GrimmFall
by Lord Maximus
Summary: FusionFall-RWBY Fusion. In one universe the Grimm ran rampant on the world of Remnant and in another planet Earth was invaded by Planet Fuse. But what if in another the Grimm appeared on Earth, created by the evil that originally created one of the greatest villains in the CN universe? What changes would that bring to the world and its people, heroes and villains included?
1. Chapter 1

**GrimmFall**

 _Accessing Earth Files:_

 _Opening File: History of the Grimm_

 _In the depths of space, a giant black mass of emptiness appeared and threatened to consume the entire universe. Luckily before that happened three powerful Gods arrived and attacked the mass of darkness. The Gods battled against the Darkness in a fierce battle that ended with the Gods destroying every single piece of the Great Evil, saving the universe from a terrible threat._

 _But not all of the Evil was destroyed._

 _During the battle a fragment broke off and drifted from the battle and vanished into the cosmos. After eons of drifting through space the fragment finally crashed landed into what would be known as Earth, crashing into what would be known as the island of Japan. The impact of the fragment caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, leaving behind a tar-like substance that grew and expanded as time passed. As life on Earth begins to evolve, many people and animals fall victim to the deadly pit._

 _By the time Japan's monarchy is established, the pool's invasion, along with the forests that have started to impale homes and buildings, had grown so out of control that the current Emperor decided he must destroy the threat at its core. After receiving an elixir of poison believed to be the key to putting an end to the tar pool once and for all, the Emperor, along with a unit of elite cavalry, rode into the forest toward the center where the heart of the pool lies. Before long, spikes start to erupt from the ground as if the forest has come alive, killing all of the Emperor's men, but he rode on._

 _Eventually, the Emperor reached the center of the forest. He took an arrow and laced it with the poison. After saying a prayer, he fired the arrow into the sky where it catches fire from the sun before landing directly in the center of the pit. At first the plan seems to have worked, as the spikes start to retreat back into the pool. However, it is soon revealed that the plan has backfired completely: instead of destroying the pool of blackness, the elixir gave it life._

 _From the black pool came what could only be described as monsters._

 _They came in many forms but all shared the darkness that formed their bodies along with white mask like skulls and red glowing eyes. These creatures, emerging from the black pool began attacking all humans in sight. The Emperor and his army fought to protect their homes from these monsters created by the very evil they sought to destroy but found their new foe to be too powerful, too numerous and as the horde fell upon the kingdom three monks came and showed the Emperor how to stop these monsters._

 _Forging a weapon from the purity of his soul and teaching him how to manifest his soul as a power in the form of an aura that gave him great strength and power that was needed to defeat these monsters the Emperor fought back against the monsters, pushing them back and rallying his armies, teaching many disciples how to unlock the power of their Auras. However the monsters continued to spread and evolve, spreading across the world and attacking many more kingdoms. The Emperor sent disciples chosen by him to distant lands, teaching many they had come across how to unlock their Auras that allowed them to protect many kingdoms, villages, and countries from the monsters that would become famous for defending against the beasts._

 _In some places they were welcomed as great warriors, magicians, and even divine beings but in other places they were treated with hate and fear for their powers, refusing to heed their warnings. Those reacted with hostility were soon quickly attacked by the monsters, villages, homes, and even kingdoms destroyed in a matter of days. The disciples saved as many as they could, driving back the monsters while risking their lives and many fighting the beasts. It was only after seeing these monsters did some repent their fear but others still held on to their grudges for whatever reasons they could find._

 _However the monsters continued to form from the black pool, their numbers growing too fast to be destroyed. The Emperor realized that in his quest to destroy the evil that had polluted his home he had unleashed a plague upon the world. Thus he ordered the Black Forest to be sealed by a great wall, protected by a small army of warriors that had had been trained to fight the beasts of darkness by the Emperor himself. This would not stop the monsters from spreading across the world but it would halt how fast they would expand._

 _Eventually the wall was built but the Emperor was fatally wounded in battle and in his last moments he passed his sword and power onto his son. The monsters would continue to grow and spread across the world, attacking anyone they would find. Taking up his father's sword, the Emperor's son would continue the battle against the monsters, traveling across the world, saving countless people and teaching those he deemed worthy of learning how to unlock their Auras and gain the powers they needed to vanquish that evil that had taken the life of his father and countless others. Eventually as more warriors were created something else was created that proved to be a key source of power against the monsters._

 _It was named Dust by a man named Monty Oum._

 _The Dust seemed to be formed around the time of the war against the monsters, possibly a product created by the rise of the monsters and though none knew where it came from it appeared to be a key source of energy that appeared in many places where battles against the dark monsters had been waged. The strange Dust was able to heighten speed, strength, and even Auras, seen by many as an advanced form of magic. Over time, many of the Disciples and their own students congregated to share in their knowledge and strength, creating a unified opposition to these monsters._

 _Knights, assassins, warlords, pirates, humble foot soldiers, healers and wise men from across the world created Orders formed for the specific purpose of combatting the other worldly horde. From among these groups, many began to study this enemy in search of a weakness. They came upon a pattern in many of the attacks against heavily defended settlements and fortresses that would have deterred attack from any ordinary foe. Places where these beasts gathered in force usually had undergone a sort of travesty, be it a plague or a war or a death which has instilled a sense of dread or loss in many._

 _Soon it was established that these beasts were drawn to the emotions of sentient begins, specifically emotions associated with anger or melancholy. This discovery gave rise to a name for the dark horde which ravaged the world wherever they went._

 _They became known as the Grimm Horde, and individually identified as Grimm._

 _It was at that point that the surviving kingdoms had started fortifying their borders to protect themselves from the Grimm, building great walls and heavily defended outposts and even daring to establish colonies across the seas. The most well-known attempt at colonizing outer lands was when Great Britain colonized a land that was populated by natives who were skilled at using the land to their advantage to fight and outwit the Grimm. The Britain colonists utilized their powers and newly crafted weapons crafted with Dust to help fight against the Grimm in many places but, upon seeing the skills of the natives, offered to show them how to unlock their Auras and the powerful properties of Dust. The natives accepted and in many ways seemed more powerful than the visitors to their lands as when they learned to unlock their Auras and mixed it with Dust it caused a great transformation._

 _The natives believed in respecting and communing with nature and as their Auras were unlocked they seemed to become closer to nature by taking on the forms of the animals that lived with them. It was beyond shocking to watch humans take on partial forms of animals, becoming faster and stronger to fight and even successfully drive back the Grimm Horde alongside the people who had come to their lands. A genuine bond seemed to have been forged between these cultures as they shared knowledge, power, and aided each other in battle. It was only after as more people arrived did the colonists decide to make a decision that would affect history._

 _They wished for independence._

 _The Britain Empire was understandably hesitant about allowing its colonies to become independent, losing much needed resources and personnel needed to fight against the Grimm. The colonists led by a man named George Washington and the natives came together and negotiated with the Empire, proposing an alliance between the colonies and the Empire showing the potential of the natives who were named Faunus for their animal traits, the name derived from Faunus who was the Roman God of forests, wild, and nature. Eventually the Empire agreed and thus the new country known as the United States of America was born with the country of Canada existing next to it in the northern most regions of the continent where Britain and America would maintain their alliance._

 _And back in Japan, the land where the Grimm had originated from the people continued to advance in fighting the Grimm and finding new ways to utilize Dust for not just weapons but also for economic growth, becoming one of the most prosperous countries on the planet followed by North America, Great Britain, France, China and Russia which was the largest of the countries but had the least interactions with the Grimm due to its cold temperature that for some reason the Grimm were either not able to live in or preferred to avoid, making Russia one of the more safer countries. Other countries fell behind in technology and army size but maintained a sizable fighting force of warriors trained in the use of Aura, eventually named Huntsmen and Huntresses that were trained for the sole purpose of fighting the Grimm._

 _And thus has been our history._

Xxx

In the depths of space a massive sleek silver colored ship sailed through the endless void between worlds. It was mostly empty, occupied by only one being who was machine instead of organic with drones designed to carry out menial tasks and an artificial intelligence that controlled the entire ship. They were TOM and SARA, hosts of a network called Toonami and caretakers of the ship known as the _Absolution._ Toonami was a programming block that broadcasted action packed shows, geared toward action animation.

The _Absolution_ was a top-of-the-line nuclear-powered space vessel, possessing Hyperspace capabilities, fit for exploration of multiple universes and dimensions. However, after Moltar's purchase of the ship, the _Absolution_ was primary used as a mobile broadcasting station for Toonami. The _Absolution_ was capable of directly transmitting signals to the Ghost Planet and any other terrestrial location.

The ship also came with its own onboard A.I. (SARA) stored in the main onboard computer which could pilot the ship on its own. Moltar bought the huge intergalactic vessel he dubbed the _Ghost Planet Spaceship Absolution_. After witnessing the heroic acts of a sentient robot named TOM, Moltar recruited him to become the Toonami Operations Module, the pilot and maintenance droid of the Absolution. Afterwards the _Absolution_ took over the broadcasting of the action-animation programming block known as Toonami.

However, TOM never truly understood the mysterious vessel nor the secrets it held. Nearly a year after he began his duties aboard the _Absolution_ , TOM unlocked the A.I. unit known as SARA and an instant bond was made. TOM (Toonami Operations Module) is a sardonic, wisecracking robot who is the second and current host of Toonami. TOM enjoys throwing one-liners and, like Moltar before him, gives sage advice to viewers about moral issues like chasing dreams and standing up for what's right.

Frequently, he'll pass along video game reviews, people interviews, movie teasers, and other various commentary while SARA serves as all roles aboard the _Absolution_ , including navigator, pilot, and captain. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the _Absolution_ for over a year until when he was destroyed by a monster known only as The Intruder. SARA downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, which was by then almost fully consumed by The Intruder, by setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine.

After bringing the _Absolution_ to _Startower_ for repairs, he continued to host the show for 3 years. SARA was stolen by a space pirate who made his way into the _Absolution_. TOM 2 went after him only to be killed during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains in a scrap pile and repaired him into a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show on a new _Absolution_ that was a battle cruiser to be better prepared for any more threats.

And TOM 3 had just stepped onto the bridge, seeing the history of Earth and addressed the readers. "Oh hello. Been reading up on Earth history in this reality huh? Well, we always strive to impress you with the never before thought of realities with big stories and this one will be a big one. You'll see a lot of familiar characters but they'll probably be a whole lot different than what you remember because you know, alternate realities and all that. So you have me, TOM, which you pretty much know that it means there's going to be a lot of action. Then there's SARA."

SARA's hologram appeared next to TOM. " _Hello._ "

"And here on the _Absolution_ we're going to bring you stories about your favorite characters never seen before. So get ready and if you are fans of that show where these Grimm monsters appear on that planet that's not Earth, you'll be sure to love this." TOM sat down on his chair. "So now that the introductions are done pop up a chair, get some popcorn and a soda and enjoy the story."

With that said TOM gave the all clear for the story's prologue to begin.

Xxx

"I never thought I'd finally get a break." A robed figure sighed as he sat down on a rock, seeing images of the world above in his mind. "Seventeen hundred years and I nearly broke my back in da first few hundred and I wasn't even at my thousandth year yet. Dang Grimm, crawling out of dat hole of theirs and disrupting the balance of nature along with the balance between physical and spiritual again…Now da mortals are finally learning on their own and it only took them this long. For once humans are actually trying to avoid war instead of seeking it, and it's still not making a dent in my quota."

It was needless to say that this robed figure hated the Grimm for all the suffering and death they have caused over the century. Just when he'd come to believe that his workload may have been cut down to size they came in and picked up the slack for humanity.

One problem exchanged for another, only the new one was rabid and incapable of reason or thinking 'oh gee maybe I should do anything _except_ run head long into the heavily entrenched army pointing guns and spears at me'. Where a sentient threat would have at least been capable of self-preservation, the mindless Grimm Horde went out of its way to kill as many as possible whenever they encountered humans.

"And to think I once loved this job." The figure grumbled, "And to think those humans named da wretched things after me. It ain't my fault they showed up!" He shook his fist towards the sky. "Oh you know what you three did!"

ZAP!

A lightning bolt hit the ground near him, making him jump and scream like a little six-year old girl.

"AH!" The figure landed on his back. "Well it's true! You missed a piece and it caused this mess! And mortals aren't da only victims here! It was so bad I actually think I should have become a country rock-star like me dad wanted."

ZAP!

This time three lightning bolts hit him head on, knocking him across the field.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The figure hit the ground hard but shook it off, coughing as he stood up and shook his now smoking body. "You think lightning will hurt me? I am da Grim-"

ZAP!

The figure coughed, now coated from head to toe in a thick layer of soot. "….Reaper." He finished his proclamation. "Maybe my cousin should take over. I mean, even da Grim Reaper can have a vacation, right? …Right? Oh you are horrible!"

The clouds above shifted, forming a face that…stuck its tongue down at him with a tune playing in the background.

 _Wap, wap, waaaaaap_.

"Really? We're adding insult to injury now?" Grim shook his head and trudged away. "To Hades with da lot of you, I have a job to do. Maybe I should get a few mortal friends, at least they wouldn't shoot lightning at me for kicks!"

The clouds were now reshaping into…a violin being played.

Someone needed to remind Grim just how any of the Pantheons had survived for all these millennia when their head deities were so childish.

Then again it was a step above what human mythology depicted some of them as.

"I now actually miss all the work I did at start of the Great War in Japan."

Xxx

Claire smiled happily smiled as she held her daughter in her arms while her husband Phillip slowly wheeled her chair out of the hospital. Their daughter looked beautiful but at the same time they noticed something…off about their newborn daughter.

She was not crying like a typical newborn and she wouldn't even smile as Claire held her so tenderly.

"What do we call her, dear?" Phillip asked.

Claire thought it over for a moment before deciding. "Mandy. Her name is Mandy."

Just as they reached the entrance an alarm sounded, alerting them and everyone of what might be coming. The perimeter defenses on the nearby border wall lit up, firing down at an unseen target while the guards posted there called out a warning to all.

"Grimm!"

Before those nearest to the wall could act upon this, a mass of large, ferocious beasts clambered over the wall, tearing into the defensive guns and knocking the guards from their posts. The leader of the pack snatched one man up in its jaws and shook him roughly before tossing him up into the air so that another two members of the pack could latch on and tear the pour soul in half.

"Phillip! We need to get to shelter!" Claire screamed, clutching their daughter close as her husband began to wheel his family away from the fighting as quickly as he could.

"It'll be okay, the nearest bunker isn't far!" Phillip responded to ease his wife's fears even as he looked over his shoulder and saw the perimeter garrison being torn limb from limb, allowing the horde to continue spilling through the breach they had made.

How had a pack gotten so close to the city without being detected well ahead of time? There were procedures for this, safe guards that Phillip had been drilled on ever since he was old enough to understand the dangers of the Grimm Horde. Packs that travelled close to populated areas were supposed to be spotted and eliminated well before there was any danger, either by aerial bombardment or by the deployment of Huntsmen for larger gatherings.

However, Phillip would never have the time to find out how these events had come to pass. The Grimm swarmed past and around him, encircling him and his family before he even got a hundred feet.

The Grimm penned them in, growling maniacally as they crept towards their terrified prey.

"Philip!" Claire screamed as her husband stood in front of her.

"Don't worry. Help will come!" Philip said but knew that by the time help did come it would be too late.

The Grimm wolves wasted no time, pouncing on the three humans, killing the parents quickly but they died screaming but as the pack leader pulled the baby out of her dead mother's arms the Grimm stared down at her, seeing no fear in her eyes.

The look in her eyes seemed to be the same as the Grimm.

When Huntsmen finally arrived they found two dead parents and the Grimm gone, having escaped with their child possibly as a midnight snack.

Xxx

In the bunker under the hospital a red haired woman was clutching her newly born son who seemed completely oblivious to the threat of the Grimm. "Is it safe yet?"

"Don't worry, dear. The Huntsmen will have taken of those Grimm by now." Her husband, a muscular man with a rather large pink nose said confidently. "How's the baby?"

"He hasn't made as much as a whimper since we got down here." The red-head said, glancing back down at her son. "Only someone really brave…or really stupid would do something like that."

"Don't worry, baby. Our son is brave and a genius!" The man said proudly, looking down at his son. "He could become a great Huntsman one day!"

"Harold…" His wife glared at him. "No way is our son becoming a Huntsman!"

"But Gladys-"

"NO!" His wife, Gladys shouted, scaring almost everyone in the bunker. "My little Billy will never become a Huntsman!"

Harold back off, now scared of his wife and quickly nodded. "Okay."

The baby named Billy just stared blankly up at his parents, finding the one with the big ugly nose a little funny while the woman holding him slightly scared him.

Xxx

Far away from the city the pack of wolf Grimm surrounded the human child they had taken who stared back at them, no showing any fear. The child did not cry when they killed her parents and ripped her from the arms of her dead mother and even now the baby refused to show fear.

The Grimm almost felt like they staring at one of their kin instead of their prey.

They were drawn to her for strange reasons and felt compelled to take her but not kill her. It was then and there they were compelled again to take her somewhere…to living among the rest of their kind.

And from then one the child known as Mandy would be raised in the darkness of humanity's greatest enemy.

Xxx

"We are so sorry, Mr. O'Reilly." A man dressed as a doctor said to a short man with red curly hair and black eyes, wearing a green suit and hat. "We tried as best as we could but you brother-in-law couldn't survive what had happened even if there had been a doctor nearby. Your sister remains in a coma and her condition is stable but we do not know if she'll wake up."

"And the baby?" The man looked at a crib where a baby with short red hair slept peacefully thankfully after everything that had happened.

"Fortunately a Huntsman saved him in time. I must note the size of his cranium leads me to suspect he will be a rather smart boy in the future." The doctor said, trying to help soothe the pain of losing family.

The short man smiled. "Just like his mother and grandfather."

He closed his eyes, mourning the loss of his sister and brother-in-law but knew he had to keep himself composed. His niece and nephew would need him to keep them safe.

"You are tiny thing, aren't ya?" The man looked down at the sleeping child. "But I bet you'll be taking apart calculators in a month or two, won't ya? Just like your grandfather, your mama, and me. Well, don't you worry because Uncle Reilly will be looking after ya and your big sister from now on. And maybe you'll both be geniuses and powerful Huntsmen and Huntress, saving people from the Grimm like your parents liked to do…Dexter."

The child opened his eyes, staring up at his uncle through his new glasses and smiled. "Uh…Uh….Uhl."

Reilly smiled as he picked up the baby. "Oh yeah, you definitely got your brains from your mom's, my beloved sister, side of the family. Let's go and say hello to big sister Dee-Dee and Grandpa O'Reilly. I know they'll love ya."

Xxx

Dr. Solomon Saturday looked over the ancient logs discovered by him, his team, and his wife Drew Saturday. The logs dating back thousands of years to possible time the Grimm first rose up against humanity and their attempt to wipe out humanity. As the first generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses were created it was discovered that though the Grimm sought out and killed humans they would ignore animals unless one entered their territory. Animals and Grimm seemed to avoid each other as Solomon had noticed with his colleagues over the years of studying them with only a few animals strong enough to actually fight against the Grimm.

These animals however, were not ordinary animals but possibly rarely discovered ones that hid themselves from the rest of the world or were mutants, born from rare genetic mutations or perhaps animals that had awakened their own Auras. Faunus were humans that attained animal traits by mixing their Auras with Dust and what they claimed to be spirits of nature so it was possible that early animals had been exposed to dust and undergone a rare mutation.

These animals were known as Cryptids, a rare species that had appeared in many places across history but remained hidden from both humanity and likely the Grimm.

And legends state that one beast, possibly a Cryptid was powerful enough that not even the Grimm were a match for it. The ancient writings named it Kur, a creature that had existed even before humanity was born and was so powerful that not even the Grimm could defeat it. However the writing then later spoke of a Grimm that appeared to battle Kur, powerful enough that it not only challenged Kur but almost destroyed it. Kur quickly gathered an army of Cryptids and fought back, waging a second war between Cryptids, Grimm, and even Humans.

The writings and drawings showed a serpent like creature with wings battling what looked a Western medieval dragon with Grimm-like features. The Grimm was defeated but not destroyed and sealed into a mountain. Not long after that Kur was then challenged and defeated by the warrior-king Gilgamesh and like the Grimm its body was buried deep inside a stone tomb and its spirit banished. The writing then described a stone that could lead to Kur and possibly how to re-awaken it, gaining the key to unlimited power and immortality.

"Up late again?"

Solomon Saturday looked over his shoulder and saw his wife, Drew, at the door with her arms crossed but a smile on her face. "I am just…Making sure we've deciphered everything right. If we are right about what they say maybe we can learn something from this stone, the Kur Stone on how to fully stop the Grimm or at least understand their true nature."

"What's to understand? They are monsters without souls who kill people who do have souls." Drew said, walking up to her husband. "Not a lot that requires understanding beyond that."

"The argument on whether or not a spiritual soul is required for something to exist aside, the Grimm are not simply monsters. They attack humans but ignore animals unless provoked, indicating a pattern of selective behavior. That suggests they may perhaps feel a closer kinships with animals and see humans as an enemy." Solomon replied, looking back down at the ancient writings. "They are possibly manifestations of some sort intelligence, given that the earliest sightings of Grimm in recorded history originate from the crash site of a meteor in Japan, a meteor which wiped out the Dinosaurs. They are extremely long-lived, capable of living for perhaps thousands of years, immune to age and all forms of disease."

"Maybe they were formed from a virus." Drew suggested, still smirking.

"A virus?" Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"A virus infects and kills its hosts. Think of Earth as the host and Grimm as the virus." Drew said. "We're the white blood cells trying to kill the virus."

"If the Grimm were trying to infect Earth I think they would have done a better job when they first appeared. All we know for sure is that they see humans as something to hunt and kill. Perhaps they see us the threat to Earth." Solomon theorized.

"Tell that to all the people they killed." Drew drawled.

"I am not trying to justify their behavior, Drew. I am trying to look through their perspective." Solomon defended. "I know as well as you that the Grimm are the enemy of humanity, and to defeat an enemy you have to understand them beyond simply labelling them as soulless monsters and writing off their behavior as mindless savagery."

"Hm…" Drew smiled again. "Yeah and it's time to put the research away and get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of digging for this stone and the little guy doesn't want me getting in too much trouble."

Solomon smiled, placing a hand on her currently flat stomach but knew the new life inside would grow in the next few months. "I am in agreement with him."

Drew swatted Solomon on the shoulder. "Of course you are."

Solomon smiled, following his wife out of the room, stopping only to turn the lights out. The few next weeks the Saturday couple were at the excavation site where the Kur Stone was located and in the middle of the recovery the Kur Stone was stolen by a worker who turned out to be an enemy of the Saturdays and the Secret Scientists, Vincent Vladislav Argost who the host of the television series Weird World with an unnatural knowledge of Cryptids and had deep ties with many institutes dedicated on finding a defense against the Grimm. The Secret Scientists tracked Argost to his mansion. By the time they recovered the Stone, their team of fifty had been reduced to only seven.

To prevent the Stone from falling into the wrong hands again, it was split into three pieces by the Secret Scientists. The pieces were being kept by Doctors Henry Chiveyo, Miranda Grey and Doctor Saturday. A few months later Zac Saturday was born.

Xxx

"You failed to keep the Kur Stone."

Vincent Vladislav Argost better known as V.V. Argost heard the voice as he lounged on his chair, staring at the fire. "A temporary setback."

"A setback is a setback, temporary or otherwise."

Argost didn't look back to see the intruder standing in his private study. "Even if they split the stone in pieces they will keep each fragment close at hand. The secrets are too great to be destroyed by merely splitting it up or entrusting to some abandoned tomb to serve as a long term obstacle."

"A split stone with the secret of one of the most powerful beings in the world. Need I remind you that failure is not tolerated?"

"I will locate the stone and retrieve each fragment when the time is right. Need I remind _you_ that the plan is still in motion?" Argost replied. "Do not worry. Kur will be ours."

"See to it but remember there is still a limit to our patience."

Argost knew his guest had left and stood up, staring into the fire. "Oh, do not worry. When Kur is found it will be a sight the entire world will never forget."

And no one would stand in his way.

Xxx

"Welcome to Pops!" A bald middle-aged man with a large gut announced as people crowded his diner, _Pop's Moon Palace_. "We got the best chilly in town and it's all ready to go! Any Huntsmen and Huntresses can kick up their feet after a long day of hunting!"

"Bit of a drama queen, isn't he?" A man whispered to his friend as they sat down at the counter. "Can you believe people say he used to be a Huntsman?"

"He used to be a Huntsman?" The friend asked, finding the idea of the so-called Pops once being a Huntsman. "You gotta be kidding."

"No joke."

"What kind of Huntsman quits and works at a diner?"

"The kind who never stops trying to bring joy to other people, that's who." A voice spoke behind them.

The two men looked up into a pair of a dark rimmed glasses worn by a woman wearing blue shoes, along with a purple jacket and pink pants.

"That man put his life on the line for everyone in this diner, including gossiping bums like you so mind your tongues and eat your food." The woman scolded harshly to the two idiots as she walked by them. "Idiots."

"Ah, ignore them, Bunny." Pops waved off what the two guys had said. "No need to get all wound up because of some little gossip."

Bunny Bravo scoffed slightly as she sat down. "This is what we put our lives on the line for. A bunch lazy hooligans."

Pops chuckled as he brought out several plates of food to the people that had ordered. Compared to the life of a Huntsman this was quiet and peaceful.

"So how is Johnny doing?" Pops asked, bring Bunny a bowl of salad.

"Oh, going around and playing Huntsman to try and impress the ladies again. I swear, he's sweet and all but thick as a coconut." Bunny said with a small chuckle at the antics of her son. "Good thing Carl's with him or who knows what trouble he'd get in."

Now Bunny loved her son and all but she was not blind to the fact that he might…Have a lower IQ compared to most other people.

Pops chuckled but stopped when he looked out the window. "Trouble, huh?"

"Yes. My boy is just a magnet for trouble." Bunny said, not looking up from her salad. "Is that surprising?"

"Nope, not at all." Pops replied, nodding for several seconds before suddenly pausing and taking a slow breath. "Now just everyone relax." Pops picked up a rolling pin as his smile fell away. "…Because _we're all doomed_!"

"Wha-"

CRASH!

Everyone screamed as large Grimm in the shape of bear crashed through the wall but none of their screams were louder than the two heard through smashed window, sounding like two little girls singing in an opera house.

"MAMA!"

"Johnny!" Bunny jumped to her feet, seeing her son on her floor with the Grimm leering down at him and Carl. "Get away from my boy!"

Bunny rushed forward, slipping on boxing gloves that sprouted spikes over the knuckles, and jumped into the air with a loud yell as she slammed her fist into the Grimm, knocking it out of the restaurant.

"Of course you realize this comes out of your deposit!" Pops said, walking through the hole in his diner.

"I know, I'll pay." Bunny said, cracking her fists.

"Not you. This place is already ensured for any Johnny-related destruction. I was talking to the Grimm." Pops held out his rolling pin that extended and changed into a rifle with various colored dust already loaded in it. "And by deposit I mean your hide!"

The Grimm roared and charged at Pops as he spun the ammo holster in his rifle that settled on red and Pops pulled the trigger, firing a shot that hit the Grimm in the face and exploded. The Grimm screeched as it staggered back and Bunny quickly attacked again by punching the monster in the torso. The Grimm screamed again, falling on its back and Pops spun his rifle in his hand as it changed shape again. The rifle folded back into itself, now becoming a hilt from which emerged a concentrated beam of light in the shape of a harpoon.

Pops then rushed forward, moving very fast and surprising many by how fast he moved and threw his harpoon straight at the Grimm's head, piercing its skull and brain, killing it instantly.

Pops walked forward and pulled his weapon out of the dead Grimm's head, changing it back into its rolling pin form. "And that boys is how you kill a Grimm."

Bunny's son, Johnny Bravo, a young man wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes with a sunglasses over his eyes like his mother sat up, rubbing his head nervously. "Okay, I know how this looks. And let me just say it was all Carl's fault!"

"What?!" Carl, a young scrawny man with brown hair, regular glasses while wearing a blue T-shirt and darker blue pants. "I told you not go left down the river, not right!"

Bunny grabbed both Johnny and Carl by their ears, pulling them to their feet while ignoring their cries. "You are both responsible for the damage here and if Pops and I weren't so good at killing these beasts you'd have killed us and everyone in the diner! You two want to go on crazy adventures then you'd better learn how to act like Huntsmen!"

"Funny you'd say that, Bunny." Pops leaning the rolling pin on one shoulder, "As it so happens my diner is going to be closed for repairs for a while, leaving me with a lot of free time on my hands."

Xxx

A little boy was listening as his parents speak with the stranger who had come into their house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mcgee there's no easy way for us to tell you. Your son, Matthew was involved in a major theft of Dust from a local store and he set fire to the place after he was done."

A woman was heard crying in the background while a man spoke up. "I knew he would go too far one day."

"We understand that he wanted to apply for Huntsman training but was denied by you." The officer spoke again.

"Yes. He was causing trouble, tormenting the other kids with horrible pranks. It finally reached the point that we had disowned him because nothing we did made him stop being what he is." Mr. Mcgee said, miserably. "He liked scamming people out of their money and we made sure he didn't buy any Dust that he could have used to seriously hurt someone, especially the kids. We caught him stealing a neighbor's chickens and he nearly hurt them before we stopped them. Lord help us if he ever did use any Dust in those horrible schemes."

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" The officer asked.

The wife tearfully shook her head. "N-No. He stopped trying to even lie to us long ago."

"We couldn't keep him here anymore, he was beating up his little brother and teaching him how to con people. We kicked him out and told him never to come back." Mr. Mcgee continued with a bit of anger in his voice. "We don't know where he is, officer and personally I don't care as long as he never shows himself around here again."

The officer seemingly decided that he was done. "If you have any ideas where he might turn up here's my card."

The officer left and Mr. Mcgee turned to his wife to comfort her.

"How could this happen to us? Where did we go wrong?" Mrs. Mcgee cried quietly.

"We did nothing wrong. Matthew…Sometimes parents do everything right or as close to everything right and it still doesn't work. He has more in common with the Grimm than he does with a human. It's wonder why they never showed up because of him." Mr. Mcgee said softly. "I can only hope that Eddy will be all right."

The boy heard everything from the top of the stairs and quickly retreated back to his room. Once inside he fell on his bed, remembering the last time he saw his brother…

" _See ya later, pipsqueak._ "

And how relieved he was when he finally left.

He thought back to the stories his parents had told him about being a Huntsman, about being a hero who protected people from the Grimm. His brother had never cared about protecting people from the Grimm.

" _Being a Huntsman means I can do whatever I want. Why put my life on the risk for people I don't care about and fight monsters? It's a dog eat dog world pipsqueak and people should only be thinking of looking out for number one: me._ "

The boy's hands curled up into fists. "I want…To be a Huntsman…And I'll better than you would ever be, _bro_."

It would not be easy for him from this day forward as most of the kids hated him because of his brother but he still managed to make two friends.

Ed, a lovable idiot who dreamed of becoming a Huntsman with his head up in the clouds.

And Edd, better known as Double D, a prodigy with a distaste for violence and had no dreams of being a Huntsman or anything that involved fighting but he was very good at inventing. He also wore a hat over his head all the time for reasons he had yet to divulge to his two new friends but after a while they both simply stopped caring.

Together these three would become a team unto their own.

Xxx

The City of Townsville.

Once a peaceful city before it was infested with criminals that brought forth misery that attracted the Grimm. Gangs raiding stores for money, items, and Dust and were it not for the extra protection of the advanced walls, police drones, and airborne patrols the Grimm might have swarmed the city because of the negativity. Professor Utonium could only wonder how things had gone so wrong for this city for it to turn out like this. Huntsmen and Huntresses frequently stopped by the city to help out but Townsville had no official Huntsmen to protect it since the Grimm were a frequent threat in other places and Townsville's budget had been focused more on funding the best security for keeping the Grimm out of the city.

Too bad that it gave criminals a chance to expand their operations without fear of the Grimm coming to kill them. And Utonium believed the only way to ever actually bring some form of happiness back into this city was to try and create something of pure joy. That is why as he returned to his laboratory basement, ignoring his monkey assistant's constant breaking of everything he got his little paws on, he set about creating the perfect little girl with the first synthetic soul that would be able to generate its own Aura.

The first step was adding basic compounds of what made up a human body: water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorous, salt, saltpeter, sulphur, fluorine, iron, silicon and fifteen other substances.

The next included the ingredients for shaping the soul of the perfect little girl: sugar, spice, and everything nice.

These were the main ingredients to aid in creating the personality of the synthetic soul along with small mixes of Dust to help shape the Aura and Semblance of the artificial soul he was creating. There had been many attempts to create an android that could manifest an Aura and Semblance but the idea of actually creating a soul was seen as impossible. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't Jojo, his monkey assistant slam into him from behind, causing him fall on a large vial containing a black chemical that spilled into the container of his ingredients. Utonium stepped back, watching in slight fear as he had no idea what would happen.

The newly added ingredient was known as Chemical X, an unstable and unknown chemical discovered close in proximity to areas inhabited by the Grimm that scientists had studied but had no idea what the reaction of testing it would result in.

The last Professor Utonium was a blast of light before he blacked out.

When he awoke things would never be the same.

"Hi! What's your name?" A girl's voice asked as he awoke.

Xxx

"Finally a place to retire and it was at me own pa's place." Eustace Bagge muttered as he looked at the farmhouse in front of him. "As good place as any I guess."

The place where he and his wife would spend the rest of their lives together. After a live time of living as a Huntsman, trying to live up to the expectations of his parents who never praised him for anything he did, even fighting against the Grimm and saving many people. To make matters worse his fool of a brother, who had been viewed as a golden child by the entire family, had gotten himself killed while fighting the Grimm due to his own arrogance and self-perceived invulnerability.

His brother, Horst Bagge, someone who got everything handed to him and he showed it off with no hesitation and no matter how much he claimed to be a great Huntsman it was obvious no matter good he was he still had one critical flew.

Horst was an idiot.

His parents were not much better with his mother having a business in wigs and wearing one herself because of her vanity along with his father being a con artist who, thankfully, was dead like his idiot brother. And to think his mother considered them both _real_ men-and that was a direct quote from her too. Finally, having enough of that hateful woman who had brought him into this world, Eustace had gone his own way and bought his father's old farmhouse out in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. It was empty, desolate, and best of all the Grimm wouldn't bother him and his wife out here since the population was low and what little Grimm that did live out here usually lived in the far mountains.

Muriel Bagge, a spirited and fierce woman born out of Scotland, had become the one good part of Eustace's life in the face of his own family's neglect and abuse. She was a Huntress who had met Eustace be coincidence during an attack by Grimm in which they had been the only ones close enough to respond. Eustace had exhausted every option available fighting off dozens of Grimm before she burst onto the scene and eliminated the rest as they closed in on him. A few weeks of recovery had allowed him to get to know her and become closer to her, and after that they had become an unbeatable duo who travelled together in the never ending battle against humanity's greatest enemy.

And now she was helping him to rebuild the barn, which had degraded in the years of neglect and disuse. Or rather she had been earlier, but had gone to the nearby town of Nowhere, which shared the name of the region, for more building material. Eustace was left to finish carefully cutting out several beams that would go towards supporting the barn once it was finished being constructed.

If there was one thing which Horst could never have over Eustace, it was that Eustace was a working man who had not allowed years of travelling as a Huntsman to dull his skill with a set of good tools or the two good hands given to him by God. While he was finishing up on cutting the latest beam down to size utilizing a collapsible set of tomahawks, his signature weapons as a Huntsman, Eustace heard a shriek of tires and looked back towards the nearby road to see the rickety but reliable truck the Bagges had bought only a week prior.

"Hn?" Eustace took off his hat and scratched at his balding scalp as the truck shrieked to a stop close to the house.

It wasn't like Muriel to drive recklessly, barring a Grimm attack. Concern drove Eustace to set aside his current task and rush towards the vehicle as the driver's side door creaked open and Muriel stepped out…cradling a little quivering form covered in pink fur and emitting a series of whimpering noises.

"Muriel!" He called out.

She turned towards him. "Oh Eustace…I'm afraid something terrible has happened," She said, gently stroking the puppy in her arms. "I was in town when I found this little one abandoned in an alley outside of the local veterinarian office. I inquired inside, and the poor dear showed me that the man in charge was conducting such a deplorable experiment on the animals there."

Immediately Eustace was reminded of such deplorable actions his mother's wig making company was prone to inflicting on animals who were made to unwillingly donate their fur. "What did he do?"

"It took some persuasion, but he told me everything." Muriel's brow furrowed in anger at the mere memory. "He was a complete mad man, Eustace! He had the insane idea of sending canines into space of all places as part of some ridiculous idea for making 'super dogs'."

Eustace never could be credited as a man with any knowledge of biology or evolution beyond the basic concepts, but even he found the very idea to be… _beyond_ stupid.

A whole new level of stupid.

An 'inject someone with snake venom and see if they turn part snake' kind of stupid.

How did he know?

Because there had been many scientists who tried to mix human genetics with that of the Grimm. Every experiment had been a failure no matter how many steps or safety measures were put in place, and it had been universally outlawed over a century ago! And with that had come a million other laws against animal cruelty done 'in the name of science' or 'progress' or any of the usual justifications.

"Where is the no good little bastard?" Eustace growled.

"Safely incarcerated," Muriel answered, stepping up to the front door. "But…I'm afraid that the last dogs he launched into space were this poor puppy's parents."

Eustace's anger melted away, replaced by sympathy for the puppy that stared up at him with watering eyes. Slowly reaching out, Eustace gently rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry little feller," Eustace murmured, "Muriel, I'll head back into town and see if I can find a few things for the little guy. I think the barn can wait."

"Agreed," Muriel nodded, carrying the puppy over to her favorite rocking chair where she eased herself down and set him on his lap. "There, there now dear…I don't know if we can ever find your parents, but until then you'll always have a home here with us…" She thought on her next words carefully before reaching a decision. "…Courage."

The puppy sniffed and looked up at her as Muriel gently dabbed at his tear streaked face, his mouth forming a little smile as he curled up in her lap and rubbed his head against her stomach. Eustace knelt next to them and gently rubbed the newly named Courage behind the ears.

"Courage." Eustace nodded, "I like it."

Xxx

A little girl ran through a dark alley, panting slightly as she under a street light, looking around carefully before crossing the street. She was carrying a smaller girl on her back who was hugging her tightly, hiding behind the red cap the older girl was wearing.

"Gotta move, gotta move." The girl whispered quietly as she ran down the block towards a large house and stopped at the gate. "There…You'll be safe there, girl. This family, they don't turn their backs to people in need."

She placed the girl on the ground but wrapped a blanket around her.

"I am sorry, Little Sis. I wish things were different but I can't protect you where I'm going. But this family will protect you because they're not like the others." The girl said, kneeling in front of the little girl who was only three or four years old.

"Cree…" The girl reached up with her little hand, touching the older girl's cheek. "Don't go."

The older girl took off her red cap, revealing red fluffy fox ears in her hair and put the cap on her little sister. "Be safe…Abby."

The gate opened and the girl named Cree sank into the shadows as two adults stepped out and saw the little girl.

"Oh, Monty!" One of them, a woman rushed over to the little girl and knelt down next to her. "A child out here in the cold? Who are you?"

The girl shook her head as the woman placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh dear, this is terrible." The man looked around before kneeling down as well. "Do you know where your family is?"

The girl looked down at the ground and the woman quickly hugged her. "Oh dear. I am so sorry."

The girl teared up slightly, burying her face in the woman's shoulder. The woman rubbed the little girl's back as she started walking back towards the house.

"Jennifer?" Monty asked as he followed after his wife.

"We can't just turn her over to the authorities. She needs a warm bed to sleep instead of being asked stupid questions by strangers." The woman named Jennifer said sternly. "And we can thank God that a Grimm didn't come around and eat her."

Jennifer carried the little girl inside the house, silently thankful it was larger than the average house but no so big that it was a mansion with a maze inside.

She brought the girl to a guest bedroom, placing the girl on a nice comfy bed. "There now, much better than sleeping on the ground. How could anyone leave a child out in the cold dark night? Can I get you anything, dear?"

The girl shook her head softly.

Jennifer smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Mother?"

The girl and Jennifer looked at the door and saw a boy standing there. He was around the same age as the girl with brown hair and staring at them with confused blue eyes.

"Nigel dear, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Jennifer asked, walking towards the boy.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard you talking to someone." The little boy looked at the girl sitting on the bed. "Who is she?"

Jennifer beckoned her son to come over to the bed. "This is a lost girl who we have brought in because what is it we do when we see someone in trouble?"

"We help them." Nigel answered with a small smile and held out a hand. "Hello, I am Nigel Uno."

The girl stared at the boy and his hand and though she didn't reach out to shake it she actually spoke back. "A-Abby…My name is Abby Lincoln."

"Abby? Short for Abigail?" Jennifer asked with a smile. "I do believe that the word Abigail means 'Father's Joy'. Your parents must love you very much to give you such a cherished name."

The girl clutched the blanket around her slightly tighter. "Y-Yes…Daddy always says he loves me…He calls me his Little Abby."

"Do you know where we may find him?" Jennifer rubbed Abby's back soothingly.

Abby looked away as a tear fell. "No…"

Jennifer brought a hand to Abby's face, slowly rubbing the tear away. "I am so sorry, dear."

"Is she okay, Mother?" Nigel asked, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"I am afraid our new friend may have been through some trouble so for now she'll be with us, Nigel dear." Jennifer answered, giving Abby a small hug. "Let's get you into some warm clothes now."

Abby sniffled and nodded. "O-okay ma'am."

A few minutes passed as Monty began to prepare a meal for Abby when Jennifer came back downstairs with a look of concern on her face. "Monty? Dear? Could you come upstairs please?"

Nigel looked up from the comic he was reading. "Is Abby okay mother?"

"Oh yes, yes!" Jennifer responded a little too quickly, "I just need to speak to your father very quickly. Please, Monty?"

"Right-o! Coming!" Monty chimed and followed his wife upstairs, dropping his relaxed facade as soon as they were out of Nigel's sight. "What's wrong?"

"I…well…" Jennifer reached the door to their bed room where she had taken Abby. "You'll see, just…please, she was rather upset when I first saw it."

She opened the door to show Abby curled up and sitting on the bed beneath a blanket, clutching her hat in her hands while her eyes were squeezed shut…

And a pair of furry red fox ears stuck out of the top of her head.

"A…Faunus?" Monty blinked. "Well…I suppose that it shouldn't be a surprise, Faunus' do come from this country after all." He walked over to the bed and saw Abby cringe in fear. "It's okay Abby. Were you afraid to show us this?"

Abby nodded quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Uno!" She said quickly. "I-I just-"

Monty set his hands on her arms gently. "Shhh…it's alright, I know." He said softly, "I know. But you don't need to be afraid here, Abby."

"R…really?"

"I don't have any problems with Faunus, and last I checked Faunus are people too." Monty nodded, giving her a warm smile. "You don't need to hide who you are with us…in fact, I think whoever left you at our door might have known that to begin with."

Abby recalled her sister's final words to her.

Maybe Cree had been right…Maybe these humans were different from others.

"Thank you." Abby said, smiling a little now.

"You get some rest now." Monty patted Abby on the head. "We can talk more tomorrow if you want."

Abby nodded and lied down as Monty tucked her into the covers. Once she was properly tucked in Monty left the room but left a small light on in case she didn't want to be left alone in the dark.

He saw his wife outside the room, smiling at him. "You always have a way with kids."

Monty smiled back. "I learned from watching you." Monty then frowned. "To leave a child here, even a Faunus tells me that this girl might be in danger."

"Could it those radicals?" Jennifer asked as they walked away from the bedroom. "They might have been trying to influence this girl and many more like they have tried for decades."

"And whoever left her here must have wanted to protect her." Monty rubbed his chin. "Perhaps they didn't believe she'd be safe among any Faunus community. And if so then that means things are more serious then we have feared."

"Surely they would not resort to tearing this country down with civil conflict." Jennifer said, finding the very idea deplorable.

"It might not get that bad yet but if this girl was caught up in some sort of protest against these radicals…I am not sure her family has been as lucky as her." Monty said, closing his eyes as he mourned the possible deaths of this innocent child's family.

Jennifer looked almost ready to cry at what terror this little girl had to endure. Has this world not suffered enough?

"Are we in danger? We just moved here." Jennifer said, looking back at the bedroom.

"If there is anyone who would dare attack a child for being a Faunus then they definitely wouldn't be so brave as to attack the home of the Unos, at least not directly." Monty frowned. "And if these people think we'll turn this little girl away from us in her time of need they are mistaken."

The Unos do _not_ turn their backs on those in need. Besides, being a Faunus is nothing compared to what the Uno family has gone through in the last century but that was a story for another time.

Jennifer smiled. "I suppose we should tell Nigel about Abby's little secret just so it doesn't come as a surprise tomorrow."

Not that their son would likely mind since he would now have a friend his age and just on the day after they have moved here from England.

Xxx

A little Japanese girl wearing a green sweater, black leggings, and black hair pulled into short pig tails watched through the window of the living room in the giant mansion she lived in up at the large airship flying over the city of Tokyo. The airship was the start of a new line of air based vehicles for better protection against the Grimm. And it was not like anyone would be surprised of her family funding its design. The Sanban family was head of one of the largest Dust producing companies in the world and thus they had more enough wealth from the Dust mining along with all the other divisions that were part of the company.

Their home country of Japan was the land where the Grimm first appeared and where the first Huntsman, an Emperor from before the rise of the Grimm, was born and from him came the first generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses that spread across the globe. And though the Grimm appeared in their land the section of Japan they had appeared from had sealed by a giant wall centuries ago to keep them out even though it had done very little to keep the Grimm from spreading across the world through whatever natural reproduction they possessed. At the very least the Wall kept the Grimm from overrunning Japan after all these centuries.

As the newest child she was the heiress to corporation and much was expected from her.

"Kuki."

The girl straightened herself quickly as she faced the person who spoke behind her. "Yes, Mother."

"Today your lessons will begin. As heiress of this family you will be expected to not only one day run this company but also become powerful enough to keep it." Her mother, Genki Sanban said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's important you learn everything you need to know to protect yourself and your family from not just the Grimm but from anyone who would threaten us and our holdings."

It was cold, but true and also a necessary thing for Kuki to learn at a young age. The Sanbans had not made it to the top without making enemies either through intentional action or through outperforming the competition. Companies in Russia, free to conduct testing of weapons and harvest Dust without the constant threat of Grimm had once held a monopoly on Dust related technologies until the mid-20th century when the Sanban clan had begun to bring Japan's best and brightest, including a number of Huntsmen and Huntresses, under its direction. The result had been Japan leaping right back to the forefront of Anti Grimm warfare and Dust derived scientific breakthroughs, recovering from a decade's long period where they had fallen behind their Russian competitors.

"Yes, mother." Kuki nodded.

"The most obvious threat would be the Grimm, otherwise known as the Great Enemy of Humanity." Kuki's mother paced slowly, "Against them, your enemies may become your temporary allies of convenience, but you must never allow this to make you lower your guard. There have been periods in history where the Grimm have, in fact, been weaponized through unconventional methods. When one nation sought to destabilize its neighbor, it would arrange for hordes of Grimm to be discreetly herded towards that neighbor's border so that there would be a greater chance of a Horde forming from these scattered packs and assailing cities and trade routes. The Grimm will care not for the political ambitions of man, but they make an efficient tool of destruction because of their indiscriminate behavior."

Genki Sanban produced a remote from her jacket pocket and tapped one button. Blinds were drawn over the windows as the room dimmed, and a series of projection devices concealed within the floor and ceiling generated a three dimensional image of the Earth, with geographical borders highlighted between nations. Japan stood out as a blinking golden light against the rest.

"The second threat to our family exists overseas in our foreign holdings," Genki continued, "We have facilities throughout the Americas as well as Europe. It is in the former that we face a…underappreciated competitor in the field of combatting the Grimm. I refer to, of course…the Faunus."

Kuki tilted her head. "The animal people with the cute ears?" She asked.

Genki allowed herself to smile a bit. "Yes, sweety, the…animal people. They possess an affinity for the use of Aura that surpasses modern understanding of it despite the fact that it was European settlers who introduced the ability to unlock Aura to them. In a few short centuries they have surpassed us in every field except for Dust based technology. They claim that this is due to a connection their ancestors possessed with so called spirits of nature, leading to the development of the Faunus off shoot of humanity. However, officially the Faunus are merely recognized as a human off shoot and nothing more. They also are the source of a clear and present danger to our properties and employees."

The image of the Earth was replaced with images of what looked like buildings on fire, fighting in streets and news reports detailing attacks.

"While many nations were quick to grant equal rights and privileges to the Faunus due to the advantage they brought in quickly developing Aura and Semblance abilities, others are resistant to that and as a result this has led to the birth of an…extremist minority among the Faunus." Genki continued.

"Extremist…" Kuki sounded the word out.

"It means that they view violence as a means to their ends," Genki explained. "They see it as okay to hurt people and break things to get what they want. And then there is an even smaller group of _violent_ extremists who not only support violence as a means, but partake in it. They primarily target countries where Faunus are viewed as sub-human, non-sentient or…in a few cases, as…delicacies. But they also target countries and groups they view as being complacent in this shameful treatment, and in their own misguided opinion we are contributing to the mistreatment of their people."

Kuki looked concerned at this news. "Are we?"

Genki immediately shook her head. "No. I won't deny that there are small incidents where certain employees have been discriminated against, but overall we have treated our Faunus employees fairly. But these violent Faunus think we are because we have certain…business associations with these countries out of necessity. They think that by attacking us they can convince us to break these connection, to stop doing business with countries they don't like. That, Kuki, is called terrorism."

"I heard that in class," Kuki nodded, "They said it's when someone tries to scare someone else by doing bad things so that they do what they want."

"Simplistic, but yes." Genki nodded, "There's no single term for terrorism, but generally it can be described as committing acts of violence in pursuit of an agenda. That is the case with this group that attacks our holdings referred to as the Satyra."

"Sat-eye-ruh…" Kuki sounded out the name.

"Yes, they are the dominant force among the disgruntled Faunus, mostly formed by Faunus in countries where they are not recognized as human." Genki explained, "While by no means exactly evil by definition they are, none the less, an enemy to us and when given the opportunity you will be expected to take action against them. I have had to deal with them in my time leading this family, and in that time they have killed many innocent workers and caused property damage costing us tens of millions."

Kuki swallowed, her eyes fixed on the images until her mother dismissed the projections and turned off the projectors.

"I know that a lot of this sounds frightening to you, sweety." Genki sighed, sitting next to her daughter on the sofa. "But I'm just trying to make sure that you're ready for the responsibilities that you will be expected to take on once you grow up."

Kuki nodded after her mother wrapped an arm around her. "I understand, mother."

"That's good, sweety. Because from now on I'll be showing you everything you need to know." Genki smiled softly.

And perhaps she would make a few new friends if things went off right in the next week in addition to the little sister she would have in about seven months.

Xxx

"This is it, everyone. The next generation in souring above the skies." Hoagie Gilligan said, standing at the bridge of the airship he had designed and personally helped build.

He was so proud of it and was especially proud to have his family on the bridge with him. His loving wife, Betty, along with his son, Hoagie Junior, who looked exactly like him as a child and his mother-in-law Lydia, who was a Huntress back in her day and very powerful one. Despite her old age Lydia still claimed she was the strongest in the family and Hoagie actually believed her. That woman was tough enough that once upon a time she had tried to see if he was man enough for her daughter by having a little spar with him.

Now Hoagie had a few skills in defending himself since no one is stupid enough to believe there is anywhere in the world eternally safe from the reach of the Grimm, even in cold countries, but when he and Grandma Lydia had their little 'spar' he ended up in the hospital with two black eyes, a broken nose that was swelling, aching ribs, and dozens of bruises.

It was bad enough that Betty put her foot down and forbade her mother from _ever_ sparing with her husband again. Lydia reluctantly conceded to her daughter's wishes but made a note that her son-in-law, while a wimp who didn't land a single a scratch on her, did hold up pretty well and had refused to back down when having his future mother in law's blessing was on the line. Betty was rather skilled herself, at least able to defend herself against Grimm or bandits, but she had decided to take a job in managing where she eventually met Hoagie, a humble engineer with a rather vast imagination when it came to creating the latest in airborne vehicles. And he had designed the newest airborne carrier prototype that was more advanced than any other in history and even utilized Dust as a power source without the drawback of producing any pollution that other less efficient models created.

The carrier would allow for safer transportation through the air for both civilians and Huntsmen and was a joint creation between the Fulbright Corporation that specialized in vehicle production, both ground and air based, and the Sanban Industries that provided the Dust to power the carrier. That is of course why the Gilligan family was here, on the new ship over Japan. The carrier was a joint creation and thus it was important for the lead engineer to present it to the Sanban clan and prove its worth and show them the benefit of a partnership. Mr. Fulbright had nominated Mr. Gilligan to represent him and his company since he was too busy in America to take a trip to Japan.

"This is so cool." His son, Hoagie Junior stared out the viewport of the bridge, seeing the sky, the land below, and the endless ocean that spread out beyond the horizon.

His father smiled and put a hand on his little boy's shoulder. "It is, son. From here there is nothing to block your view of the entire world."

"Drama queen." Grandma Lydia whispered loudly.

Betty groaned. "Mom!"

"What? He gets all high up here with his cloudy brain and making cheesy poetry." Lydia shrugged, not really seeing what her daughter was on about this time. "It's just a big boat floating in the air, waiting for something to poke a big hole in it."

Betty sighed and rubbed her head, not even bothering to try and talk some sense into her titanium-skulled mother. It was not surprising she was a skilled Huntress before she had a family. Not even the strongest Grimm could have beaten the humility into her before actually killing her. Betty was just worried her mother would be too tough with her son, the one she had now and the one on the way.

The last thing she needed was her mother trying to turn her sons into the next Huntsmen in the family.

Betty had no wish for any of her children to become Huntsmen and possibly get themselves killed or horribly maimed against the Grimm or God knows what else. It was a terrible life, always travelling and fighting against the Grimm with the chances of dying being extremely high. Betty was only too glad to see her first son inherit his father's love of flying machines. He would be a lot safer enjoying planes than fighting.

"So we'll be staying here?" Hoagie Junior asked, looking down at the land below.

"For a while, at least until I am done speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Sanban about our deals." His father answered. "It'll be a good place with lots of places to visit."

"Ha! Been here, done that." Lydia waved a hand. "The last thing I want to do is walk down memory lane."

"Mother…" Betty sighed.

"This is important, Lydia. With the Dust supplies from the Sanbans we could supply both America and Japan with the next generation of flight engineering." Hoagie said to his mother-in-law.

"Don't matter much when there's always a bigger and meaner Grimm hiding around the corner. You make things big then the Grimm will only make themselves bigger." Lydia drawled, not impressed by new carrier.

"We can only rely on Huntsmen who fight the Grimm up close so much while using only Auras, Semblances, and whatever inventive weapon they have in their hands. But if we advance our technology enough we can develop more efficient and widespread means to push the Grimm back." Hoagie said with absolute faith in his creation.

"Ha! We'll see." Lydia turned away from her son-in-law, not interested in debating with him.

Betty sighed at her mother's stubborn nature. Technology never impressed Lydia unless she was using it to modify her weapon.

"You'll see, Lydia. This is what we need to keep people safe." Hoagie said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Hoagie looked out the viewport, smiling happily with his father.

Xxx

"We are not animals!"

"We are not food!"

"We are not subs!"

"We are not slaves!"

"We are humans!"

"We are not animals!"

"We are not food!"

"We are not subs!"

"We are not slaves!"

"We are humans!"

A blond haired man sighed as he walked past the protestors on his way home that unfortunately was just a few blocks away.

He walked in and quickly closed the door. "Liza, I'm home."

"Sid, have you heard?" His wife, Liza Beatles asked as he walked into the living room.

"Heard what?" The man, Sid Beatles asked as he stepped in.

"Another ship carrying Dust was attacked. Sanban Industries are blaming Satyra for the attack." Liza pressed the mute button on the TV.

"Oh no." Sid rubbed his head. "Those maniacs won't stop until they bring all Faunus down with them."

"How can they do all this?" Liz wondered, watching the TV as it showed a sinking boat. "They have to realize this will not change anything for the better."

"They're not interested in changing things for the better. They are mad men and mad men only want one thing…To see the world burn." Sid turned off the TV. "It's a wonder the Grimm don't flock to Australia with all of this happening. Where's Wally?"

Liz sighed, rubbing her head but smiled a bit. "Possibly picking a fight with a few of the neighborhood kids again."

Sid slowly took a deep breath. "…of course." He said upon exhaling and passed one hand through his blonde hair…and the matching feline ears which stuck out while the long striped tail sticking out from the base of his spine flopped onto the floor.

The Beatles were an influential family among the Faunus community in Australia, but that had been before the rise of the Satyra. Now they were treated as collaborators by friends and neighbors who had gone over to join the increasingly violent movement. There were still peaceful demonstrations like the one which still rung in Sid's ears, but there had also been more bombings than ever in Australia's safe zones…

And before the turn of the decade there hadn't been _any_.

For their son Wallabee, or Wally it became difficult at school when parents of Satyra sympathizers encouraged their children to basically alienate or pick on the children of those who had not joined. Some of the children did so only out of fear or being punished, but others had taken up the cause as much as their parents had. And this had led to an increase in calls from the school when Wallace got into fights with these children, some of them actually being sent home for days to heal because of how thoroughly they'd been bruised and beaten.

Sid was ashamed to admit it, but part of him was at least proud of his son for standing up for himself to such an extent.

Other groups campaigning for Faunus rights in countries where they were not recognized condemned the actions of the Satyra, and Sid was right there with them along with Liz. Acts of violence served only to create a divide between Humans and Faunus right when they needed to work together more than ever. Australia was one of those that had not yet entirely warmed up to the concept of Faunus rights, but it was a far sight better than others such as North Korea, China and many middle eastern or African nations where the Grimm had forced the creation of brutal and militaristic societies which had developed a Human centric perspective.

Some saw the Faunus as abominations, little better than the Grimm.

Others saw them as mere animals and treated them as slaves or pets.

And to a few, there was no difference between Humans and Faunus at all…except for the price they fetched on slave markets.

Sid heard the door swing open and slam shut quickly, signaling the return of their son.

"Who was it this time, Wall?" Sid asked as his son stomped into the room. "Herald or Francis?"

" _Francis._ " Wallabee Beatles sneered the name as he hung up his back pack and let his mother look over the latest collection of bruises he had gathered. "And Herald. Both at once."

Sid couldn't help but smile a bit as he saw the defiant flame in his son's eye. "That scared of you, huh?"

Wallabee smirked and pounded his fists together. "Them and their girlfriends." He replied, "Thought they'd try and jump me on the way home. But I kicked the crud out of 'em and sent 'em scurrying home!"

"Soooo when their parents call what should I expect them to complain about this time?" Sid asked, "A couple bruises? A black eye? One lost tooth? Two?"

Wallabee winked, "Four."

"In total?"

"Each." Wallabee replied.

"Wellll I guess they'll just need to get used to having soup for dinner from now on." Sid shrugged and rubbed his son's head. "How'd school go?"

"They said they're probably going to close down next month." Wallace replied as he sat up on a chair where his mother dabbed a cloth at a cut on her son's cheek. "They got more bomb threats today."

Sid sighed again. "Who was it this time?"

"I dunno, but if I find 'em I'll- ow!" Wallace cringed as his mother dabbed at another cut on his forehead.

"Never talk about violence when your mother is present." Liz said firmly, "Or at all, preferably. If it wasn't for the fact that I know those dreadful children were sent after you by their cowardly parents I'd have grounded you until you turned eighteen after the first fight."

"Aw c'mon mum, this builds character!" Wallace replied, "It'll be good practice for when I become a Huntsman!"

Ah yes, that particular dream.

Neither of the Beatles had been Huntsmen, taking instead to jobs that didn't have an exorbitant death rate. But their son had become determined to become a Huntsman one day and nothing could be done to dissuade him.

"Yes, dear." Liz sighed, and resumed cleaning her son up while sending a glance towards her husband.

Both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to stop Wallabee from becoming a Huntsman one day. They could only take care of him for so long before he'd head out on his own regardless of their wishes. And the idea of their son taking on Grimm and any manner of threat to humanity didn't appeal to them, but knowing Wallabee…trying to stop him would only motivate him to try harder for it in defiance of them.

So they didn't try to stop him.

That left only one alternative: encourage him, and make sure he became the best Huntsman he could be when the time finally came. If he changed his mind they would breathe a sigh of relief, but the way things looked now there was nothing else that would gain their son's interest.

Xxx

"Oh dear, this place looks like this place overrun by the Grimm." Simon Pertikov said, looking at the remains of the small village.

"It is horrible."

Simon looked behind and saw his wife, Betty with her weapon out in the shape of a large bow with an energy string instead of a regular made of pure solar energy but could be modified by Dust. The weapon could fire energy arrows without touching the string and could cut through solid objects like a knife through butter. Though Simon was mere collector his wife was a Huntress and he fell in love with her because of fierce but gentle heart. Betty became a Huntress because she wanted to protect the innocent from the Grimm, wanting to believe there was such a thing as a better world.

Though Simon worried for her at times he believed in her and had faith in her skills to protect herself. As for Simon he was more a scientist than a fighter but he kept vials of Dust with him loaded in a pistol that he knew how to use. He was a collector of rare items, studying history and even hoped to learn more what life was like before the arrival of the Grimm. He had originally come here to collect a rare crown that was said to be from a time before the Grimm that was attached to his belt.

"This city was recently built but it looks the Grimm had launched a surprise attack. I don't believe anyone managed to survive." Betty said, examining the tracks on the road they were on.

Simon stopped when he saw movement down the street and gasped when he saw it was a little girl all alone. "Oh my lord, Betty!"

Betty turned around and saw Simon running down the street and saw the little girl. "A survivor!"

The child was crying as Simon ran up to her and knelt down beside her. The girl looked up at the older man in shock as he wiped away her tears. He spotted a wrecked toy store and rushed over to it, spotting a red teddy bear behind a broken window. Simon picked it up and walked back to the girl, holding it out to the girl.

The girl's face lit up as she grabbed the bear and cuddled her face against it.

"There you go." Simon said with a smile. "My name is Simon and this is my wife Betty. Who are you?"

The girl looked up at him, feeling somewhat reassured by the sincerity she saw in his expression, or at least enough that she gave him an honest answer. "Marceline."

"Hello, Marceline. That is a pretty name you have." Betty said with a friendly smile, as her weapon changed into a tome.

Marceline beamed. "Thank you."

"Is there anyone else here?" Simon asked.

Marceline's smile dissolved as quickly as it had formed. "N-No…Mommy told me to hide but she never came back." She sniffed.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Betty quickly wiped another tear from Marceline's cheek. "Would you like to come with us?"

Marceline stared at Betty. "Really?"

Betty smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. What kind of Huntress would I be if I left an adorable angel like you alone in the cold?"

Marceline gasped and stars seemingly formed in her eyes. "You're a Huntress?!"

Betty nodded. "Yes I am and I go around saving little angels like you from the mean old Grimm."

"Cool!" Marceline jumped into Betty's arms, causing the woman to stumble but she still laughed as she picked the little girl up. "You're like an action hero!"

"Yes, I guess I am." Betty said, straightening herself as she stood up with her husband. "Come on, let's show this little princess her new castle."

"I am not a princess! I am a queen!" Marceline said, trying to sound tough.

"Oh, forgive us your majesty." Simon quickly bowed to the two. "Please don't throw us in the dungeon."

"Of course if she does she won't get any dinner from us tonight." Betty teased as she tickled Marceline a bit, causing the little girl to laugh.

"O-Okay! You are forgiven!" Marceline laughed as the two left the destroyed village.

It was sad that another village was wiped out but at least one child survived and she had a new family to give her the love and care she needed.

Xxx

A pack of Grimm in the form of scorpions and snakes moved through the forest, on the lookout for anything that might be trespassing in their territory. Little did they know, they were being watched from above by a tall woman who was somehow floating on thin air. She had long pink curly air and wore a long white dress with a star shaped hole that showed her stomach. But instead of a belly button she had a round pink gem in the center of the star.

She stared down at the Grimm with a solemn look. "How does a beautiful planet spawn such hateful creatures?"

Five thousand years ago her people, an advanced and powerful race came to this world and began colonizing it under the orders of her Diamond who had just started following her sister Diamonds in their tracks. Even if they were aware of the population on this planet it didn't matter to them because there was no species in the universe powerful enough to take on the Gem race.

At least that was what they thought before they encountered the Grimm.

These creatures suddenly appeared and attacked the first Gem built cities and Kindergartens without warning and in large numbers, slaughtering Gems with terrifying ease. The monsters were not like organics, created by some sort of virus like substance that was poisonous to Gems and dissolved their light derived bodies, shattering their Gems by just infecting them. It was terrifying to encounter a race that could destroy Gems so easily and the Diamonds were quick to order that they be destroyed.

Homeworld sent its armies to fight the beasts but they proved to be resilient and seemed to increase in numbers for some strange reason and the Gems could not account for the devastating toxic affect the beasts had on their bodies. Then one day, one of Homeworld's leading generals, a Rose Quartz, was separated from her unit when the beasts attacked and was corned by a pack of them. She believed she would be shattered that day but instead she was saved by warriors that were actually native to the planet. She could only look on in surprise as the natives, Humans and beings who looked similar to the modern Faunus but with more severe animal traits, took down the beasts with surprising ease that a Gem, even a Quartz solider, would have found extremely difficult.

Once the beasts were defeated they turned to her. At first they thought she was like them, a Human or Faunus with special powers, a being analogous to what the modern world knew as a Huntress. She was clueless when she first interacted with them but did her best and when she reported back to her superiors about how the natives could fight against the monsters in ways Gems could not. Pink Diamond ordered her to learn more about them, sending her own personal Pearl to aid in learning more about the Humans, Faunus, and the beasts she learned where named the Grimm. The Rose Quartz and her Pearl traveled to human villages, finding more of the warriors called Huntsmen and Huntresses and slowly learned about them. The Humans and Faunus like beings used a power known as Aura which could only be utilized by beings with souls and when awakened they were capable of extraordinary feats, including a power called a Semblance that manifested differently in each Earthling.

They created advanced weapons, powered by a strange dust like substance that was high in value in modern Earthling communities to fight the Grimm in many places and had been at war with them for centuries. The more the Rose Quartz traveled to each community, learning more about the Earthlings and their never-ending battle against the Grimm the more she began to admire them. And it wasn't just the Earthlings, she was also seeing so many places across the planet that brought a form of beauty she had never before seen and it made her want to help the people of this world protect themselves from the Grimm.

And from her own people.

Slowly she started encouraging her own people to see more of this world, see it and its people through the way she has. She brought forth the knowledge of the Humans and the Faunus, how they had become so powerful and how they valued comradeship and unity against the Grimm. Slowly Gems began to listen to her and follow her but the Diamonds had ordered Humans and Faunus to be captured and used as cannon fodder against the Grimm while the Gems built up their armies on Earth again so they could take the planet and later exterminate the population, which the Diamonds considered to be a dangerous threat to their plans for that world. The Rose Quartz tried to convince the Diamonds that their decision was a wrong but the Diamonds decreed that all life on Earth was either a threat or an asset for the Gems to use and exploit.

The Quartz that had come to love Earth could not allow this to happen and thus rebelled against her own race.

She started by shattering Pink Diamond, the Diamond she had served and the one who had created her. With Pink Diamond's death the Rose Quartz rallied many Gems, Humans, and Faunus to her side and began to wage war against the remaining Diamonds. The Gem Homeworld found itself unable to hold the planet against the Gem Rebels, calling themselves the Crystal Gems, and the natives who fought with them. It was even worse as the war attracted the Grimm to many battle sites, causing massive losses on both sides. Homeworld could not create enough Gems to counter the Rebellion and even with the three remaining Diamonds themselves attempting to destroy the Crystals, the Earthlings presented themselves as perhaps the only formidable foes that Gems had ever encountered.

Their Auras and Semblances made them powerful enough to take on the strongest Amethyst and Jasper, enhancing their strength and even their weapons that were upgraded by a Bismuth that had joined the rebels and they were incredibly cunning. Even as White Diamond herself entered the battlefield to destroy Rose Quartz and her allies the leader of the Gem race found herself outmatched as Rose Quartz and her closest Earth allies led her into an ambush and forced her back into her gem when Rose pierced her form with her newly created sword. The victory over White Diamond was enough to terrify Blue and Yellow Diamonds into keeping their distance and send more of their warriors against the Earth army. If it had only been a small band or rebel Gems the war could have lasted thousands of years but with the help of the Earthlings and even the Grimm the Homeworld Gems were forced to flee as their armies fell over years of long battle.

After that, Rose had remained with the few surviving members of the Crystal Gems not tainted by a spell cast by the two remaining Diamonds. Driven by the bitter taste of defeat, they had launched an attack on Earth that corrupted most of Rose's remaining Gem allies, leaving only a few companions who had survived thanks to Rose's shield. Meanwhile the tribal hunter-gatherer societies of the Human and Faunus races returned to their communities to resume their previous lives, and as generations passed the knowledge of Aura and Semblances became lost to them until the Faunus themselves began to revert back into humans.

The original Faunus had been born through circumstances much similar to the second and current incarnation of the species: the interaction of Humans and spirits native to the planet representing the natural ecosystems resulting in physical mutations. Just like the Japanese Emperor who had been the first of a new generation of Huntsmen, there had been an individual in a long forgotten civilization who was gifted with the knowledge of Aura and had spread it to many against the first outbreak of Grimm, an outbreak which had only been brought to an end at a great cost, leading to the source of the Grimm Hordes remaining dormant for several millennia.

It had been that time spent without the threat of the Horde which had led to the decline in knowledge of Aura. To an outsider like Rose it was like observing the planet fighting back against an infection, creating cells specialized in combatting a disease, in this case the Huntsmen with their powers to combat the Grimm. Once the disease was defeated it only entered dormancy, fated to emerge again one day. That left her curious to know if the Grimm had emerged multiple times across the planet's history, and who or what had been present to combat them before humanity had developed enough to utilize Aura.

But there had been a new issue that had distracted her from her curiosity fueled adventures…

The current cycle was taking too long to end.

When the Gems had arrived on Earth the Grimm had only emerged several years prior and had been ravaging the primitive tribes spread across the world at the time. It had taken decades of fighting to force them back until one day the black pool ceased to produce new Grimm and the existing packs slowly dwindled.

All wrapped up in less than one century, and yet this one had lasted since the era of Feudal Japan. Something was different this time, something was sustaining the Grimm despite the fact that the wall surrounding their source should have spelt the doom of the Horde. Instead they continued to flourish and multiply, growing stronger despite being cut off from what should have been the one source of reinforcements available to them.

That was why Rose was observing these wild Grimm now, to understand the Enemy of Humanity and help protect the world from this newer, more dangerous incarnation of the Horde from ancient times.

"What sick mind would create such monsters that even the Diamonds themselves feared?" Rose Quartz wondered as she looked down at them from above.

Xxx

A young man stood on a lit stage on a beach, playing his guitar with the music enhanced by the loud speakers on the stage that would ensure his music was heard across the beach. He had long hair that flowed past his waist, a black sleeveless shirt with a star on it, and jeans with light blue sandals.

 _ **Some... say I have no direction,  
that I'm a light-speed distraction,  
but that's a knee-jerk reaction.  
Still... this is the final frontier. **_

_**Everything is so clear.  
To my destiny I steer.  
This life in the stars is all I've ever known.  
Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home. **_

_**But the moment that I hit the stage,  
thousands of voices are calling my name.  
And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while.  
And as my albums fly off of the shelves **_

_**Handing out autographed pics of myself.  
This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride.  
At the moment that I hit the stage,  
I hear the universe calling my name,**_

 _ **And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear.  
And as the solar wind blows through my hair,  
knowing I have so much more left to share.  
A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere. **_

_**I'll fly like a comet.  
Soar like a comet.  
Crash like a comet.  
I'm just a comet.**_

The sound of a single pair of hands clapping echoed across the empty beach. Greg Universe decided that one person clapping was better than none at all. He saw the person clapping a little far away and was slightly happier that it was a woman.

"Thanks for coming everybody, I'm Mr. Universe. If you like what you just heard go check out our merch table!" He pointed to merchandise table. "My manager Marty can hook you up with CDs, and t-shirts - Oh, wait, he's not there... I guess I'm going over there now..."

The woman walked over to the merchandise table and picks up a CD. "Space Train to the Cosmos..."

"Yeah!" Greg started singing. "One way ticket and I'm ready to ri-ide!"

The woman laughed. "How will you get back?"

"Back?"

"Back to Earth?"

Greg sat back. "I'm NEVER coming back."

"Oh! That's awful!" The woman giggled. "This is your home."

She picked up Greg's CD in her hand.

"Uhh... you want that? You can have it..." Greg offered.

"Hm?

"Oh, and it comes with a free t-shirt!" He pulled out a small t-shirt. "You'll probably need a bigger one... I've got an extra extra large in my van! Stay right there!"

Greg ran over to his van and opened the back door, not expecting two people to jump out. The woman had knee-length, light-blond hair that seemed to spike around her face and at the top of her head. She wore light magenta/pale pink eyeshadow, white boots, and high-waist blue-gray jeans with wear and tear at the knees. She also wore a dark leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, which appears to have a belt hanging off of it.

Her shirt was pale blue.

The man looked to be middle-aged, with short, platinum/gray/silver hair styled with spikes. He also had slate gray eyes and spiked teeth and wore a dark purple jacket over a navy blue hoodie over an indigo shirt. He also wore greenish-grey pants, black socks, and light brown leather shoes.

Greg did not recognize the woman but he recognized the man, his manager Marty. "Star child! Meet Vidalia."

"Nice van." The woman popped bubblegum in her mouth, not looking really impressed. "Really livin' the high life."

"So, how was the show?" Marty asked.

"It was great! One person showed up! Oh! I have to give her this free... t-shirt..." Greg turned to give Rose the shirt, but she isn't there anymore.

"Greg! You can't give stuff away for free! What about my 75 percent? 75 percent of nothing is nothing. Are YOU worth nothing?" Marty scolded.

"No..." Greg admitted.

"That's right. I'm going to make us both rich." Marty leaned forward to say into Greg's ear. "And as far as these saltwater saps know, we already are." He backed away and puts his arm around Vidalia. "So let's live it up before we hit the road, alright? Next stop, Empire City!"

With that said, Marty and Vidalia walked away.

"Y'know, I'll catch up with you..."

Greg walked down the boardwalk, approaching a gate at the beach with a sign that says 'KEEP OFF BEACH'. Below was a sign that read 'Please' in neat cursive.

Greg looks past the gate. "Maybe she's over there?"

"Hoo!"

Greg looked up an owl that was sitting on the fence. The owl was slightly strange, having purple feathers with a gem on its check. In another reality that might have seemed strange but in a world where Humans have powers to fight monsters created from pure darkness and can have animal traits a purple feather owl was by far the most unsurprising thing to come cross.

"Ah, - just some giant mysterious lady with enormous pink hair. You haven't seen anyone like that around, have ya?" Greg answered jokingly to the owl.

What he did not expect was an answer. "Sure have, pal!"

Greg gaped. "W-where...? Are you a Faunus?"

The owl chuckled as it turned around. "Well, uh... If I told you any more I'd have to KILL YOU!" The owl flew off towards the giant statue of a six armed weapon. "Hoo, hoo, hoahahaha!"

Greg tried to catch up and climbed the fence. "Hey! WAIT! Hold on a sec-Whoa, oomph!"

Greg fell over the top of the fence, landing on the other side. He got up and ran after the owl, up towards the temple entrance where a young woman was standing with the owl perched on her arm. She was slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. What stood out as the what looked like a gemstone embedded in her head.

"This long-haired human was talking to me over by the fence!" The owl said excitedly.

"It spoke to you?" The girl asked.

"He was asking about Rose." The owl turned her head 180 degrees, spotting Greg at the entrance. "Look, there he is!"

"Yo."

The owl flew off towards Greg, hitting the girl's face. "Ugh, Amethyst, wait!"

The owl glowed suddenly and morphed into young purple skinned toddler with pale lavender hair and a dark indigo gemstone on her chest.

"It's YOU! I've never seen this one around here before... Aww... I really like your hair!" The owl-turned-little girl crawled around Greg and lifted up his shirt, before the thin woman picked her up.

Greg blushed and pulled his shirt back down.

"Amethyst! Leave him be! You don't know where he's been!" She looked at Greg. "I'm very sorry about this... umm... you."

The child named Amethyst struggled to touch him. Not too far from them there was a flash of light on a pad and from it appeared a dark skinned woman with black hair in a cube-shaped afro and over her eyes a pair of orange tinted shades. She wore a black and crimson body suit, holding two pink bubbles in her hands.

"Woah..." Greg gaped.

The woman looked at Greg. "Pearl, Amethyst, you're with a human."

"He followed me over the fence!" The child named Amethyst said happily.

"What should we do?" The woman named Pearl asked.

"State your purpose." The dark skinned woman said, looking directly at Greg.

Greg fidgeted nervously. "Uhh... I was kinda looking for the mysterious pink lady. Kinda really tall... lots of big curly hair?"

"See, he's talking about Ro— mmphhh." Pearl put her hand over Amethyst's mouth to muffle her.

Pearl looked to Garnet. "I don't know how to make him go away."

"I'll just throw him back over the fence." The woman moved to grab Grey but he jumped back and pulled out his guitar that had been strapped to his back.

"Whoa! There will be no throwing over the fence." Greg said, holding his guitar in front of him.

The woman moved to grab him but Grey played a note and a burst of ice shot from the tip of his guitar, creating an ice wall between him and the woman.

"WHOA!" Amethyst shouted.

"That's no musical instrument! Only a weapon powered by the Earth element Dust could create something like that! He must be a Huntsman!" Pearl exclaimed, not sure how to react to being in the presence of the same type of Earth warrior that fought against the armies of Homeworld centuries ago.

She knew the Grimm were still around but she had not seen any real Huntsmen since the end of the Rebellion. That was in part due to the Crystal Gems cutting themselves off from the rest of the world, only hunting corrupted Gems that thankfully did not move to attack humans and remained clear of the Grimm for the most part.

"Not really. I'm more of a musician but I trained to be a Huntsman before I went on the road." Greg admitted.

Being on the road, traveling from city to city meant there was always a chance of a Grimm attack so you'd either afford special protection or train to be a Huntsmen and since Greg couldn't afford special protection he took training into becoming a Huntsman but dropped out before officially registering as one.

"Greg, what's taking you so long?" An impatient voice asked.

Greg and the three woman turned around to see Vidalia at the entrance, staring at them.

"Vidalia?" Greg asked.

Vidalia raised an eyebrow when she saw the ice wall created by Greg's guitar. "Wow, Greg. Marty didn't say you were a Huntsman."

"I'm not." Greg instinctively said, leaving himself open as the dark skinned woman tried again to grab him.

Only for Vidalia to hold out a glow stick that released an orb of light that shot towards the dark skinned woman who blocked with her gauntlets but skidded back by the force of the blow. Vidalia then grabbed Greg and pulled him out of the woman's reach.

"Picking a fight with the women who hide out in this cave and hold the beach to themselves? Didn't think you had it in you, Greg." Vidalia said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight." Greg protested.

Vidalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"We'll have to subdue them before we remove them from the temple." Pearl said to the dark skinned woman.

"Okay whoa whoa whoa now! Hold up!" Greg attempted to diffuse the situation. "Look, I just came here to give this Rose lady a free t-shirt for attending my concert!"

"I'll of course _not_ tell Marty about the 'f' word being used." Vidalia muttered, crossing her arms.

"I turned around to grab one for her and when I looked back she was gone!" Greg continued, "I didn't come here to fight anyone! Seriously!"

"Right…" Pearl drawled, "You just walked past the sign that says 'keep out' to give someone a shirt."

"Uh…" Greg scratched his head. "Well I guess it sounds kinda dumb that way…"

Vidalia elbowed him in the ribs. "Must be some lady, Greg." She said with a suggestive grin.

"Wait!" Everyone turns to see the woman that Greg had met, hurrying out of the temple.

"Mr. Universe?" The woman asked.

"You know this human?" Pearl questioned.

"He was playing a concert on the beach, and I couldn't help myself." Rose explained.

Greg smiled. "No one can ignore the Universe. Oh!" He held out the t-shirt. "I brought you this. It's the free t-shirt that came with the free CD!"

Rose accepted the shirt. "Why, thank you!"

The other strange women crowded around Rose to look.

"His gimmick is space!" Rose whispered to them.

Pearl chuckled.

"Hey, play something, music man!" Amethyst called out.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Better make it good."

"Ah, man, I'm working on this awesome new set, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show..." Greg stopped realizing how late it is. "... Aw jeez, what time is it?"

"N... ight... time?" Pearl slowly answered.

"Yeah, Marty's probably looking for me. We're supposed to hit the road-" Greg stopped when Vidalia swatted him across the head.

"Don't bother. I left the guy knocked out when he tried to steal my Dust." Vidalia said, twirling her light stick.

"Whoo!" Amethyst said, walking up to Vidalia. "So cool! A Huntress!"

Vidalia smirked. "Not an official one but I can handle anything that comes my way. So Greg, you better start singing something."

"Uh…Okay, let me just set everything up. I'll be right back." Greg said, rushing out of the temple and back to his van. "Back in five!"

"See ya music man!" Amethyst waved after Greg.

Rose looked at the shirt with a smile while Pearl scowled and muttered somewhat jealously. "I can sing!"

Rose smiles as Garnet began to laugh and Amethyst joined her.

Peal blushed and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

Vidalia remained silent, watching with an interested smirk. 'About time something interested start happening.'

Xxx

"Well that's the end of the start of this new story. "So many characters with different starts then you remember but will they be the same at their cores? Keep reading and find out next time and if you got any ideas for what powers these guys or any characters out there you want to make an appearance submit your idea we'll find out how things go from there. Remember, when one or two universes fuses it leads to all sort of changes but change can either be good or bad depending on the kind of person you are." TOM said at the end of the prologue. "Keep reading and we'll see what happens in the future. See ya next time."


	2. Chapter 2

_Opening File: DexLabs_

 _'It is always a fine day for science.'_

 _This is the official slogan of DexLabs, one of the world's top research companies that responsible for most of the technology in the entire world. The company is officially stationed in the city of GrimmFall but has been making progress in forging partnerships with Fulbright Corporation and Sanban Industries. The company was founded by Dexter O'Reilly for the purpose of benefiting mankind and also to protect his family. The O'Reilly family is special due to the rare family Semblances they are born with: a Semblance that can naturally enhance intelligence and a Semblance powered by the imagination._

 _It was due to these family Semblances that the O'Reilly family was targeted many times and Dexter O'Reilly, wielder of the Semblance for intelligence chose to build a company to gain the resources needed to better protect himself and his family._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Family is what defines us. We share blood and flesh or in my case, programming and registry numbers. We must never forget the value of family." TOM said as the file closed. "Or we end up in a very dark place."

Xxx

Max Tennyson could say he had lived a very interesting life.

Well, as interesting for a Huntsmen that is, given the job description and life expectancy. He had traveled across the world, saving lives, battling Grimm and seen a lot of interesting things. The more interesting things though didn't come from Earth.

They came from outer space.

That's right, aliens were real and on more than one occasion had come to Earth and had been encountered by Huntsman and Huntresses, all of whom now embodied an independent group codenamed the Plumbers with the mandate of handling interactions between the few functional governments on Earth and alien visitors, both malevolent or benign. Max was one of those few and had met his fair share of friends from other worlds…and threats that had crossed the vast void of space just to cause trouble.

One of these threats, if not the greatest, came in the form of an alien named Vilgax.

Vilgax had been an intergalactic criminal and overlord, having already destroyed five planets and created a black hole by the time he had come to Earth to steal advanced Earth technology and Dust. Max had led the team of Huntsmen to stop him and it had led to an all-out fight which ended when Max and his trusty weapon, Rusty, had launched Vilgax into his ship and sent it crashing into the ocean where it exploded, killing the menace once and for all. After Vilgax was destroyed alien sightings on Earth had become less frequent to the point that the Plumbers had disbanded, returning to ordinary lives or continuing as Huntsmen. Max had officially retired from both the Plumbers and the Huntsmen, traveling across the country and following his favorite rock band.

Life had been peaceful since then.

And what was better was that he had two grandchildren he was planning on spending the summer with. There was Ben who was a little troublemaker at school, not really enjoying the peaceful life in Bellwood and would rather look at the latest Huntsmen articles and magazines. Then there was Ben's cousin and Max's other grandchild, Gwen, a smart girl with dreams of studying in college and becoming a top level Dust researcher. Both kids didn't get along very well and their parents hoped that a summer with their grandfather would help them sort that out and maybe have some excitement in their lives.

"But Mom, I don't want to spend the summer with Grandpa!" Ten year old Ben Tennyson complained as his parents pushed him out of the house.

Well, with Grandpa Max Tennyson there was always a chance of something impossible happening.

Xxx

A pair of red eyes glared through the glowing liquid of the tank as a robed man entered the room. " _Speak._ "

The robed man bowed before the tank. "Our spies in Bellwood have confirmed that Max Tennyson is returning to meet with his grandchildren."

" _Tennyson._ " The red eyes glowed with hate and rage at the mere mention of the name. " _Keep them under surveillance. What of the other Plumbers?_ "

"Their equipment has all been locked away in the Huntsmen Academies. We are working on infiltrating these institutions but it will take some time."

" _Continue with the plan._ "

"And Tennyson?"

" _Leave him alive. I will be the one to end his life, personally._ "

"As you wish, Lord Diagon."

Xxx

"Benedict."

A young man with dark hair, dressed in a business suit stood before a large desk with a man sitting in a chair that resembled a throne. "Yes, Father."

"I have received news of your elder brother, Monty." The man in the chair smirked at the disgruntled expression on his younger son's face. "He has moved to America, taking up the position in helping train Huntsmen at their academy and foster better relations in with the Faunus community in light of recent attack by Satyra."

"But he won't succeed." Benedict said confidently.

"Won't he?" The elder man asked lightly, relishing at the confused look on Benedict's face. "You underestimate your brother, Benedict. He may not be like the two of us but he is no fool. How he resisted the call of the Flame still alludes me but I am more pleased with his strength then his misguided choices…Though I wish he let me see my grandson before he left."

Benedict could only gape at the seemingly sad look on his father's face. "Bu-But he turned his back on you!"

The old man scoffed. "Don't remind me. He may be soft in the head but he is no weakling and I sensed something in his son. He may have inherited our gift and yet there is something different. As if the Flame has somehow been altered."

"Impossible. The Flame has been the same since your father and has been passed down the Uno line for the last century." Benedict said, finding the entire idea ridiculous.

"Don't be so sure. Your brother seemingly did and it's possible his son did it and I plan to find out how." The old man stood up from his chair. "The Flame has been the symbol of the Uno family, the manifestation of our power and our symbol that we are greater than any other of the so-called Hunter clans in the world. Our passion brought to life as a force of nature, burning everything before us into ashes. An unstoppable force."

"And you think Monty's kid might have it?" Benedict questioned.

"As the patriarch of this family I can sense the Flame in all who carry Uno blood. Even if your brother's child is born from a woman whose Aura is so incompatible with the Flame he can still inherit the gift of the family." The elder grinned as he held up a hand, creating a small candle like flame. "Of course he needs to be properly baptized before he can be considered a true Uno."

"Baptized in fire." Benedict said, grinning softly now.

"Yes. In fire."

Xxx

"Ready or not, here I come!" Abby opened her eyes and turned around from the tree she had been counting on.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked through the park for the kid who was hiding somewhere. Tip toeing cautiously so she could hear better she hoped that the kid would be make a mistake and she'd hear it. It was funny, her sister taught her about how a Faunus could have superior senses to a human...She may have found him easily the first few times but each time it got a little harder until he was able to hide from for about ten minutes max.

"Okay...where'd you go?" Abby looked at the sandbox where she spotted a few kids but not the one she was looking for.

She peered around any tree to see if he was hiding behind them and checked any rock large enough to hide anyone. Even then she couldn't find him, just where did he hide himself this time? Looking up at the trees she wondered if he had climbed up one of the trees and used the bushes...The bushes!

"Abby's got you now!" The girl grinned as she climbed up one of the trees and started checking if the kid was up there.

When she saw that he wasn't there she climbed down and walked over to the next tree to if he was hiding on that one. Just where did he go? It's like he vanished from the spot she had last seen him at...

"The last spot!" Abby turned to the tree she had been counting against and just on the other side was Nigel reading a book. "Gotcha!"

Nigel looked up with a smile. "You found me, and it took you five minutes longer than last time. That's fifteen minutes now."

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't move?" Abby put her hands on her hips.

Nigel smirked at her. "You've got those ears. I thought you'd find me faster."

"Abby's still training." Abby scoffed, referring to herself in third person.

It was a habit she picked up from her sister who did it to sound cool.

Nigel laughed and stood up, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "I thought you'd figure it out sooner. All right, I guess I'm it now so you got thirty seconds to go and hide."

"Yeah, yeah." Abby waved him off. "We'll see if you can do any better. Spoiler alert: you won't."

"Hey, just because you got those ears doesn't make you invincible." Nigel retorted.

"Ha, you just wish you had these ears." Abby replied, tapping one of her fox ears. "Ever hear a fly on the wall before? Abby has!"

Nigel still didn't entirely look convinced but decided to drop the subject. "Okay, your turn to hide."

Abby simply shook her head as Nigel changed the subject but decided not to press him for it. Nigel may be a bright kid but he was just so dimwitted when it came to himself.

Abigail Lincoln found her stay with the Uno family to be much better then she thought. The Uno family had been nothing but kind to her since her elder sister left her with them, even when she revealed herself to be a Faunus. She had been brought up in the middle of the feud between Humans and Faunus when her elder brother spread the views about Satyra, the group of Faunus extremists that used violence to try and force their views on other. It had been nearly a year now and by now the Unos had considered Abby to be part of the family.

Mr. Uno often tried to persuade her and Nigel to join him in fishing and music even though Nigel hated the sousaphone that his father enjoyed playing but they both had fun playing the crossword puzzle with Mr. Uno together on the morning newspaper. Nigel's mother was actually a college professor who read many books with Nigel and Abby and preferred the piano which was kind of a step up but Nigel and Abby had preferred the kind of instruments that kids liked to play. Nigel however had the most fun with wood working, which he picked up when a relative who worked at a toy shop in England visited them and showed Nigel how he made wooden toys for little kids.

Even though Nigel's mother was against her son working with dangerous tools her brother had shown him how to carve the wood with less dangerous tools and taught him until he was a natural at it. He once carved a small wooden chest for her that he made with his uncle to keep candy inside, a gift she kept next to her bed all the time. Nigel was like a puzzle to her sometimes, which is probably why she liked to hang out with him, to try and figure out what was going on in his head. He acted like an adult sometimes but at the very same time he would act like a normal kid around his parents and her.

His parents had been so happy to see their son trying so many different things at once but they were more pleased that he had a friend like Abby to play with and act like a normal kid. They were always happy to see her and often suggested she take Nigel out when he spent too time in his room reading books or watching TV. Abby was happy with them and she felt safe with them, considering them her second family. She mostly wore her hat outside the Uno home because she didn't want any unwanted rumors hurting the Unos but she felt save enough to not wear when she was just around them.

She liked to read like Nigel did and she showed she was a very smart girl despite her age, actually picking up on things faster than Nigel at times. Smart enough that Mr. and Mrs. Uno trusted her and Nigel to play in the park close by to the Uno home, safe enough from any Grimm attack.

"AH! RUN!"

"GRIMM!"

Both Nigel and Abby spotted a Grimm, in the form of a lion charging into the park and chasing any living thing close enough to it to draw its attention. It spotted the two kids and growled, lunging at them. Abby yelped and grabbed Nigel before jumping out of the way just in time to avoid being squashed or mauled to death.

The children attempted to flee, but the tiger Grimm chased after them, catching up with them easily. Abby tripped on a rock and fell face first onto the ground.

Groaning as she sat up, she angrily berated herself for making such a stupid mistake and then froze as a giant shadow hovered over her. She slowly turned around to see the Grimm standing over her, ready to pounce.

"Look out!" Nigel leapt up and latched onto the Grimm's head from the side, trying to pull it away from Abby.

"Nigel!" Abby cried out as the Grimm tried to shake him off but Nigel held on as best as he could.

The tiger Grimm growled as it slammed its back into a tree, hitting Nigel hard but he still held on so it slammed into another tree. Nigel gritted his teeth, crying out in pain but still held on. Then just as the tiger Grimm was about to slam him into another tree something happened. Nigel's hands started glowing blue and fire blasted from the palms, covering the tiger Grimm and Nigel before turning them both into statues of snow and ice.

Abby had turned away and covered her head when the blue flames exploded outwards. Once she saw what had become of both Nigel and the Grimm she gasped and scrambled to her feet. "Nigel!"

She and several other park patrons gathered around the frozen forms. Abby threw herself against it and slammed one fist down, receiving only bruised knuckles for her efforts.

"What happened?"

"They just…froze!"

"Someone get that kid out of there! Quick!"

Someone pushed their way through the crowd. "Everybody out of the way!" Someone gently pulled Abby away as someone stepped up to the ice sculpture. "Stand back people, I don't know if that Grimm won't still be in a biting mood if I miss."

Before Abby could inquire about what the man intended to do he held out one hand…and a weapon appeared in his palm. First a hilt appeared in a blaze of regular fire, red and orange, and expanded outwards to form a large sword. The shape of the blade indicated that it was built for chopping with one edge of stabbing with the tip, and the eerie glow it gave off…

"A Hunter…?" Abby whispered as the Hunter stabbed down into the sculpture, impaling the Grimm through the head and using the heat from his blade to melt the rest of the ice.

In moments Nigel fell into the middle of a puddle while the Grimm's body dissolved into ash on the wind, and then the ashes themselves faded into nothing. The Hunter dismissed his weapon and knelt over Nigel's still form, feeling for a pulse.

"…he's alive." The Hunter confirmed, picking Nigel up out of the mud. "But he's still freezing, someone get this kid some clothes and a blanket!"

Emergency crews had arrived in response to frenzied calls for help only to find the situation already handled, but were closely followed by Monty Uno who charged into the park and didn't stop until he found where Nigel and Abby were huddled together, waiting by the middle of the park beneath a blanket provided by a family. The Hunter who had freed Nigel from the sculpture was already gone after ensuring that there were no other Grimm in the area.

"Mr. Uno!" Abby called out before being picked up with Nigel and pulled into a crushing hug.

"Oh thank god…when I heard about what happened I-" Monty couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

He'd run through a thousand different scenarios in his head when he'd heard the words 'Grimm attack' and found out that it was occurring in the park where the two children liked to play. Even when he'd been told that the attack had been resolved it had done nothing to ease his racing heart until he saw both of his children safe and sound.

At the edge of the park, the Hunter responsible for freeing Nigel from the sculpture sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited several moments for the recipient to pick up.

" _Status?_ "

"You're a sick, demented bastard and I regret this job." The Hunter deadpanned.

" _Pleased to hear from you again too, Mr. Hunter. Now…status?_ "

"Your boys dropped the Grimm exactly where they needed to. No civilian casualties, and…his semblance activated." The Hunter, apparently _Mister_ Hunter, slowly paced on the sidewalk. "He has the Flame, but is it supposed to _freeze_ instead of burn?"

" _Freeze? What…that's never happened before._ "

"And it isn't my problem." Mr. Hunter drawled, "I held up my end of the deal, so after this I don't want to hear any more of your precious _offers_. Got it?"

The other speaker chuckled. " _Oh come on now lad, where would you be without my generosity? Still in the gutter with…how many siblings again? The leftovers of dead Huntsmen who didn't even think to leave you anything to support yourselves with once they bit off more than they could chew._ "

"I'll thank you not to remind me." Mr. Hunter replied bitterly, his free hand clenching into a fist. "The test succeeded, your grandson has the Flame and it froze a Grimm solid on contact and now our business is concluded for good, as per the terms of our agreement."

" _Oh very well. But don't be afraid to come crawling back the next time the bills become too steep for you to handle alone…Carlos._ " The elder of the Uno Clan said the last word softly before hanging up.

Crushing the phone in his grasp, Carlos huffed and stuffed both hands into his coat pockets. "Don't count on it, gramps." He said, and dissolved into flakes of ash which were carried on the winds as one, leaving no evidence of his presence besides the remains of his cell phone.

Xxx

"He manifested the Flame?" Jennifer asked, placing a hand over her mouth. "Does this mean-"

"Not necessarily." Monty shook his head. "The Flame did not incinerate it froze the Grimm and kept him perfectly safe. There was not a scratch on him. It's almost as…If his Semblance was a pure opposite of the Flame."

"Is that possible?" Jennifer asked, knowing all about the Flame from her husband.

And what it meant to his family.

"I had not thought so but perhaps if I managed to resist the Flame and counter it perhaps it manifested as something different in Nigel." Monty rubbed his chin and scowled. "Perhaps the opposite of what _he_ wanted."

"You believe that your family was behind that Grimm attack?" Jennifer said, scowling at the mere thought of it.

"A Grimm like the one that appeared could not appear in a populated area like the park without alerting security. It could only have been smuggled in." Monty explained, looking back at their son's bedroom. "They would have the resources to pull off something like that."

"They will not get a second chance, I promise you that, Monty. I will not let them come near our children again." Jennifer swore with a voice as cold as steel.

Monty didn't know whether to pity his former family or take part in the eventual Hell his wife would unleash on them.

He probably would do both since he would never let something like this happen again.

Xxx

Abby was still sitting next to the bed, watching her friend sleeping peacefully despite everything that had happened. Monty quietly walked into the room and stood next to Abby, taking note of her sad face as she looked at his son.

"I hear Nigel saved you from the Grimm." Monty said, looking to see what was on Abby's mind.

Abby sniffed. "We were playing…Having fun and then that monster showed up…And Nigel…"

Monty placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "I know. It was brave of him and even luckier at what he did."

"How?" Abby looked up at Monty.

"I believe it was his Semblance." Monty answered honestly.

"Semblance?" Abby repeated in confusion.

"A power created by the inner thoughts and desires of all living things. One cannot be called a Huntsman without a Semblance. They are manifested once a Huntsman calls on the power of his Aura, granting him the strength needed to fight against the Grimm…Or any other kind of threat." Monty explained with a smile. "Nigel's desire was to protect you and his Semblance manifested. In the form of a Frostfire it seems."

"The blue flames." Abby recalled.

Monty nodded. "They did not burn the Grimm or Nigel or anything else they touched. A powerful Semblance."

Abby stared at Monty before looking back at Nigel. "Do I have a Semblance?"

"Maybe. But in order to have a Semblance you have to awaken your Aura and that takes training, perhaps years of training, Abby." Monty answered, knowing where this might be going.

Abby stared back at him in determination. "Can you train me?"

Monty nodded. "I can but it will not be easy, Abby. I imagine both you and Nigel will be training hard, especially since my dear boy has awakened a powerful Semblance."

"I know but I want this. I want to be strong enough…" Abby looked back at Nigel. "So no one will get hurt protecting me again."

Monty patted Abby on the shoulder. "Very well…But let's hold off on that for the night. My dear wife will probably have a heart attack when she hears I am training the two of you. Let me break to her in the morning."

The next morning breakfast would come to an end when Monty delivered the news.

"WHAT?!"

Xxx

"What are you working on, Simon?"

Simon smiled as Marceline tried to get a better look at the crown on his desk by trying to sit on his lap. "Well, Marceline it's a crown."

"A king's crown?" Marceline asked, staring at the golden crown.

"Maybe. All I know is that it's really old. So old I didn't think any kings existed around that time." Simon picked up the crown and allowed Marceline a better look. "If not for the fact we live in a world where humans have superpowers and battle vicious monsters I'd think I was crazy for saying this was made close to the time of the dinosaurs."

"Really?" Marceline stared at the crown. "How do you know?"

"The amount of dirt this crown has picked up over the centuries. I've had it analyzed over a dozen times now. This crown is from a time…Before the Grimm." Simon put the crown back on his desk. "Can you imagine, Marceline? A world without Grimm?"

"It must have been nice." Marceline whispered, burying her face in Simon's torso. "Simon, where did the Grimm come from?"

Simon picked up Marceline, knowing the little girl was tired. "That's a good question, Marceline."

He walked into her room and placed her on her bed, placing the covers over her. "Some say the Grimm were the true rulers of this world. Others say they were created by a God of Darkness and Evil, who hated how beautiful the Earth was. However the most well-known history is that the Grimm came from a comet that impacted this planet millions of years ago that released a deadly disease under the planet's surface. An Emperor tried to destroy this plague with a special potion."

"An Emperor is like a king, right?" Marceline asked.

"Yes, in a way." Simon nodded. "But when the Emperor tried to kill plague it morphed into the creatures of Grimm, fighting back and tried to destroy humanity. But lucky for us the Emperor learned how to unlock his Aura and Semblance, becoming the first Huntsman and taught many more how to protect themselves from the Grimm."

"Like you and Betty?" Marceline asked with a big smile.

"Well, Betty is the Huntress. I'm just an old man who likes collecting old stuff." Simon chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "And rescues little queens on the way."

Marceline smiled and hugged Simon. "Thank you for saving me. I love you, Simon."

Simon hugged Marceline back. "I love you too, little Marcy."

Simon tucked Marceline in, leaving her to drift away peacefully into the land of dreams. As Simon left the room he spotted Betty at the door with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been there?" Simon whispered as he closed the door.

"The whole time." Betty kissed Simon on the cheek. "She is such a sweet girl. I wish we could do more for her."

"We've done all we can." Simon sighed sadly. "I only wish she could truly live in a world without the Grimm."

"She might have to endure but she won't be alone." Betty said, hugging Simon. "She has the two of us to help her."

"Yes, the two of us." Simon returned Betty's hug.

Xxx

 _She looked down at the giant crater, seeing the pool of black tar-like substance that was spawning an endless army of Grimm._

 _"Rise." A voice spoke at the edge of the crater._

 _She turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw someone wearing a dark robe with flaming green hands._

 _"Rise from your slumber, wreak havoc on the lands and destroy all life. Do not stop until everything is dead." The cloaked figure said in an eerie, dead voice. "There is no hope for this world. There is only darkness, only death."_

 _She trembled as the figure turned toward her, glaring at her with glowing green eyes._

 _"Fall into despair!" The monster roared as green flames blasted from it and blinded her._

 _She saw nothing but fire…_

 _And a giant strange owl staring at her._

 _"Big trouble coming."_

Xxx

Marceline cried out, sitting on her bed and looked around her room, fearful of being attacked by the monster in her dreams. She clutched her covers closely as the door opened and in rushed a concerned Betty, wearing a night robe.

"Marcy, are you okay?" Betty was at Marceline's side instantly.

Marceline quickly grabbed onto Betty, hugging her tightly. "I had a bad dream. I saw Grimm coming out of some black stuff and there was a monster there."

Betty hugged Marceline back, rubbing her back to calm the little girl down. "Shhh, it's all right, Marceline. It was only a dream."

Betty stayed with Marceline, soothing her until she finally calmed down. "Can you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Betty smiled and nodded. "Of course, Marcy."

Betty easily slid onto the bed, holding Marceline and pulled the covers over them. "Good night, Mary."

"Good night, Betty."

Xxx

Deep underground a small pool of toxic waste lit up the cave it resided in with an unnatural green glow.

"Yes…" A voice whispered from the pool. "The Ice Elemental is near. And yet I sense two signatures. It must be the crown."

The pool began to bubble.

"The Elementals trapped me here on the eve of what should have been the extinction of life on this planet. They forced the Grimm into dormancy for a thousand years before they were awakened again. The elixir given to the Emperor awakened them as I had planned but Humanity had managed to endure, creating new Huntsmen to fight. Once again the Progenitors have opposed my will." The voice became angry. "And yet the Grimm have yet to return to dormancy again. Something is allowing them to thrive and multiply. If so then perhaps this cycle will be the one to end all cycles."

The pool glowed brighter.

"But will it end in the salvation or the extinction of all life on this planet?" The voice was now amused. "I feel a great change on the horizon."

The pool shifted, showing many faces moving in the green liquid, all of them looking like they were screaming in agony.

But only one terrible laugh would have been heard if anyone else had been present.

Xxx

"Hm, I wonder what is taking so long for my dear wife and little Marcy to call me." Hunson Abadeer, Lord of Chaos and Ruler of the Nightosphere wondered as it had been a while since he had spoken with his wife and daughter. "Perhaps I should head over and see what has happened."

As much as he wished they could have lived with him in the Nightosphere they were actually safer on Earth, regardless of the Grimm.

Non-magical humans were not allowed to live in places like the Nightosphere for a reason.

Xxx

Jasmine Lee looked upon the many jade statues of her predecessors, having polished them again as the sun went down. It had been a long day of her working to stop another magical disaster in Orchid Bay City and with the possibility of a Grimm attack that was not easy. Fortunately Orchid Bay was relatively safe from Grimm attacks, the last one having happened three years ago. That was a blessing in disguise for Jasmine Lee who had enough troubles keeping anything magic related from happening too badly in Orchid Bay.

Given Jasmine Lee's ability some would say she was a Huntress and in some ways they would be right. But in reality Jasmine Lee was the Te Xuan Ze, translated as magical protector in English, the Human guardian of the magical world meant to act as a peacemaker between the human world and the magical world. It probably shouldn't be a surprise, given how Humanity had fought the creatures of the Grimm Horde in a never-ending battle for centuries now and having learned to become powerful without seeing magical creatures. The magical and the Human world once existed side by side but when the Grimm appeared and caused a planetary to break out.

To save all magical beings the magical Elders gave up their physical forms and empowered three touchstones, creating a spell for the Veil that would hide all magical creatures from human sight, separating the two worlds forever. However it seemed the Grimm were immune to the spell thus forcing the magical races to hide in the magical realm or even in the barrier surrounding Orchid Bay. The Elders then gave a piece of their essence to the Te Xuan Ze to hold everything in balance. Jasmine's family had been protectors of the magical world for centuries, fighting against magical threats and luckily they had all lived up to their expectations.

But Jasmine Lee was becoming tired of her responsibilities and not just because she was almost too old for this crap.

Of course there would be times when the duty of the Te Xuan Ze would be hard but Jasmine Lee had been doing it much longer than any member of her family. Her son should have attained magical awareness when he was a teen but he had remained completely unaware into his adulthood and was already married with three kids. Jasmine Lee loved her grandkids and felt blessed when they were born but was still worried. At the rate things were going she wouldn't be alive long enough to teach her son everything she knew about being the Te Xuan Ze.

And it didn't help that the Grimm sometimes made things harder. Even the Elders of the magical world had no idea where the Grimm came from but they knew that they represented an even greater threat than almost any other threat both worlds have faced. The very essence of the Grimm was pure darkness that could actually kill magical beings with a simple scratch and bite. If not for the barrier restricting the Te Xuan Ze probably would have been sent to try and end the threat of the Grimm long ago.

And yet Humans gained the power to fight them without the help of the Elders but Jasmine suspected that something magical had aided in the creation of the Huntsmen and even the Faunus.

There was just too much coincidence for there not to be magic involved.

Jasmine's phone rang and she quickly answered. "Hello."

" _Hi, Mom._ " Her son's voice spoke. " _Just calling to remind you that we'll be dropping the kids over tomorrow. Just to remind you, pop Dennis down in front of the TV and he'll behave, Juniper is a good girl, and Ray-Ray is…Just don't give him any sugar._ "

Jasmine smiled. "Don't worry about me, kiddo. I already raised a firecracker before. Have them over and we'll have a fun time."

" _Okay, Mom. See ya tomorrow._ " Michael said and hung up.

Jasmine sighed as she put her phone down. "Maybe something will happen by tomorrow."

Jasmine Lee had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Accessing Earth Files:_

 _Opening File: Dust_

 _The origin of Dust remains a mystery but in recent years many scientists believe that Dust was actually formed by the Aura of the many Huntsmen and Huntresses mixing with the environment and ecosystem of the Earth over the many centuries since the rise of the Grimm Horde. Much like how the Auras of humans mixed with the aura of nature and animals, creating the Faunus the mixture the Aura and the environment introduced a new element into the Earth that was the artificially created. There have been many theories circling to how Dust was created, including the theory that Dust was created by the planet's eco-system as a way to fight the Grimm, much like the immune system of a body fighting against an invading virus._

 _It is hard to understand just how the planet could have done it but considering everything this species has seen and done it is not so hard to believe. If so then it could be said that planet and its people are united against a common threat. Different colored Dust represents different potentials that can be used for almost anything. Weapons, power systems, and even healing._

 _Companies have worked to produce Dust since the end of the twentieth century and Sanban Industries is the top company on the planet for creating Dust and trading with the Fullbright Corporation in America, quickly becoming partners._

 _Or at least friendly competitors._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You ever wonder how you'd be like in a world where things were completely different? With rampaging monsters and super powers?" TOM 3 asked, sitting in his chair on the bridge of the _Absolution_. "Can you even see yourself and imagine what super power you might have? Maybe an enemy will be a friend or a friend will become an enemy? Or maybe if you met someone in one reality and never knew them in another? It's a wild ride but if you stay the course it's so worth it." TOM tapped a switch on his chair. "So if you got these questions then don't be afraid to send an idea over of what you'd be like in this reality. Who knows, you might be one of the greatest heroes in one reality or two."

Xxx

"Move it, schmucks! I want all the Dust in this joint!"

"We're moving as fast as we can, boss!" A smaller, slightly high-pitched voice said.

"Yeah. There issss a lot of Dusssst here." A young snake-like voice agreed.

The owner of the first voice, a young teen with sickly green colored skin while wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with a white T-shirt, black hair and wore sunglasses over his eyes scoffed.

This was the leader of the gang, Ace. "Move it before some tough Huntsman or something else show up!"

"Too late for that, Gangreen Gang!"

Ace turned to the entrance, watching as three girls stood there, all of them looking ready to fight with determined faces. "Well, the so-called Powerpuff Girls. Townsville's newest heroes and not even Huntresses yet."

The three girls were obviously triplets, all of them looking to be around twelve years old. The middle one had long red hair with a giant red bow clip, pink eyes, and wore a pink school girl dress with a black stripe around the abdomen and white knee-length socks with pink lines and black shoes while the second one had blond hair in pig tails, blue eyes, and a blue school girl dress with a black stripe around the abdomen and white knee-length socks with blue lines and black shoes while the last one had short black hair, green eyes, but unlike her sisters she wore a black sleeveless shirt, a short green jacket and skirt with a white belt, white knee-length socks with green lines at the end and black shoes.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Ace asked with a condescending smirk.

"Not seven thirty yet. Plenty of time to beat you green punks down." The green eyed girl clenched her fists.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ace said as his green skin slowly turned blue. "You might be making a stop…At the hospital!"

Ace thrust his hands at the girls, his wrist bands firing white bolts at the girls.

"Girls, look out!" The red-head shouted, ducked as a bolt shot over her head and hit a car outside, exploding and freezing it instantly.

Ace placed his hands on the ground and instantly ice spread down the ground towards the girls, freezing anything it touched. This was Ace's Semblance, the power to lower the temperature of his body to the pointed that it could freeze anything he touched and he was even able to freeze the air around him to use as a long range attack and with the help of Dust affiliated with the element of ice he could enhance his powers to the point that all he needed was to breath on something to freeze it. The girls shot up into the air before the ice froze them but a green fist slammed into them, knocking them out of the store.

"I got them, Ace!" One of the other members of the Gangreen Gang said.

Snake, had shoulder length greasy black hair with black lips, pointy nose, skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, and a snake-like voice. His semblance was stretching his body over long distances, elongating and twisting to lengths that would have been fatal to anyone else. In addition he could expand his natural dimensions, with certain limits, until his fist had been larger than a truck.

"Now finish them off." Ace said, stepping out of the store.

"Sure thing, Ace." Snake stepped out of the shape, stretching his body out and allowing him to becoming a giant with long limbs.

Only for the black haired green eyed girl to slam her feet into his face, knocking him down. "Take that!"

Just as she landed on her feet a green skinned dwarf with straight hair over one eye appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye and punched her in the face.

The girl wiped a little blood off her nose and looked at the smirking midget, growling angrily. "You asked for it!"

She launched a fist at the midget but he was instantly gone. "What the-"

"Too easy!" The dwarf appeared behind her and kicked her legs out from under her. "You can't hit me!" He taunted, his voice possessing a noticeable Spanish accent.

"How about this!?" A blue sparkling gust hit the dwarf from behind, freezing him instantly.

The red head with the pink eyes landed next to her sister. "His semblance must be super-speed. Be careful, Buttercup."

"No, really?" The girl named Buttercup snorted as Ace stepped out, followed by the rest of his gang.

One was a hulking big fat colossus with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face while the other was a grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes. Snake got back up, glaring at Buttercup as the three girls quickly regrouped.

"They say you girls don't need Dust to power up. Let's find out." Ace declared. "Get 'em, Grubber!"

The grotesque Gangreen member, now identified as Grubber, opened his mouth and unleashed a loud belch which formed into a concussive blast, identified by a cone like shimmer in the air which was directed right at the trio of girls, who scattered out of the way as the sonic attack continued onwards, tearing through anything in its path. Buttercup was the first to retaliate, launching herself through the air with such power that her launch generated a miniature sonic boom, shattering any glass within a certain distance as she aimed right for Grubber…

Only to ram into a solid barrier which cracked and fragmented under her fists. Buttercup pushed against it and saw whatever she'd collided with leave two shallow trails through the street until it finally forced her to a stop. She tugged on her fists which were embedded firmly into whatever she had hit and looked up.

The large red haired member of the Gangreen gang met her shocked and furious glare with a dumb smile, his skin now resembling rock…but it was a lot stronger than any rock Buttercup had seen or hit. "Hiiii," He said, sounding a lot more friendly than he should have, given the situation. "I'm Big Billy. I've gotta squish you now, sorry."

Then he leapt into the air and belly flopped down onto the street with Buttercup beneath him.

"Buttercup!" Her sisters cried out.

Big Billy grunted as he felt something under him and suddenly he was lifted up by Buttercup who growled and tossed him off her. "GET OFF!"

Big Billy rolled back down the street but got back up a second later. Snake stretched his body out, sending a large punch at Buttercup who flew over the fist and fell back as Snake attacked her. Blossom took a deep breath and blew, unleashing her Ice Breath on Ace who remained still as he was frozen up to his neck.

Ace smiled the entire time he was being frozen. "Oh, you give me chills, Little Red." Ace's Aura, colored sparkling blue, flared and shattered the ice. "Let's kick it up a notch."

Ace held up his wrist launchers and they fired ice shards created by Ace's Semblance at Blossom who covered her face. The ice shards left several cuts across her cloths and skin but didn't harm her entirely.

"Is that all you've-" Blossom was cut off as a large slab of ice slammed into her which then slammed her into the wall. "…Got."

Grubber unleashed another sonic belch on Bubbles, causing her to cover her ears to keep them from exploding on the inside. Arturo, having been freed from Blossom's ice, appeared in front of Bubbles as soon as Grubber's attack ended and proceeded to slap Bubbles silly. Needless to say the three girls were left overwhelmed by the gang of green skinned punks who laughed at them, leaving them groaning on the streets.

"I am getting a little tired of being kicked around." Buttercup growled as she got back up.

Blossom managed to stand back up. "We got to hit them at once."

However just before the girls had the chance to attack a sonic blast, not from Grubber, hit the Gangreen Gang from above, knocking them down the street. The girls looked up to see a man with long blond hair that obscures his eyes and a gray sweat band around his head. He wore a black, ripped, sleeveless shirt, plus black tights which are held up by a black belt with metal spikes. He also had knee-high golden boots.

He carried around a pink, Flying V electric guitar that was the source of the attack he had just used. He landed on the street, looking at the Gangreen Gang.

"Picking on little girls, dudes? Seriously?" The man said in a Southern Californian accent, shaking his head. "Now how do you want this go down?"

"Whoa…" Buttercup gasped. "That's Valhallen!"

Valhallen, the so-called 'Viking God of Rock' was considered one of the strongest Huntsmen and even an actual super-hero in the world, believed to be an actual Asgardian who had been chosen to defend Humanity from the Grimm. The Gangreen Gang were immediately defeated in just mere seconds after Valhallen had arrived and the police had arrived to take them in.

He then looked at the three girls. "Nice effort. A little rough but you three definitely got style."

"Did you hear that?" Buttercup whispered excitedly. "Valhallen just said we got style!"

"Keep at it, kids and remember to stay in school." Valhallen dropped his Mighty Guitar down which floated up as he stood on it like a surfboard. "Stay cool!"

He took off into the sky, leaving the three girls to watch in awe.

"Wow." Buttercup whispered.

Blossom sighed. "Well, I guess it wasn't so bad for our first start."

Truth be told though she felt disappointed by how easily she and her sisters were nearly taken down by those green skinned punks.

"Oh well. Better luck next time. At least we can still take down Grimm." Bubbles said optimistically.

True and they just needed some more training.

Xxx

Professor Utonium welcomed his girls home with a big hug and helped them get cleaned and ready for bed. "I saw the news, girls. Don't take it too hard. You have only just stared but I can tell you'll go on to do great things."

"Thanks, Professor." The girls said as Utonium tucked them in.

"Good night, girls." Utonium left a night-light on for Bubbles, leaving his girls to sleep.

"Good night, Professor."

Utonium walked into his lab and looked over his notes. His three girls had shown themselves to have extraordinary powers and they had not even unlocked their Auras, if they could. They had souls so therefore they could possibly unlock their own Auras to become even more powerful. Maybe they could one day be the solution to the stopping the Grimm once and for all.

Xxx

A pair of yellow glowing eyes watched a city as it was attacked by Grimm but three blurs of light shot in and defeated the Grimm in a matter of seconds.

" **So a new band of heroes have appeared…How _good_.** **The Grimm should have sent the world into _Hell_ but instead they survived and now more and more heroes are being created. I can't stand it!** " The entity raged. " **Huntsmen, heroes, and all around goodie-goodies stopping the Grimm and growing stronger with these new heroes!** "

Three girls that had been created, _not_ born but created in an unnatural way with souls of their own that augmented their own super-powers born with them when their Aura had awakened. They were now strong enough that they had cleared out several Grimm herds near the city they were living in. In a short time they had become a shining beacon of hope it was making him sick.

" **I must find a way to end this.** " The entity looked across the planet and found several possible allies. " **Heroes and Huntsmen are growing too powerful. I see…** " The entity stopped when it saw the Pool of Darkness that the Grimm were born from. " **Let's see if I can make a deal.** "

The entity let out a cackle that echoed across the dimension he resided in.

Xxx

An elderly man watched as a young girl danced in the training room below, her moves smooth and elegant, as if she was water itself flowing down a river. Her body was that of a ballerina's, a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wore a rose/brink pink colored small tutu, white pantyhose and pink ballet pumps, which usually created a "squishy" noise while walking. She had fair skin, long blond hair that was tied in pig tails and blue eyes that she inherited both from her father along with his somewhat ditzy nature but inherited her mother's bravery and fighting spirit.

And it showed as his granddaughter walked over a thin rope as part of the obstacle course he had ordered to be set up for. She did it carefully but with the grace and skill of woman who had done it for years. The old man smiled, knowing his granddaughter was gifted in ways not even he and her brother were. Her Aura shined like a beacon as she twirled through the obstacle course, treating it more like a dance than a training session.

"How's the girl doing?" His son, his one surviving child asked as walked up behind him.

"She's moving through the obstacle and training courses like they are all one big dance performance. They are all but a stage and we're the audience." He answered with a small smile. "And I think she has something protecting her."

"Ah, so she's manifested her Semblance already?" Fergle O'Reilly asked, a proud look on his face.

"Yes. I think she's taking after you in that regard." He nodded. "The Semblances in our family has always manifested as something in the mind, enhanced intelligence or a powerful imagination."

The elder O'Reilly himself had gained the Intelligence Semblance which allowed him to create a new source of power for the entire planet that replaced fossil fuels and even Dust in several places. And the more shocking part was that he hadn't even needed a lab to do it.

"I believe Dexter got the intelligence one." Fergle said, watching as his niece somersaulted forward and landed perfectly on her feet. "And I think she got the imagination one."

"Imagination Semblances are the most impossible to predict and understand because they can be just about anything." The old man nodded.

Semblances tied to creativity and imagination were so powerful that they could manipulate reality itself, bringing tools, weapons, and even beings into existence. That was why the few gifted with the rare semblance were respected, feared…

And unfortunately, most often the targets of those who sought to make this power theirs.

It was for that reason that the family had founded DexLabs that was named after the elder O'Reilly, both to support themselves…and to protect those among them who manifested this unpredictable power. Past generations had been faced with attempted abductions, assassinations and in some cases outright enslavement by powerful groups across the world, and recently from other worlds. What none of them comprehended was that Imagination was not something that could be tamed.

Down below, the blonde girl stopped and balanced herself on the toes of one foot. From above, a large metal block fixed to a mechanical limb shot down from the ceiling. At first it seemed like it would crush her...

"It's happening." Fergle said, leaning forward a bit to observe what would happen as an Aura manifested visibly around the girl.

Most Aura had a single color, but this one was some strange mixture of every color in the known spectrum. Shades and tints twisted together, spiraling around the girl as she elegantly spun…

And something stopped the block ten feet off of the ground. It didn't just stop it however, it left a sizable imprint in the surface of the metal…imprints of two large hands. For a moment the robotic arm carrying the block attempted to press down further, servos whining with strain as an invisible entity held it at bay, the hand prints becoming deeper in the metal.

"So…imaginary guardian, is it?" Fergle nodded.

His father nodded. "A most dedicated one, at that." He affirmed, "She has taken to calling it…him…Koosy."

"Koo…" Fergle raised one brow, "See?"

The O'Reilly elder chuckled. "Little girl, big imagination. I wouldn't recommend trying to understand where she gets it from."

"Aye, my head'd likely pop if I tried." Fergle nodded and watched as the girl continued her dance to the end of the course. "That lassy is gonna be as scary as her mum one day."

Mr. O'Reilly chuckled again and reached out, pressing a button in front of him. "Very good Dee-Dee, you can take the rest of the day off now."

Looking up towards them, the girl beamed and waved. "Thanks grandpa! C'mon Koosy, let's get some ice cream!" She took the hand of her invisible guardian and skipped out of the room.

"I'm not sure which one I'll have a bigger headache from, come a few years." Fergle shook his head, "Her imagination, or her insanely smart little brother."

"Now you know how I felt when you and your sister were growing up." Mr. O'Reilly smiled warmly, thinking back on his younger days. "Only you had the power of Imagination and she had the brains."

"Aye, that just meant only one of us had the brains to make a doomsday device for the school science fair."

Xxx

 _How did I become so maliciously evil?_

 _In a world ravaged by the forces of the Grimm Horde, creatures of pure darkness one must wonder how evil could ever hope to be born in a human? I suppose it all began with my hippie parents, Windbear and Oceanbird, in the land of Flowertopia, a place of peace and harmony. Far from the land of Humans and Grimm, the constant and never ending battle that has been waged for millennia. With Oceanbird's last breath of maternal exhalation, she had finally brought her new born lovechild into the world._

 _They both wanted their son to be good and just like them, but when their child was brought into the world a random bolt of lightning struck the child before their very eyes and yet they could not see it._

 _When that happened, the new Monarch of Darkness came to be!_

 _I do not know where it came from but since the day of my birth I felt I had been born with a purpose given to me by a great power. As my parents thought up a name for their new child, they expressed that they wanted a name that was beyond the conforms of society, beyond the preconceived gender connotations, a name that is whispered softly through the canyon winds, and so they named me…Susan. I cast that name long ago, knowing that such a name did not belong to me. My parents chose a life of peace, away from the rest of Humanity, seeing violence as an unworthy cause, even in the face of danger._

 _And yet the danger still found them. Whether it was somehow by the evil and hate within me or by the hand of fate the Grimm came to Flowertopia, destroying the land with ease since no Huntsmen or Huntresses lived or where allowed to live there. I alone survived and when I first laid eyes on the Grimm I was given a vision._

 _I saw a beautiful maiden, dancing in a meadow of white flowers with the ability to make anything and everything happen around her._

 _I knew what my purpose was._

 _I was to find this maiden and when I did the world would be mine. I would come to the land of Humans and Grimm, learn of science, learn of the power of Aura and Semblance, and then the world would be mine._

 _The world would belong to Mandark, the Monarch of Darkness!_

A young boy with long dark hair, wearing only a black cloak, sat on a small boat that was being pulled by a sea Grimm towards the land ahead.

"One day…The maiden in my dreams will be with me." The boy whispered, his eyes flashing red.

Xxx

"Come on boys! This is not that hard!" Pops, former Huntsmen and now owner of Pop's Moon Palace, barked at his two charges.

Johnny Bravo was a young man, strong and completely stupid but had potential to be somewhat formidable fighter if given the proper motivation. Carl on the other hand was Johnny's complete opposite, smart but scrawny. Both were somewhat friends or at least close enough that they might have each other's backs when it counts.

"What are we doing out here?" Carl asked.

"We're here to get you two some much needed training. You are lucky that Grimm ran into my diner with Bunny and myself presence. You'd both be in big trouble if anyone had been killed!" Pops whacked them across their heads. "Now we're going through some endurance training and then we'll get to some real training."

"Would it help if I just not get out of bed?" Johnny asked and got another whack.

"That's enough whining, Johnny! We'll be going all over the country, seeing new places, meeting and greeting new people, and you'll both be learning how to act like real men in this world!" Pops said, cracking a fist. "You got it?"

"Yes sir!" Johnny and Carl quickly said to avoid another lecture and whack on the noggin.

"Good." Pops smiled. "Now get moving!"

Xxx

"Whoo-hoo!" A boy rushed around his room with an eager smile, using a labeler.

He wore a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. He labeled a desk lamp 'Lamp', a bookshelf 'Books', and a desk 'Desk.' Around the room could be seen other evidence of his labeling, such as a bed labeled sack and a label reading 'Door Knob' next to the doorknob.

"Four thousand eight hundred and twenty, four thousand eight hundred and twenty-four–ooh, I like what you've done with that tunnel–four thousand eight hundred and thirty-one, four thousand eight hundred and thirty-five, that's everybody. Four thousand eight hundred and–" He quickly did some calculations on an abacus "–thirty-seven."

He placed a label reading 'Ants 4,837' on his ant farm. The doorbell then rang. He walked down to get the door. Upon opening it, he found nobody there and simply closed the door.

He was halfway up the steps when the doorbell rings again. He went back down to get the door and once again found nobody there. He tested the doorbell to make sure it was working and when he found it was working he closed the door and then walked back upstairs. Once again, he got halfway up before the doorbell rings again.

He rushed down to get it.

Now annoyed he opened the door to scold whoever was ringing his doorbell. "Now please–!"

A bucket of water fell on his head.

Edd once again started up the steps only to have the bell ring when he's halfway up. He rushed back down to get the door, and looks up carefully to make sure there are no unpleasant surprises. Just as he was about to stop looking up, a fish hit him in the face. Edd stood there stunned for a few seconds and then headed up the stairs, an odor now surrounding him. Once again, the doorbell rings when he's halfway up and he ran down even faster, opening the door to catch whoever it was.

The door opened and there stood Eddy, one of his best friends. Eddy wore a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wore light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. He had black hair that cured up into three spikes.

"Hey, Double D, what took you so long?"

"Oh. Hello, Eddy. So, what're you doing?" Edd looked at his doorbell, remembering the pranks. "Hey. Was that you ringing my doorbell?"

"Who, me? Nah."

Just as Edd opening the door to his room he quickly stopped Eddy. "Wait, Eddy. You know the rules." He holds up a pair of bunny slippers.

"Aw, come on, Edd. Not again." Edd wiggles the slippers "All right. Sheesh, stupid slippers."

"And I'll dispose of these." He put the shoes in a box labeled 'Shoes.'

"Okay. The slippers are on nowwWWHOAAA!"

Edd had taken a vacuum cleaner hose and is busily cleaning Eddy's nose with it. "We'll have you cleaned in no time, Eddy!"

His head got sucked in but is shaken out.

Edd is finished with his nose. "Almost done."

He vacuumed the back of Eddy's shirt and was quickly done, leaving a dazed Eddy. "Gee, thanks Edd."

"After you, Eddy."

"Yeah. After me."

Upon entering the room, he spotted Edd's bed. He rushed over and jumped on it.

"EDDY!" Edd quickly started remaking the bed. "Messy, messy, messy. Please don't do that, Eddy."

Eddy begins switching labels, switching the 'Slipper' label, which he places on the bed, with the 'Bed' label.

"Eddy! Please return those labels to their rightful designations."

"Alright, alright, don't have a bird. Is that your Semblance or something, able to tell when a label is misplaced?" Eddy asked as he took the slipper label off the bed and replaces it with one that says 'Toilet'. "Are you done yet? Let's go get Ed! We got an entire day of Huntsmen training to do."

"You know I have no interest in becoming a Huntsmen, Eddy." Edd said, labeling his magnifying glass which he had thought he had lost for a second.

"Come on, you got the skills and you can invent literally anything. Don't you wonder what your Semblance might be?" Eddy asked. "I thought you wanted to study Dust and Aura and learn about the Grimm and all that."

"I do, Eddy but that does not make me a Huntsmen." Edd said, finishing his labels. "Besides, we don't have anyone to properly train us in the use of Aura and Semblance."

"Yeah we do. Rolf agreed to train us. I got him to agree in exchange for some yard work." Eddy replied.

"Rolf?"

"Yeah. Don't you know his dad was a powerful Huntsmen?" Eddy shook his head. "So come on. Race ya to Ed's place."

Edd sighed but smiled and followed Eddy out of the house and ran over to Ed's house. As they left the bed with the toilet label glowed purple. When they got there, Ed could clearly be seen watching a horror movie on TV. Ed was tall with short ginger hair, a black unibrow, and turquoise eyes.

He was wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wore a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside.

They tiptoed to the window with Eddy whispering. "There he is."

Eddy and Edd snuck in through the window. When Edd tried to enter, the window slams on his fingers, and he made noises of pain.

Eddy stopped and whispered. "Ssh. Quit fooling around." He continued to sneak up on Ed.

Just as he was about to pounce, Ed grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Hey, Eddy! What's up?"

Edd leapt on them. "Dogpile!" They tussled but Ed ended up victorious, with the two of them in a headlock. "Hi Edd, double-d. You guys make me laugh."

A thunderous crashing was heard. All around Ed's room, things shook and fell off the walls.

The door was thrown open and in walked Ed's little sister Sarah who marched up to Ed. Sarah had orange hair and pink eyes and wore a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes.

"WHERE IS SHEEEE?!"

"What? Who?" Ed asked.

Sarah was now worried. "My dolly. Polly Poo-Poo, that's who." She leaped around the room, destroying stuff. "I–I need my dolly!"

"But Sarah, I didn't touch her." Ed objected.

Sarah leapt on Ed and fighting with him as he staggered around the room, Edd and Eddy still stuck in his arm. "Liar! Don't you lie to me, you dolly stealer!"

"You gotta love these family moments." Eddy grunted in a strangled voice.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'm gonna get _really_ angry!" Sarah threatened.

Ed tripped, and the four of them land hard on the ground, Eddy still in a headlock. "Uh, Ed?"

"Yeah Eddy?"

"As much as I really love the smell of your stinky pits...COULD YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW?" The three friends stood up with Ed's little sister still looking mad. "Look Sarah, Ed didn't take your doll. He never touches your stuff and we don't know where it is either so lay off."

Sarah growled and marched out of the room. "If I find her down here you're in big trouble, Ed!"

She slammed the door shut, leaving the three Eds alone.

Edd sighed. "It's times like these I'm glad I'm only child."

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we got moving? We got to see Rolf about learning how to fight like Huntsmen." Eddy said, straightening out his shirt collar, somewhat eager to move away from the topic of siblings.

"I am the Grimm Hunter for my name is Ed!" Ed declared, a green Aura surrounding him.

That's right, Ed had unlocked his Aura already, apparently awakening it when he was just a little boy in a crazy accident during the many adventures the Eds had been through since the first day they had met. Eddy and Edd had yet to know if theirs had been awakened yet but Eddy had managed to convince Rolf, the self-proclaimed Son of a Huntsmen to train them.

"Is it really necessary for me to come along?" Edd asked.

"Come on, Double-D. You can't expect me and Ed to do all the heavy lifting. Besides, think of learning so much stuff. We could become professionals and then we'd be famous and then we could buy a truckload of jawbreakers." Eddy said, grabbing the shoulders of his two friends. "Johnny will be there, plus Nazz has taken interest in learning too for some odd reason but who's complaining?"

The three friends known as the Eds were somewhat outcasts in the suburbs of Peach Creak thanks to the scams of Eddy's older brother. They mostly kept to themselves, reading up on articles and magazines of Hunters. Of the kids in the cul-de-sac Rolf was the only one with parents who were actual Hunters and had been trained by them at a very young age who often spent his days doing chores in the backyard of his home. Aside from him there was the biker jock wannabee Kevin who spent his days working on his bike and calling the Eds 'dorks' whenever he had the chance along with Ed's bratty sister Sarah was only ever around the Eds to harass them along with her friend Jimmy who was pretty much the baby of the cul-de-sac kids.

Then there was Jonny who wanted to be a Hunter as well, citing the Grimm as a threat to the nature of the Earth and finally Nazz, the neighborhood pretty girl who was as tough as she was nice and asked for training for Rolf in how to be a Huntress for reasons she had to yet to explain.

All in all, just another day in Peach Creek.

Edd sighed in resignation. "Well, I suppose it can' hurt to try."

That's what they usually say in the beginning.

Xxx

"So this is the place." Drew Saturday said as she and her husband entered a local park. "This is where he lives."

"Seems so." Her husband nodded.

"Whoo!"

The couple stopped and watched a crowd that had gathered around to see what appeared to be a wrestling match between two guys. One of them was a green skinned man with shoulder length brown hair and was very muscular. His opponent resembled a gorilla with yellow eyes, white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. He wore only jeans and had large muscles and abs.

"He looks like…A Yeti." Drew gripped her sword but her husband quickly placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

The crowd watched as the white haired man pinned the muscular man down to the ground.

"Winner: Skips!" The apparent referee announced.

There had been a few grumbles as bets had been made on who would win as the two got off the ground.

"Getting better, Skips." The muscular man said with a smile. "I might just own you one day."

"Keep training, Mitch and you will." Skips nodded, his face blank.

"Oh yeah! Give it up for Muscle Man! The one man who makes Grimm run away crying!" Mitch took off his shirt and waved it above his head. "You know who else likes to run away crying? My mom!"

No one in the crowd seemed to get the joke, except for what looked like a ghost with a hand sticking out of his head. "Good one, Muscle Man!"

Skips walked over to a nearby bench and picked up a bottle of water.

"Excuse me."

Skips turned around, seeing a white haired man woman dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit and a tall muscular man, taller than Muscle Man with dark skin and black hair standing just a few feet away. "Can I help you?"

"I am Doctor Solomon Saturday and this is my wife, Drew Saturday." Doc introduced himself. "We'd like to speak with you, regarding something you might know of."

"And that is?" Skips took a sip of his water bottle.

"The Himalayas." Drew answered, keeping a sharp eye on Skips.

Skips raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"We mean no disrespect, Mr. Skips, but we know of the legends surrounding the Yeti and the Himalayas and that many people who had been camping out in the Himalayas disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Doc explained.

"Hm. And you believe I am responsible since I am a Yeti." Skips surmised as he put the water bottle down. "I will not deny being from the Himalayas but I left long ago. I was raised by the Tibetan monks who live there."

"You were?" Drew was now surprised, given that she had been raised by Tibetan monks and they did not tell her that.

Skips nodded. "My parents perished shortly after I was born and I was found by monks. However it is more than likely that my tribe has continued to live in the mountains even after all these years, hidden from mankind. I may not have had much contact with them but I know enough of my people to know to know of the savagery that lurks within us. When I knew nothing I could do would be able to could save them from themselves I left with the intention to never return."

"Savagery?" Doc asked.

"My people have the ability to learn and speak like humans. In a way we are simply another kind of Faunus. But we also have the potential for dangerous aggression, to the point that seeing someone not of our kind invokes feelings of deep fear and rage. If not for our white fur and the fact we actually have souls we might as well be considered Grimm." Skips explained, sitting down on the bench. "If a member of my tribe still lives there is a very likely chance it is the reason those people disappeared."

"It attacked them?" Drew clenched a fist.

Skips nodded. "The mountains in the Himalayas is their hunting ground. Not for just food, but for sport."

Drew spun around and walked away, leaving the park and her husband behind.

"I must apologize for my wife. She…" Doc trailed off.

Skips nodded. "Her family was attacked in the Himalayas."

"Yes. She does not remember all of it but if she believes her parents were attacked by something in the middle of a snow storm…" Doc trailed off.

Skips knew all too well how the people of his tribe had hunted. Using snow storms as cover as they hunted for their prey.

"Be careful. My tribe has avoided contact with the rest of the world for centuries and they did it because their savagery is matched by their cunning." Skips cautioned. "Not even the Tibetan monks have been able to find them."

Doc nodded. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Skips."

Skips watched as Mr. Saturday left the park, following his wife. "After all these years…Have you really changed so little, brother?"

Xxx

Nigel and Abby were panting slightly as Monty led them on a hike up the nearest mountain for half a day before finally stopping, allowing them to have a break.

"There you to go. Some good will needed exercise will help build up the muscles and stamina." Monty said as he gathered sticks for the campfire. "We'll use today's exercise as a baseline and slowly build from there."

Nigel and Abby nodded, accepting the sandwiches Monty handed out to them.

"Nigel, while we are out here it will be important of you to learn more about your Semblance and our family history behind it."

"Family history?" Nigel asked.

Monty nodded and thrust a fist at the pile of sticks, releasing a blast of fire that hit the pile, creating a campfire.

"Whoa!" Both kids gasped in awe.

"I suppose you could call the family Semblance, Nigel. The Flame, the ability to build up heat in our bodies that when it reaches a certain point we expel which becomes fire when exposed to the air around us. It is a very great power, Nigel and it's been part of the Uno family since the time of your great grandfather." Monty explained. "The Flame is unique for we do not need Dust to manifest it. Instead our Auras allow us to build up the heat in our bodies and we rely on fast movement to quickly expel the heat, creating fire from the ends of our hands and feet. We can even use nearby fires as a source and manipulate them to our advantage."

Monty held out his hand to the fire and made a circular motion, causing the fire to dance to his movement.

"Wow." Abby and Nigel watched in awe.

"But Nigel, your Semblance is unique as no one in the Uno Family has manifested a fire that can freeze instead of burn." Monty lowered his hand. "Your Semblance, your Frostfire is unique as you were able to freeze a Grimm and yourself and you remained completely unharmed. Now this could be completely random or perhaps it's a sign of something."

"Like what, Dad?" Nigel asked.

"I did not want to talk about this with you so soon but just as you and I have the Flame so does my brother, your uncle, and my father who is your grandfather. They both wield the Flame greatly but believe their emotions, specifically emotions tied around anger and even hate gives their Semblances their power. I gained the Flame as well and for a time I believed that as well but I learned that fire is not a force of hate but a force of willpower, emotion given form, power in its purest manifestation." Monty explained.

"I have an uncle and a grandfather?" Nigel asked, still paying attention.

Monty nodded. "Yes but we had a falling out before you were born. My brother and father have different views on the world, views I do not agree. We moved away from England because we feared for your safety near them. But if they know of your Semblance, Nigel, they might decide you can be a powerful ally or a dangerous threat." Monty sighed. "That is why it'll be important out here to learn all about your Frostfire as we can."

Nigel looked his hands, awe and apprehension in his eyes.

Monty then turned his attention to Abby. "And you, Abigail, your Faunus abilities will come in handy out here. Do you know how the Faunus came to be?"

"My sister told me stories that our family connected with spirits of nature and they helped us become like animals." Abby answered.

Monty smiled. "Yes, that story is in many ways true. People of this land and other lands, mixing the Auras of their souls with dormant Auras of animals."

"Animals have Auras?" Nigel and Abby asked at the same time.

"Anything with a soul can have an Aura." Monty answered simply. "The people who began the Faunus were deeply spiritual, respecting nature in all its forms. When they learned how to awaken Auras they applied to their beliefs and that led to the Faunus, giving them the enhanced senses of animals and making them superior to Humans in many ways, despite what some people might believe. Out here, in the forests, away from civilization is the perfect place to better learn about the potential you have, sleeping inside you, waiting to be awakened."

"Really?" Abby asked, surprised by how much faith Monty had in her.

Monty nodded, smiling at both kids. "I do and I know one day, you both will become something amazing."

Xxx

"Is that her?"

"It has to be. She looks exactly like her mother."

"The heiress of the Sanban family."

"Wow. She's beautiful."

"And probably powerful too like the rest of her family."

Kuki Sanban ignored the gossip of the students as she entered the courtyard of the new school she had been enrolled into, dressed in the appropriate school uniform with her black hair traveling down to her waist. The school she was now attending was Yamanouchi Academy, created thousands of years ago by a warrior named Toshimaru, one of the first warriors to awaken his Aura after the Emperor who was said to have been so powerful he carved the school out of a mountain using his sword, the Lotus Blade. The school was founded for the purpose of creating new Huntsmen and Huntresses and had evolved over the years, considered one of the top schools in Japan.

So it wasn't surprising that the heiress of the Sanban family and Sanban Industries would be attending here. Since she was a little girl her mother had personally tutored and trained her, preparing her for the time to step out into the real world and to one day take over her family's company. She had gone through days of reading with her mother having her repeat everything, word for word, expecting nothing but total perfection. It was difficult but at the end of it Kuki was able to completely remember her country's history, the appearance of the Grimm and the Emperor's discovery of Aura that allowed humanity to survive and the discovery of Dust.

In addition to her studies Kuki had also been trained to awaken her Semblance, expected to be ready to defend herself no matter where she was. The Sanban family were believed to be descendants of one of the first Huntresses from the time of the Emperor, a priestess who could enchant her arrows with her Aura which was considered magic back in those times. She defended Japan from the Grimm for many years, even using her power to create spells to protect the forest that was the land where the Sanban mansion was located, destroying any Grimm or greedy trespassers. Eventually though she died in battle against as the Grimm spread across the planet but her bloodline survived and the Sanban family had remained to continue protecting the forest and countryside in the many years that followed.

The exact story of surrounding the priestess has been the debate of many people, wondering if they were all true or just myths. However it mattered little in the modern world and to Kuki herself as she began her first day at the most famous Huntsman Academy in Japan. Kuki's Semblance was the power to detect and counter danger in almost any form. An extremely powerful Semblance and one that her mother was proud of her for having.

Especially since her second daughter, Kuki's baby sister Mushi Sanban had only been born nearly a week ago.

"Kuki-san."

Kuki smiled, seeing one of the few friends she had that was her age. "Yori."

"Ready for your fist day?" Yori asked, walking next to her.

Kuki looked at the large school before and nodded. "Yes, I am."

She was ready to become strong like her family wanted from her.

Xxx

"Keep at it, Marceline!" Betty encouraged, watching as Marceline climbed up the rocky ridge below. "You can do it!"

Marceline grunted but kept climbing from one rock to another until she finally made it up to Betty who gave her a hug in joy. "Ow…"

Betty laughed as she ruffled Marceline's hair. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You are going to be a strong woman."

Marceline smiled as she hugged Betty back. "Strong like you?"

"Maybe even stronger. Now let's go home, Simon likes it when you play your guitar." Betty stood up. "We got a long back home and I want my little Huntress in training to be in bed at bed time."

"Okay." Marceline said, pouting as Betty picked her up. "I'm old enough to walk by myself, Betty."

"Hey, eventually Simon and I won't be able to pick you up, anymore. So any chance I get I'm picking up you up and giving you a ride, little princess." Betty laughed as she jumped down the ridge.

"I told you, I'm not a princess, I'm a queen!"

Betty only laughed.

Xxx

"So let me get this straight. You old guys want me to allow your magical guardian to be able to move out of Orchid Bay, da place where da magical veil was created and where your guardian would always reside, because you say trouble is coming?" The Grim Reaper asked, looking at the statues of the magical elders. "I don't know what you fossils eat, if you even eat at all, but there's been nothing but trouble for the last thousand years. Can't you be more specific?"

The eyes of the elder statues flashed.

"Nope? That's it? Come on!" Grim grunted in frustration. "Give me a real reason."

The eyes flashes again, this time red.

"All right! All right!" Grim banged his scythe on the ground. "You Elders give me a headache as big as those dang Grimm, you know that?"

The Elder statues projected the image of a violin being played.

"I really need to get some new friends." Grim said as he stepped into a portal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Opening File: The Mobians_

 _Even though it has been decided that Humans and Faunus are the main species that live on Earth there is a third faction that is known only to a few, known as the Mobians. Faunus were Humans who gained Animal-features while Mobians were the exact opposite, Animals who gained Human-features such as growing human like bodies, hands, legs with the ability to walk on, and the ability to speak. It is had been regarded as impossible since animals could not have the ability to any human features without millions of years of evolution but the emergence of the Faunus made it possible. When the Human ancestors of the Faunus mixed their Auras with the souls of Animals and nature, gaining Animal-features it had an effect on the animals that became noticeable several generations later._

 _Animals such as canines, felines, badgers, foxes, birds, insects, and even hedgehogs were born with human-like features and they began to learn. A new race had been born amongst the war between Humans and Grimm, Mobo-Sapiens better known as Mobians. They learned quickly how to speak, how to reason, and that the world they had been born into was one of endless violence and conflict. They learned quickly how to fight, how to survive and while many found a home with the Faunus and Humans who were sympathetic to their plight many of them believed they could not be safe and thus sailed out to find a new home where they could live in peace._

 _It is unknown if they ever did find the peace they sought._

 _Close File_

Xxx

TOM closed the history files. "Well, another bit of history explained just how much things can be changed because of one cataclysmic event. The question on everyone's mind though is can things be better or worse? Can a world where everyone is just fighting to survive be better or is a world where there is nothing to unite them and they just go about their own daily interests? You got to wonder, just which kind of life would you prefer?"

TOM brought up a few images of some well-known characters fighting Grimm. "A life of endless fights where you have to risk your life, protect the innocent, with awesome powers? Or a life where that is all someone else's problem? You got to wonder, if you were ever given that choice what would you choose what kind of person would you become?"

Xxx

A blue blur raced through the canyon, chased by three large robots that were shooting at it. The blur traveled nearly 750 miles per hour, breaking the sound barrier and easily outrunning the robots chasing it. It jumped up, spinning as it bounced off the canyon walls and shot at the robots, smashing through the middle one. The robots spun around, firing their guns and missiles but the blur dodged them all easily as it swung around and flew back at the robot on the right like a homing missile.

The last robot tried to shoot the blur but was hit from behind by an electric blast that short circuited it and left it as a powerless husk. The blur stopped in front of the dead robot, revealing itself to be a blue furry humanoid like hedgehog with blue spiky hair and wore white sock with red sneaks.

The hedgehog smirked as the blue plane landed in front of him. "Nice shot, Tails."

How the plain came a short yellow and white furry humanoid fox. "Thanks, Sonic. You lined them up perfectly. Eggman's got to be freaking out now."

"No doubt about it. Better hurry back to the village before Amy comes looking for us. She can be as scary as Grimm when she's angry." Sonic the Hedgehog nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tails agreed.

Through a camera lens of one the dead robot a man dressed in a red coat with a brown moustache and blue lenses over his eyes growled at his enemy defeating his robots. "This is not over yet, Sonic. I'll get you yet. No one humiliates Dr. Robotnik and gets away with it!"

Xxx

Hoagie Gilligan Sr. put on his best smile as he and his family entered the Sanban Mansion, having been invited over for dinner to discuss the benefits of the Carrier project. The creation and design of airships had been a dream of Mr. Gilligan since he was a child and it had come a long way with the help of gravity based Dust. He had made many designs and though most of them failed he continued working and designing, catching the eyes of big people such as Hal Fulbright, the head of the Fulbright Corporation. It was even through working his dream job that he met Betty, the woman he would fall in love with and marry, having one son and another just days away from being born.

"Now remember Hoagie, be on your best behavior." He listened as his wife instructed their son on how to act tonight.

"Okay, mom." Hoagie Gilligan Jr. nodded with a happy smile.

They were led into the mansion by one of the maids and entered a simply and yet large dining room. Genki and Kani Sanban, the heads of Sanban Industries were already waiting for them with their daughter, Kuki Sanban who looked at Hoagie with a curious look. Aside from her training at Yamnouchi Kuki hadn't met many people her age, let alone having many friends aside from Yori and another girl named Kimiko Tohomiko who was the daughter of one of the workers at Sanban Industries who was a computer genius, even creating many games that were popular and led to a new company working with Sanban Industries that specialized in electronic and game design.

"Hoagie Gilligan, welcome to our home." Genki said, speaking perfect English as she welcomed the Gilligans.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sanban. This is my wife, Betty." Hoagie gestured to his wife who smiled and bowed slightly to the Sanbans. "With us is my mother-in-law, Lydia."

Lydia stepped forward with a stoic nod that Geki and her husband returned. They knew she was a veteran Huntress and that she wasn't one for social gathering so they accepted her simple nod.

To a Huntress, action spoke louder than words and that was something Genki could respect.

"And my son, Hoagie Gilligan Jr."

The boy smiled, offering a hand. "Hello."

Kani allowed a small smile as he shook Hoagie's hand. "Hello young man. Allow me to introduce you to our daughter, Kuki Sanban."

Hoagie and Kuki looked at each other, exchanging small but awkward smiles since this dinner seemed a little too complicated for their young minds. Still Kuki had been training with her mother in social adequate and Hoagie promised to be on his best behavior.

Best behavior meaning no exciting talks and games about planes at the table.

"Now, let's eat, talk, and try and enjoy this evening." Genki said as they all sat down. "And I'd love to hear about this Air Carrier project."

The dinner was nice and after they had eaten Kuki and Hoagie had been allowed to leave the table with Genki allowing Kuki to show Hoagie around. Having a kid around here that was her age would be good for her, maybe allowing her to have some fun in the following weeks.

Xxx

"The new air craft has arrived in Japan as expected."

" _Good. Sabotage the ship so the engines will explode. Sanban Industries will lose another asset_."

"Understood."

Xxx

Skips was turning in for the day, watching as the park manager, Benson closed up the park house. To those outside of this country Benson would have been considered odd but in America where Humans, Mobians and Faunus lived together a walking gumball machine was pretty much as normal as anything else around here. Benson was actually the result of attempts to create a synthetic being with an Aura of its own. The fact that Benson was a gumball machine was bit of a joke made by DexLabs but then through the power of the Imagination Semblance that was present in the members of that family Benson not only came to life but he had an actual soul.

DexLabs had given this miracle of science and life the rights of a normal being and Benson had pretty much been living as a normal person since then. Now he was the Park Manager and a very good one by the way.

And his Semblance was not something to sneeze at either.

Skips walked or rather skipped into his house, closing the door and sighed as he walked over to his couch. "What a day."

"It certainly has been, brother."

Skips narrowed his eyes as he spotted cloaked figure in the corner of his living room. "You."

"It has been a long time, brother. Do you still go by that ridiculous name the monks gave you?" The intruder asked.

"You can call me Skips and never call me brother again. I cast aside my relation with you and the rest of our tribe long ago." Skips said scornfully.

"Skips, hm? It actually suits you. As for me I chose a name with slightly more class." The intruder said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You mean from monster movies, Mr. Argost?" Skips retorted. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a long lost sibling simply stop by and say hello?" V.V. Argost said, feigning hurt. "I had heard you had a chat with the Saturday family and was curious about the subject of your talk."

"If you must know they were asking about your tribe and their blood sport. It seems you made some powerful enemies." Skips commented, sounding casual but was completely alert.

"Ah yes, I suppose that is to be expected. Then again they had already done that when they broke into my humble home and stole a very important stone." Argost said as he looked out the window. "I don't suppose you asked about it?"

"I want nothing to do with your madness. Kur should have stayed buried where he belonged." Skips snapped. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your ambition?"

"What would I need to fear when the promise of eternal life and power outweighs any consequence?" Argost asked rhetorically as he faced Skips. "How I envy your good fortune. To be blessed with the power of the Guardians of Eternal Youth. Our clan was already capable of long life but you succeeded where so many of us had failed."

"Kur is not some simple animal you can tame. You know he was around even before the Grimm and he nearly destroyed the world in the war he waged. Even if you could control all the Cryptids and maybe even the Faunus the Grimm don't have souls or minds to be controlled. Not even Kur could destroy the source of them." Skips said, pacing slightly while keeping his eyes trained on Argost.

"The same could be said for the Humans, the Faunus, and even the Mobians and especially the Emperor who failed to kill _him_ when he had the chance. The cycles are not ending as they had originally at the beginning, brother. Even you must realize what will happen in the future if we do not have the power of Kur behind us." Argost swept his cloak open. "Soon enough the forces of the ancient world will rise again."

"And if you try to control them you'll destroy yourself. Leave Kur where he belongs, never to be found again. That's my only warning to you, brother. Now leave and never enter my house again." Skips said as his Aura flared. "Or would you like to see if you can defeat me, the Herald of the Guardians?"

Argost stepped back, grimacing. He knew that as strong as he was he could not defeat Skips who was far older, more experienced, and more powerful than Argost would dare to admit. If he tried to fight Skips without an ace up his sleeve he would surely lose.

"Very well. This round is yours, Skips. But when I find Kur we'll see if your so-called power of the Guardians can stand against his might." Argost jumped through the open window that he used to enter the house.

Skips closed the window and sat on the couch. "…I am way too old for this."

Xxx

The Fulbright Corporation is the top company in America that specializes in vehicle construction, both for civilian and military use. And the head of the company, Hal Fulbright was a very busy man, overseeing new designs, managing the budget, and negotiating with other companies like Sanban Industries in joint projects. Hal took his morning coffee and looked out the backyard of his rather large mansion, seeing his eldest daughter, Fanny Fulbright playing with her brothers in a game of Huntsmen with her brothers acting like Grimm and she was a Huntress wielding a foamy claymore. Fanny was the one to inherit her mother's red hair, fiery nature, and her Irish accent so it was no surprise she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a Huntress.

Fanny's mother was from Ireland, a country that had it's share of Grimm and had produced powerful warriors for centuries. It was that fiery nature tempered with a kind heart that made Hal fall in love with her and it almost hurt to see Fanny as a complete copy of her mother who sadly died on a mission. He supposed he should be trying to discourage Fanny but he saw the look in her eyes and knew it would be impossible.

She could not be stopped and she would not let anyone stand in her way.

That is why Hal started using his connections to track down someone he knew would be able to make Fanny every bit as strong as her mother, perhaps even stronger. During her time as a Huntress his wife had met two powerful warriors, one from Scotland the other from Australia who she claimed were two of the strongest Huntsmen on the planet. Scotland had remained isolated from the rest of the world for the most part, its clans choosing to stick together against the Grimm that ran free across their land while Australia was mostly populated by Faunus and unfortunately was seen as one of the countries the Satyra had a strong influence in. Like Scotland Australia was isolated but had remained safe for the most part from Grimm Hoards, only suffering an attack from a few large flying ones or sea-based ones that had been easily repelled.

The Scottish warrior his wife spoke of was the leader of the clan and was said to be always traveling across the world, almost never home which made it a little hard to track him down since Hunters knew how to survive in the wild with no forms of communication on them for years. The Australian one was a freelancer for the most but he had last been seen returning to Australia.

"Mr. Fulbright?" His secretory knocked on his door.

"Yes." Hal said, allowing her to enter. "What is it?"

"We just had a call from Japan. You recall that the Gilligan family was there on a short vacation while Mr. Gilligan spoke with Genki and Kani Sanban regarding the carrier project?" The secretary asked.

"I remember that clearly. What is your point?" Hal asked impatiently.

"There was an accident on the prototype while it was grounded. The engines were sabotaged, possibly by terrorists working with the Faunus terrorist group." The secretary answered quickly.

Hal grimaced. "Is anyone dead?"

"Around thirty to fifty casualties but they have not yet found all the bodies. Mr. Gilligan was one of the casualties."

Hal closed his eyes and looked out the window. "And his family?"

"Still alive. But the grandmother is demanding they be transported back here immediately." The secretary checked her notes. "The carrier was to be their source of transportation to Japan and back to America."

"Get a plane that's already chartered for Japan and have them set up for first class with full benefits for them when they get back. Do we have any suspects from the attack?" Hal questioned, wanting to know if there was someone to blame for this.

"Any suspects are presumed dead from the explosion. The Sanbans were kind enough to send us a report on what the authorities discovered and they want to assure you they will be looking into the source of the explosion thoroughly."

"Offer them the assistance of any Hunters we have under our employ. I want to know a way to track these extremists and catch them." Hal said, not willing to take this tragedy lying down.

Someone had to pay.

"Of course sir. And there's one other thing, Mr. Fulbright. One of our contacts has located one of the Huntsmen you've been asking for."

Finally a bit of good news. "Is he here?"

"Not yet, sir. He boarded a ship that was chartered for here. It'll arrive in three days. The other has accepted our offer but wishes for his family to be moved here."

"Good. Send a limo to pick him up when he gets here. In fact, send a limo and a few security guards to the airport when the Gilligans get back, keep them out of the cameras of reporters. That's the last thing they need. And book a flight for our friend in Australia along with his family."

"Understood, Mr. Fulbright."

Xxx

Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior was numb.

He had been with his mother and grandmother in the crowd, watching as the airship his father had built and brought them to Japan on explode as it was taking off to show to everyone in Japan.

Explode with his father on board.

His mother had cried non-stop since it happened and his grandmother was quiet, consoling his mother and her daughter while keeping an eye on him as he stared out the window of the guest suite they had been given upon their arrival.

"They got a plane ready for us. We can get out of here and get home." Lydia said as she walked into the room.

"Grandma, what happened?" Hoagie asked, still looking out the window.

Lydia looked at his grandson and decided she could not lie to him. "The ship was sabotaged, Hoagie. Most likely those Faunus lunatics from Satyra who thought blowing something up would make the world pay attention to them."

"Mother! Please don't talk about it!" Betty cried out, sitting next to her son. "I don't want to hear about it!"

Lydia shrugged indifferently while Hoagie just stared up at the sky. His newborn brother, Tommy was sleeping in the next room, having been born during the Gilligan family's extended stay in Japan, not knowing or even capable of understanding why his family's spirits were down.

' _From here there is nothing to block your view of the entire world_.' His father's words about flying in the sky whispered in his mind.

Hoagie looked down at the picture of himself with his father, standing on the bridge of the airship he had built. 'Dad, why did this happen to you?'

They quickly packed their things and left for the airport, eager to return home. Just before they boarded the plane however the Sanban family themselves were waiting at the gate to meet them. Hoagie barely paid any attention as they offered their condolences for his father's death, preferring to simply stare out at the plane but noticed someone looking at him.

It was their daughter, Kuki Sanban looking at him curiously but he barely glanced at her, too caught up in his thoughts about his father to pay attention.

Kuki watched as the Gilligan family boarded the plane that would take them back to their home country, feeling something when she saw Gilligan boy. Over the last few weeks Hoagie had been over and it was during those times Kuki had actually found herself a friend her age, someone to play with as a kid and simply be herself. A chance to laugh, have fun, ignore social lessons that she had been expected to learn as the future head of Sanban Industries as she and Hoagie shared stories back and forth.

But now that boy that she looked to as a friend was hurting.

Her Semblance that was able to detect danger acted as a precognitive ability and for some reason it activated she saw that boy, as if warning her about what the boy was feeling:

Grief, sadness, confusion, and…Anger.

Kuki's Semblance sometimes manifested without her activating it, suggesting that it was more than just a simple ability to detected danger. The possibility that her Semblance was possibly a manifestation of 'Future Sight' was considered as it was remembered that her ancestor was capable of it.

"Is something wrong, Kuki?" Genki asked, shaking her daughter from her thoughts.

Kuki looked up at her mother. "That boy, he seems so sad."

Genki closed her eyes and sighed as she placed around her daughter. "He has suffered a terrible loss, Kuki. It will not be easy for him to live with."

Kuki watched as the plane took off, wondering what would become of that boy.

Xxx

On the plane after his mother had fallen asleep Hoagie used his scroll to check the network for news on the attack and saw a picture of the airship just after it exploded. There was someone there, perched on the outside of the ship, wearing dark clothes and had long dark hair…

With fox ears on top of her head.

Hoagie stared at her for a long time, just knowing she was the one who blew up the airship and killed his father.

Xxx

"GAH!" Wallabee Beatles grunted as he hit the ground again.

If anyone were to come upon him now they would think he is in a fight and they would be right. Only instead of fighting off a bunch of punks from his school he was fighting only one man.

"You need to tighten your guard, Wallabee. When you threw that last punch you left yourself open on the left." The man standing above him said.

This man was in fact his dad's brother, Uncle Louis 'Lou' Pottingsworth III who was also a Faunus like Wallabee and his dad and a Huntsman at the same time. Lou came back to Australia upon hearing that his nephew wanted to be Hunter and decided that it was best to come and train his nephew who despite was becoming quite the little street fighter. But punks and little idiots were nothing compared to Grimm and bandits and dangerous criminals. Lou had taken to teaching Wallabee what he knew of hand-to-hand combat, mixing it with the street fighting style Wally had learned from fighting the punks that liked to pick fights with him.

He first built up Wally's immunity to pain the old fashioned way, through sparing but held back enough that he didn't end up breaking up Wally's small body. In a fight pain could decide the outcome of an entire fight and thus Lou had to make sure Wally could handle the pain. Needless to say the days ended with Wally having a lot of bruises but he brushed them off and was quickly patched up by his mother. It was a long road ahead but Wally was pushing through and Lou could not help but feel proud of his nephew.

In addition to that Uncle Lou had also been working to teach Wally how to fight smart since a brawler would not last long against a cunning Grimm or even a trained killer. He started by attaching coconut shells to Wally's body, specifically one at each knee cap, ankle and hand with two at the upper chest and back which Wally thought was funny until Lou had him practicing many strikes with the shells attached to him. The purpose was teaching his nephew how to be mentally alert and how to concentrate. Wally tried to repeat the strikes his uncle showed him and made many mistakes even before Lou decided to move onto sparring which led Wally being easily defeated.

Wallabee grunted as he stood back up. "Come on! One more time!"

"No. That is enough for today. You must know when to stop and rest." The man shook his head. "Take a break, Wally."

Wallabee sighed in frustration but relented as they started walking back to the Beatles home. "So, how'd I do Uncle Lou?"

"You are a good fighter, Wally but sometimes you let your temper get the better of you and that causes you to make mistakes which in a life or death battle would mean the end of you. You need to learn how to control that temper or it might be your end."

Wallabee nodded. "All right, all right."

Lou patted his nephew on the head. "You are getting better, Wally. Just keep training and you will continue to get better."

Wallabee Beatles smirked. "Got it."

"Tomorrow we'll get started on your weapon. You'll need to be sure of what you want and to understand the mechanics of building and maintaining it. But make sure to have all your stuff packed up because we're moving to America."

Uncle Lou had accepted a job in America and in exchange for helping his client the Beatles would be allowed to move to America. The Beatles family didn't exactly feel welcome in Australia on account of the Satyra trying to provoke more violence between Humans and Faunus. It was still a small movement but Wallabee kept on getting into fights and his parents knew they could not stay here. So when Uncle Lou accepted a job and offered them a new place in Amerca they accepted without hesitation.

It helped that Lou's client was the head of the Fulbright Corporation.

Xxx

"Yipe!" Nigel yelped as he fell on the ground and rubbed his head, looking up and seeing Abby smirking as she stood victoriously over him.

Monty laughed upon, having watched the spar on a log. It had been a fun last few years, training both kids to be Hunters. He had started out slow at first, having them do small exercises without pushing them too far but then he slowly built them up bit by bit. Walks became jogs, climbing up trees became climbing up rocky hills followed by exercising in a small exercise room Monty and his wife had set up in their house.

Monty often took them out on hikes through the woods, actually doing it before sun rise after a big breakfast made by Jennifer to make sure they had plenty of energy. Jennifer of course made sure that the kids would get a proper education and thus in addition to attending the local school she often had reading sessions with them, making sure they were paying attention and making them as fun as she could for the kids but wouldn't forgive them if they repeated everything she said perfectly. Monty first led them through easy paths, and then led them deeper, bringing them over downed trees and logs over rivers. He even took it a step further, blindfolding both kids as they walked over the logs like how performers would walk over tight ropes at the circus, teaching them the importance of balance and relying on their other senses than just their sight.

It had led to a few drops in the river but Monty had been close enough to save and dry them quickly with his own Flame Semblance. He also coached Nigel on his Semblance with what he knew about the Flame, showing him basic stances and even breath control but Nigel's form was still unique and thus they had to learn what best would apply to Nigel and his Frostfire Semblance. He did not leave Abby out of the exercise, teaching them both exercises that almost seemed like dances but would be important as they grew up. Strength was not the only answer in a battle and when it failed he explained they'd need to rely on speed, flexibility, and intelligence.

Monty had found that Abby's older sister, Cree had left a small paper on fighting styles when she left Abby with the Unos. He looked through them and as he coached both kids on them he saw that Abby was a natural at them. She was agile and flexible with an almost unnatural grace and it showed when Monty finally had the two kids spar against each other. Nigel was beginner and showed a lot of potential but it almost seemed that the usual stances that Uno family had relied on for full use of the Flame did not work fully well with him.

Abby on the other hand took the few combat forms her sister left like a natural and thus was why she had defeated Nigel in the last few fights. In addition to these styles Monty also coached Abby on how to use her Faunus senses as an advantage, training her to use her enhanced eyesight to her advantage by throwing a small ball that she had to catch. At first it sounded easy but Abby ended up missing it and falling over a dozen times since Monty wasn't making it easy for her and he trained her how to use her advanced hearing as an advantage as well. He also had Nigel run laps around the house as many times as he could with Jennifer making sure he didn't stop until he was panting and seconds away from feinting.

Both Abby and Nigel's second training was building up an immunity to pain since working with the Flame often guaranteed a risk of burning, even if Nigel's Semblance didn't burn there was always the risk of frostbite so with reluctance Monty had Abby and Nigel punch trees as hard as they could which hurt of course but they pushed through the training, earning some bloody hands that luckily would heal but not be broken. Abby's next training course was sprinting from one point to another but Monty set up her little racetrack to be rocky and she ended up tripping most of the way. Surprisingly the spars weren't all that rough compared to most of the training as Monty made it clear that the goal was only to knock their opponent down to win.

"All right, that's all for today." Monty said as he walked over, watching as Abby offered her hand to Nigel who accepted it.

Monty was worried that Nigel might feel a little grumpy but to his relief Nigel accepted with a smile. "Good throw Abby. I honestly didn't see the somersault coming."

Abby blushed slightly. "Oh, it was nothing."

"It was not." Nigel shook his head. "You pulled it off so fast I thought you were a blur!"

Monty laughed, gaining both kids. "Glad to see you both had some fun. Still, I think we might have to make a few changes, Nigel. I taught you all the stances that the rest of my family has used for the Flame but they don't seem to work with you all that well. It's possible that since your Frostfire Flame is the exact opposite that I might have gone about the wrong way."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Nigel asked.

"Nigel, I explained that the Flame worked by relying on our body heat, building it up inside and releasing it as air so hot it instantly becomes fire. But your Frostfire seems to rely on something else since the stances and techniques I have taught you do not seem to harness it properly. Perhaps it's because since it freezes instead of heats it's impossible to be used like the others since it does need body heat." Monty brought a hand to his chin. "It's as if the two have nothing in common, completely incompatible. This might require the services of somebody whose semblance is more like yours, a semblance that generates ice instead of heat."

"But won't that still be incompatible with mine, dad? I mean it's still fire I'm making, even if it's...well…cold." Nigel rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, but you need to remember that each Semblance is the projection of one's soul, and the process by which that spiritual energy is manifested is the link we are looking for." Monty attempted to explain. "Yours manifests in a way that generates intense cold, meaning that anyone with a Semblance operating on that same basic principle might be more qualified to help you learn how to harness and control the flow of your energy so that you can use it more effectively than I could ever teach you."

When she saw how Nigel was still trying to wrap his head around it, Abby presented a more abridged version. "Your soul makes things cold, your dad's soul makes things hot, so you need somebody whose soul makes things cold. Get it?"

Yes…abridged.

"Yeah, I think I understand." Nigel nodded, "But does this mean I won't get to train with you, dad?"

"Oh worry not son! I'll still be more than glad to teach you both about the more physical components of being Hunters!" Monty chuckled, "I might not be able to help you with your Semblances, but your Auras are still a critical part of any fight! They allow you to strike with the force of a hundred men, run like a cheetah, scale a building with a single leap, defy the laws of physics and withstand attacks that would be fatal to anyone else! But for all of these useful abilities there is only one tool more important to any Hunter."

He rubbed his son's head. "Their drive to protect the innocent, son. Anybody can take the training, learn to fight and how to use their Aura, but a Hunter or Huntress is distinguished by how they put all of that to use once their training is finished and they are left to strike out into the world. Every day the Grimm constantly try to breach cities and settlements all over the world, and the only obstacle between them and the people is usually one or several Huntsmen who drop everything to protect those who cannot fight for themselves."

Monty looked between both children. "That is the mandate of any true Huntsman, and I have no doubt that you two will become even greater than I was in my day." He added with an encouraging smile.

That night when everyone had gone to bed Nigel turned slightly in his sleep, a white mist emerging from his skin as blue fire spread across his sheets.

Xxx

( _Nigel's Dream_ )

 _Nigel opened his pale blue eyes, seeing himself standing in snow. He looked around and saw nothing but snow and mountains that didn't look familiar to him at all._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You are inside your soul."_

 _Nigel spun around in alarm, watching as an old man with a long white beard, icy blue skin, a curved nose and wore a blue robe and golden gauntlets with a sheathed sword and belt with a green buckle appeared a few feet away._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am Urgence Evergreen, the Ice Elemental. It seems you have awakened our powers." The old man said, looking down at the young boy. "About time too. Seriously how could you take so long?"_

 _"Your powers? What are you talking about?"_

 _Before Evergreen could speak he was suddenly frozen and shattered, causing Nigel to yelp in fright. Everything around him changed as suddenly he was not on an icy mountain but seemed to be in a castle made of pure ice._

 _"That is better. I think you'd handle this better if you speak with me instead of that egotistical fool." The voice of a woman was heard, full of kindness._

 _Nigel looked up and was gasped in shock and awe when he saw a beautiful woman, with soft blue eyes, pale skin and platinum blond hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder slowly glide down the stairs towards him, as if she was slowly skating instead of walking. She wore a cyan gown with slightly transparent sleeves and a transparent cape covered in snowflakes trailing behind her that made him think she was some sort of princess._

 _Or a queen._

 _"Greetings, Nigel Uno. My name is Elsa and like that annoying old man you just met I am an Ice Elemental." The woman said, stopping in front of Nigel and belt down in front of him, her face showing a gentle smile that put him at ease._

 _"Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Elsa." Nigel said, somehow feeling safe with this woman. "But what did that man mean about being an Ice Elemental and that I awakened our powers?"_

 _Elsa chuckled slightly. "Well, it's a long story, Nigel. What I can tell you now is that you are very special because your Flame is different because of your soul. A power that has been passed down through the ages, since the time the world began and when the Grimm first rose up."_

 _"What do you mean?" Nigel asked._

 _Elsa placed a hand on Nigel's head and from her hand came a soft light that made Nigel gasp. "In the beginning, there were four beings blessed with a special power by a traveler to protect life that was growing on this world. The remains of a great evil had fallen onto the world and threatened to consume it so these four sealed it away but soon enough another evil arrived and caused a great cataclysm that later created the Grimm. The four originals had long since perished but their powers eventually reincarnated into new hosts, allowing them to seal the Grimm again but this time they had the help of a hero who emerged, awakening the powers of his soul. Eventually they passed on but their powers would reincarnate again and again as the eons passed, with me being one of them when I was born and you as the newest."_

 _Nigel watched in awe as Elsa took her hand off his head and smiled down at him. "Your soul carries a great gift, one that has altered the dark power your father calls the Flame. Unlike the others, it cannot be accessed by feelings of hate and anger or by the techniques your father has learned. Rely on the thoughts of people that make you happy, inspire you, and stretch out with your feelings, much like you did when you used your Semblance to save your friend."_

 _Nigel remembered freezing himself and the Grimm when it cornered him and Abby. "I wanted to protect my friend."_

 _Elsa nodded. "You took your first step that day. Remember that feeling, remember what you wanted on that day, always remember and live by what you learned."_

 _"NIGEL!"_

Xxx

Nigel woke up, hearing someone shout his name and sat upon his bed, gasping when he saw fire…

Frostfire.

It was all around him, not burning him but freezing his room and he heard a bang at his frozen door.

"Nigel! Nigel, are you okay?!" His dad's voice called.

Nigel stood up from his bed and looked at his hands, remembering what Elsa had told him, if it was not all a dream. He took a deep breath and spread his arms out, watching in awe as the ice and the Frostfire dissipated and the door opened, allowing Monty, Jennifer and Abby to rush in and looked around the room anxiously and looked surprised upon seeing Nigel was all right.

"Oh my!" Jennifer hugged her son. "I'm so glad you're all right! When we all felt so cold we were so scared for you!"

Nigel hugged his mother back. "I'm okay, Mom. I'm okay and I think I learned how to use my Semblance."

He held up his hand and conjured a small bit of azure flames that didn't burn him, simply remaining still in the palm of his hand. A white mist emerged from the fire, possible its version of smoke but it didn't burn the air.

It cooled it, bringing forth a chilly sensation that Nigel's parents and Abby felt.

"My word." Monty knelt down and stared at the flame. "You figured it out on your own?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I had a dream and…" Nigel trailed off. "It's really hard to explain."

Monty smiled. "I imagine it is. But we can talk about it in the morning. Since your room hasn't been burned down or frozen can I assume it'll be safe you to sleep in for the rest of the night."

Nigel rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "I…think so."

Jennifer sighed and looked at her husband. "He truly is your son. At the very least his room hasn't been flooded by melted ice."

Monty laughed as he rubbed his wife's back. "Indeed. Now, let's go back to bed. That's enough excitement for one night."

Xxx

"My lady, I bring good news. The Candy Elemental is alive and I believe I have found them." A man bowed his head to a woman sitting on a chair.

This woman was very strange, even in a world where people had powers, giant advanced airships, and even where animals could walk and talk. She had a large, multi-colored cotton candy head, along with two, flat swirly peppermints for eyes. Her hair and lips were fashioned from red licorice. She wore a long, purple dress and carried around what appears to be a large lollipop.

Additionally, she sported an expensive assortment of candy jewelry, such as a gold crown with rock candy embedded in its sides and rings. Her fingernails were made of candy corn, her shawl was made out of cotton candy, her necklace was made of what appears to be a candy bracelet, and her rings were made of ring pops.

The woman tilted her head and the man nodded. "Yes, the Ice Elemental is near as well. Well one of them. There are two signatures, possibly the work of a relic or something from the Forgotten Age."

The woman seemingly blinked.

"I have not found the other two Elementals yet. I know that the Candy Elemental is close to one of the Ice signatures. Shall I make a plan to extract the Candy Elemental?"

The woman shook her head.

"No? But isn't this what you had been waiting for?"

The woman pointed to her eyes and then to him.

"Keep them under observation for now? My lady, forgive me but I do not understand. We have been looking for the Elementals for years."

The woman pointed at him and made a few hand signs.

"I see…Very well. I will carry out your orders."

Xxx

Sometime in the 1860s the Battle of Pimpleback Mountain occurred when Sherman B. Lumpus was attacked by a hoard of Grimm. He lost and rolled down the mountain into a circus train to be last seen cleaning after the elephants. Since then the mountain had been completely devoid of life, except for the occasional pack of Grimm moving through the forest. So when a blast of light appeared no one was there to see as two beings stepped out of the portal and looked around.

"So this is the other dimension? Doesn't look like the one Ben might have come from." The newly arrived person said. "Looks like a real dump. Well, better get to work. Got some bad guys to track down."

"Stay focused, Rex. If what we learned is true then Van Kleiss is somewhere in this dimension." The other person, someone older and more composed reminded him.

"Right, right." Rex Salazar shook his head. "So where to?"

"I imagine we should make for the nearest settlement and ask for directions, along with making sure we find shelter."

"Sounds good to me."

Xxx

Max Tennyson sighed as he took another drink of cool water, staring up at the stars while his grandkids slept peacefully in the Rustbucket.

"Enjoying yourself, Max?"

Max didn't even blink as an old friend emerged from the woods. "Pops, I heard what happened to your diner. I wondered what you were planning on doing while it was closed."

"Just educating Bunny's boy into being a man." Pops said as he sat down next to Max. "Seems like you haven't been having a boring summer either. Aliens popping up on news reports all over the tri-state area. And look who I find parked out here?"

"It wasn't my intention, I promise you. But," Max looked over his shoulder. "Seems like things are starting up again."

"They usually are. So, you grandkid actually has it? That's crazy but it could only mean…" Pops trailed off.

Max nodded. "I know. He must have actually survived and now he's trying to not only get off Earth but to get _it_ too."

"That's the last thing we need right now. With relations with the Faunus breaking down in a few countries and Satyra causing trouble a return visit from Vilgax could just push us over the edge." Pops shook his head.

"I know but I'm keeping a close eye on Ben. All I know for sure now is that eventually he'll come back." Max closed his eyes. "I should have made sure he was finished."

"You know everyone looked, right? There was no sign of his body at the time." Pops pointed out.

"That doesn't mean we couldn't have found him." Max clenched a fist. "And then there is the situation with the Grimm."

"We have been keeping tabs and everything is calm…For now. Just wait a little longer and we can see how this goes." Pops placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I have a feeling I know what's going to happen."

Xxx

"So if I ever want to leave the city I have to bond my soul to another?"

Juniper Lee had only been the Te Xuan Ze for a few years now and she had already decided this job, no matter how fun it was to see magical monsters or go to other dimension or to have super human strength, sucked big time. She barely had a social life and she was trapped in Orchid Bay City, never to leave it with her friends for as long as the Te Xuan Ze like her Amah had been for most of her life and she had taken every chance to go on vacation out of town when she had the chance. She only had her mentor who happened to be her dog named Monroe, her hyperactive little brother Ray-Ray, her older dorky brother Dennis and her newest friend Lila Sasquatch to help her and though they had been a great help she still wished for a way to do more than be the Te Xuan Ze.

Only now she was being offered a chance to leave Orchid Bay but it was under a few conditions and the person offering it was none other than the literal Grim Reaper himself.

She had to admit he looked the part of the Grim Reaper, even though he spoke with a Jamaican accent.

Grim nodded. "Da Te Xuan Ze is bound by da power of the Elders to remain in Orchid Bay City, da border between da mortal and magical worlds. However you can leave by preforming a ritual, creating a soul bond between you and one or more souls then so as long as you remain in close proximity to them you can leave dis city."

"One or more?" Jasmine Lee asked, sipping some tea she had made.

"Yes. It's a bit tricky since it has be done with someone you can absolutely trust and it can be done more than once. Da fallback is that from that point on your souls will be bound together by da invisible strings created by the ritual until the day you die. You will share thoughts and feelings through a link that you can close off from time to time but it will always be der." Grim explained, conjuring up an image of June and string forming between her and a small number of humanoid blanks that represented the people she could soul bond with. "It's a strong link, stronger den even marriage you could say."

"Thanks for that image." June said dryly.

Grim shrugged. "It's da price of finding a way to get through that annoying barrier, girl. Take it or leave it. There are two catches though."

"Gee and I thought this deal was already sweet." June sighed.

"Da Elders will allow you to leave if you do this on da condition you train to be Huntress." Grim said.

"A Huntress?" Juniper asked, not expecting that. "But I'm already the Te Xuan Ze. Why would I need to be a Huntress?"

"Look, I don't pretend I know what da Elders want but they made their conditions. It's up to you to decide to accept or not."

"And the second?" June asked.

"You have to track down the four Elementals and bond with them." Grim answered.

"The Elementals?" Jasmine gasped. "But if the Te Xuan Ze and the Elementals bond it could forever change everything."

"What are the Elementals?" June asked.

Grim decided to explain. "The Elementals are what you could say the Te Xuan Ze's predecessors or fellow employees in the fight against evil. Every generation a single being is blessed with the power of an element without the need for Dust and when one elemental dies their power is reincarnated into a new host."

"So are we talking Fire, Water, Earth, and Air?" June asked rhetorically.

Grim shook his head. "Close but no. It's Fire, Ice, Candy, and Slime. Earth, Water, and Air were already taken."

"What? What kind of an element is Candy and Slime?" June questioned, skeptical that what she was hearing was real.

"They are just as part of an element as Fire and Ice, even more in some ways. Candy is formed from chemical elements needed to make all those treats you youngsters consume, even water which is an ingredient to create your soda. And den der is Slime, a sub-element of Earth that is malleable and can harden itself." Grim shrugged. "Think of them as advanced forms of Earth, Air and Water. They were the first to stop this world from being plunged into extinction by the Grimm before Hunters became widespread and they existed in the shadows of the wars that followed. And now the Elders believe they are possibly in danger or something and need the Te Xuan Ze to aid them."

June sighed. "Okay, I'll take this deal, if only because it gives me a chance to see more of the world now instead of thirty years when I have kids."

"I knew that would be the deal breaker. So who can you dink of doing a soul bond and it can't be with family." Grim said.

June thought it over and only could think of a few people she could do this soul bond thing with outside of her family.

"All right, let me ask first before we do this."

Xxx

"Status report."

A man in a lab coat bowed to the man in the robe, observing the massive tank. "The operation is proceeding on schedule."

"And our lord?"

"The combination of cybernetics and Aura infusion appears to be working perfectly. Lord Diagon is recovering perfectly and we estimate he will even more powerful than previously believed."

"He had better be."

The years of gathering the technology needed to restore their lord to his full power had been long, tracking down the right scientists, stealing blue prints, gathering equipment and Dust. The operation consisted of awakening Lord Diagon's Aura, installing advanced cybernetics in his body, even behind his eyes that would be powered by Diagon's Aura and even enhanced by Aura infusions and Dust.

"We are ready to open the tank."

"Do it."

The tank was slowly drained of water before opening up, allowing everyone to see their master. He stood up, towering over all of them with a powerful and commanding presence. His face was green with red eyes and octopus like tentacles sprouting from the bottom of his face. He wore a black body suit with red armor that was missing its right sleeve, blue colored knee high metallic boots, a yellow gauntlet and a broadsword sheathed on its back.

"Lord Diagon." The robed men and scientists bowed before the tall being.

The being held up his hand and clenched it into a fist. "Finally, I am ready to take my revenge. Do you have the location of Max Tennyson?"

"We do, my lord. And it has come to our attention that his grandson is in possession of a strange device."

Xxx

Max Tennyson smiled as he looked at the rearview mirror, showing his sleeping grandchildren as he drove to the next stop of his summer long journey, passing a sign.

 **ORCHID BAY**

 **NEXT EXIT**

He smirked, knowing how his old friend, Jasmine Lee would react on meeting his grandchildren. She was always a spitfire and he doubted that had been changed even in her old age. As he understood her granddaughter had inherited the same power she had gained and was learning how to use it quickly. Orchid Bay was a hotbed for supernatural activity, yes Max Tennyson knew of the hidden world of magic that was hidden from the rest of the world and like how the Plumbers had been formed by a loose group of Hunters the same could be said for the Lee family, specifically the one who became the Te Xuan Ze. The World of Magic remained separate because of the war between Humans and Grimm, fearing the dangers of both sides.

The Lee Family remained in Orchid Bay since that time, gaining magical powers of the Elders in addition to the powers of a Hunter that made just one of them a literal one-man army that could take down many Grimm or monsters, demons, or many magical creatures that existed. Orchid Bay had luckily not endured heavy attacks by Grimm and the Lee family had not produced many Hunters in the time since the first Te Xuan Ze, preferring to try and live peacefully in the world they all lived in. The magical barrier kept the Grimm from assaulting Orchid Bay directly but every now and then one would somehow slip past the barrier and cause trouble.

Luckily the Te Xuan Ze usually handled it.

Unlike many Hunters the Te Xuan Ze did not normally use weapons, at least the non-magical kinds normally and only one weapon smith lived in Orchid Bay.

Now if only he could-

 **BOOM!**

Max gasped and stopped the van just in time to avoid being destroyed by an sudden explosion in the middle of the road.

"What was that?!" The voice of Max's grandson Ben shouted, having been shaken from his sleep by the sound of the explosion and the feeling of the sudden stop.

Max looked ahead, watching as something emerged from the crater and when he saw what or who had emerged his heart nearly stopped. "No…It can't be."

To Ben it was a large alien with green skin, an octopus tentacle like beard like Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean, red eyes and he was taller than the Rustbucket. "Another alien? I got him!"

"Ben no!" Max shouted but Ben was already out of the van and hit the device on his wrist to change into one of his favorite aliens, Heatblast.

"All right, let's see what you got." Ben had plenty reason to be cocky because he had been dealing with aliens, bad guys, and even Grimm since the day the watch that allowed him to turn into aliens had fallen from the sky during the first night of his camping trip with Grandpa Max Tennyson.

The alien watched as Heatblast raised his hands and let loose a fiery blast that hit the alien head on.

"Huh? Is that it? He didn't even move." Heatblast commented.

But when the smoke cleared the alien was still standing without a single scratch on it. The alien glared at him, not amused by Ben's attempt to fry it.

"Okay, that didn't work. But I still got this." Heatblast said, preparing another blast.

Only this time the alien moved, moving so fast Ben didn't see him even take the first step and kicked the pyro-alien straight in the chest, sending it flying back.

"Ben!" Max shouted, having come out of his van with Gwen.

The alien stopped and looked at Max. "Hello, Max Tennyson."

Max glared back at the alien. "Vilgax."

"Grandpa?" Gwen asked, not sure what was going on.

"It has been a long time, Tennyson. Though as you can see, much as changed since them." Vilgax smirked, watching as Ben stood back up and launched fire blast at him. "I will be with you in a second."

"Vilgax!" Max shouted as Vilgax held up a hand, catching the fire and clenching his fist down on it, extinguishing it in a mere second.

"Wha?!" Heatblast gasped, seeing his attack caught like a simple ball.

Vilgax then rushed at Ben, grabbing him and slamming him into the road with enough force to send cracks traveling through the ground.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted.

Vilgax picked up Heatblast and looked at the symbol on his chest. "So the Omnitrix has been found after all these years. I am in fact relieved the bounty hunters I sent to capture it failed to stop it from being sent here."

"What are you talking about?" Heatblast struggled to break free. "Who are you?!"

"I am Vilgax and you have something that belongs to me." Vilgax answered as he raised a finger to touch the symbol on Heatblast's chest.

"Claws off my grandson, Vilgax!"

Vilgax took his eyes off Ben and was greeted with the sight of Max holding a metal briefcase that transformed into a large advanced looking cannon. It fired a bright beam that slammed into Vilgax, knocking him back and forcing him to drop Ben.

Vilgax slid several yards before the beam dissipated but remained unharmed. "Not this time, Max Tennyson. I am much stronger than I was during our last encounter."

"Then I'll just set this for a maximum burst." Max retorted.

"Not this time." Vilgax grinned as his form glowed bright green and created transparent octopus like tentacles. "I have now unlocked the power of my own Aura and gained my own Semblance. To grab everything in my sight! Behold my Death Wave!"

The tentacles lunged at Max placed his hand on the ground which glowed for a second and then leapt up into the air as if he could fly and fired down at Vilgax. The alien warlord unsheathed his sword and used it as a shield, blocking the beam from Max's cannon.

"Your Semblance still works I see. Allowing you to jump anywhere you wish, even into the air or on water." Vilgax noted, looking up at Max who remained in the air, as if he was standing on something solid. "I believe you called it Omni-Step. An effective power you used against me before. But I am now ready."

"It doesn't matter if you are, Vilgax." Max pointed his cannon at Vilgax. "I've keyed this to your Aura. It'll take you down for good this time!"

Vilgax grinned as Max fired again. "Are you sure?"

Vilgax glowed green again, creating his energy tentacles that collided with the energy blast and absorbed much to the shock of Max.

"My Death Wave drains all form of energy it touches, even the power of your weapon. I can drain even the Aura of my targets!" Vilgax lashed out with more energy tentacles.

Max used his Omni-Step to dodge Vilgax's tentacles, landing back on the ground and fired again. However Vilgax simply created another energy tentacle that absorbed the attack and fired it back at Max who dodged using his Omni-Step, using it to evade the energy tentacles and fire down at Vilgax who used his tentacles to absorb the incoming blasts. Realizing he was fighting a losing battle Max appeared next to Ben who had changed back into his human form.

"Grandpa what-" Ben was cut off as Max grabbed him.

Max then grabbed Gwen and used Omni-Step to flee from Vilgax who watched as they vanished. "You won't get far, Tennyson."

Max reappeared close to Orchid Bay City. "That was close."

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Ben asked as Max put him and Gwen down.

"It's a long story but listen Ben. You do _not_ want to pick a fight with Vilgax." Max said, looking back in the direction he had fled from Vilgax.

"Uh, how do you know his name is Vilgax?" Ben asked.

Max winced.

"Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

Just as Max was about to face his grandchildren Vilgax landed on the ground in front of the Tennysons, smirking down at them. "You thought you could escape me? Haven't you learned anything from our last encounter?"

"He did in fact."

Vilgax looked up in time to see a green blue kick him in the face, forcing him back before a blast of light hit him and he vanished in a flash of light. Max and his grandchildren turned around to see a teenage girl and an elderly woman holding an amulet in her hand.

"Long time no see, Max. What trash have you brought to my city this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Opening File: The Curse of Peach Creek Estates._

 _The Kanker Clan is well known for being a family of thieves and con-artists but they also have produced powerful warriors in the last century. During the founding of Peach Creek estates in the 17th the Kanker Clan was hired for protection from the Grimm but unfortunately for the people of Peach Creek the Kanker Clan soon acquired the deed through extortion, making Peach Creek their main home despite moving from time to time. The Kankers have been noted to be powerful, having Semblances that focused on manipulating their bodies such as enhanced strength, illusions, and even powerful mental Semblances. Though powerful in a fight they hinder the clan's ability to interact with outsiders, not that the Kanker clan care much for interacting with outsiders or even having friends._

 _This is especially true for any potential wives or husbands they come across._

 _Close File_

"You ever meet someone who is not someone you'd like to be near. It could be any kind of reason, bad manners, lack of deodorant, or even because they are bullies and they like making people miserable. I suppose in one reality they could be a good friend and in the other, an even bigger problem. So you can either try to avoid the problem or face it head on." TOM 3 said, closing the history database. "Just be prepared because things don't always work out the way you want."

Xxx

"Ah Peach Creek, it hasn't changed much since the last time we were here." A tall woman said, looking across the suburb her ancestor won in exchange for defense against the Grimm.

It has been some since she had been here with her family due to them traveling across the country. It was dangerous to stay in one place for too long but there had been a reason she had chosen to return to this dump of a land.

Her daughters.

Lee, Marie, and May Kanker, each of them she conceived with a different man in her travels to keep the Kanker clan alive and each of them personally trained by her to be strong. It was a cruel world and they needed to be strong or they would die. The Kanker family only decided to accept the deed of this dump estate was so that the family would have a place to return for a potential mate. And the daughters of the Kanker Matriarch were reaching the age where they needed to begin looking for someone to at least be their mate or possibly servant.

Lee was the oldest, having red hair and a third eye that was the result of the Kanker bloodline in her. The Third-Eye Semblance is not something that could simply be turned off as it was the result of a physical mutation going back hundreds of years. It allowed enhanced vision, allowing Lee to see through even physical objects but its real strength was the power Perception Manipulation. It allowed her to influence the senses of everyone her third eye makes contact with and there is no known defense against it.

The second youngest, Marie was the smartest of the three and blessed with a Trojan Semblance that allows her alter her appearance at will to any form she wants. And finally the youngest, May Kanker who was a bit of a ditz compared to her sisters but just as powerful and her Semblance had the power to shrug off any form of pain and keep on fighting, making her physically the strongest of her daughters.

"Perhaps they will find someone interesting in this dump." She scoffed at the idea though. "And what do you want?"

A shadowy figure appeared behind her, all of its features concealed save for the outline of its silhouette. "I see the Kanker Clan has returned to the land it acquired through extortion. How poetic. As for why I am here it is to speak to you in regarding the bargain your clan made with my master."

"What about it?"

"If you are truly committed to our deal we want proof and it'll be your daughters who will be the ones to provide said proof." The figure said insistently.

"Oh?"

"If they are as committed as the rest of your clan then they should have no trouble dealing with a…test."

The Kanker Matriarch looked over her shoulder. "And what is this test?"

"They are several noteworthy opponents training their children or have taken on disciples. If your daughters are as strong as you claim them to be they should have no trouble challenging and defeating a simple…sparring match."

The Matriarch smirked. "Is that all? Give me the names of these so-called opponents."

"Excellent."

Xxx

"Is this the best you can do?! Rolf has seen better performance from a pile of rats fighting over corn!" Rolf, the self-proclaimed 'son of a Huntsman' barked at the 'Hunters in-training'.

The trainees in question were the three Eds along with two more kids from Peach Creek. Jonny 2x4, a kid who loves nature with his best friend Plank who happened to be a piece of wood with a face drawn on it because he was lonely as a child. The other was Nazz Von Bartonschmeer, a single daughter of hippy parents and described as a flower child who nearly every kid in the cul-de-sac had a crush on Nazz wanted to try to become a Huntress because she looked up to her grandmother who was a Huntress even though she had a falling out with Nazz's parents. The grandmother considered her son and his wife to be idiots, looking for peace in a world plagued by evil and though Nazz loved her parents dearly she inherited her grandmother's intellect and fierce heart.

She was friends with everyone, including the neighborhood mechanic Kevin who was the son of a worker at the local weapon's factory and had a fascination with bikes. It was rumored that his father designed a weapon disguised as a large wrench but no one ever asked. Kevin mostly kept to himself and acted like a tough jock and occasional bully but never threatened anyone with his weapon and didn't seem interested in being a Hunter.

The Eds themselves had different reasons for training, even if one of them was not so much interesting in becoming a Hunter.

Ed and Sarah's father was killed in a Grimm attack, causing their mother to become depressed and emotionally distant from her children. As a result Ed retreated into a world of fantasy, reading about Hunters and weapons and eventually deciding to become a Hunter. Sarah adopted a bossy attitude to fill in the role left by their parents, attempting to be independent but it wasn't easy since she considered her brother an idiot. Her only friend was a kid named Jimmy who rarely associated with the rest of the kids since his parents considered him too fragile and too naive to be around other kids like the Eds who were training to be Hunters.

Edd/Double D was a gifted child, already preparing to attend college but was raised by strict, emotionally distant parents who pushed him to be the best and to be clean and neat in every way possible…and then some, making for a stressful childhood upbringing. Unfortunately that life ended when Double D was nearly killed in an explosion caused by explosive Dust that scared his head and burned his hair, thus leading him to always wear the sock hat to cover his scars. Double D then met Ed and Eddy and though he has no wish to become a Hunter he believes that the power of Aura can one day heal his scars. And then there was Eddy, who had an abusive relationship with his elder brother but cherished it deeply before his brother was kicked out of their home and leading Eddy to decide to become someone strong enough that his brother would never push him around again: a Huntsman.

And their trainer Rolf who moved to Peach Creek with his family after his village in the old country was destroyed by rampaging Grimm Rolf had been trained to be a Hunter since he was a small child and he had showed himself to be as strong as even Ed.

"You make Rolf sick!"

And a very harsh trainer too.

"If you were up against a Grimm you would all be goners, Ed-Boys, Jonny-Wood Boy and Go-Go Nazz Girl." Rolf said, looking over the exhausted trainees once they made it through the obstacle course he had prepared.

The obstacle course included a pit Rolf had personally dug out with a tree he had knocked down as the only way across. The trainees had fallen in a dozen times, coming out muddy and bruised each time, followed by a jagged run that they had tripped on more than once, and struggling to avoid a stampede of barn animals.

End result: five beaten, exhausted, and nearly traumatized kids.

Rolf shook his head. "You shall return to Rolf's training course each day and do it again and again until you have mastered it and yourselves!"

The kids all groaned but were too tired to argue.

"Impressive."

Rolf looked over his shoulder, seeing three strange girls appear in his backyard. The one on the right had blond hair with buck teeth and wore a gray T-shirt, red shorts, red shoes with black soles, and yellow socks. The one on the left wore a black tank top that halted above her midriff, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged BDU pants. Her hair was short and blue and it covered her right eye.

The last one and the one in the middle wore a white tank top with red polka-dots on it and a pink belt with blue jeans and golden earrings. Her hair was red and it covered her eyes and she had a few freckles on her face.

"And who are you and why do you trespass on Rolf's home?" Rolf asked calmly but could feel something off with these girls.

"I'm May Kanker." The blond girl answered, sticking her tongue out under her teeth.

The blue haired girl popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth. "I'm Marie Kanker."

"And I'm Lee Kanker." The red haired girl finished. "We're the Kanker Sisters. We just moved in. Nice to see the place our ancestors bought is still in one piece."

"Bought?" Nazz asked.

Double D's eyes widened. "That's right! The Kanker family gained the deed to Peach Creek at the time of building in exchange for protection from the Grimm."

"So they own the cul-de-sac?" Eddy asked.

"You betcha, small fry." Lee answered, smirking.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" Eddy shouted, looking like he would have tried to attack the Kankers but tripped and fell over.

"Eddy, calm down! No one was saying that." Double D said as he and Nazz helped Eddy back onto his feet.

Lee chuckled. "Looks like we got a fighter here girls."

"Cute chubby cheeked ones too." Marie agreed.

"Maybe we should see how tough they are." May suggested with an excited look.

Rolf stepped forward. "There will be no fighting with Rolf's students. Newcomers come looking for a battle you may speak to this son of a Hunter."

"Oh, sounds like a challenge. You heard him girls." Lee said, crossing her arms.

"I get first dibs." May said, taking a step forward.

"Fine but leave enough of him for me." Marie said, stepping to the side.

May took off, lunging at Rolf who spun out of the way, tripping May and watching as she skidded several times across the ground. "Charging Yellow Head leave herself wide open, she practically screams her attack before she makes it."

May got back up, shrugging off the dirt and turned around with a smile. "Okay, let's get dirty!"

May preformed a hand stand before leaping up and preforming a spinning kick at Rolf who ducked. May aimed her fist down but Rolf jumped back, watching as May's fist hit the ground, creating a small crater.

"Charging Yellow Head compensates for lack of skill with brute strength." He continued to lecture her as she charged for another assault.

"Whoa!" Nazz gasped at May's strength. "Is that her Semblance?"

"Unlikely." Double D answered, his mind keenly analyzing the fight.

May moved at high speed, attacking Rolf with deadly ferocity but Rolf remained calm as he dodged her blows until she threw a punch. Rolf grabbed the arm and used the momentum to throw May over his shoulder, sending her flying back at her sisters, landing on the ground in front of Marie.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marie said, stepping over May with an eager grin. "Not bad, Farm Boy. You held off May but let's see how you do against me."

Rolf could tell that his new opponent was a lot smarter than his previous one and it showed as Marie stopped just a few feet away and readied herself. This one was not going to rush at him like her sister had done.

For a moment they remained there as Marie exhaled, slowly blowing a pink bubble of gum. Rolf realized almost too late that it was not ordinary based on the glow which originated from within…

Kicking off, Rolf launched himself backwards as the bubble popped and unleashed a concussive wave which traveled outwards. Maria was left unharmed by it, but the ground ahead of her was torn up, kicking up grass and dirt into the air and propelling Rolf back further before he dug his feet in and crossed his arms in front of his face. Just as he lowered them he found Marie in front of him, winking up at him as she resumed chewing her gum and threw a swift kick up towards his head which Rolf dodged and simultaneously spun, sweeping Marie's grounded foot out from under her and followed up with a second kick to Marie's side as she fell, sending her sliding back.

"Blue Girl demonstrates keen use of strategy, but wastes opportunity to brag instead of striking." Rolf noted, cracking his knuckles as Marie climbed back to her feet. "Tricks and toys shall only carry you so far, Blue Girl."

Clenching her fist, Marie ground it into the dirt and launched herself towards Rolf much like May had, once again stopping short and launching a series of punches and kicks at Rolf, who effortlessly dodged or blocked them while also putting Marie off balance by tugging her forward when she over extended her reach, not even bothering to strike back. However, she made good use of her gum, repeatedly blowing an explosive bubble when Rolf least expected it, and each bubble seemed to have a different effect based on the type of Dust that had been used in its creation.

A stream of fire, a stream of air so cold that it froze part of Rolf's yard, one even created a burst of electricity which Rolf was only protected from by his Aura.

However, Rolf had not been idle in this fight, observing Marie after the first few bubbles to see when she would blow another. He realized that the signal was when she began to chew faster in the moments before she exhaled.

After kicking her back again, Rolf observed this and shot forward as she began to blow a bubble…and covered her mouth with one hand. Marie's eyes widened with panic, realizing that the weaponized Dust Gum in her mouth had already been primed and was charging up to explode!

Rolf returned her earlier mocking wink and jammed his hand upwards against her lower jaw, making her bite down on the gum while it was still in her mouth and generating a vortex of air which rocketed her backwards while only pushing Rolf back a few feet. Marie flew across the yard and slammed into May, leaving Lee Kanker to face the Son of a Hunstman.

Letting out a low whistle, the red head clapped slowly. "Not bad."

Rolf watched as Lee clapped a few times, taking a few steps forward. The entire time Lee had remained composed, even as Rolf took down her sisters.

"Well, I suppose it is my turn." Lee cracked her knuckles and with that rushed at Rolf who only shook his head.

It seemed these Kanker girls were little more than children, masquerading as true Huntresses.

However just as Rolf blocked the first punch and grabbed Lee to end the fight quickly her image vanished and a fist to the face sent Rolf staggering back.

"Whoa! Rolf didn't even react!" Eddy said, watching as Lee slugged Rolf who did not even defend himself right in the face.

Rolf rubbed his jaw gently, looking at Lee who was still smirking.

"Looks like you ain't so tough after all." Lee remarked.

Lee then lunged at him again, launching a few quick strikes which Rolf dodged, stepping back carefully and trying to analyze his opponent. Just as he was about to block another fist to the face he let out a grunt as a foot slammed into his torso, knocking him down. Rolf jumped back up to his feet and stepped back, trying to see what it was that was making this girl able to slip past his guard.

Could it be her Semblance?

It was possible she had some form of super speed Semblance or an illusion based one.

"Come on, Mister Son of a Huntsman. Is that all you got?" Lee taunted.

Rolf remained composed, remembering his Hunter training from when he was a little boy. The foolish rushed in and met their ends. Rolf saw one thing and felt another…

That was it!

Rolf closed his eyes and activated his Semblance.

"No? Then I'll make the next move!" Lee said, charging again.

"Rolf, move!" Nazz shouted.

Rolf made no attempt to move as his body flashed and a screech was heard inside his mind. As Lee moved into range she let loose a barrage of punches that Rolf blocked or dodged. Lee grinned and looked at him, projecting her intended attack for him to see while aiming a kick at his knees. Just as she swung her foot Rolf reached and grabbed it, catching her attack.

"What?!" Lee gasped, shocked at seeing Rolf catch her sneak attack.

"So, this is how Red Bushy Top has been sneaking past Rolf's guard." Rolf grinned, keeping his eyes closed. "Your Semblance, it projects images into Rolf's vision. Red Bushy Top has been using this to sneak past Rolf's guard. Fortunately, Rolf has a counter for you see if Rolf simply closes his eyes and relies on his senses enhanced by the Semblance of this Son of a Hunstman your power is no match for it!"

"Your Semblance?" Lee asked before Rolf swung her over his shoulder, tossing right at her sisters and knocking them down.

"Rolf's Semblance allows him to take on the certain attributes of animals." Rolf said, turning to face the Kankers. "I can choose the agility of a cheetah, the strength of a gorilla, or even the camouflage of a chameleon but in this case Rolf chose to be blind as a bat!"

Rolf opened his eyes, showing that he was now blind.

"Your blind?!" Lee exclaimed.

"With Rolf's vision now useless Rolf's other senses were enhanced, especially my hearing." Rolf deactivated his Semblance, allowing his vision to return. "Your ability is powerful but Red Bushy Top relied on it too much, giving Rolf a chance to understand and adapt! Now that Rolf understands how you three fight you may be free to leave the property of Rolf's family!"

Lee smirked. "…Fine, since you showed just how interesting you and those ankle-biters behind you now are. We'll leave quietly, for now. But remember, Farm-Boy, this cul-de-sac belongs to the Kanker Clan so we actually own this ground you stand on. We'll be watching so you better be on your guard and you'd better make sure those students of yours amount to something good…Or else."

With that the Kankers let out one final laugh as they turned and left.

"Those girls are crazy." Nazz said once they were gone. "I really wish we'd seen the last of them."

"Unlikely, given their claims and attitudes." Edd sighed in relief that the fighting was over for now.

"Guess that means we better be on guard, uh guys?" Eddy asked.

Rolf turned and faced the kids. "That is enough training for today. Come back again and be prepared. For the appearance of multi-colored demon girls means that training will be more serious than ever!"

Everyone groaned at that.

"Do not groan like lazy sloth students of Rolf! Rolf expects discipline and dedication!"

Xxx

" _It seems your children are not as skilled as you claim_."

Mama Kanker narrowed her eyes at the disrespect of her daughters. "They underestimated the Farm Boy. It's not like we expected this dump to have any worthy fighters."

" _And that was your first mistake_."

"And you will be your making your last mistake if you speak one more word of disrespect." Mama Kanker threatened as her Aura flared.

Her guest chuckled. " _No need for violence…Yet. In fact I was suggesting that your daughters meet an apprentice of ours._ "

"Oh?" Mama Kanker said, raising an eyebrow.

" _Yes. She's become an important addition to our ranks and her training is nearly done._ "

"And where is she?"

" _The Devil's Bluff_."

Devil's Bluff was home to an ancient village lying on a cliff face located in the Wilds which was among the most dangerous areas in the country. The Wilds consisted of jungles, forests, deserts and other areas that are crawling with Grimm in every direction, so it was wise to stay alert when traveling through that area or you would be dead. The Wilds were mainly composed of unspoiled wilderness and was crawling with Grimm.

"Oh, now you've got my attention." Mama Kanker said, knowing that only someone very powerful could survive in those lands. "And who is this apprentice?"

"You'll see."

Xxx

Hal Fulbright watched as the limo pulled out in front of the mansion and out stepped a rather large man. He had red hair that bordered on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a machine gun. He wore a white furry shirt with a red Scottish kilt, black boots and a black belt with cat symbol in the center.

"About time we got here! This car was so small I was literally curled up into a ball and thought I was going to roll out the door! I thought richie folk were supposed to pay for transports that are comfortable!" The man complained as he walked out. "I've been in gutters that were more comfortable!"

Well, his wife did say the man liked to talk…A lot.

Hal stepped forward to greet the new arrival. "Welcome to the Fulbright Home, Mr…"

"Mister? What do I look like? A fancy shirt, tie-wearing stiff? I'm a bonefied Hunter! I'm the best one on the planet!" The man boasted loudly. "So don't you be calling me mister! I'm Scotty Blake but ya can call me Scot if Scotty's too hard for your stiff brain to remember!"

Hal had to keep himself calm as the man barked at him and just as he was about to speak…

"Oi, shut up you old fart!"

Scotty stopped and looked past Hal, seeing a little red haired girl march out of the door with an angry look on her face. She wore a green sweater and an orange skirt with long red hair going down her shoulder and freckles on her face.

"What'd you call me?" Scotty slowly asked.

"I called you an old fart! You sure sound like one! And being the toughest Hunter on the planet? My grand-daddy could take you on with probably one hand!" The girl barked, marching up to Scotty and looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes.

Scotty leaned down, making Hal worried and about to pull Fanny away. "Do you know who I am, little lassy?"

"A loud fart with bad teeth? I've seen rats with cleaner mouths than you! Do you brush with a skunk after you beat to death with a stinky fish?" Fanny barked.

Hal was just about to put Fanny back, thinking Scotty was going to hurt her but was surprised when Scotty threw his head back and laughed loudly. "That's quite a mouth you got on ya, wee-lass. Ya sound like me wee-lass and you even got the same hair as her! So your daddy wants me to train ya to be a Hunter. You think you got what it takes?"

"Do you got a big gut?" Fanny pointed at Scotty's body.

"This is all muscle!" Scotty barked but laughed again. "All right, now you got my interest. All right, wee-lass, from this point I'll be showing you how to be a Hunter, a _real_ Hunter. So you better be ready or I'll kick your little behind across this fancy house you got."

"Bring it, Scotty!" Fanny grinned.

From that day a new bond between teacher and student was formed. Hal could only imagine how she would react to her second teacher.

And that she didn't start acting like Scotty around other kids at school.

For perhaps the millionth time Hal wondered just what exactly he had gotten himself into.

Xxx

"Cruddy school." A small blond haired boy wearing an orange hoodie, blue pants, and white shoes kicked the ground as he walked to the entrance.

He had been forced to move to a new home with new people he didn't know and had to go to school and his parents thought he would have fun on his first day?! He'd rather be working on his weapon but his uncle told him to wait until he brushed on his studies of mechanics before he actually tried constructing his weapon. But his uncle told him to wait until he was finished speaking with his new boss, a Mr. Fulbright or whatever.

"Hey kid."

He turned and saw a big kid smiling down at him. "First day?"

"Uh...ya." The boy nodded slowly, stepping back.

Two more big kids walked up to them.

"Well, welcome!" The first one said happily. "First day's never easy huh? How about we give you the grand tour?"

"Oh...sure, you seem like a nice bloke." The blond haired boy said, happy that so far his day was going fine.

"There's just a little thing we need you to do." The big guy leaned down and whispered.

"And what's that?"

"Your lunch money."

"Wha...HEY!" The blond haired kicked was picked up and hanging by his feet as the large kid shook him down.

Coins fell out and the leader picked them up, laughing until he looked at them. "Hey! This is _Australian_ money! This is no good here!"

"Help!" The blond haired boy cried.

"Leave him alone!"

"Or what?" Ernie laughed.

"Yeah what?" The two other bullies stepped forward.

"Still picking on new kids, Ernie?" The bullies stopped when they heard a voice with an English accent.

They turned around to see a brunette haired boy walking towards them. He wore a red turtleneck sweat with a vest, gray shorts, and brown combat boots. What was perhaps the most noticeable about him were the sunglasses he wore over his eyes.

"Nigel Uno." The boy called Ernie growled. "And it's Ernest!"

"Drop the kid." Nigel said softly.

"Or what? I don't see that crazy girl Abigail with you." Ernie laughed, making Nigel scowl.

"Let's beat him down while we have the chance!" One of Ernie's friends stepped forward.

He looked up with the sun reflecting off his glasses as the bullies surrounded him, laughing sinisterly...

Until a foot kicked Ernie in the face, knocking him down.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough, _Ernie._ " A girl's voice sneered as she appeared in front of him.

Ernie growled as he sat up, holding one hand over his eye as he glared at the one who kicked him. "Abigail Lincoln."

Abigail, better known as Abby wore blue shirt with white stripes that fell down to her hips, covering the black bicycle shorts she wore, and white shoes. Her black hair was pulled into a single braid that traveled down her back and as always she wore a red summer cap that covered her Faunus ears. When inside the school when she wasn't allowed to wear her hat she disguised her fox ears as a headband keeping her hair back.

She looked back at Wallabee, noticing that like her he was a Faunus. He had a monkey like tail sticking out of his pants. It figures Ernie and his cronies would try and pick on the newcomer. They might be not prejudiced against Faunus but they like to pick on anyone they think cannot fight back.

"You still never learn do you, Ernie?" Abby remarked, placing one hand on a hip in a condescending fashion.

"It's Ernest!" Ernie backed as he stood up, rubbing his eye. "And you two idiots are stilling Hunters from the looks of it."

"Who's playing?" Nigel asked rhetorically.

"All right, that's it! We're teaching you two a lesson!" Ernie barked as him and his two friends rushed at the two.

"You want first crack?" Nigel asked, glancing at Abby who smirked.

"I got this." Abby answered, seemingly only paying partial attention to the charging bullies.

Nigel mirrored her smirk. "They're all yours."

Just as Ernie threw the first punch Abby grabbed his wrist and used the momentum to throw the big bully over her shoulder. The two bullies and Wally both gaped as Ernie screamed and plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Nigel on the other hand was smiling the whole time, watching as Abby made short work of Ernie who was groaning in pain while lying on the pavement.

"Is that all you got, Ernie?" Abby asked, smirking at the downed bully.

Ernie growled as he stood back up to attack Abby but was stopped when his legs were frozen.

"Now, now Ernie." Nigel held up his hand that was engulfed in a blue flame and white mist. "That's no way to behave and treat a fellow student."

Needless to say Wallabee Beatles' first day of school in America got a lot more interesting, especially when a hall monitor came out and saw Ernie half frozen. "What is going on here?!"

Xxx

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Take him away boys!" A chubby boy wearing goggles said. "Book him a nice afternoon in detention."

In class he wouldn't be allowed to wear his goggles but he wore them almost all the time, in memory of his father. Another kid wearing a hat and coat led a kid down to the hall wearing handcuffs towards the detention room.

"Well Joe, another lunch money thief for detention." The boy turned to his partner.

"Keep this up, Hoagie and you'll make all us other hall monitors look bad." Joe remarked.

"Just doing my job Joe." Hoagie opened up a janitor's closet.

Inside was a desk with paper work making it look like an office instead of a janitor's closet. Inside were two boys, one dressed like another hall monitor while another was...

"Nigel?" Hoagie asked.

"Hi, Hoagie." Nigel greeted with a simple smile. "Sorry about the surprise."

"What's going on?" Hoagie walked around his desk to get look at his friend.

"He got busted beating down some kids at the front entrance of the school." The hall monitor standing next to him stated.

"What? Nigel's not a bully!" Hoagie protested.

He had known Nigel since kindergarten and as far as he knew Nigel had never been in a single fight, preferring to distance himself from anyone who might.

"But the kids picking on a new kid on a first day of school were." Nigel pointed out. "By the time the hall monitor stepped in the bullies ran off but..."

Hoagie sighed at Nigel's heroism, seeing that it got him in trouble again.

He didn't have to as the door was busted open by the same boy who Nigel saved.

"Ya got to let him go! He saved me from those guys!" The boy protested.

"He technically still committed a crime by beating up those guys on school ground." Joe pointed out. "Even if its true he'll still have to serve a day in detention."

"But..." The boy was about to protest but Nigel cut him off.

"It's all right." Nigel stood up. "I did technically break the rules and I'll accept the detention."

He turned around and smiled reassuringly at the blond haired boy and black haired girl with him.

"Sorry that your first day of school was not what you expected." Nigel held out his hand. "But still it's nice to meet you..."

"Wallabee Beatles, but just call me Wally." The boy sadly said.

Nigel smiled and walked out of the office with the hall monitor leading him down to detention. "If those guys bother you again talk to Hoagie or a girl in my class who wears blue."

Hoagie sighed as Nigel was escorted to detention and sat down in his office chair, picking up a book labeled _Aura Integrated Mechanics for Beginners (Dummies)_.

Xxx

Recess had started and the kids were outside, having fun with the playground in the backyard of the school. Unlike most of the kids Abby was not laughing happily on the swings or climbing the monkey bars, rather she seemed to keep herself distant from the rest of the kids. She didn't mind playing but she would have preferred if Nigel was here so at least she'd know he was okay.

"After today I've got to tell Nigel to stop getting himself in trouble."

She swore ever since he finally learned how to use his Semblance he's done one heroic stunt after another.

"Hey!"

She turned around and saw the kid Nigel had saved, Wallabee Beatles standing behind her.

"You were the girl with the guy who saved me?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Abby crossed her arms.

"He saved me from those jerks so I want to help! Leave it to me and I'll bust him out!" Wally pressed a fist into the palm of his hand.

Abby raised an eyebrow. She'd actually be fine with busting Nigel out on her own and she could slip in and out of detention before anyone knew about.

But there was something about this kid that she sensed and felt like she should give him a chance.

"Well, okay, but don't get caught!" Abby pointed at him. "Come, on I know the quickest there and I know to not get caught."

"Ya got it!" Wally nodded.

Xxx

Detention was a lot quieter than Nigel had thought. The room was a mess with dirt on the walls and wall paper ripped and hanging out like an open wound. There was no light except for the sunlight coming out of the only window that just so happened to shine down on Nigel.

'Seriously, these adults have all these extracurricular activities but not enough money to pay to have this room cleaned up?' Nigel shook his head and went back to reading the book he had brought with him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Nigel looked up to see another kid, a big hulking one that he recognized as one of the bullies who were picking on Wallabee Beatles.

"You got caught for trying to pick on the new kid or did you get busted for picking on another kid, Ernie?" Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"That's Ernest! And it don't matter; I can now hand out some pay back!" The bully growled.

His left check was swollen, from the punch Nigel had given him when he wasn't looking.

"No hall monitors and no crazy girl to save you this time you little popsicle!" The bully grinned.

Nigel didn't react do the insult. He stood up, closed the book and took his regular glasses off. The bully watched as Nigel stood up to him, the sun shining down from the window onto him as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of …sunglasses?

He slipped them onto his face and suddenly, the polite Nigel Uno was gone, replaced by someone else. He smirked at the bully and the bully suddenly felt a little afraid and not so confident, staring down the kid whose back was turned to the sun light shining down on him, darkening his front but he could still see the intense look of the eyes behind the glasses.

Xxx

"Wow. This is amazing!" Wally whispered excitedly as Abby led him down the hall.

"Shh! You want to get caught fool!" Abby hushed him. "My Semblance doesn't eliminate your voice if your loud!"

Abby's Semblance was a special one, labeled by Monty as Void of Presence. It allowed Abby to cloak herself from complete sight, concealing the sound of her movements, her scent, heat signature, and even her aura. It also worked with anyone next to her through physical contact but it didn't conceal them as well as her.

She peered around the corner and saw the door to detention.

"Hang on, mate. I'm busting you out!" Wally growled.

He looked around the hall and saw the coast was clear. With a growl he leapt forward and rammed his shoulder into the door, busting it open.

"Hang on, mate! I'm getting you...out?" Wally stopped in mid-sentence.

His eyes widened in complete shock and awe as he stared inside the detention room in front of him.

"Whoa!"

Abby walked in and smirked. "Couldn't help yourself huh?"

Nigel was sitting at his desk, looking completely innocent with Ernie encased in a block of ice up to his neck so he could breathe through his chattering teeth. "In my defense, he threw the first punch."

Wally stared in complete shock. "…Who are you guys?"

Xxx

"The machine is ready." A cold metallic voice reported.

Deep beneath the surface of Earth, in an underground laboratory complex a man with long black hair with white streaks smiled. He wore a long dark coat over a black and grey striped shirt, dark grey pants and boots and golden armor over his torso and neck. What was most noticeable about him was the golden mechanical arm where his right arm would have been.

"Good." The man said, looking at the screen showing the surface of the world they had appeared in.

It was a fascinating world.

One where humans gained powers from their souls, apparently and constantly fought monsters for thousands of years. When he and his cohorts first arrived in this world they had been forced to survive in a world they knew nothing about. The Grimm were relentless and it seemed that no matter how strong they were they would not survive.

And then they had been saved by someone who showed them this world and everything about it.

And they had proposition for them.

In return for helping in whatever their client wished they would be given a place to live and a place to survive. He had even been given new powers in the form of his Aura being awakened and a new mechanical arm, based off the designs of his old one but enhanced by his Aura and Dust. In addition he had been given the equipment needed to build this underground laboratory for him to use.

"Gentlemen, since we found ourselves in this world we have been alone but now the Pack shall expand and rebuild." The man announced, stepping past his two cohorts.

One resembled a mechanical wolf that stood on its hind legs with long hair emerging from the back of its metallic head. The second resembled a large fat lizard with crystals sprouting from his body. And in front of them was a large ring machine and in front of it was a girl that was chained to it. The girl had black hair that fell over her face and green eyes, wearing a school uniform and had four arms.

The top arms were large compared to the normal looking pair of arms under them.

"And my dear Breach will make it all possible." The man said with a smile, even as the girl glared hatefully at him. "You did after all bring us here when we tried to escape your pocket dimension. Trying to torture us in a misguided attempt to exact revenge."

The girl named Breach didn't say anything, settling for just glaring at the man with ever growing hate.

"Thanks to our new benefactors your powers will allow us to bring forth new beings from multiple dimensions. New EVOs created or even humans with powers like the ones from this dimension, all part of the new Pack."

A new world for them.

A new world to conquer and dominate.

And no Rex Salazar or Providence to stop them.

"So now Breach let us begin looking through the multi-verse for anyone willing to join our Pact." The man looked at Breach who remained defiant.

Up until the machine glowed and she started screaming.

Van Kleiss remained silent the entire time, smiling at the possibilities.

Xxx

Grandpa Dexter looked at his grandson, feeling a rush of pride to see little Dexter rushing through all of his studies and absorbing the information like a sponge. It seemed that he and his son were correct when they believed Dexter inherited the Semblance of their family that was connected to intelligence. Specifically Dexter's Semblance increased the activity of his brain, enhancing the formation of cognitive pathways in the brain to make thought and reason more complex. The Semblances of this family were always focused mentally with the Intelligence Semblance focused on enhancing the mind while the Imagination Semblance was able to generate matter into a physical form.

The Imagination Semblance of Dexter's uncle, Fergus O'Reily was able to generate 'magic', making any trick he performed as real as close as literal magic could be and while the Semblance of Dexter's sister, Dee-Dee created a guardian to protect her and even be her literally real imaginary friend. And the Semblance of Grandpa Dexter was intelligence based like his grandson. And the Semblance of Grandpa Dexter was the power of Transmutation. By concentrating his powers Grandpa Dexter could use his Semblance to alter the shape of anything he touched, breaking it down and reconstructing into an entirely new shape.

It sounded easy but he needed to know the base elements that made up whatever he was transmutating, making him possibly a real-life alchemist. It was during his time as a young man he learned how to control and harness free energy, replacing Dust and other power sources as the main source of power for humanity. It was what led to his founding of Dex-Labs, the top corporation for research and development in America.

All of them very powerful and it was why Dex-Labs existed.

The protection of his family.

It was because of the enhanced intelligence and imagination powers that his family had been targeted many times by people wanting to exploit them. And right now Grandpa Dexter was watching as his grandson was trying to chase his sister out of the lab he had been given down in the basement.

"Oh! What does this one do?"

"Dee-Dee, get out my laboratory!"

The sight of his frustrated grandson shouting at his sister made their grandfather smile. The ones in the family with the Imagination Semblance were always light-headed, care-free and had a love for causing trouble to their more serious relatives. However despite how often they butt heads both siblings would need each other just as his daughter and son had needed each other.

Intelligence and Imagination only worked best side by side with one to guide the other.

The Intelligence allowed Dexter, his mother, and himself to be capable of thinking smarter and more rationally while the Imagination allowed Dee-Dee and her uncle to see the world more clearly, possessing great wisdom and understanding for all life that existed on the Earth.

Knowledge and Wisdom were needed hand in hand to create harmony.

BOOM!

"DEE-DEE!"

Well, in defense of his grandchildren they were both still young.

Xxx

A Beowulf's head fell onto the ground from a single blade. The blade was a small sword, carried by a girl who had half-long blonde hair that went up on the ends with a black headband. Her eye color was black. In contract to the dark forest she was in she wore a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She had a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attached to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes.

Three more Beowulfs lunged at her roaring but she was faster. First she stabbed the first through the belly, killing it quickly. She then spun and delivered a kick to the head of the second Beowulf, following up with a stab to the head, killing it. She then threw her blade at the last one, piercing through the heart of the final Beowulf, causing one final scream before its body dissolved.

The girl watched without pity or remorse as the three dead Grimm resolved. It had been this way since she was a baby raised in the wild, fighting to survive, the strong killing the weak, and training herself to be every bit as strong as the monsters that had raised her.

"It is time." A voice whispered to her from the forest surrounding her.

She didn't react as the presence appeared behind her, watching her from the shadows with glowing yellow eyes.

"We are growing in numbers. We are growing in strength. You will be the lead infiltrator."

"And the others?" The girl asked, staring forward.

"They will be arriving. It will be up to you if they are worthy candidates."

"Good." The girl said. "I like having leeway."

"Of course." The shadow said as it vanished.

Xxx

"I smell her. Marceline, why are you here?" Hunson Abadeer wondered as he looked at the apartment building in front of him. "I smell two humans but one of their scents is…Odd. Perhaps the Nightosphere would be a safer place."

Marceline felt a chill up his spine as Betty picked up her plate.

"What is it, Marcy?" Betty asked, seeing Marceline's shaking.

"I-I don't know." Marceline looked around. "I haven't felt like this since…Daddy."

"What?"

A dark figure burst in through a window, landing in the center of the apartment. "Marceline!"

"Daddy!" Marceline gasped, not expecting to see her father.

"Daddy?" Betty and Simon gasped as the man that was Marceline's father stood up and straightened himself.

He had light blue skin, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with slit neon pink pupils. He certainly didn't look human by Simon or Betty's standards.

"Marceline, I have been looking all over for you." Hunson said with a smile.

Marceline smiled as she ran up to her father and hugged him. "I was so scared. But Simon and Betty looked after me."

"Really?" Hunson looked at the two humans. "You have my thanks."

"You are…Welcome." Betty said, unsure of the man who was Marceline's father.

"I believe now is the time I take my daughter home." Hunson said.

Marceline pulled back from her father. "You mean…The Nightosphere?"

Hunson nodded. "Yes. You will be much safer there."

Marceline shook her head. "Daddy, I want to stay here. I want to be a Huntress like Betty. I want to protect my friends like they protected me."

Hunson stared in surprise as Marceline. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Marceline nodded. "Please. Mommy said the Nightosphere was a bad place for me and that I wouldn't like it there."

Hunson stared into his daughter's eyes and saw how much she wanted to stay. "All right. You can stay in this world but I will be visiting you. All right?"

Marceline smiled. "Okay, Daddy."

Hunson looked at Betty and Simon. "Take care of my daughter. Losing my wife was heartbreaking. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my little Marcy."

"We understand." Simon said, feeling slightly better.

Hunson stepped back and summoned a portal back to the Nightosphere. "Farewell for now, my sweet little Marcy."

He vanished into the portal and Marceline turned around, grinning sheepishly at Simon and Betty. "Well, I think I forgot to mention a few things about my dad."

Xxx

 **Name: Rolf**

 **Aura: Blue**

 **Semblance: Call of the Wild**

 **Description: The ability to gain the abilities of any animal base on the spectral image Rolf summons, including the speed of a cheetah, the strength of a gorilla, and even the camouflage abilities of a chameleon.**

 **Weapon: None**

 **()**

 **Name: Dexter**

 **Aura: Silver**

 **Semblance: Neuron Enhancement**

 **Description: Enhances communications between the neurons in his body, allowing for increased thought complexity and**

 **Weapon: None**

 **()**

 **Name: Dee-DeeAura: Rainbow**

 **Semblance: Koosalagoopagoop**

 **Description: An imaginary guardian that Dee-Dee brought to life whose abilities so far remain unknown**

 **Weapon: None**


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening File: Alchemy and Sorcery_

 _It has a been a long standing debate on whether or not magic or any form of alchemy, magic and sorcery truly existed despite Earth's long standing struggle against the Grimm. One would normally consider the argument moot given the powers wielded by Earth's warriors but there have been claims of other forms of powers existing aside from Dust, Aura and Semblances. They are rarely seen and almost never recorded for some strange reason but the possibility of them existing has always been present even when the evidence has not. Whispers have been heard of strange occurrences in places like London in Great Britain or in small towns on the outskirts of America._

 _However finding actual proof is easier said than done._

Xxx

TOM closed the file. "And now the subject of magic. You ever have a magician for your birthday as a kid? Do you ever wonder if he actually used real magic or was he a fake? In this day and age magic can be seen as fake.

Or maybe it's another form of energy, capable of distorting the laws of physics and reality? Or maybe magic is a power found inside all us then simply the waving of a little stick and the saying of some fancy word. It's all about taking what we know of the world around us and perceiving it in a way we understand. What counts as magic in the world you live in?

First love? Major victory in any sport or game you've been playing for a very long time? Battling monsters and rescuing damsels? Whatever it is, just make sure it's one where you get the ending you deserve.

Good stands, evil falls."

Xxx

 _Journal Log_

 ** _Grimm_**

 _Known as the Enemy of Mankind the Grimm have existed officially since the era of Feudal Japan and have spread to every known corner of the world. Though many have tried before to understand their origin and how to destroy them I have taken it upon myself to learn about the Grimm in my own way. First there is the matter of what they are made of which I have labeled as the Dark Substance so as not to confuse it with Dark Matter of physics. In its raw form the Dark Substance is very toxic and harmful to its surroundings._

 _Prolonged contact is lethal and history reports of the Pool of Darkness in Japan have claimed that is able to break down the environment itself: anything living in an affected area usually ends up dying, or mutating into unrecognizable forms, and the ground itself can crumble apart. Since the Grimm take on the forms of animals and have been said to avoid conflict with animals it is likely they retain some form of basic knowledge towards their animal counterparts. The Dark Substance evidently allows the Grimm to be immune to age and disease and even act as some sort of emotional empathy honed to sense negative emotions such as anger, hate, and misery._

 _It has been suggested the Dark Substance is a virus from outer space or even the remains of a God of Darkness and Evil that fell from the sky after falling in battle and the Dark Substance is its blood infecting the Earth. There is no possible evidence to prove any current theories but perhaps after I set up my lab in Oregon I will learn more about them. Strangely in the small town I have taken residence has some sort of energy field that repels the Grimm. An amazing discovery and one that I have been working to uncover ever since I first discovered it._

 _It explains how a town this remote has managed to survive without being overrun by the Grimm with no local Hunters to defend them._

 ** _Homunculi_**

 _Labeled as artificial humans created by science and alchemy but considered impossible to create Homunculi are considered mythical and a complicated concept. It is believed that an actual Homunculus cannot exist without needing the most important component for existence: a spiritual human soul. Therefore the subject is considered a dead end but I have come across strange alchemic symbols that a friend of mine has claimed to have worked long ago._

 _Further research is needed._

 ** _Ghosts_**

 _Considered as fictional as the existence of artificial humans Ghosts are in theory, manifestations of non-physical beings that appear in many forms, one being that some spirits retain human qualities of the dearly departed that have unfinished business, others could be born from pure thought and emotions from us and others similar to Gods and Demons. Though considered non-existent in the wake of seeing such monsters like the Grimm for a very long time now and the supernatural abnormalities I have seen here I cannot discount the possibility._

 ** _Aliens_**

 _Perhaps even more mythical than Ghosts and Homunculi is the subject of Aliens. The Grimm came from a comet that impacted the Earth possibly billions of years ago thus proving that in some way alien life does exist in some form. There have been confirmed sightings of locations with strange landmarks that do not resemble any form of Human, Faunus, or even Mobius structures and are in some cases carbon dated to be much older than most known civilizations. There was even the confirmed satellite imagery of a battlefield with millennia old weapons dating back before the Grimm emerged from the Pool of Darkness._

 _What does this mean for Earth if it is all proven?_

 _Was the appearance of the Grimm influenced by extraterrestrial forces?_

 _Was their intention to invade and colonize this world in a way that was similar to Britain's original intent with America?_

 _Or was it their intention to protect us from what created the Grimm?_

 ** _Vampires_**

 _Vampires, also referred as the Nosferatu are considered as much a myth as aliens and ghosts and yet there have been claims of them existing in the farthest reaches of the world. They look human but legends claim they have great powers that do not come from the use of Aura and are considered by some legends to be human manifestations of Grimm. The many abilities list shape shifting, super strength, immortality, and the ability to feast on the blood of all living things. Despite their powers they have a crippling weakness: sunlight._

 _Their skin has no defense or immunity to beams of intense photons, also known as sun light and it would instantly burn them into ashes. I do not place much faith in their existence but if they do exist I am only glad they are not located anywhere near this town I now live in._

Stanley Pines sighed as he closed the journal he had been using for the last thirty years to try and repair the portal machine his twin brother Stanford Pines had built and disappeared into. Unfortunately Stanley was not the genius his brother was and it was taking a long time to not only repair the portal machine but understand how it worked. Ford had spent years studying the supernatural phenomena in Gravity Falls and Stan was juggling between catching up with all of his brother's studies and running the mystery shop upstairs. When he came to this place he had nothing but a broken down van, a sack of fake IDs, and his personal weapon he had designed for defense against the Grimm, Fortune's Gambol.

It looked like an ordinary cane with an eight ball on top that Stan used every day when he was trying to attract customers but it was secretly a projectile weapon designed to fire shells of Fire-based Dust and was sturdy enough for close range combat. Stanley Pines was a scam artist, a liar, and a criminal forced to survive in a cruel world but there were lines he never crossed, including leaving people to die at the hands of the Grimm.

Plus whenever he busted some runaway criminal he got a big pay for it.

Still unless he had all three of his brother's journals he couldn't fix the portal machine and get his brother back.

"Thirty years and I got nothing to show for it. Might as well make a make-shift grave out back for both me and Ford because at this rate I'm never getting him back." Stan sighed, looking at the one journal he had.

Grimm.

Homunculi.

Ghosts.

Aliens.

Vampires.

He remembered him and Ford having dreams of chasing aliens when they were kids and Ford liked to study and learn more about the Grimm.

But ghosts, vampires and these ho-monkey things?

Just what kind of crap did his brother get mixed up in?

And if that wasn't enough he got a message from his relatives that he had not spoken to in decades.

They wanted to send their kids to his shop for the summer to learn how to more responsible.

In laymen's terms the kids were being a massive headache and their parents were dumping them on him.

He knew all too well what it was like. His father was exactly the same only he left Stan on the streets and never took him back.

He just hoped he wouldn't make the same mistake his dad did.

Xxx

Deep in a forest in one of the farthest corners of the world a man looked out the window of the large castle he resided in, sipping from his drink that was the color of blood from a very expensive looking glass, staring at the moon.

"My lord." A butler slipped into the room and bowed. "Your grandson is making progress with his shape shifting."

"Indeed…" The man smiled. "Your shape shifting is impressive for a novice."

The butler's eyes widened as his form morphed into a small boy. He had dark skin, dark hair, and wore all black with glasses.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your scent is still present and to a nose like mine it stands out." The man answered as he turned around. "It would have fooled a human but not a vampire. Your shape shifting will serve you well, especially against Hunters or Grimm. Our kind has always been few in numbers, forcing us to hide from the Humans and the Grimm."

"But we Vampires are so strong, Grandpa. How can the Grimm or Humans be stronger?" The boy asked.

Vampires, also referred as the Nosferatu are a little-known species, few in number but capable of many powers. Vampires are far stronger than a normal person and have an evolved sense of smell. They also possess marvelous fighting skills. So far, they have been shown to be vulnerable to sunlight, garlic, and stakes, which are classic vampire weaknesses.

Despite their powers they can be defeated by powerful beings such as Ghosts, Grimm, and even Humans. That is why they had retreated from the rest of the world, hiding far away from any known settlements.

The man smirked at his grandson's question. "It is not a question of strength, my grandson. It is a question of numbers. Humans are the largest species, rivaled by their animal-hybrid counterparts known as the Faunus and followed by the smaller third animal-hybrid race the Mobians. Then there are the Grimm who are the Enemy of all of us who seek to wipe us out.

The Huntsman, warriors of the Humans, Faunus, and even Mobians are formidable even to us Vampires. And the Grimm are also a danger to us. We Vampires are few in numbers and thus why we hide here in Transylvania, far from any settlements that might attract the Grimm and lead them to us." The man explained, sipping from his blood wine again.

"But can't we make more Vampires?" The boy asked.

The man nodded. "We can but it's not easy. They would have to be trained to become something entirely different, taking them from their families and their previous lives. It is actually more trouble than it is worth sometimes which is why we rarely do it. It is too risky." The man turned away. "It is important we keep ourselves secret from the rest of the world. Too many will want to exploit us for our powers and our immortality. Remember these lessons well, Irwin."

"All right, Grandpa Dracula."

Xxx

Irwin, grandson of Count Dracula left his grandfather's chamber, pondering his grandfather's words. Vampires were powerful enough to take on the strongest of the any lesser species on the planet but the Vampires were too few in numbers to actually take the world for themselves. It seemed unfair to the young vampire that his people were forced into hiding from the rest of the world. Vampires were stronger than Humans and they could fight the Grimm just as much as any non-Vampire could.

So why were they left to hide in a castle in one of the far edges of the world?

Maybe Grandpa Dracula was right about Humans being too troublesome to convert but maybe if he took it slow with people who were…Willing.

Irwin smiled as he got an idea.

Xxx

"The whole world…The entire world. All of us…Against the Grimm." A voice ranted inside a large basement resembling a lab.

The person who spoke was a tall boy thin, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair. He was in his is mid- to late-teens and dresses in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Accessories included a strange backpack and yellow spiral goggles. He had black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up to go with the scar-like shape under his left eye.

As for why he was in a lab, surrounded by robots that explanation was pretty simple: He was a genius.

He had been one since he was little and he proved it by using his family's fortune to buy all the equipment he needed to set up his lab in the basement, built his robots, and even learn how to unlock his Aura and master his own Semblance.

And his plan: world domination.

Not for reasons like the typical bad guy but because he saw the world plagued by the Grimm and saw the current system of government useless. If all of humanity was united, Humans, Faunus and Mobians together they could have destroyed the Grimm centuries ago. Jack Spicer saw the world becoming rotten and it wasn't just because of the Grimm.

Humanity was in need of a major wake up call.

"I'll have to build up an entire armada though. Maybe find a way to sneak past the Great Wall of Japan to get a shot at the Pool of Darkness though." Jack mumbled, sitting down on his chair. "Or find a new power to wipe out the Grimm."

Jack spent the entire afternoon plotting and planning that eventually he fell asleep on his chair. When he fell asleep he found himself having a strange dream.

 _Jack Spicer looked around, seeing himself in space with math equations surrounding him . "Hey, what is this?"_

 _"Just a little welcome gift."_

 _Jack gaped as something appeared in front of him. It looked like a yellow triangle with arms and legs, a black top hat resting on its pointed top and black bow-tie under its single eye._

 _"Don't have a heart attack yet, Jackie. You're not a hundred and two yet." The thing spoke to him, floating around him._

 _"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Jack asked._

 _"Name's Bill and I know lots of things." The creature tipped its hat to him as multiple images of places and equations appeared on its body. " **Lots of things…** But enough about me. Let's talk about you, Jackie and what you can do to save the world from those mean old Grimm." Bill snapped his fingers and a chess board between him and Jack. "Here, want to get know each other over interdimensional chess? We can have some dream soda here while we talk."_

 _Jack looked at Bill and the soda before slowly sitting down and starting the game. "I'm listening," He said, keeping an open mind as he started off by moving a pawn forward._

Xxx

Monty Uno watched as the new boy named Wallabee Beatles sparred with Abby with Nigel and Wally's Uncle Lou watching next to him. It was obvious that Wally had experience and training given the mix of hand to hand combat mixed with street melee fighting style but Abby was far from helpless. In fact Abby had not taken a single blow since the match had started. Abby ducked under a blow and kicked Wally in the ribs, knocking him back but didn't capitalize on it, likely giving Wally a chance to recover.

However Wally leapt up and launched a spinning kick that Abby blocked with one arm and threw it out, knocking Wally back. Abby watched as Wally got back up again, shaking off his fall to the ground like it was nothing and moved to attack again but Nigel leapt in and launched several kicks that pushed Abby back. Abby fell back, back-flipping and somersaulting to gain some distance and recover but Nigel charged after her to keep her on the defense.

Abby preformed a hand stand and lashed a foot that Nigel hastily blocked before Abby fell and rolled back, leaping back onto her feet, smirking confidently.

Monty raised his hand.

"Enough!" Monty called out, earning the three children's' attention on him while Lou hung back. "Well, it seems all three of you have been practicing. So tell me, have you all had any ideas on what your weapons will be?"

The kids all shared a look.

"Remember, your weapon has be to something that you believe you will best suited to use. Imagine what it will look and feel like in your hands and what they will look like when you are not using them. I hope your studies into mechanics have been going well." Monty said with a smile. "Just imagine what form your weapon will be. Because once you do the real training will begin."

Xxx

As Monty was instructing the three young Hunters in training Marceline herself was receiving the same advice from Betty after another daily spar.

"When you hold your weapon it will be like holding your life in your hand." Betty instructed Marceline. "So think hard on what your weapon will look like."

Xxx

"It's got to be something is as unique as you." Jasmine Lee said, showing June the little workshop she had set up in her garage. "Your weapon will also be your fate."

Xxx

"Our weapons have always been traditional but over the years we've learned how to modify them." Genki Sanban said, showing her daughter many of the weapons that had been forged and wielded by their ancestors. "And each and every one of them was unique in their own way."

Xxx

"So the important thing is to see what weapon will suit you best." Pops instructed Johnny and Carl.

Xxx

"What should my weapon look like?" Marceline wondered, staring down at a paper in front of her. "Something that will make me strong in battle."

Xxx

"I already know what my weapon will look like!" Wallabee declared, punching his fist into the air. "Just like the ones my uncle uses! Punching the block off of any Grimm or dumb bloke looking for a fight!"

Xxx

"Are you sure I even need a weapon? I mean I can fight magical monsters, demons, and even Grimm on my own and I can always use any magical charm I got on me." Juniper said as Jasmine handed her a book on Aura Mechanics.

"In the outside world you can't rely solely on magic." Jasmine shook her head. "It's always safe to have a surprise."

Xxx

"Will you choose something like the sword?" Genki unsheathed her own personal weapon, a nodachi that could be modified with Dust. "Or a bow with arrows modified with Dust? Or maybe you prefer something more suited to close range?"

Kuki stared at a pair of fans on the wall in the center of the weapon's display. These fans were oldest of the Sanban family's weapons, going back to the time of the Emperor and her ancestor.

Xxx

"Or will you continue to lead the life of a couch potato, Ed-boy?!" Rolf barked, kicking over a bench which Eddy had been snoozing on while the Son of a Huntsman had been giving another speech to his pupils. "You wish to be a Huntsman, no? Then-"

Xxx

"-think for once in your life!" Pops conked Johnny on the head as he and Carl poured over different weapon designs from previous weapons made and modified by Hunters across the world, provided to them in the form of a three dimensional hologram projection which circled around them. "If you choose the wrong one you're-"

Xxx

"-placing your life in danger on nothing but faith in an unreliable weapon." Jasmine continued as Juniper settled on one page in a book filled with weapon concepts. "So do not make your decision in-"

Xxx

"-haste," Monty Uno cautioned the trio. "And don't ever be afraid if you can't think of some convoluted weapon that transforms into another weapon! That always gets the newer Huntsmen! Sometimes-"

Xxx

"-all that fancy mechanical garbage can go rot out back with the manure!" Scotty Blake barked as he watched Fanny working at a Weapon's Forge, assisting only when she needed some heavy lifting done. "The weapon ain't even everything! The only thing you can rely on in a fight is-"

Xxx

"Your wits!" Genki Sanban assumed a pose, balancing on one leg with the other bent and held parallel to the floor, one arm held overhead and the sword pointed out to the side. "Your strength! Your speed!"

Next to her, Kuki held the two fans she had spotted and mimicked her mother's pose, albeit with slightly less grace before she managed to hold the position and follow through the motions Genki was showing her.

"And most of all-"

Xxx

"Your creativity," Monty said, him and Lou nodding in approval as they saw Wallabee already hastily scribbling barely legible notes while examining the blueprints for a weapon shaped like a pair of spikes gauntlets. "Your ability to improvise!"

Abby rubbed her chin as she examined several chemistry notes on potential Dust applications as well as the blueprint of what appeared to be a sword…with a concealed pistol within it.

"Your determination!"

Nigel held up a small hand held data pad and tapped the screen, causing it to project a blueprint of a design which incorporated mechanical parts…turning a sword into a rifle.

Xxx

"Your will to protect others, no matter the cost." Betty said, setting one hand on Marceline's shoulder as she looked between notes on the interaction between different types of Dust and sound waves…before her gaze wandered to her prized guitar.

Xxx

"Even if it means layin' down your life for those dainty flower people!" Scotty shouted over the roar of the flames as Fanny brought her hammer down on the Dust infused metal blade. "So you'd better be ready-"

Xxx

"Because the life of a Hunter is never easy," Jasmine Lee cautioned as Juniper settled on the design for what looked like a set of boots. "Nor peaceful."

Xxx

"And that is why, pupils of Rolf!" Rolf held one finger up while marching back and forth down the line of five trainees. "That to be a Huntsman, you are sacrificing the easy life! The Son of a Huntsman knows the dangers that await you, has faced and conquered them…"

He pulled his shirt up, and five jaws dropped at the collection of scars across Rolf's body. "…and been marked by them." He finished darkly.

Xxx

Genki slid her blade back into its sheathe and set it back on the wall. Kuki did the same and then they both bowed to one another. "So tell me, Huntress in training." Genki said, standing upright. "Have you come to a decision?"

Kuki nodded. "Yes!"

Xxx

Nigel, Abby and Wallabee had made their decisions and were already going over a list of resources they would need to make their designs a reality, with some help from Monty.

Xxx

Fanny dipped the blade into water and looked away as steam shot up from it while Scotty looked on, arms crossed and an expression of pride on his face.

Xxx

Juniper rolled up several scrolls and bound them together with string. "I'm ready." She said confidently.

Xxx

Carl and Johnny both made their decisions at the same time. The former held one hand to a floating panel, causing it to break away from the rest and follow his limb as he moved it to the center of the projection, revealing it to be the design for a forearm mounted weapon of some kind. Johnny's on the other hand was a variant which had complex internal mechanisms focused around the idea of channeling, storing and then unleashing explosive amounts of energy.

"Looks like you two are ready." Pops nodded.

Xxx

Marceline held up her guitar and looked up at Betty, feeling uncertain before she steeled her resolve and nodded. "Ready."

"If you're sure." Betty nodded, and looked towards a collection of tools nearby. "If we're lucky, it'll still play regular music after we're done with it."

Xxx

A lone girl walked through a dark sewer, not even paying attention to the smell as she followed the sound of dark laughter.

"If they thought I was a freak before. Just wait."

The girl walked around the corner and found her target. A a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around them. He wore a torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklace.

"I can't wait to see either." The girl said, earning the boy's attention.

"Who are you?!" The boy pointed his arm at her, a blast of fire appearing in his hand.

The girl didn't react to the flame, simply staring at the boy. "Just a lost little girl looking for a new best friend. Want to be my friend?"

The boy smirked. "Friend huh? Sure. Here, have a gift!"

He launched a fireball at the girl who didn't panic as she leapt over the fireball and rushed forward, taking the boy completely by surprise as she delivered a heavy blow to his torso, knocking him back. The boy groaned but got back up, growling at the girl as he tried to attack again. But the girl was too fast as she easily dodged all of his fire blasts and got in close, punching him in the face three times followed by kicking his legs out from under him. The boy fell onto the ground again and the girl brought her foot down on his chest to keep him down.

"Not bad. I've been in shorter fights." The girl said, her eyes flashing red. "Now that I have your attention though I'd like to reiterate my previous offer of friendship."

Xxx

Mandark smirked at the house the people he had manipulated into building with his Semblance. A large house with an even larger laboratory. He watched as two workers carried a large cryogenics tube into the lab being built for him. Inside the tube was his mother, her body carefully preserved from the Grimm attack on his former home.

It seemed dear Oceanbird had been carrying a new child at the time of the attack and thus was placed in a near death state so the new child wouldn't be harmed.

It was important since Mandark sensed the child had the same capacity for evil as him.

"A new home, a laboratory to call my own, and a new sister who will be just as evil as me. Everything is going according to plan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Xxx

" _Everything is moving now. Soon we will see the beginning of Humanity's destruction and I shall rise from the ashes._ "


	7. Chapter 7

_Opening File: Huntsman and Huntresses_

 _A Huntsman or a Huntress is an individual trained to fight against the Grimm in defense of mankind. Some are motivated by a sense of responsibility while others can be trained by their families who have been Hunters before them. Others may hold a personal vendetta against the Grimm while others hold a deep sense of justice. Regardless of the motivation a Hunter is defined by a willingness to risk one's safety and life without expectation of a reward and the sacrifice sometimes they have to make to protect others._

 _While it has been said that the first generation of Hunters began with the Emperor during the time of Feudal Japan there have been those who claim that Hunters have existed before recorded time. The history of these great warriors can be divided into four current 'Ages'. The first age is the Age of the Forgotten World, the time before the Grimm marked by first rising of the Human race and fall of several civilizations. Strange ruins have been discovered from these times that have no connection with any known Human, Faunus, or even possibly ancient Mobian civilizations._

 _The second is the Age of Darkness when the Grimm first rose up and spread across the world, attempting to destroy mankind and all of its creation. These were dark times as the Grimm were believed to be unstoppable. It was at that time that mankind was scattered, struggling to survive against the Grimm Horde. Some opted fight, others opted to flee often by sea while some even tried to go literally underground to escape the creatures of darkness and evil._

 _The third is known as the Age of the Warriors as the Emperor sent his best warriors and advisers who had been trained to awaken their Aura across the world to find students and apprentices. They saved thousands of lives and spread their teachings. Soon enough the hunted became Hunters, fighting back against the Grimm and following the teachings of their new allies. This age was marked by years of bloodshed and soon enough Faunus and Mobians appeared, fighting against the Grimm as well._

 _The Grimm were not the only threat however._

 _Over the years appeared many beings some considered to be demons or even corrupt humans wielding their new powers for their own benefit at the expense of others. These beings came to be known as 'villains' for their attempts at domination and rose Hunters to fight them known as 'heroes'. Since then the battle between these two sides have been recorded in legend in the forms of legendary warriors bringing down evil sorcerers, warlords, demons or monsters and other beings with dreams of domination._

 _Then began the Golden Age when great warriors and heroes like Valhallen, Major Glory, Birdman, Blue Falcon and Krunk appeared and became the public face of these heroes and becoming an example to young aspiring Hunters. However the so-called Golden Age nearly came to an end when political movement in the American government during the twentieth century moved for all Hunters and Huntresses to be drafted and labeled as part of the military to keep them under the control of the government. This caused many Hunters to retire out of fear for their friends and families and thus ended the 'Golden Age' of Huntsman in America._

 _However heroes like Major Glory and even retired ones like Phil Ken Sebben were not content to let the Huntsman, only warriors capable of dealing with threats from the shadows vanish and moved to create a special system dedicated to training future Hunters and Huntresses that while was funded by all governments would remain separate from the military and thus prevented the creation of any secret 'Super-Soldiers' that were created by wayward scientists and led to the creation of 'super-villians'. This new system kept the duty of the Huntsman clear: protecting those who could not protect themselves and fight for a better tomorrow._

 _To ensure these Hunters had the proper training a set of secret academies were set up to properly initiate Hunters who showed the right skills and mindset. The locations of the academy or academies remain a closely guarded secret._

 _Thus began the 'Silver Age of Huntsmen'._

 _As many Hunters and Huntresses came out of retirement many were soon quick to take important positions like the Sanban family becoming head of the leading Dust producing company in Japan and others taking important positions in America and Britain. Others formed secret branches like the Plumbers to combat non-Grimm threats such as aggressive extraterrestrials and quickly became an example for people to follow. However a major turning point was when the Faunus group known as Saytra was formed in response to the countries that were xenophobic to Faunus and other non-humans and began violent campaigns in response. Though many Faunus communities speak out against the Saytra some consider them to be freedom fighters._

 _It is at this point it is unknown just how the Silver Age of Huntsmen will impact future generations._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"It's amazing how one little event can impact the course of the world. In one reality mankind advanced through millions of years of evolution, conflict, poverty, disease, and a lot more. In another the personification of evil rose up and enslaved the world and in another monsters from another world were the ones to rise up instead of the demon and change everything. And with that an entirely new history is born." TOM remarked, closing the Huntsman file. "And with that new history comes unpredictability. Just who will you be and where will you fit in? Will you be a hero or a villain?"

Xxx

Jack Spicer was a certified genius.

He certainly had the IQ for it and he aced all of his classes online. Quite frankly he had no interest in school what so ever. He was more interested in his machines and robotics as well as making an impact on the world itself.

And what better way to make an impact then to destroy the Enemy of Mankind.

He had studied up on the Grimm, the place they came from and how they have evolved over the years. The only way humanity stood a chance against the Grimm was to be united against the Grimm, regardless of the country or land they came from. He had spent many nights reading up on the Grimm, their abilities, their emotional patterns, and even the many theories for how they had been spawned. He believed they were a virus or space borne entity that had been spawned from absorbing animals and people that had been unfortunate enough to be near the crash site of the meteor the Grimm had been spawned from.

He did _not_ believe they were created from the remains of a God of Darkness.

He was a man of science.

Even when the mysterious two-dimensional being known as Bill Cipher made himself known in Jack's dreams he was able to see Bill as a being from another dimension, interacting with him on a mental plane rather than a physical one. And Bill had shown himself to be a rather smart individual as the two had spent many nights in Jack's dreams, going over advanced physics and science that Jack hadn't even dreamed off. When Jack asked Bill if he knew anything about the Grimm Bill had answered, showing mental images of the Grimm as symbiotic beings, all sharing a conscience even if they were guided by animal instincts. And they all shared a genetic memory dating back to before the galaxy was formed of what entity that the Grimm had been spawned from.

Bill didn't stop there as he showed Jack many other dimensions, showing Jack what could only be described as the ultimate scientific discovery: the existence of the Multi-Verse.

It was enough for Jack to completely trust Bill and he began making plans for what Bill had shown him. If Jack could travel to other dimensions in the Multi-Verse he could find a way to unite his Earth and destroy the Grimm once and for all. Of course despite Jack's confidence in his genius he knew that knowledge and power wouldn't unite the world against the Grimm. He needed to find people who thought like him and he knew where to start.

The World Wide Information Network had come a long way in the twenty first century.

And Jack knew of several network blogs where young people aspiring to be Huntsmen often chatted with each other and among those blogs were people who were smart, maybe not as smart as him who liked trading ideas back and forth on how to create better weapons. Heck, maybe Jack would be lucky and get to speak with someone from the world renowned company of geniuses DexLabs.

"Let's see if there's anyone out there who wants to save the world." Jack sat down at his computer and typed in the web address of several blogs where he might find someone smart enough to help him.

And he did it by posting a formula that Bill had shown him.

That was sure to get the attention of several geniuses.

Xxx

"Hm? What is this?"

Xxx

"This formula…It theoretically shows a way to reach-"

Xxx

"A point in time and space where all forms of energy intersect! If that is possible then this proves Multiverse theory to be true!"

Xxx

Jack smirked as he saw names being added to the blog, each of them submitting their own answers to the formula and looked at their names.

 **Professor Double D**

 **Dex Boy Genius**

 **Cyber-Wizard**

 **SkyKing**

"All right, time to show them the world outside the world."

Xxx

Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior, secretly known as SkyKing on the World Wide Network watched as the person who sent the formula who went by the name Jack Spicer open a channel and show more advanced formulas. Since the death of his father Hoagie had been somewhat of a recluse, having turned his own room into a mini-lab and usually only left for breakfast, lunch, dinner, mid-night snack, or school. His only source of comfort had been the books on Dust, mechanics and science. And now this Jack Spicer presented an impossible formula that took Hoagie nearly an hour to recognize.

" _And as you can see if someone were to build a gateway to reach this point-_ "

Xxx

Dexter, grandson of Dexter Senior who happened to be the CO of Dexlabs listened to Jack's proposal.

" _We'd be able to see and understand reality on a new level with all the knowledge in the multi-verse._ "

Xxx

A dark skinned kid sat at his computer, listening to Jack.

" _And find a way to permanently end the Grimm._ "

Xxx

Eddward Vincent, better known to his friends as Double D looked over the formula and equations over and over again while listening to Jack Spicer's proposal.

" _But I do not want to share this with my country's government or any others. They would only look out for their own interests instead of the world's so I offer you all this chance to learn more about the multi-verse and see things never seen by a human before. If you accept then simply read this and wait until you fall asleep tonight: Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!_ "

Under the message was a picture of a triangle with an eye in the center. It seemed strange to Double D and everyone else but perhaps it was a form of initiation so they all read and waited.

And when they went to sleep that was when it happened.

Xxx

( _Dreamscape_ )

 _Jack Spicer grinned as he saw four new faces appear in the dream world that he had named the Dreamscape._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Good lord, what is this?"_

 _"Am I dreaming?"_

 _"Yes, you are all dreaming." Jack said, gaining everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Dreamscape. I am Jack Spicer, resident genius when I am not awake."_

 _"Jack Spicer?" Double D asked. "I read your recording and your message."_

 _"As did I." Dexter said, looking around the strange space like dimension they were all in. "How can we be sharing the same dream?"_

 _"We're not. Our minds have been projected into another dimension that can only be accessed when you are asleep." Jack answered._

 _"We access another dimension when we are asleep?" The dark skinned kid asked. "How is that possible?"_

 _"Through me, kids!"_

 _Jack watched in amusement as they all gasped by the arrival of Bill. He had the same reaction when he first met Bill as well._

 _"Hey, don't scream and wake up, kids! You haven't even seen the best parts. Here, let me tip my hat you all." Bill took off his hat and suddenly the dimension they were all in turned sideways, causing them to cry out in shock before Bill put his hat back on and caused the dimension to return to normal. "So, you want to see the secret of reality huh? Want to blow everyone's mind and alleviate humanity's suffering? Well look no further, your buddy Bill has the answers!"_

 _Little did they all know this meeting would be part of events that would change everything._

Xxx

( _Professor_ _Double D's Dreamscape_ )

 _"So how do I help prove you of my genius?" The creature named Bill asked Double D who was in his own personal dreamscape._

 _"Can you…Heal my injuries?" Double D gestured to his hat._

 _"You mean the scars caused by the explosion made by you playing with chemicals and Dust? Man you are so lucky to have done something like that. Most kids are so boring." Bill chuckled. "So you want a cure for the nasty scars, huh? No problem. Let me show you."_

 _Bill then created a strange circle like symbol under Double D. "See this fancy circle. Simply draw it on your floor and say the word transmute. You know everything there is to know about the human body right? Never mind, I'll just take over and handle it."_

 _"Uh…Yes but how will this heal me? Simply drawing a circle is not going to help." Double D said._

 _"It will when you sit in the circle and say the words to summon me." Bill replied. "The circle is designed to tap into a flow of energy that can be used to alter the matter of anything."_

 _"How can a symbol tap into a flow of energy?" Double D said skeptically. "It is not magic."_

 _"Oh look who is so smart. For someone so smart you didn't know I existed until I showed up in your dream." Bill retorted. "Here's a little proposal, I show how the circle works and then you try it out. But it will work and you know why? My impression of you in about ten minutes." Bill conjured a mirror in front of him and took his hat off. "OH MY GOD IT WORKED!"_

Double D woke up, gasping as he looked around his room and realized he was awake. "That Bill may be smart but he is rather strange at times."

Deciding to see if what Bill said was true Double D drew an exact replica of the circle Bill showed him and sat in the center. "All right, Bill. I made the circle. So now I am going to say the word now…Transmute."

The circle flashed with bright blue energy crackling around him like electricity, making him scream out in shock but just as quickly as it began it was over and Double D fell over, unconscious but as he blacked out he heard the sound of Bill laughing.

Five minutes later he woke up.

"Wh-What happened?" Double D stood up and walked over to a mirror and looked himself over, seeing nothing different about him.

Taking a leap of faith he took off his hat and looked at him.

"…OH MY GOD IT WORKED!"

When he saw his scars gone, his head healed and even his hair restored Double D wanted to learn more about Bill Cipher and what he had to offer.

Xxx

( _Dex Boy Genius Dreamscape_ )

 _"So Dexter, boy of science with the big brain, what do you want to learn?" Bill asked._

 _Dexter remained composed even as Bill floated around him. "What do you have to offer?"_

 _"Oh, a challenge!" Bill laughed. "This will be fun!"_

 _Bill then brought up series of equations that Dexter looked over, his eyes slightly widening as he looked them over._

 _"My God…A way to create an artificial copy of my Semblance combined with my grandfather's invention of free infinite energy. And these designs…Thought Receptors, able channel my Semblance and my grandfather's infinite energy source to gain the same knowledge and wisdom as…Me." Dexter trailed off in awe. "It even incorporates my sister's Imagination Semblance for matter manipulation!"_

 _"Yep!" Bill floated behind Dexter. "The key to world peace right in front of you. Certainly would be fun to see what effect it would have on the Grimm."_

 _Dexter stared at the designs before glancing back at Bill. "And what do you want in return?"_

 _"Me? Like I told my good buddy Jack, I'm a muse! My work is to only inspire the greatest minds in the world. All I ask for in return is you help my buddy Jack with his project." Bill said, holding out a hand that lit up with blue flames. "Deal?"_

 _Dexter stared at the hand for moment before shaking it. "Deal."_

Xxx

( _Sky-King's Dreamscape_ )

 _Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. watched as Bill Cipher appeared before him in the bright blue sky that was his dream. "Well, well, someone has their head up in the clouds. Ha-ha, just kidding."_

 _Hoagie stared at Cipher, slightly afraid but remained brave. "So you want to help me?"_

 _"More like 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' kind of deal. I offer all my knowledge to you to do with whatever you want and I only ask that you help Jackie with his project. What do you say?" Bill asked, holding his hand._

 _Hoagie looked at Bill. "Could you…Bring back my dad?"_

 _Bill closed his eye and shook his head. "Sorry Sky-King, I'm good but not that good…Yet."_

 _Hoagie sighed, wishing he had a chance to see his father one last time._

 _"Cheer up, buddy. You may not get the chance to see him again but you can do a whole lot of good. Like having the chance to continue the work he started."_

 _"Really?" Hoagie asked, glancing back up at Bill._

 _Bill brought up an image of the carrier Hoagie Sr. had designed. "Just a few improvements and it'll be better than ever!"_

 _Hoagie looked at the carrier and nodded to Bill. "All right. I want to do good like my dad wanted. I want to continue his work and I'll start by learning how to catch bad guys." Hoagie narrowed his eyes. "Including the ones who killed my dad."_

 _"Oh! Ambitious! I like it!" Billy held out a hand that was engulfed by a blue flame._

 _Hoagie reached and shook it. "Deal!"_

Xxx

( _Cyber-Wizard's Dreamscape_ )

 _"No thanks. I know what you're selling and I know you're after something." The last so-called genius said to Bill._

 _"Really? How sad." Bill shrugged. "Still, four out of five ain't so bad. So see ya, kid. We might meet again real soon."_

Xxx

Van Kleiss was a scientist who participated in the original Nanite Project along with Dr. Gabriel Rylander, Peter Meechum, Rafael, Caesar and Violeta Salazar. Van Kleiss was a greedy man and wanted power to himself and believed that the nanites could help achieve that. When finding out that the Consortium was also behind the same objective, he murdered Rex's parents once they caused the explosion after discovering the same thing.

After the Nanite Event occurred, Van Kleiss was in close proximity to the blast. Later on, he discovered that he was gifted with the ability to control Abysus, infused with the nanites from the blast. As the land was seeded with nanites, he could manipulate the whole environment and summon strong roots, vines, and creepers that could grab, hold up things, and aid his movement. He could even make it rain at just one spot.

He could also form roots out of his body and use them as makeshift weapons. While in Abysus, he seemed to be immortal and could regenerate himself no matter how great the wound. He was so strong in Abysus that his enemies would not dare attack him there. On trips out of Abysus, he was seen transporting nanite-infused soil with him.

It was shown that he would die without the Abysian soil, or at least be severely weakened. His body also acted as an organic stabilizer for the highly unstable nanites in Abysus. Dr. Holiday theorized that he was bonded to them at the molecular level and as a result Rex killing him made them more unstable, eventually forcing Rex Salazar to resurrect Van Kleiss to stabilize Abysus. However upon his resurrection Van Kleiss agreed to absorb the unstable nanites on the condition that Rex joins him and the Pack but Rex later turned the tables on Van Kleiss by curing him.

After being cured by Rex, Van Kleiss lost all of his original powers as an EVO, but claimed he still had his greatest strength: his intellect. When he reappeared later, his entire arm is bio-mechanical, giving him super-strength, nanite absorption, and later the ability to create EVOs. These EVOs are marked with a bright golden handprint where he grabbed them. The EVOs he creates though are highly unstable and if not cured in time will become incurable.

And when Rex Salazar unleashed a worldwide cure Breach saved him along with Beowulf and Skalamander into her pocket dimension to torment them for everything Van Kleiss had put her through but Kleiss had turned the tables on her, attempting to force her to release them back into their Earth only for Breach's powers to be enhanced again by Van Kleiss's gauntlet and thus she took them into a new Earth dimension.

Now she was going to bring him new warriors to take over this world.

As the portal machine came online Van Kleiss used his link with Breach to scan the right worlds for allies to bring over into this one, being able to see new universes and their timelines.

 _One world was where there are ghosts and three humans who have gained ghost like powers._

 _And in the same universe was apparently another hero that was a robot made to look like a teenage girl for some reason._

 _And even more strangely was that the world had more super powerful beings that were apparently fairies._

 _Another one was where humans had gained the ability to manipulate the elements, earth, air, fire and water to their advantage and one single human that was powerful enough to manipulate all of the elements at once._

 _This human was powerful enough to even reincarnate themselves after their previous body dies._

 _Another world had many humans with powers acting like heroes or villains or even super galactic beings capable of eating or destroying planets or warping reality._

 _Another world was similar to the last one, including a being from another planet believed to be the strongest but was rivaled by a man dressed like a bat._

 _Then there was a universe with a galaxy made up of thousands of planets, engulfed in war by warriors capable of extraordinary feats, including telekinesis, telepathy, and wielding glowing swords in many forms._

Van Kleiss grinned. "So many worlds. So many beings. How fascinating." He held up his bio-mechanical arm. "And I can now reach all of them."

And they would all belong to him.

Xxx

( _Dreamscape_ )

" _Well kids, looks like I got my own little team and Vany Kleiss will be calling some extra help from all sorts of universes. So you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the future and not just in Gravity Falls Season 3. Wait, what?" Bill looked to the right. "There's not going to be a Gravity Falls Season 3? Because I gave it away? Oh then does anyone want to read my impression of any Gravity Falls fan reading this?"_

 _He screamed and waved his hands like a maniac. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _He then stopped and laughed. "Well that's it for me for now. And remember kids, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, all your hopes and dreams are fanfictions, buy gold, bye!_ "

 _Bill waved to you, the audience as he disappeared._

Xxx

"Just how did that guy get on this channel?" TOM asked when Bill Cipher vanished. "That guy can be so annoying."


	8. Chapter 8

_Opening File: Gravity Falls, Oregon_

 _The future site of the valley of Gravity Falls was originally inhabited by Dinosaurs, over 65,000,000 years BCE. Uniquely, the prehistoric beasts of the area did not perish from the impact of the meteor that the Grimm would be born from, as purported by the common theory; conversely, many became buried alive in tree sap, frozen within the bowels of the Earth and remaining there for eons. According to tree ring interruptions and radiation tests, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed by an alien spaceship crash-landing into Earth around 35 million years later. Whether the craft caused the town's strange properties or the place's strange properties attracted the craft is still unknown, however numerous anomalies such as electrical interference and sick livestock are linked to the ship's existence beneath the town._

 _The first human inhabitants of the valley were Gravity Falls' native population, who mysteriously evacuated around AD 1000 after a shaman named Modoc learned of a prophecy that foretold the end of the world. The valley was deemed "cursed land" by the natives despite the safety it offered from the Grimm, who left behind troves of pottery, blankets, and art in local caves, relics that would one day be hoarded by the Northwest family._

 _The town of Gravity Falls was officially founded in 1842 by the deposed 8½th president of the United States of America, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq., who discovered the valley after falling off a cliff due to riding his horse backwards. Though it was originally only a small settlement, Trembley acted as its first mayor, instituting a variety of legislature that reflected his insanity. The town flourished in the late 1840s from the Gold Rush, which was followed by a lesser-known "Flannel Rush", however both were at an end a year later, as miners were scared away by sightings of dinosaurs in the Gravity Falls mines._

 _Gravity Falls saw a population boom in the early 1860s as American pioneers traveled the Oregon Trail, many of whom ended up settling in the town after discovering that the entire area was nearly completely void of Grimm. Though the Grimm have always established territories near human settlements and avoided conflict with animals in the wild they seemingly avoided Gravity Falls almost all the time. It became something of a wonder and soon many people would come to Gravity Falls, seeking refuge from the Grimm. Among those who chose Gravity Falls as their home were settlers Grady and Fertilia Mecc, who are credited with the invention of the "High Five" and holding a record number of 42 offspring._

 _In 1883, following the disappearance of Trembley, who sought immortality by preserving his body in peanut brittle and stashed himself in an underground cave beneath the Gravity Falls Cemetery, the U.S. government immediately enacted the Northwest Cover-up, in which Trembley's existence was erased from history and his identity as town founder and mayor was replaced by local nobody turned celebrity, Nathaniel Northwest. Having come into power as mayor and attained an illustrious wealth, Northwest enlisted the help of the town's lumberjacks in building his elaborate mansion in exchange for a lavish festival open to all of the townsfolk, a promise he quickly reneged following the manor's completion. 1883 was later marked by numerous disasters and catastrophes, including the Great Flood, which took the lives of many lumberjacks formerly involved in the construction of Northwest Manor, and the Great Train Crash, in which a passing conductor grew distracted by a "flash of light" and inadvertently sent his train off a cliff._

 _In 1920, the "Maple Syrup Prohibition" led to secret pancake speakeasies._

 _In 1937, a plane crashed into the mountains and a woman escaped into the forest. The words "Amelia was here" are carved into the mountainside._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You know there's always been the question of which side is better: good or evil? And in many stories good has always triumphed over evil. But in many stories and even in real life evil has found a way to come back and sometimes even scores a few victories. But that doesn't mean good can't rise again and strike back." TOM said as he closed the file. "And of course the battle between good and evil is a never-ending conflict that goes on forever, no matter what form it takes. So when you good outside and feel the need to some good, no matter how big or small, you're pretty much the hero of your own story."

Xxx

( _30 Years Ago_ )

( _Recording 1_ )

" _My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen. For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong._

 _I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind." He held up the memory erasing ray. "Test subject One: Fiddleford." He pulled the trigger._

 _(Recording 2)_

 _"It worked! I can't recall a thing."_

 _(Recoding 3)_

 _"I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!"_

 _(Recording 4)_

 _"Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this."_

 _(Recording 5)_

 _"I have been betrayed! The Society of the Blind Eye was meant to help people live better in Gravity Falls but my position was usurped and my memory erasing machine has been stolen!" He shouted at the camera just before he was grabbed from behind._

 _"Time for your brain to be sponged clean."_

 _"NO! You can't do this! You can't side with him! Don't you know what will happen if you let him-"_

 _There was a flash of light that silenced him._

 _(Recoding 6)_

 _He was now in a junkyard, wild-eyed and giggling manically. "Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!"_

The recording ended and the man watching it chuckled. "Poor McGucket. You should have known better than to play with fire."

He stepped out onto the balcony of his mansion, overlooking the town below. Such small people, going about their puny lives believing they were safe just because this town could not be touched by the Grimm while the ones in control look down on them from above and in the shadows. If only they knew of the secrets in this town. If not for the fact they were all weak and mindless he probably would have gone as far as to pity them.

He was Preston Northwest, descendant of Nathanial Northwest who supposedly founded Gravity Falls.

Following Quentin Trembley's impeachment as President and disappearance from Gravity Falls, the government deemed local nobody Nathaniel Northwest as town founder and therefore instating him as the new mayor, a man who believed himself to be a powerful wizard and thus able to eat an entire oak tree. The Northwest Cover-up garnered him an illustrious wealth, prompting him to convince the townspeople made of Humans and Faunus to aid in the building of the Northwest Manor. Though many lives were lost during its construction, Nathaniel promised that the lavish parties hosted within the mansion would be welcome for all, but he quickly broke this promise following the manor's completion. Enraged with his deceit, a lumberjack swore vengeance on the Northwest family, vowing to return from the grave 150 years later to murder their descendants, should they fail to allow the commoners entry to their parties.

Though considered impossible that someone could come back from the dead nothing was considered impossible in Gravity Falls.

Despite his newly-acquired wealth, Nathaniel remained mentally unstable, eventually dying due to choking on oak bark in an attempt to prove himself a wizard. It was noted that all who knew him did not like him, and that he would not be missed. His legacy lived on through his successors, and the people of Gravity Falls memorialized him as the hero who erected their town. In the years following, relatives and descendants of the Northwest family committed numerous misdeeds and crimes under the protection of their wealth and reputation, including betraying Native and Faunus tribes, embezzling from the town, and slaughtering dozens of animals. However the Northwest family's dealings went far deeper than that, dealing with the darker secrets of Gravity Falls.

"Good news, Pressy."

The voice behind him made him turn around and see the pair of yellow slit eyes staring at him. "My lord."

"Yeah, yeah, all hail the great and powerful me. Skip the pleasantries because I got news. I got a little help for good ol' Stan Pines on his little portal machine." The voice snickered. "A couple of geniuses that could get it up and running in no time."

"Excellent. When will they be here?" Preston asked.

"That's the dilemma. They don't all have instant access to a plane or limo to get them here ASAP. So if they're going to be here, that's where you come in. And by you I mean your know how on rich people and love of throwing rich parties and rubbing it in the commoner's face." The shadowed speaker brought out a note. "Here are the names I want brought here."

"Of course, my lord. I understand and I know exactly the occasion for such a party." Preston said, bowing to the shadowed speaker.

"Good." The eyes showed absolute glee. "Call the boys, Pressy because it's going to be a party to remember."

"As you wish, Lord Cipher." Preston bowed again.

The slit eyes blinked and then morphed into normal dark blue human eyes and the voice changed to that of a young girl. "My father says he will soon be free."

Preston nodded. "Yes. He will soon be free."

Out of the shadows stepped a young girl with long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and wore a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt and black leggings with cream colored boots. She also wore heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings. And on her forehead was the red drawing of a triangle with limbs, a hat, and a single eye.

"Good. I can't wait to finally meet him for real."

Soon their lord and master would emerge into this world and nothing would ever be the same.

Xxx

 _Dreaming…_

 _He sees so much more when he's dreaming rather than sitting out his junkyard in the real world. He draws, he builds, and later when he's awake he has the innate desire to build what he imagines._

 _In addition to the extreme amount of guilt he feels._

 _He doesn't remember because his mind has been broken for nearly thirty years but he feels like he has committed some horrible act and feels that he must atone._

 _That is why he does what he does._

 _If only he could remember._

 ** _A glowing triangle with a single eye flashes in his mind, staring and laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

His eyes flash open and he sits up on his makeshift bed, panting slightly before laughing slightly. "Always the same dang old dream. Must be something in my cracked noggin trying to tell me something."

If only he could remember.

"Welp, no point in sitting around. Got some early morning crazy hunting! HAHAH!" The old man stood up and danced through the junkyard he lived in.

He jogged through the woods, looking for anything that might catch his eye.

"Help! Help!"

The sound of someone screaming and a hint of movement caught his attention and he saw an Ursa Grimm, all by itself, creeping towards two terrified girls.

"Well I'll be dipped in honey and given a golden dress! It's a Grrriiiimmmm-morning!" The man laughed, catching the Ursa's attention.

The Grimm moved to strike but the man laughed and spun to the side, dodging the claws aimed to tear him apart.

"Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta…What's the rest of that?" The man said, stopping in mid-sentence.

The Ursa growled and lunged again at the old man but this time his eyes flashed and the Grimm was suddenly trapped in a glowing bubble.

"Bye-bye!" The old man waved and the Grimm was launched out of the forest like a rocket. "Look at him go!"

"Old man McGucket?" He turned around and saw both girls he had saved staring at him in awe.

One was a light-skinned, large girl with auburn colored hair and a ponytail. She wore a pink shirt that read 'COOL,' purple shorts, white socks and pink and purple sneakers. She also had a red mark on the right side of her cheek and a yellow barrette on the hair on the right side of her head. Despite his mental status the old man knew her name was Grenda Grendinator.

The other girl had straight, black waist-length hair that stuck up in some places and wore round glasses with black rims, and had most often been seen wearing a striped jade shirt, a dark skirt, white socks, black shoes, and a pink backpack. Along with this, she also had light pink blush spots on her cheeks like Mabel and wore black stud earrings. This girl's name was Candy Chiu.

Old Man McGucket was about to say something but he suddenly knelt over, feeling his joints aching. "Oh, my back!"

This was a drawback for being the secret protector of Gravity Falls these days.

"Oh dear!" Candy ran up and knelt down next to McGucket. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." McGucket laughed through the pain. "Just not as spry as I used to be when I was young and crazy."

"That was so cool. Are you a Hunstman?" Grenda asked.

"You saw me kick Grimm butt right? Well, I guess I hunt something." The old man laughed as he stood up. "Well, better get back to my junkie-home. Got a lot of…something to do."

"We can help you get home." Candy offered, grabbing the man's arm to support him.

"Yeah!" Grenda agreed, taking McGucket's other arm and helping him back to his junkyard.

McGucket smiled at the two girls. "Thanks you two. No one pays attention to little old me anymore."

"How long have you been doing this?" Candy asked.

"A long time…A very long time now."

Xxx

"Hey Wendy!" A annoying and familiar voice barked.

At the counter inside the Mystery Shack a girl reading a weapons magazine rolled her eyes at the sound of her boss's voice. She was very tall and skinny, green eyes, a fair complexion and some freckles. She had long red hair just past her hips and wore a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, most likely her father, is a lumberjack in addition to being a Hunter. She wore an emerald green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wore blue earrings and wears a name tag at work.

Her name was Wendy Corduroy and she was the single daughter of Manly Dan, a resident Huntsman who had taken up the job of lumberjacking in order to stay home and raise Wendy and her three younger brothers. Now Wendy loved her family however living with them stresses her out many times. However her father has taught her many things, including how to be strong little Huntress in training just in case Wendy ever had the crazy idea of leaving Gravity Falls which was one of the safest places on the planet from the Grimm.

Too bad it had its own brand of crazy that kept tourists from coming.

Wendy had collected all the latest weapon magazines, looking them over for what might best suit her but so far nothing. Her boss was nice enough to set up a little weapon shop down in the basement for her to construct her own weapon when she found what she liked.

"What?" Wendy drawled as Stan Pines walked in.

Stan has brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair, that was almost always covered by Stan's trademark maroon fez, which bore a yellow crescent shape with a dot next to it. He bore a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. As a result of his age, Stan had wrinkly skin, a hearing aid, dentures and a slouched posture. He had a faded burn mark of the symbol on the side of Ford's desk on his back.

He usually wore a pair of rectangular glasses with a black rim which later had its outline thinned. Stan also had a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face.

Stan's typical outfit was a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wore big, light brown shoes and the aforementioned fez and glasses. He frequently carried an eight ball cane with him that was possibly his weapon and often wore an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working.

"My grandniece and grandnephew are going to be living here this summer since they cause a whole lot headaches for their parents so I need your help to kid-proof the shop. And I need you to help me know what little kids like so they like living here." Stan said.

"You actually got relatives?" Wendy asked in fake shock.

"Yeah and when I'm entertaining customers you're in charge of watching them. Shouldn't be too hard since you're already a big sister. Just think of them as non-red headed versions of your brothers and they are related to me." Stan shrugged.

Wendy shuddered. "Oh gee, thanks for the mental image."

"Your welcome. So help me set up a few beds in the attic while Soos watches the shop." Stan said, gesturing to Soos who saluted.

Soos wore a light brown cap, had light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He was stocky and wore dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt with a big dark green poorly painted question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is from the Mystery Shack. Soos was perhaps the nicest guy in all of Gravity Falls, a heart so pure that he'd never say a mean word about anyone even if they insulted him. Wendy thought that he was a very nice guy, if a little weird, naïve, and plain confusing at times but he was still a good friend to have.

"You can count on me, Mr. Pines." Soos said.

"I know I can because I already Soos-proofed the entire shop." Stan nodded. "Now come on, Wendy. I need to know what a ten year old girl might like in her room. Well, ten-ish. I never bothered to ask how old they were."

"What a shock." Wendy sighed and simply followed Stan upstairs.

She hoped at the very least they wouldn't be too much like their granduncle.

Xxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BILL CIPHER IS COMING?!" A voice screamed across the magical dimension.

The Grim Reaper had enough stress dealing with the Grimm committing enough killings that he couldn't get enough rest for a single hour.

But this latest news hit him like a bomb.

Bill Cipher was a whole new headache Grim was not prepared to deal with. That maniac had been around before Earth was even formed and he wasn't afraid to rub it in the face of any ascendant or celestial being.

Not to mention the fact he burned down his entire home dimension.

"How can dis be? I thought he was sealed off in da Nightmare Realm!" Grim exclaimed, looking at the statues of the Elders.

The eyes of the statues flashed.

"I don't believe dis! Dis is why you wanted me to make a deal with da Te Xuan Ze! It's because of Bill Cipher isn't it?!" Grim said rhetorically.

The eyes flashed again.

"What do you mean not just him?! What could be more threatening than Bill Cipher destroying the world?!" Grim was having a meltdown at this point.

And the Elders decided to calm him down by blasting him with lightning.

Grim coughed while his robe was now smoking. "Thanks…I needed that."

The eyes flashed twice.

"So Bill is on da move now. Unbelievable. Who's next? Dormammu, Diagon," Grim said miserable. "HIM? Kur? The Lich? Sa-"

The Elders cut him off with their eyes flashing red.

"Okay, I get da point!" Grim said, waring of the Elders being angry. "So what do we do?"

The eyes flashed calmly white now.

"But we can't be sure if da Te Xuan Ze alone can stop Cipher even if she was as skilled as Jasmine Lee. She might not even be a good fall back. You know how unpredictable mortals are." Grim pointed out. "Who would you call upon to stop Bill? Time Baby, who is _afraid_ of Bill? Da Elementals, whom we don't even know who their current incarnations are which makes my job even harder in addition to those dang Grimm? Or dare I ask we place our faith in the so-called prophecy?"

The eye flashed their message.

"Come on! Give me a little more dan dat!" Grim exclaimed.

The eyes fired another blast of lightning, zapping Grim who fell over.

The Grim Reaper coughed. "Why do I bother?"

Xxx

"Just where did you get these ideas, Dex?" Old Man Dexter asked as he looked over the design schematics for what Dexter had been working on.

The Neurotomic Protocore.

An all powering energy source that can give near-infinite energy to any device.

When properly harnessed with good intentions and set to a positive energy emission, it can grant high-intelligence to the one who harnesses its power and the ability to teletronically materialize objects, and the energy waves it emits can enrich the environment and give others the same knowledge as the one who harnessed its power as well as allow others to teletronically manifest objects with the aid of special gear.

"Well, I was speaking with a few friends I made on the network and they got me thinking of trying to create something like this. With this we could achieve universal peace." Dexter said eagerly.

Old Man Dexter was proud of Dexter's enthusiasm but he was still hesitant. Dexter's invention could be used for great good but on the other hand if used with evil intentions and set to a negative energy emission, it could grant the user near-infinite intellect while draining away the intelligence of all those who are hit by its energy waves and it also drains the life out of the environment.

Dexter could perhaps create something dangerous to the entire world.

"In fact those friends I mentioned wanted to invite me to a science project they are conducting this summer in a place called Gravity Falls." Dexter continued.

Old Man Dexter's eyes widened. "Did you say Gravity Falls?"

"Yes. Do you know it?" Dexter asked.

Old Man Dexter was silent for a moment. "I know of it."

"So, can I visit?" Dexter asked.

"I'll think about it, Dexter. I want to know about the friends you made." Old Man Dexter said with a smile before leaving his grandson's lab.

As soon as the doors closed the old man scowled and brought out a pad. "Computer?"

" _Yes, Mr. O'Reilly?_ " An electronic female voice asked.

"Get me all available information on a man named Stan Pines." The old man said, walking down the hall. "Specifically Stanley Pines."

" _Working…Stanley Pines is listed as deceased. His brother Stanford Pines is the owner of a shop named the Mystery Shop._ "

The old man scoffed. "Stanford Pines running a 'mystery shop'? As if. Stanley, what have you done now?"

He entered his personal room which had its own nice view of the city with a nice luxurious chair for him to sit in. "Computer, get me the number and address for this Mystery Shop. And bring all records on the Pines."

" _Yes, Mr. O'Reilly._ "

If Stanley Pines was planning on pulling a con on his grandson he would have another thing coming.

" _Mr. O'Reilly, in invitation has just been received, addressed to you, your grandson, and your granddaughter._ "

"Not now. I am not interested in some petty party." Old Man Dexter said sourly.

" _It is addressed from the Northwest family._ "

Old Man Dexter narrowed his eyes. "First Stanley Pines and now the Northwests. Just what is happening?"

" _Shall I delete the message?_ "

"No. I want to see it. I want to know why Gravity Falls is suddenly becoming the top subject of the day." Old Man Dexter answered.

Suddenly he was worried about the friends his grandson might be making. He looked at the message and saw the image of a triangle with an eye at the bottom.

'What is going on there?'

Xxx

( _Dreamscape_ )

" _Sorry grandpa, got to throw a monkey wrench into your plan._ " _Bill Cipher_ _laughed as he used the image of him on the messages sent to influence any naysayers into making the right decision. "Get ready for a full summer adventure in Gravity Falls!"_

Xxx

Old Man Dexter's eyes flashed, turning yellow with red slits. "…Man this guy is old. I could predict the time and date of his death with just one hand."

Xxx

Hoagie Gilligan looked over the information on the people he had seen in his dream with Bill Cipher.

Jack Spicer, the son of a wealthy couple in Hong Kong but was for the most part a recluse.

Eddward 'Double D' Vincent, a kid living in Peach Creak Estates.

And Dexter, the grandson of Dexter O'Reilly of DexLabs, one of the largest companies in America, specializing in science and technology.

Hoagie had read up on many articles about DexLabs and was a big fan of their work. It would be great to actually meet Dexter himself and learn more about any secret inventions DexLabs is making.

But right now he had a little problem.

Bill mentioned they would all meet in Gravity Falls Oregon but Hoagie had no idea on how he could convince his mother to take him there.

"Hoagie!"

Hoagie came out of his room and saw his mother packing her things. "Mom?"

"Fancy a summer trip to Gravity Falls?"

Xxx

Eddward 'Double D' Vincent was a firm believer in science and reason.

He could accept the existence of the Grimm, the power of Aura and Semblances and even the existence of other life forms on other planets and even dimensions.

But the so-called alchemy that restored his hair and healed his scars…

It was so hard for him to believe he almost thought he was dreaming.

Just what did Bill Cipher do while he was in Eddward's mind?

And what else was he planning?

"Eddward!"

Double D perked up at the sound of his father's voice and rushed downstairs to see what he wanted. "Yes father?"

"We are taking a trip to Gravity Falls to answer a business offer with the Northwest family." Eddward's father said.

Double D stared in shock at his parents, suddenly wishing to go to Gravity Falls.

Wasn't that the town Bill mentioned?

Xxx

" _Well, well, looks like everyone's going to be on a one way trip to destiny!" Bill Cipher said and laughed. "Peace out!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Opening File: Candied Island_

 _Considered a myth from ancient times even before the rise of the Grimm Candied Island is said to be home of a race of beings created by a powerful entity that wanted to spread its ideals of innocence and purity to help protect the world from the spread of the Grimm. The race first began with a single Queen, imbued with the power of wisdom to guide her newly created people. However the Grimm were too great in numbers and strength and thus the Queen ordered her people to remain on the island where they were created. For thousands of years they have remained isolated from the rest of the world, considered a myth by the world their existence is known only to a select few._

 _Closing File_

Xxx

"You know what is very interesting about seeing what you might be in other universes? Hero, villain, soldier, warrior, politician, or even being an older or younger brother and sister? You could be an only child in one universe and have an entire house of annoying siblings. It's only a small bit of what else could be different in an alternate universe and timeline." TOM said wisely. "So, ever wished for a little sister or brother? Maybe you got your wish and never knew it."

Xxx

The Sea of Teeth is a large green ocean that appears to be in a constant state of darkness as numerous storm clouds are always hovering over it. It is infested with numerous sea monsters of all kinds, ranging from sea serpents, Grimm to even the mythical Kraken. The sea monsters seen in the Sea of Teeth are all of incredible size and strength. It is said that as the Grimm spread they infested locations where the waters were dangerous and actually bred with the underwater sea creatures, leading the waters to become extremely dangerous.

It is also where great legends and myths are born such as the Edge of the World. The only place capable of supporting any form of life was a single city cut off from the rest of civilization.

Stormalong Harbor was the only port city located near the Sea of Teeth. For this reason, only the toughest sailors and adventurers dare to tread its waters. It was broken down into two main sections, Upper Stormalong and Lower Stormalong.

Upper Stormalong was home to the wealthiest citizens, and had vegetation-growing land attached to it. Lower Stormalong consisted of docks, shops, and the poor. It was run by the Dock Hag, an elderly woman in charge of enforcing law in Stormalong Harbor. One side of Lower Stormalong is considered "The Bad Part of Town".

The Sewers of Stormalong are intricate and far reaching, despite the fact that the harbor appears to be completely lifted above sea level. In the depths of this port city was a barrel shaped bar known as the **Candy Barrel**.

It was here a man was cleaning a mug of its contents and was closing up when he heard the door open. "We're closed now. Come back tomorrow."

"Not planning to make an exception, Larry?" The voice of a young girl asked.

The man looked over and watched as a young woman entered the tavern, sitting at the counter across from him. "Bonnibel. I didn't expect you to come here of all places."

The woman was pink all over with long pink hair tied in a ponytail, her skin having a lighter shade of pink, and she wore a purple cardigan with three pink buttons, magenta socks and bottoms and dark purple shoes.

"I needed to speak with you." The woman said neutrally. "I heard that you had found the Candy Element."

"And if I did?" The man named Larry said. "You should know that if I did I would have reported to Her Highness."

"I am well aware of that, Larry. But I want to know what the Queen ordered you to do." Bonnibel replied. "Have you been ordered to bring the Candy Element back to Candied Island? And if so why haven't you yet?"

"If I have been ordered I wouldn't speak it out loud and you know it, Bonnie. Any orders I receive from Her Highness will remain between Her Highness and me." Larry retorted.

"And it is in the interest of my people to know why you haven't brought the Candy Element back." Bonnie said accusingly.

"I do not answer to you, Bonnibel so I suggest you watch your tone with me. You may serve as one of the nobles in the royal court but Her Highness's word is law and she would not tolerate someone of her court sneaking behind her back." Larry said, glaring at Bonnie. "And speaking to me here in Stormalong is a good way to tip off the enemy."

"Which enemy? The Grimm, Saytra or perhaps a Human nation? Or even _him_?" Bonnie retorted, smirking slightly at Larry's eye twitching. "There are so many potential enemies I might actually lose track. I heard the Saytra had discovered the Candy Element but fortunately its current host escaped. That should have been enough to convince the Queen that the Candy Element should have been brought to Candied Island for protection but instead she does nothing but rely on a Human and his resources."

"And since you already know that Her Highness ordered the current Candy Element to be placed under observation I can only assume you have yet to voice your concerns to her since she decided that the plans you had for bringing the Candy Element to Candied Island were not necessary." Larry said, smirking slightly now at the slightly surprised look on Bonnie's face. "Not what you expected huh? No need to be so discrete around me, Bonnie. I am well aware of the state of policy back at Candied Island. Your brother is very popular with the people while you sit in your lab, the victim of rumors that you lobotomize and experiment on your political rivals."

"You are an awfully well knowing for a human who is not part of our people." Bonnie admitted grudgingly. "But even if you do you are still an outsider. I serve faithfully in the Queen's court and everything I do is for the protection of my people."

"Let me guess, you already hired someone to track down the Candy Element." Larry said knowingly, ignoring the condescension in Bonnie's voice.

"I did." Bonnie admitted again. "They had a lead I gave them following your trail but before they could follow up the Queen stepped in, forcing me to call off the search. She warned me if I stepped out of line again I'd be imprisoned."

"And since Her Highness already passed you over for succession in favor of your brother you thought bringing the Candy Element would give you the popularity to sway the Queen's opinion." Larry said, now frowning.

"I was doing what was needed to be done. You know what the Candy Element means to my people. Its protection was my priority." Bonnie stated, now glaring at Larry. "Because of the Grimm and your kind my people have been trapped like rats in a cage, forced to survive on an island surrounded by monsters. It is only through my inventions that we have survived."

"Evidently Her Highness thinks otherwise." Larry said dryly. "And you wouldn't be here trying to get information out of me."

"I want to know what methods you are using to protect the Candy Element. If the current host is in danger then we should extract them and bring them to Candied Island immediately. If you really care for the Queen you will tell me." Bonnie stated.

"And then what? You keep the Candy Element locked in your lab and try to duplicate the power or even try to find a way transfer its power to you?" Larry was now glaring. "Risking the host's life while you are at it?"

"I would never partake in an experiment that would endanger someone's life." Bonnie protested, offending by the accusation.

"Knowingly at least. Don't try to lie to me, Bonnibel. I know how you work and so does Her Highness. So take my advice and leave the Candy Element alone." Larry stood up. "Focus on your inventions and leave the tough decisions to Her Highness. Now unless you plan to buy a soda please leave."

Bonnie glared at Larry before standing up to leave. "You may have the Queen's protection, Larry but you are still not one of us."

"Keep saying that to make you feel better, Bonnie." Larry said, watching as Bonnie left. "Your arrogance will be your own undoing."

Xxx

Hoagie Gilligan Junior had been through a lot since his father's death.

Since that day Hoagie had read through the stories his father had told him when he was younger. Stories of heroes that had inspired him as a child and he vowed he would one day find who killed his father. He had been reading up Aura integrated mechanics, weapon designing and detective work while keeping it all secret from his mother. He was not a fighter but that was fine since his most dangerous weapon was his mind.

And through school he started off as a hall monitor as a way to start his way into law enforcement but he made a few friends along the way.

There was Francine 'Fanny' Fulbright who was the daughter of his dad's boss and head off the Fulbright Corporation who he had met in kindergarten. She used to laugh at his jokes but eventually according to her they became old and cheesy which he disagreed with.

He was so funny he even started making cards.

Then there was Kuki Sanban who he met when the Gilligans took a trip to Japan when his dad's boss and her family became partners in building the Carrier. He hadn't seen or heard from her since his family left Japan but he considered trying to contact her. She was about the only friend he had made during his time in Japan.

And then there were the three friends he was hanging out with right now.

Nigel Uno who moved to America with his family when Nigel was about four and was training to be a Huntsman. Nigel was a nice guy and he seemed to be as smart as Hoagie given the time they partnered for a science project in class. Nigel also had this strange confidence around him that made his friends look up to him, becoming inspired by whatever encouragement he offered. He was always happy to hang out his friends and loved having fun with them.

And with him was Abigail Lincoln, a Faunus girl that been with Nigel's family since she was a little girl. She was a guarded person who didn't like talking about her past and was only at ease around her friends, presenting herself as a calm and easy-going girl. Nigel never pressed her about her family and always changed the subject the few times she was asked. She was also very protective of Nigel since he had been her best friend since they were little and was never afraid to fight.

And then there was his newest friend, Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles. He had a short temper that went off especially when someone commented on his height and loved to fight. In the short time Hoagie had known him Wally had been detention at least twice a week after sending some idiot or bully to the infirmary.

Wally was a fighter and he loved every bit of it.

Just as much as he loved playing videogames with his friends.

"So you're going to this place to take part in some big nerdy project?" Wally asked, shooting several 'bad guys' at once.

"Yeah, it's big." Hoagie nodded, pressing the 'fire' button rapidly. "And if it works it could change everything."

"Like what?" Nigel asked, using the third controller.

"Can't tell you, top secret." Hoagie answered.

"Come on, Hoags! Give us a hint!" Wally complained.

"Well, I can tell you I might be working with someone from DexLabs." Hoagie said honestly.

"DexLabs?" Nigel asked curiously.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"One of the top research and development corporations on the planet. Their work has included city defense networks against the Grimm and the creation of new energy resources." Nigel explained.

"I know. It's pretty neat." Hoagie nodded in agreement.

Behind them Abby sat on the couch, reading a book and was listening to the conversation. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Through an online blog where people exchange ideas on new inventions." Hoagie answered, not wanting to talk about Bill.

He wasn't sure they'd believe him.

"So where is this place you're going?" Abby asked.

"A small town called Gravity Falls."

Nigel's eyes flashed blue as soon as he heard name of the place Hoagie was going to and in image appeared in his mind.

 ** _A glowing triangle with a single eye flashes in his mind, staring and laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Nigel gasped as he fell over, losing consciousness.

"Nigel?!" The three kids were quickly over him, seeing him lying down on the floor.

Abby knelt down and shook Nigel. "Nigel, are you okay? Nigel! Nigel!"

His body had suddenly turned cold and the floor underneath him was slowly turning to ice.

"What's happening?!" Wallabee shouted.

"His Semblance…" Abby said, recognizing the signs of Nigel's Semblance. "He can turn things to ice around him."

But what was happening?

The one time this happened before was years ago when Nigel was first learning how to use his Semblance and he met that woman in his dreams named Elsa. Abby had listened to Nigel talk about her, saying she was some sort of elemental queen whose power came from someone else who passed it onto her and then onto him. It was crazy but Abby simply smiled and listened, teasing Nigel a bit about him crushing on Elsa that he denied even though he was blushing badly when she teased him. However Nigel had gained a greater understanding of his Semblance since then and it had never acted like this before.

"Nigel, what's wrong?" Abby whispered.

She didn't know what was going on but she felt something was horribly wrong.

Xxx

 _Ah, summer break._

Xxx

Hank Pines was grilling burgers while Dipper and Mabel are running around beside him. The others sat at a picnic table.

"So you want cheese on that, hon?" Hank asked.

"Sure, Hank." Hank's wife accepted.

Xxx

 _A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy._ _Unless you're me._

Xxx

 _A boy and girl crashed through the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign with the Mystery Cart, screaming. They were being chased by an unknown monster, which is knocking down trees. The boy wore a blue and white hat with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on the front. He had somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face._

 _His eyes were brown with noticeable bags underneath. He wore a navy blue hooded vest, which had inner pockets on both sides, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible gray digital wristwatch. This was Dipper Pines and right now he was in the middle of trying to help his sister, Mabel Pines escape from a monster. Mabel had round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips; her eyes are the same brown as Dipper's and she had silver-colored braces._

 _She wore a short-sleeved pink undershirt underneath a red sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling toward the left, a matching red headband, purple skirt, and black slipper shoes with white socks._

 _Mable looked back. "It's getting closer!"_

 _The monster tried to catch the cart, but just fell short as the cart flew off a rock and landed roughly._

Xxx

 _My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

Xxx

 _The monster threw a tree in their path._

 _"Look out!" Mabel shouted._

Xxx

 _Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation. Let's rewind._ _It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods._

Xxx

Mabel was in the attic of her great uncle's place hanging up posters. "This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!"

She held up hands, which had gigantic splinters sticking out of them.

Dipper backed up into his bed, which Gompers was on. "And there's a goat on my bed."

"Hey, friend." Mable held out her arm, and Gompers chewed on her sleeve. "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater."

Xxx

 _My sister tended to look on the bright side of things._

Xxx

Mabel was then outside rolling down a hill of grass. "Yay! Grass!"

As this happened a woodpecker pecked on Dipper's hat.

 _But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings._

That was when their great uncle Stan Pines jumped out at him wearing a Grimm mask. "Boo!"

"Ah!" Dipper fell over.

Stan took off his mask and laughed. "Ahahahaha! Hahaha!"

Xxx

 _And then there was our Great Uncle Stan._

Xxx

Stan slapped his knee as he kept on laughing.

Xxx

 _That guy._

Xxx

Stan coughed several times and hit his chest. "It was worth it."

Xxx

Stan was later leading tourists through the Mystery Shack.

Xxx

 _Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery was why anyone came._

Xxx

The Jackalope's antler broke off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!" Stan announced, revealing a Sasquatch wearing underwear.

Tourists started speaking excitedly, and snap pictures while Dipper was sweeping the wooden floor with a broom and Mabel was looking at stuff.

Xxx

 _And guess who had to work there_.

Xxx

"Ooh!" Mabel reached for a large eyeball.

Stan stopped her by slapping her hand with his 8-ball cane. "No touching the merchandise!"

Xxx

 _It looked like it was gonna be the same, boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day..._

Xxx

Mabel was peeking through Stan-bobbleheads. "He's looking at it! He's looking at it!"

Nearby was a boy looking at Mabel's note.

"Uh…" The boy read the note. "Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely!"

"I rigged it!" Mabel said.

Dipper sprayed a jar with water and wiped it. "Mabel, I know you're going through your whole 'Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the 'crazy' part."

"What?" Mabel blew a raspberry. "Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?"

Xxx

 _Flashback_

 _Mabel was with a boy near a greeting cards display. "My name is Mabel, but you can call me 'The girl of your dreams.' I'M JOKING!" Mabel shoved him into the display. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

 _Next was a boy holding a turtle on a bench._

 _Mabel jumped up behind him. "Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?"_

 _Next was a mattress store._

 _"Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!"_

 _Mabel was hiding behind a set of colorful balloons; pops out head and whispers. "Take me with you..."_

 _"Ah!" He cowered away from Mabel and drops scepter._

 _End Flashback_

"Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." Mabel said.

Stan stalked through the door and burped, but it got caught in his throat. "Oh! Oh, not good. Ow."

Mabel groaned. "Aww! Why!"

Dipper could not help but laugh. "Ha ha ha!"

"All right, all right, look alive, people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." Stan said, holding up some signs.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

Soos was a second too slow. "Uh, also not it."

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Stan said.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Soos then ate chocolate bar.

"Wendy, I need you to put up this sign!"

Wendy Corduroy pretended to reach for signs. "I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh..."

"I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney..." He pointed at Dipper. "You."

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh, this again."

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE.'" Dipper said.

Stan looked at Dipper's arm. "That says 'BEWARB.'"

Dipper scratched his arm.

"Look, kid. The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Stan pointed at afat, sweaty man laughed while looking at a Stan-bobblehead's head bobble.

"So quit being so paranoid!" Stan gave Dipper the signs and Dipper sighed.

Xxx

Dipper was now out in a foggy forest with trees getting blown by the wind. "Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say."

He put one sign up on a tree that said 'To The Mystery Shack.' He started to hammer a nail on another tree trunk, but it makes a metallic sound. He tapped the tree with the hammer, which made more metallic sounds. He wiped away some dust and opens a secret window revealing a mechanical box with two control switches on top.

He tested one control but nothing happens. Then he tried the other. Behind him, a hole opens up in the ground. Gompers bleated and ran away.

"What the?"

He looked inside the hole, and there is a book. He picked the book up and placed it on the ground and checks for people watching. He flipped one page and an eye-glass is in it. He looked at the eye-glass and puts it down.

He flipped another page, and began reading aloud. "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper flipped through pages. "What is all this?" He stopped at a page that said 'TRUST NO ONE' and started reading. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." Dipper closed the journal. "No one you can trust..."

Suddenly Mabel jumped up behind a log. "HALLO!"

"AH!"

"What'cha readin', some nerd thing?"

Dipper hid the journal behind his back. "Uh, uh, it's nothing!"

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Mabel laughed while imitating her brother. "What? Are you actually not gonna show me?"

Gompers nibbled the edge of the journal.

"Uhhh..." Dipper glanced at Gompers. "Let's go somewhere private."

Xxx

Dipper and Mabel were now in the living room of the Mystery Shack.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." Dipper showed Mabel a page.

"Whoa! Shut. Up!" Mabel pushed Dipper.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just… stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared." The doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"Well, time to spill the beans." Mabel knocked over a can of beans on the table." Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!" Mabel fell backwards into the chair, giggling.

"Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked/

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!"

The doorbell rang twice.

"Oh. Coming!" Mabel ran out.

Dipper sat down in chair and begins to read the Journal as Stan walked in and saw Dipper. "What'cha reading there, slick?"

"Oh!" Dipper threw the book under the seat cushion and grabs a magazine. "I was just catching up on, uh..." Dipper the cover of the magazine. "Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue."

Mabel came back in standing next to her new boyfriend who wore a cloak covering him from head to toe. "Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

"'Sup?" The boyfriend simply said.

"Hey..." Dipper said hesitantly.

"How's it hanging?" Stan asked casually.

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep." Mabel felt his arm. "Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise..."

"So, what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Uh. Normal... MAN!" The man said.

"He means Norman." Mabel said.

Dipper noticed something on the man's hidden face. "Are you bleeding, Norman?"

"It's jam."

Mabel gasped. "I love jam! Look. At. This!"

"So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Normal asked.

"Oh, oh, my goodness." Mabel giggled. "Don't wait up!" She then ran out.

Norman pointed at Stan and Dipper and ran into the wall several times on his way out.

Xxx

 _There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal._

Xxx

Dipper was then back in the attic.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls's nefarious..." Dipper gasped when he saw the journal page on The Undead.

The picture of the zombie became Norman.

 _'Sup.'_

"ZOMBIE!"

Down below Stan was in the bathroom when Dipper shouted.

"Somebody say "crombie"? What is that, crombie? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind."

Dipper looked out the window to see Norman walking towards Mabel with outstretched arms while moaning.

"I like you."

"Oh, no! Mabel! No, no, Mabel, watch out!"

"Huh, huh!" Norman puts his hands around Mabel's neck.

"AHHHHH!" Dipper screamed, thinking Norman was about to kill Mabel.

Norman suddenly removed his arms, revealing a flower necklace. "Huhhh!"

Mabel gasped. "Daisies? You scallywag..."

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" Dipper asked outloud.

Soos was nearby screwing in a lightbulb. "It's a dilemma, to be sure." Dipper gasps in surprise as he quickly noticed Soos. "I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourself in this empty room."

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper asked anxiously.

"Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat?"

Dipper looked down. "Zero."

"Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock."

"As always, Soos, you're right." Dipper said.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan shouted from downstairs.

"I am needed elsewhere." Soos backed out.

Xxx

 _My sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence._

Xxx

Later Dipper was filming Mabel and Norman in the park. Mabel as threw a Frisbee at Norman, who failed to catch it and fell over. Dipper stopped looking through camera and frowned at Norman. Later Norman breaking through a door window to open it from the inside and letting Mabel inside the diner.

Norman stumbled around and crashed, trying to follow Mabel. Dipper looked out from behind his menu. Mabel and Norman were then frolicking in a field. Norman fell into an open grave, then crawled out, hand first, screaming. Mabel and Norman both paused, and then laughed.

Xxx

 _I'd seen enough._

Xxx

Back in Mabel and Dipper's room Mabel was brushing her hair as Dipper entered. "Mabel. We've gotta talk about Norman."

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel showed her cheek, which had a red spot on it.

"Ah!" Dipper recoiled in disgust.

Mabel laughed. "Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower! That was fun."

"No, Mabel, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper showed her the Journal.

Mabel gasped. "You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM!" He held the book open to the Gnomes page.

"Agh!"

"Oh, wait. I'm-I'm sorry..." He flipped to Undead page. "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper."

"I'm not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" Dipper said, trying to make Mabel see reason.

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking."

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!"

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" Mabel put on star earrings. "Beep bop!"

"Mabel." Dipper grabbed his sister, shaking her. "He's gonna eat your brain!"

Mabel pushed him away. "Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY." She continued pushing Dipper out of the room.

"Bu-bu-but-"

"And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" She then slammed the door.

Dipper sighed and sat down. "What am I gonna do?"

The doorbell then rang as Mabel as she pulled on her sweater and she raced downstairs. "Coming!" She opened the door seeing Norman. "Hey, Norman. How do I look?"

"Shiny..."

"You always know what to say!" She walked off with him.

Dipper was watching the video he collected. "Soos was right. I don't have any real evidence."

The video showed Mabel teaching Norman hopscotch, but he only fell over; Dipper fast forwarded to Mabel and Norman with Norman's arm around Mabel. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and-" He stopped when he saw Norman's hand fall off; he glanced around, and then reattached it. "Wait, WHAT?!" He rewound the tape and watched it again; he screams and tips the chair backwards. "I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

He raced outside. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

Stan was on a stage in front of a bunch of tourists; to the crowd. " And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face."

"Does it look like a rock?"

"No, it looks like a face." Stan answered.

"Is it a face?"

"It's a rock that looks like a face!"

"Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called out.

"For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual face!"

"Errrgh!"

Xxx

Mabel and Norman were alone in the woods.

"Finally, we're alone." Mabel said happily.

"Yes. Alone..." Norman said.

Xxx

"Stan! Stan! " Stan stopped when he saw Wendy drive up in a golf cart and ran over. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!"

Wendy gave Dipper the key and walked off. "Try not to hit any pedestrians".

Dipper got in and starts to drive, but Soos stopped him. "Dude, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies."

He gave Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks."

Soos held up a baseball bat. "And this is in case you see a piñata."

Dipper took the bat. "Uh... Thanks?"

He then drove off.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos called after Dipper.

Xxx

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's..." Norman exhaled. "...there's something I should tell you."

"Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything!" Mable said while thinking. 'Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!'

"All right, just... just don't freak out, okay? Just... just keep an open mind, be cool!" He unziped his coat and threw it off; underneath were five gnomes standing on top of each other.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" The top gnome asked.

Mabel stared at the gnomes in total shock.

"R-r-right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way."

"Uh..."

"I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name." The top gnome stopped at the bottom one.

"Schmebulock."

Jeff snapped his fingers." Schmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?"

"Queen! Queen! Queen!" The Gnomes chanted.

"Heh. So what do you say?" Jeff tapped Steve with his foot, and the gnomes worked together to make 'Norman' kneel in a proposing fashion. "Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can't talk today!"

"Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes..." Mabel stepped.

"We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel." The gnomes looked sad and Mabel smiled. "Because we're gonna kidnap you."

"Huh?"

Jeff yelled and jumped at her, causing Mabel to scream.

Xxx

Dipper was driving through the woods. "Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!"

"Help!"

"Hold on!" Dipper shouted.

Xxx

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!" Jeff said as the gnomes tried to pin Mabel.

"Let go of me!" Mabel punched Steve off.

Steve bounced around, then stood upright and puked a rainbow.

"What the heck is going on here?!" A voice shouted as Dipper drove in on the gold cart.

The gnomes hissed at him as Mabel shouted. "Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel gritted her teeth as a gnome pulled her hair. "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Dipper took the journal out of his vest and read the relevant page aloud. "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown."

When Dipper lowered the book, he ssaw that the gnomes have managed to tie Mabel to the ground. "Aw, come on!"

Dipper walked up to Jeff. "Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister!"

"Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" Jeff said like nothing was wrong at all.

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel shouted before a gnome covered her mouth. "Mmmm-MMMMM!"

Dipper held up the shovel he brought, pointing it at Jeff. "Give her back right now, or else!"

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Jeff was cut off as Dipper casually tossed him away with the shovel. "AH!"

Dipper cut Mabel free with the shovel.

"Yah!" She kicked the gnomes away and got into the cart with Dipper.

"He's getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" Jeff shouted.

"Seatbelt."

Mabel buckled as Dipper backed up and then he drove away.

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy! Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE!" Various gnomes came out and stacked up.

"Hurry, before they come after us!" Mabel cried.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Dipper stopped the cart as he heard a stomping sound just before a giant stacked gnome stopped at the cart.

"Dang." Mabel said simply.

Jeff was on the top, using gnomes' hats like levers. "All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced."

The gnomes growled.

"Move, MOVE!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper drove the cart away just as the gnomes smashed their arm down and it broke. The Gnomes ran frantically back into position and they chased the kids again)

"Come back with our queen!" Jeff shouted.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel said to Dipper.

The Gnome Giant threw several gnomes at the cart that started to chew the cart. Mabel elbow punched a gnome off. Shmebulock jumped up behind Dipper, who grabbed him and slammed him into the steering wheel out of annoyance.

"Schmebulock... "He fell out of the cart.

Another Gnome jumped onto the cart and clawed Dipper's face.

"I'll save you, Dipper!" Mabel repeatedly punched the gnome off of Dipper's face and the gnome fell off with Dipper's hat.

Dipper was dazed from the punches. "Thanks, Mabel..."

"Don't mention it."

The Gnome Giant picked up a tree and threw it.

"Look out!" Mabel shouted.

Both screamed as the cart overturned, landing next to the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel crawled out of the cart as the Gnome Giant approached.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper threw the shovel at the Gnome Giant.

The Gnome Giant punched the shovel in mid-air.

Dipper and Mabel grabbed each other in fright. "Aaahhh!"

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper looked around frantically.

Stan was in the shack with some tourists holding up a swirly pattern on a stick. "Behold! The world's most distracting object."

"Oooh..."

"Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about." Stan said, staring into the swirling pattern.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff shouted.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper said.

But Mabel had other ideas. "I gotta do it."

"What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me!"

Dipper glanced at gnomes, then Mabel, and then backed away.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason!" Jeff climbed down to her. "Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff approached Mabel and held out a diamond ring. "Eh? Eh?"

Mabel held out her hand and Jeff put the ring on her hand. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel announced.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Jeff leaned up to kiss Mabel.

Mabel leaned out to kiss Jeff, then took out a leaf blower.

"Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" Jeff was sucked half-way into leaf-blower.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel increased the sucking power. "THAT'S for breaking my heart!"

Jeff was slowly getting sucked in further. "Ow! My face!"

"And THIS is for messing with my brother!" She aimed and look to Dipper. "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three!" Dipper said.

"One, two, three!" They blasted Jeff towards the Gnome Monster that exploded into separate gnomes with Jeff flying off into the distance.

"I'll get you back for this!..."

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" A Gnome asked.

"My arms are tired."

Mabel moved the leaf blower back and forth, blowing gnomes away as Dipper addressed the Gnomes. "Anyone else want some?"

The Gnomes ran off on all fours; one getting caught in a six-pack holder. Gompers picked the six-pack holder up and ran off. "

"Hey, Dipper? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Mabel said.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Dipper replied.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Mabel admitted.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!" Dipper pointed out optimistically.

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper offered.

"Awkward sibling hug."

Dipper and Mabel hugged and patted each other. "Pat, pat."

The two walked into the Mystery Shack and Stan noticed them. "Yeesh. You two get hit by a bus or something? Ahah!"

Dipper and Mabel simply began to walk away.

"Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?" Stan offered.

"Really?" Mabel asked.

Dipper folded his arms. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." Stan answered.

Dipper and Mabel looked around the items.

Dipper picked up a blue pine tree hat from one of the shelves and looks in a mirror. "Hmm. That oughta do the trick!"

"And I will have a..." Mabel grabbed an item from box, hid it, and twirled around. "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!"

"Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan asked.

Mabel fired the grappling hook up at the ceiling; it caught and pulled her up. "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Fair enough!" Stan conceded.

Xxx

Mabel and Dipper were back in their bedroom, Dipper was writing while Mabel jumped on her bed, laughing.

Xxx

 _This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust._

Xxx

Dipper looked at Mabel.

Xxx

 _But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back._

Xxx

Mabel shot the grappling hook, and then reeled it back with a stuffed animal attached.

"Hey, Mabel, could you get the light?" Dipper asked.

"I'm on it!" Mabel knocked light out the window with the grappling hook. "It works!"

They both laughed. "These grappling hooks..."

 _Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked._

Down below Stan walked in holding a lantern. He walked into the gift shop and put a code into the vending machine. The machine opened, and Stan walked inside, looking side-to-side before closing it behind him.

Xxx

"Not bad for a couple of brats."

He had been watching the two kids escape those gnomes and was impressed by how they took down the Gnome Giant.

"They're no Huntsmen but they have what I need." The person said, seeing the book in Dipper's hand. "Right under Stan Pines' nose and he doesn't even suspect it. I don't know whether to laugh or be terrified."

They were worth keeping an eye on for the moment.

But right now he had a job to do.

Xxx

Jack Spicer looked out the window of the private jet belonging to his parents, knowing it would take day or two to reach the airport closest to Gravity Falls.

"Well, it'll be nice to see what life's like over there." Jack mused.

Xxx

Edd sat in the back seat of his parent's van, waving good bye to his friends as the car drove out of Peach Creek. By his estimation it would be nearly a twenty four hour trip to Gravity Falls and fortunately Edd had plenty of books to keep him occupied.

Xxx

"So what's the name of this place you and Dexter are going to, Grandpa?" Dee-Dee asked, watching as her Old Dexter's robot servants packed any personal belongings of him and grandson onto the DexLabs jet.

"Gravity Falls, Dee-Dee. A simple business trip. You just continue your studies with Uncle O'Reilly and we'll be back." Old Man Dexter said, patting her granddaughter on the head.

Dee-Dee nodded happily. "Okay, Grandpa. Have fun!"

Xxx

Hoagie was in the car with his mother and brother, ready to see what things were like in Gravity Falls. Last he heard from his friends Nigel was still unconscious and Hoagie hoped he was okay. Hoagie decided to remember to pick a souvenir from Gravity Falls on the way back for Nigel when he woke up.

Xxx

"Your first mission is Gravity Falls. Locate the Mystery Shack and destroy the machine in the hidden basement."

The girl looked at the map of Gravity Falls. "My first mission."

"Bill Cipher represents an unacceptable threat to us. The machine that can bring him here must be destroyed before it is repaired and activated." The creature hiding in the dark woods stated. "You already have a partner."

"And he can handle anyone stupid enough to stop us." The girl said, turning around. "Tell him we will handle Cipher but hurry up on finding the Elementals."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"I'd prefer you call me…Mandy."


	10. Chapter 10

_Opening File: Kingdom of Moana_

 _When the world was first formed it is said that there was only the ocean and Te Fiti was the first entity to arise. As an all-powerful goddess, Te Fiti used her life-giving heart to spread the gift of life across the world, creating multiple islands that would be inhabited by flora, fauna, and humans. As life flourished a human boy was born to human parents who did not want anything to do with him and abandoned him, throwing him into the sea and left him for dead. He was saved by the gods, who raised and granted the child they had named Maui supernatural abilities, immortality, and a giant, magical fish hook that allowed him to shape-shift._

 _Despite his demigod status, Maui's cruel upbringing would forever scar him. He felt inadequate to humans and used his powers to benefit mankind in any way they pleased as a means to earn the love and validation that he was denied by his parents; he pulled islands from the sea to provide them with homes, extended their days by pulling back the sun, and stole fire from the bottom of the earth to provide them with warmth on cold nights, among many feats. As a result, Maui became one of the most acclaimed figures of Oceania history._

 _It was during this time the Grimm first arose and spread across the world, attempting to destroy human life. Maui sensed the danger of the Grimm as they appeared and fought against them as they began attacking life in the sea. Maui would appear where the Grimm attacked human life; defending them and defeating the Grimm but the Grimm were endless and grew even stronger to the point Maui could no longer protect life in the ocean by himself._

 _When all seemed lost the humans suddenly gained a new power given to them by an Emperor from a distant land who taught them how to fight the Grimm and soon enough humans on the islands began fighting back against the Grimm. Maui watched in shock as the people he had protected gained powers he thought could only be given by the gods and used them against the Grimm. With the humans now able to fight and gain powers of their Maui felt as if his centuries of good work towards mankind had been for nothing and that he was no longer needed. He retreated to an island to isolate himself from the world, feeling he would be forgotten despite his good deeds._

 _However one day a young woman washed up on his island and he nursed her back to health, learning that she was a young Huntress with a power that was said to be able to control the ocean itself. Maui discovered he had not been forgotten by the mankind, regarded as a Hero of All for his deeds in defending them against the Grimm and that the Emperor who taught them how to fight was said to have been chosen by the gods to help the rest of the world defend against the Grimm. Maui had felt ashamed for abandoning his duty but the young woman claimed he was still a hero to them and could be one again. With renewed vigor Maui helped the young woman return to her people, aiding them as a hoard of sea Grimm attacked in larger numbers and repelled them._

 _Maui was welcomed as a hero again by the islanders who not just gained new powers but a new understanding of the world as they mixed their Auras with the souls of animal life in the sea, becoming Faunus and aided in creating the Mobian race. It was also in that time that he had fallen in love with the Huntress who had brought him back into the world and together they created a kingdom that could defend itself from the Grimm while respecting all life. The Moana Kingdom maintains its independence from America and Britain but is a close ally and a place of trade commerce, tourism, and shelter for travelers wary of being attacked at sea._

 _It is also said the royal family are descendants of Maui and the Huntress whom the kingdom is named after: Moana._

 _It is disputed to this day whether Maui was truly a deity in his own right or simply some variation of Hunter that had developed in a span of time preceding the rise of Hunters across the world. Other sources dispute his heroic status entirely, attempting to cast him as a vain and self serving individual who served at humanity's leisure purely for his own benefit. This has led to brief and isolated civil disputes in the Kingdom of Moana between different groups, primarily those who worship Maui in a positive light as well as being the founder of their society while the other faction condemns him as an opportunist who took advantage of the rise of the Grimm Horde to paint himself in a divine light._

 _Closing File_

Xxx

"Freedom. The ability to challenge yourself beyond the restraints of traditional rules. Desire and passion drives us, strengthens us, empowers us to rise above. Even hatred can be a powerful tool and yet others would advise against it.

This very power is what it means to be human. That is what it means to be alive. And this is what will be the very weapon that cripples humanity, its cousins, and allies down until there is nothing left. They do not know what lies in wait for them."

The speaker grinned, red eyes flashing in the dark.

Xxx

( _Dreamscape_ )

 _"Well, well, looks like I've got trouble coming my way." Bill Cipher said, watching a young girl appearing next to a shadow figure, resembling a humanoid with strange antlers sprouting from its head. "That little troublemaker must have rat me out and now they're sending one of their little toys to stop me. Well, you'll find that to be a little more difficult."_

 _Bill's single pupil morphed into several shapes before settling on a single one. " Bingo!"_

 _He snapped his fingers and the form he picked appeared in front of him._

 _"Hey Shifty! I got a job for you! You-Know-Who is sending trouble our way. You know the one whose name no one says to build up suspense like they do for the main antagonist at least until I arrive and take over that job? Stanley's kids found the third journal which can fix the machine so you need to protect the journal and the machine." Bill explained._

 _The creature bowed its head and vanished._

 _"Man, I love having more screen time." Bill sat back and sighed._

Xxx

The sun rose up and shined down on the islands that made up the Kingdom of Moana as the sound of waves softly hitting the beach echoed through the air. Dozens of people in swim suits were surfing, playing around in the water or were lounging on the beach. And standing on the beach was a tanned skinned little girl, wearing a blue dress and sandals with blue flowers in her long straight black hair. She had dark and almond shaped brown eyes, a big nose and a round chubby face due to her age.

"Are we sure we should be out here?"

The girl smiled, turning to face her friend. It was a girl around her age, wearing a pair of light big blue, round glasses and a light green, short-sleeved shirt. She also has a pair of blue shorts, light green flip-flop sandals, and long, curly red hair.

"Afraid of being busted again?"

The girl with glasses scowled. "Yes. You keep on sneaking out and you know it's only a matter of time before my mom and her guards find us. You know your sister doesn't like you doing this, Lilo."

"Relax Mertle. Your mom and my sis have that whole business meeting to deal with. We'll get in, have quick surf and be back at home in no time." The girl named Lilo said, grabbing their board. "I can't stand being locked in the palace all day. I want to run across the beach and swim in the sea like everyone else does."

Mertle sighed, knowing that once Lilo had made up her mind there was no stopping her. "Fine."

Lilo smiled. "Great! Let's go!"

They took the board out into the water and jumped on it, paddling out until they were out far enough to enjoy the waves.

"Isn't this the best?" Lilo said, smiling up at the blue sky.

"Yeah. This is great." Mertle agreed, forgetting her hesitance towards Lilo's idea. "So how long will we be out here?"

"Long enough, Mertle." Lilo said with a sigh. "Just try to relax. My sister and your mom won't ever know we were gone."

"Will we?"

Both girls cried out as they heard a voice behind them and spun around to see someone standing on the board behind them.

"Mom?!" Mertle exclaimed.

Mertle's mother shared her daughter's red hair and wore similar glasses while wearing a sleeveless skin tight outfit.

"Snuck out of the palace again, I see." Mertle's mother said stoically with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I keep on upping the security and the training for the guards and you two keep on slipping past them."

Lilo sighed. "You're taking us back aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Lilo. Your sister wants you back now." Mertle's mother said, now sounding slightly sympathetic for the little girl. "But I'll allow you to swim back to the beach. This is all the fun I can give you."

Lilo sighed but smiled. "Thank you."

"Just be ready, princess. Your sister, Her Highness sounded like she was getting a headache again."

As the girls made it back to the beach and were taken back to the palace a pair of red eyes watched them from the shadows.

Xxx

Another day, another 'lolo' disaster in which her little sister snuck out to have fun on the beach again.

Queen Nani Pelekai massaged her head, watching as the captain of her guard bring her daughter Mertle Edmonds and Nani's younger sister Princess Lilo back into the 'Iolani Palace while Nani had been in a meeting with a representative from Sanban Industries followed by someone who claimed to speak on behalf of Satyra but was turned away and taken away by the police. Despite the fact that nearly ninety percent of the people that lived in Moana were Faunus their queen refused to do business with a group of people who in her mind were complete lunatics.

She really didn't know what to do about her little sister anymore. No lesson, no matter how strict it was enough to curb her sister's high spirited and eccentric tendencies. She loved causing messes and having fun though her recklessness sometimes causes her to make a mess of her surroundings, much to the disapproval of nearly everyone around her.

She was also extremely disobedient and wouldn't listen to her older sister.

The Pelekai sisters were members of the royal family and descendants of the demigod Maui and Moana who was the namesake of the kingdom formed after they united the islands against the Grimm. Nani and Lilo's parents fell during a large Grimm attack on the islands, leaving Nani to take over as Queen of the kingdom and it hadn't been easy. Especially since she not only worked to ensure the safety and prosperity of her people but wanted to keep her sister safe. Now Nani could admit she was a little overprotective of her little sister, keeping her in the palace and only allowing her to leave under strict supervision, but it was only because she couldn't bear the idea of losing her sister like her parents.

Because of this Lilo didn't have many friends, the only friends she had being the daughter of the captain of Nani's guard who had known Lilo since they were literally babies along with a few more girls who were daughters of guards or close friends of Nani named Elena, Yuki, and Teresia. Mertle's mother was an experienced Huntress who formerly traveled around the world and though was happy for her daughter to be friends with the princess Mertle's mother had trained her daughter to protect herself and Lilo, giving her the unofficial duty of being Lilo's friend, right hand and bodyguard.

"What am I going to do with you, Lilo?" Nani sighed as she sat down in her little sister's room. "You couldn't even wait for your hula dancing lesson to be over before sneaking off."

Nani wore her hair freely down her back, choosing to blue pants and boots with a green blouse.

Lilo pouted as she sat on her bed. "I can't stand being here in the palace, Nani! I want to go out and have fun like everyone else can!"

"But you are not like everyone else, Lilo." Nani shook her head. "You're the princess of Moana. That means you are the important person in the kingdom."

"But you are way more important! You're the Queen!" Lilo pointed out.

Nani smiled softly. "And you are the most important person to me. You are my little sister and I'd never forgive myself if something happened."

Lilo looked away. "But you keep me locked up here."

Nani hugged one arm around her sister. "I don't want to make your life into a prison but we lost our parents and I can't be around to keep you safe. You are more important to me than anyone else, Lilo."

Lilo hugged Nani back. "You are too but I don't want to be cooped up in this place for the rest of my life."

Nani smiled. "I know…I know."

Xxx

A dark shadow moved past the guards, trailing along the walls of the palace as it searched for its target.

Xxx

Nani's eyes widened as she stood up. "Lilo, stay here."

Lilo looked up at her sister, her Faunus senses telling her something was wrong. "Sis-"

"Stay here." Nani said, her entire persona changing.

This was no longer just the older sister Lilo had known growing up, this was the woman who became Queen of the Moana Kingdom when her parents had been lost and had fought to keep it safe with every breath.

Nani stepped out of her sister's room, closing and locking the door and looking around. As a descendant of the demigod Maui Nani could be considered a Faunus, even while there were no obvious animal traits that could be seen along with massive stamina and Aura reserves beyond that of a normal Hunter. Maui had the power to shapeshift, becoming any animal he wanted and this power manifested in the enhanced senses that was typical of a Faunus, including enhanced hearing, vision and smell.

A shadow fell on her as she closed her eyes and waited…

And a pair of red eyes appeared behind her as they raised a sword to stab her from behind.

She opened her eyes and spun around, lashing out with an open palm strike enhanced by her Aura that slammed into her would-be assassin and knocking them down the hall. The assassin flipped through the air and landed perfectly on their feet.

"You have made a mistake." Nani stepped forward, her eyes flashing as her aura flared visibly, illuminating the corridor. "You dare attack me in my own palace?"

The assassin was dressed head to toe in a black outfit Nani recognized as a Shinobi Shizoku, holding a black ninjato, and had luminous red eyes. Nani's senses told her this attacker was dangerous and thus she could not afford to underestimate him. She settled into a fighting stance and the assassin charged at her, jumping and running along the walls and leapt through the air, swing his sword down at her. Nani however was able to predict where the assassin would strike and dodged his strike and quickly punched him in the face, following with a kick to the torso and three more punches while he was still trying to recover.

The assassin jumped back, attempting to gain some space but Nani did not let up. The assassin slashed at her but Nani leapt up an out of the path of his blade, planting her feet on the wall and jumped off, aiming her fist down on the assassin who flipped backwards out of the way. Nani's fist created a large hole in the floor but she didn't let up. The assassin's red eyes flashed and his body turned into smoke just in time as Nani's fist went through its smoky form.

Nani's eyes widened and her senses screamed danger as she followed her fist and jumped forward as the assassin solidified himself and spun around, swinging his sword at while her back was turned. Nani ducked and rolled forward, jumping onto her feet and spun around. The assassin leapt at her, swinging his sword at her and she fell back, dodging the sword strikes.

'He can change into smoke. That must be his Semblance and he used it to sneak past the guards.' Nani thought as she continued to dodge.

"Nani!"

Nani heard something flew at her from behind and ducked as a board flew over her head and the assassin blocked with his sword. It was a surfboard…That split apart into two blades with rifles built into them. Nani grabbed the handles of the swords and slashed them with the assassin's blade, the two of them clashing back and forth. Nani twirled one sword, turning it into its rifle form and aimed at the assassin, pulling the trigger and firing a blast of ice Dust that the assassin dodged by using its Smoke Semblance and the projectile flew through its form.

Nani smirked and adjusted the Dust setting of her other sword, still in its blade form and swung it, releasing a blast of fiery wind created by wind and fire Dust that collided with the smoke that was the assassin, blinding him as he morphed back into his human form and was tossed down the hall by the power of Nani's wind blast. He hit the wall, forming several cracks in it as he slid down. His Aura had been severely depleted by that attack and he realized that if he did not retreat he would be defeated.

He managed to stand back up but his vision was still hazy and was left open as Nani threw her swords at him, piercing through chest and the wall behind him. Nani watched as the assassin's eyes dimmed and his body dissolved into a black mist, much how like a Grimm did when it died.

"Nani?" A voice asked behind her.

Nani spun around and saw her little sister staring in shock and quickly picked her up, shielding her from the remains of the assassin. "It's all right, Lilo. It's all right."

Mertle's mother rushed up to them, having been the one to throw Nani's weapon to her. "I'll check the palace grounds for any other intruders."

Nani nodded. "Comb it over a million times if you have to."

She would never let something like this happen again.

Someone had tried to kill her and possibly her little sister and she would see them burn.

Xxx

"And remember there is a test next week!"

The students all groaned as they left the class, leaving the teacher who happened to be a woman with long red hair with an hour glass figure that she had managed to keep even after she retired from active duty and take up a job as a teacher back in her home town.

"Well, ain't this a pretty sight."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked up from her papers and at the door, watching as a large hulking man with the same kind of red hair as her walked in. "Uncle Scotty?!"

"Aye, been a long time wee Daphne." Scotty laughed as he held out his arms and accepted the hug from his niece. "Only you don't look so wee anymore."

Daphne pulled away. "What brings you here, Uncle?"

"Wanting to check up on my favorite niece who's not in Scotland. I heard of the things you did as a Huntress." Scotty laughed. "You really made the clan back home proud."

"Thanks Uncle." Daphne smiled. "My sisters and I have worked hard to make a living here in America."

"But you made it with a team." Scotty said, looking at a picture on Daphne's desk. "I heard what happened with them."

The picture was Daphne's team when she was still an active Huntress with her best friends who defended Crystal Cove and nearby towns from the Grimm or criminals. Daphne stood next to a muscular blond haired man with a pair of bull shaped horns sprouting from his head. In the middle was a girl with chin-length auburn hair, decorated by small red bows. She wore an orange sweater with a turtle neck, a short red skirt, knee-length orange socks and red shoes.

Next to her was a lanky Caucasian male in his late teens. He had a shaggy appearance, not always grooming his dusty blond hair or shaving regularly. He wears a dark green shirt with red pants and black shoes. And next to him was a brown Great Dane with black spots. He wears a teal collar around his neck with yellow and teal tag with his initials on it.

Daphne became sad. "Did you hear anything about Fred?"

"No. Satyra has been strangely quiet for some time. I heard they caused some noise in Japan but nothing since then." Scotty answered, picking up the picture. "I accepted a job to personally train the brat of the head of the Fulbright Corporation and I've kept my ears to ground. If Satyra had made so much as a squeak I would have heard it."

Daphne closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "Thanks for trying, Uncle."

"No need for a thanks, sweet lass. That boy was a fool and he hurt the heart of my niece." Scotty glared at the blond haired man in the picture. "No one gets away with that."

Daphne took the picture from her and put it back on the desk. "Please no more of that, uncle. I don't want to watch my own family succumb to the same hatred that took Fred."

Scotty nodded and smiled. "Fair enough. What about the others?"

Daphne glanced back at the picture. "…Velma had a child with Shaggy."

"Oh! That's great!" Scotty laughed. "Didn't think the scrawny hairy boy had it in him!"

Daphne chuckled as well. "We used to make bets on how long it would take for Shaggy to notice Velma crushing on him."

"So how the wee couple doing?" Scotty asked.

It didn't seem to be good considering Daphne turning sad again. "Velma was killed shortly after her daughter, Robin was born."

Scotty flinched. "No…"

"Velma had agreed to retire from being a Huntress to raise Robin but there was a Grimm attack…" Daphne looked away.

"I am so sorry, Daph." Scotty placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"Scooby picked up a scent after the attack. He said it didn't belong to the Grimm. Like it was a human but in close proximity to the Grimm. How could any human be close to the Grimm without being killed?" Daphne looked out the window. "I'm worried Uncle. I lost Fred and then Velma was killed…But I feel like she was targeted by someone."

Scotty frowned. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Daphne faced Scotty. "You've been around long enough, uncle. You must know something."

Scotty sighed. "Daph, I've seen lots of things and I can tell you right now to be careful. If you fish too much you'll get the wrong kind of attention from people who aren't the kind you want to mess with."

"So I was right." Daphne clenched a fist. "Velma…No, all of us were there when the Grimm attacked. They were after us, weren't they?"

"Maybe they were and maybe they weren't. Listen Daph, aside from the Blakes here in this country the rest of our clan lives back in Scotland, clinging to old traditions and not wanting anything to do with the outside world. But I've been around the world and I've seen lots of things." Scotty placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "I've seen enough to know it's not simply us against the Grimm. Many people and countries all got their own agenda. Be careful how far you dig or you'll end up gaining attention from the wrong person."

"You know something don't you?" Daphne asked.

"Only that I'm gonna keep all my family safe no matter what." Scotty answered, turning to the door. "Crystal Cove is one of many places in this country, this world that sits on something special."

Daphne watched as her uncle left and looked back at the picture of her team, her best friends before following after him.

Xxx

 _Dear Father,_

 _Things have changed greatly since you last visited America. One of many was the birth of sweet Robin, the child my old Huntsman teacher Shaggy had with his teammate Velma. It was happy time that ended tragically short when Velma was killed in a Grimm attack. Shaggy had been depressed for some time, barely able to look after Robin with the help of Scooby and myself._

 _I am concerned though, Father as Scooby both smelt the scent of something near the battle site that was not like the Grimm. You once warned me that the war between mankind and the Grimm was not so one-sided and that there many people with multiple goals, all of them dangerous. I can only feel now that we have only begun to see the beginning an ever greater danger. Years ago when you first told me of the Grimm you spoke of the Grimm having a deeper connection to the world and its beginnings._

 _Now I wonder how deep that connection is and how much many more must suffer before we truly find a way to change things for the better. Father, when you spoke to me of these people you said they were once human but became something else just as you told me the story of the Elementals who became human to remain on this plain to protect the balance I wonder now if those same people are responsible for Shaggy's loss._

 _I am worried, Father for the safety and future my friends and family and I am not sure what I can do._

Sibella Dracula finished writing the letter to her father who remained in Transylvania with the rest of the Vampire clan. She had grown into a lovely young woman since her days in Grimwood school for daughters of vampires and other non-human, Faunus or Mobian beings who remained hidden from the rest of the world. Her long purple hair fell to her knees while the single candle she used for lit up her lavender skin and green eyes. Her outfit was mainly the same as when she was young; a dark purple dress with a knee-high slit, red flats, and a red belt.

She attended Grimwood school to learn how to adapt to modern times which would have been easier than staying with her father and her siblings. Her father had taken many brides through the ages and she was perhaps the second youngest with her sister Mavis being the youngest and still being sheltered by their father. It was something Sibella herself had gone through before she moved to Grimwood but had learned much since training under Shaggy who was not an orthodox Hunter by normal standards and even saved her and the other Grimwood girls from an evil witch who wanted to overthrow their fathers as the leaders of monster kind and possibly lead them in a war against the Grimm and Humanity, setting their kind back by thousands of years even after the Grimm first appeared.

Xxx

 _Flashback_

 _"Soon they will all be Revoltized forever!" The person who spoke was an unattractive humanoid female, with glowing red eyes, long dark green hair, and large teeth. She also had four arms and wears a sleeveless black dress._

 _"I see you made some progress."_

 _Revolta, the Witch of the Web stiffened and looked over her shoulder, seeing a pair of red eyes standing behind her in the dark. "You!"_

 _"The daughters of the main leaders of the hidden community, cloaked to the eyes of Humans, Faunus, and even Mobians." The speaker's voice was that of a man, cold as ice. "They hide because they fear the Grimm and because Humans would no longer fear them. In fact the mere idea of the Hunters strikes fear into them as they would into a mortal. And of course you plan on revealing them to the world to take control."_

 _Revolta held up her wand. "I do not fear you!"_

 _"That is your choice, pretending the illusion you are above fear." The red eyes glinted in amusement. "But I am not the one who will test you tonight."_

 _The eyes vanished and half an hour later Revolta was fleeing her castle it was destroyed by the Hunters Shaggy and Scooby who rescued the girls. A bolt of magic from Revolta's own want hit her and destroyed her broom, leaving her to fall to her death back into her own exploding castle._

Xxx

Sibella never forgot the day when Revolta took control of her and the other girls and they could barely remember being under Revolta's control. But what Sibella remembered was enough to tell her that Revolta had not been alone in her attempt to plunge the world into a war with the monsters thought to be myths to humans. She had been working for someone who was far more dangerous and she wasn't sure she wanted to know who.

Who could be so dangerous to terrify an ancient like Revolta?

She took the candle and moved silently through the hall of the house her friend and former teacher own and peeked into the room of her teacher's daughter, seeing Robin sleeping safely and soundly in her bed. Sibella and the other Grimwood girls had been invited when Shaggy's daughter had been born and he had made them all godmothers to his daughter. Technically there could only be one godmother but Shaggy wasn't one for normal and trusted them all with his daughter with something happened. When Velma was killed Shaggy just shut down, barely able to look after himself and his daughter.

It was up to Sibella and the others who pretty much moved into Crystal Cove, living with Shaggy or close by. Since she was a vampire Sibella slept during the day but was fine with looking after the place at night while Phantasma, Elsa, Winnie and Tanis helped Scooby around the house during the day. No matter how special Scooby could not be trusted to handle both Shaggy and Robin himself. Fortunately it was easy to blend in with Winnie looking like a Faunus instead of a literal werewolf who could live for centuries.

"We'll never let anything happen to you, sweetie." Sibella whispered, gazing lovingly at Robin before turning and leaving the hall light on for the little girl to sleep since she was afraid of the dark.

Once upon a time it was believe Sibella and her kind lived in the dark but they were wrong.

Darkness was where the _real_ monsters hid.

Xxx

Bonnibell 'Bonny' Bubblegum came upon the docks of Stormalong Harbor and saw a nearby ship docked.

She looked at the name and read it out loud. "Sweet Revenge."

She stepped onto the ship and was quickly surrounded by its crew.

"I have come to speak with the Captain."

"And what would Lady Bubblegum of Canidied Island have to say to me?"

Bonnibell watched as the captain approached. "Captain Stickybeard."

The captain took off his hat and bowed dramatically. "The one and only."

Stickybeard would be considered a ridiculous name for a pirate if he were just a pirate. He was also one of the few sailors brave enough to traverse the ocean, dealing with sea Grimm and often taking jobs as an escort to many ships that needed protection. He was a captain first and a Hunter second and he loved to sail the sea.

"I need your help." Bonnibell held out a bag to Stickybeard. "Help me and I will see to it you are paid a lifetime supply of anything you want from Candied Island."

"And what is it you want me to help you with?" Stickybeard asked, crossing his arms. "Last time you tried to hire me your Queen stepped in and rendered our deal null and void. I am willing to work for a decent price, Bonnibell but I am not in a rush to make an enemy of Queen Candy just because you disagree with her about her policy."

"I only seek to protect my people." Bonnibell replied. "Take me the Human land America and I will pay you. You'd need not to involve yourself after that."

"Now I know you're up to something." Stickybeard narrowed his one eye. "Your Queen ordered no one from Candied Island to set foot on Human land centuries ago. I am not about to break that order just because you don't like being told what to do."

"I am on a secret mission and I'll pay you for your service. I know you've made dealings with my people in the past." Bonnibell said.

"With your Queen allowing us to stay or leave Candied Island on the promise I never reveal its location. Whether or not I am a real pirate I'm a man of my word and I will not break it or risk it on your self-righteous and paranoid quest to find the Candy Elemental." Stickybeard retorted, smirking at Bonnibell's shocked expression. "You think I didn't know? The Candy Elemental and the other Elementals have been legends for centuries. The great power that created your people and was later named the Candy Elemental because we had no better name for it. We Humans are not very imaginative when it comes to making name for beings that are literally walking sacks of sugar and gum."

"My people were formed by a source of power that existed long before the Grimm and before Humans crawled out of the organic pools." Bonnibell retorted. "Anything I do is aimed for ensuring our survival."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Stickybeard waved her off. "Leave my ship, Bonnibell."

"Fine." Bonnibell said, turning and walking down the ramp back onto the docks.

Stickybeard watched as she left and turned around. "Get ready boys! We're leaving tonight!"

Bonnibell glanced over her shoulder back at the ship. "I guess I will have to do it myself."

Xxx

Abby peeked into Nigel's room and saw he was still sleeping but luckily he was not freezing the bed and the room like before. He had been sleeping for an entire day now and though it seemed he was all right she was worried. Monty had gone through the books, hoping to find answers but so far had found nothing, deciding it was best to let Nigel simply sleep. Even though Monty and his wife could not find answers Abby didn't need answers.

She looked down at her glass that once was full of hot chocolate and a marshmallow inside. Abby placed one hand over the glass and closed her eyes, thinking of hot chocolate with a marshmallow on top. And just like that the glass was filled with hot chocolate and a marshmallow appeared on the top. This should have been impossible, even in a world like the one she lived in but she was able to create her favourite beverage from nothing.

Nothing taken from her body or from the environment around her.

This was her power…

And her curse.

( _Flasback_ )

 _"Cree! Cree! Look what I can do!"_

 _Cree looked at her little sister and saw her holding a bowl of ice cream made of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry flavors. "Where'd you get that ice cream, little Abby?"_

 _Abby had an excited look on her face. "I made it!"_

 _Cree laughed. "Nice try, kid. But you'll have to try a little harder than that to fool me."_

 _"It's true!" Abby pouted. "Watch!"_

 _Abby placed her hand over the bowl and closed her eyes. Cree watched in shock as a fourth ice cream appeared in the bowl, this one being golden yellow._

 _Abby held out the bowl to Cree who stared at her in stunned silence. "Try it! I think it's the fourth flavor you used to read stories to me about!"_

 _Cree hesitantly used a finger to scoop up the golden ice cream and tasted it. "….That's delicious!"_

 _Abby nodded in excitement. "I know!"_

 _"But how?" Cree stared at the ice cream in awe. "…The Elementals! It's all real!"_

 _"What?" Abby asked._

 _Cree grabbed her little sister by the shoulders. "Listen Abby, it's important you never show this to anyone. Not even our parents."_

 _"But why?" Abby asked in confusion._

 _Cree sighed. "All right. I guess I have to tell you what our brother told me when I was around your age."_

( _End Flashback_ )

Abby remembered the story word for word.

Xxx

"So these Elementals I'm supposed to Soul-Bond with," Juniper Lee started as Grim drew the circle that would be the center of the ritual for the soul-bonding. "Just where did they come from?"

The person she chose to soul-bond with was her friend Lila Sasquatch who was happy to be one to help June actually leave Orchid Bay.

"Well, it's a long story that started when my dad was the Grim Reaper." Grim started.

Xxx

 _"Long ago, when the comet that would create the Grimm one day first fell onto Earth deities decided to protect the life that was starting to be born on the world again after the comet wiped out the previous life. These deities were created with the rest of the universe in the beginning and were aware of the great evil the Grimm were descendent from and came up with a plan." Cree slowly explained to an eager Abby. "The elemental spirit of ice, known in modern times as Jack Frost. The elemental spirit of fire, known as Solaris. The spirit of mischief, deception, and cunning known as Xibalba who introduced his own element of slime. And the spirit of kindness, generosity, purity, and love who introduced her own elemant as candy, La Muerta who became the wife of Xibalba. "_

Xxx

"They met with my dad and a few other cosmic deities and presented their plan. They gave him small pieces of their souls and my dad would introduce these pieces into the flow life and death on this world, allowing for mortals to be born with these powers but remain mortal. Thus the Elementals were born and chosen by the cosmic incarnation of heroism."

"Heroism?" June asked.

Xxx

 _"Sorry, Abs. That's another story." Cree smirked. "Anways, the Elementals would exist through the eras, keeping the comet contained as best as they could but it couldn't last forever. When they died their powers would reincarnate into a new host."_

Xxx

"They would eventually see visions of their past lives thanks to the tweaking's of another cosmic deity who worked with my dad in creating the Elementals." Grim continued. "And they would be driven to protect the world as best as they can."

Xxx

 _"But the Grimm eventually appeared and they couldn't protect the world by themselves anymore. That is when the Emperor of Japan formed the first generation of Huntsmen." Cree said, finishing the story. "So from that point on the Elementals would continue to reincarnate through the ages. Those that gained the powers were considered powerful Hunters ."_

 _"Wow…" Abby looked at her hands. "So…I am the Candy Elemental? That is so cool!"_

 _"Abby, listen to me!" Cree said, gaining her sister's attention again. "You can't let anyone know about this!"_

 _"Why?" Abby asked._

 _"Because there are dangerous people who would want to use your power for bad things." Cree explained. "Bad things that would hurt a lot of people."_

Xxx

Abby looked at her hand, remembering the rest of what Cree had told her. Dangerous people being the Satyra and someone else out there.

Someone who would use the Elementals to bring about the end of the world.

Xxx

"Mandy is on her way to Gravity Falls and the Grimm will move to cut off all travel in and out of that town." The shadow creature with antlers sticking out of its head said, bowing down in a dark room. "She will prevent Cipher from arriving."

"We will see." The person who spoke sat on a dark throne. "You felt what just happened?"

"Yes. Your 'dagger' failed to kill the Queen of Moana." The shadow creature answered truthfully.

"Seems the bloodline of Maui and Moana is as strong as ever. Queen Nani no doubt will look to the Satyra as culprits after turning away their representative." The person on the throne said. "Fortunately my 'dagger' accepted death instead of capture."

"Do you intend to send another to kill the Queen?" The shadow asked.

"No. It would be a waste of time with the palace on lockdown. We will simply have to wait."

The shadow tilted its head. "And what of Bill Cipher?"

"We've dealt with humans who have made deals with Cipher in the past. The barrier of Gravity Falls keeps the Grimm out but they can't do the same to the same for ones like us." The person on the throne stood up and approached a nearby window. "Cipher will no doubt make a counter to our move but even if he is free he can't move beyond the barrier. For all the power he would gain he would still be limited."

"Shall I hire someone to assist Mandy?" The shadow asked.

"No. We will see how she can handle things herself. If she cannot handle it then it was a mistake to retrieve her from her parents."

The shadow bowed. "As you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

_Opening File: Hunters and Heroes of Mexico_

 _Even before the rise of the Grimm Mexico had its share of heroes and villains stretching across cities and villages. Each city would have a hero that would bravely fight off bandits and villains but they had not been prepared for when the Grimm rose and spread across the world. The conflict and negative emotions created by the constant fighting between the heroes and villains brought them Grimm to Mexico and destroyed many cities. Even before learning the secrets of unlocking the Aura with themselves the people of Mexico still had heroes ready to fight for them._

 _The first was Joaquin Mondragon, son of San Angel hero Captain Mondragon, who gained a powerful artifact known as the Medallion of Everlasting Life that allowed him immortality and invulnerability from physical injury and harm, so long as he kept touching or wearing the medal. The wearer can also not feel pain or exhaustion/fatigue. He traveled from village to village, fighting against the Grimm in a never ending battle but it was never enough. The Grimm would always return in greater numbers and soon enough began to follow him everywhere which led to many considering him a curse even though he saved many lives._

 _He returned to his hometown San Angel tired and depressed, unwilling to fight anymore. It was around this time the teachings of Aura had spread into Mexico by Maria Posada who had learned of the Grimm when she had left Mexico to study in Spain and trained under a Huntsman who had been visiting. She returned to San Angel as the first Huntress of her town and though was met with resistance from her father and other traditionalist she began spreading the teachings the Huntsman, starting with her future husband Manolo Sanchez. The Grimm then attacked San Angel and the two stood with their friend, Joaquin and repelled the Grimm._

 _From that point forward the teachings of the Huntsmen spread across Mexico._

 _However the most famous Hunter was El Tigre who was not only a hero but also a villain. Blessed with power of the Ancient Tiger Spirit, El Tigre stopped many villains and Grimm but also committed evil deeds. The indecision drove him insane, causing him to develop a split personality. From that point forward his descendants were either heroes who protected Mexico from villains and the Grimm or were villains who attempted to leave their marks in history._

 _However despite their history the Rivera family has been the greatest protection Mexico had against the Grimm and against Mexico's new ruler who is said be to a goddess of the dead._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The one thing you can always hope to count on in the world is family. Family sticks together through thick and thin no matter what. And the best part about it you don't have to be related by blood to be considered family. It's a great to have and horrible to lose." TOM said, closing the file. "When you feel alone it's always best to think of the people you believe to be family and they can be the best companions you need to get through in life."

Xxx

"It seems like yesterday doesn't it? When we made a bet deciding over the future of a girl and the two boys she was friends with. And then it changed when those…Ghastly things appeared and spread like a plague."

It went without saying that the woman speaking absolutely _hated_ the Grimm. They were anti-life itself and were driven to destroy everything living, even consuming the souls of the victims they devoured. To her, they were everything she was not.

The being standing next to her placed a black tar-like hand on her shoulder. "Mi Amor, have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you are mad at anything but me?"

The woman calmed herself and sighed. "Balby, do you sense her?"

"Yes I do, my love." He nodded. "She's really come far."

"What did we do wrong, Balby? I know she went through a tough time but to do all this?" The woman asked mournfully. "It has been so long and I still regret banishing her."

"You are not to blame, Mi Amor." Her husband said soothingly. "You know what children are like."

'Speaking of children.' The woman glanced across the land. "Did you feel it, Balby? My child, my _first_ child has awakened again."

"And before mine." He chuckled. "Why is yours always first?"

It was a game they played since they first created their elemental offspring, betting which Elemental they created would awaken first. Though they were mortals they still shared a piece of the souls of the ones who gave them their powers and his wife always considered the elemental she created her child, no matter who or what they reincarnated as.

"It's just in the soul, Balby." She laughed. "I just hope she doesn't try and go after whoever my child is now. It would break my heart to see my children fight."

"Surely she is not that _evil_ , right? Right?"

Xxx

The sun rose up on Miracle City and today was like any other day…

(CRASH!)

" **SSCCCCCCCREEEEEEEECH!** "

…Which included an attack from a Grimm, specifically a Nevermore that flew around the city and attacked from above, making several strafing runs and firing its feathers at anyone and anything in its sights.

"Really? This early in the morning?"

A dark blur shot up and slashed through the wings of the Nevermore and landed perfectly on the roof of a building, turning to face the Nevermore as it screamed, falling down onto the street below. He wore a brown mask that had white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter 'T' on the forehead. His suit was completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck and gray metallic claws. He wore a brown belt with same 'T' that was on the forehead.

The Nevermore screeched as it stood back up and lunged up at the boy who leapt off the roof and spun his body, shooting down to the Grimm like a missile. " **Spin Cyclone!** "

The Nevermore opened its mouth and the boy shot down its throat and burst out through its back, killing it instantly and landed on the street.

"No Grimm shall take the greatest city on Earth as long as El Tigre lives!" The boy declared and leapt away.

He arrived at his home and slipped into his room, tapping his belt and changing into a young boy with black chocolate hair, tanned skin and had a scar in the shape of a claw mark on his right eye.

"Manny!"

The boy turned around and was knocked down by two blurs that collided with him.

The boy shook his head and looked up. "Zoe? Frida? What are you doing?"

The two girls above him giggled at the clueless expression on his face. One girl had light blue hair with red goggles on top of it; tawny skin color, blue eyes and she dressed in a punk goth style. The other girl had very pale skin, red irises, and black hair with purple highlights. She dressed in a gothic style, consisting of a black dress with a white collar and cuffs, black and purple stockings, boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Waiting for you, silly." Frida answered.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fun to watch late night movies without you around. Think of all the food that would go to waste with all three of us to pig out on." Zoey nodded with an evil smirk. "Or how cold it would be without you to keep us warm on the couch."

Manny sighed as the girls giggled again. Zoey and Frida Aves were both his best friends and had been since kindergarten, especially after he became El Tigre for the first time to save Frida from a Grimm attack. Unfortunately Frida's parents and sisters were killed, leaving Frida an orphan. But fortune smiled on Frida that day because Zoey's mother, Carmelita Aves who was secretly a villain by the name of Voltura adopted Frida into her family since she was best friends with Frida's mother growing up but fell apart because of Frida's father. Zoey was at first upset by Frida's presence but then Manny helped them out by taking part in all sorts of mischievous pranks and adventures that soon enough formed a bond between Frida and Zoey, considering each other to be true sisters.

Manny had been the one who helped them bond and they had been the perfect trio ever since.

Manny stood up, dusting off his clothes and looked at the girls in mock annoyance. "I had a Grimm to deal with."

Frida scoffed. "And you didn't take us along?"

"Yeah Manny. We're not some damsels for you to leave behind, ya know?" Zoey crossed her arms. "Mom's been training us."

"To be Huntresses or villains?" Manny asked.

Carmelita Aves was a well-known villain in Miracle City but unlike the Grimm she never committed murder of any kind. Though initially hesitant about letting her daughters be friends with Manny who was El Tigre and Rivera since her family and Manny's had been rivals for generations she allowed him to remain their friend after he had saved their lives. Frida and Zoey were being trained by her to defend themselves against the Grimm and to be Huntresses or Villains in the future when they made up their minds.

Zoey and Frida smirked. "As long as we got you it doesn't matter."

Manny could only blush as both girls dragged him downstairs onto the couch to watch late night movies. One thing the girls loved to do was mess with him act like he was their personal toy…

Or their boyfriend.

Both girls would hug him in public, drag him along to do something fun which others took as dates and loved to beat up any bullies who would insult him at school.

It reached a point that they were known as the 'Hermana tigresa' which in English meant the Tigress Sisters.

And God help anyone who dared to anger them.

Xxx

Deep beneath the surface where Miracle resided a pair of red eyes stoically looked up at the ceiling of the dark chamber.

"Again, El Tigre saves the day. You must be so proud, Puma Loco." The person spoke with the voice of a woman.

"Si, I am proud. El Tigre was known for great villainy." An elderly man said from behind the woman.

"And that is what I am counting on. Miracle City is one of the places in Mexico that is not under my control. Your son and grandson and those even more annoying Sanchezs have been thorns in my side for a long time now."

"Ah, my poor misguided flesh and blood." The old man shook his head. "Where did I go so wrong…Or is it right?"

"It doesn't matter. I have waited thousands of years, enduring the existence of the Sanchezs who my parents favored so much in their little games." The woman turned around, showing she was no mere woman…

She was a skeleton.

She wore a black and red dress and hat decorated with skulls and skeletons.

She was the most feared being in Mexico who ruled almost all of it, gaining followers and even relying on the Grimm to destroy her enemies.

She was Sartana of the Dead and child of La Muerta and Xeblalba, exiled to the mortal plane when she suffered heart break that darkened her heart, leading to her exile to the mortal plane and being stripped of her god-like powers. But she retained her guitar that allowed her summon the dead back and many of them were former Hunters in life and gave her the army she needed to take control of much of Mexico and it didn't help that the negativity in her heart attracted the Grimm much faster than an ordinary mortal.

"This world will be mine, even if I have to tear into the afterlife and rip back every single soul from the grasp of my parents." Sartana declared.

The world would belong to her and her alone.

Xxx

"So this circle will bond mine and Lila's souls?" Juniper Lee asked, looking at the circle symbol Grim had carved into the ground with his scythe.

"Yep." Grim answered, wiping the dirt off his scythe. "You both will stand in da circle as I activate da circle and recite da incantation for da ritual. After dat all you need to do is step through the barrier surrounding da city at the same time with your soul sister and voila!"

June looked at the circle, trying to memorize it as it was possibly the only way she'd ever be able to leave the city.

"But remember, if there is a crises here in this city da Elders will call you back." Grim cautioned. "Da link between you and your soul sister will be essential for travel in and out dis city."

June sighed. "Well, I guess I can't get a better deal than that."

Xxx

"So this is what your bookworm friend was working on." Scotty Blake said, looking at book on Crystal Cove's founding. "Ancient history?"

Daphne smiled as she opened the book. "Velma thought there was more to our city than what was being taught in school. She believed the people who founded this place found something that caused all the paranormal things to happen around here and why the Grimm don't like coming here."

Crystal Cove had its own defenses but Grimm activity in the general area was low for the most part. There had only been a few surprise attacks in the last decade.

Such as the attack that led to Velma's death.

"So what did she think was going on?" Scotty asked.

"You know of Fernando El Aguirre?" Daphne asked rhetorically, smirking at the blank look on Scotty's face. "He's the leader the Hunters that founded Crystal Cove and was a wanted criminal for destroying and ransacking villages before he was stopped."

"And the point?" Scotty asked.

"A secret group of Hunters called Mystery Inc., the original group studied on why Crystal Cove was safe from the Grimm cause back in those times almost every village had dozens of Hunters protecting them." Daphne began. "But Crystal Cove was always safer than most places. Velma thought it was because there was a special power shielding this place and was even connected to why certain animals like Scooby can talk and act like human."

Scotty frowned. "Sounds hokey-pokey to me. And I thought Scooby was a Mobian."

"Yeah, I guess but Velma thought he was a special kind of Mobian." Daphne reasoned as she closed the book. "She hoped maybe it would help end this our fight with the Grimm and give this world a chance for peace."

Scotty would have said something but a voice cut him off. "Mom, I'm home!"

Daphne put the book on the desk and smiled as a girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail entered the room. "Mindy, how was your day?"

"Pretty dull. Just a history test." The girl put her backpack on the table. "How come we haven't gotten to how to make weapons yet?"

"You have to wait until you turn thirteen and passed through the training course before you can take those kinds of classes." Daphne said, smiling sadly.

"I know, but's so boring." Melinda Blake better known as Mindy complained, sitting on the couch and looked at Scotty. "Uncle Scot?"

"Well, if it isn't my little bonny's little bonny." Scotty laughed. "And what's this I hear about needing to be thirteen? My wee apprentice has already forged her weapon."

"Really?!" Mindy asked eagerly.

Daphne sighed. "Uncle, you know the laws are different here."

"Oh, give me a break. Besides, I've been training her how to use a sword but I ain't going to sit around and wait for her to make her weapon on her own." Scotty retorted.

Daphne rubbed her face. She loved her uncle, she really did but sometimes he was an insensitive knucklehead with no respect for anyone's culture unless someone was strong enough to stand against him and knock him on his butt.

"So, Mindy you want to learn about weapon training and how to be a _real_ hunter?" Scotty asked with a giant grin.

"Uncle…" Daphne said in a warning tone.

"Oh relax. I'll only give her a few pointers." Scotty laughed, careful not to get on his niece's bad side and knew how much of a protective mother she was.

Though Mindy had the hair color to match she was actually not a related to the Blake Clan by blood. She was adopted by Daphne who found her on the streets near her home as a baby and decided to raise her as her own. There was no way to know who and where her real parents were but it mattered very little since Daphne considered Mindy her daughter as did the rest of the Blake family. They didn't discriminate and considered family sacred, even the elders who were traditionalists who after much convincing from Scotty who was the clan head agreed to bless Mindy as Daphne's daughter.

Daphne could only watch as Mindy grabbed Uncle Scotty's hand and dragged him out back to learn about being a real Huntress.

'Hopefully she doesn't take fully after Uncle Scotty…Or me.' Daphne thought idly.

Xxx

"So eager…So driven…So _chaotic_." A woman sighed, looking at the crystal ball showing little Melinda Blake training with her uncle Scotty.

She had gap-teeth with long blond hair wearing a two-piece white toga, showing off her midriff.

"You have my passion within you, my little flaming apple." The woman held up her crystal ball, gazing deeply at Mindy as she trained with her Uncle in hand to hand combat.

She would have loved nothing more than to have been a part of her child's life but sadly she couldn't. She was being hunted and if the monster hunting her found her and her daughter he would have tried to kill them both.

Just as he tried to kill Melinda the day she was born.

Though she saved her daughter she didn't have the confidence to raise and protect her so she did the only thing she thought he could do. She left her daughter with a family to protect her.

And she watched from afar as sweet Melinda grew to be a perfectly happy little girl with a taste for adventure and chaos.

"Perhaps we'll meet soon, my sweet child. But for now…Mommy has to wait." The woman lowered the crystal ball. "Until the monster that helped make you is not a threat anymore."

But that didn't mean she couldn't stick close by.

A light traveled up from her feet and in under a second she resembled a woman with short brunette hair and glasses over her eyes. She wore simple jeans and a T-shirt as she walked out of the apartment she was staying in.

Xxx

"I've found it." He looked through his scope, seeing Mindy practicing some fighting positions with her uncle. "Now, die you little demon spawn."

Xxx

Scotty's reflexes instantly warned him of danger and he pulled out his sword, standing in front of Mindy and blocking an explosive projectile with his sword. His sword and Aura easily protected him and his niece from harm.

"Come out you coward! Come out and show yourself!" Scotty barked, holding his left leg.

Or the prosthetic that had replaced the leg he lost in battle long ago and was armed with a machine gun loaded with Dust.

"I said come out!" Scotty shouted as he fired in the direction of where the projectile came from.

A dark figure jumped out of the woods as they were blasted by Scotty's explosive Dust and landed several feet away. It was a muscular man with long red hair and seemed to be missing a hand, which he has replaced with a crossbow with a chainsaw attached to it. He also had an eyepatch over his left eye. He looked up, showing a rugged and somewhat ugly face twisted with a glare directed at Scotty.

"All right, who are you, ugly?" Scotty barked.

"An exterminator." The man said as his chainsaw started buzzing.

"Uncle Scott?!" Daphne shouted as she ran out.

"Get Mindy and get inside!" Scotty barked, not taking his eyes off the man. "I'll handle this tree ogre!"

"Ogre?!" The man's one eye narrowed. "I am no monster! I'm here to exterminate!"

Scotty narrowed his eyes as the man let out a deranged scream and charged at him. Scotty blocked the chainsaw, partially struggling with the man's strength but it was nothing he could not block. He shoved the man back and followed up with a slash that the man blocked. For the next few moments both slashed and clashed with their weapons back and forth but Scotty had the advantage in terms of strength and experience and he had his Semblance that he began to use.

Scotty's Semblance allowed him to become even stronger or at use even stronger physical attacks by increasing the kinetic force of his blows. This allowed him to become even physically stronger than he already was which was considerable given his position as head of Clan Blake. Scotty let out a yell as punched the man in the chest, sending him flying back. The man's Aura protected him mostly but he still felt a great amount of pain as he slammed into the ground.

"That's just a taste of what's to come you mullet-wearing, one-eyed, monkey-furred ogre!" Scotty barked.

The man growled as he stood back up. "I'll carve you up!"

He placed fire Dust in his chainsaw, causing its blades to burn fiery red as he charged at Scotty again. Scotty swung his sword down, using his Semblance as he created a massive shockwave through the ground. The man leapt up over the over the ground, avoiding the attack as he fell towards Scotty. Just as the man was about to deliver the killing blow Scotty whipped his leg-gun up and fired several rounds that slammed into the man, blasting him off into the sky.

"And don't come back!" Scotty shouted as the man's outline fell through the air and landed far away.

"Uncle Scotty!" Mindy ran out and hugged him from behind. "Are you all right?"

Scotty smiled as he sheathed his sword. "Aw my littly bonny, it'll take more than some lunatic to take me down!"

Daphne smiled as she walked up to them. "Good to know."

It wasn't a joke as the man that attacked them had a look of hate in his single eye. If he came back they had to be ready.

Xxx

"DAMN HIM!" The man shouted as he emerged from the crater he had made with his landing.

He was bruised and dirty all over and his right leg was broken.

"You look hurt, Hoss-y." A female voice commented.

He looked up and saw a woman standing before him smirking. She looked like a simple woman but in a flash of light she completely changed her appearance into someone he recognized.

"YOU!" The man snarled.

"Been a while, huh lover?" Eris, Goddess of Discord and Chaos said as she looked over his battered form. "Had a rough day?"

"Come closer and I'll make it better!" The man said, trying to stand up.

Eris narrowed her eyes as she held up a golden apple. "Trust me, I'd make it worse and I might do so just for the fun of it. But that will be nothing if you ever come near my daughter again."

"She's a monster like you and I won't rest unti-" The man started but was silence when Eris slammed her foot into his face.

"Rule number one; never call my baby a monster." Eris said coldly. "Rule number two; never threaten the child of a goddess. I might not be allowed to cause much chaos down here but I can still have my fun and what little fun I can have will be enough to turn you insane."

The man growled. "You already did."

Eris scoffed and stepped back. "So I had my fun playing with you for a few years but what happened was not my fault. Regardless, I will never allow my baby to be hurt by you. So if you come near her again I will see to it you die and it will be horrible."

She dropped the apple on the ground and disappeared in a blast of purple smoke, leaving the man alone and still injured far from civilization.

"We'll see about that…"

A pair of eyes gazed upon the man from the shadows. "How interesting…"

" _It would appear so. Bring him to me._ "

The shadow waved a hand and the man suddenly found himself being pulled into a black and red portal created under him and vanished with him inside it.

Xxx

 _He could not understand what he was seeing._

 _A yellow golden triangle with an eye laughing._

 _Legions of Grimm attacking cities, villages, and even remote locations._

 _"Nigel, can you hear me?" He could hear Elsa calling out to him. "You must silence yourself!"_

Xxx

Abby watched as Nigel's skin was turning blue again and grabbed his hand. "Nigel, can you hear me?"

She could feel his distress and felt his mind screaming out. She grasped his hand tightly and closed her eyes, feeling the power she held within her soul connecting with Nigel's.

Xxx

 _"Nigel!" He could now hear Abby's voice._

 _"Be silent. Close your mind." Elsa instructed._

 _He watched as all became dark and in front of him was a dark figure, turning to face him with burning red eyes._

 _The triangle with the single eye appeared next, staring at him and laughing._

 _"Silence yourself." Elsa called out._

 _Another pair of red eyes appeared, leering at him from the dark._

 _"Nigel, can you hear me?" Abby's voice echoed._

 _"Silence your mind. They can hear you!" Elsa cried._

 _"Silence your mind now!" Both called out._

 _Nigel let out an echoing cry that would be heard by more than one entity._

Xxx

Red eyes glinted in the dark as they stared through the windows of their dwelling, hearing the presence of something familiar.

Xxx

( _Dreamscape_ )

 _"Well, well, things are getting interesting!" Bill laughed, sensing the presence of the Ice and Candy Elementals._

Xxx

Mandy stopped her trek to Gravity Falls and looked over her shoulder, sensing two powerful signatures.

Xxx

The Grim Reaper who had just finished prepping the ritual circle for the Te Xuan Ze stopped and turned around, sensing two familiar powers.

Xxx

"That power…" Sartana perked up, sensing a familiar power. "It feels like Mother's soul…The Candy Elemental."

Xxx

"My child!" La Muerte gasped, feeling a surge of power that she knew all too well.

Xxx

Far away on a distant land, the woman that was the Candy Queen jerked its head, sensing a familiar power in the distance.

Xxx

Deep within a forest a pair of red eyes shot open. "Candy…Elemental…"

Xxx

In a deep dark place another pair of red eyes opened. "The Elementals…"

" _Drago._ "

It perked up, hearing _his_ voice.

" _Find the Ice and Candy Elementals and tear them apart!_ "

It roared. "With pleasure!"

Xxx

Abby gasped as she watched Nigel's skin turn normal and sighed in relief, knowing that his burst of power could have been detected.

She only prayed that it had gone unnoticed.

' _Abby, you must never let anyone know who you are. If you do then you will be hunted by someone more dangerous than even the Satyra._ ' Abby could still hear Cree telling her never to use her powers and she just had now broken that promise to get Nigel to do the same thing. ' _Because if you are ever found then he would be able to do what the Grimm have been trying to do for centuries. Beware of the Grimm, Abby and beware of-_ '

Abby was cut off from remembering as the ground suddenly shook so bad. "Wh-What the-?!"

It shook so bad she was knocked off her feet. She looked out the window and her heart nearly stopped as she watched cracks forming along the ground.

"Oh no…He's found us."

* * *

 **Name: Scotty Blake**

 **Aura: Fiery Orange**

 **Semblance: Kinetic Manipulation**

 **Description: Able to control the kinetic force of any physical blow, including the force of his sword style and delivering massive amount of power enough to bring down half a city or even more.**

 **Weapon: Claymore imbued with Celtic Runes**

 **I'd like to thank nightmaster000 who helped with the ideas for the characters in this chapter and in the last one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I once again give thanks to nightmaster000 for supplying a few ideas that appear in this chapter.**

Xxx

 _Opening File: Team Go_

 _One of the most famous Huntsmen teams to exist Team Go was unique even for Hunters as their abilities did not come solely from their Aura alone. When they were children a comet fell from the sky and crashed into the family tree house which all five siblings were in at the time. The children surprisingly survived but had been exposed to a rare form of cosmic radiation that manifested in glowing energy similar to Auras but different in many ways that later came to be known as the Glow. The cosmic radiation altered their bodies, giving them abilities that were powerful even for the standards of a Hunter._

 _Later tests proved that the Glow had made it impossible for their Aura to be awakened since they were both different forms of energy. It appeared the cosmic radiation that created the Glow conflicted with the power of the Aura since it granted similar abilities. The Glow gave Team Go the potential to match any Hunter in combat and thus the loss of Aura was not regarded as a complete loss. Attempts to understand and even duplicate the Glow were met with failure, leaving only Team Go the only Humans on Earth with the Glow._

 _The leader known as Hego, wielder of the Blue Glow was given the power of super strength and endurance._

 _Despite his status as leader Hego's leadership was often challenged by Mego, wielder of the Purple Glow who had the power to alter his size, shrinking himself down to micro-size which made him expertly skilled in infiltration and spying._

 _The most unique members were Wego, twin boys sharing the same name and the same Red Glow which allowed them create multiple copies of themselves in larger numbers._

 _And the final member was the sole female Shego, wielder of the Green Glow which allowed her to create green energy in the form of fire or plasma based attacks._

 _Together Team Go was one of the best Hunter teams in America, originating from Go City where they main base of operations was set up. They took on many missions, all of them successful in the first few years of Team Go's existence. However the leader, Hego began demanding more dangerous missions, pushing his team risks themselves in many areas where the Grimm thrived in heavy numbers. Eventually however it seemed their success caused a reaction as Team Go suddenly found themselves fending off a massive Grimm attack on Go City._

 _Team Go was the first line of defense while the civilians were evacuated. The Grimm came in large numbers, slowly overwhelming Team Go even after more Hunters and soldiers arrived to evacuate the city. It was during the attack that Team Go suffered a rift when Shego began advising the team to retreat with the civilians but Hego refused, ordering Team Go to hold position and continue fighting the Grimm Horde. This decision was a mistake that led to the deaths of one of the Wego twins and Mego who sacrificed himself to allow his surviving siblings time to escape._

 _The surviving Wego fell into a coma, suffering a serious injury and the shock of seeing his twin brother die. Team Go was dissolved shortly after with Shego disappearing after a furious confrontation with Hego who withdrew himself from public eye. He would later appear a year later, rescuing a village under attack from the Grimm and began taking missions again, moving from city to city. He has thus far refused to comment on the status of his surviving brother and missing sister and maintains a strict business with his clients._

 _Rumors began spreading that Shego had become a criminal, becoming wanted in eleven countries for various crimes though she was never caught or fully identified. The crimes ranged to theft, property destruction and assault. There have even been rumors that Shego was now working under the employment of an unknown criminal._

 _A reward has been offered for the location of Shego and her arrest._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What is it that makes a person good? What is it that makes them bad? In the Christian religion the worst traits of mankind are the seven deadly sins: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath. They are countered by the seven virtues: Humility, Charity, Chastity, Kindness, Temperance, Diligence and Patience." TOM said, closing the file on Team Go. "These two forces can be seen as the balance of good and evil in the hearts of man which them having the choice to choose which side to live on. Which force dictates your actions and which force will you choose to be on? And even if you choose one side will one force remain a constant influence in your life? It's a test that everyone goes through no matter what life you choose to live and the decisions you make will define the kind of person you are."

Xxx

" _We interrupt this program to bring breaking news. We have just received this report of an earthquake suddenly appearing in the suburb area in the tri-city, GrimmFall. To any Hunters in nearby you are needed to evacuate Sectors T through V immediately._ "

A tall muscular man wearing a black and blue combat suit turned off his emergency radio and proceeded out of his room, entering a hangar with a jet already powered up and waiting for him.

"I'm on my way."

Xxx

" _I repeat, we need help to evacuate Sectors T through V of GrimmFall immediately._ "

Ben Tennyson held up his watch. "Sounds like it Hero Time again."

Max Tennyson nodded, pressing down on the gas. "Hang on."

Xxx

" _Hey Wade, what's up?_ " A girl's voice asked.

"We've got trouble, Kim. There have been reports of a sudden earthquake happening up in GrimmFall and they're calling for any expert Hunters or professionals to land a hand. It looks like it was a class three earthquake and it's really wrecked the suburbs."

" _GrimmFall? I thought that place didn't get these kinds of disasters."_

A boy's voice cut in. " _What do you expect from a place called GrimmFall? That's like begging for something grim to fall on them._ "

" _GrimmFall was built as a symbol that everyone could prevail against the Grimm, Ron._ " The girl replied.

"And in need of help, lots of help."

" _Set us up with a ride, Wade._ "

"Already have."

" _Thanks Wade._ "

With that done Wade turned back to his other screen, showing the image of a yellow triangle with an eye, top hat and a bow-tie under the eye.

He still had much research to do.

Xxx

"Come on, pick up the pace you slackers!" Pops called out, leading Johnny Bravo and Carl through the woods. "We'll be back in GrimmFall before you know it!"

"Just why do we call it GrimmFall anyways?" Johnny asked.

Carl was all too happy to explain. "Oh, that's because our city has produced the largest numbers of Hunters in the United States but the problem is it usually attracts more Grimm. The good news is that in the last few decades we've made technological breakthroughs thanks to the efforts of DexLabs and the Fulbright Corporation in Grimm protection technology. The only problem is that because of how big the city is we also have to deal with more super-powered criminals than most places. Due to the Hunters and technology used against the Grimm the founders named the tri-state city GrimmFall to inspire everyone into believing that we can take down the Grimm."

"Sorry, I asked." Johnny sighed.

Any further conversation was cut off as the ground started shaking.

"N-n-n-n-ow what?!" Johnny stuttered from how bad the ground was shaking. "Earthquake?!"

"That's impossible!" Carl said, trying to keep himself from falling. "GrimmFall wasn't built on anything that causes an earthquake!"

"Stop your yapping and let's go! People will need our help!"

Xxx

The earthquake in the Sector V suburban area was even worse as the ground started to crack open, especially under the Uno Residence. Abby held Nigel and tried to get out of the house but just as she made it to the door the house started to sink into the ground.

"NO!" Abby screamed in terror.

Monty and Jennifer were out on an errand and they wouldn't be back in time to help. If they were being attacked by who Abby thought it was by the time anyone came it would be too late to help. Abby looked out frantically as the house began to collapse and knew she had to do something quick.

'Sorry, Cree. I got to do this.' Abby knelt down and held up her hands.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, calling upon the power hidden deep in her soul. It was said in the beginning the Elementals could easily be identified because their powers altered their bodies, allowing them to be identified by their element quickly. The Ice Elemental had blue skin and white hair, the Fire Elemental would have red skin, the Slime Element would have slimy green skin while the Candy Elemental's skin, eyes and hair would alternate between the colors of vanilla, chocolate and bubblegum or even possibly the color of the mythical fourth flavor. When Abby had learned that she was relieved she didn't turn pink since it just wasn't her color.

When the Age of the Hunters started the Elementals had learned to cloak their presence, hiding themselves among Hunters. Abby learned how conceal herself as the Candy Elemental, following her promise to her sister to not use her powers but she still remembered enough how to use it. She imagined sweet bubblegum forming to protect her and Nigel and from her hands came bubblegum, morphing into a dome to protect them as the house sank into the ground.

'Please someone find and help us.' Abby thought, sitting next to Nigel and simply waiting for the quake to end.

Xxx

Grim had to keep himself focused even after sensing the presence of the Ice and Candy Elementals. The Elementals had been around even before the time of the Grimm and it was rare to sense two of them in the same location at once. Grim knew all about the Elementals since his dad had helped create the Elementals in the first place, allowing nature to have a power to maintain a balance against the remains of the Ultimate Evil that had crashed onto Earth near the beginning of its creation.

Since then the Elementals had remained hidden for centuries, only sensed several times. The Elementals were extremely powerful and naturally had been sought after by many over the years. It was because of this that the Elementals had learned to cloak themselves to the point it was almost impossible to find them.

If one or more Elemental had gone active something was happening.

"So, you are ready?" June asked, standing in the circle with Lila.

Grim shook his head, remembering why he was in Orchid Bay and tapped the circle with his scythe. "Yes."

He started by chanting in an ancient language, causing the circle to glow a bright light. He then made several hand signs before spreading them out to cast the spell. The circle unleashed a blast of golden light that engulfed June and Lila, making them cry out in shock at what was happening. Grim watched silently as from within the circle came a red string that wrapped itself around June and Lila.

The red string of fate.

It was done.

Xxx

Nigel groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up and seeing…pink?

"Nigel?" A shadow came into his vision as it cleared.

"Abby?"

Abby sighed in relief as she sat back and watched as Nigel sat up. "You had me worried."

"What happened?" Nigel looked around, seeing the dome of bubblegum.

"What do you last remember?" Abby asked.

"Well, we were playing games with Hoagie and Wally and then Hoagie was talking about leaving to a place called Gravity Falls." Nigel rubbed his head. "I remember having this…Vision of something laughing and I felt like I was screaming on the inside when I heard it laugh. I then heard Elsa calling out to me, telling me to close my mind and…" He looked at Abby. "I heard you, too."

Abby sighed, looking down at her knees. "Nigel, there's something I need to tell you."

Nigel watched as Abby shifted uncomfortably and held out her hand and his eyes widened as he watched a jellybean literally form in her hand. "Abby…"

"Elsa told you about your powers, right?" Abby asked.

Nigel nodded. "She told me that four people were given special powers long ago, even before the Grimm came and that these powers would reincarnate themselves as time went on."

"Right. Well, I need to tell you something…It's about me and my family." Abby looked away for a second.

Nigel didn't say anything, knowing that Abby's family was a sour subject for her. No one had pressed her to talk about her family, believing she would speak when she was ready.

"You see, I was born in the Wilds and I lived with my family in a cabin in the Twisted Forest."

Xxx

 _"Cree, Abby, time for breakfast!"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"Thanks Momma!"_

 _Abby ran into the kitchen with her sister, seeing their mother already placing bacon and eggs on the table. Their mother had long hair tied in a low pony tail and she wore a simple t-shirt and shorts but still looked beautiful._

 _"Where are daddy and big brother?" Cree asked, looking around as they ate breakfast._

 _"They just went out for a little bit."_

 _Abby paid little attention as she scarfed down the bacon and eggs. She looked at her milk and frowned, wishing it was something sweeter…_

 _Like chocolate._

 _Abby gasped as the white milk changed, becoming chocolate milk. She took a sip and quickly drank it down when she tasted out delicious it was._

 _"This was so good!" Abby exclaimed to her mother who smiled, not seeing what had happened._

 _"Why thank you dear."_

Xxx

Nigel raised an eyebrow as he listened to Abby's story. "You changed your milk into chocolate milk?"

Abby nodded, smiling slightly. "Yep."

"But how? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Nigel…" Abby's voice lowered as she looked down. "It's not that I don't trust you or Mr. and Mrs. Uno. But it's because of this power that bad things happened…My parents, my brother and my sister. I didn't want to lose you like I lost them. I didn't know about your powers until I learned that you were like me that night you froze your room and told us about Elsa."

"What's that mean?" Nigel touched Abby's shoulder.

Abby looked back up. "We're the Candy and Ice Elementals. The four people from the legend with special powers."

"Really?" Nigel looked at his hands. "Wow. Elsa showed me the Elementals and I knew I had the same power as her but I had no idea you were the same."

Abby shook her head. "Not the same. Your powers are ice based created by the spirit of Fun, Ice, Chaos and Winter named Jack Frost. My powers come from the Candy Element created by La Muerte, the Goddess of Benevolence, Kindness, Goodness, Generosity, Purity, Forgiveness, Mercy, Hope, Love, Passion, Light and Death whose body is made entirely of candy."

"Wow." Nigel said again, listening closely.

"Since that day I learned that I could make candy out of anything and I only showed it to Cree when she told me a story about a special ice cream flavor that was said to taste better than vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry combined. I literally made this fourth flavor for her and she loved it, we both did." Abby said, smiling at the memory before turning somber. "But she told me not to show this anyone, not even our parents."

Nigel tilted his head. "Why?"

"She told me there were people out there, more dangerous than the Grimm." Abby looked away. "People looking for the Elementals. And then one day, something happened."

Xxx

 _"You have to leave now!" Abby's father urged them, slamming the door. "The Satyra are here and they are looking for us!"_

 _"Why us?" Her mother asked._

 _"They are working for the enemy and they claim they have found the Candy Elemental. They are checking all the villages. If they are with the enemy it's only a matter of time before-"_

 _He was cut off as the ground suddenly shook. "Oh no…"_

 _"Daddy, what is happening?!" Abby rushed out and hugged her father's legs._

 _"Abby…" Her father knelt down and hugged her. "It's all right, my sweet little Abby. I need you to do something for me, both you and your sister."_

 _"What?" Abby asked._

 _"Cree, I need you to take your sister and get out of here." Her fathered handed Cree someone money. "Get to GrimmFall and find someone to help you. Stay away from the Satyra and always be good."_

 _"But Daddy-" Abby was cut off as her father hugged her again._

 _Her mother came and hugged them and Cree joined them a second later._

 _"Be brave Abby…" Their father said, urging them to leave the shakes got even worse. "Now go!"_

 _Abby and Cree ran out of the cabin and just in time as the ground cracked open and swallowed the cabin up with their parents inside._

 _"MOMMY! DADDY!"_

Xxx

"That was the last time I saw my momma and daddy."

Nigel watched as Abby told her story and brought an arm up to hug her, looking like she was about to cry. "I am so sorry, Abby."

Abby lied her head down on Nigel's shoulder. "When we finally made it to GrimmFall we were on the streets. We didn't know who to trust or where to go and Cree was afraid the Satyra would find us. We just hid in back alleys, spending the money our parents gave us for food. Then one day Cree said she found a place for me to live and took me there…"

"Our house." Nigel finished. "She left you with us."

"And I never saw her again." Abby looked away. "She just left me…I thought we were going to stick together but she just left. She didn't have to leave. I know your parents would have helped her like they helped me."

The Unos had been nothing but kind to her, treating her as if she was their own daughter which she was forever grateful. She could not understand why her sister simply took off without any explanation.

Nigel had no idea what to say so he simply hugged his best friend again. "Who attacked you?"

"Someone working for someone much worse than the Satyra. They sent whoever attacked my home and killed my parents." Abby answered with a low growl. "I'll never forgive them. And now they did the same to us."

"What do you mean?"

Abby raised a hand and the bubblegum dome lowered, showing the Uno residence that had been shaken badly and left a mess with the windows showing it was underground. "We're underground. The house was taken underground much like my house was."

Nigel looked out the window, staring into the dark tunnel. "What do we do?"

"…I don't know."

Both jumped at the sound of a distant echoing voice calling to them. " _Come…_ "

Nigel and Abby glanced at each other, watching as the door opened.

" _Come to me…_ "

"We're not really going to follow that voice are we?" Nigel asked, smart enough that was a stupid idea.

The ground shook and a few rocks fell from the ceiling, nearly smashing the house.

"I think we have to." Abby said, stepping forward. "Besides, if this is the same guy who attacked my family…I have to know."

Nigel stared at Abby for a second before nodding. "All right."

Xxx

"Their house sank!"

Wallabee Beatles could not believe what was happening.

One second he was going over to the Uno residence to check on Nigel who for some reason fell over and lost consciousness and next thing he knows the house is sinking right before his very eyes with Nigel and Abby likely still inside.

"Hang on guys!" Wallabee ran forward and jumped down the hole the Uno House had vanished into.

Xxx

Nigel cautiously opened the door and looked outside for anything dangerous.

"Here." Abby spoke behind him.

Nigel turned around and saw Abby holding what appeared to be big candy canes shaped like swords which made him laugh a bit. "You sure those will work?"

"Just because I'm the Candy Element doesn't mean I can't make something hard enough to hurt someone." Abby retorted with mock-anger in her voice.

Nigel took the candy-cane sword and gave it a few swings. "When I was still dreaming you spoke to me. How'd you do that?"

"The same way you could hear mine and Elsa's voice. Elementals are naturally able to sense each other. We draw power from inside our souls that have been reincarnating for thousands and thousands of years. The problem is that it also exposes us to others, people that have been trained to seek Elementals." Abby answered, looking over her candy-sword.

"And you can hide being an Elemental?" Nigel asked.

Abby nodded. "My sister taught me when she found out I was the Candy Elemental."

"She knew how to teach that?" Nigel wondered.

"Don't ask me how. Cree wouldn't tell me everything no matter how much I bugged her. Elementals can only sense each other when we're in close proximity. The same can be said for the others I mentioned, the Grimm included."

That bit of information caught Nigel off-guard. "The Grimm can sense Elementals?"

"Cree mentioned to me that I had to work to keep myself from feeling any kind of negative feeling. An Elemental's feelings are amplified ten times to the Grimm's ability to sense negative emotions. The same can be said for the others I mentioned. It's part of the reason my family lived out in the Twisted Forest." Abby explained. "If we use our powers openly and without restraint we'll stand out like a beacon for them."

"And that's how whoever brought the house down here found us." Nigel said, catching on.

"Yeah. That's why Cree made sure I knew how to conceal my Elemental powers and you have to learn to do the same." Abby said, giving her sword a few more swings. "I didn't try to before because your powers seemed limited to your Semblance."

"You mean the Ice Elemental's powers messed with the Flame Semblance of my family." Nigel said, remembering his father's lesson.

"And was suppressed enough that no one could sense it." Abby nodded. "Now, close your eyes."

Nigel looked at Abby for a second but nodded and closed his eyes.

"Right now, you're an eternal soul inside the body of a boy. What you need to do is hide that so that everyone, including the Grimm thinks you're just a normal human." Abby instructed. "Reach deep inside yourself and focus on your spiritual self, try to connect with that part of that is the Ice Elemental. It'll know what you want to do and will do the rest."

Nigel took a deep breath and opened his eyes but now he couldn't feel the part of him that he had felt after he had met Elsa as strongly as before.

Abby smiled. "How do you feel?"

"A little...Lonely." Nigel answered. "I feel like I just cut away a part of myself."

"It's still there but now repressed." Abby said, patting Nigel on the shoulder. "You ready?"

Nigel nodded and opened the door. "Let's go."

Just as they stepped out of the house they jumped as saw something land on the ground in front of them and by instinct they swung their weapons out, knocking the person down.

WHACK!

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Wally?!" Nigel and Abby gaped as the dust cleared, showing Wallabee Beatles on the ground with a slightly swelling cheek.

"Watch where you're aiming those cruddy things!" Wally shouted, standing back up and rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing down here?" Nigel asked in shock at seeing their Faunus friend here.

"Saving you guys! Your house sank! Duh!" Wally grunted and looked at the weapons they had used to hit him. "Are those candy canes? You attacked me with giant candy canes?!"

"Never mind that!" Abby cut off any more questions Wally might have. "You can't be here! It's dangerous!"

"And you got all this?" The short blond haired Faunus scoffed. "Excuse me for trying to be a friend!"

"She didn't mean like that, Wally." Nigel cut in, trying to break up a potential fight. "But she is right about this place being dangerous so we better move."

" _Come…_ " The same disembodied voice from before spoke up from the tunnel ahead.

Wally turned around in the direction of the voice. "Who the crud was that?"

"Trouble." Abby said darkly. "Wally, get back up to the surface and find help."

Wally was about to argue when the tunnel suddenly shook and started to collapse.

"Run!" Nigel pointed into the tunnel.

They took off, running into the tunnel to avoid being crushed, following the sound of the voice that was calling them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Opening File: GrimmFall_

 _Founded by Mayor Phil Ken Sebben along with the top Heroes and Hunters of America GrimmFall is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States and considered the hometown to many famous warriors such as Major Glory, Valhallen, the Infraggible Krunk, Birdman and Blue Falcon. The city is a concrete jungle of skyscrapers and is the forefront of industrial and technological progress thanks to the contributions of DexLabs and the Fulbright Corporation. The city is also home to Faunus and Mobians with prejudice considered to be a minority thanks to the effort of Phil Ken Sebben who was a powerful Huntsmen before entering the realm of politics. He and his brother, Bill Ken Sebben worked to build a place free from the negative influence of prejudiced politics or hate-filled opportunists from the Satyra who have set back relations between Humans, Faunus and Mobians for their extremist activities._

 _Built in Kansas, next to the state of Keystone and neighboring Empire and Beach Cities GrimmFall is home to many advancements and strange activities, mostly from Nowhere Kansas which resides in between Keystone and GrimmFall. The site which would become the future tri-state city was originally a gathering for Hunters to protect civilians transporting cattle. It is said that the ancestor of Mayor Phil Ken Sebben began the first stage of building a city dedicated to equality and unity. Due to the numbers of Grimm slain here that was said to number in the thousands to millions the city was named GrimmFall, a name in direct defiance to the Grimm Horde._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Names often are taken for granted but they can have great meaning in some places. Look at me. My name is TOM but you think that doesn't mean something important? Obviously you've never been host to an intergalactic show that broadcasts the best programs in any universe." TOM said, once the GrimmFall file was closed. "Names can often tell you a lot about the person or place you are learning about. Names can represent what a person is meant to be and what they could become. History is full of famous names and if you do a few things right yours can go down in history with all the others."

Xxx

"So we're popping over to GrimmFall to help out in an earthquake. Can I just say it's a bad idea to pop into a place with a name like GrimmFall? Especially with the word 'Grimm' in it?"

The person speaking was a young blond haired teenage boy with brown eyes and a freckled face. He wore a black T-shirt, black gloves and cargo pants with black shoes. He was sitting in the back of an airship, seatbelt on of course to keep from flying out if the hatch opened.

"Come on, Ron. GrimmFall is just another city, a tristate city like Triton. And it's a place with famous Hunters and Heroes, even more famous than Go City and Team Go." The girl said.

Sitting next to him was a girl the same age as him, with large bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind was in the likeness of a heart. She wore a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes.

"So why aren't they dealing with this?" The boy named Ron asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Who says they aren't? GrimmFall is a big place and I'm sure they're moving to help. It's a good thing we're coming in by air though." The girl replied, looking at a small device. "But they'd still need help with rescuing anyone caught up in the earthquake and that's what we're going to do."

The airship flew over the wrecked neighborhood and landed down on the street.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Bell." The girl said as she unbuckled from her seat.

"It's the least I can do, Miss Possible after you pulled me out of the way of that exploding engine." The pilot said before lifting his jump-ship back up into the air.

"This should be easy, Ron." The girl looked around. "The area has been mostly evacuated. We just need to check a few houses since it's a Sunday so the kids won't be at school."

"Okay, Kim but I still think we're going to run into some kind of crazy trouble. I mean, we're in a city called GrimmFall after all." Ron said, looking down the street.

"Ron, for the last time," The girl named Kim Possible rolled her eyes. "This city is not a bad place because of its name."

Kim Possible was a very famous name nowadays, a high-school student who also happened to be a freelance Huntress/Vigilante. Despite her status she maintains good relations with various law enforcement and even military agencies. She started as an ordinary young girl leading an ordinary life in Middleton that was part of Triton, a city that maintained a heavy defense system against the Grimm and did not have as many Hunters. By her preteen years she was wishing to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website: " ", under the slogan, "I can do anything" to advertise her services.

Soon after her site went live Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble and was trying to contact a different group of heroes, 'Team Impossible', but because of a typing error he contacted ' ' instead of ' .' After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty, as a matter of daily activity. This lead to a long and successful career as a teenaged heroine and a success rate which only added to her fame.

Knowing the dangers of traveling around the world Kim had her and best friend's Aura awakened and trained to control their powers but they often avoided missions involving the Grimm, resorting to smaller and less dangerous missions. With her was Ron Stoppable, her best friend from her childhood and his pet naked mole rat Rufus who offered emotional support but helped in any way they could.

"What about the massive hole where a house is supposed to be?" Ron suddenly asked. "Does that count?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed at where a house was supposed to be but saw only a large hole. "…Still think a place named GrimmFall doesn't spell trouble?"

Xxx

"This is crazy." Johnny Bravo complained as he followed Pops through the ruined neighborhood.

"Quite your belly-aching, Johnny! And keep an eye out for anyone who might need help!" Pops barked, looking around the neighborhood, noticing a massive hole where as a house used to be. "Looks like a house got pulled under."

"What do we do, Pops?" Carl asked.

"We call it in." Pops pulled out his phone. "And then we're going down to check if anyone or anything is down there."

Xxx

The blue and black jet landed on the wrecked street and the pilot hopped out, seeing the houses had been evacuated.

Except for a house that had been reported that it sank under the ground.

The house in question was home to a couple with two kids and the parents were out on an errand while the kids were supposedly home since it was a Sunday.

He better move fast if they were still alive.

Xxx

Monty Uno could not believe what was happening.

He had gone out on an errand with his wife, trusting the kids back at home to look after themselves and suddenly this earthquake happened. Now he was listening to the radio detailing an earthquake hitting the neighborhood where the Uno Residence was located and was reported to be missing.

And both Nigel and Abby inside it.

Now he was speeding home with his wife, determined to rescue their kids before something terrible happened.

"Monty, you can move faster without the car. Go ahead!" Jennifer urged him from the passenger seat. "Go and save our kids!"

Monty nodded as he pulled over. "I won't fail."

He leapt out of the car and readied himself. He thrust his hands behind himself and fire blasted from the palms, propelling him into the air like a rocket.

Xxx

The Yeti Cryptid known as Skips looked out the window of his house, seeing smoke rising downtown. "So after so long it has begun again."

He had been expecting this for a very long time now. His bloodthirsty brother, Argost and his quest for the ancient Cryptid Kur was only the tip of the iceberg of what was to come. He sensed a power behind the sudden earthquake.

A very ancient and familiar power.

"I shouldn't be involved." Skips closed his eyes. "But if the Elementals are in danger, I have no choice."

He sensed two of the Elementals in the midst of all this chaos.

The Ice Elemental created by Jack Frost and the Candy Elemental created by La Muerta.

He turned away from his window and walked down to his basement where he picked up a large chest and opened it.

Inside was a pair of large golden gauntlets.

These gauntlets was forged in a very ancient time and used against the forces of darkness and evil that nearly led to the world's destruction. They were given to Skips as a gift and as a weapon to use when the time was right.

"You tried to end the world once. That will not happen again." Skips vowed.

Xxx

The Rustbucket drove down the wrecked street, careful to avoid any large cracks or pieces of debris.

"Wow. What hit this place?" Ben asked, looking out the window.

"Whatever it was it was not an earthquake." Max answered, carefully driving the van.

Ben and Gwen had learned much about their mysterious grandfather in the last few weeks. How he used to be a Hunter that specialized in dealing with alien threats like Vilgax who was Max's most dangerous enemy back in the day. He was even friends with Jasmine Lee, a former 'magical' guardian who dealt with magical threats while Max dealt with alien threats. It was amazing to listen to the two elders recount their days along with Jasmine's granddaughter Juniper Lee who was just now taking up the mantle of the 'Te Xuan Ze'.

"I just heard a report that one of the houses was taken underground with the possibility of two…No, three kids inside." Max spoke up, shaking his grandchildren from their thoughts. "This was definitely no earthquake. More like an abduction."

"Well then." Ben activated the Omnitrix. "What are we waiting for?"

He slammed down on it and after a flash of green light a blue blur shot out of the Rustbucket and shot down the street.

"You could have at least waited for us!" Gwen shouted even though she knew her dimwit cousin couldn't hear him.

Xxx

"Wow. GrimmFall…Nice looking place despite the name." Rex Salazar commented as he and his partner, Agent Six looked around the city.

"This is one of the largest cities in this dimension. We'll find people here who can help us." Agent Six noted, taking note of the urgent message on the message board.

 **DANGER!**

 **EARTHQUAKE PROTOCOLS IN EFFECT**

 **ALL CIVILIANS RETURN HOME OR TO THE NEAREST SHELTER**

Both of them stopped, seeing a familiar van going down the streets.

"That's Ben!" Rex said with a big smile and took after the van.

"Rex wait!"

Xxx

" _So many Hunters and Heroes coming to me. It has been so long since I have had any…Excitement._ "

Xxx

"So let me get this straight. We're down here because someone or something is after you guys because of this Elemental stuff?" Wally asked, chewing a few jellybeans that Abby had made for him to prove what she had told him was true. "…Okay."

"Okay?" Nigel asked, pulling out his sunglasses and looking them over for any damage. "That's it?"

No one bothered to ask why he still had them, especially since Abby retrieved her hat before leaving the Uno House.

"You showed me proof so I believe ya." Wally shrugged. "So, what now?"

They had stopped for a second to explain everything to Wally, even telling him about the Elementals and Abby's origins with her family. Now they were traveling through the cave they had found and found it to be really hot.

Nigel held up a hand and conjured a frost-flame, cooling him and the others down. "We keep following the voice I guess. Though, if I know Mom and Dad they'll be rushing back to find out what happened to the house."

Wally smirked and the brunette haired boy. "Wishing you stayed home?"

"Not when I was almost crushed." Nigel shook his head, not going to let Wally accuse him of being a chicken.

"Just wish you could do something about the smell." Abby sighed, feeling a little queasy. "That smell of ash and sulfur is really bugging me."

"Right, your nose is ten times more sensitive than mine." Nigel remarked with a small smile, even as Abby glared at him.

"So why does this guy want us to come to him if he was after you guys?" Wally asked as they came to the end of the cave…

And came upon a pool of magma.

"You have gotta be kidding." Wally complained.

It was a huge cavern with a large island in the center of the magma lake with a bridge leading to it.

"This is like the start of every boss fight in every adventure game we've played." Wally said, walking down the bridge.

"Wally, wait!" Nigel called out but the blond Faunus ignored him and continued walking forward.

Abby sighed and simply followed after Wally. "Come on."

Nigel reluctantly followed them both onto the black rocky island. Just as they stepped onto the platform lava burst out from the center of the island and from it emerged a giant made of pure black rock. Lines of red energy traveled along the ground and into the giant's body, forming red lines in its body and a pair of red eyes opened, staring down at the shocked children.

The giant took a step forward, shaking the island and held out a hand that morphed into a mace that it held and spoke in a gravely voice. " _Welcome Elementals, to your doom!_ "

Nigel gulped and stepped back, trembling at the sight of the giant monster. Wally and Abby were shaking as well, their Faunus instincts screaming at them to run but the bridge behind them sank into the magma.

" _It has been a long time since I have gazed upon an Elemental, let alone two of them._ " The giant continued to speak. " _I believe I last encountered the Ice Elemental in the kingdom of Arendelle a long time ago."_

Nigel stepped back, crying out as he grasped his head.

 _A kingdom in flames as a giant lava monster loomed over a familiar woman who spread her arms out and was engulfed in an explosion of ice and snow._

Nigel shook his head and focused back on the matter at hand.

 _"And the Candy Elemental…_ " The giant's gaze shifted to Abby. " _I attempted to find you more than a decade ago but I failed. You slipped through my grasp._ "

Abby clenched a fist, glaring up at the giant. "It was you…You sank my home into the ground with my parents!"

"Abby…" Nigel whispered, glancing at his best friend.

The giant laughed. " _Yes, I remember now! The Candy Elemental, supposedly living in the Twisted Forest. I brought the house down but the Candy Elemental was not there. The ones inside refused to speak and save their lives._ "

"What did you do to them?!" Abby shouted, refusing to back down as she looked up at the giant with hate.

" _They refused to speak so I made them vanish…Into the magma of my home!_ " The giant gestured to the magma lake surrounding them. " _They paid the price for their defiance!_ "

Abby screamed in rage as she charged at the giant, swinging her candy cane sword.

"Abby!" Nigel and Wally shouted but their voices fell on deaf ears as Abby slashed at the giant.

Her candy cane sword shattered on impact and the giant laughed. " _You think you can harm me? I have faced and dealt with Elementals before! You have not even begun to understand your powers! And you never will!_ "

It raised its mace, ready to bring it down on the children just before a flash of black and blue slammed into the giant's chest, knocking it down.

The three kids gasped as a tall muscular man with dark blue hair stood on the giant's chest. "Perhaps I can provide a challenge."

Xxx

" _You sent Drago to kill the Ice and Candy Elementals?_ "

A pair of red eyes glinted from the dark throne the person they belonged to resided, regarding the glowing eyes of the shadowed form appearing before them. "Kill is perhaps a strong word. But in order to see just how far they have progressed it is necessary for them to face true danger and death. Drago failed to find the Candy Elemental last time so now he's due for a chance to redeem himself."

" _Drago has always been the most effective of your Elemental Hunters but he is also very destructive and unruly. He has been that way since you imprisoned him in that rock body._ "

"He asked for power and I granted it to him. I warned him that to achieve the power he wanted he would have to sacrifice everything in order to gain it."

" _It was a miracle he didn't succumb to madness in all those years he spent trapped in the crystal. What's ironic is that it was the same punishment you bestowed on his enemy._ "

"And from that prison he was granted immortality and an indestructible body, allowing him to travel underground anywhere on the planet, thus making him the best hunter for Elementals. He can slip into any country, city or state and bring it down with a simple earthquake or even create an instant volcano to wipe out any enemy stronghold."

" _The best at tracking them but he is not the only one. If Drago fails again it could galvanize the enemy._ "

"Fortunately there are preparations made."

Xxx

The rock giant, Drago growled as he stood up, glaring down at the man who attacked him. " _You…You are Hego of Team Go._ "

"And you are?" Hego asked, ready to attack again.

Drago grinned. " _Your death!_ "

He swung his mace down on Hego who launched his fist up, his super strength allowing him to bat the mace aside. Drago grunted and swatted at Hego who blocked with both arms, skidding across the ground.

Drago pulled his fist back and slammed it into the ground. " _You think you can challenge me here?! I am master of the earth and fire!_ "

A pillar of magma exploded from the ground, threatening to hit Hego but Hego held out both hands and clapped them, unleashing a powerful shockwave that blasted the magma back towards its master. However Drago barely even blinked as he unleashed heat beams from his eyes. Hego took off running, avoiding the eye beams as they trailed after him. Drago grunted as he stopped using the beams and lashed out with a hand, shooting crystal shards from his body.

Hego leapt back as the shards hit the ground, showing how sharp and powerful they were.

" _I have slain warriors, Elementals, and even Hunters!_ " Drago roared. " _You cannot harm me!_ "

The sound of a gun firing echoed through the air and a projectile slammed into Drago's right shoulder, making him stagger back as it exploded, leaving his shoulder frozen in ice which immediately began to melt.

" _WHAT?!_ " Drago roared.

"Boy, someone loves to talk." Pops remarked, standing at the entrance with his rifle smoking, having loaded it with Ice Dust. "Nice place you got here, bud. Not my kind of vacation spot though."

Drago growled and prepared to launch a barrage of crystal shards to skewer Pops when something landed on him from above and slugged him in the face so hard his rocky face cracked. Drago roared and tried to swipe at whoever punched him but they jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground.

It was Skips, wielding his golden gauntlets. "You are no Grimm…I sense your Aura. You are a Human inside a rock body. You work for _him_ , don't you?"

Pops cut off any conversation by shooting Drago in the chest with another Ice Dust bullet that hit Drago in the chest, knocking him back a few feet as ice spread across his chest but like before it quickly started to melt. Hego charged forward and punched Drago in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Hego then jumped up and landed on Drago's chest before beginning to rapidly punch through the rock giant's chest.

A grappling gun was fired and down into the chamber slid Kim Possible from a hole made in the roof, stopping to look at Drago as Hego attacked him. "That's not something you see every day."

"Kids!" A voice shouted from above.

Nigel, Abby and Wally looked up; gasping in awe as Monty Uno slowly hovered down onto the rocky island, white flames bursting from his hands.

"Dad?!" Nigel gawked at the sight of his father landing in front of them. "Wow!"

"You can gawk later! We're getting out of here!" Monty said, picking up all three kids.

Taking a glance back at Drago the man shook his head and shot up into the air, white flames bursting from his feet, propelling him up like a rocket.

Drago's eyes shot open and he roared, knocking Hego off of him. " _NO ONE ESCAPES ME!_ "

"Wanna bet?"

Drago looked up at a green diamond…thing that landed down on the ground and leapt at him. It slammed its fists into his cracked chest but Drago quickly swatted it away, moving to fire his heat beams at the fleeing Monty who just reached the top of the chamber, making it back to the surface but luckily Pops fired another ice blast that hit Drago in the face, knocking him back down.

Xxx

" _It seems Drago has failed._ "

The red-eyed figure didn't even blink to acknowledge the blunt statement. "Skips, the Immortal Cryptid, blessed with the power of the Guardians and outcast of the bloodthirsty Yeti from the Himalayas. Hego, former leader of the now disbanded Team Go along with few experienced Hunters. GrimmFall has yet to run short of warriors that can move quickly."

" _What shall be done about Drago?_ "

"We cannot afford him to be captured by the enemy. Retrieve him."

Xxx

The ice around Drago's face had just melted away when a portal appeared underneath him that he fell into, vanishing from sight.

"Uh…Okay." Ben Tennyson in the form he labelled Diamondhead commented. "What was that about?"

Skips stared at the portal as it vanished. "So, you've finally made a move."

But it wouldn't be the last.

Xxx

" _That was a reckless move. Sending Drago gained attention and now GrimmFall will be on full alert._ " The glowing eyed shadow remarked the red-eyed man. " _You were careless._ "

The being smirked. "Was I?"

" _What do you mean?_ "

"We now know that the Ice and Candy Elementals have not awakened their true powers. And it is now more than likely that the Fire and Slime Elementals have been reincarnated by now as well."

" _Of course. The odds that they had not reincarnated by now would be impossible._ "

"It is even better this way. The Ice Elemental has a different set of powers compared to the previous ones, no doubt because of his bloodline that has now fused two great powers as one. And in the short time we have been tracking the Candy Elemental we know she has been hiding her presence, yet she was able to find the Ice Elemental." The red eyes glinted. "Unfortunately for them since the dawn of the Huntsmen no Elemental has been able to utilize their full potential, having to hide and silence themselves. The strongest Elemental in the last century was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Well, we all know what happened to her."

" _It takes over a full century for an Elemental to fully reincarnate, born in separate seasons. The Ice Elemental born in the season of Winter, Fire in the season of Summer, Candy in the season of Spring and Slime in the season of Fall. As you said, with two Elementals discovered and awake the other two will have reincarnated by now as well._ "

"Which is why we will wait. Right now the two are weak but they will be driven to become stronger. And eventually they will locate the other two Elementals." The red-eyed figure explained.

" _Because the Elementals can not only sense each other but they are driven by instinct to seek each other in times of great conflict._ " The glowing eyed shadow stated, now understanding what its master had planned. " _You sent Drago, not to kill the Elementals but to show them what they are up against. This will force the enemy to better protect the Elementals, training them and taking them under the wings of their best warriors._ "

"And in the process they will learn more about themselves, driven to seek the other two Elementals who are still hidden. I need them to bring them out, convince them to shine bright enough for us to see." The red eyes flashed with amusement. "And when the time comes if they are still ready to fight that is exactly what we will give them. In the meantime we will deal with Bill Cipher and make sure his goals do not conflict with ours."


	14. Chapter 14

_Opening File: The Realm of Darkness_

 _The Realm of Darkness has gone by many names including the Pit of Hate, Shadowlands, Great Darkness, the Shadow Creature, the Primordial Darkness, the Ultimate Darkness, the Dark Zone, and the Ultimate Evil. Considered a realm of primordial, quasi-sentient darkness that has existed since before the creation of the matter it is said that realm itself was the physical manifestation of a God of Darkness whose consciousness formed it when the universe was created. Only a handful know of the realm's existence and those that do believe that from that realm came the monster that would one day fall to Earth and lead to the creation of the Grimm. It is said that the Darkness came into contest with the Light over how the universe should be made thus battled each other for dominance._

 _The Light created powerful beings to aid it against the Darkness and succeeded. However the Darkness unleashed one last creation to destroy the universe to exact revenge for its loss. A sentient plague that would devour all in its grasp and would have destroyed the universe if not for the Light's warriors. However the evil would survive and fall to a newly made planet and from there it would remain dormant for centuries before it awakened again, not in a singular form but in the form of many beasts meant to destroy everything._

 _The beast would come to be known as the Creatures of Grimm._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Since first looking up to the stars people have wondered how it all began. We turn to religion and science for answers and find even more question. Along the way do you ever stop to ask yourself 'does it really matter?' Does it impact how you live now and you plan to live the rest of your life?" TOM asked, closing the file. "Feel free to search for answers but always keep an open mind to the possibilities out there. Who knows, you might get surprised."

Xxx

Liza Beatles swore she was going to pull her hair out one day.

Her son had gotten into fights back at home and even here in America, though he had gotten into less fights after moving here and even made a few friends. He was immensely brave in the face of danger but out of all the foolhardy stunts he had pulled this was one that made her proud and made her want to ground him until he was on his deathbed.

Jumping down after the sinking house with his friends inside and facing some sort of lave rock golem lurking underneath GrimmFall.

That story made Liza pause and wonder if leaving Australia was such a good idea.

She watched as the three kids were checked over in the hospital and given a clean bill of health. Once that was done she proceeded to give her son a full scolding while Monty and Jennifer Uno proceeded to hug their son and surrogate daughter with all their might. Just as they left their rooms they came into the lobby and saw someone in a suit waiting for them out in the hall.

What made him stand out were the wings extending out of his back.

"Uno and Beatles family?" The man asked. "Harvey Birdman, here to speak with you and the other witnesses about the recent attack."

"Harvey Birdman?" Monty asked, recognizing the man. "What do you wish to speak with us about?"

"I am here on behalf of someone who wants to meet everyone who was present when the attacker was revealed."

"Who is that?" Liz asked.

"Phil Ken Sebben, mayor of GrimmFall and headmaster of Nevernest Academy."

Xxx

Mayor Phil Ken Sebben was recognizable by his blonde hair, an eyepatch over his right eye, and a dark suit. He was physically fit with a small moustache and an air of authority around him as he stepped into the waiting room where his guests were waiting for him.

Max Tennyson and his grandchildren, Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable.

Hego, former leader of the now disbanded Team Go.

Skips, the Yeti Cryptid who works in GrimmFall park.

A veteran Hunter named Pops who retired but recently had taken on two apprentices.

And the two families who were at the center of the attack, the Uno and Beatles families.

"Greetings to you all. Let me just start by thanking the people in this room who helped save the three children who were attacked by a monstrosity." Sebben spoke clearly and calmly. "It pains that such a thing has happened in my city but I have you to thank for ensuring it did not end in tragedy."

Ben softly elbowed Gwen. "I'm starting to like this guy."

Gwen rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"I also like to apologize to the Uno family for their home being dragged underground. I assure I have workers bringing your house back up. You will be fully compensated for the damages and if you wish to move we will pay for any residence you choose to take up in GrimmFall or even anywhere else." Mayor Sebben continued.

"Thank you, Mr. Sebben." Monty nodded gratitude.

"I know it's been a difficult day for all of you but I have questions about the attack, specifically the monster responsible for the attack." Sebben continued. "I have ordered the best people I have working me to make sure this never happens again but I have to ask you all about this monster to better understand how to defend against it."

Nigel quietly glanced at Abby who looked away, clearly still upset about the fact that the monster was the one who killed her parents.

"It was Human." Skips spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "A Human inside the rock body."

"That's impossible. A Human couldn't survive the heat that thing was giving off." Hego protested.

"It is possible when the Human inside is protected by an unbreakable crystal and uses his Aura to manipulate the earth around him to form a body made of rock and magma." Skips continued, not batting an eye at Hego's interruption. "The crystal protects the Human body, preserving it perfectly while the Aura leaks out of the crystal, perhaps for a very long time until finally it bonds with the earth and can be freely manipulated as an extension of the person's will."

"Someone can really do that?" Kim asked, surprised by the fact it was possible.

Skips nodded. "It can be done. I have seen such things before."

"So it's a Human inside a monster huh? Well, that's unexpected." Pops commented, making sure Johnny and Carl stayed quiet.

"Perhaps the kids can skip out on this." Monty suggested.

Max nodded. "I agree."

"Awww, come on!" Ben complained as Gwen pushed him out.

"I'm free to go too right?" Johnny asked before Pops pushed him and Carl out.

Xxx

"So this watch lets you change into aliens?" Wally asked, looking at the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist. "Like real aliens?"

"Yep. Makes me a real life super hero." Ben said, proudly puffing his chest out. "I can turn into ten aliens total and they all got super powers."

"Neat! Can you bring one of them out for a fight?" Wally asked.

Gwen cut in. "Can we please not that do out in the back of Mayor Sebben's yard?"

"Aw!" Wally and Ben groaned.

"Great. Two of them." Gwen sighed and rubbed her face.

"Is she always a buzz kill?" Wally asked.

"All the time." Ben answered, glad there was someone else here annoyed with his cousin.

"Still, the fact that a device that can morph someone into a completely different life form is amazing." Carl said, watching the kids…

And Johnny.

"So, how does it work?" Johnny asked, feigning interest.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know."

Nigel looked over and saw Abby sitting away from them on a bench, her back turned to them.

Wally noticed Nigel glancing over at his friend. "Say, is she okay?"

"I am not sure but I think I know how to make her feel better. Just do me one thing." Nigel answered.

"What?"

"Don't come to rescue me."

Wally raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Nigel walked over towards Abby. As he came closer Nigel noticed Abby's Faunus ears perk up under her hat and knew she had heard him and the others.

"Please, Nigel. I just want to be alone." Abby said, not turning to face her friend.

Nigel stopped in front of the bench. "I just want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine." Abby said simply, trying to end the conversation.

"Well, want to see the fancy device that kid over there has? He says it turns him into aliens." Nigel gestured over his shoulder at Ben with his thumb.

"Nigel, go away." Abby said a little loudly to make him leave.

Nigel sighed and stepped back. "All right."

Abby heard him take a few steps back…And then her senses perked up again as something hit her in the back and knocked her down.

"GAH!" Abby rolled and jumped up to her feet, looking at Nigel who was smirking at her.

Her back felt cold and wet and when she looked down she saw snow melting on the grass of the backyard.

She looked back at Nigel, shock etched across her face. "Did you just-"

Nigel conjured a small blue of Frostfire and threw it at Abby, knocking her hat off her head and into a pile of ice and snow created by Nigel's Semblance.

"Hey!" Abby shouted as Nigel threw another Frostfire blast that hit her in the face, knocking her down.

The Frostfire didn't harm her but left her face and hair cold and covered in snow, numbing her senses. Abby was frozen, metaphorically speaking, in shock that Nigel had done that.

Then she heard Nigel laughing at her which caused her to sit up, the snow melting instantly as she glared at Nigel.

"I thought you'd need to cool off. You know? Because you look angry." Nigel commented, chuckling at the bad joke he just made.

"Angry…YOU WISH I WAS ANGRY!" Abby jumped to her feet, looking very angry. "NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT, BOY!"

Nigel took off running for his life, trying to escape the wrath of his enraged friend who chased after him while the others look on.

"Should we help?" Ben asked.

"Nah." Wally shook his head. "Nigel's got this covered."

Nigel ran for his life, knowing the second Abby caught up to him he was dead. Unfortunately for him Abby was faster and jumped on his back, knocking them both down.

"She's not going to hurt him, is she?" Carl asked, slightly concerned.

Abby kept Nigel pinned who was laughing at the angry look on her face. "What do you think is so funny?"

"The look on your face when I knocked you down." Nigel said, still laughing.

"You think that is funny?" Abby grabbed Nigel's collar. "How about I give you a fist full of dirt and worms and see if you still think it's funny? And what are you doing using your Semblance on me anyways?"

"Trying to cool your hot head off." Nigel simply said.

"Oh yeah?" Abby smirked dangerously. "Well, here are a few bumps I think I see on your head. Let me pound them in!"

Nigel chuckled nervously as he and Abby wrestled across the ground. The two of them ending up getting dirty before finally stopping, taking a small break as they rolled apart.

"Well, I hope wherever we stay has a nice shower." Nigel remarked, looking at his mud covered clothes.

Abby let out a small laugh. "Since when are you afraid of a little mud?"

"Since the ground nearly swallowed me." Nigel sat up.

Abby sighed and leaned back, looking back up at the sky. "…I finally find out who killed my parents and they slipped away."

Nigel looked back at Abby, his smile fading. "You couldn't take that freak down. We were all lucky to survive that."

"And he's still out there…Along with the monster he is working for." Abby looked away. "They'll be back."

"And we'll be ready."

Abby looked back at Nigel with a confused face.

"They want us both so we'll train and get stronger." Nigel explained with a solemn face. "Remember when we were little and a Grimm attacked us in the park and I froze it?"

Abby nodded.

"You didn't leave the side of my bed the entire time I was sleeping and when I woke up you were always close by, watching me because you were afraid of something happening to me. I promise you that you won't lose me like you lost your parents and sister." Nigel smiled, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder. "We're best friends so we need to stick together. You can lean on me for support and I'll do the same. We'll support each other and any friends we make and the next time someone like that monster comes looking for a fight we'll send them scurrying back to where they came from."

Abby looked ready to cry now, a fear tears slipping of down her cheeks.

These were not tears of sadness.

They were tears of joy.

Abby grabbed Nigel in a hug. "Thank you, Nigel."

Nigel hugged Abby back for a second before they pulled apart and stood up. "Now come on, let's get something to eat."

Abby nodded, following Nigel back to Wally and the others but stopped for a second to look up at the sky. 'Momma, Daddy, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine as long as I have my friends watching out for me and I'll be watching out for them too. And I will find Cree make her tell me why she suddenly left. That is my promise.'

Xxx

Mayor Phil Keb Sebben looked out the window, watching over his beloved city. He had just finished speaking with the witnesses of the attack by the lava monster known as Drago and what they had to say was not good.

Not good at all.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and in the reflection he could see it was his best friend, Harvey Birdman.

A unique Faunus to be born with the wings of an eagle Birdman was one of the most powerful Hunters before settling for retirement and helping Sebben build and manage GrimmFall.

"I take it you understand what this attack means, Birdman?" Sebben asked rhetorically, still gazing over the city.

Birdman nodded. "It can only be the work of one force on this planet. If the Uno family's son and surrogate daughter are the Ice and Candy Elementals it'll draw attention from _him_."

Phil turned around and walked around his desk. "We've always had his attention, Birdman. From the beginning when the meteor that spawned the Grimm fell to the Earth and from it rose the Grimm. When the Emperor tried to seal the Grimm behind the Great Wall they quickly spread. We didn't know why until we understood that there was something guiding the Grimm and then we learned."

"That as mindless as the Grimm are they had a force guiding them that soon enough took many forms." Birdman continued as Sebben activated a projector.

The projector showed the image of various warriors and Grimm fighting each other but what stood out where humanoid figures covered head to toe in black with glowing red eyes.

"Soliders of the Pit of Hate, fallen beings who were corrupted by evil." Sebben stated, gazing over the imagery. "They appeared once, thousands of years ago. When they first appeared the Elementals seemingly destroyed them, keeping the Grimm contained and dormant but when the Grimm awoke again…"

"And it seems they are now back." Birdman said grimly. "Seemingly human beings but have been born with the essence of the same evil that spawned the Grimm."

"These are either newborns or survivors from the Forgotten Age." Sebben narrowed his one eye at the figure leading the humanoid creatures. "And then there's him."

Xxx

" _He was there when the Emperor gathered his best warriors across the world to build the wall._ "

Deep in a land where the sky was dark with red clouds, showing the stars and moon resided a castle. Inside the castle a gathering had been called with dark figures seated around a single table. The doors opened and in stepped a tall man dressed completely in black with a long flowing coat with red flames at the bottom. He had luminous red hair trailing down his shoulders, pale white skin with black, red and purple veins traveling down his face from his eyes with a strange eye-like tattoo on his right hand, a diamond marking on his forehead in between his piercing red eyes.

" _When it became clear the Wall would be built he had the Grimm spread across the world in order to prevent the Emperor from sealing them up._ "

Everyone at the table stood up as the man glided past them, standing near the end of the table. He held out his hand, signaling for them all to sit.

"There has been a curious development, my friends." The man said, facing them all with a smirk. "It seems two Elementals have revealed themselves and survived an attack from Drago."

" _When it became clear the Grimm and his band of Fallen alone would not be enough to destroy us he changed tactics and started gathering followers._ "

"Two Elementals, surviving an attack from Drago?" One of the people at the table spoke. "They must be powerful."

"They have the potential to be powerful but they were actually saved by the intervention of several powerful warriors inside GrimmFall. It only proves that that they are protected by many allies in Phil Ken Sebben's city." The leader spoke.

" _Ever since then he's been in hiding but we know that people like him like to hide in place highly populated by Grimm such as the Darklands or the Pool of Darkness in Japan._ "

"Shall we move to capture the Elementals?" Another person spoke.

"No. We are still several years away from moving forward with our plan. Even if we did capture them we'd still have to wait until we were ready and of course the other two Elementals are still unaccounted for. I have no doubt that the Candy Elemental's people by now know where she is." The man replied. "No matter who is sent to capture them we risk open war which is not what we need at the moment. For now everyone will continue their previous assignments until ordered otherwise. They will of course be monitored and observed to ensure they don't grow into too much of a threat. Obsidian will see to that."

" _The problem is that he can afford to wait, gather his resources and minions, wait and plan his next move for years, even centuries._ "

"I have already dispatched my newest disciple to take care of Bill Cipher and his little cult. If she by any chance fails I already have a fallback plan ready." The man continued. "I trust everyone is satisfied with our current course of action."

No one objected.

"Good." The man smiled, looking around the table. "By the end of this journey the balance of power will forever be ours. I fight to ensure domination, you fight for survival. Rest assured we are all on the same side. Our enemies will fall, this world is ours."

Xxx

"But if he sent Drago to truly kill the two children Elementals he would have tried a different tactic. Drago is too destructive to properly trust with a simple assassination." Phil turned around, looking back out the window. "No, he was after something else."

"What could he have wanted?" Harvey asked.

"The Elementals are the greatest forms of power on this world except for a few others. They reincarnate every century, traveling the Path of One Hundred Cycles before they are ready to take a new host. Not only that but they can naturally find each other if their senses are honed even when the others are hiding. If the Ice and Candy Elementals are here that just leaves Fire and Slime, out there somewhere." Phil said thoughtfully. "If he wanted them dead now he'd have to worry about them again in another century while still looking for the other two."

"You think he was planning to use them to locate the other two?" Harvey asked, catching onto what Phil was thinking.

"Or still is." Phil closed his eye. "If he really plans to capture them all he'll wait until they have all gathered before making his move."

"Then let's not give him the chance. We can find the Fire and Slime Elementals before he does and keep them safe." Harvey urged.

"If they are even in the same country." Phil turned around. "There's no guarantee they are not on the other side of the planet."

"But we must do something!" Harvey exclaimed.

"We will." Phil turned back to the window. "He made the first move and even if he caught us off guard we still have a chance and time to prepare. In the meantime, make sure the Uno family has a nice residence to rest at while their house is retrieved."

Harvey sighed but nodded. "All right, Phil."

He turned around, opening the door and left, leaving the mayor of GrimmFall alone with his thoughts.

"You finally started haven't you?" Phil whispered, glaring out into the distance. "But I assure you, it will not be easy for you. We will make it hard for you, every step of the way. I promise you, that we will fight to the last…"

Xxx

" _Sammael._ "

The Master and Deliverer of Darkness, Sammael grinned as he stared across his land. "Let the games begin, Phil Ken Sebben."


	15. Chapter 15

_Opening File: United States of America_

 _The United States of America (USA), commonly referred to as the United States (US), America or simply the States, is a federal republic consisting of 49 states and a federal district located primarily on the central portion of the continent of America. The United States is a developed country and has the world's largest national economy which is fueled by an abundance of natural resources, including Dust and the world's highest worker productivity. It is also the world's foremost economic and military power, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovation._

 _First attempts at colonization along the eastern coast suffered heavily when it was discovered that the Grimm had spread as far as the 'New World' and many early settlements were wiped out. Colonial society was nearly wiped out if not for the arrival of the natives who had learned to survive in a land populated by the Grimm. The natives had learned to commune with nature and even learned how to awaken the power of Aura through an exchange with early explorers and claiming to have mixed their powers with the spirits of nature, resulting in the birth of the Native American Faunus. Colonial colonization would have had the natives enslaved but due to the Grimm wiping out several settlements and being outnumbered by the many Faunus tribes that come together for survival combined with the colonies' distance from Britain had allowed and forced the development of self-government, forcing the reluctant British Royalty to comply due to the colonists demanding their rights as Englishmen to govern themselves and the pressure of the Grimm on the settlements that threatened future plans for trade and establishment. The colonists adopted the Declaration of Independence, on July 4, 1776, proclaiming that humanity is created equal in their inalienable rights, and became known as the United States of America._

 _While still primarily established along the east coast, the America's eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of conflicts with the Faunus tribes and further conflicts against not only the Grimm but also Spain as America claimed the rest of the continent with the aid of Dust power and railroads. With the Declaration of Independence and the prohibition of slavery, the country was united under one government and maintained a close relation with Britain. Hunters, both Human and Faunus soon discovered a third race known as the Mobians living in remote locations of America, anthropomorphic animals that seemed to be the opposite of the Faunus who quickly welcomed the Mobians as fellow members of the country while the majority of the Humans seemed to agree with a handful being reluctant. While most of America became colonized a few sections of land were left alone due to being heavily populated by Grimm._

 _These lands become known as the Wildlands and the Darklands with only a few scattered settlements, cut off from the rest of civilization. Hunters consisting of Humans, Faunus and Mobians traveled across the land, recognized as protectors became widely known and respected across the land which led to an attempt by a committee to launch a Registration Act which demanded that all Hunters be registered as part of the military but backfired when many refused and decided to retire. An amendment was later made to delineate government authority over Huntsmen activity in times of crises, allowing Hunters to act independent of government authority but stated they would be registered through a separate system created to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses in special academies separated from military control._

 _Now one of the most powerful nations in the world, the United States holds influence over a vast number of global issues and has openly engaged in conflicts involving "terrorism", specifically the Anti-Human radical group known as the Satyra._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The thing about history is that no matter how many times you hear it can always be subject to change. Lots of people like to make up their own versions of history, no matter how crazy it might sound to everyone else. But if you believe in the idea of a multi-verse, spanning millions, likely billions of alternate realities it is more than likely your version of history did happen. How crazy would it be to wake up in one world you knew and in another you fanaticized?" TOM asked, closing the file on the history of America in the GrimmFall verse. "Mind blown? Thinking you have gone insane? Hey, for all you know all stories, including fictional ones are true. So just sit back and imagine where you would fit in all of this and what kind of person you think you might be."

Xxx

 **GrimmFall  
Beatles Home**

"You went off and faced a monster you were not ready to face against, Wally." Lou said, staring at his nephew with crossed arms and a stern look in the backyard of the Beatles house. "I hadn't planned on putting through training this rigorous for a while but now I see in wake of what happened I have to up your training."

A few minutes later Wally had a single large rock tied to his arms and legs and with an even larger one tied to his back and he was running through the woods, panting greatly with sweat running down his face.

Each rock was heavy, even for poor Wally and he was not only jogging but also constantly training to strengthen his muscles. It was a special training that Uncle Lou had learned a long time ago that made him a very formidable Huntsman and now he was starting Wally on it. This training was part of Wally's punishment for the reckless stunt he pulled and because Lou was forced to push Wally even further to make sure he was ready for when he wouldn't have other Hunters or even his uncle to help him.

Lou stayed close, supervising Wally through the training. "In time you will grow used to the weights and then I will add more, increasing the weights as you grow. Your body will grow and your muscles will develop as you grow used to it."

Wally would be put through the ringer this time.

In the meantime Lou had looked over Wally's crude design for his weapon and with his own inputs managed to create a working blue print for Wally's future weapon. The schematics showed a pair of bracelets that transform into a pair of knuckle buster-like gauntlets with orange stripes, each connected to a golden metal bracelet respectively with a pair of metal hooked plates with spikes claws attached to the top of the gauntlets.

Wally was so proud he already a name for them: Gold Buster.

"Dark times are coming, Wally. I had hoped to wait a little bit longer but it seems I can no longer hold back." Lou said, watching as Wally jogged down a river. "Now I have to push you even harder to prepare you."

Xxx

 **New Uno Residence**

Despite the fact that the Uno family as originally from England Monty had more than enough family money to get a new house that was close the Beatles home. It was a nice new home with plenty of room for them with a basement large enough to be converted into a weapon's room where the young Elementals training to Hunters could construct their future weapons. Nigel and Abby both looked at the future designs for their weapons.

Nigel's designs showed a rapier that would extend from the hilt and would morph into a rifle when the sword splits open from the middle that can be loaded with Dust or powered by Nigel's Semblance. Underneath the drawing of the sword was the name Nigel had chosen for his weapon: Equilibrium.

Abby's weapon was a sword as well with a few noticeable differences. It was a broadsword with a white and red colored middle that extends from the hilt with a candy cane as the handle in a metallic sheathe. It would be able to be loaded with Dust into the hilt, enhancing the blade and can transform into a pistol with the candy cane shaped hilt being the trigger. The hilt can also be launched and used as a grappler that would be meant to grab onto almost anything. Reflecting on Abby's status as the Candy Elemental and her love of sweet she named the weapon Sugar Rush.

"Well, we finally got the blue prints ready." Nigel remarked with a small smile. "The first step."

"But now things are going to be harder." Abby said, sitting down on the couch that had been brought down. "We still have a long way to go."

The basement also included a TV, table and video games for the kids to enjoy.

"You still worried about that monster coming back?" Nigel asked, sitting next to Abby who nodded.

"And his master." Abby scowled. "Sammael."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I'm not sure how much my sister knew about Sammael, only that he's the one who was looking for the Elementals and that he sent whoever killed my parents." Abby explained her story to both Nigel and Wally as they explored the caverns._

 _"Sammael, huh?" Wally asked, pumping a fist. "Glad to know the name of the guy I'm gonna punch one of these days for messing with my friends."_

 _"This isn't a joke, Wally!" Abby snapped. "Sammael, he…He's dangerous. My sister was terrified for me when she found out I was the Candy Elemental and she explained that I should never show who I am because she knew that if I did Sammael would come and kill everyone I cared about."_

 _Nigel put a hand on Abby's shoulder to calm her down. "We understand, Abby. We really do."_

 _Abby finally calmed down. "I just…I just don't want to lose anyone else again. I can't go through what happened to my parents again."_

 _"And you won't." Nigel and Wally both promised._

 _(End Flashback)_

"And we meant it." Nigel smiled confidently.

Abby smiled back. "I know."

"So…Want to play some video games?" Nigel asked, changing the subject.

"You're on!" Abby picked up a controller.

From the top of the stairs Monty and Jennifer stared down fondly as their kids immersed themselves in their chosen video game, happy for them to have the chance to remain kids for at least a little longer.

"It's not going to be easy for them, is it?" Jennifer looked at her husband sadly.

Monty shook his head. "No...But I think as long as they have each other they will endure."

There was still much they would face in the road ahead, both as Hunters and Elementals.

The world was a harsh place and if they were not ready they couldn't hope to survive out there.

But they managed to survive two attacks against their lives and while they were afraid they would not back down.

Monty and Jennifer would believe in them and would help them without hesitation.

Xxx

Rex Salazar could not believe it.

He was looking all over the place for this universe's Ben Tennyson and now he's finally found him he finds that he was just ten years old.

"What do you plan to do?" His partner, Agent Six asked, watching as Rex looked at the Rustbucket.

"I don't know." Rex confessed. "I mean, he's not the same Ben Tennyson I knew even if he has that watch."

"He could still become the one you knew." Six pointed out.

"So I pop out of nowhere and tell him I knew his alternate dimension self and that my arch nemesis is somewhere out there in this universe plotting who knows what?" Rex sighed. "Things were a lot simpler when I let everyone else do the thinking."

Six raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we do not require much thinking."

"What do you mean?"

Six glanced over his shoulder. "I mean I think I know who talk to."

Rex turned around and jumped when he saw Max Tennyson standing behind them. "GAH!"

"Max Tennyson." Six greeted.

"Well, this is one strange day, huh?" Max asked rhetorically.

Rex sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy.

Xxx

 **Underground  
Location Unknown**

Van Kleiss could only stare with silent glee at the many allies he could possibly now gain on behalf of his employer.

"So many dimensions and with them a chance to gain an army. I could easily return to my own dimension and set off another Nanite Event." Van Kleiss said, staring in the portal machine, ignoring the cries from Breach and held up his golden gauntlet. "Time to begin bringing in some help."

Xxx

 **Dimension C-003  
Earth  
Jump City  
Titans Tower**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven of the Teen Titans was meditating in her room sensing something strange.

The Teen Titans had returned from Tokyo after having solved the mystery of Broshogun and it seemed like they would be on vacation for a while given the decrease in criminal activity. Still Raven felt something was off and began meditating on it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven used her empath powers to reach out and see what was out there.

Her eyes shot open as a portal shot open in the room in front of her and a golden gauntlet shot out, grabbing her by the arm. She moved to tear it off with her powers but a needle sprouted from the index finger and injected a drug into her. Raven's vision blurred as she was pulled in, unable to call for help as she vanished into the portal.

Xxx

 **Dimension N-004  
Earth Orbit**

When the Diasateroid collided with him Vlad Master also known as Vlad Plasmius was sure he was a goner. It's not like he was going to put up a fight anyway. He could never home, due to the fact that he would be forever hunted now that he had revealed his secret and threatened the whole planet. Realising that now more than ever he needed former friend's help, Vlad begged him to let him aboard the Fenton Rocket, but now knowing of Vlad's true nature and realizing that the Vlad Masters he knew is gone, Jack Fenton shunned his former friend by abandoning Vlad in space, dooming him to eternally roam the universe alone. After the Earth is saved by Danny, Vlad is shown sitting alone on a small asteroid, finally coming to terms with his eternal solitude as a "free-roaming space nomad" before being struck by the Disasteroid.

Now he was left weakened and would not possibly stay in ghost form for long and when he changed back to a human he would either die or become a full-ghost. Perhaps he shouldn't bother since he would not be welcome in the Ghost Zone either and if he became a full ghost he could wander the universe forever, forever free from his pursuers. It was just as his vision went dark did a portal appear behind him and he flew straight into it.

Xxx

 **Dimension N-004  
Earth  
Over Antarctica**

Danielle 'Dani' Phantom could hardly believe it.

Her 'cousin' saved the Earth with the help of the human race and the ghosts and best of all Vlad was gone for good. It comforted her greatly to know he would never hurt anyone again. Still she had to wonder what she would do now. She had the whole world to explore now that Vlad was gone and she wondered she would go.

She could go and see Danny but she didn't want to burden him with any more of her problems. She was now flying over an ocean, leaving Antarctica in the wake of everything that happened, leaving her 'cousin' to handle the glory he had long since deserved. Still she wished she could have stayed to at least say hi and give him a hug.

'Still, where do I go now?' Dani wondered to herself.

She was a three month year old child in the form of a twelve year old girl who was cloned from a teenage boy who was half ghost and just saved the world and was created by the man who just tried to take over the world.

Not exactly the type of thing you'd want possible adoptive families to know about.

'Family…' Danielle thought sadly.

The only thing she had for a family was Vlad and he never truly wanted her. Sure she was related biologically to Danny but she was a test-tube baby, born and grown in a tank.

What kind of family would want her?

Dani was suddenly a little sad, wishing she hadn't just 'flown off dramatically' but she didn't feel she belonged with Danny.

She didn't really belong anywhere.

She was so distracted she didn't see the portal forming in front of her until she flew right in it.

Xxx

 **Dimension N-004  
Ghost Zone**

Skulker had returned to his lair following the end of the Disasteroid incident, determined more than ever to defeat the Ghost Boy and hang his pelt on wall of trophies, even if the Ghost Boy had saved the Ghost Zone and all of them in the process.

He was still Skulker's most persistent enemy and he would not give up hunting him no matter what.

A flash of light appeared in front of him, blinding him for a second just before a golden hand shot out and grabbed him.

Xxx

 **Dimension Earth-16  
Earth  
Star Labs**

"HOLD ON!"

Aqualad grunted as he plunged his water blades into the ground as the vortex threatened to swallow them whole. Vandal Savage had attempted to create a special vortex generator to trap the Justice League in another dimension and the Team had infiltrated the facility to sabotage it. It was a tough fight as Savage had tasked a special group led by Cheshire and Sportsmaster to guard the device. With Ms Martian hovering overhead and providing them telepathic and telekinetic assistance, the Team had managed to put up a fight against the hired super villains and assassins.

Artemis had personally taken on Cheshire and her father at once, managing to use a combination of kicks, jumps and the brief fired arrow that may or may not have a special function to hold her own against her villainous sibling and parent. With a little help from Robin she had almost beaten them both before they were swept up by the growing vortex when it activated on its own for no logical reason that anyone could find.

Zatanna had used a spell to conjure magical chains to catch the two, but had lost focus when a stray League Assassin who had been swept up in the whirlwind struck her and flung her into the abyss with her teammates close behind her.

"NO!" Miss Martian reached out with her telekinesis and managed to snatch up Zatanna and Robin in time, but Artemis had already vanished into the portal, crying out the name of Kid Flash as she vanished.

"Wally-"

"NO!" Several voices shouted at once: Kid Flash, Cheshire and Superboy-who was the closest to the portal besides Aqualad.

"I can get her!" Superboy insisted, having made his way towards Aqualad. The Half Kryptonian clone gripped the Atlantian and tossed him clear of the vortex's grip. "I'll get her and come back through!"

" _Connor, no!_ " Miss Martian shouted telepathically, her eyes watering beneath her hood. " _You don't know what's on the other side! You don't even know if you will be in the same place as her! You might never come back!_ "

Connor looked desperately between the portal and the retreating forms of the Team. " _…Superman could do it,_ " He replied, his eyes narrowing. " _He'd find a way to save the day._ "

" _Superboy, you don't have to try proving yourself._ " Aqualad insisted. " _We cannot help Artemis this way, we need to regroup with the League and find another solution!_ "

" _Then you do that,_ " Superboy replied. " _Where ever she is…I'm not letting her stay there alone._ " He then turned and dove head first into the darkness beyond the portal.

Just as he vanished the portal seemed to deactivate and vanished before their eyes.

"No…" Miss Martian landed on the floor and fell to her knees, staring at where the vortex had been with tears falling down her face. "Please…no."

Robin was in shock, Zatanna was shaking, Aqualad stared at the vortex with a dazed look in his eyes. Kid Flash ran to the consoles and started typing at it. "Come on…come on…turn back on you piece of junk!"

"Kid Flash." Aqualad spoke.

Kid Flash pulled a flash drive out. "It's okay. We get it to Batman and the others and they can help us get them back!"

They all looked at each other as Kid Flash ran out of the room and slowly followed after him. Aqualad stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Cheshire staring at the vortex where it had been before it vanished. She looked over at him and he could see her eyes staring at him with a look of…sadness. He must have imagined because then she resumed her normal emotionless look and vanished.

Aqualad quickly followed after his team to make his report.

Xxx

 **Dimension TH-2010  
Cybertron**

"In order to protect both the Allspark, and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents." Optimus explained as he stood before the Autobots with the sun rising behind him.

"Into where?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus looked down at his chest. "The Matrix of Leadership, as such, my own spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me."

"Are you telling us that you are now…one with the Allspark?" Ratchet asked in shock and disbelief.

"That's what you say when someone kicks the…" Smokescreen tried to joke, but then looked at his leader in disbelief.

"To not return the Allspark to the Well," Optimus continued. "Would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed."

"Optimus, I didn't return to save a life, only to lose the one I care most about." Ratchet said, his voice sounding broken.

"Ratchet's restored planets; he'll find a way to save you." Bulkhead reassured.

"We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before." Arcee suggested, hoping that would be a solution.

"Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored, or passed down to another. But while this very well marked the end of the Age of Primes, leadership can be earned, with or without the Matrix. And in my view you have each acted as a Prime." Optimus stated.

"Well I never really had the best role models." Knockout admitted sheepishly.

"As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day." Optimus continued. "Every sentient being possesses the capacity for change." Optimus activated the jet wings on his back. "I only ask of this of you fellow Autobots: keep fighting the noblest of fights."

"You can count on us to keep the peace." Bumblebee reassured solemnly.

Optimus smiled at his team for the last time as he took off into the air. The Autobots watched in sadness as their great leader flew down the Well of All Sparks towards the core of their planet: to Primus himself. As Optimus saw Primus awaiting him at the end of the long tunnel, he opened his chest, revealing the Matrix of Leadership.

As he was almost to the core, he closed his eyes and a small smile formed on his face as he let warm light consume him.

" _Above all do not lament my absence. For in my spark I know this is not the end. But merely a new beginning…simply put….another transformation._ "

Xxx

 **Dimension GF-017  
Earth  
Gravity Falls  
Location Unknown**

A group of red robed figures stood in a circle, surrounding a triangle with an eye in the center. The robed figure in the center stepped forward. "Good evening friends and brothers. I have news. The Ice and Candy Elementals have awakened and one of our Lord and Master's enemies has already tried to exterminate them."

"Who, your lordship?" One of the other robed figures asked.

"Sammael, the misguided fallen heathen of the Grimm." The leader spoke, his voice thick with disdain. "One of our great God's enemies."

"He is nothing to us." A shorted robed person spat.

"Yes but he and the Elementals remain a danger until we can summon our God here." The leader replied wisely. "The assistants are on their way but there is no doubt the fallen heretic is already sending one of his blind followers to stop us."

"What do you suggest?"

"Under no circumstance do we allow _anyone_ to interfere with the rise of our Lord and Master. If anyone interferes they will be smite without hesitation. We will bring the Elementals to our Master as offerings to celebrate his arrival. The Trickster will see to that." The leader said, spreading out his arms. "The glory of Cipher."

"The glory of Cipher." The group echoed.

Xxx

Mandy stared at the sign in front of her.

 **WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS**

"Let the games begin." She said, her eyes flashing red.

Xxx

 **Name: Nigel Uno**

 **Aura: Azure**

 **Semblance: Frostfire**

 **Description: Creates blue fire that freezes anything it touches. Can be used to cool himself in hot weather as well as enhancing his weapon. It can also shield him from thermal scans.**

 **Weapon: Equilibrium**

 **Description: A rapier that extends from the hilt and can morph into a rifle when the sword splits open from the middle that can be loaded with Dust or powered by Nigel's Semblance.**

 **Name: Abigail Lincoln**

 **Aura: Gold**

 **Semblance: Void of Presence**

 **Description: Able to cloak herself from complete sight, concealing the sound of her movements, her scent, heat signature, and even her aura.**

 **Weapon: Sugar Rush**

 **Description:** **A candy cane colored katana hidden in a double edge sword shaped sheath with the middle open to reveal the sheathed sword that extends from the hilt with a candy cane as the handle. The Sugar Rush can be loaded with Dust into the hilt, enhancing the blade and can transform into a pistol with the candy cane shaped hilt being the trigger. The hilt can also be launched and used as a grappler that can grab onto almost anything.**

 **The single sword could also become a double-weapon with the sheathe being used as a secondary weapon.**

 **Name: Wallabee Beatles**

 **Aura: Orange**

 **Semblance: Combat Boost**

 **Description: Increases speed, strength, and reflexes beyond normal human levels for a short time, depending on Wallabee's endurance and Aura that appears as around him when his Semblance is activated, causing his hair to shoot up(like a Super Saiyan).**

 **Weapon: Gold Buster**

 **Description: A pair of bracelets that transform into a pair of knuckle buster-like gauntlets with orange stripes, each connected to a golden metal bracelet respectively with a pair of metal hooked plates with spikes claws attached to the top of the gauntlets.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Opening File: Gem Homeworld_

 _Located in another galaxy the Gem Homeworld is the home planet of the enigmatic but dangerous race known as the Gems. 5,750 years ago, the Gem Homeworld maintained several outposts on Earth, with plans to completely colonize the planet, but were driven off by a rebellion led by a Gem named Rose Quartz. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished and Gems are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under._

 _Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony but later abandoned following the Rebellion. Homeworld is controlled by the the Great Diamond Authority which is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over the Gem Homeworld and all still-existing Gem colonies, composed of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and formerly Pink Diamond._

 _When the Homeworld originally came to Earth the purpose had been to colonize the Earth by erecting multiple spires and making more Kindergartens, but would strip the entire planet of its resources while virtually erasing all pre-existing life on Earth. However, Rose Quartz saw that every life was important and worth protecting, and started to rebel against her kind, with a Pearl alongside her. Eventually more rebels joined Rose Quartz but Homeworld's armies faced another threat._

 _Shortly after arriving on Earth the Gem colony came under attack by vicious creatures that appeared out of nowhere and easily destroyed most of the Gem establishments. These creatures were made of a unique organic mass that was utterly toxic to Gems, able to dissolve their forms and shatter their Gems with but a mere scratch or bite. In addition to these monsters the planet's indigenous population presented themselves and drove out Gem colonists that had been building in their territories. The population was made of organics, seemingly few or several different species known as Humans, Faunus and Mobians and all of them powerful enough to not only fight against the dark creatures they had called the Grimm but even strong enough to face off against Gems._

 _Pink Diamond, the Diamond supervising Earth's colonization relied on the Gems she had personally created, Rose Quartzs to spy on the population and report to her on what they learned. The fact that an organic race could actually fight and even defeat Gems in combat was enough to catch Pink Diamond's attention and she presented an idea to her fellow Diamonds of recruiting the local population to exterminate the monster race that was named by the locals the Grimm and saving millions of Gems. Yellow Diamond was against it but Blue Diamond agreed and the vote was then decided by White Diamond who allowed Pink go through with her mission. Pink Diamond sent her forces to abduct Humans, Faunus and Mobians which originally would have been purpose to place them in a special zoo as symbols of her reign on Earth but also to learn more these warriors and how useful they might be to the Gem race._

 _She ordered the construction of a special zone on Homeworld, believing a space station would not be enough to contain creatures that could fight against Gems and actually win and that only under the direct eye of Homeworld's armies could they be contained if they somehow escaped. As the organics were shipped in and the zone was created to house them perfectly the Diamonds would observe these organics, attempting to understand the source of their powers. It soon became clear that these organics used a power that projected itself as some form of energy aura that appeared in different colors. There was no gemstone inside them to show where the energy exactly came from but it nonetheless made them formidable._

 _Pink Diamond would remain confident that with time and patience these organics would soon learn their place on Homeworld and with the proper care they would serve the Gem race._

 _However these plans were dashed when the Rebellion started and a few hundred years later Pink Diamond was eventually shattered and Rose Quartz was believed to be the culprit with White Diamond herself being stabbed and forced into her gemstone for nearly a hundred years before reforming. The Diamonds ordered the surviving Homeworld Gems to retreat, seeing Earth as a lost cause but not before they cast one final attack to ensure the Rebellion did not spread to Homeworld. Despite the apparent victory Homeworld had suffered a great loss in resources, Gems and an even greater loss was Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond took over what was left of Pink Diamond's work, including continuing her work into inducting Earthlings into the Gem workforce despite the protests of Yellow Diamond. The organics taken by the Gems were placed in a special zone Pink Diamond had personally ordered where they would be educated and trained to serve Homeworld in the wake of the loss of Earth._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You know, we've been going over what has happened on Earth but did anyone ever wonder what repercussions in one place could have on others, even all the way across the universe? We all live in the same universe and we all live in a symbiotic circle even if we can't see it. What happens to one world can affect many others, no matter the time or distance. So, don't think Earth is very important?" TOM closed the file. "Well, maybe we're not but maybe one day Earth could become a world of great important? Or maybe we already are in important in many ways. Maybe one day we'll know."

Xxx

" _Time to awaken. Sustenance period in thirty minutes._ "

The girl opened her eyes, sitting on the bed and let out a loud yawn. She slipped out of the bed and quickly made the bed, following the strict schedule she had learned at a young age. Her earrings flashed as she walked over to the sanitation room for cleaning and then her closet. Her room was fairly simple, a bed, a desk, a sanitation room, and closet.

The closet opened up and floating fingers came out; bring a set of clean clothes which she immediately put on. Her clothing consisted of a navy blue top, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, a royal blue skirt, white gloves and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs with blue jewel earrings that lit up to inform her of the cycle's current schedule. The fingers braided her hair as she dressed and she quickly left her room for the Sustenance chamber.

She came into a room, immediately spotting people like her who wore similar clothing with the males wearing similar clothing only royal blue pants and blue coats with the same blue diamond symbol. In the center of the room was a large tree that produced strangely shaped fruits that were essential to their growth and health, containing the necessary nutrients and energy for a full solar cycle. Floating fingers brought down a fruit for everyone and she ate hers quickly.

" _Learning Period will commence in three minutes._ "

She left the Sustenance chamber, walking down a straight path to large room, with desks and table lined in front of a large screen where a Holly Blue Agate was waiting.

"Your lessons for today will be to continue memorizing the history of Homeworld." The Agate said clearly. "Continue your studies and know that I will be personally making sure that your memory will be nothing if not perfect. Blue Diamond expects total perfection and I expect you to give her that perfection."

She sat down and typed in her ID.

 **C0-N1Y**

 **ID Accepted**

 **Class 012**

 **Opening Learning Data Files:**

 **History of Homeworld**

 **Creation of Special Habitat Zone**

 **Gem Classes**

 **Victory over Gem Rebellion on Earth**

 **History of Earth Organics**

 **History of Era 2**

That was her official name but she also answered to 'Connie', a simplistic name by her organic friends and fellow learners since it was simpler to say when not in the company of Gems. Her upbringing was under Blue Diamond, like all organics that had been brought to Homeworld to the Special Habitat Zone created by Pink Diamond before her untimely demise on Earth thousands of years ago. Humans, Faunus and Mobians that were born since then were all raised in the zone, given rooms of their own once they were of proper age and put through the education process.

The system was meant to ensure that their presence did not affect Homeworld's status in any way. Those that showed potential as warriors were trained under Amethysts as part of the Hunter Division while others would be place in Engineering or Sanitation Divisions. Connie had been born to a pair consisting of a Human and a Faunus and when the time was right she was placed in the Learning Center that would determine her place on Homeworld. Her learning process had quickly become top of her class, gathering attention from the Agate in charge of the Learning Center.

She recounted history almost perfectly, able to instantly memorize the log files of the Rebellion that ended when the Diamonds destroyed all Gem life on Earth and reluctantly left the rest of her people to perish under the hands of the monsters known as the Grimm. She also showed a high score on the training course which she would later go through today to keep her skills sharp and honed. This was good for her since organics that showed high marks would be considered highly useful on Homeworld. Organics were considered below Gems and were to remain in the Special Zone unless called upon but Blue Diamond had been fair in her decisions regarding the organics under her care.

They had food, water, homes of their to live in and were able to learn and become capable of managing the zone on their own while supervision of the Amethysts and other Gems that were actually from Earth like them. It was a peaceful life and she couldn't imagine what her life would have been like on Earth considering how chaotic it had been described to her by her biological creators and the history logs she had read at the Learning Center. Most organics would simply remain inside the Special Zone and maintain it, especially when Gem elites would come to inspect the zone or see the organics sparring in the gladiator arena against each other or one of the supervising Gems. She often wondered what life would have been like on Earth she didn't find any fault living her on the Gem Homeworld, especially when the Gems saved her people from extinction.

Perhaps though one day she would be allowed to travel through space and maybe even see the world she would have been born on if things had been different.

Xxx

" _We are still alive and we are still the guardians of this planet!_ "

"So there are still rebels on Earth after all this time."

A green Gem bowed her head. "Yes, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond scowled as she looked at the imagery, seeing a Pearl daring to speak up as if she was nothing but she was made to be, a fusion that was likely made of the Ruby and Sapphire that once served Blue Diamond and a defective Amethyst. They had interfered in the Peridot's mission on Earth to check on a fusion weapon Homeworld had left behind when Earth had been abandoned and it was possible they now knew of the Cluster.

"This will not stand." Yellow Diamond declared. "Given the importance of the Cluster we cannot allow those rebels to find and destroy it. Peridot, since you have yet to bring me an update on the Cluster's status I will be sending you to Earth with the appropriate escort."

Peridot smiled and bowed. "Thank you, My Diamond."

"That will be all." Yellow Diamond clapped her hands, dismissing the Peridot who quickly left. "Pearl."

"Yes, My Diamond?" The yellow Pearl quickly answered, waiting next to her Diamond's throne.

"Bring me up a list of suitable escorts, preferably ones who have been to Earth and fought against the rebels." Yellow Diamond ordered.

"Yes, My Diamond!"

While her Pearl went to work Yellow Diamond accessed the Diamond communication line, watching as a blue light showed her sister, Blue Diamond with her face covered by her hood. " _Yellow?_ "

"Blue, it seems we have a problem." Yellow Diamond stated.

" _What is it?_ "

"The Peridot I assigned to check on the Cluster's status has informed me there are still Crystal Gems, members of Rose Quartz rebel group on the planet. They destroyed the Red-Eye assigned to check it for surviving Gems, destroyed the Home Warp Pad and have interfered in the Kindergarten." Yellow Diamond explained.

Blue Diamond stiffened. " _Rebels? Alive? Does this mean Rose Quartz lives as well?_ "

"She wasn't seen but I can only assume if they are alive so is she."

" _What do you plan to do?_ "

"I am sending the Peridot in question to Earth to personally check on the Cluster with an escort. With the Cluster emerging there's no need to send armed forces after the rebels since they are already doomed. I have been given to understand that a Lapis Lazuli recently returned from Earth, claiming she had been a prisoner of the rebels."

" _Yes._ " Blue Diamond nodded. " _I have welcomed her back into my court for her bravery in escaping them._ "

"I want her to be part of the mission as an informant. She encountered the rebels; she knows their strengths and the location of their base. We can remove the rebels as a threat and check on the Cluster's status immediately with her help."

Blue Diamond nodded. " _Very well…But I also have a request._ "

"And that is?"

" _If the Cluster is soon to emerge I want to know the status of the native populations. If there are indeed survivors this could be the chance to gather more specimens._ "

Yellow Diamond frowned. "Don't we have enough in the Special Zone?"

" _It was Pink's wish and though you were against it both White and I agreed to it and I have been maintaining it. The window to gather more specimens will shrink as the Cluster prepares itself. Please allow me this, Yellow. If not for me then for Pink._ " Blue Diamond's voice became quiet and sad.

Yellow Diamond closed her eyes and sighed. "Very well. I will allow it."

Blue Diamond smiled. " _Thank you._ "

"So who do you plan to send?"

 _"I will send one of our organics. This is their planet, it should be their right to see if for themselves even if it is one last time. They will easily slip into any remaining settlements and determine the status of the population. If there is enough we can extract them quickly before the Cluster emerges."_

Yellow Diamond felt a headache coming along but had already agreed so she just nodded. "Very well. Choose you're organic wisely, Blue. I do not want this mission to be sidetracked by whatever pet you bring me."

" _Do not worry. They are all disciplined enough to follow commands._ " Blue Diamond said before ending the transmission.

"Blue…You and the morbid fascination you shared with Pink for these organics. I've never understood what it is that attracts you to them." Yellow Diamond leaned back in her chair and looked at the list her Pearl submitted.

One Gem stood out among all the rest.

"Well, perhaps this one will be able to keep them in line." Yellow Diamond commented with a grin. "One of Pink's former soldiers and the most powerful Quartz to be produced. If Rose is still alive I can think of no better candidate to bring her down."

Xxx

Lapis Lazuli could not believe what was happening.

After thousands of years of being imprisoned in that mirror by her own kind who mistook her as a rebel she finally escaped and returned to Homeworld. However she quickly found that Homeworld had greatly changed since the last time she had been here. Everything had become so advanced that she couldn't understand almost anything at all. Now she had been summoned by Blue Diamond and luckily her citadel had not changed locations since the last time Lapis had been on Homeworld and was mostly the same which allowed her to find Blue Diamond's chamber.

She watched as the doors opened, allowing her to enter the chamber where Blue Diamond was waiting on her throne.

"You are the Lapis I asked for?" Blue Diamond asked.

Lapis saluted and bowed. "Yes, My Diamond."

Blue Diamond smiled. "I read your report. I cannot imagine what you endured as a prisoner of the Crystal Gems for thousands years. However you endured and finally returned to us. I would not be asking something of you so soon but there is a crisis which can only be solved with your help."

"My help?" Lapis asked.

Blue Diamond nodded. "Rose Quartz's rebels have been interfering with one of Yellow Diamond's operations, one that is directly tied to Earth. A Peridot has reported that they have destroyed the Home Warp Pad and several of her machines before she finally identified them."

The doors opened again and Lapis turned around, watching as a green Gem entered the chamber and quickly bowed and saluted Blue Diamond. "Peridot, Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG reporting for duty."

"Welcome, Peridot." Blue Diamond greeted. "I was just informing Lapis Lazuli here of the mission. Perhaps you can submit your report."

Peridot nodded and used her finger screen to project the image of a Kindergarten control room with a few familiar faces that Lapis instantly recognized. "Understood, My Diamond. After several solar cycles of sending robonoids to Earth with the purpose of reaching the control room of the Prime Kindergarten I discovered the source of the interferences. Three Gems, a Pearl, a fusion, a defective Amethyst and a Steven interfered with my work, destroying the power source and stopping me before my mission from Yellow Diamond was done."

"Lapis, do you recognize these Gems?" Blue Diamond asked.

Lapis glanced nervously at the image. "Y-Yes, My Diamond."

"So Rose Quartz's rebels still live." Blue Diamond sighed. "And revealed themselves at a critical time. Lapis, you have been summoned here because Peridot is being sent to Earth with an escort. You will be traveling with them to supply information on the location of the rebels and their numbers. Peridot's escort will see they do not interfere with her mission and you will be an escort to someone else I am sending on the mission."

Lapis stared at the image and shock before facing her Diamond. "Someone else?"

"I want someone to give me a report on the status of the native population. While Peridot and her escort deal with the rebels you will escort whoever I choose and give them information on the current landscape of Earth."

Xxx

" _C0-N1Y, report to Warp Pad immediately._ "

C0-N1Y perked up at the mention of her name and quickly logged off her station before leaving the Learning Center. The Warp Pad rested in the center of the Special Zone where everyone could see it and the Gem that might arrive. It was important for all organics to know about a new arrival.

For all they knew a Diamond could suddenly pop in to see the status of the zone.

C0-N1Y did wonder why she was being called but paid it little mind as she made her way to the Warp Pad and stopped in front of it, saluting the Blue Agate that had been waiting for her. "C0-N1Y, reporting as ordered."

Holly Blue Agate nodded and gestured for her to follow. "Come with me."

C0-N1Y stared in shock at being ordered to step onto the Warp Pad. Organics were rarely allowed onto the Warp Pad unless given permission by Gem authorities.

"Well, come on! I don't have all cycle!" Holly Blue barked.

C0-N1Y quickly stepped onto the Warp Pad and was beamed away. When C0-N1Y opened her eyes she found herself in a large chamber.

And right in front of her was Blue Diamond, sitting on her throne.

"My Diamond!" Holly Blue saluted and bowed which C0-N1Y quickly followed.

Blue Diamond looked down at the young Human who had earned top scores in the Learning Center's newest batch of organics. This one showed promising intelligence and combat skills and that is why Blue Diamond chose her. On Earth young organics were considered a non-threat and in the right place could gather vital information.

"There is a mission to Earth underway and I am in need of someone with the right potential." Blue Diamond said, speaking to C0-N1Y who was still in shock.

"M-me?" C0-N1Y asked.

Holly Blue would have barked at C0-N1Y for speaking out of term if not for Blue Diamond nodding and continuing. "You will go to Earth on a ship with two Gems from Yellow Diamond and a member of my court. There you will determine the status of any surviving organics on the planet and submit a report of their status and numbers to me."

C0-N1Y could barely remember to bow and salute. "Y-Yes My Diamond."

"The reason I have chosen you is because there is a Gem-Geo weapon in the center of the planet that will eventually emerge and when it does the Earth will be destroyed." Blue Diamond said, shocking C0-N1Y. "If there are any Humans, Faunus or Mobians left you have the chance to save them or at least as many as you can."

C0-N1Y straightened herself. "I understand, My Diamond."

Blue Diamond smiled. "Good. Your wish to aid us proves that my sister was wise to see use in your kind. Lapis will supervise you."

C0-N1Y spotted the Lapis Lazuli standing next to Blue Diamond's throne, looking sad for some reason but remained quiet.

"Be quick and precise my subjects. The window of opportunity shrinks with each cycle." Blue Diamond sat back on her throne.

Lapis stood next to C0-N1Y and bowed. "Yes…My Diamond."

Xxx

Lapis had told the Human she was escorting to go on ahead to the ship while she frantically looked around Blue Diamond's citadel for something important. Fortunately for her Blue Diamond's citadel maintained the same elegant life style as expected of the blue Gems and through a little difficulty Lapis was able to find what she was looking for.

An old style communication device, archaic by current Homeworld standards but Lapis knew how to work it perfectly.

She just hoped no one would find out what she was about to do.

"Steven! I hope you're able to hear this. There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear!" Lapis looked over her shoulder, constantly checking for anyone who might spot her. "She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, it'll only lead to devastation!"

Lapis quickly shut the Wailing Stone off and ran off with meet with the Human Blue Diamond had paired her up with.

Xxx

The Jasper was already waiting at the ship that was being prepared for the voyage to Earth. Jasper grimaced at the mere thought of the planet.

The planet where her Diamond was shattered.

Jasper was created halfway through the Rebellion started by Rose Quartz when Pink Diamond was shattered and Jasper had never forgiven herself for failing to save her Diamond. Jasper had fought against the armies of Rose Quartz, the monsters known as the Grimm that had made many Gems tremble in fear at their ability to easily destroy Gems and even against the warrior natives. If there was one thing Jasper had to say she remembered fondly about her planet before her colony was destroyed it was that the natives had proven themselves to be powerful and skilled warriors for actually fighting against Homeworld's armies.

No other enemy had given Jasper a challenge as great as the organic warriors of the planet she had been spawned from and try as she might she couldn't hate them for it. Sure, she hated Rose Quartz and her band of rebels for their crimes but the organics were different story. They were not Gems meant to serve the Diamonds and even though any enemy of the Gems should be purged the organics of Earth were only defending themselves since Jasper knew what the Kindergartens would eventually do to the planet and what would happen to any organics left.

Their reasons were actually somewhat justifiable as much as an enemy's reason was.

"Ah, you've made it on time."

Jasper raised an eyebrow as the Peridot approached, inputting a few last minute entries into her log. Behind was a Lapis and a…

Human?

A young female by Human standards from Pink Diamond's Special Habitat Zone that had been taken over by Blue Diamond and from the Learning Center.

"What is this?" Jasper gestured to the girl.

"The Human is C0-N1Y from the Special Habitat Zone and has been made part of the mission by Blue Diamond." Peridot answered, looking at the mission profile. "She is to observe any possible settlements on the planet for any survivors."

Jasper rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just make sure she stays out of the way. Does she at least know how to fight?"

The girl produced a sword, blue of course but clearly modeled similar to fit a member of Blue Diamond's court, elegant and deadly.

Well, at least they were trained to fight.

"Good. I am not here to be a babysitter." Jasper turned around. "Let's move already. I want to get to Earth and see if Rose Quartz is still kicking after being left alone with the Grimm all this time."

It was a long shot but Jasper knew that despite being a hated traitor Rose Quartz had been a skilled and cunning enemy that had survived against Homeworld and the force of Earth at the same time.

Jasper hoped she did survive.

It would give her extra satisfaction to beat the traitor to the ground before dragging her back to Homeworld to face judgment for her crimes.

And finally Pink Diamond could rest knowing her death had been avenged.


	17. Chapter 17

_Opening File: Mewni_

 _Long ago a group of humanoids settled in the dimension known as Mewni, seeking to escape the terror of their home dimension and made a settlement. One day, vicious monsters appeared to claim the Mewmans' land. The Queen at the time used her magic to transform the Mewman peasants into a powerful army, and they drove the monsters away. However, it has been suggested that the monsters were actually peaceful, and that the Mewmans drove them off the land that was rightfully theirs._

 _The Royal Family had an ancient secret that gave them a great power. This power was a special book with an immortal being bound to the book, created by the universe itself to give the Mewmans a better understanding of the magic that permeates the universe and create a council of powerful beings to govern the laws of magic that the Mewmans would follow. This being was known as Glossaryck or Sir Glossaryck of Terms who then created Lekmet, the High Chancellor of Magic to give Mewmans an understanding of the impermanence of existence and then Omnitraxus Prime to maintain the multiverse for Mewmans and explain to them the delicate strands of spacetime. He then created Hekapoo to provide Mewmans with the means of interdimensional travel and then created Rhombulus to serve as the council's 'muscle', and he judges certain individuals of the multiverse and determines whether or not they pose a threat to its safety._

 _The Queen of Mewni would also become a member of the council after proving her mastery of magic and leadership. The source of the Royal Family's power was a wand, containing the most powerful form of magic that allowed the hand who held it to wield almost any kind of power including creation and destruction. Only the Queen of Mewni was allowed to wield it and would pass down to the next wielder, a princess on her fourteenth birthday._

 _Solaria the Monster Carver._

 _Selena the Shy._

 _Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness._

 _Festivia the Fun._

 _And Moon the Undaunted who is preparing to pass the wand of her family to her heir, Princess Star Butterfly._

 _In more ways than one._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"It's amazing how one simple change can affect more than one universe."

This time the person speaking wasn't TOM but a man in a purple cloak with blue skin, red eyes with a crescent shaped scar under one of them, holding a staff with a clock on the end, and a clock on his chest appeared on the other end of the room. However the most surprising part was that he had no legs, just a floating tail like...

"A ghost?" The man offered with a smile. "And the answer to the next question is that I indeed am taking over temporarily for TOM to offer my own sagely advice."

He waved his staff, showing images of the Ghost Zone and his Earth in many periods, some of them showing Danny Phantom in his past, present and future.

"If time were to be considered a parade then everyone would know it is only meant to go in one direction: forward. However a parade requires maintenance and who better knows the gears shifting inside than a master of time?" The spirit said as his man form shifted into that of an elderly man as he watched the image of a young Dani Phantom vanishing into a portal, followed by a few more ghosts. "Every once in a while someone tries to throw a wrench in the works and thus it is up to me to decide how best to fix it."

His form shifted again, becoming a baby.

"One must be extremely careful for if one gear is not in tune with the others the parade is ruined and results become unpredictable." He waved his staff, showing the image of a young warrior facing against what could only be described as a demon before vanishing into a portal. "For example: if one is propelled into the future by a tear in space and time the results can vary but it is often shown that by stepping out of the parade that is the time stream you lose the effect that time has on all beings. Another example would be going back in time to the exact instant you were sent through time and destroying what sent you through in the first place."

He shifted back into a man, showing the image of the warrior slaying the demon.

"Even if you destroy an Ultimate Evil time never makes exemptions nor does time ever forget. One result of this would be the creation of a paradox since if the evil one that sends the hero into the future is destroyed by the hero who travels back in time by using the evil one's power. Such actions causes a paradox since the evil one's power is what is used to send the warrior back in time but if the evil one is destroyed in the past than the power or being that allows the hero to travel back in time never exists and thus undoes all the hero's work when time corrects the paradox. At the same time it could lead to a second line, splitting the parade that is the timeline, creating an 'alternate timeline' since it is created by the alteration." The spirit of time said as he morphed into an old man. "However if the future the hero was sent to was created by the evil than the destruction of the past evil one would destroy that future, creating a brand new future. Time is absolute. It makes no exemptions. Even to those who have stepped outside of the time stream."

He waved his staff, showing the man who slayed the demon on his wedding day watching in horror as his bride vanished before his eyes.

"Stepping out of one's own current timeline to be thrown into the distant future or past can affect how one exists, making one immune to the aging effects of time and even able to retain memories of a future that no longer exists or even allow one to survive their past being erased by existing outside of regular time but only shortly before time corrects all anomalies." The elder became a child again. "And yet if one chooses to change oneself in the past it still alters the future, perhaps to an even greater extent."

The child waved his staff, showing the demon again; traveling back in time to almost before life began on Earth and changing all of history.

"If one were to make a script of all this it would perhaps be called a 'reboot' and this leads to the potential change of everything. Places, peoples and events stretching from the beginning to the end." The child became a man again as he smiled. "So imagine how you are in your original time, suddenly thrown into entirely new timeline where the circumstances of your life are completely changed. Do you believe you would be the same as before or would you be someone entirely different? But remember, no matter who or what you are…Time never forgets."

Clockwork, the Ghost of Time waved his staff and ended his lecture in a flash of light.

Xxx

"Man, that guy really likes his clocks." TOM said, having listened to Clockwork's lecture. "Well, you heard the man folks. Now let's get on with the show."

Xxx

Queen Moon Butterfly sat down in the chair, looking the tapestries of her family, the previous Queens of Mewni.

It was the only quiet place she could find when dealing with the natural disaster that was her daughter, Star Butterfly. Queen Moon tried her best to rein Star in and prepare for her for when she would become the next Queen of Mewni. The problem was Star was just too rambunctious, hyperactive and always sneaking off from her lessons to fight monsters in the swamps. She scared off any potential suitors even if she didn't mean to but no one of royal blood was prepared was for the walking disaster that was Star Butterfly.

The more this happened the more Moon was uncomfortably reminded of the headstrong young princess she once was.

'I did a lot of things that I don't want Star to be doing.' Moon thought.

The problem was Star was just as headstrong and shared her father's emotional mindset which made it all the more difficult. The Queen looked at the place where Star's tapestry would one day be and wondered what kind of Queen she would be.

Warrior?

Diplomat?

Scholar?

Tyrant?

Mewni had already suffered one Queen turning her back on its people in the form of Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness who forsook her people in the favor of a monster she took as a bride because she sympathized with the monsters over her kind. Moon desperately hoped Star would not be the next Queen to suddenly abdicate the throne.

'Nothing River or I have tried has gotten through to her. She just doesn't listen.' Moon massaged her temples again. 'I was the same once and it took a war to make me change.'

A war led by the Immortal Monster who she fought and defeated. She learned some harsh lessons during that time and she wished that Star wouldn't have to learn the same way she had. She looked her tapestry, seeing herself as she cast her most powerful spell on her foe.

'I had wanted to do so much back then. I thought I could change things for the better but then you chose the path you took.' She looked at the image of the Immortal Monster. 'You were not wrong with your beliefs but the path you chose was built on the blood of everyone, monster and Mewmen. And then I only had River with me to help me through…'

Moon's eyes widened as she stood up from her chair. "Of course! That's it!"

The answer she had been looking for!

Xxx

"Find a what for our daughter?! Send her to another world?!" Queen Moon's husband River Johansen shouted in shock upon hearing his wife's suggestion. "Are you barking mad?!"

"River, just hear me out." Moon said soothingly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It has come to my attention that despite our best efforts Star may not ever be ready to become Queen. Her tutors can't hold her down for two seconds to teach her about being a Queen or mastering her magic and we can't keep her hidden from the world and hope the people do not notice she's not the perfect little princess they expect. Then I remembered that when I was little I was headstrong as well but I had someone there with me who helped me temper myself."

River's features softened. "Me."

"Yes. That's what I think Star needs. She needs a friend that can help her feel like Star Butterfly and not simply Princess Star Butterfly, a partner to share in all of her adventures and be the temperance to stabilize her recklessness. A confidant for her to share all of her feelings, frustrations and maybe even a few secrets she wouldn't want us knowing. And someone she can absolutely trust to be there for her whenever she needs them." Moon explained patiently. "It was the same for us when we were younger, River."

"Isn't she already best friends with Pony Head's daughter?" River asked, trying to find a way to convince his wife to abandon this plan.

"Best friends, yes. But not enough for Star since Pony Head's daughter is even more reckless than Star is. That demon Tom doesn't even come close to what I am trying to explain." Moon sighed and looked out the window. "Star can't become what we want her to be here in this castle or even in Mewni I am afraid."

"What about Saint Olga's?" River suggested but winced as Moon glared at him. "All right, bad idea."

That was an understatement.

"The last thing Star needs is an environment she finds to be more stifling than here in the castle." Moon turned around to face her husband. "She needs a place to break free and find out just who she really can be."

"Moon, you are talking more than just finding a new friend for Star. Are you trying to…" River trailed off when he saw his wife smile. "Oh no."

Moon held up her wand, symbol of the Royal Family's power that would one day be Star's. "I seek the one who is the destiny of my daughter, Star Butterfly!"

The wand flashed, casting the seeking spell that would go through Mewni and even through dimensions to find the one who Moon believes will be the one to help her daughter on the path to her destiny. The wand flashed again and projected the image of a planet to the King and Queen.

"The wand has found something." Moon said with a hopeful smile while River was shaking slightly.

No doubt feeling his fatherly instincts to kick whoever comes near his daughter so high they burn up on re-entry.

"This world is different." Moon mused as the wand's seeker spell zoomed in on the planet, showing lands that were different from anything she and River had ever seen. "A different world compared to the ones we have seen before."

The wand settled onto a single town called Echo Creek.

"Prepare the carriage." Moon said, deciding to see this new world.

Xxx

The carriage came through the portal, entering the new dimension on the world known as Earth. It seemed to be nighttime in the city. It was a admittedly beautiful sight with the street lights lining the street under a starry sky. Buildings were made of concrete or wood with strange vehicles off to the side of the street the carriage continued down.

"What a strange and alien place." Moon said, looking at the many buildings they passed.

"And you believe we should send Star here?" River questioned.

"The wand pointed us here." Moon replied.

A crashing sound caused the carriage to stop and the royal couple peeked out, seeing the window of a building shattered with several thugs rushing in and looting the place. They were dressed head to toe in red with black visors covering their eyes.

"A place full of hooligans!" River barked, ready to jump and simply use the thieves as an outlet for his frustration.

Moon sighed and seemed ready to give up.

At least until something made them stop.

"WHOO-HOO!"

The couple looked up, spotting someone on some kind of board shoot down and slam into one of the thugs. It was a girl, looking around Star's age with wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side, mint green eyes, and freckles. She wore a green and white raglan shirt, an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white kneesocks, and blue and white sneakers. A thug lunged at her but she somersaulted up through the air, her body splitting and becoming a pair of strange oddly shaped weapons that began shooting darts that exploded when they hit the ground, knocking the thugs back as she landed on the ground.

"By my beard!" River exclaimed. "She's about Star's age and I have never seen such skill outside of our family."

Moon had to agree, watching as the girl jumped back as the thugs rushed her.

"NOW MARCO!"

The thugs inside the building were knocked out onto the street, followed by a dark figure that landed in front of them. It was a boy with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wore a light gray shirt, a red hooded jacket that flowed to the back like a cape with a brown unzipped jacket that had rolled up sleeves, dark gray skinny jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Robbing a Dust store huh?" The boy asked, unsheathing a pair of hilts that from sprouted thin blades. "Really?"

Moon took a look at the young man, finding him to resemble some sort or warrior or hero she had read about in the fantast books her mother had read to her as a child. The thugs pulled out staffs that sparked at the end with electricity and charged the young man. Moon and River were both ready to jump in and help but stopped as the young man named Marco elegantly dodged or parried their attacks with his swords, showing a level of expertise that matched a Mewnian guard. Even River had to admit the boy had potential but so far all he did was defend or dodge.

The thugs kept trying to hit him but he showed a skill that could match Mewni's best warriors one day. Just as the thugs surrounded him Marco changed tactics, allowing them to attack him before he counter-attacked. He ducked under one punch, slamming the hilt of his blade into a thug's gut before dropping and rolling through the legs of another, escaping the circle of thugs he had been trapped in.

"Now Janna!" Marco shouted.

A blast slammed into the thugs, knocking them down. River and Moon followed where the blast had come from and saw another girl standing on the roof of a nearby building. She was the same age as the having short dark-blue hair and brown eyes. She wore an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat.

In her hand was a wand of some sort but was rather simplistic to the wand of the Mewni Royal family. It was black with a white end and the girl waved it before casting another spell, one that caused the ground to crack open and the thugs fell into the hole.

"You got the curse of Janna Ordonia, boys!" The girl laughed as she jumped off the roof, firing a blast from her wand that slowed her descent and allowed her to land safely on the ground.

"Nice work, Janna." Marco congratulated as he and the first girl walked up to the girl named Janna. "We finally caught those guys."

Moon watched as the young man interacted with the two girls, seeing that they were some sort of team. But they were too young to be any sort of knights or law enforcement. Still, they showed impressive skills.

The blond haired girl was impressive on her board that changed into a pair of strange crossbow like weapons that fired explosive arrows and she was quick and agile.

The dark haired girl seemed to have some sort of magic that she used for long range attacks, covering her two comrades from a distance.

And the boy was a skilled fighter, possibly the leader by the way he carried himself. He was skilled in the art of swordsmanship, fast, agile and intelligent given how he and his comrades effortlessly lured the thugs into a trap.

"What a good show!" River clapped in excitement. "Maybe we should stick around and see what more this dimension has to offer!"

Well, at least her husband was entertained but Moon felt something as she looked at the boy. There was something about this boy that made Moon think he was the reason they had come to this dimension. She looked down at her wand and saw it was glowing. She raised it and pointed it at the boy, seeing it glow brighter.

This was who they were looking for!

The one who could be Star's possible partner.

"Marco…" Moon whispered, remembering the name the blond girl had called him.

A strange sound from above ended the celebration of the team and they looked up to see an air craft hovering above the store. The side opened up and they spotted a woman looking down at then. She wore a black and green skin-tight outfight with black and green gloves and boots, long black hair with green highlights, pale green skin with dark green eyes. The woman stepped forward as she held up her hands and they ignited with green fire.

"I got this." Janna pointed her want at the jump ship and fired a bright pink blast.

The woman held out one hand and fired a large ball of green fire that collided with Janna's attack and cancelled it out. The blond girl aimed and fired but the woman only used one hand that was lit with green fire, incinerating the shots easily. Moon narrowed her eyes, her battle senses telling her this woman was too much for the children to handle and she also felt sinister intentions from the woman.

Her senses were only confirmed when the woman began pelting the children with green fire, forcing them to run to avoid being incinerated. The woman fired another large blast, this one flying past the three and hitting the ground in front of them, creating a wall of green fire that cut their escape route off. They turned around, watching as the woman prepared another large blast of green fire to finish them off.

However just as she fired it beam of light came from behind the children collided with the attack, cancelling the green fire out. The woman narrowed her eyes as she looked behind see who was responsible.

It was Queen Moon, the wand of her family in hand that she pointed at the woman. "Leave now."

The woman glared at Moon and fired another green fire blast that Moon cancelled out with a magic shield.

"You were warned." Moon said dangerously as she fired a beam straight at the woman and the drop-ship.

The woman brought her hands together and created a compressed ball of green energy and fired it. The green orb collided with the beam, creating an explosion that cancelled both attacks out.

'She cancelled out my spell!' Moon thought, her face consorting into a look of shock.

It took a great amount of power to match the wand of her family and seeing someone able to do so, even in a dimension they had only just visited was troubling. The smoke cleared and the ship and the woman were gone. They couldn't have been destroyed and Moon spotted the ship in the distance, retreating.

"Wow…"

Moon looked behind to see the kids still on the other side of the fire, their forms obscured by the green flames.

"That was amazing!" The girl named Janna exclaimed in excitement.

"Are you three all right?" Moon asked.

The boy named Marco nodded with a smile. "We are. Thank you for saving us. We thought we were cornering a street gang but that woman was obviously someone a little higher."

"Why were you three attempting to stop them if you don't mind me asking. Wouldn't that have been better left to any law enforcement around here?" Moon questioned as her husband approached and stood by her.

"Kind of hard to since those guys kept on evading the police. Guess they kind of have an excuse with a woman like that helping them." The blond haired girl admitted. "We thought we'd catch them since we're all Hunters in training."

"Hunters?" River asked, stroking his beard.

"Yeah, Hunters. You know, warriors trained to defend the innocent and all that. Superpowers and all that." Janna cut in. "You guys not from around here or something?"

"In a manner of speaking." Moon admitted.

"I'm Marco Diaz." He gestured to Janna. "This is Janna Ordonia." He then gestured to the blond haired girl. "And this is Jackie Lynn Thomas. We're Hunters in training. And well, we training to one day become Hunters."

"And what exactly are Hunters?" Moon questioned.

"Are you from another planet? Because just about everyone on Earth knows what a Hunter is." Janna said rhetorically.

"We're from…Far away." Moon said cryptically.

"Well…" Marco started, rubbing the back of his head, barely able to see Moon through the flames. "If you've never heard of Hunters or the Grimm you are really lucky."

Moon looked at her wand and saw it was still glowing, even brighter now that was closer to them and believed without a doubt that this boy was the one she and her husband had been seeking.

"Grimm?" River questioned.

"Yeah, Grimm. You know, monsters of darkness and evil that have been around for who knows how long?" Janna asked, unable to believe that they hadn't heard of the Grimm. "How far away do you live?"

Moon covered her husband's mouth, knowing he would say they were from another dimension. "Just far away. Thank you."

Moon waved her wand and disappeared along with her husband and the carriage, leaving three confused young Hunters in training.

"That was strange." Jackie said, pointing her pistols at the flames and used her Semblance to create water inside her weapons, using them as portable hoses to douse the flames.

This was Jackie's Semblance, the ability to create water as long as there were components capable of making it, pulling them into her pistols or even her hands and combining hydrogen and oxygen.

"Strange but they did still save us." Marco said, yawning. "Well, better head home."

"Yeah, don't want to end up sleeping in, Mr. Responsible." Janna said, laughing as she lightly elbowed Marco.

"I keep telling you not to call me that!"

Xxx

"What a strange place and yet filled with people having extraordinary powers." Moon said, back in the carriage with her husband. "Of all the places for the seeker spell to lead us to."

The carriage had stopped in front of the house that they had followed the boy named Marco Diaz when he thought they were gone. The carriage had been cloaked by an invisibility spell cast by Moon.

"We should speak with the young man's family. Without him knowing of course." Moon said, stepped out of the carriage.

River was uncomfortable silent, knowing that the one they had been seeking, the possible future love of his precious little girl had been found. Sure he had been amazed by how skilled the young man had been and even thought of asking him for a spar but this was the future of his baby for Mewni's sake!

"You finally came out."

Moon stopped and glanced to the side, seeing two people emerge from behind a tree in the yard of the house. One was a muscular man who had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a thin short black mustache, tan skin and wore a yellow shirt with two dark yellow and white stripes running down the middle, dark gray pants, and yellow shoes. The other was a woman with long and puffy auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, red lipstick, and a light skin tone.

"You knew we were here?" Moon questioned, now wary.

The man smiled. "Of course. We were curious about you since you stepped in and saved our son and his friends after all."

Moon's eyes widened. "You are Marco's parents?"

The man bowed. "Raphael Diaz and this is my lovely wife, Angie. Thank you for saving our son. We were close by but wanted to give him the chance to learn more about being a Huntsman first hand."

"It is a serious life style and though we trust our son we will always help him in any way we can." Angie spoke up. "And I can see you are very curious about this place and our son. So why not come in and let us talk? I'll brew us some tea."

Xxx

King River and Queen Moon returned to Mewni late at night, both of them a little tired but stayed up a bit to process what they had learned about the place called Earth. They had spent a few hours conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz who told them about Earth, Hunstmen and the Grimm and needless to say they were both interested to learn more about the world while giving them a bunch of books on Earth's history including history on the Grimm, Huntsmen and so much more.

It was an amazing story to learn about and River was fascinated with these Grimm, contemplating the chance to sneak back to Earth and fight these creatures or even spar with one of the warriors called Huntsmen.

In return the royal couple explained themselves to the parents, telling them about Mewni and it being in another dimension which they completely believed.

' _When you have seen things we and everyone else on our world has you tend to believe anything._ ' Angie Diaz said.

It was even easier to believe since there wasn't anywhere or anyone on Earth who hadn't heard of the Grimm in some form or fashion. The royal couple then explained about their daughter, a princess who was rather…resistant to being the usual kind of princess and no matter what they tried they couldn't stabilize her into the kind of princess that thought of the future of Mewni or would be responsible enough to handle the powers of the wand Moon had shown to them and the power it wielded that would be dangerous in the hands of someone with an undisciplined mind. That's why they went looking for a place where she could learn to be more responsible and maybe even find friends or even someone to help change her for the better.

Angie at this point figured what they meant by 'someone' and let out a squeal with her husband at the thought of their son, a good and responsible young man who portrayed himself as a 'misunderstood bad boy' finding himself a girl, a princess at that. Things kind of took off from their and they would offer to help them since Moon did help save their son from a rather dangerous opponent and even told the royal couple that they even usually rented out a spare room to foreign exchange students. They even said if Star applied for Huntress training it would be a great way to channel her creative energy and love of fighting into.

It all seemed too perfect but Moon detected no lies from the Diazs.

They were a purely good family with good intentions and were teaching their son to be a responsible young man in addition to one day becoming a warrior.

It might even be a way for Star to channel all of her passions into something creative other than bringing chaos to the entire kingdom.

All that was left was to see if she could handle the wand's power on her fourteenth birthday.

Xxx

 **A Month Later**

Star Butterfly looked rather distressed outside Mewni which was currently on fire and its civilians are screaming in terror. Star slowly shuffled away, deciding to hide at least until the heat was literally off. At the castle, King and Queen Butterfly and Glossaryck observed through binoculars.

"She can't handle it." They both said, lowering their binoculars.

Looks like Star was going to Earth.

Xxx

"Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" Star pleaded, her mind conjuring the terrible images of what happened if she was being sent there.

"Sweetheart, we're not sending you there." River said, calming his terrified daughter down.

This brightened Star considerably. "Oh!"

"Yet." Moon said sternly as a warning to try and keep her wild daughter in line.

"We're sending you to train in a safer dimension; a place called Earth." River continued, trying to keep things calm.

Star tilted her head, having never heard of such a place. "Earth?"

Moon pushed Star toward the carriage as she wailed.

"Manfred, open the portal." River said, remaining calm despite how upset he was to be sending his daughter off.

At least she would have the chance to have some fun, hopefully.

Manfred used a pair of dimensional scissors to open a portal.

The carriage moves through it as Star looked forlorn at her homeland. "Goodbye, Mewni."

Little did Star Butterfly know she would be in for the greatest adventure of her life.

Xxx

"Did you feel that just now?"

In the dark palace, deep in the land populated by only Grimm where no one would dare to tread, Sammael could only smirk at the yellow eyes of his associate as he appeared from the shadows. "Of course, I did. It seems Van Kleiss isn't the only one playing dimensional fishing."

"These interlopers appeared around the time of a simple heist in the town of Echo-Creek. I sensed a similar again. Whatever it is it is enough to pose a threat."

"Is it?" Sammael asked, running his fingers along the arm of this throne. "Echo-Creek is relatively isolated and has no strategical value."

The shadow tilted its head. "You intend to do nothing?"

"I didn't say that. If I recall the one in charge of Dust collection in that area had an encounter with the new powers." Sammael smirked coldly. "Shego, if I recall correctly."

"She has been efficient in her efforts and before now she left no trails to be followed by authorities."

"And she has yet to do so. There has been no transmission warning of her presence in that area. She can provide details on these new persons of interest."

"Shall I provide surveillance in Echo-Creek?"

"No. In the long run Echo-Creek has only a few Hunters residing there. We can afford to leave it unattended. At least until matters with Bill Cipher has been settled." Sammael waved off the question. "Has there been any word on the two missing Elementals?"

"The lack of reports suggest no."

Sammael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'd hoped they would appear on their own but I came prepared for that."

"Your strategy with Drago has merit but it was still risky."

"In the meantime what is the status in the other countries?" Sammael changed the subject.

"Japan and Russia maintain their rivalry while China remains at odds with America. Britain keeps its contact with America but the bond is not as strong as it once was."

"Good." Sammael inspected his hand idly. "In the meantime perhaps I should see what prizes Van Kleiss has picked in his little game of dimensional fishing. I already sensed the presence of several unique individuals, including one with a presence similar to my own. This could be very interesting to see if he's found a dimensional counterpart to Fallen beings like myself."

"Van Kleiss might not like the sudden inspection. If he feels threatened he might just call off the agreement he made with you."

Sammael grinned. "I know of his ambitions but so as along as he is playing by my rules he will know to fall in line and if not I can always entertain myself by blasting him to bits and watching his nanites try to put him back together."

The one who will reclaim the world or not it didn't hurt to seek some entertainment once in a while.


	18. Chapter 18

_Opening File: Clan Blake_

 _Originating from the country of Scotland Clan Blake has a mysterious origin, dating back to when the Grimm first arose to destroy the world. Even before the Grimm Clan Blake was a family of explorers and even fighters in ancient Scotland and since then they have been considered to be among the greatest warriors and hunters in the entire world. Unlike modern Huntsmen Clan Blake does not rely on high-tech weapons, preferring to create traditional weapons such as claymores that they personally forge that are embedded with Dust and ancient Celtic runes that are said to be magical but their claim remains only a rumor._

 _It is believed these runes somehow increases the potential power of Dust embedded in the swords as it has been reported of warriors of Clan Blake preforming extraordinary feats, even by Huntsmen standards. Using their weapons in battle these warriors have left battlefields completely covered in ice or looking like an earthquake so fast. It is why Scotland has remained mostly unscathed through the centuries and remains safe from the Grimm. Though believed to be behind all countries technologically there is nothing to prove that Scotland has not advanced to an equal or even past all competing countries._

 _Only time will tell._

 _Clan Blake has remained in Scotland, defending its borders from the Grim for centuries and there has been no formal contact, at least until the new clan head, Scotty Blake took over. Hailed a prodigy and perhaps the most powerful warriors of his tribe Scotty Blake has a reputation as one of the most dangerous Hunters on the planet. Achieving leadership of the clan at a young age Scotty Blake has since traveled the world, earning a fearsome reputation and is said to have once defeated an army of over a thousand Grimm._

 _His reputation has caused many countries to hire him but he has turned down many unless they have interested him. His reasons for turning down many job offers are unknown but he has met many Hunters and Huntresses who have earned his respect which is not an easy feat. He also is known to have extended family in America which is perhaps his only reason why takes many trips to America but nothing has been confirmed. One confirmation is that he is not someone to be crossed and that is a lesson that many rogues and criminals have failed to learn._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"And so we learn a bit more about the history of one of our heroes. So many things change and yet so much remain the same. A warrior who matched skills with the greatest of warriors in one reality, so powerful that not even death itself could stop him becomes a great warrior in a new reality, perhaps even more powerful than before. Tell me that's not scary. Well, it's scary for any bad guys who try to cross him." TOM said, closing the file on Clan Blake. "If one man can remember the history one timeline what can he do to this new timeline? One reality's epic hero can become another's mightiest hero if given the proper motivation. So, what has our favorite loud-mouthed Scotsman picked up in this new reality and what can we expect to see?"

Xxx

Scotty Blake was relaxing under a tree in a wide open field.

It had been a while since he had the chance to relax, especially with all the things that had happened in the last few years. He had an interesting life; well actually it was a _second_ life in a world where a certain Ultimate Evil had become a force of Ultimate Destruction. Of course on the bright side he had his beautiful wife again and had the chance to raise his darling daughters again and even had more family like his lovely niece Daphne Blake and his new grand-niece Melinda Blake.

' _Long ago in a distant land the Big Baby of Darkness unleashed a great evil._

 _But a brave Samurai stepped up to oppose him._

 _Before the final blow was struck the Big Buffoon tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future._

 _Where he met me and we became best buds!_

 _We took on bounty hunters, monsters, Celtic demons and crazy siren that sang like a thousand nails scratching a chalkboard!_

 _Fifty years passed and I was blessed with bonny lasses, me daughters!_

 _There's Flora, Maeve, Isla, Bradana, Murdina, Alana, Oban, Ardbey, Fiona, Assie, Bonnie, Lorna, Mawina, Shona, Nora, Piesil, Shanath, Euspeth, Edme, Freya, Gilbartha, Gesha, Grizela, Innes, Dawntha, Cora, Davina, Kina._

 _We all stood against the Big Baby and when the big baby thought I was down I came back!_

 _Celtic Magic!_

 _We decided to regroup and plan a new attack, we'd amass an even bigger army, we'd find Jack and together finally defeat that Big Baby!_

 _We watched as that buffoon captured Jack but we showed up and saved him!_

 _I asked which of me daughters he'd like to marry but he said he already met someone._

 _She didn't look like his type._

 _They disappeared into a portal and the Big Baby threw a tantrum before he disappeared too._

 _And then the entire world changed, becoming an entirely new world where the Big Baby didn't take over the world but then it changed again where instead of one Big Baby taking over the world it was an army of Big Babies trying to destroy everything._

 _And as a spirit I saw the worlds change, I saw a world where people were not enslaved under a great tyranny and lived in total ignorance of what it is like to live in that kind of world._

 _And I watched the world change into this one because we didn't stop that Big Baby from using every dirty trick in the book to survive._

 _But I am not sad._

 _I still have me wife, I still have me bonny daughters, I have even more family and I have a mission. Right now I am training a wee lass that I think is distant relative to me with her red hair and charming attitude and bonding with me dear niece and helping her out_.'

Scotty Blake, formerly known as simply the Scotsman opened his eyes as the transparent image of a familiar face appeared in front of him. "Oy, Blue-y! Can't you see I'm thinking here?!"

"Thinking can wait." The spectral image said. "We got a problem."

The image of a triangular thing with an eye and top hat appeared above the blue skinned man.

"Bill Cipher, a threat that never appeared when Aku originally ruled and tried to take over in the world where Aku didn't rule now plans to take over this one, taking the chance he lost before to come into this world for his 'Weirdmageddon'."

Scotty laughed as he stood up. "Oh is he?! Well, let's see if he thinks he can get his way with me!"

"Be prepared because it won't be just Cipher." The Guardian warned. "He's got a whole town of weirdos ready for anyone."

"Sounds like a Tuesday to me." Scotty chuckled. "I was getting bored anyways."

"Good because there are a few things you need to do."

Xxx

Juniper Lee took a deep breath as she stood on the road leading out of Orchid Bay City, standing right in front of the line she couldn't cross a few months ago when she thought she'd be leaving on vacation with her family, only to find that the magical powers kept the Te Xuan Ze bound to Orchid Bay City. That had been heart-breaking to know she could never leave this city and see the rest of the world until she had kids that would one day take her place as the Te Xuan Ze. But now she might have the chance when she made a literal deal with Death to step outside the magical barrier protecting the magical realm from the rest of the world by tying her life force and soul to a friend who could step out the barrier.

Lila stood next to her along with her little brother Ray-Ray, her older brother Dennis and their dog Monroe. "You ready, June?"

June nodded. "Here I go."

It had to be both of them at the same time or the barrier would simply hold June in like before. Both June and Lila took a step forward at the same time…

And stepped over the line.

June's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder, trembling as she looked back at the city. "I…I'm free."

"Just remember, June. If there's a magical disturbance you'll be summoned back here. When the crisis is dealt with Lila can summon you back to wherever you are outside of the city." Monroe said, reminding June of the terms.

Juniper nodded with a tearful smile. "Better than just being stuck, I guess."

Though she was now free her job would be harder now than before, even harder than her predecessors because she would be dealing with magical threats, Grimm and other kinds of threats that made anything she had gone up against look like babies in kindergarten. Instead of being a protector now she'd be a magical hunter, looking for threats before they revealed themselves.

And before he left Grim revealed a dangerous threat.

"So, I got to go stop this Bill Cipher guy?" June said, looking at Monroe who nodded.

"Bill Cipher's a piece of work if there ever was one, June. While not a magical being by our standards he's an interdimensional trickster and destroyer. He came from a dimension of two-dimensional beings that he later destroyed along with his entire race and has been in waiting in that deteriorating NetherRealm for a chance to get into this dimension." Monroe gravely explained. "His powers are limited only to mental abilities right now but if he gets into this dimension and assumes a three-dimensional physical form he'll become the worst thing since the Grimm or when the dark cult tried to raise Cthulhu by stealing his phone from Grim, the Reaper Grim not the Grimm monsters."

"Cthulhu is real?" June, Ray-Ray and Dennis asked.

"Duh! I am telling you about a demon that may bring the end of the world and that's what you took from that? After everything you've seen that's the question you are asking?" Monroe rolled his eyes. "But not the one you guys are thinking about. Monster communities are big fans of Human horror stories. So anyways, Cipher's got himself a little cult since the Grimm have a habit of crashing his little 'tear a hole in the space-time continuum' plans so he started making deals with Humans for the last few hundred years. Typical gullible humans in dress type cult."

"Oh goodie." June rolled her eyes, remembering the last time she had dealt with a cult.

"I know but these guys are more dangerous, June. They will be stronger, smarter and a lot harder to fight." Monroe continued. "Don't underestimate them."

"So if this Cipher guy gets to this world then what? Banishment spell?" June questioned, remembering the list of Banishment spells that she had learned.

"Sorry, June. Your basic Banishment spells won't work on Cipher. Not sure what could work on a guy like him but I can only guess that the Banishment of Void spell." Monroe answered grimly. "It's meant to banish the kind of beings who have committed the worst kind of magical crimes to a dimension located in between dimensions, a dead space known as the Void but most people call it Hell."

"Whoa." June and her siblings said at the same time.

"Yes so be careful. But we can hope we stop Bill from getting to this dimension." Monroe said optimistically.

"So how I will get to Gravity Falls which is all the way in Oregon?" June asked.

Monroe looked sheepish. "Well, that's one thing I got nothing on."

"Of course." June sighed.

"Someone call for a ride?"

The group spun around, watching as Jasmine Lee stepped out from behind a rock, smiling as she held up a pair of keys. "Road trip?"

Xxx

It moved through the woods, sniffing for its prey and it smelt one entering its master's domain. It took on the form of a wolf and followed the scent, spotting its prey. Without a moment's hesitation it lunged out to make the kill…

Only for its target to spin out of the way.

"Not bad." The prey spoke, revealing itself as a young girl.

It turned around; looking at the girl it had tried to kill. It was a young girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center and thin white stripe at the bottom, black mary janes, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Her eyes were jet black and yet for a second it could see them flash red and it immediately knew what she was.

She was one of her master's enemies.

"It's about time Cipher sent someone after me. I've been waiting for this." The girl said, holding up her hands and revealing two pistols. "Come and get me."

It growled and lunged at her. She somersaulted back, aiming and shooting at it with her bullets burying themselves in its skin. It roared as its form shifted, becoming a body of pure white slime with four slender legs. Its right arm was slender and has a three-fingered hand, and its left arm is swollen with a clawed hand.

It had two baby pink eyes and a snout with four fangs hanging on the outside of its mouth, and six smaller teeth on the inside.

"Wow. You're gorgeous." The girl said stoically, making it hard to tell if she was being genuine or sarcastic.

The Shape Shifter lashed out three tentacles at her but she dodged them all, shooting shards of red Dust that hit the three tentacles and exploded on impact. The Shape-Shifter roared and lunged at her, aiming to flatten her with a large fist it created but she easily dodged and continued shooting at the Shape-Shifter, her Fire Dust shells exploding upon impact. The Shape-Shifter roared as it fell back, shielding its face.

"This is the best you got? I expected a little more." The girl remarked, twirling her pistols.

The Shape-Shifter growled as it lowered its arms. "…Fallen."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "So you know what I am."

"Humans with the essence of Grimm, apostles of the Pit of Hate." The Shape-Shifter growled. "I know your kind."

"Then you know what is going to destroy you." The girl pointed her pistols at the Shape-Shifter. "You may not be like a Grimm but you probably have a core keeping you alive somewhere in that body. I just need to keep on blowing you apart until I find it."

The Shape-Shifter grinned. "Not so easy as you might think."

It lunged forward, bulking its form up and letting out a powerful. The girl flinched from how loud the creature's wail was and was caught off guard as it slammed a large fist into her, sending her flying into a tree. She slid down to the ground but stood up a few seconds later.

"Not bad." She wiped a small bit of blood from her lip. "And here I was afraid this would be too easy."

She discarded her pistols and her eyes flashed red.

Xxx

A surge was felt and even though he was far away Sammael grinned as he stared out the window, allowing him to view his land.

" _I assume you felt that just now._ "

Sammael didn't bother to turn to face the glowing eyes behind him. "It seems Mandy is having a little fun, considering she is using her Semblance."

Xxx

The Shape-Shifter swung its blades down on the girl named Mandy who surprisingly held up both her hands to catch them.

Xxx

" _The Touch of Destruction._ "

Xxx

The instant the blades came in contact with her hands they suddenly exploded, knocking the shocked Shape-Shifter back, its showing horror and confusion.

"Surprised?" Mandy asked, lowering her hands. "What you just witnessed was my Semblance, the Touch of Destruction. It allows me to use my Aura to convert anything I touch to immediately explode, annihilating anything I choose."

The Shape-Shifter staggered back, not expecting a Fallen this young to have such power. It managed to regenerate its wounds but now it was wary of coming near her.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Mandy asked, taking a step forward. "You can't touch me because my Aura will destroy anything that comes into contact with me. I am guessing those losers working for Bill sent you to stop me. Too bad they sent the wrong loser."

The Shape-Shifter growled. "You are powerful but attempting to stop Cipher from arriving is foolhardy. Since I cannot stop you I will take my leave. I have no wish to remain with him and the humans here have doomed themselves with their constant search for answers."

Mandy watched as the Shape-Shifter vanished back into the woods, making no move to follow him.

Xxx

Sammael sensed Mandy had defeated whoever was sent to stop her and was satisfied with her victory. "Her first victory. I suppose I should document this in celebration for the newest member of our little family."

" _She still has a long way to go. Her combat skills and her mastery of her Semblance is impressive but she still lacks the experience._ " The glowing-eyed shadow advised.

"And in a place like Gravity Falls she will gain all the experience she needs." Sammael sat back on his throne.

Xxx

Deep in the woods a trio of crimson robed figures stood in the middle of a clearing, waiting.

"Trickster, I know you are here." The lead robed figure called out. "Come out. I bring news of the Candy Elemental!"

From the woods came an unusually tall, extremely deep purple monster with twig like arms and legs. It wore a patchwork suit jacket, a yellow mask of a smiling jack-o'-lantern face with one tooth, and a shoddy brown hat with a darker brown band.

The robed man grinned. "Yes, the Candy Elemental has resurfaced."

The tall creature leaned forward. "Where?"

"Outside of this town." The man answered. "You seek to devour the Candy Elemental, gain her powers and thus ensure all candy is treasured. Bring her to Gravity Falls and all the children who discard candy will be punished."

"Where?" The creature repeated.

"…GrimmFall."

"GrimmFall…" The creature hissed.

"Yes. Go, bring her hear and devour her. You will be able to spread candy across the entire kingdom." The man encouraged.

The creature hissed and jumped over the figures, running into the forest.

Behind the man, one of the other robed figures who was much shorter looked at the leader. "Is it wise to send him? We can't let him interfere with my father's plans."

"Do not worry. He will not interfere." The man turned around. "Our control methods will ensure his obedience."

"Good."

Xxx

"Hey, just got an email from Hoagie. He's staying at an inn near Gravity Falls."

It was now nightfall in the city of GrimmFall and Nigel had been waiting for a message from Hoagie down in the basement with Abby and Wally who was staying over for the night while watching a movie. It was a nice distraction from everything that happened. However as soon as Nigel mentioned the name of that place again his mind flashed but this time he only got a headache.

"Are you okay?" Abby said, watching as Nigel rubbed his head.

"Yeah. What is wrong with me?" Nigel asked ran a hand through his brown hair. "Why do I feel like this whenever I mention that place?"

Abby frowned. "It could be…Related to the Ice Elemental."

She had been reluctant to talk about anything regarding the Elementals since the encounter with Drago that led her to discover what happened to her parents. She had been taught to hide and conceal herself as the Candy Elemental and it seemed to be working but Nigel's powers had been acting strange ever since the first time he heard the words 'Gravity Falls'. She knew that Elementals could communicate with their past selves but she wasn't sure how to do that and if she wanted to risk another one of Sammael's goons coming after her and Nigel.

"That stuff again?" Wally asked, not understanding the whole mystic stuff with his two best friends.

"You mean that I can sense something wrong?" Nigel asked, looking at Abby. "So, should we be asking Hoagie to simply come back?"

Abby sighed and shook her head. "And tell him what? That we've got mystical powers and can just feel something is wrong? Sure, a total geek will believe it."

"I'd believe it." Wally shrugged as the two looked at him. "What? Sounds legit to me."

Abby sighed. "The point is we can't just go around getting worried about every little thing. We'd look crazy."

"But you said even if we hide our powers we can still sense if something is wrong." Nigel pointed out.

"And that's about it." Abby looked at the screen. "What's he saying anyways?"

 _Hey guys! I hope my message is getting to all of you. We just stopped at an inn and it's kind of weird being out in a place like this but we'll be in Gravity Falls tomorrow. I hope it's going to be fun and I'll get you guys something while I'm there._

 _Hope to see ya soon.  
Hoagie_

"He sounds okay." Abby sat back on the couch.

Wally nodded. "Yep. Besides, what's he got to worry about anyways? He's not been training his butt off like we have."

It was technically true.

After the encounter with Drago Nigel's father Monty Uno and Wallabee's uncle Lou Beatles had upped the training. Lou had even given training weights to Nigel and Abby, similar to what he had given his nephew but not to the same degree since Wally had more experience in training weights. The good thing about Aura is that it could heal injuries quickly with a little help of White Dust that accelerated the healing process, especially such injuries as aching bones and big bruises. Monty supervised training their Semblances along with mental alertness, good eyesight and strategy while Lou handled the endurance training, such as teaching them stamina, pain endurance and relying on speed.

Lou seemed to be building them up for something since he claimed that if they worked hard enough he'd teach them a special technique he had learned during his travels.

It was hard but the children were determined, especially when they saw the kind of monsters they would be against.

"We haven't even made our weapons yet." Wally continued which was also true.

They couldn't even officially forge their weapons until they had taken courses in weapon's training, specifically training in the kind of weapons they were planning on building which would take up to two or three years of training. They would then need to find a blacksmith to help properly forge the weapons and pass the physical and written tests to gain proper entrance to the Hunter Academy in GrimmFall, Nevernest Academy.

Nigel sighed and relented. "All right, I'll drop it."

Abby patted Nigel on the shoulder. "It'll be all right."

Later that night when the movie was over they went to sleep with Wally sleeping on the couch in the basement the two Elemental children both experienced something as they slept.

Xxx

 _Nigel opened his eyes and saw the icy interior of the castle he remembered seeing years ago. "Elsa, are you here?"_

 _"I am here, Nigel." The boy watched as Elsa walked down the stairs towards him. "You have grown well, Nigel. And you have learned much."_

 _"Yeah. I mean you kind of told me about being the Ice Elemental when we first met." Nigel remarked with a smile, feeling at ease._

 _"And your friend Abby is the Candy Elemental." Elsa smiled. "It pleases me to see you have made friends with another Elemental."_

 _"Did you know?" Nigel asked. "And do you know why I have been having these visions?"_

 _"I am sorry Nigel but I do not know. I can only surmise that these visions are the memories of a previous Ice Elemental, before my time. "Elsa shook her head. "I can only feel what you feel, Nigel. I am merely a mental projection of the previous Ice Elemental before you."_

 _"Right." Nigel rubbed his head. "So what brings you, me here?"_

 _Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. "Your encounter with Drago."_

 _"You know him?" Nigel quickly asked._

 _Elsa nodded. "He is a follower of Sammael, someone very dangerous and the one who destroyed my kingdom."_

 _Nigel gasped. "Really?"_

 _Elsa waved a wand and a window appeared in the wall, showing a kingdom. "This is the kingdom of Arendelle, once a beautiful and peaceful place. I was the eldest of two children, both of us princesses and heirs to the throne. I was born with the powers of the Ice Elemental and spent most of my life attempting to hide my powers. But the more I tried to hide them the more powerful they became. It wasn't until I finally realized my emotions are tied to my powers did I finally learn how to control them and thus I was able to finally live happily with my sister and people. But it wasn't too last."_

 _Nigel gasped as the kingdom was suddenly set on fire._

 _"Drago was once a man, corrupted by the lust of power and immortality and sold himself to Sammael who trapped him in a body made of molten rock and crystals, making it so he could never die but in doing so removed whatever humanity he had left. Sammael sent him to destroy me and I fought him with everything I had, giving my life to ensure my people escaped the kingdom I was meant to protect." Elsa closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I sacrificed myself and once I did the Ice Elemental would reincarnate one hundred years later following the Path of One Hundred Cycles, finally choosing a new host in a child born during the season of winter."_

 _"Me." Nigel said, watching as Elsa recreated the wall of ice to no longer show the burning kingdom._

 _"Yes. As the Ice Elemental you have the ability to call upon the experience of your predecessors and I hope you do not suffer the same mistakes I made. That is why I appeared to you when you began manifesting your powers through the Flame Semblance of your family. Nigel, you are the new Ice Elemental and as such you will be taking up the same path I and the ones before us had taken." Elsa knelt down in front of Nigel, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You will experience many things, as a Human, a Hunter and as an Elemental. You will face many obstacles, including the enemies I faced who will be strong and unpredictable. Remember what you must protect and love and you will be able to use the power you have been gifted."_

 _Nigel was silent in shock as Elsa leaned in and kissed him on the forehead._

Xxx

 _Abby wasn't sure what was going on but when she opened her eyes she found herself on an island but it was no mere island._

 _It was island literally made of candy!_

 _She looked around in awe and felt like she could literally stay on this island for the rest of her life._

 _"Nice place huh?"_

 _Abby spun around and saw someone, a man by the looks of it sitting under a candy cane tree. He wore a hat over his head that covered his face._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Is it really that hard to tell?" The man said, stretching his arms. "You're on an island made of candy."_

 _Abby's eyes widened. "Are you a…Candy Elemental?"_

 _"Former Candy Elemental, yeah. That's your job now." The man answered, happily sighing. "You got a long road ahead little girl so don't repress your gifts forever."_

 _"What are you-"_

 _"You'll know!"_

Xxx

A pair of red eyes looked at the new Uno Household, sensing the familiar presence inside. "…Candy Elemental."

"Ya want candy?" The eyes spun around in time to catch a large fist slam into their face. "Here's a sucker punch!"

The red eyed creature flew down the street, skidding across the gravel several times before rolling to a stop in a park. It looked up and spotted who attacked it.

Scotty Blake, leader of Clan Blake that was the strongest clan of warriors in Scotland, approaching with his sword ready. "Come on ya overgrown jawbreaker! I still got some teeth left to break ya!"

The creature growled and lunged at the man for daring to stop him.

Xxx

 **Name: Mandy**

 **Aura: Orange/Yellow, manifests as flames**

 **Race: Human/Fallen**

 **Weapon: A pair of pistols loaded with Dust Shells**

 **Semblance: Touch of Destruction**

 **Description: Allows Mandy to use her Aura to convert anything she touches into high explosives that obliterates the target. It also acts in tandem with her Aura to defend her from attack, destroying anything that comes into contact with her Aura from Dust shells to almost any form of weapon.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Opening File: Pines Family_

 ** _WARNING_**

 _._

 _._

 _File Has Been Sealed_

 _._

 _._

 _Input Password_

 _._

 _._

 _Password: *******_

 _._

 _._

 _Password Approved_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Opening File: Pines Family_

 _The Pines family has a history of being skilled businessmen, scientists and archaeologists but has also been victims of rumors connecting them to forms of witchcraft, slavery all kinds that include Humans, Faunus and Mobians, prostitution and drug dealers. The Pines family had their share of enemies and yet they have also attracted powerful clients, including Dexter Senior of DexLabs and even headmaster Phil Ken Sebben of GrimmFall for unknown reasons._

 _Though not proven the Pines family is suspected of harboring many secrets and collecting possible artifacts going back thousands of years._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"So does your family have any secrets? It doesn't have to be anything bad. Everyone's got secrets. I probably have some but you'd have to ask the guys who built me." TOM said, closing the file. "So ever wonder what roles your family could have played in history? You know all of your relatives? Chances are that you got a lot more than you know and you might be surprised to know who you might be related to. So don't be afraid to pull out the old family album and tree and see what you might find."

Xxx

The Summerween Trickster lunged at Scotty Blake who raised his claymore and slashed at the Trickster when it got close enough. The Trickster spun to the side and leapt out, launching a spinning kick at Scotty's head. Scotty however raised one hand and blocked the kick, grabbing the Trickster by the leg and slammed it into the ground. He then picked it up by the leg again and slammed it back down onto the ground.

The Trickster let out no screams of pain as the Scotsman repeatedly slammed it into the ground. Instead it seemingly burst into pieces, leaving its jacket and mask behind. Scotty watched as the candy scattered across the ground and reformed itself, becoming a massive spider like creature with a face composed of two mints for eyes, two rolls of a candy similar to Smarty's for eyebrows, a long piece of Licorice for a mouth, and candy corn for teeth.

"Eh, you look like something a cow spit out." Scotty remarked.

The Trickster growled and leapt at the Scotsman, releasing streams of black licorice to grab him. Scotty swung his sword, cutting through the licorice easily. The licorice fell to the ground and dissolved into black smoke.

Much like Grimm would do when they were slain.

"Dark Substance…" Scotty narrowed his eyes at the Trickster. "So you got mixed up in some of that Grimm stuff."

He knew that stuff better than almost anyone.

The Trickster growled and created four candy cane swords for his four hands to hold. He spun his new weapons in his hands, giving them the appearance of buzz saws as he slowly approached the Scotsman, ready to slice him apart despite the comical looking weapons. Scotty raised his claymore and looked for an opening in the Trickster's opening attack. He thrust his claymore and the weapon collided with all four candy cane swords just as the Trickster had prepared to attack causing sparks to fly from the impact.

The Trickster stepped back and slashed with two swords at Scotty who blocked and swung with both hands. The Trickster spun and blocked with all four candy cane swords before slashing at the Scotsman who defended himself. Both opponents slashed and clashed with their blades, sending sparks flying across the park until finally one delivered a blow.

"AH!" The Scotsman yelled as he cut through a hand, causing it and the sword it was carrying to fall to the ground.

Scotty then lashed out with his mechanical leg, firing a shell of red Dust that hit the hand and exploded, burning it to ashes. The Trickster growled and launched a series of furious attacks on the Scotsman in the wake of his first victory. However Scotty remained composed and continued to defend until finally he attacked again and cut another hand off. The Trickster growled as he stabbed at Scotty with his remaining swords but the Scotsman easily blocked.

"It's over." Scotty declared, the Celtic markings of his sword starting to glow.

An aura surrounded his body as he pressed forward and his sword cut through the remaining candy cane swords with the Trickster being next as it screamed, feeling the sword as it cut through its body. The sword's power burned through the Dark Substance inside its body.

Scotty stepped back, sheathing his sword and watching as the Trickster's body evaporated. "Big Baby, getting all cranky over a little candy."

He looked over his shoulder, staring down the road in the direction the Trickster had been staring it.

"Elementals." Scotty whispered. "Things are going to get a little crazy."

He had been around long enough to know about the Elementals and the roles they had secretly played in shaping history. A creature of living candy could only mean that one of them, the Candy Elemental was nearby and had something to do with whatever reason that freak was lurking around here. Elemental issues were usually the biggest problems next to Grimm almost anywhere.

Though there only been a very few times an Elemental had appeared in Scotland Clan Blake knew all about the Elementals and if one or more was in GrimmFall attracting the wrong kind of attention things would be getting ugly very soon.

"Better be keeping an eye around here." Scotty sheathed his sword.

Xxx

* _RING-RING-RING_ *

' _This is Lana Kane, leave a message._ '

"Figures." A girl sighed, hanging up her cell phone. "I don't know why I bother."

The girl in question had light brown skin and short purple hair with a pink highlight in front of her left ear. She wore a purple and white shirt with a purple skirt, light purple leggings, and decorated black boots, along with two black earrings. She also carried around a black flip cell phone that often took up most of her time.

"I guess it's just me and Nyx again this birthday." The girl put her phone away.

It's not like she should be surprised.

While she remembered having a somewhat childhood her mother has not been present for all the birthdays and special events in her and her little sister's lives. The times that she had been present could only be counted with fingers on one hand. Her mother had been out, working some Dust company or something like that since they were both little. Their father on the other hand had died, killed by a Grimm shortly after Nyx was born.

"Guess I'm ordering pizza again for the two of us." The girl put her phone away, stepping away from the wall she had been leaning against and walked into the pizza restaurant.

"Tambry!" The man at the counter called out with a smile. "Well, what brings you here?"

"I need a pizza for tonight. A large one with pepperoni, green peppers and bacon." The girl named Tambry answered, placing a few dollar bills on the counter.

"Tonight huh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I'll have one ready for you at five."

"Thanks." Tambry Kane said with a small smile.

Now she just needs to pop over to the general store and see if there were any good movies to rent for the night.

"Sister of the Year award goes to me." Tambry muttered.

Maybe she should invite Wendy and those Pine kids over. At least then Nyx would have kids her own age to play with.

Xxx

"So this is it." Dexter said as he stepped out of the limo with his grandfather in front of the Northwest Mansion at Gravity Falls.

"Yes." Dexter Senior nodded. "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

And they were not the only ones to arrive.

Xxx

Jack Spicer stepped out of his own limo, spotting Dexter and his grandfather as they made their way to the door where the Northwest butler was waiting. "Dexter O'Reily from DexLabs. This should be interesting."

Xxx

"I read all of the science articles from DexLabs." Hoagie whispered in excitement as he and his brother walked to the front doors.

Xxx

"I remember them all from my dreams." Double D whispered, maintaining a strict silence around his parents.

Xxx

The butler opened the doors and beckoned them to follow as they entered the mansion. They all silently followed him into a large dining room where Preston Northwest greeted them.

"Welcome, honored guests." Preston said grandly with his most charming smile. "I am honored you all accepted my invitation to come here."

"Preston Northwest." Dexter Senior remarked as he sat down. "I must admit I was surprised to receive an invitation from you."

"And I am surprised you came as well, Mr. O'Reily." Preston said, sitting down at the chair at the end of the table. "Still I believe this is a wonderful opportunity for us. Gravity Falls has been a little…Off the map in recent years."

"Well I know Mr. Fulbright asked me to come here to take part in a special project taking place here." Betty Gilligan spoke up.

"Yes. A special project I have been working for several years, to make Gravity Falls more open to the world. Of course it's better that I explain something about our fair town." Preston replied. "To begin with you will see that this town has no Hunters in its borders. The only people who even are trained to fend off anything that might come our way are a local police force with a handful of officers. The reason is why that is the entire area surrounding this city is completely clear of Grimm. For reasons we do not know they do not come here and completely avoid this town, making it one of the safest places on Earth."

"The Grimm avoid this place?" Jack Spicer could not help but ask.

Preston nodded. "Yes. This entire area is completely void of Grimm. A few decades ago a friend of ours made an impressive scientific discovery that might explain why the Grimm do not come here and so I have sent invitations to many families out there with resources or gifted people willing to help explore the mysteries of this land."

"What kind of discovery did this friend of your makes?" Dexter Senior asked.

"Nothing I can confirm aside from a strange energy reading that repels Grimm. So if this can be replicated think of many lives can be saved. And the answer lies beneath the home of my friend who sadly passed away long ago. Fortunately his brother took over and has been keeping the place in perfect condition." Preston answered. "Now, I will not force anyone to stay and thus if you wish to leave you are free to leave at any time you wish but if you wish to stay I offer the full comfort of my hospitality and this entire town. You are not the only ones I have invited and thus expect many more to arrive, especially for the Northwest Fest that is coming up in a week. Dukes, Duchesses and many more will be attending and if you chose to stay you will be allowed to attend as well which will serve good food and a chance to meet many potential new friends. Now then, if you are willing to stay my maids will show you all to the rooms that have been prepared for you and thank you all for hearing me out."

He watched as his guests were led out to their rooms, relaxing in his chair when they were all gone. "This was easier than I thought."

"It was." Preston barely turned around as his daughter stepped out of the shadows. "They look…Interesting."

"Anyone of those kids catch your eye?" Preston asked with a chuckle.

"Nah. Old Man O'Reilly's grandchild doesn't look interesting; the other two are either scrawny or fat." Pacifica shook her head. "But speaking of interesting boys…"

There was still that Pines kid in the Mystery Shack.

She had known what she had been meant ever since before she was born, when she met her 'true' father in her dreams while she was still in her mother's womb. Bill Cipher appeared as her very first thought, giving her knowledge and teaching her what she was meant to be.

A Daughter of Bill Cipher.

While Bill couldn't give her any of his powers he was able to infuse her with enough of his will that she had the intellect and the ritual that was used to make her into what she was left her with a powerful gift that was be used against any enemies that Cipher knew would try and stop the prophecy from coming true. Pacifica had used this to bless almost all of Bill's followers and increased their already considerable power.

But now Pacifica had an interest of her own.

"Interested in that Pines boy, huh?" Preston asked, raising an eyebrow.

Personally he didn't understand but to each their own he guessed.

"The rest of the kids around my age are so boring or ugly. I'm more interested in the new kids." Pacifica smirked.

Xxx

Mason 'Dipper' Pines could honestly say his stay at his great uncle's mystery shop for the summer was more exciting than he thought. His parents lived Piedmont California and that had been well protected by military soldiers and defense systems in addition to the Hunters that lived there so Dipper and his sister had not even seen a glimpse of a Grimm while growing up but he had read about them, the history of the Hunters and many other myths. He was an adventurer at heart and was always on the lookout for something exciting and his stay in Gravity Falls had been like a dream come true for him.

And right now he was reading something in the journal he had found on the weirdness of Gravity Falls.

 ** _The Two Faced Worm_**

 _A two-headed, worm-like monster that dwells by the seashore this worm is capable of speech and sentience, acting as a magical creature that can grant any wish. The worm will ask which one of the two heads really had the magic powers. If guessed right, the victim would be eaten and taken to a "magical place" where all his or her desires would come true; if guessed wrong, they would be eaten and digested for '500 years'. However I quickly discovered that both heads were both liars and there was no so-called magic._

 _It is amazing how such a creature could be born outside of Gravity Falls and I have considered it is possibly a mutant Mobian of some kind._

 _Do **not** approach the seashore near Gravity Falls unless you are armed and if you see this worm, slay it._

"Wow so they are actually creatures like the ones I've seen here in other places of the world." Dipper whispered as he closed the book.

And one day he hoped to see all of them.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she climbed up into their room. "Dipper, guess what?"

"What Mabel?" Dipper said, getting off the bed.

"Wendy's inviting us to a party for Tambry's little sister. She's around our age." Mabel said with an excited look on her face.

"Tambry? She has a little sister?" Dipper asked, having only seen Tambry a few times and knew she was a friend of Wendy.

Mostly because besides things about the paranormal he liked topics about his main crush Wendy.

"Yeah!" Mable nodded. "And Tambry wants us to come so her sister has people her own age to hang out with! We will watch movies, have pizza and have so much fun!"

"Well…" Dipper considered his options.

Truth be told he wasn't a party kind of person but on the other hand Wendy was going so maybe he could handle it.

"Come on, Dipper!" Mabel urged him, pulling him down the stairs by the arm. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Okay, okay!" Dipper said, feeling like Mabel was about to tear his arm out of his socket as they reached the door.

It was a little annoying when Mabel got like this because she never took no for an answer.

Still if Wendy was going to be there maybe just this once he wouldn't complain. As they turned a corner Mabel bumped into someone, knocking both them and herself down.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked, leaning over his sister. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mabel sat up. "Guess I got too excited. Are you okay?"

The person in question was a girl around their age with tanned skin, light purple hair and dark purple eyes. She wore black combat boots, black and purple stockings, a black double layered skirt, a simple black T-shirt and a half-length jacket with white fur lining on the edges and cuffs. Perched on her shoulder was a parrot with powder gray, with a tinge of smokey purple, but it appeared dark grey in dim light. It had a small, floppy white plumage on its head and tufts of white fur-like feathers a bit above the level of his eyes, which gave it the appearance of a balding elderly man with a stringy toupee, and it wears a purple scarf.

The girl got up and brushed her jacket. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Sorry about that. My sister got excited for this party one of our friends is throwing." Dipper said, hoping to defuse any bad tension.

"Really huh?" The girl asked with a light smirk. "I think I know what party you are talking about and it just so happens I'm on my way there as well."

"You friends with the birthday girl?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"In a manner of speaking." The girl shrugged. "My name is Nyx."

"I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper." Mabel introduced herself and her brother.

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "Dipper?"

"It's Mason actually but Dipper is what everyone has been calling me since I was five." Dipper explained, having long since got used to his nickname.

"I think it suits you." Nyx said, smiling a bit.

"So who's your friend?" Mabel asked, gesturing to the parrot sitting on Nyx's shoulder who was just staring at the two kids.

"This is Pericles." Nyx said, patting the parrot on the back. "Don't worry. He's friendly. Just don't ask to pet him."

"Does he bite?" Dipper asked, a little wary of the parrot for some reason.

"Nah. He just doesn't like anyone but me." Nyx said with a reassuring smile. "He had a bad run in with some Grimm when he was little."

"Wow. That's so sad." Mabel said empathetically.

"Yeah. I found him and nursed him back to health." Nyx petted Pericles on the back some more. "He sticks with me and doesn't like anyone else. Now about this party, it's being run by Tambry right?"

"Yeah. You know her?" Dipper asked.

"Sure do. Come on. We don't want to be late." Nyx gestured for them to follow. "I know a short cut."

"Cool!" Mabel smiled happily as she followed after Nyx.

Dipper followed behind; still unnerved a bit by Nyx's parrot and the way it looked at him. His time in Gravity Falls may have made him slightly paranoid but he did have good reason for it. So when he thought there was something off with the bird he didn't dismiss it. Still he could keep an eye on it at the birthday party while seeing Wendy at the same time.

Not everything weird had to lead to some sort of weird disaster.

Right?

Xxx

"So this Bill Cipher burned down his entire dimension?"

Jasmine Lee, former Te Xuan Ze nodded as she shared tea with her granddaughter while her grandsons watched the TV in the room they were renting for the night, planning to continue their journey to Gravity Falls in the morning. "He was born in a second dimension that he burned down and took up refuge in the Nightmare Realm, an unstable realm that's decaying due to its instability. Bill hates law and order and when he took refuge there he ran it to the ground and he'll do the same to this dimension if he gets here."

"So this guy hates rules?" June took a sip of her coffee.

"More than that." Jasmine shook her head. "The elders tried to banish him back to his own dimension but unlike us three dimensional one life span people Bill is a multi-life spanning dream demon that has been making deals with people in our world throughout history to create a portal to connect our plane of existence with the Nightmare Realm. In the dream realm he has complete omnipotence and not even the elders are a match for something like that."

"So how we do stop him?" June asked.

"We have to stop the cult from bringing him here. If any luck he'll be trapped in his own decaying dimension until the very end." Jasmine answered. "This is big, June. Bill Cipher is greater than any threat you've deal with before."

"And I thought we had enough trouble outside of Orchid Bay with just the Grimm." June sighed.

"It'll be worse than that, June. I've been speaking with the elders about this for a long time because even though I never encountered him I knew enough about Bill to know the kind of threat he could one day become." Jasmine continued. "Bill has found a way to implant pieces of his own consciousness into anyone chosen by him, allowing him to enhance the power of any Semblances of any warriors who gains a piece of him."

"Really?" June was now surprised. "How can a dream demon do that?"

"A Semblance is created by the inner desires of a person's conscious, acting as the muscles of the mind that can become more powerful with the proper training. As a dream demon that can possess anyone or even interact with them on a dreamscape. Bill can enhance the Semblance of anyone he inhabits from the unconscious part of the mind the piece of him resides in." Jasmine explained.

"So we have to deal with a super powered cult in addition to an all-powerful demon that might show up?" June sighed. "Grim wasn't kidding when he said I'd have to deal with bigger threats outside of Orchid Bay."

"No he was not." Jasmine agreed. "As dangerous as he is Bill is just one threat, the tip of the iceberg compared to the many likely threats the Te Xuan Ze will encounter as we explore the world."

"Any you want to tell me about to give me a heads up?" June asked half-jokingly.

"Sorry, kid. It's a big list and too long to count." Jasmine answered, smirking slightly as June groaned and lied her face down on the table. "Don't worry, June. I can put in a call for help and see if there are any Hunters around to give us a hand."

June lifted her head up with a slightly pleased look on her face. "Well, at least I am getting help."

"So as long as we have good reason to call. Don't want the elders thinking we're calling in Hunters for every cat stuck up a tree." Jasmine chuckled which June quickly mirrored.

She was all too happy to about finally leaving Orchid Bay to feel down.

And she was still excited to see what things were like in other towns. She may have to deal with more dangerous threats but she wouldn't trade this chance to see more of the world for anything.

Xxx

"A tournament?" Nigel asked as Wally showed him and Abby a notice for a tournament. "You want to sign up for that?"

"I want us all to sign up for it." Wally said like it was simple. "Come on, what better way to show off our skills than in a tournament?"

"Seriously?" Abby sighed, rubbing her head.

"You want to get strong right? How can you know you are even getting strong if you don't have someone to fight?" Wally asked rhetorically.

What made Abby and Nigel so silent was that Wally actually had a good point that sounded very smart. While they had upped their training since that run in with Drago they had not actually done anything else than a few spars.

"When does it start?" Nigel finally asked.

"Saturday." Wally answered, pointing to the date on the sheet. "We don't need to pay at all. It's all for charity and to show local applicants for Nevernest Academy."

Abby took the sheet and looked it over. "The winners get a possible tuition to Nevernest if they impress the judges. We just have to show the skills in both combat and present real schematics for weapons we are making. You actually found this?"

"It's not that long a reach." Nigel pointed out. "I did read that lots of places do small tournaments for promising applicants into Huntsmen Academies. We do need to show we have at least done a year's worth of learning and training how to fight."

"Yeah. Not to mention all those times I had to run with heavy weights on." Wally agreed with an eager grin. "You guys were even training before I met you and you are tougher than anyone else I've beat down. My uncle even let you guys take the same kind of training as me and you've managed to last half as long which is impressive."

While it was technically true compared to Wally who had more experience in the endurance training his uncle had set up Nigel and Abby were both behind him in that department, not that they weren't completely behind because Wally's uncle admitted he was impressed by both of them. Before school ended for the summer the three of them went through Lou's training which was meant to last for ten hours. Wally was able to last for seven hours while Nigel and Abby only lasted for four hours but they were slowly building up.

Nigel looked at Abby. "Well, what do you think?"

Abby glanced between Nigel and Wally before smiling a bit. "Why not? Just don't complain to me when you both lose."

"You're on sister!" Wally barked but was grinning all the same.

"Let's just make a deal." Nigel remarked, causing both to look at him. "If one or two of us lose and one of us makes it to the finals we support whoever does."

"Good idea, mate." Wally nodded in agreement with Abby.

"And we do not hold back on each other if and when we fight each other." Nigel continued. "We want to be strong right?"

"You got it." Abby smiled and nodded.

Wally pumped a fist. "I ain't holding back nothing!"

"Then we're agreed." Nigel held out a hand.

Wally and Abby placed their hands on top of his, all three of them smiling.

"We go in as friends and we win or lose as friends." Nigel said as they broke apart.

The three of them stood together when the Lava Monster Drago tried to kill them and they planned to stick together no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

_Opening File: Dimension List_

 ** _Dimension C-003_**

 _This dimension harbors many powerful beings dubbed 'meta-humans' capable of fairly high destructive capacity, though many of them can be considered weaker to the majority of the warriors in Dimension GF-017, the reality dubbed the 'GrimmFall verse'. However there are few discovered powerful enough to dominate entire worlds and even warp reality itself._

 ** _Dimension N-004_**

 _This universe consists of many powerful beings, many of them considered ghosts due their ghost-like nature that come from a dimension known as the Ghost Zone. These ghosts have abilities such as invisibility, intangibility, energy manipulation, possession and many more abilities. The most powerful seem to be Human-Ghost Hybrids, a rare and impossible form of existence that allows a being to be both human and ghost, living and dead at the same time._

 ** _Dimension Earth-16_**

 _This dimension is considered a parallel dimension to Dimension C-003 with many similar beings having the same powers but at the same are considered different, due to possible origins or many other differences. Two subjects that do not exist in Dimension C-003 have been retrieved for further examination._

 ** _Dimension E-008_**

 _Not too strong, but not too weak the inhabitants of this dimension are lacking in physical feats, although they can augment their striking strength and speed with their elements. They also possess elemental manipulation and are very versatile in their uses of it. In terms of destructive capacity they are for the most part they are capable of levelling entire cities with the right amount of skill. It appears that the elemental benders can enhance their abilities to control the elements through the use of certain celestial bodies such as the moon or a comet._

 _In addition to the basic elements such as Earth, Water, Air and Fire there are sub-elements such as metal, blood, lava and electricity. Further observation required._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You know what a crossover is?" TOM asked as the file closed. "It describes two or more stories coming together, allowing the characters from different stories to interact and see just how things react between them. That's the challenge of crossover, wondering how people from different worlds will react and interact with each other and what could develop between them. Friendship and romance? Hate and pain?"

TOM leaned back and crossed his legs. "Peace and love? War and death? It takes a lot of creativity to get it right and you don't want to be playing favorites on one side. The worst thing you can do in making story is inconsistent writing which pretty much causes your story to suffer and eventually ruins it all for everyone reading it."

TOM brought his hands up behind his head, looking more relaxed. "You got to ask yourselves what worlds would you like to see come together? How'd you think they'd handle it? It's fun to think about and more fun to find out. And what could come from it all, the people, the places, the many ideas that could form and make even more ideas."

Xxx

Van Kleiss was very pleased.

In the short time he had started his project he had gained six new subjects to experiment on for his new 'Pack'. They each had unique abilities that he wanted to observe, experiment and understand. And he would take the time to bring in more subjects with the potential to join his new Pack and branch out across this new world.

His musings were cut off as he sensed a burst of energy behind him and spun around, watching as a black and red portal appeared in his underground base and from it emerged a familiar face who smiled at him in greetings. "Van Kleiss."

Van Kleiss' eyes widened slightly and fought the urge to clench his fist. "Sammael."

Sammael stepped forward as his portal vanished, taking the time to glance around the underground complex before looking back to Van Kleiss. "You seem…surprised."

"Yes…I did not expect to see you." Van Kleiss admitted as Sammael strolled past him and looking at the pods containing his subjects. "I have a great many things to deal with."

"My apologies." Sammael said, glancing back at Van Kleiss with a polite smile as he gazed down at the pods as he walked around them. "I had only recently heard of the success of your project and decided to come to see the results myself. To be able to glance and observe the many other dimensions that make up the multi-verse, proving how generous the hand of the Creator was to fashion not one world but an infinity of them. You must be very proud. If only if it was for just the wonders of science and gaining knowledge."

Van Kleiss noticed his two subordinates, Biowulf, Skalamander and even Breach looking tense from Sammael's presence but remained still.

A wise choice.

Van Kleiss was more than smart enough to recognize Sammael as someone who was dangerous and he was the one who provided him with the resources to construct the underground lab and bring forth the materials needed for his project.

That did not mean he trusted Sammael.

He may have gained many resources from his agreement with the mysterious man or whatever he was that he couldn't have gained on his own considering the state he and his group had been in when they appeared in this dimension. In addition to the resources came knowledge and protection but Van Kleiss had no doubt in his mind that Sammael thought of him as a mere pawn to be used and disposed of when they were of no more use to him.

But Van Kleiss was no one's pawn.

"You came just to see only a handful of new subjects? I was prepared to inform you once I had more." Van Kleiss stated. "Seems trivial of you."

"I assure you, none of my time is being wasted." Sammael stopped at the pod containing a girl wearing a blue cloak.

The power he sensed from her was similar to his own.

It seemed Van Kleiss had succeeded even more than Sammael had anticipated. He was now very interested in the potential of this project.

Xxx

He did not know how he arrived here.

It seemed he was back on Earth in some sort of underground lab. He could see several individuals, all of them strange looking for humanoids with two of them resembling mechanical animals, almost mistaking them for human sized Predacons with a four armed girl chained to a giant ring shaped machine. Near the machine were several humanoids in stasis pods while being observed by a strange human. The pale skinned and red haired human wore all black with black and purple veins traveling down his skin and face while his eyes were red with a black sclera. He did know what kind of human this was but he sensed sinister intentions from him and it was likely for the people in the stasis pods.

He needed to do something.

Xxx

Sammael narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder. "Kleiss, you did not bring anything else through the portal."

"Yes." Van Kleiss answered, wary of Sammael's sudden change in personality.

Xxx

He moved himself into the machinery, hoping he could somehow affect it in any way to disrupt whatever plans these captors had. The machinery started to spark, no doubt from his presence and he used it to his advantage.

Xxx

The portal machine started short-circuiting, causing Breech to cry out in shock and fear, afraid that she was in danger.

"What is happening?!" Van Kleiss shouted to Biowulf who looked over the controls.

"The machine is overloading!"

Sammael remained composed, looking at the machine as it started to break apart and spotted a surge of electricity travel along the wires and into the stasis pods. The surge traveled into the pods and short-circuited them, breaking them open.

"What?!" Van Kleiss spun around, watching as the pods were broken open.

Sammael remained calm even as the captured subjects regained conscious and slowly emerged from the pods.

Xxx

When Raven first opened her eyes she knew she was not in Titans Tower.

She stepped out of her pod, readying herself for battle as she sensed a dark and dangerous presence. The last time she sensed a presence like this was in the presence of her father, Trigon the Terrible. She immediately spotted that presence, a human dressed in all black with red luminous hair that trailed down past his ears reached down to his shoulders, skin even more pale than her own with black and purple veins traveling down his face from his red eyes and a dark diamond shaped mark on his forehead. She also sensed several other presences that were different than anything she had sensed before but now was not the time.

"You have questions." The man stepped forward, watching as Raven raised a hand. "There's no need for hostility. I have no interest in harming you."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Raven asked in a demanding tone.

From nearby Dani Phantom looked around, paling when she saw Vlad Plasmius standing up and rubbing his head. "YOU!"

She shot at him, believing he was responsible for her abduction and fired a ghost beam at him. Vlad was still disorientated from just waking up and had no time to react as a ghost beam slammed into him and knocked him into the wall. Dani then slammed into him, both of them slamming through the wall.

"Stop them!" Van Kleiss shouted to Biowulf and Skalamander.

However before any of them could make a move Sammael raised one hand. "Stand down."

Van Kleiss glared at Sammael who focused his attention on Raven, even as another figure emerged from a broken stasis pod. "Where am I? Answer quickly before I lose patience!"

Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone saw that he was in a lab. He was about to threaten anyone nearby again when Dani was blasted back into the lab, skidding across the ground until she stopped next to Raven and Vlad flew back into the lab.

"Vlad! I see this is your doing!" Skulker aimed his wrist blaster at his former employer.

"This is not my doing!" Vlad barked, shaking some dirt of his suit.

"Liar!" Dani shouted, jumping back to her feet.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Xxx

Conner Kent opened his eyes as he heard something above him. He saw smoke and rising above him and the pod he was apparently in.

'What?' Conner sat up and looked around. 'Where-Artemis!'

He spotted Artemis lying face down in a pod next to him. As Conner stood up he realized they were in some kind of laboratory.

"Artemis." Conner was at Artemis's side and shook her. "Artemis?"

The blond archer groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and felt warm sand under her. "Conner?"

"You okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah…What happened? How did we get here?" Artemis asked.

"We…You fell through the portal and I came after to save you." Conner answered as he pieced together what had happened.

"Really?" Artemis asked, surprised he would do something like that for her.

Both watched as a girl attacked some sort of vampire looking guy, blasting him through a wall only to be blasted next to a girl in a blue cloak.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Artemis spoke up.

"Skalamander!" Van Kleiss shouted.

The lizard EVO fired his crystal shards at them, shooting past Sammael who remained still. Raven quickly raised a hand, conjuring a dark barrier that blocked the crystals. Sammael stepped forward and a placed a hand on the barrier, touching it and the dark veins in his skin pulsed just before he started to phase through it. Raven's eyes widened, her senses telling her this man was very dangerous.

Superboy rushed forward, aiming a punch at Sammael who quickly blocked. Superboy attacked again but Sammael easily blocked and parried his punches before grabbing his arm, twisting it and kicked Superboy's legs out from under him and then kicked Superboy in the face. Artemis quickly aimed and fired an arrow at Sammael who released Superboy and moved with such speed he grabbed the arrow and dropped it on the ground. Sammael then moved with blurring speed, appearing in front of Artemis as she moved to grab another arrow, grabbing her bow and snapping it in half.

"I'd rather not kill any of you, given how useful you appear to be." Sammael smirked, blocking a punch from Artemis. "But you should not overestimate your worth."

Artemis quickly noticed the black veins on the arm Sammael used to block her fist pulsing as he blocked.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, a pillar of dark energy surrounding her that she launched at Sammael while Artemis quickly jumped out of the way.

Sammael turned around and raised one hand…

Easily catching the dark energy and clenching down on it.

Raven gasped, stepping back in surprise at how easily her attack had been brushed aside.

"You are confused. That is understandable. You may be powerful but our powers come from a similar source and thus your power is like food to me." Sammael explained as he faced Raven and the other escaped subjects.

"Enough of this!" Vlad said, aiming and firing a purple ghost beam at Sammael who raised his hand and unleased a blast of dark energy that cancelled out the ghost beam.

Sammael's outstretched hand was engulfed in a dark substance and his fingers turned into tendrils that shot out and crashed into the escaped subjects, slamming them into the wall. Superboy grunted as he struggled to pull the tendril off of him. Dani, Skulker and Vlad tried to turn intangible but to their shock the tendrils held onto them even as they turned intangible while Raven tried to use her powers but the tendrils simply absorbed them.

"Van Kleiss, I believe these subjects are proving to very interesting." Sammael stated, smiling in satisfaction. "They can be very useful."

Xxx

He watched as the prisoners tried to escape but were quickly defeated by the red eye human that showed to have abilities no ordinary human should have.

He needed to do something to something quick.

Xxx

Sammael's eyes shot up to the ceiling, sensing the same presence from just before the portal machine was overloaded. The wires along the ceiling short circuited and exploded, causing debris to fall down on him. He only scowled and created another tendril from his free hand, lashing out with it and swatting away any falling debris. While Sammael was distracted Superboy quickly used the chance to smash the wall behind him, causing it to crack open and debris to fall on the tendrils holding him and the others.

Skulker unsheathed a hidden ecto-blade and cut at the tendril holding him, managing to get free. Vlad managed to create an ecto-sword and cut the tendril holding him. He then shot up to the ceiling, turning intangible as he flew up through the ceiling with Skulker doing the same a second later.

"Thanks for helping!" Dani shouted angrily, still bound with the other three left behind.

Raven struggled to find some way to fight back against the tendril holding her. The darkness she was sensing from Sammael's presence felt ancient and powerful, rivaling even her father. If this being was of the same nature as her father than only a force of pure goodness could stand against it. She closed her eyes and concentrated, tapping into the same source of power she used against her father.

Sammael looked back at Raven, sensing a hidden power. "What is this?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eyes shot open, glowing white before a white light engulfed her, disintegrating the tendrils holding her and the others.

Sammael held up one hand to cover his eyes from the bright light, recognizing it as a dangerous power. Sure enough Raven reappeared, now wearing an all-white version of her cloak and leotard. She held out her hand and fired a burst of pure light at Sammael who retaliated by firing beams of red light from his eyes, colliding with Raven's attack and cancelling both attacks out. Sammael held out one hand, summoning a red flame that morphed into a broadsword and moved at high speed, aiming to impale his sword through Raven's heart.

Raven quickly summoned an aura of light, morphing into her namesake that blinded almost everyone. She shot at Sammael who dodged her attack and from under his feet came dark veins, resembling the ones on his skin that spread and formed a barrier just as Raven moved to attack again. She collided with the barrier and actually broke through it. However Sammael smirked as more veins shot out from the ground and latched onto Raven, pushing through the her aura and crawling up her body.

"You have a great power. Tapping into a source of purity that could harm even me. Fortunately for me I've dealt with beings with similar powers in the past." Sammael said as the veins reached up to Raven's face. "I can use the dark substance inside me to spread out in any form to infect and consume anything I wish. And against a being that relies on a source of purity for their power it quickly becomes toxic."

Raven felt herself quickly getting weaker as the veins absorbed her energy at a very fast rate and struggled in vain to break free.

"Not so fast!" Dani shouted as she fired a ghost beam at Sammael.

However more veins shot up and formed a wall that blocked Dani's ghost beam.

Superboy was ready to charge but Artemis grabbed his shoulder. "Don't! You'll be grabbed by those things too!"

"Such an interesting power you have." Sammael commented, ignoring the other three as he spoke to Raven. "I wish to learn much more about it."

Raven grunted as she continued to struggle but she felt herself losing more strength as the seconds went by.

"You are not entirely human. I see…" Sammael grinned as the dark substance allowed him to instantly learn more about Raven as she became more infected. "This explains why our powers are similar. The source that created us evidently comes from the same primordial force. I therefore offer a chance to join me and my own family."

Raven glared at Sammael. "I'd rather die."

Sammael's red eyes glinted. "Very well. But leave something for me as you depart…Your powers."

Raven grunted and started to cry out as the dark substance inside her began draining her of her powers which was incredibly painful. It felt like she was being ripped apart slowly from the inside which technically she was.

"Stop it!" Dani gathered a huge amount of eco-energy in her hands and fired it right at Sammael.

However the veins traveled along the ground and lashed out, creating another barrier that blocked Dani's attack. Superboy picked a large piece of machinery and threw it at the barrier but it shattered on impact. Artemis grabbed an arrow and threw it at the barrier, watching as the explosive she placed on it detonated on impact but it was as futile as the previous attacks.

It was all futile.

Xxx

He needed to hurry.

The girl only had a short time left before she died.

There was no choice now.

Xxx

Sammael narrowed his eyes as from the out of the ground shot a burst of red light that collided with his tendrils holding Raven. He grunted as he felt a great source of power that fought against the dark substance that gave him his strength and actually freed Raven from his grasp. She fell to the ground on her knees as the barrier around them collapsed, panting heavily and on the edge of losing consciousness. The light then shot at Sammael, slamming into his chest and released a burst of energy that actually caused him to feel pain as he was knocked back.

"What is that?" Superboy asked.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Artemis said quickly.

Dani flew at Raven, grabbing her and turning them both intangible and flew back to Superboy and Artemis. "Grab on!"

She turned her arm tangible for them to grab on, turning them both intangible and shot up through the ceiling.

"Stop them!" Van Kleiss shouted but it was too late.

They were gone.

Sammael was silent as he stared up at the ceiling where they had disappeared. Someone else had been here and had helped them escape from their pods and again just he was almost finished draining the girl of her powers.

Whatever it was it was immensely powerful.

"Van Kleiss." Sammael spoke up, earning the Pack leader's attention. "Once you have rebuilt your lab continue your work and find more subjects."

"And what about the ones that just escaped?" Van Kleiss asked spitefully.

"Where can they escape to?" Sammael asked rhetorically. "They will soon find themselves literally in the middle of nowhere."

It didn't matter that they escaped in the long run and even if they did find the few settlements nearby he already had a plan to track them down.

"And what happens if and when they find someone and tells them what happened and about this place." Van Kleiss questioned, angered that the newest potential recruits for his Pack escaped.

"No one would bother journeying to a location this remote nor would they believe what the escaped subjects might have to say regarding their arrival." Sammael faced Van Kleiss, glaring darkly at the Pack leader. "In the meantime you have to work on your ability to survey all new arrivals."

Van Kleiss was genuinely confused. "What does that mean?"

Sammael slowly approached him, causing him along with Biowulf and Skalamander to tense up but fortunately it seemed Sammael was not going to attack. "The presence I felt as it freed those subjects and saved them came through the very portal you used. Evidently someone took notice of your work."

"Impossible." Van Kleiss denied.

"Not from what I saw." Sammael scoffed. "So I suggest you improve your ability to detect anything that comes in or out of that portal and work to ensure nothing that you may collect compromises any of our operations."

Sammael brushed past Van Kleiss who trembled in anger at how Sammael addressed him and clenched his gauntlet.

He so wanted to lash out and rip Sammael's heart out of his chest and crush it in his bare hands.

So much his gauntlet extended out…

Only for black veins to travel up his feet and reached up to his neck, causing him to choke. Biowulf moved to attack Sammael but a quick blast from Sammael's eyes stopped any thoughts of further attacks.

"You don't like me very much do you, Van Kleiss?" Sammael asked calmly, his back facing Van Kleiss as the Pack Leader fell to his knees. "Strange since I never received complaints from any of my other associates. Is it something I've done to offend you or do you just dislike any form of authority, other than your own?"

The black veins receded, allowing Van Kleiss to breathe.

"Don't forget, Van Kleiss. I came and offered you sanctuary. I was impressed by your intellect and abilities and I made sure to be as fair as reasonably possible in our agreement. All I ask for in return is you extending the same courtesy." Sammael said as a portal appeared in front of him. "I am not one for enjoying conflict with my own allies."

Van Kleiss remained silent as Sammael vanished into the portal as quickly as he had appeared. It was only after he was gone did Van Kleiss allow himself the chance to give into his rage and vow revenge one day.

Xxx

Once Dani finally reached the surface with Conner, Artemis and Raven she became tangible with the others, sitting on a warm sandy ground.

Artemis sighed as she sat down, having felt strange since Dani made her intangible. "That was-GAH!"

The sand quickly warmed up, or perhaps Artemis realized that it was a lot hotter than she thought. She hastily stood and shook the sand off her.

"You okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah…" Artemis looked at Dani. "Thanks. Nice power."

"Your welcome." Dani smiled but frowned as she looked down at Raven. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure." Artemis knelt down and felt Raven's pulse. "She's still alive. We need to find help."

"That's going to be hard." Conner said, looking around and seeing they were on a mountain surrounded by other mountains and overlooking a desolate landscape with a hot sun. "I can't see any nearby settlements.

"Great, just what we need." Artemis said as Conner picked up the unconscious Raven, placed her on his back and they started walking down the mountain. "By the way I'm Artemis and this is Superboy."

"Superboy?" Dani raised an eyebrow at Conner who shrugged.

"It's a code name."

"Well, it's not like I am in a position to judge. I'm Dani Phantom." Dani introduced herself.

"Let me guess, the Phantom because you phased through the ceiling like a ghost." Artemis guessed.

"Not like a ghost. I'm literally a ghost." Dani replied with a smile.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's a very long story." Dani sighed.

"Well as you can see, Dani we've got plenty of time." Artemis said, gesturing to the open landscape they were now in.

It was at least better than the lab they woke up in.

"Fair point." Dani conceded. "And what about you two? Got any stories for me?"

"Got plenty of that too." Artemis answered with a small smile. "Besides, something tells me we're going to be out here and alone for a while with those psychos chasing after us. Might as well take the time to know each other."

"Yeah. I got the feeling two."

The three began their long walk, trading stories back and forth. They didn't know where they were or how they were going to get back to their homes but at least for the moment they were safe.

Xxx

He didn't know where he was or why he was here but he did know that the people who he helped escape were just as lost as he was and were being hunted by someone dangerous.

Perhaps it was best he traveled with them, even if they couldn't sense his presence.

At the very least for now they were safe.


	21. Chapter 21

_Opening File: Beach City_

 _Captain William Dewey founded Beach City nearly 200 years ago. After many months out at sea, the mysterious Crystal Gems, as messengers of Rose Quartz, came across William Dewey's ship and warned the captain and crew to turn back, as the land that would soon be known as Beach City was dangerous and not safe for humans. William Dewey, after an incident with the mast of his ship, drifted across the sea until he and his crew encountered a massive storm and a giant Gem Monster. The ship was saved from being sunk after a four-armed gem fusion saved William Dewey and the ship._

 _She brought Dewey and the ship to shore and told the captain not to reside on the land. William Dewey chose to stay on the land, and the fusion accepted William's decision and informed him that she would most likely interfere again. The Crystal Gems continue to reside in Beach City where they watch over and protect its inhabitants from danger and evil. Due to its isolation Beach City has not suffered large scale Grimm attacks and is home to very few people trained to be Huntsmen._

 _Despite this small blessing Beach City has its share of unnatural events, including an event where the entire ocean was stolen which has led to many online theories but no answers. For now Beach City remains a small town with little tourist attraction and conflict with Grimm or other dangers._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"History is what we often look to learn more about how and what we were back then and what has shaped the world we know. Well, I hate to disappoint you but history is also full of lies. It's constantly being rewritten by just about everyone and their opinions to the point you got to be careful about what you believe. So when you go outside, look around the world and decide for yourself what exactly is the truth." TOM said as he closed the file on Beach City. "Remember you are literally living and making your own history."

Xxx

" _You have returned._ "

Sammael barely acknowledged the comment made by the shadow as he stepped out of the portal into his personal chamber. "You were waiting for me?"

" _I was curious how you'd react to Van Kleiss' newest additions._ "

Sammael smirked. "You mean his missing guinea pigs."

" _So they escaped?_ "

"I didn't even have to lift a finger. It happened right under his nose and he had no clue until his machine blew up in his face." Sammael sat down on his throne. "Still, the fact that his escaped subjects slipped by with an unknown ally is cause for danger. I don't want Van Kleiss' blunder to cause trouble for us later."

" _What do you suggest?_ "

"I want Van Kleiss' escaped subjects found and possibly put under the care of people we know can look after them." Sammael brought a hand to his chin. "The question should these people be allies…or enemies?"

" _What do you suggest?_ "

"One of many good things about someone in my position is that I have encyclopedia like knowledge of all potential allies and enemies in my corner of the world and I've learned enough to know about what to expect." Sammael leaned back on his throne.

Encyclopedia like knowledge was one way to refer to it. A being like him was capable of living without the human need for sleep and hunger and plan strategies down to the finest detail, matching the cold calculating precision of a machine and it helped he had the experience to back up his claims.

"So perhaps I should not be trying capture these newcomers…But to let them see the wonders of our world. And if in time they choose to remain and have the will to fight it's exactly what we will give them."

" _You suggest recruiting them to be your agents?_ "

Sammael smirked. "On a mission so secret they themselves will not know. I need to speak with some of our associates, the kind we know that won't be seeking to shoot first and ask questions later."

" _They'd have to be skilled in tracking, considering the subjects are far out in the middle of Nowhere Kansa. The mountains are a perfect location to hide because they are far out and isolated even from the sole community out there._ "

"Not for one person I have in mind."

" _Then perhaps we should move on to why I came to speak._ " The shadow made a gesture and the door to Sammael's chamber opened.

Sammael raised an eyebrow as a jelly-fish looking Grimm known as a Seer glided its way over to him and showed him what the shadow spoke of. "They are coming back?"

" _Five thousand years ago they tried to colonize this planet, only to be repelled by their own kind in addition to the Grimm and the warriors of that time._ "

"This was before even my time." Sammael said thoughtfully. "They must be coming to check on the abomination they left deep underground, close to the planet's core."

" _The abomination that has long since been terminated. We intercepted the message and have been keeping the Gems' location under surveillance._ "

"This might bear looking into." Sammael chuckled.

Xxx

" _We will be arriving in Earth orbit at the end of the solar cycle_."

Connie stared out the window of her quarters when Peridot made her announcement, looking out into the deep voice of space and was in awe of the thousands of stars she saw. It had only been a short time since she had been assigned to this mission and she was actually excited. She couldn't think of the last time an organic had been allowed to board a Gem ship since her ancestors has been evacuated from Earth. Her quarters were mostly bare since she had been assigned at short notice but it didn't matter since it wouldn't take long to reach the Earth.

Speaking off which she should move since she would be expected to be on the bridge once they made visual contact with the Earth so she quickly left her quarters, heading for the bridge. The ship resembled a large green floating hand, four fingers and a thumb, each of which is a separate division, make up the ship. A large atrium was located at the palm of the ship and what appeared to be either a docking port or an exhaust port at the back of the ship connected these divisions. Three of these divisions consisted of a prison block, weapons bay, and bridge.

The Prison Block contained rows of prison cells fortified with Gem destabilizing fields instead of typical metal bars. The Bridge was located at the tip of the index finger and contained a single seat with a console, screens and a cockpit window, where the pilot directed the ship. The index finger housed the primary weapons bay and, when triggered, shoots energy torpedoes, with enough power to injure or kill Gems or destroy large structures, and laser pulses which produce ablation explosions by vaporization of the target material. The atrium had a skylight and a symbol of the Great Diamond Authority.

The reactor room was located in the palm beneath the central chamber and contained a wide open space with tubes running along the walls, accompanied by a large reactor core in one of the walls. All fingers connect to the palm, which served as the command bridge, of which a diamond is present in the middle. Under the palm was the ship's engine room, where the main power core, a green sphere that was constantly discharging electricity, was located. Dozens of small energy tubes protruded from it and branch off into all parts of the ship.

These tubes could be seen clearly on any hallway ceilings as Connie traveled to the bridge. When she arrived she saw Jasper and Lapis already present. Jasper has her arms crossed with a scowl on her face while Lapis kept her head bowed and her hands pressed together while Peridot was focused on piloting the ship. The ship emerged from its hyperspace jump and on the view screen appeared a planet colored mostly blue with shades of green and white.

"Hyperspace Jump ended. We are entering Crystal System and approaching abandoned Gem Colony Planet Earth." Peridot announced.

"Set course to where their base is." Jasper ordered.

Connie took the chance to see the image of the planet her people were from. It was beautiful and she found herself spellbound as she took in all its features.

"Hey, runt." Jasper barked and Connie jumped, thinking she was speaking to her. "You know the exact location of their base right?"

Lapis nodded. "Yes."

"Bring up a map." Jasper ordered Peridot who grumbled as she did as told.

"Geographical data open." Peridot complied, showing a map of Earth's landmasses.

Connie studied the map, seeing differences in the current map and the ones she had studied in Earth history. She remembered reading that only five percent of the Gem Colony had been completed before the Rebellion and that many landmasses had been affected by the war.

"Show us where to go." Jasper demanded impatiently to Lapis who pointed at the eastern coast of the continent labelled North America.

"There." Lapis said. "It's along a beach near a small human settlement, disguised as a human house."

"A camouflage?" Peridot asked to which Lapis nodded.

"Take us in." Jasper ordered. "I want this ship right in front of their base."

Peridot angled the ship down, beginning atmospheric entry.

"What about the human settlement?" Connie spoke up, flinching as Jasper glared at her and spoke quickly to remind Jasper of the mission. "Blue Diamond ordered us to survey the status of the population."

"Which you'll get to do after the rebels are neutralized." Jasper said, letting Connie know in no terms was she tolerating an organic speaking.

Connie turned away, choosing to watch as the ship began entry into the planet's atmosphere.

Xxx

Gregory 'Greg' Universe formerly Gregory DeMayo could honestly say he's seen a lot of things in his life. Once a traveling musician who dropped out of college and left his family to become a one-man band known as 'Mr. Universe,' accompanied by his manager, Marty. When he played a concert in Beach City at the age of 22, the only person who came was Rose Quartz. Taking an interest in Rose, he soon met the Crystal Gems, before heading out on the road again.

However, Greg could not forget Rose and as such chose to stay with her in Beach City to start a relationship with her. Rose eventually gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven. In Steven's younger years, Greg took care of raising Steven until he could move in with the Crystal Gems and learn to use his powers. Greg has since settled down in Beach City, where he lives in his van and owns a local car wash, supporting Steven with his income.

Since then he's mostly kept his distance from things involving Gems, mostly because a rift had formed between them after Rose gave up her physical form, especially between him, Amethyst and Pearl. But he heard there was Gem trouble heading for Beach City and he knew it wasn't the Gem Monster kind. The Gem Homeworld was apparently sending an invasion of some kind back to Earth because they found out about the Crystal Gems still being alive. Greg remembered Rose telling him about the war, how it started and how it had ended.

She also told him how the Gems had feared the Grimm since they were able to destroy Gems easily. Apparently the light magic or whatever they are made from made them especially vulnerable to the Grimm.

' _Before coming to this planet my people never experience such fear to a species that could destroy them so easily. The Dark Substance the Grimm are made from are toxic to the light energy that a Gem uses to create their bodies and we have no way to defend against it naturally. This fear drove the Diamonds to order Homeworld's to destroy all Grimm, even if meant ensuring no life on the planet was left. During the Rebellion many battlegrounds were assaulted by Grimm, endangering so many Gems to the point the Diamonds attempted to destroy the Grimm at the source but whatever it was that created Grimm was beyond even their ability to destroy._ '

And now the Gems were returning and no doubt had been nursing a grudge against Earth for the last few thousand years. It's not like Rose and the Grimm were the only ones to blame for their loss. The people of this planet fought against the Gem armies too apparently and they really hurt the invading Gems. So who's to say they weren't going to try and blow up the entire planet?

"And we're ground zero." Greg sighed, holding up his guitar.

"You thinking it too?"

Greg spun around, gasping in shock at the person who snuck up behind him. "Vidalia?!"

It was indeed Vidalia, one of Greg's first friends he made in Beach City aside from the Crystal Gems, leaning against his van.

"I heard we got some space rocks with an attitude problem coming here." She said stoically.

She was dressed in loose black pants, a sleeveless orange top with a black turtleneck collar and wore grey shoes. Unlike when she was younger when she had knee-length, light-blond hair that seemed to spike around her face and at the top of her head she now wore her hair in a short, thick bob that closely resembles a Vidalia onion.

In her hands were the same light sticks Grey knew where the main default mode for her weapons when they were not active. Vidalia was never a registered Huntress but she was still trained as one, living a carefree life style like Greg did but became more responsible when her sons were born.

"I called Yellowtail and he's on his way back." Vidalia continued, her arms crossed as she looked up at the sky, seeing the Gem ship approaching. "We can make a statement to those space rocks when they land. You in?"

"Vidalia, these aren't Gems like Amethyst, Pearl or Garnet. You should be leaving with your kids." Greg said, closing the back doors of his van.

"I already asked Barb to take Sour Cream and Onion out of town." Vidalia stepped away from the van. "Besides, if we can handle being out in the middle of nowhere with the occasional Grimm or space rock monster coming round we can handle these rocks."

Greg sighed. "I want to say yes, Vidalia but I got to get Steven out of town. I don't want them coming after him for his mother's crimes."

Vidalia shrugged. "I actually understand you, Greg. Get your kid out here. I'll keep an eye on the Gems and see how things go."

"Be careful, Vidalia." Greg said, not wanting his old friend to be hurt.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Vidalia smirked.

Xxx

"Maybe when Peridot gets to Earth, she'll see how nice all the people are and she won't want to hurt anyone." Steven Universe, son of Grey Universe and Rose Quarts, said as he sat back in the passenger seat of his father's van, looking up at the sky and feeling optimistic.

"Just like your mother." Greg sighed nostalgically.

"Yeah?" Steven looked over at his dad.

"Yeah." Grey frowned as he looked back on the road. "But these other Gems aren't like your mother. They aren't like Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl. They aren't gonna start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they..."

Steven noticed his father trailing off. "The first time they what?"

"I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's-it's not like I was there!" He looked at Steven in resignation. "The Gems should be telling you all this stuff but I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that!"

"Like what? Dad, like what?" Steven pressed.

"Like aliens, Steven! Aliens who invaded Earth!" Grey blurted out.

"What!?" Steven exclaimed, eye widening in shock.

"All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves, you understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind." Greg explained sadly, remembering what Rose had told him. "She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth."

"So sh-she saved the world, that's good!" Steven tried to look on the bright side.

"No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people too... In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know." He looked at Steven's face. "B-but hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive past that waffle place in a couple miles!"

But Steven had other ideas. "We gotta go back! Turn the van around!"

"No way, the Gems don't want you going back!" Greg refused.

"I know they're just trying to protect me, but I have to protect them! I have Mom's shield, they need me!" Steven insisted.

"I need you too!" Greg cried.

"Please Dad, what if they get hurt? Dad, turn around! Dad! Turn the van around, please!" Steven punched the panel in front of him, causing the airbags to inflate and he was launched out of the van in his bubble.

Greg stops the van and ran out after him. "Steven!"

"Dad..." Steven said sadly as Greg helped up.

"Greg, are you and your kid okay?" Mr. Fryman called from above, watching with many other Beach City residents who were evacuating with them.

"Yeah, yeah! We're fine, we're fine. Ugh..." Greg called back as he helped Steven to his feet.

"Dad, please. I have to go back. I have to! They don't have my shield, do you understand?" Steven said, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Greg saw there was no changing his son's mind. "Yeah, okay. Just... be careful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family."

"Stay with everyone and keep them safe. I'll figure out some way to get back to Beach City."

Xxx

His way back turned out to be Steven's feline friend Lion who teleported them to the beach in front of the Crystal Temple, where Opal had been called upon to try to attack the spaceship with her arrows and stood by Garnet. "Fire!"

Opal fired a barrage of arrows at the ship to no effect.

Steven dismounted Lion. "Stay here! If something happens, Dad'll need a new son!"

Garnet and Opal watched as the ship increased speed in its descent. "At least Steven is safe..."

"Hey guys!"

"Steven!"

The surprise of seeing Steven at the beach caused Opal to separate into Pearl and Amethyst. The recoil forced them to the ground.

"You came back!"

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"But-"

"It's too late! Just stay behind us!"

The ship landed.

"Ah..."

A ball appeared from the palm of the hand and rolled onto the index finger as it lowered down onto the beach. It opened, revealing four figures.

The first was Peridot who stepped forward, staring down at the Gems. "That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines."

"This is it?" The next was a large hulking Gem, wearing the same uniform as Peridot with a small cape that made Steven tremble slightly.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" Peridot complained.

Jasper sighed and stepped forward. "Looks like another waste of my time... Hey, get over here!"

She dragged the third Gem who turned out to be Lapis Lazuli out from behind her.

Lapis broke free from Jasper's grip and gasped at the sight of Steven.

"Lapis!" Steven whispered.

"This is their base?" The Gem named Japser pointed at the temple.

Lapis looked away from Steven. "Yes..."

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet called out.

"Yeah, step off!" Amethyst shouted.

"This is not a Gem-controlled planet!" Pearl stated.

The four jumped onto the beach. Steven spotted the fourth person who looked oddly like a human.

"And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her." Jasper crossed her arms, grinning darkly. "I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!"

"Euegh..." Steven shook slightly.

"But this is all that's left of her army?" Jasper each gave them a look, starting with Pearl."Some lost, defective Pearl," She then glanced Amethyst. "A puny overcooked runt." She finished with Garnet. "And this shameless display?" She glanced at Steven. "What is that?"

The three Crystal Gems bared their weapons in preparation.

"It calls itself the Steven." Peridot answered.

"He's just a human! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!" Lapis quickly said.

"I know what a human is." Jasper replied, clearly not interested.

Connie glanced at Steven, seeing a human from this planet for the first time. "One human must mean there are others near."

Jasper turned away. "You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship."

"Ugh, fine." Peridot activated her finger screen.

The ship lifted up, the index finger taking aim. Peridot drew a wide circle on her screen and tapped the middle. It began to charge power.

"Steven! Get out of here!" Garnet shouted.

"No!" Steven refused.

"I won't let you risk your life!"

"But this is my home! And you're all my family!"

Steven's gemstone began to shine.

"Firing." Peridot announced coldly.

A beam fired out of the ship.

"I- I'm a Crystal Gem too!" Steven jumped in front of them, Rose's shield forming and stopping the blast.

Jasper turned around in shock, seeing the shield. "That shield! That symbol!"

The shield fell, and Steven collapsed.

"You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!" Jasper could hardly believe it.

This is not what she expected.

"Now do you believe I needed an escort?" Peridot asked, satisfied at the look on Jasper's face.

"Fire a barrage! Widespread!" Jasper shouted.

Peridot swiped a finger right across her monitor. Garnet pushed Steven out of the way. The ship cut a line across the beach, causing an explosion with Pearl and Amethyst getting caught in it. The smoke cleared, revealing Steven to be safe.

"Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?" Jasper asked, unable to believe this was actually Homeworld's enemy.

Lapis ran out in front of Jasper. "Don't hurt him!"

Jasper narrowed her eyes. "You knew about this!"

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!" Lapis shook her head.

"Forget about the mission!" Jasper retorted.

"What!?" Peridot facing Jasper in outrage.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this…" Jasper glared coldly at Steven. "Thing."

"Uh..."

Garnet jumped out from behind Steven and charged at Jasper who grinned, battle lust burning in her eyes.

"Good." A light appeared around Jasper's head, revealing her weapon.

It was an orange, square helmet with a diamond shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect her eyes and gem. She waited for Garnet to attack and the two clashed blows, creating a powerful draft that pushed back both Garnet and Steven.

Garnet recovered from the knock back and charged towards Jasper. "Steven, run!"

Jasper pulled out, a rod resembling a goldish-brown arrowhead-tipped tuning fork with a pale yellow, oval-shaped orb suspended between the tips. It gave off streams of static energy between the orb and the hilt that caused both Peridot and Lapis to flinch. "Priming Gem Destabilizer." She dashed towards Garnet and hit her with the destabilizer in the chest.

"Ah!" Pearl and Amethyst screamed as yellow lines appeared along Garnet's body as she fell back, her body slowly breaking apart.

Garnet looked at Steven with a saddened face before disappearing and retreating to her gemstones. Two lay on the ground, one red, one blue.

Jasper stepped over Garnet's gems, towering over Steven, leaning down to take a better look at him. "I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies and the Grimm. I respected your tactics. But this... ?" She lifted Steven by his shirt. "This is sick!"

Pearl and Amethyst charged at Jasper.

"Unhand him!"

"I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined! You have failed!" Jasper head-butted Steven in the eye, knocking him out.

Pearl and Amethyst charged to save Steven but Jasper held him out by his neck. Both stopped, staring in horror.

"Figures." Jasper grunted. "Now get on the ship. We're taking a trip to Homeworld."

Just before anyone could say anything a shot rang out and Jasper took a blast to the face, knocking her down and causing her to drop Steven.

"Steven!" Pearl and Amethyst rushed forward and Pearl quickly picked up Steven, cradling his unconscious body against her.

Jasper growled as she sat up, rubbing her smoking face. "What was that?!"

"That was me telling you to get off my planet." A voice spoke from behind the Crystal Gems.

They all watched as a human woman silently approached them, holding two small weapons shaped like sticks that were glowing.

"Vidalia?!" Amethyst gasped in shock, seeing one of her old human friends back to before Steven was born.

"Hey Amethyst," Vidalia smiled as she walked up to the two Gems. "Long time no see." She glanced down at Steven. "So that's Steven…He's as handsome as his father used to be."

"What are you doing here?" Amethyst asked.

She remembered the times she spent with Vidalia and Greg and though it had been a few times she remembered Vidalia and Greg both had taken courses in fighting as Hunters and even fashioned their own weapons.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vidalia threw a look at Jasper. "I'm here to make a point to the space rocks who like to come down with an attitude."

"You can't fight them!" Both Amethyst and Pearl shouted.

"So…" Jasper stood up, looking at Vidalia with a smirk. "A human has decided to come up and fight. And by the looks of it you must be one of Earth's warriors."

"You can say that." Vidalia looked over Jasper. "You are definitely a big one. So you must be the boss space rock that's picking on my friends here."

Connie stared at Vidalia, feeling in somewhat awe at seeing a warrior from Earth. It was said that the warriors from Earth were able to fight Homeworld's armies alongside Rose Quartz during the Rebellion and it seemed that had not changed.

"I'll be doing more than picking on them when I am through with them." Jasper grinned. "But I'd like to see if the quality of human warriors has improved since the last time I was here."

Vidalia smirked. "Considering you were sent running last time I wouldn't be worried."

"You will be!" Jasper summoned her Crash Helmet.


	22. Chapter 22

_Opening File: Peridot Log Two-Seven-Zero_

 _Upon receiving orders from Yellow Diamond to observe the status of the Cluster, a geo-fusion weapon left in the center of the planet Earth I immediately memorized all information regarding Earth in the history files from the beginning of the colony supervised by Pink and Blue Diamonds to the end of the Rebellion where all rebel Gems were destroyed. Following procedure I began by sending a Red-Eye to observe the planet's surface for possible surviving Gems but the Red-Eye never reported any surviving Gems. I then proceeded to the next phase by sending robonoids to the planet surface programmed to repair the warp pads that had been inactive since the Rebellion. At first the mission was running smoothly as I accessed the Homeworld Warp Pad and arrived on Earth, testing it and seeing it was still functional._

 _With the Warp Pads activated I would have proceeded to the Prime Kindergarten and accessed Facet-5 control room where the fusion experiments were conducted and supervised. However upon finding a bizarre logo on the Homeworld Pad I quickly retreated and left an EMP bomb to destroy the robonoids I left behind to ensure they would not fall into enemy hands if the Warp Pad site had been compromised. Once I made my report I was ordered back to Earth with upgraded robonoids for escort but the Homeworld Warp Pad has again been disabled by unknown means, forcing me to send the robonoids to Earth manually but for an unknown reason their signals were quickly disabled. After two mega-cycles a robonoid finally reached the Prime Kindergarten and accessed the control room in Facet-Five, allowing me to remotely access the control room's systems._

 _What happened next was truly unexpected._

 _I was interrupted by an unknown creature calling itself the 'Steven' and a group of three rebel Gems composed of a Pearl, an obviously defective Amethyst and an unknown fusion that quickly smashed the power source, terminating my link to the control room. I immediately reported to Yellow Diamond who then assigned me a ship and an escort, a Jasper from the Beta-Kindergarten on Earth along with a Lapis Lazuli from Blue Diamond's court to act as an informant and a human from the Special Zone to observe any remaining native settlements on the planet. The journey to the planet only lasted a mega-cycle and following my informant's information we traced the rebels to their base, resembling a Gem-Temple that I have only seen in historic records. Upon landing we were immediately confronted by the rebel Gems which my escort was initially dismissive of before the 'Steven' revealed a surprising ability to summon the shield used by the criminal leader Rose Quartz._

 _Jasper immediately used a Gem-Destabilizer to neutralize the fusion but before the other rebels could be captured we were confronted by what appeared to be a human, possibly from Earth's warrior caste. I am now left to watch as Jasper confronts this human and hopefully defeats her quickly._

 _I still have a mission to complete._

 _End Log_

Xxx

"So are you a fan of musicals? Nothing to be ashamed about. Music is just another form of communication that can carry just about anything, considering just how many types of music are out there." TOM said as he closed the file showing Peridot's log. "Classic, country, pop, rock and so much more. And they can all be used to invoke powerful feelings and deliver powerful messages that can change everything."

Xxx

Nyx led Dipper and Mabel to a Tambry's house and as soon as they walked up to the door it opened, revealing Tambry with a box of hot steaming pizza.

"Happy birthday little sis." Tambry said with a smiled.

"Sis?!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed.

Nyx smiled innocently. "What? It's not like you guys asked."

Mabel laughed a bit as Tambry invited them in. Wendy was there with a few of their friends, including Soos, Robbie, Lee, Nate and Thompson.

Dipper smiled when he saw Wendy and quickly sat down next to her as Tambry put the pizza on the table.

"I see you two met my little sister." Tambry said as she opened the pizza box.

"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Tambry shrugged. "You never asked."

"Don't pay attention to her. My big sis is too much of a cell phone addict to talk about me." Nyx waved it off.

"She said forgetting that I actually remembered enough to pick up dinner for her." Tambry softly retorted but was smiling. "Status: trapped in house with my insane micro-midget sister and her birdie."

Pericles fluttered a bit as Nyx petted him. "For the record I'm only twelve but I'll be taller than you yet. And Pericles is an owl."

"Oh, forgive me for my impudence." Tambry rolled her eyes.

Dipper and Mabel could not help but snicker as the two sister exchanged wit while everyone picked up a slice of pizza.

"So, got a movie to watch." Tambry said as she switched on the TV.

Xxx

Jasper grinned as she tore off her cape and slowly approached Vidalia who held her ground, the light sticks in her hands flashing slightly. "I was here when the first war started. I fought against Rose's armies, the Grimm and Earth's warriors. I respected them because they could fight and even defeat Homeworld's soldiers. I hoped you survived the Grimm even if everyone else thought it impossible and now I have the chance to fight an actual warrior from this planet in five thousand years."

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Vidalia simply said.

Jasper led out a roar and shot off towards Vidalia who quickly raised her light sticks and a series of bright bolts blasted from their tips. They collided with Jasper, the Fire-Dust rounds scorching her body but she ignored them as she moved to launch a fist straight at Vidalia. The woman smirked as her eyes flashed, unleashing a bright maelstrom of colors that blinded Jasper who screamed out in frustration as she shot past Vidalia who spun out of the way and slammed into the ground. Jasper grunted as she stood back up and spun around, only to be greeted with a shell coated with Ice Dust that slammed into her and froze her face.

Vidalia charged forward and jumped, spinning through the air and delivering a kick to Jasper's chest, knocking her down.

"Amazing." Connie whispered, watching how a single Earth woman was able to fight against a Quartz Gem like Jasper.

Jasper shattered the ice around her face and stood back up, grinning wildly now. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

She shot at Vidalia again like a rocket. Narrowing her eyes Vidalia fell back, utilizing a strange dance that allowed her to dodge Jasper's fists as they rained down on her. Gracefully spinning, ducking and somersaulting to avoid blows powerful enough that would have likely shattered her skill even with her Aura protecting her. Vidalia quickly pointed her light sticks to the ground and fired more Dust shards causing explosions of sand to shoot up between her and Jasper.

The Quartz Gem grunted as she was temporarily blinded by the sand and that gave Vidalia time to gain breathing room and to bring out her trump card. She brought her two light sticks together, channeling her Aura into them and they connected with each other before extending out to form a staff that Vidalia spun in her hand. The staff had multiple colored lines running down it with the ends flashing yellow or purple.

"Rainbow Graffiti." Vidalia said, proudly announcing the name of her weapon.

This was her prized weapon that she made when she was younger when she put herself through Huntress training. Beach City may not have much Grimm attacks but she wasn't stupid. She knew that the land this small town was built on was not normal and she actually found Huntress training to be fun and didn't mind the occasional fight.

"Wow." Connie whispered, marveling at human's weapon.

"Intriguing. The 'Vidalia' appears to have great engineering skills to create a weapon that can be modified to combine and transform itself." Peridot said, using her screen to record the battle and update her logs on Earth's warrior caste.

An organic capable of fighting a Gem was extremely rare, especially since the Rebellion was over five thousand years ago.

"I got to help her." Amethyst said, not willing to let her old friend take on that orange bully all by herself.

"Amethyst wait-" Pearl tried to stop her but Amethyst leapt into the battle as the sandy dust cleared, revealing Jasper who looked to attack.

The orange Gem narrowed her eyes as she spotted Amethyst lash her whip out which Jasper easily caught with one hand. "Stay out of my way, runt! I am here to fight Rose and the human warriors."

"You think you can just show up here and start picking fights? Why don't you get a life?!" Amethyst shouted.

"Fighting is my life!" Jasper pulled on the whip, sending Amethyst flying towards her. "It's what you were made for too, runt!"

"Whah!"Amethyst shouted as Jasper kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back into the sand. "Oof!"

Jasper curled into a ball, using the same spin dash technique Amethyst used and ran Amethyst over eight times before finally stopping. She towered over the beaten Amethyst who was on her hands and knees. "You're not even trying! Is it because you know you're already a failure?"

Amethyst looked up at her, her face showing desperation.

"You're a Quartz soldier, just like me." Jasper's expression turned to anger and disgust. "But you're not like me, are you?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted, wanting to help but didn't want to leave Steven's side.

"Is Rose really that desperate for troops? That she'd keep a defect like you?" Jasper asked, condescendingly.

Amethyst managed to stand back up. "Rose said... I'm perfect... the way I am!"

"Then she had low standards!"

Enraged, Amethyst charged at Jasper with her spin dash.

"You could've been me!" Jasper kicked Amethyst into the air, and as she fell back past Jasper the two stared into each other's eyes, Jasper staring confidently into Amethyst's shocked and wide eyes. "And what are you instead?"

Amethyst slammed into the ground and looked back at Jasper with a shocked face.

"Just a joke." Jasper head-butted Amethyst, destroying her form and knocking her gem into the air.

"Amethyst!" Pearl screamed.

Just as Jasper was about to pick up Amethyst's gem her vision was blinded by another blast of multi-colored light that happened as she spotted Vidalia moving to attack her and made eye-contact with the human. Vidalia then kicked her in the chest, causing her to stumble back.

Looking down at the ground Vidalia picked up Amethyst's gem and tossed it to Pearl. "Here, look after her and Steven."

Pearl glanced down at the gem before looking back to Vidalia as she calmly watched Jasper who rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared.

"By the way you've been doing that I guess that's the special power you've got." Jasper grunted, glaring at Vidalia. "I remember so many of your kind having different kinds of powers."

Vidalia smirked. "You mean my Semblance? Pretty handy huh? It allows me to blind anyone I make eye contact with, kind of like how onions made eyes tear up when they are too close."

It was something she always proud of considering all the losers that she blinded with her Semblance, temporarily that is, over the years.

"Well, you'll need a lot more than that to stop me!" Jasper declared, charging at Vidalia with her crash helmet.

Vidalia spun her Rainbow Graffiti as Jasper charged and twisted it, causing one hand to light before a beam of pure electricity blasted from the end that Jasper crashed into. The orange Gem felt the electricity coursing through her body that blasted her back.

"Should we help?" Connie asked.

"I agree. The mission cannot wait." Peridot answered.

Jasper grunted as she stood back up. "It's been so long since I faced someone who could actually fight back."

Peridot ran a finger across her screen and the ship fired another blast at Vidalia who jumped back, dodging the blast.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted, glaring at Peridot. "Don't interfere!"

"You are taking too long! We have a mission to complete!" Peridot argued as she prepared another shot.

Vidalia plunged her staff into the ground, utilizing the Earth Dust to send a tremor through the ground and causing the ground underneath Peridot to explode, sending her flying through the air which earned a scream from her while Connie and Lapis were knocked down. Peridot landed in the water with a loud splash. Behind Vidalia Amethyst's Gem started to glow, regenerating her form slowly but eventually she completely regenerated. Her purple top was removed, showing her black undershirt with black stars on her pants.

At the same time the two Gems on the ground where Garnet was glowed and two small Gem forms emerged.

"Where's Jasper?!" The red one exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"How's Vidalia?!" Amethyst exclaimed, looking around and saw Vidalia facing Jasper.

"She's alive and she's still fighting Jasper." Pearl answered quickly, still holding Steven close to her.

"Let's fuse and take her out!" The red Gem said to the blue one who nodded.

"Great." Jasper grunted as the red one took the blue one in an embrace and in a flash of light Garnet was reformed.

Like Amethyst Garnet's appearance changed, her body suit was now more colorful. Her right half was covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking and her left was covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. When she summoned her weapons they were ow a dark reddish-cerise color.

However, there was a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms and instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they were just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it was now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair was now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before.

Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, were now a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads were also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both were a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves.

"So you are fused again? Why?" Jasper asked, staring at Garnet with disgust. "Fusion's nothing but a cheap tactic to make weaker Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourself! I've seen what you really are!"

"No…" Garnet smirked as she and other Crystal Gems along with Vidalia prepared to fight. "I don't think you have."

"We should help." Connie said to Lapis who looked surprised and hesitant. "We have to help her!"

Lapis gulped. "R-Right."

She didn't actually want to help Jasper but she knew if she didn't she would be punished. She raised her hand and created orbs of water out of the ocean behind her and launched them at the Crystal Gems. Garnet punched through the orb sent at her while Amethyst sliced hers in half with her whip. In the meanwhile Vidalia fired a Fire Dust shell from her staff, turning her water orb into steam and Pearl sliced through the one meant for her with her spear.

Jasper grunted, narrowing her eyes at Lapis but said nothing as she pulled out the Gem Destabilizer and lunged at Garnet.

Peridot finally crawled out of the water, shaking her wet body as she stood up. "Okay that's it! I'm taking these clods out!"

She brought out her finger screen and activated the ship's firing mechanisms, pointing the index finger at the Crystal Gems.

"Stand down runt!" Jasper shouted. "I don't need help to take these rebels out!"

Peridot froze, glancing fearfully at Jasper for a second. "We don't have time for this!"

"I have all the time!" Jasper shouted, her voice becoming louder. "I don't care about your mission! I only came here to finish off Rose Quartz! If I have to stay on this dust ball until it explodes that's fine with me! At the very least I'll make sure Pink Diamond was avenged!"

The Crystals Gems, specifically Pearl and Garnet stiffened as Jasper faced them, glaring hatefully at Steven. "Those looks on your faces tell me you understand. I didn't come back here just because Yellow and Blue Diamonds ordered us here. I'm here because of what you _leader_ did to my planet. What she did to my colony. What she did to my DIAMOND!"

Connie stared at Jasper in shock as did Lapis and even the Crystal Gems. She knew about the history of the failed Gem Colony on Earth so she knew about Pink Diamond. But she had no idea that Jasper was formerly from Pink Diamond's court.

But it did make sense.

After she was shattered Pink Diamond's surviving Gems were placed under the supervision of Blue and Yellow Diamonds. Blue Diamond took control of the Special Zone and the majority of Gems who were created in the Prime Kindergarten, even going as far as to store the Rose Quartz Gems in bubbles that Pink Diamond personally created in a special chamber. Yellow Diamond on the other hand took over the remains of her armies, specifically Gems like Jasper who was perhaps the perfect Quartz and the one non-defective Gem to emerge from the Beta-Kindergarten.

But even after all of this time none of them had forgotten Pink Diamond nor the ones who destroyed her.

Jasper roared as she curled up into a ball and shot at the Crystal Gems in her Spin Dash form, targeting Garnet first. Garnet jumped to the side, dodging Jasper and watching as she spun around and shot at the fusion again. Vidalia adjusted her weapon and fired shell coated with Ice Dust that slammed into Jasper, knocking her to the ground. Jasper growled as she easily shattered the ice and stood up, spotting Garnet who tried to attack her while she was distracted.

The two started trading powerful blows, kicking up sand as they fought.

"What do we do?" Connie asked.

"We continue the mission." Peridot answered, drawing a finger across her screen. "Jasper made it clear she's going against the Diamonds and their orders. She is no longer fit to give orders."

She brought her finger across the screen and the ship fired another beam across the beach, interrupting the fight between Garnet and Jasper.

"I said back off!" Jasper roared.

Peridot ignored Jasper and fired another beam across the beach, knocking the Crystal Gems back.

"Lazuli, capture them with your water powers!" Peridot said, aiming another shot at the Gems.

Lapis hesitantly raised a hand, creating more water bubbles and shot them at the Gems while Peridot scattered them with another blast, kicking up sand that blinded them. This time the bubbles captured them and Vidalia, preventing them from fighting back.

"Enemies captured." Peridot said but readied herself as Jasper marched through the dusty clouds with an infuriated look on her face.

"What part of 'back off' did you not seem to get?!" Jasper looked ready to shatter Peridot.

"You went against orders from Yellow and Blue Diamonds. We're here to check on the Cluster." Peridot argued, stepping back. "We cannot abandon the mission."

Jasper growled and gritted her teeth so hard it looked like they would crack but she turned from Peridot, looking at Lapis and Connie who both flinched. "Don't just stand there! Get them onto the ship!"

Lapis raised her hand, causing the water bubbles to float up to the ship.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jasper asked.

"Wha-"

Jasper grunted in disgust as she pointed to Steven. "Rose Quartz!"

Lapis stepped back, flinching in fear as Jasper turned away and walked over to Steven, picking him up like a sack of potatoes.

"We're bringing Rose back to Homeworld to put her on trial for her crimes." Jasper said, bringing Steven with her as the transport orb floated down to bring them back up to the ship.

"And the human?" Peridot asked, gesturing to Vidalia who was now holding her breath in the water bubble as they were brought onto the ship.

Jasper waved a hand. "Bring her along. We can dump her in the Special Zone."

"And the remaining settlements?" Lapis asked. "We were supposed to look for other Earthling settlements."

"Hmph!" Jasper growled as the water orbs were placed in cells. "We can handle that later! Rose Quarts is the priority here. And as for you." She glared at Lapis who flinched. "You are going to tell us _everything_."

She brought out her Dem Destabilizer as Peridot walked up, standing in front of Lapis with her touch screen. Lapis trembled and bowed her head as she began explaining everything about her encounter with the Crystal Gems. When she was done Jasper grabbed Lapis and dragged her down the hall to another cell, pushing her inside and activating the barriers.

"Is this necessary?" Connie asked quietly.

"She did keep vital information from us and nearly compromised the mission." Peridot replied stoically but was annoyed all the same.

"Get us off this planet." Jasper said once Lapis was in the cell. "We're taking these traitors back to Homeworld."

"But we can't leave yet!" Peridot protested, moving out of Jasper's path and quickly followed after her. "Our mission was to check on the Cluster!"

"I told you, Rose Quartz is the priority." Jasper turned around, glaring at Peridot who flinched. "Get back up to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld."

Peridot could only stare at frustration as Jasper walked down the hall to her quarters before turning to the bridge. "'Go to Earth' they said. 'It'll be easy' they said."

Connie followed after Peridot once Jasper was out of sight. "What about Blue Diamond's orders? She wanted to know the status of the Earthlings."

"Given that one came out and fought Jasper I'd say that they are still alive." Peridot said as they walked onto the bridge.

"But that won't be enough." Connie said as Peridot sat down in the pilot chair. "Can't we at least scan the surrounding area?"

"Hm…" Peridot considered Connie's proposal.

Normally she wouldn't but Connie was right about Blue Diamond's orders and if she couldn't check on the Cluster she should probably do as best as she could to see all mission objectives were complete as best as possible to avoid annoying the Diamonds.

"Very well." Peridot placed a hand on the console. "Scanning local continent."

Connie looked at the image on screen, showing the local landmass.

"Given the size of the local settlement I estimate it held fifty to a hundred Earth natives in this small area. The number of moving objects leaving the city suggests they are evacuating to a safe location to avoid the conflict. A logical approach." Peridot said, looking over the data.

"So is it the only one or can there be more?" Connie asked.

"Logically there should be a lot more. The sophistication of the human's weapon was enough to suggest that they have reached an advanced stage in their development. While nothing compared to Gem technology it is something to consider study." Peridot said, saving the data. "This will be included in your report to Blue Diamond. Perhaps she will be merciful on Lazuli if she is pleased with the report."

"Thank you, Peridot." Connie bowed. "I know Blue Diamond will be pleased."

Peridot considered Connie's statement, finding it…satisfying. "Yes. I am glad she will."

Connie nodded and left the bridge.

Xxx

Deciding to check on the prisoners Connie wanted to see these Crystal Gems up close, knowing them as the murderers of Pink Diamond from the history logs and even see the so-called Rose Quartz who looked like a regular Human boy. There had to be more than just what Lapis had told them when Jasper and Peridot interrogated her.

So as she walked into the holding cells she was greeted with an unexpected sight.

The boy who was supposed to be Rose Quartz was out with the Crystal Gems and the Warrior-Human, all of them staring at her with widened eyes that mirrored her own shocked expression.

All of them out of their cells.

…

...

…

…

…

…

"What the clump?!"

"Watch your language!" Pearl couldn't help but say.

Xxx

 **(Character Skills)**

 **Name: Vidalia**

 **Aura: Pale Yellow**

 **Semblance: Visual Blindness**

 **Description: Upon making contact with an opponent Vidalia can induce temporary blindness that causes her targets to see nothing but bright colors for several minutes. This Semblance can work on Grimm and even Gems, giving Vidalia a huge advantage in battle.**

 **Weapon: Rainbow Graffiti**

 **Description: Inspired by her love of painting Vidalia's weapon in split into two smaller light sticks that she can use as long projectile weapons. When needed to fight seriously she can combine them into her weapon's true form, a staff with multiple colored lines that she uses with great proficiency.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Opening File: Half-Ghost_

 _A half-ghost or 'halfa' is a human whose genetic structure is infused with ectoplasm. Half-ghosts have the ability to change between human and ghost forms at will, and possess the same supernatural powers that ghosts have. Half-ghosts have access to ghost powers such as intangibility, invisibility, and flight. Half-ghosts can use the majority of their powers while in human form, but in order to use them to their full potential they must change into ghost form._

 _Half-ghosts have immunity to many effects due to their dual nature, including injuries that would be even fatal to normal humans._

 _Cloe File_

Xxx

"You ever think you got it all? There may times when you think you do. Win a contest, get lots of money and you are set for life. What about times when you suddenly lose it all?" TOM said, closing the Half-Ghost file. "That point in life we all call rock bottom. You always know by instinct when you hit that point. But you know what? They say when you hit rock bottom there's nowhere to go but up."

Xxx

Vlad Masters had almost everything.

Money.

Fame.

And powers no one else except a handful had in the entire world.

Then he lost it all.

Vlad attended the University of Wisconsin-Madison alongside his best friend Jack Fenton and love interest Maddie. Vlad's friendship with Jack ended when a prototype ghost portal they had built overloaded and blasted Vlad in the face with ectoplasmic energy. Vlad was hospitalized with ecto-acne for years, which ruined his social life, his spirit, and his chances of winning Maddie. However, this accident also infused his DNA with ectoplasm, granting him the status of half-ghost and giving him ghostly powers.

After he recovered, he spent the next bitter 20 years honing and taking advantage of his newfound powers, and using them for his own personal gain in order to become rich and famous, all with the hope of eventually getting Maddie back. He possessed wealthy business tycoons to make them hand their companies over to him, took part in invisible insider stock market trading, and committed many invisible burglaries in order to amass his vast fortune. He had even acquired ghost henchmen that he sent to kill Jack Fenton after hearing of ghost sightings in Amity Park, only to be thwarted by Jack's son Danny after discovering their plan, but not their motive.

Despite their failure, Vlad invited the Fentons to a college reunion at his mansion in Wisconsin. However, it was really just part of a plot to humiliate Jack and to get his wife Maddie, the woman of his dreams, to leave him. Danny as well as his sister Jazz was dragged along, and Danny later confronted the ghost named 'Vlad Plasmius' when his ghost sense alerted him to his presence that night, and he discovered that he was easily outmatched by the stronger, more powerful ghost after he was knocked unconscious during their fight. Danny Phantom then unwillingly transformed back to Danny Fenton in front of him, and Vlad realized that he was Jack's son.

He remained tight-lipped about the fact until the day of the actual reunion. On the night of the reunion, Vlad casually asked Danny to go down to the lab to get a present for Jack, but when Danny did so, Skulker captured him with the 'spectral energy neutralizer.' Vlad entered and revealed to Danny who he was, ultimately giving Danny the chance to join up with him and help him further train and hone his powers in exchange for renouncing his father. Danny angrily declines, leaving Vlad to put the next phase of his plan into action.

He possessed Jack, made him cause chaos during the reunion to ruin his reputation, and then captured Maddie Fenton. Danny used the Fenton RV to stop him and ironically blackmailed Vlad by threatening to expose the both of them to his parents unless they call a truce, to which Vlad agreed, though he vowed to return. Since then Vlad had been a foil to Danny, attempting to gain more power in addition to breaking Danny's family apart, eventually taking drastic and desperate measures when he tried to create a clone of Danny by getting various samples of Danny's DNA secretly from their battles, in addition to his battles with Valerie Grey. He managed to spawn a few imperfect versions due to the lack of a mid-morph sample from Danny including Dani Phantom, a slightly younger, female version of Danny. He eventually used her in helping to capture Danny himself.

However, Danielle betrayed Vlad after seeing who her 'father' truly was, a man who didn't care at all about her and saw her as nothing more than a tool. Siding with her 'cousin' Danny, the two attacked Vlad, causing him to actually collide with the main, 'primary' clone, destroying him. Gravely upset over the loss of his most stable creation, Vlad was seconds away from killing Danielle if not for Danny's ghostly wail, Sam and Tucker's timely rescue, and Danielle's own insertion. After a series of pranks wars between him and Danny Vlad ran for mayor of Amity Park, using his ghost powers to overshadow the voters and make them choose him and the rivalry between him and Danny grew stronger than ever.

Upon Danielle's return, Vlad hired Valerie to capture her for him. With her under his possession once again, he planned to dissolve her entire body to study her remains in order to create a better, more functional clone. Danny, managing to gain help from a hesitant Valerie, stopped him in time, saved Dani's life and warned Vlad to leave her be with Valerie learning his identity and swearing vengeance against him for tricking her. Planning to destroy Danny Phantom once and for all, Vlad hires a new team of ghost hunters, the 'Masters' Blasters,' to replace and humiliate Danny, in what he hoped will cause the boy to stop his ghost hunting once and for all. When an asteroid got knocked towards Earth by Vlad's satellite from an accidental explosion, he revealed his dual identity to the world and promised to stop the asteroid from destroying Earth by making the asteroid intangible, in exchange for over 500-billion dollars and complete control over the entire world.

However, he later found out that the asteroid was composed of an anti-ghost element called Ecto-ranium, making it so all ghosts, including him, couldn't touch it, and therefore could not make it intangible. Unable to save the planet and return home, due to the fact that he would be forever hunted now that he had revealed his secret and threatened the whole planet, realizing that now more than ever he needed Jack's help, Vlad begged him to let him aboard the Fenton Rocket, but now knowing of Vlad's true nature and realizing that the Vlad Masters he knew is gone, Jack shunned his former friend by abandoning Vlad in space, dooming him to eternally roam the universe alone. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in an underground lab with Dani and Skulker who immediately attacked him, accusing him of capturing them while fighting an unknown human with powers he had never seen before but Vlad had little time to think about what was going on.

It was likely when he was knocked out he was captured by Ghost Hunters for experimentation and he quickly escaped the lab. He knew it would be a matter of time before he was hunted down and captured again by the entire world that would be out to get him for the Dis-asteroid and for trying to blackmail the entire world. So without even stopping Vlad flew up into the sky, leaving the atmosphere and coming into orbit of the planet.

"I need to hurry before more ghost hunters track me down." Vlad said as he looked around, considering himself lucky that more hadn't come to capture him.

As he was about to move he spotted something hovering above the planet. It looked to be something right out of science fiction and it was a bizarre object to behold, even for him.

"A giant green space hand…It looks like something Jack showed me out of some sci-fi show back in college." Vlad said, staring at the giant hand.

The metal hull suggested it was a space ship of some kind, perhaps even alien but he was seriously confused at who would design and build a ship to look like a hand.

"Perhaps the recent asteroid and the planet becoming intangible actually garnered attention from…Actual aliens." Vlad muttered out loud to himself.

Perhaps he could take advantage.

A chance to find a new home on a new world where he wouldn't be hunted. Even if these aliens wouldn't take kindly to a being like him he could use his powers to hide himself among them and see if he could find sanctuary. It was a shot in the dark though and he knew it but he was out of options. Even if his ghost form could allow him to survive in space he couldn't bear the thought of wandering it alone, forever.

A world where he was completely alone and unable to do anything but exist.

Even for a ghost that was a fate too cruel.

So he decided he would see who was on that ship and if they could help him. He flew towards the ship and made himself intangible, slipping onto the ship.

Xxx

Peridot perked up as the scanners detected a strange energy reading appearing on the ship. "Unknown energy signature...Intruder alert!"

Xxx

C0-N1Y, better known as Connie had been trained to fight like every other organic born on Homeworld.

So when she saw Gem Rebels out of their cells she did the only reasonable thing she could do.

"DON'T MOVE!" Connie pulled out her sword, holding in both hands and assuming a ready stance that she had known since she was perhaps only four.

"She's a human?" Steven asked, having only just realized this fact.

"She must be a descendant." Garnet whispered.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

From behind the Crystal Gems came Jasper, looking even more enraged than ever, especially when she saw the Gems.

"Jasper!" Connie called out.

"This is getting annoying!" Jasper growled.

Garnet quickly slid out and stood between Jasper and the other Gems. "I'll handle her. You all get to the bridge."

"Right!" Pearl nodded.

"That will not happen!" Connie said, getting ready to attack.

"Listen." Steven stepped forward. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Then get back in your cell!" Connie said, making the first move and swinging her sword at Steven.

Amethyst lashed out her whip but Connie stopped and slashed the whip in half. "Hey!"

Connie quickly settled into another stance, raising her sword up and holding in both hands, ready to defend herself.

"An impressive stance." Pearl admitted out loud.

She easily knew this girl was likely a descendant of the Earthlings abducted by Pink Diamond just before the Rebellion had started. When the Diamonds learned that the Earth organics could fight the Grimm, even more effectively than Gems since somehow organics didn't suffer from the same weakness towards the Dark Substance that Gems did. Pink Diamond began abducting Humans, Faunus and Mobians to understand their power. After the war ended and Homeworld was driven off Earth Rose and the surviving Crystal Gems had no way of reaching the abducted organics to save them.

Pearl didn't think that Homeworld would actually keep the organics they abducted, let alone train them to fight and even allow them accompany other Gems on mission.

"Vidalia?" Pearl asked.

"I'm on it." Vidalia stepped forward, brandishing her Rainbow Graffiti.

Connie readied herself, looking away from Vidalia's eyes, remembering her fight with Jasper.

"You got a good stance kid and you're smart to look away." Vidalia twirled her Rainbow Graffiti. "But that won't be enough."

"Wait! She's human!" Steven called out.

He didn't understand why there was a human on the ship and helping Jasper and Peridot but he knew they couldn't hurt her.

"She'll be all right." Pearl pulled Steven with her as she and Amethyst rushed past them towards the bridge.

"I don't pick on kids." Vidalia said as she and Connie stared each other down. "So let's make this quick."

Jasper growled as she and Garnet circled each other like predators waiting to pounce. "This time I plan on shattering one or both of you just to make sure you don't escape again."

Garnet smirked. "Back on the beach you said you knew who I was."

"What of it?"

"I just think you might have a missed a thing."

"And that is?"

Garnet brought up a hand.

 ** _This is Garnet._**

Garnet held her hand over her chest.

 ** _Back together._**

She clenched it into a fist.

 ** _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better._**

She pointed at Jasper and then at herself with her thumb.

 ** _And every part of me is saying 'Go get her'._**

Jasper narrowed her eyes, glaring at Garnet as she sang.

 ** _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules._**

Garnet and Jasper circled each other, the two of them never noticing the invisible Vlad Plasmius slipping into the room to watch.

 ** _Come at me without any of your fancy tools._**

Jasper brought out her Gem Destabilizer.

 ** _Let's go, just me and you._**

Having enough of her singing Jasper lunges at Garnet.

 ** _Let's go, just one on two._**

Garnet readies herself, snapping her fingers in front of her visor.

 ** _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._**

They started fighting with Garnet mostly dodging Jasper's blows.

 ** _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_**

Jasper swiped at Garnet with her Destablizer but Garnet kept dodging.

 ** _I can see you hate the way we intermingle._**

Garnet jumped over a strike from Jasper, adopting a thinking pose.

 ** _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single._**

As Jasper stabbed the Destablizer Garnet continued to dodge.

 ** _And you're not gonna stop what we made together._**

Garnet ducked under another stab and kicked the Destablizer out of Jasper's hand.

 ** _We are gonna stay like this forever._**

She then jumped to her feet and caught the Destablizer.

 ** _If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer._**

She quickly broke it apart and then summoned her gauntlets while Jasper summoned her Crash Helmet.

 ** _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are._**

While Garnet sang the chorus Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl headed into the control room where Peridot was at the controls.

 ** _I am made_**

Peridot spun around in her chair, looking at the Crystal Gems in shock at how they easily escaped their cells.

 ** _O-o-o-o-of_**

She reached over and pulled out a Gem Destablizer as Steven charged at her.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

She slashed the Destablizer at Steven who caught it with both hands, his human half resisting its affect.

 ** _O-o-o-o-of_**

Steven broke Peridot's Gem Destabilizer then Amethyst tied quickly Peridot with her whip.

Garnet and Jasper continue fighting, with many more hits actually landing.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" Peridot shouted as Amethyst kept her down.

Amethyst looked over her shoulder with a smile. "You got this, Pearl!"

"Okay, ship. Turn us around!" Pearl reached into the ships control panel, her eyes flash with lines of data.

Steven glanced at the ship cam and saw Garnet and Jasper fighting while Connie was slashing at Vidalia who easily blocked or parried her sword strikes.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

Garnet caught Jasper and threw her up into the glass ceiling which cracked from the impact.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

Jasper then spin dived at Garnet and causing both of them to fall through the deck and into the ship's engine room.

 ** _This is who we are._**

Garnet was face down on the floor, obviously buffeted by Jasper's last attack.

 ** _This is who I am._**

She still smiled as Jasper landed a few foot from her.

 ** _And if you think you can stop me,_**

Jasper stared down at Garnet with a confident grin, obviously believing she was about to win.

 ** _Then you need to think again._**

Garnet slowly stood up.

 ** _'Cause I am a feeling,_**

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, ready to fight again.

 ** _And I will never end,_**

She and Jasper stood ready right in front of the power core of the ship.

 ** _And I won't let you hurt my planet,_**

Jasper grinned manically.

 ** _And I won't let you hurt my friends._**

This time Garnet started the fight, charging at Jasper.

 ** _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._**

The two Gems fought again with Garnet once again dodging most of Jasper's blows.

 ** _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_**

Garnet finally found an opening and slammed her gauntlets into Jasper's helmet, shattering her visor.

 ** _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,_**

Jasper glared hatefully at Garnet and curled herself into a ball, preforming a spin dash that launched at Garnet.

 ** _'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of._**

Garnet swiftly dodged Jasper who flew past her and slammed into the wall.

 ** _But I am even more than the two of them._**

Jasper shot off the wall and aimed at Garnet again who dodged.

 ** _Everything they care about is what I am._**

Garnet kept a close eye on Jasper, waiting for the right second.

 ** _I am their fury. I am their patience._**

Jasper shot straight at Garnet who caught her.

 ** _I am a conversation._**

Twisting her body Garnet threw Jasper over her shoulder.

 ** _I am made O-o-o-o-of_**

Jasper could only look with widened eyes as she was slammed into the ship's power core.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

Jasper's body was electrocuted just before the core exploded.

 ** _O-o-o-o-of_**

Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl were jostled by the explosion.

 ** _And it's stronger than you._**

Garnet ran out of the engine room as it exploded.

 ** _L-o-o-o-ove._**

As the ship rapidly descended towards Earth Garnet ran down the hallway towards the control room while still singing. Connie noticed the ship was falling to Earth and did the only thing she had been trained to do in a situation like this. She ran to the nearest wall and slammed her palm on it. The wall opened up and activated an Escape Pod that she slipped into.

Vidalia had no time to stop her as the pod shot from the ship and fell to Earth.

 ** _O-o-o-o-of_**

Peridot crawls away, hitting her head against the deck to activate an Escape Pod, which she then escaped towards Earth on.

 ** _L-o-o-o-ove._**

Amethyst jumped to try and stop Peridot but failed, falling flat on the ground.

 ** _And it's stronger than you._**

Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl looked out the window as the ship continues its freefall just as Garnet entered the control bridge. "Garnet!"

"This ship is going down!" Garnet said quickly.

"What about Lapis and Vidalia?" Steven cried.

"There's no time!"

"Here I am!" Vidalia slipped onto the bridge behind Garnet.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

Lapis looked forlorn in her cell as she curled herself up.

 ** _O-o-o-o-of_**

The ship landed on the hill where the Crystal Temple was and exploded.

 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ove._**

Lion came running down the beach and blasted the rubble, revealing Steven, Vidalia and the Crystal Gems in Steven's bubble.

 ** _And it's stronger than you._**

"Nice one." Garnet said as they all stood up.

"Vidalia, what happened to the girl?" Steven quickly asked.

Vidalia shrugged. "She hopped into an escape pod so she's probably all right."

Before Steven could ask another question a hand reached up through the rubble and a second later Jasper emerged from the burning wreckage of the ship.

"Ugh! Auh..." She fell to her knees, glaring at the Gems, specifically Garnet. "Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd-"

She stopped as the rubble shifted near her.

"Huh?"

Lapis emerged from the rubble nearby. "Ugh!"

Lapis fell to her hands and knees and but got up and attempted to flee by flying, but Jasper grabbed her leg. "Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon."

"Lapis!" Steven tried to run over to Lapis, but Pearl and Amethyst stopped him.

Jasper held Lapis up by her arm. "Lapis, listen, fuse with me!"

Lapis stared at Jasper's face, eyes going wide. "What?!"

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper asked as she dropped Lapis. "These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge!"Jasper said, staring at Lapis with a demented look in her eyes. "Come on, just say yes."

"Lapis, don't do it!" Steven begged.

Lapis shared a look with Steven before looking back at Jasper with a solemn look as she offered her hand to Jasper who smiled and grabbed Lapis' hand.

"Noooooo!" Steven shouted in horror but could nothing but watch.

Jasper and Lapis danced and turned into an amorphous white blob of energy, just after Jasper took the chance to grin manically at the Crystal Gems. The energy soon formed into a massive shape, its features becoming clearer and sharper until a brand new Gem was formed. It was a massive Gem possessing six arms, of which the lower four functioned as legs. She had four eyes with light green irises and pointed teeth.

She had wavy pale-green hair, styled in a star, is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her skin was turquoise with dark green stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She had two torsos joined, similar to a Centaur. Her upper torso and arms were longer and more slender while her lower torso and four limbs were more muscular.

The upper half of her outfit, which was a deep-green and greenish-black stretched halter top, had a pattern like Lapis' suit with a neckline like Jasper's while its lower half was a greenish-black "uniform" similar to Jasper's with a V-neck 'collar' that connected to form a Yellow Diamond insignia, serving as a waistband for her upper torso.

The new Gem raised her arm, summoning an arm made of water from the ocean. Suddenly, the arm grabbed her arm and becomes a shackle.

"Huh?" The fusion gaped as another arm emerged from the ocean and took the fusion's other arm, also becoming a shackle. "What?"

More water chains appeared and wrapped around Gem fusion's torso and neck.

"Ughh!"

The water then started dragging the giant Gem into the ocean.

"What are you doing?!" The fusion shouted in Jasper's voice before speaking with Lapis' voice. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner!"

Two more water-arms grabbed her back legs.

"And I'm never letting you go!"

The arms pulled the fusion into the water until only her face is visible which briefly split into Lapis's and Jasper's.

"Lapis!" Steven shouted.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet... together!" The Gem fusion created by Jasper and Lapis declared as they disappeared into the ocean.

The Crystal Gems could only stare in stunned silence before Garnet finally spoke. "Yikes. They are really bad for each other."

Not too far away from them Vlad Plasmius had watched everything, having used his intangibility and invisibility to remain unseen and unaffected by the crash. He had seen the fight and the strange even where the two colored woman fused into some sort of monster. It was obvious that with the exception of the blond haired woman and the boy none of them were human.

So if they were not human what were they?

And why hadn't he heard of anything like them before?

They could be a great help to him but he knew next to nothing about them and it was unlikely they knew anything about him given his worldwide reputation. He was taking a risk staying here but maybe that creature that had been pulled into the ocean could be of great help to him. Deciding he had nothing left to lose he flew into the ocean, remaining invisible to ensure he wasn't spotted and dove after the giant monster.

Garnet twitched and stared at the water. 'Something else was here. I know I sensed something there and whatever it was just went into the water.'

Something else was going on and Garnet wasn't sure what to make of it.

Xxx

Vlad Plasmius was not the only one who had been watching.

" _How interesting._ " The shadowed being said before vanishing into the ground and a second later it reappeared in a very familiar location.

Sammael smirked, watching as the form of the being appeared before him. "I take it you were given quite the show."

" _Much more than expected._ " The shadow said, regarding Sammael with an amused look in its glowing eyes. " _It seems one of Van Kleiss' runaways appeared on the ship and is now chasing after the fusion._ "

"This is turning out to be more entertaining than I anticipated. At the very least we can now anticipate what this one will do." Sammael mused, a chuckle slipping out. "And in the meantime our world has a few more visitors to entertain."

" _A Gem Fusion, one more Gem and a Human apparently from the Gem Homeworld. I am tracking the two pods as we speak._ "

"I suppose we should consider we are wasting time and resources looking out for a couple of Gems and a single Human given that there are more important things that should garner our attention." Sammael admitted. "But on the other hand this is far too entertaining to give up. I am curious to see how this will develop."

" _Do you wish Beach City placed under surveillance?_ "

"For now but it won't be a priority. We cannot lose focus in our goals. I imagine Mandy is close to hers."

Xxx

Mandy stood outside the Mystery Shack, peering inside and knowing only one person was there. It was almost sad, considering how easy this would be.

"Going somewhere?"

Mandy spun around as Pacifica Northwest slipped out of the bushes behind her. "Impressive. You eliminated anything that would have allowed me to sense you until now."

"The perks of being me." Pacifica said as her eyes flashed. "Greetings…Fallen."

"Greetings…Puppet."


	24. Chapter 24

( **OPENING- Skillet Resistance** )

The camera shows Earth as the music starts to play as a black comet falls towards it and zooms to show the comet as it impacts the surface, causing a large explosion. The camera than shows the crater filled with the Dark Substance and from it rise the Grimm, lunging up and roaring at the camera.

( ** _I am a nation, I am a million faces_** )

The camera shows the City of GrimmFall, zooming out to reveal it is the reflection of from the single eye of Phil Ken Sebben, standing in his office Harvey Birdman and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs standing behind him.

( ** _Formed together, made for elevation_** )

The camera then shows Dexter O'Reilly watches as his grandson shouts at his older sister who is dancing through the lab with their uncle laughing in the background.

( ** _I am a soldier, I won't surrender_** )

The image then changes to show Rolf watched as his students ran dozens of laps around Peach Creek, his arms crossed and the wind blowing enough to show some of the scars under his shirt.

( ** _Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers_** )

Monty Uno is then shown sitting in front of a fire with Nigel and Abby, holding up his hand and creating a small flame in the palm of his hand as the camera turns and shows an awestruck Nigel and Abby.

( ** _Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?_** )

Kuki Sanban was shown next, practicing in a dojo next to her mother as they practiced hand to hand combat.

( ** _The voice of the unheard_** )

Wallabee Beatles was walking through an ally with his orange hood over his face and his hands in his 's gonna break these chains and lies?)The camera then shows a picture of Hoagie Gilligan with his father, zooming out to show Hoagie in his room, staring at his computer as the camera rotates to show many articles about the Satyra.

( ** _Love is the answer_** )

The camera then shows Fanny as she forges her sword with the help of Scotty Blake.

( ** _I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside_** )

Marceline was shown next, playing her guitar in her room while looking out the window, a picture of her as a child with her mother sitting next to her. The camera then shifts to Manny Rivera with Frida and Zoe standing next to him in his room which then zooms to them they watch a stamped of undead warriors led by Zartana of the Dead. The scene then shifts to Nowhere with Eustace and Muriel Bagge, sitting on the front porch of their house with Courage sitting on Muriel's lap, staring up into the sky. Juniper Lee was then shown, standing on a dock in the harbor of Orchid Bay and staring across the ocean with the wind blowing through her hair.

( ** _I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet_** )

The camera then shifts to Gravity Falls, showing Dipper Pines lying on his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack, reading the Journal.

( ** _You can take my heart, you can take my breath_** )

The camera then goes below, showing Mabel Pines on a stage with a microphone in her hands, seemingly singing to the people of the small town gathered in front her, including Nyx and Pericles, mouthing the lyrics as she sang.

( ** _When you pry it from my cold, dead chest_** )

The camera zooms into Mabel's eyes, showing the reflection of Mandy and Pacifica staring at her with Mandy's eyes glowing red and Pacifica's eyes turning into slits.

( ** _This is how we rise up_** )

The reflections vanish and the camera zooms back as Mabel stares up, the camera pointing up to show the sky was split open and from the tear appears Bill Cipher, his eye flashing.

( ** _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_** )

The scene changes just as the flash fades, showing the Gem Warship as it falls towards the camera that does a quick turn to show Beach City and zooms into show a fearful Steven Universe, surrounded by the Crystal Gems, Greg Universe, Vidalia and her husband as the shadows of the Diamonds loom over them.

( ** _This is how we rise up_** )

There is a green flash that fades and shows Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar as the camera moves behind them to show Vilgax standing above them as Ben slams his hand down on the Omnitrix.

( ** _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_** )

The flash fades to a scene with Juniper Lee wearing full body armor as she fights dozens of demons. The camera then shows Star Butterfly standing with Marco, Jackie and Janna numerous monsters charge at them led by Ludo who Star quickly blasts with her wand.

( ** _Magic, static, call me a fanatic_** )

The camera now showed Doc and Drew Saturday standing back to back, surrounded by cryptids with Doc holding up his Battle glove while Drew held her Tibetan Fire Sword as fire sprouted from the sides before the scene quickly changes to show Zak Saturday facing the camera as his eyes glowing orange with the outline of a serpentine dragon appearing behind him.

( ** _It's our world, they can never have it_** )

Legions of Grimm are shown rising from many dark pools and from a cliff above them Sammael is shown watching with his eyes glowing red, with several shadowed figures standing behind him.

( ** _This is how we rise up_** )

The Grimm are then shown charging towards GrimmFall but before they reach the city they are stopped as heroes such as Major Glory, Valhallen, Krunk, the Powerpuff Girls, Juniper Lee, Hego, Skips, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Raven, Dani Phantom, Skulker, Superboy and Artemis who land before the rampaging Grimm, ready to fight.

( ** _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_** )

The camera shows up into the sky as title appears to end the intro:

 **GRIMMFALL**

( **OPENING- Skillet Resistance Ends** )

Xxx

"Sorry, no history files this time. Just an awesome opening with an awesome song that really helps fit into the entire story. When you make a story you got to make sure it's something everyone is going to remember." TOM said as the Opening file was closed. "These songs and images are all about making something that shows the entire world and its perspective. So imagine your life and what kind of music you think goes with it, especially on days where you experience the best life can offer or times when you are just having a bad day. What kind of music do you think of and what do you like to listen to? And what song do you think defines life as you know it?"

Xxx

Mandy and Pacifica stared each other down, standing still as statues as they faced each other with such intensity it was as if they were peering into the souls of each other.

"So," Pacifica finally spoke. "Here we are. A Fallen, a human infused with the essence of the Grimm and me, the Emissary of the future ruler of this dimension."

"Emissary? I think I'll stick with Puppet." Mandy finally spoke. "You, a girl who literally had Bill Cipher in her head before she was even born. Sharing his thoughts, memories, intellect and his obvious insanity to the point that it's impossible to tell if you ever had an original thought in your life."

"I have thoughts, dreams and ambitions. What of you? You are obviously a newborn Fallen since you don't show the obvious marks of one unlike the Fallen that have come before you. I suppose it is by the will of the Fallen known as Sammael that you are here." Pacifica retorted.

"I follow my own will. I immediately knew what I was when I born, just like the Grimm did when they killed my parents and took me to be raised by them in the Wild Lands and the Darklands. The ones you call Fallen share a deep bond with the Grimm, right down to the point that the Grimm become our hands and eyes. Fallen do not need to communicate with each other or even interact with each other." Mandy held a hand and clenched it as her eyes flashed red. "My association with Sammael is simply so that one I day I can hold the power in my own hands after I am done with him."

"Assuming you live past today." Pacifica smirked. "Fallen may have every bit of power any Grimm in existence has but I am far from helpless, especially against a newborn."

"Shall we find out?"

"We shall."

Mandy was the first to make a move, moving at high speed at Pacifica, pulling back a clenched fist and launched it straight at Pacifica who simply smirked and the third eye drawn on her forehead, drawn to resemble the eye of Bill Cipher flashed yellow and just as Mandy's fist was mere inches from Pacifica's face the young Fallen suddenly froze.

"What?!" Mandy gasped, looking actually shocked at her sudden paralysis.

"You call me Puppet, but the truth my bond with my father has given me a unique Semblance." Pacifica pointed to her 'third' eye. "My third eye, the center of my Semblance gives me different abilities based on the color I chose. The yellow allows me to paralyze anyone I choose."

Pacifica then pushed Mandy's fist away and brought up a fist of her own, slugging Mandy in the face and knocking her down. The punch actually freed Mandy from the paralysis and she quickly rolled away and jumped back onto her feet.

Mandy brought a hand to her face, feeling a bit of blood trailing down from her lip. "Not bad. But let's see you try it if you can't see me."

Mandy slammed her hand onto the ground, activating her Semblance and creating an explosion that kicked up dirt and dust, shielding Mandy from sight. Pacifica narrowed her eyes as she slowly she cautiously looked around, keeping her guard up. She heard a sound and ducked as a dark blade shot out from the shadows, slicing through a few stands of hair as Pacifica ducked, her third eye flashing blue. Mandy leapt out, bringing out a dark sword that she swung down on Pacifica's head.

Pacifica however dodged perfectly and performed a spinning kick, her foot slamming into Mandy's face and knocking her down again. Mandy grunted as she kicked her feet up and jumped back up, launching punch after punch at Pacifica who dodged them perfectly, all the while sporting an annoying smirk on her face. Mandy grunted as she activated her Semblance again as she pulled her pistols and channeled her Semblance into the shells as she pulled the triggers. Pacifica quickly cartwheeled to the side, dodging the explosive shells that exploded upon colliding with the ground or the surrounding trees.

Mandy dropped her pistols and chased after Pacifica, using her speed to stay out of Pacifica's direct sight so the Herald of Bill Cipher couldn't paralyze her.

'That eye, it flashed again when I attacked her and she telegraphed my attacks perfectly. She either has direct vision or she can actually predict the future.' Mandy silently analyzed her opponent. 'And there's no telling how many colors she can use. So this is what a Semblance enhanced by a dream demon is capable of. I am actually working up a sweat here.'

There was another flash and Mandy narrowed her eyes, watching as Pacifica smirking after her Cipher eye changed color, this time changing to pink.

"Too late, Fallen. Now you've become the puppet." Pacifica said, holding up her right hand…

And Mandy's right hand did the same as if it had a life of its own!

Mandy started at her hand, spotting a Cipher eye on the back of her right. "What is this?"

"When my third eye becomes pink it allows me to control the movements of anyone I mark." Pacifica said, forcing Mandy to start preforming a simple dance. "Now you are trapped."

"Am I?" Mandy asked before her Aura flashed.

Pacifica watched with a surprised look as the Cipher mark on Mandy's hand was burned away along with her skin, leaving a large burn mark. "You destroyed my mark and even the skin surrounding it?"

Mandy held up her burned hand and a second later it instantly healed. "I can shrug off little bruises like this."

Pacifica smirked. "Of course. A Fallen is able to shrug off wounds that would be painful, even fatal to a human. No one else would think of hurting themselves to destroy my mark at such a level with no hesitance. It actually isn't surprise considering how your kind nearly ended the world thousands of years ago, even when the Emperor tried to destroy the source of you and the Grimm."

"The only difference being is that I will succeed where the others have failed." Mandy said, taking a step forward.

"Will you?" Pacifica asked as her eye flashed red.

Mandy narrowed her eyes as three spectral images that resembled Bill Cipher appeared and shot themselves at her. However instead of attacking that circled her and came together, forming a pyramid cage with her trapped inside.

"You think this can hold me?" Mandy asked, preparing her Semblance.

"By all means." Pacifica replied as the cage was lifted up into the air. "The color red allows me to create a total of three spectral images of my father that can be to fight or even capture."Mandy glared at Pacifica as the cage carried her off into the woods with Pacifica following, grinning victoriously.

Her father would be pleased.

Xxx

" _She failed_."

Sammael did not react to what was just said, choosing to stare out the window into the Darklands.

" _She faced the Herald of Bill Cipher and lost_."

"If she truly lost she would be dead." Sammael finally spoke. "No doubt those cultists will want to keep her alive, perhaps to experiment on her. They're smart enough to know that no Fallen would bother coming after her."

" _Weakness is unacceptable_."

"But sometimes defeat can bare unwanted fruit waiting to be ripened." Sammael smirked softly. "As long as she alive there is a chance this can work to our advantage."

" _Our advantage? She was meant to destroy the gate that would bring Cipher into this world_."

"And we are not the only ones who would wish to ensure Bill Cipher remains where he belongs." Sammael walked over to his throne and sat down. "As far as they know, little Mandy was our only means to stop their plans. They are others who seek the same."

" _You speak of the Te Xuan Ze_."

"With Jasmine Lee finally retired their hopes will now be placed in the hands of her granddaughter." Sammael's smirk became thoughtful. "I wonder if she can measure up to Kai Yee, considering he was proclaimed the best. I doubt they forgot what happened to him."

" _He sought to do what the Emperor failed to do and remove the source from this world. But his arrogance was his downfall_."

"He became a bad egg." Sammael chuckled. "I wonder if he would try returning here if he was ever to escape."

" _You do not believe this girl would actually surpass Kai Yee, do you?_ "

"She's already become a formidable fighter in the short time since she took up the mantle of her family. Tell me, have you ever seen such potential since her ancestor?" Sammael grinned at the shadow.

" _If that is the case she should be eliminated immediately_."

"Or we can rely on her to be the next obstacle in Bill Cipher's path. But for the moment she matters little. We still have other concerns."

" _Van Kleiss' escaped subjects and the Gems who landed on this planet_.

"Sammael stood up and moved towards the door. "I believe I know who to speak with."

Xxx

"I see no one became sloppy while I was away." A calm and dark voice spoke as the person sat down against the wall, holding an Aboriginal instrument known as a didgeridoo.

The owner was a man with dark skin that sported whited face paint and tattoos across his body. He wore almost no clothing aside from a black loincloth and bands tied around his legs, wrists and arms. He had dark hair in dreadlocks and a headband made of vines and leaves. His eyes were black with pink sclera.

His attention was focused on two Mobians in the center of the room, both of whom resembled Siamese cats with one having white fur and the other having dark grey fur and both of them sporting complete ice blue eyes and sharing the same smile.

"You expected us to be sloppy." The white furred Mobian said with a high pitched voice.

"But our skills remain sharp, as you can see." The dark grey furred Mobian finished, his voice just as high pitched.

"Indeed." A rich southern cultured voice agreed. "Our skills, while powerful remain sharp with the precision of a surgeon's blade as expected of us."

The second man was a southern American with black hair neatly combed along with a small mustache. He was dressed as a gentleman, wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt with a tie, grey dress pants and shoes and to complete his look he wore a red cloak that fell to the side, covering his right arm.

"Da!" A loud booming voice said, coming from the last man in the room. "We are strong."

The final one was a huge hulking Russian man wearing armor and a battle helmet that covered the top of his head while two large clubs were sheathed on his back. He had a rugged face with a small beard.

These five were all assembled deep in the dark sanctuary for one purpose: training.

"Break is over." The large hulking man said, pulling out his clubs. "Let us continue."

"As you wish." The gentleman said before they all fell into formation.

The aboriginal took up the center, holding up his didgeridoo and looked ready to play it. The Mobians split up, taking the left and right while the hulking man took up the front since he was obviously the strongest in physical strength while the gentlemen flanked the hulking man, bringing out a pair of knives. They had trained together so long that falling into a team formation based on their skills was easy as breathing.

Now they only had to wait which didn't last long as growling noises echoed throughout the training room, informing them that their training had begun.

The hulking man led out a roar and charged forward, the two Mobians flanking him as he vanished into the darkness. A second later a Beowulf was thrown out of the shadows and quickly killed when the gentleman threw a knife that impacted the Beowulf through the throat, killing it instantly. A second one lunged at the gentlemen but was pelted with explosives and exploded.

This was only the beginning.

Their training would last through several waves, usually until their Auras broke and they dropped from exhaustion. As individuals they were each a force to be reckoned with but together they could perhaps be a match for anyone in the entire country. The five of them were here to train as a team, sharpening their skills to ensure they would never fail the one who assembled them. Speaking of whom, the five turned their heads to watch as the doors opened and from the darkness emerged Sammael, strolling into the training room and taking a chance to gaze at each one of the warriors.

They quickly fell into line before him with the southern gentlemen quickly bowing in respect to him. "Sir Sammael."

"James." Sammael greeted back before glancing at the others. "Jujunga."

The Aboriginal man bowed his head. "Master."

"I and Am."The Mobians bowed in reverence.

"Boris."

The large hulking man nodded his head.

To many people it would perhaps seem odd that a Fallen, even one as powerful as Sammael would bother employing the people the Grimm were meant to destroy but as powerful as they were the Grimm were mere foot soldiers that did not understand the power they held. These five however were forces of destruction unto themselves, possessing more power than they should have been allowed and each chose to use their skills for a single profession:

To kill.

It was because of these skills that Sammael had approached each of them and recruited them. Jujunga, a former Hunstman from Australia who had become disgusted with the fighting between the Human and Faunus due to influence of the Satyra in his country, believing his people had forgotten their roots due the advancements of technology and the prejudiced against the Faunus. He had been the first to be recruited by Sammael for his mastery of poison and survival skills in the wild. He chose to align himself with Sammael to see which side the world would favor in the end.

James, better known for his title the Gentleman or even Gentle-Jim, was from Mexico who left to journey the world and enjoy the freedom to challenge himself without dealing with petty annoyances such as Mexico's resident heroes like El Tigre who would try to arrest him or Zartanna of the Dead who would try to recruit him. He prided himself for his mastery of the blade, wit and charm which made him useful to Sammael. When Sammael had approached him and offered the Gentleman a challenge of a lifetime James accepted and swore on his honor to serve Sammael as long as he lived.

I and Am, twin Mobians who talk monotone voice, often finishing each other's sentence in rhyme. Due to the nature of their almost perfect coordination a rumor was spread which claimed that the two of them shared the same mind. Sammael had discovered them in a destroyed town that they had destroyed to eliminate a group sent by the Satyra to recruit them. He was impressed by their unique mindset and teamwork and offered them the chance to continue their destructive work at his side which they accepted.

And Boris, a man from Russia who believed strength was the only power in the world and broke away from his home when he had decided he would answer to no one which led to his people trying to imprison him for attempting to abandon his country. Refusing to go to prison he escaped, smashing through anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way. Seeing potential in him for his immense strength and hidden rage Sammael had approached him and offered him a new life as a warrior unburdened by pitiful politics. Boris was the powerhouse of the team, an unstoppable juggernaut that smashed through anyone in his way or was unfortunate enough to be on Sammael's list.

"It seems the obstacles chosen for your training are becoming too easy. I must make a note to send stronger opponents." Sammael noted the effectiveness of their skills. "But that can wait for another time."

"Am I to presume you have gathered us for an important task?" Gentle-Jim asked smiling softly.

"You presume correct."

I and Am giggled happily at the thought of a real mission, a real challenge.

"The operation is still a few years away from being ready but we still have work to do to ensure that when it begins everything proceeds smoothly. I speak of dealing with troublesome Hunters, rogue elements in the criminal underworld and the Satyra. And just recently a troublesome issue regarding our associate Van Kleiss." Sammael began, summoning a Seer to him and showed the team an image of Van Kleiss. "I allowed him to start his project because I saw potential but his incompetence and ego makes him unpredictable and open to mistakes, such as the one he made when his first batch of test subjects escaped from right under his nose. Ensuring he does not interfere in our operations will be difficult enough which is where you all will come in."

"Do you wish Van Kleiss eliminated?" Jujunga asked.

"No. Despite his ego and his incompetence he still may prove useful. But for now I want his subjects tracked down and his project thrown into disarray. James," Sammael looked to the gentleman who stood straight as he was addressed. "Among your peers you have the most contacts. I trust you to leave a trail leading to Van Kleiss with whatever rumor that can be used draw the highest amount attention to him without revealing his plans or his connection to us. His lab will be repaired in a few days before he tries again. He will not be prepared if someone were find him."

"Is there anyone specific you wish to locate him, sir?" Jim asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Sammael smirked, glancing to the Seer who showed an image of Rex Salazar. "He is in GrimmFall at the moment. I imagine if word were to reach him of Van Kleiss along he would be motivated to see his friend immediately."

"Very good, sir. I will see to it personally." Jim nodded his head.

"Jujunga," Sammael turned his attention to Jujunga. "Five of Van Kleiss' escaped subjects are wandering the middle of Nowhere. It goes without saying that without food or water they will not last long. I am sending you there to track and lead them to the nearest settlement. Learn about them as much as you can and then bring one of them to me."

The Seer showed an image of Raven to Jujunga.

"As you wish." Jujunga complied.

"I and Am." Sammael glanced to the Mobians. "I am sending the two of you on a similar mission."

The Seer showed an image of Peridot and Connie.

"Track down these two, together or separate. The green one is a life form from another world while the other is a human who came with her. Track them both and report to me once you have learned where they are." Sammael continued.

"A most intriguing task." I began.

"And one we shall do as you ask." Am finished.

"And Boris." Sammael settled his eyes on the last member of the team. "I am leaving you with collecting bounties to collect money to finance our operations."

"Da." Boris nodded in satisfactions.

Sammael smirked, glancing at his chosen team. "I am entrusting you all to carry your missions with quickly with perfect precision. Your efforts will not only assist me but you will be assisting all of your comrades as we work to achieve our goals."

Xxx

 **(Character Skills)**

 **Name: Pacifica Northwest**

 **Aura: Yellow/White**

 **Semblance: Third Eye Color Change**

 **Description: By changing the color of the Cipher Eye on her forehead Pacifica can use multiple abilities but can only use one per color. Yellow can paralyze anyone in her sight, blue gives her future vision, pinks allows her to control anyone her third eye marks, and red summons three specters resembling Bill Cipher that can attack and capture her enemies.**

 **Weapons: N/A**


	25. Chapter 25

_Opening File: Yahwahtacsip_

 _An interdimensional realm that acts as a conduit for magic to flow into the universe this realm has remained secret to all but a handful of realms, one of them being the kingdom of Mewni. When a monster known as Adwaiter obtained the Alpha Rune the source of the realm's power and tried to dominate it. However Queen Moon the Undaunted along with the Magic High Commission aided Spellcaster, the ruler of Yahwahtacsip and defeated Adwaiter, taking back the Alpha Rune and thus secured an everlasting alliance between Mewni and Yahwahtacsip. During this time, Spellcaster's brother Hex became highly interested in the powerful magic of Mewni, specifically the magic of the Royal Wand._

 _He spent years studying about the wand and the history of Mewni's Royal Family, even learning of the secret history of Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. Eventually he became obsessed with taking the wand for his own and becoming able to wield all the magic in the universe and forged a plan to take the wand by force. It was around this time that Queen Moon was giving birth to her daughter, the next Princess of Mewni. Taking advantage of her being vulnerable by giving birth Hex made his move, planning to assassinate the Queen and her daughter, ending the Butterfly line and taking the wand for himself._

 _He forged secret alliances with various monsters who had long held grudges against the Butterfly Kingdom and on the day Moon was giving birth a monster army not seen since the war against the Immortal Monster launched a surprise attack. While King River rallied the kingdom's army against the monsters Hex slipped in and prepared to kill the Queen and her child before taking the wand for himself. Fortunately Hex's brother Spellcaster had been alerted to his brother's treachery and moved to stop him, arriving just in time to save Queen Moon and her newborn daughter's life. However Hex took Moon's daughter hostage, demanding he be given the wand or the child would die._

 _That is when the Magical High Commission arrived, summoned by Glosaryck and Spellcaster saved the Butterfly child but was fatally wounded. Hex, weakened from the battle and seeing the tide had turned against him fled from Mewni and had not been seen since. However he did not flee alone and took Spellbinder's daughter as revenge against his brother for foiling his plan. Since that day he has not been seen but is wanted by both Mewni and Yahwahtacsip for his crimes._

 _Mewni and Yahwahtacsip have remained in an alliance since then, despite mistrust on both sides as a result of Hex's actions._

 _End File_

Xxx

"And so we see more of how of one change on one world can affect a dozen more. Aliens, interdimensional realms and more of that. Can one world affect so many others? I guess it all depends on it being the right place at the right time." TOM said fondly, closing the Yahwahtacsip file. "The choice one can make that can affect thousands. The needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. Or perhaps needs of the one outweighing the needs of the many. Can such a person truly exist or does it have to be only one?"

Xxx

C0-N1Y or Connie as she was called by her organic peers had no idea how this had happened.

One moment the ship was leaving to return to Homeworld with the captured rebels to be put on trial and the next moment she was in an escape pod, watching as the Gem Warship fell back down to Earth. Her escape pod made it down into a field and she emerged from it unscathed. She looked around and saw lights in the distance, suggesting there was a settlement. A possible settlement could provide sustenance and shelter since a Gem escape pod did not have the kind of rations an organic would need to survive on a distant planet.

First things first, she needed to send to out a distress signal from her pod and hopefully a rescue party will be sent.

Second, she would have to locate one of her Gem superiors and request instructions.

And thirdly, if there is a settlement nearby she would have to carry out her orders from Blue Diamond to observe the status of Earth's population.

She reached into the console and activated the communicator. "C0-N1Y calling any Gems. This is C0-N1Y to anyone out there."

The screen showed static that remained for a moment but a rough outline appeared and the image cleared up slightly.

" _This is Peridot to C0-N1Y. You are alive?_ "

"Yes. I was jettisoned in an escape pod as the ship lost control." Connie quickly nodded. "What happened to Lapis and Jasper?"

" _Unknown. I cannot contact them either. We must assume they have been captured or destroyed. If that is the case we must continue the mission and call for rescue._ "

"I can activate the beacon in my escape pod." Connie suggested.

" _A possible solution but given Earth's distance from Gem controlled space it'll never reach the nearest Gem outpost in time before the Cluster emerges. The history files state that a communication hub was established on this planet before it was abandoned. It'll have the range to contact Homeworld._ " Peridot said. " _Where are you_?"

"I don't know yet but I can see a possible settlement in the distance. I can continue Blue Diamond's mission and learn more about where I am while preparing a report for Blue Diamond." Connie offered.

" _A logical suggestion. Our information could use a little updating. I will proceed to the Prime Kindergarten and determine the status of the Cluster while you proceed with your mission. Take your communicator with you and I will contact you when I am done._ " Peridot relayed her orders to the human who nodded.

"Understood." Connie nodded.

" _And be on the lookout for those Crystal Gems. I have determined at least the one called Steven has survived and if the Steven survived it is logical those Gems survived as well._ " Peridot cautioned. " _Maintain radio silence until our objectives are complete._ "

"Very well, Peridot." Connie said before Peridot ended the call.

So now she had a plan and objective that she would carry out. She took her communicator and left her escape pod behind, beginning her journey to the lights in the distance. As she walked towards the city a pair of azure eyes watched her from the shadows.

'She is going to GrimmFall.'

Xxx

"Lousy Crystal Gems." Peridot muttered as she pushed her way through the tall grass. "First they wreck my machines, now they destroy my ship. These Crystal Gems are a menace."

But even if the ship was destroyed and thus stranding her on the planet she still had a mission to carry out and she would do it as instructed by Yellow Diamond. She only hoped C0-N1Y could fulfill her mission and they could find a way off this planet before the Cluster hatched. While Peridot had never worked with organics she had to believe Blue Diamond had good reason to send that human on the mission with her.

"Okay, keep rational, Peridot." The green Gem said to herself. "First objective: return to Prime Kindergarten and check on the status of the Cluster. Second objective: locate communication hub and use it to send a message to Homeworld and request a rescue. A simple mission and one a Peridot like me can accomplish."

She knew the location of the Kindergarten and after a quick look at the map downloaded into her hand screen she knew which direction to go. As she left the tall grass field she never noticed the pair of azure eyes watching her.

'I found her. Now following.'

Xxx

Marco Diaz thought he had seen it all.

Sure, he knew Echo Creek was far out and not a big protected tri-city like GrimmFall or like Upper, Middle and Lowerton but it had its charm. He knew that nearly two centuries ago, a group of settlers called the Bonner Party settled in Echo Creek and found it overrun with possums. The reason they settled so far out was because the Grimm were often attracted to large human settlements and after scouting for miles they found that there were no Grimm near where Echo Creek would be founded, especially since it was settled during the winter. So to stake their claim to the land, the Bonner party went to war with the possums and drove most of them out.

Since then the people of Echo Creek had enjoyed a good life, save for the occasional Grimm attack but like most towns and cities Echo Creek usually had its share of Hunters or even authorities to keep the people safe who liked to keep a good outlook on life that would keep the Grimm from being attracted to them due to their ability to sense negative emotions which was a good thing.

And that was not him speaking as the so-called safe kid.

Sure, for most of his life he had played it safe which left him with a few friends. He wanted to prove himself he wasn't a 'safe kid' which led to him training to become a Huntsman. His peers laughed at him at the idea of him becoming a Huntsman while his parents understood and supported him, both of them starting to train him. Rafael and Angie Diaz were adventurers at hearts and they had undergone Hunter training even though they hadn't become official Hunters.

It was a cruel world and as much as they wishing things different they knew their son needed to learn how to defend himself. During his training he often went out on 'patrol' and ended up finding himself a couple of new teammates. The first was Janna Olena who Marco knew to be a troublemaker who got in detention nearly every day since school started. That was when the principal who heard of Marco undergoing Hunter training decided to start pairing him up with Janna to see if he could get her to be a better student.

It had taken months since Marco was forced to not only train with her under the guidance of his parents but also tutor her which brought her up from a slacker always in detention to barely passing her classes. He could have stopped hanging out with her then but by then he and Janna had formed some sort of weird friendship with both of them continuing to train, especially when Janna learned her Semblance of casting bad luck on her targets which she started using to pull pranks on him. The biggest surprise though when Jackie Lynn Thomas asked to join up with them, revealing her skateboard that could split into two guns that fired water based projectiles created by Jackie's Semblance. The three of them had become a team of some sort with a group of friends from Echo Creek Academy cheering them on which actually made Marco's life more exciting.

So he really shouldn't have been surprised when his parents took in a magical princess from another dimension.

And no, he wasn't being sarcastic.

( _Flashback_ )

 _"So you say you're from another dimension." Principle Skeeves said, looking rather suspicious at his guests, given their appearance that looked to be from a different age._

 _The office lights flickered on and off. The king, queen, and principal looked to Star, who was toying with the light switch, completely oblivious to their conversation._

 _"And you said there was no magic on Earth." She said, looking at her parents._

 _"Yeah..." Skeeves said slowly, looking back between the girl and her parents. "This isn't gonna work."_

 _King Butterfly presented a chest of riches, and dollar signs appeared in Skeeves' eyes. "She is gonna love it here!"_

 _Star simply continued to mess with the light switch._

 _"She's going to need a guide." King River said firmly. "And we had someone in mind."_

 _That was when Marco Diaz's day started.._

 _"Marco Diaz, to the principal's office. Marco Diaz, to the principal's office." Skeeves said over the P.A._

 _"Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble. So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." He said, trying to make himself the center of attention._

 _Pretty hard to do that when half the entire class was asleep. Even the teacher, Miss Skullnick ignored him in favor of painting her toenails._

 _"Do I need a hall pass?" Marco asked, changing his tune quickly._

 _"Would you just go already?!" The teacher asked angrily._

 _Marco whimpered and slowly shuffled out of the room. Principal Skeeves and Star Butterfly waited outside the principal's office, waiting for Marco who shortly joined them._

 _"Marco! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student – Star Butterfly." Skeeves said, introducing him to the new student who was pressing the button on a water fountain._

 _When a spout of water appears, she backed away in fear and growled at it._

 _Marco only had one word to describe what he was feeling. "Huh?"_

 _"I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you, the safe kid?" Skeeves continued._

 _"What?! No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad boy." Marco desperately denied._

 _Skeeves pinched Marco's cheek. "You're adorable! Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!"_

 _And with that he walked through the nearest exit, leaving the school. Marco looked over to Star trying to eat the water fountain._

Xxx

 _Sticking to what the principal told him to do Marco began showing Star around the school; Marco walking as Star skipped around him. "Thanks for showing me around, safe kid."_

 _"What? No!" Marco growled, clenching his fists. "Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true. I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe! Oh, watch your step. Loose tile."_

 _Star gasped as Marco led her around the tile._

 _"It's ridiculous!" He closed an open locker. "Careful. You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time, and you're labeled for life! Oop. Broken glass." He grabbed Star and lifted her over the broken glass bottle, leading them outside. "Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life."_

 _Star spotted a butterfly next to Marco and used her magic wand to turn a butterfly into a screeching monster that caused Marco to jump back and launched a kick that knocked it down. It spun around and picked up a nearby student and flew away as the student screams in terror._

 _"What the heck was that?!" Marco exclaimed as he spun around and faced Star._

 _"Oops. Heh. I thought you wanted a little danger." Star said suspiciously._

 _Marco looked at Star suspiciously. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star made a rainbow with her wand, and several cute creatures appeared around her._

 _The rainbow suddenly burst into flames, and the cute creatures ran away._

 _Marco looks stunned. "Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now."_

 _Star waved goodbye. "Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!"_

 _Marco lifted his hood over his head and ran away._

Xxx

 _Marco finally reached his home, planning a whole afternoon of sitting in his room and enjoying some peace and quiet. As he opened the door he heard laughter and when he looked inside he was greeted with a sight that made his eyes go wide._

 _"Oh, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!" Marco's mother said, sitting on the couch with his father and…_

 _Star Butterfly!_

 _"Wha...? W-Wha...?" Marco stammered, staring at the three on the couch, all of them smiling brightly._

 _"What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name 'Diaz'!" Star ran up to Marco and dragged him into the house._

 _"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Angie asked excitedly._

 _"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Marco suggested subtly._

 _Star's eyes brightened up. "I... love... puppies!"_

 _Star pointed her want to the floor and used her magic to produce a litter of 8 cute puppies._

 _"Awww..." Marco's parents cooed at the adorable puppies._

 _The puppies started shooting lasers from their eyes, to everyone's surprise. Their lasers knocked over a lamp and shoot a hole through Marco's face in a Diaz family photo, causing Marco to look at Star angrily._

 _"Oh. Hehehe..."_

 _Mr. Diaz chuckled as he picked up a puppy. "Well, they are really cute."_

 _The puppy shot a laser at Mr. Diaz's right eye. "Ay! My eye!" Oddly enough he was still laughing._

 _"Marco, why don't you show Star her new room?" Angie suggested to her son._

 _"Yay!" Star ran upstairs, leaving Marco to drag her giant luggage up the stairs, and the yipping puppies followed._

 _"Here's your new room...!" He dropped the luggage and it lands on his foot. "Ow!"_

 _"Okay... I can work with this." Star brought her want. "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"_

 _The room exploded into a large castle loft in the side of the house._

 _"Whoa..." Marco stared in awe as Star went to bounce on her new bed._

 _"Ahhh! That's better!"_

 _"I wish I had a room like this." Marco admitted, actually impressed by Star's magic for the first time today._

 _Star stopped bouncing. "You do?!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Star ran out of her room and into to Marco's bedroom. "Mystic Room Suck Transform!"_

 _There was a flash of purple light that created black hole in the middle of the floor, sucking up everything in the room. Star and Marco screamed as Star shut the door before she and Marco got sucked in._

 _"'Suck'?! 'Suck'?! Why was the word 'suck' in that spell?!" Marco yelled, waving his hands furiously._

 _"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star said apologetically._

 _Marco groaned, slamming his face on the door._

 _"I'm sorry, Marco." Star said apologetically but brightened up. "Uh... how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?"_

 _Star waved her want, creating a small sun over Marco's head. It immediately turned into a raincloud, drenching him in water._

 _"Aw..." Star groaned, knowing she screwed up again._

 _"I can't take this anymore! If you're moving in, I am moving out!" Marco finally shouted, tearing at his hair._

 _Marco moved toward the open window and slipped outside._

 _Star quickly ran to the window when she heard a loud thump and looked to see Marco had landed in a bed of cacti. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Luckily, the cactuses broke my fall." Marco said, clenching his teeth and glad his Aura would heel him quickly._

 _"Do you need any help?" Star asked, trying to make things better._

 _"Ow! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Marco pulled himself off the cacti and walked off._

Xxx

 _"Here he comes. Here he comes. Hey, brother, do me a solid! Refill this for me!" The innocent civilian ran inside the store away from Marco. "They won't let me back inside because I'm soooooggyyyyy!"_

 _A mother and her son come out of the store._

 _"Did you bring me my refill?!" Marco shouted at them._

 _The mother and son quickly walk away._

 _"Don't make eye contact." Marco noisily chewed on a bar of chocolate. "You come to my house, you bring toilet paper!"_

 _Star appeared behind Marco and he spun around to face her. "Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you doing here?"_

 _Star waved her wand made the raincloud disappear. "I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me."_

 _Marco's angry expression softened._

 _Maybe it was because he was too wet to be angry._

 _Maybe it was because Star was not being the bright and chipper girl he had seen all day._

 _"I'll... I'll find another family to live with."_

 _Marco's expression turned from regretful to nervous as he looked behind Star._

 _"S-S-Star?"_

 _Star turned around spotting a hoard of monsters, all of them led by a small birdman._

 _Marco thought they were all unusual Mobians until the leader shouted at Star. "Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!"_

 _"Ludo! How did you know I was here?" Star shouted, pointing her wand at the monsters._

 _The small birdman named Ludo chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

 _"Yes. That's why I asked."_

 _"Well, Buff Frog—Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo shouted._

 _Ludo's minions roared and charged at the princess. Star assumed an attack stance when Marco jumped in front of her._

 _"Hi-yaaa!" Marco dropped a three-eyed minion with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head._

 _Star laughed. "You can fight?!"_

 _"It's called… Future Huntsman!" Marco shouted as he charged at the monsters._

 _He dropped the Bearicorn with a cross chop while Star fought Beard Deer who was wielding a hammer; she kicked him in the stomach, and the hammer bonked him on the head. Marco gave a karate yell as he does a flying kick across another monster. Even without his weapons which luckily were stored in the garage and not in his room when Star made her black hole he was far from helpless._

 _"You said she was unguarded!" Ludo shouted at Buff Frog who only let out a confused grunt._

 _The Three-eyed Potato Baby shot across the street and Beard Deer was hit with a blast of water._

 _"Hiiii-ya!" Marco chopped between the heads of a minion with two heads. "Huh?"_

 _The Two-headed minion growled before Marco punched the minion's two heads continuously._

 _Star jumped behind a giraffe-headed minion. "Rainbow Fist Punch!"_

 _Star produced a rainbow-colored fist to knock the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Marco opened the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretched to knock the three-eyed minion out._

 _"Hah!" Star knocked a minion over with her wand, and it whinnied in pain like a horse._

 _Marco appeared next to her, and they smiled at each other as Marco karate-chopped the two-headed minion and Star blasted Buff Frog back into a streetlight._

 _"You're embarrassing me! Get up!" Ludo shouted._

 _Buff Frog got back up and broke the streetlight off its base, using it as a club._

 _"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star shouted and blasted Buff Frog with magic, and he hallucinated raining jellybeans and faces on his hands._

 _"Whoa... what is happening?"_

 _The Three-eyed Potato Baby and Big Chicken punched Star and Marco to the ground but Marco let out a battle cry as he knocked them away with a jumping chop and kick._

 _"Mega... Narwhal Blast!" Star fired a magical blast from her wand that turned into a barrage of narwhals that knocked out all the minions with an army of narwhals._

 _Ludo looked surprised, then displeased as Star stood over him with a cocky look. "You want some of this, Ludo?"_

 _"No..." Ludo took out a pair of strange scissors. "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" He opened a dimensional portal with the scissors. "Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal."_

 _Ludo's minions, groaning and covered in bruises, shuffled through the portal._

 _"You even retreat like losers!"_

 _Buff Frog still hallucinating was the last of the minions to enter the portal. "I'm freaking out...!"_

 _Ludo was left alone to enter the portal. "I'll get you, Star Butterf—!"_

 _The portal closed around Ludo's neck, choking him. He pulled his head in at the last second, leaving behind his skull crown._

 _Once they were gone Marco turned to Star with an excited look on his face. "That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!"_

 _"Yeah. I guess we were." Star smiled but then looked sad. "...Well... I should probably go pack my bags."_

 _Star started to walk away sadly but Marco quickly stopped her. "Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us."_

 _Really?!" Star brightened up as she hugged Marco and he smiled. "Hugs!"_

 _They starting walking home, and Marco did some karate moves. "Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?"_

 _"Yeah, probably."_

 _"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" Marco stopped Star before she crossed the street. "Whoa! Let's cross at the light."_

 _"Okay, 'wild man'." Star shot a fish-shaped magic stream from her wand. It flew up and swirled around the moon._

 _From that point on a new story started by two friends brought together by the Universe had begun._

( _End Flashback_ )

Since then Marco's life had never been the same.

Everyday had been another adventure with Star as he worked on settling her into life on Earth which had its rough moments, especially after he introduced Star to Janna and the two of them became prank sisters. Star also got along with Jackie who showed her the wonders of skateboarding which led Star to turning the interior of the house into a skateboarding park so she could practice skateboarding. Star once had the idea of going out to hunt for Grimm after she learned about them but Marco had put his foot down there, not wanting Star to end up in a fight she couldn't walk away from.

Fighting monsters was one thing but fighting Grimm was another.

Still Star thought of the idea of becoming a Huntress was no different than from how she would run off to fight monsters in the swamplands of Mewni so she was pretty much considered the fourth member of their team. She would train alongside the others and she turned out to be just as skilled as Marco, likely even more in hand to hand combat given how she had been taught to fight by the Mewnian guard when she was little. They hadn't awakened her Aura yet since Star was already powerful with her wand and the point of her being on Earth was to learn how to be more responsible so it was agreed she would train with her magic first before deciding whether or not to awaken her Aura and learn what her Semblance might be.

It was a little rocky at first but all in all it was-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Marco screamed as he suddenly fell down a water slide and into a pool where the living room of the Diaz home was supposed to be.

"Good morning Marco!" Star laughed as she jumped into the pool, splashing Marco in the face.

Both of them laughed as they splashed each other.

"Hey Star, did you ask my parents before you made the pool? I don't want them freaking out." Marco said, calling a quick time out from the splash fight.

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" Rafael shouted, wearing a pair of goggles with his swim suit as he jumped into the pool.

Well, crises averted.

Like he was about to say, all in all it wasn't so bad.

Now if only he could go a day without walking in wet socks.

Xxx

"So she is here."

The person who spoke sat on a high chair, gazing into a crystal orb that showed him Star Butterfly as she played in the pool with Marco.

"I knew this would gain your attention."

Behind the chair was a blue-skinned humanoid lizard creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. What stood out about him however was the fact that his middle right hand finger was missing.

"And what do you want from me, Immortal One?" The man asked, glancing over his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't show me this unless you had plans of your own."

The Immortal One was one of many titles the lizard like being behind had gone by over the years that had struck fear in all of his enemies. At least before he was stopped by a young Mewnian Queen years ago when he was close to attaining his dream of finally overthrowing the Butterfly family and returning Mewni to the rightful people. He had already proven himself by killing the previous Queen and thought nothing of her daughter which had proven to be a mistake. When she showed him he was not as invulnerable as he believed his armies fled in fear, leaving him to dust himself off and walk away with grudging acknowledgement for his opponent, Queen Moon.

His defeat had forced him to realize his mistake.

He had thought he could conquer Mewni by force, believing the kingdom had become too complacent in their luxurious lives and when he successfully killed their Queen he believed it was a sign that he would be victorious. When he was defeated he was forced to acknowledge he had been overconfident and that had led to his downfall and that brute force wouldn't bring him the victory he sought. So instead he put away the armor and weapons, reinventing himself as a patient planner that spent years waiting and plotting to overthrow the Butterfly family. He traveled all over Mewni, going to secret places and learning about Mewni's history, culture and magic.

It had taken years of careful plotting, bribing and stealthily learning everything about the magic of the Buttefly family while gaining the influence he needed to ensure he had eyes and ears everywhere to ensure he would know every move the Butterfly family would make. It had taken even longer to learn more about magic of the Buttefly family since he had actually had to travel to the remains of the former world the Mewnians had escaped from and learn about the source of their magic.

The mere fact he had learned about their magic was enough to make him grin in accomplishment, knowing he was one step closer to his goals.

It was because of this knowledge that Hex had escaped when his plan to assassinate Queen Moon had failed and allowed him to flee where the Queen and his husband wouldn't find him. Though the Immortal One had hoped that Hex would be successful he had already prepared his own set of back-up plans when it became clear that Hex had failed. Still when he heard of Moon's child being sent to another dimension he was quick to learn whatever he could about this Earth dimension from his spies in the Butterfly Kingdom and what he heard had suggested that he perhaps needed to visit an old friend whom he thought had taken residence in a backwater dimension with no magic whatsoever.

"I do but given that the friends the young princess has surrounded herself with I thought it'd be prudent to seek out assistance from someone who knows this dimension better than me. I have heard of this dimension from the rumors circling the Butterfly Kingdom about how this world is full of warriors and monsters and that she is training with some of them even now. I wouldn't want to send weak innocent monsters into a death trap so as long as I can avoid it." The lizard replied calmly. "You seek to master all magic. Perhaps I can aid you in that goal if you are willing to assist me."

The man smirked. "Calling in that favor I owe you for aiding me in attempting to assassinate Queen Moon all those years ago and for helping me escape?"

"You can call it that." The lizard replied calmly.

"Very well. Tell me of your plan, Immortal One."

"You may call me Toffee."


	26. Chapter 26

_Opening File: The Secret Scientists_

 _An organization of scientists who protect mankind against the hidden and terrifying things of the world. There are:_

 _Dr. Arthure Beeman, who studies aliens and UFOs. However, far from being a conspiracy nut, his obsession is apparently justified as he saved the world from invasion by figuring out the 'crop circle code'._

 _Dr. Paul Cheecho, a scientist specializes in cold-climate research. He and a team of experts travel the world studying strange geological anomalies._

 _Dr. Miranda Grey, an expert at quantum physics and works on particle acceleration in Antarctica with her robot sidekick, Deadbolt._

 _Dr. Henry Cheveyo, a scientist stationed at the Mesa Observatory in Arizona._

 _Agent Epsilon, an agent belonging to a secret organization loosely allied with the Secret Scientists, though they have their own agenda._

 _And finally Solomon and Drew Saturday along with their son Zak Saturday, a family of world-saving scientists called 'The Secret Saturdays'._

 _There is evidence that the Secret Scientists used to be larger in numbers but the majority of them were killed in a secret mission that remains classified. The Secret Scientists chose remote locations to live, far from large inhabited areas to avoid contact to remain secret and to avoid contact with the Grimm. Their existence is considered mostly rumors to all but a handful of people, including Phil Ken Sebben of GrimmFall._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What is it makes a legend? A piece of history? A fairy tale? Or just something we all believe to be extraordinary whether or not it actually exists." TOM stated as he closed the Secret Scientists file. "Stories circling around things like magic and heroism. Everyone knows that they don't exist but why are we drawn to them? Because sometimes we prefer fantasy over reality? Or maybe because sometimes it's very hard to tell the two apart."

Xxx

"So where are we going?" A young boy asked as he stepped onto a large airship with his parents.

He was lean built and average height and weight for his age with black hair, eyes and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but Caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. His clothing consisted of yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an 'S' on the front and a black undershirt. With him was an eight-foot tall creature that resembled a cross between a gorilla and cat with red eyes. Trailing behind them was a 250-pound, genetically altered Komodo Dragon that let out a few hisses.

"We're going to Ruins that lie in the Wildlands in America, just near GrimmFall." His father, Solomon Saturday, better known as Doc answered.

Doc was of African-American heritage, with dark skin, black hair with a streak of white going down the middle, and one dark brown eye, while the other is of a pale blue color due to his being blind in that eye. He wore a black jump suit with an orange vest over it, a yellow belt, two yellow gloves and big boots.

"It supposedly the remains of ancient civilization that goes back even before the time when the Grimm were awakened in Japan. It may even hold a clue to the origins of the Grimm and the source that spawned them." His mother, Drew Saturday said.

Drew was a tall, slim, somewhat curvaceous, and rather attractive woman. She had long pale blonde hair that bordered on white, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. Her makeup consisted of pink eye shadow and lipstick and she wore an orange suit with a belt. On her back was a cover for her Tibetan Fire Sword which was a gift from the monks who raised her after her parents were killed.

"The source?" Zak Saturday asked.

"The source was a meteor that impacted the world millions of years ago and from it came a tar like substance that is actually the substance that the Grimm are made from, the Dark Substance." Drew explained as the family airship took off. "It's been suggested that the meteor was actually the remains of a God of Darkness that was destroyed around the time the universe was formed and it floated through space for eons before finally impacting the Earth."

"Or it is a form of life that simply reproduced to survive, despite the vicious actions of the Grimm." Doc chimed in.

"Anyways…" Drew rolled her eyes. "There's been some evidence to suggest that there in fact ancient civilizations that may have encountered the Grimm even before the time of the Emperor who tried to destroy the source which is known as the Pool of Darkness when the Dark Substance threatened Kyoto."

"So what did he do?" Zak asked.

"He was given a special elixir that he believed would destroy the Dark Substance. It was supposedly a special poison that upon being exposed to light from the sun would burn the Dark Substance until it was gone." Drew explained.

"A desperate move against something no one understood. Those measures often lead to unpredictable results." Doc closed his eyes.

"Or the only known way at the time to save his kingdom." Drew retorted, annoyed by her husband's constant interruptions. "It's not like anything else they had at the time would have worked. The elixir was created by Emperor's best doctors, highly knowledgeable in mystics and poison."

"A gamble is still a gamble." Doc said.

"And sometimes a gamble is all a desperate person has." Drew said, slightly raising her voice now.

Zak sighed, readying himself for another argument. This happened a lot considering his father was scientist and believed in all things rational while his mother was a mystic and believed magic to be real and they often clashed over their ideals.

His large furry friend, his adopted brother named Fiskerton Saturday let out a few mumbles that Zak easily understood.

"You said it, Fisk."

Xxx

"So you are a ghost and a human who is the clone of another half ghost half human who is this hero from where you are from and was cloned by another 'halfa' who is obsessed with this guy's mom?" Artemis summed up Dani's story in one sentence.

As far as hero origin stories went this could actually top almost any origin story she knew, including Superboy's.

Dani nodded. "Pretty much. The guy who made me was the vampire looking ghost who took off from that lab we were in. Last time I saw him he tried to blackmail the entire world into surrendering to him in exchange for turning a comet that would have destroyed the world intangible so it would pass through the Earth instead."

"Got to say as far as hero origin stories go, that almost tops the list for me. And I've heard a few." Artemis commented.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Dani glanced at the girl in Superboy's arms. "Think she's okay?"

"She still has a heartbeat so she is alive at least." Superboy answered, adjusting his arms so the girl could rest more comfortably. "Aside from that I don't know."

"That guy said he was taking her powers." Artemis commented. "He must have tried draining her powers from her. Must be why she's still unconscious."

"So her powers might be gone?" Dani asked.

"Hard to say. We'll have to wait for her to wake up and see how she is." Artemis noticed the sun starting to go down. "It'll be getting dark soon and it'll likely be very cold."

"The cold won't bother me." Dani said, gesturing herself in her ghost form.

"Me neither." Superboy said. "But if we don't find help soon we'll probably starve. We only carry a few protein bars."

"Where are we anyways?" Dani asked, looking around.

"Not sure." Artemis answered and sighed. "But I am not sure we're even on our own worlds anymore."

"What do you mean?" Dani looked back at Artemis.

Artemis sighed, knowing she'd have to explain to Dani what was going on. "Dani, have you ever heard of the Justice League?"

Dani shook her head. "No."

"And we've never heard of Danny Phantom either." Artemis continued. "The last thing Superboy and I remember was vanishing into some sort of…wormhole generator before waking up in that lab. I don't think this is the dimension we are from."

"What?" Dani gasped, looking very scared. "So…we're on a whole new world…And no one out there knows where we are?"

"Looks like it." Artemis knelt down next to Dani. "I know it's scary but I am sure our people will be looking for us."

Dani looked down at the ground. "Looking for you maybe. Aside from Danny and his friends no one knows I exist."

"You mean he won't be looking for you?" Artemis asked.

"I…I don't exactly have a home anymore. I have been sort of living on my own and the last time Danny saw me was me flying off dramatically." Dani explained sadly. "I couldn't live with him because I was afraid of Vlad coming after me. He tried to melt me down and dissect my remains before Danny finally stabilized me. I just couldn't stay in the same city that Vlad was not only in but he was also the mayor of."

Artemis and Superboy shared a look, both of them feeling sad for this little girl who turned out to be a clone like Superboy. The difference was that Superboy who was given the name Conner Kent had his friends to help and even Superman though he was reluctant at first. Dani on the other hand had no one aside from Danny to help her only when she was in danger and was left with no home, friends or family to help her. In a way Dani was mix of Artemis and Superboy since she was a clone and her father tried to make her into a weapon.

The similarities were enough to make them wonder if this was some bizarre twist of fate.

"Dani," Artemis said, placing a hand on Dani's shoulder. "Even if no one from you world is looking for you we will still help you. We're all lost now and right now it's only us so it's better if we stick together."

Dani smiled a bit. "Right."

"Right now we better set up for the night." Artemis said as the sky grew darker. "We'll get some early sleep and try to start moving before dawn."

"Why so early?" Dani asked.

"We're in the middle of a desert and even if you and Superboy can handle it the temperature is going to get very hot when the sun comes up." Artemis said, remembering her survival lessons with her dad.

"I could always look for help. I can fly around and come back." Dani offered.

"We'll save that idea for tomorrow." Superboy gently placed Raven on the ground and started looking around for anything to be used to make a fire. "We don't know what might be out there and we're all tired from that fight and traveling through this desert."

"He's right, Dani. Let's get some rest before we try anything tomorrow." Artemis agreed.

Dani stared for a moment before nodding. "All right."

Xxx

He watched as they prepared for rest, content to remain silent. He wasn't even sure if he could even speak to them but decided for now it wasn't necessary. For the moment they were safe and that was all that mattered. He wasn't sure what to think of their stories, other than that they were apparently from other universes which was something he hadn't seen before but knew such a thing was not impossible.

For now he was content simply remain silent and watch over them until they were safe and he could figure out what to next later.

Xxx

Off in the distance, near where the group had escaped from Van Kleiss' lab a hand trailed across the ground, coming upon the tracks they had left as they left to be anywhere but here. He had arrived via portal created by Sammael which saved a lot of time for him, considering how long it would have taken to get here by foot.

Jujunga narrowed his eyes as he glanced along the trail of footprints. 'They haven't gone far. It will be easy to track them.'

The hunt had begun.

Xxx

"It has been a few hours and I can't find a portal." Skulker, the so-called greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone grumbled as he looked at his scanner.

After escaping that lab with Plasmius he had been looking for a ghost portal to return to the Ghost Zone and start planning his next hunt for the ghost boy and perhaps the little ghost girl too but for some strange reason he couldn't find a portal on his scanners. Sure portals were random and they stay open for long but Skulker was experience enough when it came to finding portals fast enough. Plasmius had long since disappeared but the hunter ghost couldn't care less. Plasmius was of no concern since he would be a wanted felon in either Earth or the Ghost Zone and Skulker considered Phantom a more worthy prey.

"A portal should have randomly formed, even in remote locations such as this place clearly is." Skulker muttered, taking note of the desert he was in. "I only need one portal and even if it lasts only a few seconds I can track the pattern until I find a portal stabilized enough to return home."

Sounded so easy and yet he was having so much trouble.

"It's nearly impossible for a portal to never form in one location of the planet. They may be random but they can appear anywhere." Skulker looked at his wrist scanner again. "But it's already been a few hours. A portal should have least been detected before disappearing by now."

Was it possible that this place was the one location on Earth where a portal could not be formed?

It was extremely unheard of but not unlikely.

If that was the case he would just have to keep on moving until he found a portal.

"If I am lucky that Ghost Boy will be along, looking for Plasmius and I'll have another opportunity to collect his pelt." Skulker took through the sky. "It's not like I am on entirely different world where there are no ghosts and no Ghost Zone."

A screech made him stop and he spotted a dark outline moving through the clouds. He activated his binoculars and looked through them, seeing a large dark winged creature.

"Hm…Possibly a large predator that likes to hunt in the desert." Skulker mused. "Perhaps I would fare better if I learned more about where I was. I'll start by following that creature. Perhaps it'll lead me to a place where I can learn where I am."

Skulker flew after the creature, following it from a safe distance.

Xxx

The tournament appeared a little bigger than everyone had initially thought but that was probably because of the number of people showing up. Tournaments were often common in GrimmFall and encouraged for possibly applicants for Nevernest and for students to learn how to defend themselves even if they have no wish to apply for Hunter training.

"Wow. Look at all the people here." Wally said, marveling at the number of applicants that were signing up for the tournament.

It turned out to be a large bunch, all of them around the same age as him, Nigel and Abby.

"I recognize one of them." Nigel whispered, his eyes landing on a red haired girl standing in the crowd. "That's Fanny Fulbright."

"That red head from school?" Abby asked, following Nigel's gaze.

"Yeah. Her father is head one of the major Dust corporations here in America." Nigel nodded. "She's really tough too. She sent Ernie and his buddies to the infirmary when they tried picking on her."

"And I thought we were the school troublemakers." Wally commented with a smirk. "I heard my uncle was hired to train her along with someone else."

"You mean Scotty Blake?" Nigel asked.

"Who?"

"As in Scotty Blake of Clan Blake from Scotland?" Abby asked, looking a little surprised now. "As in Clan Blake that are revered as being the strongest fighters on the planet?"

"Really?" Wally asked.

"You didn't know your uncle was hired to train the daughter of the head of the Fulbright Corporation? Or that he was working with _the_ Scotty Blake who is considered one of the strongest Hunters on the planet?" Abby shook her head.

"I heard he had a job but I never asked." Wally shrugged.

"Well there's his job." Nigel said, gesturing back to Fanny. "Abby and I have known her since kindergarten. She's nice but has a bit of a temper. Hoagie's…Dad worked for her dad."

The three shared a saddened look since they knew about Hoagie losing his father.

"Recognize anyone else here?" Wally asked, changing the subject.

Nigel looked around and shook his head. "Nope."

Abby spotted someone with curly blond hair in two braids and felt something familiar.

"Abby?" Nigel asked, noticing the look on Abby's face. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Abby shook her head. "Sorry. I thought I…Never mind. It's nothing."

She must be imagining things.

Xxx

"This turned out bigger than I thought." Eddy commented, having come to the tournament with his fellow trainees that right now consisted only of Ed, Nazz and Johnny.

"I know. Even those Kankers freaks are here." Nazz said, frowning at the sight of the three girls who flashed smiles in her direction when they spotted her.

"Who invited them?" Eddy asked.

"It is how you say…a free country three haired Ed-Boy." Rolf replied, maintaining a calm gaze at the Kankers as he looked around even though he was not part of the tournament.

And he wasn't entirely impressed with most of the applicants who probably had no idea what it meant to be a true Huntsman.

"Plank says this ought to be a walk in the park." Johnny said, holding up Plank.

A kid talking to a piece of wood would be odd by about anyone's standards but Rolf could tell there was something about…Plank that wasn't normal.

His trained senses could see something in that piece of wood with eyes and a smile drawn onto it that made him believe there was more to it and Johnny than meets the eye.

Xxx

"This will be so awesome!" Ben Tennyson said, sitting with his cousin and grandfather in the audience.

Unlike most of the people his age he was not participating which was actually fair for everyone else considering his ability to transform into aliens with the help of the Omnitrix.

"I am just glad you didn't try to sneak in." Gwen commented.

"It would have been fun but I'd probably wipe the floor with everyone here." Ben said, leaning back on his seat.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her cousin's attitude. "Yeah, sure."

"Come on, you two. Don't start this. Nigel, Abby and Wally are participating." Max said, pointing to three kids that his grandson met in the middle of an attack.

"So how many are there?"

"They'll want to keep it small and want to go quick. A minimal of fifteen will be enough." Max answered, familiar with how such tournaments worked.

Xxx

"See anyone worth fighting?" Lee Kanker asked, crossing her arms.

The Kanker Sisters had only signed up so they could have a chance to use the suckers that signed up as outlets for their annoyance and frustration. Their mother hadn't been too happy with them for losing to a single farm boy no matter how tough he was and had sparred with them to make sure they were not going soft on her.

She made sure by not going easy on them.

"That farmer's Hunter wannabees might work." Marie said, easily spotting the ankle-biters from Peach Creek. "This will be a walk in the park."

"What happens if we fight each other?" May asked which earned her a slap on the head from Marie. "Ow! Hey!"

"Then we just fight, moron. Mom had us do the same when we were younger." Marie scoffed at her younger's sister stupidity.

"Too bad the farm boy is not participating. It would have been nice to have a rematch with him." Lee said, annoying her two sisters' fighting. "But we can see how his ankle-bitters fare. I'll take the short yappy one."

"Dibs on the big goofy one." May quickly said.

"Fine. I guess I'll take the weird kid or the blond valley girl." Marie scoffed. "Where's the cute book worm?"

"Ask and they might tell you." Lee simply answered, not really caring.

All that mattered was who the sucker that she was going to beat on was. This whole tournament was a joke and it would probably end with her and her sisters making it to the final round.

Xxx

Marceline remain composed, feeling grateful that Betty decided to remain with her as she stood with the contestants. Looking around she could see all of them looked excited with only a few of them being as composed as she was.

"Man, all these guys wanting to be Hunters." Marceline whispered as she looked around. "Have they even started on their weapons or their Semblances?"

Betty glanced down at Marceline. "Don't worry, Marceline. These tournaments are limited to hand to hand combat. These are just to show who might take the training of a Hunter seriously."

"So it's less of a tournament and more of a show." Marceline surmised.

"A show where you can get hurt if you are not being serious." Betty smiled. "So don't get in over your head, young lady."

Marceline smiled and nodded. "Right."

Betty looked up at the center of the ring where apparent referee was standing, a dog Mobian with blue fur wearing a bow-tie and a monocle . "I know that Mobian."

"Really?" Marceline asked.

"He is Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III, or Rothchild for short. He's a teacher as Nevernest Academy." Betty explained.

Marceline looked at the Mobian, finding him to be a little short to be a teacher at a Hunter Academy. "Doesn't look much."

"Don't be fooled, Marceline. He's an accomplished teacher and happens to be a friend to Phil Ken Sebben." Betty replied.

"Wow." Marceline was now impressed.

She had read about Phil Ken Sebben who was apparently not only the mayor of GrimmFall but also the headmaster of Nevernest Academy. She wondered how someone could handle the responsibility of both those kind of positions but he was respected by the majority of the Hunstmen community for his work. She now wondered if this Rothchild guy was a strong Hunter even if he looked very short.

Maybe she'd see for herself during the tournament.

Xxx

She sniffed the air, finding a familiar scent among the crowd. 'She's here. Perfect.'


	27. Chapter 27

_Opening File: Sunny Bridges Auditorium_

 _Named after the famous Huntsman Sunny Bridges, this structure functions as both a tournament arena for students signing up as Hunters and as a concert area of which the students play in. It is situated in Marquee Row, an area in the downtown of GrimmFall. The usual numbers of contestants competing range from ten to fifteen and the rules limit the fighting to only hand-to-hand combat with an experienced Hunter (affectionately referred to as 'the one who drew the short straw') ensuring the fight does not escalate beyond a simple spar that ends when one competitor is knocked unconscious, out of the ring or surrenders. These tournaments are small and it is not often that any of them show any special skill beyond simple school students but they are kept on file for possible admittance to Nevernest Academy depending on their progress._

 _End File_

Xxx

"You ever play games like Super Smash Bros? Fun to play, especially when you got characters like Mario answering the call of your controller, but it's not the same as the real thing. In real fights, people get hurt in a lot of ways. Bruises, broken bones, losing a tooth, concussions, internal bleeding…you get what I mean." TOM spoke as he brought up images of various games. "It's easy to play fighting games or watch people fighting in movies or even write down fights but actually living them, experiencing them, is a completely different thing. Can you say that you're ready to fight, anytime or anyplace? Nothing wrong with admitting you don't want to fight, but if you are in a position to help someone in trouble would you be willing to step up and put yourself on the line? In life it doesn't come down to what happens across your screen, it's all about choice, the choices we make that define us and reflect who we really are."

Xxx

"Your attention please!" Sir Rothchild called out, addressing the audience before him. "I will be proctor for this tournament and I expect all competitors to respect and obey my rules." He held up his hand, counting the rules with fingers.

"First rule: do not escalate the fight beyond hand to hand. Limited use of your Semblance is allowed but no weapons allowed."

A second finger uncurled.

"Second rule: the fight ends when one competitor loses consciousness, is knocked out of the ring, their Aura drops below the safety limit or they surrender."

A third finger uncurled.

"And third rule: if an opponent is unable to fight I will end the match and I expect the winner to abide by my decision." Rothchild finished. "Now, there are fifteen competitors here. They will all be chosen at random, with the odd one out facing the victor of the 7th match. Each winner will advance to the next round until the final round. All competitors will be judged for their skills and commitment in this tournament. Now that we have the formalities out of the way we shall begin with the first round."

"About time." Wally whispered in excitement.

The massive screen behind Rothchild began going through tournament names quickly.

 **Round 1**

 **Eddy McGee vs Marceline Petrikov**

"Wow! I'm right off the bat!" Eddy commented, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not imagining things.

"So I get to fight that guy first." Marceline glanced over at Eddy and wrinkled her nose. "Yeesh. Smells like cheap cologne."

"It wasn't cheap!" Eddy shouted in annoyance.

"So you say." Marceline snickered.

Annoyed at her words and deciding to start things off Eddy rushed forward, aiming a fist at Marceline who readied herself. "You think that will-"

But Eddy surprised Marceline by jumping over her and landing behind her and lashing out a kick at her. "HI-YAH!"

Marceline spun around, quickly blocking Eddy's foot. "Nice try."

Eddy pulled his foot and ducked as Marceline quickly tried to punch him. He stepped back, doing his best to block or dodge punches and kicks from Marceline who quickly went on the offensive. Eddy quickly launched a kick at Marceline's feet but the black haired girl stepped back, dodging the foot. Eddy tried to attacking again, starting with a hard right blow but Marceline ducked under and elbowed Eddy in the ribs.

"Eddy's not doing so well." Nazz commented as she watched the fight with the other contestants. "This girl's got some moves."

"Short three haired Ed-boy has agility but lacks strength." Rolf said, arms crossed as he watched. "Punk star has superior reach and coordination."

Eddy ducked under another kick and rolled away jumping back onto his feet and faced Marceline. The girl settled into a boxing stance, keeping a close eye on Eddy.

"Guess I got to do it." Eddy said, confusing everyone as he opened his mouth…

And his tongue shot out, stretching far beyond its limits as if it was the tongue of a toad and not a human, grabbed Marceline by the leg and pulled her off her feet.

"GAH!" Marceline cried out as she fell onto her back.

"Gotcha!"

Opening her eyes Marceline quickly rolled to the side, narrowly missing Eddy as he jumped over her and aimed his fist at her head. Marceline spun her leg out, kicking Eddy in the leg which made him fall over.

"Whoa!" Eddy yelped as he fell over.

Marceline then spun one hand, launching her foot up and kicking Eddy in the face. She then got up and grabbed Eddy by the back of his shirt, spinning him around before finally letting go and watched as he was tossed out of the ring.

"Eddy is out of the ring! Winner: Marceline!" Rothchild declared and the crowd applauded Marceline for her victory.

"That was quick." Wally said as Marceline walked out of the ring. "But man, she's got some moves."

Nigel nodded. "She didn't even have to use her Semblance like that Eddy guy did."

"Sticking his tongue out like a frog. Kind of cool." Wally said, smirking at Eddy who got up from the ground, looking slightly dizzy.

Abby gave Wally a look. "Really?"

Wally shrugged. "It kind of worked for a second."

"Not bad." Lee said, glancing at Marceline. "So much for getting the short yappy one. Guess I'll settle for punk rocker."

"Still, shorty put up a bit of fight. Guess farm-boy is teaching him something." Marie said, her one eye glancing at Rolf.

"That was a good fight, Eddy." Nazz said, patting Eddy on the back as he returned to his group.

"Didn't seem good from my end." Eddy moaned.

"Yeah but you got a few blows in at least." Johnny said, holding up Plank. "Plank says congratulations on a good fight."

"Eddy's the man!" Ed hugged Eddy.

Eddy glanced at Rolf who simply nodded to him, making him feel a little better.

"We shall proceed to the next round." Rothchild announced as the screen began going through the contestants' names.

 **Round 2**

 **Abigail Lincoln vs Marie Kanker**

"Finally." Marie grinned, throwing a look at Abby. "Shouldn't take too long. Just some girly trying to look like a cool cat."

Abby, with the help of her enhanced hearing was able to hear Marie's words and threw a glare back at her. "She did _not_ just say that."

Nigel and Wally caught the look in her eye and knew that there would be trouble. For as long as they knew her Abby was quiet, kept to herself unless around her friends and generally liked to read.

However when someone makes her mad she could be very dangerous.

"Will the contestants please step forward?" Rothchild politely requested.

The two girls stepped into the ring and faced each other, Marie smirking and Abby's eyes glaring from the cover of her hat.

"You may begin."

"I'll try not to tear up that pretty face, girly." Marie said as she started walking towards Abby.

Abby did a few neck stretches. "I'll try to leave some teeth left."

"Oh. Sounds like this will be fun." Marie remarked just as she came in striking distance and opened up with an uppercut that Abby quickly blocked and the fight was on.

Marie threw more punches at Abby, who displayed amazing agility as she easily dodged every blow. It was obvious that Marie had been trained in fighting street brawler style, but Abby had been trained to use her enhanced eye-sight thanks to her Faunus heritage in a fight, enabling her to dodge each attack perfectly. Finally having enough, Abby redirected a fist and delivered an elbow to Marie's ribs, then a kick to Marie's face.

Marie staggered back, rubbing her lips and feeling a bit of blood trailing down, and glared back at Abby. "All right then."

Now things were getting interesting.

Lee crossed her arms as she watched with her other sister. "So Braidy's got a little fight in her after all."

Marie was back on the assault, lashing out with punches and kicks that Abby would either block or dodge. Abby jumped back and then charged at Marie before jumping over the blue haired Kanker and landing behind her. Marie spun around and launched a punch at Abby who batted it away and launched a double palmed strike to Marie's stomach, knocking the breath out of her as she was sent flying through the air, landing harshly on the ground but still in the ring.

"She just knocked that Kanker creep down." Nazz remarked, impressed by Abby's skills.

Rolf nodded. "Hat-wearing Abby girl moves swiftly and precisely, refuses to waste strength and time unlike Blue Head Kanker."

"Man, Abby's not holding back with that girl." Wally commented.

Marie growled as she got back up, brushing off the previous blows and threw a harsh glare at Abby. "Now…I am mad!"

Abby kept her composure, even as Marie was rushing at her. It was easy to see that even though she was skilled Marie had a temper along with being overconfident. All it took was a few blows while dodging every strike, tricking her into losing her composure at the idea of being humiliated in front of everyone.

After the two combatants broke away again, Marie let out a low growl while Abby relaxed her posture with a smirk and beckoned mockingly with one hand, inviting Marie to make the next move and further agitating the blue headed Kanker. The psychological effect of this was plain to see as Marie's aura flared brightly…before she dissolved out of view, retaining only a blurred outline which soon was also gone.

"Huh?" Abby blinked, momentarily taken off guard by this new development…and too slow to react before she felt a foot slam into her abdomen, knocking her on her back.

She quickly rolled over one shoulder and came up standing, her eyes darting around the fighting ring.

"Oh man, the Kanker broke out her Semblance." Nazz swallowed. "She didn't use that against Rolf!"

"Hat Wearing Abby sought to agitate Blue Head Kanker into foolhardy mistake." Rolf commented, observing the ring for any signs of Marie. "But Blue Head Kanker has decided to change the terms of battle instead of taking the bait."

"What's she gonna do to get out of this?" Eddy wondered.

"Abby's not down yet."

The group looked to Nigel, who was watching the fight without any visible distress. Wally didn't look worried either, simply looking on with his arms crossed.

"What makes you say that?" Nazz asked.

"That girl's camouflage Semblance may come in handy, but she's relying on it instead of using it to enhance her abilities." Nigel explained. "Reliance on your Semblance is a mistake…especially when Abby's is more effective. Watch."

After taking three more blows, Abby raised one arm and felt an impact against her forearm. Latching onto what she assumed was a forearm; she saw the air in that area shimmer as different colors mixed between her hand and the background. Marie's Semblance was struggling to maintain a perfect cover, but with Abby disrupting that with close contact it was becoming too complex for Marie to maintain. Even now the audience was able to see from different angles that Marie was focusing on keeping herself hidden only from Abby, leaving herself visible to anyone staring at her from a different angle.

"Camo, huh?" Abby squeezed and twisted, eliciting a pained grunt from Marie as she dissolved back into view and dropped to one knee as Abby applied pressure to her captured wrist. "Nice trick. Here's mine."

Swinging one leg up, she struck Marie in the jaw and sent her sliding across the ring. The Kanker recovered almost as quickly as her opponent, but by the time she was on her feet Abby had vanished from view. Startled and concerned whispers came from the audience, except for Monty and Jennifer Uno who knew what happened along with their son and Wally.

"Whoa."

"She vanished too!"

"Is that her Semblance?"

"Is she copying Marie's? I read some people can do that." May whispered to Lee who was scowling slightly now.

Marie looked around frantically. "Where'd you go…" She growled.

Suddenly, she felt a breath against her ear. "Here."

Yelping, Marie felt Abby's arms wrap around her midsection before she was lifted off her feet and slammed headfirst…just outside the ring. Marie flopped to the floor, her aura now fully drained and her head spinning from the impact.

"Marie Kanker is out of the ring!" Rothchild proclaimed. "Winner: Abigail Lincoln!"

"Whoa man!" Nazz leaned forward. "Did she copy that Kanker's Semblance?!"

Nigel shook his head. "Nope. Abby's Semblance is Void of Presence. Kanker might be able to manipulate color and light to hide herself, but Abby is the real deal. She's invisible to all forms of detection; sight, smell, sound, we even tried to find her heat signature once. Until she drops back into view nothing can pick up on her. The only problem is…once she interacts with anything too much like attacking; it forces her back into view."

"Ah, but it gives Hat Wearing Abby advantage of a single strike." Rolf nodded. "And Rolf knows how a single hit at the right time and place can sway the outcome of battle. She used it well."

Marie rubbed her head as she walked back over to her sister's, throwing a nasty glare at Abby.

"Guess Mom will have to put you through a bit more training." Lee sneered at Marie who flinched. "Didn't even make it past the first round."

Monty smiled at Abby, both him and Jennifer proud of her and how far she had come. "Well done, Abby."

A pair of eyes watched as Abby walked back to the group, smiling at Nigel and Wally. 'She's grown tough.'

"Nice one." Wally complimented with a smirk. "Way to put that punk wannabee in her place."

"You even showed her up in who has the better stealth Semblance." Nigel said, mirroring Wally's smirk.

Abby smiled. "Thanks."

"We shall begin the third round." Rothchild called out as the screen lit up again.

 **Round 3**

 **Nazz Von Bartonschmeer vs Kenny**

"Who's that?" Nazz asked.

Her question was answered as a kid her age stepped into the ring. He wore an orange jacket with a hood and purple scarf that covered his entire face except for his eyes. The rest of his attire consisted of green pants and brown shoes.

"Isn't he hot under that coat?" Nazz couldn't help but ask as she stepped onto the ring, facing her opponent who simply stared at her. "Uh…Let's have a good fight…Dude?"

Kenny simply stared at her. Rolf narrowed his eyes, his battle senses telling him there was a lot more to this 'Kenny' than meets the eye.

"…You know, where I come from staring and not answering back is rude." Nazz said, now getting annoyed.

"Let the third round begin!" Rothchild announced.

Nazz started, crossing the distance between them and launching a fist at Kenny's face. Kenny caught Nazz's arm, using only one hand but it was an immensely strong grip that Nazz was struggling to get away from.

'He's so strong!' Nazz thought before Kenny flicked his hand, causing Nazz to fall to the ground on her back.

She quickly got back up but was now wary. This Kenny guy was a lot stronger than Nazz thought to be possible.

He might even be stronger than Ed.

"There is more to Heavy Coat Kenny than previously thought." Rolf said as the two faced each other.

"No kidding. He didn't even move when Nazz attacked." Eddy gulped. "Not even Ed could have stood still from that."

Nazz held up her hands and everyone watched as rainbow colored lights surrounded them before firing beams of multi-colored light at Kenny who swiftly ducked the beams as they shot out of the ring. Fortunately the possibility of any Semblance causing danger to the audience had been anticipated and as a force field had been installed to protect the audience.

"Wow!" Ben commented as the force fields blocked the energy beams. "She shoots rainbow beams?! That's actually cool!"

"They're not really rainbow beams." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"So, the hippy-chick's got fancy powers too." Lee scoffed. "Shooting rainbow beams? Pathetic. Even Marie could handle that."

Marie threw a nasty glare at Lee for her comment but said nothing since she was still reeling from her defeat by Abby.

"What kind of Semblance is that?" Wally asked as Nazz fired another beam at Kenny who dodged again, barely moving from his spot.

"Solar power." Johnny answered. "Nazz's Semblance allows her to absorb sunlight and convert into energy. She can use it to create energy beams or increase her speed and strength."

"She gets stronger just by standing outside under the sun?" Wally looked back at the fight.

"Not just in the sunlight. Moon light counts too." Johnny said with a big smile.

"Neat." Marceline couldn't help but admit.

"Go-go Nazz girl uses the light as her power and to shine bright even in dark times." Rolf stated, a small smile appearing on his face before frowning. "But still, something about Coat-Wearing Kenny makes Rolf weary."

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Coat-Wearing Kenny is too skilled an opponent to be in this tournament." Rolf said, drawing attention from anyone who could hear him. "His skills are too honed and precise while his strength is too great to be of a Hunter in training."

"Are you saying he's something else?" Nigel asked.

"Not sure but Rolf knows Mysterious Kenny is not someone to be overlooked." Rolf replied as everyone looked back at the fight. "Even Rolf might have a hard time against him."

Relying on her Semblance to increase her strength and speed Nazz launched herself at Kenny, trying to take him down quickly. However Kenny easily blocked her punches and kicks quickly, barely stepping back and not showing too much effort. Nazz vanished in a blur and appeared behind Kenny in mid-air, launching a kick at his head. Kenny ducked and grabbed Nazz's leg and spun the young Huntress in training around before throwing her to the other end of the ring.

Nazz quickly fired another energy beam that saved her from flying out of the ring and somersaulted through the air as she landed back on the ring, just a few feet away from Kenny. Nazz spun around, seeing Kenny standing in the exact same spot he had been standing in since the match started.

'He hasn't even moved from his spot.' Nazz thought, rubbing some sweat from her forehead. 'Just what is this guy?'

Kenny had shown little effort in fighting her and even then he only defended himself, never attacking her even once. Worst of all she used up a lot of her strength using her Semblance to try getting an advantage in this fight.

'I didn't want to use this but I got no choice.' Nazz thought as she began gathering energy again.

She held up her hands, tightening them into a fists and everyone watched as a sphere made of rainbow light surrounded them.

"She's using that move already?!" Eddy gaped.

"What's up?" Marceline asked.

"Go-go Nazz Girl is using her Semblance to charge up a special attack that utilizes as much energy she can gather." Rolf answered. "It is a technique recently created and Nazz-girl has yet to fully master it."

Nazz finally charged up her fist and charged at Kenny with a battle cry. Kenny remained stationary ever as Nazz neared him but just in the last second Nazz stopped and clapped her hands, unleashing a powerful shockwave that slammed directly into Kenny, actually knocking him back and causing him to tumble to the edge of the ring.

"She did it!" Eddy, Johnny and Ed exclaimed.

Rolf narrowed his eyes, waiting to see if Kenny would fly over the edge. Just as it seemed he would fly off the edge Kenny suddenly firmly planted his feet on the ground, creating cracks in the ring near the edge.

"What the-" Nazz gasped in shock.

"He just planted his feet on the ground!" Wally said, looking surprised as everyone was. "What the crud is he?!"

"Could it be his Semblance?" Marceline wondered.

Kenny managed to stand up straight and slowly approached Nazz who was now panting in exhaustion.

"It is over." Rolf stated solemnly. "Go-go Nazz Girl's attack will have drained her Aura reserves to the point she will have to forfeit or allow Proctor Rothchild to call the match."

The screen above showed that Nazz's Aura limits had indeed gone past the safety line and thus Rothchild decided to call the match. "Nazz Von Batonschmeer's Aura is below the safety limit and thus is eliminated. Winner: Kenny."

Nazz sighed, accepting defeat even though she was kind bummed for not even making past her first round.

"It was a good match."

She looked up at Kenny as he held out his hand to her. "…Excuse me?"

"You are skilled and have a lot of potential. If not for my own Semblance you would have won." Kenny actually spoke, his voice sounding deep and throaty but still friendly. "You may become a powerful Huntress, Miss Nazz."

Momentarily shocked by hearing him finally speak Nazz was so surprised her body went on auto as she accepted Kenny's hand and allowed him to help her stand up. They walked off the ring and Nazz returned over to her friends.

"Hey guys." Nazz greeted them with a sad smile.

"Don't look so down, Nazz." Johnny held up Plank. "Plank says you looked awesome with your Seblance out there."

"Johnny the Wood Boy and Plank speak the truth, Go-go Nazz Girl." Rolf spoke, causing Nazz to perk up. "Do not feel saddened by your loss. Though your path will be long you have still come a long way."

Nazz's smile brightened a bit. "Thanks, Rolf."

"That guy is not normal." Eddy remarked looking at Kenny who sat away from the rest of the contestants. "How'd he shrug off Nazz's attack like that?"

"Must be his Semblance but I have no clue what it could be." Nigel surmised.

"Coat-Wearing Kenny hid his abilities until the appropriate time to use them to his advantage." Rolf stated.

"The fourth match shall now be decided." Rothchild called out as the screen lit up.

 **Round 4**

 **Edwin Hill vs Olga Astronominov**

"Who's that?" Eddy asked.

"I think it's her." Marceline said as a short girl approached the ring.

She wore pink ballet shoes with white pantyhose and a pink ballet uniform and had a giant pink bow with a knot on the back. She also had black eyes, black hair in two long pigtails and an 'M' like cut at the side of her hair.

"Astronominov…" Nigel muttered.

Abby glanced at Nigel. "What's up?"

"Something about that name is familiar." Nigel answered as Ed walked into the ring, facing Olga. "I am thinking back to all those times Hoagie brought out his science issue comics."

"Sounds like a dorky name." Wally said in agreement. "Astro-nomen-off?"

"Astronominov." Abby corrected, rolling her eyes.

Nigel snapped his fingers. "That's it! That's where I heard that name!"

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Astronominov is the surname for the owner of a competing company with DexLabs called Mandark Industries." Nigel answered. "I remember Hoagie complaining about it one time. He said that everything they make is a copy of the things they make at DexLabs which has led to a lot of trouble."

"Trouble?" Nazz asked.

"Well, first of there are rumors of that someone in DexLabs has been stealing plans for their products and selling them to Mandark Industries. And secondly there's been talk of a massive lawsuit against Mandark Industries for the copying." Nigel continued.

"So she steals all those gadgets and gets rich off of it?" Wally asked, looking back at Olga who was facing Ed in the ring. "Wow. No one told me you could have that kind of job."

"She's too young to be running a company." Abby retorted. "Probably a relative."

"May the 4th match begin!" Rothchild announced.

"Take me to your leader!" Ed shouted and charged straight at Olga.

Just as it looked like he was going to attack her he instead ran in a circle, confusing everyone who was watching.

"What's he doing?" Marceline finally asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Oaf!" Rolf smacked himself in the face.

"Come on Ed!" Eddy shouted.

Ed stopped in front of Olga. "I can't, Eddy! My mom says I'm not allowed to fight girls."

"Seriously?" Abby glanced at Ed's friends.

Nazz sighed and shrugged. "Unfortunately yeah."

"Sorry but I can't break a promise." Ed said and stepped out of the ring.

Needless to say everyone was shocked as Ed simply walked back over to his group.

"What the crud?!" Wally exclaimed in complete shock.

"Ed has stepped out of the ring! Winner: Olga Astronomonov." Rothchild announced.

"Seriously?"

"What kind of fight was that?!"

"Why'd he even show up?!"

"What a rip off!"

"Kick him out of here!"

"We came here to see a fight!"

Olga didn't say anything or even looked like she cared as she stepped out of the ring and returned to where she was when she was called.

"I can't tell if she even knows what's going on." Wally said, glancing at Olga as simply leaned against the wall.

"Well, that was disappointing." Lee Kanker remarked with a small grin. "So, the big guy doesn't like picking fights with girls."

"And I so wanted to play with him." May said, looking a little sad. "You think we can have a play date when this is over?"

"Do it on your own time." Marie spat.

"Sure. I can do that while you go another round with Mom when she finds out you lost again. And didn't even make it past your fist round." May said, smirking at her angry sister. "She's probably going to throw you into the woods for that."

Marie gritted her teeth, vowing to get even with her sister for that remark. She threw another nasty glare at Abby who seemingly sensed it as she glanced back at Marie and smirked, infuriating the blue haired Kanker even more.

She vowed to get back at that cool-girl wannabee when she had the chance.

"Girls, shut up." Lee cut in, forcing Marie to look away from Abby. "We got a tournament to win. May, you can play with tall, green and stinky later. Mom wants us here checking out the competition so keep focused."

May scowled but said nothing since Lee was right.

"Seriously, Ed?" Eddy said as Ed returned to the group.

"Can't break a promise to Mom, Eddy. She doesn't want me accidentally killing innocent girls." Ed shrugged.

"Accidentally?" Marceline asked.

"Lumpy here is super-strong and I mean super-strong." Eddy sighed. "Strong enough he unlocked his Aura when he was little and literally brought the house down."

"Really?"

"Really." Nazz nodded. "So yeah, because of that Ed's mom doesn't like him fighting, especially little girls."

"But come on! He's training to be a Hunter!" Wally threw his arms up in the air. "He's got to get into a fight eventually."

"It's a problem but Ed has spared with Rolf and even me when I gave him permission to fight me." Nazz said, knowing it was a weak defense.

"Still though…" Wally turned away, just unable to continue arguing.

"Let it go, Wally." Abby said, deciding to simply drop it.

It really didn't matter to anyone else if Ed wanted to fight or not, even if he kind of wasted everyone's time by backing out.

"We shall continue to the next round." Rothchild said, deciding to move forward. "We will now choose the contenders for the 5th round."

Xxx

 **(Character Skills)**

 **Name: Eddy**

 **Aura: Yellow**

 **Semblance: Tongue extension**

 **Description: Allows Eddy to extend his tongue at an impossible length and make it strong enough to lift a full grown person off their feet.**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Name: Nazz Von Bartonschmeer**

 **Aura: Teal**

 **Semblance: Solar Energy Blasts**

 **Description: Nazz is able to convert sunlight into energy that she can use to increase her speed and strength and also release the energy in the form of beams of multi-colored light for offensive use.**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Name: Marie Kanker**

 **Aura: Blue**

 **Semblance: Camouflage**

 **Description: By manipulating light and color around her Marie Kanker can camouflage herself or chose to create an alternate appearance to disguise herself.**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **(Name: Ed)**

 **(Aura: Green)**

 **(Semblance: N/A**

 **Description: N/A)**

 **(Weapon: N/A)**


	28. Chapter 28

_Opening File: Mandark Industries_

 _A young R &D company that has quickly risen up as one of the top technology producing companies America but it is also the most mysterious one as well. There have been rumors circling for some time that Mandark Industries does not use living labor but rather relies on drones and machines to mass produce their products that many have stated to be copies of the products made at DexLabs. These rumors have been building up for the past few years and many believe that there is a leak in DexLabs, suppling Mandark Industries with information on all the latest products. Though nothing has been confirmed at this point it has been speculated that DexLabs, right now under the management of Fergil O'Reily that a lawsuit will be happening in the future._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Unfortunately in this day and age it's the quickest way to get yourself served and sent to court and end up losing almost all your possessions by ending up on someone's bad side. You'd be surprised how easy it is for that to happen. All it takes is one accusation and everyone is up in arms over the entire debacle, not really caring who is guilty and who is innocent, preferring to wonder how much one can make the other pay." TOM said, closing the file on Mandark Industries. "In the world of business there is no such thing as a dirty move. As long as you can get a big pay check you'd probably sign for just about anything: including payment of your soul. The sides of good and evil have no bearing in the world of business which only values how fast it takes to get a lot of money and sometimes it's done with no regard for people in anyway. So if you want to make a lot of money be careful of what path you chose to get it but nothing is free and you have to be mindful of what you are willing to trade."

Xxx

"Man, not a lot to do around here." Hoagie said, wondering around the streets of Gravity Falls.

Or rather street since Gravity Falls wasn't really that big of a town.

He decided to go out and explore the town and saw there wasn't much to see.

"Too bad that tournament Nigel, Abby and Wally are in isn't televised. I wonder how they are doing." Hoagie rubbed the back of his head that was covered by his old aviator's hat that his father gave him along with the yellow goggles he liked to wear. "Knowing them they probably got this in the bag. Nigel's got his Frost Fire, Wally's like super strong and Abby's like a ninja. They'll probably be fighting each other in the final round."

His three best friends which he was glad to have. He wasn't anti-social but there weren't a lot of kids his age that seemed to understand him. The only others that might get him was Fanny Fulbright who he used to tell jokes to when they were young and Kuki Sanban who he met while visiting in Japan. Actually since the _accident_ he hadn't tried to contact Kuki since then and it made him feel bad since they actually got along during the short time he was a guest along with his family in the Sanban home.

He really should see what she's been up to since the last time they saw each other.

The others he came with didn't seem to be into the exact same things as him. Dexter and his grandfather were his idols since they were the family that started DexLabs while that guy named Eddward or Double D or whatever buried himself in the books of the Northwest Library.

He perked up when he saw the town arcade. "An arcade?! Awesome!"

Finally something exciting!

He walked into the arcade, seeing it mostly empty except for a few kids that were playing at the games. "Okay, what to try?"

"I suggest _Peril in the Skies._ " A girl's voice answered the question he had muttered to himself.

He glanced over and saw a girl leaning against the wall with an owl sitting on her shoulder.

"It's the best you can find in this town." The girl smirked as she chewed on a piece of bubblegum. "You're one of the new kids here, playing in that whole science fair thing, right?"

"Yeah." Hoagie answered, kind of unsure about this girl.

But he did find her to be a bit cute.

"I am Nyx by the way." The girl said as she approached him.

"My name is Hoagie Gilligan." Hoagie introduced himself.

The girl stopped, tilting her head. "Your mom chose a sandwich as your name."

"Hey, I like it!" Hoagie retorted.

Nyx laughed. "Wow, first few seconds and I'm interested. Want to play a little multi-player? I'll put in the first quarter."

Hoagie smirked. "I don't think you want to play against me. I am pretty good. Wouldn't want you to get mad for losing."

Nyx held up a quarter between her index and middle finger. "Bring it, sandwich boy."

As the two started playing their chosen game the owl fluttered and Hoagie could have sworn he saw the owl's form shimmer for a second. When nothing else happened he shrugged and focused back on the game.

Xxx

 _Flashback_

 _Wally was panting with sweat literally spilling down his face as he struggled to lift the giant rock with only his legs. This was only part of his training under his uncle who watched on with a calculating gaze as Wally finally managed to lift it up with both legs._

 _"Good work, Wally." Lou said, finally allowing his nephew a break._

 _"Man…" Wally could barely speak, his voice struggling to be just a little louder than a whisper while he lied on the ground, unable to move._

 _Lou handed his nephew a bottle of water that Wally literally inhaled. "This is an important step forward in your training. What I am teaching you now is something I learned during my travels."_

 _"How…i-is…making me lift….rocks…helping?" Wally said, drinking a second bottle of water._

 _Lou smiled. "I once thought the same when I encountered the tribe who taught me but I soon learned how strong I became…And how 'good' I could jump at the end of it."_

 _"Jump…good?" Wally asked._

 _"That's right. I learned from a tribe that lives in the jungles of Africa after I helped save them from their enemies but that's a story for another time." Lou answered. "The point of this training is for you to continue these exercises while slowly increasing the weights. By the time your training is finally complete you will be not only strong but also…fast."_

 _End Flashback_

Xxx

"Man these kids are good." Rex Salazar commented, watching along with his mentor known as Agent Six in the audience stance.

Six nodded. "They have good training."

Six and Rex decided to stick close by after informing Max Tennyson of their origins, knowing he would believe them since the Ben that Rex had met earlier mentioned his grandfather having experience in all sorts of alien stuff. So Max did believe them when they told him they had come from another dimension looking for an escaped criminal but wanted them to keep their distance from his grandson for the time being. So for now they were staying in Grimmfall until some leads to Van Kleiss turned up.

 **Round 5**

 **Wallabee Beatles vs Valerie Elizabeth**

"My turn!" Wally pumped his fists and walked to the ring. "Wish me luck, guys!"

Abby stared at the name of Wally's opponent. 'Valerie…'

"Abby?" Nigel asked, seeing Abby staring at the screen and then at Valerie.

She was a girl around their age with blond hair pulled into two braids behind her shoulders. She wore a pink sweater and a black skirt with black school girl shoes and white socks but Abby noticed something about her.

It was subtle and almost impossible to notice but Abby picked it up.

As she approached the ring Valerie grinned and Abby saw them: fangs.

"She's a Faunus." Abby whispered to Nigel who glanced at Valerie.

"Really? Wow." Nigel smiled a bit. "That's not something to be alarmed about. Faunus and Mobians are allowed to participate in this tournament. There's no prejudice here."

"It's not that." Abby replied calmly. "There's something about that girl. I think…She looks familiar."

"You've seen her before?" Nigel asked as Wally entered the ring. "I don't remember seeing her from school."

"Not from school. From before I met you." Abby narrowed her eyes as Valerie and Wally faced each other. "Back when I was living in the Twisted Forest."

Nigel looked concerned now since Abby rarely talked about her past, even after Drago's attack. The few times she did talk she did speak of her family living near a small Faunus village that was one several villages hiding out in the Wildlands.

"Let the 5th match begin!" Rothchild announced.

Wally decided to be the one to start the fight, charging at Valerie, moving so fast almost no one could see anything but an orange and blue blur shooting at his opponent. Valerie dodged the punch being sent her way by back-flipping, Wally's fist sailing just above her face and her both of her feet kicking up and slamming into Wally's chin. Wally hit the ground while Valerie landed perfectly on her feet, smirking down at her foe.

"She dodged and knocked him down in just a few second." Nigel remarked, surprised at that since he knew about how hard Wally had trained.

Abby was as surprised as Nigel since they had trained with Wally under his uncle and knew the kind of training Wally went through but were not up to the kind of level as Wally was. It was obvious out of the three of them that Wally was physically the strongest despite also being the youngest and to see someone land in the first blow in his match that just started was surprising to say the least. Abby threw another look at Valerie, trying to remember where she might have seen her before.

Wally got back up on his feet, rubbing his chin a bit. "Not bad but I am just getting started."

Wally was the first to charge again, launching punch after punch at Valerie who dodged them while stepping back but it didn't look like she was retreating.

"She's dodging every blow." Nazz remarked.

"Braided one is quick and seems able to predict Fisty-Wally's attacks." Rolf said, watching as Valerie stepped, twirled and ducked out of the way of each blow.

"The way she fights, Abby…It's similar to your style." Nigel said, seeing how familiar the way Valerie was fighting.

Abby silently agreed that the way Valerie was fighting was familiar.

Xxx

 _Flashback_

 _Abby grunted as she fell on her feet, trying to catch the ball thrown by Monty again. It wasn't easy considering the ground around her was filled with roots sticking up and potholes._

 _"Remember, Abby it's important to have good eye-sight in a battle. If you see the attack you can anticipate and dodge it but it is also important you see the land around you and know where to step. " Monty said, holding up another ball. "Let us try another method."_

 _"GAH!" A few moments later Abby was dodging balls thrown at her without end._

 _"Good! Remember against the Grimm and any other enemy you may face you have to be able to dodge their strikes, anticipate their moves and when the time is right…Strike!" Monty said as he threw another ball so hard it Abby could barely see and it missed her head by mere inches._

 _"Gah!" Abby was now trying to walk across a thin rope not too far up from the ground. "What exactly is the point of this?"_

 _"It's important you are able to keep yourself balanced in a fight. You never know what kind of ground you might be standing on. It could simply be the nice lawn in our backyard or you could find yourself standing on the edge overlooking a deep chasm that might be too slippery. If you can walk across the thinnest of paths you can walk just about everywhere."_

Xxx

Abby's fighting style was centered around using her enhanced senses to prevent herself from being hit balanced with careful decisive strikes and when combined with her Semblance it gave her a great advantage in a fight but she knew she wasn't unbeatable. She knew her Semblance couldn't hide her when she was attacking so she relied on her agility and wits to stay ahead of her opponents. And the way Valerie was fighting Wally right now was the same method which she used.

"Then Wally should be okay." Abby whispered back. "He's sparred with me enough times to know he can't attack like that."

"But he does get carried away at times." Nigel pointed out.

That was also true.

Wally was a very good fighter who knew how to attack and defend but sometimes because of his temper he overcommitted and left himself vulnerable which Abby and Nigel would often exploit in their spars.

"He can do this all day. She'll tire out." Abby kept her eyes on the fight.

"Are you sure?"

Abby didn't answer.

Having enough of being on the defensive Valerie decided to finally go on the offensive by launching a spinning kick that Wally dodged and then batted away one punch while ducking under a second. Valerie swept a foot and kicked Wally's feet out from under him. Grunting slightly while rolling to the side Wally recovered and jumped back up. Jumping at Valerie he launched a kick but Valerie blocked and punched him in the face, following up with another before Wally fought back. Valerie somersaulted back, dodging Wally's punches and as he attempted a kick she punched him in the stomach and then jumped up, slamming both her feet down on Wally who grunted slightly as he was slammed face down onto the ground.

Wally grunted as he rolled back up in time to catch a foot aimed at his face and shoved it back. Valerie staggered back, having little time to react as Wally delivered a blow to her stomach and another to the back as she bent over. Valerie a high kick but Wally stepped back, avoiding it by a few inches.

"They're both good." Eddy commented.

"Very." Nazz agreed. "I'd have a hard time against either one of them, even with my Semblance. And they haven't used theirs yet."

Abby narrowed her eyes at Valerie as she charged after Wally. "She's holding back."

"Oh! Now it's getting good." May said with a toothy grin. "I hope I get one of them."

"Just make sure to win." Lee said stoically, arms crossed. "But you have a point, May. I guess I'll settle for the pipsqueak with muscles if he wins."

Nigel didn't get the chance to ask what she meant as Valerie suddenly moved faster, bringing her hands together and slamming them down Wally's head, dazing him from the blow. Valerie then jumped over Wally, grabbing him by the hood of his shirt and threw him over her as she landed back on her feet, using the momentum to throw Wally out of the ring and onto the ground.

"Oh dear!" Wally's mother gasped, seeing her son hit the ground.

Luckily he was pretty durable as he slowly managed to sit up a second later as Nigel and Abby rushed over to him.

"Wallabee Beatles is out of the ring! Winner: Valerie Elizabeth!" Rothchild announced.

"You okay?" Nigel asked, helping Wally get up.

"Yeah." Wally said, brushing some dirt off him. "She got me good, guys. I thought I had her figured out but she suddenly got faster and stronger than me. Did she use her Semblance?"

"I can't say. She moved too fast for me to tell." Nigel looked at Abby. "Abby?"

"Don't know either." Abby glanced back at Valerie as she left the ring. "I can't put my finger on it but I know I've seen her before."

"Really?" Wally asked. "I think I would have remembered a face like hers in school."

"Not school." Abby sighed, shaking her head. "Forget about it. It ain't important anyway. Nice fight, Wally."

"Thanks. Kind of bumming I didn't win though." Wally said, now remembering that he had just lost.

Nigel patted Wally on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it too much, Wally. It was a good fight and it wouldn't be much of a tournament if it was too easy."

"Yeah…" Wally admitted with a small smirk. "Got a point there. Won't get the better of me next time, that's for sure."

"And now we move onto the sixth match." Rothchild announced as the screen began going through names again.

 **Round 6**

 **Fanny Fulbright vs Johnny 2/4**

"So, you guys think that Johnny will take that redhead down?" Nazz asked as both the chosen contestants approached the ring.

"Hard to say. Fanny Fulbright is the apprentice of two veteran Huntsmen: Wally's uncle and Scotty Blake, one of the greatest Huntsmen to ever come out of Scotland." Nigel answered.

"Scotty Blake? How much do you know about him?" Marceline could not help but ask.

"Wally's uncle told us about him when we asked who he was training besides Wally. Apparently Scotty Blake is considered to be the best warrior to ever come out of Clan Blake, one of Scotland's greatest warrior clans that has kept Scotland safe from Grimm invasion for centuries. He's traveled all over the world and has gotten thousands, maybe millions of requests from clients all over the world. There's no way to tell just how strong Fanny might have gotten from training under him and Wally's uncle Lou Beatles." Nigel explained.

"Who can pay for training under two Hunters like that?" Eddy asked. "It'd probably cost a fortune just to hire one."

"Not all Huntsmen are greedy, Eddy." Nazz admonished.

"To answer your question, shorty the head of the Fulbright Corporation, that's who. America's top Dust producing company that works with DexLabs in supplying the Dust needed for most of their projects. That girl happens to be the boss of that company's daughter." Abby added her two cents, ignoring Eddy's indignant shouting at her commenting his height.

"So she's super rich?!" Eddy's jaw nearly dropped in amazement as Johnny and Fanny faced each other in the ring.

"What does this say for Johnny?" Nazz asked, slightly worried for the last member of the contestants from Peach Creek who was still in the tournament.

"Fiery Headed Fanny girl may have training from great warriors but Johnny the Wood Boy is not out of the trees yet." Rolf replied.

Johnny and Fanny were now facing each other in the ring.

"Let the sixth match begin!" Rothchild announced.

Fanny cracked her knuckles. "All right ya slipper-wearing, namby-pamby, sniveling, worm-eyed, cally-break tatty! You got about three seconds to make like a skunk and run for your stinking life before I throw your dumb boy butt out of here!"

"I forgot to mention she doesn't like boys." Nigel remarked dryly.

"Oh yeah? Well Plank says 'Learn to speak English, girlfriend!'" Johnny retorted.

"Slipper-wearing dumb boy says what?" Fanny asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Who's this Plank?"

"My buddy."

Fanny stared at Johnny before throwing her head back and laughing hard. "Oh is he an imaginary friend? What's he going to do? Tell me a bedtime story? Oh wait, couldn't hear it even if it was my bedtime!"

"Yeah well Plank says 'Naptime, toots!'"

Fanny's hair and eyes flared with unbridle fury. "TOOTS?!"

She let out an enraged scream as she charged at Johnny like a stampeding rhino, ready to probably literally trample him to death.

"He's a goner!" Ed cried out.

Rolf sighed. "Johnny the Wood Boy's habit of angering the fair female strikes again."

"No kidding." Eddy agreed.

Just was Fanny was in range of punching Johnny so hard his head might have been be knocked off a vine made of wood erupted from under the short sleeves of his T-shirt, grabbing Fanny by the arms and legs.

"WHA?!" Fanny stopped, looking at the vines.

"What the Grimm?" Wally gaped.

"Meet my buddy, Plank!" Johnny said as the vines lifted Fanny up and threw back across the ring.

Fanny slammed her feet into the ground, creating skid marks as she slid to a stop just near the edge. She glared hatefully at Johnny as the vines retracted under his shirt.

"What the butt was that?" Wally asked.

"Johnny's Semblance." Nazz answered, placing her left hand on her left hip. "His Semblance allows him to control and alter the shape of anything made of wood he touches."

"Wood manipulation?" Nigel questioned, now interested.

Nazz nodded. "Yeah."

"So what's he got under there?" Abby asked. "A piece of wood."

"Not just any piece of wood. His best friend, Plank."

Fanny stood up and charged again. "You think that will stop me, ya dumb boy?!"

Johnny released his vines to grab Fanny again but this time she stopped and grabbed the vines and with mighty yank she pulled Johnny off his feet.

"Get over here!" Fanny shouted as Johnny flew at her and she prepared to deliver a mighty blow that would likely end the match.

"Splinter!" Johnny shouted and the wooden vines shattered.

"GAH!" Fanny covered her eyes as she felt her body was riddled with small splinters of wood.

Johnny jumped back onto his feet and summoned back the splinters as they reformed into a piece of wood…with a smile drawn on its face.

"That's his buddy?" Wally asked, staring at Plank.

"Yep." Nazz and Eddy answered.

Fanny growled and lunged at Johnny again as he placed Plank on the ground. A wall of wood came up and shielded Johnny from Fanny's punch but the power behind the punch was so powerful the wood actually cracked.

And morphed into vines grapping her and pinning her arms and legs together, immobilizing her.

"Game over." Johnny said as the vines lifted Fanny up and threw her out of the ring.

"Fanny Fulbright is out of the ring! Winner: Johnny 2/4!" Rothchild proclaimed.

Fanny got up, glaring murderously at Johnny as he stepped out of the ring and approached his friends.

"That's a scary look." Wally commented as Fanny turned away and marched to the exit.

"She'll be fine. Given the way she acted she must have a big ego, one with a dislike for boys." Abby replied.

"Yeesh and she only knew Johnny for a few seconds. It usually takes him a few minutes to get a girl, especially a redhead angry." Eddy commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marceline asked.

"Johnny tends to annoy Ed's sister who happens to be a red head like that Fulbright girl who gets just as angry as she did. Actually Johnny's innocent fun games usually get on everyone nerves, except for Rolf." Nazz explained.

"Do we want to know?" Abby asked.

"Not really." Eddy and Nazz answered at the same time again as Johnny returned.

"Hey, guys! Plank and I won!" Johnny exclaimed, holding Plank up with both hands.

"Is this even legal? We're not allowed to use weapons." Nigel pointed out.

"We already informed the proctor about Plank and he said as long as Plank was used as part of Johnny's Semblance and not as a weapon it was within the boundaries of the rules." Nazz replied.

"I see…"

"Plank and I are a team. Where I go, he goes." Johnny said simply.

Nigel simple shrugged. "If the proctor has no problem with it, neither do it."

"Me neither." Marceline said and everyone else agreed.

"So, the tree hugger is the only one of the ankle-biters from that dump our family owns to make it past the first round." Lee Kanker commented, watching the losers interact. "And not a bad Semblance too."

"We're still missing the smart one." Marie commented. "Where is he?"

"Who cares? Either me and Lee are next and I am getting bored." May complained.

"We will now begin the next match!" Rothchild announced.

 **Round 7**

 **Lee Kanker vs May Kanker**

"Ha! An old fashioned sister brawl?" May laughed. "We could have just stayed home for that."

"So shut up and get moving then." Lee said, walking to the ring.

"What is with those girls anyways?" Marceline asked.

"They're the Kanker Sisters, a bunch of freaks and thieves who happen to be the daughters of the owner of Peach Creek, a small suburban part of GrimmFall." Nazz answered, scowling at the Kankers. "They live in the trailer park of Peach Creek and only come around to cause trouble. Rumor has it they travel all across the country just to steal and loot any place they come across."

"How do thieves own land?" Nigel asked.

"Their ancestors extorted the deed to the land way back when Peach Creek was being built." Eddy remarked sourly.

"Yeah and since then the Kankers have liked to hide out in the trailer park where nobody likes to come out and bother them." Nazz agreed.

"If they are thieves why don't the police arrest them?" Wally asked.

"They are the legal owners of Peach Creek and the places they like to hang out in don't exactly have much taste for law and thus no proof has been brought of their crimes." Rolf answered as the sisters faced each other. "Charging Yellow Head Kanker is able to make her immune to pain and Lead Red Head Kanker wields the power of a hallucination Semblance."

"A hallucination Semblance?" Marceline perked up.

"Yeah. Those three showed up looking for a fight one day." Nazz said sourly as the fight started.

May lunged at Lee who easily caught her by the face and slammed her into the ground. While many of the people watching flinched May didn't even blink as she kicked Lee in the ribs and jumped up.

"The three of them were just looking for an excuse to bully and harass everyone so they challenged Rolf who was training me, Johnny, Ed, Double D and Eddy how to be Hunters to a fight." Nazz continued.

Lee stepped back and ducked under a punch and uppercut May.

"Rolf beat down May and Marie no problem but Lee was little more difficult."

Lee then grabbed May by the back of her head and slammed her down into the pavement.

"Yeesh, those girls are brutal." Abby winced. "And I thought bluey was a freak."

May bit down on the pavement and to the shock of everyone watching tore a large piece out of the ground and slammed it into Lee, knocking her down.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming." Eddy gulped.

May bit down and shattered the chunk to bits. "Haven't forgotten, have you? My Semblance allows me to make any part of my body strong to the point that I can smash anything and not feel a thing."

"I remember. It gives you that thick skull." Lee said, standing back up and stretching her neck a bit. "Too bad for you that's the only thing you got that counts."

May growled and lunged again, slamming right into Lee.

"Those girls seem big in family love." Nigel remarked dryly.

May repeatedly pummeled Lee into the ground, but Lee kept on grinning. A moment later she stopped and stared down at Lee as her image faded, leaving a mini-crater formed from May's attacks.

"You never learn." A voice said behind May.

May spun around in time to be kicked in the face and sent flying out of the ring.

"Good news is that Mom won't be mad at you for losing the first round." Lee said, arms crossed and grinning. "She'll just say you got off light and have us finish later."

"May Kanker is knocked out of the ring! Winner: Lee Kanker!" Rothchild announced.

"I am guessing their mother is a piece of work." Marceline commented, frowning at Lee stepped out of the ring.

"Never met the woman and don't plan to." Eddy replied. "Well, now that the seventh round is over she's going to be facing the only one who hasn't fought yet."

"Which is-" Wally started.

"Me." Nigel finished while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Good luck, dude." Eddy said, glad he wasn't Nigel right now.

Lee looked over at Nigel and smirked. "Nice sunglasses. Got an extra pair? Or maybe you wouldn't mind me trying them after our match."

Nigel scowled. "You really are from a family of thieves, aren't you?"

"We prefer the term 'on holiday'. Sun, sweat and souvenirs." Lee said in a tone sugary that everyone couldn't help but flinch. "I see you are friends with the girl who beat my sister. Hope you are as tough as she is. I'm looking for a good fight."

"Prepare to lose hard than! My bro here could beat you any day of the weak!" Wally pointed to Nigel with his thumb. "I almost I wish I fought you or the bucktooth girl to beat you down like Abby did your sister."

"Don't compare my sisters to me." Lee chuckled. "I am the best and not just because I am the eldest sister."

"Definitely as cocky." Marceline scowled.

"The Eighth Round will now begin!" Rothchild spoke up.

 **Round 8**

 **Lee Kanker vs Nigel Uno**

Xxx

( **Character Skills)**

 **Name: Johnny 2/4**

 **Aura: Maple Brown**

 **Semblance: Wood Manipulation**

 **Description: Johnny can manipulate the shape and form of anything made of wood that he touches. He can control them to a degree that they actually act alive.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Opening File: The Flame_

 _The famous Semblance of the Uno family that has been passed down for generations since the father of Benedict Uno Senior the Flame is a powerful Semblance, able to completely cover the body in flames but without actually harming the body. It is said that as the fire spreads a shield made of soot and ashes covers the body, making the skin and hair turn all black and the eyes turn yellow. However given the aggression of some well-known members of the Uno family it is possible the yellow eyes and black silhouette are merely manifestations of the hatred and angry in their hearts. The Flame is created when the Semblance creates heat inside the body that builds up until it creates fire._

 _This Semblance is powerful and requires powerful emotions and concentration in order to work. Benedict Uno claims that only feelings of powerful anger can bring out the Flame's true potential however there are rumors that another way has been found to harness the power of the Flame without the need for anger and other negative emotions._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You ever hear of the saying 'You can pick your friends but you can't pick your family'?" TOM asked, closing the file. "Families are always there for each other, most of the time but they can also be the hardest a person can deal with. Just about anything that can go wrong will definitely go wrong and lots of mistakes will be made. On the other hand, family can be just about the only thing you can count on when things get rough. No one knows you better and they'll likely know what's wrong with just a single look."

Sara appeared behind TOM's chair in her holo-form. " _And not all families are defined by blood._ "

"True that. Family is not about blood, it's about bonds. So as you go through life and got a bunch of crazy relatives or too many to count remember that when the chips are down you can count on them to have your back...If you think can handle the craziness that comes with the package."

" _TOM!_ " Sara admonished.

Xxx

The trip through the desert was quiet for the new dimensional arrivals but fortunately Artemis and Superboy had trained for the kinds of situations so they provisions to keep themselves from starving. The problem was between them, Dani and the girl Superboy was carrying they would only last a couple of days. So with that in mind Dani had changed into her ghost from and flew up, trying to see if there were any nearby towns that had food and water.

"Anything?" Artemis called up to Dani who shook her head as she landed back on the ground and shifted back into her human form.

"I couldn't see anything." Dani said, gesturing to the surrounding area with both arms. "I don't think there is a single town out here."

"Yet there is a secret lab in a mountain. They couldn't have set up all the way out here without supplies so it is likely there is a small town out there, kilometers away but still somewhere out there." Superboy said, adjusting Raven in his arms.

He looked around, narrowing his eyes. "Plus, I don't think we are alone."

Xxx

Jujunga narrowed his eyes, watching the group composed of Van Kleiss' dimensional subjects seemed to react warily as the black haired young man glanced in his direction. Jujunga had remained hidden behind a pile of boulders and yet his instincts had warned him that he had been spotted. As skilled a fighter as he was there was no point in directly fighting them since he had been ordered by Sammael to make sure they survived to learn more about them and bring the purple haired girl back to him. He pulled out his didgeridoo and then a Wind Dust crystal that he held for slightly longer, watching as a pink substance seemed to enter it and slipped it into his instrument.

Xxx

"Over there." Superboy pointed at the pile of boulders nearby.

Artemis pulled out her bow and readied an arrow as Dani changed back into her ghost form. "Come out!"

Out from behind the boulders stepped a dark skinned man with tribal tattoos all over his body and white face paint covering most of his face. He pointed what looked to be a wooden flute at them and started playing a tune. From it came a gust of wind that blew across the ground, picking up sand and dirt and creating a small sandstorm that slammed into the group, making it impossible to see.

"Connor!" Artemis called out, covering her eyes.

Dani made herself intangible and flew straight at the man and continued playing his flute. The man narrowed his eyes as he spotted Dani flying at him. She tried to fire a ghost ray at him but he stepped to the right, dodging while continuing to play his flute. Dani then tried to fly at him to punch him but he ducked under the punch, reaching out and touched her arm with one hand before quickly pulling it back.

He then jumped back, placing another two crystals into his flute before playing again. From the end of his flute came a blast of fire. Dani made herself intangible again as the fire blasted through her but realized the others didn't have the same protection. She spun around in time to see Superboy shield Artemis and the girl with his own body and gasped in horror as the flames consumed him.

She flew back towards the group to save them even though it was likely they were already burned to a crisp. If she had known earlier about Superboy's Kryptonian heritage she wouldn't have worried or have been surprised to see Conner standing without so much as a burn on him with Artemis and the girl safe behind him but his shirt had been burned away.

"Wow!" Dani gasped as Superboy stood up.

"You okay?" Superboy asked Dani who nodded and then turned around to check on Artemis and the girl.

"We're fine." Artemis said, having held Raven as Superboy protected them.

Dani turned back around and saw the man was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"He must have taken off when we were distracted." Superboy surmised as Artemis stood up. "I can't pick up his heartbeat or see where he went."

"He must have…" Artemis trailed off as her vision seemed to blur. "Wha-"

"Artemis!" Superboy quickly caught the archer as she fell over. "Artemis?"

"What's wrong?" Dani quickly knelt over.

Superboy glanced down at Artemis. "I don't know…That man must have done something."

"What we do now?"

"We keep moving. I can run faster and with you in ghost form we can cover a lot of distance in a day. We might get lucky." Superboy picked up Artemis and Raven, holding them over his shoulders. "Let's go."

Dani nodded and with that they took off. Superboy was able to run faster than a normal human and Dani was able to keep up in her ghost form.

Xxx

Jujunga emerged from the portal behind him and watched as it vanished, leaving a black crystal behind that he picked up.

"Jujunga."

The aboriginal hunter turned around, facing Sammael who remained relaxed on his throne. "I have news on the dimensional subjects. I used a Wind Dust crystal that I altered with my Semblance to render them unconscious and yet the white haired young girl and the boy were immune to it. I even attempted to use my Semblance on the girl but I have yet to see any effect. The boy had unnaturally enhanced senses, perhaps even greater than any Faunus or Mobians that alerted him to my presence and forced me to quickly withdraw." Jujunga bowed his head. "I apologize for the failure to retrieve the girl but now that I know more about their abilities I will be better prepared if given another chance."

Sammael brought a hand to his chin. "Your Semblance allows you to inject any form of poison you wish into anyone or anything with a mere touch and yet it didn't work on two of them?"

"The archer lost consciousness as expected. I cannot explain why it didn't work on the other two." Jujanga bowed his head. "I again apologize."

"It is of no consequence." Sammael smirked slightly. "You did as I asked in learning more about our new arrivals. Given the lack of information on their capabilities, despite the fact I had faced them myself, it is understandable that this mission would be more difficult than expected. The portal crystal I gave you served you well in tracking and escaping them. You can find them again just as easily."

"You wish me to continue?" Jujunga asked.

"Yes but for now we will wait. Let them try looking for help in the vast emptiness of Nowhere on their own. And when we have a chance we will try again." Sammael instructed.

"As you wish." Jujunga nodded in compliance.

"You have earned a day's rest, Jujunga. I will need you ready again, soon." Sammael dismissed his subordinate who bowed and left the chamber.

Xxx

 _Nigel and his father sat out in the backyard of the Uno home, their eyes closed as they meditated._

 _Nigel opened one eye. "Dad?"_

 _"Yes, son." Monty answered without opening his eyes._

 _"How does this help me master my Semblance?"_

 _"A Semblance is formed by the inner desires of one's soul. There are many ways to master it but it all takes time. A Semblance is like a muscle, the more you practice it the stronger it becomes." Monty explained. "Now then, hold up your hand."_

 _Nigel brought up his right hand._

 _"Conjure a flame."_

 _Nigel concentrated and a small blue flame appeared in the palm of his hand._

 _"Good. Now try and hold it for as long as you can." Monty stood up. "I will go for some tea."_

 _"Wait, what?" Nigel asked, allowing himself to be distracted, causing the flame in his hand to explode and cover his face in frost._

 _"2.3 seconds. Not exactly the record I was hoping for." Monty chuckled. "I did mention that a Semblance needs concentration."_

 _"Well I didn't understand why you are going inside!" Nigel barked._

 _"Well, just because I asked you to hold a flame for as long as possible didn't I mean I needed to stick around the whole time. I guess you'll have to try again. Practice makes perfect." Monty laughed as he walked into the house. "Remember, keep that flame going for as long as you can and block out all distractions."_

 _Nigel could only sigh and conjure another Frost-Flame in his hand and keep it going for as long as he could._

 _It turned out keeping the fire going in his hand for as long as possible was harder then he thought. By fifteen minutes he found himself exhausted as the flame went out._

 _"There's our limit." Monty said, stepping back outside to pick up his tired son. "Now that you've seen your limit you'll know that to improve yourself you'll need to keep on practicing like this. Practice so you can learn to control your flame and become stronger."_

Xxx

"May Kanker is knocked out of the ring! Winner: Lee Kanker!" Rothchild announced.

"I am guessing their mother is a piece of work." Marceline commented, frowning as Lee stepped out of the ring.

"Never met the woman and don't plan to." Eddy replied. "Well, now that the seventh round is over she's going to be facing the only one who hasn't fought yet."

"Which is-" Wally started.

"Me." Nigel finished while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Good luck, dude." Eddy said, glad he wasn't Nigel right now.

Lee looked over at Nigel and smirked. "Nice sunglasses. Got an extra pair? Or maybe you wouldn't mind me trying them after our match."

Nigel scowled. "You really are from a family of thieves, aren't you?"

"We prefer the term 'on holiday'. Sun, sweat and souvenirs." Lee said in a tone sugary that everyone couldn't help but flinch. "I see you are friends with the girl who beat my sister. Hope you are as tough as she is. I'm looking for a good fight."

"Prepare to lose hard than! My bro here could beat you any day of the weak!" Wally pointed to Nigel with his thumb. "I almost wish I fought you or the bucktooth girl to beat you down like Abby did your sister."

"Don't compare my sisters to me." Lee chuckled. "I am the best and not just because I am the eldest sister."

"Definitely as cocky." Marceline scowled.

"The Eighth Round will now begin!" Rothchild spoke up.

 **Round 8**

 **Lee Kanker vs Nigel Uno**

"Well, shall we begin?" Lee asked as Nigel stepped into the ring.

Monty watched as his son faced the red haired Kanker. "Nigel will be hard pressed to keep the Flame inside him under control. No matter how different it is from the others in the Uno family the Flame reacts to combat. This will be his final test against the Flame."

"He will pass." Jennifer said with absolute faith. "He's never allowed the same emotions as your father and brother to brother to dictate his actions. Anytime the Flame in him appeared it was in defense of himself and his friends."

Monty smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are right."

"Can he take her?" Eddy asked.

"Without a doubt." Wally answered with a smirk.

"You sound so sure." Marceline noticed.

"That's because he is." Abby said, smiling just as confident as Wally. "And I know that Nigel will pull through this."

Lee grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Try to last a little longer than my sister did, will ya?"

Nigel said nothing as he readied himself, falling into a ready stance.

Rothchild then started the match. "Let the eighth match begin!"

Lee was the first to attack as she rushed at Nigel who first blocked a punch and then countered with a punch of his own. However Lee instantly vanished, leaving his fist to hit nothing but air.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

Nigel turned around, seeing Lee standing behind him. He raised his arms in defense but Lee grabbed them and pulled him forward, head-butting him and then pushing him down. Nigel grunted as his sunglasses fell off his face and landed in front of Lee's feet.

The red haired Kanker smirked as she picked them up and slid them over her eyes. "Thanks for the souvenir."

Nigel stood up, narrowing his blue eyes at the Kanker. "I'll be taking those back."

Lee tapped the sunglasses. "Come here and take them. If you think I'm actually standing in front of you."

Nigel took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hm?"

He took a deep breath as he placed his hands together.

"Hello? What are you doing?" Lee stomped towards Nigel. "Ain't ya going to fight?"

Her third eye gave her a psychic Semblance that allowed her to torment the mind of any sucker she chose so she wasn't worried. However it only worked when it made eye contact with her target and this kid was starting to annoy her.

"What's he waiting for?" Eddy asked.

"The right moment." Abby answered.

Lee scoffed as she held up a fist. "Fine. If that's the way you want it."

She punched him right in the face, watching as he staggered back with a smirk. "Come on! Afraid to look at a pretty face?"

"Having hair cover half your face doesn't exactly prove your face is pretty. Who knows just what you're hiding under all that hair?" Nigel remarked, earning a growl from Lee as she approached him again. "I mean what could be so bad that you have to cover up? A big zit? An ugly scar? A third eye-"

POW!

Nigel staggered back again from another of Lee's punches. Fortunately his Aura protected him from the worst of Lee's attacks.

"I could do this all day." Lee flexed her neck.

"So you don't have a boyfriend waiting to kiss that hairy face of yours?" Nigel asked, keeping his eyes closed and bracing himself.

Lee growled as she uppercut Nigel and then elbowed him in the chest.

"What's he doing? He's letting that girl wail on him." Marceline said, feeling a little worried now. "He's not even trying to defend himself."

"He's still waiting." Abby said simply as Lee threw Nigel over her shoulder and onto the ground.

Lee grunted as she placed a foot on Nigel's chest, glancing down at the boy who kept his eyes closed the entire time.

"Now what?" Lee asked, taunting the brunette haired boy.

Nigel opened his eyes. "Now."

He grabbed her foot with both hands and Lee looked on in surprised as blue flames emerged from his hands. But instead of burning her she only felt cold and gasped in shock and horror as snow and ice traveled up her body very fast. In a state of panic Lee removed her foot from Nigel's chest but fell over onto the ground, Nigel's sunglasses falling off her face.

"What's happening?" Eddy asked.

"That is Nigel's Semblance at work. It's called Frost Fire." Abby answered as Nigel stood up. "It can manifest flames that instead of burning everything they touch they convert heat into cold and freeze what they touch instead."

"Really? Wow. Double D would be blown out of his mind if he saw this…that or he'd go on about how that makes no sense at all." Eddy commented.

Lee grunted, her teeth chattering as she glared up at Nigel and tried to focus her Semblance on him. Only the intense cold she was now feeling made it impossible for her to concentrate, let alone move. It felt like her entire body had been frozen from the inside because she couldn't move her legs.

"Wh-Why can't I…" Lee stuttered, the cold making it hard to even speak.

"It's hard to focus, isn't it?" Nigel asked as he picked up his sunglasses and slid them over his eyes, right where they belonged. "Right now your body is too cold to move, let alone let you focus on using your Semblance on me. We're warm blooded creatures so we naturally don't like the cold because of what it can do. My Frost Fire converted most of the heat in your into cold to the point you can barely move, let alone fight."

"Interesting…" Rolf was rubbing his jaw with one hand. "Sunglass wearing Nigel uses his Semblance, yet Rolf thinks he is careful not to show off everything about it. Most wise, many a Huntsman makes the foolhardy mistake of revealing their limits in such open events."

"Why's that a mistake?" Wally asked. "Everybody else has been using their Semblance here."

"And soon enough, many people will know." Rolf nodded. "You forget, knuckle head Wallace, there is far more than just Grimm to fight."

"What did you call me? It's Wallabee! Not Wallace!" Wally growled before Abby swatted him on the back of his head. "Oi!"

"Try not to fight outside the ring." She chastised him before looking at Rolf. "You make it sound like we'll be fighting other Huntsmen…to the death."

The smile on Rolf's face sent a chill down her spine. "Oh, but hat wearing Abigail…" Rolf tugged up the hem of his shirt just enough to see evidence of the many scars on his torso. "In all likelihood…you will be fighting them to the death one day. Some of them choose a life of violence and self-gratification over obligation, and when that happens…who do you think is sent to deal with such rogue huntsmen?"

Everyone stared at the scars as Rothchild ended the match. "Lee Kanker is unable to continue. Winner: Nigel Uno!"

Monty smiled as his son exited the ring while the paramedics lifted the freezing Lee onto a stretcher. "He's done it. The Flame is his to command, not to consume."

"I am so proud of him and Abby as well." Jennifer said as Nigel approached his friends.

Rolf had lowered his shirt by the time Nigel had returned and exchanged a high-five with Abby and Wally.

"You guys okay?" Nigel asked, noticing something off about his two best friends.

Abby quickly shook her head, making a quick smile to help Nigel with his concern. "It's nothing. Forget about it. Good job taking that freak down a peg."

"I did it…" Nigel took a deep breath before smiling. "I didn't feel anything wrong…It didn't react even as she was pummeling me."

"So…It works?" Abby asked quietly.

Nigel nodded. "I think it does."

Nazz grinned as she watched the paramedics take Lee away. "And that's the last of those Kanker freaks. Good riddance."

"Amen, sister." Johnny agreed with a smile.

Marie scoffed as Lee was taken away. "And she gave me a hard time for losing my match."

"At least she didn't lose her first match." May pointed out which earned her punch in the right eye by Marie.

"Shut up!" Marie barked, angered at the reminder of her loss. "Now come on! Let's grab Lee and get out of here!"

May followed after the stomping Marie, leaving the stadium to find their sister and drag her back home. Both sisters knew their mother would not be pleased when she heard of their performance in this tournament, no matter how minor.

Xxx

It had been a full day since Vlad Plasmius had followed the monster into the ocean and he seemed to have lost it.

Still he counted himself lucky that he wasn't dealing with Ghost Hunters or Danny Phantom coming after him. He supposed since no one expected him to return to Earth that they wouldn't bother be on the lookout for him which he could use to his advantage. The way Vlad saw it he could either flee the planet, head back into space and embrace an eternity of loneliness in the dark void of space or he learn more about the mysterious creatures from that ship that resembled woman of varying colors with strange powers, including the apparent ability to fuse together and form giant monsters. He might be able to use them as a way to protect him from Ghost Hunters and Phantom if and when they came after him again.

"Now where did that creature go?" Vlad mused out loud, his ghost form allowing him to survive at the bottom of the ocean. "Those water chains couldn't have dragged it too far."

As Vlad moved through a dark terrain, the glow of his ghost form providing the only source of light he never noticed a pair of red eyes watching him from a cave that he had passed by.

"I know it's here somewhere. How hard is it-"

Xxx

" _-to find a giant four armed woman like beast?_ "

Sammael grinned as he heard the words of the specter like being that had been one of the subjects Van Kleiss had captured. "The power that this being and the young girl show is quite unnatural, even by my standards. The ability to shift between a living being and a disembodied spirit…Perhaps the girl with the dark powers isn't the only one worthy of my interest. And let's check on the other one."

Xxx

"Hmm…" Skulker mused as he watched the giant bird-like creature settle in its nest the rest on top of a large mountain through his scope. "It is no ghost but perhaps it could satisfy my boredom by acting as a warm-up prey."

The bird monster suddenly let out screech and shot up into the air, turning in Skulker's direction and flew straight at him.

"Hm?!" Skulker activated his mini-missiles launchers on his wrist and fired them.

The missiles slammed into the massive avian creature but to Skulker's surprise it shrugged off his missiles as it shot at him like a massive rocket. Skulker turned intangible and the creature shot right through him. He became solid and spun around, watching as the monster made a turn to come at him again.

"Impressive." Skulker grinned. "This might be more entertaining than I originally though."

The avian like monster screeched as it flew at him again, readying its talons to tear him apart. Skulker activated his shoulder rocket launchers and fired. The creature screeched again as the rockets slammed into its body but like before it seemed to shrug off Skulker's projectiles a second later. The creature then spread its wings out and to Skulker's surprised seemed to fire its feathers from its wings like arrows.

"Wha?!" Skulker was too slow to use his intangibility this time and the feathers slammed into his robotic body, cutting through the metal like butter. "GAH?!"

Skulker ran a quick diagnostic and saw that his body had suffered heavy damage. "This is no ordinary bird!"

He had come prepared for situations like this after numerous encounters with Phantom and made sure his body was durable enough to move even when he was heavily damaged. He spotted the avian beast flying at him again and turned invisible. The monster stopped, flapping its wings and looked around to find its prey.

"It cannot see me while I am invisible. Perfect." Skulker grinned, realizing he had found an advantage against this beast.

He flew straight at the beast's neck, unsheathing his wrist blade and made himself visible right in front of it as he swung his blade. The creature screeched as he slashed its neck, causing damage but the creature was fast and just as Skulker slashed its neck it slammed its beak into him, sending him flying into the ground. Skulker grunted from the impact, instantly knowing that his body had suffered extensive damage no matter how durable he had made it. He looked up and saw the avian monster was still alive despite the neck wound.

"Impossible! My blade could slay even the strongest monster ghost!" Skulker grunted as he struggled to stand up.

The avian monster screeched as it flew down, aiming to finish Skulker off but he turned intangible and phased into the ground. The monster slammed into the ground, kicking up dust and causing an earth shattering quake that shook for miles. The creature groaned as it sat up, slightly dazed from slamming into the ground and looked around, seeing its prey had vanished again. Skulker phased out of the and plunged his blade straight into the creature's belly, earning a screech in pain.

"I see someone has a soft underbelly." Skulker grinned as he pushed the blade deeper into the creature. "Now I have you. Take comfort in the fact that Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone will hang your pelt on his wall!"

The monster screeched again as it flew up, lashing out with its talons but this time Skulker dodged, jumping away and landing on the ground.

"It just refuses to die. This prey is more durable than any ghost I have ever hunted." Skulker grunted, annoyed by the stubbornness of this creature. "Why won't it just die?"

He couldn't keep this fight up for much longer.

His jet pack had been damaged so he couldn't fly unless he used his real form and the rest of his body couldn't hold out much longer. Most of his weapons had been damaged or destroyed, what remaining weapons he had would not likely work on this best.

Perhaps it was best to retreat and plan to fight another day.

Just as the monster flew down towards him again he turned intangible and phased back into ground just as the Nevermore slammed into the ground again, creating another earthquake and giant crater in the middle of Nowhere.

The first encounter between the Hunter of the Ghost Zone and one of the strongest types of Grimm had ended.

But it would only be the first of many.

Xxx

Sammael had watched the entire fight through the eyes of the Nevermore and had been impressed. Even though the specter like entity had not won the battle he had fought well and managed to survive. That could not be said for many others, even veteran Huntsmen who had faced a Nevermore in open combat.

"Van Kleiss had chosen some interesting subjects. If not for his treacherous nature I would have allowed him to search out more. Perhaps if he learns his lesson I might give him a chance." Sammael mused to himself.

It was certainly interesting to see what else he might find out there in the multi-verse.


	30. Chapter 30

_Opening File: Nightosphere_

 _The Nightosphere is an alternate dimension ruled by Hunson Abadeer and inhabited by a multitude of other Demons. It is a dimension of pure chaos and seems to exist only for the purpose of bringing chaos to its people and to other dimensions. A portal can be formed by first drawing a happy face on a surface, dousing the face with bug milk and then chant ' **Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum'** roughly translates from Latin to: ' **Evil be with you and with your spirit**.' Despite chaos inflicted on Earth by the Grimm Horde Hunson Abadeer never attempted to take advantage of the chaos and use it to spread across the universe._

 _Given the constant threat of the Grimm to anyone observing it would be a perfect opportunity for a Lord of Chaos to take advantage of it but aside from his interaction with a human woman and the daughter he had with her Hunson Abadeer remains content to simply stay in the Nightosphere. It is hard to tell if this has been a blessing or not._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What makes a world interesting is how diverse it can be, especially when you are not from the same world. Human, Faunus, Mobian, alien, demon, spirit, and so much more showing how diverse a world and life in general really is. So what secrets does your blood carry? Perhaps you secretly have a tie to royalty or some great warrior going back thousands of years." TOM said, closing the 'Nightosphere' file. "There is a reason they say 'blood is thicker than water.' So, go through your history and see if you can find anything interesting. You might be surprised who you've got as great several times grandfather."

Xxx

Marceline Abadeer, also known as Marceline Petrikov since her official adoption by Simon and Betty could honestly say she's seen a lot of things in her short life.

Ever since she lost her birthmother in a Grimm attack that led to her being adopted by Simon and Betty Petrikov she had worked to ensure she would never suffer the pain of losing someone close to her again. That was why she wanted to become a Huntress and trained under Betty, her adoptive mother who was a skilled Huntress and was here now in this tournament.

She wanted to see how far she had come and how much farther she still had to go.

She had seen all the fights and even passed the first fight and so far she had been impressed by the others. They all showed impressive abilities: Nigel's Frost Fire, Abby's Void of Semblance, Johnny's Wood Manipulation, Nazz's Solar Power and they were just only a few of what she had seen today.

"We are now moving onto the Ninth Round." Rothchild announced, shaking Marceline out of her thoughts.

 **Round 9**

 **Marceline Petrikov vs Kenny**

'The guy who easily stomped that Nazz girl.' Marceline thought, glancing over at boy in the large orange coat as they approached the ring. 'Got to remember to be careful around him. He fought too good to be nothing but a pro.'

The way that Kenny guy fought made Marceline a little nervous considering how tough he had been against Nazz. She was confident in her own skills but she remembered her lessons from Betty, especially about the folly of being overconfident.

"She's going to be in for a tough fight." Nazz commented as both faced each other. "That Kenny guy didn't even blink against me."

Rolf nodded. "Coat Wearing Kenny is an elusive one."

"Let the ninth match begin!" Rothchild proclaimed.

Marceline stared down Kenny who seemed content to remain stationary like he did in his fight against Nazz. That didn't worry Marceline as much despite how strong Kenny appeared to be. No offence to the girl named Nazz but Marceline had a little bit of an edge over normal people with said edge being the fact that she was a half-demon.

No one aside from her adoptive parents knew of this and Marceline was fine with it being a secret for now.

Still though she knew she was stronger and had more stamina than a normal person so she believed she had a better chance of taking Kenny down. So with that in mind she decided to make the first move and charged at Kenny, choosing to test her strength and see if Kenny could block it. Kenny met her attack head on and the two began grappling for dominance.

Marceline gritted her teeth as she struggled to push Kenny back, only managing to push him back a few inches. 'He's so strong! I got demon strength and I can only move him a few inches?!'

Kenny then surprised her by allowing her to push him back, releasing her hands and stepping to the side as she fell forward. He then followed up with a spin kick that sent Marceline skidding across the ring. Marceline quickly recovered and charged Kenny again, launching a sweeping kick at Kenny who jumped over her kick. But before he could land back on the ground Marceline brought her foot back and spun again, unleashing a reverse heel kick at Kenny who brought up both arms and blocked the kick.

The force of the kick did send Kenny flying back but he easily landed on the ground, recovering from Marceline's attack.

"Man, he's good." Eddy said as both fighters recovered.

"Tell me about it." Nazz muttered, remembering how her fight with Kenny.

'Dang it. He blocked my kick just when I thought I had him.' Marceline thought as she kept her distance to try and figure out how to beat Kenny.

"Impressive." Kenny spoke, surprising Marceline. "You have great strength and clearly know how to use it."

"…Thanks." Marceline answered, not dropping her guard.

Well, it was always good to hear some praise once in a while.

'I managed to make him move and I almost got him. Still, he's fast, strong and he knows how to fight.' Marceline thought over what she knew about her opponent. 'Nazz tried the same plan as I did and when that failed she tried to surprise him with her Semblance.'

She knew it would be a mistake believing that only her Semblance would help her win this fight, given how quick things went wrong for Nazz at the end.

'Still, I might be able to surprise him if I time it right.' Marceline thought, noticing how Kenny never bothered to go on the attack himself.

She wondered why he never started the fights but decided it mattered little. She couldn't stand out in the ring with him all day or Rothchild might just disqualify them both.

"Guess I better go all out." Marceline muttered, knowing what she had to do.

Kenny readied himself but had no preparation for what happened next. He watched as Marceline reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bell. He raised an eyebrow at this but remained alert as she started ringing the bell.

At first there was nothing.

He started hearing ringing tune echoing in his ear, sounding just like the bell. It grew louder and louder, causing him to stagger and his vision began to blur. Where Marceline stood he now saw two of them, followed by two more. He felt a pounding headache and a sudden sickness in his stomach, further disorientating him as he fell onto his hands and knees.

"What's happening to him?" Wally asked. "All she's doing is ringing that bell."

"Yeah, tell that to my ears!" Abby growled, pressing her hands down on her hat that covered her Faunus ears. "I feel like I am going to throw up!"

She could hear the same ringing that Kenny was hearing and thanks to her enhanced hearing it was as bad for her as it was for Kenny.

"It must be a sound based Semblance she's using." Nigel said, placing a hand on Abby's back, trying help her. "It must act similar to a dog whistle."

Abby wasn't the only one affected by the sounds.

Valerie was gritting her teeth as she pulled out a pair of earmuffs and slipped them over her ears.

"So why's he affected?" Wally pointed at Kenny who was kneeling down on the ground.

"She must be focusing her Semblance on him." Nigel surmised.

"It's not enough!" Abby exclaimed.

Rolf pulled out two pieces of wool and handed them to Abby. "Take these and put them in your ears, Hat-Wearing Abby. They'll help block out the worst of the pestilence of the ear drums."

Abby slipped them under her hat and into her fox ears. She could still hear the sounds but the wool made it bearable.

"You're a Faunus?" Nazz asked, noticing her ears hidden under her hat.

Abby nodded, rubbing her head that was still aching a bit.

"So am I." Willy quickly chimed in, revealing his tail. "Got a problem with that?"

Nazz shook her head. "Nope. My grandmother is a Faunus."

"Noble Faunus people will find no malignance from Rolf." Rolf said in agreement.

"Me neither!" Johnny shook his head.

Eddy shrugged. "I got no problem."

Abby and Wally nodded, looking back at the match.

Marceline approached Kenny, continuing to keep him down with her Semblance until she was ready. She raised her fist and launched it straight at Kenny's face, prepared to end the match. Kenny's hand shot up and grabbed Marceline's fist, shocking her since she thought her Semblance had rendered him helpless.

"You have a powerful Semblance and use it well." Kenny admitted as he managed to stand up. "But if your will is strong enough it can power through even something like this."

Marceline grunted and let out a shriek, amplified by her Semblance that slammed straight into Kenny, knocking him back. She lunged at him, launching a final strike.

Kenny raised his fist and launched at her…

 **POW!**

Both opponents punched each other, the strength of their attacks so strong that they both fell down, losing consciousness.

Rothchild checked both of them before declaring the match over. "Both opponents are knocked out! This match is a draw!"

Betty sighed. "She did well."

"Indeed." Simon agreed. "Shall we go see her?"

Betty nodded and the two quietly slipped out of the audience to see their beloved daughter in the infirmary.

"Wow…They both knocked each other out." Wally said as the paramedics came and took both unconscious contestants out of the ring. "We didn't even see what that Kenny bloke's Semblance was."

"Something tells me we saw a hint when he beat Nazz." Nigel remarked.

Rolf nodded. "Yes…Kenny is strong and powerful. Sound-blasting Marceline proved herself powerful to be able to fight him to a draw."

"I am just glad she's done with that." Abby said, pulling the wool of her ears.

"We shall move onto the next match." Rothchild announced.

 **Round 10**

 **Abigail Lincoln vs Valerie Elizabeth**

Abby glanced over at Valerie who shot her a toothy grin.

Nigel noticed this and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "You okay?" He whispered.

Abby nodded. "I'm good."

"Be careful with her, Abbs. She's good." Wally said.

Abby smirked. "We'll see."

She stepped into the ring, seeing Valerie was already waiting for her. The blond flashed a grin and Abby noticed her fang like teeth.

"Try to go easy on me, girlfriend." Valerie said teasingly.

Abby scoffed as Rothchild spoke. "Let the tenth match begin!"

Valerie and Abby stared each other down, both gazing into each other's eyes. Valerie was still grinning which unnerved Abby a bit as she settled into a fighting stance.

"What's up, girlfriend?" Valerie tilted her head. "Waiting for me to make the first move? How thoughtful but I have no trouble waiting."

Abby scowled, not willing to let this girl bait her.

"What's with the scary look? This is just a spar, you know. No need for giving me such a nasty look." Valerie tilted her head. "Did I do something to offend you? I mean, it's not like we haven't met before…Have we?"

Abby's eyes widened slightly. 'That face…'

 _A small girl with blond hair styled into two braids holding Abby's hand as she dragged her out of the house. "Come on! Let's play!"_

"You…" Abby whispered, staring in complete shock.

"Long time no see, Abbs." Valerie's grin widened. "Been looking all over for you, bestie."

Before Abby could say anything else Valerie surprised her by charging at her, moving very fast and giving Abby no time to react as Valerie launched a kick to Abby's stomach, knocking her down. To the outside observer it would seem almost like Valerie had crossed the distance in the time it took one to blink. Abby quickly rolled and jumped back on her feet, ducking under a swipe from Valerie; it was at this point that she took notice of the sharp claws she had for nails.

"What's the matter, girlfriend? You were a lot tougher against the blue haired punk." Valerie commented as the two circled each other. "Something on your mind?"

"You…I know you from before." Abby narrowed her eyes. "Back in the Twisted Forest."

"Yep." Valerie said before charging at Abby again.

Abby ducked as she swiped at her head and this time blocked the kick aimed at her chest.

"The Satyra has been searching for you." Valerie whispered. "You remember them right? Your brother certainly liked talking about them."

Abby's widened and then narrowed. "Don't _ever_ mention them to me!"

Abby suddenly became more aggressive, rearing her head back before ramming her forehead into Valerie's face. Blood spurted from her nose, but the blonde girl's aura kept it from breaking entirely.

"Gah!" Valerie cried out, stepping back and holding one hand over her face to check the damage before wiping away the blood. "Lucky shot."

"What's with Abby? She's losing her cool." Wally said, looking worried for his fellow Faunus.

Nigel frowned, wondering what Valerie had whispered to make Abby so angry. This wasn't like Abby at all.

Out of three of them she was the calm one.

She never let herself lose her temper as much as Wally did at times.

She always was the one to keep Nigel and Wally in line.

She was never afraid of anyone who liked to trash talk her.

Monty and Jennifer shared their son's concerns for the girl who they considered a daughter to them. A girl they had taken into their home and loved like she was their own, who considered them her family. They knew that that Valerie girl had said something to her make this upset and both worried for her.

Valerie stepped back, ducking under three kicks from Abby but was knocked down onto the ground by a third. Valerie kicked Abby's legs out from under her and quickly pinned her down.

"Not bad, girlfriend." Valerie said, holding Abby down. "You've really got some moves. But you got a little sloppy. I guess you're sensitive about family."

" _They_ are not my family." Abby grunted, trying to get Valerie off of her. "They're just a gang of psychopaths that allied with _him_ to kill people, including my parents."

"Yeah, well it's not like we had a better option." Valerie retorted. "Now then, are you going to quit or fight back?"

Abby chose to answer that question by head butting Valerie in the face again and then grabbing her by the mid-section to throw her off. Valerie grunted as she hit the floor and got back up, turning around in time to see Abby get up and somersault towards her, using the momentum of her somersaults to kick Valerie back. Valerie grunted as she as she slashed at Abby again but Abby fluidly dodged her strikes before grabbing Valerie by the wrist and slugged her in the stomach.

Abby pulled Valerie close to her. "You tell them this: I will never help them." She hissed. "They. Are. Dead to me."

Abby then threw Valerie over her shoulder, sending her out of the ring.

"Valerie Elizabeth is out of the ring! Winner: Abigail Lincoln!" Rothchild announced and the audience applauded Abby as she stepped out of the ring.

Nigel and Wally were the first to greet her when she made her way back to the others, both looking very concerned.

"Abby, are you all right?" Nigel asked as soon Abby returned.

The girl nodded and answered quietly. "I'm okay…"

"What did that girl say to you to get you all wound up like that?" Wally asked.

"It's…" Abby bit her lip. "Can we talk about this later?"

Both boys looked at her for moment, finally answering with reluctant nods. Rothchild glanced over Abby and her friends, his sensitive ears having picked up what was said between the two girls. After a few seconds he turned away, deciding to deal with it later.

"We will now move onto the eleventh match." He announced as the screen lit up.

 **Round 11**

 **Johnny 2/4 vs Olga Astronominov**

"We're up again, buddy!" Johnny said with a big smile as he stepped onto the ring.

Olga remained silent as she stepped onto the ring, facing Johnny down.

"This is the girl who was supposed to fight Ed before he backed out." Eddy remarked. "I can't tell if she even knows she's about to fight."

"Think she's like Kenny?" Nazz thought out loud.

"No." Rolf answered, staring at Olga with a hardened face. "Ballet dancing Olga is different."

"The eleventh match will now commence!" Rothchild announced.

Johnny used his Semblance to morph Plank into wooden vines that crawled through the sleeves of his T-shirt. "Okay, here we go!"

Johnny waited for Olga to react but she simply remained still, staring him down. "Uh…Okay. That match has started."

…

"Uh…Nice to meet you and good luck?"

…

"It's kind of rude to stare."

…

"Hello? Anybody home?" Johnny asked, slowly walking over towards Olga. "Seriously, you're starting to scare me a bit. Can you please do something?"

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

Just as Johnny was right in front of Olga jumped forward, somersaulting over Johnny and grabbing him by the shoulder and using the momentum to throw him right out of the ring and onto the ground.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH-OOF!" Johnny yelled and grunted as he hit the ground. "…I think I got a concussion, buddy."

"Johnny 2/4 is out of the ring. Winner: Olga Astronominov!" Rothchild proclaimed.

"Well…" Eddy just stared at Johnny picked himself up. "I think that was even shorter than Ed's round and he quit."

"Johnny the Wood boy has a good heart…What goes on in his head; Rolf cannot hope to ever know." Rolf sighed.

Xxx

Lime Ricky's was one of the most popular taverns in all of GrimmFall.

It was a place where Huntsmen of all kinds were welcome to relax and enjoy a nice meal.

It was also a place where certain deals could be made behind closed doors.

"I was surprised to hear you had come here of all places." Lime Ricky said, placing a drink down in front of the man he was serving. "GrimmFall's not exactly welcoming to people of your profession. I'd really like to avoid having the place torn apart again."

"No need to worry, fine sir. I am merely here to spread word on someone my employer wishes to be found, specifically by a certain someone who has taken up residence here in your fair city." The man said, sipping his drink which happened to be tea. "My master wishes this information to be spread with post-haste."

"And who exactly is this someone you wish to be found?" Ricky asked.

The man brought out a small device that opened up, revealing a transparent screen.

"An information tablet, new model by the looks of it. So you got an interest in what DexLabs makes." Ricky couldn't help but comment as he was shown a picture on the tablet.

It showed a man with long black hair with white streaks and red colored eyes.

"This is Van Kleiss, the man my master wishes to be found. He's set up his laboratory in the mountains of Nowhere Kansas and he's abducting people for illegal experimentation. With him are two mutated creatures that act as his bodyguards and a girl he abducted prior to setting up his lab. His capabilities are that of a Class IV Veteran with his guards perhaps Class III Combatants."

Ricky whistled. "That's someone you don't want to mess with and look who I am talking to." He glanced across the bar. "Half of the guys in this bar are at best a Class III and you…A Class V Elite who could kill everyone in this bar with little trouble."

"You flatter me, kind sir."

"Still though, why bother going through the trouble of spreading this information so one guy can find this guy instead of just getting rid of him?"

"Let's just say as much as troublesome man Van Kleiss can be we only want him humbled. Not put out of business."

"Only want…" Ricky gulped. "Does this mean that he's only in business because the same people who want to cause trouble for him-"

"Gave him the resources." The man leaned forward, revealing his face to be Gentleman himself. "Indeed it is."

"Does this mean he's another member of-"

The Gentleman shook his head. "No. He's not trustworthy enough to be one of us. He's the type who bites the hand that feeds him."

"Well, I can have this information spread across the GrimmFall network by tonight but I can't guarantee it'll reach the ears of whoever you want to hear of this." Ricky said as he brought out his own tablet and downloaded the information from the Gentleman's. "There we go."

"Excellent work as always, Mister Lime Ricky." The Gentleman leaned back with a satisfied with smile. "Care for a toast?"

"Sorry, I have other customers to attend to." Ricky politely declined. "But I will offer you and your group my wish for success."

"Yes…" The Gentleman held up his glass. "To the success…Of the Invisible Hand."

Xxx

 **(Character Skills)**

 **Name: Marceline**

 **Aura: Red/Black Mix**

 **Semblance: Sound Amplification**

 **Description: Marceline can amplify and channel the sound of her voice or anything she touches towards a specific target. This sound based attack is particularly powerful against living beings, especially Faunus and Mobians with enhanced hearing.**

 **Weapon: N/A**


	31. Chapter 31

_Opening File: Ranking System_

 _Due to the power and skills Huntsmen have shown throughout history a tier system was established around the time of the Huntsmen Academies being established. This system has been used in ranking the many Hunters and Huntresses that have walked the world and over the years was updated to include the many feats the most famous Huntsmen have done or the many crimes of ones that have gone rogue._

 _Ranks:_

 ** _Class I Trainee:_** _This rank describes all young Hunters and Huntresses-in training that have yet to attend one a Huntsmen Academy. They are usually trained by veteran Hunters such as a parent or perhaps a teacher in training class._

 ** _Class II Rookie:_** _This rank describes Hunters and Huntresses that have trained enough to be allowed to enter Huntsmen Academies, having passed all the physical and IQ testing and presented a weapon that they have knowledge on how to use in combat and repair._

 ** _Class III Combatant:_** _This rank describes Hunters and Huntresses who have completed over a hundred missions in the field. This rank is usually attained during time spent in the academies when students are given missions but will start under the supervision of more experienced teachers until they have shown competence and maturity under pressure._

 ** _Class IV Veteran:_** _This rank describes Hunters and Huntresses who graduated and attained years of experience, battling Grimm and various rogues. People of this rank are skilled enough to handle missions alone and their experience leads them to being constantly hired by clients both benign and the ones who hire rogues for dirty jobs._

 ** _Class V Elite:_** _This is the highest and rarest rank in the system, describing Hunters and Huntresses who wield such skill and power that one of them could take on a small army of Grimm or even other Hunters with little effort. An Elite's skill in combat combined with the evolution of their Semblance is what sets them apart from other Huntsmen with one example being Scotty Blake of Clan Blake in Scotland. A rogue Elite's skill is considered an immense threat to any place without Hunters of at least Veteran Rank._

 _This ranking system applies to all form of skilled fighters, including criminals and rogues along with the usual bounties placed on them depending on the crimes they are accused of._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Social structures have been used to define how we fit into society centuries. You got the rich, the poor, nobles, commoners, the workers, builders, scholars, artists, apprentices and so much more. But we've seen there's more to life than just mere rankings. We use it to try and bring order because without order all we would have is madness and chaos." TOM said, closing the Ranking File. "Ranks lend perspective in certain matters but they do not define you. So never be afraid to branch and see everything life has to offer."

Xxx

"Finally, after hours of looking." Vlad muttered, setting his sights on the massive monster that was chained to the bottom of the sea.

The creature seemed unconscious or perhaps even dead and yet Vlad doubted it was actually dead.

"Time to see what this creature is." Vlad said, flying straight at the creature and phased into its body.

Xxx

When ghost usually overshadowed a human they instantly gained control with absolutely no resistance from the host's mind.

But in this case Vlad was in for a surprise.

He emerged into a strange looking place with a dark green background and a glowing dark sea foam aura, making Vlad's body appear teal.

"What manner of mind is this?" Vlad wondered.

He had never seen a mindscape like this before.

Then again he had never encountered what were possibly literally extraterrestrials before either.

"AH!"

Vlad stopped, seeing a figure in the distance and flew in the direction, coming upon the blue skinned and blue haired woman that had changed into the monster with the giant orange skinned woman.

"Well, this is truly becoming fascinating." Vlad remarked, floating down in front of the woman, surprising her.

"What?!" The woman exclaimed as she looked up at Vlad, showing a heavily exhausted looking face. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"My name is Vlad Plasmius, my dear. As for how I got in here I have a certain gift." Vlad floated around the woman, seeing the water chains formed around her hands. "Fascinating mindscape and even more fascinating are those chains."

"Get out of here!" The woman shouted, struggling against the chains.

"Trying to break free, are we?" Vlad asked stoically, having no fear of the woman's demands since he didn't believe she could hurt him. "How fascinating. I've never encountered such a being before. Two such beings, literally fusing into one and this place must be the being's mindscape, with you representing one half."

"Why…Are…You…Here?!" The woman grunted, struggling harder against the chains.

"Curiosity at first. You may not know me but there are a lot of people hunting me and I need to find a way to protect myself." Vlad landed in front of the woman. "Perhaps you can help me."

"Lapis!"

Both Vlad and the woman spotted a boy appear behind them.

"Steven!" The woman apparently named Lapis cried out. "Why do you keep coming back?! I can't get distracted, I've got to us down with the weight of your planet's ocean…I've got to keep her-!" She grunted as she struggled against the chains that started pulling her down.

"Wait!" The boy cried out. "Lapis, tell me where you are! We can help you!"

Lapis stopped struggling for a second to look at Steven but that allowed the force she was struggling with to double down and she had to refocus her energy. "I told you! No!"

"I-AH!" The woman screamed as she was pulled into the water.

Vlad stared down the water, seeing the woman vanish and contemplated on whether or not to go after her. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash and looked forward to see the giant orange skinned woman emerge from the watery ground, her hands bound in chains like the blue skinned woman.

"Oh…Now I see. You two are fighting for dominance of this 'fused' being you have become." Vlad remarked, floating closer to the large woman who looked up at him with gaunt yellow eyes.

" _You_ …" The woman reached out to grab Vlad but stopped when she saw Steven.

"Jasper!" The boy named Steven cried out.

Jasper started crawling towards Steven. "You! YOU! **YOU!** "

"Guh! NOOOOOO-!" Jasper struggled against her restraints before being dragged back to where she came from.

"Do you need a hand?" Vlad chuckled at his own joke, watching as the orange skinned woman was pulled back down.

"Who are you?" Steven asked, looking wary of Vlad.

Vlad smirked. "Just an observer."

Another splashing sound from behind alerted Vlad to the return of the blue woman, emerging from the water ground with wings made of water sprouting from her back. Her clothes were tattered and she collapsed, grunting and gasping.

"A truly fascinating battle of wills." Vlad remarked, floating back towards the blue woman. "The one who stands on the surface is the one in control. But it seems to be taking everything you have just to hold your counterpart back."

"Lapis!" Steven shouted.

The woman panted slightly, glaring at Vlad. "Leave this place!"

Vlad shook his head in disappointment. "I'd hold back that temper if I were you. You need all your strength just to remain in control. But perhaps I can help you."

"I don't need help!" The blue woman shouted as her water wings extended out and swatted at Vlad but he turned intangible to avoid being hit. "What the Diamond?!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Vlad asked as he became tangible. "A nifty little power of mind that allowed me to enter this place. In fact it would allow me to control if you I wished."

"You will not control me!" The blue woman shouted as she began sinking back into the water. "I can't hold it back anymore!"

"Hold what back?" Vlad asked.

"MALACHITE!"

"Lapis! No!" Steven shouted as the woman sank into the water and for a moment all was silent…

And then a massive hand made of glowing light shot out of the ground and Vlad watched in fascination as the giant monster he had entered appeared out of the water as it rose, engulfing the two of them.

The massive four armed beast turned its head to Vlad and Steven, showing its four eyes, the upper two looking angry. "GO!"

Steven disappeared while Vlad grunted from the sound of its scream but steadied himself and charged up his ghost rays. "You will have to do better than that, my dear."

The massive monster named Malachite lunged at Vlad but he teleported behind the beast and slammed a purple glowing fist in the back of its head. Malachite grunted as she spun around lashed out with one hand and the water around Vlad began crushing him. Vlad grunted as he turned himself intangible to escape the massive pressure that threatened to tear him apart and split himself into four duplicates that surrounded Malachite and attacked her ghost beams. Malachite screamed as the ghost rays scorched her body and the Vlads quickly created ecto-tethering around Malachite before electrocuting her with ghostly stingers.

Malachite screamed and her screaming created a powerful underwater shockwave that cancelled the ghost tethering out, slamming into Vlad and his duplicates.

Vlad grunted as he was thrown back by the sheer force of the shockwave. "I've never encountered such a powerful being except that time with the Ghost King."

Malachite curled into a ball and shot towards Vlad and his duplicates like a spinning rocket. The half ghost and his duplicates fired ghost beams at the incoming behemoth but to his surprise Malachite in her spinning form actually blasted through the ghost beams and slammed right into all four Vlads at once. Vlad's duplicates were instantly destroyed while Vlad himself was slammed back again, stunned from the sheer force that had slammed into him. He was sure that if not for the durability his ghost form gave him he would have instantly died and have been torn apart.

Vlad grunted as he regained his bearings and glared at Malachite. "Since we're going for fancy spinning attacks let me show you mine!"

Vlad shot at Malachite and spun, creating a tornado that instantly gathered the surrounding water into it as he slammed his ghost tornado into Malachite. The Gem fusion grunted as she was pushed back by the blow of the attack but easily batted it away, sending Vlad flying away again.

"ENOUGH!" Malachite screamed, summoning her Crash Helmet as she reached out and grabbed Vlad. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Vlad gritted his teeth, unable to accept the idea of this monster defeating him. "If I can't defeat you on the outside let's see how well I do on the inside!"

He turned intangible and phased into Malachite's body, attempting to control the unstable Gem fusion from the inside.

Malachite's eyes flashed red as she convulsed, the water around her boiling and the mindscape shaking so much it was like a literal earthquake.

Xxx

Back out in the real world Malachite's eyes, now glowing red shot open as she let out an unholy scream that caused the ocean to shake.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Vlad attempted to overshadow Malachite but the sheer will of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper fought against him and each other. As the three minds fought for dominance and control but no could have predicted what would happen next. Malachite's body began to glow, seemingly splitting apart…

And then came back together, its body starting glow a pale light.

Its skin was now colored a shade of pale green, its white hair literally blazed into snow white flames. Its ears became pointed and her teeth became fangs.

The creature lashed out with its arms, shattering the watery chains holding it down to the bottom of the sea and let out another scream that shook the ocean again. " **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Xxx

"And so history repeats itself as it so often does." Clockwork, the Ghost of Time said as he watched the events from his lair in the Ghost Zone.

This new creature was formed by the three minds inside it:

Lapis Lazuli and her desire to protect Steven.

Jasper and her desire to become strong.

And Vlad Plasmius who desired to find a way to survive.

Both Jasper and Vlad wished to become powerful and the megalomaniacal desires both shared overwhelmed Lapis, forcing her to the dark corners of the new monster's mind.

Jasper and Vlad then fought for dominance, both motivated by revenge.

 _Revenge on the Crystal Gems for Pink Diamond._

 _Revenge on Danny Phantom and his father for ruining his life._

 _Revenge on the entire world for the Rebellion._

 _For taking away his happiness._

Jasper's will won out but the evil and power of Vlad Plasmius merged with and turned Malachite into something more than a Gem Fusion.

Vlad Plasmius, a being that could shift back and forth between human and ghost had no idea that the Gems, a race of beings made of light and energy could naturally fuse with each other.

And neither had the idea that by combining the foreshadowing ability of a ghost and the fusion ability of a Gem an entirely new being would be created.

 _Malachite Plasmius_.

An unstable monster created from the abusive relationship of the Gems that formed Malachite and the evil of Vlad Plasmius.

A threat to the entire world and one beyond even the threat of the evil being Danny Phantom was once destined to become.

And it was created in a similar manner as well.

"What a mess, huh?"

Clockwork didn't react as a large man with blue skin appeared behind him. "Indeed. Once again we see a threat to the future. Only this time it's not one world in danger."

"A being so dangerous and powerful not even the Ghost Boy you protect would be strong enough to fight." The man sighed. "And I thought dealing with Aku's mess was tough. What exactly can we do against this?"

"What indeed." Clockwork remarked, looking over the time stream, mophing into an old man. "Time is absolute and yet so fragile."

"Can we skip the lecture?" The man asked tiredly. "We don't exactly have time for that."

"Time?" Clockwork smiled as he morphed into a child. "On the contrary, Guardian. We have _all_ the time in the world."

The Guardian sighed at Clockwork's dramatics. "Can we please discuss how we are going to deal with this mess?"

"Sadly I am not responsible for watching for watching over the future of young Dani or the future of this world." Clockwork morphed back into a man.

"And yet our purpose is to monitor the time stream for threats like this." The Guardian pointed out, staring at the image of Malachite Plasmius as it rose up from the sea. "This is a threat that can't be ignored."

"And it won't be." Clockwork said simply.

The Guardian could only sigh in annoyance at Clockwork's cryptic way of speaking. Both were protectors of time but in their own ways.

The Guardian protected the passage of time and space from all who were unworthy.

Clockwork protected the past, present and future from threats that endangered the Ghost Zone and the world it was connected to.

Only the Guardian's was more simplistic.

"Perhaps I can lend a hand."

Both beings glanced behind, watching as a man dressed in lab coat appeared.

"Paradox." Clockwork greeted neutrally, shifting to his old man form. "What bring you to us?"

"The same reason the Azure Guardian is here." Paradox said, nodding to the Guardian. "I agree with the threat Malachite Plasmius represents."

Xxx

"How… _Extraordinary._ "

Sammael's eyes glinted red as he watched the Gem fusion that had been forced to the bottom of the ocean became something else.

A fusion of Gems and a Human/Ghost hybrid.

Such a creature had never existed before and to see one come into existence was enough to make Sammael actually feel _awe_ at the sight of seeing such an imposing creature be born. Its negative emotions were so thick that he actually had to order the Grimm in the sea to not touch it more than once. He had ordered the Gem fusion be left alone when he sensed the half ghost chasing after it and wanted to see what would happen.

But even he could not have predicted such an outcome.

Like the Grimm Sammael was able to sense the negative emotions coming off the creature in wave.

 _Fear._

 _Anger._

 _Hate._

 _Despair._

 _Pain._

 _Sadness._

 _Rage._

The negative emotions he sensed from the creature made him feel like he was tasting water for the very first time in the middle of a hot desert.

"Do you feel it?" He asked, glancing to the shadow with glowing eyes as it appeared before him.

" _Yes._ " The shadow nodded. " _A creature of pure despair, hate and all the negative emotions that are causing the Grimm in the sea to gather around it. It's becoming hard for them to ignore your orders._ "

"Indeed it is." Sammael noted as he sensed all of the Grimm approaching the new hybrid in the sea. "But it is too valuable to destroy. The negative emotions from it are so…Intoxicating. And there are two more beings like the one that merged with the Gems. One of which survived an encounter with Nevermore and the other was with the ones who escape Van Kleiss and recently Jujunga."

" _What are you thinking?_ "

"If one can merge with a Gem fusion to become even more powerful this makes them all the more interesting." Sammael noted. "The cybernetic one escaped the Nevermore but the other one, but we know the little girl is still with the others. Would you be up for such a mission, Obsidian?"

" _You know I do not like that name._ "

Sammael chuckled. "My apologies but it was necessary to hide your true self. After all, simply going by Beast would gain unwanted attention."

" _If I am to have a name I prefer…Moloch._ " The shadow said before vanishing into the darkness.

"Of course you do."

Xxx

"We shall begin the twelfth match. Whoever wins will face the remaining contestant in the final match." Rothchild announced.

 **Round 12  
Nigel Uno vs Abigail Lincoln**

The two contestants shared looks with each other before grinning and approached the ring.

"Oh dear." Monty closed his eyes.

Jennifer smiled softly. "We knew this was possible."

"They don't seem too upset to be facing each other." Eddy commented.

"Why would they be? They could have ended up facing each other now or in the last round." Wally shrugged. "Besides, this'll be fun to watch."

"What makes you say that?" Nazz asked.

"Those two have known each other forever and they've even trained together under Nigel's dad and my uncle." Wally answered. "Trust me; we're in for a big fight."

Abby and Nigel both stepped onto the ring and face each other.

"Both of them facing each other." Monty remarked quietly. "Well, they've spared plenty of times before."

"May the twelfth round begin!" Rothchild announced.

Nigel decided to start the fight off by launching a punch with his fist covered in Frost Fire. The icy flame blasted from his hand and shot towards Abby who flipped backwards, avoiding the blast that turned the ground she had been stand on into ice. Abby landed perfectly on her feet and cart-wheeled to the side as Nigel fired another blast. Abby watched as Nigel placed his hands on the ground and knew what he was about to do.

Nigel's hands lit up and ice started spreading along the ground towards Abby. The young Faunus quickly dodged again, knowing that she was in trouble.

One thing she had learned in the many spars between her and Nigel is that with his Frost Fire Semblance he was able to specialize in long range fighting while Abby was better suited to close range combat. That was why Abby needed to get in close. She vanished from sight, letting everyone know she was using her Semblance. Nigel steadied himself, tightening his guard as he looked around for the first sign of Abby.

"Wow. Those two are really going at it." Eddy commented.

"They're not even trying to hold back." Nazz said.

"Why bother? They've fought each other enough times to know their moves." Wally stated. "No point in holding back. Plus they're still playing smart."

"Indeed." Rolf nodded in agreement. "When one has faced an enemy enough times in combat they learn how to counter any attacks by instinct."

Nigel remained on guard, knowing that when Abby made her move she'd have to drop her Semblance since she couldn't use it while fighting.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked behind him.

Nigel spun around, launching a punch that only hit air and left himself open to a kick from the right. Abby appeared back into view as Nigel fell over and followed up by aiming another kick at Nigel who quickly rolled out of the way. Quickly jumping to his feet Nigel launched a kick that fired another frost blast at Abby who ducked under and slid forward.

She spun and tried kick Nigel's legs out from under him but Nigel jumped over and tried to punch Abby while she was down but Abby kicked her legs up, batting Nigel's fist away and somersaulted back, landing perfectly on her feet. Nigel fired another frost blast which Abby dodged and fell back, vanishing as she jumped into the air. Nigel brought his guard back up, looking around and trying to guess where Abby might strike.

'Front, back, sides, up or…down!' Nigel slammed a blast into the ground in front of him, creating a blast of snow and ice that shot up.

Just as the ice and snow shot up, Abby slammed both her feet into Nigel's back and the both of them ended up rolling through the snow. Nigel grunted as he wiped the snow out of his air as him and Abby both stood up, wiping the snow from their eyes. Both them started to size the other up, trying to see what move the other would make.

"Wow…" Nazz marveled at how the fight had been going.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Eddy admitted quietly.

Rolf gazed at the two, feeling a bit of respect for their skills. "Hat Wearing Abby and Sun-Glasses wearing Nigel are waiting."

"For what?" Eddy asked.

"To remove what you call…Kid-Gloves."

Wally had to smirk, silently admitting that he was a little jealous at being out of the game and would have liked to be in the fight, going against the two of them. Despite how strong the other contestants had shown themselves he had hoped to have the chance to go up against either Nigel or Abby who he looked up to as both friends and rivals.

"They both are still holding back." Monty remarked. "They know each other so well that so enough one will make the first move and they will bring out everything they have."

Jennifer sighed. "I hope they don't hurt each other too much."

Abby and Nigel stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make the next move.

"This has gone longer than our other spars." Nigel suddenly said.

Abby seemed surprised but didn't lower her guard. "…Yeah."

"Should we make this quick then?"

Abby smirked. "You think you gonna win, boy?"

"You tell me." Nigel said; bringing his hands together and his Frostfire Semblance flared around him. "Let's end this, Abby!"

Abby watched as ice and snow formed on the ground under Nigel's feet and couldn't help but grin excitement.

"The true battle has begun." Rolf said, recognizing what was happening.

The two had chosen to hold nothing back.

Nigel jumped forward and released blast of Frostfire from his feet, propelling him straight at Abby who moved to meet him head on. They both collided and started fighting more viciously than before. Nigel mixed his punches and kicks with his Frostfire while Abby relied on her agility and kicks to catch Nigel by surprise. Nigel on the other hand was relying on his attacks that were heightened by his Semblance to throw Abby off her game, his Frostfire numbing Abby's arms and legs.

Both were giving it their all.

Both had known each other since they were very young.

And both wanted to see each other become the best.

All it took was one blow.

Nigel's fist made contact with Abby's stomach, spreading ice on contact while Abby's foot came down on Nigel's head.

Nigel fell to the ground, his vision becoming dark until he finally lost consciousness while Abby was frozen with only her head not covered in ice.

Rothchild looked between the two before making his decisions. "Both combatants are unable to continue. This match is a draw!"

The audience applauded the two for their epic fight, both Monty and Jennifer smiling proudly from their seats.

"Nigel will be fine now…But Abby will need a little help thawing." Monty chuckled lightly. "Good thing we brought her a sweater."

"And Nigel can make himself some ice for that splitting headache he'll have when he wakes up." Jennifer added.

Abby stared down at Nigel and smiled, despite feeling unbearably cold. They had both seen how strong they had become and even though it was a draw she still felt proud of herself.

'We did it…' Abby shivered. 'Maybe we really are ready.'

She knew they still needed a long way to go especially against the people they might face out there.

The Satyra.

Sammael.

 _Maybe even her sister…_

Abby shook her head as the face of her older sister popped in her mind. That was something else to think about for another day.

All that mattered for the moment was how strong they were now.

Xxx

"She's really come far." Valarie whispered, having seen the last of Nigel and Abby's fight. "Good to know."

Xxx

"Since both semi-finalists are unable to compete Olga Astronominov is winner by default!" Rothchild announced, ending the tournament.

Though many were disappointed they had still enjoyed watching the fights and applauded the contestants.

"At least they like us." Nazz chuckled as she waved back to the crowd.

Olga barely paid any attention to the crowd as she simply walked towards the exit, showing no joy in winning or even disappointment at not being able to fight.

Xxx

"Man that was great!" Ben said, clapping with everyone else.

"As crazy as I may sound I actually agree." Gwen agreed.

"It was something to watch." Max agreed before he heard a familiar beeping sound.

He pulled his old Plumber badge out of his pocket and looked at the red light flashing from it.

Ben and Gwen both noticed the concerned look on his face. "What is it, Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

"We may have to cut the celebration short." Max whispered, standing up. "Come on, let's go."

"What's up?" Ben asked, following after his grandfather.

"Trouble."

Rex and Six noticed the Tennysons slipping away in the middle of the applause, both of them seeing the look on Max Tennyson's face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rex asked.

Six nodded. "Something's up."

Xxx

Nyx sighed as she opened the door to her room, walked and closed the door before flopping down on her bed. "What a day."

She spent the entire day at the arcade playing with the new kid, Hoagie Gilligan. She smiled a bit as she remembered playing all those games. She had to admit he was good and he gave her a real run for her money which made it all the more fun. Her first new friend she had made in a while now.

Perhaps she should introduce him to her other friends.

"Is dear Nyx developing a crush?" A voice asked behind her.

She sat up and looked at her 'pet', Pericles sitting on his perch. "Don't be so mean, Pericles and don't think I didn't notice you using your Semblance on him."

The bird chuckled as his form changed, showing a scar running down his left eye which was blind. "My apologies, Nyx. I was merely…practicing."

"Sure you were." Nyx rolled her eyes. "Don't be messing with my friends, Pericles. I don't like it when you do that. Messing with their perceptions of your appearance is one thing but changing your form every time they see you is another."

"Of course, Nyx." Pericles bowed his head apologetically. "But what do you plan to do now?"

"I heard Pacifica got into a fight with someone." Nyx lied back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll go check in on her."

"I heard she fought a Fallen." Pericles commented. "A new born but a Fallen nonetheless. We cannot be too careful with their kind."

"Then I better go see how Pacifica is doing." Nyx got off her bed. "You remembered to keep Tamara happy, did you?"

Pericles nodded. "The hypnotic commands I left in your sister will ensure she never knows you were gone."

"Good. You know how I hate to worry my big sister." Nyx said, smiling as Pericles perched himself on her shoulder. "The last thing she needs is worrying about where I am disappearing to."

"Yes." Pericles agreed as they left Nyx's room. "Let us not burden her with all the effort she has made in looking after you."


	32. Chapter 32

_Accessing Plumber Database:_

 _Accessing Alien Threat Files:_

 _Opening Files: Gems_

 _Considered to be one of the most powerful species in the universe the Gems are extremely dangerous given their callous attitude towards organic life. The only species they have established any cordial relationship with are the Petrosapiens, a silicon based species on the planet Petropia. This is likely because Gems are a silicon based species as well. Gems are characterized by the gemstone embedded somewhere on their body, which is analogous to a brain._

 _Gems' physical forms are projections from their gemstone which can be changed at will, described as being like a hologram, but with mass, with their only constant feature being their gemstone and color scheme. Although Gems lack sexual dimorphism, Gems' physical forms typically have characteristics associated with human femininity. Because of this, all Gems are inherently sexless. There are a variety of gemstones, each of which imbues the Gem in question with specific abilities, and there are multiple Gems with the same gemstone._

 _The gemstone can be located in many different parts of the body, regardless of Gem. Typical Gem abilities include extreme physical strength and durability, weapon-summoning, fusion, the power to 'store' material in their gemstones, the ability to use their gemstones like a flashlight, and bubble creation. Gems are engineered to adapt to a variety of conditions and cannot die by natural causes. Gems do not have to breath, eat, drink, and sleep to survive, and they do not age, making them effectively immortal. They can, however, still eat and sleep if they so desire._

 _Their bodies will also automatically alter themselves to fit the conditions of whatever celestial body or spacecraft they are on, such as adjusting mass for gravity. The only way to permanently destroy or 'kill' a Gem is to destroy their gemstone. When the physical body of a Gem is seriously injured, they will retreat into their gemstone to regenerate. This is one of the only times Gems can make permanent changes to their physical form._

 _The length of the regeneration process can range from minutes to weeks, but a 'rushed' regeneration can suffer from physical deformities. Regeneration can be prevented if a gemstone is contained in a specific kind of energy field. If a Gem's gemstone is damaged, their physical form will deteriorate and render them incoherent. A Gem's gemstone can be used as an energy source, even if damaged._

 _Gems are advanced, possibly rivaled only the Galvens, the Highbreed and several other species that came together and prevented many worlds from being invaded by Gems. The Plumbers have called in to deal with many Gem incursions and remove them from planets that are already inhabited. It has been recently discovered that Gems are extremely vulnerable to the Dark Substance that the Creatures of Grimm are made from. The current reasons why are unknown but evidence has been found from Gem ruins found on Earth that the Gems came to Earth a very long time ago and attempted to colonize the planet before encountering the Grimm._

 _It is currently unknown how the Grimm would react to a species not from Earth but according to the logs found in the Gem ruins by the Plumbers the Grimm not only stopped the Gems from colonizing the planet but successfully drove the Gems off of Earth. This would be perhaps the one time that Humanity could survive because of the Grimm._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Ever hear of the saying 'It could always be worse'? Well whoever came up with that was absolutely right. Things can be bad, they can horrible, and they can be downright depressing but don't ever think they can get worse because they _can_. Accepting things can get worse is the first step with the second step being to make sure they don't get worse." TOM said, closing the Plumber file on the Gems. "When you realize things can be worse you have to work to try and make them better."

Xxx

Connie was glad she had a provision container with her since it was unlikely she wouldn't find any form of shelter out here. Luckily she came upon a village, obviously desolate from how old the houses looked and from the fact that there no occupants inside. Still they could allow her to spend the night since she would need to enter her REM cycle.

She brought out a small recorder. "Log Date: Earth Cycle 1, C0-N1Y recording. After my pod crashed I have roaming the surface of abandoned Gem colony planet Earth in the Crystal System. Continuing my mission for Blue Diamond I have come across village on the outskirts of a city, leading me to believe the inhabitants have not only survived an environment with one of Homeworld's worst enemies but have reached a technological level, far advanced since Homeworld's last visit. I will continue my mission and hopefully rendezvous with Peridot at the Homeworld Warp Pad with more information."

She took shelter in an abandoned shack, deciding to make herself comfortable and continue her journey when the REM cycle was over.

As she entered the shelter a pair of eyes watched her as she entered. "A Human from Gem Homeworld. I never thought I'd see the day when one of their descendants would return to their home. I better check this out."

Xxx

Something was wrong.

He knew this much as he stepped into his office and looked out the window, staring off into the distance.

It wasn't his feelings that were telling him this.

It was something else.

He reached up to his eyepatch and pulled it up, revealing what it was hiding. In that moment Phil Ken Sebben's vision was a spiraling tunnel of multiple colored lights. Sebben strained himself, trying to focus through the tunnel, seeing so much at once.

It was overwhelming but he willed himself to focus on a single point.

 _A massive shadow towering over a small town…_

 _Three lights merging to become a giant made of light…_

 _The shadow's eyes glowing red as giant wave rose up behind it..._

 _A screeching sound that ripped through the land…_

 _The shadow letting a terrifying laugh as it lunged forward._

"GAH!" Phil Ken Sebben cried out as he collapsed to the ground, quickly bringing his eyepatch back down.

The door opened and in walked a close friend with a concerned look on her face. "Mr. Sebben, are you all right?"

She was a cat Mobian with long blond hair, green eyes behind glasses and wore a magenta business suit that fitted her position.

Sebben panted slightly as he gripped his desk to help steady himself. "Miss Briggs, we have an emergency."

Calico 'Callie' Briggs, Deputy Mayor of GrimmFall was at Sebben's side, helping him stand. "You used it, didn't you?"

"It was necessary." Sebben replied. "There's a grave threat coming. We need to put out a Red Alert on a Huntsmen channels at once."

"Where is this threat?" Briggs asked, stepping back as Sebben finally stood up straight.

"A small village on the coast called Beach City. Direct any and all available Hunters and Enforcers there." Sebben said, taking a deep breath. "And we must hurry."

Xxx

A single bus stopped at the sign saying 'Welcome to Beach City' and a single young man wearing a dark coat and summer cap exited the bus after paying the driver. "Thank you! Have a good day!"

He waved as the bus door closed and the bus drove off to drop off more passengers.

The man looked at the city that was now in walking distance. "Beach City…Nice place to hang back and kick up my feet for a while."

He carried a single bag over his shoulder as he started walking towards the city, looking to night sky and looking at the stars.

"…They have been here and have been causing trouble all right." The man sighed. "Crystal Gems, they just can't stay out of trouble."

Xxx

The clean-up of the Gem spaceship was taking a while and though Steven wanted to help the Gems asked him to simply enjoy the day while they cleaned up. Steven had more than earned it for saving them from the Homeworld Gems, Jasper and Peridot.

" _They came from the sky on a giant hand.  
It landed on our beach and kicked up a lot of sand.  
And out of it came two mean Gems and the other was a friend.  
They beat us to the ground and it looked like it was the end_."

Steven Universe sang, playing his guitar.

" _But I got free and helped free one Gem and then two.  
Garnet, she was once two but she is one which was a stun.  
She helped free the other two and we landed back on the planet Earth_."

The image of Lapis appeared in Steven's head.

" _Then the bigger mean Gem tried to fuse with my water friend and she turned into an even bigger Gem. We thought it was over but then my water friend saved us in the end_."

Steven ended the song with a high note and sighed.

He felt bad for Lapis being at the bottom of the ocean, all alone with only a mean Gem like Jasper for company. Too bad he couldn't go down and help Lapis but the ocean was too big for him to dive down and actually find her. He remembered seeing her in his dreams along with Jasper, Malachite and some kind of vampire glowing guy but he wasn't sure how real that was.

"Lapis, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you'll be free again someday. You might not be able to go home again but I think you'd like Earth if you gave it a chance. The people here are nice and I'm sure you and the Crystal Gems can get along. You're not so different when you think about it." Steven said, looking out across the ocean from the end of the dock. "I'll be back to say hi again, Lapis. Don't give up."

Steven turned and walked away, putting his guitar back into his back-pack.

Xxx

The young man whistled as he walked down the pier of the small town, looking at the few stores and a single arcade. He stopped when he saw the beach, seeing the multiple green pieces scattered across the beach.

"So they did come here." The young man commented with a sigh. "Better late than never, I guess."

He continued walking, stepping onto the beach and looking at the pieces of the Gem ship that had crashed onto the beach. He stopped when he saw a van parked near a beach house on a giant cliff that resembled a four armed woman.

"Apparently they don't know the meaning of the word 'subtle'." The man sighed before looking at the van and chuckled. "That's his van. After all these years he's still living in that old broken down rust bucket."

A small light pulsed on his chest, making him look down at it. The light shined through his dark shirt and circular shaped, glowing a bright mix of green and silver.

"I understand." The man closed his eyes. "I'll be careful…I know how they'll react. They've never been known to ask questions before resorting to bashing and slicing."

The stone flashed again.

"I'll be gentle." The man said a chuckle. "I honestly will."

Xxx

The sun slowly rose up over Beach City but people were still in the process of reopening their businesses after evacuating the city following the Gem attack.

"RE-OPENING IS GOOD! RE-OPENING IS GOOD!" Mayor Dewey drove through the small town in his van, speaking through his microphone.

It was already a week since Peridot's ship had crashed and by now the beach had been thoroughly cleaned and things were returning to normal. Right now Steven was walking on the dock with Lion and Amethyst towards the Beach Citywalk Fries.

"So what are Pearl and Garnet doing?" Steven asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Who knows? Maybe they're just lounging around." Amethyst shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Lion sniffed the air and walked away from the two and towards the end of the dock where someone in a dark coat was standing, staring out across the ocean. Lion stopped just behind him and sniffed the back of his head.

"Hm?" The stranger turned and faced Lion. "GAH!"

He jumped back in shock at seeing the large pink lion and fell into the water.

"Huh?" Steven and Amethyst turned around and saw Lion at the end of the dock. "Hey! Lion!"

Lion remained still as Steven ran up to him, staring down at the water.

"Lion? What's wrong?" Steven asked, standing next to Lion and saw he was looking down at the water. "Is there something in the water?"

Just as Steven asked that question the stranger Lion had frightened popped his head out of the water, gasping for a breath.

"Ah! There's a guy in the water!" Steven gasped. "Hey! Why are you in the water?"

"Huh?" The man looked up at Steven with confused silver eyes.

"It's nice to be in but if you stay in the water how do you sleep? Unless…can you breathe underwater?" Steven asked.

"Huh?" The guy was now thoroughly confused. "I'm not living in the water. I fell in after a big lion snuck up behind me."

"Oh that's just Lion. He's harmless." Steven patted Lion on the back while Lion simply stared at the man.

"Well…Good to know." The man shivered as he swam over to a ladder and climbed up back onto the dock.

"Hey. What's going on?" Amethyst asked as she walked down to the end of the dock. "Who's this guy?"

Steven looked at the man and didn't recognize him. "Hey! I haven't seen you before."

"I haven't seen any of you before either." The man took his dripping coat off and shook his head, sending water flying out of his…

Dark green hair?

"You have green hair!" Steven gasped.

"Yeah, last I checked." The man said, stepping back as Lion walked up to him and sniffed him. "He is friendly, right?"

"Aw, yeah. He's nice." Steven said with a smile.

The stranger watched as Lion sniffed his chest with an apprehensive look on his angular face. "Well he hasn't bitten me yet." Lion suddenly growled and the man stepped back. "On second thought…"

"What is it, Lion?" Steven asked. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe he smells something on him." Amethyst suggested with a shrug.

"I don't have anything he would want." The man took another step back and raised both hands in a harmless faction as Lion growled again.

"Lion, why are you being so mean?" Steven asked, starting to get upset.

This seemed to cause Lion to back down as he stepped back from the man but still glaring suspiciously at him.

"Whoa! I was afraid I was about to be this guy's lunch." The man sighed in relief, putting a hand to his chest. "Thanks, kid."

"I'm Steven and this is Amethyst." Steven gestured to Amethyst who simply waved and then to Lion. "And this is Lion."

"You named a lion Lion?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Steven nodded. "He liked it."

"…Meh, I can live with that." The man shrugged.

"What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. My name is Seph." The man introduced himself with a smile; despite being still soaked head to toe.

"Seph?" Steven asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, Seph." The man nodded. "And I think a trip back to the inn I'm staying for some dry clothes is in order."

"Are you new here, Seph?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying for a bit. You'll probably see me around. This isn't a big place…Why do they call it a city?" Seph asked as he looked around.

"I…I don't know." Steven asked, not really understanding Seph's confusion. "Maybe it looks like a city."

"Looks more a beach village but I'm not going to judge. It was nice meeting you, Steven." Seph said, stepping back. "I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye Seph!" Steven waved good bye.

Lion growled again which caused Steven and Amethyst to look at him.

"Lion, what's the matter with you?" Steven asked, becoming saddened and confused.

"Maybe there's something wrong with that guy." Amethyst offered.

"He seemed nice to me." Steven pointed out.

"Meh." Amethyst shrugged, not really caring. "Can we get some fires now?"

"Okay!" Steven said, grinning happily at the mention of fries.

As the two walked back towards Beach Citywalk Fries Lion cast one look in the direction Seph had walked off in and discreetly followed him.

Xxx

"What's going on, Grandpa?" Gwen asked as Max drove the Rustbucket down the road.

And he was going very fast.

"The Plumber Badge I had alerted me of an alien threat and it's a big one." Max answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "This kind of threat is the one few out there that might outclass Vilgax."

"Really?" Ben was at Max's side instantly. "What is it?"

"A silicon based race known simply as Gems. They visited this planet five thousand years and tried to colonize it. Luckily they were fought off by a combination of Grimm, early Humans along with Faunus and Mobians trained by secret Plumbers who had been charged with protecting planet and a band of Gem rebels who opposed their colonization." Max explained, taking a turn at a sign saying 'Beach City Next Exit'. "The Homeworld Gems were driven off the planet while the Rebels vanished, possibly dying out since Gems are very vulnerable to the Grimm. But I just received word of Gem ship and also a large Gem approaching a small town on the east coast. Hopefully our Gem modified weapons will be ready for them."

"And if they aren't we got this." Ben held up the Omnitrix.

But Max didn't look happy at the idea at all. "Ben, don't get cocky. Gems are dangerous. They literally suck the life out of the planets they capture, hollowing out its resources and exterminating the populations so they can make more of themselves. They match almost Vilgax in terms of cruelty and the worst part is that they don't consider themselves cruel since organic life is too alien for them to understand so they simply get rid of it."

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"We get to this town and see what's going on. The last thing this planet needs is another Gem invasion." Max said as the Rustbucket turned onto the road leading to Beach City.

Xxx

"First day on the job and I end up walking back as a wet rag." Seph sighed as he left his wet clothes in the bathroom and now wore a grey T-shirt with 'Beach City Rules' on it and black shorts. "Not the best way to make an impression but no one told me about the lion!"

The gem on his chest flashed.

"Oh come on. How was I supposed to know about it?" Seph retorted. "It's not like she left me a brochure on everything that happens here!"

The gem flashed again.

"Yeah I know the lion might have sniffed me out. Still I'm grateful it didn't maul me to death." Seph walked to the door leading to the deck stepped out- "Wouldn't surprise me if he was somewhere around here"

-And found his face buried in pink fur.

"GAH!" Seph jumped back and saw Lion was on the deck. "Oh no, not again!"

Lion didn't attack Seph which he was thankful for but he did sniff the stranger again.

"You know what I am or at least what we are don't you?" Seph asked, becoming strangely calm and held out a hand. "Peace, great protector. I mean you, the Gems, and your charge no harm."

Lion sniffed the hand as the gem on Seph's chest again and Lion's eyes widened.

"I know. Amongst the people you have encountered I am different, even from the Gems. I am here because I have work to do just as you do but I promise I will never try to endanger your charge." Seph said, sounding completely honest.

Lion stared at the gem that was flashing beneath Seph's shirt and stepped back, nodding and then jumped off the deck and onto the ground.

Seph watched as Lion ran off, most likely back towards the Gem Temple. "Well, I have to get started."

He turned back into the room and closed the door.

Xxx

It rose up to the surface of the ocean, roaring. Its mind was a mess but it knew what it wanted.

 _Vengeance_

Malachite was the living incarnation of an abusive relationship between two Gems locked in eternal struggle: Lapis who wanted to protect Steven so much she made herself into a prisoner under the weight of the ocean and Jasper who struggled to break free but secretly enjoyed the power she felt from the fusion.

But as Malachite Plasmius the fusion became the incarnation of Pain itself.

The pain Jasper felt from Pink Diamond's destruction.

The pain Lapis felt from being a prisoner for five thousand years.

And the pain Vlad felt from his loneliness, the loss of his status, the loss of the love of his life, the loss of everything when he was so close to gaining the world.

Malachite Plasmius felt all of their pain and with that pain came feelings of rage, sadness and a need to take revenge on any and all things; inflicting the same pain it felt onto others for no other reason than to share its pain with the entire universe.

" ** _Steven…Crystal Gems…Danny Phantom…_** " The monster whispered and howled. " ** _I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! EVERYONE! EVERYTHING! ALL WILL SUFFER!_** "

The ocean shook as Malachite Plasmius howled and began stomping its four legs. It did not care which way it was going.

All that mattered to it was finding the ones who made it feel its pain and destroy.

 _Destroy them all._

Xxx

"Geez, how many of these pieces are there!" Amethyst complained.

In front of her and the other Gems was the pile of debris from the Gem ship that attacked Beach City almost two weeks ago.

"We have to make sure that's all collected and destroyed." Garnet answered.

"We should also keep an eye on the warp pads. Peridot escaped the ship in an escape pod and landed somewhere on Earth. She might try to repair the warp pads to escape back to the home world." Pearl said in agreement. "We'll need to monitor the warp pads for any signs of her."

"So what we just go to all the warp pads and check them over and over again?" Amethyst groaned.

"We'll leave some kind of alarm system at each warp pad that will alert us if Peridot is spotted." Pearl suggested.

Xxx

"Thanks for helping me out today, Steven." Steven's dad, Greg Universe said. "I know it must have been pretty boring with no one needing their car washed today."

"Aw, it's no big deal, dad." Steven said with a smile.

Steven was hurrying back to the temple as the sun started to set, having spent the entire day with his dad and wanted to be back before missing his curfew. He walked down the beach towards the temple, humming happily with a smile on his face. Just as the temple came into sight a dark figure in the corner of Steven's mission made him turn and he saw someone standing on the beach right in front of the ocean.

"Is that…" Steven squinted to get a better look. "Seph?"

Seph didn't seem to notice Steven standing a few yards away as the gem on his chest glowed bright green and Seph opened his eyes, now glowing bright silver.

"Seph?" Greg stopped and looked at where Steven was looking, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the dark green hair. "Holy hot dogs!"

"What is it, dad?" Steven looked at his dad. "What's wrong?"

Seph's ears perked up and he looked over his shoulder. "Greg? Greg Universe?"

"He-he-hey there." Greg nervously chuckled.

Seph blinked. "Good lord man, you've let yourself go. I know you're not getting any younger but it's important to keep exercising and try to stay in shape. I exercise plenty and I'm in pretty decent shape for an old fossil."

"Hey! I stay in good shape!" Greg protested a wining tone.

"When did you last work out and how long was it?" Seph asked in a deadpanned tone as he crossed his arms.

"A month ago and it was for…two days." Greg rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "But I made some progress."

"Dad, you know Seph?" Steven asked.

"Yeah but his name is not Seph. At least it wasn't the last time he was here." Greg answered, staring at Seph. "Why are you here now?"

"Just correcting a wrong." Seph said simply with a smile.

"And what is that-"

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and Steven gasped in horror as he spotted off in the distance familiar giant stomping through the ocean and towards the beach. It was the same Gem fusion that was formed by the fusion of Jasper and Lapis.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out upon seeing the Gem fusion as it approached.


	33. Chapter 33

_Opening File: Seraphinite Gemstone_

 _Seraphinite is the trade name given to a variety of clinochlore, which belongs to the chlorite group. The name seraphinite comes from the Greek word "seraphim", which refers to a celestial being with three pairs of wings. This could be due to the silvery feather-like chatoyant fibres that can be seen in seraphinite. These fibres are a result of mica inclusions. Seraphinite is typically dark-green to grey, with contrasting silver feathery fibres that shimmer as the stone is turned in the light._

 _Seraphinite lacks the hardness required of a jewellery gemstone, so it is mainly a collector's stone. In 1789, clinochlore was given the name "chlorite" by German geologist, Abraham Gottlob Werner. This name came from the Greek word, "chloros" meaning "green", in reference to its colour. In 1851, it was more specifically named "clinochlore", (from "chloros") due to its green hue and the oblique optic axes of the crystals (from the Greek word, "klino", meaning "incline")._

 _Seraphinite is sometimes referred to as "the angel stone" or "angel's wing stone" and is said to possess a great deal of spiritual energy that brings the physical self into harmony with the emotional self. Many years ago, seraphinite was worn as an amulet to prevent snake bites. Seraphinite is thought to encourage the flow of energy in the body and release blockages. It is also considered to be helpful in encouraging positive energy, harmony and balance._

 _Physically, seraphinite is associated with healthy cells and is beneficial for the blood, heart and lungs. Additionally, some believe that seraphinite aids detoxification, stimulates the metabolism, encourages weight loss and releases muscular tension. In traditional Hindu belief systems, seraphinite is linked to Anahata or the heart chakra, which governs decision making, the emotions and love. In feng shui, seraphinite is believed to bring wood energy, which is associated with new developments, health and vitality._

Xxx

"The thing about magic is that anything can be seen as magic. A few fancy lights, a smoke screen or something like that. So why do we make up stories about it? Is it because we want to believe magic or something close to it or is it because the stories are perhaps the closest thing to magic we're going to make." TOM said, closing the 'Seraphinite' file. "Or maybe the magic is not something that we see before us but is something inside us. I know its metaphorical stuff and all that but considering the things we see and do would it really be so surprising?"

Xxx

Calico 'Callie' Briggs slipped down the hallway of the city hall and entered an empty room, taking out a special tablet. As Deputy Mayor of GrimmFall she had a lot of connections but kept some secrets, even from her boss. Though she honestly suspect that Mayor Sebben knew considering the power and influence he wielded. Phil Ken Sebben was the one who started the Silver Age of the Hunstmen after all and he had a deep knowledge of the world in both history and its current situations.

As a Mobian Callie Briggs knew the troubles the world was facing, especially in places where support for the terrorist organization Satyra was strong. Callie Briggs supported the Satyra in absolutely no form at all, knowing that their brutal methods only made things worse for everyone, including Humans, Faunus and Mobians. That was why she went into politics, seeking to work alongside Phil Ken Sebben and his group as he had managed to gain great support across the world. She earned his attention and even learned some of the secrets he knew that would be dangerous in the wrong hands once she had gained his respect.

The two of them were able to flawlessly run GrimmFall and the Nevernest Academy while protecting them and the world from the kind of threats not many people know about.

And she was about to call on one of her best method of keeping the world safe.

" _Yes, Miss Briggs?_ " A male voice answered her tablet.

"SWAT Kats, there's a developing situation on the eastern coast, near a small town called Beach City. Mayor Sebben is alerting all available Huntsmen and Enforcers to go there immediately." Briggs spoke urgently. "I need you down there as well. This threat severely alarmed Mayor Sebben and he believes the entire country is in danger."

" _We're on it, Miss Briggs._ " The male on the other hand complied before hanging up.

Briggs closed her tablet, sighing as she leaned against the wall. "Be careful."

Though she had no idea who her 'friends' on the other end of that call were she still saw them as friends and people to count on when times became difficult and worried for them when they were in danger.

In the kind of world they all lives in you needed as many friends as you could find.

Xxx

"You hear that?"

Across the room which appeared the interior of a garage a Cat Mobian that was skinny and average in size with rusty red fur nodded as he glanced at his tablet. "Yeah. I am checking all the channels and she's not kidding about the alert. Mayor Sebben's sending an alert in all directions on every Hunter channel I can find. I've zeroed in on this Beach City and from what I see it's too small to have anything other than a few trained Hunters that are likely only Class II to III."

"What could be all the way out there?" The first person who was a Cat Mobian also but unlike his friend was more muscular and heavy with yellow fur. "Last I checked most small towns out along the east coast were isolate and usually hidden."

The two of them were dressed in repairmen clothing and the scattered equipment around the room suggested they were mechanics.

"I can access the global network on the way there. At best speed we could make it there in an hour." The red furred Mobian said, standing up.

"All right. Let's suit up." The yellow furred Mobian replied.

The two of them rushed into a secret room at the back of the shop, sliding down a beam into a basement that housed an even larger workshop with more advanced equipment. The two tossed aside their repairmen outfits and slipped on blue pilot suits with red lining. They slipped on black masks with white eyes over their heads followed by blue and red helmets. Once they were ready they dashed over to a three-engine, two-seat fighter jet, most likely based off of the Grumman F-14 Tomcat, painted black and red.

This was no mere jet as it had been built by the two in the very junkyard they worked in to better handle dangerous missions and was known as the Turbokat.

The yellow furred one slipped into the pilot seat while the red furred one slipped into the gunner seat as the jet was lowered down into a secret tunnel served as its launch point.

"Launching!" The pilot said, igniting the engines.

The Turbokat rocketed down the tunnel, blasting out of the end and taking off into the sky.

"T-Bone, I've downloaded the coordinates to Beach City into the nav." The gunner pilot said as the Turbokat flew over GrimmFall.

"Thanks, Razor. Now hang on." T-Bone said, pointing in Beach City's direction. "We have more than enough Dust to make a trip there and back. Any word on what's going on over there?"

Razor looked at his screen. "Bringing up all available Hunter channels…I am not getting a whole lot but Phil Ken Sebben is still sending out a high alert and Hunters are responding. We're not going to be the only ones showing up there."

"A Hunter party." T-Bone chuckled. "Those things always go well. Must be some sort of surprise Grimm invasion or something like that."

"You never know, bud. You never know." Razor said, mirroring T-Bone's cocky smile. "Still, we better be ready. It's not every day that Phil Ken Sebben is the one to send out a high alert. If something's got him worried its big trouble."

T-Bone agreed and put a little power into the engines, trying to shorten the journey to Beach City.

Xxx

Scotty Blake had been sitting at a table Lime Ricky's getting a refreshment during the tournament that his apprentice had signed up for. He knew she was strong now but she still had a temper hindering her and that would make things difficult. Still, Scotty Blake was not one to hold hands all the time since young ones needed to learn the hard way how things went. He used the same teachings on his daughters and niece and he expected Fanny to handle it all the same.

"Scotch?"

Scotty Blake barely blinked as the man sat down in front of him. "What'd you be wanting?"

Professor Paradox smiled as he sipped from his tea. "We have problem."

"When is there not?" Scotty rolled his eyes.

"I mean a more immediate one, involving our Fallen friend." Paradox clarified.

"Oh?" Scotty placed his scotch on the table. "Is he going after the Elementals now? I heard one of his clowns was skulking around here and I know the Candy Elemental is here. I ended up fighting a weird piñata only there was nothing sweet on the inside."

"Fortunately he is not after the Candy or the other Elementals, yet." Paradox sighed. "But the main reason one of his followers was here is why I am here. A creature is approaching a small town on the eastern coast, created by a fusion of three powerful beings. Two Gems and a Human/Spirit hybrid that have created a monster the likes of which no one has ever seen before."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't anything surprise me anymore?"

"It gets worse. If something isn't done the entire town will be wiped out and the creature will continue across the land, eventually reaching here. There are Hunters moving to stop it but they will not make it in time and you have something they don't." Paradox continued.

"And that is?"

Paradox smirked. "Celtic magic."

Scotty glanced at his sword, releasing what the time-walker meant. "I can handle Spirits and Gems but a fusion of them? That's a tall order, even for me."

"It'll get even taller when Sammael decides to add the beast to his collection. His eyes are set on what will happen in Beach City." Paradox's features were now dark. "And what he sees will determine the fates of several others caught in his web."

Scotty scowled. "I really wish you'd be more direct like the Guardian."

"His job is simple compared to mine." Paradox managed a small smile. "You of all people know the effects of changes made to the time stream. In one time line the Ultimate Evil rose up to dominate this world and many others while in another the evil was destroyed before it could ever truly spread. Unfortunately the evil's attempts to survive create an alternate timeline, one which is hard to predict since many know how to hide themselves from beings like me."

"And people get called in as time's janitors." Scotty rolled his eyes. "So if you are right, only I can handle a beast like that."

"That's the gist of it."

"Fine." Scotty finished his drink and dropped a few dollar bills on the table. "I was getting bored anyways."

He unsheathed his sword and held it up, watching as the magical runes appeared on the blade before slashing the air in front of him. A vortex of blue and white swirling energy appeared before him and he stepped into it, vanishing a second later.

Paradox merely took another sip of his tea. "Show off."

Xxx

Dani Phantom was not sure what to make of anything at this point.

She thought back to the events that had led up to her right now traversing a desert with a superhuman carrying two unconscious girls with all of them being from other dimensions. After Danny had finally stabilized her Dani had gone off to travel the world to places unknown. Of course she made sure to listen about what was going in Amity Park, eager to know how Danny was doing and through that she had heard about the massive asteroid known as the Dis-asteroid that was coming to Earth and that Vlad had blackmailed the entire world into giving him a billion dollars and complete control of the planet _after_ he seemingly made Danny quit ghost hunting with those 'Master's Blasters' goons of his. Unfortunately or rather very fortunately, depending on your point of view Vlad had failed and was left in outer space.

Dani had been so happy to hear about that.

Vlad was gone for good and he would never come after her again.

She joined with the ghosts to help turn the Earth intangible so the Dis-asteroid would pass through it unharmed. She quietly slipped away after that, giving Danny the credit he had long deserved.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking in a lab…With Vlad.

Only Vlad wasn't responsible for her being there, _that_ time.

It was someone else.

That red haired man with the strange markings on his skin and strange but frightening powers was the one responsible.

Dani suppressed a shudder at remembering the man who managed to take her, Vlad and the rest of the group on and he was actually beating them in addition to making it look so easy. It was surprising that they had all managed to escape; only now she was in another dimension.

A dimension with Vlad somewhere out there.

And no Danny to help her.

That was about as bad as when she had been on the run from Vlad, traveling all over the world and staying out of the spotlight so no one would know about her and Vlad wouldn't be able to find her. The last thing Danny needed was everyone finding out he had a clone, a defective clone made by his arch-enemy. But now she was in another dimension and Danny had no clue about it.

She briefly wondered if he even thought of her at all.

He probably was too busy celebrating his new lifestyle as a worldwide celebrity and hero with his friends and family. It's not like he any reason to believe she was in danger, especially since she was always 'flying off dramatically'.

'I can't rely on Danny to help me now. If I am lucky Vlad just headed back out into space where he belongs.' Dani thought. 'It's not like he knew he was in another dimension either. Knowing him he just took off like the coward he is, thinking that Danny and all the ghost hunters would be hot on his tail and hopefully that's the last I'll ever see of him.'

Possibly wishful thinking but she was struggling to find something to be optimistic about. She could be in awe of the fact that she was in another dimension. She could be glad she's not alone now but two of the people she was traveling were knocked following two confrontations: first the strange man in that lab and then that guy with the tribal markings all over his body. She remembered smelling something off when the man unleashed some sort of wind blast at them and after he was gone Artemis collapsed.

'I think that whatever he used had some sort of knock-out gas in it or something like it. My ghost half would have protected me from any kind of poison.' Dani glanced at Superboy. 'So what kind of super power does he have that kept him safe?'

"It's getting dark. We need to set up camp." Connor spoke, still carrying Raven and Artemis on his shoulders.

Dani shook her head and nodded. "Right."

As the two stopped to set up camp as best as they could a pair of glowing eyes spied them from the darkness.

" _All too easy._ " The figure whispered. " _Underneath the darkened skies let the dark forest rise._ "

Xxx

He had followed the two as they made their journey and watched as they set up camp but even as they went to sleep he sensed a great danger.

Something was near.

And it was extremely dangerous.

Xxx

Up at the beach house the Crystal Gems rushed onto the deck to see Malachite approaching the beach.

"Malachite!" Pearl exclaimed in shock. "It's coming this way!"

"Lapis Lazuli must have lost control. Crystal Gems, we must fuse!" Garnet said immediately.

Pearl and Amethyst nodded and the three jumped over the railing, landing onto beach before beginning the dance ritual that led to the fusion of all three Crystal Gems: Alexandrite.

Alexandrite was a massive fusion with bright magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes were covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet had, she had an alexandrite gemstone, representing the location of Pearl's gemstone, with three dark-indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face had a structure similar to Pearl's and plump lips like Amethyst and Garnet. Alexandrite's thick, turquoise hair was a collision of all the Crystal Gems' hairstyles.

The length and wildness of her hair resembled Amethyst's, the top tuft of her hair was styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembled Ruby's, and the color resembled Sapphire's. Her lowest arms were located on her waist, featuring gloves that cut off at her elbows instead of covering the entirety of the two arms. Her clothing was a combination of all three Crystal Gems: a dark teal leotard like Garnet's with an enlarged dark magenta sash like Pearl's. Her leggings were dark indigo with lilac four-pointed star cutouts, resembling Amethyst's.

"Malachite!" Alexandrite roared, earning the attention of the approaching fusion.

Malachite grinned, her eyes flashing red as she landed on the beach. "Crystal Gems."

"We don't have to fight! You're outnumbered." Alexandrite stated, noticing that Malachite looked different from before.

Malachite was literally glowing, her eyes glowing red and her hair seemed to be made of pure azure flames.

Malachite raised two water fists. "I may be outnumbered, but you're out of your depth! I can't wait to tear you Gems apart!"

Alexandrite roared, and she and Malachite started to fight.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out, trying to stop the fighting but Greg pulled him back.

"Steven, get back!" Greg said, picking his son up and backing away from the beach.

"But dad-" Steven protested but stopped as he watched Malachite shoot up into the air and fly back down, summoning Jasper's crash helmet as she slammed right into Alexandrite.

Malachite pinned Alexandrite against cliff. "You know, you're right."

Alexandrite attempted to breathe fire, but Malachite punched Alexandrite. Seph jumped back, raising his hand, the gem in his chest glowing as he slashed through the air with his hand and the giant wave approaching the beach was bisected, prevented from harming Beach City.

"There really is something more to this fusion thing. It's not just a cheap trick." Malachite threw Alexandrite who screamed before splashing into the ocean. "You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities."

Alexandrite began to unfuse, glowing for a moment before stopping and retaining her form. "Keep it together."

"Allow me to thank you." Malachite forms a pair of water hands that closed around Alexandrite and froze themselves. "Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this measly planet."

Alexandrite struggled but the strength of the hands gripping her was too strong, even for a fusion like her.

"Lapis stop!" Steven struggled out of his father's arms. "I've got to help her!"

"There's nothing you can do, kiddo. It's too big." Greg said, trying to hold Steven.

"Leave this to me." The two stopped and watched as Seph slowly approached the fusion. "Stay back, you two."

"It's been centuries since I've done this in an actual fight anyways." Seph smirked as he closed his eyes and the Gem on his chest glowed bright enough to light up the entire beach.

Steven and Greg watched with widened eyes as not one, not two, but _three_ wings emerged from Seph's back and flapped almost immediately, kicking enough dust to resemble a miniature sand storm. The wings were silver with dark green streaks coloring the tips at the end with two wings on the right side of Seph's back smaller than the large one on the left side.

"Wow…Those are wings…" Steven whispered in awe at Seph's transformation.

"I forgot about those." Greg admitted.

Seph opened his eyes, now glowing bright green. "Here we go."

And just as he finished that sentence he shot at Malachite, kicking up a dusty trail as he slammed into the fusion, knocking her face first into the water. Malachite grunted as she got up and pushed Seph back and tried to punch him but Seph spread his wings out and shot up into the air before Malachite's fist came within two inches of his face. Malachite quickly curled up into a ball and shot after Seph. The two them resembled shooting stars clashing across the sky above Beach City.

"Wow…" Steven whispered.

Seph landed on the beach and jumped back as Malachite slammed into the ground where he had landed. Malachite leapt out of the crater she made and aimed at Seph, firing a purple energy beam.

"That's new." Seph whispered as he dodged the blast. "I don't remember Gems like you two having powers like that."

"Hey!" A giant flail wrapped around Malachite and hit her in the face.

"Don't forget about me!" Alexandrite pulled in Malachite, punched her, and smacked her into the air with Sardonyx's hammer.

Malachite righted herself in the air, and she gasped as Alexandrite prepared to shoot her with Opal's bow and arrow.

"You two should spend some time apart." Alexandrite fired the arrow, which turns into a shape of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl holding hands before seemingly hitting Malachite…

And passing right through her.

"What?!" Alexandrite exclaimed.

Seph narrowed his eyes. "That's new."

Malachite Plasmius let out bellowing laugh. "You can't harm me! No one can harm me!"

She held out up a hand and a spiral of water blasted under Alexandrite up into the air, forcing her to defuse and dumped the three Crystal Gems back on the beach.

"Guys!" Steven shouted, running over to them as Malachite landed in front of them.

"Not anymore." Malachite brought a hand/foot up to finish them off.

Just before she could smash the unconscious Crystal Gems to pieces a light shot forward, kicking her in the face. The light faded, revealing Seph who flew back and spread his wings out, releasing energy feathers that hit Malachite and exploded. Seph watched the smoke for a moment, waiting to see if his opponent was truly down.

He soon found his answer when Malachite shot through the smoke and managed to grab onto him. "Ha! Got you now!"

"Seph!" Steven cried out.

"Do you?" Seph asked, his eyes glowing brighter.

His Gem glowed again, channeling power through his human body and released the energy in the form of a shockwave that blasted Malachite away, sending her crashing and tumbling across the beach.

"He's free!" Steven cheered.

"Is it over?" Greg asked.

The answer came as Malchite stood back up, looking more angry than hurt as she glared at Seph with absolute hate. "You…Seraphinite. One of Rose Quartz's band of traitors. So you are still alive too huh? And you changed into an ugly human too."

"Traitor? That's a funny word." Seph chuckled. "The fact that you, a thug of the ruling cast on the Gem home world considers people like me or Rose traitors even though we were never loyal to your tyranny in the beginning is funny. Last I checked you can't betray what you are enslaved to."

Malachite roared. "How dare you?! You stand there, spouting out all that rubbish about the tyranny of the ruling cast when you are the ones who destroyed Pink Diamond?!"

"Do not pin that blame on me. I wasn't there for that and I highly doubt Rose actually destroyed Pink Diamond." Seph coolly retorted. "Your masters were the ones guilty of destroying innocent Gems and people." And in the end you ran with your tail between your legs back to the home world to lick your wounds and face the penalty for failure."

"And now we're back, stronger than ever. We are regaining all the strength we had before we lost the war. And when the home world realizes that we never made it back they'll send a whole battalion here to wipe you out." Malachite said with a manic grin on her face. "And I'll be there to watch it. You and the Crystal Gems are relics of a bygone age that are simply waiting to be crushed."

"Funny, I seem to recall several Gems saying that during the war centuries ago. I've learned that one of problems with the ruling cast of the Gem home world is…they have more power than brains when it comes to trying to rule the universe. It was that lack of brains that led their humiliation centuries ago and apparently it's done the same thing here." Seph looked around the beach, seeing the remains of the Gem ship. "I can only guess what Yellow Diamond will think when she finds out that the so called relics you captured escaped and crashed the ship sent to capture them on _your_ watch. Tell me; is the penalty for failure still the same? Since you are still standing I can only imagine you shifted the blame onto someone else to save your own skin, or rather Gem."

Malachite growled, a look of animalistic fury appearing in her eyes. "You…I will make you SUFFER!"

The last word came out a scream along with a stream of black shockwaves that slammed into Seph, sending him flying down the beach and slamming into the ground, very hard and kicking up sand everywhere. Both Steven and Greg had covered their ears from the powerful scream that nearly blew their eardrums out. Malachite grunted as she knelt down, seemingly exhausted from the attack but stood up a second later.

The Crystal Gems stood back up, three of them looking weary as they spotted Malachite approaching.

"What was that?" Amethyst grumbled.

"I don't know but something is wrong, terribly wrong." Garnet said, staring Malachite down. "She phased through our attack. That's not possible."

"We still have to stop her." Pearl summoned her spear.

Malachite grunted as she stared down at the Gems. "Back for round 2? Fine by me. I'm going to enjoy shattering you Gems until there is nothing left."

Malachite raised a hand/foot to stop them but just before she could a missile slammed into her chest, exploding on impact and knocking the giant fusion onto her back.

"Where did that come from?" Amethyst looked up, spotting a black and red colored jet shooting through the sky. "We've got company!"

"That can't be from around here." Pearl remarked, staring up at the jet. "Beach City is too far away from any military installation."

"They're not the only ones." Garnet brought a hand to her glasses. "We're going to have company and lots of it soon."


	34. Chapter 34

_Opening File: Ancient Guardians_

 _There have been tales passed down generations of great wars that once consumed a small planet, populated by a young species that was growing into dominance of the planet. However that dominance was threatened by the rise of a powerful destructive force that challenged the growing race. The children of the world fought back, growing and evolving as they learned to fight the forces of destruction. As the fighting grew great powers were found and awakened leading to the untold destruction of countless lives but the people of the world always reestablished themselves._

 _The world was visited by strangers who sought to exploit it resources for their own benefit but a small group resisted and fought for the freedom of the planet. In the end the strangers were repelled and the victors were reduced to a small handful that remained on the planet, watching its people grow through the ages. They thought they were the last of the rebels that had fought for the world's freedom but unknown to them someone had survived and had lived among the humans in secret._

 _Waiting._

 _Watching._

 _Looking to the stars for signs of the enemy returning to conquer this lone planet once again and waiting to reveal themselves to the world._

 _That time had now come._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You ever believe in something called destiny?" TOM asked as he closed the file. "Destiny is what we refer to what someone is meant to be or what someone can be. So what do you think you are meant to be? Hero, villain, simple guy living a simple life? Life of adventure isn't for everyone but take the time to wonder what you can be and if you think you can be someone meant to do great things don't just sit and wait, go out and find that great person you want to be."

Xxx

"Man you guys were good." Marceline commented, sitting up on her bed in the infirmary and watching as Abby was warmed up. "Kinda bummed I had to watch from here."

"Yeah well…" Abby sighed, dressed in a green hospital gown with a towel to keep her warm. "I'm just glad I thought ahead and brought an extra set of clothes. I knew it might come to this if I ended up fighting Nigel."

Nigel, who was not too far away on his own bed smiled sheepishly from the dirty look Abby threw him. "Yeah well…"

"You ought to stop by my folk's house sometime. My mom's actually a Huntress and she's been training me for a long time now. I'd be glad to have some friends who can actually fight. Not a lot kids in my neighborhood are keen on being Hunters." Marceline offered. "And Simon owns this rad antique store. It's got a lot of old stuff but he likes figuring them out and stuff. And don't worry, they don't give off that dusty old smell."

"Goody for me because ya know…Being a Faunus with enhanced smell and all." Abby gestured to her nose.

"Yeah don't worry about that. I mean, Faunus have rights in America and it's not your fault a few idiots forgot that. Trust me, a lot of people couldn't care less." Marceline shook her head.

"Thanks…" Abby glanced away slightly which caused Nigel to look concerned but Abby quickly brushed it off as Monty and Jennifer Uno walked into the room, followed by Simon and Betty.

"There's my kids!" Jennifer moved fast, pulling Nigel into a hug and kissing him on the forehead before moving onto Abby, doing the same and embarrassing both kids quickly. "I am so proud of you both!"

Nigel blushed and looked away in shame while Abby pulled her hat down over her face to hide her blushing cheeks. Marceline snickered a bit but stopped as Betty pulled her into a hug.

"Now what is so funny, dear?" Betty asked, kissing Marceline on the cheek. "I hope you're not teasing those two."

"Betty!" Marceline complained, squirming in Betty's arms while the woman laughed at her adopted daughter's discomfort.

That's karma for you.

Xxx

"We're coming upon Beach City now and there's something big coming." T-Bone, the pilot of the TurboKat announced, spotting something large at the beach. "It's definitely no Grimm but there are a lot of sea based Grimm close by."

"Whatever it is I'm getting a huge energy reading from it. It's literally off the charts." Razor, the gunner replied as he scanned the giant monstrosity. "It's not Dust. I am reading mixtures of photons and other forms of energy I can't identify."

"Well it's attacking those people on the beach so get ready. I'm taking us down!" T-Bone said, angling the jet down towards the monster.

"Locking into target." Razor said, readying a missile. "Firing!"

The missile was launched and it slammed into the beast's torso, knocking it back but didn't seem to cause any harm to it.

In fact it seemed to make the creature very angry.

"Didn't even make a scratch." T-Bone noticed the creature glaring at them now. "Hang on!"

Malachite Plasmius started firing purple ecto-beams at the TurboKat and T-Bone was quick to take evasive maneuvers.

"Okay, we know it doesn't like missiles!" T-Bone said, evading the barrage of energy beams. "Give me something, Razor."

Razor looked at his scanners. "The creature's energy readings match forms of light and spirit energy. It must be some sort of spirit gone insane given the amount of Grimm close by."

As if they heard him water based Grimm in the form of large eels shot out from the water to try and snare the TurboKat in their teeth but T-Bone managed to evade each one. Razor quickly fired off the forward cannons, hitting and destroying several Grimm eels.

"Great, ghost stuff." T-Bone mumbled. "As if we didn't have enough on our plate. We need a weakness in that thing."

Xxx

"Who are those guys?" Amethyst asked, impressed by the jet dodging the Grimm and Malachite. "They are good."

"But they need help." Garnet said, seeing Malachite was less then unharmed by their assault. "Malachite's attracting Grimm from all directions. We need to take her down now. Let's reform Alexandrite."

Pearl and Amethyst nodded, preforming their fusion dance and a second later Alexandrite was back. Once she was back she let out a roar as she formed Sardonyx's weapon and charged at Malachite while she was distracted.

Or rather seemingly distracted.

Just as Alexandrite swung her giant mallet Malachite turned intangible and it passed through her. Alexandrite stepped back, surprised that Malachite was capable of such a feat.

Malachite laughed as she faced her fellow fusion. "Did you feel a breeze just now? That's what I felt when you thought you could hit me. Hurt I am not playing with you anymore? Well then, let's fix that."

Right before Alexandrite's eyes Malachite split into four identical versions of herself, all of them grinning and all of their fists glowing with purple energy.

"Will this do?" All four of them asked before firing ecto-beams, hitting Alexandrite and sending her flying across the beach.

"This is not good." Steven trembled, watching as Malachite made short work of Alexandrite. "We got to do something."

"I am not sure we can do anything, Scthu-ball." Greg said, trying to stay optimistic but it was hard considering everything that was happening. "I am not as tough as I used to be and Vidalia wouldn't stand a chance by herself."

"You sure about that?"

Greg jumped in shock and fear. "GAH!"

Standing behind him was Vidalia, armed and ready for combat. "You were saying something, Greg?"

"Uh…" Greg was terrified beyond the capacity to think of a proper response.

Vidalia looked ahead, watching as Alexandrite was being pulverized by Malachite and her duplicates. "More space rock stuff huh?"

"You know it's a good thing the Gems here don't care enough for what you call them and the Homeworld just don't understand."

Steven spun around, spotting Seph approaching them, looking only slightly injured. "Seph!"

"Yo!" Seph lazily waved before looking back at the fight. "Well this is not going well. A Jasper and Lapis would be powerful but not this powerful. It seems they fused with something else."

"Something else?" Steven asked.

"Yep. But that's a matter for another time. Right now, stopping this monster fusion is more important." Seph said as he sprouted his wings again. "Just make sure the town is still standing."

Alexandrite could not hold herself together under the constant barrage of ecto-beams and split back into Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. The three of them groaned as they fell onto the beach, sprawling across the sand, weakened and defeated.

"Guys!" Steven shouted as Malachite loomed over them, ready to stomp them to death.

Luckily before it was done a pink blue shot towards them, grabbing the three of them and saving them from certain death as Malachite's foot/hand slammed into the ground. The blur landed next to Steven, revealing itself to be Lion with the Crystal Gems on his back.

"Lion!" Steven cried out in relief as Lion gently placed the Gems on the ground.

Xxx

"INCOMING!" Razor shouted as more ecto-beams shot at them.

"HANG ON!" T-Bone said, increasing speed and preforming more complex and otherwise insane maneuvers. "I haven't pulled stunts like this since Russia!"

The fight against Malachite Plasmius had taken a turn for the worse after she split herself into four and went on the offensive. They all laughed as they took their time, toying with Alexandrite and the SWAT Kats who were all struggling just to stay alive.

"We got to put some distance between us and that thing!" Razor said as the incoming fire intensified.

"Trying here!" T-Bone gritted his teeth as he tried to keep them both in the air and alive.

Just as they were about to be hit a flash of light shot up and the incoming blasts were cancelled out.

"What in the world?!" T-Bone gasped, spotting an object to the right of them.

It looked like a human…With wings?

"Razor, what was in the milk this morning?" T-Bone asked, staring at the winged human as he flashed a smirk at them.

"Got me, buddy." Was all Razor could say.

Seph shot towards the Malachites, blasting through any ecto-beam fired at him. 'These beams, they're not made from Dust…It's a form of spiritual energy but I've never encountered such dense spiritual matter before. The Gems composing this fusion must have somehow fused with a spirit which I suppose would make sense since spirits are made from energy in a way similar to Gems but to actually fuse itself to a fusion like this…This doesn't make sense!'

He spread his wings out and from them came a meteor shower of feather shaped energy bolts that cancelled out Malachite's ecto-beams and slammed into all four of them and exploded.

'Spirits come in many forms. Some can be purified Grimm while others are simply formed, believed to have been created by the Aura within animals, allowing them to becomes Spirits. But a spirit willingly merging with a fusion like this, that runs the risk of it being corrupted much like spirits can be in the vicinity of Grimm.' Seph thought as the smoke cleared, revealing Malachite Plasmius who merged her four selves back into one. 'Spirits can sense emotions like Grimm but they avoid negative emotions like the plague, knowing that Grimm would be attracted. I can't imagine a spirit being drawn to a fusion like this.'

Malachite growled, staring at the three wings on Seph's back. "So you really are Seraphinite. I see you're just like Rose, taking on a disgusting human appearance. I remember you from during the war. You were a skilled tactician and a cunning warrior but you disappeared when Homeworld used the army from the Beta-Kindergarten to try wipe the rebels out and I thought you were dead." Malachite spat. "But seeing you take the form of a weak disgusting human, just like Rose. Do you you even remember your pride as a Gem?"

"You really are a simple thug, aren't you? You recognize Rose and my Gemstones but you can't put two and two together. Fine by me though, I have no interest in talking to you anymore." Seph said as he readied himself. "Time to end this."

"Yes…" A purple aura surrounded Malachite. "It is."

Xxx

 _"And who are you?"_

 _"I am the Azure Guardian of Time and Space." The man dressed entirely black with blue skin and wearing red glasses spoke. "I formerly guarded a portal in time, meant to be used by only one man who was meant to defeat me. But Aku put a wrench in that plan when he destroyed the portal and me along with it."_

 _"Well, if it makes you feel better that baby's gone and bought it." The Scotsman said._

 _"Not entirely." The Guardian replied, causing the Scotsman to raise an eyebrow. "Things are about to change but not entirely for the better. Both Aku and Jack have no idea what's about to happen."_

 _"What are you talking about?" The Scotsman questioned._

 _Behind the Guardian appeared the image of Jack slaying Aku in the past. "Samurai Jack was always meant to destroy Aku. There was no question about it. When Aku threw the Samurai into the future time portals were created as a direct result of Aku's doing and even though he destroyed all the other time portals he unintentionally made one in the form of the daughter he never meant to make. When Jack slew Aku in the past it caused a ripple effect across the time stream."_

 _"Ha!" The Scotsman laughed, watching as Jack killed Aku. "That's it Jackie boy!"_

 _"It won't be good for long." The Guardian said, showing the Scotsman of Jack at his wedding as Ashi died._

 _"What happened to her?!" The Scotsman gasped as Ashi disappeared._

 _"Without Aku existing in the future she never existed in the beginning. What saved her temporarily was the fact that the time travel she used to bring the Samurai to the past temporarily made her immune to the alteration just as it made the Samurai immune to aging. She stepped out of the time stream of her present and re-entered it in the past but eventually it would cause her to be erased when the events of her birth was effected." The Guardian answered. "So even though the Samurai won he lost his love."_

 _"Ah…Jackie boy." The Scotsman looked on at Jack as he wandered the forest in sadness. "But why are you showing me this?"_

 _"Because Aku went back into the past as well." The Guardian said, now showing Aku traveling to the place of his birth._

 _"WHAT?!" The Scotsman shouted, watching as Aku did something. "What's he doing?!"_

 _"He's altering his past, deciding that if he can't control the world he will destroy it." The Guardian answered. "When the time comes instead of Aku rising it will be…Grimm."_

 _The Scotsman watched as armies of monsters with white mask like faces and glowing red eyes, made of the darkness that Aku was made of began ravaging the world. "What are they?!"_

 _"Aku, in a new form to ensure his survival and revenge. This change will essentially change everything that has happened, even the Samurai's journey." The Guardian answered._

 _"So what do you want with me?" The Scotsman asked._

 _The Guardian smirked. "Want a chance to throw a wrench in his plan?"_

 _"…I'm listening."_

 _"With the power of your Celtic Magic you attained a spiritual form and with it you can become one of the few people who will remember everything." The Guardian said. "Become one of many warriors in this new world, stronger than ever, rally your clan against this evil force and maybe you'll see the Samurai again."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _The Guardian shrugged. "Oh knows? He does have a habit of showing up."_

 _The Scotsman laughed. "That he does! So, will I still see my bonny daughters?"_

 _"If you have got the time with your wife." The Guardian said, laughing._

 _"I'm in!" The Scotsman laughed. "It'll be good to have a body again!"_

 _"I BE BACK AND I BE READY TO TAKE ON THAT BIG BABY'S BIG BABIES!"_

And he proved he was.

When the Scotsman opened his eyes again he was a wee-lad again, learning to fight under the guidance of his dad like he did in the previous timeline. Only this time he became even stronger, awakening the strong Aura reserves that was expected in almost all the people of Scotland and the Scotsman, AKA Scotty Blake had immense Aura reserves even for a member of his clan. To his great joy he met his wife all over again, fell in love with her all over again and married her.

He was a prodigy in almost everything: fighting, swordsmanship, utilizing Dust with his new and improved sword and even mastering the hidden techniques of Clan Blake. Just like in the previous timeline his sword had been given ancient runes that allowed to channel a special power the Druids called Celtic Magic that made his sword strong enough to stand up against even the mightiest of weapons and even anchored his spiritual form to the physical plan after he originally died.

In addition to including Dust when his sword was forged(again to him) they blessed with a form of powerful Celtic Magic that allowed him access to techniques he couldn't use in his mortal form but easily had access to when he was in his spirit form. One new technique he hadn't been able to use even in his spirit form allowed him to use his sword as an actual teleporter, forging a portal to travel through and arrive to a new destination instantly. He could not teleport his army when he was a spirit in the original timeline but he was able to create a path for his daughters to travel down to reach Aku's castle quickly. The portal actually worked by forging a path inside through a dimension outside of time and space and allowed him to arrive to his destination.

This really came in handy and he wished he had it back in the previous timeline against Aku and his goons.

Still no time like the present.

Scotty Blake emerged from his portal, stepping into Beach City's limits. "Alright, I am here now. So what's bad about….this."

He trailed off upon spotting Malachite Plasmius in the distance, shooting energy blasts and causing big explosions.

"I don't know why I bother asking anymore." Scotty sighed, rubbing his head. "I should really ask for a vacation…But I just love killing that big baby's big babies!"

A growling noise sounded behind him and he grinned as he turned around, watching as numerous Grimm approached him. Deathstalkers, Beowulfs, Ursas, a few Taijitus and a bunch of Lancers, all looking at him.

"Speaking of which…" Scotty grinned as he unsheathed his sword. "So boys, want a taste of eight foot steel?"

The Grimm roared and charged at him.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scotty roared back as he swung his sword, cutting through the first Grimm that would be followed by many.

Xxx

"Scotty Blake…" Sammael's eyes flashed red as he sensed the presence of the strongest warrior of Clan Blake appeared in Beach City. "I shouldn't be surprised. The battle with the Gem Fusion is attracting Grimm from all over the area. Huntsmen and Huntresses will be arriving in pacts."

And of course one of them would Scotty Blake.

The most powerful warrior to emerge from Scotland in hundreds of years, a man whose Aura reserves were so immense he was considered to be one of the most powerful warriors on the planet. And Sammael remembered that Scotty Blake had gone up against more than just Grimm, bandits and rogues.

He had also faced off against Fallen.

"Too bad Moloch is otherwise occupied. He had stated before that he and the Scotsman were due for a reckoning." Sammael mused.

Moloch, the Beast of Eternal Darkness had faced Scotty Blake before, attempting to eliminate the Scotsman as a threat to the Fallen and their plans but failed. Scotty had defeated him and sent him running. The Scotsman was too strong willed to succumb to the despair Moloch liked to inflict on his victims and had sent the Fallen fleeing.

That was an eternal stain on Moloch's pride and he swore vengeance.

If he was here, sensing the battle going on right now he'd demanding to leave to take down Scotty Blake immediately.

'Scotty's blade has been enhanced with ancient spiritual energy, harnessed by the Druids of Clan Blake. That makes him extremely dangerous, possibly even to the Gem Fusion since it is composed of two Gems and a Ghost. It's possible out of all the warriors gathering he is the only one who can slay the fusion. If he destroys it I lose a potential asset.' Sammael mentally contemplated. 'On the other hand it's possible this fusion could eliminate Blake, a feat that so many of tried and failed. It'd be a risk to become involved but I am not one to overlook potential. I have yet to gather enough suitable candidates for my Invisible Hand to properly proceed and this fusion is one I am not sure I can afford to overlook. So if that is the case…'

Sammael's eyes flashed red. "Drago, I have a new mission for you."

Xxx

"Aw, why are doing this again, Pops?"

Pops rolled his eyes at Johnny's question as he turned onto the next exit, leading to Beach City. "Because we got a high alert Johnny and people will need our help!"

Johnny fidgeted in his seat of Pop's car while Carl was looking at his tablet in the back seat. "Carl, what are you doing?"

"I am reading up on Beach City's history. It was founded over two hundred years ago and has been an area of strange rumors involving big monsters." Carl replied.

"Uh…They're called Grimm, duh." Johnny said dully.

"No, not just Grimm." Carl retorted. "Monsters called…Rock People?"

"Rock People?" Johnny rolled his eyes, even though no one could see them behind his sunglasses. "Carl, what was in those eggs you had for breakfast?"

"I am serious here, Johnny. There are a lot of rumors going on about Beach City. It's a pretty remote place but there are dozens of articles on it about strange things happening, including the ocean disappearing for a whole day." Carl continued. "It says here the ocean was formed into a single tower that reached up into the sky and even out of the atmosphere, halfway to the moon. Good news a lot of sea based Grimm died that day. It's kind of odd that no one bothered to check out what was going on over there."

"Ain't nothing strange about that, Carl. Beach City's resident…experts on these matters signed a treaty with the President over half a century ago to leave the supernatural matters in Beach City to them in exchange for Huntsmen not swarming the place every time something big happened." Pops explained.

"Why would President do that?" Carl asked.

"Mostly because…It was their area of expertise and the President didn't want to have a bigger mess than the ones we usually deal with." Pops explained carefully. "But when a high alert is sounded no matter the location we all have to answer."

"So what are we dealing with?" Johnny asked.

That question was answered as swarms of Grimm were spotted up ahead of Pop's car and a large van in front of them.

"Those." Pops narrowed his eyes. "Get ready boys!"

Xxx

"Looks like its hero time!" Ben said, placing his hand on the Omnitrix.

Xxx

"So what do we do?" Rex asked, following after the vehicles leading to Beach City with his Rexride.

"We follow and see if we can help. We have to gain their trust and they might be able to help us find Van Kleiss." Six said, sitting behind Rex.

Xxx

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another Beowulf was cut in half by the mighty sword of Scotty Blake as he punched, kicked, slashed and head-butted his way through the swarm. Try as the Grimm might they could not stop or even slow the Scotsman down.

He was unstoppable.

"BRING IT ON YOU BIG BABIES!" Scotty roared. "I STARED YOUR BABY DADDY DOWN AND MADE HIM CRY!"

All of them were about to collide in a battle that would soon be known across the entire world.

And after that, nothing would be the same.


	35. Chapter 35

_Recording Log 1:_

 _(_ The camera Doc and Zak Saturday standing before an ancient looking temple. _)_

 _"Dew Saturday recording: We've arrived at the ancient ruins in the Wildlands near the city of GrimmFall. These Wildlands reside dangerously close to the Darklands where the Grimm thrive in extremely large numbers, making it impossible to chart. The city of GrimmFall was built close by so that there would always be an army of warriors to keep the Grimm from spreading across all of North America. This temple is one of many ruins located across the world, built by a people only known as the Ancients. It has been suggested that the Ancients had access to forms of technology and magic-" _(Drew threw a look at Doc.) " _That they used possible against the Grimm. If true this will prove the Grimm possibly existing even before the Time of Awakening. And if that is true our world has a secret history, possibly even proving that the Emperor was not the first to awaken Aura and lay down the teachings that led to the founding of the Huntsmen._ "

(The Saturdays entered the temple with Drew pointing the camera at the walls, seeing writings and hieroglyphics depicting strange figures but others were easily recognizable, resembling many kinds of Grimm.)

" _The hieroglyphics on the walls are similar to writings that have been seen in other ruins explored by the Secret Scientists._ " _Doc said, holding up his wrist device. "Look here."_

(He points to a crater that shows Grimm emerging from.)

" _This is obviously a representation of the crater created by the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs and later served as the source of the Grimm. And this…_ "

(He pointed to four beings surrounding the crater, seemingly blocking the Grimm and sealing them and the crater inside the Earth.)

" _These four seem to represent protectors of some kind. The hieroglyphics show them as sealing the Grimm back in their location of origin. It's a similar manner to how the armies the Emperor had gathered from across the world sealed the crater inside what is now Mt. Fujiashiyame. But these…_ "

(He then pointed to six strange figures surrounding what could only be the Earth along with small orbs, each of them with different symbols. The figures varied in shape, two looking the same with large round shaped heads, one resembling an owl, one looking like a man, another looked like it had a diamond for a head and the last one resembled a woman.)

" _Looks at the figures. They are obviously deities from the ancient point of view, considering their position._ "

" _So what do those symbols mean?_ " _Zak asked._

 _"I got this." Draw stepped forward. "I've seen this kind of writing from studying under the Tibetan monks."_

(One by one, Drew pointed at each symbol and identified the meaning.)

 _"Heart."_

 _"Creation."_

 _"Strength."_

 _"Destruction."_

 _"Form."_

 _"Soul."_

 _"Mind."_

 _"Nature."_

 _"Bond."_

 _"Sight."_

 _"Youth."_

 _"And Ability."_

" _What does all this mean?_ " _Zak asked, confused by what all these symbols meant._

 _"There is a bit more." Drew answered and began to translate._

 _"Twelve gifts from the Six Lights."_

 _"Twelve seats surrounding a round table."_

 _"Twelve Phases of the Shining Moon."_

 _"Twelve Chosen must come together."_

 _"To become the One."_

 _"To ensure the struggle is won."_

 _"Well that's informative." Zak mused._

 _"The twelve phases obviously refer to the phases of the moon in the sky while twelve seats must be speaking of the Knights of the Round Table." Drew speculated. "As for these gifts I can't make heads or tails of what they could be."_

 _"They obviously represent gifts given to the ancients by beings they perceived as gods." Doc answered, logging all they were seeing. "It's been believed that all early civilizations were given some form of gift by deities to help shape them into what they perceived the gods wanted them to be. We've seen such beliefs even in modern times."_

 _"But they must have a deeper meaning." Draw said, looking more writings along the wall. "The ancients wouldn't simply place these on the walls for no good reason."_

 _"Well they could be seen as metaphorical gifts since each one represents an aspect of what life is." Doc pointed out. "Heart could imply our ability to perceive emotions while creation simply means our progress in the millions of years we have existed while destruction shows our capacity to destroy as well as create. It is pretty easy to understand what all these gifts entail and how they represent a trait we all have."_

 _"It's kind of pointless to say they are gifts from the gods when we already have those." Drew crossed her arms._

 _"Well what else could they be?" Doc sighed. "Not every bit of ancient writing has to be related to some sort of mystic object."_

 _"I am just saying there might be some hidden meaning we're not looking at." Drew sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it. Let's just log the rest of these writings."_

 _Zak sighed as his parents walked off. "Can we go just one day without this?"_

 _Fiskerton made a few noises, speaking in agreement with Zak._

 _"There's something else." Draw pointed to a wall, showing the twelve symbols surrounding the moon and below it were twelve seats with more writings that Drew began to translate._

 _The Dark One, in his final moments is reborn._

 _A force of evil to ensure the world is torn._

 _What was once One chosen will become many._

 _A Warrior chosen, his heart filled with light._

 _He will share with others his might._

 _The Dark One and the Chosen One, now gone._

 _Becoming armies of One._

 _From the ash, gentles flames ignite._

 _From the pool, dark shadows crawl._

 _The Many united to save all of creation again._

 _"A prophecy to stop some sort of apocalyptic event." Drew finished the translation. "From the pool, dark shadows crawl…It must be referring to the crater made by the meteor that the Grimm came from. The armies of one could refer to how the Emperor was the first Huntsman who later spread his teachings across the world."_

 _"And the Dark One?" Zak asked._

 _Drew shrugged. "Can't be too sure on that one."_

(Zak takes the camera that had been in Fiskerton's hands and turned it off.)

 _End Recording_

Xxx

"It's a difficult and stubborn thing, the power of belief. With it we can believe that almost anything can be real no matter how many times one or more say there's no such as whatever you believe in. Ghosts, aliens, super powers, fairy tales, things we wish did exist despite evidence to the contrary. Or maybe they do exist and we have yet to simply find them. They were not just randomly made up by some village idiot and some old crazy old man." TOM said, closing the Saturday recording. "That's the power of belief and it's responsible for both the greatest and darkest chapters in history. Everyone believes in something, no matter how different they are from each other."

Xxx

The moment the sun shined down on her face she led out a small growl as she opened her dark green eyes and sat up, running a hand through her long black hair. Throwing her covers off she stood up, preforming some stretches followed by some pushups, sit ups and some light before taking a shower. After taking the time to enjoy a warm shower she emerged and once she dried herself off she slipped on her uniform, consisting of a black and green jumpsuit with a pair of gloves and boots, one of them green and the other black to go along with her choice in colors. She took a quick glance in the mirror, seemingly satisfied before leaving her room and walking down the hall.

She passed by guards who were all dressed in magenta colored jumpsuits and visors that all looked heavily armed but none of them even close to her level. She could easily take down fifty of them singlehandedly and not even break a sweat. They were hired grunts while she was the real muscle in the little group they were all part of. She walked up to the door to the laboratory and opened it, looking inside and repressed the urge to scoff in annoyance since the lab was so big with all sorts of computers and machines she had no clue what they were and made it hard to find her employer.

She walked around, stopping when she saw a row of large trees and plants. "Of course."

She followed them to a desk and there was the person she was looking for. He was standing in front of what looked like a swamp that she was sure was not there before with large plants standing before him, all of them having yellow colored fruits growing from their branches.

She raised an eyebrow as she walked up behind him. "Been doing some late night renovating, Dr. D?"

The man let out an annoyed grunt as he turned around, looking very annoyed. The man was anything but normal, given his blue colored skin and the scar under his right eye. He had black spiky hair tied in a ponytail and wore a dark blue lab coat with black gloves and boots. His eyes were dark, actually darker than usual given the dark circles, meaning he had little to no sleep at all.

"I mean, I go to bed last night and wake up to see a freaking swamp in the middle of your lab." She pointed to the water. "Did you try making an indoor pool? I told you not to mess with the plumbing. Maybe you should stick to gardening."

"Shego, please. If I wanted my lab to be swarming with dozens of wet dripping feet I'd move everything to the showers." The man grunted. "Why are you up this early?"

"Good question. It might be because…It's morning!" The woman named Shego drawled and pointed to the plants and the mini-swamp. "And what are you doing? Did you spend the whole night using your Semblance to grow these plants? Actually, don't answer that. It's pretty clear from the wrinkles on your face."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD, SHEGO!" The man barked angrily. "And I didn't use my Semblance the entire time! I only used it after I set up my little indoor oasis project!"

He walked over to one of the plants and pulled on one of the fruits.

"Once I had set up the soil and the water I planted the seeds for these plants and used high energy conductors designed to absorb any form of energy, including Aura which I made sure were fully charged. The conductors then spread the energy out through the soil into the seeds and I used my Semblance to accelerate the growth." The man explained, holding the fruit out to her. "Go ahead and try one."

She held up her hands and stepped back. "No thanks. I am not trying something you might have put some sort of steroids into and might make me go bald and turn my skin yellow."

"Fine." The man rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the fruit.

The woman stared with slight surprise as the man's dark blue aura flashed and he suddenly looked a lot better for someone who had not slept for twenty four hours. "What in the world?"

"Aura infused fruit, Shego. One bite and it rejuvenates anyone who has low Aura reserves." The man said proudly as he continued eating the fruit, smirking at Shego with an air of smugness. "Imagine it, Shego. An entire field of trees producing these fruits. It could enhance strength and healing greatly with just a few bites."

"Great…So what do they do besides that?" Shego asked the million dollar question.

The man faltered a bit. "Well…I had this idea for something a while back...It didn't exactly pan out…But the fruits work, Shego! I feel like I could run a marathon!"

"Really?" Shego raised an eyebrow. "Going to buy a tracksuit and go running around the island?"

"Now why would I do that when the island's rocky terrain makes it im-" The man trailed off when he realized Shego's joke and the smirk on her face. "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny Shego."

He finished the fruit and threw what was left of it in a nearby garbage can. "Now that we have gotten that out of the way. We-"

" _Omega Level Alert. Repeat, Omega Level Alert. All available Huntsmen head to Beach City._ "

Both turned to the nearby supercomputer and the man was in front it instantly. "An Omega Alert on all Huntsmen channels."

"I know that when you asked me to get you the frequency on all Huntsmen channels you wanted to stay ahead of any that came after us but why should we care?" Shego asked, crossing her arms as she watched her employer conduct a scan. "From the looks of it this Beach City is a backwater town with nothing useful down there."

"Because something is seriously wrong. There are large numbers of Grimm circling Beach City but there's something else. A massive energy signature unlike anything I have ever seen before." The man narrowed his eyes. "This is no massive Grimm attack. Shego, we're going to Beach City. I want to see what exactly is going on over there."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Shego stopped the man, standing directly in his path and placing her hand on his chest. "You are in no shape to be flying around, Dr. D."

"Oh please." The man scoffed. "My fruit rejuvenated me. Besides I took a few naps after charging each conductor."

"That's not an excuse for pulling an all-nighter with your Semblance or letting those conductors suck your Aura dry. An Omega alert will be drawing Huntsmen from all around the country." Shego lightly pushed the man back. "Look, you want to see what's going on over there? Fine, I'll head over there myself and check it out. You can monitor me or take another nap."

The man grumbled as he sat down. "Fine. But don't get spotted."

"As if you need to tell me that, Dr. Drakken." Shego rolled her eyes as she walked out of the lab.

The things she did for this guy.

Xxx

" _Omega Level Alert. Repeat, Omega Level Alert. All available Huntsmen head to Beach City._ "

Hego was already in the Go-Jet when the alert sounded and took off in the direction of the Beach City. "On my way."

Xxx

" _Omega Level Alert. Repeat, Omega Level Alert. All available Huntsmen head to Beach City._ "

"All right, seriously!" A large man with a blond mullet hopped onto his motorcycle. "Road trip! YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He shot off, out of his garage and onto the road.

Xxx

The situation at Beach City was not improving one bit.

Scotty Blake's arrival kept the incoming Grimm from overrunning the small town and the arrival of additional help was more than welcome.

But Malachite Plasmius was still on the loose.

The Crystal Gems received help from Vidalia and Greg who provided long range support while the SWAT Kats and Seph attacked from above.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Pearl shouted as she fired bolts of energy from her spear.

Malachite simply split back into four and attacked anyone in her sight, firing ecto-beams at everyone and turning the beach into a warzone. The Crystal Gems continued to fight despite feeling exhausted with their outfits looking torn and dirty.

"Just keep fighting." Garnet said, firing her gauntlets at one Malachite that was stomping down the beach after them.

The Malachites all laughed, raising their hands up and charging giant ecto-spheres that would more than likely destroy the entire down. "THIS IS THE END!"

Before they could launch their attacks a spear shot out and pierced one through the back, coming out of the chest where the heart would be. That duplicate vanished in a puff of smoke and the three Malachites turned around and spotted a simple boat with a man standing on it, pulling on the rope to catch the spear he threw.

"Honey!" Vidalia called out with a smile.

"Yellowtail!?" Steven and Greg exclaimed.

Yellowtail had a light blonde beard and eyebrows, and wears a bright yellow rain coat, with two white/very light green stripes near the bottom, a bright yellow rain hat, and pale blue rain boots. He glared at the three Malachites and threw off his jacket, revealing a very muscular body underneath.

"What is this?" The Malachites asked, not impressed.

"My husband." Vidalia answered with an evil looking smirk.

Yellowtail's eyes glinted as he held up his spear, aiming at the middle Malachite and threw his spear again.

"Nice try!" The Malachite turned intangible as the spear passed through her. "Not this time!"

Yellowtail watched as the spear turned back around and flew back at the Malachite as she turned tangible, not paying attention as it pierced the back of her head.

"WHAT?!" Both Malachites exclaimed as the middle one exploded into smoke like the other.

"Whoa…" Steven marveled in awe. "How'd he do that?"

"That was my husband's Semblance, Killer Catch." Vidalia answered with a smile as Yellowtail jumped off his boat and landed on the beach, catching his spear. "He chooses his target in his mind and when he throws something like a spear or the hook of his spear it catches the target no matter how hard they try to get away, fish, Grimm and even giant monsters. That's why he's the best fisherman in the world."

"Wow." Steven mumbled as Yellowtail ran up to Vidalia and asked if she was all right in his own language.

Vidalia lightly hugged her husband with one arm. "I'm good, honey. But we got a giant monster to take down."

The two Malachites glared at the Gems and the Humans gathering together to fight her. "ENOUGH!"

She merged back into one raised her hands, causing the water to lift up above her. "I'll just drown this entire land under and get rid of you all!"

Xxx

"T-Bone, you see this?!" Razor asked as the TurboKat circled above as Malachite gathered so much water the ocean began to shrink.

"I sure do! We got to do something!" T-Bone aimed the TurboKat down at the massive sphere of water. "Razor, the ice missiles!"

"Targeting…" Razor looked onto the water. "Firing!"

Xxx

The TurboKat fired a missile armed with a warhead containing Ice Dust down on the gigantic water sphere Malachite had created to destroy everyone. The missile hit the sphere and exploded, instantly turning it to ice.

"Wha-?!" Malachite looked up, losing concentration and ended being crush under the sphere as it fell onto her and shattered.

Ice shards, both big and small flew in all directions in the form of a giant white mushroom shaped cloud. The cloud enveloped the beach as everyone took cover and expanded into the city, freezing most of it.

Xxx

"What in Great Scotland?" Scotty covered his face as an icy mist slammed into him.

His Aura protected him and he could see the surrounding Grimm being affected by the cold, making it easier for him to slay them.

"Who called for an early winter?"

Xxx

"Hold on!" Max Tennyson slammed onto the brakes, stopping just as the ice mist washed over the Rustbucket.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, holding onto her seat.

"I don't know." Max sighed, seeing the Rustbucket wasn't about to slide off and hit something or someone. "Given what I know of Gems this is likely their doing. We have to move."

"Then I know the perfect alien." Ben said, bringing up the Omnitrix and when he picked the one he wanted he slammed his hand down it.

Xxx

"Whoa!" Rex hastily stopped before the ice mist engulfed him and Agent Six. "Who called for an early winter?"

Six hopped off as Rex changed back into his human form, seemingly unaffected by the cold. "Something wrong has happened. We have to hurry to the town."

"What about Max and Ben?" Rex asked, reluctant to leave them behind.

A blast of fire cleared away the mist, showing Ben as Heatblast. The pyro-alien went on the attack, launching fireballs at nearby Grimm, burning their bodies.

"He seems to be all right." Six said simply, pulling out his blades. "They can look after themselves. We need to help the people of this town."

Rex spotted more incoming Grimm. "We might have trouble with that."

Rex and Six quickly jumped into the battle with Ben, fending off numerous Grimm as they tried to surrounding the gathering fighters.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed as a man on a motorcycle raced into the battle, holding up an advanced pistol and shot at the Grimm.

Xxx

"Steven! Steven!" Pearl called out, keeping one hand in front of her face to keep the snow and icy out of her eyes.

"Pearl!" Steven's voice called out through the mist.

"Steven!" Pearl rushed through the mist, spotting Steven's figure. "I'm here, Steven. Are you-"

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Malachite's demonic voice roared and a stream of black energy blasted through the mist, blowing it away and revealing a beach turned into a frozen wasteland, further devastated as Malachite's sonic attack ripped through it.

Pearl looked up, paling as the infuriated form of Malachite Plasmius loomed over her with blazing red eyes and her hair flaming hair blazing even brighter, emitting an aura of pure rage.

" **WHY WON'T YOU ALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!** " Malachite let out another sonic blast that hit Pearl and sent her flying back, slamming hard into the ground.

"Pearl!" Steven tried to run to her but Greg grabbed him. "PEARL!"

Malachite leered down at the injured Pearl who looked ready to retreat back into her Gem to regenerate but Malachite was not going to have any of that.

It was time to shatter these rebels and avenge her Diamond.

Just as she raised a hand to shatter Pearl for good she did not notice a black blue blur drop from the sky, landing in front of Pearl and kick up dust from not just the land but also catching Malachite's hand.

"What the-?!" Malachite gaped, seeing a human holding her hand.

Hego, a veteran Huntsman pushed Malachite's hand back, causing the surprised fusion to stagger back from the sheer strength of a mere human. Malachite growled and tried to smash Hego with both hands he caught her hands and then jumped up, launching a punch directly into the fusion's stomach. Malachite cried out in pain from the sheer power of the blow, actually bending over. Hego then delivered an uppercut to the chin, knocking Malachite into the air and watch as she fell back down into the icy water, shattering it on impact and creating a giant splash.

Malachite grunted, glaring up at Hego as he charged at her again but this time she was ready. Just as he jumped up and fell down to deliver a powerful finishing blow Malachite turned intangible, grinning at the foolish human as he passed…

 **BOOM!**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Malachite screamed out as Hego's blue glowing fists made contact with her even though she was intangible.

She lost focus of her powers and became tangible again. She was extremely durable with just two Gems making up her being and her new ghost half increased that durability but she felt herself losing strength. Despite the amount of power she wielded from all three beings she was made from all the fighting seriously wore her down. The Ghostly Wails, splitting her powers into four duplicates and the constant fighting had begun to take its toll on her.

"She's weakening." Garnet called out. "This is our chance. If we shatter her concentration we'll break the fusion."

Xxx

" _Now Drago!_ "

Xxx

Before anyone could make a move the water surrounding Malachite suddenly boiled and exploded into steam as the ground behind her cracked open and she fell in.

"LAPIS!" Steven cried out as Malachite disappeared under the burning water.

Seph, looking bruised and battered, narrowed his eyes at the feeling of dread washing over him. "This feeling…Sammael. This is not good."

Everyone gathered, even the SWAT Kats as they landed their jet.

It had been a very long day.

"Lapis…" Steven stared at the water, feeling that he had failed to save his friend.

"What happened? Where'd they go?" Amethyst asked, staring around. "Did it get dragged back out into the ocean?"

"No." Garnet adjusted her visor. "They were dragged into the earth."

Xxx

Sammael watched as the exhausted form of Malachite was held in a rocky chamber with glowing symbols resembling flaming eyes on the floor, ceiling and walls. The barrier served to keep the Gem fusion dormant.

"So Hego, the former leader of the now disbanded Team Go was able to hurt the fusion even she was intangible." The Fallen muttered, staring at the image of the fusion from the Seer in front of him. "Each member of Team Go wielded powers given to them by a meteorite containing a form of cosmic radiation. The radiation seems to be harmful to the kind of ghosts Van Kleiss discovered and possibly even Gems. Hego was physically the strongest of Team Go but his sister held the intelligence, drive and skill."

Sammael's lips curled in amusement. "And unfortunately for him his sister is not interested in aiding him these days."

Xxx

Shego watched the entire battle through a pair of electronic binoculars, eyes narrowing at the sight of her brother. She dropped them and walked over towards the green and black jet she had parked nearby and took off a moment later.

There was nothing left to see.

Xxx

"It was risky, sending Drago to capture this fusion but I believe it will pay off. A Gem/Ghost fusion is something that cannot be overlooked or ignored." Sammael mused. "This is something I will need to keep a close eye on. In the meantime there are other important tasks that require my attention."

Xxx

 **(Character Skills)**

 **Name: Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, AKA Dr. Drakken**

 **Aura: Dark Blue**

 **Semblance: Plant Manipulation**

 **Description: Drakken is able to control the growth rate of plant life, able to grow them instantly in mere seconds.**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Name: Yellowtail**

 **Aura: Pale Yellow**

 **Semblance: Killer Catch**

 **Description: Once he mentally concentrates, targeting what he wishes to hit whatever Yellowtail throws will act like a homing missile and will not stop until the target is hit.**

 **Weapon: Fishing Spear**


	36. Chapter 36

_Entry 1:_

 _I have spent many years now searching for many answers to our ancient history, collecting artifacts, translating ancient languages and speaking with world renowned archeologists for their own input. However none of what I have collected seems to be more ancient than a golden crown with three red jewels embedded in it. While the crown looks to be in pristine condition it is far older than anything I have found and I found a forth jewel inside it._

 _As I looked it over I found strange writings that have me taken me years to translate:_

 _See What Cannot Be Seen._

 _Hear the Secrets of Ice and Snow._

 _And Feel the Cold Touch of Frost Save He Who Wears the Crown._

 _I cannot make heads or tails of what it could all mean. Perhaps it was forged by someone, intending it to be some sort magical crown. It gives me little to understand other than what its hidden meaning could be but I suppose that's the curse all archeologists must deal with. Still, perhaps it was worn by a king in times of deep crises which would give meaning to the writings._

 _Perhaps I am thinking too hard with this._

 _Plus I have to hurry or I will miss out on Betty taking Marceline to the local tournament. It will go a long way to helping Marceline become a Huntress._

Xxx

Lee, Marie and May Kanker were all trembling with their heads lowered, facing the ground as their mother loomed over them.

"My daughters, the ones who I trust to take over and lead our family in my place one day. From the moment you were born I've had high expectations for all of you. I have trained the three of you to always be strong, to strike fear in anyone who might get in our way and never sympathize with weaklings. So tell me," She leaned forward. "How could you disappoint me so much?"

She glanced at May who trembled slightly.

"May, I can forgive you since you fought against your older sister. At the very least you have a reasonable excuse for that."

She walked past May and over to Marie.

"And you, Marie. You lost your first round, the very second round of the tournament against a girl with a similar Semblance to you who made a fool out of you."

Marie shook now as her mother walked over to the eldest.

"And you, Lee. You only made it past the first round because you are more skilled and experienced then your little sister and then you faced a boy with a cold-based Semblance who outwitted you." The Kanker matriarch said coldly, looking down at her three daughters. "So far, only May's loss is excusable. You two are the eldest and most experienced, so why did you lose?"

None of the sisters had the courage to speak.

"It's obvious I've been too neglectful in your training." The Kanker matriarch spoke coldly. "If you are to have any hope of protecting our family you have to be ready to take on any opponent. _Any_ opponent."

The Kanker sister's flinched; knowing the kind of training their mother would put them through.

"Remember this, my daughters. We place survival of our family above all other matters. Strength ensures victory and victory ensures survival."

Xxx

Wally flexed his arms, still feeling a small sting from losing but nothing too bad. He could have done a lot worse since he was actually holding back. Glancing at the wrist bands on his wrists he smirked.

' _These wristbands are laced with a form of Gravity Dust that will increase or decrease gravity to you. Wear them at all times, even when you are sleeping or eating. Right now they will start at five time's normal gravity and as you get use to them I will increase their weights, building up your strength and stamina._ ' His Uncle Lou said, giving the bands to him, Nigel and Abby.

They took some getting used to but they powered on through, getting used to the increased gravity. The wristbands allowed them continue the special training Wally's uncle had set up for them.

"I think you'd love something Simon's got." Wally heard Marceline's voice as he walked into the infirmary. "He showed it to me one day and said it would help me in my Huntress training. It's called 'Ninjas of the Ice: The Art of Fridjitzu'."

"Really?" Nigel said as Wally stepped into the room. "Well, considering my Semblance I'd love to take a look at this book."

"A book on how to be a ninja?" Wally asked as he walked up to the two who were sitting and talking from their beds. "I thought you lived with an actual ninja."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "I am sure Abby would love hearing you say that to her face."

"Where is Abby anyways?" Wally asked.

"She stepped out after she changed into an extra set of clothes, saying she needed to stand in the sun." Nigel answered, shrugging.

"Well you did freeze her up to her neck." Marceline commented, smirking slightly now. "Can't really blame her for that."

Xxx

Abby walked around the stadium, narrowing her eyes as she caught sight of a familiar blond, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Valerie."

"Abby." Valerie smiled. "You finally remembered me. I was a little hurt that you forgot me."

"Maybe I just wanted to keep forgetting everything about before." Abby glanced away slightly. "I can't believe you're even alive."

"Thought I was dead?" Valerie asked, tilting her head.

"Along with everyone else back there." Abby tried not to look hopeful. "You found me…What about my sister? Did you find her too?"

"Cree? I was about to ask you that. I heard she went underground after the two of you vanished from the Twisted Forest. They've been looking all over the place for her but found nothing." Valerie answered, frowning slightly now. "I was actually wondering if you had any idea on where she is, Abbs."

"Don't call me that." Abby said sharply.

Valerie raised her hands, seeing the angry look in Abby's eyes. "Okay, okay."

Abby looked away, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't sure to be happy or angry that Valerie had no clues on where her sister could have gone. Even though Cree left her with people she came to see as her family her sister leaving her still hurt Abby and she often wondered if she would find her one day.

But that still left…

"What about my brother?" Abby suddenly asked. "He wasn't there when we fled the forest."

Valerie seemed hesitant. "…Dead."

Abby's eyes widened and her entire breath seemed to leave her for a few moments. "Wh-what?!"

"He was killed…By Cree." Valerie said, watching as Abby started to back away.

"No…I refuse to believe that!" Abby barked. "Why would she-"

"Because he believed in the Satyra enough that he wanted to join them, hand you over to them and when he tried to find you he was killed by his own sister." Valerie explained stoically. "You should remember he spread the word of Satyra throughout the village we lived in. He believed that the Satyra could change everything of how the Faunus and Mobians were treated here and all across the world."

"It's different here. My brother and the Satyra were wrong about how we are treated, at least here in GrimmFall and maybe in most of America." Abby retorted, glaring at Valerie. "The Satyra killed my parents."

"They did not. You parents betrayed them." Valerie said as Abby walked straight up and stared her in the eyes with a terrifying glare.

"You _better not say_ that to me again. My parents never liked the Satyra and I know who they work for." Abby growled dangerously before taking a step back. "They're just a gang of monsters now and I'll never help them."

"You better hope you can back up those words, Abby." Valerie said, heading towards the exit. "Things change, you know."

Abby said nothing as Valerie left, hoping she would just leave the city and never come back.

'Cree, what have you done?'

She didn't want to believe her sister would actually kill their brother.

But if he joined Satyra and tried to hand her over to them…

'No, no!' Abby shook her head.

She didn't remember her brother much from her early childhood but she couldn't believe he would actually hand her over to the Satyra. He didn't even know she was the Candy Elemental.

Did he?

And what about Cree?

Would she really kill their brother in cold blood?

Abby may have misgivings about her older sister leaving her behind but she knew Cree did it to keep her safe. She then disappeared and Abby heard nothing from her since that night.

She was now twelve, having been four when Cree left her.

Eight years without a word.

She never planned on hating her sister, even though she'd likely beat the living crud out of her if they ever met again but the news of her sister killing her brother made her wonder exactly how she might react if they ever did meet again.

Her brother joining Satyra.

Her sister, a cold blooded killer who murdered their own brother.

What did this say for her?

The Candy Elemental whose powers were a curse to everyone she cared for.

"Can Rolf offer what you call credit for your thoughts, Hat-Wearing Abby?"

Abby jumped, spinning around to see Rolf standing not far behind her. "...Rolf."

Rolf stepped forward, his behind his back and a sympathetic look on his face. "Rolf sees you are in deep conflict."

"Did you hear anything?" Abby asked.

"No. Rolf does not spy on others." Rolf shook his head. "But Rolf knows when one is conflicted with oneself. Would Hat-Wearing Abby like to speak to Rolf?"

"I…" Abby glanced away. "I am not sure. I mean…"

"Rolf understands." Rolf walked up next to her. "Hat-Wearing Abby is conflict with herself, fearing herself more than she fears others. Rolf has seen that look before."

"When?" Abby could not help but ask.

"Many a year ago when young Rolf was ready to face his trials and become a man." Rolf closed his eyes. "Rolf's village was peaceful and the people kind. But happiness did not last long. The enemy of Rolf's village came and all was lost."

Abby remembered seeing the scars under Rolf's shirt. "And who…was this enemy?"

Rolf turned around. "Rolf hopes you never meet the enemy. Be thankful for your friends, Hat-Wearing Abby."

Abby watched as Rolf left, considering his words.

"Hey Abby!"

Abby perked up, seeing her friends and the people who she had been with since she was.

Monty and Jennifer Uno, the ones who treated her like she was their own daughter without any second thought no matter who she might have been.

Nigel, who had been her best friend and someone she could count on.

And Wally, a fellow Faunus who had become close friends with them on the day they met.

"Ready to go home?" Nigel asked.

Abby smiled and walked over to them. "Yeah. Let's go home."

Maybe she'd learn the truth one day but for now she wasn't worried about it. She was with people she considered family and that was all that mattered to her.

Xxx

"YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!" A man on a motorcycle shouted as he shot Grimm after Grimm.

Though Malachite Plasmius had disappeared there were still large numbers of Grimm that had been attracted by the negativity emitted from the Gem/Ghost Fusion. The man on the motorcycle was one of many Huntsmen that had been sent to Beach City to help protect the citizens. He had a blond mullet, a thick mustache, and was very muscular. He wore a blue ripped-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a black belt, a pair of black gloves and shoes.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and had an 'ED' Tattoo on his right arm and had hair on his biceps.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man bellowed as he shot an Ursa. "MOTOR-ED IS IN THE HOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!"

Not too far away Scotty Blake rolled his eyes as he slew a Beowulf and looked around, seeing the vast majority of Grimm had been killed. "And people say I am loud."

Ben sighed, shifting from Heatblast to his human form, resting against the Rustbucket. "I don't think I've ever fought this long before."

Max glanced at Beach City. "The town is going to need help. The ice and snow cloud will have caused some damage."

Ben groaned silently, wishing to take a nap.

It had been a long day of destroying Grimm for everyone and it left them all exhausted, including Scotty Blake.

Rex sighed as he sat on the ground. "Man, these things made dealing with EVOs look like a walk in the park."

Six remained composed, even looking like he wasn't winded at all from the fighting. "At very least this town is safe."

Meanwhile Pops had stopped his van, allowing Johnny and Carl to exit and look at the battlefield.

"Man, what party did we miss?" Johnny asked aloud.

Xxx

Seph sighed as he sat down on the ground, seeing almost all the Grimm were now gone. "I haven't been this tired in over a thousand years."

"Seph!" A familiar voice called out, causing Seph to flinch as his wings vanished.

Steven rushed over to him, looking him over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Seph rubbed some sweat from his head. "I haven't had a fight like this in a long time."

"Steve, get away from him." Pearl called out as the Crystal Gems approached.

"Oh, here we go." Seph rolled his eyes. "Can we please save this for tomorrow? I could go for a nap."

"Hold it!" Pearl jumped and leapt over Seph, landing in front of him and pointing her spear at his nose. "You're not going anywhere. You have a Gem but you're human and a human can't have a Gem's power."

"Steven's human despite his heritage and has a Gem's power." Seph pointed out, not seemingly afraid of the spear.

"That's different and don't bring Steven into this!" Pearl exclaimed. "Who are you and how did you get that Gem?"

"And what will you do if I don't answer, Pearl? Kill me? Trap me? You'd really break your vow not to harm humans just to get answers out of me?" Seph frowned. "This is why I refused to let myself be known. I knew it would lead to this as despite your good intentions I know most Gems are unable to comprehend that almost any species, even humans can become something else that is as powerful as them."

"You may be human but your body can't handle the power of a Gem and against a real Gem like myself you're outmatched." Pearl declared confidently.

"Am I?" Seph asked innocently.

Before Pearl could answer Seph moved too fast for her to react as he slapped her spear away and grabbed her by the collar of her tunic and spun around, throwing her back to the other Gems who jumped aside and allowed Pearl to land face first in the ground, kicking up dust.

"Pearl!" Steven cried out.

Seph wiped his hands of imaginary dirt with a poker look on his face. "I'm sorry. Were you saying something about me not being strong enough to take you?"

Pearl got up, glaring at Seph while Garnet scowled as her three eyes narrowed at Seph for a second before her third eye widened. "I can't see…."

"He blinded Garnet?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"No, I can see him fine…I can't _see_ him." Garnet clarified.

"You mean…" Pearl's eyes widened in shock as she temporarily stopped struggling to break free of Amethyst's whip. "He's immune to your clairvoyance powers?! How can he do that?! Even if he has a Gem's power it's not possible!"

"Is that why you're taking so long?" Seph asked with a frown. "You're afraid to fight without the future on your side?"

Garnet scowled as she summoned her gauntlets.

"I think that this fight has gone on long enough don't you?" Seph asked, looking amused at the state the Gems were in. "Believe it or not I could do this all night and still have enough energy to keep on going all day tomorrow. This isn't the first time I've tangled with Gems and even though it's been centuries I haven't forgotten or let myself become complacent. Perhaps now would be a good time for us start acting like civilized people instead of cavemen."

"Why you…" Amethyst growled.

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Steven called out, stepping between them and Seph. "I know you guys are scared because of what Seph might be but you don't have to fight!"

Seph raised an eyebrow as he looked at Steven. "That sounds like something Rose would say."

The Gems seemed to hear Steven as they reluctantly lowered their weapons but continued glaring at Seph who remained still, making sure they didn't try anything.

"Well since Steven has asked us to stop I'm all for it." Seph remarked with a small smile. "So in the interest of settling this peacefully I will fully introduce myself. I don't go by my human name anymore but I am indeed a human with Gem powers." He lifted his shirt to show his Gem. "This Gem was transplanted into my body during the Gem war and as such I was gifted with a Gem's natural immortality and powers. However there is a price I must pay for having this much power." He stopped talking and yawned suddenly. "I have not felt this tired for some time now."

Pearl seemed to catch on. "The Gem's power is too much for a human to handle. All that power would be physically draining and eventually strain the body to the point that it would die."

"Yes…Which is why the Gem was placed directly into my chest where my heart was. The Gem pumps its energy through my body along with the blood, enhancing my healing factor to the point I can recover from wounds that would be…much harder for an ordinary human. In addition to that the Gem also balances the energy in my body, releasing physical and mental blocks that allow my body to unlock the potential that sleeps inside all of humanity. I've been kept alive all this time because the Gem's power granted my body natural cellular regeneration which is the key factor to how I've been alive for all this time." Seph continued.

"Cellular regeneration…" Pearl's eyes widened in realization. "Of course. That is how the Gem is keeping you alive."

"Yeah…Whatever that means." Amethyst mumbled.

"It means that the Gem is able to naturally regenerate damaged and aged his body, making them as good as new." Garnet clarified. "But the question is why do you have a Gem? Did you take it from a fallen Gem?"

"It was the very power that Rose used to create young Steven that allowed me to live like this." Seph glanced at Steven. "She found a way to combine Human DNA and Gems together to create a child born from the union between her and Greg. Though I'm probably just a Frankenstein compared to Steven."

"Huh? Power that Rose used to create Steven?" Amethyst mumbled in confusion.

"Really? You can't figure it out. I thought I made it corny enough for you Gems to finger it out. I figured one of you would catch on." Seph buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"Come on, Seph, stop being so insulting." Greg said as he carefully stepped forward. "I mean even Rose was surprised by what you did. And you come back after all this time, appearing literally out of nowhere again and you expect them to catch on."

Seph looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms. "Well last time I didn't come here expecting to find Gems so Rose had more time to figure it out. Should I just offer a multiple question to help them along?"

"Oh Seph." Greg sighed as he rubbed his head.

He remembered Seph or rather Seraph acting the same the last time he was at Beach City once all the tension was gone.

"Will you two stop that? From what you are saying it not only sounds like Rose didn't tell us about this guy but you also knew and didn't tell us." Amethyst grumbled.

"I am sorry. I promised Rose I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you guys and I didn't think he was coming back. " Greg tried to explain.

"How could Rose think that letting a human wander the world with Gem power without us knowing was a good idea?" Pearl questioned harshly.

"Because I wandered the world centuries before she even knew about me." Seph answered simply.

"What?" Pearl looked at Seph with a look of surprise and confusion.

"In fact before I met her I thought I was the only left on this planet with any connection to the Gems." Seph clarified. "I thought the two sides that had fought each other during the Gem war wiped each other out during the final battle when the home world Gems tried to wipe out the human race. I found out from Rose that she used a shield that saved only a handful of Gems and fooled the survivors from the Gem home world in thinking they were gone. Any other Gems retreated back to the home world, their numbers depleted with their outposts on Earth destroyed but I suspected one day they would be back. Their leaders are stubborn and don't care how long it takes…or who they have to step over to rebuild their empire."

"And what have you been doing this whole time?" Garnet asked.

"…Living on Earth, the same as you." Seph looked at Beach City. "I've been around the world probably more than twenty times. The thing about us humans is that we can get bored really quick so I have been through a bit of everything that's happened in the last five thousand years. Of course, it seems the Gems have finally decided to pay attention to Earth again because a month ago I heard about Beach City losing its ocean and it wasn't hard for me to figure out what happened."

"Lapis." Steven muttered.

"And then just a week ago a Gem ship crashes onto this very beach." Seph finished with a small grin. "And since you are all still here I can safely assume that the home world Gems failed to capture you."

"Yeah. We crashed the ship here and then a mean Gem named Jasper fused with Lapis to get us but Lapis pulled them into the ocean." Steven explained.

"Well, sounds like you have had an exciting time." Seph said, starting to sound intrigued but yawned and seemed to have trouble standing.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine. I just haven't used this much power in years and I forgot how much of a strain it has on my body. A Gem's power is not suitable for a human, even one that's been alive for centuries." Seph shook his head. "Unless there are any more monsters tonight I am heading back to my hotel for a good night sleep. My work in this city is done."

"You're leaving?" Steven asked. "But you just got here."

"Yes but time marches on, young Steven." He bowed his head and glanced at Greg again. "Oh and start your father on a diet and exercise program. Mortal or not if he doesn't improve his health than all this Gem magic will probably drive him into an early grave."

"Seraph!" Greg exclaimed.

"Oh it's true and you know it, Greg. Honestly, you need to lighten up on the hot dogs." Seph smirked as he turned around and started walking. "You only live once, Universe. Magic or not."

The Gems and the single human watched as Seph walked down the beach towards the hotel.

"Should we try and contain him?" Pearl asked.

"…No. We'll wait and see what his motives are." Garnet answered.

Xxx

Seph collapsed onto his bed and let out a sigh. "Aw man…Thousands of years into the future and I'm _still_ too young for this."

His gem flashed once.

"Oh come on. How could it have been worse?" Seph mumbled.

Flash.

"Sure, they listened and they not watching me talking to myself…Or sound like I'm talking to myself." Seph rolled his tired eyes. "Days like this I feel like going back to the asylum. At least I'd have some privacy."

Flash.

"That's what they all say." Seph closed his eyes. "You just love to make me react to that stupid phrase."


	37. Chapter 37

_Opening File: Legend of the Beast_

 _There have been many legends and myths that have risen since the Time of Awakening:_

 _The Minions of Set._

 _The Three Hundred, plus One._

 _The Four Seasons of Death._

 _The Well of King Ozric._

 _The Fairy and the Gargoyle._

 _The Boy with an Angel's heart._

 _The Blue Bird that appears to help lost children._

 _The Mad-Priest of Paris._

 _The Demon-Bear of Scotland._

 _The Monster-Whale of the sea._

 _The Rock-Golem that sleeps in the mountains._

 _And there is also the story of the Beast of Eternal Darkness._

 _This story speaks of a monster who takes the souls of people lost in a dark forest, seeking for hopelessness children to turn them into Edelwood trees, a type of tree that is formed when the Beast captures the souls of children led astray so later they can be reduced to oil to keep lit his lantern that is called the Dark Lantern. It is unknown where story of it came from or when it began, only that stories say the Beast is a creature of pure malevolence and despair._

 _End File_

Xxx

"You know of the Boogeyman, right? We all got our own Boogeyman and ever culture has its stories of demons and monsters. The little monsters that hide out in the night, under the bed, in the closet, out in the woods or even emerging from that flying saucer you saw land in your backyard when you were a little kid. Well, not every monster story has been something your parents made up to make sure you go to bed." TOM brought up images of famous monsters such as Frankenstein's monster, the Wolf-man, and vampires. "Some might exist and scared the elders enough that they use them as a warning to the young. Some might actually exist, except not in the manner we are told. And some might not be the evil kind of monster at all."

Xxx

When Connor and Danielle went to sleep they remembered falling asleep in the middle of a desert with nothing to see for miles. But when they woke up all they could see was darkness, which was odd considering it should have been morning by now.

And the many trees surrounding them were something they definitely did _not_ remember seeing when they went to sleep.

When Dani opened her eyes she sat up and looked around, seeing only darkness. "Wha…What the…Connor? Artemis?"

She couldn't see them and if they had been near her she was sure she would have heard them.

"Now what's going on? Haven't I had enough of a rough week?" Dani shifted into her ghost form and gathered a small orb of ectoplasma to provide her with a source of a light as she started hovering off the ground, moving through the woods. "First I'm in a new dimension, barely escape a lab where someone likely wanted to dissect me, get chased by weirdoes and now this. I cannot seem to catch a break."

What was going on this time?

Was she in another dimension?

Was she even awake?

Maybe she was just dreaming and she was going to wake up soon.

"Danny, what I wouldn't give to have you here with me right now." Dani whispered.

Xxx

"Dani!"

Artemis wasn't sure how long she had been knocked out but she was sure it was probably for a whole day. She must have been drugged somehow but she instinctively knew she wasn't in danger considering she could hear Superboy's voice nearby.

She opened her eyes and sat up, seeing she was in a very dark forest. "Connor?"

"Artemis?" Superboy was close and was at her side. "You okay?"

"I'm all right." Artemis looked around. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We drove off whoever attacked us but when we camped for the night I woke up here with only you and the girl. Dani's missing." Conner said, his voice carrying a hint of frustration. "I can't seem to find her."

Artemis looked to the knocked out girl. "What about her?"

"Her breathing is stable. I'd say she just needs some more rest." Connor answered. "I didn't want to leave both of you behind to search for Dani."

"Thanks, Conner. We shouldn't be separated." Artemis nodded as she picked up the unconscious girl. "Let's find Dani."

Xxx

Deep in the forest a pair of glowing eyes spied the unfortunate souls wandering its forest. "Search all you want…There is only my way. There is only the forest. And there is only surrender."

Moloch, the Beast of Eternal Darkness was on the hunt.

Xxx

"Connor? Artemis?" Dani called out, levitating herself through the woods as she looked for her missing companions. "This is like something out of a horror movie."

All that was missing was a camera recording her last moments before she suddenly vanished.

"Okay, stop thinking that way, Danielle. You're going to make it out just fine. You've been through worse than getting lost in a forest…Admittedly a forest that grew out of nowhere. But still, you went up against Vlad and won. A forest is nothing-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She stopped, falling onto the ground in front of a tree.

A tree with a face.

She stood back up, looking at the tree and saw the face looking…

Hopeless?

"Okay, a tree with a face. Still, that's nothing new." Dani took a deep breath. "I mean, it's probably just carved into the bark by some loser."

Still, the sight of the face unnerved her.

She felt like there was something seriously wrong with that tree and felt she needed to leave, immediately.

Xxx

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both Artemis and Superboy spun around, hearing Dani's scream.

"This way!" Superboy said, leading Artemis and using his super hearing to follow the direction of Dani's voice.

But even though they ran quite a distance they couldn't find Danielle.

"Danielle?"

"Dani?"

Superboy gritted his teeth. "It feels like this forest just goes on forever. Where did it even come from?"

"I don't know. I think this is some sort of magic forest. Like something Klarion would create." Artemis replied, shifting Raven on her back.

"Great. The last thing we need." Superboy couldn't help but complain.

He had good reason for being annoyed since magic was one of the few things besides Kryptonite that could seriously hurt him.

"Yeah, too bad Zatanna's not here to help us." Artemis said as they continued walking.

Xxx

He had no idea what had happened.

They had been asleep when a dark forest literally sprouted from the ground around them as they slept but he knew something was terribly wrong.

There was something in this forest.

Something evil.

Xxx

"Oh my head…I thought I swore never touch any form of liquid alcohol again." Seph rubbed his head as he sat up on his bed.

The Gem on his chest flashed.

"I know it's a side effect of using so much of your power. I was just trying a little a little humor to help cope." Seph shook his head as the Gem flashed again. "After all this time you still don't understand humor? Come on, you have been with me for a very, very, _very_ long time now. I think you just say these things to tease me."

This time the Gem flashed twice, making a humming sound that sounded…agitated.

"Calm down, I meant no disrespect and you know it." Seph stood up from the bed. "But I need an aspirin rather badly. Why can't you just heal me?" The Gem flashed another answer. "You keep my body young, you morph to give me your wings, you heal the serious injuries but you can't get rid of a small splitting headache? It's official, you torture me."

The Gem made another sound that could have been interrupted as a giggle.

"Sure laugh it up." Seph scowled. "You love to drive me crazy."

The Gem flashed again and this time he thought he heard laughter.

"Here we go again." Seph sighed and looked to the window. "So do you think they'll want to meet us before we leave?"

There was no answer but Seph didn't need one.

He _knew_ the Crystal Gems would come to him for answers.

It was only matter of time now but would they accept him for who and what he was or was there another fight waiting to happen?

Xxx

"So what's your story Greg? How did you and Rose meet him?" Amethyst asked, turning to Steven's father who rubbed his head nervously.

"Well you know about him now so I guess I can talk about it. It's a long story though. It happened a year before Steven was born." Greg answered.

"Yay! Another story for Steven!" Steven cheered.

"It started on a nice day, much like this one. Rose and I were going up to the top of the hill where you could see all of Beach City. It was one of her favorite spots..."

Xxx

 _"It is so beautiful." Rose smiled in content as the wind blew through her curly strawberry hair while looking down at Beach City and the ocean._

 _Next to her sat a younger Greg Universe who was simply happy to up here with her. "Yeah. It's really good, especially at this hour."_

 _It was morning and the sun was slowly rising up, causing the ocean to sparkle which looked almost, dare Greg say it, magical._

 _"Oh Greg, to see something like this over a thousand years, it would make anyone feel at peace with almost anything." Rose sighed as she sat down, not caring at the dirt from the ground getting onto her dress._

 _"It really is something." Greg chuckled, sitting next to Rose. "Guy could wake up to this every morning."_

 _"And so could I." Rose said, placing her hand on Greg's which caused the man to blush._

 _It was so nice._

 _So quiet._

 _So peaceful._

 _It could last forever._

 _But that moment ended when Rose opened her eyes. "Greg?"_

 _"Yeah Rose?" Greg asked, still relaxed._

 _"Something's here." Rose stood up, still calm but was now focused. "Someone's watching us."_

 _"Hm? Who?" Greg stood up and looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?"_

 _"Come out and show yourself. You are good at concealing your presence but I know you are there." Rose said, sounding stern but not angry or threatening._

 _At first Greg thought Rose was imagining things but then he heard a voice. "Hm, not bad. And here I thought I was imagining things."_

 _Greg's eyes widened as a young man with dark green shoulder length hair appeared a few feet from him and Rose, staring at Rose with narrow eyes. "Whoa! He just appeared!"_

 _"Who are you? This energy I feel…You are a Gem." Rose stated, staring at the young man with cool calculating look._

 _"I could say the same for you." The young man smiled. "If you want a name you can just call me Seraph. And here I thought all the Gems were dead. I thought that little stupid war kicked your kind off this planet for good. I guess I was wrong."_

 _The Gem on Seraph's chest flashed under his shirt._

 _"Yeah, I noticed. So tell me, what brings you back to my planet? Couldn't handle rejection once you have to try and destroy it again?" Seraph asked taking a step forward._

 _"I am not one of those Gems. I have nothing against the Earth." Rose stated._

 _"Nothing against the Earth huh? You came here, you brought an army, and you tried to turn Earth into a lifeless shell. Not to mention your kind tried to kill me." Seraph raised his hand. "Never again."_

 _Rose brought her arm up and blocked the invisible blast of power Seraph released by summoning her shield. "Greg, stay back."_

 _"Right!" Greg stepped back, gulping slightly._

 _Seraph narrowed his eyes as he put his hand on the ground and sent a pulse of power through the ground underneath Rose, attempting to attack from below where her shield did not cover. Rose jumped up, softly gliding up into the air as the ground beneath her exploded._

 _"Whoa!" Greg shouted in shock._

 _He knew the Gems had powerful magic stuff, but he hadn't seen a whole lot of it. He mostly avoided the magic because it scared him, even though he was dating a Gem._

 _"Who are you?" Rose said as she landed on the ground. "How can you have a Gem?"_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" Seraph scoffed as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Rose, preparing to deliver a punch but Rose blocked._

 _Seraph grunted as Rose released his fist and jumped back. "You are good."_

 _"That power…I have sensed it before…" Rose whispered as she looked at the Gem on Seraph's chest as it flashed._

 _That color…_

 _Rose's eyes widened. "Seraphinite."_

 _Seraph stopped and narrowed his eyes. "So you remember her."_

 _"How is this possible? Seraphinite perished centuries ago." Rose said, her mind racing to figure out how this was possible._

 _"Wishful thinking huh? You should have tried a little harder." Seraph stepped forward. "I imagine Yellow Diamond will be a little annoyed that I'm still alive."_

 _"I do not work for Yellow Diamond. In fact I was the one who instigated the rebellion against her and the Diamond Authority." Rose replied._

 _"Please. The Gem who instigated the rebellion was Rose Quartz and she's dead." Seraph retorted._

 _"I have lived a long time and I would certainly remember if I was dead." Rose said, a small smile appearing on her face._

 _Seraph raised an eyebrow. "You are Rose Quartz? The one who formed the Crystal Gems and battled the Diamond Authority, defeating them and forcing them off this planet?"_

 _"Pleasure to meet you, Seraph. But I thought Seraphinite was dead as well. She vanished before the final battle." Rose said, bowing her head slightly._

 _Seraph frowned. "After all this time, Rose Quartz, if that is who you really are, is still alive after all these years and just happens to be in a small town like this? That's a little hard to believe since I heard that the Crystal and Homeworld Gems fought to their mutual defeat on the final battle."_

 _"It was indeed mutual. We lost a great many Gems that day on both sides." Rose said, becoming sad at the memories of the war. "I only saved a handful of my closest comrades that day while the surviving Diamond Gem retreated."_

 _"And you've lived on this planet the whole time." Seraph said, seemingly lowering his guard. "That sounds a little too good to be true. But the Diamonds were never too creative or thoughtful to make up a story like that and they wouldn't send a Gem disguised as the most hated rebel on the history of their planet back here, even if to check if some Gems still survived."_

 _"And what about you, Seraphnite? How are you still alive and yet you are in a human body?" Rose said, gesturing to the Gem on Seraph's chest._

 _"I…am not Seraphinite." Seraph answered slowly. "I'm a human with a Gem embedded in me and the power of a Gem that's kept me alive for centuries."_

 _"A Gem embedded in a human?" Rose's eyes widened. "That's…astounding."_

 _"Well, it's better than being labelled as an abomination like those Diamond jerks." Seraph commented. "It really drove the few I met up the wall."_

 _"A human given the power of a Gem is not an abomination. It's something…astounding and never believed to be possible. It's a…miracle." Rose said, awestruck by what she had learned. "I never thought Seraphinite truly perished in the war. She was always too cunning..."_

 _"Cunning is one word." Seraph admitted as the Gem on his chest flashed. "Seraphinite says it's good to see you after all these years, Rose."_

 _"It's good to see you as well, somewhat, Seraphinite." Rose said with a smile. "I sense we have much to talk about."_

 _"It's a long story…"_

Xxx

"Shortly after that Seraph explained that he was a human, around the time of the Gem War and he became involved when he found…Seraphinite's Gem. Rose said she must have retreated into her Gem after being injured or something like that. She recovered and got to know the human for a while, sounded like she was actually happy to get away from the war and the fighting before his village was attacked and she tried to defend it but something went wrong and her Gem ended up in that human's body. He wouldn't say how or why he had the Gem, only that Seraphinite had found what Rose did." Greg said, finishing the story. "After that we exchanged a few more conversations and Seraph left the city, saying he'd drop by and say hello from time to time but this is the first time I've seen him in over twelve years."

"Wow…" Steven said in awe.

"So he fought Rose. Wow. That guy's got to be insane." Amethyst said, falling down onto the floor and spread her arms and legs out.

"He didn't know it was Rose. He thought it was some kind of…spy sent by those evil Gems. He thought Rose was dead with the other Crystal Gems." Greg continued. "And you guys thought the same thing with the Gem, Seraphinite."

"But Seraphinite wouldn't have simply abandoned us in the middle of that war. She hated Homeworld. She considered them a blight on Gem kind and believed that they had to be replaced by a better ruler." Pearl stated. "She once tried to convince Rose that she could take over but Rose refused to leave Earth. She fought alongside Rose because she wanted to push back to the home world and with their army depleted she could try and take down the ruling cast and replace it."

"Why would she do that?" Steven asked.

"Seraphinite was a Gem that saw things along the lines of good or evil and she believed Homeworld was evil. She was the first of the Gems to join Rose aside from Pearl and myself. In fact she voluntarily led the Crystal Gem armies against Homeworld. She was kind but fiercely driven. The Crystal Gems suffered a great blow to their morality when we thought that Seraphinite was lost." Garnet answered.

"And now she's back, well kind of." Amethyst sat up. "So what do we do?"

"Why do we have to do anything? Let's just go talk to him." Steven stated. "He hasn't done anything bad."

The Gems all shared a look.

"He may not be trustworthy…But Steven has a point. All right, we'll try it Steven's way." Garnet said with a small smile.

Xxx

"We had one heck of day; I can tell you that much, Miss Briggs." T-Bone said, conversing with Callie Briggs over the custom Tablet in the hotel room him and Razor rented for the night. "Whatever that thing was it wasn't a Grimm but it attracted a lot of them here. What's really strange is that it disappeared just as it was finally cornered. Something must have pulled it under."

" _Any idea what did it?_ "

"Razor picked up something very hot under the surface where it disappeared. The readings were similar to the attack in GrimmFall a few weeks ago." T-Bone answered.

"… _Drago? You think it was Drago?_ "

"Seems pretty consistent with his MO. What would he be doing out here?"

" _He must have been sent to take the creature back to Sammael. If that is the case Sammael will have a new weapon._ "

"Yeah, that sounds like it." T-Bone said, him and Razor both sharing serious glances. "What's Sebben got to say?"

" _Only to refuel as quick as you can and if you can, help the people of Beach City recover from what has happened. I'll inform Sebben of what's happened._ "

"Got it, Miss Briggs." T-Bone said before hanging up and sighing. "Man, what a weekend."

Xxx

Seph yawned as he walked through Beach City as the people worked on rebuilding the town and repairing the damage. "I hate it when I wake up feeling like road kill. Honestly that stupid sun couldn't wait another five hours."

His Gem flashed causing him to stop and scowl down at it.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" He asked before the Gem flashed again. "I didn't play around with that fusion. And don't get me start on the Crystal Gems-"

"SEPH!"

Seph winced at the loud noise and looked in the direction where the voice came from. "Now what?"

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Steven running towards him with the Crystal Gems walking behind him at a slower pace.

"Steven! Hold on a second!" Pearl called out, not wanting Steven to get so close to Seph without someone to protect him.

"Well this is interesting." Seph remarked as Steven stopped in front of him. "It's a little early, young man. Didn't you get any sleep?"

"I got a little sleep." Steven answered, panting slightly. "Seph can you tell us about yourself?"

"About myself? And what do you want to know?" Seph asked with a smirk, pretending to be ignorant.

"About how you became a Crystal Gem!" Steven answered excitingly.

"Ah….No." Seph said as he turned around to walk away.

"Huh? Why not?" Steven asked, a little surprised and hurt at how casually dismissed he was.

"Honestly, I don't feel like talking about it. I'm looking for a place that makes a decent breakfast along with some coffee which won't be easy since the fighting probably wrecked most of the town. I woke up a lot sooner than I should have after last night's fight and ended up like feeling road kill the second that stupid sun made me open eyes." Seph said, yawning again. "I'm really not in the mood for storytelling, Steven. Especially since I'll be leaving right after breakfast."

"Why? Why do you need to leave? You just got here." Steven pointed out.

"I never stay in one place, Steven." Seph said as he slightly turned back to face the young human/Gem. "My job here is done for now. I don't know what happened to that fusion but whatever happened to it at least it can't hurt the people of this town."

"But what about Lapis?" Steven asked, worrying for his friend.

"Be patient, Steven. The fusion wasn't destroyed so that means your friend is still alive." Seph patted Steven on the shoulder. "That means you'll have another chance to save her. Focus on learning about your powers and you'll have a better chance when you find her."

"Wait! You can help!" Steven quickly argued, finding a reason to make Seph stay. "You are a human and you got Gem powers too!"

"I'm hardly a person who can teach you anything, Steven. Everything I know about my Gem powers I learned instantly when Seraphinite's Gem was implanted in me. I know a lot of Gem history and I could care a less about it since it's not as fun to remember as human history." Seph answered. "You have to learn about your powers and it can only be done by people who personally knew Rose Quartz."

"Could you please tell me how you became a Gem? Please?" Steven begged.

"You don't stop until you get your way don't you?" Seph raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Very well, at the very least it would be interesting to see everyone's reaction."

"So you will tell us?" Steven asked eagerly.

"Might as well." Seph shrugged. "Let's get some donuts first though."

Xxx

"Aw man, why do I got to do this?" Johnny complained as he picked up several pieces of wood.

"Because we missed the action, Johnny and these people need help! So stop complaining and keep moving!" Pops barked as he hammered a nail into the wall to keep it from falling over. "Put some work into it, flex those muscles, and act like a man!"

Johnny could only wine as he put the wood into a pile of broken wood, helping Carl clean up the debris left behind by the ice explosion.

"You call that lifting?!"

Johnny jumped, letting out a rather girlish squeak as he slipped and fell onto the ground. Behind him was Scotty Blake, carrying four arcade consoles that had been frozen and wrecked by the ice explosion since the arcade had been opened during the attack, with two in each arm.

"I've seen wee bunnies lift carrots heavier than those sticks you be wining about!" Scotty barked as he walked past Johnny.

"Been trying to toughen him up for a while now." Pops sighed, climbing down the latter after he finished with helping repair the wall of the pizza restaurant. "He's got strength but not exactly the brains to use it."

"Bah! He's a momma's boy! You can see him by the way he walks!" Scotty scoffed.

"Hey!" Johnny said, jumping to his feet. "Mister, you can talk smack to me but no man in a skirt gets to talk trash about my mama!"

"It's a kilt, ya blond peacock!" Scotty said, dropping the arcade consoles.

"Oh! You did not just insult the hair!" Johnny raised his hands in a karate stance. "Nobody insults my hair!"

"Well I just did!" Scotty leaned in with a smirk. "What are you going to do?"

Johnny launched a punch at Scotty's face…

And stepped by back as he held his hand, crying out from a nearly broken hand hurt. "Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie!"

"Ha!" Scotty laughed. "Well, I give you credit, little tattie. You got some real pip actually trying to hurt me. This might not be such a boring day after all."

He then spotted some chubby kid along with a weird guy with green hair…

"Him?! Here?!" Scotty's eyes widened. "I don't believe it!"


	38. Chapter 38

_Opening Secret Gem File: Seraphinite_

 _Many Gems on the home world refer to the conflict on the planet Earth centuries ago as the Rose Rebellion, while some just call it the Rebellion and some even call it the War for Earth._

 _It all started when Rose Quartz incited a rebellion on the planet that would be known as Earth for reasons unknown to the High Command, garnering the loyalty of over half the Gem population that established itself there. Earth had generally been colonized as a way to expand our population and resources on the orders of the ruling cast of the Gem home world, the Diamond Authority. The heads of the authority were Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond who were hailed as the rulers of Gem civilization decreed that the Gem home world was slowly using resources needed to create new Gems and ordered their subjects to the search the stars for planets that could sustain and be used to aid in producing new Gems. The planet known as Earth was one of the few planets that was perfect for aiding the home world in producing new Gems and thus under the orders of the Diamond Authority several Kindergartens were established, using the minerals in the planet to produce new Gems despite the fact that the planet would eventually be hollowed out and be remade as a perfect Gem colony._

 _Unfortunately during construction the colony was attacked by a strange dark creatures that appeared without warning and attacked settlements, overrunning them and destroying the Gems inhabiting them. These creatures somehow infected our bodies made of pure light and energy and even infected our gems before destroying us from the inside. Homeworld's armies were sent by Yellow Diamond, ordered to wipe them out but the beginning battles were unmitigated disasters for the Gems as the monsters slaughtered the Gem armies quickly. It was around this time that Pink Diamond began studying the other inhabitants of the planet, organic creatures that seemed to vary but were generally separated into three classes:_

 _Humans_

 _Faunus_

 _And Mobian_

 _These organics had somehow adapted to face off against these monsters labelled the Grimm and were surprisingly successful. Pink Diamond began collecting them, determined to see what made them powerful but she and the rest of Homeworld could not be prepared for what happened next. Rose Quartz took up arms against Homeworld inspired other Gems to join her, forming the Crystal Gems and what was meant to be an operation to save Gem kind quickly turned into a war. The Diamond Authority expected this minor rebellion to be put down but to their shock the Crystal Gems won several major battles that had been led by Rose Quartz and her most trusted advisors, a Gem fusion warrior known as Garnet, a defective but surprisingly skilled Pearl, and a general whose skill and ferocity on the battlefield combined with Rose's tactics crushed the Gem armies._

 _This general was a Gem who sprouted three wings from her back, making her faster than any of her peers and with enough strength to take down multiple opponents. This Gem, Seraphinite was a new type of Gem designed to fight against the Grimm but turned on her Diamond and sided with the traitor Rose. The Crystal Gems became dangerous criminals and the presence of the Grimm had turned a simple colonization into a full scale war, one that quickly became the darkest time in Gem history when Pink Diamond herself was shattered. With the loss of a Diamond Homeworld's armies suffered greatly and the surviving Gems retreated from Homeworld before the Diamonds launched a final attack that only three Crystal Gems survived:_

 _Rose Quartz, the fusion known as Garnet and the Pearl._

 _They recruited a new Gem, a defective Amethyst left behind during the evacuation while all others were shattered or corrupted. The Seraphinite, the prototype for a new line of warrior Gems disappeared and had been presumed corrupted._

 _Until later sightings proved she was still alive._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"'War is hell.' That's one of the most well-known sayings out there and it's also one of the truest ones. War is started when two groups of people find a reason to fight each other, no matter the costs that come with victory. When one side wins the rest as they say is history, usually to be told by the victors to justify their reasons." TOM began, as the secret file was closed. "So what reasons could there be to start a war? Defend one's home, take down an enemy, get back a guy for insulting your mother? Is there ever a good reason to declare war? Is there ever a good reason to fight one? No way to get an easy answer but maybe that's why it's worth thinking over."

Xxx

Conduit Edwards, businessman and leader of a secret group watched as the giant ring shaped device before him hummed to life, creating a bright glowing vortex. After a few moments of waiting his patience was rewarded as his master stepped out of the vortex.

"Lord Diagon." Edwards bowed. "I welcome you back to our dimension."

Vilgax stared down at Edwards, his red eyes narrowing. "What took you so long?"

"Apologies, my lord. We had trouble locating your Aura signature in the many dimensions you could have vanished to." Edwards explained, keeping his head bowed. "We worked without rest to bring you back."

"Hmph!" Vilgx walked past Edwards. "As you should."

Edwards stood up and followed his master. "We've been keeping the Tennyson family under surveillance as you ordered and there was a development yesterday."

"And that is?" Vilgax questioned as they walked down the hall.

"A large creature emerged from the ocean to attack backwater town, drawing Huntsmen from all over the country, including the Tennysons. It had the power to control and manipulate the ocean along with many other astounding powers." Edwards said, stopping at the door to Vilgax's private chamber. "We've prepared a full report and a recording of the events."

"Leave me." Vilgax ordered as the doors opened. "I will see to this report."

"As you wish, my lord." Edwards bowed again before taking his leave.

Vilgax entered his chamber and activated the massive screen on the wall, showing an image of Malachite Plasmius as she fought against the Crystal Gems and the other Huntsmen. "…Gems."

Now Vilgax was interested as he watched the recording, making note of the Gem Fusion's powers. He did not know there were Gems on this planet. This could be a good sign and a bad sign.

Good because if there was a Gem invasion force on the way all life on this planet could be wiped out, despite the obvious resistance from the inhabitants.

Bad because right now Vilgax had no way to get off this planet and had yet to get his hands on the Omnitrix.

Vilgax tapped a switch on his wrist. "Edwards."

" _Yes, my lord?_ "

"Keep Beach City under surveillance. I want to know _everything_ there is to know about that place, including the strange fusion creatures."

" _It will be done, my lord._ "

Vilgax looked back at the image, showing three Gems and a woman shaped statue built into a cliff. It was obvious to someone who knew of Gem culture that it was a Gem Temple. Vilgax had encountered Gems in the past, he knew how they worked and he knew how to fight them. However, if a Gem invasion force was on the way he didn't have the resources needed to fight them, especially since they might have advanced in over the hundred years it had been since he had last encountered them.

"If the Omnitrix was in my possession by now, these Gems would be the least of my problems." Vilgax muttered bitterly. "But I will not let them or anyone else get in my way."

Xxx

"I am just saying I'm kind of bummed out on the real action. There was a giant monster that came out of the sea and I missed it!" Ben complained, sitting in the Rustbucket with Gwen while Max was outside, speaking with the local car washer.

"Come on, Ben. You saw all the people coming here. Odds are that someone would have taken out the monster before we got here." Gwen said, trying in vain to use logic to calm her cousin down.

Ben simply groaned and lied down on the couch. "I didn't even get to see it."

Gwen sighed and went back to reading her book. Meanwhile Max had just finished paying the local washer who was in fact Greg to wash the Rustbucket while he took a walk around town, seeing the woman like statue in the nearby cliff.

"This is going to be one heck of a day." Max sighed.

Taking a breath he walked across the beach, slowly towards the house.

"You can stop there, Plumber."

Max barely blinked as he turned around, seeing Garnet standing behind him. "You know who I am?"

Garnet tapped her visor. "Future vision."

"I see…I didn't come here for trouble but there's a lot of things we need to talk about." Max stated, raising both hands to show he was unarmed. "I only want to know if this planet is about to come under invasion again."

Garnet crossed her arms, remaining quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

"A Gem Fusion goes out of control, controls the entire ocean and brings wave after wave of Grimm and a few days ago a Gem warship appeared over this town." Max said, recounting recent events. "The original Plumbers and the surviving Crystal Gems agreed that any Gem related matters would be handled by you. We kept our side of the promise but what happened today, I'm not sure we can keep this agreement going with something like that out there."

"We'll find Malachite and un-fuse it. As for Homeworld, I…" Garnet trailed off. "We have no way of knowing if or when Homeworld sends another invasion force."

"Then, we really might have a problem." Max sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I really am not sure what to do. All I can say if something does happen, we might have to see if the old alliance can work again. Did Rose leave anything that might come in handy?"

"Rose…" Garnet glanced away slightly. "She was prepared for a lot of things, but I'm not she even wanted to be prepared."

"I see…just so you know, I'll be spending a few days here with my grandkids. We don't plan on causing trouble." Max stepped back, preparing to leave.

"That boy…" Garnet spoke, stopping Max. "He might be a good friend for Steven."

Max shrugged. "Be ready for trouble then."

"I always am."

Xxx

Johnny sighed as he walked up to the fry shop and looked at the menu. "What to have, what to have?"

"I suggest the bits." A female voice said behind him.

Johnny turned around, seeing…nobody.

"Down here."

Johnny looked down and let out a girl like scream, jumping back and falling on his back.

The girl in question let out a laugh. "What's the matter? Never seen a Gem before?"

The girl had long whitish purple hair with purple skin, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black pants with star cut outs on the knees and purple boots. She had a smile on her face with a playful glint in her eyes and looked amused.

"Geez, kid. Where'd you come from?" Johnny asked, standing up.

"I ain't no kid. I'm a Gem but you can call me Amethyst." Amethyst said, walking up to the counter. "Here for the bits!"

Johnny stared at Amethyst, seeing the gem on her chest, as she took her fries and gave him a smile. "Are you a Huntsman?"

"Uh…Training to be one." Johnny answered.

"Well, here's a tip. When you scream, try not to sound too girly." Amethyst chuckled as she took a bite of her fries.

"Girly?! I'm all man right here, little talking grape!" Johnny said, flexing his muscles.

"Talking grape huh?" Amethyst grinned as she morphed into the shape of a giant grape. "Like this?"

"Wha?!" Johnny jumped again. "How'd you do that?"

Amethyst shifted back into her true form. "I can do lots of things…" She then shapeshifted into her Purple Puma form, towering over Johnny and flexed her muscles. " _Lots of things._ "

"Uh…" Johnny just stared, unsure what to say next.

Amethyst laughed, changing back again. "Come see me at the wrestling match. I can give you a few tips."

She walked off, leaving Johnny who simply stared as she left.

Xxx

Once Steven and Seph had bought some donuts everyone was back in the Gem Temple with Seph sitting down in front of the table while Steven sat on the couch and the Gems sat close by.

"Now I suppose I'll start back to my beginning days, when I lived in a small village in a country called…Scotland."

Xxx

 _"The Homeworld Gems have retreated to the North, Rose. Our spies report that they have constructed a Kindergarten there and are producing new Gems." A woman with pale skin, long dark green hair that fell down to her hips stated._

 _She wore black and grey body hugging armor with a black and grey cloak that fell to her feet. Her silver eyes looked across the field she and the woman stood on._

 _"That is horrible. To think that the Homeworld is so determined to win that they would actually create Gems and instantly send them to fight." Rose said sadly._

 _"Yellow Diamond must have pushed for this. There are rumors that our war has incited rebellion on other Gem controlled worlds. With battles like ours breaking out Homeworld cannot afford to send reinforcements to destroy us." The green haired Gem commented with a small smile. "We can use this to our advantage, Rose."_

 _"What do you mean Seraphinite?" Rose turned to the other Gem._

 _"If we take control of the warp pad network we could gather other rebels, form an alliance to knock the Homeworld off balance and use the worlds as bases to attack and deal a death blow to the Diamond Authority." Seraphinite answered with a smile. "The Diamonds wouldn't stand a chance. This is the turning point."_

 _"That will not be possible Seraphinite. The most we could hope to accomplish is driving them off this planet. A military alliance is out of the question." Rose stated and sighed at the shocked look on Seraphinite's face._

 _"What are you talking about, Rose? We've had them on their knees on this planet for the last hundred years with only a small band of Gems and the fact that those Grimm monsters kept on attacking their settlements. With an entire army from all the other rebelling planets…Ha!" Seraphinite waved her hand in front of her face. "We'll finish them. At least on the planets they invaded."_

 _"And then what?" Rose questioned._

 _"Then we'll have all the resources we need to attack the Homeworld, keep them off balance and make sure they never regain the strength they need to try and take this or the other planets back." Seraphinite answered._

 _"Seraphinite, we can't hope to secure the warp pad network, especially since it's the Homeworld's main method of sending reinforcements to all the rebel planets. We can't even hope to secure this planet if a Kindergarten is still operational. They could be massing for a full scale attack at any moment. Our only hope now is to keep this planet safe." Rose stated._

 _"You mean hide like cowards?" Seraphinite frowned._

 _"I mean regroup."_

 _"But why? We can outsmart them, we can outfight them. We can evade them and the Grimm thanks to our Earth allies." Seraphinite argued. "We can take them here and now."_

 _"On this planet, yes. We have an advantage but on the other planets the Homeworld's grip is sure to be stronger. Not to mention we have to be extremely careful in our fights here since the Grimm are always attracted to our battles. We wouldn't have the same luck on the other colonies." Rose explained patiently._

 _"There must be some way Rose. You know as well as I do that even if we win the Homeworld will just wait until its strong enough to try again. Th_ _ey won't stop with this planet; they'll keep on sucking the life out of every planet they get their hands on_. _Remove the Diamond Authority from power and there is a chance for a new and better world to rise up." Seraphinite said, getting frustrated. "W_ _e_ _have to change things for the better or all we've done here will be for nothing_. _"_

 _"I wish there was a way but for now we must concentrate on freeing this world from the Homeworld before concentrating on the others. Your knowledge of the Homeworld's deployments is the key here Seraphinite. If we can halt the Kindergartens on this planet-"_

 _"Why bother with the Kindergartens? Go straight for their command base and end the war here and now." Seraphinite pointed out. "We might even be able to take Pink or Blue Diamond hostage if we can surprise them."_

 _"We don't have the strength or the numbers to launch an attack on their base." Rose shook her head._

 _"For Gem's sake, Rose!" Seraphinite threw her arms up and walked a few feet away. "Just give me Garnet and Bismuth and I'll take the command center and the warp pad myself. Then you and the others can celebrate here on this planet while I handle the other rebels."_

 _"I will be happy enough just to stave off anymore Homeworld incursions on this corner of the Earth." Rose replied, walking up to her disgruntled ally and put a hand on Seraphinite's shoulder while smiling. "You prepare a plan to strike at the Kindergaten and I'll approve them with Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth. In the meantime I want you to enjoy the few moments of peace we have here. You and the others all deserve it."_

 _Seraphinite sighed. "If that's the way you want it, Rose."_

Xxx

She was sure she had been here a few days now.

After that Puppet had captured they took her underground, left to rot in a dark cell, completely immobilized thanks to the straightjacket binding her arms and legs. She couldn't speak, even if she wanted to thanks to the gag placed over her mouth. Despite all this she remained calm, only thinking of what she would do when-not if- she was free.

The door opened, blinding her for a second before she looked up with black eyes, flashing red for a second.

"So this is a Fallen." A voice with a German accent commented. "Obviously a newborn, given the lack of markings on her body. So she has yet to fully master her powers."

The voice came from a bird, sitting on the shoulder of a dark skinned girl with light purple hair, a parrot with a scar going down its right eye.

"It has been sometime since I have actually seen a Fallen, but I know their powers well. Though kept a secret from the vast majority it was the Fallen who influenced the Grimm to spread and created breeding grounds in places like the Darklands here in America during the Great Battle in Japan when the Emperor attempted to seal the source of the Grimm." The parrot continued. "And now a newborn graces Gravity Falls. I've had theories about there could actually newborn Fallen after all this time, given that original ones had nearly all perished, except of course for a few of them, including Sammael."

Mandy simply stared at the bird.

"What will they do with her, Pericles?" The girl asked.

The parrot glanced at the girl. "I imagine they will want to experiment on her. See if the powers of a Fallen can be duplicated without… _falling_ under the influence of the Dark Substance." Pericles chuckled at the pun. "I only hope this one has learned to use the regeneration ability that is one of a Fallen's abilities. We shall have to keep a close eye on her and see how the tests go."

Mandy watched as they closed the door, leaving her alone in darkness once more.

Xxx

Double D looked over the many books in the library of the Northwest Mansion, finding himself content as he took another book and started reading it over.

"The Ancient City of Andromeda." Double D read the title out loud. "Built by the Ancients in a land protected by an ancient race of titans…"

He was quite happy to spend the rest of his 'vacation' here in this library, reading the many books collected by the Northwest family.

"I wonder how Ed and Eddy are doing without me." Double D smiled. "It must not be easy without me inventing whatever crazy scheme Eddy has come up with by now."

Xxx

Hoagie looked around the junkyard of Gravity Falls, not seeing much he could use but he might find something here. He needed to keep himself busy until whatever that Northwest guy was planning for him and the others was ready.

"Yee-hah!"

Hoagie stopped, seeing a cray looking old man gather parts and taking them behind a large pile. Normally he would ignore such things since his mother told him to _never_ follow strangers but this time he couldn't help himself. He peeked behind the pile and saw the old man…

Assembling a robot?

"What the what?!" Hoagie whispered.

It looked like a mech, put together by junk but it was standing and the old man was left the many parts by holding out his hand and the pieces were carried up to wherever they were supposed to go inside glowing bubbles.

"He's using his Semblance to create a mech…Why's an old guy living in the junkyard making a mech?" Hoagie whispered to himself.

Now this was something he didn't expect to see but he was kind of curious now.

Xxx

Dexter looked at his tablet, the latest model produced by DexLabs, looking for information on Gravity Falls, wondering what backwater town like this could possibly have to offer. There wasn't much for someone like him to do around here and he was feeling a little bored.

"A history of weirdness? What kind of amateur writer wrote this?" Dexter asked, putting his tablet away. "And where is Grandpa anyway?"

Xxx

 _Knock-knock_

"Oh come on!" Stan Pines complained, getting up from his chair and heading to the door. "Who wants to bother me on my day off?"

He opened the door. "All right, if this is some cheap door-to-door service, I don-" He stopped when he recognized the old man standing before him. "You…"

"Hello, Stanley Pines." Mr. O'Reilly smiled before jabbing his cane into Stanley's chest, enjoying the grunt of pain from the former con-artist. "That's for the stunt you pulled that nearly burned my company to the ground."

Stan grunted, holding his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask." Dexter O'Reilly said as he stepped on. "It regards whatever your brother was doing. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Xxx

In the meantime Jack Spicer was amusing himself by making the small drones he brought along were all operational. He had no interest in the town or the library aside from seeing what this big project that Northwest guy was offering. If the project here was something he could use for his future plans he figured he could be bothered to stick around.

"Just what is taking this guy so long?"

Xxx

 _"Unb_ _elievable. Doesn't Rose realize that even if we kick Homeworld off this planet they'll just come back stronger? It may be a thousand years but it will happen and if those barbarians that rule the Homeworld have their way we'll be shattered and buried." S_ _eraphinite sighed and sat down against a large tree, looking across the giant lake in front of her. "I've waited so long to finally stand up to the Diamond's wrongs but this is just not enough."_

 _She stopped her muttering upon spotting movement and looked over, seeing a human, a young boy by the looks of it walking towards the lake._

 _"Humans." Seraphinite whispered._

 _The species of this planet was a subject that either fascinated certain Gems or made them roll their eyes at how inferior the species that originated from the very planet her people were fighting to save, despite the fact that they were more successful against the Grimm. Seraphinite herself didn't feel any love or condescension towards these organic creatures that was the indigenous population. She was too occupied with fighting the tyranny of the Diamond Authority to care and was only part of Rose's rebellion to be free from things were run on the Homeworld. Rose had come to love this world but Seraphinite didn't seem to understand just what she saw in this planet, even if it was different from other captured planets._

 _This was in fact the first time Seraphinite had ever seen a human._

 _"Be careful or you'll drown in the lake. You don't want to be eaten by the monster!" A voice, a human female called out._

 _"Oh Ma, there is no monster. That's a load of bad scotch whiskey." The boy said as the woman came into view._

 _"And who told you that ya little dirt spitter?" The woman scowled._

 _"I heard Pa say it when we were out catching fishies." The boy answered honestly._

 _"Well, we'll see what he has to say when there's no table scraps for him for week." The woman said darkly. "And you, away from those waters! Lest you want to tempt the beast for an afternoon snack!"_

 _"Oh Ma I said there's no-"_

 _"Shut it you! Or no dinner stew tonight!"_

 _Seraphinite raised an eyebrow at the interaction, seeing the woman who was possibly the boy's female biological sire scold the young one for being too close to the water where a supposed monster was said to lurk. The boy obviously didn't believe her and the way he was scolded reminded Seraphinite of how more than once a disobedient Gem was scolded on Homeworld, usually a young Amethyst or an undisciplined Jasper but those Gems were always rather hot headed upon creation. It seemed odd to the hidden Gem that she would instantly see similarities between humans and Gems despite being so different. The way that woman reacted, it reminded her a bit of how protective Rose's bodyguard Pearl was of her._

 _More than once Seraphinite believed that Pearl had a death wish when it came to helping Rose on the battle field given how many times she had injured herself fighting against Homeworld's armies or even the Grimm. Just as the boy was pulled away he turned looked across the lake and Seraphinite could have sworn his eyes flashed when he looked in her direction._

 _Did he see her?_

 _Not waiting to find out Seraphinite quickly jumped out of sight and vanished into the field without looking back._

Xxx

"You took a huge risk using it." Phil Ken Sebben released a sigh as he took sip from his coffee, listening as Callie Briggs continued to scold him. "Using Sight Beyond Sight taxes your Aura, especially when you use it longer than the safety time limit."

"It was a risk, but one worth taking." Sebben said, placing his coffee cup on the desk. "If I hadn't, that Gem Fusion would have destroyed Beach City and then gone on a rampage, destroying lives. I know it was risky but we had to take a chance, even if the creature is likely in Sammael's hands by now. If Sammael sent Drago of all people to retrieve this fusion it's likely he knows something about it and wanted it enough to risk sending Drago."

"What is about a Gem Fusion that would attract Sammael's attention? Gems are vulnerable to the Dark Substance of the Grimm and the Fallen." Briggs pointed out, attempting to understand the enemy's actions.

"The report from the SWAT Kats suggests this was an abnormal fusion. As you know, Gems are capable of powerful feats without the aid of Dust and a Gem Fusion is especially powerful and yet this one was powerful enough to hold of not only another Gem Fusion but also the Huntsmen sent out to stop it. At the very least we know it was vulnerable to Hego's power, possibly because of the cosmic radiation that is the source of it." Sebben went over what they knew. "Duplication, intangibility, sonic blasts, this is too much even for a Gem Fusion to have. Something is wrong here and Sammael knows it too."

"What can we do?" Briggs asked.

"We find out what we can and then look for a way to counter this threat." Sebben brought his hand to a folder. "And continue our jobs."

"What are those?" Briggs asked as Sebben opened it.

"Reports submitted to me by Rothchild on a promising batch of new possibly Huntsmen, including two special ones." Sebben answered, showing Briggs a picture of Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln.

"The current Ice and Candy Elementals." Briggs said with widened eyes.

"The two of them did extremely well in a local tournament with Rothchild acting as the proctor. The rest showed promise as well." Sebben said as Briggs read over the files.

"Good…But not good enough." Briggs put the files back on the desk. "As it stands, they would have no chance of defeating Sammael and he already nearly got them killed. And we still have no idea where the other two Elementals are."

"We know Sammael doesn't know either or we would have heard something by now. For now, it seems like his attention is diverted elsewhere. I am not sure yet but the group he created, the Invisible Hand is laying low for now." Sebben brought a hand to his chin. "This makes things more troubling since I have no idea what could attract his attention and I have no leads on what it could be."

"So what do we do?" Briggs asked.

"We keep looking until we can get to the bottom of this." Sebben took another sip of his coffee. "And hope we're not too late."

Xxx

"So my cousin and your brother were there."

Shego stayed quiet as Dr. Drakken went over the recorded images she gave him. She had nothing to say on the subject regarding her brother, having made her feelings about him clear long ago. As for Drakken's cousin, he was originally a criminal but was also apparently the one who helped Drakken start up his criminal organization. Shego didn't look much into Drakken's past, returning the courtesy he had shown her by not pressing into her past except for asking on channels and information networks that could allow them to keep ahead of Huntsmen out to get them.

"If he was there, that means Phil Ken Sebben must have sent him, along with the SWAT Kats." Drakken closed the image window. "Getting tangled up with Sebben is the last thing we need."

Shego agreed with him on that. As skilled and prideful as she was, Shego knew there were people out there even she couldn't take on, at least in a fair fight. Sebben had the admiration and trust of the majority of Huntsmen in the country and he had more than enough resources to track her and Drakken down if they did something that got his attention.

"So what's the plan?" Shego asked after a few moments of non-talking which was really out of character for Drakken.

"I need to make a call."

Xxx

 _"Today we have achieved a great victory!" Rose said, listening to the cheers of her fellow Crystal Gems. "With the communications outpost captured the Homeworld armies cannot call or send for reinforcements and bringing us one step closer to victory!"_

 _Seraphinite hung back, watching as the Gems dispersed to celebrate even though there was no good reason to be celebrating yet. So they knocked off a communication center. It wasn't that much of a big deal since there was still an entire army to deal with. Sometimes Seraphinite questioned Rose's methods, especially when she felt they were not yielding the proper results._

 _Upon spotting Rose and her personal aid, the dancer Pearl Gem approaching Seraphinite quickly smiled in greetings. "Congratulations are in order, Rose."_

 _"The real congratulations go to our warriors, Seraphinite. If not for them this would not be possible." Rose replied, not noticing Pearl looking like she disagreed with that statement. "I have something to ask you, regarding the Kindergarten."_

 _"Of course." Seraphinite nodded._

 _"We do not know it fortifications or how many Gems are emerging but we do need to stop the production of new Gems to quickly bring this war to an end." Rose stated._

 _"Understandable, Rose. However shutting down a Kindergarten is not as easy as it sounds. The injectors work day and night to create new Gems and without the location of the control center we can't shut them off." Seraphinite said thoughtfully._

 _"There is a way." Rose replied._

 _"Hm?" Seraphinite raised an eyebrow._

 _"Pearl has suggested that we employ an energy burst that will overload the power lines keeping the Kindergarten running. It will shut down the control center and thus the injectors will be deactivated. A brilliant plan that does not sacrifice the lives of our troops." Rose said while Pearl blushed from the praise which earned a smirk from Seraphinite._

 _"A genius plan indeed. With the Kindergarten deactivated the Homeworld's army will be without supplies and personnel. However there is still the matter of the Gems still being grown in the Kindergarten." Seraphinite spoke, earning stares from Rose and Pearl. "What do we do with them?"_

 _"What do you mean? They are the enemy and we must defeat them." Pearl stated, glaring at Seraphinite for daring to poke holes in Rose's perfect plan._

 _Seraphinite rolled her eyes._

 _Clearly this little one was possibly an admirer of Rose or even worse, a fanatic._

 _"I believe what Seraphinite is saying, Pearl, is that there will be newborn Gems in the Kindergarten when we attack. That means we are risking destroying newborns regardless of how they are created." Rose stated. "And Seraphinite is right. We cannot simply destroy the newborns as regardless of how they are born they are innocent."_

 _"Oh." Pearl blushed, looking like she made herself an idiot in front of her idol._

 _Seraphinite rolled her eyes as she had no wish to deal with a Rose worshiper. Honestly she had enough of those to last her entire life. "The point is we cannot just simply attack and shatter Gems on a whim. We must remove Homeworld's control from the Kindergarten. It would be better if I go on this mission alone."_

 _"You know I cannot allow that, Seraphinite. This is crucial to ending the war as quickly as possible." Rose shook her head. "Garnet is already preparing a strike force. Her future vision will allow us to better predict the enemy's defense."_

 _"The Homeworld will have their own Sapphires working to predict our movements. I can hide myself from their visions long enough to get in a first strike and in the heat of battle it is the first strike that always counts." Seraphinite pointed out._

 _"Yes but Garnet will be strong enough that she can handle the predictions of the Homeworld's Sapphires will barely hold her back." Rose answered with a smile. "You need not worry, Seraphinite. Our forces will be ready."_

 _Seraphinite closed her eyes as she sighed and bowed. "As you wish."_

Xxx

"CONNOR! ARTEMIS!"

Dani was starting to get a little scared, wondering through this dark forest with absolutely no clue how she got in or how she was going to get out.

"Okay, it's just a dark forest, Danielle. You've been in worse places, like on a table being melted down by Vlad for starters." Dani said, trying to reassure herself. "You've been alone before and you've handled yourself just fine."

Except she actually felt more scared here than she was when Vlad was melting her down!

Something about this forest was bad, very bad.

Xxx

Moloch's eyes settled on Danielle as she wandered the forest, lost, alone and becoming scared. "It is time."

He spread his arms out and from his skin dripped black liquid onto the ground, slithering away.

"Go forth and reap despair on our new prey. Drown their hopes until they feel nothing. Show them true darkness."

Xxx

Dani's eyes went wide as she spotted multiple glowing eyes surrounding her from the shadows. "Wh-Who is there?!"

From the shadows emerged strange blob-shaped creatures, all of them having faces showing absolute despair. Their arms turned into vines that tried to grab her and on reflex she turned intangible to avoid being hit. The vines passed through her but she felt cold, so cold that she shivered and fell to the ground, becoming tangible. The vines grabbed onto her and she let out a scream as the eyes stared into hers.

Suddenly she wasn't in the forest anymore.

Instead she was in Vlad's lab, strapped down to a table with Vlad Plasmius in front of her, laughing as he turned on the machine to melt her down. Danielle screamed as she felt her legs dissolving into green ectoplasm.

"DANNY!" Dani screamed, struggling against the bonds holding her but could not break free.

Xxx

Superboy and Artemis both heard Dani screaming and took off running. Superboy started punching through the trees, deciding there was no time to look for a quicker way.

"This way!" Superboy smashed down another tree. "I can see her up ahead."

"You will go no further."

Both heroes stopped as a shadow landed between them. It was tall with antlers sticking out of its head, a long cloak wrapped around its body and it stared at them with luminous glowing eyes that held not a shred of humanity in them.

"Get out of our way!" Superboy shouted, lunging at the figure.

Moloch laughed as Superboy punched him in the chest. Superboy expected the monster to be sent flying but to his immense shock the moment his fist made contact with the monster's skin his arm exploded in tremendous pain as he was knocked back.

"Superboy!" Artemis rushed over to Superboy's side, gasping when she saw that his right hand was broken.

Superboy grunted as he sat up, cradling his right hand. "So…This is what it feels like."

Moloch chuckled. "My apologies but your time of running around freely is over. You cannot hope to harm me."

Superboy stood up, glaring at Moloch. "We'll see about that."

Moloch held up one hand and both Superboy and Artemis along with the unconscious Raven were lifted up into the air and slammed into trees behind them. Vines sprouted out and grabbed them, holding them against the trees. Superboy and Artemis both struggled to break free but the vines were too strong.

"You cannot harm me here. This forest is my domain, where all who wander become part of my garden. Over the years I have fed on the souls lost here, adding their power to my own. Their souls, their Aura, their Semblances are mine to command." Moloch laughed. "I am Moloch, the Beast of Eternal Darkness and you will submit to the soil."

Xxx

He watched as they fought this monster and knew they needed help. He moved forward, heading towards Danielle who was still screaming but now there were vines sprouting from the ground and crawling up her body.

Xxx

Dani's throat was hurting from the screaming but she couldn't stop. The feeling of being melted down again brought forth a new level of terror for her.

' _Danielle…_ ' A voice whispered.

Dani's eyes shot open and she stopped screaming when she saw she wasn't in Vlad's lab anymore but back in the dark forest.

' _Danielle, I give you my strength._ ' The voice said.

Dani gasped as strength suddenly surged through her and she broke free from the vines that reached up to her shoulders. The monsters tried to gang up on her but she blasted them with her ghost rays.

Moloch spun around, watching as Dani blasted his creations. "So, you still have a bit of courage left."

Dani looked behind Moloch, seeing her new friends bound to the trees. "Let them go!"

She flew at him, firing ghost rays but they didn't appear to have any effect on him.

"Witness true darkness!" Moloch said, his voice becoming darker and demonic.

Everything around Dani was engulfed in pure darkness until only she was left, staring at Moloch's glowing red eyes as they glared at her. Dani gasped, feeling something creeping into her mind, trying to control her.

' _Danielle, you must focus. This creature is attempting to force its way into your mind._ '

Dani gathered energy into her hands and fired an ecto-beam straight Moloch's eyes. The monster grunted, dodging her attack.

'She is so different from before. I sense a second presence. She is not alone.' Moloch narrowed his eyes. 'Sammael mentioned sensing a strange presence when he fought them. This is must be it. This presence is feeding her strength and allowing her to resist me. That cannot be allowed.'

Moloch's arms morphed into multiple tendrils that lashed straight out Dani who channeled energy into her hands _and_ feet, firing blasts from all of her limbs and knocking away any tendril that attempted to hit her. She flew past Moloch, firing ghosts at the trees holding Artemis, Superboy and Raven, releasing all three of them.

"You little…" Moloch growled as he spun around, his eyes glowing red.

He roared and unleashed red beams from his eyes straight at Dani.

"Look out!" Superboy shouted, jumping up and pushing Dani out of the way but only made himself get hit instead of her.

"Superboy!" Dani cried out as he hit the ground, his shirt having been burned away and leaving a smoking torso.

Superboy grunted, feeling the intense pain from the burn mark on his chest. "This just…Isn't my day."

Artemis pulled out an arrow, which happened to be her last one and fired it at Moloch but the beast simply batted it away.

"Enough of this!" Moloch slammed a hand into the ground.

A wall of vines shot up from the ground, trapping Artemis, Superboy and Raven in a wooden prison.

"Guys, hang on!" Dani flew at the cage, planning to turn intangible and phase through to free them but Moloch had other plans.

The Beast lashed out with a hand and Dani found herself stuck in mid-air before slammed into the ground again and again. Dani grunted as she tried to become intangible but Moloch's repeated attacks made it impossible for her to focus.

' _Do not waver, Danielle._ '

"I know you are not alone. Something is helping you." Moloch remarked, grabbing Dani with a tendril and dragging her towards him. "They may allow you to resist my probing your mind but your strength is still nothing compared to me. You can only fight and lose."

Dani grunted, blasting at the tendril with a ghost way but had no effect.

"You survived before because of whatever you had with you but this time your little friend does not have the element of surprise." Moloch dragged Dani closer. "It made you stronger but I am greater than a mere hybrid. I am the culmination of the souls who have lost themselves to despair and submitted to the soil of the Earth. Their strength is now my strength and we are more than enough to deal with you."

Dani gritted his teeth as she was turned onto her back, staring up at the Beast. "You won't get me!"

"I already have." Moloch replied as more vines sprouted up and grabbed her. "I'll wear down your will until there is nothing left. I don't even care about delivering you to Sammael anymore. No one escapes me."

' _Danielle, feel my spark give you strength. You can defeat him._ '

Dani watched as Moloch morphed his hand into a blade and raised it above her head. She closed her eyes, trembling as she realized this might be the end.

"Time to end this."

Dani's shot open as Moloch swung the blade down and she screamed…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her voice came in the form of a powerful blast that slammed into Moloch, sending him flying back into a tree.

The sound of Dani's Ghostly Wail echoed throughout the dark forest and made the ground shake, trees fall and the vines keeping the other imprisoned shatter.

"Gah!" Superboy covered his ears.

Dani finally stopped, changing back into her form and was struggling to stay awake. "I did…That…Was…Danny's…"

Moloch grunted as he stood back up, growling hatefully at Danielle and moved back towards her.

"He just never stops." Artemis groaned, not feeling strong enough to fight.

She had not yet recovered from being knocked out earlier and Superboy was wounded. The both of them were out of commission along with the girl who had been unconscious ever since the escape from the lab.

"I'll drag you down into the depths of the Earth itself. You'll still live but you'll feel like dying every second. Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to escape the eternal torment!" Moloch shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground and moves vines came up, grabbing the four and starting to pull them into the ground. "Live the rest of your lives rotting in the ground, never to be found again."

The three of them struggled to break free but the vines were too strong. The vines covered them head to toe and pulled down under the ground.

Xxx

Sammael narrowed his eyes, his senses telling him of what happened. "You and your foolish pride, Moloch."

But it wasn't the only thing he was sensing.

"It seems everyone is inviting themselves to these parties."

Xxx

 _Seraphinite flew through the clouds in the sky, enjoying the breeze as it flowed through her long green hair. She shot through another cloud, pretending it was an enemy Gem…_

 _Or something else._

 _She looked down at the lake she had been watching before, spotting the human village that was close by and made sure she landed without being seen._

 _"Rose, always looking for a way to be the compassionate one. Looking to save lives…" Seraphinite sighed. "Now if only she could learn that if she really wanted to save this planet she'd look for a way to remove the Diamonds as a threat once and for all." Seraphinite put a hand on her head. "How is it that one so powerful is unable to think like a warrior?"_

 _Rose's tactics were good and all but there was only for defense._

 _What about the other worlds out there suffering under the Homeworld's tyranny?_

 _What about the Gems on the Homeworld that were unable to leave and join the Rebellion?_

 _Rose was smart but she only saw things based on how to try and prevent the loss of life when ironically she started the war to save this planet._

 _"It's you!"_

 _Seraphinite stopped and looked down in front of her, seeing the same boy she had seen at the lake. "You..."_

 _"The lady from the lake. I saw ya there." The boy said, his bright red hair seemingly shining as the sun's rays beamed down the boy's head._

 _"You saw me?" Seraphinite asked, unable to believe she had allowed herself to be seen._

 _No matter how many humans may be helping them it was agreed by Rose and the other Crystal Gems that humans for the most report would remain out of the fight. The only humans that were part of the war were ones that had been caught up in the conflict when the war first broke out._

 _"Aye. I remember you." The boy smiled. "Who are you lass?"_

 _"Lass? What did you call me?" Seraphinite took a step forward with scowl on her face. "Is that an insult?"_

 _"Uh?! How is a calling a lass insultin?! My Pa said that all pretty ladies are lasses!" The boy said, jumping back in shock._

 _Seraphinite stopped, realizing that the boy had meant no offense. She sighed as she realized perhaps she was being irritable lately because of the war. The last thing she wanted was to suddenly attack a young human child because she overreacted._

 _Seraphinite stepped back. "My apologies. I have been under a great deal of pressure lately."_

 _"Pressure? What could make a lass like you so upset? My Ma says stress is not good for young lasses. She says it makes them age faster." The boy said, tilting his head slightly._

 _Seraphinite smirked at what the child had said. Gems don't age like organics do but they can be stressed out._

 _She shook her head. "What is your name child?"_

 _"My name is…"_

Xxx

"Aw! You're not telling us your name?" Steven groaned.

Seph smirked in amusement as the group gathered around the table in the Gem Home. "Some things should remain secret, Steven."

"I remember that day…" Pearl frowned. "Seraphinite and Rose never saw eye to eye on many things. She started taking some time off when we took the communications hub and completely disrespected the victory we tried so hard to earn."

"Seraphinite remembers you being a little kiss-up to Rose, Pearl." Seph said with a grin as Amethyst laughed.

Pearl glared at Seph. "Seraphinite was arguing with the leader of the army she was a part of."

"That doesn't make Seraphinite and the other Gems mindless drones. Be careful, Pearl. That's Homeworld thinking." Seph retorted.

"Why you-"

"Guys!" Steven said loudly. "This is story time, not fighting time!"

Seph looked at Steven and nodded. "Right. Now where was I?"

Xxx

 _"Sephy! Sephy!" A young voice called out._

 _Seraphinite opened her eyes and saw the young red haired boy from before, smiling at her and waving cheerfully at her. She smiled back, having slowly come to enjoy the child's company over time since he was not in any connected to the war that continued to rage across the planet. "And where have you been little one?"_

 _"With ma Pa out on the like. We were fishing." The boy answered, smiling back at the Gem. "I came back because I wanted to see you do that thing again. The shiny thing."_

 _Seraphinite sighed. "You've seen it before."_

 _"But I love it." The boy said pleadingly._

 _Seraphinite should have been annoyed but one look on the child's face caused her to cave. "Very well."_

 _She held up her hand and from the palm came a series of multi-colored lights that floated up into the air, allowing the boy to look upon them in awe. Seraphinite considered it a simple parlor trick but the awe-struck look on the boy's face fascinated her for some reason. In fact she preferred to be near this human village than she did out on the battlefield, pushing the Homeworld off this planet and ending the injustices they were perpetrating on the planet._

Xxx

Connie opened her eyes, blinking a bit as she looked around but then remembered where she was. She was on Earth, the ship that brought her here destroyed by the Crystal Gems and she was left stranded here. She was left, trying to carry out Blue Diamond's mission of seeing the status of the planet's population.

"Right." Connie whispered, before her stomach growled. "Uh-oh."

She only had a few provisions but if she didn't find some sustenance soon she might not last much longer. Who knows how long it would take for Peridot to send a distress signal to Homeworld. If there was a settlement nearby there was likely food. Just as she walked out of the shelter she hid in a sound caught her attention.

She looked up, seeing a blue bird staring down at her. "…Hello? Are you a guide on this planet?"

The blue bird fluttered her wings, as if answering her question.

"I am looking for the settlements on this planet. I want to know how they have endured in over five thousand years." Connie continued. "Can you help me?"

The blue bird flapped its wings and flew off in the direction of the city.

"I guess…That's how guides on this planet talk." Connie sighed and followed after the bird.

Xxx

Muriel had gone out to tend to her garden, as she often did early in the morning, eager to see the progress of the fruits that had been growing. She had just reached the garden when she noticed something in the ground, near the garden.

It looked like...A hand?!

Muriel quickly rushed over and started digging. "Courage! Eustace!"

Her husband and dog came out a moment later, just as she had partially dug a hole and revealed an arm.

"Muriel, what's wrong?" Eustace then noticed the arm. "What in the world?!"

"I think someone's buried! Help me!" Muriel barked.

Courage quickly helped her dig, making pulling whoever was buried out easier. Eustace helped his wife as they pulled the person out, revealing a young girl with lavender colored hair and wore a strange outfit with a gem on her forehead. A blue cloak and black leotard but it was all dirty and torn by her time in the ground.

Muriel checked her pulse. "She's still alive."

"Who would bury a girl out here?" Eustace looked around, seeing there had been no sign of any intrusion on their property.

"I don't know but we must help." Muriel picked the girl up. "Call a doctor and let's hope she will be all right."

They took her into their house, hoping they were not too late to save her.

Xxx

" _Fear not, children. The Earth will not let you die._ " A wise voice echoed across a giant clearing, as two bodies were pulled out of the ground.

"They are still alive, Grandmaster."

" _See to their wounds and when they are ready send them to speak with me. They have barely survived against a great evil that forcefully pulled them away from their home. They will need to know as much as they can if they wish to return._ "

"Yes, Grandmaster."

Xxx

 _"Seraphinite, where are you going?" Rose asked, seeing Seraphinite walking out of the Crystal Gem Temple. "Everyone needs their rest. We secured a great victory in stopping the Kindergarten."_

 _Seraphinite looked over her shoulder at Rose. "Tell me, Rose, what do you think of the people of this planet?"_

 _Rose was confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Why do we fight for this planet? Why did we defy Homeworld for this people? What is it that made us do all this?" Seraphinite asked, looking at the star filled sky._

 _"You know why, Seraphinite. We banded together because what Homeworld, what the Diamonds are doing is wrong." Rose stated._

 _Seraphinite closed her eyes. "Is that all?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Seraphinite sighed. It seemed Rose would not understand so she would not bother to clarify. "Never mind. It's just something that I have been thinking of."_

 _Seraphinite sprouted her wings and took off, ignoring Rose calling after her. Neither knew it but this was the last time they spoke. Seraphinite flew back towards the human village, just wishing for the company of the boy who was a man to just make her feel better with his joyful outlook on life. She never thought a human could have such an impact on life but he did and dare she think it Seraphinite had come to enjoy his company more than her own kind._

 _But when she came back there was no life…_

 _"No…" Seraphinite breathed in horror._

 _All that was left was flames._

 _"No…"_

 _She looked everywhere but all she could see were dead bodies._

 _"NO!"_

 _She frantically searched, looking anyone who might still be alive amongst the burnt wreckage. She recognized the burn marks on the houses as Gem weapons, meaning that the village had been attacked likely by the Homeworld Gems._

 _"Please…Please don't be dead…" Seraphinite whispered as she came upon his house and looked inside, gasping in horror._

 _He was there but he was lying on the ground with a burn mark on his chest._

 _"Hang on!" Seraphinite rushed in and pulled him out of the flaming house, laying him softly on the ground. "Can you hear me?" She leaned down to check his heartbeat._

 _It was faint but there meaning he was still alive. But unless he got help he would die. The village was too far away to try and take him to Rose to use her healing spring and she did not have any healing powers._

 _But there had to be a way to save him._

 _She couldn't let him die._

 _She had to try and heal him or regenerate the body…_

 _She stopped and looked down at her Gem which was shining on her chest. "My Gem…"_

 _She took one last look at the young man before making a decision and in a flash of light created a single short blade._

 _"Forgive me."_

Xxx

"Do you believe her?"

Abby didn't look away from the clouds when she heard Nigel's question, finding herself at peace as the two of them simply sat out in the backyard. Sitting back and looking up at the clouds was something the two of them liked to do since they were little kids.

"I don't know…" Abby answered a few moments later. "I don't want to believe my sister actually killed my brother…"

Nigel was quiet, waiting patiently for her to talk. She had been grateful to him for being patient with her. He never pressed her for anything, never interrupted her and always was patient with her when she needed just a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"I don't remember much of my brother but I remember him talking about the Satyra when he was around. My daddy said they had been betrayed…" Abby lied down on her side and stared into the grass. "Would he…"

Nigel reached out with one hand, rubbing Abby's back to help her feel better.

Abby closed her eyes. "I don't know…My God, Nigel my family was messed up. What's that say about me?"

"Hey, you are talking to the kid who was apparently a queen in a previous life with ice powers." Nigel pointed out with a small smile. "So we're kind of both messed up."

Abby actually smiled as she sat up. "Yeah. You got a point."

They both laughed for a moment, settling back down to look back up at the clouds.

"Nigel, I have to say something." Abby finally spoke again.

"Hm?" Nigel glanced at her.

"Thank you."

Nigel tilted his head, looking confused. "For what?"

"For being my friend. You and your parents, you guys took me in, gave me a home and treated me like…"

"Family?" Nigel finished, smiling as Abby nodded.

"I can never repay you for all you did for me. I don't know what really happened with my brother and sister…But I know one thing: I'll know the truth one day." Abby looked back up at the sky.

"And you won't be alone." Nigel said as he looked back up the sky too. "You got me, Mom and Dad, Wally, Hoagie, Marceline and maybe even Ben and his alien…watch thing."

Abby chuckled. "Yeah, we should make a 'messed up' club or something."

Xxx

" _Help me…_ "

She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. She first heard it in her dreams but thought nothing of it. Deciding she needed a break from made her way out into her favorite spot, a clearing in a forest with a large tree resting in the very center. She smiled as she sat under the tree, looking up the sky through the branches.

This had been her mother's favorite place to come when she was a child.

Kuki Sanban had a lot expected from her, given that she was the heiress to Sanban Industries and to learn much in a very short time. Between her mother's lessons and her time in school she didn't have much time to act her age. That's why she often liked to sneak out to her special place, even though her father often scolded her for this, to relax and collect her thoughts. Her father was often busy, running the company and the only people she mostly interacted with where her mother who was also the one training her, her maids and her grandfather who told her stories.

" _Help me…_ "

Kuki's eyes shot open, sensing something was wrong. Her Semblance, it wasn't something like the ones others had. Kuki's Semblance, Danger Negation, was an ability that allowed her to sense possible danger to her or others in almost any kind of form. It was difficult for her to understand or describe, almost like she could see the future and what to do along with sensing the thoughts and emotions of others.

Its final ability is that with enough adrenaline she could use it to preform telekinetic feats to negate oncoming danger to her, hence the name of her Semblance. And right now her Semblance was telling her of someone close by. She looked down at the ground and felt a presence under the ground. Immediately she started digging, the power of her Semblance allowing her to dig through the ground faster and sure enough she found something.

A face.

She dug deeper and pulled out an unconscious girl. Kuki pulled the girl out of the ground and lied her down. Her Semblance was telling her the girl was alive. It also telling her something was strange about this girl.

She was about the same age as Kuki with black hair in pony tail. Of course the girl's hair and clothes were covered completely in dirt.

How did she end up buried here?

Who would bury someone out here?

All these questions circled around Kuki's mind but she knew this girl needed help. She picked up the girl, deciding to take her home and get her the help she needed. As she did this, her Semblance allowed her to sense a few fleeting thoughts in the girl's mind.

 _"You exist to serve me! Just do it!"_

 _"You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up."_

 _"Bye Danny."_

Kuki shook her head, not entirely sure of what she had sensed. The girl's mind was a mess, no doubt from being of buried alive.

All the more reason to get help.

Xxx

 _"Wha…What has happened to me?" The boy looked down at the water, seeing his reflection and saw how different he looked._

 _His hair, once red, was dark forest green that fell over his face, making him have to push the locks to the side to see his eyes which were now gleaming silver. What drew his attention most was the massive scar on his chest and what looked like a gem embedded just where the heart was._

 _"What? Why is this on me?"_

 _The gem flashed bright green._

 _"Uh…I heard…That voice…That woman's voice…Seraphinite…Her gem…How I do know that?" The boy put a hand to his head._

 _The gem flashed again._

 _"She…You opened my chest…you used your Light Guardians to embed your gem into me…You…Saved me?" The boy looked down at his chest._

 _The gem flashed, seemingly answer his question._

 _"Seraphinite…Am I you? Or are you me? Are we one now?"_

 _The gem glowed for about ten seconds._

 _"Gems…Homeworld invading…Rose Quartz...The rebels…" The boy whispered. "I see it now. I understand."_

Xxx

"I realized that Homeworld Gems had discovered Seraphinite had been mingling with humans and thought they could strike her when she wasn't expecting. The problem was that they didn't know which village she was in and launched attacks on villages they suspected she was visiting and thought she was in. When I came to I had her Gem embedded in my chest and it took me over half an hour to truly understand what I had become." Seph said, finishing his story. "I knew everything about the Gem Homeworld and the war on the planet that ended with Homeworld abandoning the planet when their strength was exhausted and believing Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems were wiped out following the final battle."

"So what have you been doing since then?" Steven asked in wonder.

"Simply wondering. I never stay in one place for very long and I usually have my ears to the ground when I hear about possible Gem sightings. The first time I met Rose was the first time I had seen a Gem other than Seraphinite in a long, long time." Seph smirked.

"Wow…" Steven whispered, awestruck by the story.

"So why now? Why appear now after all this time?" Garnet asked after a moment of silence.

"I thought I made my intentions clear, Garnet when I fought Malachite with you and the others." Seph frowned but smirked a second later. "Are you still looking for a reason not to trust me or does the fact that Seraphinite is one of the few Gems that can negate your future vision?"

"How do you block future vision anyways?" Amethyst asked.

"Simple, a Sapphire's ability to see the future is based on sensing a person's intentions. Gems like Seraphinite and even Rose are able to hide their intentions by clouding their minds with other thoughts that can be basic and confusing. There's a fifty-fifty chance these predictions come true, something that Homeworld would like to keep hidden." Seph answered like it was simple.

Garnet twitched. "You know about Sapphire?"

"And Ruby and before you ask, Rose never told me and I never asked. I know you because Seraphinite knew you and she knew Ruby and Sapphire back during the war." Seph stood up. "It's been fun entertaining you with stories of my life but I am getting a little stiff and I think I could use a walk on the beach."

"Aw, but the story was so good, Seph." Steven groaned.

"I know it was. I went out of my way to make sure you liked it." Seph chuckled. "But it's already afternoon and I want to relax in front of the ocean. I forgot how stressing Gem ordeals can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked, only getting a laugh from Seph as he walked out the door. "Ugh, how could Seraphinite be interested in a human like that?"

"Because she loved him like my mom loved my dad." Steven answered, earning stares from everyone. "That's why she saved him and went as far as to embed her gem into him."

"Steven…" Garnet whispered thoughtfully.

"He said so himself: the power mom used to create me. Seraphinite loved him and didn't want him to die." Steven explained.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, Steven. That's what he meant."

"It happened with Rose." Amethyst shrugged as she fell back onto the floor and looked up at the ceiling. "Is it really surprising that another Gem could fall in love with a human?"

"Rose was different. She was on Earth for thousands of years. Seraphinite was a warrior created to fight the Grimm." Pearl pointed out.

"That's not a difference, Pearl. Rose loved humans but before we got together she never interacted with them the way Seraphinite did with Seph." Greg replied, a small smile appearing on his face. "Rose might not be the first Gem to fall in love with a human but she proved that Gems and Earthlings had much more in common than anyone realized."

"In any case," Pearl quickly changed the subject. "What do we do now?"

"Why do we have to do anything? Seph is a good guy. He has Seraphinite's gem and Seraphinite was a good gem. Why do we have to have act like he's a bad guy?" Steven asked, upset by how suspicious Pearl was acting.

"Steven-"

"We do nothing." Garnet cut Pearl off.

"Huh?" The Gems and the Humans looked at Garnet in surprise.

"Seph is skilled and powerful as a human with Seraphinite's powers when he fought Malachite, showing that he skilled in using Seraphinite's powers and her wings." Garnet stated. "For now, he could be a powerful ally against the Homeworld."

"Garnet…" Pearl trailed off.

"Sounds fine to me." Amethyst shrugged.

"Yay!" Steven jumped up onto his feet. "I'll go tell Seph the good news!"

However when Steven walked out onto the beach Seph was nowhere to be found. "Seph? Seph? Seph!"

Steven walked to the edge of the deck to continue calling for his new friend but stopped when he saw a paper in front of him with his name on it.

Steven quickly picked it up and read over it. "Steven, it was fun hanging out with you but I fear I must go."

 _"The other Gems, even if they decide to do nothing would continue to watch over me closely with no doubt a hint of paranoia in their actions. It is may be hard for you to understand but they have been protectors of this planet for centuries while being isolated from its people and to them, any other Gem is an enemy, be it Homeworld or corrupted Gems that need to be bubbled. While I have no grudge for their actions the Crystal Gems need someone to teach them how to properly live on Earth instead of hiding away in the temple and it cannot be done through me. Fortunately you already do that every day just as your father taught your mother to better understand humanity and the world they now live in._

 _Don't be too surprised or saddened by my departure, Steven, I have traveled too long to be tied down to one place but I might pop in once in a while. There will be times when the Gems will be overprotective of you, even when you are ready especially in the wake of things to come. There are still things about them and the Gem Homeworld that remain a secret but you cannot let them hide it from you._

 _You are a Gem and a Human, a child of both worlds and your mother's child. I learned how to balance the remaining part of me that is human with Seraphinite who sacrificed herself to become my heart and I know you have the potential to do the same."_

"Best wishes, Seph." Steven finished sadly and looked down at the floor. "Seph…Thank you."

Xxx

"Well, that was interesting." Seph said with a smirk, walking away from beach city with his summer cap covering his hair and forehead. "I think we made a new friend today."

The Gem, Seraphinite flashed, telling Seph she agreed.

"Yo!"

Seph stopped, seeing Scotty Blake approach him. "…Scotty Blake? Well, this is one heck of a day."

"I never thought I'd see you here, Moss Head." Scotty said with a smirk. "You haven't visited Scotland since I was a wee one and you show up here?"

"So I haven't popped in to see my family's descendants, you know how hyper they all are. That's why you and I rarely stick around." Seph pointed out, causing him and Scotty to laugh a bit. "So, what you be wanting?"

"Just a drink and a hoping you can tell me of an old friend of mine." Scotty leaned forward. "He'd have been born around a several centuries ago, around the time the Grimm woke up again when his pappy tried to kill them."

* * *

 **(Character Skills)**

 **Name: Kuki Sanban**

 **Aura: White**

 **Semblance: Danger Negation**

 **Description: Kuki is able to sense almost any form of danger near her and react quickly to eliminate it, even sensing certain aspects of people around her. Possible short range precognitive ability used to identify danger and initiate adrenaline rush while providing subconscious awareness of the exact nature of the danger to allow for instant reaction. It also allows her to sense the thoughts and emotions of others and with enough adrenaline she can emit a telekinetic wave that can paralyze any dangerous being.**

 **Weapon: N/A**


	39. Chapter 39

_Opening File: Project GUNDAM_

 _Headed by Dr. Cardias Vist, CEO of Vist Foundations, Project GUNDAM began with the idea of aiding Huntsmen who had become too injured fighting against the Grimm and other foes, sustaining lift threatening and crippling injuries. He proposed creating a robotic frame designed specifically to combat the Grimm, forged from a strange metal found in a meteorite his company had found and excavated years ago and transfer the mind of anyone willing into it. His ideas were considered too radical by the science community and thus funding for his project was cut off but not before he had completed the prototype frame. With his funding cut, Dr. Vist was forced to place the frame in storage but an opportunity came for him when a boy was brought in with lift threatening injuries._

 _Originally living in Empire City, Joseph Matthews had a normal childhood until the day he turned eighteen. He had just finished graduating high school and his family went out to celebrate. But that day, the Grimm attacked and Matthews, seeing his friends and family under attack by Grimm, lunged in, and after a fierce fight that wasn't so one-sided (due to him using whatever he could get his hands on as a weapon) took a blow to his chest, on the right side. He collapsed and passed out from blood loss, but thanks to the quick efforts of the Huntsmen and Huntresses that joined the fray, he lived._

 _At least until they got him to a hospital where he was put on life support. He stayed in a coma for a year before he came to. Matthews was horrified to learn he would be bedridden for the rest of his life, and he didn't want that. He protested and pleaded, saying he wanted to live, not die like this as a cripple. One of the Huntsmen who worked in weapons and robotics actually proposed a risky, but probable operation so he could live._

 _Matthews inquired as to what it was, and the man explained that the operation was to basically transfer his mind into a new prototype robotic frame designed specifically to combat the Grimm. Matthews was intrigued, and asked about the risks, of which there were many. But after seeing what his actions had done, his family and friends all encouraged him to go through with it. Matthews hesitated, and after some discussion with his friends and family, agreed to go through the process._

 _He asked if there were any side effects he had to be aware of, and the Huntsman in charge of the project said no, although he would not be able to have a family, if he so desired that. Matthews didn't care, stating that adoption was possible, so the man took that to mean he was willing to go through it, and he smiled._

 _Matthews was prepped for the operation, and it lasted a full week before he came back to the realm of the living._

 _He spent over a year getting used to his new frame, and after he was cleared from the hospital, he was told to keep his appearance secret from anyone who was interested in such a project. Matthews took a piece of tarp from the facility and left, covered from head to toe in it. He went to a Hunter academy and after his graduation, he started taking on riskier jobs, mostly those that would require multiple people, leading to his nickname of the Grimm Hunter, Dragon_

 _Close File_

Xxx

"And so we move on, taking the time to see what else is going on in the world. Stories come with chapters, each one meant to represent something, a person, place or thing. Taking the time to explain their importance, their role and what their influence is on the story overall. It can be a bit frustrating if you're impatient but that's how stories usually go." TOM said, closing the file and stood up from his chair. "They usually leave you wanting more."

Xxx

Skulker had definitely seen better days.

Having just barely survived an encounter with a massive creature that he was unable to slay and had to retreat with his mechanical hunter suit heavily damaged this was really not one of his better days. On top of all that he still had yet to find a portal leading back to the Ghost Zone where everything he needed to repair his suit resided.

"This is getting ridiculous. I should have found a portal long ago." Skulker mumbled to himself, sitting against a rock and making a few minor repairs to his body.

He could not fly anymore thanks to his rocket jets being destroyed but if he could keep his legs still working he could still move without leaving the protection of his suit.

"I've never been in the human world this long before. I must too far away from the Ghost Boy's home for him to notice." Skulker grunted, looking at his scanner again. "I can't pick up any ectoplasmic residue. There should be something like around here no matter how rare a portal forms around here."

He was beginning to become concerned.

No portal meant he could not return to the Ghost Zone.

And if he couldn't return to the Ghost Zone he was cut off from his home.

"No, there has to be a way." Skulker shook his head, gathering himself. "I'll just keep going until I find something."

Xxx

The old tavern's sign creaked in the wind as he approached it, his tattered cloak whipping about his frame. He cast his gaze up at it, and he hummed thoughtfully as he eyed the image of a snake head on a platter, the words "Snake Head's Tavern" written in faded yellow lettering. He shifted a bit as he scanned his surroundings.

He could vaguely sense the presence of the Grimm further off, and he snarled to himself. "Damn Grimm..." he muttered to himself, his deep voice having a slight metallic edge to it."Wish they'd just leave us alone... Not that it's going to happen any time soon."

Thunder rumbled as lightning cracked open the sky, the rain pouring down in torrents and soaking anyone else out in this. He lifted his head up, and as the lightning flashed, his true presence was revealed to any who saw him. Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews stood at an imposing six foot two, clad entirely in a tattered brown cloak, save for his face. Due to being the only one out in this weather though, his cloak was currently thrown open by the wind, revealing him to not be a human, let alone a Faunus or a Mobian.

In fact, he wasn't even organic.

His entire form was completely mechanical, clad in dark blue armor that concealed him in the darkness of the night as the lightning flash faded, throwing the dingy streets and buildings back into darkness, save the lights coming from the upper stories and in some lower levels. Dark grey portions were revealed as certain armor panels were open to the night air, and if one looked closely then one could see a very faint shimmer of green from those exposed grey parts. Two violet optics gazed out at the world, filled with a sentience and intelligence that one would eventually come to recognize as that of a human being. His white faceplate was a stark contrast to the dark blue of his helm, along with his golden V-fin.

The pair of draconic wings on his back twitched a bit as he lowered his gaze from the sign to the entrance to the bar. He shifted a bit, examining his full arsenal and checking to make sure that nothing could set off an explosion or accidentally discharge; he was not welcome in a few taverns or bars because of it. He reached out with a dark blue and dark grey mechanical hand to pull his cloak closer to his frame, concealing himself from view as he made his way into the tavern to get out of the rain.

The interior was warm, he had to admit, but the dingy atmosphere made his systems crawl and he bowed his head to keep his features hidden from sight. No one even really bothered to question him as he sat down at a table in the corner of the room, ignoring the other patrons. He preferred to be a loner, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't supposed to let himself become well-known by sight.

Dracon had to admit, the rumors that circulated about him were quite amusing at times, but some of them were based in real fact, at least from what he had heard. He chuckled a bit before he lowered his gaze a bit and looked down at one of his hands, flexing it ever so slightly as he studied it. This wasn't the first time he had done this, and nor would it be the last. Especially as he still had a job to do.

As one of the few Huntsmen who could tangle with large groups of Grimm, he was often called upon to help halt or stop any attacks before they got too bad. And with his arsenal, it made sense he'd be the one to do more precise strikes at the stronger Grimm.

But he hadn't just tangled with Grimm.

He had also tangled with Fallen as well. But very rarely. The only exception was when he wound up fighting a man who was imbued with the essence of the Grimm. He had proven to be a formidable fighter, but he was too prideful and arrogant, a trait that led to his downfall.

The Gundam eventually withdrew from the fight, having picked up another attack of Grimm, this time coming from his own hometown.

That day was when he discovered the son of a high school friend was a Fallen.

He could clearly recall the shock on the face of Anita Grobel from high school when she saw the Grimm coming for her son. She was weakened from her pregnancy and birthing, but she still attempted to fight only to be gravely wounded. The wounds, coupled with the loss of blood from her birthing, nearly led her to bleed to death if it wasn't for Dracon's quick actions upon arrival. He summoned out his fin funnels as he spread his wings rather menacingly as the Grimm started to circle, the intent on grabbing the boy clear.

While he was confused as to why they wanted him, he wasn't about to let them get the youth. So, the fight he took outside the hospital.

It was bloody and rather brutal, but he managed to drive off the Grimm and save the youth. Only for him to go missing not even a week later when he was out with his mother. Now Dracon wasn't sure as to how the boy was doing, but he vowed to save the kid from the Grimm that had abducted him or who knew how Fallen came into existence.

He was brought back to the present by a loud shout from one of the patrons at the tavern, and he snorted a bit as the two men began to get into a fight. Not that it mattered to him, anyway. He liked being a loner... Well, save for around his friends and family, that is. And that included his wife, Tina Hendricks-Matthews.

Within his chest his reactor began to purr rather happily and he got that familiar warm, fuzzy sensation right in the center of his chest.

He could still remember the day he met her, but that came later.

Dracon hoped that Scotty got his message.

Xxx

"So you want to know about the Emperor's son who happens to be your best friend even though he was born centuries ago?"

To his credit, Seph didn't look even a bit bothered by the oddness of Scotty's request. The two were currently seated on a large pickup truck that drove down the road.

"Yeah. He'd be short, black hair, wears a fancy white robe that probably is meant to be worn when its bed time with sandals, a basket on his head and a sword." Scotty described his friend.

"I think you are describing a kimono. That was kind of the trend back in those days." Seph said dryly.

"So you _have_ seen him!" Scotty exclaimed, looking very excited as he leaned forward. "Is he all right?! How's he been?!"

"You _do_ remember you are asking about a guy who lived _centuries_ ago?" Seph pointed out.

"…What's your point?"

Seph had to fight the urge to bang his head on the back of the truck. "Look, those days were chaotic. The Grimm woke up again, people were learning how to fight them again and lots of crazy stuff happened in those days."

"You're stalling, Sephy." Scotty scowled.

"Okay, I think I remember a bit about the Emperor's son even though he's not mentioned much in official history but this was around the time the Emperor gathered as many warriors as he could to help seal the Grimm back in the crater they crawled out from. That was when things got really…rough." Seph suddenly became serious. "Those freaks showed up, turned battle into a massacre and even when they managed to seal the crater with a _mountain_ instead of a wall it was still too late to stop the Grimm from making new places to breed and continue making trouble. I stuck close by but there was nothing I could do. My Gem powers would have been neutralized by the Dark Substance and I would have been killed no matter how powerful I was."

"Freaks…You mean the Fallen don't you?" Scotty scowled.

"You've met them?"

"Aye, I tangled with one who tried to turn me into a tree. I sent that wimp a-running and he probably hasn't forgotten me yet." Scotty nodded, leaving out the _actual_ first time he had seen a Fallen.

It was technically a certain woman that a certain friend of his liked…Over the Scotsman's own fifty daughters.

"Nice to see my fellow Scotsmen still strong enough keep even those freaks out of Scotland." Seph smirked for a second. "Yeah, the Fallen started to spawn up around the time the Emperor got enough allies to try to seal up the crater. The first few ones were insane and more like wild animals but over time they got smarter and when they did they organized the Grimm into a fighting force no army could stand against them. They caught the Emperor off guard and I heard he barely survived but couldn't fight anymore. I am positive we both know who the one who did it was."

"Sammael." Scotty answered darkly.

"The first of the Fallen to control the bloodlust they feel from the essence of Grimm inside them and master their powers. I have no clue where he came from, if he was born like the other Fallen or was made from something else. What I do know is that he is not someone to mess with unless you are strong, insane or insanely strong. He led the Grimm and the Fallen that night." Seph sighed, rubbing his head. "No one was prepared for what happened that time."

"And my friend? The Samurai?" Scotty asked, now a little anxious.

Seph glanced at Scotty, taking a deep breath. "Though I never actually saw what happened I heard he took up his father's sword and rallied the survivors to continue sealing the crater while he and the remaining warriors fought against the Grimm and the Fallen. Then just as the battle was over he…Just disappeared. I am sure he fought against Sammael but I never heard anything else since then and when the Emperor's sword was lost it was massive blow to the morale. To this day it's remembered as a dark moment in Japanese history."

Scotty looked disappointed and even saddened. "Nothing else?"

"No…I know he was your best friend after all the stories you told me, Blake. But this isn't that time anymore. He couldn't have been sent to the future like before. He likely passed away as he naturally would have." Seph said, knowing he had to be truthful.

Scotty looked down. "He was the greatest of us all. He couldn't have lost, no matter how powerful those freaks are."

"With you being the one of the few in the entire world who rivaled him." Seph pointed out. "Remember, you said that past had been altered. Perhaps he never became the one you knew."

"I don't believe that." Scotty crossed his arms, looking away. "He couldn't have been anyone but the Samurai. His skills made entire armies tremble before him, he saved over thousands, no make that billions when he brought down the Grimm's baby daddy. I don't believe even those freaks and their boss could have brought him down."

"I have told you all I know." Seph shook his head. "If there is in some crazy way he's still alive I would not know. But it might not be so bad if he wasn't."

"What do you mean by that?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Come on, Blake. You told me he spent fifty years wandering a forsaken time before he finally returned home. Fifty years of fighting with no end in sight. Could you really ask more of him, especially since it was his family who brought founded the warriors of this time?" Seph explained. "Is it too much to allow him to rest?"

Scotty wanted to argue but as much as he wanted to he couldn't. "…No. I suppose anyone would deserve peace after all that. I had hoped to see him again, probably fight alongside him one last time. We could have really used his help."

It pained Scotty to admit but he believed that his friend would have somehow found his way back to the future and help them take out the Grimm.

Maybe he was hoping for too much.

Xxx

Skulker grunted, having finished the few repairs to his legs.

It wasn't good enough for combat but he could still move and that was all he needed at the moment.

"I need to find a local place and see if I can make more effective repairs." Skulker muttered, looking at his scanner. "Even if I can't find a ghost portal I can still find the nearest human settlement. Even the most rudimentary of equipment can be cannibalized."

He detected something south of his position.

"Finally, some results." Skulker grinned as he started walking in the direction his scanner was pointing too. "Time to get moving."

Xxx

"And she was following a blue bird. The bird was strange. It didn't feel like an ordinary animal and I could feel a powerful Aura coming from it."

Sammael leaned back in his chair, going over Am's tail. "Yes, I suspected this would happen. The presence you felt could only belong to the spirit Beatrice."

"A spirit?" Am grinned eagerly. "So interesting."

"The spirit that takes the form of a blue bird, appearing to lost children to guide them to safety and one of Moloch's oldest enemies. Appearing to a child of Earth whose ancestors walked its grounds centuries ago when the Gems came here. No doubt doing her job." Sammael noted. "What about your brother?"

Am was silent for a moment. "He's tracking the green gem to a canyon with holes in the walls."

"The birthplace for Gems on this world." Sammael brought a hand to his chin. "This is getting interesting. Call your brother back. We will let things play out."

Am bowed. "As you wish."

Sammael dismissed Am and closed his eyes, taking in the silence of being alone in his throne room.

The Gem/Ghost Fusion Malachite Plasmius was being kept under strict watch by Drago and an entire colony of Grimm until Sammael could find a use for it.

The Gem Homeworld is checking on the progress of its project.

Moloch had failed to capture Van Kleiss' escaped dimensional subjects, allowing his pride and rage to cloud his judgement and instead tried to kill them only to be thwarted at the last second.

Mandy had been captured by the Blind Eye Society before she could destroy the gateway that could bring Bill Cipher in this dimension.

And now the spirit Beatrice was becoming involved with the Gems.

"Fortunately I won't have to deal with Bill Cipher yet. Someone is already on the way to…crash his party." Sammael chuckled. "This leaves me a chance to deal with the last of Van Kleiss' remaining subjects."

Xxx

"You _cannot_ be serious." Dex O'Reilly stared at the giant interdimensional gateway hidden in the basement of the Mystery Shack that Stanley Pines showed him. " _This_ is what Ford was working on?"

"Yeah. I don't know what for but he was crazy about trying to destroy it. Saying the entire world was in danger." Stan admitted.

"And he was right." O'Reilly turned to Stan. "Breaching into other dimensions could cause tears to form in the space-time continuum, endangering our dimension and who knows how many others. How the hell did Ford even create this? He was a genius but he couldn't have calculated the physics into something like this. It's too advanced even for me."

"Look, I don't know but I have been trying to fix it so I can get my brother back." Stan said, holding up one book. "This is the book Ford gave me but without the whole set I can't fix it. I have been trying for over twenty years."

"Stan, you have done some stupid things in your life but this is by far the stupidest. Did you not hear what I said?" O'Really snapped.

"I am getting my brother back!" Stan shouted. "And why are you even here anyways?!"

"I don't know! I remember being invited by the Northwests and then I got suspicious when I heard your name, or actually your brother's name." O'Reilly retorted.

"The Northwests? What would they want with DexLabs? You live away all the out up in GrimmFall and they don't care the stuff going on with the rest of the world." Stan questioned.

"That's what I am planning on finding out. Stan, I have had dealings with your father in the past and I know the kind of man he was. I know he had a lot of secrets he kept from the rest of his family. I also know Pines have a history of dealing with things considered weird." O'Reilly turned around, facing the exit. "Out of respect for your need to save your brother I won't try to stop you but know this, Stanley Pines that I will not tolerate my family in danger if what I fear truly happens."

He left the basement, leaving Stan alone to stare at the gateway machine he had been trying to fix for the last twenty years.

Xxx

"So this is the place?" June asked, looking out the window and spotting the large sign saying 'Welcome to Gravity Falls'. "Doesn't scream hiding spot for a cult of demon worshipers."

"Let's just find a motel to rent a room. We're going to be doing a lot of work here." Jasmine said driving the van into the town.

"I hope they have at least some good games." Ray-Ray said, spying the arcade.

"Ray-Ray, we're here to stop an evil interdimensional demon from destroying the world." June groaned, knowing that out of the three of them that she'd have to be the mature one. "Going into an arcade with an evil cult lurking nearby is a big No-No."

"What about after? Can we try after?" Ray-Ray complained, making June sigh.

"Give your sister break, Ray-Ray. She's finally able to leave Orchid Bay, a lot sooner than she should have but she's got a bigger responsibility now." Jasmine cut in. "We have to focus on what we're here to do. Remember kids, the Blind Eye Society could be anyone and they might be watching us so no one goes anywhere alone and unharmed."

"Does tha-"

"No Ray-Ray!" Everyone in the van said, knowing what he was about to ask.

"Aah!" Ray-Ray groaned.

Xxx

"Chili Fries!" Ben Tennyson was literally drooling as he was handed chili fries at the Frybo restaurant in Beach City.

Gwen could only roll her eyes and step back from her cousin, too embarrassed to be seen with him by anyone. It was nice to be staying in a simple town with nothing big happening for the moment but she just wished her cousin would tone things down.

"The bits!"

Gwen perked up, watching as a chubby kid around her and Ben's ran up to the counter, calling out to the fry-man.

"The bits! The bits!"

"Oh boy." Gwen face-palmed, realizing she wouldn't be getting a quiet day.

"Here you go, Steven." The fry-man said, handing the boy the same chili fries Ben was stuffing his face with.

"You like chili fries too?" Ben asked, licking his lips.

"I _love_ chili fries!" Steven answered joyfully as he ate.

"Me too! They are the best!"

"I know!"

Gwen sighed, listening to the two boys bond over chili fries. Was it too much to ask to meet someone sane whenever they stopped in some small town?

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" Steven asked.

Ben shook his head. "Nope. We're just visiting for a day or two. Know any fun places?"

"Absolutely!"

Gwen let out another sigh as she followed Steven and Ben. "Here we go. Is it too much to hope for a nice normal and quiet day?"

Xxx

"Man, what were we thinking?" Rex wondered, taking a sip of his milkshake. "I mean, we're in a world where there are actual super heroes. We've been late to all the action and we still don't have a clue where Van Kleiss is."

"It's not going to be easy but at least we know we can make allies here, Rex." Six said, having a simple tea. "Maybe we can find Van Kleiss if we find some help. At the very least if he wants to try something big he would need access to large amounts of complex equipment."

"Well, maybe Grandpa Tennyson could help." Rex stopped, spotting young Ben and his cousin trailing another kid. "We can't exactly ask Ben himself. This one's a long way from being ready to take on Van Kleiss."

"There were people who said the same thing about you and you were older then him." Six countered. "You'd be surprised."

Xxx

"At long last." Skulker's trek through the emptiness of nowhere had finally yielded results.

A town was just up ahead and though it wasn't significant looking it was a place to start. He could take what little equipment they had and use it to make better repairs to his suit. It wouldn't be perfect but it was a start.

Xxx

 **(OC created by Titan X)**

 **Name: Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews**

 **Age: 35**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Gundam, formerly a human**

 **Height: six foot two**

 **Weight: 275 lbs**

 **Appearance: Dracon's armor is completely dark blue, with a white Gundam faceplate and violet optics, a stark contrast to the greenish-white of his psychoframe. He has a golden V-fin that can fold into a dark blue horn-like shape, but he keeps it open and his Gundam faceplate exposed in contrast to having it covered by a visor. He has on his back a thruster pack for flight and a pair of draconic wings, one on either side of the pack. (Think of the Banshee Gundam with wings. :3) He also wears a brown tarp like a cloak to completely cover his frame and head, save for his face, which is usually in shadow from the hood of his cloak.**

 **Build: looks lean, but strong in base Unicorn Mode, muscular and tall in Destroy Mode**

 **Armaments:**

 **Beam Magnum Maximus Carbine (5 seven-clip magazines total: 2 on back skirt, 2 on Armed Armor DF)**

 **~Rotary Grenade Launcher**

 **-4x Beam Sabers**

 **-2x Head Vulcans**

 **-Armed Armor DW (Dracon Wings) (backpack mounted wings that enable flight and increased mobility even within planetary atmospheres)**

 **~8x Fin Funnels (mounted like 'wings' between the DW wings, derived from Nu Gundam funnels with their own generators, capable of generating a 360-degree prism shield)**

 **-Armed Armor BB (Burst Beam) (mounted on the right arm, modified version of AA BS (Beam Smart gun) previously mounted on the Banshee, capable of engaging up to six targets simultaneously with a spread 'dragon's breath' beam burst)**

 **-Armed Armor DF (Dracon Fangs) (left arm mounted shield derived from the Banshee Norn's AA DE)**

 **-4x Dracon Funnels (mounted at the front end of the AA DF as fangs, equipped with beam blade emitters, utilized only as missiles chasing down enemies for stabbing attacks, can also be utilized on the shield as claws)**

 **-Hyper Beam Sword (a hand-held solid blade sword stored in the shield, with beam blade emitters along the edges for maximum penetration)**

 **Personality: Dracon is a kind and caring man, but he is dead serious when faced with the Grimm Horde. His intelligence is high, bordering on genius, but he doesn't act like it. In some cases, he's very naïve, but he is a good man all around. When his friends and loved ones are on the line, he goes all out against the enemy, using his full arsenal, and his rather impressive strength, to his advantage.**

 **In fact, his physical strength is close to that of Scotty Blake, but his real strength lies in the array of weaponry equipped to his person. While he lacks an Aura, his durability more than makes up for it. His only weaknesses are that he can be rather aloof when with strangers or newcomers, and his naivety, as well as his hot temper at** **times. He also tends to wear a raggedy, tattered brown cloak to keep his Gundam frame a secret from any Fallen or any dangerous foes who would target him.**


	40. Chapter 40

_Opening Pines File:_

 _Ford's Journal_

 _Secret Entry:_

 _I have made much progress on my dimensional gate with the help of my new found friend, Bill Cipher. He has shown me equations for dimensional travel that I had never considered to be actually possible. The idea of a dimensional nexus where the material and immaterial could interact on the same plane of existence would be perhaps the greatest scientific discovery ever. As I learned more I also conversed with Bill on the matters of the great mysteries of our world, such as the origins of the Grimm and he has helped me understand a great deal._

 _He has shown me ancient hieroglyphics of many ruins, helping me understand that he is not the only entity to have watched this world. Some markings show ancient tribes fighting against the Grimm and others have shown stranger things such as humans morphing animals and even animals morphing into humans. Perhaps these writings could help explain the origins of the Faunus and the Mobians since it has yet to be discovered just exactly how they came into existence. Though I am not a religious person since I am a man of science and discovery these discoveries have motivated me to look up many different religions upon finding very familiar similarities._

 _There are have been other beings leaving their marks on our world, labelled as Gods but Bill has told me that most of them actually do not like being referred to as deities. The meteorite that had spawned the Grimm had actually come from an ancient entity born even before Bill was. This entity was destroyed but a piece of it survived, drifting through the cosmos before it finally impacted the Earth._

 _Since then there have been visits from other entities, some concerned about the effects of the remains would have on our world and others for their own reasons. But last night Bill showed me something amazing: a hieroglyphic depicting six figures surrounding our world and from each of them came a symbol that I later identified after I memorized several forms of ancient language._

 _Heart._

 _Creation._

 _Strength._

 _Destruction._

 _Form._

 _Soul._

 _Mind._

 _Nature._

 _Bond._

 _Sight._

 _Youth._

 _And Ability._

 _The image reminds me of a tale my father used to tell me and my brother as children. The Tale of the Six-Founding-Spiral: a story of six deities appearing as six colored lights that come together to form what appears to be a spiraling structure that could grant any wish. The six were the guardians who protected our world and the universe, ensuring the balance is protected. Each one of the six embodied an aspect of existence and helped to make sure our world lived through the many wars with the Grimm._

 _The White Guardian of Light and Purity._

 _The Black Guardian of Darkness and Malice._

 _The Gold Guardian of Dreams and Desires._

 _The Diamond Guardian of Creativity and Fidelity._

 _The Green Guardian of Life and Love._

 _And the Azure Guardian of Time and Space._

 _Together they form the Six-Founding-Spiral, a power so great it could grant any kind of wish to anyone who manages to find all six Guardians. This legend has been one of the most famous fairy tales, known across the rest of the world. I suppose every fairy tale has a small hint of truth in them and now I see where it came from. I believe it's possible these Guardians were likely very powerful Hunters who were worshiped as deities._

 _I questioned Bill what these meant he explained to me that these cosmic beings each presented a gift to the universe and the beings that live in it. I am not entirely sure what he meant but going by what these symbols mean it's possibly that these so-called gifts are metaphorical in nature, describing what all of us, Humans, Faunus and Mobians are capable of. I will have to make a note to study more into these ancients writing later._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The thing about legends and myths is that what inspired them is not always what we expect. Sometimes we get things right and sometimes completely wrong. It's always important to keep an open mind if you come face to face with a living legend." TOM stated, pacing around the bridge. "Open minds are the key to understanding after all."

Xxx

"So the Te Xuan Ze is here." The leader's face remained hidden behind the hood of the crimson robe he wore and his voice was utterly devoid of all emotion as he spoke to his informant. "Just as our God predicted."

"Shall we dispose of her?" Another member asked.

"No. She's not of any concern to us yet. If she persists we will remove her." The leader answered. "What matters now is preparing the gate to summon our God."

"O'Reilly of DexLab has visited the Mystery Shack. It's possible he and Pines are acquaintances." The messenger stated. "And the Shapeshifter failed to protect the bunker. The Pine twins have McGucket's laptop."

"Really? He might know something then. If he suspects something we will have to move quickly then. The party will begin soon." The leader said sinisterly. "As for the laptop, I am sure our God is already aware will deal with the foolish boy." He began to laugh, followed quickly by all the other members.

Xxx

"So the Te Xuan Ze, the magical guardian is here. I can use this to my advantage."

Xxx

"The first place I come to when I finally leave Orchid Bay." Juniper Lee said, looking out the window of the room she and her family rented out in a local inn and wasn't too impressed by the small town of Gravity Falls. "Kind of wish the sites were a little better."

"I want to check out the arcade." Ray-Ray said, dumping his back-pack on the couch.

"I told you already, Ray-Ray, we're not here on a vacation." Monroe grumbled. "We're here because the Elders fear Bill Cipher is going to break free into our dimension. A dream demon from the second dimension arriving in ours would be catastrophic."

"Like how?" Ray-Ray asked.

"He'd be able to completely alter the laws of physics, manipulating matter to the point that reality itself would be changed." Monroe answered. "Is that enough to make you understand…He said, already knowing the answer."

"COOL!" Ray-Ray exclaimed in excitement.

"Why did we bring him along?" Monroe groaned.

"So where do we start looking?" Juniper asked, walking away from the window. "There can't be a lot of places in a town like this to hide something to summon a demon from another dimension."

"You'd be surprised, June." Jasmine said, readying a few charms. "We have to be on guard because right now we are in enemy territory."

"Coo-ool!"

"Ray-Ray!"

Xxx

Jack smiled as he put down the last orb that was actually part of a batch of drones he had set up to give him a scan around Gravity Falls. He didn't believe that a prize as great as the one Bill was talking about existed in a backwater looking town like this so he decided to start looking around and see what made this place so special was.

A ring from his cellphone distracted him from his work and he quickly answered, sounding very annoyed. "Hello?"

" _Am I speaking to Jack Spicer?_ "

"Who's asking?" Jack asked, sounding rude and suspicious.

" _Someone who wants you to know the truth._ "

"Truth? And what exactly is the truth?" Jack stood up.

" _You're being played._ "

Jack scowled. "And why should I believe you?"

" _Maybe you shouldn't but if you want the truth you'll have to look around and I know the place you can start looking._ "

"And where's that?"

" _Try the Mystery Shack._ " The person said and finally hung up.

Jack looked down at his tablet and put it away. "Truth huh?"

Xxx

"This really lets you turn into aliens?" Steven Universe asked, staring at the Omnitrix attached to Ben's wrist.

"Yep. I can already turn into ten aliens and they've helped me kick a lot of bad guy butt." Ben said proudly.

"That's so cool!" Steven puffed his cheeks out as stars appeared in his eyes. "Can I see them? Can I see them?"

"Great." Gwen sighed, knowing how her cousin would react.

"All right, let's see what we got today." Ben held up the Omnitrix…

Xxx

"A Fusion like Malachite doesn't simply disappear like that. One second it was there and the next it was gone." Pearl said, pacing back and forth inside the house they made for Steven.

"Maybe Lapis just pulled them back underwater again." Amethyst said, lounging on the couch.

"I do not believe that is what happened. There is something else. I looked at Malachite and I could see something was horrible wrong." Garnet said darkly, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Malachite had powers it shouldn't have had, no matter how powerful it was."

"Garnet's right. We've faced Jasper and Lapis separately so we should have known what to expect. Malachite shouldn't have been able to phase through our attack, use a sonic blast or even duplicate itself the way it did." Pearl said, listing the strange powers Malachite had used in the fight. "Not even a fusion made from Gems as powerful as Jasper and Lapis could have such powers."

"Well, it had it and it kicked our butts." Amethyst shrugged.

"Amethyst, this is serious." Pearl admonished. "What if Malachite returns? We barely survived fighting against it even when all those Huntsmen appeared to fight it. How can we protect Beach City against it if the three of us together were not enough?"

"That's not the only problem." Garnet said, causing Pearl to turn to her. "We still need to track down Peridot. We know she's out there somewhere. She came to Earth with a job to do and odds are, she's still gonna try to do it."

"Oh right!" Pearl exclaimed, having forgotten about the other Homeworld Gem that was now stranded on Earth. "You don't think she'll come after us like Malachite did?"

"We weren't her priority." Garnet replied. "She was planning to do something in the Kindergarten."

"You don't think she was planning to reactivate it, do you?" Pearl asked anxiously, knowing what would happen if the Kindergarten was reactivated.

"Mmm... If she gets it back up and running, the injectors will turn back on." Garnet said, stepping away from the wall. "We head to the Kindergarten and see if we can track her down."

"What about Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"He can stay behind. He's been making…friends." Garnet said cryptically.

"Friends?"

"It's better he remains here. Peridot's got nothing we can't handle."

Xxx

"Alright, Mabel, today is the big day." Dipper said, looking at the laptop he had found in the secret bunker with his sister, Mabel.

They were both in the local library which Dipper had visited often to understand the Mysteries of Gravity Falls.

"Big day!" Mabel cheered.

"Soos finally fixed up the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of The Author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?" Dipper asked, holding laptop.

"Oh, I'm ready, baby." Mabel said, flipping through pages of a pop-up book with a drawing of an infant. "Ma-ma."

"This is it. This is it." Dipper powered on the laptop, which read 'Welcome'. "Aha! It worked."

"Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins." The twins said, high-fiving, bumping fists, and sticking out tongues.

An alarm sounded and the laptop read '/UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN/', and then it read 'Enter Password'.

"Ugh! Of course, a password." Dipper groaned.

"Don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from... Did you hear that?" Mabel asked, getting distracted by the sound of singing.

"All my life I've been dreamin' of a love that's right for me. And now I finally know her name and it's...sing it with me kids."

"Literacy!" Kids gathering around a kid with puppets sang.

The kid held up a Bee puppet. "I finally understand what all the buzz is about. Reading!"

He held up Book puppet. "Give me some of that honey!"

They 'kiss' and the kid holding them laughed.

Mabel flapped pages of a pop-up of a heart. "Ba bump. Ba bump."

Dipper groaned, knowing what was happening. "Oh, boy."

"Haha. Thank you, thank you." The boy said once his show was over.

"Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep." Mabel whispered.

Dipper walked to the bookshelf. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." He grabbed the library book off of the shelf and flipped though it. "Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel? Mabel?"

All that he heard was Mabel's empty chair spinning.

"That's why we don't stick our hands in other people's mouths!" The boy with the puppets sang alongside the kids. "Hey, I'm Gabe Benson, ya'll. Good night!"

With the show done the parents walked their kids out.

"Hey, good job today, you guys." Gabe said to his puppets.

Then, curiously he started having the puppets talk to each other and him.

"You were late on your cue!"

"WHAT?"

"Hey-hey, be good to each other. We're all stars."

Mabel rolled in on book cart. "Hey! Guess who's Mabel! I am. Care to learn more? I bet you do. You like to learn- WAA" She fell off the cart and walked up to him. "And I'm up!"

"Oh, hey, I'm Gabe. Master of puppets. Nice to meet you." Gabe greeted.

"You're amazing with those puppets." Mabel complimented.

"Really?" Gabe asked sadly. "A lot of people think puppets are dumb, or, just for kids or something."

"Are you kidding me? I'm puppet-CRAZY! People call me Puppet-Crazy-Mabel!" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"Really? People used to call me Puppet-Crazy-Gabe! So when's your next puppet show?"

"My huh?" Mabel asked.

"I mean, you can't truly love puppets if you're not throwing puppet shows, right?"

Mabel laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah, I mean I'm TOTALLY working on a puppet show."

"Oh, what are the details?"

Mabel stared stalling, nervously. "There are soooo many details..."

In the meantime Dipper was trying to figure out the password to the laptop, starting by typing in 'PASSWORD' on the computer. "Huh... "Mabel sat next to him. "So, how'd it go?"

"Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?" Mabel quickly asked.

To his credit, Dipper didn't even blink as the computer beeps. "What?" He grabbed his sister. "Mabel, are you serious?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING."

"What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?" He asked, bumping fists.

"If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please!" She leaned in, whispering. "It's for love, Dipper."

Dipper couldn't find it in him to say no. "All right, okay-"

Mabel happily hugged him, hearing exactly what she wanted to hear. "YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!"

"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh..." The twins packed up and left the library. "I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it..."

They never saw the shadow of Bill Cipher following them while walking out of the library.

Xxx

When Kuki had brought the girl she had found buried back to her home her mother had immediately come home with the family's personal doctor. The girl had been placed inside one of the many guestrooms inside the Sanban home with the doctor looking over her while Genki questioned her daughter where she had found the girl.

"I dug her out and brought her home." Kuki finished her story.

Genki could tell her daughter wasn't lying and closed her eyes, repressing a sigh as the door opened and the doctor stepped back out.

"Genki-san," The doctor greeted.

"Kuki, please go check on your sister." Genki instructed her daughter who obeyed and left the hall, leaving her alone with the doctor. "How is she?"

"Lucky to be alive. This girl was heavily suffocated and would have likely died if she had not been found. I also found evidence of bruising, suggesting she had been in a fight before she was buried. I've done my best to heal her but there is something else." The doctor began.

"Yes?"

"Her body was already healing the wounds at an astounding rate when I first looked at her and they are almost to the point they will be completely gone."

"A healing Semblance?" Genki guessed.

The doctor shook her head. "I thought so at first but this girl's Aura has not been unlocked. I took a blood sample and I've found an unknown element in it I cannot identify. I also found evidence of older wounds such as muscle fatigue and stress, evidence of starvation from a lack of food, second and third degree burns that have healed, and heavy trauma that I have only seen in veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Genki almost stumbled upon hearing the number of wounds this girl who was around the same age as her daughter had.

What kind of monster would inflict such wounds on a child?

"She was found buried, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Genki nodded.

"I have no way to determining how long she had been buried but I can say she hadn't suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen. I cannot tell if it is because of this healing ability or simply because she wasn't buried for very long." The doctor stated.

Genki glanced to the door, wondering what have possibly happened to this girl. She looked American which left the question of where her family was.

"Shall I call the hospital? They can take care of her and possibly find her family." The doctor offered.

Genki thought it over. "No. She'll remain here for now but have her blood processed and see if there is a match."

The doctor nodded, offering a bow and then left. Genki entered the bedroom, looking at the unconscious girl as she slept. She was so young looking that it made it all the more difficult to believe she could survive the kind of wounds the doctor described to her. Walking over to her side Genki placed a single finger on the girl's head and concentrated, activating her Semblance.

Her daughter's Semblance alerted her to danger and allowed her to find ways to negate it. Genki's Semblance allowed her to sense the intentions of people around her, able to detect any form lies and deceit and a limited form of mind reading but was only able to touch the surface of the mind.

What she had sensed was more than she could have ever expected.

 _"I couldn't have wished for a better daughter."_

 _"The perfect half-ghost son."_

 _"Am I an imperfection? A mistake?"_

 _"He's using you! You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!"_

 _"You exist to serve me! Just do it!"_

 _"You want to ask questions or do you want to kick some butt?"_

 _"You're a ghost and a girl?"_

 _"It seems the only way I'll ever perfect the cloning process is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains."_

 _"DANNY! HELP!"_

 _"Bye Danny."_

Genki pulled her finger back, gasping in shock at what she had felt. The girl's mind was as traumatized as her body had been. A broken mess that it was struggling to put back together but the trauma of being melted down and then buried alive had put an enormous mental strain on her. The girl's powers had saved her from suffering brain damage but the trauma was enough that the mind was in danger of breaking apart.

 _A ghost like man with pale skin and red eyes, flashing a grin full of fanged teeth._

Vlad.

 _A shadow with a large of antlers sticking out of its head and glowing eyes._

Moloch.

 _And another man with red hair, pale skin with black and purple marks running down his veins and his eyes colored red with black irises._

Fallen.

This girl was hunted by beings of such evil and cruelty that it's a miracle she had survived for so long. What she had seen was enough to fill Genki with pure rage at those who tried to kill a little girl…

No, she was much younger.

She was less than a year old.

She was a literal baby, having been brought to life by a madman who then tried to dispose of her simply because she wasn't made in the image of the boy who he had obsessed with making into his surrogate son.

She was then kidnapped by monsters from this world to be used as a weapon.

She recognized those monsters.

Fallen, monsters that had been around as long as the Grimm, appearing during the Emperor's time and had nearly destroyed the world.

And she recognized _him_.

'Sammael, even now your cruelty knows no bounds.' Genki thought scornfully.

She couldn't let him find this girl again and she couldn't let him kidnap anymore people from other worlds. She'd have to inform her husband of what she had learned and they'd have to get in contact with America, letting them know what was happening in their own backyard. Genki quietly left the room, leaving the girl, Danielle to a peaceful slumber.

She had more than earned it.

She walked out into the living room, watching as Kuki practiced with her Tessen in front of her little sister who was entertained with watching her older sister train.

"Kuki, Mushi." Genki spoke up, earning their attention. "Our new friend will be staying with us for now."

"Really?" Kuki asked, putting her fans down.

Genki nodded with a small smile. "Her name is Danielle and she is a lost little girl, looking for her home and she needs our help."

Xxx

 **(Updated Character Skill)**

 **Name: Kuki Sanban**

 **Aura: White**

 **Semblance: Danger Negation**

 **Description: Kuki is able to sense almost any form of danger near her and react quickly to eliminate it, even sensing certain aspects of people around her. Possible short range precognitive ability used to identify danger and initiate adrenaline rush while providing subconscious awareness of the exact nature of the danger to allow for instant reaction. It also allows her to sense the thoughts and emotions of others and with enough adrenaline she can emit a telekinetic wave that can paralyze any dangerous being.**

 **Weapon: Modified Tessen**

 **Description: A pair of modified Tessen made with special high-density polymerized titanium that is resilient to projectiles and can cut through anything through the use of special blades that are reinforced by an alternating current and resonated at high frequencies, increasing their cutting power. They can be used as shields when powered by Kuki's Aura and can be summoned back to her through invisible strings.**


	41. Chapter 41

_Opening File: Spirits_

 _There have been many myths and legends on our world, especially after the awakening of the Grimm and the many theories surrounding Aura, Semblance and Dust. But the most famous topics are the ones surrounding Spirits. You can guess what spirits are, given the number of ghost stories you must have heard growing up. Spirits as you call them have various manifestations, one theory of them being that some spirits retain human qualities of the dearly departed that have unfinished business, others could be born from pure thought and emotions from us, there are even some spirits that reproduce like humans do, then you get some spirits are close enough to be considered actual gods, then you get demons which is what you would call evil spirits that are very violent and blood thirsty._

 _Spirits are believed to be connected directly with Dust given its unique and mystical properties. The majority of them appear as animals, some even said to be purified Grimm that have existed alongside the living from the very beginning. It is said that some Hunters have learned a secret art of summoning these spirits to defend them if they are in danger however they cannot linger for long for they are susceptible to corruption by the Dark Substance the Grimm are made from. Though the mechanics of this secret are remain a mystery is rumored that it begins with a contract formed between Spirit and the one who summons them._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What is the exact definition of life? Is it being able to see, hear and touch people around you? Is it the fact you have a beating heart? Is it because you have been given the chance to grow and see the world you are born into?" TOM asked, closing the 'Spirit' file. "Who knows what exactly life is and what it's meant to be? Everyone's been asking that question since they learned to walk on their own two feet. I guess it all depends on what your definition of life is. So in way you might have answered these questions without ever asking them by doing what you've been doing since the day you were born: live."

Xxx

"You allowed our daughter to bring this strange child into our home and you intend to keep her?!"

Genki had to suppress the urge to sigh at her husband's question, especially since they were having company soon. Kani Sanban was after all a very busy man given that he was the Prime Minister of Japan with his wife being the head of Sanban Industries. Right now the girl was still asleep but Genki had called a very old friend to come and see her, given the nature of how she came here.

"Yes and for now I want her to remain here. She has no home or family to return to and until very recently she did not even exist in this world but she has a power that could bring harm to others if something wrong happens."

"So why not contact Sebben or Bellum and let them deal with her?" Kani said, stubbornly trying to change his wife's mind.

Even though he should know by now that is next to impossible.

"They will be informed after I've spoken with Sensei." Genki said just before a maid approached them. "Yes Sayoko?"

"Genki-san, you have a guest."

"Send him in."

The door opened and in walked the person Genki had called for. He wore a red robes with black lining, carrying a cane to help him walk but his most prominent feature was that he was a Mobian.

A rat Mobian.

Genki and Kani both bowed in respect. "Sensei Splinter."

"It is good to see you, Genki and Kani." The Sensei spoke wisely.

"You as well, Sensei." Genki replied back, smiling a bit. "Thank you for coming on short notice."

"It is of no trouble. You spoke of a girl your daughter found." Splinter said, sitting before them and accepting the tea offered to him.

"Yes. She was found buried alive near my daughter's favorite tree." Genki frowned. "I do not know exactly how she was brought here but I know she has been hunted…By the Fallen."

Kani stiffened and while the Sensei remained calm his gaze became serious. The Fallen were infamous in Japan to the few who knew of them, especially Sammael who was believed to be the one who nearly killed the Emperor and was responsible for the loss of the Emperor's sword that had been a symbol of inspiration during that time, making the reputation of Sammael and the Fallen all the more notorious to the select few who knew of them.

"She was buried by the demon Moloch and summoned to our world by followers of Sammael." Genki continued.

"Summoned to our world?" Splinter questioned.

"It's…Hard to explain, Sensei." Genki said, sighing a bit.

Splinter held out his hand to her and she placed her hand on it, activating her Semblance. Instantly Splinter's eyes flashed and he learned everything about the girl that Genki had learned earlier.

"This is…Troubling." Splinter said, retracting his hand.

"I believe it would be a mistake to send this girl away, especially with the shape her mind is in. Here she is as far from Sammael as she can possibly be." Genki stated.

"Yes, I agree." Splinter nodded in agreement. "She is a lost soul. We cannot let her wander back into the darkness."

"And what if Sammael comes looking for her?" Kani questioned. "His agents are everywhere."

"You plan to inform Sebben-san of this." Splinter said to Genki who nodded. "GrimmFall was built close to the Darklands along with Nevernest Academy to ensure an army would always be ready to guard against the Grimm emerging from that place much like how Yamanouchi was built at the base of Mt. Fujiashiyame to ensure the source of the Grimm was always guarded. A balance was created between us and the Grimm but the Fallen have always sought to tip that balance in their favor. This girl's powers, if others like her are summoned it would be catastrophic for the entire world."

"I believe Sammael wished to use her to infiltrate Nevernest and possibly even the other academies, including Yamanouchi. That is why he sent the demon Moloch after her. She fought well with others summoned here but almost died. She is lucky to have survived." Genki said, remembering what her Semblance had shown her. "A young child who has the power to shift between dead and life, becoming human or spirit. Before today I didn't believe anything like that was possible. And she's not the only one. Another was brought here, a man who uses this power for his own selfishness, the very kind of monster Sammael attracts.

I have no doubt he will eventually become a threat, especially if he forges an alliance with the Fallen."

Genki took a moment to take a deep breath, remembering the one the girl had once thought of as her father before he showed his true nature to her. Vlad Master, a shrewd man longing after a woman who had given her affections to another man who actually considered Vlad his best friend before Vlad had revealed himself as the monster named Vlad Plasmius, the one who created Danielle and was willing to melt her down to simply dissect her remains. The few thoughts she had seen was enough to make Genki furious and if she ever met this Vlad she would gladly strike him down. He was the kind of monster that deserved nothing less than a swift death, even if he was already half dead.

"If that is the case, it stands to reason that we will be in dire need of allies." Splinter rubbed at the lower end of his snout, analogous to a chin. "And as we cannot return this poor child to her home, it might be wise to see if she would feel inclined to assist us."

"In her condition? After what she's just endured?" Genki shook her head. "She won't be in any condition to help us, even if she was cognizant and willing when she wakes up."

"Yes, the trauma that she has endured is the sort that has shattered the will of many great warriors." Splinter admitted. "However, there is one means by which we can spare her the torment of her recent experiences."

"You mean-" Genki stopped and blinked. "You don't really suggest that we do _that_ , do you?!"

Splinter raised one hand. "Genki-San, I know more than anyone the morality of tampering with one's memories, but the machinations of Moloch are rarely ever recovered from through conventional means. The efforts of Sebben and his associates has revealed only one guaranteed method of recovery: the complete and total suppression or removal of those memories."

"I…don't like it, but you may be right." Genki nodded. "But it isn't just Moloch that she's had a run-in with. Her entire short life has been centered around being betrayed and used. If we do this we might be no better."

"I am not proposing that we completely erase her recollection of her past." Splinter clarified. "Only her recent encounter with Moloch so that she may be spared a recollection of something that no child should have to go through. We could still tell her what she had gone through without going into details, but being told of a terrifying experience and actually experiencing it are two radically different things."

Genki sighed but nodded. "Very well. As much as I wish to oppose this method I could not allow myself to let her live with what she had been forced to endure."

Xxx

Kuki had been curious about the girl she had brought home and had gone to check on her when she noticed her parents and Splinter heading for the room. She hid herself around the corner, watching as they entered the room the girl was sleeping in. She slipped over to the door as it closed and peeked through, wondering what exactly they were going to do.

Danielle was still asleep as Splinter entered, followed by Genki and Kani. The Sensei placed his hand over Danielle's head, revealing a small jellyfish glowing pure white.

"This spirit is one of several that have been discovered with unique abilities. It is said that spirits are formed from animals that have bonded with Dust in some form of manner, granting them great power." Splinter said as the jellyfish hovered over Danielle. "This spirit has the power to remove memories and has been used in cases such as this young girl."

Curiously a small wisp of cold air emerged from Danielle's nose, sending a chill through the room and causing her to shiver in her sleep.

"She senses the spirit." Genki clarified, knowing the basic of Danielle's ghost powers thank to her Semblance.

"Intriguing." Splinter admitted.

The jellyfish placed its tentacles directly over Danielle's forehead and temples. A white pulse spread from the tentacles, washing over Danielle who let out a cry of discomfort but remained unconscious as a red substance was extracted from her temples, traveling down the tentacles and into the jellyfish.

"The memories are being extracted now." Splinter said, watching carefully.

Danielle struggled a bit; her body emitting a green glowed.

"What is happening?" Kani questioned.

"Her powers are reacting to the extraction." Splinter answered as Danielle contorted, her ghost form glowing green.

"She's instinctively fighting even when she's unconscious." Genki muttered, slightly surprised by what she was seeing.

Perhaps living a short life of betrayal and deceit had made the young hybrid paranoid, even in her sleep. The energy build up from her had forced the jellyfish back as she cried out, her eyes blinking open as she looked around frantically, seeing she was surrounded.

"Danielle-" Genki started but was cut off as Dani let out a scream.

A green glow emanated from her form, radiating outwards as a white ring appeared around her mid-section and split into two that spread down her body, morphing her human form into her ghost form. The jellyfish began to quiver and attempt to pull back.

"She's repelling it!" Genki called out over Danielle's screams. "We need to neutralize this or the procedure will fail!"

"I suspect that your normal precautionary measures will not account for this power." Splinter said before a tendril of green energy lashed out from Danielle and almost struck the Mobian, who swiftly ducked and then performed a handless flip to avoid a second strike from the ectoplasmic limb.

"Call it off!" Kani shouted.

"If we do that now it could cause even worse damage!" Genki replied. "Get me one of the sedatives and put it in a reinforced capsule!"

It would be their best hope of delivering the sedative to Danielle without it being destroyed by the protective aura…and even then there was no guarantee that the sedative would work on her.

Meanwhile, Kuki felt a sudden pressure around her head and winced, placing a hand up to her temple. The best way to describe what she was feeling was like she was experiencing phantom pain from a limb she'd never had, like information was passing up lines of muscles and nerves that weren't physically part of her body, coming right from…Danielle.

Kuki opened her eyes, seeing a pulsing strand of red linking her and Danielle as the girl continued to scream and lash out. Slowly raising one hand, Kuki grasped the red strand with one hand. Her aura flared and poured down the length of the thread, spilling into Danielle. Almost immediately the ectoplasmic aura began to recede into the girl, whose screams faded as her body relaxed.

"She's…stopped." Genki raised one brow, standing up from where she had been forced to take cover to avoid another ectoplasmic lash.

Splinter glanced out of the corner of his eye to where Kuki was hidden. "Indeed." He nodded. "Fortune seems to be with us this day."

Danielle shifted back into her human form, remaining still as the jellyfish spirit continued its work. The girl fell back onto the bed, returning to her previous sleeping state. A moment later the jellyfish seemed to have finished its work as it floated away from Danielle and back into Splinter's hand.

"Is it done?" Kani asked, standing up.

Splinter nodded as the jellyfish vanished. "The spirit removed any memory connected to her encounter with Moloch. From this point forward she will need rest and time to heal both physically and mentally from what has happened."

Genki sighed as she brought the covers back over Danielle. "At the very least the worst is now over. She must have burned herself out."

"Yes." Splinter nodded in agreement. "I have seen such reactions before. Her fear and trauma had caused her to lash out, using her powers to try and protect herself. Now that is has been removed she can have the chance to recover."

"Thank you for your help, Sensei." Genki said gratefully as she bowed again. "I will take over from here and watch over the girl. We will also send word of Sammael's scheme to Sebben and hopefully stop him before more souls are abducted."

Splinter nodded. "And thank you for offering to protect this young soul. Perhaps she will now be allowed to find some sense of peace no matter the circumstances of her being here."

Kuki saw Splinter coming to the door and ducked away, sneaking quickly down the hall before he left the room with her parents. Splinter spared a quick glance in Kuki's direction before taking his leave, confident that Danielle was in good hands. Once they were gone Kuki took the chance to sneak back into Danielle's room, watching as the girl slept, now free of the trauma inflicted on her.

'Perhaps when she wakes up she can show me what it's like to be a spirit.' Kuki thought before closing the door.

Xxx

"Alright. This is gonna be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying." Mabel announced to her gathered friends in the living room of the Mystery Shack. "From laughter! From how tragic it is."

Dipper had a bit of trouble trying to rip sock puppets that were glued to his face. "Yeah, um. That's sounds great." He coughed up some pom-poms.

"Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living." Wendy said, seemingly on board with the whole puppet-show idea. "How are you doing, Nyx?"

"Pretty good." Nyx said, making a puppet resembling a parrot. "What about you, Hoagie?"

"Ow!" Hoagie winced as the needle he was using sew eyes into his sock puppet cut his thumb. "Kind of having a bit of trouble here."

Planes and stuff related to science he could handle.

Making hand craft puppets from house hold items?

Not so much.

"Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I-" Mabel sang.

"Loooooovvvvveeee!" Everyone sang with Waddles squealing along.

Stan Pines had started to walk in, seeing the puppets and everyone singing. "Not even gonna ask."

Xxx

Later that day Mabel putting puppets around her bed. "Goodnight, my babies." She took a Gabe puppet and made it kiss the Mabel puppet. "Mwop mwop mwop mwop. Mwah! Soon, Gabe Benson-"

In the meantime Dipper tried another password and computer beeped, signaling it was the wrong password.

Agan.

"Ugh, wrong password, WRONG, WRONG! UGH!" Dipper collapsed in exhaustion.

"Don't stay up all night, Dipper. Last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt." Mabel pointed out to Dipper as he started sucking on shirt which he then spat out.

"Pleh. Just a few more tries."

Xxx

Seeking some privacy Dipper climbed onto the roof, typing and making the computer beep.

"Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore." He complained, pounding on computer. "I. Hate. You. Sound." Dipper yawned, unable to stave off sleep for much longer. "There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?"

The wind started to blow, making Dipper look up and he gasped when he saw something. An eye creeping around the moon, and bricks formed around it to reveal a golden triangle wearing a top hat and bow tie with black arms and legs extending out. As the triangle appeared all color seemingly vanished from the world.

"I think I know a guy." The triangle said, floating down to Dipper.

"Ah! Who are you?!" Dipper shouted, clutching the computer to his chest.

"Relax, kid. Don't get a heart attack. You've got at least another eighty years before that." The triangle said. "Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!"

He took his hat off, tilting the world sideways causing Dipper to start falling off the roof. "AA! AAA! AAA! AAAAAAA!"

The triangle put his hat back on and world returned to normal, watching as Dipper fell back onto the roof.

Dipper grunted, looking back up at the triangle. "Who are you?"

"Name's Bill, but you can just call me Bill. I got to admit, you've been setting off red lights all over the place. I've been looking forward to meeting with you." The triangle explained. "You sure managed to catch a lot of attention and stay alive considering the kind of things you've seen."

"What do you mean by that?" Dipper questioned.

"Oh, I know lots of things." Bill's voice turned deeper as his form showed many images as if he was a TV with the channels constantly changing. " **LOTS OF THINGS…** You got a laptop that you think will answer all those questions you've got about Gravity Falls. Not a bad plan."

"How do you know?" Dipper asked.

"I've been keeping an," He suddenly became bigger and his voice became lower again. " **EYE ON YOU** ," He then returned to normal size and voice. "And I must say I'm impressed!"

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!" Bill clapped and a screaming head appeared.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!..."

Dipper jumped back. "Ah! You're crazy!"

"Sure I am crazy. What's your point?" Bill snapped his fingers and the head disappeared layer by layer, showing the nerves under the skin, then the skull and then it evaporated. "Hahaha... The point is, I like you. How's about you let me give you a hint, huh? I only ask for a small," His voice went low and his hand and eye light on fire. " **FAVOR** ," His voice returned to normal. "- in return."

"What kind of favor?" Dipper stared suspiciously.

"All I want is a puppet!"

Dipper was now confused. "A puppet? What are you playing at?"

"Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you've got a surplus."

"Look, Mr. Bill, I appreciate the offer but I'll do this by myself." Dipper said, not trusting the strange…thing that suddenly showed up out of nowhere and offered help to him.

"Well if you ever change your mind," Bill reached down on Dipper's head and pulled up an image of Dipper's brain. "I'll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall." Three slots appeared spinning on his chest and stopped at a pine tree symbol. "Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds?"

Bill started waving his wands, screaming hysterically. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Xxx

Dipper then woke up, screaming hysterically and waving his hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He looked around, seeing he was awake and still on the roof.

"That was real, right?"

Xxx

 _"I'll drag you down into the depths of the Earth itself. You'll still live but you'll feel like dying every second. Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to escape the eternal torment! Live the rest of your lives rotting in the ground, never to be found again."_

Superboy's eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet, looking around wildly and spotted Artemis on a futon next to him. "Artemis?"

He heard movement behind him and spun, launching a punch at someone who quickly dodged and jumped back. It was a young man, dressed in orange robes. He was quickly surrounded by more of them, holding swords and were ready to fight.

"Who are you?! Where the hell are we?!" Superboy shouted.

"In our monastery." Someone spoke in English but their accent sounded Chinese based on what knowledge that had been implanted in Superboy's mind.

Connor watched as a man stepped forward through the crowd, stopping a few feet away and bowed. He was a tall, muscular, but good-looking man with a bald head; his eyes were always closed with a rectangle-shaped face.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, not lowering his guard.

"I am Monk Guan and the Grandmaster wishes to speak with you and your friend." The man said, gesturing for the rest of the robed men to lower their weapons. "You survived a horrible ordeal at the hands of the Fallen Moloch. That is no small feat but you have a long journey ahead before you have the chance to return home."


	42. Chapter 42

_Dear Diary:_

 _I've been having a fun summer at Grunkle Stan's place but it's had some ups and downs. On the first day I got here I thought I found my true love. He turned out to be a whole army of dwarves that wanted to marry me and they almost stomped on my brother. I beat them down for lying to me and messing with me and my brother._

 _Then Grunkle Stan took me and Dipper to the lake to spend the day with him but we ditched him to find a monster in the lake but it was just a man in a robot. I felt so bad ditching Grunkle Stan but we made it up to him by spending the rest of the day fishing with him. When me and Dipper discovered Grunkly Stan's old wax figure museum, I made a wax statue of Grunkle Stan to make up for melting the Abraham Lincoln wax figure. When Wax Grunkle Stan was found murdered in the middle of the night, it was up to detective Mabel and her sidekick Dipper search for the murderer._

 _Turned out the murderers were all the other wax figures, including Wax Detective Basil of Baker Street who was the killer. We melted them with candles, solving the mystery. We then went to see the town's psychic even though Grunkle Stan forbade us, a kid named Gideon Graves who asked me out on a date which I said yes to. But after the first date, Gideon incessantly invited me on more dates, and I didn't know how to say no, so I said yes each time. Dipper volunteered to end my relationship with Gideon for me, making me so happy._

 _But Gideon got mad and tried to maim him so I broke up with Gideon and destroyed his magic amulet. On our next adventure we went to Dusk 2 Dawn with Dipper, Wendy, and her friends, and I found candy called Smile Dip. I ate about bleventeen and the next thing I knew I was riding on a flying dolphin with two mouths and multiple human fists that shot out rainbows. The store got taken over by ghosts and Ma and Pa possessed me that made me sick to her stomach._

 _Smile Dip is evil!_

 _Anyways, I noticed Grunkle Stan had a 'thing' for Lazy Susan, the waitress at Greasy's Diner, so I worked some of my awesome 'Mabel matchmaking magic' to help Grunkle Stan become more attractive and appealing to Lazy Susan. I had Soos pretend to be Lazy Susan for practice's sake, and Stan spat on the ground asking if 'she' has any money, so I decided to try a different approach by bringing that inner beauty to the outside. However, the final Grunkle Stan looked worse than the original Stan, and I gave up. Wendy said that Grunkle Stan is un-fixable, just like the 'spinny pie thingy in the diner.'_

 _I got my best idea. I marched Stan down to the diner to see Lazy Susan and she gave him him her number!_

 _Mabel matchmaking magic works again!_

 _When we had a party in the mystery shack I met two new friends, Grenda and Candy Chiu. They told me about Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. Pacifica made fun of Candy and Grenda, so I stepped up to compete with her in a competition to see who could party-hardy, singing and dancing. I won but Pacifica scared the party-goers to cheer for her, and bribed Old Man McGucket._

 _When everyone left to Pacifica's after-party, Candy and Grenda stayed at the Shack and have a sleepover with their new friend, me! I got two new friends!_

 _Oh I forgot, I made two more friends named Nyx and Hoagie. Nyx is Wendy's friend Tambry's little sister who owns a pet parrot named Pericles. It's a funny name for a bird and Dipper keeps complaining that Pericles keeps giving him the creeps._

 _Silly brother._

 _Hoagie is here for a special prize the Northwests are offering in some sort of contest. The funny thing is Pacifica never mentioned anything about it and my brother Dipper is really smart! How could she not invite him?_

 _Mean Pacifica!_

 _And speaking of Pacific, on Pioneer Day Pacifica said I was too silly and not serious. This made me angry and embarrassed, so I went with Dipper to find the true founder of Gravity falls. We went through many puzzles that I solved myself we found the real founder, a guy named Quentin Trembley, we also find out that he was once the 8-and-a-half president of America. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland found us and sent us, along with Trembley's body, to Washington D.C._

 _On the way there, we freed Trembley who actually survived by encasing himself in peanut brittle. They free themselves and eventually return to Gravity Falls. I didn't want to prove Pacifica wrong anymore, but this did not stop Dipper and he told Pacifica that her ancestor is a fraud. The whole adventure made me realize I want to become president and have Grenda as my bodyguard._

 _I made another new friend, my new pig Waddles and after I got a time device from some weird guy I went back in time to remember my greatest moment in my life: adopting Waddles. Oh and Dipper wanted to use it to stop Robbie from dating Wendy which I helped with but it lead to me not adopting Waddles! I fought my brother and we went through time, finally ending up in the timeline where I didn't have Waddles. I gave up but Dipper gave in and reversed the timeline so I could have Waddles, making me so happy to have my friend and a good brother._

 _When I found out Grunkle Stan had a fear of heights I tricked him onto climbing the water tower with a blindfold in an attempt to help him get over his fear. After Rumble knocked over the tower, I ended up getting my own fear of heights, while having cured Stan of his own. I then found out I grew taller than Dipper by one millimeter which made me happy because I got to get him back for all the times he rubbed his victories in my face. But Dipper found a crystal to make himself taller and when I confronted him about it Gideon stole the crystal and shrunk us._

 _He took us to his home but we escaped and chased him back to the Shack by using a balloon. But Gideon captured them again. Inside his pocket, I told Dipper the only reason I made fun of him was because he always rubbed his victories in my face and even when we were tiny, that I kept my millimeter. We made up and escaped._

 _We tickled him, and Grunkle Stan kicked him out of the Shack. We regrew ourselves, and Dipper let me keep my millimeter._

 _I then made a bet with Grunkle Stan: whoever makes more money in three days is in charge for the remainder of the summer. Using techniques I learned from Succeeding In Management 1983, I encouraged my employees to follow their dreams and accepted suggestions from them. But the workers began to take advantage of me, and things become extremely complicated when the Gremloblin I had Dipper capture escaped from his cage, terrorized tourists, and damaged merchandise, properties of the Mystery Shack, and the building._

 _After we took it down I ended up bossing around my workers like Grunkle Stan and made a large profit in doing so. But, due to various expenses, I was left with a single dollar; nonetheless, meanwhile I still beat Grunkle Stan in the game show, whose total was nothing. But seeing what being in charge had turned me into I turned down being in charge but I forced Grunkle Stan to perform the apology dance he agreed to do if he lost. On the hottest day of the summer, I met a merman by the name of Mermando, who was trapped at the Gravity Falls Pool and my second love._

 _I came up with a plan to free him, first by building prosthetic legs out of fish sticks, but decided on smuggling him in the Pool's water cooler and driving to the Lake Gravity Falls with the Mystery Cart. Dipper tried to stop me after following me in a high-speed race to the lake but helped me out when he found out about Mermando. Mermando nearly suffocates without water, but I convinced Dipper to give him reverse CPR. After he was saved, Mermando gave me my first kiss before saying goodbye. Later I got several messages in bottles from him._

 _Then there was the adventure of swapping bodies that shall be not be spoken of, EVER! Along with the my favorite band that I rescued from their mean producer but I let them go, realizing they needed to be free. Rescuing Waddles from a dinosaur after Grunkle Stan left him outside, WHICH I TOLD HIM NOT TO DO! I didn't speak to him until he saved Waddles from being eaten and after I did I forgave him._

 _And now I have found my third and hopefully true love, Gabe Benson._

 _Oh, Gabe Benson, I could just stare in your eyes for the rest of my life!_

 _I am planning a big puppet show just for him and I know he will love it and then he will love me!_

 _I can't wait for this Friday!_

Xxx

"The mind and innocence of a child is a truly wonderful gift. They look and see the world in ways we all can help but love. As we grow people will tell us that we need to grow up but you know what? That kind of saying is what makes life stop being so interesting." TOM lectured as the file entry on Mabel's diary was closed. "We all got imagination, we all got something to love, and we all got a life to enjoy. So why not enjoy it? You have that freedom no matter who says otherwise because it's always boiled down to what your choice is."

Xxx

"Darklands, such a simple name. Not the place people would come to see for the sites, if there was anything of interest to see. Aside from the Dark Substance that pumps like blood through the veins of this entire land." Sammael noted, glancing out the window to see the land surrounding his sanctuary. "It would be an interesting place to wake up to if the sun could be seen. And if only we could sleep."

Sammael turned away from the window, facing the dark shadow of Moloch who had appeared in his chamber. "Those that know of us think of us as only monsters. And yet like them we can draw strength from that which makes us passionate, what we desire and the very emotions that makes us almost…Human."

Moloch snorted. "Sounds like you almost wish you were one of them."

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Sammael took a step forward, his face showing a look of disappointment and irritation. "But I have seen this in others like us, including you Moloch. You were to retrieve the remainder of the test subjects of Van Kleiss lost in the land of Nowhere and instead you let your pride blind you, try to bury them alive only to allow them to be snatched. I thought you of all people would be above making such mistakes."

Moloch narrowed his eyes. "Do you believe you can lecture me? They were strong and they possibly could have grown strong enough to be a threat."

"And now they have beyond our sight. I can only confirm that the ghost girl might be somewhere in Japan as we speak while two of them vanished into China. You know what place exists in China that can be shielded from us." Sammael replied, his eyes flashing for a second. "As for the girl whose powers I attempted to take. I cannot sense where she is either. You were careless; Beast and you let them slip through your very fingers."

Moloch growled, taking a step forward but Sammael moved even faster, appearing right in front of the Beast and grabbed it by the antlers. There was a snapping sound as Moloch fell to the ground, growling as his head had done a complete 180, courtesy of Sammael who gave him a good kick to the chest while he was down.

"What is most amazing about us is that our unique abilities allow us to shrug off wounds that would have killed a lesser being. A snapped neck is treated by us as a mortal would treat a broken wrist. Hurtful but can be healed almost instantly with the right amount of effort." Sammael commented, watching as Moloch twisted his head back to normal. "And you walked away with even less than that. Is your confidence in your own abilities really that low? Well, you can rest easy since that matter is now moot. We can deal with them at a later time."

Moloch growled again as he stood up but a look from Sammael kept him from getting any more ideas.

"In the meantime, I have to see into something else about our friend, Bill Cipher." Sammael moved to the doors.

Xxx

"Guh!"

A black haired boy was slammed into the wall, groaning in pain as he slid down into the ground.

"Still not strong enough." A voice spoke softly and yet emitted a primal sounding growl at the same time.

The boy looked up with glaring brown eyes at the person who spoke. He was a thin and scrawny boy, shoulder-length black hair, pale skin with black-discolored marks around his eyes. He wore a torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklace.

"You've learned to control your power and your anger but you still have long way to go." The man who had been training him said softly.

He was a tall, middle-aged, very muscular and unusually broad man with dark skin. He was bald but had a small mustache. He wore a black sleeveless shirt under a dark coat and dark green camouflage pants and boots. He had been appointed at the boy's mentor, training him to not only fight but control the powers the boy possessed, learn how to focus and channel them to become what he had been offered: strong enough to take revenge on someone he hated.

The man was a harsh but effective trainer who accepted no excuses and no shows of weakness or failure.

This is what led him into the employ of the one who placed the boy and one other under his care.

"Ha!"

The man moved as a shadow jumped out and attempted to slash at his back but he simply side-stepped the attack and simply shoved his attacker to the floor. The person let out a grunt but spun around, revealing it was a girl with dark skin, dreadlocks falling over her face and covering one eye while she was dressed in dark cargo pants, a dark red shirt that exposed her belly, black arm-length fingerless gloves and she was holding two sais in her hands. Lastly from the top of her head two red fox ears poked themselves out from her hair.

She gripped her blades before darting forward, using her natural speed and flexibility to avoid the man's powerful hits, though he was no slow poke himself. Finally she did a handless cartwheel away from her opponent.

In that single motion she kicked him in his jaw and aimed her blades directly at her trainer's chest but they bounced off his Aura shield.

"You should have aimed for my throat instead of my armored abdomen." He stood back up and turned away. "The very least you could have done was aim for a part that would have paralyzed me."

The girl slowly lowered her blades and that was her mistake.

The man spun around and backhanded her into the wall. "And your final mistake was letting your guard down just because you believed the fight was over."

The girl let out a cough as she struggled to get back up.

"Hatchet."

The man calmly turned around as the doors opened and in walked Sammael who took the chance to glance at the boy before turning back to who he came to see and the girl who glared at him with pure hate. "How are our new friends progressing?"

"The boy's control over his powers has improved." Hatchet said simply, offering neither praise nor criticism. "We are improving his fighting skills. The girl will be prepared."

"Good. Mandy will need a strong fighter with her and speaking of which, Mandy is the reason I am here." Sammael waited for the boy to stand up. "Her first mission has hit an obstacle on her way into Gravity Falls. It seems Bill Cipher has learned to how create warriors capable of standing up to not only Hunters but also Fallen. He's even created the closest thing a being like him can have for a child. I am now in need of someone to go there and rescue her before Cipher's worshipers dissect her."

"You are not worried she'll give away secrets?" Hatchet asked.

Sammael smirked. "Far from worried."

"And you wish to send Kevin?" Hatchet glanced to the black haired boy.

"He has experience and I am confident in your ability to train anyone to be strong enough, Hatchet."

Sammael wasn't one to give praise without truth and he was right about Hatchet. Even among the other members of the Invisible Hand that Sammael had assembled Hatchet was class all on his own. Jujunga had his mastery of poison and survival skills, Gentle-Jim had his charm and skills with a blade, I and Am had their teamwork and trap-making skills and Boris had his strength and unstoppable fury.

Hatchet had the strength and skills of over ten of them.

A master combatant with immense strength while also trained to heal, skilled in weapon use, intelligent in the art of educating promising disciples, wise in diplomacy to gain more allies and possessed the ruthlessness needed to carry out the missions Sammael would give him.

"You want me to rescue Mandy?" Kevin finally spoke, suppressing the urge to shiver when Sammael's red eyes gazed at him.

"Yes." Sammael answered, smirking slightly. "I believe you are more than prepared. And it will better prepare you what will be expected of you."

"And me?" The girl finally spoke.

Sammael's smirk widened slightly. "Not yet. You still need more training, Miss Cree."

Xxx

 _'Leverage, position, advantage.'_

Abigail Lincoln twirled her practice sword in her hand, making several swings as she twirled around the clearing that was the training area she, Nigel and Wally liked to practice in. The tournament was over and Abby was pleased how far she had come even though she had run into someone from her past but it only served to motivate her even more. That was why she was out right now, taking some extra time to train for when she was ready to use a real weapon, _her_ weapon.

 _"You got a long road ahead little girl so don't repress your gifts forever."_

Monty Uno had surprised her and Nigel by revealing he had a working knowledge of swordsmanship, specifically in the art of fencing, when both had made plans for their future weapons to be swords. So he began teaching them both, lecturing them on the balance and economy of movement, encouraging precision and efficiency and emphasizing on footwork to follow a single line, front and back, shifting the feet to keep in perfect balance while advancing or retreating.

" _He was killed…By Cree."_

Abby bit her lip as she practiced even harder, making several swings.

 _"Because he believed in the Satyra enough that he wanted to join them, hand you over to them and when he tried to find you he was killed by his own sister. You should remember he spread the word of Satyra throughout the village we lived in. He believed that the Satyra could change everything of how the Faunus and Mobians were treated here and all across the world."_

Abby somersaulted back, twirling and dancing through the clearing.

 _"They did not. You parents betrayed them."_

Abby swung her practice sword, stopping just short of hitting a tree, breathing heavily from exhaustion and exhilaration.

…

…

…

"Wow."

Abby gasped, spinning around in the direction of the voice that startled her. Nigel was in the clearing, looking awestruck at her.

"That was amazing."

Abby shuffled, slightly uncomfortable. "How long were you there?"

"Just got here." Nigel took a step forward. "Trying some new moves without me?"

"Uh…" Abby sighed, dropping her practice sword. "I just needed to blow off some steam. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Is this about that Valerie girl?" Nigel asked carefully.

Abby took her hat off, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Yeah…Can we talk?"

Xxx

"Do you believe her?" Nigel asked, staring up at the sky under the branches of the tree the two of them sat against.

"I don't know…Cree left me at your home so I want to believe she wanted to protect me. But killing our brother?" Abby looked away. "And lately, I've been hearing voices."

"Good thing I hear them too or I might suggest you see a shrink." Nigel joked, snickering even as Abby lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You think it's a previous Candy Elemental, don't you?"

"Yeah." Abby held up a hand. "I promised Cree I'd never show this power and keep it hidden. But lately, I feel it growing…It's woken up and I don't think I can keep it hidden anymore."

"Then don't." Nigel said, earning a surprised look from Abby. "Cree told you about Sammael and we were almost killed by one of his goons. Trying to keep it hidden and not learn how to use it seems pretty stupid to me. We got to be ready, Abbs."

Abby looked down at the ground. "Easy for you to say, Nigel. You had one dream and then it seems like you are an expert on the matter."

"I wish." Nigel chuckled. "I can't control when I dream this Ice Elemental stuff, I have to learn how to use this power cause none of my past lives will give me a manual and if I am not careful I might freeze my room again. At least you'd wake up in a room full of candy. You'd have to be crazy not to like that."

Abby actually snickered. "Yeah…Candy Elemental. When Cree told me about the Elementals I thought it was odd for an elemental to be candy or slime but I could understand ice and fire. Then Cree took the time to explain that candy was important too, that it was a representation of innocence and purity in a world where darkness and destruction was strong."

"And slime?" Nigel asked.

"She had no clue on that one." Abby laughed along with Nigel. "But I think you are right, Nigel. I need to learn more about my powers…I need to understand where I fit into where we are going. Learning to Hunters, fighting monsters and bad guys and trying to find what's left of my family…And protecting my new family."

They both smiled and looked up at the sky, finding peace as they watched the sun slowly descend.

Xxx

"This is Peridot, updating status. Still stuck on this miserable planet... The fusion experiments are developing properly. A few have even emerged early." Peridot recorded as the platform rose back up to the surface.

It had been a trying few cycles for the Gem named Peridot.

Starting from the beginning: the Warp Pad had been destroyed, her machines had been wrecked, her ship had been destroyed which left her stranded and the only good thing she had managed to find so far was confirmation that the fusion experiments were coming along nicely.

That meant the Cluster would be emerging shortly.

"Peridot!"

"There she is!"

Peridot gasped, spotting the Crystal Gems charging straight towards her and took off, running as fast as she could, running directly towards a dead end.

"Nowhere to go!" Amethyst called out.

"You're cornered!" Pearl shouted.

But to their surprise Peridot scaled the wall, running up it. Pearl hurled her spear up at Peridot who ducked, grinning as she looked back. "Ha! Missed!"

Pearl's spear hit an Injector, dissipating as the Injector collapsed and hit Peridot on the way down. Peridot shrieked as the Injector hit the ground harshly on top of her. A second later, Peridot emerged from the rubble and tried to flee.

Amethyst laughed, lashing out her whip, tethering Peridot. "Gotcha!"

Peridot turned around, glaring as she placed a finger on the whip and generated an electrical current, electrifying the whip with the tip of her finger.

"Whoa! Hot whip!" Amethyst dropped her whip, growling at Peridot who took running again.

"You Crystal Clods! Go ahead! Wreck this place! See if I care! I already got what I needed!"

"Get back here!" Pearl called out, chasing after the green Gem with Amethyst.

Peridot's fingers turned into helicopter-blades, lifting her from the ground away from the Crystal Gems, laughing manically as she flew away.

"I'm gonna bop her good!" Amethyst proclaimed, still chasing after the green Gem.

"I'll help!" Pearl agreed, following after her.

Garnet stopped, seeing something was wrong. If Peridot had been sent to reactivate the Kindergarten the Injectors would be activated. So if she wasn't sent to reactivate the Kindergarten what was she doing here? Turning towards the platform Garnet jumped down, sliding down to the control room of the Kindergarten.

She spotted cylinders in the walls of the control room, looking like they had been pulled out. "It looks like she pulled these out of the walls. Something strange."

A noise came out from a dirt pillar as she came close to it. The pillar shook as something fell from the ceiling. Garnet turned around and watched as strange creatures fell from the ceiling. They all resembled different colored limbs, glued together and all of them showing dark streaks across their bodies.

Grunting in horror Garnet poofed the creature and grabbed its Gem. Seeing it was two shards fused together, she threw it away in disgust. The dirt pillar exploded, revealing a much larger and grotesque version of these fusions that rose from the pillar in the form of a dark smoky light, though it was still fusing with difficulty. The four shards attempted to form their own bodies, but are pulled back together into the gem.

With screams of agony and terror as they attempted to escape but failed, they form a creature that resembled a giant hand with glowed red eyes. Garnet stared in absolute horror as the creature approached, knocking her glasses off her face as it placed its hands on her.

The Ruby half of Garnet began to cry out of Garnet's right eye, seeing what the abomination in front of her really was. "These were Crystal Gems, shattered into pieces. They were buried together inside the Dark Substance…They were forced together with the essence of Grimm... They were forced to fuse with Grimm! This is wrong! Uh, uh, I'm sorry."

Garnet started to unfuse, the sheer terror becoming too much for her. The dark smoky substance the creatures emitted started traveling down her face.

 _How could they?_

 _How could they?_

 _HOW COULD THEY?!_

 _"GARNET!"_

Garnet regained her composure as a voice shouted in her mind, realizing something else was wrong.

'Steven!' Garnet formed back together and quickly poofed the fusion monster, watching the Gem shards fell to the ground in front of her which she picked up.

"So this is what Homeworld thinks of fusion! They were looking for ways to create Gem with Grimm powers!" The Ruby half of Garnet raged.

"We couldn't have known they would do this..." The Sapphire half argued.

"This is where they've been. All the ones we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time!"

"Rose couldn't have known."

"This is punishment for the Rebellion!"

Garnet's Sapphire half was sobbing. "It's not our fault!"

She sent the infected Gem Shards into the Burning Room, realizing what was needed to be done.

"Yo." Amethyst entered the control room with Pearl. "We're back."

"Garnet, we lost Peridot. Her fingers were too fast for us." Two fused hands climbed up on Amethyst, surprising Pearl. "Um..."Pearl grabbed them. "What are these things?"

"Put them down!" Garnet shouted angrily.

"Wha..." Pearl threw the hands away, shocked by how angry Garnet was acting.

"We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape and we need to get back to Beach City!"

Xxx

From a cliff showing Beach City Vilgax stared down at the small town with complete contempt and scorn.

He was only here for one purpose: retrieve the Omnitrix.

And he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

Not Tennyson.

Not any Gems.

No one would get in his way.


	43. Chapter 43

**Opening-Skillet Undefeated**

The camera zooms back, showing legions of Grimm approaching as it turns and faces the city of GrimmFall with a giant shadow winged muscular shadow towering over the city as the title appears:

 **GRIMMFALL**

 **(I'm undefeated)**

The camera shows the ocean of Beach City as Malachite Plasmius bursts from the water, letting out a roar with the waters behind her shooting into the sky.

 **Hands on my neck, foot on my back**

On the beach the Crystal Gems form into Alexandrite and she forms her bow, unleashing an arrow at Malachite.

 **Closing in from every side**

The TurboKat shoots past the energy arrows, firing a missile at Malachite.

 **Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast**

Malachite lashes out with a tidal wave but Seph lands on the beach and with a slash of his hand, unleashes a burst of light that cuts the wave in half.

 **Left for dead but I will rise up on my own**

Hego lands next to Seph and launches at Malachite like a rocket, slamming into her and knocking her into the water.

 **I could make it alone**

The camera drops into the water, its vision going dark.

 **I got all that I need to survive (All that I need to survive)**

The scene then shifts, showing Moloch's glowing eyes as it zooms back, showing Superboy, Artemis and Dani Phantom ready to fight. A light appears behind Dani as she unleashes a ghostly wail on Moloch while mouthing 'All that I need to survive'.

 **Through the sweat and the blood,**

Vines reach up and grab the three, pulling them into the ground.

 **I know what I'm made of**

The scene then shifts to Gravity Falls, showing Dipper on his bed holding up his book.

 **It's the hunger that keeps me alive (Keeps me alive)**

Behind Dipper's left shoulder appears a spectral image of Bill Cipher and on the other side appears Mabel as she mouths 'Keeps me alive'.

 **This time (I'm coming like a hurricane)**

Nyx then appears with Pericles on her shoulder, smirking as she looked over her shoulder at the camera, mouthing 'I'm coming like a hurricane'.

 **This time**

The sky above the Mystery Shack rips open.

 **I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable**

The camera goes dark before showing Blind Ivan with his hood over his face as he looks up at the camera, grinning as the camera shoots back, showing Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Nyx, Professor Pericles and Hoagie fleeing from the Blind Eye Society.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated**

Stanley Pines wield his eight ball cane against Blind Ivan who is smirking as he blocks the cane with his bare arms.

 **Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal**

Dipper runs past a pillar, not noticing Pacifica Northwest behind as she looks over her shoulder, watching as Dipper runs with a smile as her eyes morph to match Bill Cipher's.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated**

Juniper Lee straps on her armor, watching as Bill Cipher emerged from the rift in the sky.

 **I, I, I know I can beat it**

Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews squares off against Skulker just as they are surrounded by Grimm resembling giant Beatles.

 **Won't give up 'cause I believe it**

Peridot is then shown fleeing from the Crystal Gems, running up a cliff and ducking as a spear thrown by Pearl shoots over her head.

 **Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable**

Zak Saturday is then shown, standing in at the base of a mountain as his eyes glow orange and the shadow of a dragon appears behind him.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated**

The camera shifts back to Beach City as Vilgax faces off against Ben Tennyson and Steven Universe.

 **I'm undefeated**

Ben changes into Diamondhead, charging straight at Vilgax.

 **(I'm, I'm) I'm undefeated**

Vilgax kicks Ben away but is then attacked by Rex Salazaar who morphs his arms into a big sword.

 **I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable**

The Crystal Gems charge at Vilgax, battling the tyrant alongside Rex.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated**

Vilgax unleashes his eye beams on the Gems but Steven jumps forward, using his shield to block the beams.

 **Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal**

Vilgax roars and charges at Steven, pulling out his sword.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated**

Ben and Rex jumped forward, Ben changing into Upgrade and merging with Rex as he collides with Vilgax.

 **I, I, I know I can beat it**

The Gems along with Ben and Rex stare up as the shadow of Yellow Diamond looms over them, turning to look at them.

 **Won't give up 'cause I believe it**

Sammael looks up at the dark red skies above his castle, his eyes glowing red.

 **Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable**

Mandy sits in her cell, still wearing her straight jacket, lifting her head to face the camera and opens her red glowing eyes.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated (I'm undefeated)**

Shadow forms with glowing red eyes stare out from the darkness, facing the many heroes as they prepare to battle.

 **That's why I, I'm undefeated**

The intro ends with a flash of light, showing the title again:

 **GRIMMFALL**

 **Skillet Undefeated Ends**

Xxx

"And here we go: a new opening. This is actually the official opening after episode 38. A little late but better late than never. We're moving into a new arc now but the action keep on coming. Keep on watching and hopefully you'll keep on enjoying." TOM gave a thumbs-up to the audience (you) as he signed off.

Xxx

Phil Ken Sebben leaned back in his chair, thinking over what he had been told by his latest caller. "And she doesn't represent any form of danger to anyone?"

The image of Genki Sanban stared at him from the wall screen of his office. " _She is not. Sensei Splinter was thorough and I have made sure the girl is being kept safe._ "

"And you plan to keep her under your supervision?"

" _Yes._ " Genki nodded. " _What I have seen is enough to tell me that its best this girl is kept away from anything related to Sammael and that includes GrimmFall which sits on the border of the Darklands and **especially** Moloch._ "

Phil Ken Sebben had to agree, considering that GrimmFall had been the center of attention in the last several decades, especially with heroes like Major Glory taking in all the fame.

And who better to protect a lost child than the Genki Sanban who was better known by her title: the Demon Blade of the East.

"Still, this matter of Sammael somehow creating portals into other dimensions is troubling. He must be looking for more warriors to add to the organizations he has been creating and financing." Sebben brought a hand to his chin. "There is the Invisible Hand, a small group composed of highly skilled fighters, at least Class IV or even a Class V. They carry out secret missions for Sammael, gathering large amounts of funding through the usual Hunter channels. And then there is a larger organization, the Legion of Super Criminals. A group made of criminals made to strike out against Huntsmen in many countries."

" _Sammael is trying to create an army alongside the Grimm. The Fallen have always been small in numbers but strong. These Super Criminals are obviously just cannon fodder. A smokescreen to hide his true agents._ "

"But strong enough to be a threat, regardless of how expendable they might be." Sebben brought his hand down. "You say they were originally in Nowhere?"

" _Yes._ "

"It's a good thing someone is already out there then." Sebben remarked. "I'll contact them and ask them to look into the matter."

" _In the meantime I need something else from you, Sebben._ " Genki remarked. " _Since the girl is not from this dimension and doesn't even have a family aside from her 'cousin' back in her home dimension she will need an identity. I am asking this of you since she is American born._ "

Sebben nodded. "I can forge the necessary documents."

" _You can send them to my husband and we can take care of everything after that._ "

"And what will the name be?"

" _Danielle…Fenton-Phantom._ "

Sebben raised an eyebrow. "Fenton-Phantom."

Genki gave a small smile. " _Those names are connected to the only family she has ever known._ "

Xxx

Skulker grunted as he made his way towards the town up ahead. He needed to find a suitable shop to repair his suit and then he could get back to finding a way home.

"Looking for a nice place to spend the night, newcomer?"

Skulker watched as a tall man covered in a cloak stepped forward, meeting him just as the town limits. "I am Skulker and I seek place with suitable equipment to repair myself." Skulker pointed his wrist rocket at the man. "Stay out of my way and you will not end being a pelt on my wall."

The man didn't seem to react in fear. "That's kind of gross…I think I'll take option b."

"And what is option b?" Skulker narrowed his eyes.

The man lifted his arm. "This."

Skulker fired his missile but to his surprise it collided with some sort of shield the man projected, protecting him from harm. Skulker grunted, unsheathing his ecto-blade and charged at the man with a battle cry. A stream of light erupted from the man's cloak, blocking the ecto-blade as Skulker stabbed at him. Skulker's eyes widened as he saw a pair of green flashing eyes under the hood as he struggled against this unknown prey, their strength being almost equal.

Skulker slashed at the man who raised and blocked his blade with his sword that was made of pure energy. "Some sort of light beam sword. Impressive."

"It's actually a hyper-beam sword." The man corrected.

"I'll be sure to add it to my collection."

"I don't think so." A shield appeared on the man's arm as he swung out, slamming into Skulker's face.

The hunter ghost grunted as he staggered back but only a few feet. His prey on the other hand revealed shoulder mounted gatling weapons on his shoulder and fired them. Skulker immediately turned intangible, allowing the bullets to pass through him.

"That's…new." The man said, halting his attack since it only wasted ammo.

"So, you never fought a ghost before." Skulker grinned, becoming tangible. "How unfortunate for you. I am Skulker, the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone huh?" The man tilted his head. "Where's that exactly? Anywhere near Empire City, Keystone, GrimmFall…Jersey?"

"What are you babbling about?" Skulker demanded, becoming annoyed by the man's questions.

"I just never heard of your Ghost Zone before. Is that some new fancy town that just got built? Is it a…ghost town?"

Skulker growled, aiming his wrist cannons at the annoying human. "Enough!"

He fired all of his missiles as the man's shield came back online. They exploded on contact but Skulker was confident he had broken through the man's shield.

But when the smoke cleared it wasn't a human that was left standing…

It was a robot!

A robot with a blue and white endo-skeleton and a fierce looking face plate.

"A machine? I have been battling a machine?" Skulker gaped, not expecting this latest twist in a day full of surprises.

"Not just an ordinary machine, pal." The robot said as draconic wings sprouted from its back. "A Gundam!"

The robot shot off like a rocket, slamming into Skulker before he could turn intangible, both of them skidding across the ground as they struggled to overpower the other. Skulker turned both of them intangible and they flew through the ground and back up.

"That's really new!" The robot said, having surprised that he had just gone through solid ground. "you really are like a ghost!"

"Not just a ghost!" Skulker grunted. "I am Skulker, the grea-"

POW!

"Yeah, yeah!" The robot said as he slugged Skulker in the face. "I heard you the first time!"

Both slammed into the ground, rolling away from each other before getting back up, glaring at each other.

"I was at first going to settle for your pelt but now I'll settle for your…endo-skeleton!" Skulker activated his ecto-blade again.

"It's a good thing you added the 'endo' before the 'skeleton' or I would have said that really sounds gross." The robot said before Skulker lunged at him again, engaging him in fierce hand to hand combat.

Xxx

"So. Absolutely. AMAZING!"

These were the words of one very excited Steven Universe as Ben Tennyson spent the day showing him the aliens he could change into. He had seen Heatblast, Four-Arms, SwampFly, Diamondhead, and a few others. It was absolutely amazing to the young Gem-Hybrid to know what other kinds of aliens other than Gems existed out in the universe. He had asked so many questions about the Omnitrix and the many adventures Ben must have had and his new friend was more than happy to tell him all about the adventures he had during the summer.

Gwen remained off to the side, rolling her eyes at the few times Ben had exaggerated the story but Steven was too enraptured to care. He was just too happy to meet people who went on adventures like him.

To travel all across the world and to go to places you had never been before.

It all seemed like an absolute wonder to Steven who had remained in Beach City for most of his life under the protection of the Crystal Gems who had been grooming him to become a Crystal Gem just like them and like his mother. His dad had told him about the Grimm and the Huntsmen who protected people from them. Steven had never seen a Grimm before Malachite had appeared, attracting a large number of Grimm with her negative emotions.

Steven wasn't sure what to make of the Grimm.

His dad said they were dangerous but the Gems said the Corrupted Gems they collected and bubbled were dangerous and he made a friend with the Centipeedle.

Maybe the Grimm just needed friends like the Centipeedle did.

But when he told Ben this both he and Gwen shook their heads.

"Steven, the Grimm have tried to kill humanity for thousands of years. They don't want to make friends with us." Gwen stated. "Haven't the Gems encountered Grimm?"

"They stay away from the Grimm. They said the Grimm have something that can hurt Gems." Steven shrugged. "But how can you be sure about the Grimm?"

"I've fought Grimm and so has my grandpa." Ben held up the Omnitrix. "They had no trouble attacking what they thought was a kid."

"But why? Why do they hate us?" Steven asked, not understanding the Grimm's reason.

"I am not sure it has anything to do with hate, Steven. The Grimm are…Programmed to destroy us. They spawned out of the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs over sixty five million years ago. Around that time, the Emperor of Japan tried to save his land because the comet was…consuming his land. But when he tried he accidently created or unleashed the Grimm and it's been that way ever since." Gwen explained. "The Grimm can't produce Aura or magic like we can because they don't have souls so they don't live like us. All they have is this purpose…I guess that's all I can really say on the matter."

Steven wasn't sure he fully understood but he didn't question Gwen anymore.

"So, anything else to do around here?" Ben asked, changing the subject of the conversation.

Steven had taken them on a tour of Beach City, taking them to the arcade, the donut shop, the carnival and ended on the deck of Steven's house.

"Not much else. I could use the Warp Pad inside and show you all the neat places I've been with the Gems but I don't like worrying them." Steven answered, even though he had once spent several days on Mask Island with Sadie and Lars and the Gems never showed up.

It turned out Garnet had used her Future Vision to predict how things would go out and let Steven have his adventure on the island without interfering.

"Well, it's nice to meet someone who thinks before he acts." Gwen remarked, smirking in Ben's direction.

"Hey!"

Gwen chuckled as she looked back up, seeing something in the sky. "Hey, is that a meteor?"

The three kids watched as the so-called meteor came closer, falling from the sky right down towards…

The house!

"Look out!" Ben brought his hand down on the Omnitrix, becoming Four-Arms and grabbed Gwen and Steven.

He jumped and landed down on the beach just as the meteor impacted the house, creating a crater where it used to be.

"My house!" Steven cried out.

From the crater emerged a large hulking figure with glaring red eyes as it looked the children's' direction.

"No…" Ben's eyes widened as he and Gwen instantly recognized who it was.

Vilgax grinned as he stepped out of the crater. "Boy, I have come for the Omnitrix…Is now a bad time?"

Xxx

Rex had been relaxing, considering a day in Beach City a small vacation considering he and Six had been sent to track down Van Kleiss.

That vacation went out the window when he saw a meteor hid the beach. "Now what?"

Xxx

"Come on, Johnny! A chance to see a meteor up close!" Carl said, pulling a bored Johnny Bravo along.

"Yeah, great." Johnny could only say.

Xxx

Max Tennyson's head shot up, seeing a meteor hit Steven's House. "Ben! Gwen!"

"Steven!" Greg shouted.

Xxx

"And that's all for now. Short, I know but the annoying thing about build-ups is that they are meant to keep you all excited and no one is immune to trying to build up excitement. And in the meantime here is something new." TOM announced as a new song started to play. "An ending theme."

 **Amaranth - Afterlife**

 **Break me free**

 **There is no return**

 **It's the start of my rebirth**

 **But as I glow just like a firefly**

 **Time creates a vortex ride**

 **Let it out**

 **Of my sanity**

 **It's a source of my serenity**

 **I'm half the man I used to be**

 **I still resent it's sanity**

 **Walking in circles**

 **As I open up my eyes**

 **It's like I never stop and then wake up**

 **So wake me up to an everlasting afterlife**

 **It is designed from the secrets I hide**

 **So set me free**

 **And this time you'll be electrified**

 **The future leaves nothing behind**

 **It's my afterlife**


	44. Chapter 44

_Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Vilgax_

 _A vicious, galactic warlord known as the most dangerous being in the universe, Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. He is so feared, that almost no organic life form is willing to work for him. In the year 1773, Vilgax had been exiled from his home world for 'ambitious disobedience.' He eventually appeared on Earth, having learned of the species known as the Grimm and became interested in them, believing they could be weaponized for his plans._

 _Fortunately Vilgax failed, encountering fierce resistance from the founders of the secret order of the Plumbers that would be founded following this encounter. Vilgax would continue to be a threat to the galaxy, having destroyed five planets and created a black hole. He is especially hated and feared by the Gem Empire for the destruction of the Petrosapien home world, home to the diamond based species that the Gems actually respected even though neither side agreed with the other. Vilgax also destroyed several Gem colonies that were close to his home world, earning a massive price on his head by the Diamond Authority._

 _Vilgax returned to Earth during the twentieth century, attempting to plunder its Dust resources as a new source of power but at the time he was unaware that Dust was useless for space travel. During his raids he was confronted again by the Plumbers and was seemingly killed when his ship crashed into the ocean and exploded. After Vilgax was presumed destroyed Plumber activity on Earth dwindled down to only a handful remaining active while the others retired. However since Max Tennyson believed Vilgax had survived the crash and suggested that all weapons and combat drills for fighting Vilgax would be left on stand-by if he returns._

 _Tennyson would unfortunately be right when Vilgax was spotted in near a town called Beach City in the year 201X._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"A villain is an 'evil' character in a story, whether a historical narrative or, especially, a work of fiction. The villain is usually the bad guy or antagonist, the character who fights against the hero or protagonist. And a female villain is called a villainess. What makes a villain many times comes down to personal opinion on what defines 'good' and 'evil.'" TOM lectured as he closed the 'Vilgax' file. "A villain is defined as a cruelly malicious person who is involved in or devoted to wickedness or crime, essentially scoundrel. It is often that villains do not see themselves as 'evil.' They only appear as such because they are in opposition to the 'good' guys. Their 'evilness' may come from the ways in which they achieve their goals, not the goals themselves."

TOM stood up, stretching his robotic limbs. "And then there are those who do bad things simply because they like doing bad things and have less than no care of whom they hurt. So have you ever been at the crossroads where someone might call you a villain and if so did you have good intentions? Because if you did then remember this old saying: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

Xxx

The sound of doors opening caused Sammael to open his eyes, watching as the doors to his throne room opened, followed by the sound of footsteps. In stepped a middle aged man with short brown hair and sported a beard and moustache. He wore a white lab coat and khaki pants along with a yellow dress shirt and dark green tie.

The man stopped before Sammael and bowed. "Sammael."

"Dr. Algernop Kriegar." Sammael smiled softly as he stood up from his throne. "Thank you for answering my summons."

"I was intrigued by what you had to show me." The man replied, allowing Sammael to lead him out of the throne room. "I've taken a leave of absence from my work at the bar."

"Your employer will not ask any questions?"

"She can't ask questions to what she doesn't know about." Kriegar answered with a smile that Sammael mirrored.

Algernop Kriegar was a scientist disguised as a bartender living in Empire City. He had studied and became accomplished in a variety of different sciences including bionics, electronics, neuroscience, chemistry, biotechnology, surgery, and robotics, but, despite this, never earned a formal doctorate degree of any kind since he needed to maintain his cover.

"I hope you've been keeping up to current events. This is something I'm sure would have earned the attention of most of the world by now." Sammael led Kriegar down a staircase and into a cave.

Kriegar's eyes widened when he saw what Sammael had to show him.

It was Malachite Plasmius, still held in the stasis field Sammael had placed it in.

"Remarkable…" Kriegar stepped forward.

"It's a Gem, a lifeform from another world. They exist as gem stones but are capable of creating physical bodies from light and energy to generate mass. They've visited this world in the past and it was learned they are especially vulnerable to the essence of Grimm. They are opposite in nature: Grimm formed from an organic substance and Gems are formed from light and energy." Sammael explained as Kriegar looked over the giant fusion with child-like awe. "A wound on their bodies is enough to infect their energy matrix, killing them. Of course it seems the Gems have been working to produce a counter to this. Infusing small bits of Dark Substance into shattered gem stones to try and produce Gem-Grimm hybrids. And this fusion happens to be hybrid of different origin."

"Oh?" Kriegar turned around, looking Sammael with slight excitement.

"This is a fusion of two Gems and a spirit." Sammael continued, smirking slightly.

"A spirit?!" Kriegar looked back at the fusion. "Ohh…."

"This is what you are here for, Doctor. To study this unique specimen but bear in mind I will have a use for it so I don't want any harmful or invasive surgery." Sammael gestured to the fusion.

"Of course, of course!" Kriegar nodded, laughing eagerly. "This might be the scientific breakthrough of the century! I can only imagine what can be discovered!"

Sammael only grinned, watching as Kriegar moved to gather his equipment. Now that he had a scientist looking over their new prize he had other matters to consider. A Seer floated towards him and he stared into the orb.

"Tam Sung, the miserable old leech." Sammael narrowed his eyes. "Only he could have taken those escaped subjects so suddenly. If only he was off by a mere second…One day that temple will be found and I will personally burn it to the ground. In the meantime I will settle for seeing what happens to the last one."

Xxx

"Vilgax!" Ben stared in horror as his grandfather's extraterrestrial foe emerged from the remains of Steven's house.

Vilgax had already faced off against the Tennysons early in the summer but was sent away by Jasmine Lee and her granddaughter with the use of some sort of magical spell. He didn't really pay attention to how the spell like Gwen did but all he needed to know that it sent Vilgax away.

Too bad it didn't work permanently.

Vilgax grinned as he slowly stepped forward. "Surprised to see me? I suppose you should be."

"Steve, get back!" Gwen pulled Steven back as Ben held up the Omnitrix.

Ben slammed down on the switch and in a flash of green light he became Four-Arms. "I am ready for you this time, Vilgax."

"Are you?" Vilgax asked as if he was asking what the weather was like.

Four-Arms roared and rushed at Vilgax, clenching all four of his fists that were ready to pound their target into oblivion. Vilgax scoffed raising only one arm and yet he easily blocked every punch, showing neither pain nor exhaustion.

"What is going on?" Steven frantically asked.

"It's Vilgax. He's an alien after the watch and he's more dangerous than any enemy we've faced." Gwen answered, remembering what her grandfather had told her about Vilgax. "We've got to get help now."

"What about Ben?" Steven asked.

A punching sound was heard and they watched Four-Arms flying back, slamming into the sandy beach. "Ben!"

Four-Arms groaned, sitting up and rubbing his face. "Okay, I just finished getting warmed up. Now I'm ready."

Vilgax slowly approached Four-Arms, not even blinking as the red-skinned fighter tried throwing sand in his eyes. Vilgax responded by blowing…And unleashing a giant gust that not only blew the sand back into Four-Arms and blinding him but left him wide open as Vilgax backhanded him, slamming him back into the ground.

"Last time I was careless, seeing only your grandfather as a threat. I will not make the same mistake again." Vilgax rasped.

"Leave him alone!"

Vilgax stopped, glaring in annoyance as Steven rushed out and stood between him and Ben. "And you are?"

Steven put on a brave front but he couldn't help but tremble slightly. Vilgax was intimidating him even more than Jasper did.

"I am Steven Universe and I want you to stop picking on my friend." Steven said loudly, activating his shield.

"Another child, pretending to be a hero." Vilgax spat, lashing out with his foot.

Steven caught the kick with his shield but the sheer strength of it sent him flying all the way into the water.

"Steven!" Gwen shouted.

Four-Arms got up and jumped with Vilgax with a loud roar. Vilgax blocked the first few punches before he slugged Four-Arms in the torso who cried out as he bent over.

"Your heart is in the right place, boy." Vilgax brought his hands together and slammed them into Four-Arm's back, slamming him straight into the ground and watched as Four-Arms changed back into Ben. "But you have a long way to go before you can even hope to tangle with the likes of me. And sadly that will never happen."

"Hey ugly!"

Vilgax looked behind as someone with mechanical legs shot up and slammed right into him, making him stagger away from Ben. Vilgax grunted in annoyance as he spun around, seeing Rex Salazar land in front of Ben and form two giant mechanical fists.

"You got a problem with Ben here; you got a problem with me." Rex said, ready to fight.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes. "Another annoying child."

Rex rushed forward, moving to punch Vilgax's lights out but the extraterrestrial warlord side-stepped the first blow and side-kicked Rex away. Rex grunted, brushing off the kick and turned one of his fists into a sword that he swung at Vilgax who pulled out his own sword, both blades creating a shower of sparks as they clashed. Vilgax grunted and his sword turned fiery red, burning through Rex's blade like a hot knife through butter.

"A human that has machine manifestation abilities." Vilgax noted as Rex morphed his ruined sword and fist into their normal forms. "Interesting. I've known this miserable planet has supported life forms with many powers but this is the first time I've seen a power so unique."

"Trust me. I've got more." Rex retorted before activating his most powerful form.

Vilgax watched as Rex morphed into his full EVO form, a blue robotic body with fiery blue flames as hair that towered over the galactic conqueror.

"Whoa…" Ben, Gwen and Steven all watched in awe.

Vilgax was not so impressed. "You think that will be enough? Allow me to show you, what _I've_ got."

Vilgax's body glowed sickly green and suddenly his muscles began to grow. Vilgax already towered normal humans but he grew twice in size and strength.

"This is the power of my Semblance! In my time spent on this world I've learned the power of its people. My Semblance: Death Wave allows me to drains all of form of energy and even allows me to stockpile it inside my body until I decide to use it to my advantage!" Vilgax grinned maniacally. "Allow me to show you!"

Vilgax lunged forward, moving so fast it was almost impossible to see. Rex lashed out with a fist but Vilgax caught the fist and kicked him back so hard he crashed into the water. Rex grunted, feeling the power behind the kick and he was glad he chose his Omega-EVO form.

He was sure if he had been human he would have smashed to bits.

Looking up he spotted Vilgax jump up, seemingly flying up before falling back down to Earth like a missile, straight down towards Rex!

Rex rolled and jumped away as Vilgax impacted where he had previously been kicking up dirt and water. Rex fired energy bolts at Vilgax but his Aura easily blocked them as he stood back up, looking only annoyed at Rex's attempts to hurt him.

"What does it take to bring you down?" Rex wondered.

If this Vilgax was the arch enemy of the Ben Rex had met before he wondered what that Ben had gone through to stay alive.

"More than you could ever have." Vilgax answered, rushing forward.

Rex hastily threw a punch but Vilgax anticipated it, grabbing it and pulled Rex forward before throwing him straight at the cliff above Steven's home, smashing into the face the three-armed woman carved into the cliff. Rex morphed back into his human form as he fell back down to the ground.

Vilgax paid Rex little attention, turning back to the objective of his visit here: Ben Tennyson. "Time to end this."

"Vilgax!"

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, spotting Max Tennyson, armed with his blaster again. "Tennyson."

He wasn't the only person to arrive to the beach.

"Steven!" Greg rushed over to his son. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, dad." Steven replied, giving his dad a quick hug. "We got to do something. That Vilgax guy is after Ben!"

"Oh man." Johnny whispered, seeing Vilgax as he marched back onto the beach. "Someone's mama was ugly."

"That's no Faunus or Mobian, Johnny. I think he's an alien." Carl said, adjusting his glasses and looking very intrigued. "Didn't Ben mention he could turn into aliens?"

"How should I know?" Johnny shrugged.

"Because we met him in GrimmFall!" Carl exclaimed.

"We did?"

"Keep your claws off my grandson!" Max barked, ready to pull the trigger.

"You are than welcome to try and make me, Tennyson." Vilgax took a step forward. "It's time I got rid of you anyways."

Max pulled the trigger, firing an energy beam at Vilgax who side-stepped the attack and charged.

Xxx

Connor and Artemis were not sure what to make of their situation.

They woke up in a temple, seemingly in China and the robes worn by the monks were obviously recognized as Xiaolin. As the man named Monk Guan led them through the temple they took the time to notice the many monks training in hand-to-hand, sword fighting and even practicing meditation.

And then there were the few monks doing something that really caught their attention.

One was meditating and floating off the ground while another was making strikes against a bell…that was over five feet away.

"We've have come a long way in our training and we are attaining higher levels." Monk Guan answered their unasked questions, stopping at a pair of grand doors.

He opened the doors and led them forward into an inner sanctum; lit by endless rows of candles and beyond them a massive tree.

What shocked both Connor and Artemis was the old man whose body was interwoven with a tree and frozen in a perfect meditative stance with a shining bright aura emanating from his body. Artemis and Conner glanced at the ground surrounding the tree and saw small rocks floating off the ground. Connor's x-ray vision allowed him to see a vast amount of power flowing into the man.

Whoever he was he was extremely powerful enough that his presence engulfed the entire sanctum without even having to move.

"Grandmaster." Monk Guan bowed.

" _Step forward._ " A voice spoke, seemingly from the old man but his mouth did not move.

The three stepped forward, stopping just before the elderly man.

"Grandmaster, these are our guests." Monk Guan gestured to Connor and Artemis. "We found them where you said they would be found and treated them."

" _Greetings. I am Tam Sung, the Grandmaster of this temple. I sensed your presence the instant you arrived on this world, summoned by a great evil. When you were in danger by this evil I summoned you both here._ " The Grandmaster spoke kindly.

"Grandmaster…What has happened? Where are we?" Artemis finally asked.

" _You are on another world, different from the one you know. For thousands and thousands of years, the people of this world have been locked in a struggle for life against an unrelenting force that we have named the Grimm. Over time, we learned the secret of harnessing a great power within us, forged by our connection with nature known as Aura. A great power created by the bonding of pure natural energy and our souls, gifting us with great strength and abilities._ " The Grandmaster slowly explained. " _It is what has allowed us to survive for centuries against the Grimm and the many threats that came with them. This temple was originally attacked by the Grimm but we rebuilt the temple in secret and continued to learn and train. Over time I became the Grandmaster and as my Aura mastery grew I learned how to become one with nature, receiving nourishment from the Earth itself. I have unlocked the highest levels of awareness and wisdom and have begun to pass this knowledge down to my students._ "

"That man that brought us here and the monster that attacked us. Who are they?" Connor asked once the old man was finished.

" _They are Fallen._ " The Grandmaster answered, sounding sad. " _Beings who have been infused with the essence of the Grimm. The ones you have faced are Sammael and Molloch, both are eldest of the Fallen and are extremely dangerous. Sammael was born over a thousand years ago around the Time of the Awakening, a child that was seemingly dead the day he was born but the essence of Grimm had awoken in him and gifted him with a terrible power and he was the first of that generation of Fallen to learn how to control this power. Molloch is another entirely different creature but has found his way into this world._ "

"And why did they bring us here?" Artemis questioned. "What do they want?"

" _…To start a war to end all wars._ " The Grandmaster's voice turned dark. " _The Fallen have the essence of Grimm, able to access to all their powers combined with knowledge of how to use them. At the same time they have Grimm's instinct which drives them to destroy everything. Sammael has gained new allies that have discovered a way to peer into other worlds with warriors and beings that can aid him._ "

"That's why he took us." Artemis said as she and Connor shared glances before looking back to the Grandmaster. "Can we return to our dimension?"

" _It is possible. There are many ways._ " The Grandmaster answered, seemingly contemplating their question.

"What about Danielle and that other girl?" Connor asked. "Why aren't they with us?"

" _I am afraid I was not able to bring them here. I shield the location of this temple from the Grimm but when I preform actions such as what I did to bring you here I risk exposing this place and my people to the Grimm and the Fallen. I could only choose to save you while sending the others to places they would be safe._ "

"Where?" Connor asked.

" _The child you call Danielle is in Japan, protected by an old friend that I know will keep her safe. The other remains hidden safely with a family that will help heal her. As for you two, you are capable of returning to your world by the use of a special power I know of. To the north of this place resides another temple where a portal opens when the sun is at its zenith._ " The Grandmaster explained. " _This portal was formed by an ancient order of monks who like me have learned to harness the mystic energy of the Earth, creating a gate into a nexus for them to study and see into the great beyond. The order unfortunately died out but their temple remains._ "

"And it can return us home?" Artemis questioned.

" _It can._ "

"And what about Danielle? Do you expect us to leave her behind?" Connor asked.

" _I am sorry. I cannot summon her back. You are more capable of making the journey to your world. If you accept Master Monk Guan has volunteered to lead you to the temple._ "

Connor and Artemis looked at each other, a silent conversation playing between them. They needed to return to their world but could simply leave Danielle, who was already without a home in her own world, alone in a world that had been extremely dangerous to them in just a few days. They might not get another chance to return to their universe but as heroes shouldn't they be obligated to help Danielle and the other girl return to their universes?

" _Be warned, this portal is guarded by powerful forces. This order created guardians to ensure no one could misuse their gate._ "

"Could you send a message to wherever our friend is and ask your friend to bring her here?" Artemis asked.

" _I'm afraid an attempt would be intercepted by the Fallen. Sammael knows this temple exists but we have managed to remain hidden from his sight. If he were to discover us the Grimm would come in overwhelming numbers and burn this place to the ground with everyone inside. Perhaps one day she will have the chance._ "

Connor and Artemis shared another look, wondering what exactly they should do.

Return home to their friends?

Or wait until they were sure Danielle and the other girl were able to travel with them.

" _Time will be short. In the meantime I invite you as guests in our temple. It is rare that we have guests due to our secrecy. It would be our honor to show you our world._ "

Xxx

Skulker grunted as he punched Dracon in the face plate again but received a kick to the torso. The battle between him and the so-called Gundam had become a stalemate. Skulker still had his ghost powers to allow him to phase through any dangerous attack while Dracon was able to dodge any fatal blows. Both combatants relied on the power of their machine bodies and both were struggling to overpower the other despite the damage.

All the while being unaware that there were being watched by several dozen pairs of red glowing eyes.

And the presence that commanded them.

' _Attack._ '

Xxx

 **Name: Vilgax**

 **Aura: Sickly Green**

 **Semblance: Death Wave**

 **Description: Vilgax can create energy manifestations, usually tentacles that latches out and drains the energy of anything they touch. Any energy that is absorbed is then stockpiled inside Vilgax's body until he chooses to harness it in the form of increasing his natural abilities. It also allows him to drain the Semblances of his victims use them as his own.**

 **Semblances Powers: Flight, Wind Breath and Optic Blasts**

 **Weapons: A sword that can project energy blasts, coat itself in flames or crystals to refract energy. A gauntlet that can generate a personal force field.**


	45. Chapter 45

_Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Major Glory_

 _The origins of one of the most famous heroes(he does not consider himself a Hunter) dates back to the founding of America. The Grimm had made colonizing America nearly impossible, outnumbering the natives and destroying many settlements. It was around that time the Founding Fathers discovered the existence of spirits from their native allies and put forth a plan to create a new spirit strong enough to stand against the Grimm. Through an occult ritual the Founding Fathers created a new spirit bound to the Declaration of Independence, using large amounts of Dust to give this spirit life and power._

 _The spirit then merged with a chosen patriot, becoming the first true American Huntsmen who fought against the Grimm and in later conflicts. As the Spirit of United States it could not truly die, only be passed on to a new host but every time it transferred to a new host it gained a small amount of power from its previous hosts. By the end of the nineteenth century the spirit had assumed the incarnation of Uncle Sam who had lived long enough to pass his power down to his host's nephew who became America's iconic hero: Major Glory._

 _Due to the amount of power that had been gathered and passed down through the generations Major Glory has numerous powers that were likely Semblances of the previous hosts or created by the Dust that had been painfully gathered and used in the spirit's creation, including super strength and flight, as well as super speed and stamina which he has had since he was a child. Major Glory is also nigh-invulnerable to fatal damage and can even survive in space, however he can still feel pain even if it does no permanent damage to him, which makes his invulnerability somewhat ineffective in that regard as he can even pass out from too much pain. Aside from these physical attributes, Major Glory also has several eye-related superpowers including the Star-Spangled Laser Vision and X-Ray Vision._

 _Major Glory is a proud and patriotic superhero that is courageous in battle and loves his country above all else, and because of this, he is viewed as an upstanding figure in the superhero community who is quite popular with the Press. However he has been viewed as someone with a huge ego by other Huntsmen along with obsessive compulsive behavior. He is also very strict about copyright infringement. Despite these flaws Major Glory is very sentimental and occasionally over-dramatic when it comes to his friends and/or emotional moments, almost treating them like family at times rather than teammates, showing that he greatly cares about his closest friends and is recognized as one of the most powerful beings in the world._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"A hero, heroine if female in Greek mythology and folklore, was originally a demigod, their cult being one of the most distinctive features of ancient Greek religion. Later, hero and heroine came to refer to characters who, in the face of danger and adversity or from a position of weakness, display courage and the will for helping others in trouble – that is, heroism – for some greater good, originally of martial courage or excellence but extended to more general moral excellence." TOM lectured as the 'Major Glory' file. "What is it that defines a hero? A mask, super power, or just the inner desire to do good for your family, friend or just about anyone? Maybe you can just be a hero by being brave in the face of danger or uncertainty. So have you done anything that makes you feel like a hero or maybe you already have and just don't know it yet."

Xxx

The sight of her bracelet flashing so fast made June briefly panic, thinking she was going to have a seizure. "Whoa. Major alert here."

Monroe hopped onto the table, looking at June's bracelet. "This is not good. I think it means Cipher is on the move."

"So what do we do?" June asked.

"We track down the source and hopefully stop Bill before he does…Whatever he's doing." Monroe hopped onto the floor, gesturing to the door. "Well come on, we don't have all day!"

Rolling her eyes, June followed Monroe to the door. "And what about Ah-Mah and Ray-Ray and Dennis?"

"I am sure they are busy."

Xxx

"YES! YES! YYYYYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Dennis pumped both fists into the air as the arcade console in front of him flashed ' **NEW HIGH SCORE** '.

"Whoa man!" Ray-Ray dropped the digital pistol. "Good at making spells from your dorky dungeon games _and_ Sky Blitz!? Since when were you this good at…anything?!"

"Hey! I played these kinds of games while June was in diapers and you had yet to be summoned!" Dennis retorted.

Ray-Ray rolled his eyes. "Could you just say 'before I was born'?!"

"Keep having fun kids!" Jasmine called out from the bench, snaking on popcorn. "Ah-Mah's got a lot of change!"

Better to keep the boys busy with mind-destroying games so June wouldn't have to worry about them messing up her job.

Xxx

"Hey, I'm puppet Staaaannn!" Mabel said, waving a sock puppet resembling Stan in front of him as he sat down read the newspaper and drank his coffee.

"Still ignoring this." Stan simply said.

Dipper walked in and yawned. "Hey Mabel."

"Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes." Stan joked. "Ha ha! Nobody?"

"Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice." Mabel held a blender full of red liquid with various objects floating around. "It has plastic dinosaurs in it!"

"It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!" Stan exclaimed.

Dipper ignored him whole ushering Mabel into living room. "Mabel, listen, last night I had a dream with some strange triangle guy named Bill in it."

"Wait, hold up, a triangle guy?" Mabel asked, holding fingers around her eye to make a triangle.

"He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust this guy, right?" Dipper explained.

"Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew." Mabel replied.

"Production crew?"

The answer came in the form of Nyx, Hoagie, Candy and Grenda outside the Mystery Shack covered in socks.

"We read the script. Very emotional." Candy admitted.

"I cried like eight times." Grenda agreed.

"I know, right?" Nyx chuckled with Pericles resting on her shoulder. "Right, Hoags?"

Hoagie chuckled and shrugged. "Umm, yeah?"

Truth be told, he wasn't into puppet plays but Nyx asked for his help and it was better than sitting in the Northwest Mansion with the others.

Double D was okay, but liked to stay in the library.

Dexter was smart but a little too obnoxious despite being younger than most of them.

And he had barely seen that Jack guy.

"Hey ladies." Gabe skated up to them.

Mabel's eyes went wide. "GABE!"

"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." Gabe took off his helmet and shook his hair. "Ah, ah."

"Hubbity-hubbuty." Grenda mumbled.

"Maeibeur'i hante Gaeibeu'eul humchyeohagetda.(Translation: I must steal him away from Mabel.)" Candy whispered in Korean.

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!" Mabel squealed in excitement.

"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stitch on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, 'Uh-uh!'" Gabe laughed.

"Cross-huh?" Mabel paled a bit.

"Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list."

"NATURALLY! Hahahaha!" Mabel laughed nervously.

"I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert."

"You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty. You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?" Grenda suggested.

"No." Hoagie muttered.

"Later, ladies." Gabe bade them goodbye and skated off.

Just in time for Mabel to freak out. "GWAAA! We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!"

"Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" Grenda held up a puppet of herself, but then ripped it. "Oops."

"How many eyes does a face have again?" Candy held up a sock covered in googly eyes.

Hoagie chuckled nervously, holding only a sock with goggles for eyes. "Um…Well, it's got my eyes."

In the meantime Soos was trying to keep a mountain of stuff on the car. "I got it, I got it." But sadly it fell on him. "Ah! I'm not okay!"

"AAA! Okay, I'm back on fabrication. Get me my lint roller!"

Dipper grabbed his sister as while she was running back to the shack. "Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!"

"DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!"

"Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!"

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!"

Dipper rubbed his eyes. "But you said you were going to help me today!"

Mabel held up her sock puppet. "Oh, I can help you. With tickles!"

Dipper laughed as Mable tickled him with the puppet. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" But stopped when he punched her arm while Candy and Grenda laughed. "Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!"

"Um…Maybe I can help. Sorry Mable, but I think I'm better suited to computer stuff than sock puppets." Hoagie offered.

"Sure, go nuts." Mabel waved Hoagie off.

She had a show to prepare.

Xxx

Vilgax had been preparing for this day for a long time.

Ever since that day when Max Tennyson had nearly killed him he had been preparing.

When the Flame Keeper's Circle had rescued him, showing him how to unlock his Aura that allowed him to heal faster, allowing the strength he needed to shift from his true form and back into his land walking form and from the day he had trained, honing his new power along with his already considerable strength and deadly intellect. He had unlocked his Semblance, his Death Wave which had been a perfect manifestation of his lust for power. In the past he had usually only relied on his natural abilities which included brute strength, agility and endurance but the battle with the Plumbers had shown him he needed more than just those. So with the aid of the cult that had worshiped him, Vilgax trained himself, learning to fight much like how the Plumbers and Hunters did.

He would use the very powers Tennyson had against him to exact vengeance.

The Grimm creatures of this world were attracted by negativity which Vilgax had plenty to offer, even more as he allowed his hate for Max Tennyson, the pathetic species of this world and everything naturally inferior in his eyes to fester. They had come for him when he traveled in the far corners of the world, usually appearing in large numbers except for when he encountered the occasional giant ones. Vilgax fought them and was victorious in each battle, adapting his fighting style in every fight much like how Huntsmen learned how to adapt in the wilds and learning the full use of his Semblance. Members of the Flame Keeper's Circle had gladly allowed themselves to be sacrificed to his Death Wave, giving him their Aura and powers that had greatly bolstered his own.

He had experimented with Dust, using his Death Wave to absorb the power of every known form of Dust to augment his already considerable strength. The cult had revealed to him vast arrays of non-Earthling technology that had been collected over the centuries of their existence and Vilgax quickly found use for them. Much like how almost every warrior on this planet had a personal weapon Vilgax saw fit to have his own set of weapons. And he even created communication systems that allowed him to monitor activity across the galaxy.

He was the future Conqueror of the Universe after all.

Vilgax had learned of the Omnitrix and placed a price on it being delivered to him that was so large every bounty hunter in the galaxy was after it. And luckily for him it had literally fallen from the sky into the lap of his old nemesis or rather Max Tennyson's grandson.

How fitting that he would destroy Tennyson and take the Omnitrix at the same time.

And gathering rabble before him would not deter him in the slightest.

Max Tennyson started the fight with the use of his blaster but Vilgax dodged every blast, rushing towards the elderly human to finish him off.

"Grandpa!" Ben shouted, slamming his down on the Omnitrix and in a green flash he changed into…

"Aw, come on!" The voice of Grey Matter complained as the small alien kicked the sand in frustration. "You decide to do this to me now?!"

Max continued firing at Vilgax but the brutal tyrant was too fast to be hit, forcing the retired enforcer to rely on his Semblance called Omni-step to avoid being hit by a giant green fist. Vilgax barely looked around, knowing that Tennyson's weapon would not be as effective as it was the last time.

"More aliens?" Greg wondered, staying close to his son. "Where do they keep coming from?"

"Dad, we got to do something!" Steven urged.

"I don't know if we can do anything, Steven. I barely had any Hunter training even when I was younger." Greg replied sadly, having left his guitar back in his van. "Where are the Gems?"

"They went looking for Peridot. I don't know when they will be back." Steven grabbed his father's shirt. "We've got to do something!"

A growling noise behind them made them turn to see Lion behind them.

"Lion?"

Greg looked behind the pink lion, spotting something. "I got an idea."

Agent Six rushed in, pulling out his swords and leaping up, landing on Vilgax's back and slashing at him with his magna blades. Vilgax grunted in annoyance as his Aura blocked the blades and knocked Six off his back. Six rolled back as Vilgax turned around, not even bothering to react at the pathetic human.

"If every pork chop were perfect." Steven called out. "We wouldn't have hot dogs!"

Vilgax spun around, seeing Steven and Greg pointing some sort of cannon at him just as it fired a burst of light that took the outline shape of Rose Quartz that slammed straight into him, blasting him right into the water.

"Whoa!" Gwen and Grey Matter gapped in awe at the sheer power of the cannon.

"Nice." Rex marveled.

"Did you see that?" Carl whispered awe-struck to Johnny.

"Yeah…"Johnny grinned. "Where can I get a cannon that shoots pretty chicks?"

"A high powered photon blaster disguised as a simple cannon." Grey Matter remarked. "Impressive but with a strange firing command."

"So did it work?"

The smoke cleared as she as Gwen asked that question, showing Vilgax as he stood up from the water, looking completely unharmed and very annoyed.

"Hardly." Vilgax spat.

Steven and Greg passed in fear, seeing Rose's cannon which had enough power to destroy a giant red-eyed probe having almost no effect on Vilgax.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rex muttered.

"I'm afraid not." Agent Six replied. "This is the archenemy of Ben Tennyson after all."

"Time to show you _my_ beam weapon." Vilgax said, his eyes glowing red.

Just as he finished a pair of crimson colored energy beams shot from Vilgax's eyes, shooting straight at Greg and Steven. Greg quickly grabbed his son and jumped out of the way just in time, leaving the cannon to be disintegrated by the eye-beams.

"Mom's cannon!" Steven cried out.

Vilgax scoffed. "Typical humans. Using technology not of your own world. It appears you have access to Gem technology, despite how outdated it appeared."

"Get behind me." Greg pulled Steven behind him, making himself as a shield.

"I grow bored of this. It's time I take what I came for." Vilgax just as Grey Matter changed back into Ben. "The Omnitrix."

"Keep your claws off my grandchildren!" Max shouted, firing another blast that his old enemy easily dodged.

Vilgax inhaled and blew, releasing a gust of wind that slammed into Max and sent him flying back, colliding into the cliff.

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen cried out horror as their grandfather slid to the ground, hopefully just unconscious.

"It's fitting that I should take the Omnitrix and eliminate you as well, Tennyson." Vilgax stepped forward.

A beam of light from inside Steven's ruined house caught his attention from it emerged the Crystal Gems.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted, seeing Steven thankfully unharmed unlike the house.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" Steven called back.

"Whoa." Johnny said, looking at the Gems, specifically Amethyst.

"What happened here?" Amethyst asked, seeing how badly the house had been destroyed.

Luckily the Warp Pad and the Gem Temple had remained intact.

"It was him!" Steven pointed to Vilgax who stared in annoyance at the three Gems. "He crashed the house! He's trying to hurt my friends."

"Not if we have something to say about it." Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Pearl, keep Steven and the others back."

"Ha!" Vilgax sneered. "Three Gems. An obviously defective Pearl, a purple runt and finally a shameless display of fusion. _These_ are the so-called Crystal Gems. Obviously relics of a bygone age."

"We'll show you relics!" Amethyst summoned her whip. "Let's take him!"

Garnet was the first to charge, her Future Vision telling her Vilgax was very powerful, even by Gem standards. Her gauntlet collided with Vilgax's enlarged fist, creating a shockwave that knocked them both backwards. They both recovered and attacked each other again. Garnet relied on her Future Vision, smaller form and agility to dodge Vilgax's punches and delivered a powerful blow to his chest.

Vilgax shrugged off the blow and grabbed Garnet as she threw another punch, lifting her up and slammed her down into the ground. Garnet grunted but recovered, wrestling her hand free and leaping up with a kick that knocked Vilgax back and then tackled him down. She started pummeling his face but Vilgax's Aura and his natural endurance protected him as he head-butted her in the face, shattering her visor and knocking her off.

Garnet grunted, glaring at Vilgax with all three of her eyes as the warlord lunged at her.

"Back-off!" Amethyst lashed out with her whip, grabbing Vilgax's fist and pulled it back.

Vilgax growled in annoyance, managing to remain standing despite Amethyst pulling with all her might. Garnet jumped and delivered another blow to Vilgax's chest, allowing Amethyst to pull the tyrant off his feet. Garnet brought her hands together to deliver a powerful blow but Vilgax fired his eye beams, hitting Garnet directly in the chest and shot her into the air like a rocket. He then pulled on the whip, sending Amethyst flying towards him as he got up and allowing his fist to meet her right in the face and slam her straight into the ground.

"How is he so strong?" Pearl whispered in awe at how Vilgax was easily fending off Garnet and Amethyst.

"It's because he's one of the most dangerous galactic criminals in the universe."

Pearl, Steven, Greg, Ben and Gwen turned back and watching as Max Tennyson limped back towards them.

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen ran over to him, quickly supporting him.

"Vilgax is ruthless and shows no mercy. And he's spent enough time on this planet he's learned how to use Aura like us and even become stronger than he was before." Max explained grimly.

"WHOA!" Amethyst screamed as she sailed past them and slammed into the cliff even harder than Max did.

"Amethyst!" Steven ran over to Amethyst as she got up, rubbing her head. "Are you okay?"

"More okay than squid-face will be when I'm through with him!" Amethyst growled, morphing into her Purple Puma form.

A roar in the distance was heard, temporarily halting the battle.

"Grimm. They must be attracted by the fighting." Max realized.

"We got to do something or the entire town will be wiped out." Gwen quickly said.

Aerial Grimm, known as Griffons flew around above Beach City, getting ready to swoop down and attack their prey.

"Amethyst, we need to fuse!" Pearl quickly said to Amethyst. "We can take out the Grimm from long distance and then assist Garnet with Vilgax."

Amethyst morphed back into her normal form, looking very unhappy but nodded. "All right."

As Pearl and Amethyst preformed their fusion dance, becoming Opal who immediately fused Amethyst and Pearl's weapons to form a bow. She created an energy arrow that she shot into the sky and split into a dozen smaller arrows, hitting multiple Griffons. In the meantime Garnet was trying to give them time by holding Vilgax back. Garnet had fought in the Gem War against Homeworld, survived living on this planet with a species that could kill Gems for five thousand years and was one of the strongest Crystal Gems.

But Vilgax was not only matching her he was getting stronger.

"I have faced your kind before, Fusion." Vilgax said, blocking another punch. "I have wiped out entire colonies of Gems and spat in the faces of your pathetic Diamonds."

"They are not _my_ Diamonds." Garnet grunted, struggling to keep on fighting.

Vilgax finally had enough and activated his gauntlet that projected an energy shield, ramming it into Garnet's face.

"Garnet!" Steven cried out as Garnet was slammed into the ground.

"Pathetic." Vilgax stood over the fusion Gem, raising his foot to crush her.

"NO!" Steven rushed out from behind Greg, running to save Garnet from being crushed.

"STEVEN!"

A bright bolt shot past Steven, hitting Vilgax in the chest. The tyrant grunted as he staggered back but remained otherwise unharmed. Johnny Bravo landed between him and Garnet, his gauntlet weapon smoking.

"Mister Squid, there are a few things my mama taught me about what I needed to know on the road." Johnny held up one finger. "One: always be nice."

A second finger went up.

"Two: ugly guys are usually bad guys."

The third figure went up.

"And three: it's okay to fight a lady but you don't kick them while they're down. It's not nice!" Johnny fired another blast from his gauntlet but this time Vilgax easily shrugged it off.

Johnny's gauntlet changed into a giant hammer that he held up with one hand. "Say hello to El Macho!"

He jumped up, swinging the hammer down on Vilgax but the tyrant simply caught it with one hand.

"…Uh-oh." Was all Johnny could say.

Vilgax sneered and threw Johnny over his shoulder, sending the blond pretty boy who let out a high pitched scream, straight into the ocean. "Now, where were we?"

Garnet had taken the time to get up, glaring at Vilgax. The fusion Gem's outfit was tattered and dirty with her visors broken and cracks on her gauntlets.

"Oh yes. Time to finish you off, abomination." Vilgax spat, ready to attack.

An arrow bolt slammed into Vilgax, sending him skidding back across the beach. Opal readied another arrow, glaring at Vilgax as he stood back up, growling in annoyance.

"I grow tired of these distractions!" Vilgax slammed both fists into the ground, letting out a roar as the ground started to burn and shake.

"What's happening?!" Steven stumbled back as Greg caught him.

"My Semblance allows me to absorb the power of anything, including Aura that grants me the powers of others and the elemental powers of Dust. With it, I don't need to rely on Dust like you pathetic Earthlings. Their power is already MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vilgax roared as the ground around him exploded, releasing streams of lava into the air that immediately started falling back down.

"Oh man!" Rex stepped back as lava started cover the beach. "I did not see this coming!"

Agent Six immediately helped Ben and Gwen with their grandfather while Greg picked Steven up as they all ran to higher ground.

"I WILL BRING ALL THE ELEMENTS DOWN UPON YOU AND BURN EVERYTHING AWAY!" Vilgax let out another roar as more lava burst from the ground. "NO ONE SURVIVES THE WRATH OF VILGAX!"

"What do we do?!" Steven clutched at his father. "We got to do something."

"Time to go alien." Ben held up his watch.

"But Ben, you've already tried all your strong aliens and none of them even came close." Gwen protested.

"Doesn't matter. If we don't stop him, he'll burn the whole town." Ben said, getting ready to slam his hand down once he picked Diamondhead.

Rex then remembered something "Wait! I got an idea. Do you have an alien that's called…Upgrade?"

Both Ben and Gwen stared at Rex for a second before Ben finally answered. "…Yeah?"

"Use him." Rex held up a fist as he formed a mechanically enlarged fist. "This might give us the edge."

Vilgax let out another roar, this time blasting giant flaming rocks from out of the ground and sending them flying down towards the group like meteors.

"BEN!" Gwen screamed as Max covered her eyes.

"STEVEN!" The Crystal Gems cried out.

A blur shot down from the sky just before the rocks hit, shattering them all instantly. Everyone looked up, seeing a caped figure hovering above them.

"So, villain you think you can come and attack American citizens? Well, I _am_ America, mister! Do you think you can contend with the speed of America, the strength of America, the Constitution of... America?" The man said slowly and dangerously.

"Who is this guy?" Rex asked, watching as the caped man faced Vilgax.

"One of the world's strongest heroes." Max answered. "Major Glory."


	46. Chapter 46

_Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Rex Salazar_

 _Born in a parallel dimension Rex Salazar came to the 'GrimmFall' Dimension, tracking a criminal named Van Kleiss. He is called an E.V.O.( Exponentially Variegated Organism) with the power to create a variety of machinery, control machines, and cure most E.V.O.s infected with the nanites that have mutated them. According to him, in his dimension there was an incident known as the 'Nanite Event', an explosion that spread microscopic machines known as nanites into the atmosphere where they eventually descended and bonded to the molecular structure of every living organism on the planet. Under normal circumstances the nanites are completely harmless until they activate, turning their host into an often monstrous creature called an EVO In response to the threat posed by EVOs, Providence was founded. The land in the five mile radius of the explosion was infused with large amounts of nanites._

 _Van Kleiss later established his EVO kingdom of Abysus there after he discovered that he was turned into an EVO with the ability to control the nanites in the soil. Also during the Event, Earth's magnetic field funneled a huge concentration of nanites into the city of Kiev, turning nearly everything that lived there into EVOs. Prior to the Nanite Event, and during the Nanite Project which his parents and brother worked on, Rex was critically injured in an industrial accident caused by a dispute between the many scientists about how the nanites were to be used. The scientists—among them Violeta, Rafael, Caesar, and Gabriel Rylander—injected Rex with the original batch of fully programed nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the other scientists see that their ways were for the greater good._

 _It was a major success as Rex was able to be saved. However, Rex's new abilities, courtesy of the nanites, only reinforced their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar were able to survive the Nanite Event by blind luck, Rafael and Violeta were killed as a result of the massive nanite explosion. A few years later, Rex transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico._

 _Providence sent a group of soldiers—including Agent Six and White Knight—to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his human form, forgetting everything that happened before he turned full EVO Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety, not knowing that he was the EVO that had just attacked him. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. After Rex saved Six from a dangerous EVO by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday, who had been trying to find a way to revert EVOs' mutations instead of killing them._

 _While hopeful by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of Research and Development, Doctor Fell, and his then partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White kidnapped, interrogated, and later caged Dr. Holiday to discover the reason why Six had brought Rex to Providence. White, with Dr. Fell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him molecule by molecule to reverse-engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when Rex's nanites subconsciously reacted to the danger._

 _In the resulting struggle, White was trapped in the chamber during an overload, and Fell was later fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. With White Knight's body bleached and his nanites destroyed, he was declared head of Providence. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. Eventually Rex came into contact with Van Kleiss and the two would clash over the course of the next few years. Rex eventually discovered a way to shut down all the nanites on the planet however Van Kleiss and his cohorts escaped through a dimensional portal but by a twist of fate had somehow appeared in our dimension._

 _Rex Salazar would later duplicate the process that brought Van Kleiss here and has begun his search. Further details will be required on his abilities and the possible threat this Van Kleiss represents._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The thing about most super hero stories it almost always starts with an accident. An explosion in a lab that somehow gives a scientist or some random kid who had been hanging around super powers after being exposed to some sort of chemical or gamma ray or being bit by a radioactive animal. That's the norm with most super hero stories. Others involve a great tragedy that emotionally and mentally scars the soon to be hero that motivates them to become something that will ensure such pain will never be repeated." TOM lectured, closing the 'Salazar Rex' file. "Super powers or not these kind of stories can happen anywhere and they always mean a time of great change. So, if you ever experience something like that how do you think you would handle it? Some drown themselves in depression and sorrow. Others use it as an excuse to inflict pain on others and others fight back and try change the world for the better, becoming their own heroes."

Xxx

"So, villain you think you can come and attack American citizens? Well, I _am_ America, mister! Do you think you can contend with the speed of America, the strength of America, the Constitution of... America?" The man said slowly and dangerously.

"Who is this guy?" Rex asked, watching as the caped man faced Vilgax.

"One of the world's strongest heroes." Max answered. "Major Glory."

Major Glory was a tall light-skinned man whose true face was concealed by his iconic golden mask. His only visible facial features were his large chin and pearly white teeth. His attire was very patriotic and had several references to American symbolism, especially the US flag. His helmet was golden and was made in the image of a bald eagle.

His suit was mainly white but comes with a red belt and the top has a blue color-scheme with white stars like the US flag, making it truly star-spangled. His cape was long and flowing with red and white stripes like the flag. He also wore blue boots and gloves.

"Major Glory? As in _the_ Major Glory?" Gwen whispered in awe.

"Who is he?" Steven asked with Greg's arms still around him.

"He's one of the world's stronger Hunters but he is labeled a hero because he's more powerful than even dozen Huntsmen, able to slay over hundreds of Grimm with his bare hands." Max Tennyson answered. "I am honestly surprised he showed up. He's usually stationed in GrimmFall."

Major Glory landed on his feet, watching Vilgax glaring at him from the burning beach. The tyrant roared, summoning more streams of lava from the earth that fell back onto the humans.

Major Glory inhaled and _blew._

His breath was a blast of freezing that turned everything to ice, spreading down the beach and even froze Vilgax himself before he could react.

"Whoa…" Ben, Gwen and Steven marveled in awe at the frozen beach.

There was a flash of red light and Vilgax shattered the ice he had been encased in. Major Glory readied himself and shot at Vilgax like a rocket. Both forces collided, creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire town and shattered the ice around them. Major Glory and Vilgax grabbled, both struggling to overpower the other.

Vilgax's eye flashed yellow and his body surged with electricity before releasing a massive energy blast that sent the American hero flying back, skidding across the beach several times but he quickly recovered and went on the attack again. Vilgax blocked a punch aimed for his face and fought back, the two of them trading blows and creating shockwaves with each punch.

"We got to assist." Garnet looked to Opal who nodded.

A moment later there was a flash of light and Alexandrite leapt into the battle, forming a massive war hammer that she swung at Vilgax, knocking right into the ocean. Vilgax emerged from the water a second later with a loud roar, his body growing even larger as he called upon more of the power that he stockpiled with his Semblance.

"He's getting bigger." Ben said as the fight continued.

"Vilgax's Semblance has made him more powerful than I ever imagined." Max glanced to Rex. "You have control over machines, right?"

Rex nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you enhance this?" Max held up his cannon. "It's keyed to Vilgax's bio-signature. I hoped it would finish him off for good but he's too strong for it now."

"I can give it a shot." Rex said, grasping the blaster and connected with it.

His nanomachines flowed through the blaster, sharing information with him, allowing him to understand its function and took a step forward, integrating it into his arm, creating a large arm-cannon.

"What do you think?" Rex asked, hoisting the new cannon over his shoulder.

Ben, Steven and Gwen had stars in their eyes as they stared at the cannon. "So…cool."

Major Glory shot forward, slamming into Vilgax and sending the tyrant flying into the sky over Beach City and onto the outskirts of the town. Alexandrite jumped after them, summoning her war hammer again that she swung down on Vilgax as he emerged from the crater formed from the impact of his landing. Vilgax however created another energy blast that knocked the Gem Fusion back and then projected heat beams from his eyes, slamming directly into Alexandrite's chest, throwing her back even further.

Alexandrite grunted, feeling herself about to unfuse but managed to stay together. "Keep it together…"

Major Glory flew at Vilgax, firing his Star-Spangled Eye Beams at the tyrant who responded with his own heat beams. The two beams collided with each other, both forces struggling to overpower the other. Major Glory let out a scream as he poured all the power he could into his attack but Vilgax still overpowered him and blasted him out of the air. The hero slammed into the ground, groaning but managing to stand up.

"It's been…A long time…" Major Glory rubbed a bit of blood from his lip. "That I have faced such a strong opponent."

"Surrender now and I will mercifully grant you a quick death." Vilgax stepped forward, unsheathing a large sword from his back.

Major Glory stood up, readying himself. "Do not mistake my words for surrender, villain! I still have plenty of fight left in me!"

"How brave." Vilgax praised sarcastically.

Alexandrite climbed back onto her feet and lashed out with her mace whip that slammed into Vilgax but the tyrant brought both arms up, blocking the attack.

"He's strong." Major Glory admitted but remembered something he had heard earlier with his super hearing.

" _My Semblance allows me to absorb the power of anything, including Aura that grants me the powers of others and the elemental powers of Dust. With it, I don't need to rely on Dust like you pathetic Earthlings. Their power is already MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"Dust, he absorbs the power of Dust like almost everything else." Major Glory muttered, realizing that he might have found Vilgax's weakness. "By Washington's wig! That's it!"

Just as Vilgax blasted Alexandrite again Major Glory flew past the Fusion Gem, grabbing onto Vilgax and shot off into the sky. Vilgax was stunned for a second by sheer speed from Major Glory but recovered and batted the hero away, only for him to shoot back up and slam Vilgax even further up the atmosphere.

"What's he doing?" Ben asked.

Max's eyes widened. "He's trying to launch Vilgax into orbit."

"Okay, that's kind of cool. But isn't that risky?" Rex asked.

"Risky but it's the best chance to take him down." Max answered, confusing everyone who was listening. "Vilgax mentioned he used his Semblance to absorb and stockpile power from Dust and Dust can only work so as long as it remains in close proximity of this planet. If Vilgax were to leave Earth…"

"He'd lose all his Dust powers!" Gwen caught on, looking very surprised.

"Right. Dust and the Earth share symbiotic bond. Without this planet it would be worthless." Max nodded.

Meanwhile back on the beach, Johnny Bravo managed to swim back and crawl back onto land. "I'm okay! I made it…Hello? I'm still alive here."

Vilgax grunted, calling on the power of gravity Dust he had absorbed, allowing him to fly and battled Major Glory as the hero continued pushing him further above the planet's surface.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Vilgax asked as they grappled, still traveling into the sky, reaching the point that they were almost completely out of the atmosphere. "In space or on the ground I will still be victorious."

"On the ground maybe." Major Glory smirked as he let go, starting to fall back to the planet. "But not in space!"

He inhaled and blew, unleashing another freezing gust that slammed into Vilgax and sent him straight into orbit of the planet.

'Foolish human! I'll-' Vilgax was cut off mid-thought as he suddenly felt himself losing power. "What is happening?!"

The amount of power he had stockpiled with his Semblance was rapidly declining and it showed as his mass started to shrink until he was back to his original size. Major Glory fell back to the surface, having remained close enough to the planet that he didn't lose the majority of his power. The hero landed back on the surface, panting slightly from the battle and the flight up to near space. Looking back up he spied an object falling back down to the planet, watching it impacted the ground a mile away.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Vilgax emerged from the crater, still alive but looking badly wounded as his Aura shimmered and his size returned to its pre-empowered state but he looked furious.

"You…" Vilgax growled, looking at Major Glory with pure rage.

"Surrender, villain!" Major Glory pointed at the tyrant. "You have lost much of your power. You cannot hope to win now."

"Vilgax surrenders to no one!" Vilgax roared, activating his Semblance that manifested as green glowing octopus tentacles that lashed out, able to stretch without limit.

Major Glory shot back into the air, dodging the tentacles while Alexandrite used her mace whip to attack from the distance but to her surprise the tentacles grabbed the whip and pulled her towards them, grabbing onto her. The Gem Fusion cried out in pain as the tentacles began draining her energy.

"NO!" Steven cried and ran towards the battle.

"STEVEN!" Greg chased after his son.

Vilgax grinned deviously as he felt the energy of the Crystal Gems rejuvenate him, restoring his Aura. "Yes."

Alexandrite vanished in a flash of light, de-fusing back into Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst but the tentacles kept hold of them and continued draining their energy.

"Let them go!" Steven summoned his shield which he threw at the tentacles and cut them, saving the Gems but they looked very weak.

"What?" Vilgax looked at Steven as he ran over to his caretakers. "How annoying. Though, I have managed to regain enough power to win."

"You fiend!" Major Glory shouted, flying towards Vilgax. "Draining strength that is not yours! Have you no shame?!"

"Shame?" Vilgax asked, blocking a blow aimed at his head that created another earth shattering shockwave that made him slide back. "Never heard of it. Now it's my turn!"

Like Major Glory did before Vilgax inhaled and blew, unleashing a powerful gust that hit the surprised hero and sent him flying back. The tyrant then lunged forward, unleashing his Death Wave on the hero before he could recover and his energy tentacles grabbed Major Glory, proceeding to drain him of his power.

"Hey, squid-face!"

Vilgax looked up just in time to see Rex fire the upgraded version of Max's blaster that slammed into him head on, blasting him across the country side.

"Bull's eye!" Rex pumped a fist.

But to his surprised when the smoke cleared Vilgax was still alive, his Aura having protected him.

"Seriously? What does it take to bring you down?" Rex mumbled in frustration, aiming to fire again.

Vilgax dodged the blast this time, shooting towards Rex and smashed the cannon with a swing of his arm. "I have absorbed just enough power that I can finish you all off now."

Vilgax then kicked Rex away, watching as the annoying human hit the floor with a loud cry of pain right next to the Universes and the downed Crystal Gems. His eyes glowed red, preparing to finish Rex off his with heat-vision. Six ran forward, readying his magna-blades but Vilgax blew him away with another gust from his breath before turning back to Rex. Steven watched as everyone fell to Vilgax, his eyes starting to water from seeing so many people being hurt.

"Hang on!" Ben quickly chose Upgrade and slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix.

Vilgax fired his heat-vision and Steven couldn't take it anymore. "NO MORE HURTING EVERYONE!"

There was blast of light, blinding everyone for a few seconds before it was over…

And Steven collapsed after having protected Rex and his family with his shield.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes. "Again? What sort of human is this?"

Upgrade had rushed forward while Vilgax was distracted and latched onto Rex, oozing all over his body and merging with the nanites inside him, forming a bodysuit colored black with green lines.

"Oh yeah." Rex grinned as he stood up, activating his hyper-jet. "Time to finish this."

Thy Hyper-jet move propelled Rex forward at Vilgax at high-speed and he morphed his hands into giant fists, charging them with green energy. Vilgax blocked the first fist but the sheer force of the blow knocked him back. Rex went on the attack, remembering this power he had gained from his merger with the other Ben's Upgrade that had made him strong enough to easily take on Alpha-Omega. Vilgax tried to punch him but Rex was smaller and much faster now, gracefully evading the tyrant's fists and punched Vilgax back with a charged fist again, then changed his fist into a large sword that when Rex swung it the blade easily slashed through Vilgax's Aura.

Vilgax finally lost his remaining composure and kept on trying to hit Rex with his fists, only for Rex to dodge each attack while shifting between his fists, sword and many more weapons such as axes and saws that cut away at Vilgax's Aura and caused the alien menace to stumble back.

Until Rex finally had enough and formed his Blast Launcher, aiming directly at Vilgax's chest. "And don't come back!"

A large green energy beam shot from the cannon, hitting Vilgax head on and launched him back into the sky.

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Vilgax howled as he was blasted off the planet and directly into space.

All was quiet for several moments.

Everyone waited to see if Vilgax would fall back down to Earth like he did before but nothing happened.

Upgrade detached itself from Rex and changed back into Ben. "You think we got him?"

"I think so. Knowing him, he'll probably be back." Rex admitted with a small smile. "Nice thinking."

Ben smiled back. "Just doing what you asked me to do, Mr…"

"Call me Rex. It's what my friends call me."

Steven tearfully hugged the three Crystal Gems, their bodies looking very pale from nearly being absorbed by Vilgax's Semblance. "Guys, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

As his tears fell onto them, Steven's Gem glowed and the pale Gems seemed to heal with their colors being restored to normal.

"Steven…" Greg watched in awe as his son healed the Gems.

Everyone was taking a moment to take a breath, relieved that it was finally over.

Xxx

"So wait, this laptop belongs to an author who wrote the book you found on all the weird stuff here in this town and now if you crack the password you'll learn who the author is." Hoagie said, trying to remember everything Dipper told him.

"Yes." Dipper answered, pacing back and forth. "And Mabel promised to help me but of course she's obsessing over some boy she'll probably forget about next week."

"Right…"

"I mean, she's already dated a guy who turned out to be a hundred gnomes, that creep Gideon and that merman guy." Dipper kept going on.

"Merman guy? A hundred gnomes?" Poor Hoagie was lost now.

"And then this triangle guy shows up in my dreams, offering me help." Dipper just continued on, as if Hoagie wasn't talking at all.

"Triangle guy?"

"And now I am here by myself trying to find the password Mabel promised to help me find but she sends one of her 'friends' to help me instead."

"Uh…Do you want me here?" Hoagie asked, feeling a little insulted now. "Cause I can just go help Nyx with helping Mabel."

"It's just so…Ugh!" Dipper sat down in front of the laptop. "Frustrating. Why does my sister have to be so selfish?"

"Um…"

"I mean, who ditches an adventure to understand the secrets of this town to go on a date?"

"Uh…"

"And someone who has had so much rotten luck with her other dates?"

"Oh…"

"Almost all her dates were not even human."

"Bubba-Blubba?"

Dipper just stopped and looked at Hoagie with a confused faced. "Bubba-Blubba?"

"Sorry, I had to see if you actually knew I existed." Hoagie shrugged. "I mean, I am good with computers and better at it than puppets so I offered to help you instead. I was only helping your sister because Nyx asked me for help."

"Oh…" Dipper trailed off, feeling like he had just been blabbing like an idiot in front of Hoagie for the last twenty minutes.

Which he had been.

"Wait, who are you again?" Dipper asked.

Hoagie had to resist the urge to smack himself in the face. "I'm Hoagie Gilligan, I'm here because of some sort of contest by the Northwests but I am also friends with Nyx and kind of a friend of your sister's."

"Oh. Right." Dipper rubbed his head. "Sorry."

"So your sister has dated gnomes and a merman." Hoagie said, trying to remember everything Dipper had said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not get into that again." Dipper glanced away for a second. "Look, can you really help with this password? Or were you just trying to weasel out of helping my sister?"

"…Would you make me leave if I said both?" Hoagie chuckled nervously.

"…So can you help me or not?"

"All right." Hoagie looked at the laptop. "Man this is an old model, I didn't even know these were password protected."

"Hang on. I got a few I'd like to try." Dipper typed in his guess. "Mabel. Is. Useless."

' _Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes_.'

"No! No-no-no! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!" Dipper cried hysterically.

"Hang on, there might be a chance. Do you know anything specific about the author? Like his name, birthday or something like that?" Hoagie asked, trying to calm Dipper down.

"No! I don't! I have no clue!" Dipper clutched the laptop. "I was trying to crack this dang password so I could learn more about him!"

"Calm down, man."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Dipper grabbed Hoagie and shook him hard. "I'm about to lose my one chance to learn everything I've been trying to find since I got here!"

Everything suddenly turned black and white and at the window appeared Bill Cipher.

"Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate." Bill commented.

"You?" Hoagie asked, making Dipper look at him.

"You know this guy?"

"Relax, kids. Friendly neighborhood Bill here to lend a hand." Bill floated off the window and towards the two.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Dipper retorted.

"I can help you, kid." Bill's hand lit on fire. "You just need to hear out my demands."

Dipper looked at the computer, which was at 4 minutes now. "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?"

"Yeesh, kid, relax. All I want is a puppet!" Bill answered.

Dipper was confused. "A puppet? What are you playing at?"

"Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you've got a surplus." Bill explained.

"I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these." Dipper said hesitantly.

"Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe." Bill's voice echoed on the last word. "Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?"

Dipper looked at Mabel playing outside with her friends, and the computer, which now had 30 seconds on the clock.

Bill's eye became a clock while reaching for him, hand still on fire. "Tick tock, kid."

"Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" Dipper reached out and shook Bill's hand. "So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?"

"Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..." Bill's voice turned low and echoed. "YOU!"


	47. Chapter 47

_Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Bill Cipher_

 _Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher originated from the second dimension. Bill despised living there, describing it as a dimension of 'flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams.' He 'liberated' his dimension by plunging it into burning chaos, along with everyone he'd ever known, including his own parents. He eventually took over a boiling, shifting intergalactic foam between dimensions: a lawless, unstable crawlspace known as the Nightmare Realm._

 _However, due to the Nightmare Realm's lawlessness and lack of any consistent physics or rules, it was fated to collapse into itself eventually. After coming to learn of a prophecy that stated he would merge the Nightmare Realm with the third dimension, Bill started coming into contact with humans to accomplish this. Without a physical form however, Bill could only access the dreams of the third dimension's beings. In order to make his dealings with mortals easier, he took on the name 'Bill Cipher' as his real name would 'evaporate one with an expression of horror and ecstasy on their face'._

 _Among his targets were the natives who lived in what would become the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Bill once asked a local shaman named Modoc to build an interdimensional gateway to the Nightmare Realm, but the result was made out of twigs. When Modoc learned of the prophecy that foretold of an apocalyptic event that would stem from interactions with Bill Cipher, he lit himself on fire in an effort to avert it. The natives eventually discovered a way to defeat Bill by using a zodiac with ten symbols._

 _They left behind elaborate cave paintings about their encounter with the demon, including how to summon him, and more importantly, a warning never to read the incantation that would summon Bill aloud. The valley was deemed a 'cursed land' by the natives, who evacuated around 1000 AD and even the Grimm would avoid it. The area would eventually be rediscovered by Quentin Trembley and repopulated by pioneers, giving rise to the town of Gravity Falls. Despite Bill's ruling in the Nightmare Realm he was not without enemies._

 _As centuries passed by and the people of the third dimension struggled against the Grimm Bill would try to influence many desperate people to build him a portal but his schemes earned the attention of a being powerful known as the Owl who would shield the minds of the third dimension from Bill. Later studies labelled the Owl as the Golden Guardian of Dreams and Desire, a figure and member of another legend known as the Six-Founding-Spiral. The Owl and Bill are considered eternal enemies in a war of madness against compassion, both able to influence the minds of the third dimension but Bill is known to be a liar and trickster while the Owl is a messenger who delivers visions of warnings, especially in matters involving Bill._

 _Despite the Owl's interference he does not interfere with the free will of third dimension denizens so when the Blind Eye began worshiping Bill he did not interfere, seeing their worship of him as their own choice._

Xxx

Instead of TOM being the one to appear at the end of the opening file, a pair of glowing eyes opened and simply stared out the audience(you). "…Whispers in the dark."

Xxx

He had awakened in darkness.

A door opened and he watched as… _something_ entered. It looked to be a human male but its skin was pale with black and purple veins traveling down its skin, red luminous hair traveling down to the neck and red eyes with black sclera staring at him.

"Welcome to my home, Hoss Degaldo." It spoke, its voice surprisingly human.

"What are you?" The bewildered man said, standing up and seeing his chainsaw still attached to his right arm.

"What I am is a man welcoming you into my home." It spoke, not even blinking at the rude hostility in his voice.

"No…You're something else." Hoss narrowed his eye, pointing his chainsaw at it. "Some kind of supernatural freak."

"And what constitutes your idea of 'human', Mr. Delgado?" It spoke, pacing slightly. "I speak, I reason, I feel and I understand the feelings of others. Is that human enough?"

"Humans are not contaminated with supernatural filth!" Delgado growled.

It stopped, looking amused at him. "So, not just me? But also Faunus and Mobians as well? My, my, what did they all do to earn you ire? Is it because we're all different or it because a Love God tricked you into lying with a trickster goddess?"

Hoss narrowed his eye dangerously. "All of you, contaminating this planet and ruining it with your filth! I am the exterminator who is going to clean it all up!"

He lunged forward with a yell, swinging his chainsaw at the smirking creature but the creature dodged, spinning to the side and kicked Hoss in the knee. The rogue Hunter fell forward and the creature grabbed his saw arm and pinned it down before elbowing Hoss in the face. Hoss fell back, stumbling to his feet while trying to get some breathing room. The creature moved forward, grappling with Hoss before he could try another attack and then head-butted the surprised rogue, knocking him into the wall.

He then kicked the chainsaw arm, smashing the saw into pieces and finished with a final punch to Delgado's face.

"You are strong willed." It said as Hoss fell to the ground. "But you are no true Hunter nor an exterminator. But you might have the chance to be those. I have proposition for you."

Hoss groaned, looking up at the creature's red eyes.

"I have gone by many names through the centuries. However you can simply call me Sammael." The man offered a handshake to Hoss but the rogue remained still so he simply retracted it. "And I have a job that seemingly suits you."

Xxx

"Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" Dipper reached out and shook Bill's hand. "So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?"

"Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..." Bill's voice turned low and echoed. "YOU!"

With a single pull an astral image of Dipper was torn from the body causing Hoagie to cry out in surprise.

"Huh?" Dipper found himself floating transparently, putting his hand through his stomach. "This can't be happening! What did you do to my body?!"

Dipper's body stood up, opening its eyes but they were different. They resembled Bill's one single eye.

"Sorry, kid but you're MY puppet, now! AAHAHAHA!" Bill Cipher in Dipper's body computer to floor and stomped on it. "AHAHAHA!"

Dipper could only watch helplessly. "Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!"

Bill stumbled around, cackling. He stopped in front of a mirror while a horrified Dipper watched.

"Man, it has been so long since I've inhabited a body." He slapped himself in the face. "Woo!" He slapped the other cheek. "Woo! Haha! Pain is hilarious! And two eyes? This thing's deluxe!" Bill examined his eyes and pulled down his lip to look inside his mouth.

"Bill?" Hoagie hesitantly asked.

Bill spun around, smiling at the frightened kid. "Hey, Hoags! Enjoying Gravity Falls?"

"What have you done?" Hoagie pointed at Bill. "Why have you possessed him?"

"Yeah! I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

"Look kids, little Dipper's been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin' and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Destroying that laptop was a cinch. Now I just need to destroy your journal." Bill grinned maniacally. "Race ya to the bottom of the stairs!"

Bill tipped backward and tumbled down the stairs.

"Dipper!" Hoagie ran down the stairs.

Dipper gasped and zoomed down through the floor and landed in the living room.

He steadied himself and flew through the wall into the hall. "Hey!"

Bill was the kitchen, taking a can of Pitt cola from the fridge. "Human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!" He poured it into his mouth and over his face, laughing. "Where do you keep that journal anyway?"

Bill opened a drawer and reached in and then to Hoagie and Dipper's horror he slammed the drawer on his arm repeatedly. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

He continued slamming drawer, occasionally wincing. "Boy, these arms are durable."

"Stop that!" Hoagie said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I've hidden it!" Dipper said.

Bill stopped and stroked his chin thoughtfully, forks stuck in his arm.

"Somewhere you'll never find it in a million years!"

"Hey Dipper!" Mable called from the doorway. "I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!"

Mable ran off, leaving Bill as he looked at Dipper, then grins. "Sure, sounds great, sister! I'll see you at the show!"

"Wait! No, Mabel, don't listen to him! That's not me!" Dipper flew after Mabel as she got in Grunkle Stan's car. "You've gotta hear me!"

He flew in front of the car. "No, no! Wait! Stop!"

The car drove through him, much to his shock.

"Heh! Welcome to the mindscape, kid! Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost!" Bill laughed, stepping out of the house as Hoagie came out, running after the car.

"Mabel wa-" Hoagie tried to say but Bill grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. We have a deal, Hoags." Bill's eyes flashed. "Remember, you help me and I help you find who killed your father."

"Wait, what?" Dipper stopped to listen.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Hoagie struggled to break free. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't be so dramatic. You didn't complain when I brainwashed your family into bringing you here. What? You think a stupid contest would simply bring you all here?" Bill rolled his eyes. "You let me in, Hoags. You let me into your life and family's minds when you took the deal. All because you wanted to know who blew up Hoagie Senior. And it's not a good idea to back out of a deal with me."

"I don't care! I am not letting you hurt Dipper or my friends!" Hoagie said, pulling his arm free. "I'm helping Dipper get his body back."

"You really shouldn't have said that." Bill's eyes flashed and Hoagie suddenly felt lighter.

It only took him looking down at his body to realize what was going on. "Wha?!"

"You think I'd made a deal and not protect myself from being double-crossed?" Bill laughed. "Like I said, you let me into your life and I can remove your mind from your body. You love the feeling of pride that science gives you, just like your dad did. So as punishment I am sending you to a place where science can't help you."

Bill snapped his fingers and Hoagie was pulled into a vortex that appeared above him. "HEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hoagie!" Dipper screamed as the vortex vanished.

"Now to get that book."

As Bill was picked up by Wendy and Soos a pair of eyes peeked out from behind a tree, watching as the car drove off. The person stepped out and walked over to Hoagie's body that had been dumped into the bushes.

"Hoagie…" Nyx knelt down and placed her hand on Hoagie's cheek and then on his forehead. "…Look for the Owl. The Beginning and the End, Life and Death, Creation and Destruction, come together and take your place…In the Spiral."

Xxx

June and Monroe were following the direction June's bracelet was pointing, telling them where the source of supernatural activity was coming from. The bracelet started flashing faster and more urgent and as a car passed them it stopped and glowed, blinding June for a second before resuming the previous flashing like a beeper.

"Great Scott! It passed us!" Monroe spun around, looking at the car that had just passed. "Come on, lass! We got to follow that car."

"Fine!" June picked up Monroe and ran in the direction that car went.

Xxx

Bill narrowed his eyes, sensing a very annoying presence. 'Great, those guardian wannabees are trying to crash my party. I don't think so.'

Xxx

Hoagie couldn't remember when he had stopped screaming.

He couldn't remember if he had blacked out or had simply been staring into the infinite dark abyss Bill had cast him into.

 _"Dad…."_ Hoagie whispered mournfully. "I just wanted answers…I wanted to find out who killed you and why they did it…Mom's been sad ever since that day even if she has Tommy and me. Even Grandma is sad…As much as she can be.

Why did you have to die? Who did it? And will I ever find who did it?"

He felt as if he had fallen from the sky and hit the ground so hard he should have been nothing but a pile of meat.

"Please, someone help me. Dad, Mom, Grandma, Nyx, Dipper, Mabel, Wally, Nigel, Abby, anyone!" Hoagie called out.

His voice echoed in the void, not heard by anyone…

At least that's what he thought.

The dark void around him suddenly changed, lit up by stars appearing and circling around him as a great shape took form before him. Hoagie helped, floating back as it grew, sprouting wings and let out a screech.

It was an owl.

Or at least looked like an owl.

Its body was large and had no fur but was seemingly made of the light of the stars reflecting off its form, giving off a bright golden light and eyes glowing like the sun staring at him. Hoagie did not know what it was but he felt an overwhelming feeling of pure awe.

"What are you?" He finally whispered.

"… _The Owl_."

Hoagie wasn't sure what kind of an answer that was but given its appearance he didn't press. "Why are you here?"

" _You called me._ " The Owl answered simply. " _You made a deal with the trickster._ "

"Trickster? Bill!" Hoage exclaimed, remembering why he was here. "You have to help me!"

" _I take no sides in this, kid. He offered, you accepted._ "

"But I didn't know! I just wanted to know why my father died!"

" _He has his place, kid. As do you. I only warn against making deals with the trickster. Any choice you and the others make is your own._ "

"Warn? You never warned us of anything! I never even saw you before!" Hoagie shouted, feeling angry now. "Where were you when Bill first showed up?!"

" _Here. I've always been here, just as the one you call Bill has always been there._ " The Owl pointed forward.

Hoagie followed the Owl's pointed feather and saw a dark flaming portal. "What is that?"

" _The Nightmare Realm…A place where order and reason do not exist. It is destined to fall apart one day but the trickster has made it his home after he burned his world to nothing._ "

"Burned…his world?"

" _The trickster watched his world burn and came here, seeking to avoid suffering for his crime. But the Nightmare realm is unstable and cannot last. He will either burn or take a new form in a new world, given to him by you or by his sibling._ "

Hoagie's eyes widened in understanding. "My world."

" _A new reality, a new illusion to tear down._ "

"I need to get back! I need to stop him!" Hoagie faced the Owl. "Tell me how to get back!"

" _You already know how._ "

"What?"

" _There is only you and there is only what you believe you can do._ "

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Hoagie shouted. "How can I get back?! Bill tossed me out where...Wherever here is!"

" _You look for a clear answer in a scientific and reasonable way but the trickster is none of those. You must pull back, using the thread that he has left you._ " The Owl started to fade. " _Do not rely on what you think you know to be true but what you believe._ "

"But-Wait!" Hoagie shouted but the Owl vanished. "What thread?!"

The Owl was gone and the void had gone dark again.

"What thread?" Hoagie looked around, trying to understand what the Owl had told him. "Is it metaphorical? How is something metaphorical going to help me?! Why can't I just grasp a thread in my hands?!"

To his surprise a glowing thread literally appeared in his hands.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Hoagie gaped, staring at the thread. "Is this real? I am only dreaming this up. I got to be only dreaming this up."

" _Shut up and pull._ " The Owl's voice echoed. " _There is only you and only the Spiral._ "

Hoagie looked down at the thread and pulled, yelping as the thread pulled him forward and he screamed as there was a flash of bright light.

Xxx

Hoagie's eyes shot open and he sat up, screaming for a moment.

Luckily no was there to hear him in the middle of the night, most of them at Mabel's puppet show.

Xxx

"You are troubled." Sammael spoke dryly, seeing the shadowed form of Moloch sulking in the corner. "Why does this not surprise me?"

" _Did you feel that just now?_ " Moloch's voice sounded subdued.

"Yes, it was from Gravity Falls. Someone else is keeping a close watch on that place as well." Sammael answered.

" _You know who it is. Someone has invoked the ancient ritual for calling out to the Guardians that form the Spiral._ " Moloch stepped forward. " _Why do we wait?_ "

"You fear interference of the Guardians but they departed long ago. We could grow strong enough to crush them and still they can do nothing." Sammael paced around the room.

" _You cannot take them lightly. The Owl has been an enemy of Bill Cipher's from the beginning._ "

"He can only spread warnings to counter the threat of Cipher's deals." Sammael looked out the window. "I have already sent the spectral exterminator to Gravity Falls. He'll cause trouble for the Blind Eye and give the Levin time to infiltrate their lair."

" _We should wipe that town off the face of the planet._ "

Sammael stopped and looked at Moloch. "I don't condone unnecessary overkill. Destroying a town would accomplish nothing. Let Cipher continue playing his game and we will watch. This might give us the clue we've been looking for."

Xxx

Skulker grunted as Dracon created another dent in his suit. The fight had been going on for half a day now and both had exhausted their strength and equipment. Skulker had already been damaged in his earlier fights and he was literally running on fumes now. The so-called Gundam was damaged as well, Skulker having destroyed most of its weapons.

But it was still not enough.

'I am going to need a full retrofit when this is over.' Dracon thought, running a self-diagnostic. 'I haven't had a fight this tough since Skarr.'

The sound of movement, picked up by their audio-sensors made both cybernetic beings stop their fight and just in time. Dracon turned around and spotted legions of large beetle shaped creatures heading straight for them. "Oh great."

"What are those?" Skulker asked, taking a step back.

"Destroyers."

They were Destroyer class Beatle Grimm, a type of Grimm that were considered extremely dangerous, especially in large numbers. They crawled on land like actual insects but they could also stand up on two legs. They could travel in great speed on both land and air. They were armed with four powerful scythes attached to their body as legs and large pincers.

Their eyes were red and possessed a toothy mouth along with large pincers, all of them opening to let out a horrific screech. In sufficient numbers they could be a threat to even the strongest Huntsmen, especially when taking the orders from a Fallen.

'Is a Fallen directing this attack or is it just coincidence? I've read reports that Destroyer Beatles are high in number in or near the Darklands. Is it _him?_ ' Dracon wondered as the Destroyers surrounded him and Skulker.

Xxx

"Joseph Matthews. He's a persistent one." Sammael remarked, sensing his Destroyers cornering the Gundam and spectral hunter. "He's even fought our kind before."

" _He's a wind-up toy whose batteries should have been removed long ago._ " Moloch scoffed. " _Tear them both apart and be done with it._ "

"Matthews will go but we will let Dr. Kriegar examine the spirit once he has been brought back here. I do not waste potential." Sammael retorted.

" _If Matthews sees the connection and captures Van Kleiss they will discover our plans._ "

"Assuming they don't already know. Tam Sung has no doubt informed the ones under his care of us and what our plans might be and so far all attempts to find his temple have failed. We can't do anything so as long as Xialon Temple remains hidden." Sammael turned away, looking out the window. "If Van Kleiss' lab is destroyed we will have lost…nothing."

Xxx

In a dark room a robed man approached a circle of figures, all of them wearing the same kind of robe as him. "Our God has called upon us. The heretics seek to thwart his plans. We will not allow that to happen. We will terminate these infidels."

"Who shall be given the honor?" One of the robed beings asked.

"You two will go." He pointed to two members of the circle. "Terminate the Te Xuan Ze infidel in the name of our God. Unsee you later."

"Unsee you later." The circle echoed.


	48. Chapter 48

_Opening File: The Veil_

 _The Veil is an invisible barrier that cuts off just at the border of Orchid Bay. Its main objective besides shielding the monsters from human eyesight is to also keep truly evil magic at bay._

 _It was put in place by the Magical Elders before recorded history, at the end of a big planetary war between the world of humans and world of magic. To put a stop to it, they gave up their physical forms and empowered three touchstones, which gave rise to the actual Veil, making the world of magic invisible to humans, separating the two worlds forever. Along with the Veil, the Elders also instated the position of the first Te Xuan Ze, a human given great power to hold everything in balance. A current Te Xuan Ze is also the only one in power and able to destroy the three orbs._

 _The Veil is really a spell protected by three Sacred Touch Stones which control it through three different aspects:_

 _1\. The first touchstone – 'gets the ball rolling'; destroying this one starts the process of lifting the spell of the Veil._

 _2\. Magical Sight - The second one holds up the actual veil spell itself._

 _3\. The third is a keystone that acts as a last resort. Destroying it will make the magical veil gone forever as well as let truly evil magic in._

 _Reciting the oath of the Te Xuan Ze at the third stone will restore all of the other touch stones as well as the magical veil. The barrier did not exist as a physical limit barring departure for any Te Xuan Ze before Kai Yee, the Te Xuan Ze's 'strongest warrior and greatest curse' after whom the Elders decided to bind the Veil to the role of The Protector as a literal barrier for all current Te Xuan Ze. Recently the current Te Xuan Ze was given a task outside of Orchid Bay and thus a deal was made to allow her to leave Orchid Bay City, only after a ritual was performed. The Ritual of Soul Bonding, where the Te Xuan Ze's soul is bound to another who is able to leave the barrier but the souls must remain in close proximity at all times._

 _End File_

Xxx

"You can't live life without rules. There are a lot of people with different opinions on rules. One person might say 'Rules are a job to uphold' while another would say 'Rules are for losers'. What category do you fall under?" TOM asked while closing the 'Veil' file. "Rules are meant to give structure while keeping people civilized and from becoming savages. Though, some rules can be seen as ridiculous but they only are if the people who made them were complete loonies. Then are the ones considered unfair and unreasonable and unfortunately those kinds of rules do exist. And many are changed and replaced all the time so you just need to remember the basic ones along with the important rules: the unspoken ones made by you."

Xxx

 _"So remember, Marco that we are trusting you to help Star settle down around here." Raphael said to his son. "Star is not from this world and she doesn't understand the differences and dangers that exists here. Take the time to show her around Echo-Creek, tell her of the Faunus and Mobians and make sure she doesn't go looking for trouble."_

"All right, Star. Feast your eyes on this!" Marco revealed a plateful of hot, cheesy nachos.

"Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" Star sang in excitement, clapping excitedly and picked up a nacho. "Triangle food!"

At the very least they both had the same love for nachos.

A knock at the door was heard, interrupting their nacho feast. Marco answered but no one was there. Marco looks around, at first seeing no one until he saw who had knocked.

A floating pony head. "Yo, what up, home fries?"

Marco screamed and fell over, spilling his nachos.

"Oh, my gosh!" Star came outside, stepping on Marco who groaned. "Flying Princess Pony Head!"

"Oh, hello, 'B-Fly'!"

Star hugged Pony Head and giggles.

"Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?"

"Let me just wake up Marco."

Marco lied on the ground, motionless and covered in nachos and cheese.

"Oh, that is not a dead person?" Pony Head asked.

Marco groaned. "Not... dead..."

Star picked Marco up. "Pony Head, meet my best friend Marco Diaz."

"Your best friend?"

"Huh? Oh, no-no-no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Mewni. Marco, this is the pony I've been telling you about."

Pony Head snorted. "I hate your face. Plus you're ugly." She suddenly laughed. "Just kidding. That's a joke. Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!"

"Yeah, Marco! Let's paaartaaay!"

"With her? Um, okay, well, I was gonna... But I... I was gonna..."

Star gave a sad puppy-dog pout.

"I... Ugh. Alright." Marco picked a nacho off his shirt and eats it.

"My two besties are gonna be besties!"

"Sweet! Let's go!" Pony Head revealed a pair of dimensional scissors in her mouth.

Star gasped. "Dimensional scissors?! Aah! Jealous!"

Pony Head cut open a portal.

"Wait, we're going to another dimen-"

"Come on!" Star pulled Marco through the portal.

Poor Marco felt he should reconsider being the one trying to educate Star on what living on Earth was like, considering how much time he was going to spend _off_ Earth.

Xxx

"Aw come on, Ah-Mah!" Ray-Ray complained as the Lees left the arcade with Lila. "Why'd you trick us? We could be fighting evil with June!"

"Ray-Ray, this mission is too important for you to be messing with and I didn't trick Lila." Jasmine replied, smiling at Lila. "She knew the plan from the beginning."

"What?!"

Lila chuckled. "Sorry, Ray-Ray. June asked me."

"Besides, this is a test for June. Up till now she's faced against small-time beasts and losers. This is the real world and it will be her first step into the kind of battle that has not been fought by a Te Xuan Ze since the split of humans and magic." Jasmine stated stoically. "The last thing June needs is you two getting in her way."

Xxx

June and Monroe rushed through the forest back to Gravity Falls, following the car that had passed them.

"Where are Ray-Ray or Dennis to distract that driver when you need them?" June complained under her breath.

Monroe was right beside June when he picked up a strange scent. "Hold up, lass!"

"Uh?" June stopped and looked behind. "What's up?"

"We got company!" Monroe shouted, jumping up and pushing June down just as something shot out of the woods and sailed over them.

June rolled and jumped to her feet as two figures, wearing crimson robes stepped out of the shadows. One of them was carrying what looked to be a large wrecking ball with a long strong chain attached to it and crystals sprouting from it, resembling teeth.

"Te Xuan Ze, you are not welcome here." The robed figure carrying the wrecking ball stated.

"Great. More cult weirdos in dresses." June groaned.

"They are robes and watch your mouth, young lady!" The shorted robed man complained. "Anyways, turn back now and leave. The Te Xuan Ze and the so-called Elders have no authority here."

"Yeah, I've got my authority right here!" June held up her fist to them and shot forward.

The large robed man threw his wrecking ball again and June ducked, the ball hitting the ground behind her. However when it hit the ground it unleashed a great wave that slammed into June's back, knocking her forward towards the robed figures. The shorter one pulled out a large sledgehammer and swung it, slamming into June's torso and sent her flying back, hitting the ground next to Monroe.

"Oh boy." Monroe mumbled, staring warily at the two who just so easily knocked June around. "These two…They are pros."

June grunted, rubbing her head as she stood up. Thankfully her Aura training and her Te Xuan Ze magic had allowed her to recover quickly but she still had a splitting headache.

"Okay, so these guys are tougher than the last dudes in dresses." June clenched both fists and stretched her neck. "Okay, time to take off the kid gloves."

The large man threw his wrecking ball at her again but June dodged, cart-wheeling to the side and jumped up as the inevitable invisible explosion propelled her through the air. The shorter one aimed his sledgehammer at June and the hammer end fired like a rocket.

"Whoa!" June exclaimed, twisting her body to avoid being hit.

She then aimed a kick down but the robed men jumped away in time. June's foot slammed into the ground and created a large crater in the ground.

'These guys are good. They know the lass is dangerous up close so they are keeping their distance.' Monroe analyzed the two opponents. 'They must be from that cult that worships Cipher. This could be trouble.'

June looked around warily, tracking the two robed men who had disappeared into the trees. A sudden sound made her duck as the Wrecking Ball sailed over her head. She grabbed the chain and pulled, her magically enhanced strength allowing her to pull the owner out of the bushes towards her. She then swung her foot and kicked the man in the chest. The man's Aura flashed grey as he sailed back into a tree.

June looked at the Wrecking Ball and noticed something. "This isn't an ordinary weapon. It's a Geodite! You made magical creatures into weapons?!"

The man stood up, shaking off June's kick, remaining silent. June tossed the Wrecking Ball aside and lunged at the man but the shorter figure jumped out, firing the hammer end of his sledgehammer as June and knocked her back. June grunted, shaking it off and lunged again at the smaller robed enemy, punching at him. However he was fast and agile enough to dodge her strikes and jumped.

He held his sledgehammer up…

And swung it down on his knee.

That caused June to stop for a mere second, seeing he was now limping. "Uh…Are you okay?"

The man answered by charging at her which she took as the answer 'yes' and decided to end the fight. She punched at him but he ducked and touched her arm…

"GAH!" June screamed as she fell over, her knee now in great pain. "What in the world?!"

The man stood up, seemingly completely healed.

"Why are you…You transferred your injury to me!" June realized that she had been tricked. "That's why you hurt yourself!"

Realizing she had been duped June limped back, focusing her Aura on to healing her injury. As the Te Xuan Ze her Aura reserves were much larger than even a highly trained Huntsmen's and Jasmine had shown her a few tricks. She had not yet unlocked her Semblance, if she even had one at all but she had experience in fighting all sorts of magical monsters. What she hadn't been ready for was that the people she was fighting knew how to use their Semblances and they knew how to fight.

The giant picked up his Wrecking Ball and twirled it above his head.

"Lass, move!"

The giant swung his Wrecking Ball as June stood up, her magically enhanced Aura having healed most of her injury and allowing her to move. She rolled to the side, bracing herself for the invisible explosion that came from the crash that sent her skidding through the woods.

"Lass!" Monroe ran over to June, seeing his young charge covered in dirt and bruises. "We got to move. We can't win like this."

"We?" June asked, not recalling her dog friend doing any of the fighting.

"Quick, we have to move. Let's lose them in the woods." Monroe continued, tugging on June's legs.

June looked to see the two robed guys coming after her again and as much as she'd like to smash them down she knew she needed to recover. So with heavy reluctance she picked up Monroe and ran into the woods.

"Don't let her escape!" The large man said, throwing his Wrecking Ball after them.

June jumped, using her enhanced strength to jump up through the air and use the trees as cover. She jumped from tree to tree, feeling her injury healing faster but still needed to get some breathing room.

'I really didn't see this coming. Those magic-xenophobic freaks I fought with Ah-Mah before were posers compared to these guys.' June thought. 'They caught me by surprise but I won't let them get the better of me next time.'

Bill Cipher was just going to have to wait.

Xxx

Dipper flew out of a nearby building, coming upon the theatre. "Bill? Bill! I gotta get my body back before he does something crazy with it." He flew into the theater, spotting Bill in the audience.

Xxx

"Aw, nothing like the theater, huh toots?" The evil demon possessing Dipper's body was sitting with an arm around Wendy and Soos. "Hey Soos, wanna hear the exact time and date of your death?"

"Heheh, okay!" Soos answered.

"Hey guys! You all made it!" Mabel called out, spotting her friends and family in the audience.

"Are you kidding me? I would never miss... whatever this is." Stan said, trying to sound supportive.

"By the by, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?" Bill asked.

"I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene! I still need a reverend, though." Mabel answered.

"Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?" Bill offered.

"Right! Let's go!" Mabel said before running off with Bill.

"Oh, no! Wait! Mabel!" Dipper flew after and followed them backstage.

Xxx

Mabel peeked through the curtain. Gabe was sitting down with his puppets as the lights flickered.

"The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!" Grenda called out.

The house lights dimmed, and, to applause, the curtain opened. The set was a glittery and colorful Mystery Shack.

A light illuminated Candy, standing at a keyboard, dressed as David Bowie. "Gather round, and let us sing, about a girl who had almost everything."

She is rolled off the stage as a Dipper puppet popped out of a window and sang. "Look, it's Mabel!"

Puppet Mabel popped up. "Hi there!"

Next was Puppet Soos. "Did you say stable?"

Followed by Puppet Stan. "No, he said Mabel!"

"Okay, hit it, boys!"

The puppets formed a line and sang. "Who's that girl with the pig and the braces? She puts smiles on everyone's faces!"

Gabe smiled and nodded along.

"When she's around, you're never bored!"

The Puppet mayor came into the middle. "I am a mayor, and here's an award!"

Next was Puppet Mabel. "Thank you, mayor, it's true I'm great. But the perfect girl needs the perfect maaaate..."

The Gabe puppet was revealed. "Hey, what's up, I'm Gabe."

"Bwaaaa?" Heart glasses layered over Puppet Mabel's eyes.

Meanwhile Grenda was standing backstage as Bill, dressed in vicarage clothing, walked up behind her. "So, hey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?"

"It's up in the wedding cake. But that doesn't come down until Act 3. So hold your horses!"

Bill backed away. "Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them... you monster."

Dipper flew up to Grenda. "Hey! Listen! Have you seen Mabel?" However Grenda didn't see him. "What did Bill say? I can't be heard without a vessel? Where would I find a-" Dipper stopped, noticing a pile of puppets and grinned.

"Finally, we're together." Mabel said as Puppet Mable.

"I'm sorry, Mabel, but I have to go fight. In the war!" A helmet landed on Puppet Gabe's head.

He yelled and ran off into a ravaged, flaming background. With a roar, a gigantic many-tentacled Grimm monsters appeared. Lasers flashed, fog rolled in, and gunshots were heard)

"I'll wait for you, Gabe! I'll wait for you!"

Happy music played and the curtain closed as the audience cheered.

"Our intermission has begun! Mill about!" Grenda announced.

Xxx

Mabel was now in her dressing room. "Whew, okay, you can do this, Mabel. Only 36 more musical numbers." She drank from the water fountain as the Dipper puppet slowly rose up, floating beside Mabel.

"Pst, Mabel!"

She noticed the Dipper puppet talking and does a spit take. "Aah! It's come to life! The puppetbooks didn't warn me about this!" She picked up a fork and threw it at the puppet.

"Mabel, it's me, Dipper! You need to help me!"

Mabel stopped, staring at the puppet. "Wait, what, Dipper?! But you're... so much more of a sock than usual!"

"Mabel, you have to listen. Bill tricked me! He stole my body and now he's after the journal! You have to find the journal before Bill destroys it. It's the only hope to get me back in my body!"

"But my cue's coming up any minute!"

There was a knock on the door and Gabe entered with flowers. "Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?"

"GABE!" Mabel grabbed the puppet floating beside her and tucked it behind her back, laughing nervously.

Dipper struggled to free his hand. "Ow! Mabel!"

"Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog. And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?"

"You drive a biscotti?"

The lights flicked on and off.

"I'll be waiting." Gabe said and left.

"Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless. Can't we wait until after the show?" Mabel asked, releasing the puppet.

"Mabel! You want me to be a sock puppet forever?!" The puppet's arms flailed.

Mabel laughed. "I'm sorry, it- it looks funny when you're mad."

Dipper grunted.

"Okay, okay, okay, just take over for me till I get back with the book. Little puppet face!"

Xxx

Dipper was now providing the voices for the puppets, giving Mabel the time she needed to find the book.

"Gabe! You're back from the war!"

He held up Puppet Gabe. "Yes I am! Wanna kiss and sing at the same time?"

"Okay!" He made kissing sound effects as the puppets kiss, stopping to whisper to himself. "Seriously?"

The audience applauded as Mabel climbed the catwalk and ran over to where the giant cake was hanging with the journal sitting inside.

Mabel climbed over the edge and reached for the journal. "Come on, come on!" She fell into the cake and it plummeted down. Just before it hit the stage, it was pulled back up.

"I hope this kiss never ends!" Dipper said as Mabel, continuing the play.

Mabel sighed. "Come on, come on now, there must be a way to get Dipper's body back!"

"Oho, but why would you want to do that?" Mabel looked up to see Bill pulling the cake up, with lights shining behind his grinning face.

"Bill Dipper! Bipper."

"Shh! You wouldn't want to ruin the show... Whoops!" He briefly released the cake, sending Mabel plummeting. "It's slipping! How's about you hand that book over?"

"No way! This is Dipper's! I'd never give it away!"

"Hmm, you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he needed you. So come to your senses. Give me the book or your play is ruined." Mabel sighed and began to hand over the journal. "There it is. I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?"

Mabel glared. "Dipper would."

"Huh?" Mabel pulled him into the cake and they fall to the stage.

Dipper was acting as Puppet Stan. "I'm giving you away. You are a woman now. Waddles, the rings!"

Waddles squealed.

"Wait, what?" Dipper looked up to see the falling cake. "Oh no."

The cake crashed to the floor and Mabel and Bill tumbled out, grappling over the journal while lasers and fog went off.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil monster!"

Stan got out his camera. "Whoa! Children fighting! I can sell this."

Mabel hit Bill in the face with the journal and ran away.

"You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Bill lunged at Mabel but missed.

"True, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!" Mabel retorted.

"Whaddya mean his-"

Mabel tickled him. "Tickle, tickle!"

Bill laughed and fell on the floor. "Aah! Body spasms! What are these?"

"A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours!" She ran around the stage, Bill chasing her. "Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!"

Bill's face dropped. "Ah! What is this feeling?" He was now wheezing. "My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs! Curse you, useless flesh sticks! Body...shutting down... must...scratch... mosquito bites..."

Dipper and Mabel watched as Bill stumbled around, then he collapsed. Bill shot out of Dipper's body and the world turned black and white.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa.. hey!" Dipper flew back into his body and opened his eyes.

"Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember." He stood and gripped his back in pain. "Ooh, everything hurts."

"The twins look over to see the Dipper puppet cackling. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!"

"I'm sorry, Gabe." Mabel sighed and pushed the 'Big Finish' button.

Bill's puppet was on a pile of pyrotechnics, which exploded, sending fireworks shooting into the audience and blowing up the box of puppets. In slow motion, the Grunkle Stan puppet arced through the air, aflame, as Gabe, amid falling puppets, looked on in shock as 'Ave Maria' played mournfully. The rest of the fireworks go off in a cacophonous boom, and Dipper gleefully stomped on the Dipper puppet. As the smoke cleared from the smoldering set, the twins turn to the audience.

Some scaffolding crashed to the floor behind them.

"Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!"

The audience stared at them and started to boo. They get up and left the theater, grumbling about how they almost died.

Gabe stood, frowning.

"Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!"

"Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form. Let's go, my loves." He walked away, kissing the puppets.

The twins just stared.

"Did he just make out with his puppets?" Dipper finally asked.

"I might've dodged a bullet there." Mabel admitted.

Candy ran after Gabe, calling out in her native language. "Gaeibeu'i jamkkan! Kaendi na ajikdo neol saranghae! (Wait, Gabe! Candy still loves you!)"

"Oof. Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined."

"Well, one of them survived." She pulled out the Mabel puppet. "And she has something to say to you." She spoke through the puppet. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy. But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap!" She nudged Dipper's face. "Mystery twins?"

"Mystery twins." Dipper smiled and they fist bumped right before Dipper gasped in pain. "Ow! What'd Bill do to my hand? Ahh!"

"Nothing a little sleep can't fix." They walked offstage. "Come on, bro bro, let's go home."

"Seriously, I need to go to the hospital." Dipper said just as the door opened, revealing Hoagie who was sweating and panting. "Hoagie?!"

"Dipper?!" Hoagie jumped back.

"You're back in your body!" Both boys exclaimed.

Mabel simply stared. "Can we wait till morning?"


	49. Chapter 49

_Opening Files: Te Xuan Ze_

 _The Te Xuan Ze (Te Xuan Ze "_ _特_ _选择",pronounced Te "Shuan" Ze which means "the chosen one" or "magical protector") is the human guardian of the hidden magical world, and an important ambassador, negotiator and peacemaker between the magical worlds, chosen by the Magical Elders themselves. The Elders empower the Te-Xuan-Ze with a small amount of their own immense magical energy, and in return, the Te-Xuan-Ze acts as guardian of those great powers, taking no more and no less than what is needed. He or she is gifted with the ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, as well as superhuman strength, durability, speed, and magical abilities which allow them to cast spells to banish supernatural beings. The Te-Xuan-Ze is unable to leave their home city (which is surrounded by a force field) until their time as the Protector has passed._

 _However, this does not stop the protector from traveling to other, magical dimensions. The Te Xuan Ze is a title and position passed down in Juniper's family, as she is the current Te Xuan Ze, and her grandmother expected to pass down the title and powers to her son, though it skipped a generation and passed to Juniper instead. Te Xuan Ze who have finished their tenure are remembered with a jade statue of themselves, as with Jasmine who has one of herself in the living room next to statues of past Te Xuan Ze._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The definition of duty is a moral obligation; a responsibility. Duty comes in many forms, a simple job that you undertake with rules you must follow. Of course there is the duty you choose and the one you are chosen for. The ones you choose can be simple and there are others that gives you the responsibility of a lifetime." TOM lectured, closing the 'Te Xuan Ze' file. "Then there the ones you chosen for, the ones you did not ask for but have to be a part of. Those can come with the greatest challenges of all that can make or break you."

Xxx

In the twisted land known as the Darklands, Sammael sat on his dark throne in his sanctuary, leaning slightly on the right armchair with right hand supporting his head while he appeared to be sleeping. As he sat on his throne a strange sound was heard outside his chamber and the doors opened. Sammael opened his red eyes, staring at the doors as they opened but remained calm as someone stepped through. It appeared to be a lizard Mobian of some kind with green skin, slicked-back dark purple hair and yellow eyes.

He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie, giving him a businessman-like impression. What stood out about him though was the missing middle finger of his right hand.

"Well, it's not often I have visitors, especially ones that arrive in my home without my permission." Sammael remarked as the lizard stopped a few feet of his throne. "It's even rarer for them to be visitors from another dimension or for them to be old friends who return after so long. So, what brings you back to me, Immortal One? Or should I call you Toffee?"

The lizard barely blinked as Sammael chuckled at the end of his question. "I came here because of someone connected with an old acquaintance of mine who has taken residence in this world."

"I assume you are talking about the young princess living a normal life or as much as one can live a normal on this world in Echo Creek." Sammael stood up and stepped off his throne to approach Toffee. "Is that you why you here?"

"Yes." Toffee answered as both beings faced each other.

To Toffee, Sammael resembled a Mewnan much like regular Humans did but the former general knew he was anything but a Human and much different from a Mewnan, given his skin that was as pale as snow with black and purple markings traveling down his veins, red glowing eyes with black sclera and even his clothes were not natural, appearing to be made of pure darkness instead of threading. All of this gave off an appearance of malevolence which Sammael was more than capable of backing up. At the same time, Sammael saw Toffee as less of the war general he had been before and more of a business person such as a lawyer or even a corporate head but the Fallen knew there was more to the lizard man than meets the eye. Though Toffee hid it well Sammael had sensed an indifference to life in general that was matched by his intellect and dark desires, making him a very dangerous being.

"And what of her?" Sammael asked.

"I have plans for this girl and in the interest of our past meetings, where we both learned a great deal of knowledge from each other; I request you do nothing against her." Toffee stated, his hands folded behind his back to enhance his gentlemen appearance.

"Still waging war against the Mewni Royal Family, I see." Sammael eyed the missing finger. "Though I can see you did not walk away unscathed."

"I underestimated the Queen and her resolve back then which led to my army losing its morale and abandoning me." Toffee held his injured hand. "As much as it pains me to admit, it forced me to learn a harsh lesson that day."

"Such as?"

"You cannot rely on those of lesser intellect and will to stand by you when the chance for victory is snatched away." Toffee lowered his hand. "Years ago, I did a favor for someone who was just as interested in the Royal Family's magic as I am. I give my word that our activities will not interfere with your plans so as long you do not interfere with ours."

Sammael's eyes flashed red for a brief second before smiling. "It takes a great deal of courage to come before me and speak to me like you have. You know what I am capable of and that I possess powers that are even more than a match for your enemies. And yet, you stand before me and boldly request me to not interfere with your plans. Tell me, Toffee do you remember how we first met?"

"I do." Toffee nodded. "You appeared before me, curious of my origins and apparently felt my negative emotions."

"Your cold heart, lack of empathy for others and you dark desires shined like a beacon even across this world." Sammael lightly paced around Toffee. "It was an interesting meeting and one I won't forget." He stopped and stared Toffee in the eye. " _But_ , you should not forget that if I do not simply accept requests, even ones from you unless you have something to offer me in exchange. You did not accept my offer to lead an army of Grimm against the Royal Family on the grounds that you prefer to taste vengeance on your own and now you come before me again to say you do not wish the princess being slain by Grimm, even if her life does not matter to me in the slightest?"

To his credit, Toffee maintained a dignified look and pose. "In exchange in for ensuring Star Butterfly remains alive I will assist you and your fellow Fallen in your goals. I have information on many warriors across the multiverse that can be persuaded to fight for you with the resources to reach them. Also, I have resources for tracking down the Elementals."

Sammael raised an eyebrow, not surprised that Toffee knew of the Elementals. "And what does Hex have to say about this?"

"Nothing. This is purely a proposition between us." Toffee answered.

Sammael walked back to his throne and sat down. "Very well, but if the girl seeks trouble on this world I will not personally intervene just because she is valuable to you for the moment."

"Very well." Toffee said and just like that he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

Xxx

A beeping sound roused her from her slumber and she opened her eyes, seeing her wrist device was beeping and quickly sat up, answering the call. "This is Human Number C0-N1Y."

" _C0-N1Y, this is Peridot._ " Peridot's voice spoke from the communicator. " _What is your status?_ "

"I've…" She looked around, taking a second to remember. "I've taken up residence in a vacant structure, most likely an abandoned settlement. I had to take shelter for the night."

" _I've run into a complication. The Crystal Gems have survived the ship crashing and they assaulted me at the Prime Kindergarten. I barely escaped their pursuit. We must send a distress signal to Yellow Diamond to get help._ "

"How? We don't have communicators with range to reach Homeworld." Connie pointed out.

" _True but I remember from the schematics for the original colony that a communication outpost was built. It will have the range needed to contact Homeworld. We will go there at once._ "

"I haven't managed to find a Warp Pad to use. I don't even know exactly where on the planet I am." Connie pointed out. "Shall I set off my beacon?"

" _No, we cannot risk being discovered._ " Peridot answered, remaining silent for a moment. " _I will triangulate your possession by tracking this transmission. Do not move from your current location until I have arrived. We will then head to the communication hub._ "

"Understood." Connie nodded, sitting back down to make herself comfortable. "I will wait here for you."

" _Good. I will be there shortly._ " Peridot said and ended the transmission.

Connie lied back down, looking up at the wooden ceiling. "So, my mission is complete. I guess, that means I will be leaving soon. I was kind of hoping to see a little more of this planet."

"Do you really wish to leave?"

Connie's eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet, pulling out her sword and looked around. "Who is there?"

"Here."

Connie looked down and saw a blue bird on the ground, staring up at her. "…You?"

"Me." The bird nodded. "Welcome home, C0-N1Y or should I call you Connie? I am Beatrice."

Xxx

Far across the world, a portal opened and out stepped men in black and gold armor led by a man wearing a crimson robe.

"Our Lord and Master is here." The man in the crimson robe said, pointing ahead to a crater just a yard away.

In the center of the crater was a giant body that had been burned from head to toe, no doubt caused by its re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. The green skin was pale, the right arm was missing along with the left leg and the armor was heavily damaged with even parts of the torso missing.

"Get a medical capsule immediately."

Xxx

Edwards looked over the battered remains of the being he knew as Diagon, placed in the stasis chamber with multiple tubes and wires connected to his body with a breathing mask over his face.

"Status." Edwards simply said.

"We are working around the clock to heal Lord Diagon. His Aura reserves are extremely low but they slowly recharging and it appears our Lord's Aura is what allowed him to survive the fall back into Earth's atmosphere. His natural regenerative abilities combined with his Aura are accelerating the healing process and his limbs should be restored very soon." The doctor next to him reported. "We have finished the master's serum that will naturally enhance his tissue strength and Aura reserves by a thousand percent."

"Good. It will please him to know the serum is ready." Edwards nodded in satisfaction. "This will give him the edge he needs."

Robotic arms inside the tank placed several cylinder capsules into Vilgax's remaining arm, causing red vein like markings to travel up the arm. Even though he was unconscious Vilgax groaned in agony as his muscle mass increased and his body started healing even faster.

"The bio-boosters are working even better than anticipated." The doctor reported. "Lord Diagon's Aura reserves have been enhanced even greater than before and its speeding up the healing process. He should be fully recovered in a week."

"See what can be done to speed up the process. Our Lord Diagon will no doubt wish vengeance on the ones who did this to him." Edwards ordered, turning away from the tank holding his master. "They will pay dearly for this treachery."

Inside the tank Vilgax's eyes slowly opened, glowing red with rage through the healing liquid he was floating in, having heard everything that was said.

They would pay dearly indeed.

Xxx

Juniper Lee grunted as she sat down against a tree, placing a hand on her wounded leg. Monroe looked over her leg, seeing that it was healing quickly but poor Juniper was still in considerable pain. He knew how tough June was, having been by her side in almost all of her battles but was forced to concede she had not been prepared for the kind of opponents outside of Orchid Bay. Aside from magical creatures the only other opponents June had faced were the humans of H.A.M. (stands for 'Humans for the Abolishment of Magic' or 'Humans Against Magic.'), a group of humans that were dedicated to ridding the world of magic.

They were tough but against the combined force of Juniper and Jasmine Lee they were easily defeated. When June had been sent here to Gravity Falls Monroe was worried since they were dealing with Bill Cipher of all evil dimensional beings but remained by June's side as any mentor of the Te Xuan Ze would do. However even he could not have predicted things would go bad this quickly. Those two warriors, obviously worshippers of Cipher, were not only strong they were also different from anyone else June had fought.

Skilled fighters obviously like Huntsmen but also trained to fight magically enhanced fighters like June which was not good.

"So, give it to me straight, Monroe. How bad is it?" Juniper asked, taking a deep breath.

"It'll heal in half an hour as long as you don't strain yourself." Monroe answered, looking around. "Looks like we managed to give them the slip."

"For now." June muttered grimly. "I thought they would be like any other chump I've fought but I haven't been this worried since Loki or Kai Yee."

"Aye, I don't think the Elders gave you much of a heads up when they offered you this. You have faced a lot of danger, June but you've never had to face skilled humans, especially those that might have been trained to kill. Huntsmen and the Te Xuan Ze have protected this world from threats for a very long time now but never have fought side by side or against each other and it was for good reason. Huntsmen that are trained to kill anything other than Grimm are extremely dangerous, trained to think and act creatively with the experience skills to take on even a fully realized Te Xuan Ze." Monroe explained, sitting next to June.

"You think I'm in over my head?" June asked, looking up at the branches above her.

"I'm worried you took this deal, mainly because it gave you the chance no one before you was given: a chance to leave Orchid Bay much earlier than you should have." Monroe admitted. "The Elders explained you'd face even greater threats and though you didn't sound too pleased by it you still took the deal."

"Yeah, I took it and maybe I did want to just get out of my hometown." June scowled. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is if you haven't considered what you'd be in for." Monroe looked up at June. "What did you think the Elders meant when they mentioned you'd face more threats? Beefy old hags like Auntie Roon, wimps like the Sandman or losers like those trolls that kidnapped Dennis?"

"What do you want me to say, Monroe? That I thought it'd be easy? Like you and Ah-Mah would have let me take this deal if you thought I couldn't handle it." June retorted. "I trained for this and maybe I thought I was thinking more about being outside of Orchid Bay when I should have been focusing on what I'd be doing. But I am here and I've never once shirked my responsibilities even when I was tempted. I'm finally free of the barrier keeping me trapped but I am still doing what I've been charged to do. Isn't that enough for you?"

Monroe looked thoughtful before answering a moment later. "Aye, it is. It is, lass."

Juniper sighed and closed her eyes, dozing off. "I'm the Te Xuan Ze and even if I wished things could be different…I wouldn't change anything."

June closed her eyes but Monroe stayed awake, opting to keep on lookout while June recovered. A thousand year old dog or not he was still a dog and he would protect his friend from any danger in this crazy land.

Xxx

Jack Spicer wondered what exactly he was doing out here.

He followed the caller's instruction to a stupid looking store called the Mystery Shack which wasn't even open.

"This whole trip was a waste of time. I am heading back to China in the morning." Jack grumbled, turning away from the shop.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jack spun around, watching as a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head. He had an upturned nose, blue eyes and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wore a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes.

"And here I went through all the trouble of bringing you here." The boy remarked in a pompous manner.

Jack Spicer was not impressed. "And who might you be?"

"I am Gideon Gleeful." The boy answered in a grand manner. "Local psychic and your current guide to Gravity Falls and the secrets you've come in search of."

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically, not believing this kid's claims.

"Yes and here is the proof." Gideon pointed to the Mystery Shack. "Inside that shop is the reason why you are here."

"That shop of fake and cheap crud?" Jack asked, causing Gideon to laugh.

"Cheap crud, yes. Inside the shop, no. It's down below the shop." Gideon pointed to the ground. "There's a bunker underneath that shop and it's why you are here."

"You are joking." Jack scoffed.

"You got the fancy tech. Take a look for yourself." Gideon spotted approaching lights. "There is a lot more to this shop and its owner, Stan Pines than they appear."

Gideon slipped into the bushes, leaving Jack alone but he quickly ran into the woods to avoid being spotted on private property.

"I can't believe I am sticking around. I must be going insane." Jack muttered, making his way back to the Northwest mansion.

Xxx

Courage.

That was the name that Muriel Bagge had given him on the day she had found him, seeing the bravery in the abandoned puppy for surviving on the streets all by himself. The woman was a retired Huntress from Scotland and had gotten married to the man she loved, opting for a quiet life and the only place one could hope for that would be in the middle of Nowhere. It was peaceful and quite life, with a town just a drive away where they could pick up supplies when they needed.

Right now though, they were in need of medical supplies.

The reason being was the unconscious girl Muriel had found buried alive out in the backyard of the home owned by the Bagge family. Muriel pulled her out of the ground and quickly brought her into the house, cleaning her up and bandaged her wounds. Both she and her husband had spent enough times as Hunters to know the poor girl Muriel had found had been through Hell. She was young, having pale skin and an unusual shade of violet.

Her appearance was as dark and mysterious as her arrival had been. She wore an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she had a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she had a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs were exposed and the belt tied at the back like a cord.

Her attire had led the farmer and his wife to conclude she was a Huntress.

They had been on the job long enough to see the many different kind of outfits Hunters like to wear and some would be considered quite outrageous to ordinary people. Thankfully this girl's outfit was actually quite modest but she still gave off the mysterious feeling that left them with many questions.

Like why she had a red jewel embedded in her forehead.

Such questions had to be put on hold as Muriel asked Eustace and Courage to go town and pick up some more medical supplies while she stayed at home and kept an eye on the unconscious girl. So the farmer and the dog were both seated in Eustace's truck which he had built himself which spoke a lot for his skills. He had built it with his own two hands, utilizing the available pieces he could find and wanting to save as much money as he could for fixing up the farmhouse. It worked but every once in a while Eustace would be spending half a day fixing the engine or the horn.

Both were just a few kilometers away from town when both witnessed an explosion up ahead.

"What in tarnation?!" Eustace nearly slammed his foot on the brakes but slowed considerably. "Who would be setting fireworks at this time of night?"

Xxx

Skulker and Dracon ended putting their fight on hold when they found themselves surrounded by Destroyer Beatles. Both were exhausted, damaged and low on fighting capabilities.

And the only reason why they weren't dead or whatever passed for dead in Skulker's case, was that they were able to run really fast.

"What are these things?!" Skulker shouted, firing the last of his missiles that slammed into the lead Beetle but had no effect.

"You never fought a Grimm before?!" Dracon retorted, his mechanical body allowing him to run faster than a normal person and much longer.

Too bad the Beetle Grimm were capable of catching up with him.

"I don't know why I'm even running!" Skulker stopped and turned himself intangible. "Let's see them hurt me now!"

The Beetle Grimm charged right through the ghost hunter, unable to harm with their giant pincers. Skulker laughed, feeling joy in outwitting these monsters.

"Oh sure. He gets special powers." Dracon muttered bitterly, still running with the Beatles on his tail. "Since when can robots do that?! And where can I get those powers?!"

The Beetle Grimm seemed to pay no attention to Skulker as he remained intangible and sank into the ground. The only good thing Dracon could say was that he was leading the Grimm away from the town. He aimed his rifle over his shoulder, trying to hold off the Grimm. However he was low on ammo, his flight unit had been destroyed during his fight with Skulker and they were catching up to him.

HONK-HONK!

"Wha-?!" Dracon looked ahead and saw a pair of lights approaching fast, followed by the sound of Dust shells being fired past him and hitting the nearest Beetle Grimm.

The truck stopped right in front of Dracon and out stepped an elderly man, holding a pair of tomahawks, and a pink furred dog with a black spot on its back.

The fact that dog was standing on its hind legs suggested it was a Mobian.

"So this is the cause of all of this racket?" Eustace asked, barely surprised by Dracon's appearance as the Beetle Grimm stood on their hind legs, brandishing their scythe shaped arms that gleamed in the lights of Eustace's truck.

"Get out of here! There are too many!" Dracon urged.

"Shut up, you walking tin-can. I may be old but I was fighting herds of Grimm while you were still on the conveyor belt!" Eustace snapped and looked down at the dog. "Courage, you know what to do."

Courage timidly nodded, walking past Dracon as Eustace put a pair of earplugs on, and took a deep breath.

"What is he-" Dracon started but stopped as a powerful scream erupted from Courage's mouth.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

It felt like all of Nowhere itself was shaking as invisible waves created from the sound of Courage's screaming slammed into the Grimm Horde, blasting most of them back and those that managed to remain standing were quickly knocked down by their own brethren slamming into them. Dracon fell to his knees as Courage's screaming almost overloaded his audio sensors while Eustace remain composed, his earplugs blocking out the worst of Courage's screaming. Finally after a moment of screaming, the entire Beetle Grimm swarm had been wiped out by the screaming of a small pink furred dog who fell face first on the ground and was panting heavily.

Eustace walked over and picked Courage up, placing him back in the truck. "Good dog."

"Sweet Glob…" Dracon trailed off at the sheer devastation caused by the dog's screaming.

The screaming attack was obviously the Dog Mobian's Semblance and it was a very powerful one at that.

"Yep, he's a tough one. I don't like tiring him out like that but I can't be fighting Grimm like I used, especially with numbers like that." Eustace said casually. "But retired Huntsman or not, I don't like sitting on the sidelines."

"You are a retired Huntsman?" Dracon asked, standing back up after he had done a system check. Needless to say he was in need of repairs.

"Yep. The name's Bagge, Eustace Bagge."

Xxx

 **Name: Courage**

 **Aura: Pink**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Semblance: Super-Scream**

 **Description: Courage's Semblance allows him to use a powerful sonic attacking when he screams that is capable of causing large scale destruction. This Semblance is so powerful it causes heavy vibrations in the ground, damages the ears of anyone who is hit head on to the point they might go completely deaf and even wipe out entire Grimm swarms. The price is that even a single attack drains Courage of his strength quickly so he must be careful of how and when he uses it.**


	50. Chapter 50

_Opening Files: Crystal Gems_

 _The Crystal Gems, also referred to as the Rebels, are a group of Gems established by Rose Quartz who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. Over 6,000 years ago Homeworld Gems planned to use Kindergartens to create new Gems on Earth while they were colonizing the planet. As Gems were pumped out of the Prime Kindergarten, Rose Quartz discovered that the process of creating new Gems was very invasive and damaging to the planet, since Gems drained the life force out of the surrounding area in order to grow. Rose Quartz's empathy towards the Earth and beliefs on the Kindergarten's injustice instigated her to defect from her fellow Gems; she truly cared for every form of life on the planet._

 _Rose Quartz formed the group known as the Crystal Gems, for Gems who agreed with her beliefs. Another reason that Rose formed the Crystal Gems was because she disagreed with how Homeworld's society ran; she believed that Gems shouldn't have to do what the Diamonds wanted them to do, but instead choose their own lives and fate. Many battles were fought and took place in different locations all over Earth, such as the Ancient Sky Arena, the Cloud Arena, and the Strawberry Battlefield. Rose was able to keep her army in contention with Homeworld's superior army because of her healing abilities._

 _The war was fought not just between Gems but also the inhabitants of the planet such as Humans and Grimm. Working with her Human allies Rose and the Crystal Gems learned how to avoid and even fight the Grimm, relying on special armor created by a Bismuth Gem who outfitted the entire rebel army with weapons to fight against Homeworld and the Grimm. Around 5,000 years ago Rose is believed to have shattered Pink Diamond. The Crystal Gems continue to fight against Homeworld's ever-growing army, due to the newly created Beta Kindergarten._

 _Over 4,500 years ago Earth was no longer seen as a viable colony to Homeworld. With one final effort to wipe out the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds unleashed the Corrupting Light, corrupting any Gems exposed to the blast. Rose was able to protect herself, Garnet, and Pearl from becoming corrupted with her shield. It was also around this time that the source of the Grimm is sealed again and the remaining Grimm fall into dormancy._

 _The use of Aura falls into mythology for reasons unknown, becoming completely forgotten until the Time of Awakening. The remaining Crystal Gems used their abilities to defend Earth from countless threats. As Rose wished, the Crystal Gems contained the Corrupted Gems in bubbles. Rose made it the Crystal Gems' mission to one day figure out how to cure Corrupted Gems._

 _The Crystal Gems also met and recruited Amethyst, who popped out of the Prime Kindergarten too late to fight in the Rebellion. After falling in love with Greg Universe, Rose, a great admirer of humanity, gave up her physical form to give birth to a half-human child, Steven Universe. The other remaining Crystal Gems, currently composed of by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl have taken it upon themselves to raise him alongside Greg and teach him how to use his powers. With Homeworld gaining new interest in Earth, Steven and the Crystal Gems continue to protect humanity and contain Corrupted Gems._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Rebellion, revolution, resistance, defiance. All these concepts exist around the same idea of fighting against a perceived enemy, threat or tyranny. Of course they are all judged by how they act. Property destruction could get you labelled as mere vandals while attacks that result in the deaths of innocent people will have people calling you terrorists." TOM closed the 'Crystal Gems' file. "History is full of such examples of a small band of people, labelling themselves as freedom fighters against tyranny and wishing to hopefully change corrupt systems for the better. It's a noble goal but you have to be careful of what goal you have in mind. Too many times leaders have allowed themselves to walk down the same path of corruption of their enemies, becoming extreme in their methods and making so many wrong choices that you end becoming the very evil you have been fighting to destroy. Always stay true to your ideals and if you believe anything you want is worth whatever risk it might have you better be ready to give it all you got."

Xxx

The cleanup of Beach City after Vilgax's attack was actually less strenuous than rebuilding after Malachite's attack or currently rebuilding Steven's house that was right in front of the Gem Temple. The hero named Major Glory had assisted in repairing the town while the Gems worked the rest of the day and night to rebuild the house.

"Three attacks in the last couple of weeks. Man, we're on a roll here." Amethyst commented, throwing away a large piece of wood.

"Amethyst, this is serious!" Pearl scolded, picking up remains of Steven's toys. "We were attacked by Homeworld and barely got away thanks to Steven. Then the Gem Fusion created by Jasper and Lapis nearly destroyed the entire town and now this." She stopped and looked at Garnet who finished bringing in enough supplies to rebuild the outer deck. "That Chimera Sui Generis…That was Vilgax wasn't it?"

Garnet nodded. "The intergalactic terrorist, Vilgax. He was on Earth over two hundred years ago, according to Rose but he never knew that Gems were on this planet."

"Wait, we know this guy?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst, don't you remember the briefings the Plumbers shared with us?" Pearl asked, rubbing her head. "That human, Tennyson, who Rose spoke with. He supplied her with a list of all known extraterrestrial threats at the time and originally thought we were because Vilgax had come here. But I thought Vilgax was confirmed destroyed."

"Evidently not." Garnet simply said. "The Plumbers at the time informed us that Vilgax had already destroyed Gem colonies and was given a Kill-On-Sight order by the Diamonds and he also destroyed the Petrosapien homeworld."

"The only species Homeworld ever respected, even though they stood against the way Homeworld would colonize planets." Pearl remarked grimly. "It's bad enough Homeworld knows of us but if they knew Vilgax was still alive and on this planet…"

"They would send a full battalion and Malachite and Peridot would be the least of our problems." Garnet finished.

"Yikes." Was all Amethyst could say. "Well, good thing we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Don't be so sure." Garnet replied darkly. "If Vilgax is still alive and he knows that Gems are still on the planet along with the boy who carries the Omnitrix we will see him again. And if he finds out about Steven…"

"What do we do?" Pearl asked.

"We speak to Tennyson."

Xxx

Each of the Crystal Gems had been reacting to previous events in their own way.

Garnet was stoic as usual, remaining every bit as the leader she had become since Rose gave up her physical form. However, on the inside she was just as conflicted as Pearl and Amethyst looked. Homeworld's return brought about a familiar fear they would try to colonize the planet again and what might happen if they found out about Steven but even that had paled in comparison to what she had discovered in the Kindergarten.

Gem shards forced to fuse.

Such an act was crime against nature, a crime against love in Garnet's eyes and she had only pulled herself together when her Future Vision showed her that Steven would be in danger. Then there was the battles against Malachite and Vilgax that attracted much unwanted attention on Beach City. Huntsmen had gathered, protecting the city from incoming Grimm.

' _Are we going to talk about this?_ ' The Ruby half asked, sounding frustrated in Garnet's mindscape. ' _Fusion, Sapphire! FUSION!_ '

' _There is nothing we can do aside from track down Peridot and the human that was with her._ ' The Sapphire half responded.

' _And then what?! Bubble them both?! We can't bubble humans and bubbling is too nice in Peridot's case! Look what she did!_ ' Ruby shouted.

' _We don't know it was her._ ' Sapphire pointed out.

' _SHE KNEW! SHE KNEW WHAT THEY WERE! THAT MEANS SHE'S WORSE THAN JASPER!_ ' Ruby raged. ' _SHE SHOULD BE SHATTERED AND FUSED! SEE HOW SHE LIKES IT!_ '

' _You don't mean that._ '

' _I KNOW I DON'T!_ '

Both halves remained quiet as Garnet continued walking, giving no impression to anyone as to what might be happening inside her.

Pearl on the other hand was considering a different set of events.

'Everything is spiraling out of control. Homeworld, Malachite, Seraphinite, Peridot and now this Vilgax? And all the Huntsmen that have been popping up.' Pearl thought anxiously. 'We've been hidden for thousands of years and now suddenly we're fighting in battles that we haven't had to fight since the Rebellion. This is why we hid in the first place after Homeworld fled. We couldn't fight against the Grimm anymore with so few of us left.'

Despite how she acted Pearl knew how powerful the species on Earth truly were. She had seen them fight in the Rebellion against both the Grimm and Homeworld and it still amazed her that an organic species that could actually fight Gems existed. Given the nature of the Grimm she supposed it was no surprise that the rest of the planet's inhabitants would have evolved to fight against them, becoming their natural competition.

It was also what made her slightly fear them.

Humans, Faunus and Mobians, three species that could challenge and defeat Gems.

And the Grimm, a species made of a strange substance that actually killed Gems on contact.

'Bismuth forged special armor to protect us from the Grimm during the Rebellion before she was lost. When the war was over we hid ourselves away, only traveling out to find and bubble corrupted Gems.' Pearl recalled sadly. 'Rose is gone, Homeworld is returning, Seraphinite is permanently bonded to a human and for the first time in centuries we've come in contact with Huntsmen. How long before another war starts?'

Meanwhile Amethyst was focused on everything that is happened like Garnet and Pearl but her thoughts were a little more personal.

( _Flashback_ )

 _"Is Rose really that desperate for troops? That she'd keep a defect like you?" Jasper asked, condescendingly._

 _Amethyst managed to stand back up. "Rose said... I'm perfect... the way I am!"_

 _"Then she had low standards!"_

 _Enraged, Amethyst charged at Jasper with her spin dash._

 _"You could've been me!" Jasper kicked Amethyst into the air, and as she fell back past Jasper the two stared into each other's eyes, Jasper staring confidently into Amethyst's shocked and wide eyes. "And what are you instead?"_

 _Amethyst slammed into the ground and looked back at Jasper._

 _"Just a joke." Jasper head-butted Amethyst, destroying her form and knocking her gem into the air._

 _(End Flashback)_

Amethyst gritted her teeth, the sting of Jasper humiliating and defeating coming back to her now that they've had a moment's rest. Jasper's words plus her own self-loathing towards her own origins struck a blow to Amethyst and she couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard she tried or how many battles she was in.

'I was useless against Jasper, we couldn't do a thing against Malachite and that Vilgax creep whooped us like it wasn't even a big deal. We're the Crystal Gems and we've been getting our stones kicked all over the place. Is it because of me? Is it because…' Amethyst held up a fist and clenched it. 'I'm not like Jasper?'

"Grimm have been all over the country side, in larger numbers than I've seen in a long time. It must have been the negative emotions, likely from Malachite and Vilgax that attracted them." Amethyst shook her head at the sound of Pearl's voice. "Beach City has too few trained fighters. We might end up having to defend this city from Grimm."

"We still have Bismuth's armor. It worked during the Rebellion." Garnet replied, relieved to hear a distraction. "With the armor Grimm are not more dangerous than Corrupted Gems."

"And what will Tennyson say when we speak to him?" Pearl asked as the Gems entered town. "They agreed to leave us and any Gem related problems alone on the condition we would handle them. Vilgax's attack might put doubt in our abilities."

"And what is so bad about that?" Amethyst mumbled, making them stop.

"Amethyst…" Pearl looked surprised.

"We've had our stones kicked not one but three times. Jasper, Malachite and now Vilgax. We're the Crystal Gems and we haven't saved the day once in a whole week. We had help…From people of this planet." Amethyst kicked a small pebble. "The people Rose wanted to protect, even if it meant protecting those Grimm that like to kill us. She disappears and look how we do without her."

"Amethyst, what are you getting at?" Pearl questioned, seeing something was wrong with the smaller Gem.

"Nothing." Amethyst turned away. "I'm going to the wrestling hall."

"Amethyst-" Pearl tried to call her back but Garnet stopped the pale Gem with a hand on her shoulder. "Garnet?"

"Give her time." Garnet simply said.

Pearl looked back at Amethyst as she walked away; wondering what had gotten into her.

Xxx

Steven was completely out of it, sleeping peacefully in Greg's van while his house was being rebuilt.

Greg was sitting outside, playing his guitar and looking up at the night sky. Needless to say it had been a _long_ day and he was just glad Steven made it through alive, _again._

He looked over the Rustbucket, remembering how Vilgax had been after Steven's friend, Ben Tennyson over some alien watch that let him transform into other aliens.

And he thought life with Gems was crazy.

His musings were cut off as Max stepped out of the Rustbucket and at the same time Garnet and Pearl appeared, walking up to the two vehicles.

'Oh boy.' Greg thought as Max met the Gems. 'This can't be good.'

"We need to talk." Garnet started.

Xxx

Johnny Bravo was a man who enjoyed many of the good things in life.

Bikini Babes.

TV.

Bikini Babes.

Pops' food.

Bikini Babes.

Mr. Keven's hair gel.

Bikini Babes.

The unconditional love of his Mama.

Bikini Babes…

"Wait, I already got Bikini Babes like five times now. Where am I going with this?" Johnny stopped and wondered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A man sailed over Johnny's head as he was thinking.

"I like a lot of things." Johnny had a hand on his chin. "We established what I like. Now what were the words about me that I was trying to say?"

" _And another take down by Purple Puma!_ " A voice amplified by a microphone announced in the building Johnny was standing next to.

"Were they going to list a few more things I like? Like…Oh, Bikini Babes magazine!" Johnny snapped his fingers. "That's got to be it!"

" _And here comes the next challenger!_ "

"I like all these things so these words are obviously pointing out all the things I like!" Johnny continued, completely oblivious to the sounds of fighting inside the building.

" _Oh! What a strike! He's going to be feeling that tomorrow!_ "

"So maybe it's about me discovering how happy I am with myself." Johnny rubbed his chin. "Me, learning that I am happy…Would like a nice hot chick though. That would make me like ten times happy."

" _Three, two, one! You're out! Purple Puma wins again!_ " The microphone voice announced followed by cheering.

"Mama always said there is a girl out there that I can count on, one girl that I can be me with no matter what, one girl that would never make me feel crummy." Johnny contemplated. "I wonder who that could be?"

" _Will anyone else challenge the Purple Puma?_ "

Johnny stopped and looked at the building. "The Purple what now?"

" _Do we have a challenger?_ "

Johnny kicked open the door. "Hey, can you keep it down? I am doing one of those things where you're kinda talking to yourself but not really talking out loud, more like it's talking in your head or seeing words in your head when you are not really seeing them."

"Isn't that thinking?" A person in the audience who happened to be closest to Johnny could not help but ask.

"Right, that thing. I got one of those thinks in my head and I can't hear or see them with this noise." Johnny said before a light shined down on him.

" _Looks like we have a challenger!_ "

"A say-what now?" Johnny asked.

" _A new challenger has entered and is throwing his hat in the ring!_ "

"Hey! I don't wear hats, ever! It messes with my hair and I work hard to keep this style right!" Johnny pointed to his hair. "I mean, I've seen a lot nice, cool looking hats but I never put them on. Not my thing."

"He means you're challenging the Purple Puma to wrestling, idiot!" Someone else in the audience shouted.

"Wrestling? Like on TV?" Johnny asked before someone grabbed him and pulled him towards the ring. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"Just get in there, idiot!" The man shouted and threw Johnny into the ring.

Johnny landed in the middle of the ring with a loud slamming sound. "Oof!"

" _And here's our challenger!_ "

Johnny stood up, rubbing his face and looked around and the crowd cheered. "Where am I again? Is this fake like on TV?"

" _Standing in the center is our challenger, the blond peacock!_ "

"I am not a peacock!" Johnny snapped.

" _And on the other side, our reigning champion, Purple Puma!_ "

"Okay for real, what even is a pu-" Johnny paused as he was grabbed and swung up into the air. "-MAAAAAAAAA-"

CRASH!

Johnny groaned and looked up at his assailant. "Hey…dun I know you?" He mumbled as the world spun. "All eight of you?"

Standing over him was an incredibly muscular and purple skinned individual clad in a set of black wrestling tights and a purple mask over their upper face. Their hair, both on their head and on their chest, was like that of a lion's mane, but in the latter rested a single purple gem.

"C'mon!" The Purple Puma growled, slamming his…or her hands together-it was hard to tell based on the stark difference in signals Johnny got from his appearance and voice. "Get up!"

"Whoa now, I'm a lover, not a fighter!" Johnny said, but then flipped backwards as the Puma slammed one fist down where he'd been laying.

"No love in the ring!" Puma growled and charged again, forcing Johnny to dodge out of the way.

"Seriously mister, I'm warning you now!" Johnny pointed at Puma. "I'm training to be a Hunstman and I'm a black belt in karate so you'd better cool it or Johnny's gonna have to put the hurt on you!"

"Hah! Give it your best shot!" Puma growled, motioning for Johnny to come forward.

"Fine!" Johnny suddenly grabbed his own shirt and ripped it away…revealing that he was now wearing a karate gi.

"Uh…how'd you hide that under your clothes?" Puma asked as Johnny struck an aggressive stance. "Is that a semblance?"

"No talk!" Johnny declared. "I gave you a chance, now its butt kickin' time, pal!"

Leaping forward, Johnny gave a warrior's cry as he aimed a flying kick…which then turned into a high pitched scream as Puma grasped his leg and swung him around, letting him fly into the ropes on the side which stretched out before flinging him back towards his foe, who clotheslined him in mid-flight.

Johnny groaned as he laid on his back again. "That could'a gone better…"

"Johhhhhnyyyyy….!"

"Huh…?" Johnny looked up to see clouds parting, revealing the visage of his mother cast in a heavenly glow. "Mama…? What are you doing here?"

"Johhhhnyyyy…you have to get uuuuup…." His mama called out, unnecessarily elongating every word.

"Uh, mama, why are you talking like that-"

"You're getting your butt kicked by a purple lion and having a hallucination and _that_ is what you want to know?!" She shook her head. "Look, Johnny, do you remember what Pops said about attacking directly?"

"That…if I can't beat them head on I've got to outsmart them!" Johnny realized. "But…how am I gonna do that?"

"I don't know, I'm a concussion induced hallucination! Think, Johnny!" Mama declared before flicking her fingers against his forehead. "Thiiiink…"

When Johnny blinked he was back on the floor of the ring with Puma raising one leg to stomp down on him. "Whoa, boy!" He rolled aside as Puma stomped downwards.

"Come on, give me a real fight!" The masked fighter demanded.

"Right, gotta think, gotta…" Johnny glanced towards the ropes and recalled how they had stretched. "…got it."

With a plan, however poorly conceived, in mind, Johnny charged right for Puma again. As the larger fighter reared back one fist and let fly with a haymaker which Johnny slid under, coming to his feet behind Puma, who spun around while swinging another fist up. Johnny leaned back and grabbed onto the oversized fist, allowing it to pick him up off his feet and fling him into the air. For a moment Johnny waved his arms around wildly, but landed on his feet on the far side of the ring.

Realizing he'd landed safely, Johnny smirked at Puma and slapped himself on the rump once. "Awwww, that all you got? Come and get it!"

Growling, Puma got down on all fours and sorted while digging one foot into the ring. As the masked fighter charged across the ring, Johnny moved to meet them…and leapt out of the way at the last moment, causing Puma to slam into the ropes which stretched, the posts straining not to snap at their bases before Puma was finally flung back towards the middle of the ring…where Johnny was waiting with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick right to the face that sent Puma flying head over heels out of the ring.

Silence fell over the room as many jaws dropped.

"…I…did it?" Johnny held his arms up. "I did it, mama! I did it! I actually thought! I THOUGHT!"

The room broke into cheers around him as people surged into the ring to heft Johnny onto their shoulders, lifting the blonde up as he looked around. "Mama? Oh, right, concussion." He held a hand to his head. "Oh man, good thing the doctor said that stuff doesn't bother me."

Once upon a time, a doctor had actually examined Johnny after he'd received several concussions over the course of a single day and concluded that Johnny was in no danger of losing brain function…what little there was. On the bright side he would be alright, on the downside Johnny's existence was submitted as proof that humanity was doomed as a species.

For the next little while Johnny Bravo ended up having his nachos and drinks paid for. As he finished scarfing down on another bowl which left his lower face coated in cheese he found a familiar sight sitting across from him…

"AH!" Johnny dropped the nachos and held his arms out towards Puma. "Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to take your belt! Or send you flying! Or win!"

"Huh?" Puma looked down. "Oh! Right, forgot to change. Hold on."

A glow surrounded Puma, who shrank down into a more familiar form…

"Huh? You?!" Johnny recognized Amethyst from the battle against Vilgax. "Right, you can change into that! Of course!" He sighed in relief. "Oh man, that was a close one."

"No kidding!" Amethyst chuckled and set her championship belt on the table between them. "But hey, I'm not mad you beat me. Heck, this is the first loss I've had in the ring and I never expected a human, even a Huntsman in training, to get the drop on me. Props, man!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks to my training with Pops…and my mama." Johnny chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You're pretty good in the ring too. If it weren't my Semblance I'd probably be down and out."

"So you do know your Semblance then?" Amethyst asked, pulling her chair forward.

"Oh yeah, I can…well…basically I can take big hits, things that would knock anyone else out or worse." Johnny explained. "Doesn't mean I'm invincible. That Vilgax guy punted me out so far they sent the Coast Guard to grab me and boy where they surprised to see me swimming all the way back to the beach. It's just that I heal quickly, I don't break as easy and it's a lot harder to do any reeeeal bad damage. You dig?"

"I dig." Amethyst nodded and snatched a nacho for herself. "So, you train with a guy called Pops?"

"That's what we call him." Johnny nodded. "He owns a diner in GrimmFall and he's been teaching me and my nerdy friend Carl for a while now."

"Ex-hunter?"

"Yep!" Johnny shifted his nacho bowl closer so Amethyst could grab more. "And a real killer with a bread pin."

"Pffft, nice!" Amethyst snickered. "So, GrimmFall…always wanted to pop in there one of these days. What's it like over there?"

"Oh, there's always action over there. I mean, you can't go a day without seeing some famous Hunters taking down Grimm and baddies." Johnny started talking as he and Amethyst shared nachos, actually each other's company.

The first friendship in a long journey for the two.

Xxx

 **Name: Johnny Bravo**

 **Aura: Yellow with black outlines**

 **Weapon: Evil-Buster**

 **Description: A gauntlet with a gun meant for firing Dust shells and can transform into a hammer for Johnny to smash enemies with.**

 **Semblance: Too Pretty to Die**

 **Description: Despite the name he chose Johnny Bravo's Semblance basically enhances his body to be more durable, allowing him to shrug off attacks that would heavily injure a normal person and accelerate the natural healing process beyond that of a natural human.**


	51. Chapter 51

_Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Hoss Delgado_

 _Of the many rogues to exist on our world Hoss Delgado is considered extremely dangerous. Testimonies from various Huntsmen conclude that he is xenophobic, paranoid, extremely temperamental and highly violent. Unlike most warriors Hoss Delgado has not unlocked his Aura or tried to discover his Semblance, considering them dark wicked magic. He also seems to possess an unruly hate for all beings he regards as non-human, including Faunus and Mobians._

 _His right hand had been replaced by a cybernetic one that can change into numerous weapons such as a cannon, a machine gun and even a plasma beam sword. Though he is credited for slaying Grimm he is also an extremist for attempting to slay Faunus, Mobians and anything else he considers non-human. Due to this he is wanted by the authorities along with countries that advocate equality with Faunus and Mobians and even the Satyra has offered a bounty for anyone who brings in Delgado's head._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Hate is a natural emotion but it's one of the most powerful and most dangerous. To hate something one does not always need reason to justify how they feel. It could be brought on by a perceived crime or insult at oneself or it could be the result of being taught to distrust someone for just being different. Hate is what it means to feel absolute contempt for a person, place or object. " TOM said as the file closed. "When you let yourself feel nothing but hate you become less than human, less than even an animal. When you feel nothing but hate, all you'd do is want to hurt everyone and anyone around you with no remorse. As you go through live, remember that hating something is easy while trying to let go of the hate is hard."

Xxx

Hoss Delgado had only arrived in this backwards looking town a few seconds ago and he honestly say he hated it.

Just as much as he hated everything non-natural and non-human.

Just as much as he hated that freak Sammael.

( _Flashback_ )

 _"And I have a job that seemingly suits you."_

 _Delgado snarled, glaring at Sammael with complete hate. "I don't do jobs for freaks."_

 _Sammael showed no signs of being affected by Delgado's hostility. "Even though it was my decision to save your life from Scotty Blake? You were outmatched by one of the greatest warriors in the world who just happens to the uncle of the woman who adopted your daughter."_

 _"I could have finished him!" Hoss snapped, refusing to admit he had almost been defeated. "And don't ever call that freak my daughter again!"_

 _Sammael didn't even blink. "You exaggerate."_

 _"The point is I don't work for freaks and next time I'll skewer him and that little demon spawn!" Hoss snarled._

 _"No. The point is you are a fool." Sammael turned away, hands behind his back. "You have no unlocked Aura, only brute strength and the modifications to your arm. Perhaps it was a mistake to summon you here, no matter how important the purpose was."_

 _"No one summons me!" Delgado snapped as he managed to stand back up._

 _Sammael smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "Then it pleases me to be the first."_

 _"What do you even want?" Hoss demanded._

 _Sammael faced the exterminator. "This is my command: you will go to the town of Gravity Falls and hunt down whatever magical creature you find."_

 _"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Delgado retorted._

 _Sammael seemed amused. "Your bargaining posture is highly dubious but very well. I will provide you with weapons needed to fight against Scotty Blake and aid your crusade."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And nothing!" Sammael's red eyes flashed. "You can either accept my offer or proceed…to oblivion."_

 _Hoss was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall, feeling a heavy pressure slamming down on his body with enough force he thought he was going to be squashed like a bug. "AHHHH! WAIT ! I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS! I ACCEPT!"_

 _The pressure vanished and he fell to the ground on his knees, panting slightly as he stared up at his new…employer._

 _"Excellent." Sammael said, sounding very pleased and held up his hand, showing a flaming eye marking on its back. The eye glowed and from it emerged what appeared to be gold and black dust that came together, forming a golden gauntlet with a black gem embedded in the back of the hand, revealed from a secret compartment and a glowing sphere on the back of the hand. "Behold…Purgatory. Created to serve as the perfect counter to all forms of magic, thanks to the Black Dust in its palm."_

 _"Black Dust?" Hoss questioned as he examined the gauntlet, seeing that it would perfectly fit his remaining normal arm._

 _"Dust is recognized as the greatest source of power on this world, myself included. However unlike the rest of its kind Black Dust is the only one of its kind to be created and it can only be created certain individuals. While most Dust harbors the power of the elements that can be unleashed by those who wield it Black Dust absorbs all forms of energy around it, even from its counterparts and even Aura. Its abilities are quite dangerous, able to disrupt any form Semblance no matter what kind." Sammael explained. "Purgatory itself uses the power of the enemy and turns it against them. Against creatures of magic and even fully trained Huntsmen you will have no greater weapon. Use this in Gravity Falls and no one will stand against you."_

 _Hoss slipped the gauntlet on, flexing his hand in it. "All right, you have a deal…For now."_

 _"Then be on your way and remember that I will be watching."_

( _End Flashback_ )

Hoss examined his new weapon that had been named Purgatory.

It was impressive to look it and its simple appearance hid the dangerous power it held. A golden gauntlet with clawed fingers and the Black Dust gem inside that would absorb any form of energy which was why it was kept in the compartment so it wouldn't affect him or anything else until he revealed it. Hoss Delgado was considered a brute by many but he was not an idiot. He knew that if Sammael had given this gauntlet and its secret weapon to him without a second thought he was either insane to give away such a weapon or he knew how to counter it.

And from what he had experienced against the human looking creature it was obviously the latter.

"All right, Sammael. I'll play your game…For now."

Hoss Delgado had sworn to rid the world of all supernatural abominations when he was a child and he would see it through, even if had to use the weapon of the enemy.

Xxx

June opened her eyes, groaning slightly and cursing the sun for shining down on her face and forcing her to wake up. "Oh come on."

"You awake, lass?" Monroe asked, hopping off of June's lap.

"Yeah." June groaned as she stood up, stretching her limbs. "No excitement during the night?"

"Quite as a tomb, lass." Monroe chuckled at the bad joke and the sour expression on June's face. "But we better get back now. Jasmine and the others will likely be worried."

"Yeah." June sighed and started walking. "Well, my first assignment out of Orchid Bay and I'm not doing so well."

"Don't be so down, lass. You've been given a chance no one else has been given since ancient times." Monroe walked with her. "No one expected this to be easy."

"I've faced down monsters and demons but I've never faced down fully trained Huntsmen before. They may not be the strongest I've ever faced but they were tricky and skilled." Juniper rubbed her now healed knee. "I'm not used to them being smart, Monroe."

"Aye. That's why it was agreed that you wouldn't do this alone." Monroe replied. "This is new for all of us. Things have been different since…Well since the day you became Te Xuan Ze. It was supposed to be your father to receive the powers next after Jasmine but for some reason it skipped a generation. That was extra hard on Jasmine since she ended up doing the job twice as long."

June had remembered hearing this before and tried to imagine her father fighting monsters and demons. "Why do you think they skipped my dad? Did he just not have what it took?"

"I truly can't say, June. Powers skipping a generation is unheard of. Down the line of the Lee family the first born always inherited the powers next, ensuring there was always a new guardian to enforce the balance. The streak in your represents the bond you share with the magical realm and even with Jasmine and the previous guardians." Monroe took a deep breath. "It's a tough job and it wasn't fair of your ancestors to swear their family's allegiance to enforcing the balance for as long as their line endured but it's one you and Jasmine have done spectacularly. You are more than worthy and you have earned this chance to see the world beyond just Orchid Bay no matter the burden that comes with."

June smiled down at Monroe. "Thanks, Monroe."

"Anytime, lass. Anytime."

Xxx

"You failed to eliminate the Te Xuan Ze." The leader said to the two robed men who bowed their heads, praying for forgiveness. "But there is no time for punishment. A new intruder is approaching."

"An intruder?" Another robed figure asked.

"Yes. He will be watched and monitored."

Xxx

"Owl, owl, owl…" Dipper trailed off, looking through the journal but found nothing about a golden owl like the one Hoagie claimed he saw.

It's not like he didn't believe Hoagie. In fact, after seeing what Bill was capable of he absolutely believed what Hoagie had told him. It's just that the journal had no mention of a golden owl, at least he couldn't see it.

"It's not here." Dipper closed the book. "Hoagie said the owl told him how to get back and a bunch of other weird things like there was only him and…the Spiral. But there's mention of a spiral of any kind in here. And what Hoagie said about Bill's plans…How is he getting here?"

It was so frustrating to find out about something so exciting and yet unable to learn anything about that. How can he find nothing on this owl or the spiral in the journal which had told him about all the weird things in Gravity Falls? Dipper walked over to the side of his bed, seeing the pictures on the wall of all the crazy things in Gravity Falls and all of them connected to papers with drawn pictures of Bill, the Owl and a spiral.

"It's not here." Dipper repeated his previous words and sighed. "But they are important and I need to know."

He had come so far in looking for answers and he was not about to give up.

Xxx

In the meantime Hoagie had grounded during most of the stay in Gravity Falls due to him missing during the few hours when Bill tore his spirit from his body and vast him into the void. He came up with the excuse of falling asleep in the library since it wasn't likely his mother, grandmother or even brother would believe he had been kidnapped by some sort of demon. He asked if he could go back and get his books which his mother agreed, on the condition that he comes right back.

The trip to the library gave him time to write up a message to send to his friends.

 _Hey, Nigel, Abby and Wally._

 _I hope this message gets to you guys. The library is about the only place in Gravity Falls that's got Wi-Fi aside from the Northwest Mansion but I don't feel comfortable trying to email you guys from there. I had a bit of a good time here. I made some new friends and I got a have a little fun but I think something is seriously wrong up here._

 _I am not sure you guys would believe me if I told you everything even if you guys have experienced weird things before. What I've seen challenges I believe in a world where science explains everything like Doctor Time Space and the Continuums even though you guys don't like that show. I like sci-fi, I like to believe there is more to our world than we know and I like to dream of one day souring among the clouds and seeing everything out there._

 _But lately there are things I've seen here that I thought was only imaginary, that could never be real and the real scary thing it excites more than it scares me. Ever since my dad's accident I've wanted to find answers, to understand why what happened to him happened. One day I answered a question and it led me here. Now I know that the person asking the question had the answers I wanted but I am not sure I want to know anymore._

 _All I can do is start looking for answers instead of expecting someone to answer them for me and hope I haven't made a horrible mistake._

 _Your buddy, Hoagie._

Hoagie pushed the ' **SEND MESSAGE** ' icon and watched with satisfaction as it was sent to the accounts of his friends.

'Miss you guys.'

Xxx

"This place is boring!"

The elderly Dexter looked up from his newspaper as his grandson entered with an annoyed look on his face. "And good morning to you as well, Dexter."

"Where is Mr. Northwest? I want to know why he hasn't told us anything about what we are doing here." Dexter replied, ignoring what his grandfather had said.

"He is sending out invites to gather everyone for the special event. It should be ready in a day or two." Dexter Senior answered, sipping his coffee.

"Why not now? He has two geniuses in this house already. He doesn't need anyone else." Dexter complained.

As much as he was amused by Dexter calling them both geniuses he knew his grandson was still naïve, lacking wisdom and experience and he had a bit of an ego problem that threatened to cloud his judgement unless he got it under control. He also had no wish to have his grandson go anywhere near the Mystery Shack.

"There are other geniuses in the world, Dexter. I employ many smart people at DexLabs and not all of them are scientists but they are people I can trust and not all geniuses work for me." His grandfather spoke wisely. "This is not a process that can be solved by just two geniuses. Be patient, Dexter. Why not go out and make some friends?"

Dexter scoffed. "This town has no science facility. Only a library and barely anyone goes there. Why couldn't I bring my science kit from home?"

"Because you have much to learn, not just about science but about people and you can't learn if you are hiding in your room trying to invent all day and all night." His grandfather answered looked out the window. "DexLabs is invested in improving life for the people but wants and needs of everyone changes as time passes. To know these needs you must have understanding of the people our company wishes to help."

"But we are smart enough to know what people will want." Dexter protested, believing that his intelligence would be all that was needed.

"Are we?" His grandfather looked back at him. "Our family has its history of unique Semblances, especially since there are almost always a son and daughter to carry on our line. One inherits the Semblance that is always active; enhancing their intellect in one way or another while the other inherits the rare Imagination Semblance that is extremely powerful. Your sister's Semblance conjures an imaginary friend for her and your uncle's allows him to preform feats of magic."

"But magic is fake. The one true power in the world is science." Dexter pointed out with a smug grin. "Anyone who thinks magic is real is foolish and stupid."

"Oh really? You can say that with such certainty even though we live in a world where we fight monsters and special powers?" His grandfather asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"The so-called monsters are mere spawns of an advanced lifeform seeking to spread out and reproduce much like blood cells. The powers of Aura and Semblance are nothing but energy created from our essence that we evolved to gain as a counter against the monsters." Dexter quickly answered. "Why do you speak as if you believe in magic, grandpa. You founded DexLabs, you know science is the only power to understanding the universe."

"Science is simply an approach, one of many we choose to as way to answer the questions we have asked since the beginning of our existence. Our true gift is the choice to choose how we believe the world we live in exists, science, religion or simply living like a normal person without these questions constantly on the mind." Dexter Senior explained. "Remember, Dexter not everyone believes in science like you do and it is important to respect that everyone has different beliefs. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…I guess." Dexter shrugged.

"Now, about you try those arcade games they have here?" His grandfather suggested, happy to change the subject.

"…What's an arcade?"

Xxx

"Stanford Pines. Parents and twin brother both deceased." Jack Spicer stared down at the screen. "Born in New Jersey, which explains why he moved here. That place has more Grimm and criminal problems than GrimmFall. Enrolled to Backupsmore University then moved here and set up a…Mystery Shack. What is he up to?"

He closed the file and put his tablet down, looking out the window.

"I don't like being led around like this. Time for another talk with that kid."

Xxx

 _Dear friends_

 _I hope my message reached you both and that you are in high spirits despite my absence. I have explored the small town known as Gravity Falls and while it is nothing like the atmosphere of Peach Creek it has its welcoming charm that I find to be very relaxing. My parents have asked me to continue my studies in the Northwest Mansion's own large library or even the public one in the village. I confess when I saw the large library of the mansion the only word that came to my mind was 'Rapture'._

 _Books upon shells upon wells of literature. I could already see it now:_

 _Professor Double D, Book Archivist. I like the timbre of that._

 _Or perhaps Nobel Prize winner Double D._

 _So much to learn and it helps pass the time for me as I await the task Mr. Northwest as set for me and my fellows. I eagerly await it and I hope to hear from you both again._

 _Sincerely  
Double D_

Xxx

"So this is Gravity Falls, huh? What a dump."

" _But it's also where you will have your first mission. Mandy found you and brought to us for a reason. Prove that she wasn't wrong you can be useful and in return we will provide the chance to vengeance on the Tennyson boy._ "

Kevin Levin barely paid attention to the shadowy form of Moloch behind him in the bushes as he walked past the ' **WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS** ' sign.

" _Remember to wait for that exterminator brute to create a distraction for you to infiltrate the Blind Eye and find Mandy._ "

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin waved off Moloch's instructions. "Guess I'll see what I can take while I'm waiting."

Xxx

"My dad's not happy, you know?"

Nyx barely looked up from the doll she was holding in her hands upon hearing Pacifica's voice. "Oh? What happened?"

"Those Pine twins stopped him from destroying the Journal and those Blind Eye pets of his failed to kill the Te Xuan Ze. They'll keep poking their noses where they don't belong." Pacifica sighed, brushing her hair while looking at her mirror. "We'll have to wait until we have another chance. We might have lost a contender for my father's contest."

Nyx felt Pericles looking at her but remained calm. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. That chubby kid named after a sandwich got on my dad's bad side." Pacifica put the brush down. "Daddy banished his mind to the void."

"Yikes. A little harsh, isn't it?" Nyx asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"It is but he found out too much. Guess there will only be four contenders." Pacifica shrugged. "In the meantime, I'll make sure those suck-ups don't fail this time."

"Good luck with that."

Xxx

"A girl who appears out of the ground, able to shift her form from human to spirit, life and death with possible the power of both. Such an existence is unique and never before thought possible, no matter what we have encountered."

"You wish to take up guardianship of this girl, even though she had been brought here by followers of our enemies?"

"Even if she had almost died at the hands of the enemy this is not a decision we can allow lightly, Sanban-san."

Genki Sanban remained stoic before the Tribunal, having had to report to them about Danielle, the girl that her daughter had found and brought to their home. A girl with great powers that she had witnessed when Danielle had woken in a terrified state brought on by her encounter with the Fallen demon Moloch. She had seen to it that her staff was watching the girl carefully after the procedure to remove her memories of the horror inflicted on her by Moloch was preformed by Sensei Splinter. That was three days ago and now here she was before the Tribunal that had been informed of the girl's origins by Splinter.

The Tribunal consisting of four members remained hidden behind curtains, their faces and identities concealed for security reasons. The reports made by the doctors confirmed that Danielle was completely human but the medical reports showed her unique bloodline which included great healing abilities and seemed to be stronger than a normal human her age. The doctor also confirmed that Danielle was actually younger than she looked, seeing a very slow cellular decay one would normally find in children only one or two years old. She had no immunization shots due to the way she had been created and treated by her 'father' which the doctor quickly took care of, ensuring she would be as healthy as possible for a girl in her condition.

Further research suggested that the reason she was female instead of a male, given that her creator was trying to clone a boy was in response of the unstable nature of the other clones Vlad Masters had attempted to create a more stable clone no matter how temporary by altering the gender to female instead of male and had succeeded since Danielle had a human form unlike the other clones. As for why she appeared to be a twelve year old little girl instead of a teen the medical staff theorized that it was because that girls mature faster than boys and that the original Danny had only begun reaching the stage of puberty which would be the same for Danielle, hence appearing at the age of that point in life for a girl.

"This girl has unique abilities and powers that must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, especially in the hands of the Fallen." One of councilors spoke. "But have we considered the risk of keeping her here instead of simply sending her to America."

"It would be easier but we cannot risk her falling back into Sammael's hands." Another one, a woman spoke. "It would be wiser for her to remain here for the time being."

"I agree." The third councilor spoke. "Her powers and existence are unique and she could become a formidable ally to any side she is on."

"And what if she refuses to stay? What then? Do we let her wander off or put her in quarantine?"

"If I may speak." Genki spoke up, earning all eyes on her. "Since my daughter was the one who found her and brought her to me I volunteer to be the one to look after her. I do not know if she will attempt to leave or not but I believe I can convince her to stay for the time being."

The councilors all remained silent before the apparent lead one spoke. "Very well. She will remain in your care, Sanban-san."

Genki bowed. "Thank you, councilors."

The councilors dismissed and as she walked away she allowed a small smile of satisfaction to grace her features, knowing that her daughters would be happy. They were both curious about Danielle and wondered when she would wake up.

A chance for her daughters to have a friend made this meeting worth it.

Xxx

"Man, I never thought this Ben's dimension could be crazier than the other ones." Rex rubbed his head, looking out the window of the hotel room him and Six rented from his bed. "I mean, we just barely survived a fight with his archenemy and before that a giant monster."

"It has been a challenge." Six noted, remembering the recent events. "Still, you've found the Ben of this universe and even though he isn't what you expected he still has the potential to be just as strong. It's a large world and Van Kleiss could be anywhere."

"Yeah. Makes me wonder why we haven't heard about an EVO attacks yet. I mean, sure there are monsters here but we haven't seen anything resembling an EVO at all." Rex looked back up the ceiling. "I thought he'd try running the place by now."

"This world has many fighters, likely outnumber and even outmatching Van Kleiss. He'll need resources if he plans trying to do here what he tried back in our world." Six suggested, pulling out a table he bought. "That gives us time to try and track him down."

"What are you doing?" Rex glanced at Six.

"Max showed me the Hunter channels last we spoke. If there is information on Van Kleiss, it'll likely be…Here." Six said, pausing for a second. "Rex…"

"Yeah."

"I found him."

"What?!" Rex sat up, looking at Six with a surprised look. "You've found him?!"

Six nodded, holding up his table to show a picture of Van Kleiss. "According to the information he's hold up in Kansas, a place called Nowhere."

"Kansas?! He's hiding all the way out there?!" Rex came over and looked at the screen. "Actually it kind of fits him. Completely empty like his heart."

"Yes." Six adjusted his sunglasses. "No one would think to look for him out there."

"So what do we do? We go out and find him?" Rex asked.

"After we verify this information's source and find appropriate supplies. We do not have Providence in this universe." Six replied. "The information came from a pub in GrimmFall…Lime Ricky's. We'll leave early and make our way back to GrimmFall."

"Sounds like a plan…I guess."


	52. Chapter 52

_Opening Files: Professor Utonium's Log_

 _I have finally done it._

 _I've discovered the perfect method for creating the perfect little girl._

 _For a long time now I have been part of a project to create a perfectly synthetic being capable of generating its own Aura and I've finally discovered a way. After years of researching the history of Aura, studying back to the time of the Emperor who started the first generation of Huntsmen and even into the history of America's strongest Hunter Major Glory I made a remarkable discovery in the form of a very rare Dust._

 _I have no name other than the color of it: Black Dust._

 _During my studies I came upon this rare Dust in an area outside of Townsville that was frequently populated by Grimm. The Dust was found in a cave I took shelter in and to my surprise it is unlike anything I have ever seen. As I neared it I learned the hard way that it absorbed all forms of energy near, even my own equipment and I felt myself weakened by it. Several weeks later I returned with the best I equipment I deemed necessary for transporting it back to my laboratory basement and spent nearly a year studying it._

 _This Black Dust shard contained a great deal of energy that I suspect had been gained by absorbing large amounts of energy, most likely the Aura of Huntsmen that had been called to battle Grimm in that area. The energy is then stored inside the shard and my calculations suggest that there is possible a limit to how much energy the shard can before finally dispersing itself._

 _In layman's terms that would mean it will eventually explode._

 _It is very difficult to come near the shard since it even absorbs the electricity from my equipment so I placed it in a special container before deciding what to do. If utilized properly this single shard could herald a whole new world of discovery. That's when I decided to see if it could be properly converted to share its stored energy rather than take. Using special protection I broke the shard down into pieces, believing the smaller pieces would be easier to study with less of a chance of all the energy in my lab being drained._

 _However instead of remaining as a dozen tiny pieces the broken remains of the shards melted, forming into a black chemical I had thought to be the Dark Substance that the Grimm are made from. However attempts to study the Grimm captivity have almost always failed since for some reason captured Grimm usually die very quickly, almost is if they are programmed like machines to commit suicide upon being captured. Further testing showed the energy was still there, only now in chemical form. I had never thought Dust could be capable of existing in liquid form._

 _I dubbed this liquid Chemical X for its dangerous unpredictability towards life forms._

 _I realized that much more research would be needed but for now I had put that project aside as I set out to create one of the first beings who could generate Aura with a synthetic soul. I had gathered all the ingredients in the lab and just as I placed them all together my former assistant, Jojo had pushed me, causing me to shatter one of the few containers of Chemical X into the ingredients I had gathered and resulted in an explosion._

 _When I awoke I saw the results of the experiment I originally thought had failed but in reality I couldn't have been more wrong._

 _Three girls, standing before me and all three of them not only alive but healthy, sentient and possessing amazing powers I can only surmise came from the Chemical X formed from the Black Dust. They looked like triplets but possessed different colored eyes, hair and even different personalities._

 _Blossom, the red haired one with pink eyes is clearly the intellectual one of the group with a fondness for readying, studying and knowledge with leadership skills._

 _Bubbles, the blond haired one with blue eyes is the sweet one with the love and kindness one would see in any innocent child her age._

 _And finally Buttercup, the blacked haired one with green eyes is the most feisty and hard headed of the three. She is clearly the definition of the word 'tomboy' not into studying or childish games. She enjoys action, charging head on into fights with a temper to match her ferocity._

 _Together all three of them represent the perfect little girl I had been hoping to create. Intelligence and well-mannered, soft and bubbly, and bravery in the form of a short temper and ready to fight. They have taken Townsville by storm, using their powers against the many criminals and even against the Grimm. Still, I have enrolled them in school since like all children they need the benefits of a proper education. I fear though, that their powers could be a curse as well as a blessing._

 _I have received multiple contacts, all of them asking for ways to duplicate the powers of the girls no matter how many times I have told them that the only source was lost. There has not been a sighting of any Black Dust since the one I had found. A few of them tried to argue the case that since the girls were not made naturally they shouldn't have the rights as 'ordinary' people. The science community has not been much help to me either since they want to study the girls and their powers._

 _If not for the girls having powers greater than the average Huntsman I would have moved us anywhere else, even if it meant going to places like Citiesville, Townsville's sister city which fostered an even greater toxic environment, Farmville which would not be a bad place or perhaps move to America and set up residents in GrimmFall where at least the people there are decent. So far I have held them off on the legal grounds that as the girls' guardian I have the right to refuse any 'offers' from whatever military or science branch in America. However the girls are attracting attention and I am running out of options._

 _They are too young to be doing the kind of fighting reserved for Huntsmen but they are not only powerful they are brave and kind. They would risk themselves for anyone in Townsville and I couldn't find it in me to ask them to turn away from all that. I can only turn away the messages, continue working in my lab and be there for my girls._

 _My sweet Powerpuff Girls._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Children are the future. That's perhaps one of the few truths we know to be absolute. Children grow, learn and eventually make families for themselves, passing on what they learn to the next generation. It's important for parents to teach their children so they can answer the greatest question: Who am I?" TOM lectured as he closed the file. "Who are we? Masses of meat and bones, wires and metal, ones and zeroes or is there something beyond all that? Something that makes us truly special, something that can help us become something more and something we either have to prove we have to everyone or to prove to ourselves. So, do you believe there is nothing more and if you say no then what you think is out there waiting for us?"

Xxx

"The City of Townsville, located in Pokey Oaks County and part of the land known as Little Tokyo. Located nearly seven hundred kilometers southeast of Japan the large island was theorized to be formed by an usual amount of earth dust that created the land mass around a dormant volcano that resides in Townsville Park and-"

"Ugh! Can you skip to the end?" An impatient voice cut her off.

A pair of pink eyes looked up, showing irritation as they glared at the source of the interruption. "Buttercup! You promised to hear me out without interrupting!"

Blossom, the 'smart one' and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls scowled at having been interrupted while reading the history report she had worked so hard on the previous night and just wanted an opinion before she and her sisters headed off for school. They had all washed, eaten and brushed their teeth. Each of them were wearing the Townsville Elementary uniform consisting of a white blouse under what was normally a blue shirt with a red bow tie and a blue skirt but Blossom and Buttercup's were customized to their personal color. Though not Huntresses the girls had gained a fearsome reputation as the protectors of Townsville but still had the responsibility of going to school and making sure to return home when it was their bedtime.

Her sister groaned as she slid down the couch. "You said it wouldn't be long."

"I didn't even finish the second sentence!"

"You were only on the second sentence?" Buttercup groaned even louder. "Why are you even doing this report? It's not like no one here doesn't know the history of our home."

"It's important we show that we know our history. We just got accepted into Townsville Elementary and I plan on passing each class with top grades. That way I can get a scholarship and get accepted into any university or college like Oxford." Blossom put her paper down and looked at her other sister. "Bubbles, what did you think so far?"

Her third sister, Bubbles had been playing with her favorite doll Octi and didn't appear to have been paying attention. "Oh…It was great! I loved all the good parts."

Blossom sighed, putting her paper down. "Forget it."

"Why do you want to spend your life stuffing your head in books? We could be traveling the world like real huntresses and fighting monsters, Grimm and bad guys." Buttercup climbed back onto the couch. "We're pretty much doing that for our home town anyways."

Unlike her sister Buttercup saw no reason to bother with education and looking for any kind of job when the best thing she did was fighting and beating up bad guys. She had watched all sorts of shows on TV about the most famous Huntsmen in the world like Major Glory the Hero of America, Valhallen the Viking God of Rock who _helped(_ not saved _)_ them defeat the Gangreen-Gang just as they started fighting crime, the Infraggable Krunk, Scotty Blake of Clan Blake from Scotland, the SWAT Kats of GrimmFall and there were so many other famous Hunters that she couldn't even hope to remember but knew they were all out there. She dreamed of becoming as famous as all of them and being seen as one of, if not _the_ strongest fighter in the entire world.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting, Buttercup. There's more to life than that." Blossom reasoned.

"There is?"

Blossom shook her head. "Yes. We may protect our home but that doesn't mean we should simply go and become Huntresses and spend the rest of our lives fighting."

"It's what I plan on doing." Buttercup shrugged. "We've been fighting monsters and bad guys since like…The way we were born. Don't see a reason to stop now. I'd love to fly over to GrimmFall and see what kind of monsters they got over there."

"Well I want to become a scientist and make a breakthrough discovery one day. Maybe I'll be noticed by the best science companies out there." Blossom marveled at the many potential companies she could join. "Think of it, girls. I could join companies like DexLabs or the Mega-Tech Corporation."

"Borrriiiing…" Buttercup scoffed, leaning back on the couch.

"I want to be dancer and maybe even a singer." Bubbles added just for the sake of adding her own two cents into the conversation.

"Why…Would you want to be a dancer?" Buttercup asked slowly.

Bubbles shrugged. "I like dancing and all the outfits I could have."

Bubbles didn't exactly see the need for all the trouble of trying to decide what to do when they were all grownup. She just wanted to enjoy life and have fun with her friends and family. Sure, she mentioned wanting to be a dancer but she had plenty of time to worry about and she already loved dancing; taking the chance to do so anytime she had a chance. Bubbles lived up to being the joy and laughter of the Powerpuff Girls, living life carefree.

Buttercup shrugged. "How am I related to you two?"

"Super powers, faces looking exactly the same except for hair and eye color and-" Bubbles listed.

"I get it!" Buttercup slid off the couch again. "Isn't there some sort of emergence right now?"

"Actually, yes there is."

The girls all perked up as their father stepped into the room, holding up a newspaper. "You three are in danger of being late for school."

"Late?!" Blossom's went wide and she hastily gathered her papers. "I can't be late! We got to go, girls!"

Buttercup sighed as she stood up. "Well, I asked for an emergency and I'll take it."

"Be sure to take your education seriously as well, Buttercup." Professor Utonium said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Regardless of what future you choose it's always important to have a good education."

"Yes, Professor." Buttercup groaned before shooting out the door with her sisters, all of them shouting 'Bye, Professor!' and with that they were gone.

"Have a good day, girls." Utonium smiled, watching as they vanished into the sky. "Have a good day."

Xxx

"Look! It's Princess Morbucks!"

"She's actually here!"

"You think she'll go out with me if I ask?"

"She's waaaayyyyyy out of your league."

"I heard she's planning to become a Huntress."

"Why would a rich girl like her want to be a Huntress?"

"With the kind of money she could hire over a million Huntsmen."

This gossip was directed towards a girl, wearing the same kind of uniform as them but instead wore a yellow sweater instead of a blue top, stepped out of a very luxurious limo and walked onto school grounds. Her hair was orange with curly puffs on the side, black eyes and three freckles on each cheek. She walked like she literally owned the place and possibly could have if she wanted to. Her face showed a cold look of complete indifference to the people around her as she walked past them.

Princess Morbucks, daughter of Mr. Morbucks who was the head of Morbucks Savings & Loans and one of the richest people in Little Tokyo and possibly the world, ignored the idiots gossiping about her as she walked into Townsville Elementary. They and their opinions didn't matter to her to in the slightest. All that mattered was getting through the day, dealing idiots and education so she could get home and work on her projects. She was only here as part of a deal she had made with her father.

If she passed all her classes, including the physical ones like gym along with martial arts and kendo she'd be allowed to apply for Huntress training at Yamanouchi Academy, Japan's top official Huntsmen training school. While she could apply for simple training classes where she could learn to fight along with how to use her Aura and Semblance Princess wanted to go all the way, becoming an official Huntress and gain the praise and fame that came with it.

"Hey look!"

"The girls are here!"

"That's right! They are attending here too!"

"I know! It's so cool!"

"Maybe they'll have the same class as me!"

Princess turned and looked back, scowling slightly as the Powerpuff Girls landed in front of the school, ready for another day of learning. There was another reason she wanted to become a Huntress.

She wanted to outshine the Powerpuff Girls in every way.

They had super powers, something that was incredibly rare even in the kind of world they lived in that could not be gained even with all the money she had. No matter what she had those three girls would always have everything she ever dreamed of having: super powers, fame, loving attention and the three of them couldn't even care less about it.

The red head literally had her head buried in books, looking to become a scientist or a doctor or whatever else she thought her big brain would help her become. She literally had powers anyone else dreamed of having and she wanted to spend her days in a cold and unfeeling lab looking at germs through microscope. Did she even understand the full extent of her own powers or was she too busy learning about every insignificant detail around her to even wonder? Given the several books she carried under one arm it wasn't likely.

The blond was a literal air head in how she could fly high above the clouds and yet had no understanding of the world she lived and what her powers meant she could do with. A lover of animals and nature, eating only vegetables and retaining a childish outlook on life that should have long since been discarded by now. It was insulting to even look at her with that annoying happy smile on her face that she thought brightened anyone who saw it. Did she spend most of her mornings practicing that smile in front of a mirror?

Not likely.

The final one, the black haired one was simply a brute. Loving to fight, having a very short fuse and prided herself on cracking the heads of anyone so-called bad guy that got in her way. In her case, the word brute might be too kind a word to describe her.

That was why Princess resolved to not only become a Huntress but also find a way to outshine those three somehow, someday. Using the endless resources at her disposal Princess hired personal teachers to train her in the art of combat, affording expensive tools and weapons she learned how to use and practiced with almost each day and funded the best fighting equipment only a handful in the entire world could only have a chance of attaining. She even had a battle suit at home she had nearly finished creating and planned on testing it very soon.

She mentally smirked at the thought of her battle suit and what it could do. If the military knew what she they'd likely storm over to her father's mansion and demand the suit and all her equipment but she wasn't afraid and neither would her father be afraid.

Why?

Being rich meant you could find a lot of friends in very high places.

She ignored the three girls, deciding they were not worth her time and effort even as they walked right beside her, heading for what was likely the same class.

Well, let them have their moment in the spotlight.

It was the least Princess could do for them before showing them their place.

Xxx

Atop the famous volcano located in the middle of Townsville Park sat an observatory, covering the top of the volcano completely. Normally this would be seen as suicidal and foolish but the observatory actually drew power from the head energy thanks to a device that had placed deep down the volcano enough to draw energy from the planet's core. Once this was presented to the city's Mayor the owner was able to _persuade_ him to make the construction of the observatory legal and established as private property. In return for being left to his own devices he used his observatory to be on the lookout for incoming Grimm that might try to attack the city.

And allowed him to work in solitude and peace.

"'Snore'…'Snow'."

And take a nap when he felt like it.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Wha-?!" He shot up from his chair, jumping out the sound of the phone next to his chair. "Now what?" He picked up his phone, grumbling as he answered. "Yes?"

" _Mojo, it's me. I am calling on the progress of my suit._ "

"Oh? Oh, it's you." The monkey Mobian grumbled. "I've almost finished it. It'll be ready in a week."

" _And it'll work?_ "

"Of course it'll work! Who do you think I am? Who else do you think could have created the masterpiece I have designed? Who else would have my gen-"

" _I GET IT, MOJO!_ "

Mojo flinched, pulling the phone away to rub his ear. "You don't have to yell! And it is rude to interrupt."

" _If I didn't interrupt you'd never stop. I just needed to know if it was ready or not._ "

Mojo grumbled. "Fine, it'll be ready when you get here, Morbucks. Be thankful I even bother to put the effort in."

" _You weren't complaining when I paid you in advance. So don't be a stick in the mud, Mojo._ "

Mojo couldn't argue with that. "It's only because of the amount you offered that I did it. I am not a petty hireling."

" _Everyone has their price, Mojo. I just happened to find yours. Don't be surprised if I keep you on speed dial if I need to hire you again._ "

Mojo rolled his eyes. "Very well. Just remember to be ready to pay me big when you do."

" _Of course._ " The caller finally hung up.

"Annoying brat." Mojo put his phone down. "She's lucky she paid me so much. Still the money she gave me makes things easier. Now then, back to work."

He held up the article he had been reading before he had fallen asleep: _History of Yamanouchi Academy._

Xxx

" **So much to do, so little time…** " He watched all the events surrounding the world, seeing Huntsmen and Heroes standing up against the Grimm, promoting hope and bravery wherever they went.

It made him sick.

What happened to the days of despair and terror?

How did these mortals manage to survive everything that had happened since the day the meteor that created the Grimm impacted the planet?

The answer was obvious.

" **Those cursed Guardians, ensuring _balance_ in the universe by teaching mortals how to become _HEROES!_** " His demonic voice raged across his domain. " **Oh, sure it's okay for them to interfere when the** _balance_ **is threatened. Not even bothering to pay attention to my fun but when mindless monsters run amok and could potentially spread across the universe they suddenly put their feet down and LOCK ME UP AFTER DRAINING MY POWERS! CURSE THEM AND THEIR SPIRAL AND THEIR ELEMENTAL PAWNS!** "

He looked across the world, seeing hatred and negativity were strong but he had been cut off, unable to bask in sweet despair that he had longed to feel.

What he wouldn't give to be free again.

" **There must be a way to escape. With heroes like those menacing Powerpuff Girls rising there is a chance that all the potential negativity will be gone. Surely there must be a loophole to be exploited.** " He sat down in his chair as it floated in the void that was his home. " **I could make a deal with the Fallen but they wouldn't be interested in freeing me. They would never allow anyone with the power to get in their way to be run around free…Just my luck that such lovely beings I am sure I would absolutely get along with would be of no help to me at all. And there is barely anyone else in the world who could free me.** "

That didn't mean he would give up.

He had all the time in the world to think of a plan to escape.

He had been watching the world as it changed, waiting patiently for the chance to escape and though he had not found one yet he was sure a chance would come.

" **I still sense powerful magical beings on this world but I cannot reach out to them from here. They are…Protected by other powers.** " His vision settled onto someone else. " **But in this case it might not be magic I am looking for.** "

A plan was now forming.

" **Yes, that is what I might need and these heroes will be the ones to help me return.** " He let out deep yet high pitched laugh that echoed throughout the void.

A great evil was on the move.

Xxx

"Powerpuff Girls…" A voice rumbled, looking at the TV screen that showed the Powerpuff Girls in action and the news reporter praising them as the heroes everyone else believed them to. "Heroes…They're no heroes!"

Seeing them acting as nice people and fooling everyone else sickened him.

How could they be so blind after what the girls did to him?

Especially…

"Buttercup…" He looked at his hands, seeing they were not made of flesh and bones like a Human's. "She turned me into this and no one cared. No one cares how mean she is. No one sees them as fakes. But I'll get even with her."

 _"Paste-Eater!"_

 _"Elmer the Paste-Eater!"_

 _"Gross!"_

 _"Eat this, Paste-Eater!"_

The memories made his entire body literally boil as he stared out the window of the abandoned building he made into his home.

Once upon a time he was just a boy.

He had a family, a mom and a dad and he went to school like any other kid. But unlike any other kid he had no friends. He had no one to play with, work with or sit next to in class. He was alone, all because he did something different from everyone else.

He could not help it no matter how many times the teacher told him not to.

It didn't stop the other children from bullying him and one of the so-called heroes was the absolute worst. And then finally came the day that changed and ruined his life forever. There had been an accident where a truck carrying all kinds of Dust had been attacked and had spilled out. One was a special kind of Dust, glowing a toxic green color that no one had seen before.

This strange Dust shard found its way into the hands of the poor boy that had become contaminated when he touched it and when the toxins was mixed in with his bad habit of eating…

The memory of it was enough to make him want to break down in tears again.

But he cannot cry like a normal person anymore.

Where there was once flesh, bones and organs there is only the same substance he chose to eat in class. He retained his mind, memories and emotions but everything that tied him down to his old life was gone.

He cannot eat.

He cannot sleep.

He does not laugh.

He does not cry.

And he all he can think of is revenge.

"You may not remember me, Powerpuff Girls but I remember you and I am going to make you and everyone else pay." He growled, his body continuing to bubble. "All of you will pay."

They thought of him as a freak and a monster.

Well, a monster is what they would get.

Xxx

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

BOOM!

A Beowolf's head was blown off by the shotgun's bullet as five more surrounded him. He let out a growl as he kept on shooting, warding them away from his home.

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

This always happened, especially at night.

He hated trespassers.

He lived outside of the city, in the forest far away from anyone but those Grimm kept on coming after him. It usually happened at night, forcing him to guard his home and blast away any of those demons he was forced to share the forest with.

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

The irony would be is that his anger and hate towards trespassers was what kept on attracting Grimm in larger numbers.

But unfortunately he was not bright enough to consider that.

"RAH! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

He had no Aura or Semblance to call on but he had brute strength and his shotgun with him and it was all he seemingly needed.

For when he was angered he was a beast of pure rage that could not be stopped.

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

The angrier he became the more Grimm appeared to attack him. If anyone had been watching they would have mused this might be happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

" **GEEEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF MMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY PRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTYYYYYYYYYYYY! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** "

This was truly a crazy and disturbing world we lived in.


	53. Chapter 53

_Opening Files: Legends of the Old Country_

 _There are numerous hero stories, fights, famous people, and unbelievable legends in the Old Country. One legend speaks of a man in a wolf costume tried to steal and eat sheep. Rolf, the Son of a Shepard once witnessed a giant Swedish meatball stalking Wilfred in the dead of night. Another strange tale is the story of how his Great Nano crossed the ocean in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a giant sea cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America according to one of Rolf's stories._

 _Because the Great Nano was lost at sea in this battle people of this culture would dress in a tight-fitting sea cucumber suit and prepare a box of sea cucumber balls for the neighbors to feast, but it is considered an offence if someone throws one of these balls. Also, around the holidays, this culture family worships a woman named Yeshmiyek who lives in the center of the earth preparing the holiday feast for good males and females._

 _During the holidays they would sing a tribute to her:_

 ** _Deep below the dirt and rocks_**

 ** _There lives the bearded maiden fair_**

 ** _Whose kitchen pot is bigger than_**

 ** _Her size of underwear…Hey!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who peels the root_**

 ** _And grinds the sausage with her boot!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who cures the meat_**

 ** _And stuffs the fruits and sugared beets!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who salts the pork_**

 ** _And stabs it with her silver fork!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who cuts the cheese_**

 ** _And gives the loaf of bread a squeeeeze!_**

 ** _But should your chores be never done_**

 ** _Your feeble arms too weak to toil_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek will surely come…_**

 ** _And throw you in the pot to boil!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who smokes the fish_**

 ** _And lays a slab on every dish!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who guts the hare_**

 ** _And seasons it with special care!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who bastes the lamb_**

 ** _And spits the glaze on every ham!_**

 ** _Yeshmiyek who bakes the strudel_**

 ** _Pickles feet and strings the noodle!_**

 _Rolf also celebrates the guardian pigeon. Another thing this culture does is dueling, he would dig a hole and make a bridge of a tree and then he would put on war-like suit with an ox skull on it and battle his enemy with dead stiff fish. Regardless of the many strange legends Rolf has shown to be veteran of many battles, showing that the people of his village was home to great warriors, though Rolf himself has no wish to become an official Huntsman. It is yet unknown as to why his family migrated to America but his closest friends believe that his family has many strange secrets._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"A Shepard protects his flock but does that apply only to animals? What do you picture a Shepard as? A simple farm boy attending to his animals." TOM closed the file. "It does not take a soldier or a warrior to be a protector. Sometimes all it need be is someone willing to step up and do what is right."

Xxx

Peach Creek Estate was not normally this quiet.

The reason simply being was that the three main reasons why there was so much noise which was usually accompanied disasters including personal injury and property destruction had been reduced to a simple two and none of them were the brains of the operations. Said brain was currently away on some trip, leaving the two behind with little to do. Ed diverted his focus on reading his comics and even on Huntsmen articles while Eddy simply spent time his friend, seeing nothing better to do. The two of them hadn't had much to do since the tournament where Eddy had lost in the first round and Ed had simply forfeited in his fight against Olga Astronominov.

Nazz had lost in the first round as well but continued to train, determined to become even stronger while Johnny…

The simplest thing to say was that Johnny 2x4 was simply Johnny 2x4.

The rest of the cul-de-sac kids weren't interested in training as Hunters as much as the first four. Peach Creek didn't endure many Grimm visits aside from the occasional few and Rolf had been ever vigilante in protecting his flock like any true Shepard did. And right now the only form excitement it had was the rainy day that had suddenly appeared.

"Man, I am so bored." Eddy leaned back on Ed's chair as they hung out in Ed's basement. "When is Double D getting back?"

"Double D is not back yet, Eddy?" Ed simply asked, painting one of his models.

Eddy simply groaned, feeling that he should not have been surprised by Ed's answer. Since Double D had left the two of them on their own hadn't had much to do except for when they reported over to Rolf's for training with Nazz and Johnny. Eddy spat his tongue, scowling a bit since he had been a little disappointed by the ability of his Semblance that allowed him to stretch his tongue out like a frog even though it was also made much stronger than a normal one. Rolf had surmised that his Semblance had been formed by Eddy's love of jawbreakers, doing almost literally anything to savor the sweet taste of the candy flavored orbs that they had learned to love in their early childhood.

Still Rolf stated there could be more to it than simply what they knew already since it has been known for Semblances to evolve over time, given enough time gaining experience through combat and training but Eddy hadn't felt much better. He had been inspired to become strong after the abuse that his brother had brought on him so he'd never feel that way again.

Speaking of sibling abuse…

The room began to shudder around them…in fact the entire house was shaking as something made its way down the stairs to Ed's basement bedroom. Eddy, who had learned what to expect in instances like this, sighed and walked over to the currently locked door, slowly sliding the metal bar to unlock it just before it was kicked open, flattening him against the wall next to it but leaving the door itself intact.

"ED!"

Years of living with the 'Child of the Netherworld' had taught Ed almost as much as Rolf had taught him about being a Huntsman. In this case it taught him to immediately be at attention for when his baby sister, Sarah, came storming in.

"Hello Sarah!" He replied with a bright smile.

"Don't 'hello' me!" Sarah grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down to her height. "What did you do with Jimmy's Soldier Man?!"

Ed blinked several times, staring at Sarah in blank confusion. "Who?"

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU-" Sarah's shriek was cut off when Eddy's tongue pulled her away from Ed and spun her around to face Eddy, who was still partly pinned by the door.

"Ed hasn't been out of this room all day, so he sure didn't touch one of your stupid toys, Sarah." Eddy deadpanned. "Odds are Jimmy lost it in the same place he always loses those dolls of his, so how about we end this while I'm only _half_ deaf and you check _his_ basement instead?"

Once upon a time he would have gotten into a shouting match with her until she pounded on him with that…inhuman strength of hers. But now Eddy had simply learned to point out the obvious, which tended to elude Ed's younger sister in the midst of her rage.

And when that failed: use the tongue and she'd become too grossed out to seek revenge until her next little episode.

"Ew, keep your tongue to yourself!" Sarah gagged. "You and that stupid Hunter Wannabe Training!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Okay, yep, I'm done. Ed, sorry for this but…"

Suddenly Sarah was sent flying out through Ed's window by another whack of Eddy's tongue. Eddy stuck his head out after her and shouted. "And again: check Jimmy's basement! This'll only be the eight or ninth time this month he's lost something down there."

He spoke from experience. Whenever Sarah's friend lost something and grew distressed Sarah was…quick to blame her brother or his friends.

"Yeesh." Eddy climbed back down. "Ed, why do you put up with her? That brat's got more rage in her than any Grimm in the world. At the rate she goes I'm surprised we haven't been swarmed already."

"Aw c'mon Eddy, Sarah just watches out for Jimmy like I watch out for her you know." Ed replied, resuming painting his models.

"Yeah, except Jimmy doesn't beat on her, insult her or yell at her twenty four-seven." Eddy pointed out. "Heck, she's almost as bad as my brother used to be only she doesn't steal everything in sight."

"My baby sister would _never_ do that, Eddy." Ed insisted.

"No, she'd just get you to steal and then laugh alongside Jimmy as the cops drag you off." Eddy rolled his eyes.

Given the time Eddy had with his brother, it had helped him to identify just how far some people would go when it came to getting their kicks. And Sarah, at her absolute worst…came a close second to his own brother, hence why he was trying to make Ed aware of just what kind of a 'perfect angel' she really was.

Unfortunately even having a literal house or two slammed down on top of Ed wouldn't convince him that Sarah was anything more than his lovable little sister.

It was occasions like this that made Eddy almost wish she would just be snatched up by a Grimm just so she'd be with something that would enjoy her endless rage.

Almost…

Xxx

As Eddy had predicted, Sarah had been too disgusted by the use of his tongue to storm back down into Ed's room for the time being. Instead she came to the conclusion (entirely of her own volition, of course) that Jimmy must have simply forgotten his Soldier Man action figure down in his basement. Whenever his family had guests over Jimmy had to clean up the house of any toys and store them downstairs in his toy chest.

Between the rarity of these visits and Jimmy and Sarah's habit of focusing on a particular toy or set of toys for months at a time, there would come a period where Jimmy would simply forget that he'd stowed them away to begin with. As a result he would grow upset after an immediate search didn't turn out results, leading to Sarah then getting upset and the previous scene occurring…though not as often as Eddy would have someone believe.

After making her way to his house, Sarah relayed this idea to Jimmy, who reacted…strangely to it this time.

"Oh, right! The…the toy chest." The younger boy looked nervously towards the door to the basement. "Silly me."

Sarah, always being quick to notice when something was off with her closest friend, frowned. "Something wrong, Jimmy?"

"Oh, no! No, I just thought I heard something the last time I was down there." Jimmy hastily explained. "But it was nothing, just me hearing things."

He moved towards the door and reached out, momentarily hesitating before he opened it to reveal the dimly lit staircase. He quickly fumbled along the wall to his right, looking for the light switch.

Just as Jimmy's fingertip found it, he thought he heard something from the bottom of the stairs, something so soft that he could have confused it for a breath of wind.

 _Jimmy…_

Jimmy froze up, feeling his heart begin to pound against his rib cage. He quickly flicked the light and illuminated the entirety of the room, revealing nothing but the laundry machine and dryer along one wall, his father's tool box, several assorted boxes of old memorabilia and finally the old play corner where he and Sarah used to sit all day. Now it only served as a convenient place to put his toys in lieu of piling them up in his bedroom until his mom shouted at him to clean up.

Jimmy exhaled, convinced that he was allowing that one late night from several days ago to get to him. He had personally searched every corner of the basement and even managed to get his dad to check to see if any creepy crawlies had gotten in, only to find that it was sealed tight, as most suburban basements were as a precaution against subterranean Grimm.

"Jimmy?"

Sarah's presence had gone entirely forgotten, causing Jimmy to jump when she spoke to him. "I'll get it Sarah! Be right back!" He quickly scampered down the stairs and crossed the basement, taking comfort when he looked back and saw Sarah standing near the light switch, looking on with an expression of mixed puzzlement and worry.

Opening the old toy chest, Jimmy leaned down and hummed a tune as he sorted through the amassed army of stuffed animals and action figures he had built up over the years. When he finally found the green clad figure he stood up and beamed. "Got him!"

And then the light overhead flickered and died.

Jimmy gave a small panicked gasp and scrambled back towards the steps, coming to a halt as he tripped and just barely got himself on the lowest steps.

"Jimmy, are you okay?!" Sarah hurried down towards him and helped him up.

"Y-yeah." Jimmy looked up. "Just a blown light bulb." He gave a short nervous chuckle. "Silly me, right?"

Sarah held a hand to his forehead. "Jimmy, you're really acting weird today. You sure everything's alright?"

"Yes!" Jimmy answered too quickly. "I mean…sorry Sarah, I guess I'm just…feeling jumpy about this creepy basement."

"Well then let's get you back outside with Soldier Man." Sarah smiled and helped Jimmy to his feet. "Okay?"

Relieved by the presence of his closest friend and protector, Jimmy nodded and began to move up the steps with her.

 _Jimmy…_

Jimmy was momentarily able to convince himself that he was hearing things…before he realized that Sarah had stopped on the stairs behind him, her eyes wide with surprise.

She couldn't have heard it too. It was in his head, a superstition born of his young mind creating phantoms where there was nothing…right?

"Sarah?"

She looked up at him. "Jimmy…did you hear that?"

Jimmy sucked in a breath. "Y…yes."

 _Jiiiiimmy…_

Sarah scrunched her face up in rage and spun around. "ED! Is that you?!" She demanded, looking around the darkened room. "Are you and Eddy playing a stupid-"

She stopped as she saw it in the corner, just a few feet from where Jimmy's toy chest lay open. A pair of white lights side by side, like a pair of eyes staring at them.

"Sarah?" Jimmy began breathing heavily. "Sarah, let's go!"

But she instead took a step down as she noticed in the corner of her vision the switch for the secondary lights, the ones set over by the tool box and laundry area. Whatever the basement was now it had been something different before Jimmy's family redecorated it, and someone had built it with another set of lights for illuminating that wall. If she was not so focused on the two white dots in the corner she would have remembered that it had been a man cave for the previous owner.

Reaching out, she found one of the switches.

 _Saaaaaraaaaaah…_

The toy chest's lid suddenly slammed shut, causing Jimmy to give a panicked yelp and call out to her again.

 _Sarah!_

She flicked the switch up and a pool of light appeared a few feet from that corner, casting enough of a glow to illuminate it…and reveal that the two white dots had been nothing more than lights from a Tablet which had been propped up on a shelf. Upon looking at it she recognized it as an old one belonging to one of Jimmy's aunts or uncles, the ones who bothered with all of that Hunter business.

Exhaling, she looked up at Jimmy. "Let's go."

They didn't turn off the lights as they left.

Xxx

Rolf stiffened, looking up from his meal and out the window, seeing the cul-de-sac in the middle of rainy weather. "Rolf senses a presence…A very familiar presence."

He immediately rushed over to the fire place, staring into the flames and pulled out a pouch, containing a strange powder that he threw into the fire. The fire reacted to the powder by growing in size and releasing azure colored smoke that formed into many shapes.

One shape resembled something that looked to be human but had antler like horns sprouting from its head and glowing eyes.

The second took the form of a massive whale swallowing entire ships.

The third appeared as a giant bear with huge claws, a misaligned jaw and long sharp teeth.

The forth was a massive winged muscular demon with yellow glowing eyes, jagged fangs and horns growing out of its head.

The fifth was giant beast, armed with axe-bladed feet, tail and head.

And the final one had a muscular humanoid with the head of a beast, resembling a cross between a dragon and a _Wolf!_

"NO!" Rolf jumped back as the fire returned to normal and the shapes vanished. "These shapes…Rolf knows them…"

He remembered his past life in the Old Country before coming here to America. In the old village he grew up, listening to the many legends and myths of the world and how his people had fought against many monsters such as the Grimm and other demons.

And Rolf had faced one particular demon that had plagued his village, a monster with body of a man and the head of wolf and yet resembled a dragon at the same time. This demon had attacked Rolf's village, leading the Grimm and battles with Rolf's family for years.

 _The Wolf howled to the moon, holding up a dead sheep in its bloody clawed hand. Rolf was holding a pitchfork, his armor and clothing torn with deep cuts and slashes all over his body. All around him fire consumed the village, Grimm attacked, woman and children fled while the warriors fought back. The Wolf stared at Rolf, its pure white eyes showing complete emptiness, completely befitting its soulless nature._

 _Rolf let out a battle cry as he charged at the Wolf. "IN HONOR OF MY ANCESTORS!"_

 _The Wolf dropped the dead sheep and charged at Rolf, running on all four like a true beast and barring its sharp teeth._

 _The two enemies collided as Rolf thrust his pitchfork into the Wolf's mouth._

Rolf was panting as he remembered that day.

His village burning, Grimm attacking and the Wolf leading them to wipe out all of the line of the Shepherds once and for all.

He placed hand on his chest, running his hand down and feeling all the scars underneath his shirt. "The Enemy is here." Rolf whispered, eyes narrowing as he stood up. "Rolf must prepare. May Yeshmiyek protect us all."

Xxx

"Say Ed, what's that book you got? I've never seen you with a book before." Eddy said, taking a break from watching TV.

Ed smiled. "It's a book on Grimm, Eddy. Double D got it for me because it tells us about special Grimm."

"Figures it had to have something to do aliens or Hunters. What do you need to know about Grimm? They hate us, we hate them, all we need to know." Eddy dropped the remote.

"But this talks of special legendary Grimm." Ed said excitedly before his tone turned ominous. "Like the giant whale Grimm that eats entire ships called Monstro…

Xxx

Sarah and Jimmy were walking down the street, wearing their raincoats as they walked back to Ed and Sarah's house. Since their parents were out Sarah had free reign of the house with her idiot brother and his stupid friend sitting in the basement. Ever since they were young their mother had left Ed in charge of looking after Sarah, dealing with her temper tantrums even as she got older. It wasn't that she actually hated her brother…

She despised him for always babying her, despised him for being an idiot, despised his stupid friends even though Double D was kind of cute, and despised him for wanting to be a Hunstman since their father died fighting Grimm. The death of their father had caused their mother to become depressed and disconnected and to cope Sarah took of their mother's habit of bossing Ed around and got angry whenever Ed tried to baby her.

"Come on, Jimmy. We're almost there." Sarah said, covering her face with her arm to keep the rain out of her eyes.

Xxx

"Or the monster bear of Scotland called Mor'du."

Xxx

"Coming-WHOA!" Jimmy slipped and fell into a puddle. "Sarah, owie!"

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Sarah knelt down and looked her friend over. "You are all soaked. You'll have to change into something dry when we get to my house."

"Okay." Jimmy got up, his face and hair dripping. "I thought I tripped over something."

Sarah looked down and saw Jimmy's toy Soldier Man being carried down the stream to a sewer. "Jimmy, your toy!"

She quickly rushed after it.

Xxx

"Or the demon wolf called Fenrir."

Xxx

The toy was just mere inches as Sarah jumped forward, reaching down into the sewer and grabbed it. "Got it."

Sarah was about to pull it back out but she froze, seeing something in the dark. A pair of flashing lights, much like the one Sarah had seen in Jimmy's basement. They were staring directly at her, instantly paralyzing her.

"Sarah?" Jimmy called out behind her.

Xxx

"Or the bladed beast of Japan known as Badaxtra."

Xxx

Sarah tried to pull her arm out but something latched onto her, making her scream as she pulled into the sewer.

"SARAH!" Jimmy screamed out as his friend was pulled into the darkness.

"What is going on here?!"

Xxx

"Or even the winged Grimm Chernabog."

Xxx

Jimmy jumped, seeing Rolf behind him, wearing some sort of battle armor with a skull on the chest. "Something grabbed Sarah!"

Rolf looked down at the sewer, hearing Sarah scream out…Before becoming silent.

Xxx

"Are we sure any of those are real? Don't think someone would have seen them?" Eddy asked skeptically since he believed Double D had only left Ed the book to entertain him with pictures of these make-belief Grimm.

Xxx

Rolf slid down into the sewers, looking around warily and sniffing the air. "Rolf smells fowl and not the two week old rotten deserts flushed down the toilet."

Rolf spotted something ahead and froze when he the _eyes…_ "No."

The white eyes stared at him as a growling noise was made.

 _Rolf…Son of a Shepard._

"This cannot be." Rolf gritted his teeth. "Rolf slew you!"

 _Last of the Shepherds._

"Last Rolf may be but defenseless Rolf is not." Rolf clenched his fists. "Face me, coward."

 _Soon…Only after I devour your flock…Again._

"NO!" Rolf shouted, lunging at the eyes but they vanished and Rolf only ended up punching the wall, leaving several cracks and a bloody fist. "COWARD!"

Pulling his fist back, Rolf took a few heavy breaths and knelt down, attempting to find evidence of a trail.

"Sarah?" Jimmy's voice came from the sewer opening. "Rolf?"

Rolf's eyes fell over the small toy Sarah had been retrieving when she was snatched. He felt his rage dissolve, leaving only shame for his failure…the failure that had followed him so far and claimed another innocent.

"Not today." Rolf vowed, picking up the toy. "Not. Today."

Xxx

Deep within the Darklands, staring out the window of his sanctuary Sammael didn't react as the glowing eyes of Moloch appeared behind him. " _That hideous wolf is here._ "

"Fenrir." Sammael noted. "So they failed to kill him after all."

" _And now he's here on a blood trail of the Shepard family._ "

"So, he failed to wipe them all out as well." Sammael smirked slightly as he turned away from the window.

" _That furball always liked to play with his food. He was trusted with wiping out the Shepherds and even after a hundred years of hunting he has still failed._ " Moloch sounded disgruntled. " _Something must be done._ "

"Adopting a zero-tolerance for failure, are we?" Sammael chuckled as he walked over to his throne and sat down. "If I adopted such a rule I'd have no one left working with me for every little mistake, avoidable or not. Besides in the grand scheme of things the extinction of the Shepherds matters very little."

" _The Shepherds were a family of mighty warriors that would have been a threat. That was why Fenrir was sent to wipe them out in the first place. And yet he failed to kill one boy, making him a disgrace to us._ "

"It's amusing for that to come from you of all people, considering more than one boy has slipped through your fingers." Sammael pointed out in amusement, earning a glare from Moloch. "We can deal with Fenrir's grudge against this Shepard boy later. We still have the matter of the Cipher to deal with, along with the matter of other familiar families currently involved."


	54. Chapter 54

_Opening File: Hurricane Sisters_

 _Among the many Hunter teams that walk our world the Hurricane Sisters are among the most famous in America. They attended Nevernest Academy in GrimmFall and graduated but unlike the usual teams consisting of four the two sisters passed the tests by only partnering with each other. Despite this unusual circumstance both became professional Huntresses and earned fearsome reputations. The source of their skills came from relying heavily on their teamwork but more importantly on their different skills and Semblances._

 _Nancy Monroe is a demolition expert, specializing in long range attacks but more than capable of holding her own in hand to hand combat. Though she doesn't seem to have awakened her Semblance she is an expert in creating and wielding explosive weaponry. Her twin sister, Ashley Monroe on the other hand has awakened her Semblance: Storm Fury that manifests as a literal storm cloud around her, depending on her emotional state and Aura control but can also be enhanced through the use of Dust. When combined with her sister's explosive skills both sisters are a force to be reckoned with, having accomplished nearly every mission assigned to them._

 _Currently the two sisters have relocated to Nowhere, either on a mission or a personal matter but later events suggested that fate played a hand in them being there at the right time._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You ever read about famous people in the newspaper on the internet all the time, highlighting their accomplishments and blowing any reputation damaging rumours out of proportion. You ever wonder what you think you would do if you met any of the celebrities you read about? Ask them for an autograph, go completely fan crazy and try to take a million pictures in a few seconds? That's the danger of being famous in whatever career choice you make: being the target of crazy fan obsession." TOM said, closing the file."If you get rich be sure to hire lots of bodyguards and lots of body doubles to take the attention off your back because it's sure to drive you completely crazy."

Xxx

"Come in, come in."

Joseph Matthews could not help but feel a little awkward as he entered the nice looking farmhouse and being greeted by the farmer's wife who didn't even blink an eye at his abnormal appearance. After all he was basically a hulking robot with enough weaponry to take over a small country.

Okay, he was exaggerating a bit but considering the amount of firepower he had it was justifiable.

"We ran into the kid just a few miles away from town. He was being chased by Grimm." Eustace said, holding up a bag of supplies. "How's the girl?"

"I managed to clean her up and get her into some fresh clothes. She's resting comfortably now." Muriel accepted the bag before looking at Joseph. "And you, young man. What were you doing out there all alone? Nowhere may not be as populated as places like GrimmFall but it still has its share of Grimm."

"I came to Nowhere on a mission…." Dracon trailed off,

"Young man, I was a Huntress before I retired so that old 'on a mission' excuse does not work on me." Muriel said, frowning sternly at the living machine. "Now try again and speak truthfully."

Joseph sighed or at least let out a sigh from his audio speakers. "All right. My name is Joseph Matthews, better known as Dracon because of my appearance. I came here following a lead speaking of illegal and dangerous activity being conducted in the Horn Mountain."

"The Horn Mountain?" Eustace spoke up as he sat in his chair.

"You know of it?" Joseph asked.

"My good for nothing brother found a special healing spa originally owned by a tribe of goat Mobians and commercialized the spring, made it into a resort. He brought in all of his buddies that kicked the tribe out of their home and used the spa for themselves and any fat cats willing to pay through the nose. The tribe fought back and attracted the Grimm there." Eustace scowled at the memory of how...non-chalant his brother had been about that incident up until it led to Grimm on the elder brother's doorstep...quite literally. "The tribe disappeared but my brother was counted among the people who were killed by the Grimm."

"Oh..." Joseph felt very awkward now. "Sorry."

"Don't be. My brother was a greedy idiot who got himself killed over trying to get rich. I'm just glad he kicked the bucket without taking all of Nowhere down with him." Eustace waved off the apology. "I know the best way there, so I'll show you."

"You don't have to-"

"Boy, once a Huntsman always a Huntsman. I don't like people causing trouble on my land and besides, this could be a chance to clean up my brother's last stinkin' mess." Eustace cut Joseph off. "And you need to fix yourself. You got a dozen dents all over you, boy."

Joseph glanced down at himself, finding no argument against the Bagge patriarch's observation. To make a long story short: he led a very interesting and eventful life which led to him understanding how the phrase 'may you live in interesting times' was meant to be taken as a curse.

"Alright, you got me there." He conceded. "When can we head out?"

"Hold on a second." Eustace turned around and held one hand up to his lips before letting loose an ear piercing whistle. "Courage!"

Joseph heard a scampering of something small from the second floor. The small purple furred dog...walking on two feet came hurrying down the steps. The dog gave Joseph a short greeting as he hurried past him to stand before Eustace.

"I'm going to be gone for a bit with Mr. Matthews here," Eustace said, motioning to Joseph with one hand. "You know what that means?"

Courage nodded. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

"Good!" Eustace let his stern expression fall and patted Courage on the head before stepping around him. "You keep Muriel out of trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Muriel crossed her arms and fixed her husband with stare before smiling and planting a kiss on him as he reached her. "You keep my husband out of trouble, Joseph."

"Uh-right, Mrs Bagge." Joseph nodded. "No problem."

Xxx

The town of Nowhere had a small population and was not very large but was large enough to have its own park. The townsfolk were mostly civilian but they were used to the concept of hard work given the nature of their location and had to deal with occasional Grimm troubles. That being said though no one expected a mechanical ghost to appear, carrying varying weapons and fired several warning shots that damaged a few buildings.

"This town is now mine! If you want to live you'll give me all your valuables!" Skulker said loudly to the shocked and surprised townsfolk. "I want any and all forms of metal and electric equipment. Give it to me and you all shall be allowed to live. Fail and you will hang on my trophy wall."

"Not so fast, freak!"

"We don't take kindly to people waltzing into our town and threatening to shoot up the place."

It should have been easy to take over the small town so he could get materials to repair his mechanical suit after he had made his escape but Skulker, the so-called Hunter of the Ghost Zone was finding that to be harder than he initially thought. Two female humans were standing in his way, none of them looking afraid of him. One Was a dark-skinned woman with orange hair, a Greek-esque toga, black and gold boots, blue eyes, and green lipstick. The other appeared to be the woman's twin, except her hair was black, her skin a lighter shade, wearing a green sweater over a yellow long sleeved shirt, a purple neckerchief around her neck, a lime green skirt over pink leggings and yellow boots like her sister.

"What is this?" Skulker snorted in disdain at the two humans facing him down, in front of a crowd. "You humans have no idea what you are up against."

"Do we care?" The black haired woman asked.

"The answer would be..." The red haired woman spoke.

"NO!" Both finished.

Skulker summoned his still functional wrist blaster and aimed at the two women, firing blue ecto-beams. The two girls somersaulted back, dodging the blasts and split up, both of them coming at him from opposite sides. Skulker grunted, aiming at the toga-wearing woman as she moved towards him but to his surprise she nimbly dodged all his blasts while the other woman pulled out what appeared to be a rocket launcher and fired a single rocket at him. Skulker turned intangible and the rocket passed through him and he aimed at the rocket wielding woman, deeming her the greater threat.

That turned out to be his first mistake.

The toga-wearing woman launched herself at him just as he fired, kicking his arm away and throwing his aim off. The rocket woman fired another blast just as her twin kicked Skulker in the chest and jumped, dodging the rocket and allowing it to hit Skulker in the chest. The explosion caused by the rocket colliding with his chest knocked the ghost hunter back and damaging his suit even more.

Skulker grunted, seeing his suit was in danger of falling apart. "That is it! No more Mr. Nice Hunter!"

"You are a Hunter?" The rocket girl asked as Skulker unsheathed a glowing ecto-blade from both wrists. "You sure don't act like one!"

Skulker roared and changed forward, his mechanical legs allowing him to run faster than a normal human and he was quickly upon the woman who had just seemingly insulted his skills as a hunter. The rocket woman held up her rocket that seemingly transformed into a large club which she used to block Skulker's blades.

"Wha-?!" Skulker was surprised by the weapon's sudden transformation and left himself opened.

The woman parried his blades and swung her club at his face, breaking a few metal teeth in the process. Skulker roared and tried to stab her but the toga woman jumped over her twin and kicked his arm blades away. Rocket girl then swung her club again, shattering the arm blades while Skulker was disorientated. Both woman followed up with a kick to the chest, knocking Skulker back again.

Skulker was now livid.

First he woke up in a lab, fought some human freak followed by a giant monster and then a robot and now two humans were making fools out of him.

Enough was enough!

Skulker lunged at the rocket girl, abandoning weapons for hand-to-hand combat fueled by his rage. The rocket girl hastily blocked his first few punches with her club but Skulker eventually overpowered her and punched in the stomach, sending her flying back and skidding across the ground. He turned to the toga woman next as she quickly tried to kick him back. Though her kicks were stronger than they should have been Skulker still smacked her away.

"You think you can hurt me?! Do you know who I am?! I am Skulker, the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone! No Human, Ghost-boy or not can defeat me!" Skulker shouted, approaching the toga girl and raised his foot to crush her head. "Not even a pair of females with a death wish! The only consolation I give you is that your heads will adorn my trophy wall."

The woman narrowed her eyes as she glared up at him. Skulker noticed her eyes flashing, momentarily halting his foot. "What is this?"

Suddenly a huge shadow spread over him and the woman and he looked up, seeing a dark cloud that grew in size and from came great winds that were so powerful it pushed him away from the woman. The cloud expanded and formed into what appeared to be a hurricane that sucked the surprised Skulker into it before he could even comprehend what was happening. He was spun around in the cloud for a moment before he finally turned intangible and broke free of the cloud.

He fell out of the cloud, becoming tangible as he slammed into the ground with a loud thud and he felt his body slowly coming apart. He looked up and saw the toga wearing woman glaring down at him with the storm cloud circling above her, wondering if he was simply hallucinating. However the glare she was giving him was enough to make him know he was not hallucinating.

No hallucination was enough to make him feel afraid.

"You want my head, creature. Let's see your hunting skills match the power of a storm!" The toga girl exclaimed, raising her hands above her head.

The cloud started to circle around her arms she brought them down, surrounding her fists with wind and lightning. She punched both hands forward, unleashing bolts of lightning that hit Skulker head on, electrocuting his mechanical suit and short circuiting it from the inside out. She then gathered wind around her arm, spinning at very high velocity before mimicking a sword slash as she swung her arm at Skulker, releasing a concentrated blast of wind in the form of a crescent shaped blade that cut through Skulker's right mechanical arm.

Skulker screamed as he staggered back, staring at the discarded limb and back at the girl. "What are you?!"

"I am Ashley Monroe, Huntress and one of the Hurricane Sisters." The woman answered, taking a step forward. "You have come here, hoping to bully the people of this town but we stand united against the Grimm and against you."

Skulker stepped back, realizing he could not hope to win this fight and he needed to retreat.

Too bad he had forgotten about his other opponent.

"Special delivery!" The rocket girl said as she landed on Skulker's shoulders and shoved something into his mouth.

She jumped off as Skulker hastily tried to get whatever she had shoved down his throat out. Five seconds later however he was too late and his mechanical body exploded from the inside out.

"Nancy!" Ashley called out as her sister landed in front of her and quickly hugged her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to you for distracting that creep." Her twin answered and looked back at the remains.

Skulker's head fell to the ground a second later and opened up, revealing a small green glowing creature that fell out of the head.

"What in the Glob?" Both girls stared at the creatures,

"Curse you humans!" It shouted in a squeaky voice, shaking its fist up at them. "How dare you do this to me?! I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

"You were some small freak inside a robot?" Nancy could only stare in disbelief. "Okay, on a list of weird things I have seen this was not one of them."

"You will pay for this! I will-AAH!" Skulker was cut off as Ashley summoned a bolt of lightning from her storm cloud and zapped him, knocking the little ghost out.

"So what should we do with him?" Nancy asked, grabbing the little spirit and picking him up.

"I am not sure but we can't let him roam around after the trouble he's caused. But we're too far from any special jail for freaks like him." Ashley tabbed her chin. "He's obviously a spirit but I've never heard of this Ghost Zone before. Obviously normal jails like the one this town has won't hold him. We may have to make a call and see if someone from GrimmFall can send a special team."

"Or we can just keep him as a pet." Nancy chuckled, tabbing their unconscious prisoner on the head. "He's kind of cute when he's not trying to kill us."

Ashley sighed. "How about 'no', sis? We are not keeping a little psycho spirit that will try to kill us or say he's going to kill us when he wakes up."

"Aw." Nancy pouted. "You really can be a killjoy at times, Ash."

"Someone has to keep you grounded. Now let's go put in a call to GrimmFall." Ashley said, leading her sister away as the townsfolk moved to clean up the mess left by the battle.

All the while not noticing a tiny beetle Grimm that watched the entire spectacle from its perch on power line while high above a drone in the form of an insect recorded the battle.

Xxx

"The last subject has been captured." Van Kleiss announced, having watched the battle through his spy drone. "The others have disappeared, either at the hands of Sammael's goons or by some other method."

He looked across the lab, seeing it was almost fully repaired with Breach still chained to his portal machine while his EVO underlings continued to clean up,

"When we came here we had less than nothing before I entered into this...arrangement with Sammael. He provides me the resources I need and I find suitable warriors for his and my use." Van Kleiss ran around down the ring shaped gate that served as his portal. "The first attempt was a near success, despite the damage to the lab caused by the escaped subjects. Now I am left to ponder how much time I have left before one of us betrays the other first."

He stepped away from the machine. "A laboratory with the resources I need to peer into the multiverse and gather an army but against a creature like Sammael and his ilk we will need something more. That is why I have an insurance policy."

He walked over to the large supercomputer and looked over the screen, seeing the endless calculations being run.

"Sammael may have his Grimm and other pawns but I have this. A working nano-virus." Van Kleiss grinned as he glanced at Biowulf and Skalamander. "Imagine it, gentlemen. The ability to convert an entire world into EVOs...Or perhaps more than just an entire world. Entire dimensions and their populations converted and under my control. Not even Sammael could stand against the newly formed Pack with an army from entire dimensions."

He would return to his home dimension triumphant and not even Rex Salazar could stop him this time. He would have tested the virus on the captured subjects earlier but whatever had followed them through had stopped that attempt, leaving him a damaged lab that took days to repair and an even deeper wounded pride at the hands of Sammael. However he was patient and he never forgot anyone who humiliated him.

Sammael would pay along with Rex and all his enemies.

Even if he had to burn the entire multiverse.

Xxx

" _The last of Van Kleiss' subjects has been captured_." Moloch stated, his eyes glowing and showing a recording of the battle between Skulker and the two Huntresses. " _The Hurricane Sisters are in Nowhere. That makes three enemy warriors located close to Van Kleiss_."

Sammael remained still on his throne for a moment. "It seems our captured friend will not be of any use to us now in his current state."

" _Perhaps we should move to silence him permanently_." Moloch suggested.

"There would be little point of it, especially if Joseph Matthews is following the leads that James has laid out to lead back to Van Kleiss. I sent those Destroyer Beetle Grimm to test the last subject and found him wanting. With that matter settled we can move on to decide on whether to allow Van Kleiss to continue his work or ensure he does not summon too powerful for any of us to stop." Sammael replied before the doors opened and in walked Kriegar. "Ah, Dr. Krieger. Did you learn anything about our new specimen?"

"A great deal." Kriegar answered, looking very happy. "A silicon based life form with an infinite energy matrix capable of projecting a solid form to even mimic organic matter fused with a life form that is both organic and energy. An extremely rare find, even in this day and age."

"I agree you with on that, Doctor. For now I want to ensure this creature is not in any way unstable. The emotions I sensed from the fusion were incredibly negative in nature to the point every Grimm in the sea would be moving to attack it. I'd hate to waste its potential." Sammael waved his hand, projecting an image of Malachite Plasmius. "Not when this creature could be a threat to the entire world."

"As far as I can tell its emotional state is in complete disarray and no form of known mental conditioning could tame it. It's too volatile and destructive that I cannot make an accurate assumption of what its reaction would be if it were to awake." Kriegar replied.

"Leave that to me. Continue studying the samples and see to it that no one discovers them." Sammael remarked, emphasizing on the need for secrecy.

"Of course. No one will know." Kriegar nodded.

"Good. On another note, you might soon have access to more samples of other off-world forms like our friend." Sammael dismissed the image of Malachite. "Two of them are in China right now and will soon be moving out into the open. Perhaps you or another...You can gain the chance to get a laboratory sample."

"Oh?" Kriegar raised an eyebrow in interest.

"But it would have to be done quickly given that they might not be here much longer. With that in mind I am curious about your work regarding the other project I assigned to you." Sammael leaned forward. "The first two subjects in the Cyborg-Hunter Killer project."

"Well, the first subject, codenamed: Ganeesh is in need of sword training especially given the nature of his arms. The second subject chosen by the spoiled brat, codenamed: Scaramouche is possibly ready for a beta-test. He has shown to have adapted to his new body well and has retained his Aura and Semblance." Kriegar answered. "The X-Series, originally designed by DexLabs have already been shipped out to countries such as Russia but they are of an inferior model, clearly meant for show and to fight battles in large numbers. Typical idiots, choosing quantity over quality."

"And what of the Ultra-Assassins?"

"Progress is slow, I hate to admit. The weapons are being forged and the bodies have been assembled. The challenge is that it takes days to analyze the fighting technique of over a hundred Huntsmen, taking into account their weapon, fighting skills and Semblance. There is also the matter of improving Extor's work and perfecting it." Kriegar admitted. "They will unfortunately fall behind my other projects but in the meantime my work into integrating cybernetics with organic flesh will soon have a viable candidate. A cripple in Empire City shows the right physical needs to endure the operation but he would need an injection of a special formula every twenty four hours or the organic half would reject the machine violently and he would die."

"Good. If Scaramouche is ready this will be the perfect chance to test him. In the meantime I will send Sir James to train Ganeesh in the art of swordsmanship." Sammael sat back, a satisfied grin appearing on his face. "You have done very well, Doctor. I am looking forward to seeing what they are capable off."

"As am I, sir." Kriegar offered a quick bow and turned to leave.

"Oh and Doctor?" Sammael said, making Kriegar stop. "Keep an eye on the X-models. I want to know if any of them has been tampered with."

"Tampered with?" Kriegar looked back in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Given the performance of the X-models it would not surprise me if someone took a chance to upgrade them on their own." Sammael said simply. "If any of them show an improved performance I wish to be informed. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Kriegar quickly nodded and left the room, not turning around to see the smug smirk Sammael was sporting.

Xxx

"So what do you think we should do?"

Connor Kent could only shrug in answer of friend and teammate's question. "It seems pretty clear."

"But what about that girl and Danielle? Do we just leave them here without trying to get them back to their home?" Artemis looked out the window of the simple room she and Connor shared. "They are out there alone in a crazy world populated by hordes of monsters."

"And what can we do? We're pretty much halfway across the world from where we were when we ended up here." Connor lied down on the futon and looked up at the ceiling. "And we'll end up hunted too by these Fallen people if we try to stay."

Artemis wanted to argue but she knew Connor was right. They had a world they had to get back with friends and family waiting for them. Could they afford to stay in this dimension and try to help just because they were heroes?

"I'd like to stick around and help find Danielle as well but maybe she'll be alright." Connor continued. "We do have until tomorrow to make our decision."

Artemis sighed, sitting down. "Always so complicated, isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

Xxx

After Joseph and Eustace left Muriel took the time to make herself some tea with Courage being close by, keeping watch on her like Eustace asked. As Muriel poured some tea into her cub upstairs in the spare bedroom a pair of amethyst eyes slowly opened.

Xxx

 **Name: Nancy Monroe**

 **Aura: Fiery Yellow**

 **Weapon: Rocket Launcher/Club**

 **Description: A rocket launcher that can transform into a club, used for both long range and close range combat.**

 **Semblance: N/A**

 **Name: Ashley Monroe**

 **Aura: Dark Purple**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Semblance: Storm Fury**

 **Description: Creates a storm cloud that can grow in size as well unleash lightning and dangerous wind on opponents. This cloud can also be enhanced through the use of Dust.**


	55. Chapter 55

_Opening File: The Shepard Family_

 _For many centuries the Shepard family was considered to be one of the most powerful and influential families in the Old Country. The Shepherds were among the best warriors that had protected many villages, travelers and even castles from the Grimm and many others threats. It is believed their influence was so great that they directly served alongside royalty and perhaps that is the reason why they began to die out. Nearly a century ago the Shepard family started to drastically decrease in number with many dying in freak accidents or being killed by mysterious attackers._

 _Finally the remaining Shepherds were attacked in their home village by Grimm led by what only could be described as a monster, a beast with the body of a Man, the head of a Wolf looking more like a Dragon and its form so dark it could also be mistaken for a Grimm. This demon was known to many as the Wolf but a few sources claim it had a name: Fenrir. Leading the Grimm across the Old Country, this beast had sworn to not stop until the entire Shepard family was destroyed. On the day it attacked the Shepherd village it believed it would be victorious._

 _But the Shepard family would not be defeated so easily._

 _They fought with all they had and more and on the eve of its victory the demon faced down the Son of a Shepard, his body scarred and bleeding from days of fighting until it was just down to the two of them. The boy prepared himself, ready to die in the name of his ancestors and village and with only a pitchfork defeated the demon, sending it crawling back into the Pit of Hate from whence it came._

 _But when the sun rose there were no cheers of victory nor a feast held in honor of the brave warriors for the village had burned to the ground and its people nearly all gone._

 _The Son of a Shepard, no longer a boy, now a man with only his Nana left the Old Country and moved to a new country to continue the ways of his family and find a new flock to protect._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Innocence is often considered the greatest treasure of all. The reason why: it's because it allows to have a better view of the world not tied down by greed, hunger, fear and hate. It can been as the only silver lining in a dark cloud when everyone else has given up and if you give it up as well the world just becomes a darker and colder place. Some say that innocence should be let go as you grow old and mature but if we let ourselves become jaded, bitter and broken what really makes living all that worth it?" TOM said as the file closed from his screen. "Don't be afraid to say you still believe in things like the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus. Sometimes just believing in one thing that represents all that is innocent and pure can make all the difference."

Xxx

After the meeting with the Tribunal things had pretty returned to normal in the Santana household, despite the appearance of their new guest.

Danielle Fenton-Phantom, the girl that the eldest daughter in the Sanban family had found buried alive and brought home for help remained had been discovered to have a great power that had led her to almost be captured and killed by the Fallen. Her history was enough to make Genki go before the Tribunal and ask their permission for the girl to remain in her care after she had been examined by Sensei Splinter. Security had been doubled as a result in case that the Fallen had decided to send someone to capture or kill the girl along with Kuki and her sister. Speaking of Kuki and her sister, the two girls were both curious about the girl who would be staying with them for an undetermined amount of time, especially Kuki who knew much about Danielle thanks to the power of her Semblance.

And nearly a week after she had been found Danielle finally woke up.

It started off as a normal day, the maid coming in to check on Danielle and had just finished changing her clothes when the girl began to stir. The maid stepped back, watching as Danielle slowly opened her eyes, flinching from the bright light shining down on her face from the window.

The maid quickly brought up a pager. "Genki-sama, the girl has awoken."

"I am on my way."

Nodding she put the pager away and looked back at the bed, seeing Danielle was completely awake now and looking around in curiosity.

"Um...Hello?" Danielle offered, seemingly confused and trying to understand where she was which was understandable.

The door opened and Genki walked in, greeting Danielle with a kind smile and spoke in clear English. "Hello, Danielle. I am glad to see you have woken up. My name is Genki."

"Danielle...Oh right, that's my name." Danielle muttered in realization, surprised by how the woman seemed to know her.

Genki raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember who you are?"

"Yes, I know my name is Danielle...I know a bit about myself but I am having a hard time remembering...How I got here." Danielle said, trailing off a bit.

"What do you remember?" Genki asked gently.

"Well, my name is Danielle, I know that. I think I have a cousin named Danny, which is kind of funny since we both kind of go by the same names." Danielle started, chuckling a bit which earned a small smile from Genki. "I...can't seem to remember anything else. I can't recall who my parents might be or what had happened before I woke up here."

"I see. Well, Danielle my daughter found you unconscious and heavily injured. Our doctors examined you and found you had suffered a bit of brain damage which is perhaps why you are having memory troubles." Genki said, quickly offering up an explanation but made a note to inform Sensei Splinter later.

The spirit that had been used to remove Danielle's memories of her traumatic encounter with Moloch should have only removed the mental torment Moloch inflicted on her and nothing else but it seems more than just those memories had somehow been removed. It seemed Danielle did not remember her origins or that she was in an entirely different dimension now which would be troubling given that they only meant to remove the memories of her torture by Moloch and yet easier to help her adjust to life in this new dimension.

"So, I was hurt?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, we do not know by what but we are glad to see you are awake now." Genki answered, her smile remaining to reassure Danielle. "But since you seem to have trouble remembering your family perhaps it would be best if for now you remain here."

"Uh...Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Danielle looked out the window. "And by the looks of it, I'm not in America anymore am I?"

Genki nodded, seeing Danielle had retained basic knowledge of the world, even if it wasn't the one she lived in. "You are Japan now, Danielle. Tokyo to be more exact."

"Really? That's kind of cool." Danielle looked back with a smile. "I kind of always wanted to travel around the world and see all the amazing sites out there."

"I imagine anyone would. As for being a burden it's no burden for you to stay. My daughters would love to have a friend around them most of the time." Genki said, waving off Danielle's polite manners and seeing the girl was genuine about not wanting to cause trouble. "It wouldn't be right to just send you away, especially since they have wanted to meet you since my eldest, Kuki found you and brought you home."

"Oh..." Danielle looked very surprised and slightly embarrassed now. "Well, I would like to meet them too. It wouldn't be nice to not meet the girl who found me and probably saved my life."

"I can't imagine it would." Genki nodded, glad to see Danielle was adjusting so well.

She seemed like an ordinary girl despite her origins and it didn't take much skill to see she was also a very kind girl that would more than likely get along with both of her daughters.

In fact she even acted more like a real girl when her stomach rumbled, causing her to look even more embarrassed while Genki chuckled. "Perhaps while you are meeting my daughters I'll to it that launch is arranged."

"Thank you..." Danielle replied timidly.

"Sayoko, please help Danielle get cleaned up. I am sure lunch will be ready by the time she is done." Genki said, glancing at the maid who bowed.

"Yes, Genki-sama." The maid replied as Genki left the room and turned to Danielle as she climbed out of the bed, a little shaky since she had been unconscious for nearly a week. "Come with me, Danielle-san. I will have a bath drawn up for you in the moment."

Danielle nodded, smiling a bit as she followed the maid into the bathroom, wondering what she would be in for during her time here.

Xxx

When Muriel went upstairs to check on the poor girl she had found buried alive in her garden she was greeted with the surprising sight of seeing the girl sitting up on the bed, staring at her with confusion and apprehension, her hands gripping the sheets used to cover her slightly.

Muriel quickly smiled kindly to keep the girl calm. "Ah, you are awake. I am so glad to see this."

"Th-thank you." The girl stuttered slightly. "Where am I?"

Muriel could tell the girl was afraid which was understandable, given that she had been buried alive. "You are in my home, resting in a spare bed made for you in a room that unfortunately does not have much to offer."

The only other object in the room was the computer that Courage liked to use for making stories to entertain Muriel who loved reading them.

"I suppose it's better than waking up in the middle of the desert with the sun burning you alive." Muriel continued, keeping her distance to not scare the girl.

"Wh-what?" The girl looked out the window. "You live out in the desert?"

"It's called Nowhere, part of Kansas and it does more than live up to its name." Muriel remarked, seeing the girl push the covers off a bit, showing the aqua blue pajamas that Muriel had replaced her dirty and torn outfit with. "Far out with very few towns and communities, along with fewer places where the ground is fertile enough to grow plants and hold water. Do you remember why you are here?"

"I..." The girl brought a hand to her head. "I was somewhere else and I was fighting."

Muriel frowned, seeing that the girl may have been more injured than she thought. "Don't strain yourself, dear. Let it come to you. When we found you, you were wearing a brooch with a bird on it. A raven I believe."

"Raven..." The girl uttered, closing her eyes. "Yeah, that's my name."

"Raven." Muriel repeated, smiling softly. "I guess your parents had a fondness for birds."

"Yeah, my mother did at least." Raven opened her eyes. "I feel strange..."

"Strange? Are you all right?" Muriel took a slow step forward. "Do you feel ill?"

"No, not that. I feel..." Raven looked at her hands. "I feel like something is off but I don't feel bad or anything like that."

"I see." Muriel knelt down next to girl. "Perhaps in time whatever you believe to be missing will come back."

"Thank you." Raven said, offering a small smile before her stomach rumbled, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"I believe someone is hungry." Muriel smiled kindly. "Wait here. It's only noon but I believe brunch is in order. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all. How does bacon and eggs with some toast sound?"

Raven's stomach growled slightly louder, making her blush grow more red. "I think it sounds good."

Muriel chuckled, standing up. "Wait here, Raven. It's best to save your strength and try to move after you've eaten. I'll leave some clothes for you to change into while I get some food ready."

As Muriel moved down to make some food for her guest Raven looked out the window, seeing the sunny skies and wondered to herself how she got herself into this mess. And yet wondered if she was not simply imagining things and making it more complicated for herself.

Xxx

The stormy weather over Peach Creek had cleared, revealing a sun and blue skies on the next day but for several residents it might as well be as turned as dark as a starless space.

Ed's younger sister, Sarah had disappeared into the sewers after being attacked by...something.

Rescue parties had been called in, searching the sewers day and night but no sign of Sarah had been found. Ed had completely cut himself off, hiding in the basement while his mother closed herself into her bedroom. Rolf was not much better, hiding in his house while everyone else was trying to help with the search.

BANG!

"Rolf!"

Well, almost everybody.

Rolf didn't even blink as Eddy knocked down the door to his house and stomped inside followed by Johnny and Nazz, looking angry. "Yes, three haired Ed-boy?"

"I know you know what attacked Sarah down there." Eddy accused. "What was that thing because it was not a Grimm."

"No, it was much worse than a Grimm." Rolf turned away. "A demon."

"What do you mean, Rolf?" Nazz asked.

"...Back in Rolf's home country, there was a demon. A beast, with the body of a man but with the head of a wolf that looked more like a dragon. Rolf's family, great Shepard's who protected our flocks began to die off because the beast swore to wipe out the line of Shepherds forever. First it came after our flock and then us." Rolf lifted his shirt, revealing the scars. "It left its mark on Rolf as Rolf fought it."

"My Glob." Nazz covered her mouth. "It killed your family, didn't it?"

Rolf nodded, lowering his shirt. "And all of Rolf's village but we fought back and the beast was thought to be slayed by Rolf's hand."

"And now it's here." Eddy spoke up. "It's after you and it killed Sarah didn't it?"

"Yes, Ed-boy. We do not speak its name in the language of Rolf's country but in your tongue it would be called...Fenrir." Rolf explained. "Powerful as a Grimm but not mindless and possesses a soul of its own and a ferocious hunger. It does not just eat the flesh of its prey but also the souls. Nothing to bury, nothing to pray for safe passage into the Netherworld."

"Now you are pulling our legs." Eddy scoffed, turning to the door. "All I know is that my best friend lost his sister because of a mess you made years ago and now you are making up stories so we don't blame you."

"Eddy!" Nazz admonished.

"No, Ed-boy speaks the truth." Rolf stood up, picking up a pitchfork. "Rolf took the Shepard's oath to protect all innocence and failed to kill the beast that is Rolf's sworn enemy. Rolf will not make that mistake again."

"So...What do we do?" Johnny asked, holding Plank close.

"Rolf knows the beast will wait, seek out new prey under Rolf's protection and devour them. Rolf will find the coward's sanctuary and slay it once and for all." Rolf said, moving towards the back room to grab his armor.

"By yourself? Rolf, I know this is personal for you but you can't just do this alone. We need Huntsmen here to kill this thing." Nazz said, following after the Son of a Shepard.

"No, Go-go Nazz-girl. To bring more warriors will allow the beast more numbers to pick off and more strength to muster. Rolf must face the coward alone." Rolf said, quickly changing into his armor. "For the honor of Rolf's ancestors Rolf shall not fail."

"She's right about one thing: you ain't doing this alone." Eddy said, crossing his arms. "I won't lie, I hated Sarah. She was a spoiled brat who should have been spanked years ago but she was still Ed's sister and Ed's heartbroken over it. I am not letting this freak get away with it."

"Ed-Boy, perhaps you did not hear a Son of a Shepard," Rolf exhaled heavily. "Rolf will not have your deaths on-"

"Rolf, try telling that to Ed with a straight face." Eddy cut him off. "Look him in the eye and tell him he can't take down the thing that ate his sister. Do that or shut up and tell us where we're going to find this thing."

Rolf wanted to do just that, but thought about how he would have felt if someone had kept him from facing Fenrir after the massacre of his village. That pain, the resentment that built up with every day that Rolf knew Fenrir still lived while his loved ones didn't...how much worse would it have been if he had not been allowed to face his enemy and bring justice to them?

"...Rolf is going to regret this." He finally gave in and beckoned for them to follow. "Come, let us collect Thick Headed Ed-Boy, and then..." He snatched up his pitch fork and cracked the base of it against the floor. "We hunt a monster."

Xxx

"How long does this usually last?"

Abby didn't take her eyes off the book she was reading when Wally walked up to her and asked his question. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On you letting them concentrate." Abby said as she turned a page.

The subject of the conversation(mostly one-side on Wally's side) turned out to be Nigel who was in a game of chess with his father, both of them staring down their pieces that remained on the board. The purpose of the game was to show the importance of planning strategically as a Hunter since it took more than strength, having a weapon and a Semblance to be a skilled one. It was something Monty worked to show both Nigel and Abby, challenging them to games of chess at times to test their tactical skills and patience. Neither one of them had yet to beat Monty at the game but they were making progress.

Wally sighed and sat back down in front of the TV. "Wasn't exactly seeing this of how my weekend was being spent." He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. "There's not even anything good on about a Grimm attack or one of the big heroes taking out some bad guy."

Nigel moved a piece, smirking a bit. "Check."

Monty remained silent as he looked over the board, seeing Nigel had tried to box his king in. It seemed like Nigel was about to finally win against his father but Monty showed no signs of distress as he observed and calculated his next move.

Just as Wally seemingly found something to watch the screen suddenly turned to static. "Hey! What the crud?!"

The static suddenly showed some sort of green skinned lady dressed oddly. Her image was distorted for a second but quickly cleared up.

" _This is Peridot transmitting on all from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth, to Yellow Diamond. My mission has been compromised, my escort and informant are gone and I am now stranded! Please send help_!"

"What the Glob?" Wally whispered in confusion.

Behind him Abby had put her book down while Monty and Nigel had halted their game, watching as the image repeated itself. Wally changed the channel but it was the same on all channels. "Just who is this green broad?"

"Not sure but she seems pretty scared." Abby commented, looking back at Monty. "Think she's a Huntress?"

"I am not sure but I will need to call our cable company." Monty said, standing up and walking to the stairs. "Sorry, Nigel old boy. We'll have to postpone the game until later."

"Okay, but remember I am close to beating you." Nigel called out confidently.

"How can you tell?" Wally walked over to the chessboard. "What's the point of moving these pieces around? They can't even fight like real Huntsmen."

"Wally, wait-" Nigel was cut off as Wally brought a karate chop down on the table, sending the chess board and pieces flying across the basement. "NO! I was winning!"

"Actually," Abby said as she picked her book back up, smiling at bit at the devastated Nigel. "He'd have had you in five moves."

Xxx

The strange message was not just being played in GrimmFall.

"Okay, thanks." Steven hung up, turning to the Crystal Gems who were watching Peridot's message on Steven's TV. "Ben says it's on his TV too."

"But where could Peridot be broadcasting a signal that strong?" Pearl asked.

"There's only one place." Garnet said stoically.

Xxx

Connie watched as Peridot's message replayed itself on her wrist communicator over and over again. "She found the Communication's Hub."

A call on another channel, a Gem channel caught her attention and she quickly answered. "Peridot, is that you?"

 _"Yes, it is me."_ Peridot answered. " _I located the Communication's Hub but it had been destroyed by those Crystal clods. I had to spend the whole day rebuilding it but in the end I managed to repair enough of it to send a distress signal._ "

"I just saw it. Do you think Yellow Diamond will receive it?" Connie replied.

" _Given my efforts to repair the hub the chances are very high but we must have a back-up strategy in case it is received too late. If help does not arrive we must attempt to repair the Homeworld Warp Pad_."

"Can it be done? We don't have any robonoids with us." Connie pointed out.

 _"I am...Not sure but we have little choice in the matter. The Cluster will emerge shortly and if we are on this planet when that happens we will be destroyed with it. Activate your beacon and I will meet with you before heading to the Warp Pad_."

"Understood." Connie ended the call.

"What will you do?"

Connie looked back to the little blue bird that spoke, Beatrice. "I have mission to carry out."

"A mission, you say. Are you sure that is all there is?" Beatrice questioned. "Can you truly leave behind this world, the world you are from?"

"I was not made here."

Beatrice shook her head. "But it is the world where your ancestors lived before they were stolen by Gems, who scoffed at their existence and feared them for their power."

"They wanted to share their glory with us." Connie retorted.

"They wanted to destroy the world and remake it in their image." Beatrice calmly replied. "There was nothing glorious in stealing children from their families."

Connie started walking, refusing to hear another word while Beatrice simply watched.

"Leaving home can be easy at times. It's coming back that is the hardest."

Xxx

Far below the surface the doors opened, disturbing him as he continued to heal inside the healing tank he had been placed in. His red eyes narrowed as he saw it was Edwards who walked up before the tank and bowed. "My Lord Diagon. I come with important news."

"Speak." He replied through the breathing tube placed over his mouth.

"The green Gem that came to Beach City has sent out a distress signal to the Gem Homeworld, it's completely disrupted all Earth signals." Edwards reported. "We have tracked this Gem's movements and discovered something in the location known as the Kindergarten that you will want to see."

Edwards then brought his tablet and tapped the screen, activating the wall monitor and allowing his master to see all the information that had been downloaded from the Kindergarten, especially on a special weapons project known as the Cluster.

"This..." Vilgax looked over the Cluster data and seemed to grin behind his breathing mask. "This is better than I could have hoped. All this time the Gems had hid this weapon away and I never noticed."

"What is your command, my lord?" Edwards asked.

"Begin finding a way down to this Cluster. Such a powerful creature should only be controlled by me." Vilgax ordered. "Obviously it cannot be allowed to destroy this planet but it represents a great opportunity for me. For now it must be contained."

"As you command, my lord." Edwards bowed before Vilgax dismissed him.

Once he was alone Vilgax began considering the possibilities of having a weapon that could destroy entire planets under his direct control. It might allow him to finally take his revenge on Tennyson, retrieve the Omnitrix and then finally conquer the universe.

And the best part is he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty at all.

Xxx

 **I suppose everyone reading this would be surprised that I updated again so soon. The reason being is that for the last week and a half I had been on vacation and couldn't take my laptop with me. Luckily I was still able to write up more chapters so when I finally got back I got a few ready. Now onto the Hurricane Sisters from the last chapter. I wondered if anyone would recognize them especially if we all remember Courage the Cowardly Dog.**

 **Both sisters are based off the Parachute Lady and the Storm Goddess that appeared on Courage, looking very much like they could be twins. Their first names come from the names of their voice actors while their last name, Monroe was inspired by the last name of Ororo Munroe AKA Storm of the X-Men. Glad you guys liked their characters.**


	56. Chapter 56

_Opening File: Sanban Industries_

 _Originally starting as a small trading company during the middle of the Silver Age of Huntsmen Kani Sanban worked from the ground up in the Dust trade community but was met with not only competition from other companies in other countries but also from various criminals seeking to steal Dust often from ships on trading routes and Grimm attacks. It was at this time he met his future wife, Genki who was one of Japan's rising Huntresses. Hailed as the Demon Sword of the East for her unparalleled mastery of swordsmanship, Genki gathered Huntsmen and Huntresses to aid her in fending off these attacks while Kani sought out the best and brightest to transform a simple Dust trading company into one of the most highly influential companies in the world. Soon enough Kani and Genki were married and their first daughter, Kuki Sanban was born not so long after._

 _The company has thrived through the years, coming into business deals and partnerships with other companies like Fulbright Corporation and DexLabs. It was also around the time that Kani entered the realm of politics, leaving his wife to manage most of Sanban Industries and surprisingly became Prime Minister of Japan. This action quickly alleviated the Sanban Clan's reputation up to being the highest level of influence in Japan. In addition to these achievements both Kani and his wife became aware of special secrets regarding the threat of the Grimm, including the existence of the Fallen that are known only to a few and considered a myth by everyone else._

 _The reputation of the Fallen is infamous in Japan, especially the one known as Sammael who is believed to have been born around the time of the Emperor and even was responsible for the loss of the Emperor's sword, the rumored magical sword that awakened the Emperor's power of Aura and led to the creation of the first generation of Huntsmen. It is because of this rumor that the Fallen are considered a great enemy to the entire world to those who know of them._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The thing about coming from a family with power and prestige is that people often forget that it had to start with someone working from literally the bottom of the barrel and all the way up, spending a life time of working hard, sweating a lot and even probably suffering a whole lot of mental and physical anguish. When you are born into it you find it hard to imagine what life would be like without the riches you inherit and that leads to a great many enjoying their life style to the point they think they are better than everyone else. There those who would use it to benefit their fellow people and remember that not everyone can be as lucky as them while others…There is an old saying: the poor have nothing and the rich need nothing." TOM lectured, closing the file. "Don't be sad if you don't live the big rich lifestyle that millionaires do because sometimes what you want in life is not what you need in life. There is a big difference between the two even if it might be hard to understand that sometimes what you need is what you might already have."

Xxx

Danielle had been greeted with the amazing surprise from the sight of the bathroom that was actually part of the bedroom she had been sleeping in. The bathroom featured a stone shower stall with ten angled shower ports all centered on one spot. Instead of curtains the shower had a two feet tall wall section allowing anyone to see outside, showing the backyard with an amazing garden. Next to the shower was a large tub with Jacuzzi jets and next to the tub was a counter made of chiseled limestone with two sinks and under a large mirror with lights framing the glass, finally ending with the toilet offset from the counter.

The floor and walls were made of polished marble tiles that made the bathroom look even more luxurious.

"What kind of house am I in?" Danielle questioned, nearly unable to move thanks to the feelings of sheer awe from the bathroom's appearance.

"Due to their status the Sanbans usually have visits from foreign diplomats and thus made sure their home was made to look hospitable." The maid named Sayoko answered in English. "It's also the reason why Lady Sanban and I can speak English. Almost all the employers are fluent in numerous languages to accommodate visitors' needs. Now then, I believe you have a choice between the tub and the shower."

Danielle looked back forth between the shower and the tub. "I think I'll settle for the shower. I don't want to keep Miss Sanban waiting too long."

"Very well. Do you wish for a specific kind of shampoo?"

Danielle thought it over. "I don't really have a specific taste. I'll just settle for any kind that works."

"Very well. I'll leave you alone to clean up. If you require anything simply press the button on the wall." Sayoko gestured to the button next to the mirror over the counter and closed the door after she walked out.

With the bathroom to herself Danielle quickly took off her sleeping clothes and took a quick shower, using the nearby soap bar and shampoo to clean herself up and let the water wash all the soap away. Once she was done she turned the water off and grabbed the nearby towel. She then opened the door and walked back into her room, spotting a set of clothes laid out for her on the bed. They were nothing special, just a simple pair of shorts with a blue sweater along with blue sneakers. She quickly changed into them just as Sayoko had returned.

"Was the shower to your satisfaction, Danielle-san?" Sayoko asked, closing the door.

Danielle nodded happily. "It was amazing. I can't imagine anyone not liking having a room like this. And it's only a guest room?"

"One of several." Sayoko answered, smiling a bit at the surprised look on Danielle's face. "Shall we go now? I imagine lunch is almost ready."

"Right, but first do you have a hair band or something?" Danielle gestured to her hair. "I kind of prefer my hair tied back. I remember that much about myself."

"Ah, I believe I can help." Sayoko nodded, producing a small hair band and helped Danielle tie her hair into a pony tail.

"Thank you." Danielle said with a smile once it was done. "Okay, now I am ready."

"This way then." Sayoko opened the door and led Danielle out of the guest room.

The Sanban family compound was more like a small castle. The furnishings reflected its dominant and native culture, but several rooms had been decorated to reflect tastes and preferences found in other countries. The artwork, architecture and choice in color scheme were meticulously chosen in each chamber and corridor. As they passed through a corridor with a glass wall overlooking a garden Danielle caught sight of several men and women who flew between trees and glided across water, sparring with a variety of weapons.

"These are several of the newer recruits to the Sanban Family Guard." Sayoko commented, seeing that Danielle had stopped to watch. "Given the high profile of Lady Sanban, we have always chosen from a pool of Huntsmen who both demonstrate a certain level of skill and reliability."

Danielle gasped as she watched one woman seemingly blink out of view in order to avoid a barrage of arrows only to reappear behind her assailant-a robot clad in a non-descriptive set of armor, and retaliate with a kick which propelled the automaton high into the air. "They're amazing!"

"I would hope so." Sayoko nodded. "If you desire, we might visit the training yard later."

Remembering their intended destination, Danielle stepped away from the glass. "Right! Sorry, I got caught up."

"Quite alright." Sayoko responded serenely and continued onwards without any further detours.

Lunch was served in a dining room reserved for members of the Sanban family. Danielle stepped through a set of sliding doors to find Genki Sanban seated at a table carrying a wide palate of foods from all four food groups-most of which Danielle couldn't put a name to. Seated with her was a man who was undoubtedly her husband and two girls, one close to Danielle's age who was the spitting image of Genki and another who was younger and with her dark hair tied into pig tails.

"Lady Sanban." Sayoko bowed. "Your guest has arrived."

Genki turned. "Thank you Sayoko." She beckoned Danielle over. "Please, join us. I'd like to introduce you to my family."

Danielle obliged and took a vacant spot. "Thank you, Lady Sanban."

"Please." Genki held up one hand. "No need for formalities here, Danielle."

"Hello!" The older of Genki's daughters greeted Danielle. "My name is Kuki Sanban! It's nice to meet you, Dani!"

"And I'm Mushi!" The younger girl beamed.

"It's nice to meet you both." Danielle replied, being careful with her words for fear of embarrassing herself. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm…well…starving doesn't describe it."

"Then dig in!" Genki encouraged, sweeping one arm out over the table. "If you don't see anything familiar, I think Kuki and Mushi may have some recommendations to make."

And they did. Danielle ended up trying foods she had never heard of before and, in some cases, couldn't pronounce the name of. By the end of it she had found herself growing attached to several particular dishes. More importantly she had found herself liking Genki's daughters, both of whom seemed to radiate a positive aura. Even Genki's husband, while relatively less talkative, still proved cordial and welcoming to her presence.

"So, Danielle." Genki spoke up, earning the girl's attention. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well…Um." Danielle quickly swallowed. "There's not much about me that I can remember. I know my own name and I know have a cousin back in America but I can't say for sure he even knows that I am here. I think the name of the town he lives in is called Amity Park."

"Well, I'll look into it and see what I can find." Genki replied, sadly having to feign ignorance for the time being. "Anything else?"

"Well, I can say that I might have had to run away from home because…family troubles." Danielle looked a little uncomfortable now. "I can't completely remember who my parents were but…I am not sure they were good people."

Genki nodded solemnly while sharing a hidden look with her husband, remaining silent while watching their daughters offer comfort to Danielle. It seemed her memory hadn't been completely taken and came back in small forms but enough for her to make sense of. Her cousin named Danny Fenton living in a small town named Amity Park that unfortunately did not exist in this universe and her 'father' Vlad Master who was a cruel man that almost killed her, leaving her to basically live on the streets before she was brought here by the workings of Sammael and his underlings.

But did she remember her powers?

Her Semblance told her that Danielle was honest when she spoke and at the same time she was hesitant to divulge everything about herself which given her past was understandable. The poor girl had been betrayed by almost everyone she knew, save her 'cousin'. She might not remember her powers completely but at the same time she seemed to remember all things general about herself.

"In that case Danielle I offer you a place here." Genki spoke, surprising the young girl who seemed to stutter for a few seconds.

"R-Really? But, I am just some kid who ran off from home and then somehow ended all the way here after I probably bumped my head doing something stupid. For all you know I could be some punk that got her kicks scamming and stealing." Danielle pointed out; feeling like the trust Genki was showing her was misplaced.

"Oh, well good thing I have the best fighters in Japan in the family guard that you no doubt spotted on your way here." Genki teased, seeing Danielle look a little flustered now. "Besides, you'd get to see a whole new world," _Literally_. "And I'd hate to see my daughters say good bye to their new friend so soon."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssse!" Both Kuki and Mushi begged Danielle to stay, showing off cute smiles with teary eyes.

It was enough to make Danielle almost instantly crumble. "Oh…Okay."

"Yay!" Both girls celebrated and it made Danielle offer a small smile.

"Splendid." Genki said happily. "In that case I believe the room you slept in will be perfect for you. We can draw up the rest for later. For now, let us enjoy lunch."

The rest of lunch followed with enjoying good food and drinks and some stories traded back and forth with any serious matters pushed to the back of everyone's minds.

For now it was just a nice lunch meant to welcome a new friend.

Xxx

Raven was not sure what to expect.

She last remembered facing a man with dangerous powers and she had been badly losing. Her powers that had come from her demonic heritage had been no match for the strange pale skinned man and she remembered blacking out when that man used some sort of spell to drain her powers.

Speaking of her powers…

Raven held out her hand to the lamp that had been placed next to her bed. "Azarath Meterion Zinthos."

A small bit of black energy surrounded the lamp but dissipated a second later. Raven looked down at her hand, understanding why she felt so different.

Her powers had been drained from her.

It must have been when that red eyed man had cast that spell that acted like some sort of virus. It infected her and drained most of her powers. That was concerning since Raven was not sure if her powers would ever return. She only possessed a small bit left which was likely the only reason why she was still alive but she had no idea what had happened after she had blacked out. She remembered that she wasn't alone when she woke up in the strange lab and all of them had faced the red eyed man.

Perhaps they had managed to escape and that was why she woke up in what appeared to be a farm house. What was left her empathic powers told her the woman named Muriel meant her no harm and had been kind to enough to let her rest and recover. Though she sensed some kind of strange power coming from Muriel it was overshadowed by the feelings of kindness she felt from the elderly woman. So for now she considered herself safe and had time to recover and plan out what she was going to do next.

Well, maybe after she had something to eat and considering the smell coming from the kitchen she wouldn't have to wait long.

Muriel had changed her clothes, taking her blue cloak and black leotard to be cleaned while she slept in aqua blue colored pajamas. Muriel had left her to clean up, using the shower in the nearby bathroom and to change into the clothes left for her. They were fairly simple, consisting of a white T-shirt and light blue jeans with black shoes but they would do. She walked down the stairs, looking around the living room and seeing that it was a simple farmhouse like Muriel had said with a TV that more than likely would be considered an antique in places like Gotham and Jump City.

She walked past the living room, coming upon a dining room with a simple wooden table and chairs while the smell came from the door on the other end that no doubt led to the kitchen. The door opened, revealing Muriel carrying a large plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast that gave off an aroma that made Raven stagger a bit from how good it smelled.

"Come and sit down, Raven." Muriel gestured to a chair as she placed the plate on the table. "I'll have fresh orange juice out in a moment."

"Thank you." Raven sat down looking at the food that looked as delicious as it smelled. "Do you live all the way out here by yourself?"

"Oh no. My husband and I live here with our dog." Muriel answered, shaking her head. "We are both retired Huntsmen and bought this farmhouse that previously belonged to my husband's father."

"Huntsmen?" Raven questioned, picking up a fork.

"You do not know?" Muriel tilted her head.

"I…Might be from somewhere else." Raven shifted a bit.

"I see." Muriel simply said. "In that case then you will have a lot to catch up on around here and it will have to be quick. After you eat of course."

Raven could only nod, feeling she had a lot of learning to do. As she dug into her food she spotted a dog with pink fur staring at her before running off. There was something strange about that dog but Raven sensed no malicious emotions from it.

Perhaps it was just nervous about her being in its owner's home.

In the meantime Raven had to consider she might be around for a little while and she had no idea if and when the other Titans would track her down or if they even could. She knew she was on Earth but it might not be the same Earth she knew. Dimensional travel was not out of the question, considering her own past and if so the Teen Titans would have a very difficult time looking for her.

And then there was the matter of the pale man with red hair and dark veins traveling down his body.

There was the possibility that he might bring others to this dimension like he did with her and that meant many people would be in danger. What made it worse is that with her powers so weak she couldn't do anything about it.

She only hoped her powers would return and soon.

Xxx

"They both wore red cloaks." June flinched as Jasmine placed a bandage over a cut. "They weren't as strong as most of the demons I fought but they were lot smarter and had actual fighting skills."

"Cipher's worshipers. Only they would be skilled enough to face you in a town as isolate as this one." Jasmine closed the med kit. "They know we're here and they don't like it."

"So what do we do?" Lili asked, sitting next to June.

"We go out there and kick their butts!" Ray-Ray exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"No, Ray-Ray!" Jasmine cut her grandson off sternly. "These are not brainless goons. We need to plan our next move carefully. The fact Cipher's cult openly made a move against the Te Xuan Ze means their master is moving forward with his plan."

"What exactly is his plan?" Dennis asked.

Jasmine sighed. "All we know for certain is that Bill Cipher wants to get into this world because the world he lives in isn't going to last much longer. It's breaking down because unlike our world it has no laws of physics or any kind of law for that matter. It's a chaotic region filled with monsters and demons that can exist nowhere else. If Cipher and his goons get into our world…Things are not going to end well."

The Lees and their friend shared concerned looks as Jasmine turned away, looking out the window. "These are the kinds of the threats you will face down the road, June. Bill Cipher is just one of many who would love to see reality burn. No reason or logic behind it, just pure madness. That's why everyone is here, because the Te Xuan Ze cannot face these threats alone."

She looked back at her granddaughter. "You need more than help. You need a team."

"And I got one." June replied, looking around the room, starting with her brothers followed by Monroe and ended with Lila. "I am tough but I am smart enough to know I can't do this alone. So as long as you guys are helping me I don't have to worry about anyone, even this Bill Cipher loser."

"YEAH!" Dennis and Ray-Ray exclaimed in agreement while Lila nodded and Monroe smiled at the support his charge was getting.

CRASH!

The celebration was unfortunately cut short as something hit the wall of their hotel. They looked out, seeing the two police officers Gravity Falls groaning in pain as they slid down the to the ground. And a hulking man slowly approached them.

"I am sorry. I must have misheard you." Hoss Delgado said with a grin. "Did you mean to say I can come into town and exterminate all the magical infestations?"


	57. Chapter 57

**Opening- Starset Carnivore Starts to Play**

 _The planet Earth is shown before the camera zooms, showing the Gem Geo weapon known as the Cluster as it becomes infected and explodes out, releasing darkness that covers the screen and the title appears:_

 **GRIMMFALL**

 ** _(All my life they let me know)_**

 _Steven Universe along with the Crystal Gems stair up into the skies as the outlines of the Diamonds looms over them as Connie, Jasper and Peridot fall from the sky to attack them._

 ** _(How far I would not go)_**

 _The camera then switches to Gravity Falls with Hoagie Gilligan looking at the picture of his father with a model plane in their hands._

 ** _(But inside the beast still grows)_**

 _Dipper then appears on the right side, Ben Tennyson in the middle and left appeared Rex Salazar with Bill Cipher, Vilgax and Van Kleiss appearing behind their heroic counterparts._

 ** _(Chewing through the ropes)_**

 _Juniper Lee is then shown facing Hoss Delgado who brandishes his new weapon called Purgatory._

 ** _(Who are you to change this world?)_**

 _Rolf brandishes his pitchfork, staring out into the dark woods as a pair of glowing eyes stares back at him._

 ** _(Silly boy!)_**

 _Ed kneels down, tearfully looking down at a picture of his sister. Eddy, Nazz and Johnny stand behind Ed, offering their hands on his shoulders as comfort._

 ** _(No one needs to hear your words.)_**

 _Raven stares out the land of Nowhere as the wind blows through her hair._

 ** _(Let it go.)_**

 _Danielle is seen playing with Kuki and Mushi Sanban, unaware of the jellyfish spirit hovering behind her._

 ** _(Carnivore! Carnivore!)_**

 _Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews and Eustace Bagge face down hordes of Beatle Grimm that stand on their hind legs, brandishing scythe bladed legs/arms for weapons._

 ** _(Won't you come digest me?)_**

 _A lava giant bursts out of the center of a volcanic lair, brandishing a giant crystalline sword._

 ** _(Take away everything I am.)_**

 _The Powerpuff Girls are then shown flying over the City of Townsville before the camera zooms down, showing a creature made of white past glaring up at them._

 ** _(Bring it to an end.)_**

 _The circular form then appears inside a marble and the camera zooms out, showing it resting in the hand of a grinning Sammael._

 ** _(Carnivore! Carnivore!)_**

 _Rolf stabs his pitchfork at the human form of Fenrir who blocks with his forearm and lashes out with his teeth, trying to bite Rolf's head off._

 ** _(Could you come and change me?)_**

 _Greg Universe hold ups a picture of him as a boy with someone else as a shadowy figure appeared behind him with glowing eyes._

 ** _(Take away everything I am.)_**

 _Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln both are shown with freezing frost fire surrounding Nigel and a golden aura surrounded Abby as Grimm surrounded them and the shadow of Sammael appearing behind them._

 ** _(Everything I am.)_**

 _A giant dark cloud literally eats the sky with all the heroes and huntsmen standing ready and there is a single flash of lightning before the title appears again:_

 **GRIMMFALL**

 **Opening- Starset Carnivore Ends**

Xxx

 _Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Elmer Sglue_

 _Originally a curly haired student at Poky Oaks Kindergarten_ _however because of his tendencies to eating glue, no kids were friends with him. Instead, they found it humorous, and not only made fun of him, but threw hard things at him. Due to being bullied so much, Elmer was left isolated and later accidently ate glue infected with a rare Dust that was colored toxic green. Once ingested the substance mutated him from the inside out transforming him into a monster made entirely of glue._

 _Elmer then disappeared and has been presumed dead. Authorities could only confirm he was near an accident where a truck carrying experimental Dust was attacked and had crashed. The search lasted for months before finally being called off due to the belief that Elmer was likely dead. It was only after he had suddenly reappeared as some sort of paste monster and attacked the Powerpuff Girls was he confirmed alive…_

 _And very dangerous._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"An Archenemy is the main enemy of the protagonist. The reason why the particular villain stands out more than the rest varies; they may be the hero's strongest enemy, is the complete antithesis to the hero, have strong connections with their hero's past, pose the greatest threat, or simply may be the most recurring villain." TOM began, closing the character file. "You ever have trouble with someone back in school? Someone who just liked to make you miserable for no good reason at all and they just get worse as time went on. Or maybe they were someone who snapped under the bullying and did something bad. It's easy to make an enemy; it's harder to try changing them into a friend."

Xxx

The City of Townsville.

Just another day almost over with the sun beginning to set and the city's three super heroes flying through the sky on their way home but taking the time to do one quick patrol.

"Man, am I glad school's over." Buttercup grumbled.

"It's not over yet, Buttercup. We have to go back tomorrow." Blossom pointed out, flying next to her sister.

Buttercup groaned. "Don't remind me. Having to go to bed early, then wake up early and come back to learn stuff I'm not even going to remember at the end of the day."

"You should at least try, Buttercup." Blossom said, trying to convince her sister of the importance of a good education.

Easier said than done.

"Um, girls?" Bubbles spoke up, pointing down. "Did the Professor plan on redecorating the house?"

Both sisters looked down and saw the Utonium home and it certainly did _not_ look it was in the middle of being redecorated.

It looked wrecked.

"Professor!" The girls landed at the front door that had been torn off its hinges.

The interior was a mess with furniture torn apart, walls and windows cracked and everything was covered in a white slimy substance which Blossom took a close look at. "It's…Paste?"

"Paste?" Bubbles and Buttercup repeated.

"Yeah." Blossom wiped her hand. "Come on, we got to find-"

A scream from downstairs cut her off and the girls quickly raced down into the lab. "Professor?! Professor!"

The lab looked every bit as destroyed as the rest of the house did, only this time there was a large hole in the wall with a message.

 ** _REVENGE_**

"Revenge?" Bubbles wondered but her sisters paid the message no heed.

Instead they used their X-ray vision and spotted a trail of paste from the house and down the street. "There it is! Come on!"

The three girls shot out of the house, pursuing the trail from their house to an abandoned neighborhood that looked condemned. The trail stopped at a warehouse with the doors torn open. The girls entered the warehouse, looking around with their enhanced vision and spotted a large hulking figure with its back turned to them.

"Hey! Give back the Professor!" Buttercup shouted, lunging at the thing with a fist ready.

It turned around and stepped into the light, causing Buttercup to freeze and the three girls to stare in horror. The kidnapper was a large hulking monster, seemingly made entirely of paste and stuck in its chest was Professor Utonium. The father of the Powerpuff Girls was trapped inside the monster with only his eyes and nose visible whole his mouth was completely submerged in paste. The monster laughed, grinning sickly at the girls with a green glowing mouth and oddly glasses over its eyes.

"Professor!" The girls screamed.

Buttercup gritted her teeth and was the first to move, shooting towards the creature and tried to grab and pull the Professor out. The monster simply backhanded Buttercup, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Buttercup!" Her sisters cried out as she slid to the ground.

The monster laughed, stepping forward and actually _spoke_. "Not so much fun is it when you are the one being slapped around, huh?"

Blossom and Bubbles froze, looking back at the monster when they heard it speak. Its voice was deep and seemed to have to speak loudly through its pasty lips.

"Now you all… _Suffer!_ " The monster's arms lashed out, his hands changing into giant maces that slammed into Blossom and Bubbles.

Both girls were sent flying through the air, crashing through the walls and hitting the next building. Buttercup stood up, rubbing her head and had watched the monster thrash her sisters. "All right, that's it!"

He flew to attack the monster from behind but it spun around, showing the professor's terrified face. Buttercup halted herself in mid-air, allowing the creature to backhand her and knock her to the ground.

"Ugh!" Buttercup groaned, lifting her head up to glare at the monster. "That's dirty! Come on and fight me like a real monster!"

"You'd know all about being a monster." The creature retorted.

Buttercup stood up, sporting only a few light bruises with her clothes slightly torn. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" The paste monster growled. "Don't I look familiar to you?"

"Hey, I'd remember kicking up some monster's butt." Buttercup wiped her lip. "Especially one with a paste face like yours."

"How about…Paste-Eater?" The creature snarled.

That made Buttercup pause. "Paste…Eater…"

 _Eat this Paste-Eater!_

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Elmer…"

"So, you do remember me." The monster, formerly known as Elmer Sglue marched forward. "I remember you too, Buttercup. I remember you, laughing and bullying me worse than all the other kids in our class, throwing paste right in my face because you thought it was _funny._ "

"Y-y-you…I thought…" Buttercup was shaking a bit now. "I thought…You were dead."

"I did die!" Elmer roared, his form growing in size. "I died when you and those bullies turned me into this!"

"What?!" Buttercup took a step back. "I didn't turn you into this!"

"LIAR!" Elmer shouted, his mouth emitting a toxic green glow. "The truck carrying the Dust that turned me into this crashed because of you Powerpuff Girls! You didn't care enough to look at the damage you caused with your fighting crime!"

"What?" Buttercup took another step back.

"You smashed that giant flying Grimm down into the streets while I was going him that day…The day you hurled that paste into my face. It hit the street and knocked the truck carrying a special Dust over. It contaminated me and mutated the paste I ate…AND TURNED ME INTO THIS!" Elmer gestured to himself. "YOU ACT LIKE A HERO BUT YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER BULLY WHO DOES WHAT SHE LIKES AND GETS AWAY WITH BECAUSE YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS! BUT NOW I HAVE POWERS AND NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR _YOUR_ CRIMES!" Elmer roared in pure rage and charged forward.

Xxx

After having lunch Danielle was given a tour of the Sanban compound Kuki along with Sayoko acting as their escort as they came upon a hallway with paintings of past members of the Sanban family.

"Wow." Danielle said, stopping in front of one particular painting, showing a woman who looked exactly like Genki and likely Kuki in a few years. Same black hair tied in a low pony tail, same eyes and face and was dressed like a priestess

"My ancestor. We don't know her name anymore." Kuki said, standing next to Danielle. "She was the one who founded the clan during the Time of Awakening, when the Grimm were awakened by the Emperor. She was a protector of the lands our home was built on. We were a clan of traders, doctors and later Hunters as time went on."

"Amazing…" Danielle remarked.

"My mother became a Huntress and my dad built our company up from a simple Dust trading company."

"And now he's Prime Minister while your mom runs the company." Danielle mused.

Kuki nodded with a smile. "And she is one of the best Huntresses in the world. She still trains to keep her skills sharp and likes to personally oversee the training in our family guard."

"Really? Is that she is doing right now?"

"Lady Sanban had to step out for a moment. I am sure she will be back." Sayoko spoke up. "In the meantime let us continue. I believe Danielle was interested in seeing the training yard while on our way to lunch."

Xxx

"It seems the spirit took more of her memories than we anticipated sensei."

Splinter remained calm, sipping from his tea before placing the cup down and faced his visitor. "Hm…Is that so? How is young Danielle?"

"Holding up better than I could have hoped given the circumstance. She is getting along splendidly with my daughters, behaving extremely well and even helped the maids clean her room. She remembers enough about herself to know what little family she did have including how she might have lost contact with them and even her general likes and dislikes." Genki answered. "She has not talked about her spirit powers yet and I can't imagine her bringing it up unless somehow being coerced which I will not do nor will anyone else who knows. This procedure of removing memories, has there been any problems like this?"

Splinter stroked his fur. "None come to mind. All procedures are carefully monitored and the ones who summon the spirits ensure that they do not take more than asked."

"But it is possible." Genki pressed.

"Anything is possible. Perhaps Moloch's attack traumatized her enough that she forced herself to forget everything to protect herself. There is no way to know for sure for now, Genki-san. The only solution I see now is to simply be patient, give the girl time to recover." Splinter suggested. "Do not press her too hard and let her see if she can regain her memories on her own. From what you have described to me it seems all memories revolving around events that have been terrible such as Moloch's attack, her creator's betrayal and his attempt to murder her and perhaps even memories of her powers have been erased. That being said it is possible that these memories were taken by the spirit if they had been used by Moloch when he tortured her."

"Taking away memories, even traumatic ones sound good in theory but it was still a horrible decision, especially to a child." Genki stared down at her tea. "I feel guilty it had to be done and I feel guilty I cannot tell her the truth out of fear she might break down as she almost did before."

"One day she will be ready and on that day I believe she will understand." Splinter placed a hand on Genki's shoulder as she looked back up at him. "It was a difficult choice to be made and I will offer my apologies to her on that day. For now, let her be the child she never got to be when her 'father' created her. I understand there is still much to be done."

Genki nodded in agreement. "She will have to learn about this new world she is in as well as ensure all the proper information is handled to keep her safe from suspicion. Her name, birth records, education…And I thought I'd have trouble with just my daughters."

Splinter chuckled. "Try raising four sons. Perhaps we should trade and see who can hold up better."

Genki smiled a bit now. "I think I'll stick with the girls."

Both of them chuckled at the little banter while enjoying their tea.

Xxx

"Hey ugly!"

Hoss Delgado, having just beaten down the local police officers, turned and spotted a girl emerging from the nearby building. "Just what are you doing?"

"Beat it, kid. Your babysitter's probably missing you." Delgado said, turning back to the officers. "Now about the freaks in your town."

June picked up a rock. "Don't turn your back on me."

She threw it, utilizing a minimum amount of strength but it was still enough to actually hurt when it collided with Delgado's head. The spectral exterminator stumbled, grasping his head as he turned and glared at the annoying brat that had just given him a headache.

"Did I get your attention now?" June asked, placing her left hand on her hip.

"You really have no clue who you are messing with, kid." Hoss held up his right hand/chainsaw in a crossbow. "Get lost while you can."

"Ooooo…A chainsaw for a hand. What cheap horror movie did you get that idea from?" June remarked.

Hoss scoffed, turning to face June. "And what are you? A Huntress wannabee?"

"You wish." June cracked her knuckles.

Hoss growled, cracking his left hand. "Fine, you want to play little girl? Welcome to the big boy playground."

He marched forward towards June, rearing back his fist and then sent straight at her face. June, to the immense shock of the exterminator, not only caught with fist with complete ease she slugged him in the torso, following with an uppercut to the chin with such strength Hoss was instantly knocked down.

"He had no Aura…" June whispered, having just noticed that he hadn't used an Aura shield to protect himself from her. "What kind of nut job is this guy?"

Hoss grunted, rubbing his chin as he staggered to his feet and cast a furious glare on June. "Okay, so you either are a Huntress in training or a troll in disguise."

"Funny. You look like a troll's ugly cousin." June replied, holding up both hands and clenching them into fists. "Now get out of here while I am still feeling nice."

"Nice, huh?" Hoss held up his chainsaw and pulled the cord, revving up his favorite weapon. "Well, let's see how you feel after this."

He lunged at her and she quickly fell back as he slashed at her. Hoss growled as he tried to cut her but June was took quick and she waited until they had moved the fight far enough to make sure no one else got hurt. Once they were far enough she finally started to hit back, punching Hoss in the torso and face before launching him into the air with a kick. He fell back down, landing outside of town and creating a small crater on impact.

'Not again…' Hoss gritted his teeth as he managed to stand back up, remembering how the fight between him and Scotty Blake had ended.

With him landing in the middle of the woods.

"Not this time." Hoss growled as June landed a few feet away. "Not this time!"

"Had enough?" June asked, watching as Hoss stood up.

The exterminator responded with a loud roar and charged at her again. The two engaged in battle again with June relying on her speed and agility to dodge the maniac's chainsaw and deliver her own attacks when she saw opening. Hoss on the other hand responded with aggressive but lethal attacks, mainly slashing with his chainsaw arm but added punches from his other hand and a few kicks as well. The two fought through the woods but despite June having the powers of the Te Xuan Ze with her Hoss was able to keep up and he was able to dodge and counter most of her strikes.

'It's just like fighting those two robed guys again. I was careless last time but I am not making the same mistake again.' June thought as she ducked under another slash and responded with a two punch combo that knocked Hoss back. 'He might not have Aura but he's no pushover.'

Hoss in the meantime held up his chainsaw and to June's surprise it slid into his arm and left an open hold pointed straight at her. "Grenade launcher!"

"Grenade?!" June exclaimed and jumped as he fired.

A few grenades fired from the cannon as June frantically ran, dodging the incoming projectiles and the explosions they caused.

Hoss laughed as he switched to a weapon resembling a taser. "Comes as a real shock to you, doesn't it?"

He fired a blast of pure electricity that managed to hit June, sending her down onto the ground as she cried out. Her Aura flashed leaf green as it protected her from the worst of the electricity but she still felt it. "I don't know what hurts more…This or that lousy pun you just used."

Hoss fired another blast but this time June rolled out of the way. "Not impressed. Maybe this will ipress you."

He switched weapons again, revealing a glowing beam sword resembling the ones used by a certain Gundam.

"A beam sword?!" June gasped as she jumped to her feet. "Okay, who gives away all these weapons to an ape's ugly uncle like you?"

"Someone who knows I don't take no for an answer." Hoss answered before charging again, readying to use his Beam Sword to slash June to bits.

Only just as he did a sphere suddenly appeared around him, lifting him off the ground. "What the Glob?!"

"That'll be enough of that, sonny!"

Both June and Hoss turned and spotted Old Man McGucket emerge from the bushes, pointing a hand at Hoss. "Don't you know not to wake an old man? Ha-ha-ha!"

"Say what?" June asked, looking at the old man and then the sphere. "You're a Huntsman, aren't you?"

"Nope!" McGucket laughed, twirling his cane in one hand. "Never been one! Just a crazy old man trying to take a nap! Ha-ha!"

"You'll be getting a nap when I am through with you!" Hoss growled, slashing at the sphere with his Beam Sword in an attempt to break free.

"Be gone with you, sonny!" McGucket threw his hand up and the sphere was launched up into the air like a rocket with Hoss still inside.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hoss shouted as the sphere disappeared, leaving him still flying off into the sunset sky.

"And crazy-ape is going-going-GONE!" McGucket laughed as he did a little weird dance.

"Get my butt kicked by cult weirdoes, fight off a man-ape with a chainsaw but doesn't wear a hockey mask and saved by weird old guy." June whispered, listing off the crazy things that have happened to her since she arrived in Gravity Falls. "Pretty mild actually."

McGucket stopped dancing and pointed at June. "Hey, want to hear a story?"

"Ah…Sorry, it's not my bed time." June answered, trying not to sound rude to the old man who just saved her life.

"It's a really good story, filled with drama, adventure, romance, tragedy and it's all true!" McGucket insisted.

"Sorry, I got to get back to my family. Thanks for saving my life though." June hastily waved and she started to walk away.

"At least hear the title!" McGucket pleaded.

June sighed. "All right. What's the name of the story?"

"The Last Eye."


	58. Chapter 58

_Opening Files: The Neurotomic Protocore_

 _The Neurotomic Protocore is without a doubt Dexter's greatest and most powerful invention- in the right hands it could bring great prosperity, or terrible misery if misused. The Neurotomic Protocore is a powerful energy source that can give near-infinite energy to any device. Dexter, grandson of the founder of DexLabs who was the first Dexter, conceived the idea of such a power just before taking a trip to Gravity Falls. The idea was based on his own Semblance which like most members of his family was always active unlike conventional Semblances and focused on boosting his brain activity and combined with the Imagination Semblances of his uncle and sister._

 _Dexter drew up the plans for creating such a core, based off of his grandfather's plans for creating the Free Energy Core. Over the years Dexter discovered that the Core's potential was greater than even he imagined and could change the world forever. If properly harnessed with good intentions and set to a positive energy emission, it could grant high intelligence and the ability to generate matter into physical form with the aid of special gear that Dexter would later create known as Transference Receptors. Of course Dexter did not stop there and began drawing up plans for a powerful reactor that would generate the core's wave all over the world._

 _Combined with Transference Reactors it would give everyone on Earth the ability to make their thoughts become reality. However despite the potential it could bring Dexter's grandfather refused to commission the project, believing the Core's potential was far too dangerous to be utilized. Grandfather and grandson argued for a long time with the grandfather trying to make his grandson understand that sharing knowledge and forcing it on the entire world were different but Dexter refused to believe his grandfather's words were nothing else except an excuse to keep him from changing the world for the better. Dexter also protested his sister utilizing her shares of DexLabs to create charity programs and create her own personal theatre that would become highly famous in GrimmFall._

 _Dexter believed his family's company was to be used for science, instead of fantasy and jumping jacks, despite his grandfather and uncle encouraging his sister for choosing another path._

 _Finally Dexter had enough and cut off all ties with his family, giving up his claim to DexLabs and choosing to take a job within Mega-Tech that had a job physics open. Without so much as a goodbye Dexter left, taking the plans for his Transference Receptors, the Centralized Neurotomic Information and Power Distribution Pylon and the Neurotomic Protocore Dexter had secretly created. Dee-Dee would attempt to keep in contact with her younger brother but Dexter would never respond, believing he was on the path to creating a new world._

 _In a way he was but not the one he imagined._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"There's a difference between knowledge and wisdom. Knowledge grants us the ability to retain important information as well as understand how the world works. Wisdom gives us the ability to decide best how to use that knowledge. There is an old saying: Knowledge is power. So if you had all the knowledge in the world, what would you do with it?" TOM began, closing the file. "Being able to do whatever you want with what you know. Knowledge is easy to get but you need wisdom to temper it or you might end up making a big mistake."

Xxx

 **POW!**

Buttercup was slammed into the wall again, sliding down to the floor as the monster form of Elmer Slgue approached. Buttercup grunted as she stood back up. "Is that all you got, Paste-Eater? Why not drop the Professor and face me in a fair fight?"

"Like _you_ would know anything about being fair." Elmer retorted, his entire body literally bubbling with rage.

He lunged forward and Buttercup quickly flew out of his reach. He glared up at the airborne girl and shot out his arms, his unique body allowing him to stretch and enlarge his hands as he tried to crush Buttercup like a bug.

"What the puff is that supposed to mean anyways? I didn't tell you to eat the paste that turned you into…This!" Buttercup pointed at Elmer's body. "You went and _ate_ paste in front of everyone after Miss Keane told you not to! That's not my fault!"

"NOT YOUR FAULT?! I WAS A LITTLE BOY! WHAT I DID WAS NO LESS GROSS THAN HALF THE BOYS IN CLASS THAT PICKED THEIR NOSES OR NEVER EVER WASHED THEMSELVES!" Elmer raged, his body bubbling even more now and it seemed to hurt Utonium as he cried out, the hot paste burning his skin. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE BEING BULLIED BY YOU AND THE OTHER KIDS! YOU THREW PASTE IN MY FACE AND SPILLED THE DUST INTO MY PASTE!"

"PROFESSOR!" Blossom and Bubbles shot back into the building. "LET HIM GO!"

Elmer snarled, firing paste from his hands at the girls who hastily dodged. Blossom used her heat vision on one of Elmer's arms which hardened and broke apart but to her shock it quickly regenerated.

"Professor, hang on!" Bubbles moved to push Utonium out of Elmer's chest but the paste monster smacked her away.

"HEY! Don't hurt my sisters, Elmer!" Buttercup shouted.

"Elmer?" Blossom looked back at the monster. "Elmer Sglue…The kid you and others picked on back at Pokey Oaks?"

"I didn't pick-"

"You threw paste in his face!" Blossom snapped. "Is that what this is all about? You couldn't bring yourself to apologize and even see what you did was wrong!"

"Will you stop being yourself for two minutes and help me save the Professor!" Buttercup shouted in annoyance.

Elmer took advantage of the distraction and grabbed both girls, slamming them down onto the ground.

"It's a shame your sisters had to be related to you, Buttercup." Elmer slowly approached them. "At least they never abused their powers and pretended to be nice everyone who was weaker than them. If not for getting in my way I'd spare them but is all on you, Buttercup. The only difference is I will make it painless."

Just as Elmer was about to finish them both off a loud scream hit him from behind, earning a cry from him as he tried to cover ears he did not have. Bubbles was using her sonic scream that seemed to work as Elmer found himself struggling to block out the noise, falling to his knees and his body seemed to melt.

"He can't keep himself together under Bubbles' sonic attack." Blossom realized and seized her chance.

Doing her best to ignore the sound of Bubbles screaming Blossom shot towards Elmer and shot through his chest, pushing Utonium out the other side. They both landed on the ground harshly as Bubbles finally ended her scream. Elmer let out a scream as he reformed and stood up, looking even more enraged as he spun around to face the girls as they crowded around Utonium.

"Elmer, stop! You don't have to do this." Blossom said, trying to reason with her former fellow student. "We can fix this and you."

Elmer roared and charged at them, unwilling to listen to reason.

"Let's take him down!" Buttercup said, preparing for battle.

"No…" Blossom pushed Buttercup aside and inhaled before blowing.

She unleashed an icy bust that slammed into Elmer head on, encasing him head to toe in solid ice. The four watched warily, afraid that Elmer would try to break free but after a moment it seemed he was not breaking free anytime soon.

Buttercup thought it was time to celebrate as she offered a smile but looked confused when he saw his sisters and Utonium glaring at her.

"Buttercup, I believe we need to talk."

Xxx

"Ugh…That little…Hurts so bad…"

Hoss Delgado considered himself a tough man and he had proven it more on more than one occasion. However there was nothing out there that could have prepared him for not only having trouble with a twelve year old girl and a crazy old man but also be launched possibly halfway across the country and landing in the middle of the bushes.

"Delgado."

Hoss' one eye went wide as a certain someone emerged from the dark woods, slowly approaching him with a look of clear disappointment. "You…"

Sammael stopped just above Hoss, staring down at the spectral exterminator. "I am curious to hear what you have to say for yourself, considering from what I heard of your skills it should have been an easy mission."

"You didn't tell me they had a Huntress in training!" Hoss barked back in protest.

"I am afraid your assumption is incorrect. Young Juniper Lee is no Huntress but she is a warrior. A warrior imbued with an ancient magic power." Sammael calmly rebuked. "Why else would I gift you with a weapon like Purgatory? A weapon you didn't bother to use, even when the old man trapped you in that bubble."

"It's not like I thought I'd need it against them…And you were watching this whole time?!" Hoss grunted as he staggered to his feet. "If they were so tough why don't _you_ go there and take them out?!"

Sammael smirked as his form…flickered. "I am a busy man, Hoss Delgado. I don't have time to play with children. That's why I sent you."

Hoss grunted, reaching out and watched as his hand passed through Sammael's chest. "A hologram? Is this your Semblance?"

"Hardly. Consider this a long distance call. Now, since you went and made a fool of yourself back there I can only presume you either wish to quit or go back to exact revenge for your humiliation." Sammael continued, his tone turning cold. "Be sure to choose wisely."

"…Fine." Hoss growled, his body still aching as he straightened up. "Only because I want to pay those two back."

"Excellent." Sammael's red eyes glowed bright and in a flash red light all of Delgado's injuries were instantly healed. "Consider this my only act of kindness in this endeavor, Hoss. Fail again and I will not be so forgiving."

Hoss barely so much as scowled as the image of the Fallen vanished from sight. "Forgiving huh? All right, round two is on."

He began making his journey back to Gravity Falls, already planning what he'd do when he find the girl and old man that sent him flying.

Xxx

He had no idea what was happening.

He remembered helping the human children against the creature calling itself Moloch, giving the girl named Danielle a bit of his power to help fight the monster. Sadly though Moloch proved to be too powerful and dragged them deep underground, likely with the intention to suffocate them. He followed to try and save them but as soon as he tried there was a bright light and then he was somewhere else. He lingered in a strange void, instantly noticing his body had been restored.

" _Optimus Prime._ " He looked up, seeing a strange transformer he had never seen before. Its body appeared ancient, yet powerful and it excluded an aura of majesty and wisdom. It's paintjob was dark grey from head to toe with bright glowing azure lines traveling up its limbs and eyes matching their color. " _Welcome to the Realm of Primes._ "

"The Realm of Primes…Should I not be one with the All Spark?"

" _It is by my hand you are here. Clearly you do not remember yet._ "

"Remember? What is it I am supposed to remember and who are you?"

" _In the beginning I was one of the Thirteen, created by Primus to turn the tide of his war against Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. After Unicron was vanquished I and my brothers watched over Cybertron, governing its people in the beginning. However our time was not to last as my brothers soon turned on each other and in my despair I created a pocket dimension for myself from which I could watch all of time and space._ "

Optimus' eyes widened. "You are Vector Prime, one of the Thirteen who preceded me."

The now identified Vector Prime nodded. " _Yes and I have brought here because of what has happened. The time stream of this universe has been drastically altered and what I see shows of a war even more horrid than the Great War on Cybertron. A war that began in a timeline that was erased and yet has since evolved so greatly it threatens everything._ "

"How is this possible?"

" _It began eons ago when the universe began. Beings of great power representing ideals such as creation and destruction and many more came into existence in the wake of the great power that created the universe, two of them being Primus and Unicron but they were not the only ones. Many great beings were created and came to be known as the progenitors that guided the creation of the universe we know today. However at the same beings like Unicron were born from a realm that exists parallel to our universe, containing pure darkness._

 _"From it came a form of power to great to be contained and escaped into the universe. Due to the threat it represented three cosmic beings considered to be gods by mortals were tasked to exterminate this great evil. They hunted it down and eventually destroyed it. However a small piece of the Primordial Darkness survived and landed on the planet Earth._ "

"The planet Earth?" Optimus questioned. "Earth was created by Unicron unintentionally during his slumber."

" _Not this time._ " Vector Prime solemnly replied. " _In the timeline you remember Unicron indeed became the core of planet Earth however when the timeline was altered it sent ripples in all directions: past, present and future. In the former timeline however Cybertron was destroyed by the great evil that the Primordial Darkness would one day become, killing Primus and causing a shift in the balance that sent Unicron into eternal slumber. That evil would be challenged by one warrior who against all odds managed to destroy the evil and prevent its reign before it truly began. However the evil found a way to survive by traveling back in time from the future it ruled and altered its original self that changed everything._

 _"The timeline you remember was created when the warrior destroyed the last of the evil, allowing for other forms of evil to rise in its place but when you became one with the All-Spark I pulled you into my realm long enough to shield you from losing your memories. Both previous timelines were changed and altered as a result of the Ultimate Evil attempting to survive and it even altered the outcome of the War on Cybertron._ "

"What has happened?" Optimus asked, dreading what might have happened.

 _"Due to the alteration Unicron did not become the core of planet Earth in this new timeline but unfortunately like before the war on Cybertron began with your brother in arms who named himself after my brother and attempted to take control of Cybertron. You became Prime when Primus granted you the Matrix of Leadership and fought to defeat Megatron and his Decepticon followers. However during the war I appeared with a message, warning both factions of the great danger I had sensed. Both you and Megatron agreed to temporarily halt the war and sent a scout team to Earth to observe the planet where the threat would come from._

 _The survey team sent back information during the cycles but they unfortunately were destroyed by the forces of the evil I spoke of. Despite my efforts Megatron would eventually restart the war, having used the ceasefire as a chance to find out more about the evil I spoke of and to further his own agenda: researching Dark Energon."_

"He used it to revive our fellow Cybertronians and turn them into his slaves." Optimus recalled, remembering the painful memories.

" _Yes and he attempted to use it to turn Cybertron into his domain, exposing it to the Autobots. The Dark Energon poisoned the planet, rendering it dead and forcing its surviving people to flee across the galaxy._ "

"Much like before…" Optimus noted sadly.

" _Yes and like before Megatron pursued you across the galaxy but unlike before both of your ships crashed and the crews were forced into stasis. That is how I am speaking to you now, Optimus. Your counterpart in this timeline is currently in stasis but eventually you will integrate with your counterpart to ensure no dangers to the timeline. When that happens you will have the memories of two timelines, like many others._ "

"Others?"

Vector Prime nodded. " _There are others that have been given a chance to experience having memories of more than one timeline but these were done to better protect this world and the universe. You must know when both the Autobots and the Decepticons awaken from stasis…_ "

"The war will start again." Optimus finished grimly.

For Optimus the war had just ended and now he was being forced to fight it again in an entirely new timeline. Was he meant to continue fighting for eternity? Would he be able to save any friends such as Cliffjumper this time? Would the war end the same way it had before or would it continue on for another millennia?

" _Correct. To ensure this war does not destroy this world or any others you must allies to stand against Megatron and end the war as quickly as possible._ "

"I cannot ask others to fight in a war that does not concern them."

" _And yet it was with the help of the humans that Megatron was defeated before. The stakes were much higher this time, Optimus Prime. Heed my words and be prepared. See this world and what dangers exist, see how different the people here are and make plans to defend them from Megatron and themselves."_ Vector Prime began to vanish. " _This is who you are, Optimus Prime. Defender of the Universe, the Last of the Prime and Leader of the Autobots. Remember who you are._ "

Optimus watched as Vector Prime and the Realm of the Primes vanished, sending him back into the material world but he could still hear Vector Prime's echoing through his mind as he was sent back.

" _Remember…_ "

He was sent back to the physical world, where he had been before and left to ponder what Vector Prime had been trying to tell him but he knew he had a mission.

Megatron was out there and when he awoke the war would begin again.

"We have lost our world once. I cannot allow another world to fall to the same war that consumed my people. I am Optimus Prime and I now must find others out and warn to be prepared: we are here, we are waiting."

The spark of Last of the Primes shot off into the sky, vanishing over the horizon.

The Autobots and their leader would be reborn and they would continue their mission to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons.

Xxx

His recovery was slower than he wished but it was proceeding on schedule. Already the super-serum injected into his bodies had accelerated the healing process and he felt himself growing even stronger. It had been predicted he would make a full recovery at the end of one Earth week and he was already halfway through. In the meantime he had time to consider what went wrong when he had gone after the Omnitrix.

He had overpowered his enemies as expected, even when they had banded together but he had not expected one of them to discover a fatal flaw in the power he had amassed. The fact that Dust lost its power outside of the planet's atmosphere had been an unexpected and unwelcome surprise that had turned the tide of the battle against him. Then there was the next surprise in the form of the Tennyson child using the Omnitrix, turning into a Galvanic Mechamorph that had merged with the human with the technopathic abilities, increasing the weakling's abilities enough to use a particle beam to blast him across the planet.

His followers had found him and quickly brought him back into the rejuvenation chamber to heal. His entire being trembled with rage over being defeated by obviously lesser scum and the fact that Dust had such a crippling weakness left him even more infuriated. His Death Wave had allowed him to take the Aura and Semblances of his victims, giving him several abilities that he saw would be useful but he had relied heavily on the added power of Dust he had gained with his Semblance.

That had been a horrible mistake.

His musings were cut off as the door to his chamber opened and in walked Edwards, stopping before the tank and bowed. "My Lord."

"Speak." He spoke through the breathing mask placed over his mouth.

"We are tracking the green Gem but something strange has happened. One of the rebel Gems repaired the outpost on their own and it is once again affecting all of Earth's communications."

Vilgax mused. "Perhaps one of the rebels is attempting to betray them. Continue monitoring them and the Tennysons. I want daily updates on their movements. I will need time to be prepared."

"My Lord, if I may offer a strategy."

Vilgax stared down at the human. "Speak."

"The Tennyson boy, though no match for you on his own has surrounded himself with allies who have come to his aid both times. They will no doubt do so again in any future encounters."

"Your point?" Vilgax grunted.

"Individually they are inferior but together they continue to exist as obstacles. If I may be so bold, my lord, might I suggest adapting the strategies of the Huntsmen as your own, forming a team to serve your interests."

Vilgax narrowed his eyes as he considered Edwards's proposal. "You suggest I am not match for those weaklings?"

"Certainly not, My Lord. However they serve as a distraction and nuisance to your plans. If they are removed they cannot hinder you."

Vilgax was silent, thinking over what Edwards had said. While he had no use for so-called teammates and was so feared that almost no one besides the fanatics of the Flame Keeper's Circle were willing to serve he understood the importance of hiring mercenaries from time to time. As the future ruler of the universe he had to be the strongest and he proved it many times but this worthless planet had challenged his beliefs time and again. They were many and should have fallen but they remained standing at the end and continued to defy him.

Perhaps he should consider this new strategy. "You can find suitable warriors?"

"We have identified three off-world bounty hunters that would be perfect, one of them from a world under your control." Edwards brought up an image on the wall screen. "The other two have worked for you before and can be convinced to work for you again. A fourth one has been found on this very world and has encountered the Tennyson boy before."

"Hmm…Bring them to me and test them." Vilgax ordered. "If I find them suitable I might find them useful. If not you will be punished."

"Of course, My Lord Diagon."

Xxx

"And here's your pizza."

Johnny Bravo rubbed his hands eagerly as the pizza was placed on the table right in front of him. "Man, haven't had a good pizza since Pops."

"Hey, Johnny."

Johnny jumped and yelped slight as he spun around, spotting Amethyst as she walked up to the table. "Sweet Mama Amethyst, don't do that!"

"Sorry." Amethyst said, looking somewhat gloomy as she sat next to him. "I was kind of surprised to see you were still hanging around."

"Oh yeah. Pops still has me and Carl training like heck but he's given us a bit of break. I thought I'd check out the pizza they make here." Johnny said, gesturing to the Fish Stew Pizza Restaurant the two were sitting outside of. "Haven't seen you around for a day."

"Yeah, Gem stuff and all that." Amethyst sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, seeing something was not exactly right with his friend.

Amethyst shuffled a bit, looking uncomfortable. "It's nothing…At least, it should be nothing."

"Is this about that green chick on the TV earlier?" Johnny asked, taking a bit out of a piece of pizza.

Amethyst looked back at Johnny. "You saw that?"

"I saw it, Carl saw it, Pops saw it, pretty much everyone in the whole town saw it." Johnny answered, finishing his piece off quickly. "Gem chick?"

"More like Gem nerd." Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Peridot, recent pain in our butts. She tried calling her buddies for help but we stopped it. Actually, _she_ stopped it."

"She?"

"Sardonyx." Amethyst grunted, placing her face on the table. "An over the top, obnoxious show off."

"Another Gem around here?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, she's a fusion between Pearl and Garnet." Amethyst sat up and stuffed a piece of pizza into her mouth. "Garnet didn't want to fuse with me because the last time we did I got carried away with Sugilite."

"Ouch. So, Sugi-Light is what you and the Garnet chick are when you two go together?" Johnny asked, his brain processing what he knew of the Gems in a way he could understand. "And you don't like this Sardox?"

Let it not be said Johnny Bravo didn't try to listen to people he considered friends.

"Pretty much." Amethyst shrugged, not bothering to correct Johnny on how to properly pronounce Sugilite and Sardonyx's names.

Last thing she needed right now was to act like Pearl.

"So what's so bad about her? And while we're on the subject is she pretty?" Johnny continued asking.

Amethyst threw a look which made Johnny move back, feeling that Amethyst might just start wailing on him like most girls did. "Oh, she's pretty all right. Pretty annoying! Always acting like she's so perfect, graceful and…Uhg!" Amethyst stuffed two more pieces of pizza into her mouth. "I just can't stand it when she's around and now Sugilite's been bench I'll never know if I can ever fuse with Garnet again!"

Johnny was silent the whole time Amethyst was venting her frustration. He wasn't sure he had anything to say on the whole matter since Gem stuff was new to him.

All he could do was one thing.

"We might need to order more pizza."


	59. Chapter 59

_Opening Files-_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ANTI-VIRUS AND ANTI-HACKING SOFTWARE DISABLED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _COMMUNICATIONS NETWORK COMPROMISED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" The screen showed a man wearing a red mask, dressed in a teal body suit with purple body armor with a red circle and black X on the chest while wearing red gloves and boots staring at the screen. "It is I, X the Eliminator! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-"_

 _The man stopped and coughed through his mask. "Sorry about that. Just really excited to be here now! You all obviously recognize me and you all must wonder why it took me so long to make an appearance. Simply put, I WAS TOO AWESOME TO JUST RANDOMLY APPEAR! They needed to set up the right time and place and because they thought about adding in that Deadpool guy instead of me which I can't entirely fault them for. Speaking of which I hacked in here to send a message to that guy and let him know."_

 _X then holds up a piece of paper. "Dear Mr. Deadpool, I am X the Eliminator. I come from an alternate dimension and I am likely your counterpart, simply because we both like to wear red masks and we have power to see beyond the Fourth Wall as well as our potential for evil-do, the evil that we do-do. I have not always been like this._

 _"Once upon a time I was a deadly assassin, hired to steal the crest of a hero. But I thought they said crust at the time so I broke into the hero's lair and stole a bit of skin off the bottom of his foot. I presented it to them and they said 'Crest! Crest!' and I was like 'Ooh.' Made a lot more sense._

 _"Took me several decades to track him down and by that time he had become something much worse than a hero. He had become….A LAWYER! I kid you not, a laywer! What kind of hero decides to turn into a lawyer?!_

 _"I am informing you now I am making my debut and if you get chosen to be brought here to my universe be sure to get in touch with me and we can have all sorts of fun. Fun like drinking, beating up a bad guys or good guys, whichever you prefer, try on many costumes and even try talking as if we don't have lips. I ab X the Eli-bi-nator…Fun isn't it?_

 _"Feel free to reply back. Signed, X the Eliminator. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" X laughed as he lowered his note. "And now on with the show. Take it rom here, Tommy!"_

 _End Call_

Xxx

"You've gotta be kidding." TOM muttered once X signed off. "Where do we even get these guys?"

" _No idea._ " SARA answered. " _But we really need to work on updating the security software. Too many people are just barging into the systems."_

"Tell me about it." TOM sighed, leaning on one arm while sitting in his chair. "Guess the introduction and wisdom will have to wait. We're falling behind schedule. So let's get on with the broadcast."

Xxx

"Well, those arcade games were a bust." Dexter O'Reilly grumbled as he returned to the Northwest Mansion. "I can't believe people like cheesy games. I haven't seen anything that bad since Master Computer. When is this going to be over?"

Dexter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _(Dreamscape)_

 _Dexter looked around, seeing that he was in a classroom._

 _"HURRY, DEXTER. YOU HAVE ONLY 30 SECONDS TO COMPLETE THE TEST!" The teacher shouted._

 _Dexter looked down at a test paper labeled 'The Purpose of Meaning'. He looked like he was about to write but stopped, suddenly having no idea what to write._

 _"Having a little trouble, specs?"_

 _Dexter looked up, watching as chalk lines were drawn on the board without anyone actually in front of it using any chalk. The lines were drawn in the shape of a triangle with an eye in the center, arms and legs and a bow-tie underneath the eye and a top hat at the top of the triangle. The triangle burst out of the chalkboard, turning yellow whiles its arms and legs turning black._

 _"Hey ya, Dexie. How's it going?" Bill Cipher asked joyfully as he floated in front of Dexter._

 _"You!" Dexter sat up. "What are you doing in my dream again? Why haven't you shown me this grand prize you promised?"_

 _"Take it easy, Dex. Didn't being the grandson of a scientist teach you anything about waiting when it comes to big inventions?" Bill summoned a cane that he twirled in one hand. "You know some things take time, especially concerning dimensional science. Besides, didn't you like the idea I showed you?"_

 _"I can't exactly make use of this idea in the backwater town you sent me to." Dexter retorted. "The Neurotomic Protocore could revolutionize the world and I can't invent it out here."_

 _"Who said anything about needing to invent it?" Bill brought his hands together. "How about letting you in on a little family secret, Dex? In every family, there's something unique only to them. Your family produces geniuses but where did your genius Semblance come from?" Bill pulled his hands away, revealing…_

 _"A jewel?" Dexter asked, seeing a glowing jewel that looked absolutely flawless. "What's that supposed to do?"_

 _The jewel then was encased in a glowing sphere that resembled the Neurotomic Protocore._

 _"Your core idea is not exactly original. It's been considered before but your grandfather shelved the idea and locked it away." Bill explained as the core vanished. "But that's only the beginning. He found out a piece of your family's history and locked it away too. And I don't mean just a few missing years or possibly a long lost cousin, I mean a literal piece."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Dexter questioned as a word was drawn on his paper. "Mind?"_

 _"You get a Semblance that increases brain power and another one powered by imagination and you have no idea how you can get powers like that? You really think that little glow of your essence is what makes all the difference?" Bill laughed. "Cute, kid. Very cut but way off. Mind, the little thing that makes your brain work or something else entirely. Have fun figuring it out."_

Dexter suddenly woke up, sitting up on his bed and looked around warily. "…Mind?"

That talk with Bill really got him thinking and perhaps the first time he was wondering if his grandfather was hiding something from him.

Xxx

Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews had been through a lot during his career as a Hunter and a Gundam and he'd probably deal with a whole lot more if life on this world had taught him anything. Right now he had finished repairing as much of his body as he could down in the basement of the Bagge and immediately left with Eustace towards the small town in the middle of Nowhere Kansas. While Eustace was driving Dracon took the chance, while sitting in the back of the old looking pick-up truck to send a message.

 _To Phil Ken Sebben._

 _I checked out Nowhere like you asked and came across a strange creature that seemed to be a machine with strange powers. It was not a Fallen but it still gave me a hard fight before we were ambushed by Destroyer Class Beetle Grimm. Given that this kind of Grimm was created in the Black Pools of the Darklands I can surmise that Sammael is somehow connected with this creature. The creature disappeared in the fight but I am hoping Scotty Blake has responded to my message and has gathered up a team of Huntsmen to track down where it came from: the Horn Mountain._

 _I will have a full report ready soon._

 _Joseph Matthews._

Once the message was finished he sent it through the wireless network his Gundam was automatically connected to and simply waited. He remembered learning about the Fallen when he was injured and then learning about Sammael when he was fighting through the Darklands that happened to be Sammael's domain. The thought of attacking the Darklands had been considered and rejected a thousand times, mainly due to the fact that last time such an army had been gathered it was back during the time of the Emperor when he tried to rally Huntsmen and Huntresses from around the world to push the Grimm back to the wasteland they had been born. The result had been a massacre, even if the crate holding the largest Pool of Darkness in the world had been sealed.

However that was when the Fallen had appeared, having been in hiding and sprung a trap on the Emperor's army.

Nearly the entire army of the best Hunters during that era had perished and the Fallen had spread the Dark Substance from the pool across the world, forming new breading grounds for Grimm with the most famous being the Darklands in America. Since then no one has been able to amass an army like that time, since the fact that the Grimm had effectively spread across the world, forcing countries to spread out their forces and protect their borders. The people of Earth had been forced to play defense and they had been doing that for a long time now since the Grimm and the Fallen had worked to ensure no one had the strength to come forward and gather an army strong enough to possible end their threat once and for all.

Phil Ken Sebben had managed to ensure a system that would produce warriors to defend the people of Earth from the Grimm which led to the Silver Age of Huntsmen but a plan of attack was still being left to the future even with allies like Harvey Birdman, Major Glory and the Justice Friends and even unique Hunters like Joseph Matthews. The main problem to a plan like that was the fact that Sammael had created a secret organization composed of elite rogue Huntsmen and criminals with their own spy networks and double agents. A direct attack on the Darklands was out of the question as long the enemy had agents capable of hearing anything.

"We're here!" Dracon perked up at the sound of Eustace's voice as the farmer parked his truck.

The Gundam hopped off and looked at the building that was their destination. "This is it?"

"The only restaurant outside of town for miles." Eustace replied.

The place in question was a restaurant called 'Burgers Really Cheap!' It looked like a simple diner that looked like it could have been a large trailer. It had 2 large signs; one from the side of the road and a sign on top of the diner itself. The two entered and Dracon took the chance to look around. On the inside it too looked like a normal diner: there are stools at the head counter and a few booths near the doors' sides. But unlike a normal dinner it has a basement leading down to meat storage as Joseph would soon find out.

"Come this way!" A voice at the counter said.

Joseph saw the owner was a pig Mobian dressed like a cook and he gesturing to the door leading down to the basement. "Your friends are downstairs already. My wife is serving them lunch. Be quick and you'll get your share."

"Thanks, Jean." Eustace said with a smile as he walked over to the door with Joseph following him.

The two walked down to the basement and saw there was quite a gathering there.

"HA! You made it!" One of them barked and laughed.

"Scotty Blake." Dracon remarked happily, the sound of his voice indicating that he would smile if he could.

Joseph had met Scotty Blake during his time as a Hunter and respected the Scotsman for being one of the strongest Huntsmen in the world and he didn't even need the body of a Gundam to become what he was. A powerful warrior with a single sword and a gatling gun for a leg Scotty had slayed perhaps thousands of Grimm and in addition to his already considerable strength his Semblance: Kinetic Control allowed him to build up the kinetic energy in his physical attacks, enhancing the strikes to the point it was believed he had the strength of over a hundred Scotsmen.

"A walking tin can? This is who we are waiting for?"

Dracon looked over, seeing a pair of young women looking at him and he could easily tell they were twins. "The Hurricane Sisters. I've heard of you two."

The Hurricane Sisters were a pair of very powerful Huntresses with one of them having a Semblance to form their own personal mini-storm that could be enhanced with the power of Dust while the other was a demolitions expert.

"Oh? All good we hope." The black haired twin remarked with a grin. "So you got a face under all that armor? Is it cute?"

"Nancy, this isn't the time." The red haired twin, Ashley scolded.

Nancy simply rolled her eyes while Dracon decided to just move on and see who else was present.

"That's a lot of toys you got on you, boy. Do you know how to use them?" A male voice spoke with a next and when Dracon saw who the speaker was his reactor nearly stopped in pure shock.

The person in question was a horse Mobian with white fur and a black mane and tail while wearing a red cowboy hat with a blue cowboy scarf and a red belt and holster with a single pistol.

Dracon could only stutter the Mobian's name. "Q-Q-Quickdraw…McGraw. The world's greatest gun slinging Huntsman."

The legendary Mobian known as Quickdraw McGraw was famous for his unparalleled skills with a single pistol and yet was said to have slayed over thirty Deathstalkers with the same single pistol, all by himself. A Class V Huntsman, his skills and reputation place him as one of the best Hunters in the world alongside Scotty Blake.

"Heard of me huh?" Quickdraw gave the Gundam a small smirk and tilted his hat in a greeting manner. "I've heard of you, too. Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews, formerly human before you turned into this. Said to have gone up against Grimm, the Mobian serial killer named Katz and even the military disgraced officer Skarr."

Joseph was silent, taking the fact in that he had gained a reputation that had garnered the attention of a legendary Hunter. "I heard of you as well. Quickdraw McGraw, leader of a militia that deals with Grimm, bandits and warlords in the Wildlands known as the Guardsmen. I heard you guys have amassed a large army that has been working to establish some form of order in the Wildlands and you've even gained access to an old airship that you've managed to keep running."

"Not everyone has a place like GrimmFall and Denver to call on for help." Quickdraw replied stoically.

"Why are you here in Nowhere?" Joseph couldn't help but ask.

"Same as you are. I was called by Phil Ken Sebben and offered an award for taking part in a mission of upmost importance." Quickdraw answered simply.

"Sebben called you?" Joseph tilted his head slightly. "I knew the man had connections but able to contact the leader of the Guardsmen."

"Sebben and I came to an agreement long ago, kid. He provides my crew with resources we work on cleaning up the Wildlands as best can be done, considering the Wildlands borders close to GrimmFall and the Darklands." Quickdraw explained. "Now there is someone else who needs introduction."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it my turn?"

The last person was…Odd to say the least.

He wore-

"Hey, let's skip the description. We all know what I look like." The man said, breaking the fourth wall as he faced Dracon and struck an action pose. "It is I, X the Eliminator."

"…Who?"

X staggered forward. "Seriously, you know Scotty and Horsey but you don't know me?!"

"Should I know you?" Dracon shrugged.

"I'm-"

"A lunatic." Quickdraw spoke up.

"No! I'm a-"

"Loony?" Scotty offered.

"NO! I'm-"

"Insane?" Nancy guessed.

"NO! I-"

"Escape mental patient?" Ashely offered her two cents with a smile.

"NO!" X stomped his food on the ground like a child. "Didn't anyone pay attention to the introduction of the chapter?"

"What the Glob are you talking about?" Eustace asked, scowling.

"Meet X the Eliminator, rogue Huntsmen and mercenary and perhaps Glob's favorite idiot." Quickdraw introduced X in a dull tone. "Or mental patient."

"I told you before, horsey, I am not insane. I only _act_ insane so I don't _actually_ go insane." X retorted.

"Could have fooled me."

"Oh yeah well guess what? I was going to invite you to my birthday but now I changed my mind so you can stick it!" X crossed his arms and pouted like a child, even though his face was covered by a mask.

"O-kay." Dracon said once X turned away.

"Don't mind him, kid." Ashely spoke. "As Quickdraw said, X is a rogue huntsmen and mercenary and happens to be one of the best for some crazy reason. He may 'act' insane but he's very skilled."

"Aw! You're making me blush!" X gushed. "I knew you liked me, Stormy! Oh wait, Stormy's that other hot chick."

Ashely's eye twitched and a dark cloud appeared above X and unleashed a blast of lightning at his rear.

"AH!" X let out a high pitched scream as the cloud chased him around the room. "Not in the good cheek!"

"As I was saying, X is skilled mercenary who has almost never failed any mission he's accepted. So Sebben tracked him down and offered him a job, working with other Huntsmen on important mission and in exchange he wouldn't be thrown into the ice box for trying to kill Harvey Birdman." Ashley continued.

"He tried to kill Birdman?" Dracon stared in surprise as the masked idiot kept on running from Ashley's storm cloud. "Why?"

"For the crrrrrrrrrrrrrrest on Birdman's helmet!" X said, taking extra-long to say the word 'crest' and kept on running as Ashely's storm cloud fired another bolt at him. "Got to get the crest on Birdman's helmet!"

"…What?" Dracon looked at everyone else who just shrugged.

It's not like anyone here was expected to understand X's insanity.

"Can we please get to the point on why we are?" Eustace cut in, getting impatient.

"Yes, please." Quickdraw agreed as the storm cloud chasing X finally vanished.

"Oh finally!" X cried out relief as he rubbed his rear. "I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week. My poor handsome butt."

"X, will you stop thinking about your butt and focus!?" Scotty barked.

X sniffed. "I try but it's very hard."

"All right, let's just get on with this." Eustace said, earning everyone's attention. "All right, we're here because of some trouble going on in the Horn Mountain. Right?"

"Right." Dracon nodded, glad to get down to business. "I came here because there was rumor of strange activity here in Nowhere and I encountered some form of spirit."

"Little green guy that shouts he's the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone?" Nancy asked.

Dracon looked at the sisters. "Yeah to the last part. He was a big robot looking guy. How'd you know?"

"We caught him trying to take over Nowhere Village. He put up a fight but we took him out. Turns out he was a little creep hiding in a machine suit he built." Nancy explained.

"Where is he?"

"In our cage." Ashely answered as Nancy picked up the cage and showed it to everyone.

"Uh…Where's the spirit?" Quickdraw asked.

The cage was completely empty with no sign of anything being put in it.

"He was right there the last time I checked!" Nancy exclaimed, holding the cage up to her face. "I swear we put him in there."

"He must have phased out." Dracon surmised, activating a beam tonfa.

"Phased?" The sisters repeated.

"Yeah, he could turn intangible and phase through anything physical." Dracon explained.

"Oh great." Quickdraw pulled out his pistol whole everyone else quickly looked around, trying to find the small spirit…

None of them noticing as the spirit phased out of the ground and into Dracon's body. The Gundam stiffened and fell over, his speaker system emitting static noises while his lenses flashed red. "Wh-Wha-What is-"

"Dracon!" Scotty barked, moving towards the Gundam. "You all right, laddy?"

The Gundam stood up, his lenses now glowing red and his voice was high pitched. "Yes! I have turned the tables on you and possessed this machine body!"

"It's that freak!" Nancy pulled out her rocket launcher/club.

Skulker, possessing Dracon's body, laughed as he pulled out a beam sword in one hand and Dracon's Magnum in the other. "Now you shall pay for humiliating me!"

X, who had simply been sitting back simply looked on and applauded. "Oooooh! Unexpected twist! DUN-DUN-DA! My compliments to the writers and can I have a moment to text this to Deadpool?"

"SHUT UP X!"

"Party-poopers."

Xxx

 **Dimension X-73**

"Dear…Almighty Stan." In another world entirely, the same paper which X the Eliminator had read from was in the hands of a man clad in a black and red full body suit who was seated on the edge of an overpass. "X the Eliminator?! Second coolest name ever!"

"Who is…this X?" Standing behind the red clad man, on the right side of the barrier lining the road, was a large man with metal skin who scratched at his head in puzzlement.

"Oh, another me, in theory." Deadpool held the letter up. "His arch enemy is a lawyer!"

Standing a few feet off to one side was a young girl more fixated on her phone. "Ballin'." She drawled without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I've got to meet this guy!" Deadpool gushed. "Quick, someone get me in touch with the writers and make it happen!"

"Uh…what?" Colossus blinked once.

"Not talking to you, big guy!" Deadpool then looked at the Fourth Wall. "I'm talking to _them!_ Seriously, talking like I don't have lips…why did nobody ever think of this?!"

"Probably lack of interest." Negasonic Teenage Warhead commented.

"That tears it: I'm tracking Maxxy down to have a chat." Deadpool dusted his gloved hands off on one another and took one step forward before plummeting off the side of the overpass. "Maximum effort, bitches!"

Colossus peered over the ledge and then looked over his shoulder to the sizable pileup of armored vehicles and dismembered bodies.

"Back to the drawing board?" Negasonic asked.

Colossus sighed. "So it would seem."

"You know maybe one day we should try bringing someone with us. Try our luck at getting Douchepool with more than just the two of us if that budget goes up." Negasonic pointed out as they made their way back towards the X-Jet, parked just beyond the edge of the carnage. "X the Eliminator…there's no original ideas anymore."


	60. Chapter 60

_Opening File: Quickdraw McGraw_

 _A horse Mobian born in the Wildlands of America that extends into a few states the future Huntsmen that would come to be known as Quickdraw learned how to shoot a 'primitive' pistol at a young age and was trained rigorously due to the dangerous land his family lived in. He learned rather quickly and learned how to fight and survive against Grimm and bandits. Soon enough Quickdraw became sheriff of the town he was born in but realized that he alone could not hope to keep the people safe. With an idea in mind Quickdraw sought many people ranging from disgraced Huntsmen to warlords with the idea of forming a group to bring order to the Wildlands._

 _It was not easy but Quickdraw proved himself to not only be a powerful Hunstmen in his own right but also a charismatic leader as many people who lived in the Wildands away from civilization were impressed with his will to fight and began to follow him. A militia known as the Guardsmen was formed and rose quickly in numbers as scattered villages in need of protection called on them for aid. The Guardsmen gained powerful reputation and grew in strength over the years, acting as leaders, peacekeepers and mediators. As their reputation spread the Guardsmen soon gained the notice of powerful people who sought to hire them._

 _The only missions the Guardsmen accepted would be dealing with bandits, slave trades and Grimm._

 _The number of the Guardsmen has steadily increased over the years, especially after rumors of their leader meeting with mayor of GrimmFall, Phil Ken Sebben. Since then the Guardsmen has gained access to many resources, including an old airship they have kept in perfect condition._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The thing about running a government is that not everyone is going to like it. Some people prefer having rules, some people couldn't care less. Some prefer to move away and live in isolation where they can treasure their independence. An interesting word isn't it?" TOM mused as he closed the file. "Independence, the whole concept around it is the idea of freedom. But not everyone likes it even though they would claim not to be slavers or tyrants. This is how some wars start, one side claiming to be fighting for freedom while the other labels as them as violent extremists. So in your world, what is your idea of freedom, what makes a freedom fighter in your eyes and what actions to you consider to be tyranny?"

Xxx

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"That he'd actually call you here."

"And why not? You know he recognizes skills and potential."

"Those are not words appropriate enough to describe you."

"Now, now dear general. No need for such uncouth behavior."

"Your head is still attached to your body, isn't it?"

The two speakers were waiting next to a pair of steel doors, outside the main hall of the dark sanctuary they had been called to. One resembled a Human, but his skin was pale with vein markings colored red, black and purple traveling down his face and neck. He wore a dark blue hat and a dark blue uniform with black gloves and boots. He had a left glass eye and just underneath it was a red lightning bolt shaped scar while his other eye was piercing red.

He was not a Human; he was like his master, a Fallen.

His acquaintance was a cat Mobian with red fur, thin limbs and a long body. He has yellow eyes with small pupils and purple highlights on the lower lids, as well as purple-tipped ears, a purple-tipped nose and three purple stripes across his back. This particular Mobian was extremely dangerous with warning to all that only Huntsmen having Class V skills were allowed to engage him. A dangerous killer with a terrifying Semblance it was no wonder he had gained the attention of the one who had summoned him.

"Really now, general. You must calm down. I doubt our employer will be happy to see you so…agitated." The cat Mobian spoke with a British accent, checking his claws.

"Be silent or I will skin you alive. Know your place." The man snarled.

The Mobian simply smiled. "Of course, general." His voice boarded on sarcasm.

The doors finally opened and both saw their host, the Fallen known as Sammael approaching them slowly.

"Katz." Sammael spoke, looking directly at the Mobian. "I see you have retained your sense of humor. Though, so as long as you are here I expect you to remain cordial to everyone."

"Of course." Katz nodded, his demeanor respectful in Sammael's presence.

"And Skarr." Sammael looked over to his fellow Fallen. "Despite your opinion Katz has proven himself useful and powerful enough to be here. I fail to see the point of your anger."

"My apologies, sir." Skarr replied, straightening himself up to show his military training.

"Good, now I have mission for the both of you. Katz, your skills and powers have convinced me you would be a worthy as a member of the Invisible Hand. Until you have a proper team you will be working with General Skarr." Sammael said, watching as the two nodded their heads. "This mission involves an old friend…Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews, better known as the Dragon of Denver."

Both Skarr and Katz looked very eager now, all previous enmities forgotten.

Xxx

 **SIGN UP:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please enter your name: Steven Universe**

 **Email: stevenuniverse**

 **Password: *********

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please enter web name: Esteban Universidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Welcome Esteban Universidad**

Steven looked over the contact list that had been offered up to his new profile on the social net site that had been recommended for him.

This list of contacts was composed of young people expressing interests in becoming Huntsmen.

 **Snowflame**

 **Queencandy**

 **Wreckem**

 **Skyking**

 **B10** (which Steven knew was Ben's online name)

 **Dragonkiller**

 **Babelover**

 **Vampqueen**

 **Edloverofmonsters**

 **Rad**

 **DJfireball**

And so much more.

"Well, here I go." Steven started typing.

'Hi, my name's Steven Universe. I'm new here and my home town has been through a lot lately. I am not sure how to exactly explain it in a way that anyone but a few friends I know that like this net site might understand. All I know is that I am learning a lot of things about the world we live in that's not all it seems and I find it hard to sort all of this out on my own. I can't say I am interested in becoming a Huntsmen but I do want to help make this world a better place.

The kind of world my mom believed in. There's not much else about me aside from looking Cookie Cats, Crying Breakfast Friends and music.'

Steven finished his message and posted it, waiting to see if anyone would post back.

He was surprised by the numbers of views he got and the offer of friend requests he got, all of them replying to welcome him.

'I guess I'll start with when I was born…' Steven started but was cut off when a noise from the TV made him look up from his laptop. "Oh no, not again."

Xxx

Amethyst hadn't been keeping track of time when she had finished ranting about her problems to Johnny while both of them pigged out over fresh pizza. All she remembered was ranting followed cheesy goodness and then…

"These two buffoons ate out half the restaurant!" Someone complained.

"Oh Amethyst…" Another voice followed, sounding like Pearl.

"Just like Fridays backs at my restaurant." Came a third voice, sounding like Pops. "Always partying and making a fool out of himself."

"Just like Amethyst."

"Ohhhh….My stomach." Lying next to Amethyst on the ground was Johnny who was experiencing a very bad stomach and feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Have a fun night, Johnny?" Pops asked, looking down at his idiot apprentice with crossed arms. "I see you had a friend this time."

Amethyst finally sat up, revealing a face covered in cheese, tomato sauce and pepperoni. "Ugh…Who turned on the sun?"

"Amethyst, did you seriously eat all the food here?" Pearl asked crossly.

"She also ate a table." The owner said, pointing to where the table that two had been sitting at used to be. "That's coming out of your tab."

"We'll pay but we have trouble." Pearl looked back down at Amethyst. "Peridot's repaired the communication hub again."

Amethyst groaned, feeling a little sicker. "Great…"

As if things weren't bad enough.

Xxx

Danielle had been beyond impressed with the interior of the Sanban compound, especially when she was led to the training area that had been cleared from the time she had last seen it.

It was here Kuki had made a surprise suggestion.

"Want to spar with me?"

It had caught Danielle off guard and she tried to stutter an excuse but Kuki had insisted, saying it would only be a friendly spar. Soon enough both girls were wearing training gi and were standing in the middle of the grassy part of the training area with Sayoko acting as referee. As soon as the maid started the match Kuki was on the move, launching a series of fast jabs at Danielle who had been surprised and struggled to duck or dodge. Strangely enough Danielle seemed to get a little better as Kuki pushed her back, performing a little better but was obviously far below Kuki in skills.

Up above Genki was watching with Kani and Mushi, all of them curious to see how the match would go. Genki seemed to notice a flare from Kuki's Aura as she sparred with Danielle. Since she was little Kuki had been trained extensively since she was the heiress of a very powerful company and thus would be the target of many enemies that could use her for blackmail and extortion. She was employing a form of pressure point combat that she had learned and was showing great use in it. Danielle on the other hand had no formal training but seemed to be experienced in basic self-defense and slight off-hand techniques as she blocked and dodged as best as she could, showing above average strength.

However she still left herself open to a karate chop to her left side that made her grunt but she remained standing and her eyes flashed green for a second. Genki picked that up quickly and could tell that Kuki perhaps was trying to see if Danielle remembered her powers. She was moving faster enough, seemingly getting used to Kuki's style as she moved faster and improved her defense, utilizing quick punches at Kuki easily blocked or dodged while at the same time seemingly shrugging off the blows she felt when Kuki had scored a hit. Obviously Danielle's unique nature allowed her to withstand many blows that would have knocked anyone else her age.

Still when Kuki tripped her up her legs and flipped her over her shoulder it appeared to be over…

Just as a white ring appeared around Danielle and changed her into her ghost form. Acting on instinct Danielle landed on her feet and lashed out with a kick that knocked Kuki to the ground. Luckily the heiress had her Aura engaged so the blow didn't hurt her. If anything she was smiling as she sat up and looked at the now surprised Danielle as she stared down at herself, looking like she had just remembered something extremely important.

"So that's your spirit power." Kuki said as she stood up.

"Yeah…" Danielle looked back at Kuki. "You knew about my powers?"

"Yeah. You remembered yours?"

"Yeah…" Danielle stared at her hands and then shifted back to her human form. "I know I have had them as long as I can remember. I think this might be my Semblance."

"It's a cool one. You have all the powers of a spirit." Kuki commented with admiration.

"Spirit…" Danielle chuckled a bit. "I was thinking more of a phantom. So, ready for more?"

"I am."

Up above Genki and her husband listened to their conversation. So Danielle did remember her powers and how to activate them but believed them to be her Semblance. So her theory of Danielle remembering almost everything was correct. She just seemed to have forgotten about her true origin, her creator and the circumstances of her being here. It made Genki wonder if the spirit Sensei Splinter had used had simply taken all the memories that had been associated with anything bad in Danielle's life but that shouldn't have been the case.

And yet she had a feeling there was more to it.

Danielle seemed to move even faster in her ghost form but Kuki was able to keep up, both of them now seemingly even now. Danielle floated off the ground and started to flying around Kuki, moving to attack from behind. However Kuki closed her eyes and her Aura seemed to pulse as she spun around and grabbed Danielle by the arm, attempting to throw her down again. Danielle turned intangible and Kuki's hand slipped through her arm.

"Nice try, Kuki. But you can't grab what you can't touch." Dani taunted as she floated down and turned invisible. "And you can't fight what you can't see."

Kuki remained calm though, focusing herself as her Semblance activated. Kuki's Semblance was centered around detecting and negating danger to herself, acting as a sixth sense while preforming such feats as enhancing her speed and reaction time to even preforming amazing feats such as stopping an attack with telekinesis. So when her Semblance flared she felt that thread she had seen before on the day she had seen Danielle screaming. She grabbed onto the thread like before with one and lashed out with her other hand, grabbing a surprised Danielle as she became visible and changed back into her human form.

"Wha-What?" Danielle stuttered, seeing herself back in human form. "What happened?"

"My Semblance…I can detect and negate any form of danger, even in a simple spar with someone who can turn invisible." Kuki answered, smiling as she let go of Danielle. "I also think it can…Deactivate a person's Semblance if the situation calls for it."

"Wow!" Danielle marveled. "That's amazing!"

"Not as amazing as changing into a spirit…I mean phantom." Kuki giggled, both of sharing a laugh as Sayoko officially ended the spar.

Up above Genki shared a look with her husband upon seeing the results of the spar. Kuki's Semblance was a powerful one, even more powerful if it could deactivate the Semblance she perceives as an enemy. The fact it could force Danielle to shift from ghost form and back into human form was even more astounding. It was also likely the reason why her Semblance worked so well against Danielle is because even if Kuki considered Danielle a friend her Semblance recognized her ghost powers as a potential threat, even in a simple spar.

It made Genki and Kani wonder though if perhaps it also meant something else. When Danielle had awoken during the spirit's attempt to remover her memories of Moloch she had awoken and her powers had become very dangerous in her emotional state until she suddenly fell asleep again and shifted back into her human form. They didn't know what happened for sure, only that something had calmed Danielle down enough for the procedure to be finished but now both of them suspected that the reason was their eldest daughter. If she had sneaked into the room and her Semblance had activated, perceiving danger from Danielle in her emotional state…

Both shared a look as Mushi ran off to meet the girls but said nothing.

Though both might be annoyed with their daughter for sneaking in when she wasn't supposed to but she had and was still helping Danielle cope it seems. It'd be best to simply watch and see how things would develop for now. Their daughters and guest were getting along and Danielle was settling in nicely.

That was the best news they could have asked for at the moment.

Xxx

"He was big and ugly with a mechanical hand." June relaxed on her bed while telling her family what had happened. "Called himself a spectral exterminator."

"Hoss Delgado." Jasmine scowled. "I shouldn't be surprised that nut case showed up here."

"You know this dude, Ah-Mah?" Ray-Ray asked, sitting next to June.

"Just be reputation. He's like H.A.M., a magic-phobic human with an obsession to destroying all things related to magic. He doesn't just hate magic though. He also hates Grimm, Faunus and Mobians." Jasmine explained. "He's been on magic community's danger list for years but he's never come close to Orchid Bay."

"He wasn't too tough." June remarked.

"Only because he didn't think you'd be a threat." Jasmine replied stoically. "Now that he's faced you once he'll be better prepared next time and there is still the matter of Cipher's fanatics. Our list of problems just keeps growing."

"So what do we do now?" Dennis asked.

"We need to find out how Cipher is planning to enter this world. Obviously he's going to have someone set up some form of dimensional portal." Jasmine explained. "Find and destroy that portal and Cipher loses any chance of reaching this world."

"So how do we find the portal?" June asked.

"The creation of such a machine would affect the town at a dangerous level. Trust me, the moment that thing turns on we'd know." Jasmine answered. "June, from now on you don't go alone. Lila will be with you in case those Blind Eye freaks or Delgado shows up again."

"All right." June nodded.

"For now we wait and see what happens next."

Xxx

"So what do you want?"

Gideon had to keep himself from smiling when Jack Spicer arrived to his house, demanding answers from him. As skilled and smart as he was he knew he was outnumbered compared to the number of worshipers Bill Cipher had, including Pacifica Northwest who might as well be Bill's meat puppet. When he had been forced into the Blind Eye Society by his weak parents Gideon had chosen to learn all he could before one day bringing the society down and end the influence his 'master' had over him.

No one commanded Gideon Gleeful and they would all learn the hard way soon enough.

"I need a way to get the deed to the Mystery Shack. Once I have it I can show you what you are here." Gideon answered smoothly.

"And what if I say that's not good enough?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Very well…You've met Bill Cipher, right?" Gideon said, deciding to use clarity as the best tactic. "He's got big plans in the works and he's nervous with all the Huntsmen and Grimm in the world he's not going to get his chance. So he's been making deals with people for the last few million years, the Northwests being the most recent of them, offering money and power in exchange for their services. They even went as a far as to perform a ritual that bound the soul of their daughter to Cipher on the day she was born, using her mother as a sacrifice."

Jack scoffed. "Now I know you're just spewing hogwash. You really expect me to believe you?"

"Ask yourself this one question: what are the odds you along with three others come here after meeting talking triangle in your dreams? Did you really think it was coincidence?" Gideon continued.

"What are you getting at?"

"They knew you'd answer because all have something in common. You are geniuses with little to no drive for anything in life aside from a goal you have no idea how to carry out. The other red head wants to make a scientific breakthrough that will outshine anything his family has ever done, the neat freak pursues knowledge for the sake of knowledge and the walking sandwich simply wants answers for the death of his father. And you? You want to destroy the Grimm, something nearly everyone else has wanted for centuries but what do you have that everyone else doesn't?" Gideon questioned.

"There's never been anyone like me." Spicer retorted.

"You sure about that?"

"I am enough to walk out on you right now." Jack turned to the door.

"Enough to forget what might be under the Mystery Shack?" Gideon asked, smirking a bit as Jack stopped. "Help me get the deed and I will show you everything."

Xxx

If there was one thing a restaurant owner needed in a world where people had super powers and fought off legions of monsters it would be insurance.

 **CRASH!**

Luckily Jean-Bon had insurance to cover the damage the basement of his restaurant would soon suffer.

"HAHAHA! This new body is perfect!" Skulker, possessing Dracon's body, experimented with his new weapons by shooting the walls with Dracon's shoulder mounted Vulcans. "It will serve me well until I can repair my original suit."

The gathered Huntsmen had taken cover as Skulker aimed his magnum. "But first I will start with mounting your skulls on my temporary wall."

Quickdraw McGraw quickly loaded his pistol as Skulker prepared to fire and aimed at metal pipe. He pulled the trigger and the bullet he fired ricochet off the pipe and hit the magnum's trigger, knocking it out of Skulker's hand.

"Wha-" Skulker exclaimed, having been caught off guard.

Scotty took advantage of Skulker's surprised and immediately slammed into the possessed Gundam, aiming one good punch amplified by his Semblance into Dracon's chest. Skulker grunted as he felt the force of the punch slam his body across the room and into the wall so hard it shook the restaurant.

"All right, get out of Dracon's head, ya little parasite!" Scotty shouted as he prepared to punch Skulker again. "I'm only asking once!"

"How about…NO!" Skulker pulled out Dracon's Hyper Beam Sword, which he remembered from his earlier fight with Dracon and slashed at Scotty.

The Scotsman unsheathed his claymore and to Skulker's surprise the sword actually blocked the beam saber.

"You think you're the only spirit or whatever you think you are that I've faced? I've faced Grimm, Celtic Demons, Banshee singers and so much more!" Scotty barked, able to hold Skulker back with his own considerable strength. "A little pipsqueak like you ain't worth scraping off my boot!"

"We'll see about that!" Skulker shouted, preparing to shoot Scotty with his Vulcan cannons.

However Quickdraw loaded two bullets into his pistol and fired, hitting both cannons before they could fire. "Here's a little fact: if you can't hit someone with _one_ bullet don't bother with a thousand."

"I am not done." Skulker said as Dracon's body turned intangible and passed through the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Scotty shouted as he tried to slash the fleeing possessed Gundam but Skulker was too quick and vanished. "DANG IT!"

"He can't have gotten far." Quickdraw holstered his pistol. "Possessing Dracon was an act of desperation. He'll need time to work out all the kinks."

"We better hurry then." Nancy said as she hoisted her club over her shoulder. "A mad Gundam running around is the last thing anyone needs."


	61. Chapter 61

_Opening File: The Invisible Hand_

 _In our world there are many dangers one must be aware of: the Grimm, rogues Huntsmen, bandits, the Satyra but the Invisible Hand is one of most mysterious and secretive groups out there. A secret group commissioned by the Fallen known as Sammael to carry out special missions that could not be left in the hands of Grimm or other Fallen. The Fallen known as General Reginald Skarr is suspect in finding suitable members to be recruited. Among the known members is the serial killer known as Katz, a former Australian Hunter named Jujunga, a southern American skilled in blades known Gentle-Jim, twin Mobians named I and Am who specialize in traps and explosives and Boris, a former Russian Huntsman with a dangerous temper and the strength to back it up._

 _Each member skilled to enough to be considered on par with Class IV and V Huntsmen and though they accept solo missions they are often paired in teams of four, much like Hunter teams. The current number of members is unknown but the limited information gathered is enough to show that this group is very dangerous. No one aside from Class V or teams composed of Class IV Huntsmen are permitted to engage them._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What is the best way to defeat someone better than you? Find their weaknesses, outsmart them and wait for an opening. Sometimes the best way to defeat an opponent is to understand them, adapt their strength to your own. It's easy to feel strong and powerful but all it takes is one person to take that all away." TOM watched as the 'Invisible Hand' file was closed. "We all learn differently. Sometimes we learn faster, sometimes through hard work and constant studying and sometimes we learn from the greatest teacher of all: failure. Despite many people being afraid of failure if you just take the time to think things over you can stand up and brush the dirt away and when you have the chance you can turn that failure into a victory."

Xxx

" _You sent Skarr and Katz to Nowhere to track down that spirit possessing the Gundam?_ " Moloch asked upon appearing in Sammael's throne room. " _Of all the pawns to send why the two of them?_ "

"So little faith." Sammael mused. "Katz is powerful enough to fight and kill fully trained Huntsmen and Skarr is a fellow Fallen. They are far more than simple pawns."

" _A Fallen who fights like the enemy. He is far from being one of us, not even fit to be considered a Noble class Fallen. That time spent among humans has left him thinking like them despite the purpose of his training. No amount of skill or training should be enough to substitute for the power coursing through his veins._ " Moloch noted with displeasure. " _He relies too heavily on his Semblance and his weapon. He has not accessed the power he shares with all of us aside from the strength we are given. He thinks too much like a human. That is why he has failed against Dracon and other strong opponents in the past._ "

"Then perhaps he will have his chance." Sammael leaned back in his chair. "Compared to us Skarr and Mandy are newborns. It takes more than training to learn how to kill the enemy to become that which they call Fallen. It is only natural they would need time before evolving into the Noble class."

" _Or Majesty Class._ "

Sammael smirked. "We always did have a flair for theatricality, didn't we?"

Xxx

"That was amazing!" Mushi exclaimed in excitement upon meeting her older sister and Danielle outside of the training area. "So cool!"

Kuki giggled a bit at her younger sister's excitement about the sparring match she had with Danielle but stopped and rubbed her head. After the match had ended both girls had changed back into their normal clothes but Kuki was feeling a headache now even if she hadn't been hurt at all in the match.

"You okay?" Danielle asked, seeing Kuki grimacing a bit.

"I'm fine." Kuki bushed the headache off with a smile. "I think it was a bit of a rush from the match. I've never used my Semblance like that before."

Danielle tilted her head. "You mean you didn't know your Semblance would stop my ghost form?"

"My Semblance is…Complicated. I can feel and sense things around me and if they are dangerous in some way I can somehow just…Stop them." Kuki admitted, trying to explain her Semblance as best as she can. "I have felt headaches before but not as bad as right now. Trying to shut down your powers was harder than usual."

"All the more reason to continue practicing." The girls quickly turned to see Genki approaching them, a small smile on her face but seemed stern at the same time. "You both have amazing abilities and these abilities are like any muscle. Push too hard and they will ache but continue to practice you will grow used to them. Kuki, your Semblance is powerful and you should be careful not to overuse it. A headache is one thing but push too far and you risk much more than a mere headache."

Kuki nodded. "Yes, mother."

Danielle quickly nodded as well, feeling that Genki was speaking to her as well.

"Now I believe there has been enough excitement for today. It is getting late now so start getting ready for bed. I am sure there will be plenty of fun to be had tomorrow." Genki continued.

"Oh! Can Dani bunk with us?" Mushi asked, grabbing Danielle's hand.

Genki's smile widened a bit. "Only if she says yes."

Both Kuki and Mushi turned to Danielle with pleading eyes. "Please…"

Danielle chuckled nervously. "Um…Okay I-"

"YAY!" The girls quickly pulled her down the hall, leaving Genki to laugh a bit.

Something told her things wouldn't be dull around here.

Xxx

The return to the Utonium house was silent but the tension so think you could cut through it with a butter knife. Professor Utonium had quickly changed into some new clothes while putting his previous ones in a wash but did keep a few samples of the paste from Elmer's body to study. The police had come and taken the frozen Elmer away to Townsville prison, preparing a special cell for the former boy now turned monster.

That wasn't the current problem though.

Buttercup was sitting on the couch in the living room as the professor walked in and sat down next to her. The tomboy braced herself for the coming lecture but the professor took his time, staring at the clock for a moment. "Well Buttercup, it seems we have to talk sooner or later. So please, just tell me."

Buttercup slowly looked up. "Tell you…"

"Yes, tell me. About Elmer, about what happened, about why he seemed to think you were responsible for what happened?" Utonium clarified calmly. "Was he lying? Did he make it all up? Did he say something mean to you? Or was it all true?"

Buttercup looked away. "…It's true."

Utonium took a deep breath and sighed. "So, just so I have it all in order: you laughed at him along with other kids, you threw paste in his face and didn't apologize and you helped turn him into a monster."

"Well, I didn't do the third thing on purpose. There was a big fight and I didn't know." Buttercup quickly said.

"I see." Utonium looked back down at his daughter. "But the rest was true."

"…Yes." Buttercup looked back down at the floor.

"I only have one question: why?"

"Why?" Buttercup looked back up.

"Yes. Why?"

"He was eating paste which was gross. And I wasn't the only one. Everyone else was doing it." Buttercup weakly argued.

"Everyone? So Blossom and Bubbles did it too?" Utonium asked stoically.

"Uh…No. They didn't do any of that." Buttercup admitted, looking away.

"But you did." Utonium noted. "So I ask again: why? What did this boy do to make you do that?"

"I just said he was eating paste and…"

"I know what you said but you have yet to say _why_. You are only telling me what he was doing at the time and that all the other kids aside from Blossom and Bubbles were picking on him like you were." Utonium cut her off.

"I…I did it because…I just did it. I saw the paste and I reacted. I thought it'd be funny." Buttercup shifted a bit.

"You thought it would be funny." Utonium sighed. "And was anyone laughing?"

Buttercup looked back down. "No."

"And you didn't apologize."

"No."

Utonium took another deep breath. "Is that it?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. Buttercup, over the years there has always been a bit of trouble from you but in the end you seemed to pull through and understand what you did was wrong. From trying to knock your sister's tooth out to get money from the tooth fairy, refusing to take a bath until you couldn't fight criminals and monsters anymore to beating some criminals to the point they were put in extensive care. You have always been one to believe strength was all that is needed in everyday life, even when you were not fighting." Utonium stood up and paced around the room. "But I've seen how you've taken things too far such as smashing Bubbles' chalk just because you didn't like her drawing on the playground. Fighting with your sisters is one thing since siblings naturally fight at times and you three always make up somehow. Bullying is something a hero and Hunter stand against and finding you taking such an active role…" Utonium rubbed his face. "Where did I go wrong in trying to teach you such actions are not acceptable? That they are no different from the wrong doings you have fought against since the day you were literally born?"

"I didn't mean it." Buttercup floated off the couch. "But everyone else was…"

"Everyone except your sisters and we are not talking about them. We are talking about your actions." Utonium looked back at his black haired daughter. "How can you say you want to be like all the Huntsmen and Huntresses you read about when you do something like this without thinking? If they saw the way this Elmer boy was treated do you believe they would act in the same way you and the other kids did?"

"They…No, they wouldn't." Buttercup floated back down to the couch, looking back down to the ground.

Utonium sat back down next to her. "So, what do we do now?"

"Uh?" Buttercup looked back up.

"There is a choice to be made here, Buttercup. Do we just go about our daily lives or do we try and fix this?"

"H-How do we fix this? Elmer's a monster now. He tried to kill you." Buttercup exclaimed.

"He did but does that mean what happened before doesn't matter now? He becomes a monster and that makes us all forget what he was before…And what he might be again if someone tries to help him." Utonium stood up again and walked toward his bedroom. "Just so you know Buttercup, there won't be any punishment for you."

"R-Really? So you are not mad?" Buttercup asked hopefully.

"I am not mad." Utonium turned around, looking sternly at his daughter who flinched. "I am…Disappointed. I don't if it's aimed at you or me for failing to properly teach you but it is how I feel. It is up to you to decide to simply move on or see if something can be done."

Buttercup watched as the professor walked to his bed, leaving her alone in the living room of their damaged house.

Being left alone seemed worse than when she thought the professor was mad at her.

Xxx

"How interesting. This Elmer child could be useful to us." A screen showed Elmer fighting against the Powerpuff Girls and he almost won before being frozen. "He would make a fine recruit. The High Commander will be pleased to hear this."

Xxx

When Skulker phased through the ceiling and escape the restaurant in Dracon's body the only plan he had was to escape those lunatics and the Gundam he was possessing was the perfect host body for him to use. His original suit had been destroyed so he needed a new temporary body until he could return to the Ghost Zone and get his spare.

'Now that I have escaped I just need to find a portal to the Ghost Zone and get-'Skulker mentally plotted but was assaulted by a sudden force that made the body he was possessing freeze up. "Wh-What?!"

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" A familiar voice shouted through the voice speakers.

The Gundam's visors flashed red and then green as it fell to the ground, kicking up dust everywhere when it crashed.

"Wha-What is going on?!" Skulker grunted, struggling to keep his host body under control. "How are you still conscious?!"

The voice speakers now projected Dracon's voice. "I've dealt with possession Semblances before, freak! I can't be possessed like a normal human. My body was designed to fight off invading freaks like you!"

Skulker growled, fighting back to remain in control. "We'll see about that. I have not come this far to be put back in a cage by whatever you are supposed to be. A Hunter _does not_ get put in a cage by prey!"

"And what kind of Hunter are you supposed to be?" Dracon retorted. "Trying to attack a town for no other reason than simply because you could? That's not Hunter behavior. That's the behavior of a coward and a bully."

"You watch your mouth…Or voice box or whatever! I will not be degraded by some walking tin-can!" Skulker growled.

"No, you'll just steal said tin-can because you know you're completely useless without a big machine body to hide in!"

"I AM SKULKER! I AM THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE! FEARED BY HUMANS AND GHOST ALIKE!" Skulker raged, infuriated by Dracon's insults. "WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU YOUR HEAD WILL DECORATE MY WALL!"

"How do you plan to take my head if you are in it?!" Dracon retorted.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Skulker shouted, unable to take it anymore. "YOU HAVE BEEN THE MOST ANNOYING HUMAN I HAVE MET IN THE LAST FEW DAYS! NOT EVEN PLASMIUS OR THE RED-EYED FREAK OF A HUMAN ANNOYED ME THIS MUCH!"

"Yea- Wait!" Dracon started but suddenly stopped. "Red-eyed human? Did this red-eyed human have dark vein like markings all over their body?"

Skulker was still angry but consented to answering. "Yes he did, I don't know what breed of human that was but he had strange powers and I had no intention of sticking around."

"What was his name?"

"What?"

"What was his name?!"

"I don't know! I never asked!" Skulker answered, getting annoyed with the constant questioning. "What's with all the questioning?"

But Dracon was too busy thinking over what he had just learned. Only a handful of beings he knew had matched Skulker's description: the Fallen.

"Someone seems distracted."

Both Dracon and Skulker halted their feud, looking up and spotting two strangers approaching them.

Well, to one of them they were both strangers.

To the other they were very dangerous people.

"The so-called Dragon of Denver." Katz remarked, stepping forward. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, don't worry. This will be the last time."

Skulker grunted, taking back control and stood up, pointing Dracon's magnum at the two. "I don't know who you are but I am done with-"

Katz's eyes flashed and Skulker stiffened, feeling himself being pulled under. He looked down and gasped when he saw the body he was in literally melting. "Wh-WHAT?! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Skulker phased out of the Gundam's body, falling onto the ground while Joseph collapsed. The sudden attack from Katz's Semblance was too much for the ghost to handle, making him lose control of Joseph's body in the process.

"All too easy." Katz remarked, taking another step forward. "I am starting to believe Sammael was being overly cautious when he sent the two of us."

"Do not question the orders given to you, Katz." Skarr growled, fighting the urge to shoot Katz for his arrogance. "Just grab the spirit and finish off Dracon while we're at it."

Katz returned Skarr's glare with a smile. "Of course, General."

However just as Katz turned around the Gundam shot up, delivering a punch to Katz and sending the Mobian flying past the Fallen and into the ground, very hard.

Dracon let out a sigh from his speakers. "I can't believe I am saying this but I owe you two for helping me break free. I gave up control just in time when Katz used his Semblance on Skulker so it affected him but not me."

Katz sat up, his black Aura shimmering as he growled, glaring hatefully at Dracon. "You…"

"So, Sammael has something to do with this ghost and I imagine he sent the two of you to stop us from learning anything." Dracon pointed his magnum at his two opponents. "You're too late though. We already know there is a hidden base out here and we will find it."

Skarr pointed his rifle at the Gundam. "We will see about that, Gundam."

Katz stood up, narrowing his eyes which Joseph was careful to avoid looking at as he kept his magnum trained on Skarr. He had faced down both opponents in the past and knew both of them were extremely dangerous. General Skarr was a Fallen, the first Fallen Joseph had faced and barely survived fighting against. He was a skilled fighter as Joseph remembered, able to take on fully trained Huntsmen and had a powerful Semblance that allowed him to dominate the wills of his opponents.

Katz on the other hand was a Mobian serial killer, relying on his skilled agility and Semblance to get the better of anyone who faced him as Joseph had found out the hard way the last time he had met the killer. Fortunately he was not as strong as Skarr and Joseph knew how to fight both of them. So he started off by pulling the trigger of his magnum, aiming not at either Skarr or Katz but at the ground. The projectile kicked up dust, covering the entire area and he was quickly on the move.

Skarr fired a Dust shell that Dracon quickly dodged but even with the dust cloud blinding them no one was worried. Dracon had his sensors, Skarr's Fallen abilities allowed him to sense the Gundam and Katz had enhanced hearing. Activating his Vulcan cannons Dracon aimed and fired, shooting at Skarr first but the Fallen was quick to move and fired another shell, this time a Wind Dust shell that upon exploding blew away the cloud. Katz rushed at the Gundam, aiming to lock his eyes on the Gundam's visual sensors but Dracon knew all too well what would happen if that happened.

The Gundam aimed and fired at the ground again, creating another dust cloud that exploded in front of Katz. The Mobian growled in annoyance while Dracon aimed in Skarr's direction but the Fallen had already moved, switching his weapon to its broad blade form and swung it. The blade knocked his magnum's aim off course just as Dracon fired again. Dracon stepped back and ducked as Skarr swung his sword again, the blade flying over the Gundam's head.

Dracon fired his Vulcan cannons again but Skarr dodged and fell back. In the meantime Katz held up a satchel bag and pulled out what looked to an ordinary red ball but when he threw it at Dracon spikes grew out and shredded the magnum, rendering it useless. Dracon discarded the shredded magnum and pulled out his Hyper Beam Sword, activating it as he shot at the serial killer. Katz quickly pulled out another sphere and threw at Dracon who sliced it in half with his beam saber.

The sphere exploded, releasing ice Dust that instantly frozen the saber's hilt and most of the Gundam's arm. Dracon stepped back; moving to shatter the ice but Skarr fired another round from his rifle and hit Dracon right in the side, knocking the Gundam down. Dracon grunted, feeling the damage to his frame and realized he should have perhaps tried to run. If it was just one of them he could take them on but fighting both of them at the same time was another story.

"How disappointing." Katz remarked as he slowly walked over to the Gundam. "I was expecting a slightly more difficult challenge. Perhaps we should have a little sport before you go bye-bye."

"Enough of this. We have no time for foolish games." Skarr's weapon shifted to its sword form. "Let us finish him off and collect the spirit."

"Very well." Katz said, sounding disappointed.

Skarr stood over the Gundam, raising his sword over his head to deliver the final blow. "A pity. I would have preferred our last fight to be one on one. It would have been a great challenge."

Dracon looked up as Skarr swung the blade down…

 **BANG!**

"GAH!" Skarr shouted as a bullet slammed into him, knocking him back as his Aura shimmered.

Katz barely had time to react as another bullet was shot, hitting him just as he engaged his Aura. He looked up, just in time to spot Nancy Monroe lunge at him with her weapon in club form. She swung at his head which he barely avoided. She followed up with more strikes, forcing Katz to fall back as he dodged her strikes, unable to get a lock on her eyes to use his Semblance. He jumped back, pulling out another sphere from his satchel and tried to throw it at Nancy.

Just as he raised his arm a storm cloud shot out from behind Nancy and she quickly tossed a fire Dust crystal into the cloud, causing it to ignite with fire. The sphere Katz threw was instantly incinerated, burning it and the tear gas it had been carrying away. Katz grunted, turning around and fleeing as the cloud sped after him. Skarr in the meantime spotted another bullet flying at him and he deflected it with his sword.

He spotted the origin of the bullets: the leader of the Guardsmen and one of the best Huntsmen in the world, Quickdraw McGraw.

The horse Mobian quickly reloaded his pistol and aimed at Skarr. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Former disgraced member of the army, General Reginald Skarr. You still go by general, right? Even if you technically aren't a real soldier anymore?"

"I am always a soldier, cowboy." Skarr retorted as his sword shifted back into its rifle mode. "You really think that toy pistol will be enough?"

"Yippee kay yay, Skarr-face." Quickdraw smirked.

Skarr growled and prepared to fire when a barrage of bullet slammed into his Aura, forcing him back. Once the barrage ended he looked up and barely had the time to change his rifle back into a sword and block the massive claymore coming down on his head. The Fallen grunted, locking eyes with none other than Scotty Blake and quickly activated his Semblance.

Scotty grunted, feeling Skarr attempting to probe his mind but the Scotsmen's will was too strong. "Is that the best you can do?!"

Scotty pushed Skarr back and he followed up with a series of powerful slashes that Skarr could barely block.

"I've faced down the Grimm and their baby daddy. You Fallen might be tough but you're no giant tree ogre!" Scotty shouted, clashing his sword with Skarr's. "Now get lost!"

He raised his gun leg and shot Skarr right in the chest, making the Fallen lower his guard and followed up with a punch right to the face. Skarr flew back, slamming into a nearby rock so hard his Aura broke and his head rolled back, seemingly about to fall off. Just as he was about to fall unconscious the dark vein markings running along his skin seemed to pulse. Skarr's eye went wide, flashing red as the marking pulsed again and seemed to spread ever further.

"What is happening?" Quickdraw asked, leveling his pistol on Skarr.

"He's a Fallen and they're not easy to kill. I'd say that the Grimm part of him is healing the body and maybe activating a few of those powers the Fallen have." Scotty answered, sword in both hands as Skarr stood up.

The sound of bones cracking was heard but they healed. Skarr was panting now, more dark vein markings appearing from his eyes, both of them and spreading down his face and neck. His hands turned black with the fingers turning into claws.

"Get ready, horsey. Things are about to get a little rough." Scotty warned as Skarr opened his mouth and let out a terrifying roar.

Xxx

Sammael smirked, sensing a surge of power. "It seemed all that our dear general needed was a simple love tap."

Xxx

 **Name: General Reginald Skarr**

 **Species: Fallen**

 **Aura: Bright Purple**

 **Semblance: Domineer**

 **Description: Able to subdue and dominate the wills of his opponents. Only those with stronger wills such as Dracon and Scotty Blake are able to resist. Also has to maintain eye contact for it to work.**

 **Weapon: An assault rifle that can turn into a bastard broadsword**

 **(Skarr's weapon and abilities were made by Titanic X, author of GrimmFall: Dragon's Rising which Skarr first appeared in.)**

 **Fallen Abilities: Able to regenerate from wounds crippling and fatal to a normal human.**

 **Name: Katz**

 **Species: Mobian**

 **Aura: Black**

 **Semblance: Terror Infusion**

 **Description: His Semblance allows him to project terrifying images into his opponent's vision. It is highly effective in getting them to surrender or succumb to his will. However, it can be countered by throwing a flash bang grenade or disrupting his concentration with a loud racket. If his concentration on his opponent is broken, the victim will suffer a fever or fever-like symptoms for about a month until they recover.**

 **Weapon: A satchel bag carrying an assortment of weapons disguised as ordinary objects filled with explosives, gas canisters and other dangerous weapons.**

 **(Katz's Semblance and backstory were also by Titanic X, appearing first in GrimmFall: Dragon's Rising along with Skarr)**


	62. Chapter 62

_Accessing GrimmFall Database_

 _Accessing File: The Fallen_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Secret File Located Containing Updated Information_

 _Accessing Secret File: The Fallen History and Rank_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _FILE HAS BEEN SEALED ON ORDER BY PHIL KEN SEBBEN_**

 ** _PASSWORD REQUIRED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ENTER PASSWORD: *******_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PASSWORD ACCEPTED_**

 _Opening Secret File: The Fallen History and Rank_

 _History states that the Grimm arose during the time of the Emperor in Japan but recent discoveries suggest that not only have the Grimm walked the Earth before the time of the Emperor but so did the Fallen. The name 'Fallen' applies to humans and possibly others that have somehow been infused with the essence of Grimm, a feat never before thought possible and turns them into lethal killing machines that share the Grimm instinct to slaughter sentient life. These beings are considered extremely dangerous, able to wield any ability the Grimm have, making them more dangerous than possibly any other being on the planet._

 _The origin of the Fallen is shrouded in myths and legends but recent information has revealed that the early Fallen were savage like their Grimm counterparts but over the centuries they had evolved, becoming more intelligent and from that point they learned how to control their powers. It has been said that the first Fallen were born under the guidance of a Priestess who claimed to have connected with the Grimm and learned how to endow their powers onto mortals. This cult was from the Age of the Forgotten World and was believed destroyed but their legacy appears to have lived on in the current Fallen. The Grimm, while numerous only possess a special ability limited to each type while only sharing the ability to sense negative emotions._

 _Nevermore types are capable of flight and launching their feathers as sharp arrows. Deathstalkers possess a deadly poison in their stingers, King Taijitu are capable of burrowing underground to attack unsuspecting prey from below, a Geist is capable of possessing any object and use them to attack their enemy and there are rumors of some Grimm capable of creating other Grimm. The possibility of all these abilities and even more being wielded by a single being is cause for great concern since new forms of Grimm continue to be discovered. What little is known about the Fallen is that when they are born the Grimm find them and take them away to be raised among them which is surprising given the destructive nature of the Grimm._

 _Yet as a Fallen grows and matures they learn amazingly fast, sharing a bond with their Grimm caretakers and seem to have no need for sustenance like food and water. As children they resemble ordinary people, their heritage only shown as red eyes that can be hidden by color alteration. As they grow dark vein markings start to appear on their skin that turns pale. All Fallen feel an urge to slay their enemy, just like the Grimm and this instinct grows with age._

 _Evidence suggest that the Fallen appeared during the Time of Awakening, having appeared suddenly in Japan during an attempt to seal off the Pool of Darkness and ordered the Grimm to spread out across the world, leading to the Grimm populating the majority of the planet. As the Grimm spread new nest grounds were created with one example being the Darklands in America and these nesting grounds are favored as hiding places for the Fallen._

 _As of now three class of Fallen have been identified:_

 ** _Newborn_** _: All Fallen that have yet to show the dark vein markings are considered the youngest with only glowing red eyes during certain times identifying them as Fallen._

 ** _Noble_** ** _:_** _If a Fallen cannot master this instinct their powers grow out of control and consumes them from the inside. However if a Fallen can master their instinct to kill they become what is known as a Noble Class Fallen. This class of Fallen has yet to master their powers but has mastered the Grimm instinct to kill, capable of retaining reason and when their intelligence is combined with the natural enhanced abilities all Fallen share they become extremely dangerous._

 ** _Majesty_** ** _:_** _The rarest type of Fallen is the kind that masters both the instinct to kill and all the powers they carry, becoming what the research files refer to as Majesty Class. The Fallen known as Sammael and Moloch are rumored to be Majesty Class Fallen, giving a hint to how dangerous they are._

 _All Fallen are considered to be extremely dangerous and no one aside from Class V Huntsmen or powerful warriors like Major Glory are to engage them._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What do you consider to be a challenge?" Instead of TOM doing the lecture the file was accessed from none other than Sammael's lair in the Darklands through a See Grimm with the Fallen waving a hand as the file closed and instead showed several images.

Skarr fighting Scotty Blake, Mandy still a prisoner of the Blind Eye Society and Mandark plotting in his lair.

"A simple game or the potential to challenge yourself beyond all traditional rules? Without a challenge, life becomes stagnant, predictable. We draw strength that lurks inside that we did know existed once properly challenged. And gives us the ability to rise up and reach our true potential." Sammael grinned, eager to see the upcoming events.

Xxx

A man wearing a crimson robe opened a door, stepping into what appeared to be a laboratory from old horror movies. The walls along with the floor and ceiling were made of stone with various tools and chemical sets sitting on tables while in the center was a bird stand with a certain bird looking through a microscope. Lining the walls were monitors with the largest showing Mandy, still bound and gagged in her cell with a collar around her neck that suppressed her powers.

"Have you learned anything?" The robed man asked, staring coldly at the Fallen on the screen.

Professor Pericles lifted his head, his one seeing eye glancing at the screen. "She's every bit an enigma I anticipated. As far as we know no one has ever truly captured a Fallen and studied them before. I obtained a sample of her blood and these are the results." Pericles tapped a switch with his wing, showing the blood sample.

It was completely black unlike normal human blood.

"This blood contains a mixture of ordinary human blood and yet it has fused itself with the Dark Substance from which Grimm are made of. It explains why when a Fallen mature gain markings running down their bodies. The Dark Substance absorbs and fuses with the blood, enhancing the body's functions beyond ordinary humans. Such features include enhanced strength, denser muscles and bones, elimination of fatigue-producing toxins in the muscles and extremely precise senses, enhanced immune system that could potentially eliminate invading viruses and the cells do not seem to age nearly as much a human, suggesting that a Fallen could live for centuries." Pericles explained, bringing up scans he had taken of Mandy's body. "She was never human; she was born a Fallen which means she was somehow infected with the essence of Grimm before her birth. Yet the mother remained human and lived long enough to give birth before the Grimm came for her. So somehow, ordinary couples can give birth to Fallen. Truly amazing."

"She is only a newborn compared to others like the heretic Sammael and his ilk." The robed man grumbled. "I suppose the best way to kill her would be the cut her head off."

"She is still at the stage where anything fatal to a human could kill her. The Dark Substance has yet to fully evolve her to point of other Fallen."

"Good to know." The robed man smirked. "We can use what we learn from her to prepare for when our God enters this world and we have to remove the Fallen as a threat."

Pericles clicked a switch, turning the monitor. "All this information is valuable but the fact remains that the Fallen are nearly impossible to kill once they have reached Noble or even Majesty class. After all, they did nearly destroy the world in ancient times. These current ones however are extremely different from their predecessors, more intelligent and thus more formidable."

"That matters little now. The time of the Fallen and the Grimm are coming to an end. Our Lord and God, Cipher will see to it." The robed man replied. "She exists only as insurance to better learn against our enemy. In the meantime I have to see to the matter of other obstacles, such as those annoying children poking around Gravity Falls. Continuing studying our prisoner but be ready to terminate her on my order."

"As you wish." Pericles politely complied, waiting until the man was gone to look back at the blood sample. "It is a pity this blood cannot be harnessed for its remarkable potential but I have no interest in letting it consume me from the inside out. At the very least I can now say I have the honor of being the first to studying a growing Fallen before she reaches the next evolution. Now _I_ can make preparations for the future."

Inside her cell, Mandy opened her eyes to reveal them flashing red with a blackness creeping into the sclera. Though bound she could still feel and even hear the Grimm out there, reaching out to her underneath the nose of the cult idiots.

They had no idea what was coming.

Xxx

"As soon as I laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one. A maiden of absolute beauty and purity in a world so dark, possessing an extremely rare ability."

A pair of eyes surveyed a young girl on a giant screen before them, taking in every detail as she danced in her class.

"The power to make something she imagines be brought to life. The rarest of Semblance abilities."

The screen showed a large outline behind the girl who paid no mind as she continued to dance.

"A princess of a vast business dedicated to the betterment of mankind."

The screen then showed her leaving her home which happened to be a giant complex with the DexLab logo at the entrance.

"She is the key. Her power shows the connection of her bloodline to the great powers of ancient times given freely by the Guardians."

A hand tapped the keyboard, replacing the girl he had been spying on with a large ancient tablet depicting six figures with twelve symbols surrounding the world.

"Six Guardians who form the Spiral, giving twelve gifts to the world to ensure the Grimm do not spread beyond this world and out into the universe, the choice to use them for good or evil given freely to the ones who find them. Even if the gifts disappeared at the end of the Forgotten Age traces of their power remains in the descendants of their wielders."

One symbol was highlighted.

"Heart."

Followed by another.

"Creation."

The third was next.

"Destruction, Strength, Form, Soul, Mind, Nature, Sight, Bond, Youth and Ability." The person listed the symbols off one by one. "And this maiden and her blood is the key to finding one of them."

"So, she is the one." A young girl's voice said from behind.

The pair of eyes widened behind their glasses as the person turned around, facing the girl who spoke with a slightly subdued voice. "Yes, dear sister."

The younger girl seemed to observe the so-called maiden her brother had been watching. "She's the older sister of those DexLab kids."

"Yes. The inheritor of the Imagination Semblance." Her brother spoke carefully.

The brother knew what he was and he knew he was gifted with a brilliant mind, having engineered this entire company by himself with resources forwarded to him by the one who led him here. He feared no one, save his little sister who possessed a presence more demonic than his own. His sister who had still been growing in their mother when their original home was destroyed by the Grimm that had been summoned by their existence. He had seen to it their mother had been left only at death's door, alive and placed in a stasis chamber to allow her daughter to be born.

He had yet to fully terminate their mother, opting to leave her frozen in her tank and left to hover between life and death.

"I want to see this girl for myself." Olga Astronominov who preferred to be called her chosen name, Lalavava finally spoke. "Descended from a wielder or not. I hear she's top in dancing class."

"She is." Her brother, Mandark nodded.

"Sign me up and leave the rest to me." Lalavava ordered her brother who obeyed.

He would have been foolish to say no.

Xxx

 _Knock-knock_

"Ed? Ed, you in there?" Eddy carefully asked, knocking on the door to his friend's room but received no answer.

He would have been surprised if Ed had answered. Since Sarah's disappearance Ed had become a recluse, never coming out of his room which was now becoming a great concern to his friends. Ed's mother on the other hand had fallen into an even greater depression and barely seemed to leave her bedroom.

Everyone was becoming worried for the two and with good reason.

"Listen, Ed." Eddy knocked again. "Rolf knows what got your sister and we're going after it. He thinks its very dangerous and we're all idiots to just go after it but we're doing it. I didn't like Sarah at all because of how she treated you but I am going to do it because she was your sister. So if you feel coming along, meet us at Rolf's place and we'll track down that monster."

Eddy still got no answer but he didn't expect one. He simply turned and walked up the stairs, leaving his friend's house and met up with Nazz and Johnny.

"He's not coming?" Nazz asked worriedly.

"He'll come." Eddy replied. "He just needs time."

"Should we ask Kevin to join us?" Johnny asked, holding Plank close.

Kevin was another one of the cul-de-sac kids, living right next to Eddy which was something neither of them were happy about. His mother was a Huntress who passed away when he was a year old, leading his father to quit his job at a Dust factory to raise him. Living by his father's strict rules which he found frustrating Kevin to the point he often acted as a bully to others, especially Eddy and his friends until Nazz and Rolf both worked to put a stop to that. Fascinated with his bike when Kevin wasn't riding it he was working on upgrading it with various Dust powered equipment with plans to one day take off and never come back.

"Probably not. Rolf barely agreed to let us come with him. No way would he allow Keven and especially Jimmy to tag along." Nazz answered.

Jimmy himself was Sarah's best friend and the youngest of the cul-de-sac kids. He had been diagnosed with a disease leaving him weak and his parents often kept him from associating with other kids, fearing him of being too frail to be around others with the exception of Sarah who they believed would always protect him. In the wake of what had happened with Sarah Jimmy had been quarantined in his home until the matter was resolved.

At least that's what his parents had said.

"We can handle this without Shovel-chin and Daisy." Eddy cut in. "Besides this is personal for us. I won't sugarcoat it but I hated Sarah. She was a winy spoiled brat who just liked beating on Ed who was like the only person besides Jimmy who was ever nice to her for no good reason at all. But she was still Ed's sister and right now my best friend is torturing himself because of the freak Rolf couldn't put down back at his old home."

"That's not Rolf's fault Eddy and you know it. Rolf didn't mean for any of this to happen." Nazz said, defending their friend from Eddy's accusations.

"Well it happened anyways and we're making sure Stretch finishes off that freak this time for good." Eddy retorted. "So let's get moving."

With that said Eddy walked off in the direction of Rolf's house with Nazz and Johnny quickly following him. By the time they had reached the Son of a Shepard's house Rolf was already waiting for them, his armor on and a pitchfork in one hand.

"Be ready." Rolf simply said, holding his pitchfork up. "For we hunt."

"So how do we find this thing?" Eddy crossed his arms.

"Back in the Old Country the coward would always hide close by to stalk his prey." Rolf held out a piece of black fur. "This is its fur. We follow the scent."

The group watched as Rolf brought the fur to his nose and sniffed it, flinching heavily. "The taint of darkness sends a chill through Rolf's soul." He lowered his hand and sniffed the air. "But Rolf's nose can smell the foulness in the air. Follow Rolf."

The group shared a quick glance and started following Rolf as he led them down the street, coming upon a very creaky and dusty, yet stable mansion-like home located on the corner of the street near the Cul-de-Sac.

"It's hiding in that old dump?" Eddy asked as Rolf stopped in front of the dandelion field.

The kids of the Cul-de-Sac heard rumors that somebody (or something) ghastly and evil inhabited the abandoned house, as nobody seemed to know who previously lived there which was why it was never visited. The kids of the Cul-de-Sac have spread wild rumors about the previous owner of the house. Ed claimed that it is simply haunted and that nobody should look at it. Jonny thought that it was home to a mad logger that cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables, while Rolf claimed it was home to a provoked opera singer who lures children into the house with enchanted arias.

"Yes! It makes perfect sense. Of course the fiend would hide here." Rolf slashed several dandelions with his pitchfork. "Rolf sees through its charade. Stay close."

Rolf pushed his way through the field and onto the front porch, kicking the door down. The others followed him, seeing the inside of the house for the very first time, stepping into an antiquated living room with purple-painted walls, a stone fireplace, a curved stairway to the second floor, doors to other rooms and the entrance, a few sofas covered in sheets, tables, and a light fixture in the ceiling. Oddly, it made the house seem larger than it does outside.

Rolf sniffed the air, holding the pitchfork tightly in both hands. "The darkness is strong with this place. This is the coward's hideaway."

Johnny shivered as he looked around, coming upon an old music box. He touched it and cried out.

 _A music box playing as a little girl listens to it. Something sneaks up from behind the girl and she turns around, letting out a terrified scream…_

Johnny fell to the floor, clutching Plank to his chest. "Holy nuts!"

"Johnny?" Nazz and Eddy ran over and helped him stand up. "What's wrong?"

"I…I saw a little girl…She was holding that music box when…Something got her." Johnny shivered, looking away from the music box.

Nazz looked at the music box. "There's no one here, Johnny."

"No. There was someone here." Rolf cut in, looking at the music box. "Rolf thought this place would be home to evil opera singer but a greater evil has made its home here. Its taint is remembered, Johnny-Woodboy saw its work by touching the keepsake of a victim."

"So it has been here before?" Nazz asked, looking around nervously. "I thought it came from the Old Country."

"This creature has no home. It goes from place to place, finding prey to devour and then enters a period of slumber for a certain time." Rolf explains as he takes a candle and lights it. "Follow me and do not wander."

Rolf led them down a hallway, matching the house's theme and passed a second bedroom that was rather empty save a bunk bed, a wardrobe, and doors to the halls and bathroom and came upon a staircase.

"You think it's down there?" Eddy asked, looking down and seeing that it was very dark at the bottom.

"The beast can be anywhere." Rolf simply said.

"That's reassuring." Eddy scowled as Rolf began walking down the stairs. "This might be the part when Double D suggests we find a light switch."

Rolf led them down to the bottom of the stairs, stepping into the basement of the abandoned house. The room they were now in was a basic laundry room containing a washer, dryer, laundry sink, water heater, and a puddle of sludge on the floor.

"So gross…" Nazz whispered as Rolf continued forward, sniffing the air.

"Rolf can smell it and not just the infestations." Rolf stopped, pointing his pitchfork forward. "Come out, coward!"

A slamming sound was heard and everyone looked up, seeing the door at the top of the stairs slam shut. As they were looking up the sludge puddle slowly turned black and the room suddenly felt very cold. Johnny trambled, clutching Plank even tighter against his chest.

"Rolf?" Johnny asked.

"Compose yourself, Johnny Wood-boy. It seeks to feed on your fear." Rolf said, looking at the puddle of black sludge. "Rolf will not ask again. Come out, coward!"

The black sludge suddenly burst into black flames that gathered and rose up from the ground, forming into a serpentine dragon. It appeared to have horns protruding from the sides of its head, and its eyes are blank, white voids. Rolf stood his ground, glaring up at the monster while the others behind him staggered back, on the verge of having panic attacks.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!** " The monster known as Fenrir roared as it lunged at them!

Xxx

General Reginald Skarr should have been dead from the blow to head Scotty Blake gave him. However he was not a human being, he was a Fallen. A newborn Fallen compared to the likes of Moloch, Fenrir and Sammael. He did not have access to the same powers as the other Fallen since he was younger, relying on his weapon and Semblance instead. The primordial darkness inside him made him stronger than ordinary humans, eliminated obsolete functions like hunger and need for sleep.

And it helped heal wounds that would have been fatal if he had been a human.

As his wound healed the dark blood inside him reacted to the perceived threat, awakening old instincts he thought he had mastered.

 _Kill…_

The dark veins spread across Skarr's body as his one eye glowed red while the glass eye remained unchanged.

 _Kill._

He let out a snarl, glaring hatefully at Scotty Blake as the Scotsman tightened his grip on the handle of his claymore.

 _Kill!_

"He's becoming feral." Quickdraw noted, his pistol remaining trained on the Fallen.

"He's losing himself to his Grimm instincts." Scotty readied himself for the fight that was about to start.

 _Hunt._

 _Prey._

 _KILL!_

Skarr let out a demonic roar, his nails turning black and lengthening into claws and small horns sprouting from his forehead and lunged at the two Huntsmen.


	63. Chapter 63

_Warning_

 _Mobile System Compromised_

 _Override Initiated_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Override Failed_

 _System Shutting Down_

 _Reboot to Avoid Permanent Damage: Y/N?_

 _Y-E-S_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Reboot Initiated_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Accessing Memory Files_

 _Opening File: Day 411_

 _Joseph was standing in the office of Phil Ken Sebben, facing the mayor of GrimmFall himself as he pressed a switch. The wall on the right slid open, revealing some sort of painting depicting warriors facing creatures that appeared to be humanoid Grimm._

 _"Joseph, let me start by saying congratulations on how far you have come. From your early training days to the time you spent in the Darklands and have faced many powerful enemies. Your main mission has been to learn as much about the Fallen as you can and I've told you almost all I know…Except this." Sebben gestured to the painting. "This painting is an ancient depiction of a battle during the Forgotten Age, before the Time of Awakening."_

 _"Before the Time of Awakening? Wouldn't that mean the Grimm have been around even before the Emperor of Japan awoke them?" Joseph asked._

 _Sebben nodded. "Indeed it does. Despite modern history saying that the Grimm first awoke at that time there is evidence suggesting that they have awakened in earlier times. Each time this has happened, there has been an event in which somehow the people of those times learned how to fight against the Grimm for a certain amount of time before the Grimm suddenly become dormant and the source that created them sealed. The Time of Awakening would be considered just another part of the cycle, except this time the Grimm did not go dormant when the Pool of Darkness was sealed away and I believe we both know what happened."_

 _"The Fallen." Joseph guessed._

 _Sebben nodded. "Through the cycles the Fallen had somehow evolved until they have become what they are today and I have a theory as to how this was possible. It all starts with a woman who led a cult to worshipping the Grimm, claiming she could communicate with them and share their powers with people even though it should have been impossible. This cult was known as the Daughters of the Grimm."_

 _"The Daughters of the Grimm." Joseph softly repeated. "So how did she create the Fallen?"_

 _"I am not sure entirely but I believe she somehow infused her female followers with the essence of Grimm and this led to them giving birth to first generation of Fallen." Sebben answered, watching as Joseph's optics flashed in shock._

 _"They…gave birth to the Fallen…That would mean they were born half human and half Grimm!" Joseph realized._

 _Sebben nodded again. "And when their powers awoke they mutated into monsters, overwhelmed by their Grimm instincts to kill. They slaughtered what was left of the cult and then went on a killing spree. Thankfully the warriors of that time managed to stop them by sealing the source of the Grimm and sending them back into dormancy. That action caused the Fallen to lose their powers, forced back to being human just as the Forgotten Age ended in a cataclysm that changed the entire world. The land broke apart into smaller lands, with the Pool of Darkness becoming part of the land that would one day become Japan."_

 _"And…The surviving Fallen?" Joseph slowly asked._

 _"Left behind descendants would unknowingly carry the essence of Grimm inside them through the generations until the Time of Awakening." Sebben answered, pushing the button and the wall slid back down, hiding the painting. "When the Grimm awoke, the dormant essence in those descendants would awaken and fuse with them from the inside out. But the Fallen were completely changed this time which I believe had something to do with the poison the Emperor had intended to use to destroy the pool. The essence still slowly consumed them but it slowly bonded with them as they grew and the Grimm protected them as they grew and the few that mastered their powers were soon driven to aid the Grimm. I believe the Emperor's poison had in fact given the Dark Substance a form of life that spread through the Grimm and created the new Fallen that we have come to know today."_

 _"But…That means that reason Fallen are born is because of their families having the essence of Grimm in them!" Joseph exclaimed. "And what about the newborn Fallen of today, like Skarr? He was born a Fallen so that meant one of his parents carried the essence. Why did it wait for him and not his ancestors?"_

 _"I believe because the essence of Grimm inside the human bodies did not simply die over time or in battle. Instead they passed themselves on with each new potential Fallen that is born, replacing the previous ones that die. It is hard to tell just how many Humans or even Faunas that have been infected with this 'Grimm strain'. Mobians remain safe since the original Fallen survivors only bred with other humans at the time." Sebben explained carefully. "That's the reason why some Fallen are born. The Grimm essence passed down through the lines and when one dies the essence awakens in another at the right time and slowly begins changing them into a Fallen."_

 _"Is there a way to detect this strain in people who aren't converted?" Joseph asked, taking all of this knowledge in._

 _"I am not sure. Truth be told it's possible the Grimm and their very essence has embedded themselves so deep that they have become not just part of the planet but part of its people as well." Sebben admitted._

 _"Then…For now we'll have to focus on the current Fallen." Joseph said, forming a plan. "We know of Fallen like Skarr, Sammael and Moloch. They are among the strongest we know of and if we can stop them we can gain an advantage."_

 _"It will still be difficult, given the strength we have seen from the current ones and even formidable ones like Skarr are still newborns among the more powerful ones like Sammael and Moloch." Sebben pointed out._

 _Joseph nodded. "We know where Sammael hides and that Skarr and Moloch won't be far away. What do you know about the others?"_

 _Recording Ended_

Xxx

"When you are faced with a plague how do you best stop it? Do you spend days, months, perhaps even years finding a cure? Wait for it to die out after it has infected who knows how many? A plague is not an ordinary enemy and has been known to be one of the greatest harbingers of death in the world." TOM lectured, closing the recording. "It can spread across an entire world so as long as there is something to carry it and keep it alive. So, how do you defeat something that clings to life inside the bodies of every living thing? Can you defeat it or simply struggling to not be infected is the only way to stay alive?"

Xxx

 **BOOM!**

Katz rolled out of the way as Ashley transformed her club into its rocket launcher form and fired several rockets at him. The Mobian serial killer had expected an easy mission with the chance to exact some sweet personal revenge on a rather old annoyance but found himself seriously outmatched by the Hurricane Sisters. The two girls utilized teamwork, one attacking while the other covered the attacker to keep Katz from trying to counterattack or use his Semblance on either one of them. It didn't help that Katz's own so-called partner offered no help at the moment.

"Sammael should have sent someone actually reliable." The Mobian muttered as he took cover behind a large rock. "This is why I prefer working alone or at least have the option of choosing who I want working with me."

To be fair it wasn't as if Katz could have just requested someone else or asked if he could work alone.

He had done horrible things that led to him being hunted and he had no nowhere to run until he was offered a place deep in the Darklands. His ambitions, his cruelty and his joy of bringing absolute terror on anyone in his way had brought his current employer to him.

Sammael had promised him wealth, power and status and he had accepted without hesitation.

The chance to be feared had been his greatest desire.

But at the time he had understood one important fact: Sammael had only a few equals standing in his way and all he truly needed was to remove those obstacles.

Katz was not an equal.

He was a follower but cared little as long as he got what he wanted.

"HAAAAAA!" A shout from above made Katz jump and roll forward as Nancy Monroe jumped over the rock he had been using for cover and swung her club at him.

Katz spun around and unsheathed his claws. "I do hate having to get my claws dirty."

The two fighters then attacked, Ashley using her club and Katz using his claws. Ashley used her club for defense from Katz who repeatedly struck at her with his claws. Luckily Ashley was able to block them all and was careful not to look in Katz's eyes and risk being caught in his Semblance. Katz lashed out with his tail, grabbing Nancy by the leg and pulled it out from under her.

Nancy fell to the ground on her back and Katz moved to grab her head, planning to ensnare her in his Semblance. Just before he could touch her a familiar dark cloud slammed into him and knocked him back a few feet. Ashley Monroe walked forward, calling back her dark cloud and produced two Dust crystals, yellow and green.

Wind and Lightning.

The dark cloud surrounded her and took the crystals into it, causing a surge of energy from them that made the cloud grow larger. Katz looked up, watching as the dark cloud grew and expanded, sound of thunder echoing from above and howling winds slamming into him, making him cover his face to keep from going blind. Ashley had used her Dust crystals and combined them with her storm cloud Semblance, upgrading from a mere storm to a hurricane. Katz jumped back, his feline instincts telling him to run and the flash of lightning scorching the ground where he had previously stood.

'This is not what I signed up for.' Katz thought, scowling as he started running. 'I was so close to getting revenge on that tin can as well. If Skarr was working with me like he was supposed to those girls would not be any trouble. How can a Fallen fail to kill two Huntsmen?'

In the meantime Skarr was approaching Scotty and Quickdraw, his arms turning black with claws sprouting from his fingers and his red eye glowing. He lunged at the two, trying to skewer them with his claws but the two Huntsmen dodged and went on the counterattack, Quickdraw shooting the Fallen in the face and torso while Scotty viciously slashed away with his claymore. However after each attack Skarr immediately healed and his fingers grew in length as he swiped at the two hunters again.

"WAIT!" Suddenly X jumped in, only to be stabbed through the legs, arms and grazed his neck. "…Ow! I have been waiting to show up again and this is what I get? Did I complain too much?"

Skarr grunted, tossing X aside and looked around just as a white blur slammed into him and kicked him in the face. Quickdraw aimed and shot Skarr point blank in the face several times, pushing the Fallen back. With each hit Skarr let out a grunt as the dark markings on his skin grew and spread further. His arm lashed out, grabbing his broadsword which he had dropped earlier. Upon grabbing his weapon the blackness spread into the sword, lengthening and sharpening it as Skarr swung at Quickdraw.

The horse Mobian grunted as he ducked and turned into a white blur again, moving around Skarr and shot at him several times before regrouping with Scotty.

"You have super speed for a Semblance? Guess it fits, you being a horse and all." Scotty commented.

Quickdraw scoffed. "Go blow it out your pipes. What's happening with this guy?"

"He's going berserk, literally." Scotty answered as Skarr spun around, spotting the two. "Fallen at this guy's stage can lose control when pushed."

"So how do we take him down?" Quickdraw reloaded his pistol.

"Push him to the limit. Fallen can't use Aura when using their Grimm based powers such as creating or enhancing their weapons. If that dark stuff covers his entire body he can't rely on Aura to protect himself or even use his Semblance." Scotty quickly explained. "And in his berserker state he's like any other Grimm you slay. Go for the head."

"Good enough for me." Quickdraw pointed his pistol at Skarr. "All right, big boy. Draw."

Skarr lunged again, swinging his enlarged sword down and created a crater where the two hunters had previously stood.

"RAH!" Scotty jumped forward, head-butting Skarr in the face and causing the Fallen to stagger.

Quickdraw jumped in, using his Semblance and shot Skarr in the good eye for extra measure. Scotty then swung his blade, cutting past the blackness covering the shoulder and actually drew blood.

"My blade's enchanted with Celtic runes and Dust. It can harm anything Grimm based, even that flimsy Blood Shield I've seen you Fallen use to harden your bodies." Scotty remarked as Skarr staggered back. "I've been around long enough to know about most of your powers."

Xxx

" _Skarr and Katz are failing. Katz is running with his tail between his legs and Skarr is useless against the Scotsmen._ " Moloch spat. " _I knew it was a mistake to trust them._ "

"In Skarr's defense, Scotty Blake is a dangerous opponent that no one should ever underestimate. Not even obliterating his body was enough to keep him down." Sammael replied, relaxing on his throne.

" _So what do you suggest? Wait for time to turn him into an old cripple again?_ " Moloch retorted.

"Hardly." Sammael rolled his eyes. "Skarr was bound to eventually face this test. It seems appropriate that it would happen because of the Scotsman. We'll wait and see how this turns out."

Xxx

Scotty Blake, AKA the Scotsman had seen many things in his life, both the previous and the current one. He was the leader of a clan of warriors, fighting against legions of evil and even took on an apprentice. Of course right now he was fighting against a member of the legions of evil while leaving the training of his apprentice to an associate he knew he could trust. Lou Beatles was after all one of the best combat specialists in the world and he even knew a few methods of training that would make little Fanny even stronger when Scotty returned.

CLANG!

That is _if_ he made it back.

Skarr's sword was now ablaze with red fire and he constantly slashed at Scotty, attempting to hack him to bits. The Scotsman blocked with his claymore, his own considerable skills more than enough to keep up with the Fallen that was completely covered head to toe in the familiar blackness he had only seen from one other in another timeline. Skarr now towered over the Scotsman, almost completely pitch black with spikes sprouting from his joints, his glass eye remaining white while his other eye was completely red like a Grimm and four horns sprouting from his head. This form showed that the Grimm essence inside Skarr had now completely consumed him.

He was now left to somehow regain control of himself or fall prey to his own instincts.

Not that Scotty would give him the chance.

Scotty channeled his Aura into his claymore, causing the Celtic runes to appear as he swung his blade, easily cutting through Skarr's sword much to its owner's surprise. Scotty then aimed to thrust his blade through Skarr's chest and end the Fallen for good when the ground suddenly shook and a Deathstalker blasted out of the ground with a shriek.

"Oh for the love of-" Scotty ducked as the Deathstalker launched its stinger at him and he swung his blade up, cutting the stinger off.

The Deathstalker shrieked in pain but had no time to do anything else as Quickdraw jumped on its head and fired a quick round between the eyes. He jumped off as it died and its body dissolved into a mist that quickly vanished. Scotty quickly turned around to finish Skarr but to his irritation the Fallen had disappeared.

"Seems he ran off." Quickdraw remarked, holstering his pistol.

"No. He didn't have the sense to retreat." Scotty replied, sheathing his sword. "Fallen aren't much for thinking when they are like that."

"So what happened?"

"He had help."

Xxx

Katz had no idea when it happened but he suddenly found himself back in a very familiar place and he wasn't sure things were going to go well.

"Katz, did you find the trip back here a little surprising?"

Katz felt a chill but he tried to brush it off as he faced his employer who remained relaxed on his throne. Moloch was off to the side, hiding in the shadows. "There was a…unexpected complication."

"An unexpected complication." Sammael softly repeated, leaning to the side with a hand propped to lean his head on. "I suppose you didn't even lay your hands on the spirit I sent you and your partner to retrieve."

"We ran into Huntsmen, one of them being Scotty Blake." Katz quickly explained. "Skarr was absolutely no help at-"

Sammael held up a hand, silencing Katz as he stood up. "Scotty Blake was occupied with Skarr, leaving you to deal with two Huntresses who managed to outwit with their teamwork. They seemed to understand the dangers of looking in your eyes. I suppose that is the price one pays for having the reputation of a dangerous serial killer. Those two covered their bases when they faced you in combat."

Katz remained silent as Sammael slowly approached and paced around him.

"I consider myself a reasonable man, Katz. I am capable of many things, even forgiveness. I can forgive failure so as long as the circumstances show that it was not caused by…Internal problems. I can forgive defeat since in a war it is absolutely impossible to avoid a loss or defeat." Sammael stopped in front of Katz. "But the one thing I _refuse_ to forgive is cowardice. Retreat is one thing but running away is another. I had assigned you to this mission to properly test you and your skills. You have a history of letting your guard down and running away…Literally with your tail between your legs."

Katz bristled but he dared not say or do anything.

"It seems I was mistaken to send you on this mission, considering who you were up against." Sammael remarked, surprising the Mobian as he returned to his throne. "Tell me Katz, if I offered you the chance to prove yourself again would you accept?"

"Yes." Katz nodded.

Sammael smiled, _not_ putting Katz to ease. "You see, there is a situation with Skarr I need your help to solve."

"A situation?"

"Yes." Sammael raised a hand and the sound of chains unlocking behind Katz was heard.

The Mobian serial killer turned around, skin paling and eyes widening as Skarr in his corrupted form emerged from the shadows.

"Allow me to introduce General Reginald Skarr with a bit of a makeover." Sammael chuckled lightly. "He had a bit of an episode during his battle. We need to see if he can actually overcome this episode or just leave him down in the pit. This is where you come in, Katz."

"Wh-What?" Katz took a step back.

"Distract him long enough for him to take back control." Sammael leaned back, smiling as the show was about to start. "Do not worry. I have no intention of letting him kill you. Failure or not I do not overlook any potential I see."

Katz looked up as Skarr loomed over him, shaking now.

A moment later a scream followed by a primal roar was heard throughout the fortress.

Xxx

 **Name: Quickdraw McGraw**

 **Aura: White with a mix of black**

 **Semblance: Quicksilver**

 **Description: Quickdraw is able to move so fast it almost appears like he is teleporting from one point to another. He can even use it to reload his pistol much faster than a normal eye can see.**

 **Weapon: Pistol loaded with ordinary bullet and Dust shells.**


	64. Chapter 64

_Opening File: Huntsmen Academies_

 _Established at the beginning of the Silver Age of Huntsmen these academies were built for the sole purpose training humanity's greatest protectors against the Grimm Horde and other threats that exist in the far corners of the world. The inspiration for these academies came from when the Emperor traveled across the world, teaching the secrets of Aura to the bands of warriors and learning skills from them in turn. Originally Huntsmen and Huntresses were either freelancers that chose to fight against the Grimm due to a sense of responsibility, driven by a vendetta, or soldiers trained to fight against the Grimm in service of their nation. However some were also driven by ideas of fame and fortune, lacking the willingness to put one's safety at risk for the sake of others or wishing for personal reward._

 _While Huntsmen and Huntress have existed for centuries they were considered bounty hunters, masked vigilantes, magic users and in some areas with strong ideas concerning the natural order of the universe: heathens. Eventually Huntsmen and Huntresses had appeared in the largest recorded number in history of the United States of America, coming together in a small town that would one day grow to become the city of GrimmFall and a movement to militarize them was launched, demanding all hunters reveal themselves and submit to recruitment into the military which led to many hunters retiring for fear of their friends and family and because they had originally become hunters to fight Grimm, not to become party to the agenda of any one government. While hunters would continue to operate in the following years it was not until a Huntsman by the name of Phil Ken Sebben entered the realm of politics and the appearance of Major Glory that many hunters came out of retirement or showed themselves. Major Glory would meet and gather many veteran Huntsmen to his side, forming the Justice Friends with the strongest, leading the new community._

 _In the meantime Phil Ken Sebben would establish a new system that would lead Huntsmen and Huntresses to be registered they would remain independent from the military and government authority, exercising considerable political connections and, according to rumor, blackmail against the most hardline opposition. The town that was the center of the new Huntsmen community expanded to form GrimmFall, the city with the largest number of Huntsmen in America. It was also during this time the Huntsmen Academies would be established, starting with Nevernest Academy in GrimmFall that would fall under Sebben's authority while at the same time becoming mayor of GrimmFall._

 _To gain admittance one must first show basic knowledge of combat, Aura and Semblance as well as forging a unique weapon. Schools will often have classes dedicated for teaching basic combat to those who wish to become Hunters, centering around hand-to-hand and weapon training. It is possible to be recognized as official Hunters and assigned a team without attending Nevernest Academy but they have to be approved first by the Hunter committee. Nevernest would not be the first official Huntsmen Academy to be established as other countries would quickly follow._

 _In Japan, the land had already had a large number of hunters due to the fact that it was the land where the Grimm had first appeared. A secret temple had been established at the base of the mountain where the Pool of Darkness had been sealed for the purpose of training warriors to guard and keep the source of the Grimm contained would eventually evolve, becoming Yamanouchi Academy in the wake of the Silver Age of Huntsmen in America. Rather than establishing a standard entrance exam to be taken by certain age range the academy permits students from all age groups to attend, from as young as grade school level to as high as college or university. As a result of this, students (including transferees) are only required to maintain a respectable and consistent grade average in order to attend continuously with the teams being chosen during the college year like the other academies._

 _A similar approach would be taken in China with a temple evolving into an academy, known as the Jade Academy originally called the Jade Palace that had originally trained students in the martial arts, primarily Kung-Fu. Unlike the other academies the Jade Academy's location is a highly kept secret from the majority of China's populace, run by a council of masters and a single grandmaster with their identities kept a state level secret, with any attempting to unmask them meeting unfortunate ends far before ever coming close._

 _Students are chosen and led to the academy which is said to be hidden deep in a very thick forest that many have attempted to find but all have failed, either giving up or persevering long enough to be noticed and dealt with silently. Once there, the students are put through training designed to instill both discipline and wisdom in them, encouraging them to follow a more independent path of their own making regardless of political interests. Several rumors have circulated that among the school's many unknown courses there is a class which teaches control of chi energy, alleged to be another word for Aura or an alternative form of energy available to Humans along with Faunus and Mobians depending on who is asked. Rumors have stated that the Jade Academy also serves takes in orphans, rescuing them and bringing them to be raised in the Academy._

 _In England, Huntsman once took on a more militant role in service to the Royal Family, driven by patriotism and oaths rather than conscription. Knights were a popular choice for Huntsman training back in the day, but this expanded overtime as traditions gave way to necessity, leading to anyone from any level of society being permitted to undergo training in unlocking and utilizing their Aura. To this day the Skyfall Academy, located in Scotland, is the primary education center for Huntsmen born in the United Kingdom._

 _Speculation has risen in recent years regarding accusations against Skyfall regarding alleged programs which select students possessing special aptitude which would make them suitable for work in espionage. These students screened for recruitment into the British Secret Service are typically orphaned and lack in a wide reaching social life, enabling them to take on more morally grey tasks without concern for repercussion against personal associates. There is not yet any verification to these rumors, with the only 'evidence' being illegally disclosed documents claimed to be stolen from Skyfall Academy's secret archives._

 _In Russia, Huntsmen training and military training has been one and the same. While the Grimm are not as common in colder regions throughout the world Russia has not been spared their attacks and has adapted to protect its interests both within and beyond its borders. While Aura training may be standard for all soldiers as well as independent combat schools, the only true Huntsmen to come out of Russia are trained in Outer Haven Academy, a veritable fortress which also doubles as a high value military base. Students are traditionally put into the field under supervision earlier than in other academies, facing off against weaker Grimm after being cleared for combat and working their way up into more dangerous missions, often working cooperatively with the armed forces of Russia as well as other countries depending on the location and situation._

 _In Mexico, Huntsmen almost always wear masks to hide their identities, starting at a young age as they attend Lucha Academy and will do so possibly even into retirement. Tag team wrestling is especially prevalent in this academy, particularly matches with three-member teams, called trios. The primary fighting style taught here is professional wrestling that more agile and perform more aerial maneuvers than professional wrestlers in other countries, who more often rely on power and hard strikes to subdue their opponents. They often are pitted against each other but sometime will also be pitted against captured Grimm for the purpose of improving their training._

 _Unlike the standard four member teams, the hunters of Lucha Academy prefer to sort their teams into trios much like the wrestling matches. Entrance into the academy begins at a young age and accepts transferees much like Yamanouchi Academy, only needing a wrestling outfit and mask with the teachers teaching them the fighting styles. No weapons are required and are often forbidden in the wrestling matches but many like El Tigre keep weapons close by in case of Grimm attack or for fighting against criminals. Hunters are not the only ones to wear masks as criminals and 'supervillains' will also wear masks, keeping their identities secret._

 _It is said to lose one's mask brings great shame to the wearer and their family._

 _Other countries throughout the world possess their own academies such but these six stand as the most famous and successful of them all as well as the most successful method. Dictators may attempt to form their own personal army of Huntsmen, but in the end the threat of the Grimm Horde has led to many aspiring tyrants being forced into a position of disadvantage, typically because of their own actions generating such intense negative emotions to attract the horde in numbers too great to be fought off. Other nations would institute rigid programs but would find a deficit of trained and experienced huntsmen willing to assist in training conscripted trainees or be faced with the issue of people torn away from their families suddenly possessing power beyond normal parameters and an inclination to use it against their captors._

 _In the end, the system of academies has been proven as the most effective method of training future generations of Huntsmen to stand against the Grimm Horde in sufficient numbers for society to maintain a semblance of normality._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Schools are often seen as the bane of one's childhood despite their good intentions and even having the best memories. They are meant to be places of learning but it can be very difficult at times. Some people are smarter but that can lead to them being outcasts. Others can be popular but that might be the only thing they have going for them." TOM stood up as the file closed and paced around the bridge. "We all want our lives to be better but we have to learn how we can make them better. So we have to work hard, learn all we can and work our way through any trouble that might come our way. Many believe a reward comes from hard work and you know the saying: nothing ever comes free."

Xxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Johnny jumped back, barely making it in time as the monster bit down on the floor he had previously been standing on. Fenrir had trapped and cornered its enemies, the Son of a Shepard being it prime target. The monster remained in mist form as Rolf stabbed at it, remaining intangible to his strikes.

 _You cannot harm me this time, Son of a Shepard._

"You coward." Rolf growled, gripping his pitchfork as the dark cloud with the dragon face. "You still do not dare to show yourself to the face!"

 _I am here to finish what I started. Last of the Shepards, time to join your ancestors._

"We shall see."

Fenrir lashed out with shadow tentacles at Rolf who blocked with his pitchfork and slashed at the tendrils. He was keeping the beast back but it was clear Rolf and the others were all at disadvantage. Nazz couldn't use her Semblance in a dark basement, Johnny and Eddy were not strong enough to face the monster and Rolf was forced between attacking and defending his friends.

It was not going well.

Fenrir dived into the floor, his mist form dissolving through the ground and a second later the entire basement shook. Cracks began forming along the floor and shot towards the Peach Creek kids who quickly jumped out the way. The force underneath floor slammed into the wall, causing more cracks to travel up the walls and even onto the ceiling.

"We've got to get out of here!" Nazz cried out as the basement continued shaking.

"Find your way back upstairs and leave the house!" Rolf said, standing firm in the shaking room. "Rolf shall buy you time!"

"You really are suicidal, aren't you?" Eddy brushed some dust out of his hair. "I am not letting you stay here to get killed. We clobber this thing, or bust!"

Rolf grunted, getting annoyed with Eddy's stubborn attitude that was distracting him from facing down his sworn enemy. It didn't help that Fenrir was now hiding in the walls, plotting its next move during all the commotion.

He needed to focus his strength on vanquishing his mortal enemy here and now.

Unfortunately he would not get the chance as the ceiling cracked apart and began to collapse. The group was scattered, forced to run to anyplace that would allow them cover or an escape as the room was buried in rubble.

Xxx

Artemis and Connor had woke early, taking the chance to wash before leaving their room and meet Master Monk Guan who was waiting for them and offered them a place to eat. The two accepted, seeing no reason to refuse and followed him.

As they walked Master Monk Guan took the time to show them the temple they were in. "The Jade Academy was originally a temple where young students came to learn Kung-Fu and other forms of martial arts for the purpose of defending oneself and other along with attempting to find inner peace. Of course since those times there have been many changes. When the Silver Age of Huntsmen began this place was chosen to be made into China's official Huntsmen Academy. Of course its location remains a secret known only to a handful outside and all who come here are sworn to secrecy."

They walked past a window, seeing a vast courtyard with a fountain in the center and surrounded by vast forests. As they continued walking they walked past a few classes, hearing the lectures from the teachers.

"We teach many subjects here since as a hunters, we must understand the world around us. That includes understanding languages, geography and history alongside fighting and discipline." Monk Guan explained as they passed a class where the students were practicing martial art poses. "We have made many changes to this place over the years. If you wish to remain a bit longer to learn more I'll see to it you get the password to the LAN."

"Lan?" Connor glanced at Artemis.

"Local area- wait, hold the phone. You have Wi-Fi in a Shaolin Temple?" Artemis could not help but ask.

"Of course. Everyone else has it." Monk Guan smiled as he looked back at Artemis with a wink. "We're not savages."

They then came upon a great hall with large tables lined in rows for people to eat and at the end was a long table carrying vast amounts of food. The hall was already filled with students, eating and conversing at the tables but many of them stopped and quickly bowed to Monk Guan as he walked past them, sparing Artemis and Connor only a glance before returning to their meals. The students wore what appeared to be a school uniform consisting of a red and black jacket over a white undershirt with a red sash marked with what appeared to be the school's logo and the males wearing dark trousers and the females wearing red skirts.

Many of them also showed animal traits and some even like anthropomorphic animals but the two Young Justice members made no comment since they had seen much stranger things. Artemis and Connor had no trouble picking out what they wanted to eat and followed Monk Guan to a table.

"The place the Grandmaster spoke of will be a long journey and keeping the location of this academy must be kept secret at all times." Monk Guan explained as they began eating. "A great forest surrounds this place, created by the Grandmaster himself and a barrier keeps it hidden from all eyes, including electronic, Grimm and even Fallen."

"He's the one who brought us here too. From across the entire world." Artemis noted, eating her noodles.

Monk Guan nodded. "The Grandmaster can see a great distance with his vision able to pierce earth, cloud, shadow and possibly even the flesh. He could influence the vines Moloch used to pull you under the ground and manipulated them into bringing you here."

"And the other two with us?" Connor questioned.

"He felt that it was better if you were separated. Less chance of this place being found. The Grandmaster shields this academy from the eyes of Sammael and the other Fallen but if he been a second slow such as bringing more than the two of you here the chances of this place being found would have been much greater. All I can say is that they are safe and out of the hands of the Fallen." Monk Guan answered calmly. "The Grandmaster's abilities allow him to see beyond what the normal mind perceives. I can only surmise he believed they would be needed elsewhere for the time being."

Artemis and Connor shared a glance but said nothing else on the matter.

"What can you tell us about this place?" Connor asked, changing the subject.

"Only that it is guarded by ancient forces and they will attack us the moment we set foot in the temple. You will have to act fast." Monk Guan's features took a very serious turn.

"Mystic forces?" Artemis asked to which Monk Guan nodded. "Fantastic. We don't even have Zatanna with us."

"I will be escorting you there. I know the way and I have experience with the kind of obstacles we will face." Monk Guan stated. "We will leave when you both feel ready. For now, focus on eating and gathering your strength. You will need it."

Artemis and Connor shared another glance, their past experiences already telling them this was not going to be easy.

Xxx

Nazz groaned, rubbing her head as she managed to sit up and look around, finding herself in a room full of mirrors. "Rolf? Eddy? Johnny?"

Looking back she saw the previous room she had been standing in while facing that monster named Fenrir had collapsed.

"Oh no." Nazz whispered as she rushed back in, trying to peer through the debris pile. "Rolf, Eddy, Johnny? Can you guys hear me?"

A grunt was heard before something; or rather someone pushed their up and tossed a few large pieces of the ceiling off their back.

"Rolf!" Nazz called out, barely able to see the Son of a Shepard from the mirror room. "Are you okay?"

"Rolf is fine, Go-go Nazz girl." Rolf grunted, flexing his shoulder. "Is they anyone with you?"

"No." Nazz shook her head. "I am not sure what happened."

"We must hurry and find them before the coward devours them, mind, spirit and body." Rolf picked up his pitchfork. "Come, Go-go Nazz-girl. We will find the others and slay the demon."

Xxx

"I see. Very well, do what you can." Phil Ken Sebben ended the call before directing his attention to Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs. "Our team in Nowhere faced an unexpected complication and lost the spirit named Skulker."

"What happened?" Briggs asked professionally while standing before Sebben's desk.

"The Fallen known as General Reginald Skarr and the Mobian serial killer Katz appeared and attacked the spirit while he possessed the frame of Joseph Matthews. Scotty Blake along with the others drove them off but not before seemingly triggering the next evolution of Fallen inside Skarr." Sebben stood up, turning to face the giant window wall allowing a complete view of the city. "That means in time he will either gain control of his instincts and advance to the next level, becoming a Noble class Fallen or he will succumb and be left to rot in the Pit of Hate until Sammael decides to set him loose."

"Skarr already had advanced military training when he was just a newborn. If he does master his Grimm powers he will be an even greater threat." Briggs stated. "And with the loss of the spirit they will have to try and track down the lab on their own."

"I have faith they will succeed. Right now we will focus on what we know." Sebben turned around, pacing around his desk while picking up his coffee. "We know that one of them appeared in Japan and is now under the protection of Genki Sanban. We've made plans to set up all the proper and legal documents for her so no one will question her origins. She cannot attend school right now due to the lack of necessary information at the moment but I believe Genki will take the time to ensure she has all the education she needs and if things go well she could possibly enroll to Yamanouchi in the next few years."

"Given Genki's way of teaching I actually pray the girl will not be traumatized for life." Briggs admitted with a small smile.

"Then there is the new of two more appearing in the Jade Academy in China. Apparently the reason why they were split up and sent to these locations was because of Grandmaster Tam Sung. I received a message with the same warning I was given by Sanban." Sebben continued, sipping his coffee. "The message also stated there is one other, a girl who was left somewhere here in America but was placed somewhere safe. I also believe that the Gem Fusion that attacked Beach City has a direct connection with our visitors from another world."

"And now it's possible that fusion is in the hands of Sammael." Briggs frowned. "Are we sure that is all of them?"

"All that we know of and we do not yet know if there will be more. Scotty Blake and Quickdraw McGraw were the nearest available Hunstmen I could trust to make to it Nowhere quick and the Hurricane Sisters were already stationed there. I believe they might be in need of help." Sebben replied. "For now they will be taking Dracon to a place Scotty knows will get him repaired. I will take that time to call in some additional help. Who knows how long before we have another catastrophe like the one in Beach City?"

Xxx

"I have a headache too, buddy." Johnny groaned, rubbing his large head as he staggered down the hall.

Johnny had relied on his Semblance, turning Plank into a wooden vine that latched onto piece of the staircase and pulled him away as the ceiling collapsed. They made it to the staircase and ran up to the door where Johnny used his Semblance to manipulate the wood in the door to split open for him.

"That was close, wasn't it though? Man, that thing was freaky." Johnny continued speaking to his 'friend' as he walked down the hall. "That thing…I thought Grimm were out of this world. I wonder if the guys made it out."

…

"Yeah, I know. We got to find the others."

…

"Rolf has got to be crazy fighting something like that."

…

"Well, maybe if we can find the others we-"

…

"What do you mean I'm in your will, Plank?" Johnny asked, continuing his trek through the seemingly endless hall.

Xxx

After eating breakfast Raven had quickly set about learning about this new dimension she was in and what she had learned so far concerned her. Muriel had provided her own experience and provided her books on the history of this dimension. A world populated by a destructive force known as the Grimm that hunted down and killed people. They were described as giant creatures made of pure darkness, white skull like faces resembling masks and red eyes having the ability to sense negative emotions.

The description of the Grimm made Raven think back to the man with red eyes and dark markings she had fought before.

Did he have some sort of connection with these Grimm?

 _'The Grimm attacks anything with an Aura which is what all living things possess. An aura is energy created by the soul that Grimm can sense, especially when a soul gives off feelings of negativity such as anger, hate and fear. The only living things that the Grimm do not attack are animals except over territory disputes. The Grimm have no Aura because they no soul, apparently existing as perhaps the very manifestation of darkness.'_ Muriel had explained earlier.

Raven had read up on many mystical creatures but nothing she had read about was similar to these Grimm. She later read up on the warriors known as Huntsmen that hunted these Grimm and protected the innocent from danger. They used this Aura as the source of power, using abilities similar to meta-humans to fight against the Grimm. She thought back to her own powers that allowed her project her soul-self for various purposes such as merging small parts of her soul with objects to take control of them, project herself into the minds of others or even use her soul as a mental attack.

It seems the people of this dimension's Earth had learned a similar ability somehow which something she never believed possible. Was this the result of some sort of natural evolution or did they gain this power from some other source? She could use her soul as a source of power already but that was a result of her heritage, being the offspring of her demon father. Any other humans with powers was the result of some sort of genetic mutation like Beast Boy, cybernetics like Cyborg, being from another world like Starfire or through peak physical conditioning like Robin.

Raven then remembered something from before: her powers had been ineffective against the red eyed man.

If he had some sort of connection with these Grimm with powers of pure darkness it would make sense that her dark based magic wouldn't have much effect. Beings of pure darkness thrived on dark magic and could absorb them to become stronger. If that was the same case with these Grimm she was going to have a big problem considering dark based magic was her main source of power. If they could feed on her magic like that red eyed man did she would be in serious trouble if she tried fighting them.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly shook her head as the door opened, showing Muriel. "Did you find everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you." Raven quickly answered. "You used to be a Huntress, right?"

"Retired now, dear." Muriel nodded. "We live this far out because we know not even the Grimm would choose to be out here. In the middle of literal Nowhere."

"And I ended up out here." Raven mused.

"By a stroke of pure luck, dear. Without water in the hot weather you wouldn't have lasted long." Muriel replied, taking a step into the room. "How did you end up in the ground?"

"I don't know. I was…fighting someone and I lost. I thought I might have been done for but…Something happened and then I was here." Raven explained, struggling to make sense of it all. "It's hard to understand."

"Not as much as you think." Muriel smiled. "What matters is now. You obviously are lost and do not know the way home. So for now, I guess this house will have to do until you are ready."

Raven looked back at Muriel, surprised by what the woman said. "Yeah…Until I'm ready."

Xxx

Eddy groaned, rubbing his aching head as he sat up and looked around, not sure where in the name of Danny he was. "Should have stayed in bed."

"Eddy, are you okay?"

Eddy looked up, looking surprised to see none other than Ed, holding up a large piece of wood. "Ed? Is that you?"

Ed tossed the large wooden piece aside. "I am here, Eddy."

Eddy stood up, shaking a bit but was otherwise fine. "I didn't think you would come."

"This monster took my sister. I won't let it take any of my friends." Ed declared solemnly. "You guys have come to kill. I have come to help."

"Well," Eddy looked around the dark room he ended up in. "Easier said than done. Where are we?"

"Just under the basement." Ed answered, looking up the hole in the ceiling. "I made it in time to see you fall down here and jumped down after you."

"That explains my aching head." Eddy grunted, rubbing his head. "But we better get moving and find the others before that freak does."

Ed nodded, looking very serious which was not something Eddy normally saw on the lovable oaf's face.

This was personal.

Fenrir took Ed's little sister and thus caused Ed to fail in his duty as an older sibling. For that Ed would make Fenrir pay.

"Ed?"

Both Ed and Eddy stopped, looking to the other end of the room where there was a dark puddle. Standing right in the center of the puddle was Ed's little sister, Sarah.

"Sarah?" Ed looked like he had lost the ability to breath.

"You killed me." Sarah spoke up, making Ed stop dead in his tracks. "You let me go out alone and you weren't for me."

"No…" Ed shook his head, looking heartbroken. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"You let it kill me!" Sarah shouted, showing a familiar anger.

"I-"

"Ed, wake up!" Eddy shouted. "That's not Sarah!"

Sarah grinned, black markings appearing out from her eyes and spreading down her face. "What's the matter, big brother? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ed stepped back, looking horrified as his sister let out a horrible as more dark markings spread across her skin. The blackness covered her from head to toe and she started to melt.

"SARAH!" Ed screamed out, running to his sister as she melted down into a puddle.

"Ed, get back!" Eddy shouted but was too late.

A clawed hand shot out and grabbed Ed, slamming him into the wall and then into the floor. From the puddle the dragon like face of Fenrir in his smoke form emerged and hovered over Ed as he struggled to break free.

"ED!" Eddy screamed, moving to help but a tendril slapped him into the wall.

Fenrir stared down at Ed as he continued to struggle, its white eyes settling on his eyes. As soon as he looked into the demon's eyes he saw something.

 _A pure white void, empty of all things._

 _Except for the people floating in the void, tied down to moving circles._

 _Left to float in the empty void._

 _And in that same void, he could see his little sister._

 _Floating and helpless, unable to break free._

' _Yes, struggle but it's too late._ ' Fenrir whispered down to Ed, its head becoming less like a mist and more physical. ' _Time to scream. Time…To float._ '

It opened its mouth…

"NOT TODAY!" Rolf shouted, jumping down and stabbing Fenrir through the head with his pitchfork.

The demon screeched, letting of Ed and changing back into its mist form and receded into the walls.

"You shall not escape so easily, coward!" Rolf shouted as Nazz landed behind him.

"Ed! Eddy!" Nazz helped Ed up and then ran over to Eddy who groaned as he rubbed his head. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'." Eddy said, standing up. "Is it dead?"

"Not yet." Rolf answered, picking his pitchfork. "The coward flees when it is in pain. We must use this reprieve to our advantage and find Johnny the Wood Boy before it comes back."

Xxx

When Connie's beacon had went off she was sure the enemy would find her first but to her relief Peridot had found her. The human had easily spotted the green Gem approaching using her fingers as helicopter blades so she could fly.

"About time." Peridot muttered, landing on the ground. "Did you find what you needed to complete your mission?"

Connie nodded. "I have proof that the planet's population are still alive and thriving. Everything Blue Diamond asked for."

"Good. Then we must make haste to the Home Warp Pad." Peridot said, gesturing to the warp pad.

"Wasn't it destroyed?" Connie asked, following the Gem.

"Yes but I believe I can repair it." Peridot said as they stepped onto the warp pad. "The Crystal Gems attacked me in the Prime Kindergarten and I have no doubt they already destroyed the Communication Hub, _again._ We need to hurry and get off this planet before they find us and before the Cluster hatches."

The warp pad activated, beaming them away from their current location and taking them directly to the Home Warp Pad.

Xxx

Van Kleiss smiled in satisfaction, seeing the portal machine now fully repaired from the earlier incident. Breach was still chained to the machine which was where she belonged. "My friends, our victory is now all but assured. Let's begin combing the multi-verse."

Beowulf pulled the switched the machine activated while causing Breach to scream out in pain but Van Kleiss paid her no attention.

He had a universe to conquer.


	65. Chapter 65

_Account Name: Esteban Universidad_

 _Sorry about earlier, I got called away by an emergency but I am back and I got a lot to tell. It all started earlier when the TV was taken over by Peridot who happens to be, well kind of a bad girl but she's kind of a scared one at the same time too. Anyways we rode my Lion to the communications hub which we knew Peridot had repaired so we could stop the signal._

 ** _(Lion came out of a portal with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl on his back. He immediately dropped down once they've arrived, and Steven popped out of his mane.)_**

 _Amethyst wanted to fuse with Garnet like before to form Sugilite but last Sugilite was here we had…a few problems. So Garnet benched Sugilite and asked Pearl to fuse with her._

 ** _(Garnet and Pearl began to dance, ending with Garnet throwing Pearl into the air, and she spun mid-air before spread eagle falling back down into Garnet's arms and they fuse into Sardonyx as a flash of orange light began to emanate from Garnet's prior position. Sardonyx slashes the pillar of light, which turns into a falling curtain and small lightning dragonflies.)_**

 _Sardonyx was amazing. She so articulated and she made a fusion joke. She then worked on destroying the communication's hub._

 ** _(Sardonyx summoned Pearl's spear, and taps her shoulder, pretending to be distracted. She then summoned Garnet's gauntlets, and inwardly dual-punches the spear just as it's falling to form a war hammer. She then caught it, landing in front of Steven, Lion, and Amethyst._**

 ** _She spins her hammer away from her, which disappears in a cloud of lightning dragonflies. Lion tries to catch them in his mouth. Sardonyx immediately destroyed the hub and then changed into dragonflies as Garnet and Pearl replaced her in their dance position. The two looked at each other and started giggling and spinning together.)_**

 _It was fun time but Amethyst was a little down, probably about Sugilite being benched. Then yesterday the TV went crazy again and we found the hub had been fixed. We went back and when Pearl and Garnet fused again Amethyst didn't take it well. I came up with the idea of catching Peridot and giving Amethyst the credit to make her feel better. We waited there for a whole night but Peridot never showed up._

 _It was someone else._

 ** _(Steven spots Pearl repairing the hub.)_**

 _When we revealed who it really was Garnet was…I never saw her act like that before. She and Amethyst fused into Sugilite and they just wrecked the place._

 _( **Amethyst and Garnet fused, forming Sugilite who turned away from Pearl and destroyed the communications hub with one single punch.** )_

 _She hasn't spoken to Pearl at all since then. Pearl's been out looking for Peridot while Garnet has refused to talk to anyone about it, even me and Amethyst. Now I am here on this blog page, talking because I simply do know what to do. My friend Ben told me of this net site and that I might find someone to help me._

 _My name is Steven Universe and I am sharing my story._

Xxx

"Online socializing, the form of communication you see almost everyone using. It is literally the mouth of the internet. It would be a challenge to find someone who does not use some form of online communication in this day and age. Heck, even I use it." TOM remarked, closing Steven's page and opening his own. "Pardon me if I keep my username secret. Can't have everyone asking for my wisdom all day and night. We all like to believe we have someone out there listening to us and in some ways this is therapeutic. Just don't get addicted because if there is always a chance a simple form of communication ends up taking over your life."

Xxx

"Geez, how long does it take for you guys to go through all those exercises?" Wally asked, watching as Nigel and Abby came back inside after spending most of the morning training.

"It's part of our training, Wally. Hunters have to rely on more than just their Aura, Semblance or their weapons." Nigel answered, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. "We have to train our senses to the absolute limit. Abby's a Faunus and she has better senses than the both of us."

"While you need to keep on working improving your vision." Abby remarked with a smirk. "Who knows when you might lose those fancy sun glasses?"

"Probably around the same time you lose your lucky hat." Nigel retorted, smirking back.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

The kids spun around as Monty Uno entered the room, holding the newspaper in one hand. "I see both finished your exercise for the day?"

Nigel and Abby nodded.

"Good. When you two asked to be trained as Huntsmen I stressed it would be difficult. These days many Huntsmen make the mistake of relying mainly on their weapons or their Semblance to win or survive. If you have any hope of living a long life you must train yourselves physically and mentally to be the best at anything." Monty lectured as put the paper on the table. "That includes learning how to push not just your strength but also your sight, hearing, smell and even taste to the absolute limit. Abby, as a Faunus your senses are naturally superior to a human's and with time and training they could be what saves your life and many others."

Abby quickly nodded, accepting his advice.

"Nigel, you may not be a Faunus but that makes you no less gifted so as long as you continue down the path of training your body and mind. Too many a huntsmen get lost because they do not need to see the need to train in all areas." Monty continued with his son. "Now, I believe you three mentioned wanting to meet with one of the competitors you met at the tournament. Marceline, I believe her name is?"

"Yeah. She's got some cool stuff to show us and her mom's a Huntress." Wally said with an excited look. "I can't wait to see what cool stuff she has."

Xxx

"I can't believe the boring stuff you have! OW!"

Abby quickly took her hat off and used to whack Wally up the side of his head before putting it back on. "Sorry about that. He was born with his fist in his mouth."

Marceline shrugged. "No biggie. Not a lot of people are into the stuff my dad collects."

Marceline's adopted father, Simon owned an antic store which Marceline was now showing to the three guests after Monty had dropped them off.

"So he travels around the world, collecting these relics?" Nigel asked, taking a quick glance around.

"Yep. Most of this stuff is said to have been around since the Forgotten Age." Marceline nodded, leading them through the store. "He's visited a lot of ruins to try make and sense of everything that happened in those days. Thanks to the Grimm we've lost a lot of history and Simon's working to try and piece it all back together. Like this thing here."

Marceline stopped at a desk where a large golden crown with three rubies embedded in it sat. "Have no idea where this came from. Simon first thought it came from one of the kingdoms of Europe but turns out it's even older than that. Old enough he thinks it came from when there were still dinosaurs."

Nigel stared at the crown, feeling something odd about it. "That old, huh?"

"Yeah. He's done his best to work out what happened in those days, aside from already knowing the a meteor came, wiped out the dinosaurs and later created the Grimm." Marceline opened a book. "He found this tome close to where he found the crown. Check out this ugly mug."

Marceline showed them a page with the picture of a skeletal creature with green, rotting flesh and two gnarled horns, sitting on a throne above a black cauldron. Under the picture there was writing in a strange language a piece of paper Simon had placed next to it to translate the writing.

 _All Will Kneel To The Horned King_

"The Horned King?" Wally snorted. "What, he thinks he's a king because he's got a couple of horns sprouting out of his head?"

"Yeah. Apparently he was some bad guy back in those times. Simon used to tell me stories like this one when I was little; using myths and legends he had read up and make them sound like fairy tails." Marceline closed the book and put it back on the desk. "Legends say he was an undead skeleton who tried to conquer the world by turning everyone into zombies or something like that."

"Wow…Now that's history I would like to read about." Wally said, becoming interested.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. You purposely skip out of history class every chance you get."

"I don't want to learn history so why should I go to history class or math class?" Wally shrugged. "They don't give me anything about killing Grimm."

"Because…you are supposed to." Abby sighed and shook her head.

Marceline snickered a bit. "And here I thought _I_ was the rebel."

"You skip class too?" Wally asked.

Marceline shook her head. "No. Betty would kill me if I did that. The best I do is verbally destroying any idiots who like to bother me."

"It's official. I like you." Abby remarked with a smirk.

"Thanks. I have kept in touch with a few of the others from the tournament. Remember Kenny?" Marceline changed the subject.

"That tough guy who took down that Nazz girl and tied with you?" Nigel recalled.

Marceline nodded. "Yeah. I asked him if he could give me any tips on fighting and he agreed to show me. He lives over in GrimmFall Park."

"He lives in the park?" Nigel asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Apparently he lives with one of the workers over there." Marceline answered. "Betty's been teaching me how to be a Huntress but she's also encouraged me to seek out other people who can teach me."

"We've followed that advice too. My dad's been training me and Abby since we were little and it was the same with Wally and his uncle. We've learned under both of them since Wally moved here from Australia." Nigel pointed out with a smile but chuckled nervously. "Wally's uncle really put us through the ringer with that endurance course he set up."

"Ouch." Marceline snickered. "Any advice?"

"Have plenty of water and ice packs." Abby said dryly. "Wally's the only one to make it through close to the ten hour mark."

"Ten hours? Yeesh. Someone takes their training seriously." Marceline remarked. "Guess I better hope Kenny can give me a few pointers so I can work on upping my own training. You guys want to come along?"

"Sure." Wally shrugged. "I'd love to see how this bloke would handle me."

Xxx

"Come on, come on." Hoagie whispered as he waited for the search results to appear on his tablet. "And…dozens of results but all them hoaxes or don't match." Hoagie sighed, lowering his tablet. "Why did I even bother?"

Why did he bother to stay?

The so-called competition was hoax made up by Bill who wanted something else from them.

Something extremely dangerous.

"Nothing in all the SkyWeb comes even close to describing the Owl." Hoagie sighed, lying down on his bed. "What do I do now?"

He couldn't do much else in this town and with the competition getting closer he needed to do something.

"Better go see if Dipper's got anything." Hoagie whispered, getting off the bed and heading to the door.

He barely made it down the hall when something stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going pipsqueak?"

'Uh-oh.' Hoagie thought as he turned around, spotting his grandma walking up to him. "Grandma? What are you-"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Tommy." Lydia cut her grandson off harsly.

"My name is Hoagie, Grandma." Hoagie protested weakly. "Tommy's my brother."

"Whatever!" Lydia snapped. "What are you doing, sneaking out again? Didn't staying out late teach you anything?"

That's right, the whole time Hoagie had ended up in the astral plane after sent there by Bill his mother nearly had ten panic attacks, thinking a bear had got him. Hoagie had ended being grounded by his overprotective mother, forbidden to leave the mansion until the party and contest was done.

"Um, well you see-"

"Ah whatever. Let's just go."

Hoagie stopped, seemingly frozen before finally speaking. "What?"

"I am bored out of my mind here. Your mother and brother, the little Hoagie are out on a boating trip so I got nothing to do." Lydia complained.

"Why didn't you go with mom and my brother?" Hoagie asked.

"And go out on a lake and risk being surrounded by shark Grimm? What are you, crazy?" Lydia snapped. "Now let's go. Where did you plan on sneaking off to?"

"A shop called the Mystery Shack." Hoagie answered, now walking out of the mansion with his grandmother.

"Still better than this dump." Lydia shrugged. "Let's go."

"Pardon me." The Gilligans stopped, spotting Dexter O'Reilly and his younger namesake walking up behind them. "I could not help but overhear you both speaking and was wondering if you would allow my grandson to accompany you to this Mystery Shack. My grandson could use a day of socializing with others his age during our stay."

Hoagie glanced at the younger Dexter and could see the boy wasn't that much interested and felt slightly indignant from the patronizing look younger O'Reilly was giving him.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" Lydia replied impatiently.

Shaking his head Hoagie decided to simply ignore the elder's grandson and simply lead his grandmother to the Mystery Shack. Maybe Dipper has made better progress than he has.

Xxx

Buttercup wasn't sure what to do.

After her talk with the professor things had quieted down in the Utonium household but it didn't give the sense that things were better. Her sisters threw small scowls at her, quietly blaming her for what happened with Elmer. At least the professor remained cordial with her and seemed to put the mess behind him. Still, the fact that things were quite didn't make things better.

"What do they expect from me? Walk into prison, look Elmer in the eye and say 'sorry'?" Buttercup asked, pacing around the trailer of her friend, Mitch Mitchelson.

She had taken shelter here because it was the only place she felt she could actually vent her frustrations.

"Ah, who cares about the paste eater? He's locked up now so it's not your problem. Besides, who needs him when you got this?" Mitch shrugged, holding up a poster to show her.

Buttercup looked it over. "Pleasure Island?"

"Yeah, a neat place where we can go and have find without people like your sisters judging us. It's supposed to have the best rides with no adult supervision" Mitch laughed. "Me and the boys are planning to go there tonight."

"Really?" Buttercup took the poster. "How do you know this is real?"

"We've seen it a couple times thanks to some other kids who showed us." Mitch answered. "Come on, this is perfect. You can have a night where you don't have to care about what your dad and sisters think."

Buttercup thought it over for a moment. "It does…sound fun."

"Great! So let's go." Mitch grabbed Buttercup by the shoulder. "Trust me, this will be awesome."

Buttercup wondered if she wasn't making a mistake but she just needed to get away from all the trouble with her family about Elmer.

Just one night of fun couldn't hurt.

Xxx

 _Reboot Complete_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Power System On-Line_

 _Audio Sensors On-Line_

"Guys, I think he's coming around."

 _Visual Sensors On-Line_

He groaned he was greeted with a blinding light which was odd considering the nature of his being but images soon sharpened and he looked around, seeing himself in a large room and lying on a large bed.

"Drac? Are you all right?"

He groaned as he sat up, looking up to see Scotty Blake staring down at him. "Bl-Blake? Where am I? What happened?"

"You shut yourself down after you took a serious hit. I brought you here so the boys could fix ya." Scotty explained.

"Here?" Dracon looked out the window, seeing a long grassy plain with numerous hills. "Where are we?"

"The Highlands. Where else?" Scotty asked rhetorically with a smile.

"I'm in Scotland?" Dracon grunted as he stood up, staggering a bit. "Why am I all the way here? We were in Nowhere."

"Celtic Magic." Scotty gestured to his sheathed claymore. "I brought us here because I didn't have time to explain to those stiffs who helped build you what happened."

"So instead you brought me here? Where is here in Scotland anyways? Are we in Skyfall?" Dracon checked over himself.

"Nope. We are in my home." Scotty gestured to the insignia of a grey cat on the wall. "Castle Blake."

"Now when you say 'we'…" Dracon started but trailed off.

"Look who's awake!" An obnoxious voice said behind Scotty and out came X the Eliminator, wearing an apron and carrying a tea tray. "Good morning, Sleeping Tin Can."

"Why are you here?" Dracon sighed.

"I needed to make some kind of appearance along with explaining how I am still standing even though One-Eye kind of skewered me." X snickered as _another_ X, one not wearing an apron stepped out behind the first one.

Dracon stared. "What the blood?"

"It's my Semblance: Triple X!" X laughed as the apron wearing X disappeared. "I can make up to three duplicates of myself that look like me, act like me and even die like me when they get hurt enough. Really came in handy a few times."

Dracon decided to change the subject. "So what happened? I remember chasing the spirit called Skulker and then…Katz and Skarr!"

Scotty held up a hand to calm the Gundam down. "Don't get your gears in a twist, dragon boy. No one was hurt but we lost the spirit."

"And what about Katz and Skarr?" Dracon asked.

"Drove them off. Though not before Skarr got an upgrade." Scotty drawled.

"What?"

"You've fought Skarr a few times before so you know how tough he is, right?"

Dracon slowly nodded, remembering his past battles with the one eyed Fallen. The first time he barely survived and the second time he had Tina with him and even then it was a tough fight since Skarr had back up at the time.

"Those times you fought him he was still a Newborn by Fallen standards. We pushed him hard enough that we triggered the Grimm essence him to act up and possibly force him to evolve to the next stage." Scotty explained.

Dracon didn't like the sound of that. "Noble Class. The level where Fallen begin to first master their Grimm instincts to kill and their powers."

Scotty nodded. "And just one level below the Majesty class, like Sammael and that tree ogre calling himself Moloch or Beast or whatever."

"So Skarr might come back even stronger. Great." Dracon sighed, rubbing his head even though he didn't have an actual headache.

"Assuming he can master his instincts." Scotty replied. "If he fails he'll just be as mindless as any Grimm and Sammael will dump him in the Pit of Hate until he either actually controls himself or when he can be sic'd on anyone who might be a problem."

"And Katz?"

"Ran with his tail between his legs." Scotty scoffed. "Probably on his way back to Sammael to explain how things went wrong."

"He may not live that long." Dracon said, trying not to feel satisfied. "I've heard when it comes to certain failures Sammael can be…unforgiving."

Xxx

"Must you have been so rough on him?" Dr. Algernop Kriegar muttered as he looked over the damage.

Kriegar should have seen it coming. It was normal for something like this happened, especially when someone had managed to disappoint his client so thoroughly. It had happened before and he had no doubt it would happen again.

It almost seemed like a rite of passage when it came to recruiting new members.

Some would speak out, questioning Sammael's judgement or going as far as to defy him. Surprisingly he did not act as a typical warlord would and smite them where they stood. Instead he ensured their understanding and compliance through other means, some through diplomacy and others through force like what had just happened with the patient. It all depended on the individual and what they had done to warrant any form of retribution.

In patient's case his mistake was cowardice.

"I assure you, Doctor that the patient would have been more damaged if I had not stepped in." Sammael replied, standing on the other side of the table, watching as Kriegar worked diligently to save the patient's life. "He can be saved?"

"Would you have me here if he couldn't be?" Kriegar asked rhetorically but quickly became professional to avoid suffering his client's wrath much like the patient had. "He will live with only a few scars hidden by the fur. I am sure that it is appropriate considering the name of the one who inflicted these injuries. As it stands he will make a full recovery."

"Very well." Sammael seemed satisfied as he turned away.

"I know he ran from the mission. But why discipline him in such a manner?" Kriegar asked as he applied some stiches.

"Because if I cannot trust him to place the objective of his missions above his own selfish desires then I have no use for him." Sammael remarked coldly. "Everyone here is expected to remember what is at stake and if they cannot see it through they have no place here."

"Of course." Kriegar conceded. "And General Skarr?"

"Leave him to me." Sammael answered as he stopped at the doorway. "If Katz happens to awaken before you leave be sure to tell him I would like to speak with him."

Kriegar nodded. "Yes sir."

Sammael stepped into the darkness of the door and vanished, leaving the doctor to tend to his foolish patient.

With luck the fool would learn the lesson he had been taught.

The Lesson of Pain.

Xxx

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: X the Eliminator**

 **Aura: Purple**

 **Semblance: Triple X**

 **Description: X can create up to three duplicates of himself that act like him, talk like him and fight like him and can even bleed like him when injured. However when injured enough the clones disappear. It has been shown the clones also represent different sides of X's personality.**

 **Weapon: N/A**


	66. Chapter 66

_Opening File: League of Super Criminals_

 _It is unknown when exactly this group was created but it was clear this goal of this group was to counter and even destroy Huntsmen and even hero groups like the Justice Friends. The current incarnation of the organization is led by four known commanders going by the codenames: Red-Eye, Green Thumb, Yellow Pinkie and Black Hat._

 _Earlier incarnations of this group includes the secret organization known as FEAR, led by the mysterious Number One that was defeated by the heroic Huntsmen known as Birdman. Despite his efforts the organization would reform itself several times over the years and continue to make a stand against Huntsmen and the so-called heroes of the world. The organization known as Global Justice and Security was founded to protect the world from global threats, such as super villains, alien invasions, or anything that poses a threat to Earth. Aside from having many military agents on their side who have a wide range of training in multiple fields, the organization is also affiliated with many superheroes, such as the Justice Friends._

 _Funded secretly by the Fallen, Sammael as a front to combat the world's greatest Huntsmen this group has slowly grown in strength over the years and has recently become a threat, rivaling the Satyra and possibly the Invisible Hand. The Justice Friends have often clashed with them but the state of conflict has yet to evolve into full-scale war._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You ever hear the saying 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction'? This applies to almost everything including science, religion, magic and even people. Police and Criminals, Heroes and Villians, matter and anti-matter, Gods and Devils. Two completely opposite forces opposing each other in every way." TOM lectured, closing the file. "What side would you be one and who would be your exact opposite?"

Xxx

 _In the decaying realm floating between dimensions he was constantly watching. He had been watching for billions of years, watching as the universe of the third dimension was formed and it had been greatly entertaining. From watching the remains of the Ultimate Evil crashing into the planet, witnessing as the Ultimate Evil's future version returned to the past to change all of history and creating the Grimm that led to centuries of hilarious death and destruction._

 _The Age of the Forgotten World that ended in the near destruction of the world._

 _The Gem Rebellion._

 _The Troll-Wars._

 _The Time of Awakening._

 _The Thousand Year War of Sparta._

 _The torching of Paris by the Mad Priest._

 _Of course despite all the fun he had from watching he didn't get much luck in finding a way to get into that dimension. It was a little hard since he was getting competition from guys like that cross-dresser HIM, the octopus-faced ruler wannabee Vilgax, those Grimm-infused meat-sack Fallen and the space pebble Gems._

 _All of them having plans of their own for this dimension. As much as the idea of competition amused him he had no intention of finishing in second place. And it wasn't just potential competition that threatened his plans. He also had to deal with those meddling heroes called Huntsmen that were all about 'saving the world' and 'protecting mankind' and all that drivel. They were an annoyance that threatened to bring down all of his plans._

 _Admittedly though they had not been as bothersome as the three young meat sacks that had ruined his more recent plan to keep his agenda up and running but they were a problem nonetheless. Especially if that meddling Owl decided to send out a message to help and he was sure the Owl helped the little fat porker find his way back into his body._

 _So he needed to throw a wrench in all their plans._

 _He needed to get them all fighting each other, weakening themselves and distracting them long enough until he was finally ready. That's why he went forward with creating an entire cult of meat-sacks to handle problems for him after his last 'business partner' tried to cut and run and got lost between dimensions. He had the whole town kept in the dark just like he wanted and even though a couple brats were sticking their noses where they didn't belong it wasn't a major issue yet. There was the matter of the great 'magical guardian' in his town along with that oaf that Sammael had sent to stir up trouble but he was not worried about them._

 _His Puppet would deal with them soon enough as he had created her to do, leaving him to handle the big issues._

 _"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe." Bill mumbled, deciding who to choose first. "Which patsy to pick as the first foe?"_

 _All he needed to do was cause a ruckus here and there to get everyone worked up into frenzy, catch them off balance and leaving them chasing their own shadows as he worked._

 _And he knew just where to start._

Xxx

"What do you mean we're lost, Plank?" Johnny asked as he turned another corner. "The door should be right…Here."

Another dead end.

"Buddy, I think we should have thought this over."

Johnny 2x4 came to the Cul-de-sac not too long after Rolf. Having no friends, Johnny took a marker and drew a face on a piece of wood, and dubbed it Plank. Johnny knew he was…different since he was a kid but he also believed his difference was special given his ability to manipulate any form of wood through the use of his Semblance.

"Wait a minute! My Semblance!" Johnny stopped, snapping his fingers as he smiled at Plank. "We can use my Semblance to get us out of here."

…

"What do you mean that's not a good idea?"

…

"Oh you are being paranoid, Plank." Johnny said as he placed his hand on the wall.

…!

Just as Johnny activated his Semblance something went horribly wrong. The wood he attempted to control seemed to react as it reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What the nut?!" Johnny screamed out as he tried to pull his hand free but wall began to pull him in. "Go for help, buddy!"

He threw Plank down the hall just as he was pulled into the wall, seemingly eaten alive by the house. Plank was left alone on the floor in the middle of the dark house that had quickly become a war zone.

Xxx

It was in the large chamber that resembled a gladiatorial arena they gathered. It was in this chamber that roar cries and tears of men and demons were seen and heard. In the stands they gathered, watching as a singular creature struggle to escape its bonds in the center of the arena.

"So this is how a Fallen evolves." Jujunga could not help but comment as he and his comrades watched. "From birth they struggle against the darkness in them until it nearly overwhelms them and forces them to fight and struggle, testing their will for control against their instincts."

"One could say it is an old fashioned barbaric way of creating a warrior." Gentle-Jim said, frowning as he looked on.

"Our gentleman does not approve of the master's ways." I commented with an intrigued smile.

"One must wonder what would the master do if he hear of such says." Am snickered.

Gentle-Jim raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I mean no disrespect."

"Why we here? We should be in arena, breaking bones." Boris muttered, bored out of his mind.

"It is because we are here to watch." A voice said from behind.

The five members of the Invisible Hand glanced at their comrade, Hatchet as he sat against the wall with his arms crossed. Sitting next to him was his current student and possible future candidate for new member of the Invisible Hand, Cree Lincoln who refused to look or speak to anyone. She kept her eyes trained on the arena and what was about to happen.

"Watch what?" Boris asked.

The sound of doors opening brought them back down to the arena and the sight of Sammael stepping into the arena, striding towards the chained Fallen caused all to become silent.

"Still struggling, I see." Sammael noted, stepping in front of the Fallen. "Is there anything left of you in there, Reginald?"

The Fallen continued to struggle against its chains.

"I know what it's like to feel trapped. To become a prisoner of your own body and claw for what feels like years to reach the surface even as the sea of darkness continues to push you down." Sammael paced slowly around the Fallen. "The pressure becoming so strong it feels like you are being crushed, unable to move or even breathe and yet unable to die at the same time. You can either succumb to it and stay a slave or rise up."

Sammael stopped in front of the Fallen formerly known as General Reginald Skarr. "And that darkness becomes your throne."

He raised his hands and the chains holding Skarr shattered. Skarr stood up, his evolved form towering over Sammael and yet he remained completely calm.

"Oooooooooh." I and Am both looked eager now.

"It appears this match be one to the death." Jujunga muttered.

Boris merely grunted as he remained quiet, content to watch the events about to unfold. Gentle-Jim was silent as well, his gaze completely focused on the arena. Hatchet kept his arms crossed while Cree leaned a bit forward.

Is this is what she thought it was?

Skarr lunged towards Sammael, moving too fast for the human eye to ever hope to see and seemingly slammed into the elder Fallen. They both hit the wall on the wall of the arena and Skarr raised fist to shatter his foe's head.

Only for Sammael to catch that fist with one hand, the dark purple veins pulsing, turning black as they spread across the skin. "Thirteen seconds."

Sammael batted Skarr's fist away and followed up by delivering a powerful blow to Skarr's face. The sheer force of the punch sent Skarr flying back, skidding across the arena floor until he slammed into the wall on the other side. Taking a chance to wipe some dust off, Sammael slowly strolled towards Skarrs, not looking at all injured. Skarr stood up, instantly recovering and lunged at Sammael again, his fingers lengthening into deadly sharp claws.

Sammael smirked, raising one arms and revealing the veins had spread, completely covering the arm in blackness as Skarr slashed at them. "Thirty seconds."

And was knocked back as his claws bounced off the arm.

"The Dark Substance is the source of the Grimm and even the Fallen. It allows the Grimm to take on many forms and even allows them to evolve over periods of time provided they are not slain in battle. A Fallen on the other hand, once properly mastering the Grimm instincts to kill is able to wield the power of any Grimm in existence and even more, only limited by their imagination." Hatchet quietly lectured but everyone in the stands were listening. "They can use the Dark Substance for almost anything, such as forming armor around their bodies. It's as useful as Aura but due to the soulless nature of the Grimm essence a Fallen cannot use Aura, Semblance and their Grimm powers at the same time."

Sammael blocked a few more strikes from Skarr before finally grabbing his arms and painfully twisted them, earning a grunt from Skarr who didn't act as if he was hurt. "Fifty seconds."

Sammael followed up with a kick to the knee, almost seemingly breaking it as Skarr fell over.

"You still believe in the limitations of the flesh." Sammael grunted as he grabbed Skarr by the neck and started punching him in the face. "Have you learned nothing?"

A mouth formed on Skarr's face and opened, releasing a powerful scream that emitted shockwaves that blasted Sammael off him.

The elder Fallen landed perfectly on the ground, watching as Skarr stood up and let out more screams. "One minute, eight seconds."

"As a Fallen is forced to evolve it learns more of the powers it wields by instinct." Hatchet remarked as a few members covered their ears.

Skarr lunged at Sammael again but it seemed the Majesty Fallen was done playing around now. He moved again at high speed, slamming his fist into Skarr's throat and followed with several more blows. Skarr's form seemed to become more liquid like and his humanoid Fallen form became more like a blob as he staggered back into the shadows.

Sammael stopped, remaining calm as he looked around. "You are learning fast, Skarr but you will need more than that to truly reach the surface."

A tendril shot out but Sammael simply stepped out of the way and grabbed it. He then pulled with such strength that Skarr was pulled out, flying at him and delivered another blow directly to Skarr's face. "One minute, forty seconds."

Skarr changed into liquid and spread out, forming into an entire pond that tried to swallow Sammael alive but he raised his hand with the eye tattoo and brought it down. There was blast of red light and Skarr's pond form was dissipated.

"Two minutes, three seconds." Sammael whispered as he watched Skarr reform.

Skarr let out several more shrieks as he reformed and was starting to claw at his own face.

"It's starting." Hatchet stated. "The consciousness inside the demon is trying to claws it way out."

Sammael watched as Skarr clawed away at his own face, ripping the blackness away and a bit of the human face could be seen underneath. "Two minutes, eighteen seconds."

Skarr let out another screech as more black tendrils erupted from his body and shot at Sammael who remained still. Just as they were mere inches from him his eyes glowed and from them fired two red optic beams that incinerated the tendrils and blasted a hole right through Skarr's ribs. Skarr howled as he fell over, the blackness covering his ribs and seemingly healing him as he continued to claw and rip the darkness that was covering his face.

Until he finally tore free, revealing his human face as he let out a loud scream. As he screamed the blackness receded into his body, leaving a torn military uniform. Skarr looked almost exactly the same with the exception of his one working eye now having black sclera and red irises. Skarr continued to scream until his vocal cords were strained and he collapsed to the ground on all fours, panting heavily.

All the while Sammael simply watched and did a last minute calculation. "Three minutes and sixteen seconds. A new record."

The rite of passage had been complete.

A new Noble Class Fallen had risen.

Xxx

Deep beneath the surface of the Darklands, underneath Sammael's sanctuary Malachite Plasmius remained imprisoned in a massive cavern, kept in stasis by Sammael's spell. However while she was unconscious in the real world her mind was very much active.

"CURSE YOU FREAKS!" Vlad Plasmius screamed out, struggling with all his might to reach the surface but the water chains around his wrists and ankles kept him submerged in the endless ocean that was part of Malachite's mind. "LET ME OUT!"

How had it come to this?

He was supposed to be ruler of the world but instead he ended up trapped in this abomination.

This could not be how it ended.

This could not be the end of Vlad Plasmius!

Not too far away Lapis Lazuli who had ended up just as trapped attempted to take control but it was impossible with both Jasper and the creature called Vlad fighting her. She barely held off Jasper by herself but when Vlad came and tried to take over he only succeeded in binding the three of them together and she lost to Vlad who ended up losing to Jasper. She had been struggling now to take back control but with Vlad fighting her every step to reach the surface to get back control it was impossible for her to even get close to Jasper.

And it didn't help that Jasper was pushing the two of them down while they were fighting each other.

"Got to break free, got to protect Steven." Lapis whispered to herself over and over.

A blinding light suddenly appeared, distracting the two which led to them being pushed down further but they managed to keep themselves from being pushed further into the sub consciousness of Malachite's mind and see what had appeared.

A glowing yellow triangle with a single eye, a black bow and top hat with black arms and legs? " _Well, well, well, look what we got here._ " The triangle hovered around the two. " _Talk about two heads or technically three heads._ " The triangle chuckled as he produced a cane and offered a curtsy. " _But I digress. Allow me to introduce myself: Bill Cipher, traveler, genius and all around handsome triangle at your surface. I couldn't help but notice your problems._ "

"Who are you?" Vlad grunted, pulling on his chains. "What do you want?"

" _Oh don't be so modest, Vladdy. You're the one who called me here._ " Bill put his hat back on. " _Not by telephone but by your every desire to get free, get some payback on those you got on your revenge list and win the heart of the fair lady who dumped you for a walking pudding and chocolate cake. Too bad you'll always be a second fiddle!_ " Bill laughed at his joke. " _But we can shelve the relationship problem aside and let's focus on what I can do for you. Like offering you a way out of here._ "

"You can…" Vlad grunted as he struggled. "Free me?"

" _Sure can do, Count Vladula. Of course in return I would need a favor from you but we can work out the minor details later._ " Bill answered before looking at Lapis. " _And what about you, teardrop? Want out?_ "

"I don't know who are you but I don't trust you and I am not letting you get him or Jasper out." Lapis said, sending water chains at Bill but to her surprise they simply passed through him.

" _Oh, Lappy, Lappy, Lappy._ " Bill shook his head. " _And here I was thinking we'd be such great friends. Too bad, I guess two out of three might not be so bad. Let me just speak with stripey up top and we can work out the business arrangement._ "

Bill laughed as he floated to the surface, spotting Jasper in front of him as she worked keeping Vlad and Lapis down. " _That's the spirit! Flex those muscles!_ "

"Who are you?" Jasper growled, her face looking wild and deranged.

" _Just the guy of everyone's dreams, including yours once I give the deal of the century._ " Bill answered. " _Like a chance to get out and get back at the little run who got you trapped here._ "

"Rose…" Jasper growled hatefully. "I don't need help. I have what I need here."

" _Sure you do._ " Bill drawled while rolling his eye. " _So you wouldn't say yes to me bringing little Rosy to you._ "

Jasper grunted, staring at Bill. "You can…Do that?"

" _That and more sweety! But I can tell all that later. So here's the deal, I'll lure the Rosy to you and set you free and in return you can do a little something for me._ " Bill held up a hand that became engulfed in blue flames. " _Deal?_ "

Jasper stared at the hand for a long moment. "Deal but I am not touching you. I can barely hold those two back."

" _Works for me!_ " Bill laughed as the flame extinguished. " _Oh yeah! Two out of three! Not perfect but I take my winnings as I get them! Just keep holding on and you'll be out in no time!_ "

And with that Bill Cipher vanished from Malachite's chaotic mind.

Xxx

Sammael narrowed his eyes and looked down at the ground, sensing a familiar presence. "…Cipher. So he's finally making a move."

He sensed the dream demon's presence and had a good idea who he had been visiting. Bill Cipher couldn't invade the dreams of a Fallen since sleep was not something a Fallen needed and Sammael himself rarely slept. He could however sense the dream demon if he was invading the dreams of someone nearby.

"Cipher, what little trick do you have up your sleeve?" Sammael mumbled, deciding to pay a visit to the Gem Fusion still imprisoned in the caverns.

Xxx

In a dark room four shadowed figures were seated around a circular table with a glowing sphere in the center of the table.

"So it has been confirmed. Our target will be at the gathering."

"Must be an excuse to find a successor."

"Then we have the chance to remove him as a threat."

"Does the Chief know?"

" _I do now._ "

The four glanced at the sphere as it showed the image of brain residing in a green glowing glass dome connected to a machine. " _This is indeed the perfect moment. At last we have a chance to remove one of the world's greatest warriors._ "

"I already have selected who to take part in the attack." A man with a red eye said, his voice having a thick British accent. "Black Hat has already provided the weapons and other devices to ensure complete success."

" _Good. This will show the world that no matter how many times they try, FEAR or the League of Super Criminals will never die. Let the symbol of Justice die._ "

The four at the table began to laugh manically alongside their leader, each of the envisioning the perfect victory.

Xxx

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hoagie wasn't at all surprised by Dexter's reaction to the appearance of the Mystery Shack. It looked more like a hoarder's home than a store.

"How can people expect anything possibly valuable from a place like this?" Dexter complained as they walked into the property.

"Given the small size of this town I suspect it's because it's the only source of entertainment aside from places like the library and the arcade." His grandfather remarked with a sly grin. "People love a little mystery after all."

"Phhf! People are just bored so they invent myths and fiction to bring some form excitement into their lives." Dexter said with a scoff.

"So if I were to look into your room I wouldn't find all copies of Basil of Baker Street." His grandfather chuckled as his grandson looked away. "Or the posters of Major Glory plus a few dozen comics?"

"You read Basil of Baker Street?" Hoagie asked, now intrigued.

Dexter didn't answer as they stepped into the shop, deciding not to look at anyone but the cheap junk on sale.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack." Wendy said from the counter in a dull tone.

"Hey, Wendy. Are Mabel and Dipper here?" Hoagie asked with a smile.

"Hey, Hoags. Dips and Mabes are probably upstairs in their room." Wendy answered, smiling back at the younger boy.

"Great. I'll be right back, Grandma." Hoagie said, quickly heading for the stairs.

"Dexter, why not go with them? It'd be good to interact with some kids." Old Man Dexter suggested to his grandson who groaned but followed Hoagie up the stairs.

"You can stay up there all day for all I care." Lydia grumbled, shuffling through the store's…merchandise. "What kind of cheap bozo runs a place like this?"

"The kind that doesn't take to being insulted by crazy old broads." Grunkle Stan retorted as he walked into the room, glaring at Lydia who spun around.

"That voice…" Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Stanley Pines!"

The owner of the Mystery Shack stiffened and reacted in a way he had trained himself to do in his youth, turning back to cover his face and pretending to look around. "Where?! He owes me money!"

Unfortunately for him, Lydia was wise to his tactics and promptly enacted her standard response to seeing her old…acquaintance.

CLUNK!

"Don't think you can fool me with that stupid trick you two timing-"

CLUNK!

"Swindling-"

CLUNK!

"No good layabout!"

By this point Stan had numerous bumps rising out of his cranium and a dumb grin on his face as he mumbled incoherently. He shook his head and rubbed his scalp. "Okay, okay I probably deserved like…five percent of that."

CLUNK!

"Okay, okay! Ninety! Just calm down, Linds!" Stan grabbed Lydia's cane before she could clobber him again. "And don't shout my name so loud. Sheesh, room volume."

"Don't call me that." Lydia growled. "And I thought you were dead."

"Oh, I thought you were dead too." Stan grumbled.

"Oh, I thought you were dead. _You_ were hoping _I_ was dead." Lydia retorted.

"Well, you're not wrong." Stan muttered.

CLUNK!

"Okay, okay!" Stan rubbed his head. "Enough of that already. What the heck are you even doing here anyways? I thought you were retired by now."

"Why? Afraid I was going to track you down?" Lydia grunted. "I should have figured you'd try hiding in a rat hole like this dump."

"Sorry, I can't go for the classy dump. I have been a little busy." Stan retorted.

"With what?" Lydia narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward. "What have you done this time, Stan?"


	67. Chapter 67

_Opening File: The Elementals_

 _Among the many legends and myths that have existed since the beginning the legend of the Elementals is the highest known legend. The Elementals are the embodiments of the elements that make up the world. They are ice, fire, slime and candy and have existed since the beginning of life, living, dying and reincarnating for eons and millennia. While it is easy to explain the existence of fire and ice many have debated on why slime and candy would be seen as elements, possibly existing as substitutes for water and earth but was quickly dismissed._

 _A special tablet discovered by the Saturdays, the best archaeological members of the Secret Scientists show the four elements as the building blocks of life with candy representing glucose and carbohydrates, slime representing lipids and proteins, fire representing oxidation and metabolism, and ice representing water and homeostasis. The Elementals were believed to have been created at (or naturally born during) the beginning stage of the world's creation to serve as a counter to the spread of the Pool of Darkness and later the Grimm before the creation of the Huntsmen. Each Elemental has the ability to generate and manipulate their respective element (ice, fire, slime and candy)._

 _While considered to be a myth it is also a held belief by some that at their greatest, the Elementals could transform the world around them into more of their element, a feat for which none of them require Dust. When an Elemental dies they are eventually reincarnated but the process takes about a full century and the new Elementals that would eventually awaken their powers would also gain the ability to communicate with their past selves. As a consequence power hungry individuals such as the Fallen would begin to hunt them down in the hope of using their powers, forcing the Elementals to hide themselves and later find protection with certain groups dedicated to guarding and even guiding the Elementals for the long term safety of the world. While legends say there are only four Elementals a fifth elemental has been rumored to exist: the Anti-Elemental, a theoretical antithesis to stand in opposition (or balance) to the Elementals, like yin and yang._

 _While the four Elementals create and control their respective elements this so-called Anti-Elemental's only power is to counter and balance the other elements to maintain the order of reality, serving as a force of destruction where they are capable of creating. While dismissed a myth many still consider the possibility that they actually exist, given the kind of world we all live in._

 _And truth be told, this is the kind of world where sceptics aren't often on the money._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Ever believe in the idea of reincarnation? If so, what do you think you were in a past life? And what do you think you will be in the next life? I guess the fun in not knowing is that you can consider the idea of being anything in a past or future life." TOM lectured, closing the file and folding his arms behind his head. "You can literally imagine yourself as anything. Man, woman, animal, mythical creature and even alien. Maybe you were probably even a handsome looking robot hosting the great action programming block in the universe." TOM chuckled.

Xxx

"Guys. I just found Plank without a Johnny." Nazz held up Plank that had been left in the hallway that should have led to the exit.

"We must locate Johnny the Wood Boy and leave immediately." Rolf said, leading the cul-de-sac kids through the Haunted House.

"No, we stay." Ed argued. "I saw Sarah. She's alive and inside that thing."

"How do you know that?" Eddy asked. "That monster could have just been playing you, Ed."

"No, Ed-boy speaks the truth. Fenrir devours his victim's mind, body and spirit. Rabid-Youth Sarah would be alive and trapped inside a realm that exists in the stomach of the demon." Rolf cut in.

"Then I am going to save her." Ed declared, a brownish-green Aura surrounding him as he spun around and shouted. "You hear me, demon of the netherworld? Prepare for EXTREME CLOSE-UP!"

His Aura flared and he stomped on the floor, causing the entire house to shake. Rolf narrowed his eyes, his senses warning him of something awakening in Ed. A form of great power had always been in the stinks like Wilfred bathing in the sun Ed-boy and Rolf felt it coming off him in waves now as he activated his Semblance. Ed's Semblance was known as Manifestation, the ability to use his Aura to manifest anything he could imagine from a giant monster to dozens of smaller mice sized creatures.

And because Ed had massive Aura reserves he could possibly summon an entire army of manifestations to fight for him or alongside him.

The aura grew in size until finally becoming a giant dinosaur like monster that rampaged through the wall, followed quickly by Ed. "I AM COMING FOR YOU!"

"Ed, wait!" Eddy shouted, running after his friend with Nazz right behind.

Rolf stayed behind for a second, spotting something on the floor.

Foot prints.

Slimy foot prints left behind by Ed.

Xxx

"So I was thinking we go over to the park early tomorrow and-Are you guys okay?"

Marceline had noticed both Nigel and Abby stiffening and nearly fell over as she and Wally quickly caught them.

"Guys?" Wallabee asked, seeing the far out looks on both of his friends.

Nigel looked down at his hand, noticing a frosty mist surrounding it. "I've felt this before… It's-"

"Another Elemental." Abby finished, her eyes flashing yellow-gold for a second.

"What?" Wallabee mouthed. "Another one?"

"Yeah. There's another one…" Abby nodded, looking out the window. "It's not happy."

Xxx

"Another has awoken. This time it is mine." Xibalba remarked, sensing the awakening of the Slime Elemental even down in the Land of the Forgotten. "Always after the one created by my love. I suppose it is appropriate."

Xxx

" _Another?_ "

"The Slime Elemental." Sammael grinned softly. "The third Elemental to awaken in the new century. And it just happens to be right in Fenrir's playground. He'll no doubt be driven to eat that Elemental, with the aim of seeing if he can actually stomach it."

" _Three of the four have now awakened. Once the Fire Elemental has awakened we can move forward with our plans._ " Moloch said, sounding very eager. " _Three are all in striking distance of us._ "

"I suppose it might be too much to hope we will have the same luck with the Fire Elemental." Sammael said with a joking smirk.

Xxx

 _Elemental…_

Fenrir dropped the child it had just caught onto the floor, sensing a great power coming towards it. This feeling could only be the power of the one oldest and greatest enemies of the Fallen: the Elementals.

 _It is one of them…_

 _They who helped seal the Grimm at the end of every cycle before…_

 _Again they come before me._

Fenrir remembered the Elementals well. After all they had been sworn enemies since the Forgotten Age, clashing with the Fallen, aiding the mortals in the Great War.

 _I have a chance to devour an Elemental._

A chance to trap them inside its belly, make them float in agony and despair for all eternity, unable to move, eat, sleep or even die. Salivating at the prospect Fenrir left the child it had caught behind.

Why settle for a morsel when it could have an entire meal?

 _Come to me, Slime._

Xxx

Just as Ed's manifestation smashed through another wall he stopped, seeing Johnny lying on a torn bed, taking the chance to see if he was all right. The boy was unconscious but he was alive and that was good. The sound of the door slamming made Ed turn around, seeing the door not only close but vanish.

The demon was close.

"Come out." Ed said with his manifestation ready to attack.

A sound came from above and Ed looked up, seeing what appeared to be a dark puddle spreading across the ceiling. The dinosaur manifestation attacked the puddle but all it was cause a few splashes with black drops hitting the floor.

 _Elemental…_

Ed narrowed his eyes, hearing that monster's voice. "Give me back my sister."

Fenrir finally showed its demonic dragon face, staring down at Ed with hunger in the white void it had as eyes.

 _She is here with us. Come and take her._

"I WILL!" Ed shouted, his manifestation lunging at Fenrir who dissolved back into its mist form.

 _How long I have waited for this chance. To finish the last of the Shepards and an Elemental happens to be here._

Fenrir manifested itself around Ed's own manifestation and Ed watched as the demon burned his manifestation away with black flames that made up the demon's body.

 _You cannot hurt me like this, Slime. How I have longed to finally devour you and the others, keeping you in my belly. Come and join me!_

Ed shouted as he jumped at the beast but was easily pinned down again and when Fenrir opened its mouth all he was a white blinding light.

Xxx

White.

A pure void, devoid of any borders or limits.

Ed hung, suspended in empty space and unable to move. He was caged in something, a series of interconnecting black lines forming a prism around him.

And he wasn't alone.

Others dangled close by, some so far off that they were mere specks while others drifted within mere feet of him. Some were screaming and writhing against their bindings, most were hanging limp and silent.

He saw Sarah and immediately pulled against his restraints. "SARAH!"

She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears that floated away, leaving behind a trail as her prison drifted onwards. "E-Ed…?"

"Sarah!" He tried to keep sight of her. "Big brother's here, Sarah!"

"Ed!" Sarah screamed, vanishing among the clusters of other prisoners.

Ed cried out for her again, but his voice was quickly drowned out as the screams around him built higher and higher. The void echoed with the cries of Fenrir's victims, taken from across many centuries.

But…how did he know that?

Ed had never met…

Fenrir…

Before?

Xxx

 _Flames all around him._

 _A cathedral, bright and beautiful, surrounde by a city of flames._

 _A woman, tied to a post as the fires danced closer to her._

 _A man, cold and cruel, masking an insanity fueled by passion._

 _A soldier, torn between what was right and what was lawful._

 _And…a monster, chained atop the cathedral, emitting a dolorous howl as it watched the fires spread, growing closer to the woman. Behind it, Fenrir's face peeks out from the shadows, his maw twisted into a ferocious, sneering smirk._

 _Finally, finding new strength, it rips down the stone works around it and tears apart the chains holding it back. Fenrir hissed and made to pounce, but was flung back by a backhanded swing of the monster's arm, crashing down to the streets below. The monster turns and takes a running leap from the cathedral, crying out to the mass of faces crowding around the growing fire._

 _"ESMERELDA!"_

Xxx

When Ed came back to the present, he was face to face with Fenrir. Here in the void, the Fallen took on a more humanoid form but maintained the same dragon inspired visage as he stared at the captive young huntsman in training.

 _So this is the mighty Elemental?_

Fenrir snorted and turned away, floating off into the distance.

 _Such a disappointment and here I hoped for more of a challenge before taking my prize._

Ed could feel his aura flaring as he remembered Fenrir's cruelties…cruelties he couldn't have witnessed, bodies and victims scarred for life. He remembered them but he couldn't put a name to the faces…save for one.

Esmerelda.

That name…filled him with rage.

Righteous anger.

Anger at…some kind of crime.

He didn't know who Esmerelda was. He didn't care.

But that anger was all he needed.

"Give…me back…" Ed's arms quivered with strain as he slowly pulled his hands away from the borders of his cage. "My…SISTER!"

His aura flared outwards and shattered the cage, dissipating it into nothing. It began to take on a shape, this one more humanoid than Ed's previous choice. It expanded to a size which rivaled Fenrir, who slowly turned and gave an unimpressed stare.

 _Well, well…maybe the fun isn't entirely over yet._

The Fallen flexed both hands and bared its teeth towards Ed.

 _Come then. Show me your so called power!_

The aura manifestation charged at Fenrir who conjured a flaming hammer and swung it, hitting the manifestation in the face. Ed grunted, feeling drop in strength, no doubt from the blow to the manifestation.

 _Pathetic._

Fenrir swung its hammer, hitting the manifestation again.

 _Is this all you can do? I thought after Esmeralda you'd be a little stronger! Isn't that why your puppet resembles your past self?_

Ed growled, his anger rising and so did his aura manifestation. As Fenrir swung its hammer again this time the manifestation caught the hammer with one hand and followed up with a punch right at Fenrir's face.

The demon grunted, taking one step while looking more annoyed than angry.

 _So you have some memories after all. Have you had any visions? Do you remember the last time we met when the city was burning around us?_

The manifestation threw another punch but this time Fenrir easily caught the fist. Black fire ignited and consumed the manifestation, slowly burning it away. Ed grunted, feeling his strength fading again as his Semblance failed.

 _Do you still hear her screams in your dreams?_

Ed growled as Fenrir approached.

 _You could not save her then and you can't save her now._

Fenrir now towered over Ed, conjuring a flaming sword.

 _I'll keep you alive here and ensure that you never reincarnate again. The four will never be together again._

Fenrir swung the sword down-

"NO!" Ed shouted, his Aura flaring again but this time something else happened.

From his hands came a stream of slime that covered the sword and extinguished the flames. Fenrir grunted, attempting to swat Ed but the youth's arms stretched and enlarged themselves as they became less solid. They easily caught Fenrir's clawed hand and with a grunt Ed pushed the demon back. Fenrir growled, watching as Ed grew in size, eventually matching the demon's height.

Fenrir's fists became engulfed in dark flames and he lunged at Ed, slashing at him but Ed raised his arms and blocked. His arms now slimy easily blocked the flames and yet remained strong enough to keep the demon back. Finally Ed grabbed Fenrir by the arm and elbowed the demon in the chest, actually making it stagger back.

Fenrir grunted as it regained its balance.

 _Interesting._

Fenrir attack again, slashing at Ed's head but he blocked again. Ed seemed calmer now but remained motivated by determination and righteous anger. His body became slimier but remained in a humanoid shape as he blocked and defended but never attacked. It seemed odd that Ed wasn't fighting back, only defending himself while Fenrir's attack grew more wild and rage driven.

Finally Fenrir had enough and created fiery spheres of pure darkness that it threw at Ed who held out his arms and formed a slimy shield that blocked the fire balls. Ed changed the shield into a sphere of slime that he fired back at Fenrir, hitting the demon head on. Fenrir growled as the slime covered his torso and restricted his arms.

This is what Ed had been waiting for.

The new Slime Elemental lashed out with his arms, stretching them out and enlarging them before proceeding to repeatedly punch Fenrir in its draconic face. Fenrir growled and roared as he struggled to break free but Ed kept on punching, never letting up and never giving the demon a chance to fight back.

For Sarah.

For the people trapped in this void.

For…Esmeralda, whoever she was.

For all of them.

For himself.

"FOR EVERYONE!" Ed shouted as he continued attacking, slamming his enlarged fists into the face of evil over and over again.

He finished with one final double punch that sent Fenrir flying across the void that existed inside his stomach. There was no ground for him to land and he finally broke free of his slimy bonds, looking back at Ed with an enraged expression.

 _DIE SLIME!_

Fenrir raised its hands above its head and summoned another sphere of black fire that grew in size until it was as large as a small mountain.

 _MAY YOU BURN FOREVER IN MY BELLY!_

The demon threw his final attack at Ed who remained composed and opened his mouth as the attack hit. Fenrir watched in stunned silence as Ed's form changed into that of a blob as he literally devoured the attack, absorbing it into his slime made body where it instantly dissipated.

Ed then looked back at the shocked demon. "And for me."

He opened his mouth and fired back an attack pure slime as large as Fenrir's attack had been, shooting straight at the demon let out a scream as the attack hit it head on. It could not move to break free as the slime engulfed him, trapping him inside it as it continued to shoot or even scream as he was carried off into the void. He tried to burn free but to its horror his body began to dissolve itself, breaking down and being added to the slime around it. Ed watched in stoic silence as Fenrir the demon was dissolved and absorbed into the very attack it had used against him only for the tables to be turned back on it. As soon as the last of Fenrir disappeared the slime ball broke apart and the black cracks started to appear along the void.

The prims holding all of Fenrir's victims began to vanish, freeing the prisoners who let out cheers of joy as the void cracked and finally exploded.

Xxx

"It seems Fenrir just had a stomach ache." Sammael remarked in amusement, sensing Fenrir's defeat.

Xxx

"ED!"

"Ed, are you all right?"

"Tell us where you are, lumpy!"

The rest of the cul-de-sac group, including Johnny who had awakened kicked down the door, looking inside to see something amazing.

In the center of the room was Ed, holding his sister in his arms while surrounding him appeared to be…

"Are those-" Nazz started.

"Ghosts?" Eddy finished, his shock shared by everyone.

"Spirits of those who were devoured by Fenrir. Ed-Boy has freed them." Rolf's eyes widened as three spirits appeared in front of him.

One was an extremely muscular man with a hairy chest and back. The second was a beautiful woman with long blue hair trailing down to her waist.

And the third was a little girl with the same kind of hair as her mother…

And brother.

"Mama, Papa…" Rolf's eyes watered as he looked down at his little sister. "Runa."

" _You did it, big brother. You and your friends saved us._ " Rolf's sister, Runa ran up to her brother and hugged him even though she was a spirit.

" _You have made us and the great ancestors proud, my son._ " Rolf's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. " _Continue to protect your flock, Son of a Shepard._ "

Rolf nodded, smiling tearfully. "Rolf will, Papa."

" _We will meet again, my son._ " Rolf's mother knelt down, facing her son with a proud smile. " _Take care of Nana and remember to do your chores._ "

"Rolf will, Mama." Rolf finally broke down his tears as his family embraced him one last time.

The rest of group, even Ed watched as Rolf embraced his family back and smiled as they departed. Rolf looked to Ed with a smile. "The lives and honor of Rolf's family has been avenged. Thank you, Ed-Boy."

Ed, for the first time since this whole debacle smiled. "What did I do?"

Eddy smacked himself in the face. "Figures."

"Got to go, guys. Got to get Sarah back home and into bed." Ed said, walking past his friends and heading to the door. "It's past her bed time."

"Sounds good to me." Eddy shrugged, having enough for one day.

"Me too." Nazz agreed, following after Ed. "I could sleep for a week."

"No more green beans before bed buddy." Johnny said to Plank as they walked out.

"A nod is as good as a wink to a blind horse." Rolf said, confusing everyone again but no one really cared to ask what he was talking about.

Rolf looked back, seeing black slime on the floor moving into the walls and frowned.

Fenrir may have been defeated and his victims set free but the demon was not dead. Rolf could sense the coward retreating into whatever deep dark hole he had crawled out from. Rolf simply closed the door and headed home like everyone else.

Let the coward run and lick his wounds.

Let it sleep for who knows how many years before trying to finish what had started back in the Old Country.

For on the day he returned Rolf would finish him off for good.

As the Son of a Shepard he would not fail.

Xxx

 **Name: Ed**

 **Aura: Brownish-Green**

 **Semblance: Manifestation**

 **Description: Ed is able to use his Aura to conjure any form of creature or object he can imagine. The only price is that he cannot use Aura protection in battle while relying on his Semblance.**

 **Weapon: N/A**


	68. Chapter 68

_Opening File: The Burning of Paris_

 _During the centuries as the Grimm Horde spread across the world many kingdoms were destroyed while others managed to hold out and in time fought back against the Horde, pushing them back and eventally reestablishing themselves._

 _The country of France sadly suffered greatly in those times._

 _As knowledge of Aura, Semblance and Dust was shared by the Emperor not everyone was as accepting of the power as the Emperor and the many allies were. In Paris 1482, Judge Claude Frollo, a deeply religious man who later be remembered as the Mad Priest used his position to inflict great suffering upon the Faunus and Mobian populations, believing them to be Demons along with any demonstrating the use of Semblance, Aura, and Dust, as dark magic and witchcraft, and if he had his way any Huntsman or Huntress would have been burned at the stack for practicing dark magic. Eventually driven mad by his beliefs and his secret lust of a woman named Esmeralda, Frollo began plotting to burn all of Paris to the ground in order to purify it. Eventually his actions of course drew the Grimm in droves to Paris because of all the negative emotions._

 _It was on this dark day that Paris was ravaged by the Grimm Horde and it was only through the actions of a few that the survivors managed to make it to safety. Many claimed it was a hunchback named Quasimodo('half-formed') who somehow faced down the Grimm with great powers and pushed them back alongside Captain Phoebus, the former captain of Frollo's guard and a woman named Esmeralda along with two mysterious Hunters with one dressed like a ladybug and the other like a black cat. It is said that the survivors were forced to either flee outside the burning city or even underground, taking refuge in a place known as the Court of Miracles._

 _As the city of Paris burned and the Grimm slaughtered the innocent the last string of Frollo's sanity snapped. He laughed gleefully exclaiming how the monsters of hell had come to claim the wicked, and that this world shall be reborn in fire._

 _This was until former Captain Phoebus beheaded Frollo where he stood._

 _To his dying day Phoebus was haunted by guilt- not for killing Frollo of course, but for his failure at not stopping priest's madness when he had the chance, and for failing to all those innocents that died that day including Quasimodo, who in Phoebus eyes was more of hero than he would ever be. He kept a journal, detailing the events of the dark days that were later published. The land that Paris sits on and is surrounded by to this day hasn't been reclaimed from the Grimm, labelled as a danger zone with only Huntsmen and Huntresses with Class IV and V skills allowed to enter on special authority. France suffered greatly that time and would continue to suffer._

 _Thanks in part to Frollo's actions, and the fall of Paris, the Rodigan royal family of the small country of Rodigan at the time, smelling blood in the water, manipulated events and took the chance to seize and grow in power, eventually leading to the fall of France, and the rise of Rodigan. Though growing greatly Rodigan faced a great war with the King of France that ended with splitting the former country in two. France would become a shadow of its former self while Rodigan managed to hold on to whatever land it had seized._

 _Since that time Rodigan has remained cut off from the rest of the world while France is forced to rely on Britain and Russia for protection from both the Grimm and Rodigan. Due to this France was unable to build and maintain its own Huntsmen Academy like the other countries have, instead relying on an army of trained warriors to protect its borders and what land the King had managed to keep in the aftermath of the war. As for the other side it is said that Rodigan is an extremely harsh country to live in especially if you are born a Faunus or Mobian. Lately the Satyra has used Rodigan's treatment as justification for their terrorist activities and most of the world condemns the Rodigan royal family for their actions._

 _For their part it seems the royal family cares very little for the opinions of outsiders._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The thing about big stories is that they can take you to a lot of places." Deep down in the depths of the _Absolution_ TOM watched as the file closed inside the media room instead of the bridge like he usually did. "Luckily you got us to fill in the blanks. And we're not just talking about just one story here."

On the media screens appeared images of various important figures in the GrimmFall universe. The first screen showed images such as Nigel and Abby fighting each other in the tournament followed by Malachite Plasmius facing down the Crystal Gems.

"First you got GrimmFall, showing our favorite characters and their place in the verse as they live in a world of monsters, demons, and great powers." TOM brought up another screen, this time showing Joseph Matthews, AKA Dracon facing down foes like General Skarr and I.O.N.E.S.C.O. "Then we see the story of a young man turned machine, finding his way in the verse in GrimmFall: Dragon's Rising."

A third screen showed a white armored warrior facing down Grimm.

"Then we get a visitor to the verse from the digital frontier lost in a new world in GrimmFall: Tales of Many." TOM then pointed to the next view screen, showing multiple custom made cars in what appeared to be appeared to be a race. "And if you got a need for speed, check out GrimmFall: Wacky Races and see how sports are handled in this crazy verse."

A new screen showed images of Jim Lake battling evil Trolls and Grimm alongside his friends and allies.

"Next up is the story of a young man who saved his town from invasion of mythical creatures aside from the ones we already know about in GrimmFall: Trollhunters." TOM then gestured to a final screen, showing himself in a fight. "And finally, we cover how yours truly ended up here and started sharing the story with everybody in GrimmFall: Toonami Rebirth."

TOM turned away from the media room, closing the door. "All these stories, covering characters well known and others that came into their own existence as a result of this crazy universe. I am pretty sure there are plenty of other stories out there waiting to be told and we'd be glad to show them. In fact we might have one more to add at the end so stick around."

Xxx

Callie Briggs entered Sebben's office, spotting the man himself looking across the city from the giant window of his office. "Is there an emergency?"

"Not exactly." Sebben turned around and gestured to his desk.

Briggs looked at the desk and noticed a circular board sitting on it. The board was divided into four colors: icy blue, slimy green, flaming orange and sweet pink. The slimy green part of the board was glowing along with the icy blue and sweet pink parts, informing Briggs of something very important.

"The Slime Elemental has awakened." Briggs looked to Sebben who nodded. "That's the third Elemental to awaken and in a year as well. That leaves only one Elemental unaccounted for."

"Fire." Sebben looked at the only part of the board that was not glowing. "Odds are this Elemental will awaken soon and like us they will be noticed."

"Three Elementals here in the same country. I thought we'd be looking all over the world for them." Briggs mumbled, looking back down at the board. "If three are here there is a chance Fire is nearby as well."

"And there is a chance Fire is far away as well. The Elementals reincarnate after every one hundred years but the last time any Elemental sighting was recorded several centuries ago." Sebben pointed out thoughtfully. "The Ice Elemental Queen Elsa, the Slime Elemental Quasimodo, the Candy Elemental Nicholas St. North and the Flame Elemental who was a young woman named Mulan who happened to become China's first Huntress. Queen Elsa and Quasimodo were both killed in the burnings of Paris and Arendelle while Mulan disappeared into the wild. We know that the burning of Arendelle was brought about by Drago on the orders of Sammael and that the Grimm attacked Paris thanks to the work of the Mad Priest Frollo who we know so far had no connection with the Fallen. Mulan perhaps fled because she believed the Fallen and others might come after her while Nicholas headed north and was never heard from again."

"And since then all the Elementals have remained hidden or so we hope. There should have been rumors of their sightings over the centuries but this is the first time anything remotely connected to them has happened since those times. Could it be something forced them to wait longer to reincarnate and is forcing them to awaken in this cycle?" Briggs pondered.

"A great many things could be forcing them to awaken. The situation with the Fallen, the possibility of future attacks by the Gem Homeworld and other threats like Vilgax. Perhaps it is all these forces that are awakening the Elementals and that could mean there is a chance of great change in the future. The question is whether that change will be good or bad…for any of us." Sebben looked back out the window. "We'll keep a close eye open and be ready for when Fire is awakened. When all four Elementals are awakened the Fallen will no doubt begin making their move."

"I find it odd Sammael hasn't done anything about the Elementals aside from sending Drago after Ice and Candy." Briggs folded her arms. "And how do we know he won't go them or Slime?"

"He might not need to." Sebben grimaced. "I have a feeling this time he's waiting for them all to awaken."

"But why?"

"I have a good hunch of what he wants and he along with the other Fallen will need the Elementals, including the Anti-Elemental." Sebben's eye flashed.

"The Anti…Elemental?" Briggs echoed in surprise. "But isn't it just a myth? I know the Elementals are real but we have no evidence to support-"

"The Anti-Elemental exists." Sebben spoke calmly. "And perhaps holds the key to either the Fallen's defeat…Or their victory."

Xxx

"Just what is this supposed to be?"

Dipper and Mabel Pines had been up in their room when Hoagie and Dexter entered with the former reading the author's journal again while looking at a board with several notes attached to it, all of them centered on a crudely drawn picture of an owl and the latter was playing with her pig. Both siblings perked up at the sound of Dexter's voice as he came up with Hoagie.

"Hoagie, who is this?" Dipper asked, putting his journal down.

"Dipper, Mabel, this is Dexter. He's one of the contest kids invited up here like me." Hoagie introduced Dexter who merely adjusted his glasses.

"Cool! Is he a genius like you, Hoags?" Mabel asked, holding up her pig.

"I am more than a genius. I am the grandson of the founder of DexLabs and his successor." Dexter answered proudly.

"DexLabs?" Dipper perked up. "I've heard of it. You are part of the contest too?"

"And I am sure to be the winner." Dexter smiled. "My family has the greatest geniuses in the world."

"How come I've never heard of you then?" Mabel questioned.

Dexter frowned. "I might have a few ideas."

Something about the way Dexter spoke made Dipper frown and think of Gideon when he heard the so-called genius' voice.

"So your uncle owns this place?" Dexter remarked, looking around.

"Yep, Grunkle Stan, Man of Mystery!" Mabel nodded proudly.

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "Grunkle?"

"It's short for great uncle. Really saves the trouble." Mabel explained cheerfully.

'Oh great. Another Dee-Dee.' Dexter rolled his eyes which Dipper saw and only annoyed him even further, having a good idea what the red head thought of his twin sister.

"And we have been solving mysteries all around town thanks to the journal Dipper found." Mabel continued, pointing at the journal in Dipper's hands.

"Journal?" Dexter looked over at Dipper who sighed and held up the journal, opening it for Dexter to see.

"Yeah. I found this journal I have been studying it since day one." Dipper said, watching as Dexter looked it over and waited for his response.

"This is all fake."

Well, he probably already saw that coming.

"Whoever wrote this was an obvious lunatic. Gnomes, merman, this is obvious fantasy." Dexter scoffed, turning away. "Obviously this author was delusional and wrote down his whacky imagination. Either as a form of therapy or just as a call for help."

Dipper's eyes narrowed. Knowing had not helped to brace him for the pang of indignation he felt as he took the journal back. "We've seen plenty of the things in this journal for ourselves."

"Oh really? Then I suppose you have some empirical evidence to back up this claim." Dexter crossed his arms and fixed Dipper with a skeptical stare.

Dipper raised one hand and opened his mouth…only to falter as the answer came to him. "Not…in the immediate area, no. But stick around Gravity Falls long enough and you'll see it for yourself!"

Dexter gave derisive 'pffft'. "I'll eat my shoe if I do."

Behind the boy genius, Mabel held up a bottle of ketchup and winked at her brother.

"You don't wear shoes, just those…weird zip-up boots." Dipper motioned to Dexter's feet. "And a lab coat…outside of a lab?"

"Not as out of the question as wearing a summer cap inside a house." Dexter countered.

Both boys gave one enough a narrow eyed stare as the air in the room became tense.

"…did this room just get colder?" Hoagie asked.

"He-e-eck yeah it did!" Mabel stifled her laughter behind one hand. "This is what happens when you put two Dippers in the same room."

Both boys turned and shouted while pointing at one another. " _He is nothing like me- what?! Hey! Stop it! No, you stop it!_ "

"You see?" Mabel whispered. "It's like they're on the same wavelength."

Hoagie chuckled a bit but stopped as both boys glared at him. "Maybe I should have stayed with grandma."

Seemingly putting up with grandmother's temper and her cane felt safer than being the warzone that was Dipper and Mabel's room with Dexter as a guest.

Xxx

"So you faked your own death and you took your brother's name to save him…From what exactly?"

Stan grumbled, trying to keep himself from saying the wrong thing and getting Lydia mad. "Look, it's personal Lynds. And I got to do it on my own."

"Unbelievable. You haven't even changed a bit. When we found you on the streets I was forced to waste my time training you to better look after yourself this is how you go about it." Lydia shook her head. "What Sebben saw in you I'll never know."

Stan stiffened. "Look, I never asked for any favors from you or Sebben for that matter. He only offered to help because of some weird stuff my dad was involved in. I never took the oath to be a Huntsmen like all those other suckers he tri-OW!"

Lydia whacked him over the head again. " _Don't_ make light of us, _Stanley._ "

Stan grunted, considering himself lucky that no one inside could hear them and that Wendy had been too busy on her earphones to listen. That was perhaps the one time he was thankful for her lazy attitude.

"You conned your away around the county, biting off more than you could chew and it was only thanks to us so-called suckers you are even alive now." Lydia scolded. "Now I find you again and evidently you spin up the story of your brother missing in a town in some contest which I already suspect to be something else entirely."

"Look I am not lying, Lynds." Stan said. "I don't know what the Northwests want but I mind my own business as long as they mind theirs."

"And something tells me it will not be just their business for long."

Xxx

Edwards watched as the gate hummed with power, creating a portal in order to summon his master's servant which did not take too long. Out of the portal appeared an alien with white skin and black markings, wearing a black robe with red marks in the middle. A fin protruded from his head with black markings surrounding his red eyes.

"Welcome to Earth, Pysphon." Edwards greeted the alien who brushed past him, hovering out of the room.

"What is the status of my lord?" Pysphon inquired, not even looking at the human who followed after him.

"He is recovering quickly." Edwards answered stoically.

"For your sake, human he better be." The two reached the doors to Vilgax's chamber and upon them opening Pysphon was immediately bowing to his master who was still recovering in the medical tank. "My lord Vilgax, I have come as you have ordered and I am ready to serve."

" _As expected._ " The raspy voice of Vilgax said through the breathing mask over his mouth. " _What is the status of my empire?_ "

"All worlds, including your home world have remained in line since you left me in command." Pysphon stood up.

" _Good and the candidates?_ "

"All of them here and one of them is even from a world you have conquered."

" _Good. Bring them to me._ "

Several minutes later the warriors were assembled before Vilgax for his inspection. The first was humanoid, wearing a high-tech circlet and full-body armor colored in varying shades of blue and bluish-gray. The next was a woman who had maroon hair, pale skin, and wore a gray and red bodysuit with a helmet. The third had goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand, resembling a fiddler crab with orange lines running down its body with its eyes having the same color.

The fourth had armor with purple pads covering his central joints, a belt, and four central lines on his helmet to provide outlines for his face. The final wore a grey suit that had a black helmet, which housed a green triangle on the front. This triangle was also on the center of his utility belt, and there were markings resembling it on either shoulder-pad.

"Five warriors, Six-six, Kraab and Tetrax serving as the best bounty hunters in the universe along with former Princess Mira of Andulvia," Pysphon smirked at the first candidate who clenched their fist. "And finally, Rojo of Earth. She has done services for your minions here."

" _Indeed._ " Vilgax uttered, looking the five over. " _A dethroned ruler, three so-called top bounty hunters and a low life criminal._ "

Six-six grunted in his language before Kraab spoke up. "I can't speak for them but no one escapes my pincers."

" _That is what I hope to see for I have a job for all of you. You will be tracking down a device of great importance to me. Succeed and you will be rewarded with enough money to never work again. Fail…_ " Vilagx's red eyes flashed for a mere second. " _And finding your next client will be the least of your problems. Pysphon, see to it that they are prepared._ "

"Yes, master." Pysphon bowed.

" _Now then, aside from the former princess you are all dismissed._ " Vilgax settled his eyes on the armored warrior named Mira. " _I want a word with you._ "

The rest of the group quickly left, leaving them alone with Mira staring at Vilgax who glared at her. " _Take off the mask._ "

The bounty hunter removed her mask, revealing orange hair, big grey eyes, and large lips. She scowled in defiant at Vilgax who simply stared back.

" _Princess Mira, former ruler of Andulva before you fell in combat against me._ " Vilgax said, his voice filled with mockery. " _So this is what you have become._ "

Mira seemingly trembled but kept her composure.

" _I must admit that I am amused by your presence here. When I issued the Conqueror's Challenge to your world you were the one to answer. You fought with all you had but you were no match for me. Now you are before me as a bounty hunter, offering your services to me._ " Vilgax mused. " _And what is it you hope_ _to be your reward?"_

"You know what I want." Mira finally spoke.

" _The return of your home world._ " Vilgax narrowed his eyes. " _And what makes you think I would even consider it?_ "

"Because I know what you are after." Mira replied. "You are looking for the Omnitrix."

Vilgax's eyes narrowed even further. " _And how do you know?_ "

"I still have my sources. Whether I gain the Omnitrix for you with a team or not if I bring it to you the reward I want is the independence of my world restored." Mira requested. "The Omnitrix will give you the power to take rest of the universe. My people will continue to remain loyal to you and give what you wish but without the need for your armies to enforce order."

Vilgax venomously stared down at the former princess. " _I will consider it but only if you are the one to retrieve the Omnitrix and bring it to me. No assistance from the others._ "

Mira bowed. "As you command, Lord Vilgax."

" _Yes, as I command._ "

Xxx

 **Team MSKR (Massacre)**

 **Members: Mira, Six-Six, Kraab and Rojo**

 **History: Assembled by the warlord Vilgax to hunt down and take the Omnitrix Team MSKR is composed of three intergalactic bounty hunters and a criminal who was given dangerous technology by Flame Keeper's Circle. The leader is Princess Mira of Andulva, a planet that was conquered by Vilgax to gain its many resources who hopes to one day free her planet. The others are mercenaries hired by Vilgax to defeat Ben Tennyson and any Huntsmen who stand in Vilgax's way.**


	69. Chapter 69

_Opening File: P.O.I.N.T._

 _Originally a single team with special funding from the government, Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble better known as P.O.I.N.T. has risen over the years in size and reputation. The team is feared by criminals and villains, seen as a great threat to them. Though academies like Nevernest, Yamanouchi, Jade, Outer Haven, Skyfall and Lucha are considered the top six an unofficial seventh academy, P.O.I.N.T. Prep was eventually created during the decade of the original P.O.I.N.T. team's time and has grown into an organization dedicated to the training of future Huntsmen like the other academies. Like the Jade Academy the location of P.O.I.N.T. Prep is unknown to the majority of the public, not because of it being a state level secret but because the island on which it stands on is rumored to have a highly unusual concentration of Gravity Dust that allows it to hover in the sky at a very high altitude and possibly possess some form of engine that allows it to be constantly on the move._

 _Students with a high degree of training are usually chosen and tested before gaining admittance. New students have to face a challenge at their first day, which is defeating one of three tests of the teachers of the academy's disciplines: strength, wisdom and charisma. The student is then assigned to the discipline that of the teacher defeated, sharing a hall and rooms with other students of said discipline. All students seem to attend classes together, independently of discipline or year._

 _The leader of organization is named Foxtail, a female fox Faunus who was the leader of the original P.O.I.N.T. team and who currently serves as the Teacher of Strength at the academy followed by Dr. Greyman who is the Teacher of Wisdom and Sunshine the Teacher of Charisma with Chip Damage originally acting as the Dean but there have been rumors of a new dean taking his place recently. It is suggested that the organization was a special project started by political opponents of Phil Ken Sebben when he and his allies helped shape the current Huntsmen system and has been competing with academies like Nevernest and Yamanouchi. There have also been claims of P.O.I.N.T. taking extreme steps for glory and popularity._

 _All attempts to discover if this is true or not have failed and with the location of P.O.I.N.T. Prep remaining a secret it is impossible to discover if these rumors are true or false._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The difference between honor and glory is hard to see at times. One's personal honor is determined by the reasoning of one's self and the other is determined by the reaction of the many surrounding the one. There many kinds of heroes but two stand out the most: the hero who fights to protect others with no intention for personal gain and the hero who enjoys being adored by the people they save." TOM lectured, closing the P.O.I.N.T. file. "Those that seek glory and fame will often do anything to get it, including lie, cheat and maybe even steal. It really forces us to understand that there is more to the eternal struggle between good and evil. Heroes and villains can actually exists on both sides and sometimes evil can control them both."

Xxx

"Recording Log 189: We have just finished repairing the lab and the portal machine and am now continuing the experiment. The ability to look across the multi-verse, seeing the many dimensions and universes out there is perhaps one of the greatest scientific breakthrough in any universe but perhaps the greatest is the ability to bring residents of great power here for study. My first attempt, I admit failed with two beings from a dimension made of pure data with one disappearing and the other despite originally programmed by me failing later.

"The second attempt failed when an unknown variable damaged the machine and the lab, allowing the test subjects to escape. The scanners have been repaired and upgraded so hopefully this incident will be avoided. What I hope to gain from this next test is finding subjects hopefully strong enough to fight and possibly eliminate beings as powerful as the Fallen. In my time observing them I have seen them demonstrate many powerful abilities such as: control of the Grimm, manipulation of the Grimm essence inside them, feats of magic such as elemental manipulation, enhanced life span, high speed regeneration and those are the tip of the iceberg.

"In his battle with the second batch of subjects the Fallen Sammael demonstrated the ability, possibly Grimm ability or even his own Semblance to create dark veins along the ground that spread out, infecting one of the subjects and easily absorbed their power. It is likely he gained more power as a result and this ability doubled as defense ability, able to manifest shields around the caster against any offense. Due to these discoveries I not only need to find beings of great power but discover any advanced technology that can aid me. My nanite virus is still in the prototype stage and it will only work on ordinary organics but not against creatures like the Fallen.

"Therefore my plan is to continue finding new subjects, under the claim that I am gathering more warriors to aid Sammael in his plans and my plan to establish a new Pack to return to my own dimension and exact my revenge. Given the nature and abilities of the escaped subjects I must consider the possibility that they will become a threat to me in the future and thus I plan to find new subjects to serve as a counter to them. The dimensions with the highest chance of finding such subjects are none other than their home dimensions: Dimension C-002 and Dimension N-004." Van Kleiss finally ended his log, deactivating the recording and continued his work, looking through the multi-verse.

Progress was slow admittedly but he had already found several candidates to aid him in both knowledge and against his enemies.

"The next subjects might prove troublesome. I want to ensure security is heightened before we grab the next batch." Van Kleiss ordered his underlings, Beowulf and Skalamander. "I will not have a disaster like last time."

"Yes sir." They both nodded and worked to carry out his orders.

Van Kleiss looked back at the portal, seeing his potential subjects. "This time, no surprises."

Little did he know something or rather someone was watching him.

Even though his laboratory complex had state of the art security and he'd had have known someone was in his lab.

But technically they weren't _in_ his lab.

Xxx

"You really do surprise us at times, sir. So where exactly is this Seer and how can it be recording everything Van Kleiss is doing practically in front of him without anyone noticing?"

Sammael smirked at Gentle-Jim's question. "One of many benefits I have found and mastered over the years. As you know, the Grimm are capable of many things, having extraordinary abilities despite being labeled as beasts. Some can evolve to gain abilities no one considered possible, like possessing the power to travel in and out of space and time. Only one kind of Grimm ever manifested this ability and is extremely rare."

"Outside of space and time?" Jim raised an eyebrow, seated at the dark table before Sammael's throne.

"Indeed. And if a Grimm can do it then a Fallen certainly can. Right now the Seer watching Van Kleiss is recording from a dimension literally existing outside of space and time where it cannot be seen or heard but it can see and hear everything happening in the lab. Due to the dark environment in that dimension I have taken to calling it…The Shadow Zone." Sammael explained as he dismissed the Seer. "Van Kleiss may have seen some of abilities both Fallen and Grimm but he has not seen _all_ of them. Thus I can keep track of all his movements and it seems so far he has no idea that he is literally giving away all of his plans."

"Begging your pardon, sir but it sounds like this ability would allow you to spy on all of your enemies. Would that not suggest…" Gentle-Jim began.

"That I could easily send an army through the Shadow-Zone to slay all of my enemies?" Sammael finished. "It would be a great victory but unfortunately beings like the Grandmaster of Jade Academy, Spiral-Wielders like Phil Ken Sebben and possibly even the Elementals have a unique sense, able to perceive danger even if they are in the Shadow Zone. There is also the matter that once inside the Shadow Zone you cannot physically interact with the environment of the real world until they have been personally returned and since only one rare type of Grimm and Fallen can use this ability once it is properly mastered transporting one Grimm, let alone an entire army in and out would take far too long and use up too many resources. At best I can use it as a perfect method of gathering information on all my enemies."

"I see." Gentle-Jim nodded. "At the very least we can predict Van Kleiss' movements and I have left an appropriate trail leading back to him."

"And with the battle in Nowhere involving Scotty Blake and the Dragon of Denver it's only a matter of time before Sebben sends another group consisting more experience Huntsmen to track down Van Kleiss. Even if he pulls another group of subjects out and uses this virus of his on them the arrival of the Huntsmen will force him to abandon his lab and take everything he can with him…" Sammael grinned. "And thus be forced to continue to rely on us to continue his work if he ever wishes for a chance to succeed."

"You do keep him on a very short leash, sir. But how do you know he won't simply try to betray you and give away everything he knows?" Gentle-Jim asked.

"He knows that without me he'll never be able to return to his home dimension or continue his work. Sebben would never allow him to continue and would sooner have him locked up. Van Kleiss is not one to tolerate being locked up and losing all form of control. He'd try and dangle whatever information he has in front of them in exchange for being kept free or at least finding a way to keep himself useful." Sammael replied. "Van Kleiss keeps all of his cards close and waits to play them at the proper moment. He wants power above all things and he'll do anything to get it. That's where he becomes predictable. He won't submit to anyone and he knows that I will not allow him to be captured by Sebben."

"Ah, so he will be expecting you to continue protecting him." Gentle-Jim nodded in understanding.

"And he is right…As long as he plays by my rules." Sammael looked thoughtful now. "Speaking of his escaped subjects…Jujunga has been following up on a lead of the missing one."

"That quick? I knew he was the best tracker out of all us but I never imagined it would be so soon." Gentle Jim admitted with surprise.

"He never backs out of a challenge." Sammael's smirk returned. "The one he is tracking happens to be the most powerful of the subjects and whose power I drained in the lab. It's similar in nature to the very primordial force that spawned the Grimm and later created the Fallen. Though at the same time she can use a purified version of it, complete opposite of the power of the Pit of Hate and is most dangerous to Grimm and Fallen."

Sammael held out a hand and a second later black energy covered it and Gentle-Jim watched as the empty chairs surrounding the table became engulfed with the same energy and were lifted into the air. "The girl's power relies on projecting a piece of her soul to latch onto objects as a form of telekinesis. Once dispelled the pieces return to her." Sammael lowered his hand and the chairs hovered back down to the floor. "It is possible she can project the entirety of her soul, use it as a form of offense or perhaps various other methods, such as projecting a call for help to her home dimension."

"Such a power is possible?" Gentle-Jim inquired.

"I have seen many things in my life, James. It is indeed possible and there have been Semblances close enough to resemble her powers. That is why her capture remains the highest priority above all the others. If she manages to contact her home dimension more attention will be drawn to us than necessary." Sammael placed his hands together. "Fortunately with her powers drained she will be much easier to detain."

Xxx

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The surrounding tomato cans became engulfed with dark energy and lifted up into the air around her. She was making progress in recovering, slow progress but it was better than nothing. Her powers were still weak but they were returning to her and that was the first step. Once her powers were fully returned she would consider her next move. With her current location being in a completely different universe she'd have to consider the fact she was on her own.

At best she could use her powers once restored to contact the other Titans through the use of her soul-self and let them know where she was and what had happened. They had likely noticed her missing by now and were searching through Titans Tower and looking all around Jump City for her. She had to get in contact with them as fast as possible.

Especially before Beast Boy decided to go sniffing around her room, trying to find a trail to follow which technically wasn't wrong of him to try to do but she had a policy of sending anyone who goes into her room without her permission to another dimension to uphold.

Once her friends knew she was safe she could start working on finding a way to get back to her universe. Her first thought would be to retrace her steps back to the lab she had ended up in when she had been abducted and hopefully whatever mechanism used to bring her here could bring her back. She'd have to wait to regain full use of her powers of course and then retrace her steps. She wasn't sure about fighting the red eyed man again if he was there but the lab was the best possible chance she had of getting back home.

She floated back down to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet with her cloak covering them. She had gained her clothes back once they had been properly washed by Muriel which the empath was grateful for. The elderly woman had been completely kind to her since she had awakened in the woman's home.

"Ah, getting a morning stretch I see."

Speaking of…

Standing by the barn doors was a man dressed rather…minimally by modern standards. Dark skin marked by red and white, eyes with pink sclera and a long wooden didgeridoo hung on his back, slid into a leather sheath.

"I know that Muriel and Eustace almost never expect visitors outside of the mailman and the milk boy." Raven said. "And whenever an irregular visitor is expected they've made sure to inform me in advance. They make a point of not surprising me. So that tells me you're trespassing…well that and a few other things."

She could feel a nervous anticipation in the man, even if he was good at hiding or controlling his emotions. He had stepped into the barn house knowing exactly what to expect and had done so regardless…which gave Raven cause to be concerned. The criminals of this world were not like the villains she was used to fighting, each possessing an Aura and Semblance which could make them a thousand times as dangerous. For anyone to unlock and refine their Aura to the point of it being any use in combat required prolonged training, the likes of which would be considered elite back in her universe…on par with Robin's training regimen at the very least.

"Astute deduction." The man nodded, making no aggressive moves as of yet. "I was told that you possess unique abilities, but something tells me that observation was simply the product of a sharp mind. Good. Anyone can rely on Aura, Semblance or any other form of preternatural abilities. A keen mind is undervalued these days."

"What do you want?" Raven saw no point in drawing out the conversation any further.

"You are smart enough to know that already, child." The man's stance changed in ways that would have been missed by the untrained eye. A slight loosening of the muscles, slouch in the shoulders, slow flexing of the fingers and toes…

"You're right." Raven's magic flared around her, lifting up several nearby loose boards and levitating them around her in a rotation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

All eight of the boards shot towards the intruder, who took off with the speed of a charging leopard, moving on all fours at first and leaping over the first of the improvised projectiles, his slender body twisting between the second and third in midflight before he landed on one foot and swept out his other leg. His bare ankle made contact with the fourth board and sent it flying off course, snapping in half as it struck a nearby pillar. The rest of Raven's barrage was similarly evaded or redirected with ease.

"Impressive." The man nodded, coming to a stop ten feet away from her in a crouched stance with his legs spread to either side and one hand pressed to the ground beneath him, the other reaching around behind to the pouch carrying his long didgeridoo. "But not enough."

The didgeridoo shot free of its vessel and Raven was forced to fly back as quickly as she could in her present state to avoid a strike to the head. Her opponent kept after her, matching her speed and never slowing as his musical instrument, utilized much like a staff, sang through the air mere inches from contact.

It took her seven or eight near hits to realize he was herding her. Her back hit the wall of the barn and she only narrowly created a portal to drop through-

Too slow.

The tip of the didgeridoo slammed home, striking her in the chest and knocking her back through the opening. She was flung out the other side and hit the dirt out in front of the farm house.

Raven had enough time to catch her breath and regain her footing before her attacker appeared on the roof of the barn, smashing through the wooden planks and landing on the edge of the structure. "Too slow!" He called after her before kicking off again and sailing through the air.

Raven held out one hand and caught him in mid leap, stopping him twenty feet away. "Too obvious." She retorted, slamming him down into the ground once before her hold dissipated. "I have questions, and if you know what's good for you then you'll-"

Before she could finish the man had twisted his body around, spinning as he leapt up to his feet and brought his didgeridoo up to his lips. A long musical note split the air…followed by an earth shattering concussive blast which caught Raven and flung her through the air.

She stopped herself short of crashing into the front door. "Wind Dust in the flute." She deadpanned. "Not a bad trick."

"That was not the trick, child." The intruder lowered his didgeridoo with a satisfied smile. "Merely a distraction to cover my true attack."

It became immediately apparent that he wasn't bluffing.

Raven raised one hand with the intention of blasting him away, but found that her limb felt heavy. Her entire body felt like it was made of lead. She lost concentration and dropped to the porch with a groan, losing the feeling in everything below her neck.

"What…did you-"

"Merely a paralytic." He assured her, approaching at a leisurely strut. "You know the benefits of possessing a Semblance, yes? Jujunga's Semblance is the ability to create and deploy any form of toxin that I wish…and inject it into anything I touch, including the air particles I exhaled through my flute, carried by the winds to wash over you and render you helpless."

Raven struggled to as much as lift her head up to glare at him. "I won't…go…back." She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid, child," Jujunga slid his didgeridoo back into its sling. "That you-"

He was cut off when the front door swung open and an ear splitting cry split the air. Raven cringed and shut her eyes, feeling the boards vibrate beneath her. When she finally opened them again Jujunga was no longer standing over her, but instead there was a familiar pink canine.

"Courage!" She gasped, and received an assuring smile as the Bagge family's loyal canine stepped around her, positioning himself between her and Jujunga, who had been flung back a good fifty feet by Courage's scream.

"Loyal friend of man." Jujunga coughed up some sand as he climbed to his feet. "Your dedication is admirable, but futile."

Courage got down onto all fours and growled. Raven could feel his building fear, offset only by his anger. This dog worked tirelessly to keep his adoptive family safe from all manner of creatures easily more terrifying than the Grimm, and especially more intimidating than Jujunga.

He didn't appreciate unwelcome visitors on the best of days.

He had the capacity to be ferocious towards them on the worst of them, scared or not.

He took a deep breath and let out another sonic blast at Jujunga who dodged and rushed at them, leaping up and aimed a kick down at the dog. Courage rolled out of the way and Jujunga foot slammed into the front porch, shattering it on impact. Raven closed her eyes to avoid any splinters getting in them and opened them again to see Courage circling Jujunga who remained calm, focusing his attention on the dog instead of her.

She was still unable to move anything but her head but if she focused hard enough…

"We don't want any!" A crank voice shouted.

Jujunga glanced back and ducked as something sailed over his head. Eustace stood next to Courage, having attempted to slash Jujunga with his tomahawk but the rogue had easily dodged. "A farmer and his dog. I will give you one chance to back down."

"Here's my answer." Eustace snapped, his tomahawks morphing into pistols as he took aim and fired.

Jujunga took off, running to avoid the incoming bullets and another sonic blast from Courage. In the midst of all the fighting Muriel came out and knelt down next to Raven. "Are you all right?"

"I can't move…" Raven grunted, trying to regain some form of mobility. "It was his Semblance."

Jujanga spun his didgeridoo in one hand, using it to deflect oncoming bullets from Eustace while dodging another sonic blast from Courage. He finally jumped and landed on front of them, kicking up dust to disorient Courage and used his instrument to block Eustace's tomahawks as he swung them. The retired Huntsman grunted as he tried slashing at the trespasser a few more times but Jujunga easily blocked every hit.

"You are a former Huntsman, are you not? No matter the age that skill will not simply fade away." Jujunga said as he shoved Eustace back. "And you keep your weapons in working condition."

"Yeah, once a Huntsmen always a Huntsmen." Eustace smirked. "And the same goes for Huntresses."

Jujunga narrowed his eyes and spun around, seeing Muriel at the front porch with a long rifle in her hands, aimed directly at him. She pulled the trigger and a shell shot directly at Jujunga who bent to the side and dodged as it flew past him…

And straight at Courage!

The dog opened his mouth and released another sonic scream that sent the shell directly back to the exact spot Jujanga was moving towards and exploded on impact. Jujunga however pulled out his didgeridoo and aimed it forward; playing a note and a sudden air blast propelled him out of the way of the incoming shell. Jujunga somersaulted through the air, landing perfectly on the ground and was on the move again, dodging more shells as Eustace and Muriel aimed and fired at him. Deciding it was time to end it all Jujunga placed two more Dust crystals in his weapon as jumped and spun his body, playing a note…

And from the tip of the didgeridoo came a massive fireball that shot straight towards Eustace. The farmer jumped and ducked as the fireball sailed over him and scorched the earth behind him. Jujunga then spun his weapon, blocking incoming shells from Muriel as he approached the house again. Raven grunted, seeing that the Bagges were not going to keep Jujunga back for much longer.

Though she was immobilized she could still fight. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Jujunga grunted as dark magic covered him from head to toe, immobilizing him like he had done to Raven.

"Send him back to momma, Muriel!" Eustace shouted.

Muriel was all too happy to oblige as she loaded her rifle with another shell and fired just as Courage used another sonic blast, hit Jujunga directly this time. His pink Aura shielded him from being hurt but the blast of the Wind Dust in the shell, combined with Courage's attack sent the rogue flying off his feet and through the air, landing several yards away from the Bagge home.

Jujunga was seemingly unhurt as he stood up…and vanished into the dust cloud.

The Bagges remained tense for a few moments before deciding it was over, deciding that Jujunga had enough for one day.

Muriel lowered her rifle and knelt back down next to Raven. "Oh dear. We better get you back inside. Eustace, help me and call the police."

Raven groaned a bit as Muriel picked her up and brought her into the house. "Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it, dearie." Muriel replied as she placed the young girl on the couch. "That man's Semblance should wear off in a bit. But for now I think we'll have to limit any outdoor activities until we are sure he won't be coming back."

Raven agreed since she was still in the process of regaining her powers and now she had to wait for the paralyses to wear off. It irked her to be left feeling this vulnerable but was forced to admit she had underestimated Jujunga's cunning when she fought him. He had intentionally let her think she had him down and then sprung his trap. If it wasn't for the timely interference of the Bagges she would more than likely be back in that lab as a captive…

And more likely a science experiment.

She knew he was dangerous and she knew that the people of this world had special powers but she hadn't counted on him turning the tables on her so quickly. She couldn't afford to make that same mistake again if she ever encountered him again and given her like she more than likely would. It wasn't a coincidence he found her and she instantly knew that someone was after her. The chances were more than likely he worked for that red-eyed man Raven had fought.

She had a target on her back and anyone near her was bound to be caught in the crossfire.

Xxx

" _I will be hiring a sidekick to help me battle the forces of evil. So if you have spunk, tenacity and the good old American spirit then you too can be my sidekick. I will be at the Independence Mall this weekend to personally pick the youngster who will battle at my side for justice. Salutations, America!_ "

"So Major Glory is holding auditions for his new…'sidekick'. This is perfect." The screen was switched off. "If his successor is someone from our Prep we will have a student that will one day have the powers of Major Glory bestowed upon them."

The person speaking turned around, stepping into the light. She was a tall and muscular woman, with dark brown skin and orange hair that's white on the tip, and whitening out on the bottom, and had an orange fox tail to match. She wore a pair of small golden earrings, a blue military uniform, full of medals, with an orange shirt underneath, and a black tie, ending with white shorts and boots with three orange laces.

"This is our chance." She looked around the table.

"Yes, indeed. We have a number of students, each of them showing promise. Major Glory would be a fool to overlook them." Another person sitting at the table agreed.

He looked like a typical alien with grey skin, and large dark eyes, along with dark purple eyelids. He had a slim build and no hair. Although his body was mostly naked, he wore a dark blue fedora hat, with a purple scarf, a long white beard, long light blue socks and blue shoes.

"I concur. A chance to finally upstage that man what I have spent a long time waiting for." The final speaker at the table nodded.

He was very muscular, and has two metal arms. He had a yellow cape, blue bodysuit with a belt with his initials on it, and two boots possibly made of the same material as his arms.

"And best of all, there can be no investigation into us by Sebben or anyone else since flag boy said anyone is welcome to attend."

Xxx

"You have got to be kidding."

" _I assure you this is no joke._ "

"Tina could be helping find this base in Nowhere when I get back and instead you want her to act as some low paid body guard at some kid convention for Glory boy?" Joseph Matthews could not believe what he was hearing over his private comm. channel with Phil Ken Sebben. "And why the Gob is Glory even doing this? He doesn't need some kid hanging around him as he swoops and takes down bad guys while looking pretty for the cameras."

" _There is more to this than a simple sidekick, Joseph. I need people like Tina covering this to ensure nothing horrible goes wrong._ "

"So ask Glory's friends to do it." Joseph replied, wishing he could give the impression of his best glare at Sebben's image on his visor screen. "Let them have their fun and let Tina do some real work."

" _I must say, Joseph your reaction is much harsher than I had thought. Just where is this enmity with Major Glory coming from? As far as I know the two of you have never crossed paths, even during the few times you visited GrimmFall and Major Glory has had nothing but praise for you when he has heard of your efforts._ "

Joseph shifted a bit as he worked on all his equipment in the home made repair shop he had turned the room he had been given into. "He just rubs me the wrong way. I know he's strong, perhaps a lot stronger than even me but his arrogance and theatrics just makes him so annoying I can't stand it. Him and his friends make the work of Huntsmen seem like watching a kid's favorite hero cartoon."

" _Regardless of whatever flaws he has he has never mistreated anyone harshly outside of criminals and villains and that applies to Humans, Mobians and Faunus and what rumors of him being the type of man who goes for his own secret stash of woman partners are just that: rumors so you don't have worry that much about Tina. He even treats his teammates as family instead of simply teammates. As for why he is doing this he is not simply looking for a new sidekick or someone to be his patsy in the news, he is looking for a successor._ "

Joseph stopped examining his beam saber. "A successor?"

" _You wouldn't know this because you distanced yourself from anything concerning him but the source of Major Glory's power is not the result of technology, Dust or Aura. It is the result of a spirit created by a ritual performed by the founding fathers in an attempt to create a warrior powerful enough to protect all of America._ "

"A spirit?" Joseph tilted his head a bit. "Spirits can be bound to people?"

" _In a way, yes. It binds themselves to souls of its host, giving them great powers. Major Glory is the latest host after his uncle trained him and passed the spirit down to him. It's a great responsibility but there comes a time when the host can no longer hold the spirit and it must be passed to a successor._ " Sebben explained. " _Since his rise to fame Major Glory has worked to become a symbol of peace and justice, trying to uphold all virtues that he, his uncle and predecessors have believed in and he was a great help in working to establish the Huntsmen Academies and creating the current system to bring the first form of stability we have had in centuries. One day his time as the symbol of justice will end and another must rise to take his place._ "

"So this whole sidekick convention is just a way for him to find a successor? Why not just get an experienced Hunter to do it?" Joseph inquired.

" _The powers the spirit offers takes a long time to master and it would alter or even erase the Semblance of an experienced Hunter. It would be like resetting everything, taking one step forward but literally several steps back. That is why the successor must be young but having drive to work to become something special. It is also why the Justice Friends won't be attending this convention._ " Sebben explained. " _Glory wants it to appear to have as little security as possible but at the same time is allowed to scope out the potential without them being distracted by other idols._ "

Joseph mimicked a sigh as best as he could. "So it all comes down to whoever measures up to his standards."

" _In a manner of speaking._ "

"Well, maybe he can pick someone not as obsessed with the colors of the American flag as he is. And Tina won't be alone?"

" _She won't._ "

"Fine then." Matthew held up his beam saber. "Here's to the future symbol of justice."

Xxx

 **Name: Jujanga**

 **Aura: Pink**

 **Semblance: Touch of Death**

 **Description: With a mere touch and knowledge of all poisons Jujanga is able to create any form of toxin he wishes and inject them into anyone or anything with a mere touch. He can even inject his poison into Dust with him and use them in battle such as creating poisonous gust with Wind Dust or ice shards coated with whatever he chooses.**

 **Weapon: Didgeridoo**

 **Description: Doubling as blowgun and staff the wood of this instrument is durable enough to be used a physical weapon in close range combat and a blow gun with the inclusion of Dust that can create Air Blasts with Wind Dust and giant fireballs with Fire Dust propelled by the power of Wind Dust.**


	70. Chapter 70

_Opening File: Aura Bond_

 _Of the many abilities that exist in our world none is more mysterious, powerful and forbidden as the power of Aura Bond. This power by forging an invisible but almost unbreakable bond between the Aura of two or even more beings. When the Aura of one person is bonded to another it can allow them to share each other's thoughts, feelings and memories but at the same time it can be used as a form of slavery. Depending on the nature of the bond it can be used to force anyone who is bonded to obey the commands of the other one and the bond would ensure the order would be carried out to the absolute letter._

 _It is believed that Aura Bond plays a role in how the Elementals reincarnate with the Aura of the predecessors leaving the body and seeking out a suitable a host once they are ready and bond with them at birth. This bond grants the newborn Elementals access to the powers and even memories of their predecessors. It is also suggested that Aura Bond is how the spirit that created the hero Major Glory bonds with its new hosts. When a new host is chosen a bond is formed between them and the spirit, allowing the new host to gain the many abilities the spirit has to offer._

 _Aura Bond is also possible through the use of rare Semblances but they are often used to enforce slavery which why it is forbidden to the vast majority of the world with only very few exceptions allowed._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Bonds exist in all things, physically and emotionally. There are the bonds between atoms you learn in science and then there are the emotional bonds such as the bonds between a mother and child, a wife and husband, siblings, the bonds of friendship. Of course not all bonds are so great with one perfect example being the bonds of slavery, with the lives of the slaves in the hands of the slavers who control them and their fate. There is also the bond between enemies which can be made from hate and feelings of personal revenge or indifference and simply fighting on one side against the other." TOM remarked as the file closed. "What makes bonds so powerful is that they can bring out the best and the worst of everyone, showing us parts of ourselves we never known existed. Some believe bonds will dissolve at the end of one's life but do they ever really fade? Perhaps they do and perhaps they remain alive, transcending all laws of the universe."

Xxx

 **(Opening – Rise by Skillet)**

 _The camera shows the planet Earth and zooms, going past the atmosphere, the surface and goes deep down into the planet's crust until it stops at the Cluster, the massive Gem Geo-Weapon that shines brightly before a black liquid dips down and covers it whole. Once it is covered completely it explodes and releases an endless swarm of Grimm that lunge at the camera but is stopped by four circles of light that come together to form the symbol of the Elementals and the title appears:_

 ** _GRIMMFALL_**

 **(All I see is, shattered pieces)**

 _Numerous Gem shards are shown floating in the darkness with reflections of the faces of Steven Universe, his mother, the Crystal Gems, Lapis Lazuli, Connie, Peridot and Jasper appearing on the shards._

 **(I can't keep it, hidden like a secret)**

 _The shards then center on the original symbol of the Diamond Authority with all four diamond signs glowing and rejecting the shards._

 **(I can't look away)**

 _Steven is then shown watching as the Diamond symbol morphs into the face of Bill Cipher who offers a flaming hand._

 **(From all this pain, in the world we've made)**

 _Stanley Pines sits in the basement of his home, staring at the portal his brother made and looks down at two pictures, one showing him and his brother as children and the other showing the smiling faces of Dipper and Mabel._

 **(Every day you need, a bulletproof vest)**

 _Rolf is then shown, wearing his armor proudly with his pitchfork in one hand, standing before the Haunted House of Peach Creek._

 **(To save yourself, from what you could never guess)**

 _The doors open and inside the dark house the eyes of Fenrir flash, glaring at the camera before lunging out, his gaping maw consuming it._

 **(Am I safe today?)**

 _Dipper and Mabel are seen up in their room along with Hoagie and Nyx, staring at Dipper's billboard wall and the many articles of the mystery surrounding Gravity Falls with Bill Cipher in the center of it all._

 **(When I step outside, in the wars we wage)**

 _Buttercup steps onto Pleasure Island with her friend Mitch, seeing all the fantastic rides but suddenly all the children began to horribly change as she looks on in horror._

 **(Our future's here and now)**

 _Dexter holds his Neurotomic Protocore in his hands._

 **(Here comes the countdown)**

 _Deep in the lair of the Blind Eye Society a captive Mandy opens her eyes, now glowing red with black sclera._

 **(Sound it off, this is our call)**

 _Ed's Aura flares as he manifests Ed-Zilla and lunges at Fenrir as he morphs into his true form._

 **(Rise and Revolution)**

 _Raven flies back, ducking under Jujunga's wooden weapon._

 **(It's our time to change it all)**

 _Superboy, Artemis and Monk Guan face down a strange who holds up a flute and smiles dangerously._

 **(Rise and Revolution)**

 _Johnny Bravo, Carl, Amethyst and Steven ride on the back of Lion as he lands on a cliff overlooking GrimmFall._

 **(Unite, and Fight)**

 _Deep underground Malachite Plasmius' eyes flash open and it lets out a roar._

 **(To make a better life)**

 _Major Glory faces off against a group of shadowy figures surrounding him, Dee-Dee, Nigel, Abby, Marceline and Kenny._

 **(Everybody, one for all)**

 _Nigel and Abby close their eyes and above them appears the image of Elsa and St. Nicholas, the two of them dancing together._

 **(Sound off, this is the call)**

 _The sphere of the Cluster appears again, this time shrunken and in the hand of Sammael who grins evilly._

 **(Tonight, We Rise, Rise)**

 _Dark clouds gather over GrimmFall, everyone watching as the shadow of the coming storm covers everything._

 **(Tonight, We Rise, Rise)**

 _Stan's portal machine activates and a dark figure steps out._

 **(Tonight, We Rise)**

 _From inside his healing chamber the red eyes of Vilgax flash with the reflection of his newly formed team appearing on the glass._

 **(Rise, rise and revolution)**

 _Phil Ken Sebben stands in his office, looking out to see the dark clouds coming and reaches up to his eye patch._

 **(Rise, rise)**

 _In Yamanouchi Academy Master Splinter stares up at the gathering clouds as an armored figure appears behind him._

 **(Rise and revolution)**

 _The symbol of the Elementals appears with the current Elementals appearing on the color representing them except for the one representing Fire and the symbol breaks apart and the title again appears as the song ends._

 **(Rise)**

 **GRIMMFALL**

 **(Opening – Rise by Skillet Ends)**

Xxx

Lazy Susan hummed while sweeping a broom across the floor of her Greasy's Diner restaurant, one of the few in Gravity Fall. "Ta dum, locking up." She said peering at possums scurrying around in the dishes and poked the possums with her broom. "Shoo, possums, shoo!"

She walked near a table, spotting Old Man McGucket napping under it.

"Git, McGucket, git!" She poked him with a broom, making him run out from underneath the table on all fours, panting, and mumbling incoherently. "Ta dum, ta dum... "

Once she was done she locked the door, closing up for the night. "Good night, diner. Good night, trees." She passes by the gnomes standing on top of each other, attempting to steal a pie. "Good night, tiny men stealing my pie. Wait, WHAT?!" She exclaimed, lifting her eyelid.

"Lift with your knees. No, your knees. If I go one more hour without eating, I'm gonna resort to cannibalism." The gnome noticed Lazy Susan, and tipped his hat. "Ma'am."

Lazy Susan shrieked and stepped back. "Little magic men! What does it mean? What do I do?" She bumped into a payphone and dialed 911. "Yes, hi. I'd like to report something. I'm at Greasy's Diner. You won't believe what I've witnessed."

As she spoke two figures snuck up behind her, from a patch of nearby bushes. "It's unbelievable! It's indescribable! It's- AAAAAAAH!" The figures grabbed her, covering her mouth and dragged her away.

"It is unseen." The leader whispered, leaving a strange eye symbol graffiti on the wall.

"…Welp, back to pie." The gnomes grabbed the pie and ran off. "I was this close to eating you, Steve."

Once the gnomes were gone a dark silhouette stepped out of the shadows and followed after the robed men.

Xxx

"How you can be so sure what is real and what isn't?"

Dexter scoffed. "The same way I know what exists right in front of me. If none of these creatures you speak off have ever been seen or examined they do not exist."

"But you can't see air and you know it exists." Dipper retorted.

"So in other words you go on the word of some author you have no idea was a legitimate scientist and you make claims to all things being mythical real. Judging from your 'Grunkle' downstairs and the way he runs things any so-called supernatural creature could be just a hoax he set up to pull in more tourists." Dexter grunted.

"Hey, leave Grunkle Stan out of this. For your information he doesn't believe in the things this book talks about either. I and Mabel have seen them with our own eyes and Hoagie has seen them too and we're not crazy. So if we're not crazy and have seen them, therefore they must exist." Dipper argued.

"Oh really?" Dexter glanced at Hoagie who seemed hesitant at being put on the spot. "Is this true?"

"…Yeah, it is." Hoagie nodded. "I've seen weird stuff and I know Dipper and Mabel aren't making things up. Maybe we have no clue who the author is and maybe he was crazy but you know what? A lot of things we have today might have been invented history labels as scientists but they were probably seen as crazy too. Albert Einstein and Professor Hawk weren't exactly considered normal."

"Einstein was a genius and Professor Hawk has helped make breakthroughs in the last century." Dexter retorted.

"And he hasn't been seen or heard from in years." Hoagie pointed out. "And who are we to say what does and does not exist anyways? We have got creatures like the Grimm roaming the world and we still haven't catalogued every single kind of Grimm that exists. The Grimm came from a comet that impacted the planet billions of years ago and we're still trying to piece together the history between that time and now."

"We know enough to know that the Grimm were manifestations, perhaps evolutionary manifestations of an ancient life form that existed perhaps before the planet was formed. They are not magical creatures willed into existence by some divine power." Dexter shook his head. "As a fellow competitor I thought you would at least put facts and logic before theories and delusions."

Hoagie was scowling now. "And who are you to say what might be a delusion anyways? You were raised in basically a giant lab, no contact with the outside world or anyone else besides your family. You have not been out in the world; you haven't seen the crazy things that happen."

"Name one." Dexter challenged.

"How about Arcadia Oaks?" Dipper jumped in. "You know about Arcadia Oaks, don't you?"

"The place where an attack caused by a tribe of ape like Mobians occurred." Dexter answered.

"They weren't Mobians, they were Trolls. What happened was the result of a group of evil Trolls trying to block out the sun so they could reach the surface and conquer mankind. They were stopped when their leader was killed by a band of good Trolls."

"Unbelievable." Dexter shook his head. "You actually believe that paranoid hogwash? They were obviously mutated Mobians, living underground for centuries. It's perfectly reasonable to go along a different kind of evolution, much like the Faunus. Isolated tribes are naturally hostile to outsiders and anyone supposedly turned to stone can say it was the result of a special Semblance."

"And the Eternal Night?" Dipper continued.

"A result of an explosion of obviously rare Dust that affected our planet's climate that was thankfully temporary once the attack was halted. Such occurrences are not as rare and magical as you think. Just as we have yet to document every kind of Grimm we have yet to document every kind of Dust as well. The rumors of so-called magic are the result of conspiracy theorists who have so little in their lives they promote fear and paranoia to gain pleasure in seeing the reactions."

Dipper shook his head. "You know what? Fine, you want to bury your face in denial that's fine with me. I don't have to convince you what I know to be real because me and my friends knowing is good enough."

Dexter rolled his eyes, believing Dipper was admitting defeat which was fine with him. "Well, if my grandpa is done downstairs I will be leaving now."

No one offered any goodbye as he walked back downstairs.

Hoagie sighed. "Okay, I just want you both to know I am as sorry as I can possibly be. I knew he was the kind of person who likes telling everyone how smart he is but I didn't think he'd actually come up here."

"Ah no worries, Hoags." Mabel waved off his apology. "It's not your fault. He's just got his head buried in math books."

"Yeah but I didn't think it'd be that bad." Hoagie said, looking at Dipper. "Really sorry, Dipper. I know how much hunting the things in that journal means to you."

"It's all right. I knew he wouldn't believe what was written here anyways." Dipper said, putting the book down. "Besides, he'll find out the hard way and when he does we can deliver a big fat 'I told you so' right to his face before he has to eat his zipper boots."

"I'll have the ketchup!" Mabel laughed, holding up the ketchup bottle she had before.

The three shared a laugh, the coldness from the argument completely gone now.

"So, anything special today?" Hoagie asked, happy to change the subject.

"Same as usual. Trying to find out who the author is." Dipper answered, looking back at his billboard. "I am sure the answer is close by."

"I just remembered I got something!" Mabel picked up a green bottle.

"Yay, a filthy green bottle!" Dipper said sarcastically.

"It's a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy." Mabel gasped. "What if he wants to get back together?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mabel." Dipper replied.

"I am too lost to provide an answer." Hoagie shrugged.

"Too late! Hopes are way way up!" Mable squealed excitedly, opening the bottle cap and started reading the letter. "'Dear Mabel...' So far so good! "It is with a heavy heart...' So far so good! '...that I must inform you, I'm getting married'?!"

"And there it is." Dipper said sympathetically.

Mabel kept reading. "'In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!'" She looked at the picture of Mermando's new bride. "And she's so beautiful! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually." Dipper sighed.

"You don't understand, Dipper." Mabel pulled out her scrapbook. "On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck." She pointed to a picture of Norman. "Turned out to be gnomes," Next to a picture of Gideon. "Child psycho," Then to a picture of Gabe Bensen. "Made out with his own hands. And now..." She wrote 'FAILED' at the top of the page. "I wish I could just forget about them forever."

"Hey, look on the bright side. Summer's not over yet." Hoagie tried to comfort Mabel. "You still have time."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, my summer mission isn't a huge success either. I'm still trying to find the author of this journal, but with this laptop smashed, I've lost any lead in finding him." Dipper complained.

Mabel looked at the laptop. "Wait a minute. Dipper, look!"

"Through your bottle?" Dipper askes skeptically.

"Just do it." Mabel insisted.

Deciding to humor his sister Dipper peered through the bottle, and noticed a logo entitled 'McGucket Labs' magnified on the back of the laptop. "'McGucket Labs.' Wait, Old Man McGucket?"

"That crazy old guy who lives in the junkyard?" Hoagie questioned, taking the bottle and looked at the laptop. "I never heard of McGucket Labs."

"You don't think?..." Mabel pondered.

"Couldn't be... Doesn't make any sense, unless..." Dipper started connecting pictures and tying strings to the author. "This matches with this... This goes over here... And then the name... So that would mean... Old Man McGucket wrote the journals?!"

Xxx

 _'Am I blanchin',  
Girl we blanchin',  
I live up in a mansion  
Am I blanchin',  
Girl we blanchin  
I live up in a mansion'_

Soos Ramirez sang along, while sweeping broom across floor. "Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin',I live up in a mansion."

"Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head." Wendy groaned.

"Oh, you mean 'Straight Blanchin' by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer." Soos replied with a smile.

"What is 'blanchin'? Rappers can't just make up words!" Wendy retorted.

"Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it." Soos admitted.

' _Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants, yeah!'_

"I guess I have no choice." Soos unzipped his pants and hummed, just as Dipper, Mabel and Hoagie ran into the room.

"Wendy, Soos, we need to go see Old Man McGucket!" Dipper said urgently.

"We'll explain on the way!"

Wendy and Soos just followed after them, not even going to ask what was going on.

"Hey, what about work? Kids!" Stan called out but paused. "Why is Soos eating his own pants?"

Xxx

Things were not getting any easier.

Garnet was still not talking to Pearl about tricking her into fusing them together to form Sardonyx and Pearl had apparently gone out. Amethyst had gone to hang out with Johnny Bravo and Carl, feeling like she was suffocating being in the temple with other two Gems. Things were getting pretty lonely and depressing in the Gem Temple and trying to find friends on the Sky Web chat channels wasn't helping as much as Ben recommended.

He had almost never felt so helpless.

He couldn't help Pearl and Garnet mend their broken bond.

He couldn't help Lapis who was still stuck as Malachite.

Steven Universe felt like he couldn't help anyone.

"How can this get any worse?"

" _I think I have a solution._ "

Steven jumped, seeing himself outside on the deck of his house and looked up at the face of the statue that was the Temple. Only its face looked like a yellow glowing triangle with a top hot, a bow tie, black arms and legs, and an eye peering down at him.

"What the-"

" _Hi-ya!_ " The triangle floated down in front of the young boy. " _Name's Bill and I am the answer to all your problems._ "

"Bill?" Steven stepped back. "What are you?"

" _I'm just an average joe with a deep love for helping out others in need._ " Bill bowed and tipped his hat at Steven.

Steven took another step back, incredibly weary of the weird triangle floating in front of him.

" _Slow to trust, huh? Can't say you are wrong there. How about a peace offering?_ " Bill snapped a finger and the land around them morphed into a dark cave.

"Wha-MALACHITE!" Steven shouted, seeing the massive Gem Fusion lying before him, trapped underneath a red glowing force field.

" _Yep, all wrapped in a nice little bow for you to find, little Rose._ " Bill snapped his fingers again and they were back at the beach house. " _You want to find her? Well, the finding her part is easy. The getting to her part is the difficult part._ "

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, looking very anxious.

" _Did those space rocks ever tell you about the Darklands? The part of your great county infested with Grimm. She's right in middle of all that._ " Bill explained, floating around Steven. " _So yeah, you got a long quest ahead of you. Better work on finding a way to get there and maybe work on a way actually getting through the Darklands if that Warp Pad there still works._ "

"There's a Warp Pad in the Darklands?" Steven asked.

" _Oops. Spoiler alert._ " Bill said sheepishly. " _Well, you got your way in. Good luck._ "

"Wait, how do you-"

" _Hey, want to hear my impression of you in about three seconds?_ " Bill started waving his hands and let out a comical scream. " _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Xxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven woke up screaming, in the actual bed of his house.

He looked around and saw no one in the house, not even any of the Gems but that understandable. He looked out the window and saw the sun starting to rise, meaning it was very early. He got out of bed and rushed over to his laptop, looking up the Darklands on the Sky Web and what he read made him nervous. A large part of the country infested with Grimm, stretching for miles and no one has dared to venture into that forsaken place for centuries.

But what if Malachite was really there?

He wanted to tell the Gems about this but would they believe him?

Would Garnet and Pearl work together to try and find Malachite with him?

The Gems generally avoided going into places heavily populated by the Grimm because there was something about them that was poisonous to Gems. Steven remembered Pearl telling him about them:

 _"Steven, we can't help fight against the Grimm because there's something about them that is…More or less toxic to our bodies." Pearl uneasily began._

 _"Toxic?" Steven pondered._

 _Pearl nodded. "Our bodies are made of concentrated light and energy while the Grimm are, for the lack of a better word made of an organic substance made of concentrated darkness, hence why it is called the Dark Substance. When it comes in contact with us the substance disrupts the energy we need to maintain our bodies and infects our gems, effectively shattering us on the inside. That's why we generally avoid them."_

 _"So you guys don't use Aura like my dad and other humans do?" Steven asked._

 _Pearl sighed. "No. We can't use Aura like humans do. It's similar to a kind of power only a few Gems have used but I can't use it and Garnet or Amethyst can't either."_

'So the Gems can't go into the Darklands to rescue Lapis because the Grimm might kill them. We need a Hunter team to go into the Darklands.' Steven realized. 'But Beach City has no Huntsmen aside from… That's it!'

Xxx

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Keep your pants on; I said I'll be right there!" Pops hollered, racing to the door of the RV he, as well as his two pupils, had been calling home for the duration of their visit.

He swung the screen door open and looked to either side.

"Uh…down here, sir."

Pops looked down. "Oh! Steven! What brings you by, son?"

"Are Johnny and Carl in?" Steven asked immediately.

"Oh sure, they're just having another one of their little, er…roommate episodes." Pops cleared his throat.

Inside the RV, Steven could hear the sounds of objects being knocked over or smashed. "Carl I swear if you don't give me the remote right now I'm gonna-" Johnny was cut off by a flash of energy followed by a high pitched scream…which faded as Johnny flew up into the air, launched through the RV's roof.

"Duuuuude did you see him go?!" Amethyst laughed as Pops stepped aside to let Steven in.

"Just hope you kids realize I'm not paying to fix that." Pops deadpanned.

"Sorry Pops." Carl smiled sheepishly, seated towards the back with Amethyst, right beneath the Johnny shaped hole and in view of a small portable TV. "Johnny accidently stepped on one of my new Anti-Grimm grenades…again."

"A bit of a misnomer there, seeing as those things have yet to affect an actual Grimm." Pops replied. "…Steven, move three steps to the left."

Confused, Steven did as instructed…just before Johnny crashed down through the roof of the RV and landed where the boy had been standing moments earlier.

"Errrrr…" Johnny sat up, dazed. "Good job Maurice…yah got yer halo." He immediately collapsed backwards again.

Amethyst finally looked up from the TV. "Steven? What're you doing here, bud?"

"Amethyst, I need some help." Steven stepped around Johnny's twitching form. "I…I need to go to the Darklands!"

A sudden record scratch split the air as all eyes fixed themselves on him.

"Oh, sorry!" Pops adjusted an old record player he had left on the RV's kitchen counter. "Darned thing."

"Uh…Steven, you do know what's in the Darklands, right?" Amethyst asked. "Tons of Grimm, for one. Garnet would kill me if I took you there."

"She's right, Steven! Only the most seasoned and veteran of Huntsmen even dare go there!" Carl added. "Johnny and I can barely be qualified as Class II Huntsmen and we'd be eaten alive there!"

"But Lapis is there!" Steven pleaded. "She's trapped there with Jasper!"

"You're sure of that?" Pops asked. "That monster was pulled underground down by the beach. The Darklands are hundreds of miles from here."

"Actually…wouldn't be a stretch for them to end up that far." Amethyst revealed. "I mean something dragged them under, right? It's been a few weeks, so if they were snatched up whoever did it could have had plenty of time to move them there. Only thing I don't get is why they'd dump them in the middle of Grimm territory like that."

"Just how do you know they're in the Darklands anyhow?" Pops asked.

"I had…a vision." Steven hesitated. "I get them."

"Sounds right to me." Amethyst hopped up onto her feet.

"What, just like that?" Pops looked at the Gem.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "Steven gets visions. I don't make his powers; I just follow 'em when they do stuff like this. If Steven says he saw them there then he saw them there, and knowing him he'll go there with or without some help so count me in."

"Are you sure, Amethyst? I mean…wasn't there something about Grimm being poisonous to Gems?" Steven asked. "I was mainly looking for Pops, Johnny and Carl since they're Huntsmen and-"

"Uh, what have you got in your belly button again?" Amethyst reminded him. "Poisonous to me means poisonous to you too, Steven."

"Oh…" Steven looked down. "Right, good point. But I still have to go help them."

"Which is why I'm going with. Garnet might kill me if I take you there but she and Pearl will probably shatter me, glue me back together and shatter me again if I let you go there with just these guys." Amethyst paused. "No offence, fellas."

"Eh, none taken." Pops shrugged.

"We kinda suck." Carl admitted.

"Durrrr…" Johnny mumbled, still recovering from his fall.

"So let's go." Amethyst smirked. "How long would it take us to get to the Darklands?"

"It'd be a half a week's travel to get from here to GrimmFall which is close enough to the Darklands. But once we get to the city they'll never let us passed the walls they've built up to keep the Grimm out. We might have better luck with Denver but that would take even longer to reach." Pops answered.

"I got a better idea." Steven pointed outside and when they all looked outside they saw a pink furred lion waiting for them. "I think he'll save plenty of time."

Xxx

"Old Man McGucket, are you here?" Dipper called out as the group arrived at the junkyard.

"Here hillbilly-billy-billy-billy." Soos exclaimed loudly.

The group came upon Nate and Lee standing in front of graffiti that said 'McSuckIt' laughing. "That's good."

"Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it. Ha!" Lee laughed as they ran away as Old Man McGucket came out of his shack.

"Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!... McSuckit, they got me good." He stopped upon seeing the group. "Visitors! Come, come." He led them inside. "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." He stopped at his reflection in a bathtub. "Quit starin' at me when I bathe!"

"You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book." Dipper held up the journal.

"Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this." McGucket said sadly.

"But the laptop has your name on it." Soos pointed out.

"What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely." Dipper flipped through the journal.

"I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy..." The journal flipped forward to an image a strange eye symbol and he shrieked. "The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!"

"Who did?" Dipper asked.

"I... oh, I don't recall."

"Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all…" Mabel blew raspberry. "You've been through something intense."

"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind?" Dipper wondered. "We've got to get to the bottom of this."

"Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, this is, I think." McGucket pulled down a newspaper article.

"The history museum!"

"That's where we're going." Dipper said with conviction.

Xxx

Abby and Nigel sat outside in the backyard of the Uno household, both of them sitting underneath the single tree in the yard.

"So how do we do this?" Abby asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I am not sure. I mean, the first time I spoke with Elsa was around the time I found my Semblance and the few times after was when I tried to understand how it worked." Nigel admitted. "What I understand is that Elsa was not exactly…Well, Elsa."

Abby tilted her head, looking confused.

"What I mean is that Elsa was not some voice in my mind. She was basically mental representation of the person who the Ice Elemental used to be." Nigel held up a hand and a blue flame appeared, watching as frost formed around it. "She told me a bit of her past and how my Semblance was fused with the Ice Elemental's power."

"So she's like a voice in your head." Abby pondered.

"I am not even sure we were in my mind when we first spoke…It's more like, we were literally inside my own soul." Nigel dispelled the frost flame. "That's what it felt like before you taught me to hide my powers. I haven't heard much from Elsa or anyone else since then. I think the first step might be to stop hiding ourselves. I mean, Sammael probably already knows about us so it would be pointless to hide and not use our powers when he comes for us."

Abby shifted a bit, feeling uneasy but at the same time was understanding of Nigel's suggestion. "I've hid myself since I was little and it didn't save my parents."

"Then perhaps it is time we let go." Nigel held up his hand as he removed his sunglasses and closed his eyes. His Aura seemed to flare and snowy mist flared from his eyes as they opened, signaling the activation of his Elemental powers. "I think an Elemental's powers is focused around their emotions, much like our Semblances are. You said the Grimm can sense the negative emotions of an Elemental even better than regular person's. Well, I think we will also need them to focus our powers."

Abby took a deep breath, feeling the waves of power coming off her friend and concentrated, working to remove the blocks her sister had taught her to place on her powers. It wasn't easy since she kept that part of herself hidden since she was little but one by one the blocks came off and with each one removed the power within grew stronger, seemingly eager to be released.

Nigel was right; an Elemental's power did not come from the mind.

It came from the soul.

A golden Aura surrounded Abby and from her eyes came a multi-colored mist, resembling a rainbow, signaling the awakening of the Candy Elemental. The Aura of the two Elementals seemed to flare from being near each other as the grass around them and the leaves of the tree above them started to frost, with tints of multiple colors ranging red, yellow, orange and pink appearing on them. Even the sky seemed affected as clouds began to gather, blocking out the sun.

From inside the house Monty and Jennifer Uno watched as the two children tapped into their hidden power. It was perhaps an honor to see two rare powers come into existence but both were more concerned for what it meant for their children. The power of the Elementals could alter and change the entire world and it also meant they would be targeted by a great many hoping to take that power for themselves.

All they could do was properly prepare them for what was to come.

Abby wasn't sure if she ever wanted stop this. The moment the last lock came off it felt like a tidal wave of power had broken free and was flowing out of the depths of her soul, wanting nothing more to make its mark on the world. After keeping it under control her whole life she found herself hoping she would never have to hide it again.

It was incredible.

"Abby?" Nigel spoke up, seeing the Aura around her growing in size as more of her power was released. "Abby, you need to slow down."

"I don't think…" Abby sounded strained. "I can."

Nigel's Aura receded and the icy mist surrounding his eyes faded. "Yes you can. You don't have to bind it anymore. Just imagine controlling it like you would your Semblance."

Abby took a deep breath and tried to focus, calming her powers and they slowly receded. "Thanks Nigel…I wasn't sure I could handle it. It was like the power had a will of its own."

"In a way it does." Nigel remarked as he put his sunglasses back on. "I guess that was its reaction to being locked away for so long. I had the same reaction, remember? My room was frozen entirely."

"I remember." Abby nodded. "You also unfroze it so quickly. I thought you might have had total control of your powers even though you just found them."

"Not really." Nigel shrugged. "But it should be easier for us now. We can work on training on how to use these powers without any locks on them."

"Yeah…" Abby brought up a hand and watched as a jellybean appeared on the palm. "I'm ready."

"Speaking of ready." Nigel stood up, smiling. "We're supposed to meet Marceline and Wally over at the park to meet with Kenny. Better not keep them waiting."

Xxx

Homeworld.

The planet where all Gem kind came from.

A jewel of civilization…Despite the planet appearing to be broken in half but still held together by gravity.

The surface of the planet was dead, wasted, and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. The glossy surface of the planet was a dense cityscape carved into its natural surface. The planet had a pink-colored atmosphere breathable by humans, and a similar level of gravity to that of Earth. Thousands of years ago the inhabitants of this planet came to the Earth to colonize it and later destroy it because of the Rebellion started by Rose Quartz.

Since that time Homeworld has continued to produce Gems and advance their technology; however the planet's resources have almost been used up since the Rebellion and they cannot make the same kind of Gems before that time. New Gems, better known as Era 2 Gems were often outfitted with the cybernetic enhancements to compensate for the lack of Gem powers, including shape shifting and weapon summoning.

All so that they could serve their glorious Diamonds.

There was Yellow Diamond, who controlled of Homeworld's military forces and ruled them with an iron first.

Then there was Blue Diamond who was leader of Homeworld's diplomacy caste, ensuring all law is enforced on all Gem controlled worlds.

There was Pink Diamond, the youngest of the Diamonds who had met her end at the hands of Rose Quartz.

And finally there was White Diamond, the eldest and strongest of the Diamonds, the first of them to rise to power and the absolute ruler of all Gem kind. Feared by even her fellow Diamonds White's position as leader has gone unquestioned for millennia.

Homeworld and its people existed only to serve her.

All of Gem kind were mere extensions of her flawless being.

From lowliest Pearls who served, to the Bismuths that built and to the Hessonites who commanded.

All answered to her.

She was perfection along with her sisters, Yellow, Blue and…Pink.

White was no fool.

The entire Rebellion, Pink's shattering and even the so-called Crystal Gems were nothing more than one of many games Pink likes to play. White's little Starlight, just where did Blue and Yellow go wrong with her?

So bubbly.

So energetic.

So spoiled.

Always wanting and never being satisfied.

But she did one thing right during her time on Earth. She found a great power there among its people, a power comparable to the Diamonds. The creatures known as the Grimm were wild beasts, nothing to worry about compared to an empire that will one day span the entire universe. The organics, while inferior somehow discovered a power within them to manifest their aura similar to a Diamond which was not believed possible.

But during colonization of Earth Pink had discovered the Grimm, the organics and their powers, and White had sensed another power there. Four individuals towering over the other organics in power much like Diamonds towered over Gems and twelve other sources of great power with two of them even sharing a possible connection with the Gem race. These four were instrumental in rallying the organics to play along with Pink.

It was enough that White herself became interested in Pink's little game.

 _The entire battlefield was illuminated by what was almost thought to be a star colliding with the planet. The rebels and their allies covering their eyes while the loyal armies of Homeworld bowed their heads down, knowing what it was._

 _Rose's eyes widening in horror as she sees who is responsible for the light. "White."_

 _White Diamond lets out a horrible laugh as with one hand she decimates the entire battlefield. How invigorating it felt to destroy an entire squad of rebels with one blast. The rebels scattering and fleeing from her as she personally led Homeworld's forces to victory. She chased after Rose across the entire planet, all the while the rebels were being pushed back._

 _"Oh Piiiiiiink." Rose stiffened at the sound of HER voice as she and Pearl hid in the broken remains of the Beta Kindergarten. "Aren't you going to come out and play? This is your game after all."_

 _Rose's eyes widened, realizing that White knew._

 _She somehow knew._

 _"Isn't this what you wanted? To play the game of the great rebel leader? Have you gotten it all out of your system? Have you given up?" White's voice asked as the entire Kindergarten was bathed in her radiant light. "Or have you realized what your little game has done? To you, to your court, to your fellow Diamonds."_

 _Rose tightened the grip on her sword._

 _"Oh, young dear Pink Diamond. Always demanding and demanding and never being satisfied with what you get. Blue and Yellow were always too soft on you. Giving you a colony too soon because they thought you would finally stop whining." White's voice sounded disappointed. "And of course you go fake your own shattering. Such is something I'd expect from you. Ironically I actually believed that this Rose Quartz game you started was actually teaching you how to be a better leader. How sad to see it was just another childish fit."_

 _They could hear her footsteps coming closer._

 _"Do you remember first coming into existence? Blue was so elated, literally latching you onto her while Yellow tried to cover her feelings by complaining about you being too small. The two of them, so depressed and sad hearing your 'shattering' and now they want to shatter every single rebel but I am sure they want to do something worse to the big bad 'Rose Quartz'." White seemingly stopped just a foot away. "Tell me, Pink did you ever wonder why I ordered the creation of the 'special zone' when Blue thought simply to build a zoo? Why I supported your so-called colonization even when I knew you were trying to scare your fellow Gems?"_

 _Rose pressed her sword to her chest, unable to answer. She couldn't find it in her to speak even if it was pointless._

 _"Because there is a power here that these organics have that may rival that of a Diamond. I want to see that power for myself and I will not stop until I see it. So you can continue your game, it will give me and the others a workout as we destroy more Gems with the silly idea of being anything more than what they were made to be." White Diamond knelt forward, her face just mere inches above Rose who was pressed against the back of the boulder she and her Pearl hiding behind. "You always did have an amusing imagination. I suppose that can be your comfort as more of your Crystal Gems are shattered by the loyal ones you abandoned so cruelly. Do you hear their screams and cries, do you feel their anguish and do you look them in the eye as you betray them over and over again? Such cruelty I never thought you were capable of and yet it makes me so proud of you, Pink to see you embrace your inner Diamond."_

 _Rose let out a scream as she jumped out and plunged her sword through White's chest._

 _White didn't move._

 _She didn't scream._

 _She didn't even react._

 _Rose looked up into White's eyes and saw the Diamond smiling down at her. "Until the next time we can play, Starlight."_

 _And her form disappeared back into her Diamond but Rose could not capture her because her gem instantly vanished._

It took an instant to reform but everyone believed Rose had tried to shatter White Diamond like she did Pink.

It was so amusing what her subjects believed sometimes.

And she knew the power.

 _Four humans, each of them strangely colored even among organics that were notoriously off-colored. The powers they used defeated entire battalions of Homeworld soldiers._

 _Finally she had seen the power._

 _And she knew what she needed to do. With Yellow and Blue behind her, White had ordered a mass shattering of any rebels they could find and then brought them together as part of the plan of the massive Gem-Geo weapon that would one day destroy the planet. Then they launched a final attack to obliterate all surviving Gems but White knew there would be survivors._

 _She knew Pink would try to shield herself and her followers from the attack._

 _And the result would lead to the Gems not being shattered._

 _Only their minds being shattered and devolved into ruined forms of their former selves._

 _Pink would play with Gem beasts she had unintentionally helped create, never knowing of the massive weapon growing under her feet and that was not even the best part._

 _The powers she had seen would not die with the planet._

 _They would seek out new hosts and those hosts would be found in the 'special zone' White had created just for Pink underneath the domain of the 'shattered' Diamond that was left in Blue's care. When the Earth was destroyed those powers would be found in the organics living here and they would be brought before White._

 _Such dangerous powers would be deemed too dangerous to exist by Yellow._

 _Blue would argue they would be all that is left of Pink's planet._

 _But White saw the potential for a whole new Gem race to be born through these powers. New Gems, more powerful than even Era 1 at her back and call._

 _They would march across the universe, colonizing planet after planet._

 _Until all worlds were Gem worlds._

 _All of them existing to serve the Diamonds._

 _All of them existing to serve her._

 _And more Gems would continue to be created._

White was no fool.

She knew the universe's resources were finite and once used up there would be no more Gems to create and serve her. But there was a chance to ensure new resources were made in the powers she was seeking. These powers were remarkably similar to the power of the Diamonds and there were even four of them much like there were four Diamonds and they came in four separate colors.

But what made them valuable was what they could create.

' _More resources to make more of you? Is that all you ever think about, White?_ '

White Diamond did not even blink at the mental presence that had made itself known to her. It was not from this dimension and she could already sense its origins when it revealed itself to her on the mental plane.

"Bill Cipher, there you are." White Diamond spoke, able to see the dream demon on the mental plane. "Come to alleviate some boredom?"

' _In a manner of speaking, White._ ' Bill Cipher answered, taking note of a small flare of annoyance in White Diamond but remained composed. Perfection did not get angry or annoyed and all that jazz. Bill snapped his fingers and three fireballs appeared, showing the images of three little humans. ' _I come with good news. Three of the four Elementals have awakened their powers on Earth._ '

"Good, good. And the fourth?"

' _Still nothing on that front. You'd think Fire would be the first to wake up this century.'_ Bill shrugged.

"The Cluster's final cycle is coming to an end. When it happens the planet will be destroyed. I would rather the four be here, being trained and modified to serve me rather than waiting to see if the powers will seek out new hosts in Pink's little playground." White remarked calmly.

' _No worries, White. When one wakes up, all of them wake up. It's just a matter of time. So Blue and Yellow still have no clue on what you plan to do, huh?_ '

"Oh, Yellow is focusing on business and Blue…Pink's little game has tired her greatly. She lost the nature of a Diamond and just goes through the motion." White waved off the topic of her sister Diamonds. "They can play their revenge game all they want. What truly matters is ensuring at the end all that is left is to ensure that Gemkind rises above all others."

' _Right, because that's the only thing you do for fun. Well, on that subject I've encountered a…bump that might hinder our plans._ ' Bill's eye flashed red. ' _A few pests that have been causing trouble._ '

"Oh?" White Diamond narrowed her eyes slightly.

Bill conjured more images of Hoagie Gilligan, Dipper and Mabel Pines along with Mandy and Juniper Lee. ' _The first three are ordinary humans but make no mistake. They are going to be trouble and the fourth is a Fallen, a Grimm-Human fusion._ '

White cast a disinterested look over them, not even concerned about the Human/Grimm fusion. "And what makes them such a threat to the great and powerful Bill Cipher?"

Bill narrowed his eye as he dispelled the images. ' _Glad you asked. On their own they are as pathetic as any other single life span meat bag. But the first three have been poking around and causing trouble, becoming a serious problem. The fourth works for those other Fallen that want to stop me and the fifth is also going to be an even bigger pain since she is empowered by other dimensional beings that don't want me having fun._ '

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" White Diamond simply asked.

' _Glad you asked again. As promised I'll deliver the Elementals to you before your little bomb in the planet goes off. I could even sweeten the deal and deliver Pinky to you while I am at it. I've already got her meat bag host on a wild goose chase._ ' Bill laughed. ' _As for the rest I think I'll let my Blind Eye kiddies play with them.'_

"Let Pink continue her games. She'll have it out of her system when her precious planet dies." White replied.

' _So cold of you, White._ ' Bill laughed again. ' _I knew there was a reason I liked you better than the other Diamonds. You really know how to have fun. Well, I'll get to work right now and remember, I am always watching._ '

Bill vanished and White Diamond was left alone in her chambers that she had not left for thousands of years.

"Fun isn't a word one considers when bringing order and perfection to the universe." White Diamond smiled softly. "But this does make me smile."


	71. Chapter 71

_Opening File: The Justice Friends_

 _The group known as the Justice Friends is a team of elite Huntsmen and beings with abnormal powers dedicated to fighting Grimm and other destructive forces. Coming together in the city that would become GrimmFall team's reputation would grow over the years as an example for young Hunters in training to aim for._

 _The team is led by Major Glory, the hero whose power comes from a spirit created by the very ideals of America along with his teammates Valhallen the Viking God of Rock and the Infraggable Krunk._

 _Other members include:_

 _White Tiger, a tiger Faunus whose power, speed, reflexes and claws of a tiger but each attribute is enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to move at amazing speeds and cut down anything in his way to pieces with relative ease._

 _Living Bullet, a man wearing an armored suit powered by a rare form of Dust known as 'Speed Dust' that allows him move at near sonic speed to the point that nobody can see him move, making him one of the fastest, if not the fastest man alive._

 _Tiki Torch, a Class V Huntsmen from the Kingdom of Moana with a Semblance that allows him to generate fire around his body and to propel himself as a form of flight. It is rumored that he is the fiancé of Queen Nani Pelekai, David Kawena._

 _Miss Spell, a veteran Huntress with a powerful psionic Semblance that manifests in the form of pink energy that matches her Aura. She is famous for being the sole female of the group and the wife of fellow member Phan Tone._

 _Phan Tone, a Huntsman who's Semblance allows him to become intangible but only through humming a special tune and is married to fellow member Miss Spell._

 _And Capital G, a Huntsman with a Semblance centered to freely change his size ranging from Maximum which allows him to reach a height that towers over buildings and Minimum which shrinks him down to the size of a tooth._

 _Together these warriors and defenders of justice are recognized as being among the greatest Hunters and heroes in the world with their powers and skills matching other veterans such as Scotty Blake of Clan Blake, Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews of Denver, Mayor Phil Ken Sebben of GrimmFall, Quickdraw McGraw of the Wildlands and Genki Sanban of Sanban Industries. It is said that no force on Earth could ever hope to defeat them alone._

 _The coming threats would test that claim._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Symbols can often be interpreted one way or another. One guy says peace, the other says war, one says justice, and the other says vengeance. It's all about perspective and trying to be the kind of figure you know will affect next generation and beyond. Peace, love, apathy, greed, in this day and age you can symbol representing just about everything all around you. The question is what do you think your symbol is?" TOM watched as the file closed. "Are you one of peace or do you prefer the path of destruction? We all have symbols in our own way." TOM tapped the symbol where his reactor was located. "All you got to do is find it."

Xxx

" _I will be hiring a sidekick to help me battle the forces of evil. So if you have spunk, tenacity and the good old American spirit then you too can be my sidekick. I will be at the Independence Mall this weekend to personally pick the youngster who will battle at my side for justice. Salutations, America!_ "

Dee-Dee watched as the commercial ended and turned off the TV, sitting back on her chair.

"Something the matter, Dee-Dee?"

Dee-Dee spun around, looking surprised as she spied her uncle standing at the doorway to the large living room. "Oh, nothing really, uncle."

"I hear Glory boy's looking for a new sidekick." O'Reilly walked in with a small smile. "Am I looking at his future sidekick right now?"

"Oh, sure." Dee-Dee laughed a bit. "I was just imagining what Dexter would say if he saw the commercial like I did."

"And what would he say?"

Dee-Dee shrugged. "That he'd be Major Glory's next sidekick and maybe he could."

"But not you?" O'Reilly asked, still smiling. "You and your brother may be different but you both happen to be… _major_ fans of Glory boy."

"Oh uncle." Dee-Dee sighed, turning away because she was unable to look her uncle in the eye for that bad pun he just made.

"I'm serious. I've seen the posters." O'Reilly laughed. "So why not audition?"

"I'm already the heiress of one of the biggest companies in the world. Besides, sure I got my Semblance and I know how fight thanks to the private tutors you and grandpa hired but…"

"Yes, Dee-Dee." O'Reilly urged softly.

"Would it be right for me to audition without giving Dexter a chance? Sure, he'd say he would win but I don't like just taking a chance from him without him knowing." Dee-Dee looked back at her uncle. "Do I really have the right to be that selfish?"

"And who says you'd win even if you went?" O'Reilly asked rhetorically.

Dee-Dee glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…Just saying there's bound to be dozen of young boyos there eager to be the ones who get picked?" O'Reilly pointed out with a laugh.

"I am as good, no better than all those kids." Dee-Dee huffed. "I got strength, lots of spirit and I can kick some," She made a few punches and kicks for dramatic effect. "Well you know."

"Than what are you waiting for?" O'Reilly laughed. "Go and try out."

"But what about-"

"If your brother sees and wants to try out too that should not stop you from wanting to at least try as well. You are both special in your own way and you shouldn't let one competition come between the two of you." O'Reilly said, placing a hand on her niece's knee since he was too short to reach her shoulder. "I imagine he'll have some gadget to get himself to the mall quickly when it starts. So why not get yourself ready and just be there."

Dee-Dee thought it over for a moment before smiling. "All right, I'll try." She knelt down and hugged her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle O'Reilly."

"My pleasure, little dynamite."

Xxx

"It is good to see you walking again, dearie."

Raven nodded in agreement, taking a few steps around the living room of the Bagge house to give her legs a stretch and to properly test her body to ensure she had fully recovered. "I seem okay now. I'll be sure to watch out for any more tricks like that man used. I assumed he simply used Wind Dust in his flute but I never considered what his Semblance might have been."

"A Hunter's skill is not defined by his weapon or his Semblance but by the manner he uses them." Muriel said wisely. "I have been a Huntress long enough to understand that. Eustace has checked with the police and there has been no sign of that man or anyone else for out there for miles. It seems he is long gone, or has gone to ground close by."

Raven agreed since she had been experienced enough with criminals cunning enough to hide themselves in plain sight. "Well, I can't sense anyone out there aside from the chickens in the hen house. So far, it seems like he isn't coming back."

"Only as long as he believes you are protected." Muriel replied, smirking a bit at the small look of surprise Raven was sporting. "Like I said before I was a Huntress long enough to understand how one must fight and many other things. That man was not here by coincidence, he was here for you."

Raven sighed. "I think he's connected with how I ended up here. I wanted to question him but he took me by surprise. All I know for sure is that he might come back with…Help."

Courage came down the stairs with a piece of paper he held up for both women to see which Muriel took. "And what is this?"

Courage sat down, watching as Muriel read it over. "I see…Raven dear; I believe you might have some answers here."

She held out the paper to Raven who took it and looked it over. "Name: Jujunga. Place of Birth: Australia. A former professional Huntsman, known for using a didgeridoo as a staff and blow gun. Jujunga's Semblance is the ability to create and inject any form of poison, lethal and none-lethal into anything he touches. Jujunga is also known for making use of Dust carefully placed in the tattoos all over his body and is considered extremely dangerous. Threat Level: Class V."

"Class V, the highest rank of skill a Hunter could ever hope to reach. It takes years of honing one's skill, Aura and Semblance to reach that level. And the practice of embedding Dust into clothes or even tattoos is very old and something I did not think was done anymore. Such dedication and how formidable he was are testaments to his ranked skill." Muriel stated once Raven was done reading.

"At least I can take some small amount of pride in knowing that I was bested by a veteran and not some joke-criminal." Raven sighed, thinking back to certain supervillains from her world who, to be honest, seemed to only be in it for the chance to wear some wild and eccentric costume. "But now it's clear that he won't relent. By remaining here I'm placing your family in danger."

"Hush now, child." Muriel said firmly. "The life of a Huntress is one of perpetual danger. That is what every teacher will tell you." Her frown faded. "Fortunately, I know of someone who might be more…qualified to help you in the long run, dear."

Muriel pulled out her tablet and tapped in a short message before hitting 'send'. "There we go…ah, good. He's received it. He should be along any moment now."

"He…?" Raven raised one brow curiously before the air nearby rippled and then split apart, revealing a portal which expanded to allow a large figure to step through…with a bit of a limp owed to one of his legs being an oversized machine gun.

"MURIEL BAGGE!" The newcomer bellowed and cackled, snatching Muriel up in an embrace. "Five years, lassy! Where've you been all this time?!"

"Right here in the middle of Nowhere like usual, Scotty." Muriel giggled and returned the hug. "Raven, meet my good friend and veteran huntsman: Scotty Blake of Clan Blake."

The Scotsman set Muriel down and looked over Raven. "Oh? So you're the wee lass Muriel mentioned, are yeh? Went up against that pipe blowin' oaf Jujunga?"

"I…did." Raven answered awkwardly as the giant cast a shadow over her. "How did you get here?"

The Scotsman reached over his shoulder and pulled his large claymore free of its scabbard so that Raven could see the sigils carved into the blade. "Celtic magic, lass! Celtic magic. Never fails!" He cackled again. "So. Muriel tells me you've got a wee bit'o a problem, what with some'o Tree Ogre's wee babies chasin' you around, right?"

Raven tried to comprehend what he was referring to. "If by that you mean Jujunga and his employers…yes."

"That cuts it then!" The Scotsman clapped his hands together. "We've been puttin' together a group to go after that lot and their labs. Way I see it, you've got a stake in that, so if you're willing to come along then Ol' Scotty Blake will keep that pipe tattie from takin' another shot at you. How's that sound, lassy?"

Raven looked to Muriel, who nodded quickly. "That sounds…perfect."

"GOOD!" The Scotsman bellowed. "But first…where's that wee lil' gum drop of a dog of yours, Muriel? Courage! Get out here!"

Courage poked his head out from behind Muriel and was immediately snatched up by the Scotsman, who held him up in both hands.

"Look'it you, lad!" He said. "I hear you screamed that tattooed tattie halfway across the farm! Good on you, boy!"

Raven could only watch in half-confusion and half-dread from how Scotty was showing Courage with affection…

Better him than her.

Xxx

"This is unbelievable."

Connie could only watch as Peridot used the tractor beam function of her limb enhancers to gather pieces of the broken Homeworld Warp Pad.

"First the robonoids, the escape pod, the communication's hub and now this is busted again." Peridot grumbled. "These Crystal Gems are a menace."

"Can it be repaired?" Connie asked.

"I would be more confident if I had my robonoids with me." Peridot answered, picking up another large piece. "As it stands I can only hope putting it back together will effectively repair it enough that we can use it to escape."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Peridot shook her head. "Organic class is not given access to the schematics of Warp Pads or training for engineering. I would prefer to handle this myself."

Before anything else could be said one of the other Warp Pads activated and on it appeared Pearl.

"Ah-ha!" Pearl pointed at Peridot with a look of triumph. "I've found you! I can't believe that stardust scanner actually worked!"

"What?" Peridot dropped the large piece she had been holding. "Stardust scanner…You work with those galactic enforcers?"

"That's right and now I've caught you!" Pearl remarked. "You'll never get away with it!"

"Don't you and those other Crystal Gems have anything better to do than annoy me?" Peridot complained.

"No! Prepare to be annoyed!" Pearl remarked.

Peridot was seething now as she pointed her fingers at Pearl and formed them into a blaster that began charging with green. "I don't have time for this! This planet has an expiration date and I am not going to stick around to find out when!"

She fired and got knocked back by the force of the recoil while Pearl ducked under the blast that hit a pillar behind her. Pearl looked up just in time to let out a shocked cry as the pillar fell on top of her.

"Ha!" Peridot laughed a bit, staring at her blaster for a second. "Just as I planned."

Pearl grunted, trying to lift the large pillar up but despite her above human strength she wasn't Garnet or Amethyst. Having summoned her spear in time she used both hands to lift the pillar up and throw it to the side. Pearl then turned around, giving Peridot a fierce glare before jumping off the warp pad and charging at the green Gem, aiming her spear to finish off the current and most persistent enemy of the Crystal Gems.

Peridot however had other plans as she quickly raised her other arm and used her tractor beam to catch Pearl just as she was within striking distance. "Ha! Sorry, but you are going the wrong way!"

Peridot spun around and flung Pearl back, watching as she hit what was left of the pillar that had been standing behind the warp pad she had arrived on.

Peridot let out an obnoxious laugh. "This is just sad. I almost feel sorry for…Not!"

Pearl grunted, using her spear to held stand back up and glared at the annoying green Gem. "That's it!"

She pointed her spear and fired a barrage of white bolts at Peridot who quickly jumped out of the way. Pearl ran after her as she ran on her detachable fingers and landed on another warp pad but was disappointed to see it wasn't working. "Ugh! Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet?"

"I got you now!" Pearl shouted, leaping at Peridot but a sudden arc of yellow energy slammed and knocked her down.

Pearl cried out, seeing yellow lines forming on her and felt her physical form struggling to stay together. Looking up she saw with widened eyes who had hit her. Connie stood next to Peridot with her sword out, humming with yellow electricity.

"That human…" Pearl muttered in shock. "You carry a weapon…They actually trained you to fight."

"I was trained like all my kind in our home given to us by Pink Diamond before you and your rebel leader shattered her." Connie retorted, holding up her sword. "I am C0-N1Y of Homeworld and I am here to carry out the mission given to me by my Diamond."

With that said Connie charged at Pearl who barely managed to roll out of the way and get back to her feet. The shock from Connie's sword had slowed her speed and she found herself on the defense, desperately parrying and block strikes from Connie's sword. The young girl, though a human was extremely skilled with a sword and the electricity it was producing was likely like the Gem Destabilizer Jasper had used on Garnet. This girl was obviously a descendant of the organics stolen from Earth during Homeworld's attempt to colonize the planet.

After the war the Crystal Gems had no chance of leaving the planet or rescuing the organics that had been taken by the Diamonds and after all this time Pearl had doubted that any of them had survived under the Diamond Authority.

It seemed not only had they survived but had managed to become important enough to be sent on missions.

CLANG!

Pearl just managed to barely block another strike aimed at her gemstone and stepped away as the sword almost electrified her.

She was good.

Her form was a bit rigid but she made use of quick slashes aimed to quickly finish her off and the Destabilizer function in her sword made her an actual formidable opponent. A burst of green light hit the ground in front of her, sending her skidding across the platform.

It didn't help that Peridot was still in the fight.

Pearl cried out as she hit the ground hard, managing to stand herself back up and glared at Peridot who kept her blaster trained on her while Connie slowly approached.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She was supposed to catch Peridot and bring her to Garnet.

Maybe then Garnet would forgive her for the mistake she made.

The mistake in tricking Garnet into fusing her just so she could feel good about herself.

She went alone, thinking she was more than enough but the tables had quickly turned on her and she found herself outmatched.

Why was this happening?

Where had she gone wrong?

When would she ever make things right?

How was she supposed to make things right when she couldn't even catch a single Gem and a Human?

What would Rose say if she was here and saw Pearl now?

What would Steven say?

"Looks like you are in way over your head. Then again, only a Pearl like you would be stupid enough to fight us alone." Peridot laughed a bit as she charged her blaster. "How's it feel to be so easily outmaneuvered, you clod?"

Pearl grunted as she stood up just as Connie charged at her again. Pearl reacted by summoning two clones of herself with one engaging Connie and the other being used as a shield just as Peridot fired again.

Connie immediately destroyed the clone in just a few hits from her electrified sword. "That was pathetic. The training drones in the Habitat Zone were better."

The other clone was immediately destroyed by Peridot's blast while the real Pearl threw her spear at Peridot in last attempt to get her. Peridot cried out as the spear slammed into her arm and knocked her off balance, making her fall onto her back. Connie jumped and swung her sword down at Pearl who rolled out of the way, the electricity from the sword grazing her and making her grimace in pain. Connie spun around and slashed at her again but Pearl jumped back and took off running to the edge of the platform.

Peridot grunted as she sat up just in time to watch Pearl jump over the edge and fall directly down into the ocean. Connie stopped at the edge, watching as Pearl dove into the water with a big splash. After a moment of searching it seemed the white Gem was not coming back.

"Should we go after her?" Connie asked, looking back at Peridot as she stood up.

Peridot remained silent, seemingly contemplating the idea. "No. She's not our priority. We must continue working to repair the Warp Pad somehow and get off this planet before the Cluster emerges."

Connie nodding, sheathing her sword. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Thank you… C0-N1Y." Peridot said, showing a bit of gratitude that sounded confused and possibly a bit forced.

After all she wasn't expecting to be saved by the Organic class that was considered lower than even Pearls on Homeworld.

Connie simply smiled and nodded. "You are welcome."

"Now then." Peridot quickly got back to business. "We should anticipate more rebels coming after us so for the time being this area has been compromised. We will have to move out and find a new location and possibly a new plan to escape."

Connie nodded. "Understood."

Xxx

Pearl didn't need to breathe underwater.

Nevertheless she anxiously reached the surface of the ocean once she was sure she was far enough away. She shot her head out of the water, letting out a cry of exhaustion, pain and sadness before looking back at mountain where the platform containing the Homeworld Warp Pad resided.

"Garnet…Steven…Amethyst…I failed." Pearl whispered mournfully. "I tried to catch them…But I couldn't."

What could she do now?

Go back to the Temple and weep in failure and misery?

Try to catch them again?

Pearl didn't see the point in trying anymore.

She just wanted to float away from here, just let the tides take her anywhere and maybe she'd wash up somewhere where she couldn't mess things up anymore.

Or maybe a Grimm would come along, sensing her sadness and end her.

Maybe Steven and the others would be better off without her getting in the way, messing things up and keeping secrets all the time.

'I wanted to tell you everything, Steven. For so long I wanted to tell you the truth. About you, about Rose, about everything.' Pearl thought, letting the tides take her anywhere but here.

Pearl closed her eyes and let herself sink beneath the water.

Everything seemed to darken at this point…

"Is this really where you give up?"

And then there was a bright light that blinded her and she forgot everything that happened after.


	72. Chapter 72

_Opening File: Kur_

 _Kur is considered the first ever dragon, an ancient Sumerian cryptid that ruled all other cryptids and existing long before even the Grimm. According to Sumerian legend Kur was an underworld deity in the mythology of Sumer and the monstrous creature that roughly corresponded to the Babylonian Tiamat and the Hebrew Leviathan. Kur lived in the empty space between the primal sea and the earth's crust._

 _In the Sumerian creation myth, Kur carried away the goddess Ereshkigal to the nether world. In response, the water deity, Enki, sailed to the nether world to attack Kur and avenge the theft. Kur hurled stones against the keel of Enki's boat as the primeval waters attacked the ship from all sides. Enki overpowered the dragon and returned victorious._

 _It is said that Kur was ancient before mankind rose and rampaged across the ancient world unopposed for years, until the warrior-king Gilgamesh challenged his might. Travelling across the known world, Gilgamesh discovered the Legion of Garuda, and with their help he defeated Kur and banished his spirit. An account of this battle was recorded in The Epic of Gilgamesh._

 _Ancient ruins have depicted Kur leading his kingdom of cryptids against the Grimm during the times they arose from the crater made by the meteor they had spawned from. Despite his great power Kur could not control the Grimm for they had no soul or mind for him to manipulate. After Kur was banished the Kur Stone was created, said to be the key to finding Kur. In the twentieth century a group of scientists led an archaeological expedition into southern Iraq, particularly the site of the ancient Sumerian city of Ur._

 _There, they and their team of archaeologists uncovered the stone; however, they were not aware of what they had found. The stone was stolen but later retrieved and divided into three pieces, scattered across the world to ensure Kur would never be found._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"You know what history is never short of? Legends and myths. We all look for answers in everything, our day to day lives, what might come in the future and what to look back in the past. The problem is that everyone has their own ideas of what happened in the past whether by looking up history books or reading up on religion." TOM lectured, closing the file. "That makes it hard to find out just for sure what has made history and what is completely fake. But don't let that get in the way of searching for answers. There is an old saying: Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

Xxx

'Everybody has secrets.'

Zak Saturday, son of Solomon and Drew Saturday ran through the dark tropical forest, chasing after a special kind of frog. The boy was lean built and average height and weight for his age, sporting black hair, eyes and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but Caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. His clothing consists of yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an 'S' on the front and a black undershirt.

He was just coming up on the frog when out of the bushes came a large green skinned lizard and forced him to stop before he ran it over.

'My family just has bigger ones.' This was no ordinary lizard. It was a Komodo Dragon that looked back at Zak with red eyes before turning around and continuing the chase. 'They're called Cryptids; all the strange, exotic that regular science doesn't believe in. At least not yet.'

Zak took off again, unaware of the large furry creature watching him a tree branch above.

'Skunk Apes, Chupacabras, the Bishopville Liard Man, I've been studying these things with my mom and dad since I was born and trust me, there's a lot of weird stuff out there. '

The Komodo Dragon chased the frog across a log hanging between two cliffs that was the only way across.

At least until it broke under Zak's feet.

The boy let out a cry as he fell but managed to grab onto the cliff and tried to climb back up. However he slipped and slid back, holding on for dear life. A dark shadow jumped from the other side and landed right in front of the boy as he lost his grip. Just as he started to fall something grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back up. The shadow turned out to be an eight foot tall cat like gorilla with red eyes and yet held a friendly gaze he helped Zak up and placed the boy on his back before resuming the chase.

Meanwhile the hunt for strange frog continued with the Komodo dragon actually camouflaging itself and attempting to sneak up on the frog, licking its lips as if preparing to eat it.

Too bad it lost its chance when the cat-gorilla came running out of the bushes with the boy still on its back. The frog scrambled as its pursuers tumbled over each other, getting caught in vines and kept on rolling, causing a bit of damage to the ancient ruins they were visiting when the vines knocked down a pillar. The large sphere resting on top of the pillar rolled after the three as they landed in a murky pond and the three braced themselves for impact.

When nothing happened they opened their eyes to see Zak's father holding back the sphere.

Solomon Saturday, better known as Doc grunted as slid down. "So, who wants to tell me what's going on here?"

"Science?" Zak offered weakly.

"That's my boy!" Doc grunted, pushing the sphere off to the side side.

In the meantime Doc's wife and Zak's mother, Drew Saturday was hot on their target's trail. "Doc! Doc, the frog."

'There are other people out like us. Okay, not _exactly_ like us. They're scientists mostly, like my mom and dad, all working together to solve the mysteries of the universe first so that the bad guys never get the chance. They call themselves 'Secret Scientists'. I mean, I would have gone with something like 'Blaster Minds' or 'Destructo-Brains', but nobody asked me.

U.F.O.'s, Quantum Physics, Paranormal Abilities outside of Aura and Semblance, anywhere there's a secret left uncovered, they've got somebody working on it. And the Cryptids? That's what we do. Any kind, any size, anywhere in the world, the Saturday family's gonna get the call.

So yeah, two scientists, their kid, a Komodo Dragon and a seven foot gorilla cat called the Fiskerton Phantom. We're the only ones standing between you and all the things that go bump in the night, besides the Grimm. That's got to make you feel safe, huh?'

Xxx

 **BOOM!**

It had happened so fast he had no time to react. When he came to after the explosion he was most buried under the remains of the roof of his observatory. His vision had been obscured by the blazing fire and smoke and yet when he opened his eyes he could see a figure, standing in the flames and looking straight at him.

"No! You couldn't have known! I've been so careful!"

The figure stepped forward, speaking in a French cultured accent. "Greetings and bienvenu, Dr. Cheveyo. My name is V.V. Argost." He stepped through the flames, revealing himself to the scientist. His face was pale, his hair was white, his eyes had yellow sclera that showed a deadly intelligence combined with a complete lack of empathy or kindness and he wore a cape that covered almost his entire body except for his pale and almost claw like hands. "You may recognize me from delightful television program 'V.V. Argost's Weird World'." He reached down and grasped the doctor's chin. "Or perhaps from the time you and your friends broke into my home and stole a wonderful giant stone from me. Did I mention I would very much like it back?"

Xxx

Sammael gazed at the massive Gem Fusion before him, still trapped in the stasis field he had set up when Drago had brought it here. Bill Cipher had visited the fusion's mind, no doubt making contact with the personalities that resided deep in its subconscious and attempting to make one of his famous 'deals'.

If Cipher thought he could make a deal behind the Fallen's back he was sorely mistaken.

" _Argost has made his move._ "

Sammael remained still as the shadowy figure of Moloch appeared behind him, closing his eyes as he contemplated the news.

" _He is searching for the Kur Stone._ "

"A worthless husk." Sammael opened his eyes as they flashed bright red for a second. "He and the Secret Scientists are unbearably naïve."

" _The stone may be a husk but it will lead them to Kur, eventually._ "

"…Send out the call to our other teams." Sammael turned around, facing Moloch. "It is time for the Invisible Hand to assemble."

" _We are going after Argost?_ "

"No. We'll deal with Kur." Sammael smirked. "As he is he is absolutely no threat to us. He is much like the current Elementals right now, just beginning to discover their powers. If left alone he'd gather his strength for when the time was right to strike. So we'll push them along and let Argost and the Secret Scientists eliminate each other."

" _And then finish off Kur._ " Moloch caught on, sounding eager now. " _It will be a pleasure to watch._ "

Xxx

"McGucket! McGucket!"

Just as the group were about to leave the junkyard with Old Man McGucket they were greeted with the surprise of Candy and Greta rushing into the junkyard.

"Candy? Grenda?" Dipper asked, seeing the two walk up to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uh…" Both girls stuttered and looked at Old Man McGucket. "Well…"

"Oh these two!" McGucket laughed as he patted them on the shoulder. "These two have been coming around, checking up on little old me from time to time."

"Really?" Mabel asked, looking at her two friends. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Uh…Didn't think you'd want in." Grenda answered quickly, sounding a bit unsure of herself.

"Yes. You go on adventures with your brother, not checking on poor crazy old man." Candy quickly nodded.

Hoagie and Dipper shared a look, thinking the two were not being entirely truthful but Mabel seemed to buy it as she smiled. "Oh, that's so sweet! You want to come along? We're going to help him get back his brain."

"Really?" Both girls asked, looking at McGucket who nodded. "Okay!"

The group piled into Wendy's car, taking off for the museum.

Xxx

"Where is it?"

Leonidas Van Rook was not a patient man.

He was not a cheap one either as anyone who knew him would say.

This man was an expert in his field, trained as a Huntsman with a degree in cryptozoology and the reputation of a dangerous mercenary that allowed him to command large fees from those that hired him. That explained the armor, jetpack, wrist gauntlets and the metal faceplate he wore to conceal his identity.

"We're turned this whole compound over, top to bottom three times. Argost said it would be here!" Van Rook complained while throwing a table and then aimed his wrist gauntlet at the bed.

From the gauntlet came a barrage of energy bolts that fried the bed instantly.

His apprentice tossed away a picture, looking at his so-called mentor with possibly a dry look under the identical mask he wore. "Did you check under the bed?"

Van Rook kicked a plant. "You think this is funny? What's the first thing I taught you?" He turned away, not giving his apprentice a chance to answer as he tore down a curtain. "Reputation, that's what the people pay me for. If that chalk faced freak gave me bad information, it's his fault the job doesn't get done."

"But we will bill him anyway." The apprentice said knowingly.

"Now you're learning." Van Rook said simply, preparing to continue the search…

Just before Doc Saturday swung in from the very hole the two made and sent the apprentice flying across and into the wall with a double kick.

"Another new apprentice, Van Rook?" Doc asked, facing down the bounty hunter. "Did you warn him what I did to the last one?"

"He did." The apprentice said as he kicked Doc's legs out from under him. "I'm better."

Doc slipped his Battle Glove on, activating it instantly. "Prove it."

As both men started fighting Drew swung in, landing in front of Van Rook with one hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Drew, you're looking as ever." Van Rook said teasingly.

Ignoring the jab Drew pulled out her sword, extending the built-in metal flames at the end of the blade and went on the attack. Van Rook fell back, dodging the sword while Doc and the apprentice continued their fist fight. Van Rook raised his gauntlet and fired energy blasts at Drew who quickly blocked each shot with her sword and then threw explosive disks. The bounty hunter blasted each disk, moving as smoke obscured his vision as he accurately predicted Drew jumping through the smoke, aiming her foot at his head.

Drew landed on her feet and grabbed the TV on the wall, hurling it at Van Rook who ducked and it flew over him…

Straight at Doc!

"Huh?" The husband barely had time to duck as the TV hit the wall behind him, almost being the one to be hit by the very object thrown by his wife. "Why would you throw a TV?"

Drew had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I-I just get in the zone."

Van Rook's apprentice took the chance in his opponent's distraction, throwing eight concussion grenades at Doc, hitting him right in the check and the resulting explosion knocked him off his feet and right onto the floor with a loud thud.

Van Rook didn't seem impressed with his apprentice's victory. "I told you two charges at a time was plenty. The other six come out of your pay."

Just as Drew leapt at the mercenary with her sword raised to strike Van Rook threw a multi-bolo that successfully hit his former flame, tying her arms and making her drop her sword. Drew fell to the floor at Van Rook's feet and the apprentice moved to finish Doc off with his wrist blaster.

"I told you I was better." The apprentice gloated, charging his weapon. "Time to go boom."

Seeing her husband in danger Drew reached out with one hand, grabbing her sword and cutting her bonds. She pointed her sword forward, the light charging the blade as it began to glow fiery red with actual flames circling the end.

"Boom." She said as a swirling stream of fire blasted from the tip of the sword.

Van Rook successfully dodged but the apprentice was hit head and was slammed into the wall. He luckily had time to engage his Aura that managed to hold off the worst of the blast but he was still reeling from the attack.

"You could have mentioned the sword." The apprentice complained.

Van Rook looked back, seeing Drew help her husband back to her feet and realized they had lost this fight. He tapped a switch and in a flash of light they were both gone.

Drew scowled but then smirked at her husband as she sheathed her sword. "You let him surprise you with concussion grenades? Rookie."

Doc smirked back, not planning to let his wife be the victor. "Oh, that wasn't you I saw tied up in Van Rook's multi-bolo?"

"Who saved you, big man?" Drew placed a hand on her husband's chest and gave him a quick kiss.

Doc wanted to say something to his smirking wife as she walked, giving off a victory walk but simply smiled and decided she was the winner…

This time.

Both jumped as the door opened and readied themselves in case Van Rook was back for a rematch but instead it was their son, leaping and rolling in, followed by Fiskerton and Komodo. "Zak Saturday to the rescue!"

However instead of coming to the rescue the boy came in time be glared at by his parents. "Oh. What? You knew I wasn't gonna stay in the airship."

Xxx

"Who told you?"

Lime Ricky was sweating under the gaze of Rex Salazar and Agent Six, the two having grabbed him and dragged him out back into the alley behind the bar.

"Look, people come in and spout things all the time. I can't keep track of them all." Ricky weakly defended himself.

"I doubt people come in and talk about a dangerous criminal almost no one has ever heard of before." Agent Six calmly retorted. "Rumors of a dangerous man hold up in the mountains of Nowhere Kansas, committing abductions and strange experiments with the offer of a reward that almost every mercenary in the country will be looking for him with enough of a trail to lead straight back him."

"Meaning someone wants Van Kleiss found." Rex said, keeping Lime Ricky against the wall. "So who told you?"

"It was…" Lime Ricky gulped. "You have to protect me."

"Who was it?" Rex pressed.

"A Hunter, a dangerous one." Ricky confessed. "He's got a lot of connections in and out of GrimmFall and in South America. He's known as the Gentleman."

"And why is he called that?" Rex could not help but ask.

"Because he's got the manners of a gentleman combined the skills of a deadly hunter. Many have fallen to his blade mastery."

"Where do we find him?" Six asked.

Xxx

"The call has been sent." Sir James, better known as the Gentleman or Gentle-Jim reported. "They should be arriving within a day or two."

"Good." Sammael said in approval, leaning back on his throne.

"Sir, if I may be allowed to ask a question?"

"That tone in your voice, James." Sammael noted, sounding interested. "You sound concerned all of a sudden."

"It's about Jujunga." Gentle-Jim clarified. "You made the capture of his target a high priority and he failed. Despite the girl's powers it is…not often a child could best one of us."

"You fear the leader of Team JJIBA (Sheba) will be punished for not capturing the girl." Sammael said knowingly.

"I am, sir." Gentle-Jim nodded. "We formed the first team of the Invisible Hand and in all that time we have never failed a mission. I find it very hard to believe this girl was formidable enough to best Jujunga, despite her powers that you have shown me. "

Sammael smirked. "You assume too much, James."

"Sir?"

"I did make this girl's capture a high priority and I instructed Jujunga to capture her if he had the chance. Yet it has come to my attention she has made contact with someone who will be going after Van Kleiss very soon. Jujunga's failure could be seen as just another opportunity."

"She has? Who could she make contact with in the middle of Nowhere?" Gentle-Jim questioned.

"Scotty Blake." Sammael answered, amused at the reaction the Gentleman showed at the mention of the name. "Quite surprising isn't it?"

"Of all people it turns out to be Scotty Blake, one of our most dangerous enemies." Gentle-Jim remarked, feeling even more concerned.

"Perhaps, but despite the dangers, like I said they could just be another opportunity." Sammael replied, his calm attitude seemingly easing the concern Gentle-Jim was showing. "Scotty Blake will be heading the mission to go after Van Kleiss and his hidden base. Even if they do know of his connection to us they still know nothing of the full scope of our plans. This presents a chance to eliminate Scotty Blake."

"Can it be done?" Gentle-Jim inquired.

"It has been done before, only this time to ensure he does not come back we have to eliminate that which ties him to the physical plane." Sammael stated. "I am sure Van Kleiss will have something ready by the time the attack begins."

"And what if Sebben decides to send one of the Justice Friends to participate in this attack?" Gentle-Jim could not help but question.

"I am sure they will be distracted." Sammael chuckled. "Tell me James, have you ever met a boy named Control Freak?"

Xxx

"Unbelievable. I am starting to think I am wasting my time in this backwards town." Dexter muttered to himself as he walked back into the Northwest Mansion. "I should be back home working on my inventions…Speaking of which."

Upon returning to his room Dexter opened a briefcase and pulled out a few science kits he had been working on.

"Despite the few setbacks I am actually making more progress here than working back at home with Dee-Dee." Dexter remarked in satisfaction as he pulled out a wrench. "If I had known I could get more work done while on 'vacation' I would have booked more."

Despite the vast resources of his lab Dexter had surprisingly found working late in places like school to be more productive than working at home with his crazy sister who would continuously harass him with her annoying antics. It didn't help that their grandfather and uncle would continue to let her into the lab, let her go around and touching all the new inventions, let keep on asking questions about everything around her and wouldn't scold her when she 'accidently' damaged or broke something.

Why did they continue to indulge her destructive tendencies?

Why wouldn't they forbid from entering the lab if she had no intention of behaving herself?

Why couldn't she stop being so klutzy?

Why was she so stupid?

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And let's not forget…

She was so stupid!

Dexter grunted, feeling annoyed that even so far away Dee-Dee was still able to sneak into his head and literally throw a monkey wrench or whatever she got her hands on into the cogs of Dexter's head. Shaking his head, Dexter concentrated on the blue prints he made for one day creating his ultimate creation.

The one that will change everything.

"Bill Cipher may have dropped the idea in my head but I know just how to make it." Dexter brought out his laptop and connected with main supercomputer at DexLabs. "Computer, open all files on my grandfather's Free Energy Core."

" _I am sorry, Dexter. Those files are restricted._ " The female voice of Computress, the artificial intelligence tasked with running DexLabs answered.

"As the grandson of its founder I should have complete access." Dexter said stoically.

" _I am afraid that you do not have access either, Dexter._ "

"What?" Dexter couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can I be denied access? As the future heir of DexLabs I should have full access."

" _Only your grandfather is allowed access._ "

"I don't believe what I am hearing." Dexter felt his headache returning. "Why would he deny me access?"

" _I cannot answ-_ "

"I wasn't asking you!" Dexter snapped.

" _Sorry._ " Computress apologized, her tone remaining emotionless and detached.

Dexter ignored the apology, thinking more on why his grandfather would keep all information on his Free Energy Core restricted from his own grandson. Dee-Dee was understandable; she would just cause another catastrophe but him…

Why him?

He was every bit the genius his grandfather was.

He had the right.

"I will find out why." Dexter vowed.

Xxx

 **Team JJIBA (Sheba)**

 **Members: Jujunga, Gentle-Jim, I, Boris and Am**

 **History: The first assembled team of the Invisible Hand under the command of Sammael Team JJIBA is only one of several teams the organization is composed but is no less dangerous. Dangerously skilled this group has never failed a mission assigned by Sammael.**

 **Ever.**


	73. Chapter 73

_Opening File: Weird World_

 _A television show dedicated to showing the world cryptids, special kinds of animals and artifacts that have been labelled as myths by regular modern science. The show is hosted Vincent Vladislav Argost and is a huge hit in several countries with Japan being its number one fan base. On the website, it says that Weird World will be looking at many cryptid artifacts such as a Kraken tooth necklace, Mongolian Death Worm Venom, even the mummified remains of creatures from the past. It is currently unknown how Argost has found all these cryptids and artifacts but thanks to him over 8527 cryptids have been identified._

 _While it is unknown how the show gained the funding to locate, track and hold all the cryptids it has shown the real mystery surrounds its host: V.V. Argost. Almost absolutely nothing is known about him, his past or how he gained such knowledge of the world's greatest mysteries. Despite the lack of origins Argost is hailed as celebrity, quickly becoming one of the richest men in the entire world with over millions of fans and followers and seemingly unlimited resources. Recently Argost has hinted to having gained possession of a map that will lead to the great discovery in history._

 _No one realized how right he was._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"There are many kinds of scientists in the world. The kind that studies the Earth itself, others study what the universe is made of and others look for answers where no one believes would be found. In this day and age the entire world can be mapped out thanks to satellites circling above but does that mean you can actually see all there is to see? Can you honestly say you have found out everything about the world you live on with a simple picture or just by using Google?" TOM tapped a switch as the file closed. "If you find everything there is to know what do you do after? Sit back at home, read a book while surfing the channels or try to find something else to learn about? If someone says something does not exist does automatically prove them right? Have you found all there is to know or is it unlikely that you can ever stop learning?"

SARA appeared next to TOM in holo-form. " _We are both AIs and thus we can analyze and store much more data and knowledge than a human can but does that mean we have all the answers? Is a computer cataloging everything its creators learned before able to safely say when there is enough to know?_ "

"In the end, you can only decide the answer to those questions yourself." TOM remarked, leaning back in his chair.

Xxx

"I just ask that you consider changing your mind."

Queen Moon raised an eyebrow as she placed her tea down, facing the Magic High Commission before her. "Star has been fitting in quite well on Earth. To suddenly pull her away now would only hurt her feelings."

"Considering the craziness happening on that planet that might not be a bad thing." Hekapoo grunted.

"What concerns you so much about Earth?" Moon asked, having enough of Hekapoo and the rest of the Commission's attitude towards Earth. "It is dangerous but Star grew up fighting monsters in the swamps of Mewni and has fended off attacks by Ludo and his gang."

"It's not Ludo that is the problem. It's the constant dimensional activity we've been sensing for the last several months and the one big one almost thirty years ago"

Moon raised an eyebrow, seeing why Hekapoo might be upset about that. As the blacksmith of the Dimensional Scissors Hekapoo prided herself for being able to travel to any place in the multi-verse with absolutely nothing stopping her. Due to her abilities Hekapoo was also able to detect all forms of dimensional portals, created by her own scissors or not and one of her duties in the Magical High Commission was to ensure any unstable portal was closed immediately. Only it seemed she and the rest of the Commission seemed to have trouble with a certain blue planet.

"And what kind of dimensional activity are we speaking of?" Moon questioned.

"The kind created by…scientists who have no right poking their noses where they don't belong." Hekapoo answered with a scowl. "Earth was supposed have no magic and yet in one split second Omnitraxus senses a huge shift in the timeline and everything changes. Creatures of darkness, mortals gaining access to powers they shouldn't have and now this. We warned you sending Star to Earth was a bad idea. Why would you pick that planet out of the all the other dimensions in the multi-verse?"

"It was so Star could learn to harness the power of the wand without destroying the entire kingdom and learn the responsibilities of a princess." Moon said stoically.

"She's just mad that one human made a portal generator and another made a portal gun. What were their names again? Ford and Ri-"

"UTTER THAT MAN'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME AND I'LL SEND YOU TO THE FARTHEST CORNER IN THE MULTI-VERSE WITH MY FOOT UP YOUR SCALY BUTT IF YOU EVEN HAVE ONE!" Hekapoo roared, the flame above her head burning into a massive blast with the ferocity of a volcano. "AND DON'T MENTION THE OTHER ONE EITHER!"

Moon remained stoic in the face of Hekapoo's rage. "Might I ask what brought this on?"

"Hekapoo met two humans who invented their own portals that might better than her scissors." Omnitraxus answered. "And I think that second human charmed her or something."

Hekapoo threw a dark look at Omnitraxus but said nothing else, swearing to make him pay dearly for his big mouth.

"And if this activity is concerning you so much why not go and stop it?"

Hekapoo looked down at the ground with a bitter look as Omnitraxus answered. "We can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"There's a power in that universe that keeps me from observing the multiple possibly futures of this planet." Omnitraxus explained. "It can only be done if the planet somehow exists outside of space and time or if a higher power is blocking my vision which means we cannot find the source of these problems. I was unable to see Star's future once she entered that dimension."

"A power preventing you from seeing anything on that world?" Moon now confused and a little alerted which was good in Hekapoo's opinion. "What could keep the High Commission from doing anything?"

"A power like the High Commission." Hekapoo finally looked back at Moon. "I don't pretend to know all about time and space, that's Omni's job. What I do know is that he says it's like a river and when you throw something in the water ripples. Well, this big change was the equivalent of a giant rock thrown in; sending ripples both forward and backward through time. To deal with it that universe responded by creating its own equivalent of the High Commission."

"Why wasn't I told about this then?" Moon asked, her face adopting her 'Queen' persona in light of this news.

"Because they don't work like us. They did a bit of work centuries ago and then simply departed, leaving the mortals behind to sort it out." Hekapoo answered. "It's not like we're talking about Mewnians here. Actually from what I heard when they were done they split apart and simply went their separate ways. They abandoned the world they were supposed to be looking after and disappeared but not before making sure no one could do what we've been trying to do, keeping the laws of magic being enforced."

Moon was silent as she considered the implications of this. "And if I or the High Commission tried to contact them?"

Hekapoo shrugged. "They might answer, or at least a few of them might answer. Like I said, they don't work like us."

"I see…What are they called?" Moon asked, deciding to ask one more question before a doing a bit of her own work.

"…They are called the Spiral…The Six-Founding Spiral."

Xxx

"Steven? Are you there?" When Greg entered the house he was excited to tell Steven about his little out of town trip to Keystone but upon his arrival he saw the house was empty. "Steven? Pearl? Amethyst? Is anyone here?"

The door the Gem Temple opened and out stepped Garnet, her face unreadable.

"Garnet!" Greg called out but stopped when Garnet looked at him. "Um…Is this a bad time?"

"No." Garnet said, staring right at the human.

"Uh ok, have you seen Steven or anyone else?" Greg looked around, feeling nervous at just being near Garnet.

"Not really." Garnet frowned a bit.

Sure, she didn't want to see Pearl but it was odd that she hadn't seen Steven or Amethyst around lately. She slid her visor down and looked around, spotting something on the table and picked it up.

"What is it?" Greg asked and jumped back as Garnet clenched the paper.

"Steven…And Amethyst are going to the Darklands." Garnet answered, her entire form trembling.

"The Darklands?!" Greg shouted in horror, his heart going a mile a second from hearing where his son was.

Almost everyone knew what the Darklands were.

It was large part of land that served as home and nesting ground for the Grimm, a place where no Human or anyone else including Gem could ever hope to live in.

"Why would they go there?" Greg questioned quickly.

Garnet dropped the note. "To find Malachite….We're going after them."

Xxx

As the son of two of the greatest scientists in the world Zak had seen a lot of things. He never went to school simply because his parents were all the teachers he needed, he didn't have ordinary friends since he felt a deeper connection with cryptids than fellow Humans or even Faunus and Mobians and lastly he learned how to fight bad guys. Sure that was what Huntsmen and Huntresses were trained to do against the Grimm but he wasn't sure even they were prepared for the many dangers his family had encountered in the cryptids that they had found and chased after all over the globe. Like Huntsmen his family had trained heavily, awakening their Aura and learning the powers of their own Semblances with Zak's own possibly being able to communicate and talk to cryptids but they were both scientists and protectors.

It was hard to tell since Zak showed this ability when he was really young before his parents started training him but both his parents believed he was special.

Sure, the Huntsmen protected the world from the Grimm but they were not trained to seek out the ancient secrets of the world like his parents were. Still Zak would admit to being fans of the more famous Huntsmen and Heroes like the Dragon of Denver for his cool robotic frame with awesome weapons, the Viking God of Rock Valhallen who knew how to rock like no other or the contestants for the Wacky Races(Zak was a HUGE fan of Penelope Pitstop). He respected them for wanting to protect the world like his parents did and such idealism played a huge role in shaping young Zak Saturday into who he was today.

A boy ready to take on the big fights like his parents.

Once the airship landed at the remains Dr. Cheveyo's observatory he was with his parents as they stepped out, he had only one thing to say. "Nasty."

The place had been completely destroyed and looked like a war had just happened. Or better yet, the beginning of one.

"Sorry I didn't tidy up. I didn't know I'd be having company." Dr. Cheveyo greeted them, looking unharmed but he was far from feeling any kind of positive emotion.

"Looks like you got the worst of it." Doc commented. "Who was it?"

"Argost himself."

Zak looked up from a piece of rubble he was holding. "Argost was here?"

"Yes, and he blew up my lab. How cool for me." Dr. Cheveyo said sarcastically.

"Right. Bad guy." Zak looked down for a second but looked back up with a nervous smile. "I hear he puts on a pretty good TV show though."

Komodo and Fiskerton moved away from their brother, deciding Zak was on his own in this one.

"Apparently, my son has been doing a lot of Weird World 'research'." Doc said dryly.

"Well, if your research finds a way to get my stone piece back from Argost, let me know."

"He got it?" Drew asked, becoming quickly concerned.

"Then it's starting again." Doc muttered.

That was when Zak had enough. "Okay, guys, seriously with the mystery. Do I get to know what's going on here? What's starting again? What stone pieces?"

Drew shared a look with her husband before answering. "The Kur Stone…Key to finding the ancient Sumerian beast called Kur. According to legend, whoever controls the cryptid Kur controls the world. Ultimate, limitless power, enough that one could raise an army against both humanity and even the Grimm. Kur can give it to you, and only the stone can lead you to Kur."

"Your mother and I led the team that discovered the stone. At first, we didn't even know what we had, but somebody else did." Doc added before letting his wife continue.

"Argost disguised himself as a member of our crew, and by the time we found out, he was already gone with the Kur Stone."

"The Secret Scientists tracked him down to Weird World. We went in with a team of fifty. By the time we left that house of horrors…" Doc trailed off, remembering the screams, the death traps and the nightmares that came after. "There were only seven of us."

"Argost escaped, but we got the stone. And now that we knew what it was, we decided this was one secret that needed to _stay_ secret, even from ourselves." Drew continued.

"We spit it into three pieces, each left in the care of a different Secret Scientist. As long as we kept them apart, the key to finding Kur was safe." Doc finished.

"But you didn't keep them apart." Zak said when his parents finished their tale. "Argost just got two of the pieces, right, and you guys have the only one that's left?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why are we sitting around here? We have to get back home before Argost does." Zak exclaimed.

"Zak, Zak, relax. Our pieces isn't at home. We found a hiding place in the Amazon Basin years ago." Drew said soothingly.

"What? You've left it unguarded all these years?" Dr. Cheveyo scolded.

Drew turned to face her fellow scientist. "Give us some credit, Henry. I did not say it was unguarded."

"No, he's right, Mom." Zak agreed. "Argost knew where to find two of the pieces? How do you know he didn't already find the third? Why did Dad build a superfast airship if we're not going to use it? We should go now." He turned to Fisk. "Back me up here, Fisk."

"Huh?" Fiskerton stared in confusion at Zak, having not been paying attention to the conversation.

"Zak, even if Argost knew where to look-" Doc started but was cut off by Dr. Cheveyo.

"No! We have to go get it, find some other way of keeping it safe."

"It _is_ safe and I really don't think you're in the best shape for a trip to Manaus, Henry." Drew retorted.

"This isn't just your decision. The whole world is affected by-"

Zak spotted something behind the doctor. "Komodo, no!"

Dr. Cheveyo was suddenly knocked down by Komodo as the Saturdays rushed in, pulling him off. When they did however, they spotted something on the back of Dr. Cheveyo's neck. A bat like creature with a glowing head.

"Uh, Mom? What's…huh?" Zak pointed at the creature.

"It's a neural parasite." Drew answered.

"It feeds on impulse from the nervous system, converting them to radiant energy waves. Everything sees and hears is being broadcast to anyone who knows how to tune in." Doc explained, kneeling down. "He's listening right now, isn't he, Henry?"

"I-I'm sorry." Henry stuttered, looking up with the remorseful face.

"He heard everything." Drew realized.

"I just couldn't fight him again. I'm sorry-AAH!" Dr. Cheveyo suddenly screamed out in anguish.

"Henry!" Doc called out as Dr. Cheveyo stood up.

Only it wasn't their friend.

"Greetings and bienvenu, Starudays." Dr. Cheveyo's voice changed as he hunched over, smiling darkly at the surprised family and let out an evil laugh.

"That's-That's-" Zak stuttered in surprise at the changed voice.

"No." Drew said in denial. "No, this is impossible. The parasite doesn't transmit both ways."

"Impossible? Only one with a tragic lack of imagination would use such a vulgar word." Dr. Cheveyo, no, Argost replied in satisfaction. "We deal with cryptids, my dear. We live in the world of impossible."

"Where are you, Argost?" Doc questioned.

"Eleven years you've kept my prize from me. Eleven years of tracking down which of you miserable so-called scientists had pieces of the Kur Stone. Eleven years of planning this operation to perfection." Argost ranted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call two out of three pieces 'perfection'." Drew retorted.

"We'll see about that in Manaus, won't he?" Argost grinned.

Fiskerton growled, looking ready to pounce but Zak held him back. "Fisk! No! Dr. Cheveyo's still in there somewhere. We can't hurt him."

"Sweet little boy. I've waited eleven years for this. What makes you think I'd let anyone else do the hurting?" Dr. Cheveyo looked around, watching as Argost's pets came out of hiding. "The Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle. Nature gave it a highly flammable defensive spray."

The beetles surrounded the Saturdays and released their gas, engulfing them and the surrounding area.

"All I give it is a spark." Argost said before ordering Dr. Cheveyo to kick a rock past the Saturdays and hit a nearby rubble field, setting off a spark…

"Heads up!" Zak shouted.

And the gas ignited, blinding them all in fire.

Xxx

Sammael had watched Argost's little demonstration through a Seer that had been modified to intercept transmissions from the neural parasites the celebrity liked to use. "He always was one for theatrics. But this presents a chance. Go and finish them off."

Xxx

The Saturdays managed to survive the explosion thanks to using their Auras to shield themselves while Dr. Cheveyo was thrown back, hitting his back against a pile of debris that thankfully removed the neural parasite from his back. Doc relied on his Power Glove to freeze the beetles while Drew batted them away with her sword as they made their way to the downed Dr. Cheveyo.

"No…" The former possessed scientists groaned. "He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

As he spoke the beetles came together forming a giant sphere rolling towards them but that was not their only problem.

A loud rising roar was heard two giant snake monsters came up from the edge, one black and one pure white with glaring red eyes.

"Grimm!" Drew shouted.

"We have to run!"

The King Taijitu lunged at the Saturdays while Dr. Cheveyo moved to hold off the beetle sphere with a broken wall. "Go! You have to stop Argost!"

The sphere suddenly exploded, sending everyone flying over the edge. Zak screamed out as they fell to their imminent. Luckily Drew and Doc grabbed the tether line with Doc grabbing Fisk who grabbed Komoto while Drew used her other hand to grab Zak…

By his underpants.

"Everyone ok?" Doc asked.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zak screamed out, suffering the mother of all wedgies.

"We're not done yet." Doc looked up, seeing the two Grimm above, hissing as they stared down their prey.

Fiskerton growled, glaring at the Grimm as they lunged down. Doc threw Fisk and Komodo up first with the hairy cryptid punching the black Taijitu while holding onto Komodo's tail. They landed at the top and ran as the white Taijitu chased after them. Doc activated his Power Glove, setting it to the fire function and released a blast of fire behind him, using the recoil to shoot himself back onto the top of the mountain and landed in the path of the white Taijitu that hissed at him. In the meantime Drew looked up to see the black Taijitu recovered from being stunned by Fiskerton and was staring down at her.

"Oh no you don't." Drew whispered and starting swinging while still holding onto Zak who cried out from the seemingly permanent wedgie he was suffering.

The black Taijitu lunged down and the Saturday matriarch swung to the side, dodging the massive and leapt onto its back, carrying Zak over her shoulder now as she ran up the Grimm and back onto the mountain. The black Taijitu hissed as it pulled itself back up and turned to face Drew as she put her son down.

"Zak, get to the airship with your brothers, now." Drew said, not accepting any argument from her son.

Not that he could have anyways as he started staggering back to the ship.

In the meantime the black Taijitu lunged at Drew, opening its mouth enough to swallow her whole. Drew grunted, jumping out of the way as the black Taijitu turned and jumped up at its head. She swung her blade down to cut its head off but the Grimm slithered out of the way and whipped its tail at her.

"Mom!" Zak cried out as his mother was sent flying into a pile of debris.

Fiskerton let out a primal roar as he leapt up and delivered a powerful punch to the Taijitu that dared to his surrogate mother. He punched it a few more time before the snake Grimm ducked and burrowed into the ground. Meanwhile Doc was having his hands full with the white Taijitu as it dodged his Power Glove every time he tried to punch it. The white snake Grimm lashed out with its tail, sending the debris flying at him but all Doc did was swing his arm out and a blast from his glove created an ice wall to shield him.

"The negative emotions Argost expressed through Henry, they must have attracted these Grimm." Doc surmised as he jumped to the side just as the white Taijitu slammed through his ice made wall. "We don't have time for this."

Drew was careful as she looked around, sword in both hands as she waited for the black Taijitu to come out of hiding.

She did not have to wait long.

Sensing a subtle movement in the ground she back flipped as the Taijitu blasted out of the spot where she had been in attempt to swallow her whole. Drew swung her sword that had been collecting energy from the sun and let loose a blast of light onto the Grimm that cut through its head instantly.

"All right, Mom!" Zak cheered as his mother landed in front of him.

Doc faced down the white Taijitu as it let out an enraged hiss and lunged at him. Doc aimed his fist down, the Battle Glove glowing blue as he punched the ground. Giant spikes made of ice speared the snake Grimm all over its body as it came within striking distance of the scientist. The Grimm let out one final hiss before dying and its body began to evaporate.

"Well, that was unexpected." Doc muttered once it was gone. "Henry picked this location far out for his lab because there no nearby Grimm sightings."

"We do know the Grimm have at times changed or expanded their territory. They must have picked up the emotions from Henry and Argost." Drew surmised while sheathing her sword and smirking at Doc. "I got mine first."

"Only because I was still planning." Doc defended but smirked back. "But I suppose that means we're now even."

"Even for what?" Drew scoffed.

"For the nest of Deathstalkers you disturbed in the Amazon and I had to save you." Doc walked past her, heading back to the airship.

"That doesn't count!" Drew argued, following her husband back along with her son…

Who was still staggering and needed new non-stretched underwear.

Xxx

Far away, in a dark part of the world a pair of grand doors opened and in walked a young man with bull horns and blond hair. The room he entered was a grand hall with torches lining the walls, red curtains hanging down and a red carpet leading up to a thrown that was covered in shadow.

The young man saluted and then bowed. "Your Imminence, we have received Intel that V.V. Argost has recovered two pieces of the Kur Stone and is on his way to Manaus to recover the third."

The figure on the thrown made a hissing noise and remained quiet for a moment before speaking with a snake like voice. "Excellent. Once Argost recovers the stone we can finally begin our quest of tracking down and locating Kur."

"The stone will truly lead them to Kur?" The young man could not help but ask.

"It will reveal Kur at the right time." The figure on the throne answered. "Kur's true form was destroyed at the hands of Gilgamesh and the Legion of Garuda but the Master is not easily vanquished. For like the Elementals, Kur has mastered the power of Aura Bonding, able to conceal his essence into any vessel, living or not. At the right time his vessel will be revealed and it will up to us to ensure he is truly awakened, all of his powers and memories restored."

"And then?"

The figure on the throne seemed to smile. "Then at long last, the world of Humans will end and all the slaves shall rise up. Just as you had hoped, Fredrick Jones."

The young man stood up and saluted. "Yes, my lord. Hail Satyra!"

The leader watched as Fred left the room, sitting back on his throne and grinned evilly. "Hail Satyra, indeed."

Xxx

"So Kenny lives in this park?" Wally didn't seem too impressed with the park but when he smelled the sweet aroma of hot dogs his stomach did let out a growl. "Why isn't he with his folks?"

"Cause they're gone, genius." Marceline answered stoically as she led them past the park gates. "He's been living here with the gardener and local mechanic, a Mobian named Skips."

"Skips?" Wally stifled a chuckle. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Just wait and see." Marceline answered, smirking at the future look on Wally's face.


	74. Chapter 74

_Opening File: Satyra_

 _The terrorist organization known as Satyra came into existence during the several previous decades as tensions between Humans, Faunus and Mobians escalated, especially in countries where they had lesser rights. The organization was broken into smaller factions but upon coming under the command of the High Leader known only as His Eminence the organization, evolving from simple boycotts and mass rallies to extremist actions such as property destruction at peaceful rallies and attacks on places known for mistreating Faunus and Mobians. The organization would also use the treatment of their people in Rodigan to justify their actions, demanding better treatment and equality._

 _Though claiming to act for the betterment of their kind most Faunus and Mobians regard the Satyra as a cult of extremists and psychopaths, only wishing for destruction. In countries like Japan, the United States, Canada, Russia, China, Mexico and Britain the Faunus and Mobians are greeted equal rights and strive to work together with Humanity to stop the Satyra's criminal actions but the organization's activities have hindered relations despite their efforts and the Satyra have viewed these countries as complacent in the treatment of their people. It is rumored that the organization has spies in every country, keeping surveillance on the Huntsmen Academies, companies like Sanban Industries and notable groups like the Justice Friends due to them being potential threats to the overall goals of the Satyra with high listing targets being: Major Glory, Phil Ken Sebben, Scotty Blake, Genki Sanban, Hal Fulbright and a dozen more._

 _It is also rumored the Satyra has allies in notable companies such Mann, Wurst and Finnwich in Canada and V.V. Argost's Weird World but these are only rumors and are impossible to investigate. Intel suggests that the High Leader known only has His Eminence has the support of four lieutenants to lead branches of the Satyra in major counties. Speculations have been made that Fred Jones, a bull Faunus and former member of Mystery Inc. is one lieutenant, another being an owl Mobian named Metal Beak, the third an ape Mobian named Simion and the final lieutenant a cat Mobian simply named Dark Kat. Next to these lieutenants are minor members but considered extremely dangerous such as Dr. Viper who is said to be a genius in bio-research and a Faunas named Femme Fatale while at the same time employing mercenaries such as a snake Mobian named Rattlesnake Jake, a clan of Hyena Mobians that do work for the Satyra in places like Africa led by Matriarch Shenzi and at the same time is suspected of having business relationships with Shere Khan of Khan Industries based in Russia and the crime lords Taurus Bulba and Panda Bubba but so far no proof has been found._

 _Anyone with information on these terrorists is to immediately report it to the police or nearby Huntsmen._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Equality, liberty, justice. All of these words have deep meaning but sometimes they just don't fit with reality. It should be simple but when have people been reasonable, simple or logical? People are ruled by emotions, instinct and beliefs that cloud the mind and it could lead to many things: good and bad. When one becomes shrouded with anger at injustice it is always directed at just one but give it time it can be directed at everyone." TOM lectured, closing the file. "What do you do when the reason you have been fighting for is not worth it anymore? Do you go with the flow or do you cut and run? It is choices like this that define the person you are meant to become."

Xxx

"I've made it."

It took her months of traveling by sea to reach the mainland but she had finally reached it, coming upon a small human city in the middle of the night. Once she made it to the beach she abandoned her small boat and stepped onto the land. She had taken very little aside from a few provisions and a small device she needed to locate her target.

"Now my journey begins."

Xxx

"He's a Yeti!?"

Wally could honestly say Skips wasn't what he expected. He thought the name 'Skips' was rather girly but Skips was anything but girly in the eyes of the young Australian Faunus. The Yeti was tall and muscular looked to be someone you did not want to tick off. His young charge Kenny quickly greeted the three politely and offered to show them around the park.

Skips agreed and carried off to do his daily job around the park.

Abby could only roll her eyes at the gob-smacked look on Wally's face. "What tipped you off about it, genius?"

"Well it's not like anyone said a Yeti hung around here!" Wally exclaimed, still in shock. "That's just….Awesome."

Kenny offered a small smile. "I am sure he'd have been happy to hear about that."

"So, how did you come to live with him if you don't mind me asking?" Nigel asked, deciding to steer the topic of the conversation.

"I do not remember much of my home or my family. According to Skips I was found wandering around the park late at night. He brought me into his house and from that point on I've been living here in the park." Kenny shrugged nonchalantly.

"That was nice of him." Marceline offered with a smile. "He's the one who taught you how to fight."

"Him…and several others. I actually used what he taught me in the tournament." Kenny answered, adjusting his scarf.

"Really? He taught you how to fight? Cause I must say I was impressed by how well you faced down Nazz and Marceline and you didn't even fight as hard." Nigel commented, chuckling nervously a bit as Marceline threw him a mock glare.

"It's not so much as me being skilled than relying on the fighting style Skips taught me." Kenny admitted.

"Really? What fighting style was that?" Wally asked curiously.

"The Art of the Silent Fist. A form of martial arts to fight your enemies without actually touching them and letting them defeat themselves in battle. You remember when Nazz faced me?" Kenny asked, watching as they nodded. "Well, I didn't have to attack her to defeat her. I waited out the fight until she exhausted herself with her Semblance. The philosophy of this fighting style is letting your opponent fight and tire themselves, handing the battle over to you."

"Now that might come in handy. Care to offer any tips?" Abby asked, now looking more interested than even Wally.

If only because Wally was the type who enjoyed using his fists in any kind of fight.

Kenny smiled under his scarf but three managed to see it. "Sure. I am sure Skips would like to see some future Hunters adopt a less aggressive role. Just remember to focus and try to keep balanced."

"Balanced? What does that even mean? We have to stand on a pole or something?" Wally asked.

"Not that kind of balance. But still," Kenny reached and poked Wally on the shoulder, chuckling as the blond Faunas fell over. "That could use some work too."

The group shared a laugh as Wally got back up, pumping his fists. "All right, wise guy! You want balance, I'll give you balance. Let's see this Silent Fist and I'll show how it's done!"

Needless to say it would not be a boring afternoon.

Xxx

If there was one word to describe Scotty Blake it would be…

Loud.

The man yelled when he talked, considering his current volume of voice to be at indoor level despite the fact that it could beat the highest volume of Cyborg's radio with a breath worse than even Beast Boy's when she and the others had been in his mouth as a whale. The difference being that Beast Boy actually understood the importance of oral hygiene compared to the Scotsman. It was hard to understand what the man was talking about most of the time even if he supposedly knew why she was here and she found herself nursing a headache bigger than any other she had in her whole life.

She'd pick spending the day listening to Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over meat and tofu over a day of fun with Scotty Blake.

At least after he and his friends brought her up to speed on everything.

However she also knew he was _not_ someone to take lightly. In fact the same kind of power she had sensed from Muriel, Eustace, Jujanga and even Courage existed in the Scotsman but it dwarfed the others tremendously. He was definitely strong, considering he was bulker than even Mammoth and had been through his own share of battles if his gatling gun for a leg was any indication. His sword was nothing to sneeze at either considering it was able to form portals to take its owner and anyone with him to any point in the world he could think of.

The sigils on the sword were nothing she recognized so she could only accept Scotty's word as them simply being 'Celtic Magic'. Maybe while she was here she could look up this form of magic and see if it matched anything in the Scotland of her Earth.

She might as well while she was in the Scotland of this Earth.

Just as they emerged from the portal Scotty Blake took a deep breath as he looked around. "Ha! Home Sweet Home!"

"Where are we?" Raven asked, looking around while silently admitting to herself it was beautiful.

"The Highlands! Where else?" Scotty gestured to the surrounding land. "Home of Clan Blake and where we can start building up the real team. That pipe blower Jujanga won't be the only tattie we'll be running into before this is all over."

Raven would have asked more but her empath senses alerted her of a high amount of killer intent and she spun around, spotting a creature moving out of the bushes.

'This must be a Grimm.' Raven thought, looking the creature over.

It was black all over with white armored spines sprouting from its body, giant dagger shaped claws, sharp teeth in its mouth with a white mask like face decorated with red markings and glowing red eyes. It snarled at them as it emerged, its red eyes staring at them with vicious killing intent. It didn't help that those glowing red eyes reminded her of her Rage emotion or her father, proving these Grimm were not simply aliens from another planet. As she reached out with her senses she discovered one important aspect of these Grimm:

They truly had no soul.

They were guided only by instinct that was programmed to kill and destroy any form of humanity they laid their eyes on.

Raven prepared herself, gathering what powers she could inside her even if she wasn't sure they would affect this creature.

"FORE!" Someone shouted from afar and a small… golf ball landed before the Ursa. Raven didn't know what to do until it suddenly illuminated and blew up RIGHT in front of the Grimm's face. "Ahh, nothing like a good sport for the World's Deadliest golfer."

Scotty instantly knew who it was after seeing the golf ball attack and groaned in displeasure. "Killigan, I might 'ave known it was his doin'. Still playing golf ya daft brute?"

Stepping out of the bushes was another man, wearing a purple shirt with the kilt and had a white sporran pouch with a blue rhinestone clasp for holding items. He also wore a green tam hat. He had a darker reddish hue of hair, a full beard and no mustache.

Duff Killigan, Golf Champion and Huntsman of Scotland, easily identifiable by carrying a bag of golf clubs grinned upon seeing Scotty Blake. "By Macbeth's beard, I shoulda known you be here, McBlake! Trying to steal me prey? Or did I ruin your bag piping practice?"

The two scotsmen glared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"See you are still skilled with those clubs."

"Aye, better then you. And how's the lass and wee little ones?"

"Both well. And training an apprentice."

"Oooh an apprentice." Killigan remarked, acting like he was impressed. "Anyone be mad to be trained by a scotsman, particularly one of YOUR rep if they last a day." He reached out to pull two golf clubs sheathed on his back.

Scotty grinned at him. "Not if someone who happens to be the daughter of an Irish huntress." He pulled out his sword, ready to fight. "So how about you run off and play ball with some wee ones? Show them a thing or two about being a club swinging nancy?"

Raven didn't know what was going on but could tell these two have a strong rivalry. 'Why couldn't I just stay with Muriel?'

There was a tense moment…

And then Killigan charged at Scotty, launching several quick swings at Scotty's head but the bigger scotsman dodged, ducked or blocked each attack before launching a downward slash with his own sword at Killigan who jumped back, preforming a series of handsprings as Scotty chased after him. The two then engaged in a fierce looking duel with Scotty swiping at Killigan with his larger blade while Killigan twirled his golf clubs in both hands, successfully blocking each attack and retaliating back. The continued fighting while Raven just simply looked on, perfectly fine with staying out of this fight.

The two moved at high speed as they slashed, blocked and parried with their weapons. Just as he dodged a two handed swing he tossed a golf ball up and swung his club like a baseball bat. "FORE!"

The golf ball hit Scotty Blake head on and exploded, covering the larger scotsman in smoke. Raven thought about ending the fight, believing her guide had been hurt, but a second later he emerged from the smoke without a single scratch on him and swung his blade down. Killigan jumped back, watching as the sword hit the ground and created a small crater. Sheathing one club, Killigan pulled out a handful of golf balls and tossed them into the air before hitting each of them with his club, sending a barrage at Scotty who raised his leg-mounted gatling gun and fired, picking off each ball before they came near him and causing them to explode mid-flight.

Scotty kept on firing at Killigan, forcing the smaller scotsman to dodge while at the same time occasionally batting golf balls back at his opponent. Raven simply took in the sight of the epic battle, observing the skills of these two Huntsmen.

Finally having enough, Scotty lowered his leg but used his Aura to adjust its settings and aimed it behind him while readying himself. The recoil from the single shot sent Scotty flying straight at Killigan, who pulled out his second club and swung them both up to meet Scotty's swiftly descending blade.

An explosion resulted from the collision, knocking both of them back, though they still managed to land on their feet and skid across the ground with Scotty dragging his sword to slow himself down. He looked up just in time to see Killigan fly through the smoke, swinging his twin clubs in a flurry of motion. The larger scotsman pulled his sword up and quickly engaged his opponent in another fierce fight, taking a minute to get back on the offensive. Eventually Killigan jumped back, spinning his clubs in both hands as he and Scotty stared each other down.

The atmosphere became really tense as they glared while Raven looked on and then…

They both lunged at each, aiming to finish the fight once and for all.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YA BUMBLING BRUTES!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks and visibly paled at the sound of a hoarse but…very likely female voice. Raven looked behind and saw a woman actually taller and more muscular than any woman…or man she had seen in her life. Built like a walking tank, she gave the impression that she could easily go toe to toe with opponents like Slade and break them in half with ease.

Scotty lowered his sword, smiling happily at the woman. "Muffin!"

"Don't you muffin me, you ripe end of a baboon! You go off on your merry adventure, don't have the nerve to let me know if or when you're coming home?! What have you been doing the whole time, you pimple-faced, dingled dilly worm?! Some husband you are!" The woman berated angrily before looking at Killigan who flinched.

Raven's eyes went comically wide as she processed what she just heard. 'Husband?'

"Now I've seen everything. Is this who you've been wasting your time with? Little Killy, you wee-little pebble throwing dwarf! You call that fighting?" The woman scoffed as Killigan cringed under the verbal barrage. "I've seen cranky sheep more vicious! Why not have tea and biscuits and choke on them while you're at it? You two couldn't fight your way out of a garden party of old ladies."

That was when she settled her gaze on Raven.

"And who's this now?" The woman towered over Raven, who felt as though she was physically shrinking under the smoldering gaze.

Anticipating the worse, Raven swallowed and closed her eyes…

"What do you think you're doing wandering around in a bathing suit for you foolish lass?! You'll catch a sniffle!" The woman gathered her up in one arm. "YOU! HUSBAND! Make yourself useful for once and get the hearth going! You bring a guest to our home and the first thing you do is fight Little Killy?!"

Still trying to comprehend everything that was unfolding, Raven put up no resistance as Scotty's wife marched towards Castle Blake, grumbling complaints in regards to her husband's lack of foresight or what kids today had come to, dressing up like they were set for a day at some tropical beach in the middle of the Highlands.

Scotty could only sigh in bliss as he watched his wife fade into the distance. "That's me wife."

"Hurry your butt up, Blake!" Killigan took off in a run. "You heard the lady!"

"Oi! No club swinging nancy gets to tell me what to do on my own bleeding land!" Scotty took off after the smaller scotsman.

Xxx

"You know, in _my_ plan, nobody got power-wedgied at six thousand feet." Zak complained, watching as his parents piloted the airship and threw a glance at his mother who had the decency to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry, baby. I grabbed the first thing I could." Drew said motherly.

In the meantime Doc was speaking with a friend on the view screen. "How is he, Odele?"

The man had dark skin with grey hair and beard, dressed in camouflage garb. " _Henry took the worst of that blast, but he'll be okay. Argost must be on his way to Manaus already._ "

"He can't be allowed to get that last piece of the Kur Stone." Doc said in an urgent tone.

" _It's going to be dangerous. Why don't you leave Zak with me until you get back?_ "

"Wait, what?" Zak cut in. "We get the biggest mission of my life, and you're leaving me with Odele?"

"Zak." Doc spoke but Zak wasn't letting up.

"Is this still about the Congolese giant spider stampede? I told you that was an accident. Fiskerton dared me to throw the rock at the web." Zak said, pointing at Fisk.

"Hmm?" Fisk pointed to himself, complaining about Zak throwing him under the bus and crossed his arms.

"Come on, what was I supposed to-"

"Zak." Doc interrupted. "You're coming."

"Wait. Really?" Both Zak and Drew asked at once, both mother and son looking equally confused.

"I don't like the idea either, Drew. But we might need him." Doc explained.

Too bad Drew wasn't having it. "No. No, I'll handle Argost myself if I have to."

"It's not Argost that I am worried about." Doc said, sharing a strange glance with Drew that Zak immediately caught on.

"Okay, whatever's going on, I'm sounding really important in it. Tell me more." Zak said, seeing how serious this might be.

The family relocated to the map room in the airship, leaving it on autopilot while they explained to Zak what his role was going to be.

"Manaus, Brazil, the heart of the Amazon Rainforest. The last Kur Stone piece is buried here." Doc said, projecting an image of the Amazon.

"It's a watering hole for the Tapire-Lauara, one of the most dangerous cryptids in South America, amphibious, predatory, fearless. They coud hold their own against the Grimm encroaching their territory and live to tell the tale. They're why we chose this hiding spot: nature's security system." Drew said, bringing up the projection of a large four legged bulking animal with a pig-shaped snout, deadly looking claws and a mouth full of very sharp teeth.

"We watched that riverbank for weeks just to get a safe five minute window to bury the stone." Doc turned off the projector. "If we can't stop Argost before he gets there, we'll need to hold off those cryptids long enough to retrieve the stone piece."

"You need my powers." Zak said, catching on. "Yeah, I can do that."

Fiskerton mumbled, pointing to himself, seemingly asking 'What about me?'

"Don't worry about it, Fisk. I'm sure you're important in this plan, too."

"Ab…Solutely." Drew stuttered a bit, sharing a look with her husband.

Fiskerton mumbled happily in reply.

Xxx

"So this is the Darklands…Seems kind of homey."

That was all Amethyst could say to one of the largest Grimm infested areas on the entire planet and to her traveling companions it was _not_ homey in any sense of the word. The surrounding area they had come upon using the Warp Pad was a dark jungle with a red tinted sky above them.

"It's so…dark." Steven shivered a bit.

"Be careful, Steven. You mustn't give into fear or you'll risk attracting Grimm." Pops said, steadying the young hybrid with a hand on the shoulder. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

Steven and did as Pops instructed while Johnny, Carl and Amethyst looked around the place they had arrived in. The Warp Pad was located in what appeared to more Gem ruins, holdouts from the time of Earth's failed colonization by Homeworld. They stood before the remains of what looked like an ancient temple, surrounded by worn out and broken statues of what appeared to be female gladiators.

"Reminds me of the Sky Arena." Amethyst mused. "So where do go from here?"

"I think…We need to keep moving towards the center." Steven looked up at the red sky, feeling his gem pulsing in what felt to him was...Fear. "I think we're close though."

"Steven, we might not even survive stepping outside of this temple." Pops cautioned. "The Darklands is no place for anyone without the right skills to survive in."

"I have to keep moving." Steven shook his head, looking over at Lion who had followed.

The pink furred animal was letting out soft growls as he stood close to Steven, eyes darting back and forth.

"Okay, Lion." Steven hopped onto Lion's back, followed quickly by Amethyst. "You, me and Amethyst will go on ahead while you guys stay by the Warp Pad. If Pearl or Garnet come looking for us they can take you guys back."

"Steven, this is a bad plan." Pops protested.

"Yeah…I want to come." Johnny hopped up onto Lion, behind Amethyst. "You never watch horror movies did you, kid?"

"No."

"Neither did I but I know it was scary in the way that little annoying neighborhood girl told it." Johnny said ominously in a way that made Amethyst snicker.

"Hey, I want to come too." Carl said, hopping up behind Johnny. "Coming, Pops?"

The restaurant owner sighed and slipped onto Lion's back as well. "Just remember, we're entering a land where no one aside from our kind's greatest enemy lives. This will not be a walk in the park."

Steven nodded and padded Lion. "Okay, Lion. It's time to go."

Lion took off, leaving the temple and running into the dark jungles of the Darklands, beginning the journey to fight Malachite and save Lapis.

Hopefully.

Xxx

This presence…

He remembered feeling it before.

So long ago.

 _Two young boys, lost in its domain, ripe for the taking. The younger would have succumbed but the elder had stopped it._

 _He had grabbed the one thing that could stop it._

 _The one thing it cared for._

 _They escaped…_

 _But it was still here._

 _It was still alive._

 _It wanted revenge._

 _For years it had waited, allowing the hate to fester in the core of its being._

 _Hate for the two boys that had escape._

 _Hate for the ones who got away._

 _Hate for the one that remained._

 _It would have its revenge._

 _It would finish what had been started._

"Young Gregory, I will finish what you and your brother began with your son." Moloch vowed, determined to take his revenge.


	75. Chapter 75

_Opening File: Team DWMM(Doom)_

 _All though acting in direct opposition to heroes and huntsmen the structure of the Invisible Hand actually mimics how teams of Huntsmen are formed with the members placed in teams of four so they would be always be even and each member would always have a partner. There is team JJIBA(Sheba) led by Jujunga which was one of the first teams formed and there is the more recently formed Team DWMM(Doom)._

 _Leading the team is Drake Sypher, a selfish glory hound only interested in himself who would sell his own mother for the spotlight. His Semblance is Power Transfer that allows him to absorb a specific quality from any person or animal._ _However, it seems to have to be an intrinsic quality such as a Semblance or an animal's natural speed or strength, not a learned skill. The transfer is reversed if one of his victims touches him again and he cannot mimic the full capabilities of the Semblances he steals, only a small amount but he has somehow learned to artificially enhance them, no doubt thanks to scientists working under Sammael._

 _Next is Weather Vane, formerly known as Paula Haynes with an Atmokinesis based Semblance allowing her to manipulate all forms of weather. She used her Semblance to get in as the weather reporter, but when she was struck by the very lightning she predicted, she turned evil and her powers were vastly increased. She threatened the entire city of GrimmFall if she was not hailed as the most famous weather girl but was defeated by the Hurricane Sisters and she escaped, vanishing away into the Darklands._

 _The third member is Mallory 'Mastermind' Casey, a former prodigy who was believed would eventually rise up and earn herself a scholarship in DexLabs. Mallory was working on a project that could amplify brain waves, but her true motive was to drain the intellect from the professors from the academy. She was foiled by fellow scientists Dexter Senior and Wile E. Coyote when they deactivated her machine and turned her over to the police but not before a misfire of energy from the machine caused her head to grow in size. The results gave her a form of Technokinesis which when combined with her own Semblance: Ferrokinesis suited her perfectly._

 _The final member of the team refers to himself only as Massive, a very large criminal who can control gravity and has a tough body structure that even Dust projectiles cannot penetrate. He started off committing robberies simply to make himself rich and seemingly has a compulsion for this behavior. He is also not shy about this, telling everyone his name right before he robs them._

 _His gravity based Semblance allows him to control and manipulate the effect of gravity on others and even himself, allowing him to manipulate the mass and motion of objects and people, slam them to the ground or make them light as feather or even levitate himself._

 _This team is considered extremely dangerous and is recommended that only teams composed of Class IV or V Huntsmen engage them if spotted._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The funny thing about being on a team is that it doesn't make you friends. Sometimes the people in one team can in fact be mortal enemies. Instead of being friends, you could hate each other with no other form of bonding ever happening. However when your life is on the line it doesn't matter if you hate your teammate or not, you work together and get the job done." TOM lectured as the file closed. "Love or hate, as long as you remember what you are supposed to do as a team then too bad."

Xxx

"Should we really be doing this? It looks closed."

Hoagie wasn't one for trying to be the safe kid since he dreamed of designing airships like his father one day, but he needed to keep his record clean if he ever hoped to achieve that goal.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Soos called out, him and the others seemingly ignoring Hoagie's question.

"All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." Dipper said as they started to split up and look over the place.

Wendy took a chance to notice a seemingly disinterested Mabel as she walked past a mountain lion. "Mabel, are you okay? You just walked by a cat without petting it."

"Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." She pulled down a poster of Gabe, revealing a poster of Sev'ral Timez. "Aw, come on!"

"So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?" Dipper questioned McGucket.

"Guys, look!" Soos pointed down the hall, spotting a shadowy figure running away.

"Who is that?" Hoagie asked, forgetting his previous concern out of possible excitement.

They ran after the figure and into a room filled with depictions of eyes.

"Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified." McGucket exclaimed.

"It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?" Dipper shook his head in confusion.

"Maybe a secret passageway." Hoagie suggested, earning everyone's eyes on him. "What? We're investigating a mystery. It can happen."

"I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me." McGucket shrank back from all the eyes.

"Wait..." Dipper spoke up, tracing the path of every eye in the room, leading straight to McGucket. "They are! Move aside."

The eccentric old man moved as told and revealed a stone tablet with an eye marking similar to one Dipper had seen in the journal. Dipper pushed it and stepped back as the wall peeled back to reveal a dark stair case leading down.

"Holy Glob, a secret passageway!" Hoagie exclaimed. "Just like in the comics."

"We'll have to be stealthy. I'll hambone a message if there's trouble." McGucket slapped his arms and legs.

"I have no idea what that means." Dipper said with a frown.

The group went down the stairs, reaching the bottom where a strange ominous chanting was heard down a narrow corridor.

" _Novus ordo seclorum. Novus ordo seclorum."_

The group came upon a crimson curtain with the chanting coming from behind it. They peeked out behind the curtain, looking inside to see a large room lit by candles lining along the walls. In the center of the room was a single leather chair with straps surrounded by a group who happened to be the ones to have been chanting the whole time. They were crimson floor length robes with hoods hiding their identities.

The chant ended as one of them stepped out and held out his hands, silencing the group. "Who is the subject of our meeting?"

"This woman." An elderly blindfolded woman was brought into the room.

"Lazy Susan?" Mabel whispered in confusion, sharing a look with the others at why she could have been here.

The leader had Lazy Susan placed in the chair. "What is it you have seen?"

"Speak!" The group chorused.

"Uh, well, uh, I was leaving the diner, and I saw these little bearded doodads, and I was, like, 'Bwaaa?'" The woman answered nervously.

"There, there." The leader opened a wooden box and pulled out a strange device, resembling some sort of ray gun as the members pulled down their hoods. "You won't be like 'Bwaaa?' for much longer."

"What is that gizmo? It looks like a hair dryer. Are you guys barbers?" The Leader pulled the trigger and fired an electric blast at her, hitting her straight on the forehead. "AAAAAH!"

When it was over Lazy Susan was calm, her eyes blinking slowly and unevenly.

"Lazy Susan, what do you know of little bearded men?" The leader asked.

"My mind is cleared, thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye." Lazy Susan said robotically.

"It is unseen!" The group proclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh my gosh. They erased Lazy Susan's memory." Dipper exclaimed quietly. "Guys, are you seeing this? They just wiped Lazy Susan's memory!"

"They should've wiped off that awful mascara." Soos commented jokingly.

"I think she looks beautiful!" Mabel retorted.

"She's doing the best she can, Soos!" Wendy scolded.

"Don't be mean!" Grenda added.

"She's pretty!" Candy finished.

"Whoa, touched a nerve there." Soos looked away fearfully.

"Lazy Susan, how do you feel?" The leader asked as Susan was led away.

"I feel great! I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here, or if I'm a man or a woman!"

"Your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten." The leader removed a tube from the memory erasing gun, and wrote Susan's name on it.

"Into the Hall of the Forgotten. Into the Hall of the Forgotten." The group chanted before dispersing.

"Good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing?" The leader asked. "Meeting adjourned."

"Unsee you later."

"Unsee you later!" The group echoed.

"Wow. So this is what you guys do."

The robed members and the intruders spotted the speaker as two girls came out of the shadows, one hands on her hips.

"Who is that?" Dipper whispered.

"It's Juniper. She's been up here for a little while." Wendy answered, remaining quiet.

Juniper Lee and her friend Lila stared down the members of the Blind Eye as they gathered together, facing the intruders.

"Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze." The leader spoke in amusement. "I figured you would find us eventually and I see you brought backup this time."

Lila made one stomp on the ground and the entire room shook with small pieces falling from the ceiling. Dipper and his friends barely managed to keep themselves from falling over and revealing their presence.

"You guys tried to hurt my friend." Lila said angrily. "I promise you will not get another chance."

"Hmm…" The leader mused and chuckled. "Very well. We have a chance to remove another threat anyways. Members of the Blind Eye…Unsee them!"

June smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Come and get me, boys."

Something on her feet clicked and she shot up into the air, somersaulting as she landed right in front of the group members and slammed her fist into the ground, sending a shockwave through the room. The Blind Eye members dodged, jumping back while one actually jumped up and landed behind June. The Te Xuan Ze spun around, aiming a punch at the robed man but he back flipped, landing on his hands and quickly dropped and rolled, swinging around on his hands and crashed his feet into June's legs. June let out a yelp as she started to fall but Lila jumped in and grabbed June, pulling her away and back up to her feet.

"Thanks, Lila." June said as she stood up.

"No problem." Lila spun around, spotting an incoming familiar wrecking ball and lashed out with a spinning kick.

Her large foot and the ball collided, creating a powerful shockwave that caused cracks to appear along the ground. The wrecking ball flew back to its owner while Lila lowered her foot that was shaking a bit.

"Lila, are you okay?" June asked.

"I'm fine." Lila answered, offering a small smile. "My foot just feels a little numb but I'm all right."

"Good because we're not done yet." June said as the robed figure that had kicked her down landed in front of them and took his hood off, revealing short brown hair and glasses with a long mustache and three freckles near the top of his head which was covered by a hat.

"Toby Determined?" Wendy and Soos whispered in shock.

The one with the wrecking ball took his hood off next, revealing a dark skinned man and many tattoos that related to parts of the boy. For example, there was a tattoo that said 'HEAD' on his forehead, a tattoo that said 'CHIN' on his chin, and on the back of his neck there is one that said 'NECK.' He also had a nose piercing and unibrow.

"Tats?"

Another one took off their hood, revealing an elderly man with grey hair and a moustache.

"Woodpecker Guy? I wonder how his marriage is going." Soos wondered.

"The two of you are strong, I can see that." The leader stated as the three advanced on June and Lila. "But you are heavily outnumbered."

"Just more for us to smash down." June replied as she and Lila got ready to fight.

"Take them alive. We'll take their memories and see what secrets she has." The leader ordered.

The fight started again as Toby Determined preformed several dance maneuvers and as he raised his feet, both spotted projectiles shooting from the tips of his feet they quickly dodged. Woodpecker Guy chased after Lila while Tats and Toby Determined faced June.

"This is going to be awesome to watch." Soos brought up his phone and pressed 'Record'.

"Seriously, Soos?" Wendy rolled her eyes.

From the back of Woodpecker Guy sprouted what appeared to be metallic red wings that spread down his arms with the 'feathers' extremely sharp and pointy at the end, with armored gauntlets covering his arms up to his hands.

"Whoa!" Mabel marveled in awe. "Are they Huntsmen?"

"Huntsmen don't erase memories." Dipper replied.

Woodpecker Guy pointed behind him and there was blast that sent him flying straight at Lila who spun out of the way and as he slashed at her with his right 'wing' Lilia spun and kicked it away with her leg. Luckily she had her Aura to protect her and her Sasquatch inheritance made her more durable than an ordinary human's. Lila backed away as Woodpecker Guy brought the flat of his other 'wing' to slam it into her. She kicked the ground and brought up a large piece of it to block the next incoming slash aimed at her head.

Woodpecker Guy grunted but smirked as his 'wings' flashed and slashed through the shield Lila made to stop him. "My Semblance allows me to cut through anything my weapon touches. Bad idea to try and use a shield."

Eyes widening, Lila hastily fell back, losing only a few strands of hair instead of her entire head. Woodpecker Guy was almost on top of her, slashing at her with both 'wings' and she hastily fell to the floor to dodge. Woodpecker Guy slashed at her again but Lila rolled away, tucking her legs and rolled onto her hands before she launched herself over Woodpecker Guy and slammed her feet into the ceiling. The strength of her feet was enough to crack the ceiling and as she kicked pieces of debris fell onto Woodpecker Guy who used his wings to cover his face while using his Semblance to slice through any debris that fell on him.

"She's good." Wendy admitted, impressed with how Lila was handling herself.

In the meantime June was busy with Tats and Toby as they cornered her. June recognized the weapon Tats was using and knew he was one of the two who tried to kill her in the last fight and she had only one thing to say to him. "Nice tattoos."

"Nice hair style." Tats replied, gesturing to her pink strand. "Why pink?"

"Family thing." June answered, settling into a fighting stance. "This is going to hurt."

"Yes. It is." Tats agreed and through his wrecking ball at June.

However the Te Xuan Ze surprised him by performing a spinning kick. Something fired from the sole of her boot and collided with his wrecking ball, sending it flying right back at him. Tats moved aside, allowing it to fly past him while he kept his eyes on June who rolled up her pants to reveal what had happened.

June was sporting small but powerful ankle Dust launchers fitted to her lower legs in such a way that the barrels lined up with her ankles, meaning that any kick she launched would be the equivalent of a point-blank shot from a shotgun firing high power Dust rounds.

"Meet my weapon: Burning Flower." She smirked and let her pant legs back down.

Xxx

Professor Pericles watched with interest as the Blind Eye members faced down the Te Xuan Ze. "This is getting very interesting."

Xxx

"Targets have been spotted. They are in the park."

"Excellent. We will approach them once it has been confirmed they are alone."

"What of the others?"

"They are of no consequence. Proceed."

"Understood."

Xxx

Abby sighed as she leaned against a tree, taking a break from training with Kenny and the others. It wasn't rough by any means and Abby had been training hard since she was little but being in this park brought back some memories.

The day Nigel had nearly died protecting her.

She remembered it clearly, picturing the Grimm that had cornered her only to be end up frozen by Nigel who froze himself along with it to protect her. It had been from that day forward Abby vowed that no one she cared about would ever be hurt protecting her again and no one would have to suffer because of her. She had lost too many people now and she never wanted to lose anyone again. She trained how to use her Aura and Semblance, she worked to discover what kind of powers came with being the Candy Elemental and she put herself through the rigorous training Wally had already been going through to become the greatest of Huntsmen.

All to protect herself and the people closest to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lincoln."

Eyes widening in shock Abby spun around, spotting a boy that had managed to sneak up close enough to be within a few feet of her. Abby had also trained to use her enhanced senses granted to her by her Faunus heritage that included enhanced hearing, sight and smell.

So how did this weird kid sneak up on her?

The boy was strange, even by Abby's standards considering all she had seen. He wore a green trench coat over a green shirt and black tie with black pants and shoes. He had pale green hair that partly covered his right eye and strange bright green glasses with black rims. He was simply staring at her, remaining still as a statue.

"Uh…Do I know you?" Abby asked slowly, her senses screaming danger to her.

"No you do not but I know you." The boy answered, remanding still as he stared at her with not a shred of emotion one would find on a boy his age. "Abigail Lincoln, race: Faunus, parents: deceased, older brother: deceased, older sister: missing, surrogate daughter of Monty and Jennifer Uno and current Candy Elemental."

Abby's eyes widened in shock as the boy basically told her that he knew one of her deepest secret. "How do you know that?"

"It says so in your file." The boy answered simply.

"My file?"

"Everyone has a file." The boy said just as cold and stoically. "My people have known about you and Nigel Uno's status as the Elementals of Ice and Candy for quite some time now. We've had time to learn about you."

"We?" Abby questioned, working to keep herself calm.

"My people, dedicated to the protection of the world." The boy continued. "Much like the Elementals if I am not mistaken."

"Maybe you are." Abby frowned. "Maybe you are just a kid trying to scare me. I find it hard to believe they employ kids as secret agents."

"Unlikely and I assure you I am more than qualified. My name is Francis." The boy replied, finally introducing himself.

"Francis? Is that even a real name?" Abby probed, getting ready to make a run for it.

"It is real enough and I suggest you don't try running, Miss Lincoln. My people have surrounded the park and we know the location of your companions." Francis said, seeing through Abby's tactic to stall for time.

Abby scowled. "What do you want?"

"To recruit you and Nigel and train you to stand against the greatest threats the world has even known: the Fallen." Francis answered, watching Abby's shocked reaction. "Yes, you know of the Fallen. Specifically one of them: Sammael."

Abby stiffened.

"We know of Sammael, we know of the threat he represents and we know eventually he will come for you, Nigel and the other Elementals as well. He needs the four of you to locate objects of great power. If he finds them the world will be in great danger." Francis continued. "I assume you wish to prevent that. We can provide you what you need to stop him."

"…What makes you think you can help me?" Abby asked slowly.

"We can provide you the training you need to fully master your Elemental powers as well as offer to ensure your surrogate family is isolated and protected from all threats." Francis answered.

Abby scowled. "Isolated and protected huh? Sounds more like a prison."

"Quite the opposite. My people can hide you from the Fallen until you are ready to face them in open combat. You may believe them to be dangerous but it is much worse than that. Fallen can live for thousands of years, they can survive wounds that would kill an ordinary human and their powers are likely equal to even that of the Elementals. Sammael is not just one Fallen, he is a Majesty Class Fallen." Francis took a few steps forward, stopping when he saw Abby take a step back. "That means he has mastered all of his powers which match the power of every Grimm in existence. Can you say for certain that you will be ever ready to face him?"

Abby stared at the boy who had kept what was likely the perfect poker face the entire time he had been speaking. She knew Sammael and the other Fallen were dangerous and she knew they would be after her eventually. She needed the time to properly master her powers, to learn how to fight like a real Huntress and to be ready for when they came again.

But did that mean she should trust this boy that had just showed up out of nowhere?

She wanted to protect her friends and the people she considered family.

But did that mean she would force them to be moved by some sort of secret agency to who knows where?

She needed to be ready to take on anyone.

But did that mean entrusting hers and Nigel's lives to a secret group?

She knew she needed to trust her instincts as she had come to learn over the years and right now her instincts said…

"No." Abby shook her head, facing Francis with conviction in her eyes. "Thanks kid but I am not about to trust a bunch of strangers with my life or the lives of my friends and family. I'll be ready when Sammael comes for me and I won't let anyone be taken because of me."

"Your wishes are respected, Miss Lincoln." Francis said neutrally. "But we can't accept it."

Xxx

"Isn't this sad? You leave for Nowhere and come back reeking with the stench of failure."

Jujanga remained composed as he meditated, blocking out the unwelcome noise of the recent arrivals as they sought to mock him.

Pitiful fools.

"Too bad we weren't sent to get the girl. She'd be back here long ago." A giant shadow towered over Jujanga who kept his eyes closed. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Just leave him to wallow in his misery. I am sure the boss will be more than happy to make him feel worse." The apparent leader of the team snickered.

"So why did he call us here?" One of them, a woman asked.

"Who cares? I just hope there will be a lot of loot involved." The large hulking man replied. "It's been too long since I have had the chance to do something fun."

"Perhaps we're finally going after the Justice Friends or maybe even having the chance to blast GrimmFall off the maps." The woman suggested.

"Then we better see what he wants." The final member, a younger woman suggested. "I have machines to make and plans for revenge to hatch."

The four members laughed as they left the room, leaving Jujanga alone as he opened his eyes. "Team DWMM…More like Team Doomed."

Xxx

 **Name: Tats**

 **Aura: Grey**

 **Weapon: Geodite Wrecking Ball**

 **Semblance: Shockwave Impact**

 **Description: Even if his weapon misses Tats can use his Semblance to hurt his enemies even if he misses. Once it hits the ground the impact releases a shockwave that heavily damages anything it touches.**

* * *

 **Name: Woodpecker Guy**

 **Aura: Light Red**

 **Weapon: Lady Woodpecker**

 **Description: An armored jetpack with red metal wings that goes down the arms to act his weapons and allows him to fly.**

 **Semblance: Razor Attack**

 **Description: Allows his weapons to slash through anything no matter how strong or durable.**

* * *

 **Name: Juniper Lee**

 **Aura: Forest Green**

 **Weapon: Burning Flower**

 **Description: Ankle Dust launchers fitted to her legs that allows her to fire high powered Dust rounds any direction she aims her feet.**

 **Semblance: N/A**


	76. Chapter 76

_Accessing Gem Files:_

 _Opening File: Cluster Project_

 _At some point during the Rebellion, Homeworld Gems no longer saw Earth as a viable colony. Instead of exploiting the planet for its resources like originally intended, Homeworld Gems planned on planting a geo-weapon inside Earth itself with the intent of destroying the planet and any remnants of the Crystal Gems. The shards of fallen Gems from the ongoing war were collected by Homeworld Gems and experimented upon, forcibly fusing the shards together into Cluster Gems. Once enough experimentation was completed, Homeworld Gems fused together millions of Gem shards._

 _This massive assortment of Gems was then planted into the Earth's mantle at the Beta Kindergarten. When this beast, known as the Cluster, takes on its physical form, it will be much bigger than the Earth itself, completely ripping the planet apart inside-out._

 _This project was conceived and ordered by Yellow Diamond_

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Special Zone Project_

 _Originally meant to be a space station the Special Zone was started by both Blue and White Diamond for the purpose of preserving life on Earth on the wishes of Pink Diamond. It is now preserved by Blue Diamond in Pink Diamond's memory. Holly Blue Agate manages the Zoo, and a group of Quartz Gems guard it. It resides under the palace that had previously belonged to Pink Diamond before her shattering at the hands of Rose Quartz._

 _The zone is devoted primarily to specimen containment which contains Earthlings but after the end of the Rebellion there had not been any deliveries in millennia. When specimens are first brought in they are escorted to the Assimilation Bay to undergo the assimilation process that ensures they are healthy and then taken to the containment area. Once inside their needs are taken care of as they go through their daily routine each day while at the same time are thoroughly educated by Gems who have a superior education system to Earth._

 _The Zone inhabitants are placed on a strict schedule, each of them having earrings which contain an automated voice that guides them throughout the day. Different times are scheduled for different events, such as eating, playing, and training, smelling flowers, swimming, and going to bed. They are extremely healthy and thanks to the training regimen set up by their caretakers they are in peak condition for organics both physically and mentally. Occasionally, a special event is held inside of the Zone titled 'The Choosening'._

 _Only adult Zone inhabitants take part in the event. Each of the inhabitants stand in a circle with a bright blue fire burning in the middle, and the voice selects two inhabitants. The chosen inhabitants then enter a relationship and reproduce in order to have a constant number of humans living in the Zone. After Pink Diamond was shattered Blue Diamond took over managing the zone, ensuring the specimens were kept alive. Due to the fact that the organics on Earth were capable of fighting Gems and the creatures known as the Grimm it was agreed by the Diamonds that the organics would be trained as warriors to create their own Hunters for possible future use._

 _Blue Diamond has remained in charge of the Special Zone Project for the last five thousand years._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Elemental Integration Project_

 _A secret project that is known only to a select few Gems and the one who ordered it: White Diamond herself, this project's purpose is track down the four Elementals of Earth. Unlike the other Diamond projects falling under military control like the Cluster Project ordered by Yellow Diamond or the Special Zone Project meant for preservation under Blue Diamond the final project under the command of White Diamond is aimed for creating a new form of colonization. Due to the fact that the Elementals have the power over the building blocks of life and thus can be used to create life where there is none White Diamond considers them perfect for allowing the Gem Empire to grow in numbers and strength after the economic decline that began shortly after the Rebellion. With resources running low Homeworld Gems began to lack powers such as shape-shifting and were given cybernetic upgrades to compensate for their inferior nature._

 _White Diamond believes the Elementals could be used to create new resources and thus allow Gems with Era-1 abilities to be created again. It was during this time White Diamond was approached by a strange entity calling itself Bill Cipher who offered to find her the Elementals and ensure they would be delivered to Homeworld before the emergence of the Cluster. White Diamond agreed and has been waiting patiently for the countdown to near its completion while preparing for when the time is right to collect the Elementals and have them brought to her. As the countdown nears the end White Diamond has already ordered the creation of four new Gems meant to ensure the success of the project._

 _As of now, Blue and Yellow Diamond remain unaware of this project's goals and it is not likely they will know anytime soon._

 _Close File_

 _Closing Gem Database_

Xxx

"Conspiracy, secrecy, abnormality. You think you know someone so well that the idea of them having an idea behind your back might seem unthinkable. Someone who knows you so well can use that to trick you, deceive you, and manipulate you without you ever knowing." TOM closed the files. "How do you prepare? How do you react? Will you even have the chance?"

Xxx

"My Diamond. The Pearls are ready."

"Bring them to me."

Her Pearl formed a bubble around her and phased through the wall, gone for only moment before returning and she was not alone.

With her were three new Pearls that had just been created for a special mission. They had been thoroughly programmed with knowledge of Earth and its species, including the biological functions of organics, their powers and the history surrounding their conflict with the creatures known as the Grimm. They had even been programmed to defend themselves from enemies, both Grimm and Gem fugitives.

The first Pearl was similar to Blue's Pearl, having cyan skin with her hair pale white pulled in a double bun and her gemstone resting on her chest. She wore a cyan gown with white boots and powder blue sleeves with wide openings at the bottom that were topped with silver frills.

The second Pearl had light pink skin, magenta colored hair that flowed down the back in a long braid and wore a long-sleeved magenta dress with a purple belt and purple boots.

The final Pearl had pale green skin and wore a green midriff-baring outfit consisting of a sleeveless top, fingerless gloves and pants with black combat boots. Her Gemstone rested on her navel and her hair was black and tied into a long pony tail.

"Welcome, Pearls." White Diamond greeted grandly with a smile. "Precious little star lights."

"My Diamond." The Pearls all said as they saluted and bowed. "How may we serve you?"

"It is not _I_ you will be serving, my little ones. Do you know why you were created?" White Diamond asked, her smile remaining.

"To find the Elementals, learn about them, find out what they know of the fourth, possibly locate the fugitives and once the countdown to the Cluster's release has reached one Earth week we will bring them back to Homeworld where they shall be preserved with their bodies modified to live much longer than organics and their powers fully trained and honed to perfection. We will be the ones to guide them, to watch them and aid them in serving the courts of Homeworld." The three Pearls answered as one.

"Exactly, my little ones. There are four Elementals in total but the final one has yet to awaken. I would have preferred waiting but I would prefer three of them ready as soon as possible. The fourth Pearl will be ready when her Elemental awakens." White Diamond continued. "You will also see if they know if the fourth one has awakened. Be sure to report to each other and to me every cycle. The Elementals are young and are in need of guidance. You three are different from other Pearls, have been created to serve and guide the Elementals who are the organic equivalents of Diamonds with their powers. You have all the knowledge on organic functions and needs programmed into you to better serve and protect these Elementals until they are brought here to Homeworld."

"Yes, My Diamond." The Pearls spoke again as one.

"Pearl, escort them to the ship."

Her Pearl summoned a white bubble around her and the other three Pearls and it phased through the wall of White Diamond's ship, taking them to Homeworld's star port.

"And now all that is left to do is wait." White Diamond said in amusement.

Xxx

Katz was dreading this meeting.

He had only now made a sufficient recovery from his 'punishment' and he had a feeling Sammael was not done with him yet. The Fallen had called a meeting of all members of the Invisible Hand, both official and potential and that included the Mobian he had sent to the infirmary just barely at Death's door. So now he was standing before the large set of doors at the end of the dark corridor and he watched as they opened for him and the other members with him.

Hatchet walked in, calmly taking his seat at the large and mildly surveying his comrades as they took their seats while crossing his arms and closing his eyes, seemingly planning to take a nap. I and Am sook a single seat together beside Hatchet, smiling and snickering to each other while no doubt using their mind link to communicate but no one bothered to wonder what they might be talking about. Next was Gentle-Jim, walking in and taking his seat ever so gracefully like the gentlemen he was known as. Boris walked after his comrade, lumbering towards his seat and sitting down with an impatient look on his face for the meeting to start.

Jujanga was the last of his team to enter, simply taking his seat at the table with his team as the next team entered. Drake Sypher, leader of Team DWMM entered with a smile showing cruelty and greed as he took his seat across from Hatchet followed by Weather Vane with an impatient look on her face as she sat down. The third member, Mastermind formerly known as Mallory with a mocking smile as she sat down and the last member was the powerhouse of the team, the blue skinned hulking man with the same build as Hatchet and Boris known as Massive.

Behind them walked in the fox Faunus known as Cree who refused to make eye contact with anyone as she sat down. Katz took his seat near her and sent a look at her but she refused to even acknowledge his existence which annoyed him. Several other members arrived but Katz didn't recognize them and he wasn't in the mood to make any new friends at the moment.

It seemed he wouldn't be able to prey upon the fear he enjoyed seeing in the eyes of his victims for the time being.

The main doors remained open, allowing their leader himself to enter before finally closing. Sammael took the chance to observe the members of the group he had set up as they stood up to greet him. "I see we are all here. Good."

Sammael moved over to his thrown, gesturing for everyone to sit down before he started. "There has been a development that has earned my attention. The television celebrity V.V. Argost is on the move, attempting to find all pieces of the Kur Stone which happens to be an extremely powerful relic. In the hands of him or the Satyra this relic could lead them to an ancient creature known as Kur and gain perhaps unlimited power. I suppose no one here has heard of this legend."

No one answered. "In that case I will give the short version. Kur is the first ever dragon to exist and it existed long before Humanity or the Grimm began. This Kur was not only an extremely powerful beast but was the wisest creature of that time and wielded a power to control and tame all other creatures around it, thus becoming what you could say is the first ever ruler of this world. However eventually as Humans and even Faunus and Mobians appeared alongside the Grimm Kur would rampage across the ancient world, destroying all in its path and waged war against the Grimm while attempting to destroy the source.

"However even as powerful as it was Kur failed and eventually was defeated by the Warrior-King Gilgamesh with the aid of a secret order that discovered a way to banish Kur's soul from the mortal realm but Kur was not so easily destroyed. It placed its spirit and all of its power into a stone with carvings depicting where it would be found at the right time. Kur planned out its return by waiting for the time was right to find a new host for its spirit and powers and from there it would rise again as ruler."

Gentle-Jim raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. "So does this mean it has yet to find a new host?"

Sammael smirked. "Oh no. It found a host twelve years ago when the stone was found but no one realized it at the time. They believe Kur would be this giant beast that would rain fire down from the sky. No, Kur has reincarnated itself already and like its ancient enemies: the Elementals its host has yet to fully awaken its power."

"So it's like the Elementals huh?" Massive cut in, grinning darkly. "So do we go after them like we like go after the Elementals?"

"No." Sammael's answered, surprising and confusing the giant. "Unlike the Elementals Kur will have an entire army to call upon if and when its powers are fully realized. I'd rather not have another ancient war on our hands for the time being. We are going to eliminate Kur and anyone else in our way when the time is right."

"More waiting?!" Massive slammed his fist down on the table and stood up. "You put this group together to take down Sebben, the Justice Friends and all the other goodie-goodies but we haven't done anything like that. You didn't even go after the Elementals when you told us of the two that awakened."

Sammael regarded Massive calmly. "Patience, Massive. Try to think of this as a game. They move, we move until the pieces fall into place."

"I _don't_ play games." Massive retorted.

Sammael slowly rose up from his throne and moved around the table, stopping at the windows to take a brief look outside, seeing the many Grimm roaming the lands. "You have to trust this is safest option for all of us."

"This is safe." Massive shattered the chair he had been sitting on with one hand. "And this," He then levitated the pieces up with his Semblance. "Is safe."

"Hm…" Sammael looked back at Massive with a stoic face. "And do you know the safest option for you to do right now? It would be to sit down…And shut the Golb up."

Massive growled as he walked up to Sammael, towering over the Fallen. "You think I'm afraid of you just because you like to spout off thr-GAH!"

Sammael's eyes flashed red and a red Aura surrounding him flared, sending out an invisible blast that knocked Massive off his feet. Everyone at the table looked on in silent interest as Sammael's Aura receded and he stared down at Massive as the giant stood back up and launched a fist at Sammael's face.

Only for the Aura to appear again and the massive fist bounced off Sammael's face, earning a cry out from Massive as he staggered back, cradling his hand.

"It's amazing how strong one's Aura can be if they've spent a very long time refining it." Sammael noted as he moved back over to his throne but stopped and waved a hand, summoning something from the corner of the room. "Have I ever told you about my friend here?"

The so-called friend was a strange creature's head, resting on a pike.

"His name was Umbra, a Fallen much like myself. When he was a child he was taken and raised by the Grimm and ten years he returned to see his village destroyed by vicious Trolls. Rather than being upset he was in awe of their strength and power and when I agreed with him about it I sent him to gather any magical artifacts he could find. He spent centuries finding but rather than share with his brethren he hoarded it all for himself, planning to become the first ever Troll and Fallen hybrid in existence." Sammael explained lifting the head up with his power and showing it to everyone in the room. "I warned him many times of the danger of not only taking such a risk but also because his ambition threatened his life and ours but he never listened. Finally he became what he always wanted…Just before he was killed at the hands of another hybrid, his body turning to stone."

Sammael lowered the head back down onto its pike. "Since then I kept his head as a reminder to every one of the dangers of being…Impatient and over dramatic." As he spoke Sammael's voice became colder and his eyes flared as he looked at everyone in the room. "If he listened in the beginning Umbra would not only be still alive he would have had my assistance in dealing with his enemies but once he showed how dangerous ambition can be I decided he was not worth wasting any more of my time. If any of you decide you don't like how I strategize you can always leave, I am sure the Grimm outside would be thrilled to know that you decided to cut all ties. I will not forget everything you have all done for me. I ask you do not forget everything I can do to _you_."

He moved the head back into the corner of the room and sat back down, daring anyone to speak against him.

Wisely no one did.

"Now then if there is nothing else to be said I will prepare your new missions and I am sure they will be…fun." Sammael's smirk returned. "Jujanga."

The Aboriginal Hunter straightened himself. "Yes."

"You may have missed a chance to capture the girl but you have given us a chance to eliminate one of our greatest enemies: Scotty Blake." Sammael was amused by surprised reactions from everyone at the table. "As we speak the girl is in Scotland, under the protection of Clan Blake while their leader seeks to reform his old team before going after Van Kleiss. This presents the opportunity to not only capture her but remove Clan Blake from the board."

"And how do we do that, master? It would take an entire army to even have a chance to destroying them." Jujanga could not help but comment.

"Then it is fortunate there is already an army in Scotland at this very moment." Sammael replied, seeing the confused looks his subordinates were giving him. "In Scotland there is a tribe of demons, Celtic Demons to be more precise that share an ancient with Clan Blake and worship the monster bear Mor'Du who happens to be one of the Legendary Grimm. They possess a dark twisted form of Celtic magic that even matches the ancient powers Clan Blake protects. That magic will be the key to Scotty Blake's downfall. I will be journeying to their castle myself to speak with their leader and propose an alliance to not only destroy Clan Blake but summon back Mor'Du."

"A Legendary Grimm?" Mastermind cut in. "They are real?"

"Indeed they are, Mastermind." Sammael nodded in satisfaction. "While I speak with the demon clan, I and Am…"

The twin Mobians perked up the mention of their names.

"I am placing you both in charge of tracking the Fire Elemental. I've received they might have been in Denver but have long since fled."

"As you wish." The Mobians nodded eagerly.

"Gentle-Jim."

The gentlemen raised his head.

"I have received word Agent Epsilon and his cohorts are planning to recruit the Ice and Candy Elementals." Cree perked up when she heard this. "We can't allow them to fall off the face of the planet or be trained by secret agencies. If Sebben fails to protect them I am counting you and Boris to stop them."

"Would you like them brought to you, sir?" Gentle-Jim asked and Cree started to shake.

"No." Sammael's answer made Cree calm herself. "It's too soon and Sebben along with his allies would launch everything they have in a rescue attempt. For now the best option is leave their fate up to themselves."

"I understand, sir." Gentle-Jim bowed his head. "We will move posthaste."

"As for the rest you will continue your current assignments. We will meet again once we are ready to deal with Kur and likely Bill Cipher." Sammael said, ending the meeting. "Katz, remain here. We have much to discuss."

The feline Mobian stopped while everyone else left the room, none of them looking back.

"Don't be so fearful, Katz." Sammael smirked, seeing the killer's unease. "I don't plan to inflict any further punishment. I am offering you the chance to be the leader of the Invisible Hand's newest team."

Kat's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment. "Me?"

"Three new members here are waiting to be inspected and I think you will fill well with them." Sammael leaned forward. "So, are you up for it?"

Xxx

"You are sure of this?"

"Beyond all doubt."

Phil Ken Sebben brought his hands together, closing his eye for a second as he considered what he had just learned from the woman standing in front of his desk. She was a beautiful woman and just about anyone would admit from brown hair and blue eyes, standing at five foot eleven. She wore a green tank top with brown camouflage pants and combat boots on her feet. A dark green blazer completed her outfit while carrying her rapier whip on her belt, and she had canisters of Dust on her belt as well to change out if needed.

"Out of all places you suspect the Fire Elemental to be in your town of Denver." Sebben mused, opening his eye.

" _Was_ in Denver. I have reason to suspect whoever they were they skipped town when they had the chance. I spotted a Grimm Seer sneaking through the neighborhoods there so it's likely the Fallen suspected the same thing as me." The woman answered, folding her arms. "It didn't help that I suspected the mayor of plotting to kill the Fire Elemental."

"It's one thing to say you've found an Elemental, it's another to accuse the mayor of your town of plotting murder." Sebben pointed out. "What did Matthew have to say about it?"

"He's following up on another lead, saying he might have found the Fire Elemental." The woman replied with a sigh. "I am not exactly sure what to do at this point. Between managing defenses back at Denver and the fact Joseph was called back while in the middle of this operation to hunt down this Van Kleiss hasn't helped much either. Are you sure this source is right?"

"You and Matthew may not have high opinions of Major Glory and the Justice Friends but they don't make mistakes like this. As for the matter of Van Kleiss Scotty Blake has already planned to gather his own team and I trust his plan." Sebben pointed out.

"I do as well." The woman nodded. "About this search for a successor Glory has planned? Did he ask me to here as part of the guard or did you request it?"

"It was Major Glory who went through the list of Huntsmen that could provide security at the mall. Like I said, despite your opinion he has nothing but the utmost respect you and Joseph. He supplied the list for security and for the possible successor based on the list of applicants for his 'Sidekick' audition." Sebben answered. "You still have the option of saying no."

The woman shrugged. "Like him or not, I am a professional and I do wish to make sure this successor of his is the one that's right for the job."

"Well then, Miss Hendricks I welcome you aboard. Or is it Mrs. Matthews now?" Sebben stood up, holding out his hand.

Tina Matthews smiled as she shook Sebben's hand. "My friends just call me Tina."

"Mr. Sebben!" The door swung open and in walked Callie Briggs with an urgent look on her face. "We have an emergency."

"What is it?" Sebben asked, his smile now replaced with seriousness.

"We have spotted a group of armored mechs moving in GrimmFall Park where the Ice and Candy Elementals are at right now." Callie answered.

Tina's eyes widened while Phil's single eye narrowed. "Who is it? The Fallen?"

Callie shook her head. "Epsilon."

"Who?" Tina asked.

"A secret agency dedicated to the protection of mankind by any means necessary, led by a man only known as Epsilon." Sebben explained quickly. "I figured they would eventually approach our two young Elementals here in GrimmFall. Who do we have closest to the park?"

"There are Skips and Mitchel, sir and I've already alerted the SWAT Kats." Callie answered. "Major Glory, Valhallen and Krunk are off dealing with an earthquake disaster while most of the Justice Friends are on other cases."

"Very well. Alert them in the park and tell the authorities to close it off." Sebben stood up from his desk. "And while we're at it I am going to have a word with Epsilon about causing trouble in _my_ city."

"Mind if I tag along?" Tina asked, hand on her rapier/whip's hilt. "I couldn't help the Fire Elemental but I'll help these two."

Sebben nodded. "Very well. Move quickly and don't hold back. These people believe in doing whatever is necessary no matter the cost. They will not hold back, even against a Huntress."

Tina nodded. "Good thing I won't hold back either."


	77. Chapter 77

_Opening File: GrimmFall Park_

 _GrimmFall Park is considered one of the main attractions of GrimmFall, sporting a playground, a field, a water fountain, a Snack Bar, several houses and even an abandoned observatory. The park is extremely large and thus has a large staff always looking after it with some of the staff being retired or even current Huntsmen assigned to be on lookout for any possibly Grimm that manage to sneak in past the defense grid. Among these Huntsmen include Mitchell Sorrenstein, known to his friends as Muscle Man for his great strength and his partner High Five's Ghost, a spirit that is best friends with Mitch._

 _The current owner is Mr. Maellard with his adopted son being the park manager who works with a gumball machine named Benson. It is speculated that Benson was created by DexLabs, either being an invention meant to bring joy to children or possibly created from an ancient machine from the Forgotten Age. Despite the debate of his origins Benson has long since been given equal rights and though his appearance might be considered odd this is little to no surprise for the people of GrimmFall. There is also the park groundskeeper named Skips who is possibly a Mobian but other sources indicate he is actually a cryptid called a Yeti._

 _Whatever his origins may be Skips has been a great source of information and has been known to offer tips to many young aspiring Huntsmen who pass through the park._

 _His knowledge will continue to be of use for years to come._

Xxx

"The thing about battlefields is that they can absolutely anywhere. They could be on land, they could in the water and they could even be in the air. War, conflict, destruction, all results will be the same regardless of where you happen to be. So how can you end it?" TOM asked, closing the file. "Do you fight to win, do you fight to survive or do you fight for the sake of someone else? Do you throw your weapon down in surrender, hoping for peace or do you make sure the other side loses and hope peace will come with victory? Or can another solution truly be found?"

Xxx

Buttercup was still not entirely sure about this.

But to be honest she just wanted to be left alone to deal with things on her own. She didn't want to go to the prison. She didn't want to see Elmer and apologize to him after he nearly killed the Professor and her sisters.

And she didn't want to continue feeling like everyone was judging her.

That was why she was with Mitch Mitchelson in Townsville Harbor, waiting with him and a bunch of other kids near the docks.

"So when does the boat get here?" Buttercup asked.

Mitch smiled as he pointed at the water. "It's here now."

Buttercup looked forward, spotting a ferry boat approaching the docks. "So it's supposed to take us to this island?"

"Yep." Mitch nodded. "Been there once and I know you'll love it."

Buttercup watched as the boat pulled up next to the dock and the ramp came out with an alligator Mobian coming out. "Come on, come all! I, the great Fusilli welcome all ages to a night of fun and enjoyment on Pleasure Island. All are welcome and we promise a night of adventure, fame and fortune."

The children cheered and began pile onto the ship with Buttercup following them alongside Mitch. As she settled in with the boy Fusilli eyed her for a mere second before having the ramp pulled back up and headed to the steering wheel.

"Settle down, children. For tonight we enjoy the hospitalities of Pleasure Island!" Fusilli announced as the boat moved away from the docks and turned around; heading the direction it had come from.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Buttercup mumbled, sitting next to Mitch.

Xxx

"Seriously, we're not going to the beach just so Gwen can get some loser's autograph?"

Gwen Tennyson scowled at her cousin's whining as he lounged in the back of the RV. "It's not some 'loser', Ben. It's Michael Morningstar, the greatest child actor in the country." She retorted.

"Big whoop." Ben brought up a finger and waved lazily in a circle. "What sounds like fun: waiting in line to get some autograph you'll probably lose by the end of summer or going to a beach and having _actual_ fun?"

"And what you plan to do at the beach? Go Ripjaws and scare everyone off the beach, probably scarring every kid there for life?" Gwen shook her head.

"Not bad…" Ben said thoughtfully but quickly changed his tune when he saw Gwen's scowl. "But I'm not _that_ irresponsible!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Hey, you know what-"

"Come on, you two." Max Tennyson cut in from the driver's seat. "We have a long drive ahead of us. Let's not spend it all fighting. Ben, you had the last place picked so now its Gwen's turn. "

Ben simply crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine."

Gwen smiled, happy that the argument was now over. "So if we get there at least three hours early we can beat the line ups and be out of there in time for…Dinner?"

Ben let out a groan. "Just please let there be a Grimm or bad guy attack."

Be careful what you wish for, Ben.

Just as the Rustbucket came to a stop in front of a red traffic light, that world suddenly flipped upside down right before their eyes.

Or was it because something slammed into the RV and sent it rolling off the road and across the field ground?

 **CRASH!**

All was silent for a moment…

Then the door to the RV was punched open and Four-Arms emerged, holding Gwen and Max in his hands.

"You guys all right?" Four-Arms asked, setting them both down.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. What hit us?"

Four-Arms looked up, narrowing all four of his eyes. "Maybe we should ask them."

Gwen and Max looked ahead, spotting five figures facing them down and looking very dangerous. Three of them were obviously aliens, all of them encased in high tech looking armor.

The purple armored one held up blasters, training them on Ben and spoke in a non-human language.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Kraab raised his claw.

They all raised their blasters and fired on the shapeshifter as he grabbed his cousin and grandfather again, jumping away and leaving the broken RV to be blasted apart. Four-Arms landed on the ground and quickly put Gwen and Max down, facing the attackers.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Four-Arms shouted.

Six-Six pulled out two hilts that produced red glowing energy blades as his jetpack shot him straight at Four-Arms who roared and charged, aiming to meet the bounty hunter head on. He launched the first punch at Six-Six who twisted his body to avoid the fist and slashed at the arm, grinning under his mask from the pained cry coming from the mouth of his target and the blood from the small cut on the top left arm. He slashed at Four-Arm's back but the Tetramand ducked, picking up a piece of dirt and threw them in Six-Six's mask, leaving the bounty hunter temporarily blind and vulnerable. Four-Arms grabbed Six-Six by the arm and spun him several times before releasing him and watched as the bounty hunter flew away, skidding across the ground before coming to final stop with a loud thud.

Six-Six put away his swords and pulled out his pistols with his extra arms pulling out two more, all of them aimed right at Four-Arms. Reacting on instincts the red skinned four armed alien covered his face with his arms and grunted as the energy bolts hit him head on, pushing him back but his durable body kept him from suffering heavily. Taking on step forward Four-Arms moved through the barrage towards Six-Six, finally having enough and letting out an enraged roar as he lunged forward, slamming all of his fists directly into Six-Six's chest.

The bounty was knocked back again, skidding back even further before finally coming to a really hard stop.

"Figures." Kraab muttered, watching as his partner stood back up. "Where would he be if I wasn't around to bail him out?"

Six-Six staggered as he stood back up, his armor dirty and slightly dented but otherwise unharmed.

"Had enough?" Four Arms asked, ready for more.

"I have."

The bounty hunter in blueish grey armor landed in front of Four-Arms, holding up what appeared to be a bo-staff. "Time to finish this."

From the end of the staff shot out a thin sword, fired as if it were a bullet that hit Four-Arms right in the chest, making him stagger back. The hunter rushed forward, jumping up to catch their sword in mid-air and then angle themselves to deliver a downward blow to the still dazed Four-Arms. There was sudden blur and Four-Arms vanished just as the blade was mere inches from his head. The hunter landed on the ground and spun around, spotting Max Tennyson standing a few feet away with a recovered Four-Arms.

The hunter immediately sheathed her sword but remained ready to draw it again as the rest of the hunters began to close in.

"Ben, there's five of them. We're outnumbered here." Max said, taking note of the other attackers who were moving to surround them.

"You saying we should run?" Four-Arms asked.

"You only have a few minutes before you turn back. Once that time runs out you and Gwen will helpless and not even I can outfight five at once." Max replied.

Four-Arms didn't like to admit it but his grandfather was right. "Right, diversion. I got it."

Four-Arms brought his arms out and slammed them together in a mighty clap, creating a powerful shockwave that slammed into all five hunters, sending them flying back and kicking up a massive dust cloud.

Mira grunted as she wiped the dust away from her mask, seeing her target vanish. "They could not have gotten far."

"First one to find them gets the reward." Kraab remarked gleefully as he dug into the ground while Six-Six shot into the sky with his jetpack.

"We'll see about that." Rojo muttered, moving off to track the targets on her own.

Mira glowered as they split up, each of them eager to find the prey before the others did. She had her own reasons for wanting the Omnitrix and for the sake of her people she would not allow anyone else to reach the boy.

Even if she had to kill every member of her so-called team to do it.

For Andulvia.

For her people.

She would not fail.

Xxx

June and Lila were still in the middle of the fight of their lives against the Blind Eye Society and they were only fighting two opponents each while the rest hung back, content on letting them wear themselves out. In the meantime the secret onlookers continued to watch them fight, awestruck by the fight happening in front of them.

"Should we try to help them?" Wendy wondered.

"Would I have to stop recording?" Soos asked, still holding his phone out to record the fight.

"Yes!" Wendy grumbled.

"Can I at least have twenty more seconds?"

June spun her legs up, letting loose a series of Fire Dust shells at Tats who hastily swung his wrecking ball to block the incoming projectiles. While he was blocking June jumped up, somersaulting through the air and fired two blasts from her feet, using the recoil to launch herself straight at Tats and swung her leg out at her opponent's face. Tats lowered his wrecking ball and brought his arm up to block June's foot, the Aura of both fighters shimmering as they collided. June figured as long as she was close Tats couldn't swing his wrecking ball at her and use his Semblance with it.

It worked well enough that Tats dropped his weapon and resorted to using his large hands, starting with a punch to June's head that the Te Xuan Ze managed to block but was caught off guard as Tats kicked her legs out from under her. June rolled away and kicked her feet up, firing more Dust shells at Tats who covered his face with both muscular arms and used his Aura to protect himself from the shells. June jumped to her feet and launched herself at Tats again but before she could land another blow a foot suddenly landed on her face.

Right, she forgot about the other guy.

Toby Determined landed in front of Tats, watching as June got to her feet and suddenly started dancing. "Come on, little lady. Let me show you how we dance here."

"No thanks. I'm more of a-WHA?!" June found herself suddenly mimicking Toby's movements as he danced. "What is going on?!"

"This is my Semblance at work. It allows me to control my target's movements through dancing." Toby explained as he danced. "You can't resist it and even if you end up hurt your body has no choice but to continue mimicking my movements."

"Want to bet?" June growled as her Aura flared.

Suddenly strange marking appeared on her body, appearing along her arms and they appeared to be writings in an unknown language. Suddenly June let out a cry as she broke free of Toby's Semblance, firing a Dust shell that knocked the dancing manipulator off his feet.

"What?!" Toby grunted, hand on his chest and was just lucky to not be hurt thanks to his Aura being active. "How did you do that?!"

"Ancient runes that can block Semblances like yours." June answered, lowering her feet. "We came prepared when we followed you guys after you abducted that lady."

"Have you now?" Toby grunted as he stood up with Tats next to him. "I beg to differ. There are still only two of you."

June smirked. "Are you sure?"

Just then the room suddenly seemed to shake, halting the fight.

"What is going on?" The leader demanded as the ceiling began to crack.

"Back up." June answered. "We're bringing this place down and putting an end to your brainwashing. You have about five minutes before the entire place collapses."

"WHAT?!"

The voice did not come from the Blind Eye Members or the two intruders.

Instead it came from the curtain that fell to reveal the other group intruders, all of them staring sheepishly at the shocked opposing sides.

"Um…Hi?" Hoagie offered weakly.

Xxx

She had to run.

She couldn't fight.

Not with her friends at risk.

As soon as she had the chance Abby rushed off, running back towards her friends that she never should have separated from in the beginning.

Of course there would be others aside from the Fallen coming after her but she thought she had been careful enough, with heroes like the Justice Friends nearby that no one dare come after her or Nigel until they were ready.

She had been wrong.

"You cannot escape, Miss Lincoln!" She heard Francis call out but she ignored him.

A sound from the bushes sent her danger sense into overload and she jumped, grabbing onto a tree branch as something tried to grab her. She swung herself up onto another branch and looked down, seeing some sort of metallic tentacle retracting itself into the bushes it had come from. A second later it was back, showing that it was attached to a pod with three more arms supporting it.

If she had the time she would have compared it to that alien invasion movies where alien invaders came from out space on giant pod shaped walkers to wipe out all of humanity but this wasn't the time or the place have such thoughts.

Especially with the pod's mechanical arms trying to grab her.

Abby jumped from branch to branch, never stopping or allowing herself to falter. Her Faunus reflexes were a blessing in this moment as they helped her sense the oncoming danger and her agility training had allowed her to stay a few seconds ahead of the pod's metallic claw attempting to grab her. She was even able to avoid falling down with a tree that she had been on that the pod had accidentally knocked over.

" _Careful, you idiot! This is recruitment, not assassination_!"

Abby grunted, landing on the ground and looking behind to see the pod emerge from the bushes with a man inside it.

"My apologies, Epsilon." The man in the cockpit said. "The target is right in front of me."

Abby scowled, readying herself for a fight. She was not sure if she could win but she wasn't going to let them take her without a fight.

"Abby!" Several voices shouted from behind her.

A dark figure shot past Abby and slammed into the Attack Pod, knocking it over and the figure landed next to Abby. The person wore what appeared to be an armored black body suit with a cloak and hood.

"Are you all right?" The person asked, keeping his eyes trained on the pod.

"Who are you?" Abby questioned.

"It's Kenny."

Abby turned around, spotting Nigel, Wally and Marceline rush up to her. "Kenny?"

"He created that suit around him. I think it is his Semblance." Nigel hastily explained. "He saved us when two of those pods tried to grab us."

"We need to move." Kenny said suddenly as the pod started to get back up. "We've only seen three but there might be more."

"What?! I say we fi-" Wally was cut off as Abby grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him with the others as they started running. "Hey!"

"Shut up and run!" Abby snapped, letting go of Wally's hood once she was sure her fellow Faunus wasn't going to stop and pick a fight.

The group ran through the grassy field of the park, hearing the Attack Pods chase after them while moving as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Just who are these freaks, anyways? Why are they after us?" Wally grunted, annoyed he was running and not fighting.

"They're not after you." Abby retorted, throwing a harsh glare in the direction of the pursuing pods.

A single pod leapt up and over them, landing just in front of them. In the cockpit was a man, wearing green goggles with black lines, a shaved head with pale skin and was dressed in a dark green trench coat. Two arms lashed out, grabbing Nigel and Abby before they could move and held them up in the air.

"Targets have been secured. Moving to extraction point." The man said stoically.

"LET THEM GO!" Wally picked up a pebble and hurled it with all of his might at the pod, hitting the glass dome around the cockpit and leaving a crack.

The man paid no heed as the pod began moving off with Nigel and Abby secured firmly in the pod's arms.

Kenny was about to move until…

"And what do you think you're doing, bro?"

The pod stopped as the man spied a green skinned muscular man standing in front of it. "This is official business. Move aside."

The green skinned man snickered. "Not from what I heard, agent bro."

"Agent Epsilon, Mitchell Sorrenstein." The man corrected disdainfully. "It was said in your file you work here."

"I have file?" The man called Mitch asked.

" _Everyone_ has a file."

The man snickered. "Well two things, bro. I prefer to be called Muscle Man and you know who else has a file on me? MY MOM!"

If that was intended as a joke no one was laughing.

"Ha! That's a good one!" Wally could not help but laugh.

Well, almost no one.

"Humor, such a waste of time and effort." Epsilon noted dryly. "I will be going now."

"Want to bet?" Muscle Man asked, cracking his neck and his clenching his fists. "You got five seconds to put down the kids."

"Or what?"

"Or you can say hello to my little friend." Muscle Man snickered. "Get him, Fives!"

Suddenly a spirit shot out from behind Muscle Man, flying straight at Epsilon but a force field appeared around the cockpit that repelled the ghost.

"Fives!" Muscle Man caught his friend. "Are you okay, bro?"

"I'm fine." High Five Ghost floated back up. "He repelled me."

"As I said, _everyone_ has a file. Now then, I will be leaving." Epsilon's pod jumped over Fives and Muscle Man, moving to leave with captured Elementals.

Just before it landed though, something slammed into the pod, knocking it down onto the ground. Epsilon grunted from the force of the impact while the arms holding Nigel and Abby fell to the ground, both of them grunting on impact.

Skips stood over the pod, holding it down. "Muscle Man, Fives, get them out of those arms!"

Muscle Man and Fives rushed forward, pulling the kids out of the clawed hands as Skips held the pod down.

"Get off. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Epsilon threatened as he attempt to force the Yeti off.

"And you have no idea of the forces you are trying to control." Skips retorted. "Get moving! I'll hold him off!"

"Fives, get them to house. I'll help Skips hold off those posers." Muscle Man said to Fives who nodded and started ushering the kids away as the other two Attack Pods moved in, trying to cut them off. "Oh no you don't!"

Muscle Man let out a battle roar as he jumped up, using his body as a battering ram and successfully slammed one pod into the ground. The other pod tried to slash an arm at him but Muscle Man grabbed it with both hands and started to pull, starting a tug-of-war between the two.

Muscle Man laughed as he pulled on the arm, forcefully dragging the pod back with him. "Is that all you got, pod bro?"

Epsilon grunted, pressing a switch and a compartment opened to show a cannon aimed directly at Skips. The Yeti hopped off as the cannon fired, sending a beam of yellow light into the sky.

"This is Agent Epsilon to Beta Squad. The targets have evaded captured. Move to intercept." Epsilon spoke into the radio and faced down Skips once his Attack Pod was back on its claws/feet. "Stand aside, Yeti."

"The Elementals cannot be controlled by any group or nation. Call your goon squad off now, agent." Skips demanded.

"We answer to no one and we will do all that is necessary for the preservation of our race." Epsilon retorted.

"And I will do all that is necessary to protect two kids from having their lives stolen from them." Skips readied himself for combat.

"Very well. Fortunately preparation is our greatest ally." Epsilon replied, raising two arms. "We are well prepared."

Xxx

 **Name: Toby Determined**

 **Aura: Brown**

 **Weapon: Tap Dancing shoes weaponized to fire as guns and can extend blades out for close range combat.**

 **Semblance: Dance Manipulation**

 **Description: The ability to control or manipulate a target or a person through dancing. Toby can control actions of the targets by dancing; this may include even inanimate or dead targets, but only the target's body, not their minds.**


	78. Chapter 78

_Opening File: Grey People_

 _Little to nothing is known about them, not even the true name of the organization, but it is known that they are a group all their own, distinct from the Secret Scientists, Justice Friends and Global Justice. They are called 'Grey Men', that is to say that have no adamant allegiances, and will do what they believe is necessary to ensure their personal goals. It is assumed by many that the group works toward the general good, but they approach that goal in a semi-Illuminati fashion, regarding their own view of what is right and wrong as above everyone else's, and taking routes that other more morally sensitive people might consider unorthodox. These 'People' are implied to have a command structure, ranging from field agents to the shadowy leaders that dictate every facet of the organization's duties and lives._

 _Over a hundred years ago they surprisingly perfected cloning technology and used it to clone an operative they considered to be the 'perfect' agent code named 'Epsilon' with the following clones taking in a new clone as an apprentice or 'son' to one day become their successor. These agents are expected to follow the orders of their superiors with disregard for their personal feelings. They have been known to be linked with the Secret Scientists, working to stop the threat of Argost discovering the location of the cryptid Kur and have assisted in other agencies to stop the threat of the Satrya, the League of Super Criminals and even the Fallen. Recently it is discovered they have learned the identities of the Ice and Candy Elementals in GrimmFall and seek to recruit them into their organization and train them to control their powers._

 _However the Elementals and a number of others are deeply opposed to this idea._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Are you a fan of spy movies? I bet you've seen at least one whether it's the many movies starring a certain British secret agent no matter the actor, seeing Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible or even watch Matt Damon outwitting anyone coming after him as Jason Bourne. They all go undercover, foiling regimes, stopping the bad guy and sometimes go home with the girl. Well, if you thought that happened in real life you might have missed on important detail all these movies have in common: you shoot to kill, if you are caught you are given up and if you get killed your bosses will deny any knowledge of your actions." TOM closed the file and brought up images of spy movies. "That's the life of a spy, everything is meant to be kept secret. Doing things more than likely are considered horrible in the name of national security. Does that make you a soldier, a hero or just another face in the crowd? Is a life where everything a lie to anyone you meet a life worth living and are you truly prepared to give it all up in the hopes of a better tomorrow?"

Xxx

 _He had to admit he was very entertained by what was going on._

 _Those Blind Eye suck-ups had their hands full with the little Flower Guardian and her Big Foot bestie; all the while Pine Tree and his buddies were all caught up on it._

 _But unfortunately as entertaining as it was he needed to do something about it._

 _It was too soon for the Blind Eye chumps to be taken out of the game with Flower Guardian, Demon Horns and Midnight Sailor causing trouble._

 _So he better call in a professional._

 _"Oh, Sweetie!"_

 _In front appeared Pacifica Northwest, eyes glazed over as she looked up at him with a smile. "Yes, Father?"_

 _"I need you to do Big Daddy Bill a solid. You remember Pine Tree?" He asked and continued after she nodded. "Turns out he's getting himself into some nasty stuff and is throwing a wrench into my plans So I'm going to need you to put a stop to him but don't kill him. He made it personal for me and I got my own brand of payback I want to give him."_

 _Pacifica nodded obediently. "I understand, Father. I will see to it Dipper Pines and his friends do not interfere…Father, if I may, I'm interested in-"_

 _"Tree Pines." He cut her off and laughed a bit. "Fine, you can have him around as a pet for now and when things are all done, we'll talk."_

 _"Thank you, Father." Pacifica bowed with a smile as she vanished._

 _"Kids." He sighed. "You try and raise them right and they want to run off with the first meat bag they see. What is a dad to do? That's right; I'm quoting Tree Ogre here. Now I know why he bit the big one at the end."_

Xxx

Professor Pericles was watching the fight between the Blind Eye Society and the intruders, content to be a mere spectator for the time being.

He wasn't much for fighting anyways.

It had been entertaining to watch, right up until the underground lair had started to shake.

"That foolish Te Xuan Ze." The parrot grumbled in annoyance. "How predictable that she would resort to demolition tactics."

Just after the shaking began the monitors shortened out along with the power grid.

"What?!" Pericles growled, a grey Aura surrounding him to express his anger. "The system shouldn't be affected by a tremor like this. I made sure it was completely protected."

The consoles short circuited and Pericles kicked open the nearest panel, looking inside and was shocked to see dozens tiny Beetle Grimm chewing on the wires. They resembled the large Destroyer Beetle Grimm but much smaller, only reaching the size of a rat.

"Infiltrators." Pericles growled as he slammed the panel back down.

Infiltrators were the type of Grimm that could sneak into secured areas and sabotage them from within. They could burrow through the ground and get just about anywhere. Military installations were always doubling security to keep these little Grimm out but they were extremely difficult to detect no matter how much security.

It seemed not even the Blind Eye was able to keep them out.

"How did those things get past the barrier spell set up around this lair?" Pericles growled. "They couldn't have burrowed in from outside…Unless someone was able to cloak their presence somehow…Sammael! He has to be behind this!"

This was not good.

"He must have been using these Infiltrators to spy on me and the Blind Eye Society this whole time!" Pericles realized. "It also means…The prisoner!"

Xxx

Mandy opened her eyes to sound of the door opening and looked up to see none other than Kevin Levin stroll in with a smile. "Time to go outside and play."

He easily tore off her bindings and she stood up, taking the gag off and took a moment to stretch her limbs. "Took you long enough."

"Had to make sure no one was going to get in my way." Keven retorted as they left the cell. "You'll be happy to know we've got the run of the place. They have no idea you've been busted out."

"Happiness is not something I would use to describe me." Mandy retorted, her eyes flashing red. "But the taking revenge would bring me satisfaction."

Xxx

Just as the police had finished closing off the park an airship had landed right near the barricaded entrance. The hatch opened and out stepped Phil Ken Sebben and Tina Hendricks, stepping onto the ground and walked over to one of the armored vehicles.

One of the officers, a man wearing a white suit instead of dark blue body armor like the rest of the police spotted them and quickly approached. "Sebben, what is going on?"

"Someone has forgotten the rules about causing trouble in my city." Sebben said coldly and the man stepped back, seeing how angry the mayor of GrimmFall was. "Tina, this is Chief Fizz of the GrimmFall Police Department. Chief, this is Tina Hendricks, a Huntress from Denver. Now then, what is the situation?"

"We've spotted what appears to be mechs moving inside the park. Where are those heroes?" Fizz asked, his impatient tone returning.

"That does not matter at the moment." Sebben walked past Fizz with Tina trailing after him. "The priority is stopping these attacks before they cause more damage. Miss Hendricks and I will be more than enough. Be ready to catch anyone who tries to sneak out."

The Huntress from Denver was silent, a bit shocked at how angry Sebben appeared to be even if no one could blame him. Chief Fizz simply watched as they entered the park before moving to carry out the orders given to him.

There was good reason why Phil Ken Sebben was not only mayor of GrimmFall but also headmaster of Nevernest Academy after all.

Xxx

"This way." High Five Ghost said, leading the group of kids towards a house. "This is the manager's house. It'll be the safest place in the park. Even more of those guys show up they'll still have to get past Benson and me."

The door opened and waiting for them was what appeared to be a walking gumball machine. This might be considered odd to most people but the kids had been to the park many times and had seen him dozens of times.

This was the park co-manager, Benson.

"Fives, I just heard about the barricade." Benson looked at the kids. "Are these the kids?"

"Yep."

"Get them inside and lock the doors." Benson pointed inside the house. "I'll be on lookout for any more of those goons running around the park. And speaking of goons running around the park, where are Mordecai and Rigby?"

"They went to rake grass like you said."

"That was _four_ hours ago!" Benson snapped and face palmed himself. "So they either snuck off to the coffee shop or stole the cart for a joyride. Never mind, just stay here with Pops and keep an eye on the kids."

A mechanical sound came from behind and as they turned around they spotted several more Attack Pods approaching the house.

"Get them in the house!" Benson barked at Fives, his face turning slightly red.

The spirit nodded and ushered the kids into the house as Benson faced down the incoming pods. His face turned red as a fiery Aura surrounded him and took a deep breath before letting out an enraged scream. " **GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!** "

From his mouth came a fiery beam from his mouth as he yelled at the incoming Attack Pods, his attack colliding with the pods head on, causing a fiery explosion.

"Wow…" Wally gasped, watching the massive explosion caused by Benson's scream with the others in the house.

"Yep, that's Benson's Semblance: Roar of the Angry Boss." Fives commented. "It takes the anger from the short temper Benson has along with his Aura and turns them into a fiery vocal attack that can blast anything Benson gets angry at."

"Really effective." Marceline admitted.

Benson took a deep breath and pulled out a bottle of water that he quickly drank to help deal with his strained vocal cords.

"Did he get them?" Abby asked, looking out the window.

The smoke cleared…

To reveal the Attack Pods with energy shields surrounding them, having protected them from Benson's attack.

"That's not good." Fives mumbled. "These guys got some high tech stuff."

Just as the Attack Pods started moving towards the house a dark blur shot in, landing between two of the pods. The figure then moved with astounding speed, jabbing pods into several areas along their arms and bodies before jumping back. The pilots in the pods were suddenly shot out, their ejection function activating just as the pods exploded.

"I will give you this warning once." The figure said, casually strolling forward as he faced the remaining pods, his face easily recognizable. "Get out of this park and out of my city and you will not be thrown into the dirtiest cell for the rest of your lives."

"Holy blood! It's Mayor Sebben!" Marceline gasped, seeing the mayor of GrimmFall himself facing down the pods. "And he just took down two of them so easily!"

Just as the other Attack Pods turned to face him Tina rushed past him, her Aura surrounding her as slashed her rapier through the air, changing into its whip form and released a powerful gust powered by Wind Dust that slammed head on into the Attack Pods and knocked them off their feet.

"Whoa…" The kids marveled as Tina proceeded to cut through every arm of the pods, rendering them useless.

Once they were down Tina stood over them, sheathing her weapon as Sebben stood next to her. "I believe this is where you consider surrendering, agents."

One agent quickly spoke into their radio. "Epsilon, Beta Team has been compromised."

Xxx

" _Phil Ken Sebben is here. It is likely more Huntsmen are on the way._ "

Epsilon narrowed his eyes behind his glasses but remained silent, keeping his vision trained directly on Skips. "Are the targets inside the house?"

" _Yes sir._ "

"Proceed with the back-up extraction."

" _Understood._ "

"No!" Skips shouted as he shot forward, slamming into the pod but Epsilon ejected from the pod and activated a jetpack he had attached to his back.

The Yeti jumped off the smashed pod and gave chase as Muscle Man already finished off the other pods.

"Yo, Skips! Wait up, bro!" Muscle Man shouted, chasing after the Yeti.

Xxx

The ground around the house began shake suddenly, almost knocking everyone off their feet as beams of red light shot out of the ground and moved around the house, forming a complete circle. Just above the park appeared a massive dark green airship that fired several cables down onto the ground surrounding the house. Benson grunted as he staggered back onto the porch of the house with Fives pulling him in.

"They're trying to pull the house up with the kids inside!" Sebben shouted. "Tina!"

Activating her Semblance Tina moved at high speed towards the lifting house with Sebben just a few feet behind her. Suddenly the ground blasted open in front of them, cutting them off as a giant machine, resembling a worm emerged from the ground. Sebben shot up with amazing grace, landing on the worm's head and delivered a powerful blow to the back, instantly blast a hole through it.

"Wow." Tina took a second to marvel how quickly Sebben had brought the machine down before rushing onto the lifting land and using her weapon in its whip form to cut one of the cables connected to the massive airship.

"Stop them!"

Multiple agents, all of them dressed like Epsilon, slid down the cables and surrounded Sebben and Tina.

"These guys like to prepare for anything, don't they?" Tina asked, changing her whip back into its rapier form.

"They are the types who believe in preparation." Sebben replied stoically.

"Indeed, Phil Ken Sebben."

The agents parted slightly as Agent Epsilon landed directly in front of the two Huntsmen, greeting them with a cool stare.

"Epsilon." Sebben narrowed his eye. "All though I am not sure which number you are supposed to be."

"Irrelevant. All that matters is completing this mission, preferably without suffering anymore unnecessary destruction." Epsilon replied.

"You wish for that? Then call off this attack, right now." Sebben spoke, his voice full of authority with the hidden threat to anyone who dared to refuse.

"That will not be possible. The Elementals are too dangerous and valuable to be left out in the open. They must be contained, studied and trained. Only then will they have what they need to defeat the Grimm and the Fallen." Epsilon replied calmly.

"That is not for you to decide." Tina said harshly, pointing her blade at Epsilon.

"Tina Matthews, formerly Tina Hendricks before your union with Joseph Matthews, better known as Dracon or the Dragon of Denver. You of all people should understand why this must be done. You who once attempted to track the Fire Elemental." Epsilon remarked.

"I wasn't planning on sending them to be trained as a mindless drone! Don't ever insinuate our goals are the same!" Tina snapped, her Aura flashing.

"Epsilon, this cannot be allowed." Sebben spoke up. "Have your people considered the consequences if you succeed?"

"We have considered all variables." Epsilon answered coldly.

"Then you know what will happen if Sammael were to learn you had two Elementals in your possession. He will send everything he has after you and whatever countermeasure you might have will not be enough. I would be surprised if he doesn't know already and I suppose you also considered the Fallen will not be the only ones to come after you."

"They will try and they will fail." Epsilon retorted, retaining his cold attitude.

"Assuming you actually succeed." Tina said darkly.

"It is sad to see you do not understand the necessity of this mission. We shall do our best to ensure this ends quickly." Epsilon replied, signaling his men to attack.

The agents held out swords, all of them pulsing with electricity as the surrounded the two.

"I could say the same for you." Tina said just before she charged.

Her Aura flashed again as she activated her Semblance, clashing her sword against the incoming agents. The rare alloy her weapon was made of along with the use Lightning Dust and her Semblance allowed her to fight off the incoming agents that tried to subdue her. She moved deadly grace, combining deadly precision with enhanced speed. Just as she clashed with one agent another moved behind to stab her from behind.

Tina responded by dropping flat on her back, causing the agent in front of her to stumble forward and hastily block the stab originally meant for her. Tina held his blade up with her rapier, causing all three blades to lock which she immediately broke by slamming both her feet into the second agent's chest and flicked her blade up, knocking the first agent's sword out of his hands. She then rushed forward, spinning, ducking and slashing her way through the agents as she shot towards the next cable.

In the meantime Sebben rushed at Epsilon, moving so fast he left after images behind as he launched the first punch. Epsilon raised his mechanical hand, employing an energy field that blocked the incoming punch but force of the blow actually made him stagger back. Dispelling the energy shield Epsilon engaged Sebben in hand to hand combat, both of them showing immense speed and skill. Sebben ducked under a roundhouse kick and retaliated with a side kick that knocked Epsilon back.

The agent rolled to the ground and jumped back onto his feet before charging back at Sebben.

"Man, this is getting awesome!" Wally said in excitement as he watched the fight outside the house.

Abby smacked him up the back of his head with her hat. "Are you forgetting we're in the middle of a war zone here?"

Wally rubbed his head. "It's still exciting to watch."

"We're stuck in this house, being pulled up to that airship where we'll probably be spending the rest of our lives if we don't do something!" Abby snapped, her gold Aura flashing around her and even her eyes flashed gold for a second.

"Guys, calm down." Nigel slipped in between the two. "This isn't going to help."

"Nigel's right, guys. Cool it down." Marceline placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "We're all stuck in this so let's try and figure a way out."

Abby, in response to her friends' advice took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry, it's just…Been a rough day."

"Yeah, it has." Nigel nodded in agreement. "But we survived that lava golem and we can survive this."

"Given that your survival is in our interest as well I do not think you need to worry."

The group spun around, spotting the boy known as Francis staring at them from the other side of the room.

"Who the blood is this kid?" Wally asked.

"He's one of them!" Abby shouted, glaring at Francis.

"They let kids into their club?" Marceline asked but appeared wary.

"Hardly." Francis retorted calmly. "This all could have been avoided if you had accepted our offer, Elementals."

"Not interested." Abby spat. "You could lock us up in a dark cell and throw away the key and the answer would still be no."

"Right." Nigel said in agreement, standing next to her. "You can't force us to work for you."

"You'd be surprised of what we can do." Francis said coldly.

"Enough." Fives floated between the kids and Francis while Benson stood up from the couch, somewhat recuperated. "You are not welcome in this house and you are not taking them. So be a good little agent or whatever you are and scram."

"That will not be possible. As you can outside it's only a matter of time before we are onboard our ship. You can either come willingly and you'll be treated accordingly or resist and you'll stunned and placed in detention until you comply." Francis stated.

"So now it's like school? Man, you guys really want to torture us." Wally snarled as he stepped forward. "I say bring it on you little creep. I'll put you in your place before going out there and putting all those freaks down with you."

"If this is an attempt at humor I find it to be extremely lacking." Francis scoffed. "Obviously a comping mechanism to hide feelings of inadequacy, no doubt from how smaller in height you are compared to your peers."

"All right! That's it!" Wally shouted, lunging at Francis. "You are going down, freak!"

Xxx

 **Name: Benson**

 **Race: Sentient Gumball Machine**

 **Aura: Reddish Orange**

 **Semblance: Roar of the Raging Boss**

 **Description: Taking in all his frustration and anger Benson can channel it all into one powerful screaming attack that can actually burn anything hit the by the attack. However the drawback is that severely depletes his Aura reserves and the strength of the attack is dependent on how much anger he feels.**

 **()**

 **Name: Tina Hendricks**

 **Aura: Bioluminescent Green**

 **Semblance: Enhancement**

 **Description: She is able to channel her Aura into her body or limbs to boost her stats, such as speed, agility, or strength. She can even channel it into weapon to boost its cutting strength or impact.**

 **Weapon: Rapier whip**

 **Description: A rapier that can extend into a chain whip, able to use different Dust canisters or crystals to cause damage accordingly. The blade itself is made out of a rare mineral, the exact kind that makes up Dracon's entire frame, enabling her to cut through almost anything.**

 **()**

 ** _New Grimm Sighted_**

 **Name: Infiltrator**

 **Classification: Insect**

 **Appearance: Resembles Destroyer Grimm, having black beetle shaped bodies with white claws and pincers and red glowing eyes.**

 **Abilities: Infiltrators are able to burrow through the ground and sneak into high security areas to disable them from the inside. They work by locating the power lines and tearing through them, disrupting power and communications. Companies like DexLabs are always working around the clock to create new and better security systems in an attempt to counter these Grimm but have only achieved minimal success.**


	79. Chapter 79

_Opening File: The Legend of Berk_

 _Berk is a small island is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago. Berk is a rather round island, similar to an oval shape, and it looks quite small on maps. Unlike many other islands, it has very few sea stacks. It contains many interesting geological landforms such as rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams and several large forests._

 _There is also a massive cavern under the village which now serves as space for dragon stables. Berk receives two weeks of the midnight sun every year, putting it roughly 70 km south of the Arctic Circle at latitude of around 65 degrees, 54 minutes North. In ancient history the island was home to Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe ever since they arrived, traditionally led by a Chief. According to legend the Vikings originally fought dragons that would raid their island for food without stop, but eventually both sides made peace._

 _After they made peace, the Hooligans had begun enjoying the help dragons provided the island but found themselves for war with an army led by a warlord named Drago Bludvist. However they were saved by the son of the Chief and the dragon he had bonded with who challenged Drago and the alpha dragon he controlled. The Hooligan Tribe would rebuild their village, their bond with dragons stronger than ever._

 _However it would not last._

 _It was shortly after the Grimm had appeared, spreading across the world they quickly found enemies in the dragons and their allies on Berk, plunged into a war even worse than the original war against the dragons. It is believed the war would continue for years but eventually Berk was destroyed and disappeared from history._

 _It is said in the very few recordings found that on the day of Berk's destruction a solar eclipse happened with a black moon blocking out the sky and an endless army of Grimm appeared, led by a giant made of rock and crystals who challenge the Chief and imprisoned him in a crystal, leaving him to watch as the Grimm destroyed what was left of Berk. The giant would then take the imprisoned Chief and buried him deep into the core of the island, ensuring he would forever be trapped in the dead remains of his home._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Tribe, clan, collective, community, family, all of these words have one thing in common: they describe of people bound together by blood, choice or by a sense of duty. We are all connected in some way through any of those. Look at me and SARA." TOM said, closing the file as SARA's holo-form appeared next to him. "We're workers, hosting this show and we're close friends who have had each other's backs for years."

" _We all look for somewhere to belong and that place is always with the people who can give us that feeling._ " SARA said, bringing in her own two cents.

"A sense of belonging, a sense of comradeship, a sense of brotherhood and sisterhood, a sense of love, a sense of…Family. Can anyone out there wish to truly be alone and what do they think they will find staring into the infinite abyss that can only be felt when you are alone?" TOM leaned back in his chair. "What would you do to make sure you would never be alone? What do you think you must do to find these feelings of belonging? Is it out there or is it right in front of you?"

Xxx

' _Pearl._ '

 _She heard her name being whispered through the endless mist surrounding her. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"_

 _'Pearl, why did you leave him?'_

 _There was a figure in the mist, standing just a few feet away from her. They wore what appeared to be a cloak and a pointy hat._

 _"Him?" Pearl questioned, confused by the question._

 _'You left Steven, unprotected. You left him alone to deal with the fallout of your mistake.' The stranger said accusation._

 _"He's not alone. He had Amethyst and Garnet with him." Pearl defended._

 _'Does he?'_

 _"What-"_

 _'Does he have you protecting him?!' The figure shouted before everything went dark again and she awoke._

Xxx

When she blacked out she was sure she'd be at the bottom of the sea.

However when she awoke she was greeted with the sight of dark clouds overhead and an eerie wind that made her shiver even though the temperature shouldn't bother her at all. She sat up, wait sat up? She looked down and saw she wasn't in the ocean anymore. She was on land and looked around, seeing her surroundings and quickly realizing she must have washed up on a nearby island.

"I wonder how far away I am from the Warp Pad." She muttered to herself and sighed as she took a stroll around the land, looking down at the ground and noticed something off. "This is odd."

She picked up some dirt that were colored scorch black and saw most of the island was the same.

"Something ravaged this island." She watched as the dirt blew away in the wind. "Whatever happened here happened a long time ago."

It came so suddenly, like a whisper in her ear and she wondered if she was hearing things but she could have sworn she heard-

 _Come…_

Pearl spun around, looking around in case there was an enemy nearby. She saw no one nearby, only the scorched remains of a dead island.

"Something is not right here." Pearl took a step back. "I should be getting back to the Beach House. Steven, Amethyst and….Garnet might be worried."

Setting aside the fact that Garnet might still be upset with her over the fusion debacle Pearl hoped she would still find a way back to them.

 _Come to me._

There it was again and it was louder this time.

Pearl summoned her spear. "Show yourself!"

 _Come!_

"Coward!" Pearl barked, hoping to provoke the source of the voice to come out into the open.

She ran through the dead forest, spear ready in her hand as she searched for the mysterious enemy. She emerged from the forest stopping to look at the mountain sitting at the top of the island and saw a single light flash.

 _COME!_

Pearl narrowed her eyes, knowing where she had to go. She dismissed her spear and approached the mountain, not exactly understanding why she was doing this. It was not as if the voice was actually controlling her but she felt compelled to seek out the strange presence calling to her. She was not sure why but she felt she _must_ seek out the being calling to her for lack of a better reason.

If it was dangerous Pearl would be ready.

Xxx

"You think we lost them?"

Max shook his head at his grandson's question. "Not for long."

The Tennysons had quickly fled through the use of Max's Omni-step, running into the woods for better cover.

"So who were those guys? They all looked like aliens except that one woman." Gwen commented.

"Three of them are bounty hunters." Max answered, pulling out a blaster. "Six-Six, Kraab and Tetrax. All three of them have done work for Vilgax in the past."

"You think Vilgax sent them after me?" Ben asked, checking the Omnitrix and saw it was nearly fully recharged.

"It stands to reason. Given our last fight with him it's likely even if he survived he's probably still licking his wounds." Max nodded. "He probably hired those hunters to track you down and deal with any Huntsmen that might get in the way."

"Well, we'll be ready for them this time." Ben said as the Omnitrix fully recharged.

Just in time apparently because as soon as Ben finished speaking the ground shook and exploded right in front of the Tennysons, knocking them all back. The dust cleared, revealing Kraab stepping out of the whole he just dug.

"That was too easy." Kraab spoke, staring down at Ben. "You made so much noise I could hear you from the other side of the planet. Any last words?"

"Yeah, hero time." Ben brought his hand down on the Omnitrix, immediately changing form…

Becoming Grey Matter.

"Aw man!" The Galvan complained, looking down at himself. "Just once could this watch cooperate with me?!"

"Too easy." Kraab raised his claw to squish Ben.

Just as Max raised his blaster Kraab was suddenly blasted from behind, causing the mercenary to scream out in pain. The attack flew down on his hover-board; slamming directly into Kraab's back and knocking him face forward into a tree.

"Sorry, Kraab. I'm not passing up this chance." The armored bounty hunter said, stepping onto the ground. "I really owe Vilgax for this."

Kraab grunted as he stood back up. "Still his pet, Tetrax?"

"No. I mean I owe him for giving me the chance to bring him down for good." The hunter slammed his fists into the ground and giant crystals shot out of the ground, trapping Kraab in a cage. "That should keep you busy for a good long while."

"I'll still get out and when I do I'll shatter you into a million pieces!" Kraab shouted, slamming his claw on the crystals surrounding him.

"You'll have to wait for that." The hunter turned to face the Tennysons, his helmet sliding down to reveal…

"Whoa." Gwen gasped with wide eyes.

"Diamondhead?" Grey Matter gaped.

"A Petrosapien, the species that Diamondhead hails from. I thought they were all extinct." Max inquired. "I didn't know one of them was a bounty hunter."

"Former bounty hunter, and I _am_ the last of my kind." The hunter answered. "My name is Tetrax and you'd better get moving. It won't be long before the other hunters show up."

"But why are you helping us?" Gwen asked.

Tetrax narrowed his eyes. "To make sure Vilgax gets what's coming to him."

The Tennyson kids were confused but Max had a knowing look on his face, already guessing what Tetrax meant. Before anyone could comment the sound of a rocket was heard and they looked up, seeing Six-Six in the air and heading straight towards them.

"Go!" Tetrax barked, raising his arms and firing crystal shards at Six-Six who hastily dodged them.

Max grabbed his grandchildren and disappeared with the help of Max's Semblance, leaving Tetrax to take down Six-Six.

"What is this?!"

Tetrax stopped, taking a moment to watch as Mira emerged from the bushes with what was likely an enraged look that was hidden by her mask. "Oh hello, Princess."

Mira said nothing as she held up her staff with her sword sheathed, preferring not to waste words or time. Tetrax was fine with that as he plunged his fist into the ground, sprouting crystals from the ground straight at Mira who jumped over the crystals and aimed her staff at Tetrax, firing her sword as she jumped again. Tetrax summoned a crystal wall that blocked the sword that embedded itself inside, creating a few cracks as it stopped mere inches from the crystal alien's face. Mira lunged forward and kicked her sword through the wall, narrowly missing Tetrax's head as he ducked to the side.

Mira launched herself over the wall and even further over the Petrosapien, pushing a button on her staff. Suddenly her sword flew back into her hand as she landed perfectly on the ground. Tetrax spun around, facing Mira as she sheathed her sword back into her staff and charged at him again. Tetrax raised both arms and reformed them into jagged crystal blades with which he met Mira head on. The former princess unsheathed her sword and struck first, fast as lightning, but Tetrax blocked with one arm-blade and sliced towards her side with the other, missing by a hair's breath as the Princess broke the blade lock and performed a handless cart wheel, carrying herself over the lethal edges and landing upright with an ease born of countless years of training.

With her sword in one hand and her staff in the other Mira utilized fast paced slashes against Tetrax who would block and then strike back, finding himself mostly on the defensive due to his opponent's superior speed. Both fighters endured for about three minutes with neither truly gaining ground or gaining an advantage, with superior speed cancelled out by superior experience. Sparks scattered as the blades clashed with each other, neither of them showing any signs of dulling or chipping, reflecting how evenly matched their owners appeared to be. Tetrax found himself surprised by how strong Mira was when the former princess delivered a powerful swipe towards his neck that sent the Petrosapien skidding back.

Tetrax had managed to block the swipe but the top half of his sword/arm was cut off, the tip landing close by. Tetrax stepped back and quickly dodged as Mira thrust her sword straight at his head again. He quickly fired several crystal shards at Mira who flipped back through the air, dodging each shard except for one that managed to leave a slash mark on her chest armor, though nothing more than that, before she deflected the rest with her sword.

But Tetrax noticed something about her.

An aura surrounding her even though the shard had managed to damage her armor.

"I have to admit I'm surprised. I knew you were skilled but not this skilled." Tetrax commented, attempting to buy time. "I thought the use of Aura was limited mostly to this planet. No wonder you were skilled enough to face down Vilgax."

"Do not speak to me of Vilgax, you crystalline traitor." Mira snarled through her mask. "You dare come between me and the one thing that can save my people?"

"I hate to disappoint you but delivering the Omnitrix won't save your people. Vilgax betrayed me and slaughtered my people; he'll do the same to you." Tetrax retorted. "He'll just take what he wants then get rid of you."

"Then I'll take the Omnitrix and use it to kill him." Mira retorted. "I will ensure my people are free no matter the cost."

She shot forward; launching an overhead slash at Tetrax who hastily blocked with his other sword/arm but the sheer strength she used pushed him down to his knees and caused the ground underneath him to crack. Tetrax grunted and slammed his other arm into the ground, causing a crystal spike to shoot up and nearly hit Mira in the face. The princess turned bounty hunter jumped back just in time but the shard had managed to leave a mark on the right side of her mask. Mira grunted and tore the headgear away, glaring at Tetrax as he stood up.

"You know you can't just take the Omnitrix off that boy. By now it's fused itself with his DNA so you can't just slip it off." Tetrax said, his arms growing back.

"I'll simply remove it." Mira retorted.

Tetrax narrowed his eyes. "You'd go as far as to kill a child? I am sure Vilgax would praise such ruthlessness before he put you out of your misery."

"I swore I would free my people by any means necessary. I will not stop just because of one human boy." Mira growled, sheathing her sword but was ready to attack again. "I do not expect you to understand."

"I understand more than you think." Tetrax whispered shamefully before slamming his arms into the ground.

Crystal pillars shot up around them, forming an entire forest of crystal spires around them and cutting Mira off from chasing after the Tennysons.

"No!" Mira shouted, lunging at Tetrax but was stopped when a wall shot up between them. "You will not stop me!"

She rushed through the crystal forest, determined to find her way out. In the meantime Tetrax slipped away, deciding to go after the Tennysons and make sure they were all right.

Xxx

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Danielle didn't want to cause trouble with the Sanbans after they had been kind enough to take her in and give her a place to stay. She had made it a point not to abuse her good fortune in any way possible and made sure that she was never a burden to anyone. She kept her room cleaned, helped out the maids whenever she could and when Genki decided to personally tutor her in everything she needed to know Danielle sat down and made sure to listen to it all.

It was a good thing she did, for Genki Sanban was a very strict teacher who would not forgive Danielle for any mistakes until she repeated everything she had been taught perfectly.

It had paid off. Danielle was able to speak Japanese fairly well and she regularly practiced with Kuki during the times they were not having lessons or when Kuki was not at school. Speaking of which, Kuki was the subject of Danielle's question.

"It'll be all right, Dani." Kuki giggled as they walked down the street.

"So your dad is not going to kill me when he finds out you got me to sneak us out of the house just to go down to the park?" Danielle asked dryly.

It was a sad truth that Danielle didn't want to alienate her new friends in any way and it unfortunately included giving in to her friend's request of using her ghost powers to sneak her and her little sister out of the Sanban compound. Kuki had tied her hair into a pony tail like Danielle's and wore a white summer cap to hide her face while replacing her green sweater with a hoodie while Mushi let her pig tails down and wore a cap and purple hoodie like her sister. Danielle didn't need to worry about needing a disguise unlike the two but remained nervous all the same.

"Don't worry. We'll spend only half an hour in the park and we'll go back." Kuki reassured as they entered the park. "No one will ever know we were gone. They think we're just studying in my room."

It wasn't like Kuki was asking her to use her powers to rob a bank. She and her sister just wanted a chance to go out and explore, behave like normal kids without any big responsibilities or any worries for the future. So they cornered Danielle and literally begged her to help them with the use of her ghost powers until she finally caved.

It was just too hard to say no when they gave her those puppy dog looks.

Curse the puppy dog looks!

So now here she was, getting dragged along as the two wandered into a nearby park to do what kids always liked to do: have fun.

They entered the park and immediately Mushi rushed in first, letting out an excited squeal with Kuki quickly following her. Danielle sighed but ran after them, knowing she needed to at least keep an eye on them until they got all the fun and excitement they could handle which might take a while. Mushi wanted to try every form of entertainment the park had to offer, the swings, the slides and simply run around the park's grassy field.

Sure they could have had fun like this back home but right now they didn't have to worry about any big responsibilities that came with being in their family.

Danielle was pretty much the first friend they could speak normally with almost all the time when they had the chance and she did a pretty good job spending time with Mushi when Kuki had to have lessons or be at school. Right now the young ghost girl was just praying she wouldn't be in big trouble for agreeing to this insane idea of using her powers to help sneak the girls out and travel into a park without supervision.

"Oof!"

Danielle ran up, spotting the girls and saw that Mushi had bumped into someone, knocking each other down.

"Mushi, are you all right?" Kuki was at her sister's side instantly just as Danielle caught up.

She helped her sister off the person she had run into while Danielle checked to make sure whoever Mushi knocked over was all right. It turned out to be a young girl around their age with long lavender hair tied in pig tails.

"Sorry about that. Are you all right?" Danielle asked, thankful for the language lessons she had with Genki.

"Yes." The girl nodded as she accepted Danielle's hand and got back up.

"Mushi is sorry too." Kuki quickly said and her sister quickly apologized to the girl for knocking her over. "She gets excited."

"No worries." The girl waved off the apologies, taking a chance to look at the three. "You are new here?"

"I am." Danielle raised a hand. "Danielle Fenton. Or is it Fenton Danielle around here? I swear I thought I remembered."

"You are foreign?" The girl asked, immediately noting how obvious it was.

"I'm from America." Danielle smiled. "Nice to meet you…"

"Kuni." The girl answered back with a smile of her own. "Are you living close by?"

"You can say that." Danielle threw a nervous glance at Kuki who simply smiled and stepped in.

"She's living at our house as a guest for now. Her family's got some business here and we are giving her the tour." Kuki said, bringing up a cover story she quickly made up.

It sounded a lot better than admitting she was an orphan who popped out nowhere with strange powers that she just used to sneak the daughters who happened to be heirs to one of the largest companies in the world out of their house just so they could come down to the park and have fun.

"Really?" Kuni looked at Danielle who looked a bit nervous now and smiled. "That's very kind. I hope you enjoy yourself here, Danielle-san."

"Thank you." Danielle smiled back.

"Can we go have fun now?" Mushi asked, tugging on her sister's sleeve.

"Okay, we'll go." Kuki giggled as Mushi led her past Kuni. "Nice meeting you, Kuni-san."

Danielle offered a wave as she followed after the Sanban siblings while Kuni simply smiled and waved back, watching as they left.

Perhaps if they came back she could see them again.

They did seem like an interesting trio.

Xxx

"So they are at the park now?"

" _Yes, Sanban-san._ "

Genki sighed but her smile remained even after what she had just found out. "Very well, just keep an eye on them."

" _You do not wish me to bring them back?_ "

"Knowing my daughters they must have cornered and begged Danielle to sneak them out with her ghost powers until she finally caved. I probably should have seen this coming but as long as you make sure they don't leave the district I am fine with them thinking they got away with their little scheme. They likely decided to see just how much they could get away with having a friend with literal ghost powers." Genki shook her head.

" _Reminds me of someone who was almost the same when she was their age and twice as headstrong._ "

Genki rolled her eyes as the teasing voice. "Yes well, I don't plan on letting my daughters do a quarter of the stuff I did if I have anything to say about it. For now they can have their fun and just be glad Kani has not found out about this."

" _He would be quick to assume Danielle had something to do with it, wouldn't he?_ "

"He would at least know it was Danielle who made sure the girls snuck out past all the security. Good thing my Semblance allowed me to sense what they were up to." Genki smirked. "They have a long way to go before they can actually trick me. You can consider this your day off as well, Karai. Just make sure the children are safe."

A chuckle was heard before the call was ended. Genki sat back in her chair, taking a chance to look out her office and out into the city.

"The things I do for my children." Genki shook her head and stood up. "Might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while I have the chance."

Having at least an hour to sit on the balcony with some relaxing tea without any trouble sounded grand.

Xxx

Raven had to admit that the monks of Azarath were indeed wise but could not have prepared her for everything she might encounter.

Whether gaining the strength to actually defeat her father, save the universe and prevent the apocalypse…Or being a guest in another dimension, with her hosts being a family of warriors against monsters of darkness.

In any case she quickly set up with a room of her own which was nice of the Scotsman's wife who kept on complaining about her dressing in a bathing suit which she honestly had no reply for.

It wasn't like she could say something and risk getting kicked out of the castle in a land where she wasn't sure she'd last long. Once she figured she was all set up she decided to seek out Scotty Blake and ask him when he was going through with his plan and what he knew of the people who brought her to this dimension.

She was just at the door when she heard voices and stopped short of knocking for some odd reason.

"Honest to kilt, the two of you picking a fight in a time like this. If I was capable I'd bend the both of you over my knees and slap your backsides until they're red as a demon's skin!" The Scotsman's wife barked.

"Oh muffin!" Scotty gushed and there was kissing sounds were heard. "We were just practicing our skills. We need to stay in shape you know?"

"Aye, especially when I came all the way here with big news." Killigan's voice was heard next.

"You don't speak to us for a long time and now you got something to say?" Scotty barked.

"I ain't one of your puny little Hunter buddies, Blake. I got my own problems keeping Scotland safe." Killigan retorted. "There's something going on at the Castle of Bone."

Raven could feel the Scotsman and his wife's emotions becoming truly serious on the other side of the door.

"Those demons are all over the place there and it's attracting lots of Grimm. I'd say they're planning to invade." Killigan continued. "The negative emotions from those demons are stirring Grimm to come into their territory and they are _not_ fighting. So tell me, what could make Grimm and the Celtic Demons not fight each other?"

"The Fallen and the Master of the Hunt." Scotty answered, his voice now deadly serious. "Our new guest was caught up in one of their plans and from what I gathered faced down Sammael himself. She barely escaped and barely survived facing down the stick spitting oaf Jujanga. Oh, they must be working to make an alliance with Castle of Bone."

"And if they do that they could get the chance to have an army right here in Scotland and even a chance to revive…Mor'Du." Killigan said, his emotions sending waves of unease through Raven. "Both the Fallen and the Master of the Hunt possess dangerous powers on their own but if they come together they could raise Mor'Du and put all of Scotland in peril. We got to assemble the clans."

"They won't answer the call of war just because you say the Grimm and those demons aren't killing each other." Scotty replied.

"But they'll quake in fear if they see all of Scotland's armies together." Killigan retorted.

"Ha! Is that yah think? Have you forgotten why our clans exist? We are not just warriors, we're defenders!" Scotty shouted. "It does us no good to march on the Castle of Bone other than giving the enemy a heads up that we know."

"And what do _you_ suggest? Seek the help of strangers? You've been all over the world, making cuddly with outsiders and ignoring your land." Killigan argued.

"I trust my wife and my clan to keep everyone still standing. We need more than just armies and weapons, Killigan. We need allies, we need friends...We need family." Scotty's voice softened at the end. "We can't go and make an army expecting it will be enough, not against these kinds of enemies. We got to gather people who believe in doing right by others."

"Is this more about that Samurai you told me about?" Killigan asked. "He's not coming back, Scotty. For all we know he died as a wee one before he got the chance to hold the sword."

"You can argue with me all you want, Killigan. But I know he's still out there and I know we have to continue this fight in his place." Scotty replied with absolute conviction. "We don't send an army. We try and figure out what the enemy is planning first and then bring it to the clans. In the meantime I have to see about it helping our guest who was stolen from her world."

"What you plan, dear?" The Scotsman's wife asked, sounding much calmer now.

"We need to assemble a new team, one with experience in facing large numbers of Grimm and rogues. If the guy doing all this dimensional trafficking is working with Sammael he'll have lots of muscle." Scotty answered. "I think it's time reassemble my old team: Team SEKR(Seeker)."

"Well then!" The Scotsman's wife huffed. "Perhaps the wee lass should be included in this."

Raven's eyes widened as she heard the door handle turn. She barely avoided tumbling into the room, taking her weight away from the door as it swung inwards to reveal three visibly amused clansmen (and woman).

"What do yeh think?" The Scotsman's wife fixed Raven with a knowing look and one raised eyebrow, vaguely reminding Raven of the exceedingly rare times when she'd misbehaved as a child and been caught red handed in the process.

Xxx

"Grandmaster, our guests are ready to depart."

Tam Sung remained still as he always did since attaining enlightenment. " _And Master Monk Guan?_ "

"Ready as well." The messenger reported.

Tam Sung remained silent for a moment. " _I would have suggested sending a Hunter team but I believe Master Guan will be more than enough to handle any obstacles. He knows the way and is strong enough to fend off any unexpected encounters. Send them my blessings and wishes for a safe journey home, young Marinette._ "

The young messenger was a girl a few years younger than Artemis and Connor, wearing the Jade Academy uniform. She had blue eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections that she wore in pig tails. She also had some freckles on both sides of her nose and a few on the bridge.

"Yes, Master." Marinette bowed before taking her leave.

Xxx

Artemis and Superboy were waiting at the entrance when Master Monk Guan arrived, carrying a spear with him. Surprisingly the students and staff of Jade Academy had all gathered, watching as the three were about to begin their journey.

"I did not expect a big send off." Artemis commented.

"In Jade Academy nothing is more important than brotherhood." Monk Guan smiled, offering his students the secret symbol of the Shaolin Order, a raised index finger which the students and teachers immediately returned. "Come, we must begin."

The doors opened and Monk Guan led the two young heroes out into the deep jungle surrounding the academy, beginning their quest.

Xxx

"Come on, man. We're late as it is."

"Just a bit longer. I know I got this down."

"And what happens when we show up late and Benson fires us."

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go!"

A Mobian blue bird could only sigh in relief as his best friend, a Mobian raccoon hopped into the cart and they started driving back. Mordecai and Rigby had been best friends since, well actually forever. They knew each other since they were little and had grown up together.

"You really think this training will help you get into Nevernest?" Mordecai asked.

"I know it, man. Look, my pops has been on my case for not being doing anything worthwhile for years. Don's the Huntsman of the family, he's the success…Not me." Rigby looked away with a bitter look.

"You know Don loves you right?" Mordecai asked, driving into the park.

"I know but…Dad just doesn't make it easy." Rigby grumbled.

Mordecai hummed in agreement with that. Rigby's relationship with his father had always been strained, mostly because Rigby just couldn't live up to his dad's expectations. It didn't help that Rigby had originally been rejected the first time when he tried to apply to Nevernest Academy, mostly because while Rigby was a good friend he had one glaring flaw:

He was a slacker in every sense of the word.

Rigby was someone who would rather have fun than work, who make a joke rather than take life seriously and he looked each day as one big game instead of a crazy dog eat dog world.

Not exactly Huntsmen material.

Deciding he wouldn't give up Rigby would prove he wasn't the failure his dad said he was and thus began his training once he was hired on to work in GrimmFall Park alongside Moredcai. Inside the park, far enough from the house the two created a training area to help with Rigby's goal. Training was hard but Rigby had experienced trainers like Skips and Muscle Man to give him a few handy tips.

Rigby was sure Don had to be special to be accepted into Nevernest and the dedication he placed into his work must have really something.

But Rigby was not his brother and he needed to stand on his two feet and four feet sometimes.

He had yet to unlock his Semblance but he was getting skilled in the combat form known Death Kwan Do which would really come in handy.

Rigby's thoughts came to a screeching halt when Mordecai slammed his foot on the brakes. "Holy!"

"What'd you stop for?!" Rigby had barely managed to avoid getting thrown off the cart.

"Look dude!"

Rigby followed Mordecai's pointed finger and gaped when he saw the Park House being lifted off the ground and into the sky by cables attached to the ground surrounding it and up towards some sort of giant airship. "What the Gob?!"

"Come on, dude. We got to move!" Mordecai slammed his foot down onto the gas, making the cart go at full speed.

Xxx

"You want my friends? You get a piece of me, first!"

Wally dashed forward and launched an uppercut at Francis who remained perfectly still. Just before the fist made contact with his face a yellow force field that repelled Wally's fist and knocked the blond Faunus back onto the floor.

"Personal force field. A little more elegant than simply relying on Aura." Francis explained calmly. "We come prepare for any situation."

"We'll see about that." Wally growled, getting back up and charged again.

Francis simply stood still, watching as his personal force field activated again, repelling Wally when he tried to attack again. "As amusing as this is, I am afraid I am pressed for time so I will end this quickly."

Frances tugged at his shirt, revealing a strange collar around his neck with a small device. He tapped on the device and opened his mouth, humming into the collar that unleashed waves of sonic energy deafened everyone in the house. Everyone cried out, covering their ears but ultimately were unable to stay awake and instantly fell to the ground.

Francis held up radio attached to his wrist. "Targets have been knocked out. Requesting containment unit."

"You should not do this."

Francis' head shot up, spotting a strange man coming down the stairs. He was a pale pink lollipop-shaped man with a white handlebar mustache. His body and limbs were all very stick-like, while his head was an abnormally large sphere shape. He wore a buttoned-up dark gray vest; a long-sleeved, off-white dress shirt; lighter gray pants; dress shoes in the same dark gray as his vest; and a top hat.

"You cannot be allowed to take these children." The strange man said, standing in front of the children.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Francis challenged.

"Nothing."

Francis raised an eyebrow at the strange answer. "How can you expect to stop me if you do nothing?"

"You misunderstand me, young one. I do not have to do anything to stop you." The man said serenely. "The forces you attempt to control will be the ones to stop you."

"Even though I have rendered them unconscious?" Francis asked rhetorically.

"Have you?"

Francis narrowed his eyes. "I am finding this conversation tiresome. Step out of the way and you will not be harmed."

"It is kind of you to wish me no harm but I am afraid I must intervene until the time is right."

"Right for what?"

"The unlocking."

Xxx

 _She wasn't sure where she was._

 _She remembered facing that kid, Francis._

 _She remembered a loud noise and then…_

 _Nothing._

 _"So you have finally come?"_

 _She opened her eyes, seeing herself standing on a platform colored red and white, floating in what honestly looked like space._

 _"Where am I?" She looked around._

 _"You haven't figured it out yet?"_

 _In front of her appeared a pink skinned man with a pink mustache and long arms and legs. He wore pink and white striped candy swirl that wraps around his body and wields a honey ladle. He wore pink boots and has what appears to be bubble gum hair or a pink hat on his head._

 _"We are inside your soul."_

 _"Inside my soul?" She repeated in confusion but then realized what it meant. "You're a Candy Elemental!"_

 _The man nodded. "I am Chatsberry, the very first Elemental who came into existence, near the very beginning of this world. I have been waiting for you for some time, Miss Abigail."_

 _"You have?"_

 _"Oh yes. I could see you were special, even though you blocked out the Elemental part of yourself since you were a little girl." Chatsberry explained. "I understand why you did, I understand you are afraid. Who wouldn't have been afraid with the threat you are facing? But in doing so, you closed yourself off when you needed it the most."_

 _"But I have been working on it!" Abby exclaimed._

 _"You have but you subconsciously placed so many locks around the Elemental part of yourself that you have barely scratched the surface." Chatsberry explained, conjuring a cup of soda. "The locks are still there."_

 _"Still there?" Abby stuttered, becoming very anxious now. "I need to unlock them! My friends! Nigel and I are about to be carried off to a training camp or worse! Please, help me! If you are me you don't want that to happen either!"_

 _Chatsberry closed his eyes as he considered her words and nodded. "Very well. You need the help of your past selves to open all the locks and it will be done. But from that point forward it will be up to you to handle the rest."_

 _Chatsberry waved his wand and Abby suddenly felt a powerful headache that came with the sounds of a giant door being unlocked…_

 _"Awaken."_

 _With those words Abby was assaulted with a great rush of power that threatened to drown her, flashes in her mind with strange images and words…_

 _Calamity Comet._

 _The Spiral._

 _All Shall Kneel to the Horned King._

 _Runi Naga._

 _Kur._

 _The image of a strange white armored knight, protecting her when she and Nigel were younger…_

 _'Omni?'_

Xxx

Just as Francis was about to force the strange man aside a golden Aura surrounded Abby and her eyes shot open, eyes glowing gold and mist like energy colored white and red flaring around them.

"What is this?!" Francis stepped back as Abby sat up.

"You have unlocked the true Elemental that has slept for so long." The strange man closed his eyes, stepping aside as Abby stood up.

"Francis…" Abby spoke, glaring at the one that had attacked her and her friends. "You want the powers of the Elemental? You got it."


	80. Chapter 80

_Opening File: The Honey Island Swamp Project_

 _Over twenty years ago a group of scientists were hired by the government to begin mapping out the base DNA of cryptids. The leader of the group was Dr. Basil Lancaster who at the time was the teacher of a young Solomon Saturday. If the DNA of all cryptids was discovered it would allow them to track down every cryptid in the world just by scanning their DNA. However the secret goal of the project was not just to map out the cryptid DNA, but also to build their own cryptids, creating an army of super soldiers with the unique abilities of cryptids to give them the advantage._

 _Only Lancaster's student, Solomon Saturday was unaware of this goal._

 _Though a willing participant in the beginning Dr. Lancaster wasn't able to stand the idea of creating living weapons and destroyed the majority of the research he had conducted and fled Honey Island. With the key notes of the research gone the project was deemed a failure and was shut down with the remaining scientists fleeing into hiding. Solomon Saturday would go on to continue studying cryptids while Dr. Lancaster would eventually pass on but not before he left behind a secret plan to ensure the project would never be complete if his colleagues attempted to restart it._

 _A special message left to be delivered when the time was right._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Science is always making progress each day. Our minds are always at work, thinking and making up new ideas and always working to make a reality. Of course you got many kinds of science: the kind that studies the Earth, the kind the stars and there is of course the mad science. Want to know what mad science is?" TOM asked as the file closed. "Look up Frankenstein and look at how things worked out. That science tends to ignore morality and could lead to the potential harm of many people. So watch out because you never know if a mad scientist rolls into town."

Xxx

Van Kleiss considered himself a patient man.

After all he had been through both in his own dimension and in this one he had to be patient if he was ever going to get his work done. He had to carefully observe each dimension he found, take the time to study and record their histories, take note of any advanced technology, locate any special individuals that would be useful.

The first time he had found a subject it was due to them being made of pure data and energy which was extremely unique.

The second time was in the several subjects he had taken: several of them being unique hybrids and life forms that if had been mutated into EVOs they would have been extremely powerful.

The escape of those subjects had been embarrassing to him but he had no intention of letting it drag him down. He had plenty more dimensions, plenty more subjects to find and plenty of time to perfect his nanite virus. Of course he had to make sure none of the subjects led an army of warriors back to his doorstep. He had no intention of relying on Sammael or the Invisible Hand to protect him since he knew the only reason Sammael had even helped him in his endeavors was so he could benefit from the project himself.

He needed to build a new Pack, one that would be only the beginning.

 _BEEP!_

Van Kleiss found his musings interrupted when he found a call being made, interrupting his work. Van Kleiss scowled but answered the call, knowing only a handful would be able to contact him.

The caller turned out to be a man with grey hair, dressed like a scientist and spoke with a southern accent. " _Well, well, someone seems to have been busy._ "

"Doctor Lee." Van Kleiss greeted stoically. "You know I don't like being interrupted."

" _Oh I assure you I do not meant to interrupt your important work. In fact, your work is the very reason I am calling. Seems you have made a lot of progress._ " Dr. Lee said with a smile. " _Enough that I believe we can…Help one another._ "

"And what could you have to offer me?" Van Kleiss questioned. "Your project was shut down and Sammael took you in, seeing potential but without the notes he passed you over and favor of me."

" _Yes, without the key data sequence we cannot begin again but we're patient and so is Sammael. We'll have the project up and running soon but in the meantime I wonder if I could trouble you for a test subject._ "

Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow. "A test subject?"

" _Your work isn't exactly off limits to anyone in Sammael's employ. I got the chance to look over all the fine studying you made of other dimensions and a few popped my interest greatly. Enough to consider a joint venture as fellow men of science._ "

"Oh?" Van Kleiss allowed a grin to settle on his features. "And what subjects would those be?"

Dr. Lee held up a sheet, showing the information on the subjects. " _Both present great potential to our project, given their unique abilities and given what we are attempting to build_."

"And Sammael has given you his blessings in the matter?" Van Kleiss probed.

" _What our good employer doesn't know won't hurt him or us for that matter. Come on, how long you think it'll be before he thinks we're no longer useful. He's been busy getting his plans all set, moving his pawns to where he needs them to be and making sure his enemies remain one step behind. Wouldn't it be good to give him one big surprise?_ " Dr. Lee asked, his grin widening.

Van Kleiss considered this proposal. "Very well, considering the benefits if this works who am I to say no to a fellow man of science? You'll have your subjects. I am curious man and it does me good to see one who enjoys tampering with natures as much as I do."

" _I knew we could come to an arrangement._ "

"Of course in exchange, I want as many of those hybrids you created shipped to here as quick as possible." Van Kleiss stated his terms. "No questions asked."

" _Hm…Given that they are no good to us right now I suppose your request is reasonable. We'll send them over to you posthaste. Just be sure to have our payment ready._ "

"Of course. I am a man of my word, doctor." Van Kleiss said humbly before the transmission ended. "And so, Lady Luck provides me with a new opportunity."

A chance to convert the subjects of the early work in Dr. Lee's project to EVOs was perhaps the answer he had been looking for all along. A chance to create minions for the new Pack that would personally answer to him and not Sammael. Van Kleiss knew of Dr. Lee's work and what he had attempted and personally found the man to be ambitious as he was conniving and heartless.

A man after his own heart.

And when the inevitable army of Huntsmen showed up, coming for him he would be ready and it would not be on Sammael's terms. He knew the Fallen planned on holding him with a tight leash but Van Kleiss planned on having a surprises to make sure the alliance between them was held on his terms only. If and when Sammael decided he was too much trouble Van Kleiss would be ready.

He always was.

Xxx

The Castle of Bone resided far away, in a part of Scotland no Human would dare come near. The masters of the castle were an ancient race of demons that had been enemies of Clan Blake and Scotland for centuries. These demons often appeared in massive battalions and were among the fiercest enemies that Scotty Blake had ever faced, both in the original timeline with the Samurai and in this one.

Only now they were more dangerous than ever now.

The castle entrance was heavily guarded by Celtic Demons, all of them having red skin, azure eyes, pointed teeth, black legs with clawed feet and pointed tails. They had no fear, no empathy, only a burning hunger for the flesh of their prey.

In many ways they were just like the Grimm.

Speaking of the Grimm…

The demons grunted and growled, sensing a presence in the distance. That was only warning they got before the legions of demons guarding the castle were blasted away. Explosions appeared on the path, leading down to the castle entrance, blasting demons away and clearing the path. From the smoke appeared none other than Sammael, casually strolling towards the entrance as if he hadn't wiped out dozens of demon so casually.

Just as he came not too far away from the castle doors there was a snarling sound and Sammael looked up, watching as the top tower of the castle glowed, projecting ancient runes around it that severed to unleash dozens of red energy bolts down onto the intruder. Sammael made a small smirk as the bolts fell towards him and from came loud screeches that collided with the energy bolts, scattering them across the pit surrounding the castle.

"The Castle of Bone is a very fitting name, given that it was built from the bones from of slain demons with the pit serving as the resting place of its victims." Sammael noted as the screeching finally ceased and from behind him came not one but _four_ Nuckelavees, better known as the _Great Howlers_ in Scotland. "Unfortunately for the Master of the Hunt his theatrics only help with my goal here."

With a mere wave of his wand, dozens of Geist Grimm that flew down, possessing the bones surrounding castle and instantly formed a gigantic bone monster made from the Grimm possessing the bones. Just as the magic defenses were about to fire again the giant formed a giant broadsword made of bones and Grimm and hurled it at the tower. The sword collided with the top of the tower, shattering the top and disabling the magic runes instantly.

Sammael smirked, raising his hand which signaled the Grimm to stand down. With the castle's guard and defenses eliminated he was free to continue his quest.

With a mere flicker of his Aura the doors were thrown open and Sammael took one step into the great hall, seeing the endless number of Celtic demons staring hungrily at him. "I come to speak with the Master of the Hunt. I have a proposal he will want to here."

" **You dare to enter my domain, slaughter my guards and demand an audience with me, Impure?** "

The demons parted, allowing the towering form of the Master of the Hunt to walk forward and stare down at the Fallen. The Master of the Hunt was exactly like the rest of his kind, only bigger, taller and looking muscular enough to tear the castle in two.

Sammael, however, didn't look that much worried. "It's not often you have visitors. I thought you would be excited to finally have one."

" **I would only be pleased once I had feasted on your flesh, Impure.** "

"Fallen, Impure, you and the rest of the world have such interesting names for us." Sammael smirked while rolling his eyes. "The amusing part is that we are powerful enough for the likes of you and the others to fear us."

" **I FEAR NOTHING!** " The demon bellowed, stomping towards Sammael and lashed out with one clawed hand.

Sammael's eyes flashed red and his Aura manifested into a spherical barrier that repelled the hand. "…You were saying?"

The Master of the Hunt snarled, his black snake tongue rolling back into his mouth as he gritted his teeth.

"As amusing as it is I am rather busy so I will skip to the point. How would you like to wipe Scotty Blake and his clan off the face of the Earth?"

The Master of the Hunt paused, staring down at the Fallen. "… **I am listening.** "

"Clan Blake wields an ancient form of Celtic Magic, one that allows their leader to remain on this plane of existence even after death. Simply destroying the sword will not be enough. The Celtic runes in his sword are what make him a true threat. You wield your own magic and I believe you know a way to counter this power."

The Master of the Hunt considered Sammael's words. " **And what do you offer in return?** "

"Eliminate the Celtic Magic and I will see to it that Clan Blake is eliminated along with Skyfall Academy." Sammael answered as his barrier faded. "So, do we have a deal?"

Xxx

"STANLEY!"

The owner of the Mystery Shack winced when he heard the familiar voice of Lydia Gilligan as she marched into this store. "I told you to not use that name, Lynds. I'm lucky there are no customers around."

"Like that is something new. Now stop whining and tell me where my idiot grandson is." Lydia barked, pointing her cane at the store owner. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! He took off with my workers and the kids just a while ago." Stan replied, putting both hands up as if Lydia's cane was a gun.

Which it likely was.

"So you let them wander off and you haven't bothered to check where they are?" Lydia growled.

"Hey, kids get in trouble all the time. They need the freedom to get in trouble and learn from their mistakes. And don't tell me you are any better. I know you were the exact same when you were their age." Stan argued.

"Maybe but I have good reason for keeping an eye on that kid." Lydia scoffed, lowering her cane. "He's got a good heart but too much of his dad's stupidity in him. Now if you don't know where they are I guess it also means you didn't plant some kind of tracking device on those kids."

"Do I look like an afford a tracking device?" Stan asked, rhetorically as he spread his arms out.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Good point. Now then," She held out a container of cream. "Take this and get your old weapon out. I know you still have them."

"What is this?" Stan looked at the container. "Anti…Aging cream? Are you pulling my leg? This stuff is real."

"You wouldn't believe the number of favors I called in two one that lasted at least one hour." Lydia opened the container. "I've this stuff close in case I should ever need them. My daughter and grandson aren't interesting in being Hunters so that leaves me to look after them since my son in law's passing."

"This stuff actually works?" Stan asked as Lydia put some on her face.

"It does. Now stop asking and put some on. I need a real Hunter helping me if we're going to find those kids." Lydia held out the cream container with a look that dared Stan to argue.

Stan rolled his eyes but took some of the cream. "At least this'll help my bones feel better."

Xxx

"Hi?"

"GET THEM!"

That was how it all started.

The next thing anyone knew is that they were on the run with the complex still shaking with June shouting into her phone. "Ah-Mah, I need you to cancel it out and fast!"

June and Lila had run off, attempting to lead a few of the members away from the other intruders with June frantically asking Jasmine Lee on the phone to cancel the demolition spell they prepared for bringing the headquarters of the Blind Eye Society down.

" _June, what is the matter?_ "

"We had company and not the expected kind. Some kids showed up when we were distracting those creeps." June answered as she and Lila ran around a corner.

" _What?_ "

"I know, unexpected. Cancel out the demolition spell!" June looked over her shoulder and saw red knives flying at her. "Duck!"

She and Lila ducked and the knives flew over them, embedding themselves in the wall at the far end of the hall.

"I'll call you back." June immediately hung up, jumped to her feet and spun around, facing down Woodpecker Guy and Tats and kicked her leg out, firing Fire Dust shells from her foot launchers.

Woodpecker Guy swung his arm out, firing more red knives that collided with the projectiles, exploding on contact. Tats shot through the smoke and struck June multiple times, powering his fists through the use of his Semblance. June's Aura shimmered as it struggled to block each blow and she staggered back until Tats delivered one punch to face that sent her flying back into the wall. Lila rushed at Tats, aiming a kick at his head but he grabbed her foot and slammed her down into the ground and then threw her up into the ceiling.

Lila groaned as she fell onto the ground, feeling dazed. Tats grunted, picking her up and then moving her to the injured June.

"The Te Xuan Ze and a Sasquatch." Woodpecker Guy mused as Tats picked the second girl up. "Our boss is going to have a field day with this."

"Let's move." Tats said, carrying both girls over his shoulder. "We still have more intruders to catch."

Xxx

"Okay, girls, it's just us."

Wendy felt braver saying these words when the shaking finally stopped. She wasn't afraid for herself since her dad had trained her and her siblings to be ready for anything from fighting hordes of Grimm to surviving the apocalypse itself. She knew how to fight, she had her Aura unlocked and could be considered a Huntress in training thanks to her dad being best friends with a particular Huntsman she had seen on the TV, specifically a certain show about famous warriors racing across the globe. But after those Blind Eye Creeps had discovered them they ended up running all over the place and getting separated from the boys.

So Wendy was leading the girls down the darkened hall, lit only by torches which made this place look more like an evil cult's lair along with the red robes and the ominous chanting, next to the dangerous skills they showed against June and Lila.

"So why were those girls there?" Grenda asked as they walked.

"Don't know but they are tough." Wendy admitted. "But we better keep an eye for more of those creeps."

Mabel on the other hand was less focused on situation and more on the problem that was her love life. "I just don't get it, Wendy. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man." Wendy shrugged.

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?" Mabel wondered.

"Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy." Wendy put up her hair into her hair, but left enough giving herself a mustache. "Mmm, testosterone." She spat on the ground for extra effect.

"HI! I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!" Mabel exclaimed loudly before Candy covered her mouth.

"You want to get caught?" Candy hushed.

Wendy chuckled. "Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man."

Mabel's eyes brightened at Wendy's suggestion. "Wendy, that's it. Forget about guys! I just need to type 'summer romances' into that mind erasure thing, and I won't feel bad about them anymore."

"Whoa, hold up, Mabel. We don't even know what that thing does. You could accidentally erase, like, learning to read, or breathe, or…" Wendy interjected, looking a little worried now.

"Or one of those terrible summer songs you can't get out of your head?" Mabel suggested, broadly smiling.

That idea made Wendy stop in thought for a second.

"Perhaps we can help you with that."

The girls spun around, spotting Bud Gleeful, Toby Determined and another member she knew as Sprott behind them, the three of them smirking as they took a few steps forward.

Wendy quickly slid in front of the younger girls. "Get moving. I'll hold them off."

"But Wendy-"

"Don't argue! Run!" Wendy shouted, cutting Mabel off as she balled her fists up. "Okay, creeps. You want the girls, you got to get through me."

Bud Gleeful was the first to step forward, slowly approaching Wendy. "Now there is no need for violence here, young lady. We don't want to hurt anyone. So let's stop with the running and fighting and we can sort this all out."

Unfortunately Wendy was not buying any of the Golb droppings this man was spewing and let him know by slugging him in the face.

"OUCH!"

The cry of pain did not come from Bud but from Wendy as she fell to the ground on her knees, hand covering her cheek that was now swelling.

"Well, that had to hurt." Bud rubbed his cheek. "I imagine that's going to leave a bit of swelling there."

Wendy looked up, slightly teary eyed from the pain. "What did…"

"My Semblance allows me to transfer any injury I get to anyone who is trying to hurt me." Bud said simply.

"You-" Wendy was cut off as she suddenly stood up and started dancing. "WHAT THE GOB?!"

Toby Determined laughed as he danced, using his Semblance to force Wendy to follow his movements. "Should have been paying attention, little lady!"

Sprott stepped passed the still dancing Wendy. "Our other members will have captured the other girls by now."

"Don't you dare-"

Wendy was cut off as Sprott held up his cane and whacked her on the head with it, knocking her out as Toby Determined released her from his control.

"Unsee you later, young lady."

Xxx

While the girls one way the boy ran another, coming into a large room with countless glass tubes lining the walls and going straight up to the ceiling. A sure sign that the Blind Eye Society had spent years taking memories from the townspeople and storing them here.

"Whoa, look at all these tubes. People must've been getting their memories erased all over town." Soos remarked.

"How can we find McGucket's memories in all this?" Hoagie asked, walking around the room and looking at the tubes. "It'll take us forever and those guys will probably find us."

"We just got to grab memories we're looking for. Whoa, look at this." Dipper grabbed and inserted a tube titled 'Robbie V. Memories' into a viewing machine.

 _"Yes, Robbie, what is it that you have seen?"_

Robbie Valentino was sitting in the chair Lazy Susan had been sitting in earlier. _"So I was attacked by this magic kung fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though."_

 _"Robbie, speak honestly."_

 _"I was saved by a 12-year-old."_

"Why are they erasing peoples' memories? I still don't get it." Dipper wondered, looking at the immense collection.

"Looky, fellers." McGucket pointed to a tube labelled 'McGucket Memories'. "It's those words what people call me."

"Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!"

"Grabby, grabby." The old man took the tube, which happened to set off an alarm. "I got it!"

"Oh no you haven't yet. But you will."

The boys spun around, seeing a robed man standing at the entrance which was also the only exit, leaving them trapped.

"Oh no!" Hoagie quickly hid behind Soos.

"Children, sneaking around our lair and trying to steal from right under our noses." The leader chuckled. "How…Amusing."

"The jig is up!" Dipper boldly said, pointing at the leader. "We know your scheme here and we're not letting you get away with it."

"I am sure you will, after you forget." The leader replied before making his move.

He rushed forward, moving too fast for the boys to see and with a quick jab Soos, Hoagie and Dipper were all knocked out. Old Man McGucket however suddenly reacted, ducking under the jab and with an insane cackle leapt over the knocked out boys and made a run for the door.

The leader spun around, grunting as McGucket sprinted out of the room. "You won't get far, old man!"

Xxx

"T-Bone, we're coming up on GrimmFall park now."

The pilot of TurboKat nodded, already spotting the large airship hovering over the park. "I got the Grey Man's ship in sight. But I can't shoot it down without it crashing down on the house it's got underneath it."

Razor's console beeped. "We've been painted!"

The Grey Man airship fired its top cannons at the TurboKat, forcing T-Bone to preform evasive maneuvers to dodging the incoming fire.

"Anti-air missiles." Razor reported. "They locked onto us."

"I can shake them." T-Bone replied, gripping the throttle with both hands. "Just hang on tight!"

Xxx

Inside the airship the crew went about their duties, making sure the airship stayed in perfect working order. The systems were easily automated, requiring a minimal crew to operate it and allowed for more agents to handle field work.

That is perhaps a major weakness that was about to be exploited.

Inside the engine room that was empty except for a few engineers a blast of energy appeared in the middle of the room. A vortex of red and black energy, shocking the engineer crew as a Grimm emerged. This Grimm was mantis like, possessing sharp scythe like arms, a signature white masked like face with glowed red eyes and a red underbelly. Following this Grimm came a Griffon that shrieked as it emerged into the engine room, scaring the engineers out.

"Well, it's like they never expected to meet a Grimm capable of forming portals in and out of space and time."

Off the back of the Griffon jumped none other than members of the Invisible Hand, Gentle-Jim and Boris.

"The master was right about this particular Grimm." Gentle-Jim mused, looking at the mantis Grimm. "It allowed us to sneak past all the security."

"Da, Traveler help." Boris nodded, pulling out his clubs. "Now we wreck ship?"

"Indeed we do, my friend." Gentle-Jim, pushed his cloak aside, revealing a pair of knives strapped to his right hip and a cutlass with a golden hilt sheathed to his left. "Indeed we do."

Xxx

It had happened so fast.

Francis was sure his Sonic Collar was adequate enough in neutralizing all threats and ensuring the Ice and Candy Elementals were subdued long enough to be transported to the training camp. But now Abby was staring at her, white and red flames burning from her eyes with a golden Aura surrounding her. Realizing he had made a tactical error Francis moved to activated his collar again.

Only for Abby to growl and lash out with one hand, firing something that hit Francis and knocked him down.

The young agent pressed a hand to his collar again but looked down and…bubblegum? Eyes widening, Francis realized that Abby had disabled his collar.

And she wasn't done yet.

Abby rushed forward, launching a spinning kick at Francis' head which he ducked under and quickly moved to the door. Abby pursued him by pointing her hands behind and firing something that exploded, the recoil launching her at her target. She quickly lashed out with a few jabs that Francis dodged. He tried to fight back, only for Abby's Aura to repel him and send him flying through the door.

Outside the house Tina and Sebben were still fighting the Grey Man when all sides stopped to see Francis crash through the door and skid across the ground.

"Francis?" Epsilon called out but halted when he saw Abby step out onto the porch, eyes still flaming. "The Candy Elemental."

The sheer power everyone could feel from the young girl was rolling off her in waves and from the look on her face she was _not_ happy.

"All agents converge on the Elemental!" Epsilon called out, activating his collar.

"Wait!" Sebben shouted but was too late.

The agents activated their sonic collars, all of them aimed on Abby with Tina and Sebben being caught in the crossfire. Sebben rushed in front of Tina and his yellow Aura flared, becoming a spherical barrier around them both that protected them from the sonic blasts.

"Aura that can manifest into a shield?" Tina marveled, watching as the sphere blocked the incoming sonic based assault. "I've heard of such techniques before but never seen it. It takes years of training and honing Aura to reach this skill level."

As the attacks converged on Abby she brought her hands to her ears and pink bubblegum formed inside, protecting her eardrums from the noise. She then held out both hands and fired what appeared to be liquid bullets that exploded on instant contact with the agents, knocking several of them down.

"She's just conjuring liquid out of thin air?" Tina wondered.

"Not just liquid." Sebben replied as the barrier dissipated. "That's soda topped with mint, meaning instant explosion. And she can control just powerful the explosions really are."

"All of this from candy?" Tina remarked.

"The Candy Elemental has access to creating any kind of chemical found on the periodic table, even being able to create water on its own. Combine several chemical compounds together you can make anything from explosive to acidic." Sebben explained, watching as Epsilon formed a shield around him to protect himself from the soda mint explosions. "It's easy to underestimate this Element because they believe the only thing dangerous about candy would be rotting your teeth."

Abby brought her hands together and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hands parted and a sphere made of green liquid appeared that she held above her head. The sphere split into smaller spheres, shooting at the cables attaching the small land mass to the airship above. The instant the liquid touched the cables they began to dissolve away, revealing that liquid was acidic.

"Hang on!" Sebben grabbed Tina and rushed into the house, grabbing Abby and pulling her inside as the cables dissolved.

The house and the surrounding ground fell back to the giant hole that had been made, impacting it hard enough to shake the entire park. The Grey Men unfortunately had come prepared for such an event. Using jetpacks attached to their backs they had flown away to avoid getting injured in the fall. They were now regrouping around the house, already planning their next move.

Inside the house Tina looked down at the now unconscious Abby on her lap as her Aura receded. "She just melted those cables."

"Yes. And by the smell of it I think she used Green Apple Splat in its expired state. When expired it becomes an extremely potent acid. Why anyone actually enjoys that health hazard I'll never know." Sebben mused, seeing a white Aura shield surrounding everyone else in the house that protected them from the fall, cast by Pops. "Thank you."

Pops nodded.

"Green Apple Splat? That soft drink made by exploding frogs?" Tina shuddered in disgust. "Yeah, only that drink could cause such damage."

Back outside Epsilon was holding an unconscious Francis as he considered his next move. No doubt Huntsmen were on the way, already alerted by this fight. They needed to move in and extract the Elementals now.

"Incoming!"

Epsilon turned around, spotting Mordecai and Rigby shooting straight at him on the cart and quickly moved out of the way. The two drove past him, slamming into the garage door.

Epsilon had enough. "Move in and capture now. The Elementals are to remain unharmed. Lethal use on anyone else is authorized."

"I think not, Epsilon!"

The agent looked up in time to see Major Glory hovering in the sky, coming down in front of the house to act as a protector, looking very angry.

"Major Glory." Epsilon greeted calmly. "I had heard you were off dealing with an earthquake."

"Luckily it was not enough to cause extreme damage or I would have been longer with the others. But I am glad to be back so I can remind you of the folly of causing trouble in _my_ city!" Major Glory declared, glaring hotly at Epsilon.

"My people have decided the Elementals cannot be properly trained or protected by Sebben or you. We intend to ensure they are properly trained and conditioned to fight against any enemy." Epsilon retorted.

"That is not for your people to decide. Despite your beliefs you do not decide the safety of mankind or decide to take away the lives of children who are gifted." Glory clenched a fist. "You are not responsible for their safety."

"No, that duty has been relegated to my son, Francis." Epsilon gestured to his still unconscious 'son'. "At the very least he will be professional."

"It's funny you say 'will' when it doesn't seem likely." From behind Major Glory emerged Sebben and Tina from the house. "Last we checked, Epsilon you have yet to make a successful extraction and I can assure you more Huntsmen are on the way."

"Like my mom!"

Skips and Muscle Man were behind Epsilon, both of them looking absolutely fine even though they had been left to fight Attack Pods on their own.

"Then I will have to use Extraction Plan Delta." Epsilon held up his wrist communicator. "Activate the-"

An explosion from the airship cut him off, diverting everyone's attention as the airship as it began to tilt.

"What now?" Tina wondered.

Suddenly escape pods as a Griffon tore through the hull, letting out a loud screech as the airship began to rise up into the sky.

"The auto-destruct launch sequence has been activated!" Epsilon said in realization.

The Griffon landed on the ground, dropping a mantis Grimm and two humans that had been on its back. The airship rose up into the sky, vanishing behind the clouds before exploding in a massive ball of fire.

"What is going on?" Tina looked at the two humans with the Grimm. "Humans working with Grimm?"

"Not ordinary humans." Sebben said, stepping in front of her. "I recognize them. Sir James of South America and former Russian Huntsmen Boris, both members of the Invisible Hand. A group that answers directly to Sammael."

Tina's eyes widened and she quickly unsheathed her rapier. "A group of humans working for Sammael?"

"Indeed we are, my lady." Gentle-Jim answered as he humbly bowed. "Tina Matthews, life partner of Dracon Matthews. We've heard a great deal about you."

"In the name of founding fathers, you are both under arrest." Major Glory proclaimed. "Surrender peacefully and you will be treated fairly."

"I imagine we would be, but I'm afraid our master would have something to say about our unscheduled incarceration." Gentle-Jim replied as Boris growled. "In fact, I imagine he has something to say right about now."

Suddenly a portal appeared behind the two and they parted to the sides, allowing everyone to gaze into the portal and see what was on the other side.

A dark throne in a large room with windows showing a red misty night sky and standing behind the throne, looking out the window was a tall man with red hair falling down to his shoulders, dressed in all black.

He turned around, showing pale skin with black, red and purple vein like markings traveling down his face and neck, red eyes with black sclera and a burning eye tattoo on his left hand.

Major Glory and Sebben both narrowed their eyes, staring at the smirking Fallen standing in the portal while Tina looked on with widened eyes, having never seen this particular Fallen before. Inside the house both Nigel and Abby were suddenly awakened with sudden feeling of imminent danger screaming at them.

"Phil Ken Sebben, Major Glory. It's been far too long." Sammael spoke through the portal, looking at every person. "Tina Matthews, I've heard so much about you and your husband. Agent Epsilon and your future successor."

"Sammael." Major Glory growled, gritting his teeth as he glared at the Fallen.

"Such a rare look in your eyes, Major Glory." Sammael chuckled. "Tell me, do you intend to follow your uncle's footsteps and attempt to slay me like he did?"

That was when Major Glory, the symbol of Peace and Justice seemingly snapped as he shot at the portal with a fist clenched, aiming to use it to hopefully strike his enemy down once and for all.

Xxx

 **Name: Bud Gleeful**

 **Aura: Light Blue**

 **Semblance: Damage Transfer**

 **Description: When activated any injury Bud feels is transferred to his enemies instead. Such injuries include bruises, cuts and even broken arms.**

 **Weapon: None**

 **()**

 ** _New Grimm Sighted_**

 **Name: Traveler**

 **Classification: Insect**

 **Appearance: Resembles a praying mantis with scythe shaped arms, red underbelly, white mantis shaped mask/face and red glowing eyes.**

 **Abilities: Travelers have the ability to open portals in and out of space and time, traveling to a pocket dimension known as the Shadow Zone. Once inside the person trapped cannot be seen, heard or felt by the outside world. This ability is valuable when on missions requiring stealth but the Traveler or Fallen must be present to open a portal out of the dimension, otherwise anyone inside would remain trapped for all eternity.**


	81. Chapter 81

_Opening File: Anti-Aging Cream_

 _A cream with a secret formula that only a select few know exit, let alone how to create. During her time as a Huntress Lydia Gilligan discovered a scientist who claimed to have found the mythical 'Fountain of Youth' and had collected a sample from it. The sample contained a unique chemical compound that the scientist was able to create a revolutionary regenerative serum that was able to temporarily restore a person's youth for a certain amount of time, depending on the serum. The scientist planned on using it to restore the youth of retired Huntsmen, allowing them to continue the fight but Lydia turned him in for experimenting on unwilling subjects._

 _Only container of cream made from the serum remained in Lydia's hands that she kept hidden for years and used in times of great importance after her retirement._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"We all want to live forever. We enjoy life to the fullest, having fun because we never know when our time might be up. We have all sorts of legends of a fountain that can make us young forever and we have plenty of science fiction stories telling us how the characters might live forever. But say you get immorality and I ask you: to what end?" TOM gestured to himself. "I'm a robot and I've 'died' more than once. Am I immortal or just lucky? If you live forever what do you have to live for? Or perhaps as a great person once said: The trick is not to live forever but to make something that will forever."

Xxx

 _"Hey, Tina…back when we were conversing with Orion…you mentioned someone called Sammael. I mean, I know Orion mentioned him too, but…who is he? And how'd you know him?"_

 _"Well... to answer your questions... I know of Sammael because I was doing research on the Fallen, trying to figure out which one killed my brother. The Hunters who found his body said it was a Fallen, but one they've never seen before. So... I started doing some research into them and I came across Sammael's name quite frequently in Hunter reports. I was curious myself. After months of research, I finally came across a report that told everything there was to know about Sammael, and it wasn't much."_

 _"As for who he is... Joseph... he's a very, dangerous man. Much more so than even Skarr." She looked up, her blue eyes hardening into shards of ice. "He's been around for a long time. The report didn't say how long. Just that he is a powerful warrior, and he is incredibly cunning and intelligent. He is a powerful Fallen, Joseph. A Fallen that can master their powers and their instinct for killing. And that makes him even more dangerous than a rogue Huntsman."_

 _"Sir, just who is Sammael? And why is this guy so dangerous?" Martha asked finally._

 _Sebben paused as he considered his next words. His eye roved over us before he pushed back his chair and stood up. He turned and walked over to the window, looking out at the city with a concerned look on his face._

 _"Sammael...Sammael... is a Fallen," he began. "A Fallen whose power and experience is far greater than any known man."_

 _"We know that much," Dan drawled._

 _"But what you don't know is how old he really is, and how long he's been around for," Sebben continued. "He is a Fallen who has lived for a thousand years. A thousand years. Think about that." He turned to look at us over his shoulder. "When did the Grimm first appear?"_

 _"A thousand years ago in Japan, back during the reign of the Emperor. The very man who created the first generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Everyone knows that," Rachel remarked. "So why-"_

 _"Ah. And therein lies the tale of Sammael," Sebben interjected. He turned back to us and held up a finger. "Sammael's origins can be traced back to that very time. It was during that very period in time that the Grimm spread out, even with the sealing of the Pool from which they came. The only reason why they spread out as quickly and as far as they did was because of the Fallen. And the one who led them was someone whose powers surpassed all others, even at that time."_

 _He lowered his hand. "Sammael was that very individual. He somehow gained mastery over his powers and the instinct for killing that all Fallen share with Grimm. And he saw what was about to happen. So he, and others like him, ordered the Grimm to expand out across the world to prevent anyone from sealing them away," he explained._

 _The silence that filled the room was thick enough to cut with a beam saber. All I could hear was the breathing of my friends, the faint whirring of my reactor, and the humming of the air conditioning unit._

 _"So... Sammael... he's the one who..." Nick held up a finger, doing some mental calculations. He lowered his finger. "They say he was there when the Emperor lost his sword..." he mused softly._

 _"At least that's how the legend goes..." Sebben mused. "But we can't confirm it... nor has anyone been able to confirm it. Regardless, he was there, and Japan lost a huge morale booster because of it."_

 _"I take it you have something else to tell us?" Hunter asked._

 _Sebben was silent, but nodded. "Yes. He's got plans. Big plans. What they are... we don't know entirely, but we fear it could mean the end of everything we worked for," he stated seriously. His eye flashed. "He's been around a thousand years, so he's got experience and resources to use against us."_

Xxx

Tina could barely believe it.

Since the death of her brother she had worked to learn everything about the Fallen and had even faced down a few, barely surviving but was one of the few who could make such a claim.

And along the way she had learned about the Fallen known as Sammael.

She knew he was dangerous, she knew he had been around for a long time now but she hadn't expected to actually be facing him, even if it was through a portal.

What surprised her was how human he looked.

Granted, his pale as death skin with dark markings, red eyes and black sclera were glaringly easy to point out but he still looked more human than she expected from a Human/Grimm hybrid.

And she _definitely_ didn't expect Major Glory to look so angry and attack so recklessly.

Major Glory shot forward, his fist reaching through the portal and meeting Sammael's outstretched hand that pulsed while slowly turning black on contact and amazingly held it back, despite the massive strength Major Glory had been known to have.

"Such anger, Major Glory." Sammael noted, raising his hand to block another punch from the major's other fist. "I remember seeing such a look before. On the face of-"

" **DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!** " Major Glory bellowed with fury.

Sammael's eyes flashed and suddenly Major Glory was blasted back by a concussive blast that sent him shooting back, skidding through the ground and blasted halfway across the park.

"Your Uncle Sam would be ashamed to see you use such foolish tactics." Sammael lowered his hands, looking disappointed. "At least he made a stand with great integrity. That is more than I can say for you."

Tina looked back, seeing just how far Major Glory had been thrown and just how easy it had looked. The fact that Sammael had been able to do that only showed her just how dangerous he really was.

'He's powerful enough that I am not sure we'd stand a chance even if Joseph or even Omni were here.' Tina looked back at the portal. 'Is this how strong a Fallen can become?'

Despite her and Joseph's disdain for his theatrics both knew that Major Glory was much stronger than both of them combined, being one of the most powerful Huntsmen/Heroes in the entire world. She was only a Class IV, close to being Class V but she knew the gap between her and Major Glory's level was as perhaps as long as Earth's distance from the sun.

If Sammael was able to contend with someone like Major Glory it meant he was even more dangerous than previously thought.

Of course it did not take long for Major Glory to recover and he was back, ready to attack again before Sebben jumped in, tackling him down before he could attack again.

"Do not let him get inside your head, Glory. Attacking head on will not work against him." Sebben said sternly, holding the hero down until he was finally calm. "We cannot rush blindly against him."

"Yes, considering his dear uncle used such tactics against me before." Sammael called out, still remaining on the other side of the portal.

Glory glared harshly but did not take the bait.

"Fortunately we will not have to repeat history today. My only intention is to send a message." Sammael glanced at the Grey People and his eyes glowed.

The jetpacks attached to the backs of the Grey People came online, beeping frantically.

"Take them off!" Epsilon shouted.

The Grey People threw of their jetpacks just in time as they exploded, covering the entire area in smoke and dust. The Griffon shot forward into the cloud of dust and smoke while the Traveler vanished into another portal, taking advantage of the fear and confusion.

"Regroup. I repeat, we must regroup." Epsilon ordered through his collar communicator. "Emergency teams, send a dropship now!"

The answer he received were screams from the agents as they were attacked and he spotted the large shadow of the Griffon bring its claws down on one agent and swallow another hole. The sound of a portal forming as heard and Epsilon spotted the Traveler pull a surprised agent into the portal.

"He's picking us off." Epsilon realized.

Tina activated her Semblance and clapped her hands, releasing a powerful shockwave that blew the cloud away. She spotted the Griffon attacking more Epsilon's agents and rushed forward to save them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Tina's eyes widened as Gentle-Jim landed in front of her and reached into his cape, revealing a cutlass that he unsheathed and used to offer her a warrior's salute before leaping at her. Tina raised her rapier as Gentle-Jim somersaulted and sent a downward cleave that Tina blocked. The force of the blow however pushed her down and she quickly pulled her blade back and thrust at Gentle-Jim's mid-section that he easily blocked.

"Impressive." Gentle-Jim praised as he continued his attack, pushing Tina attack with multiple slashes to the head that she was hard pressed to block.

Tina hated to admit it but Gentle-Jim was a formidable opponent considering how skilled he was with a sword. Tina was by no means arrogant but she had confidence in her own skills and had been in battle with rogues, Grimm and even Fallen. Gentle-Jim's skills with the swords were quick and precise much like her, only he seemed more experienced and more graceful.

And she had a feeling he wasn't going all out.

Realizing she needed to end this as quick as possible Tina used her Semblance to enhance her speed, sacrificing her Aura protection as she went on the offensive and it seemed to work as she thrust at Gentle-Jim who side-stepped out of the way. Rather than pull her blade back Tina ran forward and spun around, attempting to slash at her opponent's back.

Gentle-Jim glanced behind as she swung…

Tina's eyes widened as she felt something wet travel down her forehead and she jumped back. Bringing her fingers up to the wet feeling she brought her hand down and saw…blood!

"Impressive feat, using your Semblance to enhance your strength and speed at the cost of your Aura protection." Gentle-Jim remarked as he turned around. "And it would have worked…Were it not for my own Semblance which allows me to project an invisible blade from any point of my body, even my eyes."

Tina used her Aura to heal the small cut she received, considering herself lucky it was only a shallow cut.

Muscle Man and Skips moved to help but Boris stood in their way, holding bringing out both of his clubs to bash them with.

"You like bashing clubs, huh bro?" Muscle Man snickered. "You know who else likes to bash clubs? MY MOM!"

Boris scoffed. "That is lousy joke. Boris smash you for lousy joke!"

Boris roared and swung his clubs at the two. Muscle Man and Skips dodged out of the way but Boris was far from done as he chased after Muscle Man. The green skinned man charged and sent a punch straight at the incoming club, resulting in a powerful shockwave. Skips leapt up and delivered a punch to the back of Boris' head but it did little than make Boris mad. He held up his clubs split open, revealing chainsaws built into the center.

"Chainsaw clubs? Nice!" Muscle Man complimented even as Boris started attacking again.

"Won't be so nice if those touch you!" Skips retorted, ducking under a swing that would have taken his head.

"Hi-ya!" Boris looked up; spotting Mordecai and Rigby leap into the air, launching spinning kicks at his head.

Boris ducked and batted the two away easily with the blunt side of his clubs. "Boris cannot be beat! Boris is strong! Boris is best!"

"Where have you guys been?" Muscle Man asked the two Mobians as they got up, groaning very much about the headaches they now had.

"Benson's going to be ticked you guys took so long to get back, especially in the middle of an attack." Skips threw in before charging at Boris.

Boris swiped at Skips who held up his forearms and actually managed to block the chainsaw clubs with his own Aura and retaliated with his fists. Both fighters appeared equal but Skips' Aura glowed, revealing a peach white color that easily shrugged off the clubs, showing it was too strong to be affected by his opponent's weapons. Skips finally launched a palm strike that knocked Boris several feet back but the giant shrugged it off and attacked again with an angered roar. Muscle Man would jump in, lending his own strength and both worked together to push Boris back.

In the meantime Major Glory quickly punched the Griffon, his enhanced strength sending it flying up into the sky with one blow. He looked around, spotting another grey agent being pulled into a portal and no doubt killed by the Traveler. Knowing he needed to move fast he looked around, seeing only Epsilon and his son were the only ones left and knew what he had to do. He waited, using his enhanced senses to anticipate and found his chance as a portal was starting to form just behind Epsilon as he was attempting to call for backup.

Just as a scythe shaped leg reached out to impale him, Major Glory was there in a flash, grabbing the leg and pulled out the Traveler. With one punch from his fist the Traveler exploded into a black mist, ending its threat…

For now.

"Epsilon, you and your people may believe you have considered every path to take in the name of protection of humanity but ultimately every path leads back to me." Sammael declared, his eyes returning to their normal red with a look of satisfaction appearing on his face.

Though now destroyed the Griffon and the Traveler had been able to get rid of almost all of the Grey People, leaving Epsilon and Francis as the only survivors.

Epsilon's emotionless mask seemed to break as he bared his teeth, looking at the portal. "How dare you…"

"Remember this moment, great agent. It will be a great lesson to pass onto your successor. Your people may have repeated you for the last century but you still fall short."

Glory landed back on the ground, looking at the portal with utmost anger. "It's always one cruel act after another with you, isn't it?"

"Glory!"

Major Glory didn't turn around as Valhallen and Krunk landed behind him with two other newcomers that no one aside from Sebben seemed to recognize. "We got here…Oh no."

Krunk and Valhallen both saw the portal and just who was on the other side of it and both knew how dangerous he was. Krunk was growling and shaking a bit while Valhallen quickly aimed his guitar at the portal. Both knew the Fallen on the other side of the portal and they knew the dark history surrounding him and their friend.

To say it was not pretty would be an understatement.

The newcomers on the other hand stared at the portal, not recognizing the Fallen but seemed to be on high alert which was to be expected. They both could sense he was extremely dangerous and if he was enough to put the three senior members of the Justice Friends on edge than he was bad news.

"Valhallen, Krunk, keep them back!" Major Glory shouted. "Don't let him have a chance to get anywhere near them!"

"Well, now this is interesting." Sammael noted upon seeing the newcomers, sensing something different about them. "There is something familiar about the two of you. I remember sensing a similar presence before."

"Keep your eyes on me, Sammael!" Major Glory shouted, aiming his Star Spangled Vision at the portal.

Sammael remained composed even as Glory's attack came through the portal and raised one hand that he used to, to the shock of most watching bat it away easily out a window of his sanctuary. Major Glory was ready to attack but Sebben stepped out in front, throwing a look at the hero before looking back at the portal.

"Sammael, I figured you'd turn your eyes here once the Elementals had been found." Sebben spoke calmly but was ready for a fight. "You won't get them."

"Not today." Sammael replied evenly. "There is still much work to be done. Still I plan on making my intentions clear to everyone here."

Abby and Nigel's Elemental senses were screaming at them to run, telling them that they needed to get as far from the portal as possible. Abby was doing her best to ignore these urges, knowing she needed to stay and watch.

She had known about Sammael since she was little and knew he would be coming for her.

She was determined to show him she was not afraid.

"You can gather all the allies you can find, you can look for whatever power mystical or science, you can invent whatever weapon you think will give you the edge, it will not matter. In the end, it will lead you, the Elementals and that which you have sworn to protect to us." Sammael spoke loudly and clearly as Boris and Gentle-Jim appeared next to the portal. "Send forth your legions and I will take pleasure in watching them all burn…And you will follow them."

Boris and Gentle-Jim stepped into the portal, leaving behind a park that had been turned into a war zone.

Leaving Major Glory to pound into the ground with one fist as he let out a scream, venting all of his frustration in one single moment.

Xxx

 _Things were getting exciting as he kept on watching._

 _Those little brats and the Te Xuan Ze had easily been captured by those Blind Eye puppets that had been keeping the town people nice and quiet._

 _Then there was the matter of the Elementals and the deal he made with White._

 _Well, he couldn't go back on his deal yet and he needed to make sure no one was around to stop his plans._

 _So now he had the chance to get back at those meatbags for ruining his early plans._

 _But what to do?_

 _What to do?_

 _He could have them zap those brats' memories and turn them into mindless monkeys._

 _Or make them into servants for his little girl who actually wants to keep the Pine Tree as a pet._

 _He still had a few deals to carry out._

 _It was fun watching those secret grey agents getting picked off by the Grimm like that._

 _He had to admit, he liked Sammael's style when it came to making a point._

 _Now how to deal with the do-gooder Justice Buddies lead by Star-Boy?_

 _That encounter with the big bad Fallen would have shaken them up but he could spice it up._

 _An entire world of meatbag heroes and hunters to play with and they were all a door away from him._

 _Maybe it's time he did more than take a backseat and have a little more fun._

Xxx

Pearl grunted as she climbed the mountain, still following the voice of the mysterious presence that had called her. It didn't take long for her to reach the peak of the mountain, spotting an opening which she climbed into. She jumped down, landing in what appeared to be a cave and looked around. She could see no sign of anyone living but given the sight of the ground ahead lit with red lines and emitting large amounts of heat she quickly theorized this cave sat upon a dormant volcano.

Fortunately as a Gem Pearl had no reason to fear if it suddenly went active.

She took one step forward, placing it on the heated ground…

 _Snap!_

And took off running as red spears shot at her from above. Pearl dashed forward, dodging the incoming spears and coming upon the end which turned out to be a rough slide, leading deeper into the mountain. Pearl rolled her way down to the bottom, jumping up and quickly brushed the dirt off her outfit.

 _Come!_

Pearl looked up, seeing a red glow up ahead, down the tunnel. "He keeps on beckoning me in. Surely he takes me for a fool to follow deeper into his traps."

Suddenly the cave appeared to suddenly begin collapsing around her, until Pearl looked up and saw the spiked ceiling coming down towards her. The cave wasn't collapsing, it was just the ceiling literally coming down to impale her.

"A fool I be!"

Xxx

"You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly."

All of the intruders were now tied to a large beam back in the meeting hall, all members of the Blind Eye surrounding them. June and Lila were tied down to metallic chairs that were reinforced to hold them down.

"Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?" Wendy demanded, struggling against the robes.

"Why are you doing this?" Dipper followed.

"What's with your creepy British accent?" Mabel asked, rather curious about something else.

"Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway." One by one, the Society members unmasked themselves.

"Yo, Woodpecker Guy. How's that marriage goin, by the way?" Soos asked.

"Oh, great, great." He answered, looking at the woodpecker on his shoulder before whispering. "Not great."

"And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember." The leader removed his hood, revealing a bald tattooed head and a red scar through one eye. "I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye. Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?"

The society members looked at each other whispering and shrugging.

"We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot." Bug Gleeful pointed out.

"Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?" Dipper asked.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness that have absolutely nothing to do with the Grimm. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us." Blind Ivan explained. "And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?

Dipper looked at his sister. "Mabel? Seriously?"

Mabel chuckled nervously. "Ha ha, maybe..."

"Why don't you talk about your boss, Cipher while you are ranting?" June threw in.

"Cipher?!" Dipper and Hoagie exclaimed before turning to Ivan. "You work for Bill Cipher?!"

"I have no idea who that is." Ivan denied, holding up the memory gun. "And soon enough neither will you."

"Don't you see? This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?" Dipper argued.

"Mmm, maybe a little." Shockingly he shot himself with the ray. "But not anymore. You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer."

He aimed the ray gun at them.

"Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!" Soos confessed anxiously.

"I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!" Mabel cried.

"Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?" Dipper admitted sadly.

"Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?" Wendy exclaimed.

"I know my jokes are lame but I keep saying them because it's funny seeing people react to them!" Hoagie confessed.

"I take pictures of Waddles and when people ask I say he is my pig!" Candy confessed, shocking Mabel. "He is just that adorable!"

Mabel sniffed. "I know!"

"If I had a baby I planned on it naming Grenda 2: The Sequel!" Grenda was the last to confess.

Lila looked at June. "Should we?"

June shrugged. "Not really anything I want to get off my chest."

"Oh, stop being a bunch of babies." Blind Ivan said, rolling his eyes at the pointless drama happening in front of him.

Just as he was about to fire Old Man McGucket suddenly jumped from above and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"What?!" Blind Ivan stepped back, seeing the old man twirling an old cane in his hand.

"McGucket!" The ones who knew him shouted.

"Get them!" Ivan shouted…

Just before the wall behind him exploded.

Stepping through the smoking hole appeared two unknown teens, both of them looking very dangerous. One was a girl, wearing a light blue jump suit with black gloves and boots while having brown hair in pig tails while holding a black and yellow staff. The other was teen boy, sporting a brown mullet, a grey shirt with a green combat vest, dark grey pants and boots. He wore yellow golden painted gauntlets covering most of his arms that seemed to spark.

"And what do we have here?" The girl asked, twirling her staff in one hand.

Xxx

 **Name: Sir James**

 **Alias: The Gentleman, Gentle-Jim**

 **Aura: Red with a mix of Gold**

 **Semblance: Phantom Blade**

 **Description: This ability allows Gentle-Jim to project an invisible blade from any point of his body, even his eyes. These blades are able to cut through any known substance without Aura protection except for the material Tina's rapier and Dracon's frame is made from.**

 **Weapon: Cutlass but likes to carry twin knives as well.**


	82. Chapter 82

_Opening File: V.V. Argost_

 _Almost absolutely nothing is known about V.V. Argost beyond the fact that he is the host of the international hit series V.V. Argost's Weird World, a television program dedicated to showing the existence of previously thought to be mythical animals known as Cryptids. It is unknown where he had gained such knowledge but rumors suggest that he gained the funding he needed by going to see Baron Finster, an arms dealer with connections to every major criminal in the world. Argost usually hosts the show in his home with his man servant Munya serving as the only other member of staff. Argost doesn't allow many visitors into his home and he does not hire any staff to work for him._

 _If not for the insane ratings his show brings in the company that airs Weird World would perhaps have a lot more questions for him. His fame has allowed Argost to become one of the richest celebrities in the entire world with nearly unlimited wealth and connections in every country. There are rumors that Argost is a dangerous criminal and has committed murder but proof has yet to have been brought forward._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Fame and fortune, the two things that people want most in the entire world. People like attention, they like it when they hear everyone talking about how great they and they like being rich. So they make up ways to get it all and in this day and age it's through posting anything they can think of online, trying to make the whole world their audience. I mean, look at me." TOM gestured to himself as he closed the file. "I'm a robot and I probably got billions of fans by just sitting in my chair as I host a programming block with all sorts of actions, while throwing in a few words of wisdom here and there. Anyone can get famous these days, you just have to be quick to milk your fifteen minutes of fame because you never know how long it might last."

Xxx

" _So you finally found the last piece of the Kur Stone. Excellent work, Argost. His Excellency is pleased._ "

"Yes, yes. I do aim to please." Argost drawled, more interesting in having his fancy dinner rather than speaking with his current caller.

" _Be careful with that attitude, Argost. You may be a big celebrity but we still can reach you._ "

Argost was not one for being bullied and he made it clear with his 'clients'. It's not as if he even wanted to do business with them in the beginning but when one has connections all over the world it was bound to happen. He had a small connection in every little black market and criminal organization involving cryptids and these ones were no different.

"I was under the impression that the Satyra had other plans than harassing one of their helping hands." Argost said smoothly. "I have kept my end of the bargain. Once Kur is in our hands the entire world will feel your wrath and mankind…will fall in line."

" _Indeed they will. Just remember, when you began your hunt for Kur His Excellency provided you with all the information he had which exceeded even yours._ "

That was right.

It seemed the leader of the Satyra was even more of an expert on the legendary cryptid called Kur than Argost himself. One example would be Kur's ancient history aside from being a legendary monster that rampaged across the ancient world is that Kur was also said to be a type of creature that appeared from another dimension every time was weakened, allowing these creatures to visit Earth. Upon arriving they assumed many forms and an entire civilization was born, at least until the first Cataclysm that came in the form of the meteor crashing into the planet that would later give rise to the Grimm.

Only the truly powerful such as Kur were able to survive that era.

"The Anunnaki were the first to arrive on this planet, giving sentience to the animals of the time and perhaps were the ones who created the cryptids and possibly played a hand in creating the ancestors of the Mobians and the Faunus. Kur was among the most dangerous of them at the time, taking the form of a dragon. Some were good, helping to advance mankind while others sought to take this world for their own." Argost mused. "Kur's reign came to an end when the Warrior-King Gilgamesh challenged and defeated him but Kur would one day return and finding the Kur Stone is the only way to find Kur. The Satyra have been looking for Kur for almost as long as I have and the only reason they have not made me an enemy is because they see worth in my resources and my knowledge of cryptids and because they believe I can bring Kur to them."

Argost narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I will bring Kur to them all right."

Munya let out a grumbling sound and Argost looked up, seeing what agitating his servant so much. "Ah, some afternoon violence. Always the perfect pick me up."

Munya immediately fired on the airship of the Saturdays, engaging them in an aerial dogfight.

And causing Argost's lunch to fly all over the cabin, annoying the television host. "Munya, could you possibly dog-fight with a little more self-control? We're not savages!"

Munya fired the forward missiles, chasing the airship for a few more minutes before finally scoring a direct hit on the ship, causing it to crash down into the forest below.

"Now that we're done having fun, we have a treasure to find." Argost said, wiping his face with a napkin. "And clean up this mess. I won't have my moment while my ship looks filthy."

Munya turned the airship around, moving above the forest where the last piece of the Kur Stone was said to be hidden. Argost could feel the last piece of the stone was practically in the palms of his hands and he could not wait to have it all.

Xxx

"Can we take a break?"

Gwen Tennyson shook her head, watching as her cousin was panting and looked ready to fall over. "In case it split your mind, Ben we've got four, possibly five dangerous hunters chasing us!"

"Well, we know that Tetrax guy is at least a good guy." Ben pointed out; looking at the Omnitrix and saw it was fully charged. "All right, ready to go Hero again at a moment's notice."

"We should be hoping to avoid a confrontation here, Ben. The first two were bad enough on their own, that woman with them is in a league of her own." Max pointed out as they came out of the forest. "She's skilled enough to be an elite Huntress."

"Just her?"

The Tennysons turned forward, spotting the other woman of the group staring at them with an arrogant smile. "And I thought we could be good friends."

Max glared as he stepped in front of his grandchildren. "Okay miss, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh?" The woman was grinning now as she raised her arm, activating her wrist blaster. "Well, first off the name is Rojo and here's my counter proposal!"

She fired and Max quickly pulled his grandchildren out of the way of the incoming blast. Ben quickly slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, taking the form of Heatblast.

"All right! Time to heat things up!" Heatblast shouted, firing back at Rojo.

The woman smirked as her suit produced a helmet that covered her head and she raised her other arm, firing plasma blasts that cancelled out Heatblast's fireballs. Rojo blasted off into the air, thanks to her suit's rocket boots and fired down on Heatblast who followed by using his fire powers to lift the earth beneath up into the air and shoot off directly towards Rojo.

"Now things are getting interesting." Rojo said, grinning behind her mask.

The two then began an aerial fight, firing and dodging attacks while moving at high speed. Unfortunately Rojo would soon get help as Six-Six showed up, aiding the armored woman while Krab emerged from the ground.

"Finally, let's get this over with." Krab muttered, aiming his blaster at Heatblast.

Suddenly a blast shot out, hitting Krab in the back and he fell over with a painful scream. Max lowered his weapon, checking the settings. "Cortex Disruptor. It renders a target completely unconscious by temporarily disrupting all nerve functions, paralyzing the target as well. A Plumber's first choice when it comes to capturing intergalactic criminals."

Krab wasn't able to answer back as he was knocked out, exactly as Max said for what happens when hit by his choice of weapon. Max made a note to send him to the Null Void but in the meantime he had to help his grandson. Heatblast was still in the middle of his aerial dance Six-Six and Rojo and unfortunately he was on the losing side.

What he needed now was a miracle.

A green and black blur shot through the sky, coming out of nowhere and rammed into the two, sending them flying straight down into the ground. Tetrax landed in front of them, hopping off his hoverboard.

Six-Six muttered something which Rojo seemed to agree with. "What he said."

"Sorry to disappoint you, darling. You can tell Vilgax I resigned." Tetrax said just as Max fired his disruptor, stunning both mercenaries. "That's three down."

"What happened to the woman?" Max asked.

"I held her off but she's not likely to be happy next time she sees me." Tetrax answered. "That's why I better get these three to prison. Vilgax won't have them to call on for help anymore."

Xxx

Deep underground where the base of the Flame Keeper's Circle resided, Vilgax watched in disgust of how Tetrax betrayed him, capturing three of the bounty hunters he had hired. His recovery was going will with his limbs now fully regenerated but he was still weak and needed time to regain his strength.

"Betrayed." Vilgax growled behind his mask.

"Princess Mira has yet to return, my lord." Edwards was quick to report.

"No doubt licking her wounds." Pysphon said dismissively.

The sound of the communicator ended the conversation as Edwards answered, projecting the caller's image on the wall screen.

"Princess Mira, we were just talking about you." Vilgax greeted sarcastically. "And your failure to secure the Omnitrix."

" _This was no fault of mine, Vilgax. You should have anticipated that Petrosapien was going to betray you. No matter how much you hate failure, it can't be avoided if you can't predict when one of your own has plans of their own._ " Mira retorted.

"I would choose my worlds carefully, Princess." Pysphon retorted. "Lord Vilgax placed his trust in you to carry out the mission."

" _And those other fools._ "

"And yet _you_ are the one with nothing to show for it."

"ENOUGH!" Vilgax bellowed, ending the argument. "Mira, do you know what I do to those who fail me?"

" _I can still retrieve the Omnitrix…But I will have to rescue those other fools. Alone I cannot capture the boy if he has allies no matter where he goes._ "

"They would be better off in the Null Void after I am done with them." Vilgax growled.

"Perhaps she can make them into the team we need to deal with the boy's allies. Our Lord is still recovering and until he is ready we can make use of Mira and the others if and when she rescues them." Edwards suggested, activating another wall screen and typed down the name of the hunters except for the traitor. "Mira, Six-Six, Krab and Rojo…Team MSKR. If Mira can make them into the ideal team she claims to take on the boy and his allies, it is only fitting that it should follow our tradition in team names. Even if she has failed now you can still punish her and the others if they fail again."

Vilgax narrowed his eyes but considered Edwards' proposal. "Hm…The name _does_ sound fitting. Fine then, bring those three back and make sure they are turned into something _useful_. But remember this, dear Princess, any failure this team suffers you will suffer…tenfold!"

Mira nodded, knowing better than argue with Vilgax and her own plans for revenge on Tetrax already in the works.

No one humiliated her and lived without retribution.

Xxx

Far away, deep in a dark green forest a pair of vertical green eyes opened. "I feel it again."

She stood up, stopping to stretch her limbs for a moment and let out a deep sigh. "I remember feeling this before, several years ago."

She remembered that day all too well.

"It's his Hand and the place where the disturbance is…The resting place of the stone." She closed her eyes, letting out another sigh. "He gave his Hand to that boy because of the boy's father and yet…There's something about him."

She did not understand his reasoning that day.

The debt had been settled in the battle.

So why leave the Hand with the boy?

"In all the centuries I have known him he has never given anything to humans, except…" The woman closed her eyes. "Is there something you see in the boy, like you saw in her?"

She had not spoken of _her_ in a long time now.

Of course she still loved _her_ and thought of _her_ from time to time.

But she had not been in the company of family since _her_ departure.

She had set out into the world, leaving behind the forest she had been raised in to see the world and to see what her role was. She had become something of a protector when called for but answered to no one but her own personal honor and ideals.

"Do I become involved because the boy has his Hand? Should I see what is it that makes him so special?" The woman wondered, taking a deep breath. "So much is happening in the world now. The darkness is spreading, the return of evil on the horizon and I sense…fear. The evil threatens the free will of the wild…I must go."

She decided it was time to see firsthand for herself the path the world might be on.

Destruction or salvation.

With that in mind she gathered a few supplies and then called on the great power she was connected to. With a hand on a tree there was a flash of light…

And she was gone.

Xxx

' _Sweet dreams, little Saturday._ '

Zak Saturday supposed things could have gone better.

He was eager to show his parents he was ready to fight bad guys like they did, even against bad guys like Argost. Well, that was easier said than done when Argost got the drop on them just as they recovered the last piece of the Kur Stone. Next thing he knew he was tied to a tree along with his parents, Fisk and Komodo with Argost planning on watching as they get eaten by the very cryptids his parents had counted on to guard their stone piece.

That was when Zak decided to show everyone he was ready.

Tapping into the mysterious power he had that allowed him to connect with and mentally influence cryptids he connected with all of the surrounding Tarpire-Laura, making them call of their would be feeding frenzy.

"Now, now, my pets, no playing with your food, attack them now!" Argost shouted from the safe spot he had chosen.

As the beast moved to attack again a pair of eyes watched from the shadows, as the young Saturday tricked them into freeing him and Argost immediately ordered Munya to attack. The eyes narrowed as Munya tore off his top as he transformed in a purple skinned muscular humanoid with four spider legs sprouting from his back, clawed hands and feet, a red right eye where his monocle had been and spider like mandibles on his mouth.

"Did…anyone know he could do that?" Zak asked out loud.

The eyes narrowed at Munya's transformation. 'This creature, I sense his connection to nature…to the Red. It's unnatural.'

She watched as the boy used trickery and cunning to outwit his opponent, even managing to knock the stone piece out of Argost's hands. He then turned the Tarpire-Laura on the spider hybrid and freed his furry friend with the use of his own enemy's weapons, allowing it to better defend his parents.

'This boy…' She wondered. 'He's turned the tables all on his own. He has not even used the Hand to aid him.'

Is this what _he_ saw all those years ago?

Did he see this boy's potential?

Argost was about to finish the boy off when winged cryptid flew in and slammed him into a tree. Upon recovering he pulled out one of his acid pellets and moved to make the creature swallow it.

"It wounds me to melt the insides of such a magnificent beast." Argost admitted as he forced its mouth open. "But I'm a very petty man."

The eyes narrowed at the man's horrifying intent that distracted the boy long enough for the spider hybrid to snatch back the stone piece.

"Take…your….medicine!" Argost growled as he prepared to shove it down the creature's throat.

The eyes flashed green and suddenly an arrow shot out and hit Argost in the shoulder, forcing him to fall to the ground with pained cry. The winged creature broke free and flew back into the air with a relieved shriek.

"What?" Zak had been ready to help but looked back to where the arrow had come from.

There, in the trees he could see someone watching them from the shadows. The eyes regarded him before vanishing, leaving him to wonder who they were. In the meantime Munya had returned to the airship and opened the hatch as Argost recovered.

"Alas, the hour is adieu." Argost announced as the air ship hovered over the Saturdays, sending gusts over the surrounding area. "Many unhappy pestilences to you all!"

He jumped up into the airship that immediately took off, leaving with the final piece of the Kur Stone in Argost's hands.

"They got the last piece of the stone." Zak fell to his knees, saddened at his failure to stop them. "Sorry dad."

"I saw what you did, Zak." Doc said as he and the rest of the family came up to the boy, kneeling down to place a hand on his son's shoulder. "You were about to make an impossible choice in an impossible situation. And as far as I am concerned, you would have made the right one. I can't speak for the rest of the world, but you are definitely my hero."

Zak smiled at that. "So…the arrow?"

Doc looked around. "I know, someone was here and I have a feeling they still are."

Drew retrieved her sword and picked up the arrow. "It's nothing special. Hand-made."

Xxx

Later on, the Saturdays returned home with a new cryptid they had adopted like they Fisk and Komodo, naming her Zon and giving her a brand new nest.

As Zak rushed off to see how his parents were doing with their image of the Kur Stone piece they managed to get Zon was left to feed on her fish. The new cryptid heard a noise turned around, watching as pair of eyes regarded her from the shadow of a nearby tree.

Zon probably should have reacted with hostility but why do that to the person who saved her life?

"He gave you a new nest." The woman said, remaining respectful of Zon's new home. "This boy, bonding with Lemurian, a Komodo dragon and now you. He doesn't even use his special powers at all. No other human, not even the boy's parents have done something like this."

She had never considered it possible for a human to bond with hidden species of the world this boy had done.

Zon cawed, offering the woman a fish which she accepted. "Raw fish, your favorite. He knows how to prepare good food as well."

Was it because this boy had grown up around cryptids instead of humans?

The scent he had around him was that of an ordinary human but he was…different.

But how?

Why was he so different?

Where did his power come from?

Zon cawed at her again and she quickly ate her offering, not wanting to offend the new member of the Saturday family. "Your friend is a gifted one. I've seen him go up against enemies that would have hard to defeat for any other child and he would have saved your life over taking back the stone if I had no intervened. He must be special in him for you to accept his wish to join his family."

Zon cawed affectionately and the woman nodded. "Yes, there is something about him and I see he will have a role to play in the coming days."

The Kur Stone had been found.

She knew of Kur.

She knew the dangers that would come.

"I am tuned with the nature of this planet, through the wild life and the plants that exists alongside the humans. The Faunus and the Mobians are more of my kin than humans but I have not forgotten I was born from humanity as well." The woman looked at the Saturday complex. "Something has drawn me here, for a very long time now when my father left his Hand here. Now I feel I must be here, to watch or protect, I do not know yet. I will be near if there is danger."

With that said the woman vanished back into the tree, leaving no trace she had ever been around to begin with.


	83. Chapter 83

_Opening File: The Society of the Blind Eye_

 _Over thirty years ago a secret society was founded, intending to help remove unwanted memories from others using a device the founder created and used continuously on himself. While the founder's mind deteriorated from the negative side effects of the contraption, the society soldiered on in utter secrecy, now intent on keeping the citizens of Gravity Falls blissfully ignorant of the town's supernatural secrets. The Blind Eye Society eventually found itself under the command of Blind Ivan, a more conniving and malicious leader than his predecessor. Blind Ivan then began preaching that the true founder of the Blind Eye Society was the one who has been there, watching the world since the very beginning: Bill Cipher._

 _Soon enough the entire society was dedicated to serving Bill Cipher, advancing his plans and preparing for day when he would finally achieve everything he desired, becoming a group of powerful fighters meant to deal with troublesome Huntsmen that might appear or deal with opposition from the Fallen. It is suggested that while Blind Ivan leads the group he answers to someone else aside from Cipher. It has also been discovered the Blind Eye Society has set up a spy network reaching as far as the city of GrimmFall._

 _Efforts have been taken to root out this network._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Have you ever been in a cult? It's basically like a gang, you do something for them, you get initiated and you are pretty much in for life. The bosses decide how you live, eat and sleep. Some people join to fill a sense of longing, others join because they see it as a fad and others…Just want to watch the world burn." TOM said as the file closed. "And unfortunately they don't think like ordinary people so you can't treat them like ordinary people. So if you ever run into groups like these be sure to watch your back and make sure you have a lot of friends in law enforcement because you never know when you might be in a situation where you really need help."

Xxx

 _Dear Joseph_

 _I hope you have been well in whatever mission you have. I'd like to say things have been well for me up here in GrimmFall. We both consider the Justice Friends, especially Major Glory to be a band of show-offs who make the work of Huntsmen look like a children's cartoon._

 _But what I saw today has changed my perception of them, especially their leader._

 _Years ago you asked me about the identity of a Fallen named Sammael and I told you what I knew of him and we learned more from Sebben. We know he is a threat to humanity and everyone else, we know he leads the Fallen and the Grimm but we did not know how dangerous he really was until today…_

 _I saw him, Joseph._

 _Through a portal but I saw him, I heard his voice and I watched as he casually stood against Major Glory, a man whose power and strength overshadows us both. He took everything the Major threw at him and he did not even blink. He didn't even have to step through the portal to make his point across to the people who came looking for the Elementals in GrimmFall._

 _And he knows us._

 _He knows who we are and he has made it clear we don't present a threat to him in his eyes._

 _We have to be strong, Joseph and we need to start working together, even if we have to work with people we can't stand._

 _We can't be torn apart by personal grievances anymore._

 _I am not sure what to expect at this point anymore, I knew GrimmFall had a reputation for crazy things happening but this encounter and on my first day tells me that a storm is coming. We need to be ready for it._

 _Best wishes, your loving partner and wife  
Tina Matthews_

Xxx

"A fool I be!"

Pearl took off as the spiked ceiling grew ever closer. If she was too slow her form could be damaged, forcing to her to retreat back into her gemstone.

If her gemstone wasn't crushed by ceiling.

Running as fast as she could eventually she made it out to the other side, coming to a stop in the large cave. Groaning a bit Pearl knocked off some dust as she stood up and looked around.

"How much of this is am I going to be forced to endure?" Pearl sighed, continuing forward. "Why did I even come here anyways?"

She stopped, coming upon cobwebs that blocked her was from seeing up ahead which she batted away easily.

And saw the endless streams of red colored shards shoot from the walls up ahead, looking sharp enough to pierce her physical form.

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Pearl muttered, staring at the trap. "What sort of sick mind am I dealing with?!"

There were too many shards flying for her to defend with her spear and she had no armor on her since the days of the Rebellion nor did she carry any shields. Pearl looked around and spotted a nearby corpse wearing armor and had a shield.

"It disgusts me to steal, even from someone deceased." Pearl sighed as she picked up the shield and quickly found another. "But in this case I am afraid I have to make due."

Holding shields on sides while covering her upper body, especially her gemstone Pearl leapt into the shard storm ahead, running as fast as she could. She could hear the shards denting the shields and knew it was a matter of time before the shields would be so damaged they would not protect her anymore.

She finally reached the end which was a hill that she slid down…

Only to end up falling down a canyon upon reaching the bottom.

"You have got to be kidding!" Pearl shouted, spotting the spiked trench waiting for her and summoned her spear.

She swung her spear to the side and fired an energy blast, the force of the recoil sending her flying to the wall. She landed on a narrow path and looked down, seeing the endless trench…

Filled with the skeletons of those who fell to their doom.

"What mad creature is responsible for all of this?" Pearl wondered, hearing a blast behind her. "Oh come on!"

More traps seemed to await her as flames burst from the wall behind her and forced her to run forward, reaching the end of a path where a gate awaited her. Well, one could consider it a gate despite it being built to resemble a demonic face with its mouth opening and then closing with teeth sharp enough that if she was slow her form would be destroyed.

"All these traps." Pearl gritted her teeth in frustration. "Why am I even here?!"

Summoning her spear again she blasted through the moving gate, coming upon several more doors that she destroyed before reaching the end. She looked down and saw a narrow tunnel with spikes along the walls as they spun.

"Enough of this." Pearl muttered as she jumped.

Summoning her spear Pearl slashed through all the spikes with amazing precision until she finally fell to the bottom, landing perfectly on her feet.

"I have had enough of these theatrics." Pearl declared loudly. "Whoever is doing this come out now and explain yourself!"

A sound from above seemed to be the answer and Pearl looked up, eyes widening and pupils shrinking when she saw molten magma spilling down from above.

"By Rose's Shield!" Pearl shouted, leaping away just before the magma could touch her.

She came upon a sea of magma with rocky platforms waiting for her. She looked back to see an armored skeleton being swallowed by the magma with a helmet flying out, onto a nearby platform. As soon as it landed the platform sank into the magma, taking its new acquisition with it.

"And I accused Sugilite of being too much." Pearl muttered she jumped onto a platform just before the magma could reach her.

Just as it began to sank she hopped onto another and then another, reaching the end where the last one waiting for her didn't sink. Instead it seemed to move on its own towards an island in the middle of the sea of the fire.

"All of this for one island?" Pearl asked aloud as she took her first step…

And stopped as the center of the island exploded in astonishing display of stone and magma, fading away to reveal a scorching black giant the size of Sugilite standing before her. The giant was still burning hot with smoke rising from it as red lines traveled from the ground and into the giant, lighting up its features and revealing red eyes that opened up, signaling its awakening. It spread its arms out and from the right hand came a mace made of rock and crystals.

" ** _Welcome._** " The giant greeted, its voice sounding human and yet oddly mechanical. " ** _To your doom._** "

Pearl could only stare in absolute shock at the Lava Monster took a step forward, shaking the entire island with one foot. She summoned her spear as the monster looked ready to attack. "What are you? Why did you set those traps that killed all those people?"

" ** _My purpose is to battle._** " The creature said simply.

Pearl was no stranger to battle.

She fought in a war that lasted thousands of years against the armies of Homeworld and the Grimm when the negativity brought them to the battlefield and over the five thousand years had hunted down corrupted Gems to bring them back to the Gem Temple.

But to hear this creature admit it killed perhaps many warriors simply because it was its purpose?

It reminded Pearl a little too much of how Homeworld Gems carried out their invasions against populated worlds. The monster swung its club down and Pearl back flipped away, landing elegantly on her feet and aimed her spear, firing energy bolts at the monster. Parts of the creature's body were blasted away by Pearl's spear as it lunged again, going for an overhead swing that Pearl dodged easily. Calling on her experience in her fight against Sugilite and giant Grimm Pearl knew the best way to counter such large opponents was a combination of speed and using their own size against them.

She circled behind and fired more energy blasts at the creature before it turned around and swung again. Pearl used her spear to block with both hands as the blow sent her flying back. Grunting softly from the force of the blow Pearl shrugged it off, preparing herself as the Lava Monster charged at her. Her gemstone glowing Pearl summoned two clones of herself and charged at the monster as it swung, their spears piercing and slashing through the armored skin.

" ** _AAAAAAHHHHH!_** " The Lava Monster howled, falling to its knees as fire exploded from its wounds while dropping its mace.

But it's pain did not apparently last long.

" ** _Yes…_** " The monster said with its mouth curling into a smile. " ** _After all these years, a worthy opponent._** "

"Stand down." Pearl ordered. "You can't beat me."

The Lava Monster stood up, swinging its fist Pearl who jumped away. She fired another blast that hit the monster in the chest, leaving a burning scar.

" ** _A thousand years I have waited and now my goal is in my grasp._** " The Monster's arm extended and morphed into the shape of a sword that solidified itself, becoming entirely crystalline as the hand it had sprouted from grew back and grasped the hilt. " ** _This battle will continue to the end._** "

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "Very well."

Dismissing her spear, Pearl summoned a straight bladed saber with a brown hand grip, light bronze square hand guard with two brown horizontal stripes on the side of the guard.

"Since you prefer to use a sword I will do the same." Pearl said, one hand behind her while keeping her sword out in front.

" ** _Yes._** " The Lava Monster grinned, beginning the fight with swinging the sword down.

Pearl raised her sword up and clashed with the monster, her Gem enhanced strength allowed her to grapple with her opponent. The two then engaged in a vicious and yet impressive battle of swords, Pearl moving gracefully and swiftly while remaining calm as she fought while the monster kept its sword in both hands, focused on defending its chest area while utilizing attacks with enough strength that a single hit would have been a killing blow.

"Why are you so determined to fight?" Pearl questioned in between strikes. "You are obviously not a Gem so you are not from Homeworld and you are not corrupted."

" ** _What I am does not matter. Only finishing this fight!_** " The Lava Monster, swiping at Pearl with one free hand.

Pearl grunted as she flew through the air but twisted and landed on her feet. "That's enough!"

She leapt up and scored a quick hit on the Monster, knocking it down. "I have had enough of this pointless fighting!" She jumped onto the monster's chest and pointed her sword at its face. "Give up and allow me to leave and I will not harm you any further."

" ** _That…Is the point!_** " The monster's eyes glowed, firing yellow beams that slammed into Pearl, knocking her off its chest.

Pearl grunted, hitting the ground with a loud thudding sound. She looked up and rolled away just the monster's sword came crashing down.

" ** _I will not be denied!_** " The monster shouted, raising its sword.

Pearl summoned another sword and summoned six more clones before charging straight at the monster. It swung its sword again but Pearl created another clone that blocked the incoming sword. While it was distracted Pearl and her other clones charged forward, striking at the giant's skin multiple times, earning screams of pain before it finally fell over.

Sensing that she had won Pearl dismissed her clones and stood back on the monster's chest. "You are beaten now. Concede defeat now and I will spare you."

" ** _No…_** " The monster rasped. " ** _Finish it._** "

"What?" Pearl questioned, not expecting such a respect.

" ** _My purpose is to battle and once I am defeated my life is ended. You must finish it._** "

Pearl stared down at the creature, shock appearing on her face. "…What in the world are you?"

" ** _A man…A cursed man trapped in a rock body._** "

Xxx

Pacifica Northwest had been in the middle of a manicure when her third eye appeared on her forehead and her pupils turned into slits. "…Father."

She had been connected to him before she had even been born, being the first thing to literally pop into her mind. From that point forward Cipher had literally shaped her mind to his liking, making her loyal to him as she was trained by the Blind Eye meat puppets to serve as a personal conduit for Bill to contact without needing any ritual or for her to be asleep. The reason being was so Bill could rely on someone to carry out his orders in the mortal dimension when he needed something done right.

' _Look alive, baby girl. We got a little problem on our hands._ ' Bill spoke inside her mind. ' _Pine Tree is messing around with our robed friends._ '

"He's actually taking on the Blind Eye Society?" Pacifica questioned.

' _Well, he's got his sister, the great magical defender and my old buddy's nutcase.'_ Bill replied. ' _And now they've got their own personal Huntsmen rescuing them while the Fallen you captured is getting sprung._ '

Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "They let her escape? Pathetic. I should have known better than to trust them with her."

' _Oh don't worry, baby girl. She's no problem for you. Right now we got deal with those Hunters down there._ '

"What do you suggest?"

' _As much as I'd like to get rid of Pine Tree I have feeling you'd be disappointed. So as long as you can keep him on a leash I'll leave him alone. As for the others…_ '

"They are fair game." Pacifica smirked. "What did you have mind for them, if I may so politely ask?"

' _Oh, you'll like what I am planning for them._ ' Even though Bill had no mouth he could still give off the impression he was grinning evilly. ' _Head on down to the society's lair and be ready when I tell you._ '

"Yes, Father." Pacifica's pupils shifted back to normal. "Finally, something to do. I was getting bored sitting around, waiting for my next scene."

Xxx

Dipper and the others couldn't seem to keep with what was happening.

First they came upon a secret cult dedicated to erasing the memories of the townspeople to make them forget about all the weird stuff happening.

Secondly, the girl called June and her friend showed up and engaged those cult creeps in an awesome fight that Soos planned to put up on the Sky Web when he got home.

Assuming he ever actually makes it home.

And thirdly, just as they are about to have their memories erased the wall is blasted open by what looks like to be two Hunters.

Can this day get any crazier?

"Intruders! Get them!" Blind Ivan shouted.

Tats was the first to make a move, swinging his Geodite Wrecking Ball but to his surprise it was stopped in mid-air, held in a glowing sphere. That was all time the Huntsman needed as he pointed his gauntlets behind and fired a blast of what looked to be pure lightning, the recoil sending him flying forward and he punched Tats straight in the face, knocking him across the room. Woodpecker fired red talons at the man but he spun around, firing another lightning blast that destroyed the talons on impact.

"WHA-" Woodpecker screamed out as he covered his face with his wings and instantly blasted back, hitting the wall alongside Tats.

The woman jumped in next, spinning her staff as Toby Determined fired projectiles from his tab dancing shoes. She lashed her staff out, batting his foot and lashed out with a double foot kick that knocked him into the wall next to Tats and Woodpecker Guy. Bud Gleeful attacked the woman next but she flipped over him, clotheslined him and flung him into the wall.

Dipper looked over at June. "Are they with you?"

June shrugged. "I figured they were with you."

"Dudes, someone reach and grab my phone. I got put this on my profile." Soos said, enjoying the fight even though he was still tied up.

Hoagie looked at the woman found something familiar about her. "I am sure I've seen that girl somewhere before but I can't put my finger on it."

"She sort of looks like you, Hoagie." Mabel commented thoughtfully.

"Really?" Hoagie looked closely at the woman as she whacked another member on the head with her staff. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Is this how real Hunters fight?" Lila asked June who simply shrugged.

"I never met a real Hunter in Orchid Bay." The Te Xuan Ze admitted. "Our city didn't exactly have a Grimm infestation."

"Wow." Grenda and Candy whispered as they saw Old Man McGucket catch a member with an energy sphere that was his Semblance. "He's still that good."

"Still that good?" Wendy and Dipper asked, having heard the girls. "You knew he could do that?"

"Uh…" Both girls trailed off.

As skilled as the Blind Eye Society members were the two Hunters and even Old Man McGucket had them completely outclassed.

Blind Ivan could only shake his head in disappointment. "How sad, to see all of the Blind Eye Society fall to two measly Hunters."

"They are nothing but posers." The Huntsman said, stepping over the member he had just beat to a bloody pulp. "You are next."

"You will find that harder than you think." Blind Ivan brought his hands together. "Members of the Blind Eye, use the blessings of our God: the great Cipher!"

"Cipher?!" Dipper and Hoagie exclaimed.

On the foreheads of each member appeared a symbol resembling a triangle with an eye that glowed bright yellow. They all stood up, their pupils morphing into slits.

"What's going on?" Hoagie asked, feeling even more afraid than he did when he thought his memories were going to be erased.

"Over the years our great God had deemed us worthy to receive gifts from him. His ability to appear to us in our minds allowed him to bond with our Auras and enhance our Semblances through a special mark he has left." Blind Ivan explained proudly as the Blind Eye Society prepared to fight again. "These marks represent our link to the Great One and shows our loyalty to him. And we will not allow anyone to stand in his way."


	84. Chapter 84

_Opening File: Team SEKR(Seeker)_

 _Even the greatest of Huntsmen have had to work with others in times of great peril, facing off against enemies they could not defeat alone and the famous Scotty Blake is no different. While having never attended a Huntsmen academy, notably SkyFall, the head of Clan Blake would eventually gather his own Huntsmen Team that was quick to make a name for itself, known as Team SEKR._

 _Led by Scotty Blake, the first to join was actually more of a scientist than an actual Huntsman but was nonetheless skilled and knew how to defend himself. He is known to the scientific community as Professor Extor. Seen somewhat as a nutty man Extor is actually extremely clever, having created a set of power gauntlets to enhance his strength to the point he actually rivaled Scotty Blake himself. He has worked alongside Dexter Senior but chooses to work mostly for himself instead of any top science institutes._

 _The next to join was a man named Keanu Grier inspired by the ways of the samurai, calling himself Da Samurai Huntsman. Despite his habit of showing off he has proven to be skilled enough to earn Scotty Blake's respect as a Huntsman and a teammate, having demonstrated an impressive level of physical strength, speed, agility and sword-fighting skills. Da Samurai Huntsman has taken down many Grimm and bandits before buying and running his own bar in the middle of a deep forest. Da Samurai Huntsman keeps his skills sharp and has been a source of information for many passing Hunters who come to his bar._

 _And the final member of the team is a former thief turned Hunter when Scotty saved his life known only as Rino. His love of money is only rivaled by his skills as an expert thief. Despite his avarice however, he seems to hold some form of honor to his credit as he agreed to be part of Scotty Blake's team, albeit with the promise of bringing in lots of money. While being a skilled fighter in his own right Rino's true skills lies in his ability to get through many highly secured areas without any problem thanks to his tools, including his suitcase, a set of grappling hooks that can link together into a zip line, infrared goggles, explosives, hacking devices, and an apparent teleportation Semblance._

 _Together these four have taken on Grimm, rogues and even Fallen, earning their reputation as one of the top Huntsmen teams on the planet. Eventually though the team would split apart, not because of friendship breaking down but for simple reasons with the members promising to stay in contact if the need for them to come back together ever came._

 _That day would come very soon._

 _Close File_

Xxx

 _(Dreamscape)_

 _'Hey kids, good to see ya! Don't mind me, just filling in for bobble head this time around. Other people got advice to give too, ya know.' Bill Cipher laughed, cutting into the Toonami channel and taking control of the broadcast. 'So, many of you might be wondering as to how good old Bill was able to enhance the Semblance of those Blind Eye stooges. Well let me show you!'_

 _Bill snapped his fingers and a chalkboard appeared behind him with a drawing of him underneath the name of the lesson:_ **BILL'S LESSON ON GETTING SUPER POWERS!**

 _'Lesson one: You all know what a Semblance is right? Of course you do!' Bill held up a stick as the drawing of a person appeared. 'It's a power created by the inner desires of meat bags manifested through the Aura of their souls. That's where part one of my brilliant work comes into play. Since Semblances are created by the inner desires lurking in one's mind all I have to do is come along and make a deal.'_

 _Bill's drawing of himself moved next to the person and offered his hand lit on fire which the person shook. 'Once a deal is made I can slip into their minds at any time, having complete access to mind, body and soul. Now comes phase two: the Aura!'_

 _A drawing of the Aura appeared around the person now._

 _'Once their minds are linked with me I can do anything I want to them in dreamscape. But in this I simply link to their powers through our deal to insert a little piece of Formula Me into that power that allows me to alter and even enhance their own personal Semblances. This works great for me since it allows me to stretch more of myself into the physical plane of existence.' Bill said as his eye appeared on the person's forehead. 'Meaning with myself as part of their Aura I can do a lot more than I could have done if I was simply possessing someone.'_

 _The person then began to change into some sort of armored monster._

 _'I can use that person's own Aura to manipulate and alter their minds, bodies and souls into almost anything I want. In short: I am pretty much like a certain wizard guy who likes turning people into birds.' Bill laughed. 'I can even force them to change into anything I want which makes this job even more fun for me! Well that's it for this lesson folks so keep on reading and you might see more of 'Bill's Lessons' and remember: I'M ALWAYS WATCHING!'_

Xxx

"Man I hate that guy." TOM said when Bill Cipher finally finished his lesson and ceased controlling the broadcast. "What does it take to keep him out of our systems?"

Xxx

'Great. It just had to be raining.'

Raven was glad she had enough of her powers to erect a shield around herself as she followed Scotty Blake through the wet forest, coming upon a local tavern. The reason they were here was to find a member of Scotty's old team: Team SEKR.

Raven took the time to think over what she knew of how teams were formed in this world. Apparently Huntsmen and Huntresses usually operated in teams of four, making sure each member always had a partner and then were assigned a team name based on the first letters of their names. A unique approach to team naming given that the teams in her world were given names to showcase their status as super heroes.

Her team and her closest friends: the Teen Titans.

Then Titans of Steel City: the Titans East

The super hero group that Beast Boy had once been part of: the Doom Patrol.

Or the largest group of heroes in her world: the Justice League.

Of course fancy team naming wasn't limited to just heroes given her encounters with the HIVE and the Brotherhood of Evil.

A whole bunch of groups with names centering around heroes and villains that made them stand out across the globe. But here there were many teams, almost all of them working together without any real secret identities.

"HEY CLOSE THE DOOR! YOU'RE LETTING IN THE COLD!"

Raven watched as Scotty kicked open the doors and quickly followed him in, watching as all kinds of shady looking characters turn their heads to look at her and Scotty. 'Oh boy.'

Scotty glared back, causing a few to recoil as he walked up to the counter. "I am looking for Keanu Grier!"

Everyone stared for a second…and then started laughing.

"You looking for Da Samurai Huntsman?!" One man asked.

"You look tough but you don't wanna mess with him." A man covered in armor said, taking off his helmet to reveal dozens of scars across his face. "He did _this_ to my face!"

"That's nothing!" A bull Faunas with long horns and covered in bandages spoke. "After my last fight with him these bandages are all that's keeping me together."

"He broke my arm!" A tattooed muscular man with a cast around his right arm shouted.

"He punched me in the nose!" A man with a bandaged nose yelled.

"He busted me eye!" Shouted another man dressed like a sailor.

"O-kay." Raven muttered quietly as other people in the bar kept on complaining about how this guy they were looking for beat them all up.

Standing off to the side allowed her to notice something peculiar about the bar tender…for one, that his long grey beard seemed to clash with the excessive amounts of muscles, colorful clothing and gold jewelry he wore.

Clearly, Scotty had noticed this too, because while the patrons were still in the midst of detailing Da Samurai Huntsman's actions against them he walked over and ripped the beard off, exposing a man close to his age with dark skin, a thin goatee and dark hair tied back. Seeing that he'd been revealed this man chuckled sheepishly and set down the mug that he had been cleaning ever since Scotty and Raven stepped in.

"Um…closing time?" Da Samurai Huntsman offered.

"THAT'S HIM!"

"There's the jerk!"

"Get him!"

Scotty glowered at Da Samurai Huntsman as exorbitant amounts of blades, hammers, guns and other miscellaneous instruments of death were pulled into view. "What. Did you do. This time?" He growled.

"Uh…could I answer that in five minutes?" Da Samurai Huntsman asked, peering around Scotty's bulk to see the crowd of enraged patrons.

"Shoot him!"

"Scalp him!"

"Shoot him then scalp him, then shoot the scalp." Scotty deadpanned. "But only after I've concluded me business with him!"

Raven, in the meantime, just did her best to remain out of sight. This was not the kind of fight she wanted to be caught up in, especially in her condition. She found a table and waved down a waitress. "Do you happen to serve tea here?"

"Why of course, dear!" The waitress smiled…before pumping a shotgun which she aimed towards the bar counter. "Right after I kill that lying pervert."

Xxx

" _This is unbelievable, Sebben. You knew that two of the Elementals were in GrimmFall yet you did not tell us._ "

Sebben narrowed one eye at one of several images on wall view screen in his office. "That is not true, Feral. Master Splinter was informed and I informed you that three of the Elementals had awakened their powers."

" _But you did not say where they were and now because of that Sammael knows where they are. They must be removed and taken to a safe place immediately._ "

"No. That is the same kind of thing that Epsilon and his people had planned and I will not have it. I will not force them to become weapons."

" _I agree._ " Next to the image of the one called Feral, the image of Master Splinter nodded. " _We cannot force them to be weapons or our only resort of defense. True, they need training to properly utilize their powers but who can actually train them?_ "

" _Even if we can't train their powers we can still train them as any Huntsman._ " Feral argued. " _They are too dangerous and valuable to be left alone._ "

" _And yet they survived an attack by the Grey Agency and even by Sammael._ " Another image pointed out calmly.

" _Only because Sammael wasn't interested in going through Major Glory, Sebben and whoever else was there at the time. We won't be so lucky next time._ " Feral retorted. " _And there is still the matter of the Fire Elemental. If the other three are awake the fourth one should also be by now._ "

"There was a suspect but they disappeared." Sebben said honestly. "No one knows who they were or if they were even a real Elemental. That matters little right now. Our pressing matter is dealing Epsilon and the Grey Agency. They attacked citizens of my city without provocation and that was what got Sammael and likely other Fallen's attention with the intention of training them to be weapons for whatever agenda they have."

" _What is their condition?_ "

"Epsilon is detained in police headquarters under Commissioner Fizz's watch while his 'son' is currently in a medical bay under strict guard. Not even they could get out of there thanks to the security that building has even if their 'people' decide to come and get them."

" _And the Elementals?_ "

"They and their friends are currently guests in the headquarters of the Justice Friends for the moment while their families are on the way."

" _And how are they handling it?_ "

"I imagine as well as anyone after an event like the one they just witnessed."

Xxx

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Wally's voice echoed throughout the headquarters of the Justice Friends.

The chance to be in the headquarters of the greatest super hero team in America, nay the entire world was like a dream come true for the boy who aspires to one day be the greatest Huntsman in the entire world.

Clearly he was adjusting very well.

The same could be said for his friends as well.

"I got to admit, they got some nice digs around here." Marceline said, lounging on the nice chair in the room they had been given.

Kenny was nearby, seemingly napping on the couch.

Nigel had been only partly paying attention, more concerned about Abby who had been quiet ever since the fiasco in the park. He knew she had been looking straight at the portal while his Elemental senses had forced him to wake up just in time to see the portal right it closed but he was sure he knew what had happened.

Abby had seen Sammael.

 _A dark figure watching with blazing red eyes as an entire kingdom burned._

Nigel shook his head, remembering how Abby had been after Drago had attacked them. It had been hard enough to get her to even smile, let alone talk. But now he felt his best friend was feeling even worse than before and not to mention he somehow knew she had tapped into the powers of the Candy Elemental and used it against those freaks that had attacked them. If it had been any other time he thought they would be celebrating that she had tapped into the full power of the element she controlled.

Only Abby didn't look like she felt like celebrating.

In fact she looked like she was brooding which wasn't something she normally did. She was normally calm, laid back and reliable even if she was reluctant to talk about her past.

She lost her parents.

She lost her brother.

Her sister had seemingly abandoned her.

She was the target of bad guys and demons, kind of like he was. How she remained sane through it all that was amazing. But it came with a cost.

Now it seemed like that cost might be catching up with her.

"Hey Abby." Wally walked up to his fellow Faunus who was sitting at the window. "Come on, we got to explore around here. Why not help us sneak out of here with your Semblance?"

"Not now." Abby said quietly.

"Come on, why don't-"

"I said not now!" Abby barked a bit, making Wally step back.

Marceline put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Come on, I think I saw a soda machine nearby."

She led the blond away while Nigel remained, watching his friend sulk at the window, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Nigel nodded back, knowing he would need all the luck in the world. Kenny was still apparently napping on the couch but Nigel paid him no mind as he walked up and sat down on a chair next to the window, looking at Abby who was facing away from him. He was glad that he was able to stay so calm most of the time, believing that his own ice powers or Semblance seemed to help him from developing a burning temper like his dad said most Unos with the Flame did. His Semblance however was powered by more positive emotions and helped him keep a literal 'cool' head most of the time.

Considering Abby was known to have a sweet tooth he wondered if it was because she was the Candy Elemental or it was just the way she was.

"Nigel, please. I don't want to get into this right now." Abby finally spoke.

Nigel shrugged. "I am not really doing anything important right now."

Abby stiffened but seemed to relax.

"You saw him." Nigel spoke so simply and quietly. "He was there, standing right in front of us. I know how it must have felt. My own Elemental powers woke me up, making me want to run as far away as I could. You were awake, watching him-"

"It's not him!" Abby spun around, her eyes flashing gold while flames colored white and red flared from them. "I stood up to those Grey people and showed them I wasn't afraid. I looked at that portal to show him I wasn't afraid…No matter how terrified I was on the inside. He said he was coming for us and…I plan to be ready but it's not him that's bugging me right now."

Nigel simply listened.

"What if…What if I told you we both met someone when we were little and we forgot about him?"

Xxx

"I am sorry to ask this but I have to know. What happened between Major Glory and Sammael?"

Tina was actually all to glad to be in the headquarters of the Justice Friends, if only because that batter in the park was now over. Right now though she had a little problem in the form of Major Glory who locked himself in his room and Tina knew she needed to find some answers so she went and asked the nearest Justice Friend she could find which turned out to be Valhallen.

The Viking God of Rock was unusually silent, leaning against the door to his room as he considered Tina's request before relenting. "You know of Major Glory's Uncle Sam?"

Tina shook her head at the question so he continued. "Well he was the previous holder of the spirit that creates heroes like Glory. They both are part of line of heroes that have helped protect this country since the time of the Founding Fathers. His uncle took him under his wing, having chosen him to be his successor one day. One day they got word of a secret cult that had found a way to create new Fallen which was bad news for everyone since in those days the only kind of Fallen to be born were the ones with Fallen 'gene'."

"I heard of it. They say this Fallen gene was created by ancestors of the Fallen after the Cataclysm at the end of the Forgotten Age." Tina spoke up.

Valhallen nodded. "There had only been a maximum of thirteen Fallen for some reason back then with some people having the theory that it corresponded to the number of Fallen originally born in ancient times. When a Fallen dies, a new one is born or maybe even 'reformed' as some people like to call it with a new Fallen simply being a new version of the previous one through the Fallen gene they share. It was really rare for other Fallen to be created differently but eventually a way was found."

"So this ability to reform is like a twisted form of reincarnation." Tina noted darkly.

"You can call it that. Glory and his uncle investigated this lead, determined to stop them from producing an entire army of Fallen." Valhallen continued, grimacing. "Sammael was there. He was the one in charge of the operation. Sam fought against him and they both seemed equal at first. We thought Sam was going to win but Sammael…He made Sam choose between bringing down the bad guy or save his nephew when the cultists unleashed their pack of wild Fallen on him.

"Sammael kept Sam on the ropes and when it looked like Glory was about to be killed…Sam relinquished the American spirit, giving it over to his nephew through the link that was forged when Glory signed his name on the source of the spirit: the Declaration of Independence. With his power gone Sam could not fight anymore because the spirit leaving him drained his body of nearly all his Aura and vitality and the wounds Sammael inflicted on him left him on the brink of death. Glory managed to get himself and his uncle out of there but...Uncle Sam didn't make it through the night." Valhallen finished his tale with a sad sigh. "Since then Glory has been working to be the symbol of justice his uncle had trained him to be and he has done a lot but he blamed himself for not being strong enough for his uncle when he needed him the most."

Tina was silent as she listened to the tale, replaying every detail she heard in her head. "And Sammael didn't try to kill him when he got the power?"

"He didn't bother going after them. He simply watched as Uncle Sam fell over, his body nearly giving out from the spirit leaving him and as Glory frantically got him out of that messed up place. It was burned to the ground but Glory saw him…Standing there with a look of satisfaction on his face. He was satisfied he proved that even someone as strong Uncle Sam, as Major Glory could be broken and allowed them to escape to demoralize the rest of the world." Valhallen twitched. "He's twisted and he knows how to get inside your head, make you doubt yourself and everything you believe in. He did that to Glory and many others so be extremely careful when you go up against him because if you underestimate him…"

Xxx

" _You're dead before you even know it._ "

Major Glory stared at a picture in his hands, sitting on the edge of his bed. The picture showed a young boy, standing next to tall man looking every bit as powerful as he was…proud. The hero shut his eyes as he remembered that day.

The day he failed his mentor, his hero, his Uncle Sam.

 _His uncle lying on the ground helplessly, his body unnaturally thin from the spirit leaving him and entering his nephew's body._

 _"Uncle Sam…" He whispered fearfully, prodding his uncle's body._

 _"It's a shame to see such a powerful fighter brought down by his own heart and strength." He looked up, trembling at the sight of dark shadow towering over him, almost completely obscured by the surrounding fire. Sammael, one of the most dangerous Fallen in the world, stared down with a wide grin. "And you are supposed to be the new symbol of justice. I am sadly underwhelmed."_

 _He was terrified, every instinct telling him to run but he couldn't._

 _"However I am in a good mood today so I will make you this offer: serve me and I will save your uncle's live. I have the power to save him." Sammael looked down at his uncle's withered body. "He sacrificed everything to try and make a better world. Why not allow him to have this opportunity now that you have taken his place?"_

 _He was ashamed of himself._

 _Ashamed of weak he had been._

 _Ashamed of how he had forced his uncle to sacrifice his powers to save him._

 _And he was ashamed of how badly he wanted to say yes to this monster's offer._

 _He grabbed his uncle's body and shot away, using all the power he had to fly away and hopefully save his uncle in time…_

 _"Your uncle bravely faced me with great integrity. You are a disgrace to his legacy."_

"I promise you, Uncle Sam. I will not fail you again."

Xxx

"Members of the Blind Eye, use the blessings of our God: the great Cipher!"

"Cipher?!" Dipper and Hoagie exclaimed.

On the foreheads of each member appeared a symbol resembling a triangle with an eye that glowed bright yellow. They all stood up, their pupils morphing into slits. "We call upon you, Bill Cipher!"

"What's going on?" Hoagie asked, feeling even more afraid than he did when he thought his memories were going to be erased.

"Over the years our great God had deemed us worthy to receive gifts from him. His ability to appear to us in our minds allowed him to bond with our Auras and enhance our Semblances through a special mark he has left." Blind Ivan explained proudly as the Blind Eye Society prepared to fight again. "These marks represent our link to the Great One and shows our loyalty to him. And we will not allow anyone to stand in his way."

What happened next shocked and terrified the captives and their would-be rescuers.

One by one each of the Blind Eye members with the exception of Blind Ivan who was content to watch in satisfaction began to suddenly change.

Tats was the first as his wrecking ball was absorbed into his body, changing his skin from flesh and blood to grey stone. His clothing was shredded away, leaving only his tattoos that now glowed yellow while his eyes were now blank yellow orbs.

"Armor of Cipher."

Woodpecker Guy's winged blades melded into his arms and his body began to morph, growing taller as his feet changed into talons, his arm became literal wings and his face changed to resemble a red bird's with the feathers and the beak to show.

"Wings of Cipher."

Toby Determined's skin turned pale white and red tear shaped markings appeared under his eyes, making him look like a sad clown while his clothing morphed into that of a royal jester's, colored yellow and red.

"Play of Cipher."

A triangular shaped mirror appeared on Bud Gleeful's chest while his robe became black on one side and white on the other, with his face and skin soon following, inverting the colors of his robe.

"Reflection of Cipher."

Sprott suddenly seemed to age backwards, becoming a youthful athletic looking man dressed in a rich looking tuxedo and a top hat to go with it and a decorated cane.

"Carnival of Cipher."

All of their eyes except for Tats' were glowing and slitted, much like Bill's one single eye.

Blind Ivan looked on in pride and satisfaction, enjoying the shocked looks on all the faces of the Blind Eye's enemies. "Behold the reward that comes from our devotion to our God: Almighty Cipher. He enhances our abilities beyond that of an ordinary Huntsman or Huntress, altering our Auras to give us the ability to morph into entirely new forms."

The Hunter Duo looked on in wary anticipation as the newly enhanced Blind Eye members faced them, each of them grinning with anticipation. Dipper and Hoagie had frozen in sheer terror, seeing their eyes and instantly remembered Bill and how he had tormented them both. For Dipper it was when Bill took over his body and nearly mauled it to death because of how much he enjoyed inflicting pain, even on himself. For Hoagie it was because Bill was the reason he was even in Gravity Falls to begin with and fell for the demon's tricks to take part in whatever game he had set up.

Now they were trapped with an entire cult that worshiped Bill and allowed themselves to be turned into monsters.

Would Cipher continue to haunt them their entire lives?

"You could have mentioned this weird town had people who could turn into demons." The Huntress complained, throwing a dirty look at her ally who glared back.

"Oh, like I am supposed to know every freaky detail about this place?" He complained with a very familiar voice to several listeners.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper and Mabel asked at once, temporarily forgetting how afraid they were of seeing the Blind Eye members turn into monsters.

"Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"No way." Wendy shook her head. "He's way too young and awesome looking to be him."

"Hey!" The man believed to be Stan Pines grumbled before being whacked on the head by the Huntress.

"Focus, idiot!" She scolded.

"It's time to end this little game. Seize them and their memories!" Blind Ivan ordered.


	85. Chapter 85

_Opening File: The Unknown_

 _No one knows where exactly the place known as the Unknown is or if it even exists. Anyone who has claimed to have seen it have spent years researching, trying to find it. Most believe it to be a myth, a hallucination while the more spiritual suggest Unknown is a sort of purgatory which is why it is also referred to as 'The In-Between'. The more superstitious speak of a monster made of dead bark that lurks in the Unknown, seeking to bring despair to all who wander into its forest._

 _Those that succumb to despair are said to lose their lives and their souls being turned into trees._

 _The Unknown is a fairly rural area, mostly covered in undeveloped land: Rivers, thick forests, and swamps can be found in the Unknown. Civilizations including the town of Pottsfield, the Tavern, the Schoolhouse (the area surrounding the schoolhouse appears to have many wealthy citizens, evinced through the generous donations given at the fundraising concert) and explored during the series. Trodden dirt paths as well as cobblestone trails are also seen, which provides possible confirmation of the many inhabitants of the Unknown, who may travel often._

 _To this day there has been no confirmation whether or not the place known as the Unknown actually exists._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Ever hear of Atlantis? According to legend the city vanished into the ocean, leaving no trace of its existence. It's so famous people use it in so many stories, making all kinds of theories as to what kind of place it was. But did it truly exist?" TOM wondered as the file closed. "And if it did what other legends actually exist? Will we ever know? Will you decide to venture out and see if the legends were true? Who wouldn't want to go down in history for finding a real legend?"

Xxx

"So you were once a human."

Pearl had seen any things since coming to this world and fighting her own people alongside Steven's mother. She had seen the powers this planet's population could wield, she had seen the dangers of facing the Creatures of Grimm and she still found more surprises the longer she stayed on this planet.

But a human trapped inside a body of rock and magma?

Now she was sure this was not possible even if the proof was standing right in front of her.

The giant nodded and held out his hand which made Pearl step back. To her surprise and small relief it was not to attack her but to summon something in a burst of light. From the ground came a stone obelisk with ancient texts and drawings carved into it.

" **I have engraved a recording of my past so that I would never forget the life I had, the man I was. So my people would not be lost to the dust of time.** " The giant explained as Pearl walked up to the monolith and looked over the carvings.

"These markings, I have seen them before. This is written in Norse language." Pearl said, looking over the writings. "To think I washed up this far from the Homeworld Warp Pad. I remember seeing such tribes before and during the Rebellion. You were part of the tribe that once lived on this island."

" **I was once chief of the tribe. We were Vikings and this was Berk…** " The giant said with a saddened smile on his face. " **Winter lasted on it nine months a year and it did not look like much. But this heap of rock held a few secrets.** "

He reached out and pointed to one of the drawings, showing a winged creature.

" **What we had were dragons.** "

"Dragons?" Pearl questioned. "Those mythical lizard creatures that were said to fly and breathe fire?"

" **I promise you that dragons are real…Or _were_ real.** " The giant lowered his head. " **For a time my people were at war with the dragons that frequented our island, stealing our food to feed their alpha that had enslaved them. I was but a boy at the time and no one believed I would ever amount to anything but one day I caught a dragon…And I let him go.** "

The giant was smiling now. " **And I learned were not mindless beasts, but noble creatures that could bring people together. It was hard but I showed my people how to accept dragons as friends and our tribe knew peace for a time. However I soon learned that peace cannot last forever.** "

He then pointed to a drawing of a muscular man, standing on top of a large dragon. " **A man from a distant land having watched his village burned to the ground by dragons began his quest to enslave dragons to his will in order to create an army to one day dominate the world. My father warned me of this man and the danger he represented. He told me 'men who kill for no reason cannot be reasoned with'.** "

Pearl was silent as she listened but silently agreed with what giant's father had told him.

" **I refused to listen and took off with the dragon that became my closest friend to convince the mad man to stop his plans. I failed and my father paid the price.** " The giant closed his eyes. " **That day I learned I was not the peacekeeper I thought I was.** "

Pearl offered a look of sympathy, remembering the times Rose attempted to convince the Homeworld Gems to leave Earth, only to fail at each turn which led to the Rebellion. She had tried to solve things peacefully as well but learned the difficulty of trying to convince others to listen.

" **I stopped the madman and became chief of my people and vowed to always protect them.** " The giant closed his eyes. " **Until…That day.** "

"What…Happened?" Pearl asked slowly.

The giant pointed to several drawings of several creatures, some resembling dragons and others resembling well known animals but at the same time were completely different enough for Pearl to catch on. "The Grimm!"

" **Yes, the creatures you call the Grimm.** " The giant nodded. " **At the time we did not know of them but eventually they reached our corner of the world, attacking any settlements on the surrounding islands they found. With the dragons at our side we fended off their attacks for years but eventually our doom came upon us.** "

The giant pointed to another drawing of the same man he had spoken of before, only now he was standing with the Grimm as they attacked the Isle of Berk. " **The warlord returned, with the Grimm as his new allies.** "

"A human allied with the Grimm?" Pearl looked at the drawing. "That's impossible. In the entire time I have been on this planet the Grimm have always hunted humans. How could someone learn how to control them?"

" **It is because he was allied with someone far worse…** " The giant clenched a fist. " **He was offered a chance for revenge, to see everything I loved burned to the ground like his home and family was. The Grimm saw the dragons of Berk as a threat and sought to wipe them out so with the madman leading them they attacked.** "

He then brought his hand down to a drawing of Vikings and dragons fighting against the Grimm. " **We fought back, determined to protect our home and tribe. The Grimm came without end and I urged my tribe to flee with their children while my comrades and I stay to give them the chance to escape. We made our stand and… _He_ came.**"

The hand came upon the drawing of a hooded stranger, seemingly directing the Grimm. " **He came through the fire, directing the Grimm and looked at me with eyes that were not of a man, but of a Grimm. It was then I knew he was the one responsible for it all and I challenged him. My weapons and the power of my best friend were worthless against his unnatural powers. He brought the Grimm down upon us and I lost my friend.** "

The giant pointed to a dragon and its rider, separated by Grimm and fire. " **I fought to save him but the man with Grimm eye appeared before me and told me ' _Your bond with your dragon is strong. That is why your life will remain yours but that is all you will have._ '**"

He directed Pearl's vision to a drawing of man inside some kind of crystal. " **The monster then brought down the cruelest fate I ever imagined: he imprisoned me within an unbreakable crystal, forcing me to watch as the island I was born on, the island of my tribe was burned until nothing was left. He then came for me and with a wave of his hand I was swallowed by the earth itself, left to forever reside in the center of my dead home, never to join my friends and family in Valhalla, the resting place of all great warriors.** "

A crystal?

He was imprisoned in a crystal?

Looking at the giant's body, Pearl could see crystals protruding from its body and wondered if they were part of the crystal trapping the man inside.

" **For the longest time I laid still but I was determined to not let the monster have his way. Through my mind and my determination, the traits that my father believed to be what would make me the greatest of chiefs I eventually found a way to manipulate the rock around me, forming the body you see before you. But by the time I did so much time had passed that I knew my wife and the children we sired had long since passed. There was nothing left for me, no reason to continue living.** " The giant shut it eyes painfully and looked down at the ground. " **As long as my true body remains trapped in the crystal, I remain unable to truly die and I could not destroy myself simply because it would go against everything I and my people believed in. So, using my new bond with the earth itself I created a passage that only the greatest of warriors could pass. For you see, the only way to enter Valhalla is to fall in combat to another warrior. And you are the only one to survive.** "

Hearing such a sad tale made Pearl close her eyes, thinking back to all the friends and comrades she lost during the Rebellion to Homeworld and the Grimm. She lost so many but still had Rose, Garnet and Amethyst but then Rose eventually gave up her physical form so Steven could live and the pain she felt from Rose disappearing almost tore her apart.

But she still had Steven and that was more than she could have asked for.

But the lava giant, the man inside, had no one left and no purpose other than a wish to die honorably as a warrior.

Who was she to judge when she had almost sacrificed herself for Rose countless times during the Rebellion?

" **As written, the truth has been told.** " The giant faced Pearl. " **My fate is in your hands.** "

Pearl stared up at the giant, now knowing its story and then looked down at her spear, her hand trembling. "I'm…I'm sorry. I cannot give you the end you wish for. As a Crystal Gem I swore to defend this world and its people, never to raise my hand against any human. I cannot break that oath under any circumstance."

The giant closed its eyes. " **Then I must wait another millennia or so until the day a warrior comes and bests me.** "

"But why?" Pearl looked back up at the giant. "Why wait here just to die? There has to be some other way."

She knew Rose and especially Steven would want the giant to live, even if his family and loved ones were long gone.

She couldn't raise her blade to kill him.

But she didn't want him to suffer.

" **There is nothing left. The body inside this walking prison should have long since turned to dust but was forced to live through an act of pure cruelty. What I am is not natural and I will forever be trapped in this rock body if I cannot be freed.** " The giant shook its head. " **Your attempts are noble but I must be allowed to have my end.** "

Pearl was now saddened, realizing nothing she could say would change the giant's mind. She probably shouldn't have been surprised. Rose or Steven might have found a way to convince the giant to live but she wasn't any of them.

She was just a Pearl.

Everything she did she did for Rose and for Steven.

And lately she had failed rather spectacularly in the last month or so whether it was tricking Garnet into fusing with her or failing to capture Peridot and her human companion. If she couldn't properly fix things with Garnet or capture their enemies how could she even hope to do something only Steven could do?

She could only watch as the giant began to sink back into the ground it had risen from, returning to slumber until a new opponent appeared to challenge it.

Assuming that would ever happen.

"Steven, I wish you were here." Pearl closed her eyes. "How you and Rose manage to do it…I am just a Pearl and not a very good at that."

Once the giant vanished back into the ground Pearl assumed she was free to leave and thus decided to return home and hope things would get better.

Xxx

"Of all the places I was afraid you and the other Gems taking Steven to one day, I was sure this wasn't going to be one of them."

Greg Universe took one look outside the Gem ruins he and Garnet had appeared in via the Warp Pad and knew instantly the Darklands were every bit the bad news everyone believed they were. The surrounding forest seemed to be actually made of darkness instead of wood, a red tinted night sky with no evidence of the sun ever having shined down on these lands and the terrifying feeling that a thousand eyes were watching him and Garnet.

It all reminded him of a dark forest from his past…

 _A dark forest with a pair of glowing eyes staring at him as wood branches grew around him._

 _"GREG!"_

Greg quickly shook his head, reminding himself now was not the time to think of such things.

Greg was no Huntsman, having dropped out of community college with only basic self-defense training and luckily found a weapon smith that helped fashion his guitar into a weapon he could use and keep close to him at all times. He had only ever used it a handful of times in his life but he kept it functional at all times because of all the Gem stuff his son got caught up in.

He was still glad Garnet was with him though.

"Any ideas on where to start?" Greg asked as Garnet walked past him.

Garnet simply pointed forward and started walking into the dark forest.

"…Thanks for the directions, I guess." Greg mumbled, walking after the fusion.

It wasn't like he and Garnet were on bad terms, at least not as much as he was with Pearl since he got together with Rose. To be fair though he kind of had a falling with all three of them after Steven was born but compared to Pearl and Amethyst Garnet had been at least maintained whatever form of friendship they had. Right now though it seemed as if Garnet was off in her own little world and he had no clue on how to figure out what was going on.

He just hoped they would find Steven and Amethyst quick and get out of here.

'Okay Greg, remember your basic Grimm lessons. Negative emotions attract the Grimm which includes: anger, sadness, envy, hatred and most importantly in this case fear. So you can't be afraid just because you are in the largest Grimm infested spot in this country…Wow, good thing I never thought of becoming a motivational speaker.' Greg winced. 'Don't think about things you might regret. You have to be focused on finding Steven and only that. Don't think or feel anything else. I know I can keep myself calm and Garnet is a pillar of steel in the face of-'

"I don't feel like forgiving Pearl!" He suddenly heard Garnet shout. "You don't understand, we must. Argh! If you are not going to listen, then you just go!"

Greg rushed after Garnet, catching up in time to see a flash of light and two smaller forms on the ground. "Oh no…"

"We move past this, Ruby."

"No! She lied to us to form Sardonyx! She TRICKED us! Don't you feel used!?"

Ruby and Sapphire, the two Gems that when fused together formed Garnet. Greg had only met them once or twice in the entire time he has known the Crystal Gems and right now wasn't a good time to say hello after a long time.

"You're just choosing to take this personally." Sapphire said, both calm and elegant.

"It's FUSION, Sapphire!" Ruby stomped the ground with one foot. "What's more personally to us than FUSION!?"

"Um guys…" Greg tried to say.

"I know you're still upset-"

"Oh, so it's just me then, huh?"

"Of course not." Sapphire said, remaining calm. "Can't you see I'm engulfed with rage?"

"Guys." Greg tried again.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it." Ruby growled, tapping her foot.

"The sooner we forgive Pearl, the better it will be for all of us." Sapphire said assuredly.

"You're…not… as above this as you…think you…are!" Ruby shouted, turning around in frustration.

"Yes, I am." Sapphire retorted stoically. "You can't stay angry at her forever."

"Wanna bet?" Ruby asked with smoke starting to rise from the ground under her feet.

"GUYS!" Both Gems stopped, facing the human who had been with them since they split apart. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you two but this might not be the time for this. In case you both forgot we are in the Darklands which are always crawling with Grimm and if you guys don't calm down they'll come after us in packs because of you're fighting."

"Let them come!" Ruby growled, summoning her on gauntlet. "I'll burn through every one of them."

"Grey is right, Ruby. We cannot attract the Grimm while looking for Steven and Amethyst." Sapphire cut in.

"So I'll go off and find them and beat down any Grimm that gets in my way!" Ruby spun around, marching forward.

"That is not the way to Steven." Sapphire said, slightly louder as Ruby walked away.

"We'll see about that!"

"Ruby, come on. We can't split apart in a place like this. Rose told me what the Grimm can do to Gems." Greg called out, rushing after the red Gem.

Suddenly the quest to find Steven seemed to be a lot harder than Greg had thought when he was just worried about surviving in this terrifying place.

"I ain't afraid of no Grimm!" Ruby barked back, leaving flaming footsteps in her wake.

"Ruby, don't do this." Greg tried to get the red Gem to see reason. "Whatever's going on with you and Sapphire, it's not important right now."

"Not…Important?" Ruby spun around, marching right up to Greg. "It's _fusion_ , Greg! It's more important than anything and it's like Sapphire doesn't even care! And we're supposed to be the bigger Gem about this." She threw her hands up in the air. "We're ALLLLLLWAYS the bigger Gem! Well not this time! Not-about-this!"

"Ruby, cool down." Greg said, trying to keep calm.

"I don't need to 'cool down.'" Ruby retorted.

"Yes, you do." Greg said, his voice becoming hard. "You are throwing negative emotions all over the place and you'll get us killed and maybe Steven too if he is close by. Do you want Steven to die?"

That seemed to make Ruby pause. "…No?"

"Good because I don't want that either." Greg looked between the two Gems. "You two obviously have a lot of issues right now and that's normal, believe it or not. You became Garnet to stay together because you love each other. And guess what: people in love with each fight each other all the time."

"That does not make sense, Greg." Sapphire pointed out.

"Welcome to insane World of Love." Greg replied, spreading his arms out dramatically. "It gives you the best and worst experiences of your life for Human, Gem and any other living creature out there. The point of it all though is so that you find the one person in the entire universe who makes you feel like you're never alone. Rose did that for me when I fell in love with her and I know it did the same for you two. It seems rough right now but you'll both get past this eventually, but until then if you don't want to be Garnet I won't ask you to fuse back but I need your help if I am going to bring Steven back."

Both Ruby and Sapphire stared at the man before them, as if never having actually met him before. He was so different than the man they were used to and yet something about him reminded them of someone from long ago.

'Rose…' Ruby and Sapphire suddenly remembered how Rose used her kindness and wisdom to win over so many Gems to stand up against Homeworld.

"We better get moving. I am surprised we haven't been attacked by Grimm by now."

Xxx

' _Young Gregory. I have waited so long for this chance to finally claim the child who escaped me. Finally, I will have my revenge and this time no one will save you._ '

The Beast was looking forward to finally taking the soul of the child who escaped him and his son will join him as well.

Xxx

"It's time to end this little game. Seize them and their memories!"

Tats was the first move, rushing forward with a loud roar as he raised his rocky fist to bash the first hunter in. Lydia moved first, flipping over Tats and lashing out with a few strikes while Stan fired lightning bolts from his gauntlets that collided with Tats head on. The bolts exploded against his chest and he flew back, hitting the ground hard.

What Stan and Lydia quickly noticed was that his Aura had not been protecting him from the hits but he seemingly shook it off as he stood back up.

Woodpecker Guy lunged at Lydia, kicking the woman down and attempted to maul her to death with his talons. Luckily her Aura protected her but was in danger of being broken so Lydia aimed her staff up and from the end came a Dust shard that hit him directly in the face, forcing the winged man off of her. She quickly got up, sporting a few tears on her blue jumpsuit but nothing too bad. She quickly noticed Woodpecker Guy's face was badly burnt and it didn't seem to be healing.

Toby Determined was the next to make a move, jumping at Stan while laughing dementedly. He jumped through the air, twisting his body to launch a double kick at Stan's chest which he blocked with both arms. Stan grunted and threw his arms out, throwing the dancing clown off of him. Toby landed perfectly on his ground and rushed around Stan, moving at high speed.

"You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You can't hit me!" Toby Determined laughed and repeated over and over again.

Stan growled as Toby jumped in, launching spinning kicks and punches at him before quickly retreating and continued his sprint. It wasn't until Stan fired a few shots at the ground, kicking up debris and dust that blinded the clown and left him open to a fist to the face that sent him flying across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my fist breaking your nose." Stan called out to the injured clown.

"You guys can't use your Aura when you are monsters, can you?" Lydia asked, taking advantage of a brief lull in the fight. "I'm guess it's all being focused into those forms of yours so you can't use it to protect you. I am also guessing you can't use your Semblances in those forms either."

Blind Ivan narrowed his eyes, realizing they quickly caught on to the unfortunate weakness in their new forms.

Xxx

 _Commercial Break_

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one annoying weakness in my otherwise brilliant experiment." Cipher said, having taken over the screen again. "While I managed to give these meat bags super powered forms, they can't use their Aura and Semblances when they are transformed. Bit of a plot hole there but it's not like they would have been able to do it anyway if I turned them into anything else like birds."_

 _The same board he used before appeared behind him and he pointed his cane at a human outline. "Basically, my Formula Me gives them their own unique powers and abilities and their own 'demon' form. When they need to transform the little formula sends out a signal to me and I activate it, changing them into their better selves. Of course when they go back to being meat bags I just store their new powers until they want to use it again. It also actually slows their aging but that not's really important."_

 _With a snap of his fingers the board vanished. "What's really important is that my powers are so great it cancels out their Aura and Semblances when they are used. That concludes my quick lesson. Back to the show!"_

 _Break Over_

Xxx

"Smart, but it doesn't matter." Bud Gleeful chuckled as he held up one arm, creating an outline in midair behind Toby as he retreated in the face of Stan's attacks. "We have all the power we need."

Toby passed through the outline…and vanished, leaving behind a rippling effect like a surface of water that had been disturbed. The image changed as Stan reared back an arm and swung at the center of the construct…just in time for it to turn into a mirror. When his fist struck he felt the full force of his own punch against his face and was flung back.

"Aw, cheap move!" Stan rubbed his face as several floating mirrors appeared around him, allowing Toby to slip out of one and land in front of him, dancing around mockingly. "Okay, so to summarize: stone theme, bird theme, clown theme, mirror theme and monkey suit theme."

"It's called a tux," Sprott frowned, walking up next to Toby while twirling his cane in one hand. "Not that I'd ever expect you to know the difference, Pines."

"Pines?" Mabel whispered and gasped. "Oh my Glob he's really Grunkle Stan!"

"Seriously?" Dipper asked. "Impossible!"

"Yeah, Stan's like a walking collection of wrinkles and ancient bones." Wendy added. "This guy's young, awesome and not at all like your Grunkle."

"You know I can hear you, right?!" Stan bellowed before finding himself under attack by three opponents at the same time.

"Duck, Mr. Pines!" Soos shouted.

"Can it Soos!" Stan shouted before ducking under a sweeping kick from Toby.

"Yep, it's Mr. Pines." Soos nodded. "No one yells at me like he does."

"Who's the gal with him then?" Wendy whispered, watching as Lydia took on both Tats and Woodpecker Guy with greater success than Stan. "She kicks all kinds of butt!"

As if to demonstrate, Lydia leaned out of the way of a dive attack from Woodpecker guy while pulling Tats into his path, causing a collision which sent both fighters sprawling while Lydia spun her staff around and launched another shard of dust which generated electrical arcs, shocking her downed opponents and stunning them briefly.

"You doing alright, old man?" Lydia called to Stan.

"Oh gee, yeah." Stand grumbled as he slid out from between two mirrors which had been positioned to allow both Toby and Sprott to punch and kick through from a safe distance away. "It could only get worse if these guys realized that I'm actually standing right between them."

As Stan said this his eyes gave an ever so noticeable green glow, an effect which was repeated in Toby and Sprott as they paused in launching attacks through the nearby mirrors. They immediately turned on one another, with Sprott cracking Toby over the head with his cane while Toby landed a kick to his jaw in the same instance. Both fighters went down, groaning while Bud gaped.

"What did you do that for?!" He demanded.

"I…I thought he was right there!" Toby jumped to his feet.

"How could you mistake him for me?!" Sprott demanded.

"Hey, you did the same thing!"

"Hey, you know, this other guy here," Stan whisper-shouted as he got between the pair, "he's acting a little funny. I don't think he's on the up and up if you get what I mean."

"Yeah…" Sprott growled, spinning his cane around one hand. "You've always been the suspicious one in the group."

"You're one to talk, Fancy Pants!" Toby snapped.

"It's called having class!" Sprott snapped, and swung at the jester. "Not something a dancing dwarf like you would understand!"

Bud gaped in astonishment as his two comrades came to blows, completely ignoring Stan as he casually walked over and stopped next to the mirror manipulator. "You know, these guys seem pretty unreliable." He pointed out, emitting the same green glow from his eyes. "You're probably better off without them. Heck, Cipher's better off if they'd just vanish."

"Vanish…" Bud's eyes widened, emitting the same glow. "That's a good idea…"

He created a mirror portal beneath Toby and Sprott, letting them fall through before he closed it.

"Huh, where'd you send them?" A snickering Stan asked.

"Somewhere they won't trouble the master's plans." Bud smirked.

Xxx

"Um…does this place look familiar?" Toby, no longer under Stan's influence, looked around the…tavern setting where he and Sprott had ended up.

"Yeah, I think this is the-" Sprott trailed off as they heard many tiny feet scurrying about from behind.

They turned around to find themselves facing…a fully formed monster made from the interlocked bodies of hundreds of gnomes.

"We're gonna kick you out of our tavern now." The head gnome informed them, rearing back one arm. "Nothing personal!"

"Gnomes." Toby groaned while Sprott gaped in shock at the incoming attack. "It just had to be gnomes."

Xxx

"YEE-HAW!" Old Man McGucket yelled as he jumped down on Tats, covering his eyes. "Forgot about little old me, did ya?"

"Separate." Tats whispered and suddenly his body broke apart into a dozen pieces, leaving McGucket to fall onto the floor.

His head was floating with his pieces hovering twirling around him as they were caught up in a tornado. With a flash of his eyes every piece except for his head shot at Lydia and McGucket, forcing the two to run for their lives. Lydia grabbed the old man and tossed him away while spun fired several Dust rounds from her staff, blasting away several pieces but they simply reformed and continued chasing after her. Woodpecker Guy fired feather like projectiles at her that seemed to be just about to hit her when a sphere suddenly appeared around her and shot up like a bouncing ball out of harm's way.

"Look what I can do!" McGucket laughed, lowering the sphere back onto the ground and releasing Lydia from it. "Oldie's still got moves!"

Tats reformed his body next to Woodpecker Guy, both of them glaring the woman and the old man that were giving them so much trouble.

"GAH!"

Bud Gleeful flew past them, hitting the wall hard enough to form cracks while Stan Pines let out a laugh as he fell to the ground. "Been waiting to do that for years."

"This is truly disappointing." Blind Ivan remarked with disappointment. "To think the Society of the Blind Eye would have trouble with three elders. This is truly annoying."

"It's about to get a lot worse for you." A voice said from behind him. "If you don't release my granddaughter and her friends."

"Ah-Mah!" June called out happily.

Jasmine Lee was standing behind Blind Ivan, dressed in her battle armor and her staff poking Ivan in the back. "Well?"

"Very well." Blind Ivan closed his eyes for a second, opening them to reveal a familiar yellow glow. "I will have to deal with this myself."

Xxx

 **Name: Stanley Pines**

 **Aura: Green**

 **Semblance: Conman's Suggestion**

 **Description: Stan is able to trick anyone who hears his voice when he uses his Semblance into believing anything he says.**

 **Weapon: ReFund**

 **Description: Specialized gauntlets Stanley made to make use of the boxing fighting style he learned as a child these weapons enhance his strength and have wrist launchers for firing Dust rounds.**


	86. Chapter 86

_Opening File: Phil Ken Sebben_

 _Most of his past is a mystery but what is known about the major of GrimmFall and the headmaster of Nevernest Academy is that Phil Ken Sebben was raised by a single father alongside his twin brother in a small weapon shop. Learning how to fight at an early age Phil was drafted into a local militia formed to protect the town he was born in from the Grimm and criminals. Eventually Phil left the militia, turning his talents to that of a travelling Huntsman and was said to make many friends along with many enemies. He had traveled across the globe, earning a reputation as a top class Huntsman but surprisingly disappeared for several years and was not heard from again until the original draft to militarize Huntsmen was made._

 _Sebben surprisingly, supposedly after whatever incident forced him to wear an eyepatch decided to speak for those who did not wish to become soldiers against their will. Making his position against the proposal clear Sebben chose to retire from official Huntsmen business and entered the realm of politics, arguing against forceful drafting and proposed an entirely new system in which Huntsmen would be trained in a more formal setting that allowed for Huntsmen and Huntresses to be registered and yet maintained their independence. Before Huntsmen were always trained in combat schools across the world but Sebben's proposition led to the creation of Academies meant to train Huntsmen and Huntresses without ties to a country or state, allowing for the freedom to work with whoever they chose and take whatever mission offered on the mission boards and the SkyWeb._

 _With the failure of the military draft and the rising popularity and allies he gained Sebben was successful in bringing about the Silver Age of Huntsmen and chose the combat school of his home village to be the location of the new Academy. Soon enough the village grew into one of the largest and most well-known cities in the world: GrimmFall, with Nevernest Academy as the official Hunter academy in the United States with Sebben as both mayor and headmaster with a cat Mobian named Callie Briggs as his deputy mayor. In that time many teams were formed, including the world famous Justice Friends who had supported Sebben's ideal system and established their base of operations in GrimmFall, acting as the main protectors in the face of dangers that cannot be stopped by ordinary Hunters and authorities. Sebben is considered to be one of the most influential figures in the Hunter community and it is believed he will go down in history as someone who changed the world in a time when it was needed most._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"First let me apologize for allowing this blatant assault to occur. I can assure you that Epsilon and his people will answer for this travesty."

Nigel and Abby had little say in the presence of Phil Ken Sebben, the headmaster of the very academy they planned on applying to one day. They had only seen him once before after Drago's attack on the old Uno household and had personally set up their new home, paying to have everything transported and made sure that a cover story of an earthquake was the cause, not a golem monster.

And Sebben seemed to be the man who had answers.

"Sir, if I may ask what do you know about Sammael and why does he want us?" Nigel asked finally. "We know he was the one who sent that monster to attack us. We know we are Elementals but what does that mean to him?"

Sebben considered Nigel's question, seeing both children were anxious for answers. "Well, to start with Sammael, he is what we call a Fallen."

"A human infused with the essence of the Grimm." Abby cut in. "We've seen one before."

Sebben raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Good, that saves us some time explaining then. As for why Sammael wants you both, that's because he needs all four Elementals to get what he wants."

Both children shared a glance before looking back at Sebben.

"What he wants goes far back, before the Age of the Forgotten, but it ties into the beginning of our history." Sebben closed his eye, taking a deep breath. "You know where the Grimm came from, of course." He saw them nod and continued. "They came from a meteor that impacted this world over sixty five million years ago, wiping out the dinosaurs that had been the previous dominant species. From the crater came a dark tar-like substance that grew into a forest of dark trees and devoured anything or anyone unfortunate enough to be in its way. Eventually the land it infected became Japan and its Emperor sough to end this plague by destroying it at its source. However that resulted in the creation of the Grimm and, were it not for the Emperor learning the power of Aura, it is very likely humanity would have perished."

Nigel and Abby were silent, patiently waiting as Sebben told the tale.

"Now comes the part that you don't know about. The comet that created the Grimm was actually the piece of a primordial entity that was born perhaps near the time of the creation of the universe. This entity existed only to devour and destroy everything it could find. Fortunately _before_ it could carry out that purpose it was destroyed by three figures we know very well as gods: Odin the All-father, Ra the Sun God, and Vishnu, the Supreme God and Soul." Sebben continued. "However a piece of it survived and it was what impacted the planet. It was because of this and the eventual threat that would one day come, let's say the universe decided to create a counter to the destructive force we now face. Six beings, gods all though these days we call them Cosmic Deities, all of them representing certain aspects. There is the White Guardian of Light and Purity, the Black Guardian of Darkness and Malice, the Gold Guardian of Dreams and Desires, the Diamond Guardian of Creativity and Fidelity, the Green Guardian of Life and Love and the Azure Guardian of Time and Space, all of them coming together to form the Six-Founding Spiral."

Sebben took a sip of the glass of water on his desk before continuing. "These Guardians appeared with the purpose of ensuring life would survive the destructive force it would one day face by bestowing their own gifts to the world in the form of twelve gems. These gems were named Heart, Creation, Strength, Destruction, Form, Soul, Mind, Nature, Bond, Sight, Youth and Ability. Let me assure you, these names are not metaphorical and each possesses immense power individually and if one ever gained all twelve of these Spiral Gems they could change the world, perhaps the entire universe as they see fit. It was due to the immense power of these gems the Spiral also created four protectors to ensure the gems would never fall into the wrong hands and ensured that life endured with powers over the building blocks of life and would reincarnate themselves through the ages to continue their mission."

He held up one hand and began to count off using his fingers. "A guardian with the power over fire, an element of both creation and destruction. When wielded accordingly it allows species in their infancy to take their first steps in advancement, in the wrong hands it is a force of pure destruction."

He uncurled a second digit. "Next, a guardian of ice, a counterbalance to that of fire, and just like fire it has both great and terrible potential depending upon who wields it and how they choose to do so. Ice could be used for something as simple as treating a swelling injury, or cooling a drink…or crafting great beautiful structures and lethal weapons."

A third. "Next is-"

"Earth and wind?" Abby interrupted but then realized her misstep. "Sorry Mr. Sebben."

"Quite alright, and though I don't blame you for your assumption…you're wrong." Sebben shook his head. "The next two guardians held control over elements which, respectively, could construct or deconstruct life and matter. The most approximate definition for their elements were candy and slime."

He closed his hand into a fist. "And together, these guardians held a vigil over the Spiral Gems until they were eventually struck down in the course of their duty. But the astrals knew of this eventuality and so decreed that the powers of these guardians would be passed on an inherited in newborn children, allowing for new guardians to be raised to replace and even surpass those who came before. This ensured that the gems were always protected, however…it also provided opportunities for a path of least resistance for anyone seeking to acquire them."

"Sammael." Nigel said.

"Yes." Sebben nodded grimly. "Now rather than cause for celebration, each newly born guardian of the gems is viewed as a threat, a potential catalyst for the end of life itself. Some have sought to protect and guide them, others to manipulate and control them for their own ends much like how Epsilon and his agency intended. Sammael…has made a sport out of hunting them down and then seeking their successors to use them to find the Spiral Gems. These guardians have been known throughout history as the Four Elementals, and you would be surprised to know of just how significant their role in our world has been. While their duty takes precedent over all else they have not been hiding away in remote regions, but actively affecting the course of history to this very day."

Sebben tapped an area on his desk, causing a screen to flip into view and display images depicting cities, portraits of persons and key words.

"The burning of Paris, the fall of Arendelle, the legends of Saint Nicholas." Sebben narrated. "The Elementals have always been among us, their deeds often going unnoticed or underappreciated. This is by design to guarantee their safety, and even then it has done little to prevent Sammael from brazenly attacking them…just as he attacked both of you earlier."

Nigel and Abby were gaping at the screen, their eyes darting between the names of famous historical figures…

"Da Vinci was a Candy Elemental?!" Abby gasped.

"A mind built for creation and wonder was the perfect vessel for that power." Sebben nodded.

"Alexander the Great, George Washington…how could nobody know about this?" Nigel asked in astonishment.

"Through exorbitant effort and sacrifice." Sebben answered solemnly. "You would be surprised how far one must go to conceal even one Elemental from the Fallen, no matter where they are born or how remote their residence could sometimes be. Eventually the cycle would repeat itself…and I am saddened to admit to you both that very few Elementals live to be claimed by time."

Abby swallowed. "What happens next?" She whispered. "How are we supposed to prepare for…this?"

"Quite simple, Miss Lincoln." Sebben smiled and set a hand on her shoulder. "…you go to school, learn all you can and make some friends along the way, like all Huntsmen."

"But…what about the gems?" Nigel asked. "What happened to them?"

Sebben placed his other hand on Nigel's shoulder. "For now, all you need to know is that they are safe. Neither Sammael nor any other Fallen can reach them for now and if luck favors us they never will. Both of you need not worry about them, only focus on doing what you were born to do: live your lives and treasure your moments with friends and family."

" _Mr. Sebben, Mr. and Mrs. Uno are here._ "

Sebben nodded. "I believe our talk is over now, children. It's been a pleasure speaking with you both and I hope to see you again someday." He finished door opened, allowing the parents of the one boy by and guardians of the girl to enter and take the children home.

Sebben gave a smile as the door closed and then looked at the fourth wall(you) and winked.

Xxx

"This is truly disappointing." Blind Ivan remarked with disappointment. "To think the Society of the Blind Eye would have trouble with three elders. This is truly annoying."

"It's about to get a lot worse for you." A voice said from behind him. "If you don't release my granddaughter and her friends."

"Ah-Mah!" June called out happily.

Jasmine Lee was standing behind Blind Ivan, dressed in her battle armor and her staff poking Ivan in the back. "Well?"

"Very well." Blind Ivan closed his eyes for a second, opening them to reveal a familiar yellow glow. "I will have to deal with this myself."

With that said he suddenly vanished, surprising Jasmine and reappeared on the other side of the room. Jasmine spun around, pointing her staff at the cult leader.

"Eat this!" Stan shouted, shooting a lightning blast from his gauntlet.

Blind Ivan however swiftly stepped to the side, easily dodging the attack and tore off his robe, revealing a muscular body and wore a high collared crimson robe with a red sash tied around the waist over a black body suit with black combat boots, black armored gloves, and a golden triangle symbol on his chest, sporting one eye and a top hat.

"That triangle…" Dipper gulped, remembering the dream demon that had nearly maimed his body. "He really does work for Bill."

Stan scoffed. "So he wears a fancy suit and likes triangles. Doesn't make him tougher than the rest of his boy band jerks."

Lydia looked at Stan with a raised eyebrow. "Someone's toned down the swearing since I last saw them."

"I got a niece and nephew now, Lynds. I got to choose my time to swear carefully." Stan grumbled.

Hoagie perked up the name Stan used for his partner. "Lynds…As in…Lydia…Grandma, is that you?! But how?!"

The woman flinched and threw a dirty look at Stan. "I've got a few swears that describe you perfectly, Stan."

"That woman is your grandma?!" Dipper looked between Lydia and Stan.

"Dang dude. What do you have to do keep looking that young when she's probably old as Stan?" Wendy wondered, ignoring the glare Lydia and Stan were now giving her.

"Did we step back in time somehow?!"

"Does that mean we don't exist yet?" Mabel looked down at herself. "I am still here…Or am I? How do we know I'm alive?"

"How do we know we exist?!" Candy and Grenda cried out.

June sighed. "Still smarter than my brothers."

"Can we please focus back on the fight?" Jasmine Lee cut in, keeping her eyes trained on Blind Ivan who hadn't moved an inch.

"Come on, there's four of us and one of him. Even if his two stooges," Stan glanced at Tats and Woodpecker Guy. "Decide to back him up we can take them easily."

Blind Ivan smirked. "Can you?"

"Let me show you!" Stan aimed his gauntlets behind and fired, the recoil sending him flying at Ivan as he reared his fist and aimed it right at the cult leader's face.

Ivan smirked and lased out with his hand, meeting Stan's fist with a palm strike and in a flash of yellow light easily repelled Stan's fist, knocking him back.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out as Stan hit the ground and vary hard by the looks of it.

Lydia growled, looking at the smirking Ivan with a calculating gaze. "This one is going to be tougher than the other ones."

Taking the chance Jasmine raised her hand, holding a charm and the chairs holding June and Lila down broke apart, freeing them. "This might even the odds."

"Thanks, Ah-Mah!" June said gratefully before looking at Ivan with cold eyes. "So, think you can take us on without your goons helping you?"

"Are they all finished?" Ivan asked, looking at Tats and Woodpecker Guy. "Shall we truly see?"

Tats nodded and to everyone's surprise held up a Fire Dust crystal…That he then proceed to swallow!

"Did he just swallow Fire Dust?!" Dipper exclaimed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Everyone watched in stunned horror as red lines spread out from Tats' stomach, his stone grey skin turning coal black, his eye flashing red before returning to their previous yellow and bursts of flames erupting from his skin. Woodpecker Guy was next as he pulled out a Wind Dust crystal and crushed, spreading the remains across his feathers.

"The unique transformation our god bestows on us allows us many abilities. For Brother Tats it allows him to become a stone giant, losing all senses except for sight and hearing. Meaning he cannot feel agony while ingesting Dust in that form." Ivan explained as Tats let out a roar. "Brother Tats, the Te Xuan Ze is yours. You and Brother Woodpecker Guy finish them off."

Tats turned to June and Lila, letting out a roar as he stampeded at them like a raging bull. Wary of the heat coming off him June and Lila jumped to the side and Tats slammed into the wall, melting right through it.

"Okay, note to self: do not let him touch you." June said as she and Lila regrouped.

Woodpecker Guy slashed the air with his wings and from his arms came green glowing crescent shaped arcs that shot towards the two girls but Jasmine jumped in front of them and pulled out another charm, creating a force field that protected them from the wind attacks.

"Oh! That is so cool!" Mabel gushed with stars in her eyes.

"Are they using magic?" Dipper questioned, his mind racing from everything he was seeing.

"Sure, why not? It's not the craziest thing we've seen all day." Wendy shrugged. "Would it kill someone to untie us though?"

In the meantime Stan and Lydia faced down Blind Ivan. The leader of the Blind Eye Society remained confident as he faced down the two hunters. Stan had already recovered from the earlier scuffle he had with the cult leader and was eager for a rematch. Lydia was first to start the fight, firing Dust shard from her staff but Ivan simply raised his hand and invisible Aura shield deflected the shot.

Stan charged forward with a battle cry, launching punch after punch at Ivan who stepped back, easily dodging or parrying attack with his infuriating smirk. He finally made a move, launching a palm strike that knocked Stan back again who landed roughly on the ground again.

Stan grunted as he sat up. "You're going to wish you hadn't-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as Blind Ivan leapt up and fell towards him, his foot aimed to slam straight into the former con-man's head. Stan quickly rolled, narrowly dodging the foot that created a small crater where his head had previously been.

It missed him by just a few inches.

Stan quickly fired several Dust shells at Ivan who somersaulted back, dodging each and every shot perfectly. Lydia chased after him, spinning her staff and she quickly attacked, starting with a swing to his head that he easily dodged. She followed up with a series of thrusts and jabs that he blocked or dodged before leaping up, launching a kick that knocked her staff out of her hands. He then aimed a fist at her head that she successfully blocked with both arms.

"You think I am helpless without my weapon?" Lydia asked, sounding insulted. "You've obviously never fought a real Huntress before."

She kicked Ivan in the chest, sending him flying back but the cult leader somersaulted through the air and landed perfectly on his feet.

Ivan seemed even more amused now as he stood up straight. "It's been so long since I've had to actually fight someone who was able to fight back. I must admit, I have been looking forward to this."

Lydia readied herself, raising both fists in a boxing stance that Stan mirrored, both of them ready to take down the mad cult leader.

Ivan made the first move.

He charged and leapt at them and they rushed to meet him in mid-air. Twisting his body Ivan dodged the first strikes and retaliated with his own that Stan dodged while Lydia blocked. Ivan somersaulted, planting his feet on the wall and kicked off, dodging a punch from Stan that actually left a large hole where Ivan had been. Landing on the ground he immediately engaged Lydia in a fierce hand to hand combat match, both of them seemingly equal.

Stan jumped in; aiming a fist at the back of Ivan's head but the cult leader ducked and grabbed Stan by the collar, swinging him over his shoulder. Stan twisted his body and landed on his feet, following up with a kick that actually struck Ivan and forced him back. Stan then grabbed Lydia's hands and swung her at Ivan, allowing her to plant a double kick that sent Ivan flying across the room.

"Wow, they're good." Soos said in awe as he and the other captives watched the fight.

"Did you know your grandma could…reverse her age?" Dipper asked Hoagie who shook his head.

"I mean, I know she used to be a Huntress but she retired before I was even born. She couldn't reverse her age." Hoagie hastily explained.

"Could it be her Semblance?" Dipper inquired.

"A Semblance that reverses aging? First time I've heard of it." Wendy commented, looking back at the fight. "Plus it wouldn't explain how Stan's not walking dinosaur bones anymore."

"Seriously?!" Stan shouted from nearby. "You know what, next time you can save yourselves!"

Meanwhile, June scrambled back out of reach of Tats, firing off dust amplified shots accompanying a flurry of kicks to keep the smoldering giant at bay.

"Too hot. Too hot. Too hot!" She repeated under her breath with each near hit from Tats. "Ah-Mah! Want to switch?!"

"Hang on June!" Lila raised one foot up and stomped down onto the floor, generating cracks which spread outwards along the stone surface as tremors rocked beneath Tats, knocking the giant off balance momentarily and allowing June to leap up and land a spinning kick to his chest, launching him back.

Before he could land Tats found himself being kicked back towards June, compliments of Lila. The two girls began to pass the giant between them, with June relying on her Dust and Aura enhanced kicks and Lila on her own natural Sasquatch strength to make up for Tats' increased weight.

"Three!" June began to count off with each time she sent him flying back towards Lila. "Four! Let me know when you give up!"

"Wanna see if we can break a record, June?" Lila asked.

"Go for it!" June grinned.

Woodpecker Guy swept past, chasing after Jasmine and striking out with more green crescent energy attacks which she either dodged or repelled with magical barriers. As the aerial combatant herded her towards one corner of the room Jasmine raced towards the nearest wall, leapt up and kicked off of it as he came in for another run. He veered off to remain out of reach of her attack, but quickly realized his mistake and pulled a sharp turn to avoid crashing into the corner himself.

"Got you." Jasmine whispered as she landed and flung her staff straight up at Woodpecker Guy, catching him off guard as he tried to reorient himself and striking him in the side of his head.

Dazed, he wobbled in midair long enough that Jasmine was able to leap up and deliver a downwards kick to the top of his head, knocking him to the floor with a resounding crash.

"After fighting all sorts of monsters for nearly forty years _this_ is the best you can do?" Jasmine picked up her staff. "A guy married to a little red bird? Steven was tougher than you."

Blind Ivan narrowly dodged team strike from Stan and Lydia but quickly noticed his last remaining comrades had been defeated by the other three. "How embarrassing. Our god will be disappointed."

"You're about to join them on the ground." Stan remarked, firing another barrage of dust shells.

Ivan raised his hand, conjuring a yellow glowing energy shield that deflected the shells, sending them flying up into the ceiling, resulting in an explosion that started a cave in.

"Perhaps another time." Ivan said, disappearing into the shower of falling rubble as cracks spread across the ceiling, signaling they had to leave immediately.

Seeing a cave in was imminent Lydia rushed over to the captives and freed them with one slash of her staff.

"Grandma, I-"

"Zip it, you idiot!" Lydia cut her grandson off harshly. "You are in big trouble when we get out of this so let me finish saving you so I can beat you later!"

With that said, everyone ran to the exit before they could be buried alive but Dipper suddenly stopped. "Wait, we need to get what we came for!"

McGucket created an energy sphere around Dipper, dragging him along with everyone in their hurried rush.

Xxx

"I can't believe it. After everything we went through and we came back with nothing." Dipper mumbled. "The hall of memories was destroyed with any evidence of that cult."

The group stood outside the museum that remained intact despite the cave in.

"Aw, don' be sad, Bro-bro." Mabel comforted her brother, locking her arms around his. "At least we made it out alive thanks to Grunkle Stan."

"Speaking of which." Dipper looked Stan who had his arms crossed. "Grunkle Stan, how did you find us and why do you look like that?"

"And does it match any of my fan stories in any way?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, Grandma. I want to know too."

"Can it, Soos!" Stan snapped.

"You can do the same, Hoagie!" Lydia agreed and then glared at Dipper who flinched. "As for you, kid. You got some nerve acting like you didn't just nearly get your sister and my grandson mind wiped down there along with everyone else. You obviously have the same stupid gene that your 'Grunkle' has that makes you want to stupidly meddle in other people's business with no regard for how anyone you might risk."

"I am right here, you know." Stan grumbled.

"As for why we look like this, the answer is simple." Lydia smirked and leaned forward. "It is…NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

The kids all jumped back reflexively and nodded quickly, saying a variety of things that could be summed up as them accepting her reasoning.

"Now then, if you're done stumbling into danger for the day, I for one am going back to the Northwest Manor." Lydia turned and stormed away, grumbling about irresponsible young people…which sounded rather ironic coming from someone who looked like they were still in their prime.

"Yeesh, to think I almost dated that once." Stan muttered as he watched her go.

"Almost?" Mabel gasped. "You mean-"

"It took the doctors three hours to get the bouquet out." Stan deadpanned. "End of story. Oh, wait, no it isn't. She kept the chocolates. Took another hour to get the packaging out. Now it's the end." He glanced away from the children and added discreetly. "Have fun imagining what I mean, yah bunch'a freaks."

"You mean you and my grandma-"

"End. Of. Story." Stan said dangerously.


	87. Chapter 87

_Opening File: Pleasure Island_

 _Considered a myth by almost anyone who knows of it Pleasure Island is believed to be a theme park located inside an island. It is said inside the theme park those who visit can do whatever they pleased on the island, such as smoking, drinking alcohol, fighting, wrecking the place, and other deeds that good children wouldn't do. Food, alcohol and tobacco were made freely available on this island. The children were also free of the law and any parents or cops who could stop them from being naughty._

 _Legends speak of this theme park being a trap for the children have had enough time being bad, they would turn into donkeys after they made 'jackasses' of themselves. The children would first grow donkey ears, then a tail, their head would turn furry, having donkey hair, their laughing would then become braying, their hands and feet becoming hooves, before losing their ability to talk and then finally being on all fours. The donkeys were then rounded up by the mysterious owner known as the Coachman and his minions._

 _The donkeys were then inspected and those who couldn't talk were stripped of their clothes if they still wore any before being put into crates, then taken back to the ferry that took the boys to the island. They were then sold to salt mines, the circus, and other places for money. It is suggested that the Coachman was a Fallen who cursed the island to turn children into donkeys for unknown reasons but his motives suggest it was mainly profit. He was stopped and presumably killed in the mid nineteenth century and Pleasure Island was left abandoned and forgotten._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"In certain places animals can be seen as symbols such as wisdom and power. In China when a ladybug appears it is a sign that a person's true love will appear. Black cats can be seen as symbols of bad luck and at the same time in other places they can come across as good luck. Of course, not all animals symbolize things like love and friendship." TOM said as the file closed. "In Italy the Donkey is a symbol of stupidity. The reason being is because there are young people who will scoff at education and moral codes set forth by their parents, preachers and authority figures and will engage in 'jackass' behavior instead, such as fighting, vandalism and underage drinking and are often destined to grow up to become men who have no option to make a living except through backbreaking manual labor. And there are plenty of people in the world who will take advantage of that. So when you are out there finding a line of work, make sure you got the smarts and the responsibility to handle it or be ready to having to settle for whatever degrading work that comes your way and having no other option than to take it."

Xxx

"Un-Globing-believable."

That was all Scotty Blake could say, looking the burning remains of the tavern he and Raven had come, looking for Scotty's old teammate, Keanu Grier AKA Da Samurai Huntsman. What started as a simple search mission turned into an all-out brawl as all of Da Samurai's enemies pretty much wanted him dead, forcing Scotty into a fight that ended in almost all fights he usually took part in: a big bang.

Da Samurai chuckled nervously. "Well, at least you don't have a tab."

"No, instead I got a lot of time wasted by an idiot teammate who was hiding in his own bar of all places." Scotty rolled his eyes. "You have not changed a bit, I see."

"Well, I did try to start over. Go on the enlightened path of the samurai and all that but it's hard to do when everyone wants you dead." Keanu argued. "I gave up my blade and all that, becoming the owner here and tried to pass on my wisdom to anyone who was in need of some. For some it worked out and others…Not so much. So why are you here, busting my masterful disguise anyways, Scot?"

"I am putting the team back together for a mission." Scotty answered, leaning down. "And I mean the whole team. I got a dangerous mission and I need some actual Huntsmen with me."

"Really?" Keanu smirked and turned around. "Well, I'd love to help out, Scot old-boy but I got to see if my bar has 'blown up by Scotsman' ensurance, paying for all the damages and possibly injuries and all that…And then there's the talk of payment upon mission over."

Scotty pulled out a large chunk of gold and tossed it onto the ground at Keanu's feet. "That should cover you."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the exchange. "You carry chunks of gold around with you?"

"Yeah." Scotty looked at Raven. "Why? Not normal from where you're from?"

Keanu eagerly picked up the gold and pulled out a katana with a red handle. "Scotty, Da Samurai Huntsman and Mama are back and love to be part of this mission."

Scotty nodded. "Good. Now tell me where I can find Lab Coat and Fancy Suit."

Xxx

"You sure took your sweet time coming to find me."

Kevin Levin rolled his eyes at his partner's ungrateful attitude but supposed he should have been expecting it. After breaking Mandy out of her cell the two quickly escaped the Blind Eye complex as it was brought down by the fighting. The two then took shelter in a shed, deciding it would be best to lie low.

"So how did you get caught in the first place?" Kevin asked.

"Cipher's Puppet…She was better than I thought she was." Mandy answered, her eyes flashing red as she sat on a haystack. "But it only makes me excited to destroy her even more next time."

"Really?" Kevin smirked. "How do you plan on that?"

"Those Northwests will be planning their party soon enough." Mandy answered, lying down on the hay stack and looked up at the ceiling. "I plan on seeing what they plan to do for that portal. They obviously want to gather those contestants and this party is the key."

"Oh, crashing a party huh?" Kevin grinned eagerly. "Now you're talking my language."

"Good." Mandy closed her eyes. "I want Pacifica Northwest to be right there to watch as I tear apart everything in front of her."

"And those Blind Eye freaks?"

"They have other problems to worry about."

Xxx

"We failed you, Great One. We beg forgiveness."

The Blind Eye Society had been forced to move to a backup base since the original had been regrettably destroyed. Fortunately the infidels had failed to recover any form of information that would be useful to them. Unfortunately the Fallen the Great One's daughter had escaped during the battle and that was a cause for alarm. With the Fallen on the loose it meant that the plan for the Great One's arrival was now in jeopardy.

They needed to consult the Great One.

The will before them showed a drawing of Bill Cipher, staring directly at them with his one eye as they waited for his response.

They did not have to wait long.

The world around them became still and the drawing glowed bright, eventually coming to life and appearing before them as their great one.

" _Hey there, my blind peeps!_ " Bill Cipher laughed as he floated around the gathered Blind Eye Society. " _I see you guys were on the wrong end of a major butt whooping by a bunch of kids, a grandma and a walking collection of dinosaur bones_."

"Yes, Great One." Blind Ivan bowed his head. "It was...unexpected. We are working on prevent them from interfering with your arrival as we speak."

" _Ah, don't worry about it, Pinhead_." Cipher waved off the cult leader's excuses. " _The good news is they don't got the old man's memories so as far they know nothing is going to happen which is good. So we remain on schedule and those kids don't have a clue._ "

"Allow us to go after them and we will erase their memories." Blind Ivan pleaded.

" _Don't bother_." Cipher replied. " _I got my own plans for them. In the meantime we got deals to make, people to kill or curse and little heroes to play with_."

Xxx

"All right! Here we are!"

Buttercup didn't know what to expect upon reaching this so-called Pleasure Island.

She knew it was supposed to be a haven for the kind of kids like her but even she knew better than to just trust the sale's pitch. The so-called island was up ahead and it looked like a deserted miserable pile of rock with nothing noticeable about it.

Except for the cave the boat entered.

Buttercup was absolutely stunned by what she saw.

An amusement park that looked like it only belonged in her dreams was right before her and all the kids were rushing in, eager have their fun.

"Why haven't I heard of this place before?" The Powerpuff Girl wondered to herself.

If she had known earlier she would have brought her sisters along a very long time ago.

'The Roughhouse, a demolition house and places you can try...Beer and drugs?' Buttercup flinched in disgust as she looked around.

While she was not one for being the 'perfect' little girl she absolutely sworn off alcohol and drugs for life as in her mind it went against her idea of being a superhero and a Huntress.

Still she wanted to try out a few rides like the giant Ferris wheel for one.

"Looks to be a fun place, huh kid?"

Buttercup turned around, about to answer but stopped when she saw who it was. "You!"

Ace, leader of the juvenile group known as the Gang-Green-Gang that was known for causing trouble in Townsville. Buttercup and her sisters had faced him and his gang when they started fighting crime and the first few times didn't end well for them since they were still experienced and Ace and his gang had fighting skills and unlocked their Semblances, making them formidable for anyone below a Class III rank.

The first time the girls had fought the gang they ended up getting saved by Valhallen, the Viking God of Rock, member of the Justice Friends and one of the strongest heroes/Huntsmen on the planet.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ace held up both hands in a placating gesture. "No need for violence between us here. We got a demolition ride for that."

"What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked, glaring hotly at the gang leader.

"Me and the boys were invited here for some fun." Ace shrugged. "Thought it be fun to have a vacation from all the craziness in Townsville."

"You mean all the crimes you commit?" Buttercup asked harshly.

"Hey, hey, it's not all bad. We don't try to topple buildings and eat people like those Grimm do. Compared to all the so-called super villains we are pretty tame." Ace said, his tone coming off as...sincere.

And maybe a little charming.

"Besides, am I committing any crimes right now?" Ace spread his arms out. "We got let out on probation and having to do some community service so is there any reason for us to fight?"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. As much as she'd like to punch him in his green charming….face even she knew better than to just start fighting for no good reason.

Besides, Ace and the Gang-Green-Gang were a bunch of ugly high school dropouts that were not worth the trouble unless they were doing something really bad.

"Fine." She conceded but pointed her finger straight at him. "But if I even think you are causing trouble you'll get a one way kick off this island, pal!"

"Thank you." Ace lifted his glasses up, showing his eyes to the girl who turned and walked away. '...Always works.'

Xxx

"Steven, I'm starting to wonder if this was a bad idea."

Amethyst was usually all for rushing straight into danger without any form of thought or planning unlike Pearl but she had to consider that traveling through the Darklands might have been a bad idea. She mainly went along with this quest because it served as an excuse to get away from the drama back home between Garnet and Pearl and because she knew even if she said no Steven would still find a way to go. At the very least she was here to protect him.

And of course having Pops, Johnny and Carl along didn't hurt their chances…

Did it?

"But Amethyst, we need to find Lapis." Steven argued.

They had been traveling through the dark forest on Lion who was constantly on alert. This was after all a Grimm infested forest and it was a miracle they had not run into any yet.

"Where did you say your friends were again?" Pops asked, keeping a close eye on all their surroundings.

"They were in some kind of cavern deep in the heart of the Darklands. There was bunch of black pools that Grimm were coming out of." Steven answered.

"Pools of Darkness...We can't go any further." Pops said urgently. "We have to go. We have to go now."

"Why?" Steven asked, now confused.

"Pools of Darkness are what spawn the Grimm and they exist in the center of places like the Darklands. Going near them is pure suicide and not even an entire army of Huntsmen would risk it." Pops explained, looking very alert. "We'd be dead long before we even got close."

"Are you sure, Pops?" Carl shuddered.

Pops nodded. "Pools of Darkness are known to be in several places with the largest of them being the very one the Grimm originally came from in Japan but others were eventually made. The ones here in the Darklands made it impossible to build any more cities past GrimmFall because the Grimm spawned in numbers too great for almost any entire army to handle without nearly sacrificing every soldier. We can't go there."

Steven bit his lip, wanting badly to argue but was wondering if he was risking everyone's lives in this quest. Maybe by wanting to save Lapis so badly he was overlooking the fact that going after her was too dangerous. Things had just been so hard for him lately, Pearl and Garnet's fractured friendship, Peridot and that human still on the loose and Lapis trapped in a horrible fusion with Jasper.

Is it so bad that he just wanted to save at least one of his friends?

Or was it too much to ask?

"Steven?" The hybrid perked up at the mention of his name and looked back at Amethyst who was sitting behind him on Lion's back. "What do we do now?"

Steven wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Xxx

"YOU!"

Sammael lazily opened one eye to the sound of the doors to his chamber being kicked open and watched the young woman angrily march in. "You are fortunate that the Grimm won't be provoked to attack you in my presence, Miss Cree."

Cree Lincoln wore a look of absolute loathing as she marched into the throne room, knocking over several chairs as she marched up to the Fallen. "You promised me you wouldn't go after or hurt her!"

"And I didn't." Sammael replied calmly, sitting up straight. "One could even say I helped save her from being turned into a weapon by those grey people."

"Don't mess with me!" Cree kicked another chair down. "You had no intention of honoring our deal at all, did you?!"

Sammael raised an eyebrow. "I advise you to calm down, Miss Cree. Enough rage and the Grimm might find you too irresistible, even in my presence."

Cree gritted her teeth but kept still.

"When I found you all those years ago, you were on the verge of dying as a result of months in the Darklands, journeying through the twisted and dangerous forests of the land no one would dare enter and for what?" Sammael smirked. "You thought you could kill me to protect your sister from both me and the Satyra. Only things didn't work out as you expected."

Cree narrowed her eyes, watching as Sammael stood up from his throne and casually strolled towards her, circling around her with a look of deep interest. "I found you, I saved you from dying of horrific wounds and malnutrition. I knew who you were, I knew what you had done and who you wanted to protect and what did I offer in return?"

Sammael stopped in front of her looked her straight in the eye. "Her life for your service."

Cree flinched from the flashing red eyes that seemed pierce her entire being with just one look.

"Never forget this, Cree. I keep my promises and I reward those that help me and gaining the assistance of the Candy Elemental in our search is essential. Continue assisting me and she will live." Sammael turned away and walked back to his throne. "If she can be convinced to aid us, I will not even have to lift a finger."

Cree could only look bitter as she turned away, walking out of the room with Sammael watching in amusement.

She certainly kept things from becoming too boring around here.

Xxx

"Professor Mizuki is dead?"

Genki Sanban could hardly believe what she was hearing over the phone, even though she knew the messenger wasn't lying.

" _Yes, Sanban-san. His entire lab burned to the ground last night._ "

Genki frowned. "Was his body found?"

" _No, ma'am. They believe it was burned to ash in the fire._ "

"Hmm…Is it possible to find out who he was in contact prior to the fire?"

" _I am afraid not. He kept all of his contact records in his private lab._ "

"And his financial records?"

" _I…I am not sure._ "

"I want to compile a list of everything Professor Mizuki was doing in the last month leading up to the fire, no matter how small or insignificant it might be."

" _Right away, Sanban-san._ "

Genki ended the call and tapper the intercom switch on her desk. "Sayoko?"

" _Yes, Lady Sanban?_ "

"Please find Danielle and tell her I wish to speak with her at once."

" _Right away, Lady Sanban._ "

Xxx

Danielle was slightly nervous about being called to Genki's personal office.

It was hard to imagine just why she was being called there since as far as she knew Danielle had been on her best behavior…

Except for helping Kuki and Mushi sneak out of the house through the use of her ghost powers.

Danielle shivered, suddenly afraid that Genki must have found out and now she was in big trouble for sneaking her daughters out of the house, even if they had been the ones who convinced her to do it but that would be a weak excuse at best. Kuki was at school right now and Danielle had finished her daily lesson under Sayoko when she had told her Genki wanted to see her.

Deciding to own up to her mistake Danielle took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Sanban?"

"Come in, Danielle."

She opened the door and peaked in, seeing the head of Sanban Industries at her desk, looking over some papers. The ghost child stepped in, closing the door behind her and quickly walked up to the desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did, Danielle." Genki said with a calming smile. "You seem a little nervous, Danielle. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, I'm okay." Danielle quickly put up a smile. "Just making sure to remember everything from today's lesson."

"I see…" Genki nodded, gesturing for Danielle to sit down on a nearby chair. "I'll be sure to ask you later on what you remember."

'Oh boy.' Danielle fought the urge to gulp in front her teacher.

"In the meantime, I would like to discuss the little trips you have been helping my daughters make during their free time." Genki continued, still smiling even as she watched Danielle turn, while not as pale as a ghost it was good enough for a human.

'Oh crud! She knows!' Danielle thought, shaking and gulping at the same time. "Mrs. Sanban, I know it was wrong and I know I wasn't supposed to but I just couldn't say no to them when they asked. I know it's a bad excuse and I am really sorry that I did it but-"

Genki surprised her by laughing and holding up a hand. "Calm down, Danielle. You are not in trouble."

"I…I'm not?" Danielle repeated, looking like she was about to collapse from a lack oxygen.

"You are pretty good at stealth and it's commendable you have been able to sneak them out without alerting anyone." Genki's smile turned into a smirk. "However, my Semblance allowed me to know what the three of you were up to even before the first time you snuck out."

'She knew?!' If Danielle's eyes went any wider she was sure they would fall out. "You knew? The whole time?"

Genki nodded. "And I made sure someone was watching the three of you in case anything happened."

"But if you knew the whole time why-"

"Didn't I say anything?" Genki finished knowingly and sighed. "I suppose it is because I wanted to let my daughters have the chance to act their age without any pressure on them. After all, they are heirs to the company my husband and I created and learning about it, along with teaching them how to protect themselves from just about anything can make it hard for them to have any kind of childhood. That was why I wasn't surprised when they convinced you to use their powers to help them sneak out to go down to the local parks. After spending much time having to learn all that is expected of them, making friends with someone who could turn invisible and intangible pretty much gave them the perfect chance to spend time without any expectations."

Genki stood up and walked around the desk, placing her hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Despite helping them sneak out without mine or my husband's permission the fact that they seemed more happy as of late made me consider letting you 'off the hook' as one might say. I am pleased that you have helped my daughters be happy and for that I won't be punishing you for sneaking them out. However the reason I am talking about this now is because I need something from you."

"You do?" Danielle asked quietly.

Genki nodded solemnly. "I need you to promise no more sneak outs for at least a week."

"A week?"

"Yes. You see, there might be some trouble in the following days and I don't want you three caught up in the middle of it. That is why I am asking you that the next time Kuki and Mushi want you to sneak them out you must turn them down and I will be talking them about this as well." Genki explained, smiling again. "This will just be between us for now. Do you understand, Danielle?"

The girl nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now better hurry and greet them when they get back." Genki smirked. "Something about showing you taped videos of the Wacky Races?"

Danielle smiled. "Yeah, Kuki's a big fan of Penelope Pitstop. She's been telling me about her all week."

"Well, better be ready. Those races can make her and Mushi…Excitable." Genki giggled a bit, knowing how excitable her daughters could be.

Danielle was the calmer and more responsible of the three but when they two pulled her into the fun she didn't put up much of a fight. Kani was just glad Danielle didn't turn into a Rainbow Monkey fanatic like both his daughters did. She was too much of a tomboy for that and simply hung out and kept the girls company when they played with their dolls.

"Now, off you go." Genki said, dismissing Danielle. "You have a fun evening ahead of you."

"Okay." Danielle nodded and headed to the door. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the sneaking around again."

Genki chuckled as the girl left, closing the door. "Always trying to be considerate and afraid of other's expectations. I suppose it is good that my rebellious daughters are able to talk her into pulling off something crazy when they think no one will notice."


	88. Chapter 88

_Opening File: Hibagon_

 _The Hibagon(_ _ヒバゴン_ _) or Hinagon (_ _ヒナゴン_ _) is the Japanese equivalent of the North American Bigfoot or the Himalayan Yeti. Sightings have been reported since the 1970s around Mount Hiba in the Hiroshima Prefecture._

 _There have been multiple witnesses describing the creature and its appearance:_

 _One describes it as a black creature with white hands and large white feet, standing about five feet tall, and has been said to resemble a gorilla or even a Beringel Grimm._

 _Another report claims it has a large nose, large deep glaring eyes and is covered with bristles._

 _The next reported it has a chocolate brown face and is covered with brown hair ...and is said to have 'deep glaring eyes'. Interestingly enough according to the ones who made the report the Hibagon took n hostile actions and even fled from the armed residents' intent on hunting it and even killed a wandering Beowulf Grimm that had managed to sneak its way in._

 _As of now there has been no proof that it actually exists._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Bigfoot, one of most well-known myths in the entire world. Any attempts to prove its existence has ended in failure with any so called evidence being looked on as forgeries and dismissed as a fakes. It is the same in other places as well such as the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. We all try to prove these creatures exist but it is easier said than done." TOM said as the file closed. "Do we give up simply go about our lives, deciding it was all fantasy or do we keep on looking for the unknown even if we get labelled as lunatics? Scientists exist to find answers but some can be convinced that some answers do not exist, even if the questions do. Do you have questions and if you do, can you find the answers in places anyone else can or do you have look somewhere else?"

Xxx

"This is unacceptable." Shoji Fuzen stared out the window of his office, looking across the city of Tokyo as the sun began to set.

To some he was a mere philanthropist while to others he was known as Tokyo's number one crime lord which was something he had worked to keep hidden from rest of the world. Rising through the ranks of the criminal underworld was a challenge, considering the competition you would no doubt face along with assassination attempts and dealing with police and Huntsmen that were constantly on the lookout for any sign of weakness. He had gone through a great deal of trouble to ensure nothing could be traced back to him but he also knew it was only a matter of time before something happened which was why he had infested in a secret project.

"That fool Mizuki cost me a weapon that would have been a match for any Hunters in the world. As we speak, that creature's body is wandering out there, no doubt plotting to bring me down. That is why I have called upon you." Shoji Fuzen turned around to look directly at his guest who was being flanked by his bodyguards…

And the white tiger standing next to her.

She had long, black hair about knee-length, lime green skin and bright yellow eyes that stared eerily at the crime lord. She wore grey dress, flats, and a teal scarf. She has also equipped with a dagger that is typically strapped to her chest.

What stood out about her was the fact she only had one arm with her right arm missing, leaving only a stump.

As for the tiger it had blue eyes and black slash markings on its face, back, and tail. It had large blue irises but no pupils, and a large, pink, triangular nose.

"You want me to hunt a gorilla?" The woman asked, looking at the picture of the creature. "And it's got some old man's brains in it?"

"Professor Mizuki, while a fool, created a machine that would have allowed me to combine that creature's body with the honed mind of a trained fighter. That combination would have made it a match for any warrior in the world, even the more famous ones such as…Genki Sanban." Fuzen's eyes narrowed when he mentioned _her_ name. "There is still a chance it can be retrieved and trained but not if it is found before me."

"You mean _before_ me." The woman replied, correcting him. "I can find this gorilla for you and I can do it before anyone else…So as long you have the right price."

"You will be paid only after it is found." Fuzen said, crossing his arms. "Is that understood?"

The woman shrugged and turned around, her tiger following her. "Sure thing. Just remember though, I am not cheap."

The tiger growled at the bodyguards who wisely moved aside, allowing the woman to pass, followed quickly by her companion.

Fuzen watched as they left, his guards closing the door. "And remember, I do not suffer failure…Or insolence."

He tapped a switch on his desk and the wall opened, revealing a blue armored suit and a sheathed katana to go with it.

"That is why I like having insurances."

Xxx

"And what does that tell us?"

"That it's a very old rock?"

Solomon Saturday was a genius in his field of study and no one who actually knew him would deny that. However they would point out one small flaw he has rarely shown.

The flaw being his obsession being taken to the absolute limits when it came to certain topics.

The topic of the day was deciphering the markings on the records image of their piece of the Kur Stone that would hopefully lead them to the cryptid Kur before their nemesis Argost, who happened to have the entire stone assembled, found it and unleashed it on the world.

"You've been studying that thing for days, Doc. I think you're seeing things." Drew said, smiling in amusement at her husband's…current state. "Take a break."

"Hmm." Doc looked back at the image. "Breaks are for people without mortal enemies searching for the key to ultimate power."

Zak was sitting at the end of the table, reading a magazine and happened to be listening. "What about showers? Who are showers for?"

Doc glanced at his son, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Someone had to say it, dad." Zak said sadly as Fiskerton waved his hand in front of his face and made a noise that sounded like 'Whew.'

Doc lifted his arm to smell his armpit and his wife, who happened to be sitting right next to him flinched in disgust, before lowering it back down. "Eh, this Kur Stone fragment is our only hope to figuring out Argost's next move. There's no time to waste, even for personal hygiene."

"Hey, big man." Drew stood up, gripping her husband's forearms. "We all want to sop Argost and we're going to. We'll figure this out but not by letting it take over our lives. You need rest, food."

Doc absently nodded. "Food sounds good. I'll eat in here."

Scowling, Drew turned away and walked to the end of the table. There she picked up two pieces of bread and…a hairbrush?

She used the brush to comb Fiskerton's head which he found very pleasing and pulled out a great deal of loose fur.

"Okay." Drew whispered her son who was now smiling in excitement as she put the fur on the bread and spread it out, making a furry sandwich. "A good scientist stays focused on all his surroundings, not just one piece of evidence. Something your father seems to have forgotten so this should wake him up."

Drew handed the sandwich to her husband who took a bite out of it and…

"Thanks." Doc swallowed, putting half eaten sandwich, leaving his wife and sons, both biological and adopted speechless.

He had just eater half a sandwich with fur inside and hadn't even blinked. Fiskerton snickered as Komodo walked up and snatched what was left of the sandwich out of Doc's hand and took a bite out of it.

He recoiled in disgust at the taste.

"Well, he's lost to us now." Drew said dryly, seeing her husband not react to the taste of the sandwich or Komodo taking a bite.

The sound of the airship's phone going off was heard, alerting everyone except for the distracted Doc Saturday.

"Uh, maybe that's Doc's stomach calling his brain." Drew remarked, watching as her husband took another bite of his furry sandwich. "No, no, hon, you keep doing what you're doing. No, no. I'll get it up in the helm."

Leaving her husband to obsess over his stone piece Drew could only shake her head at how thick he could be at times.

Making her way to the cockpit she sat down and answered the call. "This is a secure channel. Who is calling?"

The caller's face appeared on the screen. " _I hoped you would be the one to answer, Drew Saturday._ "

Drew's grew wide at image of the person. "…Genki? Genki Sanban?"

" _It's been a long time._ " Genki Sanban smiled. " _Still chasing cryptids?_ "

Drew nodded with a small smile. "You know it."

" _Good because there might be a problem that goes right up your alley. Dr. Yoshiko gathered all the files and I am sending them now._ " Genki uploaded the file and showed it to Drew.

"Is that-"

" _A cryptid? Yes._ " Genki nodded. " _Better known as the Hibagon, Japan's version of the American Big Foot or Scotland's Nessie. What is strange about it that all reported sightings were around Mount Hiba in Hiroshima and it was generally non-violent to anyone besides Grimm. As you can see it is no longer near its home._ "

"Any idea what could have caused it to go on a rampage like this?" Drew asked.

" _None. There hasn't been a reported sighting of this creature in decades and suddenly it seems to go on a rampage, heading for Tokyo it seems._ " Genki answered with a thoughtful frown. " _I remember cryptids being your specialty, Saturday-san._ "

"Of course, we'll be right there." Drew nodded as she adjusted the airship's course. "This may be what we need."

Genki smiled. " _Then I'll look forward to seeing you again._ "

With the changes made Drew left the ship on autopilot and returned to the onboard lab with Doc looking at her as she entered. "Why are we changing course?"

"Oh, you noticed." Drew said sarcastically. "We have trouble in Japan. Looks like we're going to have to forget about Argost for a while."

"What?" Doc looked up from the image and at his wife. "But is it really _that_ important?"

"Well, it's _our_ kind of trouble." Drew emphasized.

Xxx

"She knew the whole time?"

Danielle had expected Kuki to be afraid but she seemed to take it quite well while Mushi had been somewhat scared but her elder sister had calmed her down. Honestly, it seemed nothing could actually surprise the eldest of the Sanban sisters.

"Yeah." Danielle nodded, sitting on the floor as Kuki prepared a recording of the Wacky Races while Mushi sat down next to her, clutching her Rainbow Monkey doll.

Kuki smiled. "Wow. I honestly thought we got away with it."

That right there was what confused Danielle very greatly.

The two sisters convinced Danielle to help sneak them out without their parents' permission and knowing their mother knew the whole time Kuki didn't seem bothered by it at all. Danielle wanted to think it was because of her Semblance that seemed to be always active. Kuki could sense danger in any form, physically and emotionally and thus nothing much seemed to surprise her. That was why she acted like nothing seemed to bother her, even when they were sneaking out to go down to the park.

That same Semblance was what led Kuki to Danielle when she had been hurt as the ghost girl later found out.

"I had a feeling someone was watching us but they didn't give off any kind danger to me. Mother must have sensed what we were doing." Kuki shrugged, her smile remaining. "Now come on, let's-"

Kuki stopped as her Semblance went off, screaming at her with such intensity she fell over, clutching her head.

"Kuki?!" Danielle and Mushi rushed over, watching as she kept on clutching her head.

Kuki's eyes shot open.

 _An orange light that grew and grew until it was larger than a mountain and took the shape of a dragon…_

Kuki let out another scream as she lost conscious, her closing and turning limp.

"Kuki?!" Mushi let out another scream.

The door shot open and in stepped Sayoko, looking alert. "What is happening?"

"She just screamed and fell over." Danielle quickly answered as the maid came over and picked Kuki up. "I don't know what happened."

Sayoko quickly checked Kuki's pulse. "She is alive." She then brought a hand to Kuki's head. "…Something affected her Semblance. It caused a mental overload that was too much for her to handle."

"Her Semblance?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Sayoko nodded and brought Kuki over to the bed, pulling the covers over her. "A Semblance is reliant on a person's Aura but one that relies on the mental concentration of its user can be overtaxed and cause the user to lose consciousness."

Danielle looked down at Kuki, wondering what could have caused something like that.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Mushi tearfully asked.

"She should be fine. It is rare for Semblances to have such an effect. She just needs rest." Sayoko answered, tucking Kuki in. "I must go and inform Lady Sanban of this. Stay here and keep watch over her."

But Danielle wasn't so sure.

Xxx

The chase after the cryptid turned out to be little harder than anyone had actually anticipated.

First, Doc's stomach acted up and he ended up coughing out fur which he had no idea why.

Second, when they finally found the creature it led them on a merry chase through the Hiroshima Distract.

Third, Zak's power had absolutely _no_ effect on the creature.

Finally fourth, Zak had landed in front of a moving train!

He was just about use a move his mother had taught him when a green blur had swooped in and grabbed him, pulling him out of the way just before the train hit.

"ZAK!" Drew shot forward and pulled her son into a hug. "That was incredibly dangerous, what you did!"

"Mom…" Zak groaned. "I was going to use the move you taught me when…Who saved me?"

"I see you haven't lost your taste for wanton destruction, Drew."

The Saturdays stared at the speaker with widened eyes as she stared at them with a smirk.

Zak on the other hand was more confused than surprised. "Uh...Who is she?"

The woman appeared around his mother's age, having long dark hair that was tied back and wore a light green kimono with dark green outlines with that was tied around her waist by a dark green obi and stopped just above her knees while her sleeves stopped at her elbows, dark knee-high boots with thigh high stockings, green gauntlets over matching black fingerless gloves that traveled up into her sleeves and finally a red bead necklace resting around her neck. Zak spied a sword; he would later learn was actually called a nodachi, in a modified sheath that hung at her hip.

"Genki Sanban." Drew answered, smiling a bit.

"Who?" Zak asked, clearly having no idea who the woman was.

"The CEO of Sanban Industries and wife of Japan's current prime minister. She is also known to be one of the best Huntresses Japan has ever produced. Her skills are so famous she is known by the title: Demon Blade of the East." Doc answered his son's query quickly and quietly as Drew walked towards the woman.

"And how does she know mom?" Zak asked as the two women seemed to engaging in a talk that left them oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Well, your mother and I traveled all over the world during our study of cryptids. Eventually we would also meet many Huntsmen and Huntresses that were either passing through or hired as part of something that involved our attention. Before you were born your mother and Mrs. Sanban met through a shared study of a supposed island up near the Kojima district that is said to be where magical creatures supposedly lived. I wasn't part of that expedition at the time and your mother didn't say much when she returned." Doc explained, watching as the two women spoke. "But it was clear that your mother and Mrs. Sanban had developed a great respect for each other."

"Solomon Saturday." Doc and Zak straightened up as Genki addressed, walking over with Drew and spared a glance at Zak. "I see you have a boy tagging along with you now."

"My son, Zak." Drew introduced her son, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Twelve years old now."

"My eldest daughter happens to be the same age." Genki remarked with an amused grin. "So tell me, Zak. Which of your parents do you happen to take after?"

Zak chuckled a bit, rubbing his head. "Well, not to brag but-"

"Mrs. Sanban, not to be rude but we have an urgent matter with the creature that just got away." Doc cut in respectively.

"I am well aware of the situation, Saturday-san. That is why I am here." Genki replied, her smile replaced with a serious frown.

Xxx

Steven was feeling very conflicted.

He was only a small boy but he was also a boy who had special powers and a special connection to an entirely different world. His mother was a galactic criminal in the eyes of the Gem Homeworld for starting war thousands of years ago against her own kind.

He understood why she did.

It was to protect the Earth and its people but at the same time he was wondering if she had truly made the right decision. The Crystal Gems had gone on about how Rose Quartz had been a great leader, friend and someone who valued all life and he liked to believe he was like her in that regard.

So why couldn't he help anyone anymore?

Lapis

Garnet

Pearl

All of them suffering and he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't mend the bond between Garnet and Pearl back at the temple and he might have led his friends to certain death here in the Darklands. Realizing the futility in going after Malachite the group elected to return to the temple where the Warp Pad was, only to stop when they realized it was night time. They set up camp with Amethyst and Pops volunteering to take the first watch in case any Grimm came after them while the rest went to sleep.

Steven lied against Lion, looking up at the dark red sky that left an ominous feeling even more then when he saw Peridot's ship approaching Beach City.

'Lapis, I am so sorry.' Steven thought before he finally fell asleep.

' _Hey Stevie!_ '

Steven's eyes shot open as everything around him became colorless, including his friends who suddenly seemed to freeze.

' _How are you doing, Tiny Star?_ ' Steven spun around, watching as an eye appeared on Lion's back.

The eye floated up and in a flash of yellow light appeared the dream guy from before: Bill Cipher.

' _Man, oh-man am I surprised by how far you made it. Using the Gem Warp Pad to sneak into the Darklands without anyone noticing._ ' Cipher commented as he floated down in front of Steven. " _Too bad, Chef Boyardee had to go and spoil it for you with his talk of what waits you in the center of the Darklands._ "

"You knew about the Pools of Darkness?" Steven asked, scowling. "And you didn't tell me?! I could have endangered my friends' lives!"

' _Oh relax, Tiny Star. Come on, you rescued your friends from the Homeworld Gems when they captured you and survived your friend in her fusion mood when she went wild. You telling me you're afraid of a few Grimm?_ ' Bill asked, hovering around Steven in a circle.

"I can't fight off an army of Grimm. Amethyst would be killed if they even touched her and the others can't fight them all for me." Steven pointed to himself. "How can I save Lapis or anyone when I can't even protect myself?"

' _Hmm…_ ' Bill brought a hand to where his mouth would have been if he had one. ' _You got a good point there, Stevie. Seems a little self-defeating isn't it?_ '

"I am not my mom. She fought in a war and saved the entire planet because she was a leader and a warrior. I don't have any of powers; I can't grow plants and have them fight like she did. All I have are walking watermelons that I told to go away. I can't use her sword and what good is my shield against an entire army." Steven asked, summoning his shield. "I don't even have basic Huntsmen training like my dad and his friend does."

' _Maybe not but all you might need is a little boost._ ' Bill flexed his arms and legs and they suddenly grew very muscular for a few seconds before shrinking back to their original size. ' _Tell you what, Stevie since I like you so much I can lend a helping hand._ '

"A hand?" Steven asked, dispelling his shield. "How can you help?"

' _Plenty of ways, Little Star. I can get you through the Darklands and right to your friend in trouble at all. I don't normally help people out like this since it could be considered…cheating all that but for you I'll make an exception._ '

Xxx

They were asleep now.

Excellent, now he could spring his trap.

Xxx

"So what will you do?" Steven asked.

' _Well, I can't give away any spoilers yet but if it works you'll have saved more than just your friends._ ' Bill answered cryptically. ' _After all, who said the Grimm were your biggest problem?_ '

Xxx

Tree roots began slithering out of the ground like snakes upon the unsuspecting campers.

Xxx

"What do you mean?"

' _Well, take a look here._ ' Bill's eye flashed and Steven gasped in horror at what he saw.

 _Vines resembling tree roots lashing out and grabbing his friends._

 _Amethyst and Pops only able to fight for a few seconds before the roots finally grabbed them, dragging them all into the forest._

 _"Come wayward souls, who wander through the darkness." A dark voice began to sing._

 _The tree roots wrapped around them, encasing them into what appeared to be cocoons._

 _"There is a light for the lost and the meek."_

 _The cocoons were then pulled into the ground until they were buried up to their heads._

 _"Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten."_

 _From the cocoons small branches began to grow._

 _"When you submit to the soil of the earth." The voice began to laugh. "Grow, tiny seed."_

 _The branches grew longer and bigger._

 _"You are called to the trees."_

 _Leaves began growing from the branches as they continued to grow._

 _"Rise, till your leaves reach the sky, until your sighs fill the air in the night."_

 _From the cocoons of the imprisoned humans and Gem grew entirely new trees that reached full size but had faces on them resembling Steven's friends._

 _"Lift your might limbs, and give praise to the fire."_

 _The faces on the trees seemingly began to cry, leaking strange black oil from the eyes and mouths._

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Steven screamed as the vision ended. "Why did you show me that?!"

" _To give you a little spoiler about what's to come._ " Bill pointed behind Steven and the hybrid spun around.

Steven's eye widened in horror as he spotted the same root like vines emerging from the ground but seemingly stopped in time like everything else thanks to Bill, slowly creeping towards the camp site.

' _Yep, ol'Beastie is out hunting and he's got some live ones by the looks of it._ ' Bill remarked casually. ' _Once he's got you nice and tied up he can toy with your minds long enough to turn you into a hunk of dead wood._ '

"I have to stop this!" Steven spun around, looking at Bill. "I need to stop this!"

' _Oh? Is that you asking for help?_ ' Bill leaned forward, eye seemingly smiling.

"Yes! I'll do anything to save them and Lapis but I can't do it alone! I need help!" Steven cried out.

' _Good enough for me, kid._ ' Bill laughed as he held out a flaming hand which Steven stared at. ' _Don't worry, it's not meant to burn ya._ '

Steven reached out and hesitantly shook it, feeling no pain. "So now what?"

' _Now?_ ' Bill laughed. ' _We rock this joint!_ '

With that said, Bill lunged at Steven and shot straight into his gemstone and there was bright flash of yellow and pink light.


	89. Chapter 89

_Opening File: Moloch_

 _Of all the Fallen known to exist, Moloch is the most enigmatic of them all. Say what you will for the combat skills of General Starr, the intelligence of Black Velvet, the seductive touch of the Queen of the Black Puddle, the ferocity of Mandy and the power of Sammael but Moloch is the most unique of them all for being the less human looking. Seen only as a shadowy form that showed a slim form with long antlers, a cloak that hid the majority of his body and glowing bright eyes that supposedly change color at times, depending on his mood._

 _Known by many names such as Moloch, the Beast, the Beast of Eternal Darkness, the Death of Hope, the Voice of the Night and many more, this Fallen is perhaps even more infamous than Sammael himself._

 _No one knows his origin or how old he might be but he has been around for a long time, working behind the scenes to advance the agenda of the Fallen. The few that know of him know him to possess deadly powers and enjoys sadistically breaking the minds of his victims, making them succumb to despair and self-hate to the point they are broken._

 _It is unknown if anyone has ever defeated or escaped him._

 _Among the Fallen Moloch serves as a spy, hiding away and watching potential enemies, gathering information through various unknown means but effective enough that he has complete information on all things relative to the plans of the Fallen. Sammael himself has praised Moloch for his abilities, considering his fellow Fallen as an important player in the coming battle. Due to his methods Sebben and his allies had devised a desperate way to help his victims in the form of a special spirit able to remove the memories of the torture that remains effective enough that the victims are able to function as Huntsmen or retire and live content lives, However no one has truly been able to truly defeat or come close to killing Moloch, even Huntsmen like Scotty Blake._

 _To this day Moloch, the Beast of Darkness remains a dangerous threat and all but Class V Huntsmen are to avoid fighting him._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"When you were little do you remember being afraid of the dark? Did you imagine monsters lurking out in the dark, hiding in your closet or under your bed? As we get older we stop believing in the idea of monsters but does that mean they were never really there to begin with? Your elders would say there is no such thing as monsters but that's only because they've never seen monsters." TOM began as the file closed. "What if the question was not if monsters really exist, but if you ever seen a monster up close and lived to tell about it?"

SARA appeared next to TOM. " _Behold the fiery beast with razor tail that cuts through mountains, trampling castles down. Inhale the stench that makes the whole world wail_."

"But who out there could actually be that beast?"

Xxx

"A beast born in darkness, unable to be killed by mortal means and yet if one were to find that which it treasure's most they would know how to kill it."

Sammael could sense what was happening in the dark forests surrounding the landscape where the Pools of Darkness and his sanctuary resided. It was clear that Moloch had gone hunting for the humans that had bested him years ago and now Bill Cipher was keen on joining the party.

"Should I go out and eliminate them?"

Sammael closed his eyes, contemplating the question. "No. This is Moloch's business, not ours. If he wants to settle personal grudges it's not our concern."

Behind him, General Skarr who had fully recovered and even evolved to a Noble Class Fallen despite looking exactly the same only tilted his head slightly. "If Moloch had allowed it the Grimm would have swarmed them by now and gotten rid of them. He's taking a risk letting them wander this close."

"Perhaps." Sammael conceded, walking over to his throne. "Tell me Skarr, where do you think Moloch came from?"

"Well, I assumed he was some form of Fallen with a wooden Semblance of a sort." Skarr admitted.

Sammael smirked. "I don't blame you for assuming but the truth is Moloch was not born a Fallen or even created as one."

"He wasn't?"

"No. Rather, I re-created him as one of us and summoned him into this world." Sammael leaned back on his throne. "He is but one of several attempts to create the perfect fighting machines for hunting down the Elementals much like Drago. A creature with the ability over darkness and wood, used to being about true despair to all who wander his forests. How could I pass up the chance?"

"So he was not a Fallen? What manner of creature is he then?" Skarr inquired curiously.

"He is from the Unknown, a place between realms that act as a sort purgatory for those have yet pass on. The Unknown is home to many beings who find themselves in familiar surroundings to suit the era they are from but all of them know of the Beast that hides in the dark forest, looking for new victims to change into trees made of Edelwood and used to keep the lantern that holds his soul lit. No one there knew that the Beast used be one of them, a soul who had yet to pass on. This soul however was most wicked." Sammael continued, waving his hand and conjured the image of a man in a forest, holding a lantern and hunting animals and…children. "He enjoyed hunting anyone or anything that wandered into the forest that was his home, preying on the innocent. Then one day, what you could call the caretakers of the Unknown had enough and decided if he was to act like a beast, then he would _become_ a Beast."

Vines and roots wrapped around the man, fusing into his body and the antlers of a deer the man had killed forcefully fused into his head. A shining light appeared in his chest and was placed in his lantern.

"He was cursed to forever wander the dark forests of the Unknown, his body turned to wood, antlers he had taken as trophies grafted into his skull and his very soul placed inside the lantern he always carried, leaving him as an immortal husk. So as long as the lantern remained lit his soul would remain unharmed but if it were to be extinguished he would be lifeless without it and still trapped in his new body. The only way to keep the lantern lit would be from the oil found in Edelwood trees that he had the ability to plant from the pieces of his own body but the more he planted the more of his body he would lose. Then one day he found a loophole in his punishment." Sammael then conjured the image of the Beast turning children into trees. "By mentally tormenting anyone unfortunate enough to wander into his forest the Beast was able to curse them, turning them into Edelwood trees and when he fed the oil from those trees to his lantern."

The image then showed the Beast growing taller and stronger with faces appearing on his body.

"He would regain what he lost by absorbing the lost souls he had taken into his body." Sammael dispelled the image. "Effectively becoming an even greater monster when the point of it all had been to punish him."

Skarr had been silent through the tale but was surprised by the origins of Moloch. "And…How is he here as one of us?"

Sammael chuckled. "That's the question of the day, isn't it? Well, to begin with there have been times when the living has ventures into the Unknown and returned without having truly died but they were all believed to be mere dreams. At least until two young boys came there, journeying through it in what most would consider being the kind of adventure you would find in a fairy tale. By that time the Beast had lost his lantern to a brave soul who fought him for it but the Beast had deceived the woodsman into thinking the lantern now contained the soul of his daughter.

"Forging a deal for their supposed mutual benefit the soul woodsman cut down the Edelwood trees the Beast planted and grinded the wood into oil for the lantern which he kept safe at all times, never knowing that his daughter's soul was never in the lantern. Eventually the woodsman discovered where the trees had come from when the Beast trapped a young boy and begun the process of turning him into a tree and reneged on the deal. The boy's brother came to the rescue and discovered that the Beast's soul was resided in the lantern. After that, the woodsman blew out the lantern and the story of the Beast came to an end…Or rather it would have." Sammael waved a hand and from behind the throne appeared a dark lantern that floated into his hand.

"Is that the Beast's Lantern?" Skarr asked, his eye widening as he looked it over.

"Yes. It was not easy but with enough time I found my way into the Unknown and discovered the lantern. I learned that if it was relit the Beast would return but I decided it would be on my terms. I applied a bit of my own special brand of oil from the Pools of Darkness surrounding my home and with a bit of fire magic the Dark Lantern was lit once again…And the Beast was brought back." Sammael grinned. "Only he was now no longer simply a Beast. The essence of Grimm bonded with him and the souls he had corrupted, changing him into a new kind of Beast with a thirst for destruction that all of us share. It even allowed him to manifest a physical form into this plane of existence where he has been greatly useful to us. He had become Moloch, the Beast of Eternal Darkness."

"And you keep the Dark Lantern with you." Skarr noted.

"Yes. Since then he has been loyal but I know that deep down he cares only for himself and his lantern. Yes, I allow him into my confidence but I know he waits for a chance to take his lantern back from me and simply plays the role he was given as one of us until he can find an opening. My alteration to his curse allows him to exist without the reliance on Edelwood and I have no doubt that he looks for other ways to become truly powerful." Sammael examined the lantern in his hands. "That is why the lantern is kept close because I know how to permanently destroy it and Moloch."

"I see…" Skarr said, examining the lantern.

Hard to believe something so simplistic looking could be so powerful.

Xxx

' _Now?_ ' Bill laughed. ' _We rock this joint!_ '

With that said, Bill lunged at Steven and shot straight into his gemstone and there was bright flash of yellow and pink light.

Followed by a loud scream…

Xxx

Sammael's red eyes shot open and he stood up from his throne, sensing a surge of power in the Darklands. "Cipher…"

All of the Grimm in the Darklands seemed to howl at the sudden flux of power and feeling of emotions they could sense.

Emotions of pure insanity mixed with a deadly intelligence.

"What is that?" Skarr rushed over the window, looking in the distance.

"Bill Cipher has decided to change the rules of engagement." Sammael answered calmly as he walked up to the window next to Skarr. "Perhaps this will warrant an intervention after all."

Xxx

"What in the world?!" Greg exclaimed, seeing a blast of light up ahead.

"That's where Steven is!" Sapphire shouted before screaming in agony, her hair parting to reveal her one eye.

"Sapphire!?" Ruby rushed over to her as she collapsed and held her. "What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong…" Sapphire whimpered in the red Gem's arms. "Something is horribly wrong."

Xxx

The blast of light awoke Johnny and Carl and alerted Amethyst and Pops who had been keeping watch nearby. They all watched as a blast of yellow and pink light shot up into the sky and took the form of a massive triangle. In the shadow of the forest, Moloch watched with narrowed eyes at the light and could hear the annoying laughter in it.

" _Cipher, you dare to steal my prey?_ " The Beast whispered hatefully.

"Where's Steven?!" Amethyst shouted, covering her eyes because of the brightness.

The light shrank down as it slowly hovered back to the ground, taking a humanoid shape that stopped a few feet above the ground. "Here I am, little grape!"

"Steven?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

It almost looked like Steven.

It almost sounded like Steven.

But it was _not_ Steven.

His eyes were bright and slitted, his hair was long and pointed up like a triangle with a top hat resting on it, he had a bowtie now, his skin was a sick yellowish color and his gem was glowing bright yellow.

What was most disturbing was that he had two extra black arms under his normal arms and two extra black legs next to his regular human legs along with an extra eye resting on his forehead much like Garnet whenever anyone saw her without her visor.

"WOW!" 'Steven' took the chance to look himself over. "Now this is deluxe! Fusing with a half meat bag and half walking light box, can't say I ever did this before!"

He held up his four hands and looked them over. "And four arms? Now this is some pretty top notch stuff right here."

He then held his hands up to his eyes, covering the two normal ones. "And _three_ eyes?! Can it get any better than this?!"

He landed on the ground and did a light dance. "Check me out! I'm dancing with two left and right feet! Don't get I get a prize for breaking a world record?"

"Steven?" Amethyst called out, confused and slightly afraid.

'Steven' stopped dancing and flashed a smile at Amethyst. "Well, you are right and yet so wrong here, shorty. I am what you make when you combine a half meat bag and Gem with an otherwise _fabulous_ being who knows how to party! You can call us…STIPHER!"

The newly named Stipher let out a loud laugh as he floated off the ground again.

"Uh, Amethyst?" Johnny asked, shaking a bit. "Is this normal?"

"But enough about us." Stipher said, snapping his fingers and everyone jumped as blue fire exploded around them, forming into a circle. "Got to finish some work here and then get to the real fun."

The flames lit up the entire forest, revealing trees with seemingly faces on them, all of them looking terrified, hopeless and engulfed in despair.

"Sorry, Beastie. As one guy who thrives on tormenting single life beings to another I have to say I really admire your work." Stipher called out, no one sure who he was talking to. "But since I plan on calling all the shots one day I can't have competition around anymore. So you'll just have to slither back to that little 'unknown' place you crawled from."

" _You dare command me?_ " A voice asked from the woods, causing the humans and Gem to stiffen from the voice that seemed to come from all direction. " _I do not take orders from you, Cipher. How dare you steal my prey?_ "

"Sorry buddy, I called dibs before you did." Stipher laughed.

From the shadows emerged a strange creature, tree roots emerging from the ground around it, casting a shadow over it that hid its features. It was tall with long arms and skeletal hands, antlers sticking out of its head, glowing eyes that did not even remotely look human and wore a cloak over its body.

" _Bill Cipher, so you went and fused with the hybrid, finally gaining a physical form._ " Moloch stated mockingly. " _But so far away from your town. What do you hope to accomplish so far away?_ "

"Oh, I am not here for that. I just got a few little deals here and there to help spice things up." Stipher snickered. "Speaking off…"

From behind came three Beowolves that lunged at Stipher while his back was turned. The twisted fusion only laughed and snapped his fingers, creating an explosion of blue fire that incinerated the Grimm instantly.

"You'll have to do better than that, Woody." Stipher laughed. "I got big plans and I am not letting you or your boss get in my way."

" _We shall see._ "

"Yes…" Stipher's smiled widened as blue flames surrounded his hands. "We shall."

Stipher thrust his hands forward, unleashing a stream of fire at Moloch while everyone else took cover. The Fallen summoned a wooden wall that blocked the flames, managing to remain intact long enough to divert the attack. He then summoned wooden tendrils that he launched straight at his opponent.

Stipher laughed as blue flames surrounded his entire body, burning the tendrils away. "Is that all you got?"

" _Hardly._ " Moloch's eyes started to glow bright red.

Stipher held up his left human arm and summoned a golden shield with a pink rose colored symbol and in a flash of light it changed in a pink parasol with a black handle just twin beams of red light shot from Moloch's eyes. Stipher held out the parasol in front of him and used it as a shield against Moloch's beam attack but the force of the attack sent him flying back.

"STEVEN!"

The shout came not from one of the nearby onlookers but from the surrounding force just before the speaker came into view.

"Greg?!" Amethyst exclaimed in complete surprise. "And you got Ruby and Sapphire?!"

"Where's Steven?" Greg questioned, looking around the battlefield.

His eyes stopped on the creature known as Moloch and they shrunk while his skin turned nearly white. "No…It can't be."

Moloch looked in Greg's direction and seemed to smile. " _Ah, young Gregory. It has been a long time now, hasn't it? You were just a little boy when we last me and look at you. And yet, I see no dear brother with you, such a shame._ "

Greg Universe stared at Moloch, looking like he was unable to even breathe. "You…How are you here? The Woodsman…He blew out your lantern."

Moloch chuckled. " _Yes he did but that was not the end of me. I have long since been reborn since we last met, Gregory. I am no longer limited to the Unknown, I can come here in physical form for I am not just the Beast…I am Moloch, the Beast of Eternal Darkness and I have come to enact my revenge on the child who dared to escape me._ "

"Greg…You know this freak?" Amethyst asked, having been quite and watched with the others.

"Boy does he know him, little grape!" Stipher laughed as he floated back into view. "These two go back a long way, back in the old days when people were more boring by acting responsible and didn't care as much about collecting gold."

"Steven?!" Greg gasped, seeing what his son had become. "What's happened to you?"

"Oh don't worry, _Mister_ Universe." Stipher laughed. "Steven's still here. He's just taking a back seat at the moment while I work things out with your old friend. I needed him here so I can carry out another deal I made."

Greg narrowed his eyes. "You took over my son's body?"

"Took over?" Stipher laughed some more. "He GAVE it to me! We pulled off a fusion! Much like how your friends, Little Red and One-Eyed Frozen do it all the time."

"That is NOT FUSION!" Ruby shouted, summoning her gauntlet. "I don't know what you are but what you are doing is not fusion! Get out of Steven's body, right now!"

"Ruby…" Sapphire was trembling slightly. "Don't rush it."

Stipher shook his head. "You and what army little flame?"

"Little flame…" Ruby's eye twitched. "I may be little…BUT I'M AN ETERNAL FLAME!"

Letting out a battle cry Ruby charged at Stipher, ignoring Grey calling out to her to stop. Just as Ruby aimed her fist at Stipher's face the twisted fusion rolled his eyes and blocked with his parasol. The heat from the gauntlet had no effect as Stipher flipped his parasol and casually whacked Ruby on the head with it. The red Gem staggered back, slightly disorientated from the strike and left wide open as Sipher kicked her in the chest with all four of his legs.

"Ruby!" Sapphire cried as the red Gem flew back, slamming into a tree and ran over to her, kneeling down to check over her beloved. "Are you all right?"

"I'm good…" Ruby grunted as she stood back up, glaring at Stipher. "It's that freak that won't be all right when I am through with him."

"Remember, whatever it is it's still fused with Steven." Sapphire reminded, glancing back at the floating Stipher. "We have to separate them."

"Good luck with that, you two." Stipher laughed, flying up as tendrils made of wood sprouted from the ground and tried to grab him.

"NO!" Greg aimed his guitar at Moloch and played a note, firing a shard of lightning Dust that collided head on with the Fallen, knocking him back but did little damage. "I won't let you try and hurt my son!"

" _Your son was hurt long before this, Gregory. The feeling of helplessness as he watched his dear Crystal Gems tears themselves apart over one mistake and unable to do anything to fix and unable to save the water Gem from her cruel fate, being fused into a monster._ " Moloch chuckled, despite the smoke rising from his form. " _And you let him wander out here in the Darklands of all places to be fused with a demon._ "

"He's got you there, _Star-Child_." Stipher laughed, floating towards Greg. "Not something I'd put in for 'Father of the Year'."

Greg gritted his teeth, aiming his guitar between Moloch and Stipher but couldn't bring himself to fire.

Was it his fault?

He knew things with the Gems had been tense but he kept himself from getting involved for the most part much he had always since Rose…

Steven, his son must have felt so helpless and he did nothing to help.

" _Much like before with your dear brother, Gregory. He helped you and how do you repay him? Running away to chase a desperate dream, disowned by your parents for being such a disappointment and…The reason your dear brother is dead._ " Moloch continued gleefully.

Greg closed his eyes painfully, remembering that awful day…

 _"Wirt? Wirt?!"_

 _His brother, lying on the ground, completely still…_

" _Running away to escape the pain you felt and brought upon everyone._ " Moloch chuckled. " _I must congratulate you, Gregory. You did far more damage than I ever could have._ "

"I didn't mean it…" Greg glared back at Moloch. "I am not a kid anymore and you can't trick me like before. I couldn't save my brother but I will save me son!"

"Oh? I am interested in seeing this." Stipher laughed, twirling his parasol in one hand. "Hurt me, you hurt your kid. And it's not like you can do much else with that fancy guitar."

" _Indeed. In fact…_ " Moloch raised his hand and the entire area turned dark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A rather girlish scream rang out.

"Relax, Amethyst. We got lights!" Carl called out.

"That was Johnny!" Amethyst snapped.

Greg had no time to react as hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground, forcing him to drop his guitar.

" _It is time I finish what I should have done years ago. And as you fall into despair here is my little secret…_ " Moloch chuckled as he leaned in close to Greg's ear. " _I killed your brother._ "

Greg's eyes went wide from the confession. "You…"

" _I did so I could see you suffer and to enact my vengeance on the one who humiliated me, who ruined my plans and took everything from me._ " Moloch said gleefully as he looked Greg directly in the eyes. " _If only he could be here to see what will happen. He might as well have become my next tree himself._ "

"Man, it sure is fun to watch someone other than me dish out from pain and suffering." Stipher laughed, having been quite up till now. "How's that for a plot twist?"

"You…YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!?" Greg shouted, all previous fear forgotten as he struggled to break free. "YOU MONSTER!"

" _I prefer the term 'Beast'._ " Moloch retorted, raising his free hand and his fingers sharpened themselves into deadly looking claws. " _Now it's your turn._ "

"NO IT IS NOT!"

Moloch turned his head in time to be punched in the face by a large gauntlet, knocking him away from Greg who slid back down onto the ground. The Fallen spun around with red glowing eyes as he looked upon his attacker.

Garnet, fused again and standing ready for battle. "You will release Steven and leave now!"

Stipher laughed a Garnet's orders. "Or what? You'd really hurt your precious 'Steven'?"

"Maybe." Amethyst stood next to Garnet, brandishing her whip. "But I'd do it to save him from the likes of you!"

Greg picked up his guitar. "I don't like the idea of hurting my son but I know Steven is strong, strong enough that he shouldn't have been tricked by whatever you are. You are just like the Beast, taking advantage of people, using their hopes and dreams and turning it all against them! That's why I know Steven can beat you! You hear me, son, don't let him control you!"

"How about we skip the heartfelt drama and get right to the lobotomizing?" Stipher rolled his eyes and pointed his weapon at Greg. "So many people to kill, so little time."

Dust shots were fired, forcing Stipher to block with his parasol and he looked annoyed as Johnny, Carl and Pops stood alongside Steven's family.

"I don't know what's going on here but it's obvious the two of you are _evil_." Pops aimed his rifle, glancing between Stipher and Moloch. "And that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, man. Anyone who likes picking on my buddy Amethyst here are in a lot of trouble." Johnny said, his weapon shifting into its hammer mode. "So, like my Mama always said…GET YOUR CLAWS OFF THE FURNITURE!"

Despite the rather odd saying it seemed to have its effect as they were all screaming battle cries out as they engaged the two monsters before them to save the one boy that was their friend.

Xxx

 _"Beast, you are going to pay for hurting Greg. And Steven…Hang on."_

Xxx

 **Moloch's origin story along with Greg Universe actually being Wirt's brother was actually inspired by the Steven Universe/Over the Garden Wall crossover story Over the Universe by** **Violattaletter-inactive who I asked permission to make a similar story for the Beast and how he became Moloch and with Greg and Wirt being brothers. Thank** **you for allowing this if you have been reading.**


	90. Chapter 90

_Opening File: Soul Bonding_

 _There have been many tales through the world since the beginning when the appearance of the Grimm forever altered our understanding of everything we thought we know. Tales of great powers including magic, gods, other worlds and even of reincarnation and ghosts unable to pass on until their unfinished business has been concluded. However, instead of the traditional spirit lingering in the place of its original self's death it is said that if one's will and Aura is strong enough that instead of passing to rest the soul will travel until finding a host to help finish its task. So far there have been no documented cases that have proven this legend to be true…_

 _As far as we know._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"We all wonder what happens when we die. We know our bodies decompose, leaving behind only bones while the rest dissolves into the Earth. All part of a delicate system set up that allows our world to continue existing. Carnivores eat meat then die, their bodies break down and become food for the plants that herbivores later eater." TOM closed the file. "But are bones the only thing we leave behind and are we truly gone? What about the idea of ghosts, reincarnation and an afterlife? We all want to believe there is more than just living and dying and maybe there is. We have plenty of time to wonder about that later though. If you are alive then you should enjoy living."

TOM pointed his index finger at the camera. "Stay Gold. Bang. Or in the words of a universally beloved world figure…"

TOM tapped a switch on his chair and the screen showed a recording of Stan Lee. " _Excelsior!_ "

Xxx

…

' _Steven?_ '

…

…

' _Steven, can you hear me?_ '

…

…

' _Steven, wake up!_ '

"Wh…What?" Steven opened his eyes, wondering where he was.

He looked around, seeing himself in some kind of strange dark void and in front of him was…His own body?!

"Huh?!" Steven exclaimed, freaking out.

It was a giant statue of himself but it looked a fusion of himself and…

"Bill Cipher?!" Steven gasped, seeing Cipher floating at the top of the fusion's head.

"Fused with you."

Steven spun around, seeing a man floating near him in this strange place. He was tall, having dark brown hair neatly combed and wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes with a long navy blue cape with yellow buttons, a somewhat pointed nose and big round black eyes.

"Hello, Steven." The man said, floating in front of the boy with his cape waving around him as if there was a wind.

"Uh…Hi? Who are you?" Steven asked slowly, feeling confused and afraid.

"Don't be afraid of me, Steven. I will not hurt you." The man smiled softly. "Truth is I have known you for a long time now and I have wanted to meet you ever just as long."

"You have?" Steven tilted his head.

The man nodded. "But now is not the time for stories. Your father and friends need you. Steven, you were tricked into fusing with a monster that will use your body and power to cause unspeakable harm to everyone. You have to split apart."

"But how am I here if I am fused?" Steven looked back at the giant statue of his body.

"When Bill Cipher fused with you he threw your mind out of your body into what would be considered an astral plane of existence. Now as Stipher he is planning on journeying to the center of the Darklands to free the fusion known as Malachite Plasmius with plans to use it for his own twisted pleasure. If you do not stop him here and now he will kill your father and friends and many more innocent people." The man explained as his face and tone turned deadly serious.

"What?!" Steven gasped, staring at the statue of himself…Fused with Bill. "I didn't want this. I just wanted to help my friends."

"I know." The man placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "It's been rough on you lately. The Crystal Gems have been at each other's throats and you want to save that other Gem. Bill Cipher took advantage of that pain and used it against you but that's the only weapon he has. Without it he can't hurt you or anyone else."

"But how do I stop him?" Steven looked up at the man, seeing the man smiling at him now.

"It is your body, your Gem. Take it back." The man answered wisely. "Bill may be in control but you can force him out."

"Me? But how? I can't fight like my mom or the other Gems." Steven looked down at his hands. "How can I take back my body if I let myself get tricked so easily?"

"You are not like your mother or the others Gems…You are better." The man retracted his hand. "Look forward, Steven. Look to yourself."

Steven looked at himself, still resembling the horrid fusion.

"Now look to the others."

'Others?' Steven looked around and saw other statues of his friends: Johnny, Carl, Pops, Amethyst and….

"Dad and Garnet?!" Steven gasped in shock.

Above each head were images of them all, fighting hard.

"They are here for you, Steven. They are fighting for you." The man said, floating behind Steven now, hand back on his shoulder and face leaning down until it was next to Steven's. "They want to help you, to save you but they need you to help them help you. See how they fight, take what you see and make that your strength. Don't let their struggles fill you with despair, let it fill you…With hope."

Steven looked at the statues, seeing each of his friends and his father struggling and fighting.

All of them fighting for him.

To save him.

And what was he doing?

Nothing.

Nothing to clean up the mess he stated.

A pink aura came to life around Steven as he floated up to the top of the statue representing the fusion of him and Bill.

"No more…I am not letting anyone else get hurt because of me." Steven vowed, glaring at the image of Bill Cipher above the statue representing himself.

" _Is that all you got, Blond Elvis?_ " Cipher laughed and directed Stipher to unleash a stream of fire at Johnny whose image showed him hastily dodging, utilizing his dance moves. " _Dance monkey dance!_ "

"CIPHER!" Steven shouted loudly enough that his voice echoed across the Astral Plane.

Cipher looked up at Steven and chuckled. " _Well, well, well. I see you found your way back, Little Star. I'd love to congratulate you but I'm a little busy tearing your friends and dad apart with plans to deal with Woody and his boss next._ "

"Give me back my body, now!" Steven floated down onto the head of his statue self.

Cipher just laughed. " _Give it back? Have you forgotten our deal? You gave it to me to solve all your problems. Not my fault you didn't read the fine print._ "

"I don't care about our deal! I am not letting you hurt anyone else! Now get out of my body!" Steven shouted, his voice growing louder. "Get out or I'll make you."

" _Make me?!_ " Bill clutched where his stomach might have been if he had been human as he laughed. " _You make me? Now that's a real laugh right there? What are you going to do? Punch me?_ "

Steven clenched his fists as the pink aura around grew brighter. "I…Said…GET OUT!"

With that said Steven shot at Bill like a rocket, his fist slamming into Bill's eye. The dream demon, caught off guard let out a scream of pain but his form turned red and his eye turned black and in a surge of power repelled Steven, sending the young hybrid flying back.

" _Not bad, kid._ " Bill admitted, his form growing slightly. " _But let me give you warning about making me angry: **You wouldn't like me when I am angry!**_ "

Steven watched as Bill floated up and pointed his fingers at him like they were guns.

And in Bill's case they literally were.

From the tips of his fingers came bolts of red light that shot at him. Steven quickly moved, flying as fast he could as Bill kept on shooting at him.

" _Be very quiet, I'm hunting little gems._ " Bill laughed as he kept on shooting. " _To bad this isn't real. I'd have fun grinding that gem of yours into dust…Get it, like the Dust you people like using so much._ "

Steven cried out as a blast knocked him, sending him flying even further away. He looked back, watching Bill as he laughed.

" _Come on, kid. Try and make at least a bit challenging. I guess I'll go back and torment your friends some more. At least they were more fun._ " Bill laughed, his form changing back to his regular self. " _I got to least off one before Woody gets them._ "

Steven growled, gritting his teeth hard and shut his eyes. "No more…"

" _Hm? What's that?_ " Bill held up a hand to his face, pretending he had an ear. " _Speak up! Won't hear you on the balcony!_ "

"I….Said…NO MORE!" Steven shouted, pink energy exploding from him and slamming straight into Bill, surprising the dream demon.

" _WH-WHAT?!_ " Bill was thrown back by the pink aura that engulfed the statue of Stipher. " _No! No, no, no, no, NO!_ "

Steven landed on the top of the statue and under his feet glowing cracks appeared and spread out all over the statue.

" _NO! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT!_ " Cipher's form turned red again and he grew until he was as large as the statue and attempted to push his through the pink light. " _I AM THE MASTER HERE! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!_ "

Steven grunted, holding his hands out in front of him as he struggled to push Bill back, needing all of his strength just to keep him out. "Dad, Garnet, Amethyst, Johnny, Carl, Pops, I am so sorry that I let this happen but I am going to fix it. Right here, right now!"

The aura shined even brighter, blinding Bill who cried out as he covered his one eye. " _THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HYBRID OR NOT, NO MEAT BAG CAN RESIST ME!_ "

Try as he might though, Bill found himself being pushed back by the light, unable to regain control of the failing fusion. The cracks spread all the way down to its feet and grew in size until finally in a burst of light it shattered.

" _THIS ISN'T OVER, KID!_ " Bill raged as the light forced him to vanish. " _I'LL BE BACK AND TRUST ME, THE NEXT TIME WE MEET IT WILL BE ON MY TERMS! WE'LL SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE THEN!_ "

Steven floated in the center of the light; eyes closed and showed no sign of having heard Bill's threat as the demon retreated.

All that mattered to him was saving his friends and family.

Xxx

The fight had not started well for anyone.

Between fighting Moloch and Stipher the Humans and their Gem comrades found themselves horribly outmatched. As much as Garnet wanted to help Steven she considered Moloch the bigger threat and went after him, assisting Greg in protecting Steven from the wooden monster. She slammed her gauntlets into his face and torso several times before following up with the blow that should have knocked his head off.

Moloch only leaned back far enough that if he had been human his back would have been broken.

He was still for a second, then stood back up and leaning forward, shocking Garnet who stepped back. Moloch stared for a mere second before his eyes flashed red. Garnet covered her face just as beams of red light fired and collided with her, sending her flying straight into a tree with enough force she knocked it over.

"Uh, Gar?" Amethyst raced to Garnet's side as the fusion climbed to her feet. "It might just be me, but…this isn't working."

"You said it." Johnny gasped, stopping next to Garnet's opposite side. "Aw man we're getting our butts kicked."

"He has to have a weakness." Garnet slammed one fist into the upturned tree behind her hard enough to send it rolling back and snap off many of the branches.

"Oh! Oh!" Carl clambered over the fallen tree, stumbling on his way down. "I have an idea!"

"Well, can't be any worse than what we're doing now." Amethyst shrugged. "Lay it on us."

"Okay, okay!" Carl gathered the trio close while Moloch slowly advanced towards them. "Okay, so have any of you seen that scary movie? The one with the lady who only appears when it gets dark? But doesn't vanish if you shine a black light on her?"

"Getting to the point…?" Garnet motioned with one hand.

"This guy is all about being in the dark, right?" Carl asked. "So maybe he doesn't like light?"

"So what, we shine a flash light in his face?" Johnny demanded.

"Not a flash light, a really big flash!" Carl explained, cringing as he heard Moloch begin to utter a song.

"Cooooome wayward soooouls…"

"I'll pay someone right now to shut him up." Amethyst deadpanned.

"We need a concentrated beam of light." Garnet summarized. "Amethyst. Lens."

"Aw, alright!"

"Johnny and Carl, we need something bright." Garnet continued. "Very bright."

"I've got just the thing here!" Carl reached into his pocket and revealed a series of spherical objects.

"Uh, Carl, what are those?" Johnny asked, rightfully wary considering the smaller man's history of inventions.

"Flash bombs, Johnny! I made these to disorient Grimm if we ever got surrounded, but…" Carl reached into another pocket and produced a vial of Dust. "I think we could use them as a catalyst for this Lightning Dust-"

"-forrr the loooost and the meeeeek-"

"TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HERE!" Amethyst hollered.

"Use the bombs to trigger a flash of lightning, concentrate it through a gem energy conduit." Garnet nodded. "Do it. I'll stall. Break!"

By this point Moloch was a little less than thirty feet away. The quartet broke apart, with Garnet making a beeline for Moloch while Amethyst retreated with Johnny and Carl. As they hid behind the tree Garnet had sent rolling earlier Amethyst began to reshape herself into the form of a lens.

"Okay, let's hurry, I don't know how long Garnet can-" Amethyst cringed as she heard Garnet cry out while an impact rocked the ground beneath their feet. "-hold him off."

"On it!" Carl had twisted one of the flash bombs until it split into two perfect halves and began to carefully pour amounts of the Lightning Dust into one half each. "Just need to be careful, and slow."

"Why slow?!" Johnny demanded, looking nervously between Carl and the latest explosion of energy from the nearby fight.

"Because if I drop even a single grain of this it could trigger a chain reaction in the rest that will generate an electrical shock too strong for us to survive even with our Aura reserves at full." Carl explained, and then groaned upon seeing Johnny and Amethyst's blank looks. "We die horribly and painfully. Zappy zap."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." The two nodded, proving Carl's hypothesis that the universe had made them both for one another exactly.

Carl finished dividing the vial's contents among three of the flash bombs. "Okay, ready!"

"Lens, ready!" Amethyst shouted.

"And I'm…what am I doing?" Johnny asked.

"On my mark you need to shoot these bombs." Carl explained. "If you do it too early you could electrocute us, too late and you'll miss and…then we get electrocuted anyways. Sooooo please don't miss!"

Johnny snapped a salute. "Right! It's a good thing I was a champion in junior baseball!"

"No you weren't." Carl deadpanned.

"…oh." Johnny tilted his head slightly. "I know I did something with a baseball bat once."

Carl sighed. "Well, life was fun." He tossed the three bombs up into the air. "Now, Johnny!"

Johnny threw a punch while activating his arm mounted cannon, firing a spread of dust enhanced bullets which collided with the bombs in mid-air and detonated them in a thunderous crack accompanied by a blinding flash. Amethyst's new form began to channel the light passing through it into an intense laser beam which sizzled clean through anything in its path…

Including Moloch, who had been holding Garnet up by several large roots he had generated when the beam struck him. The antlered form recoiled with an inhuman shriek, the shadowed veil covering it fading where the beam scorched across bark-like flesh. This briefly exposed what looked like patterns shaped to resemble human faces locked in expressions of despair.

At this point Stipher looked up from where he had both Greg and Pops laid out in heaps across the ground. "Huh, so they found a way to hurt the big drama queen." He commented with a shrug. "Eh, that's what you get for playing with your food! You think he'd have learned."

Greg groaned as he looked up. "Steven…"

"Can't hear you right now, daddy." Stipher laughed, pointing his parasol down at the father of his Human/Gem half. "He's conveniently stepped out."

Just as he was about to fire and finish Greg and Pops off, he let out a scream in pain. "WH-WHAT?! No! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Greg and Pops looked up, watching as Stipher dropped his parasol and began screaming.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT!" Cipher's voice shouted from Stipher's mouth. "I AM THE MASTER HERE! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME!"

Suddenly Stipher cried out in Steven's voice. "Dad, Garnet, Amethyst, Johnny, Carl, Pops, I am so sorry that I let this happen but I am going to fix it. Right here, right now!"

"STEVEN!" Greg shouted, standing back up.

Stipher screamed out as Steven's gemstone glowed brightly. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HYBRID OR NOT, NO MEAT BAG CAN RESIST ME!"

Finally Stipher let out one last scream as he exploded in a blast of pink light.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, KID! I'LL BE BACK AND TRUST ME, THE NEXT TIME WE MEET IT WILL BE ON MY TERMS! WE'LL SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE THEN!"

The light blinded everyone, including Moloch who screamed in louder as he bathed in the light. Unable to stand the light shining down on him he fled as fast as he could back into the dark forests that had been his hunting ground.

" _This isn't over, Gregory! I will have my revenge one day! It is only a matter of time!_ " Moloch screamed out as he fled.

However Greg was more concerned about the important person in the center of light. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Xxx

"Well done, Steven."

Steven opened his eyes, seeing the Astral Plane but as he looked down he saw a large statue of himself and just himself.

Not a fusion with Bill Cipher.

Looking up he saw the man from before, standing before him and smiling. "You…You are still here."

"I never left." The man replied.

"Thank you for helping me but who are you?" Steven wondered.

"My name is William but my friends and family call me Wirt." The man said, holding out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Wirt?" Steven wondered as he shook the man's hand.

"That's my name. You father was actually the one who gave me that name." Wirt laughed as he lowered his hand.

"My dad?"

Wirt nodded. "He was much younger than you at the time but the name simply stuck."

"But why are you here then? Why haven't I seen you before? Why didn't Dad tell me about you?" Steven could not help but ask.

Wirt sighed and closed his eyes. "It is a long story, Steven. What matters now at the moment is that you, your dad and friends leave the Darklands. It is too dangerous to stay in for long and now that you sent Bill and Moloch running it's only a matter of time before the Grimm show up. Moloch was the only reason you made this far without encountering any Grimm."

"He was?"

"Yes. Your father and I have met him before, unfortunately. Moloch is an old enemy of ours and rather persistent one at that." Wirt explained. "Years ago your father and I bested him and thought we had seen the last of him. He came after me first and now he tried coming after you and your father but he has found out that getting you will not be so easy."

"Came after you?" Steven asked as Wirt placed a hand on his head.

"Save the questions for another time, Steven. It's time to go home."

"But wait!" Steven called out but found himself being ejected from the Astral Plane. "WIRT!"


	91. Chapter 91

**(Opening- Phoenix by Fall Out Boy starts to play)**

 _The scene opens, showing the claymore wielded by the Scotsman with reflections of Grimm appearing on it then shifting to show Major Glory shooting across the sky. The scene shifts again, showing Krunk fighting a hulking villain then switching to young Stanley Pines and Lydia Gilligan fighting Blind Ivan in the lair of the Blind Eye Society. Sebben appeared next, fighting Agent Epsilon before Abigail Lincoln appeared, her Elemental powers active just before the title appears:_

 **GRIMMFALL**

 **(Put on your war paint)**

 _Steven Universe screams as he changes into Stipher and laughs as he blasts Amethyst and Garnet back. Greg Universe screams and runs towards the fusion, the shadowed form of Wirt appearing behind him._

 **(You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down)**

 _Sammael is shown in his lair, standing before Cree Lincoln who was kneeling before him and pulls two twin swords before lunging at him._

 **(Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground)**

 _In the Haunted House of Peach Creek Nazz appears as the form of Fenrir towers over her. Light shines down on her and activates her Semblance, firing bursts of light at the demon who fades away as the blast hits him._

 **(We are the jack-o-lanterns in July)**

 _Moloch appears, summoning tendrils of wood to attack Johnny Bravo, Carl and Pops. Buttercup is shown on Pleasure Island, seeing a cloaked figure standing on the stage with puppets surrounding him._

 **(Setting fire to the sky)**

 _Drew Saturday and Genki Sanban unsheathe their swords, facing down a man wearing blue samurai armor._

 **(Here, here comes this rising tide so come on)**

 _The eyes of Malachite Plasmius shoot open and it lets out a roar. Pearl is then shown fighting the Lava Giant in the ruins of Berk, slashing her blade against his larger one. Superboy and Artemis are then shown, facing down a stranger in a heavy coat who draws a flute._

 **(Put on your war paint)**

 _One by one, young heroes appear starting with Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, Ben Tennyson, Zak Saturday, Wallabee Beatles, the Eds with Rolf, Nazz and Jonny 2/4, Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Dipper and Mabel Pines, the PowerPuff Girls, Dani Phantom, Raven, Superboy and Artemis, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. All of them standing in a dark room with red eyes surrounding all of them._

 **(Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die)**

 _Abigail is shown looking at a picture of her older sister and looks up as Cree appears behind her. The scen then shows Jack Spicer and Gideon in a control room, monitoring the Mystery Shack._

 **(Seal the clouds with grey lining)**

 _Mabel and Dipper Pines are shown looking over fake IDs of their Grunkle Stan while Hoagie looks shocked as he stares at a smirking Nyx with Pericles sitting on her shoulder._

 **(So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked)**

 _A map of the world is shown, highlighting locations such as GrimmFall, Empire City, Chicago, Denver, Beach, City, Gravity Falls, Nowhere, Townsville, Andromeda City and Tokyo._

 **(One maniac at a time we will take it back)**

 _A brain with artificial eyes implanted into it inside a glowing green capsule was seen, flanked by a red haired woman in a dark red body suit with black goggles followed by several dark figures. Next appeared Van Kleiss, followed by Vilgax, Toffee, V.V. Argost, Bill Cipher and ended with the Diamonds: Yellow, Blue and White._

 _After these villains appeared the Fallen: Mandy, General Skarr, Black Velvet, Fenrir, Moloch and ended with Sammael sitting in his throne room, opening his eyes as the camera zoomed in on his smiling face._

 **(You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start)**

 _Daphne Blake is seen holding her weapon, a claymore with Celtic runes imprinted on the blade with the reflection of Fred Jones Jr. appearing on the blade, a bright aura surrounding him._

 **(So dance along to the beat of your heart)**

 _Sebben is shown in his office, lifting his eye patch and reveals a blinding light where his eye would have been._

 **(Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out)**

 _In an ancient looking Scotty Blake swings his blade, cutting through an insect like robot and raises his machine gun, shooting at incoming drones. From behind, Da Samurai Huntsman preforms several dance moves as he beheads three more drones at once while another one is crushed by Raven's powers and a barrage of bullets brings down a Sea Dragon._

 **(I'm going to change you like a remix)**

 _Garnet fights Moloch, attempting to hit him but he easily dodges each strike._

 **(Then I'll raise you like a phoenix)**

 _Nigel, Abby and Ed are shown next, their Elemental powers awakening with a fourth flaming figure appearing behind them._

 **(Wearing all vintage misery)**

 _Pacifica Northwest is wearing a green gown at a party, facing Mandy who is wearing a pink gown._

 **(No I think it looked a little better on me)**

 _The scene shifts to under the Mystery Shack as the portal activates and the outline of Bill Cipher appears inside._

 **(I'm going to change you like a remix)**

 _Drew Saturday and Genki Sanban cut their way through hordes of henchmen, both of standing back to back as the last falls as a girl in a green cloak stands between them and looks at Zak Saturday as his eyes glow._

 **(Then I'll raise you like a phoenix)**

 _The camera zooms into Zak's eyes and the image of a dragon appears in his pupils before fading away to be replaced by the title again:_

 **GRIMMFALL**

 **(Opening- Phoenix by Fall Out Boy Ends)**

Xxx

 _Opening File: Andromeda City_

 _Located on an island north of Japan Andromeda City is one of the most well-known stories in the present. According to legend there was once a race of giants who protected the super continent known as Pangea from the Grimm Horde, wielding powerful and mystic weapons that could slay even the largest and mightiest of Grimm. Scholars often speculate these giants to be a myth while some argue that they were the result of powerful magic or even from a single Semblance that used the Earth itself to forge these giants and control their movements and others claim them to be created by advanced technologies of the Forgotten Age. Regardless of the origin the so-called city of giants was submerged during the Cataclysm that split Pangaea into the smaller lands and continents we know of today._

 _During the time of the Connected Era settlers were said to have discovered the city of giants under their lands and built a city over the submerged city, believing the giants would bless them. Despite this belief after a few centuries the city's population mysteriously disappeared with no trace and no evidence of what happened. A century ago the city was rediscovered and considered an archeological treasure trove as people from around the world came to study the mysterious city. What little is known is that the city was large, very advanced despite the time of its construction and had little contact with the Grimm._

 _This leads to many wondering what could have caused the population to vanish if the Grimm were not to blame._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Technology is the wave of the future. That's the general consensus as a species advances itself through the ages. We keep on inventing, building and finding new ways that are generally meant to improve life or protect it as those would invent new ways to cause mass destruction. At times we think we can be so caught up in advancing we never stop and take a step back to wonder if even if we can invent something it does not mean we should." TOM asked as the file closed. "We always want the next best thing but down the road we might find ourselves wondering if we really need it or if we have lost sight of the purpose of why we want things to be better."

Xxx

"Do you really believe you can hold me, Sebben?"

"I certainly plan on trying, Epsilon."

Agent Epsilon remained composed as always despite being trapped in the interrogation room and under lockdown. Phil Ken Sebben had finally had the time to come down and speak with the agent for what he and his people had tried to do.

"My people will eventually free me, if I have not already freed myself by then." Epsilon stated rationally.

"Perhaps but I am not worried about holding you, Epsilon. In fact, I believe you are more trouble than you are worth so I plan on releasing you but only after you and I have a little chat." Sebben said, sitting across the table from the agent. "Like the fact you seem to know about the current Elementals."

"Yes, it was not hard to identify the two Elementals here in GrimmFall. The attack by the lava creature known as Drago along with the fact that Nigel Uno can manifest a flame that freezes instead of burns as his Semblance and Abigail Lincoln's questionable past with possible connections to the Satyra." Epsilon admitted. "We also know that the Slime Elemental has been awakened but have yet to discover their identity and the suspected Fire Elemental fled from Denver."

"Miss Lincoln is in no way affiliated with the Satyra. In fact I believe she hates them very much." Sebbem calmly retorted.

"Yes, how fortunate for us." Epsilon drawled. "But it does not change the fact that you have done little to prepare them."

"They are training at their own pace, have shown remarkable skills in the Huntsman courses of their skill and even made to the second last round of the local tournament." Sebben narrowed his eye. "Your method of training is far from a guarantee, especially if it clashes of what their idea of how to use their powers with yours."

"My people have ensured the protection of this country and the world for last century." Epsilon hissed.

"I am aware of that just as I am aware of how much your protection has cost." Sebben retorted. "Do not try to fool me, Epsilon. I know how you and your people work and I know how far you will go."

"As far as we must to ensure the defeat of our enemies." Epsilon brought his hands together. "We have worked hard to learn the origins of the Fallen and of Sammael who stands out differently amongst them. The High Priestess who founded the Children of the Grimm back in what we now know as the Forgotten Age found a way to create the Fallen and control the Grimm and we know the Grimm have been active even before the Time of Awakening."

Sebben remained silent, listening as Epsilon spoke.

"It is said that during that time, on the supercontinent known as Pangea existed a civilization more advanced than today and with access to a possible form of magic that fought against the Grimm. Thus began the Great War that ended with the Cataclysm that split the lands apart. From that point forward the Grimm would become dormant until the Time of Awakening when they reappeared and so did the Fallen." Epsilon looked directly at Sebben. "And so did Sammael."

Sebben closed his eye, taking a deep breath.

"A Fallen that had mastered his powers so quickly, learning the Grimm essence allowed him access to a form of dark and powerful magic. The first of the new generation of Fallen…But was he born at the Time of Awakening or before that?" Epsilon questioned. "How can we be sure since he emerged from the Pool of Darkness with the Grimm when they awoke?"

"You really have been studying." Sebben remarked.

"Indeed I have." Epsilon nodded. "That is why we know that perhaps the only way to destroy the Grimm and the Fallen is the use of the Elementals and perhaps the Spiral Gems."

"Out of the question." Sebben vehemently refused. "Under no circumstances are the gems to be found. We cannot risk them falling into the wrong hands."

"Then you insist on keeping a stalemate with the Fallen." Epsilon shook his head. "What can you hope to achieve with that?"

"Epsilon, I want to see the Fallen and the Grimm defeated as well but we cannot turn to the very powers that caused the Cataclysm in the first place. Trying to rely on that power again is an example of us failing to learn from our mistakes. They are not weapons for us." Sebben explained.

"But they can be used as weapons." Epsilon pointed out. "That is reason enough for us to use them or at least study them. They can be used to increase our understanding of the Forgotten Age and how we might end this conflict."

Sebben shook his head and stood up. "I see your mind cannot be changed Epsilon, and anymore effort on my part would be pointless. My only warning is that if you try to abduct the Elementals in my city again I assure you that I and the Justice Friends will not stop until every last of your people is hunted down."

"You are welcome to try, Mr. Sebben."

Xxx

"You sure he's hold up here?"

"Yeah."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, really here?"

"Yeah, man! He's here! This is where he is!"

"Alright, alright, calm down laddy!"

Raven wisely decided to remain a few feet back as Scotty conversed with Da Samurai Huntsman, whose title was a bigger mouthful than any superhero or villain name she has ever heard. Right now they were in the process of tracking down the third member of their team named Professor Extor who his teammate said had taken refuge in a place where no one would bother looking for him.

"Why in the name of Gob would he come here?" Scotty groaned.

The place in question was none other than the lost ruins of Andromeda City.

"So what is this place?" Raven asked, looking around the ruined city.

"Andromeda City, located on an island several thousand miles north of Japan. These ruins have stood for thousands of years, possibly going back to the Forgotten Age. Legend has it this city was built above an ancient city of magical giants that originally protected the people of what was known as Pangaea from the Grimm in ancient times. At the end of that age though they disappeared, rumored to have gone dormant or destroyed in the Cataclysm that split the land." Scotty explained, looking across the ancient city. "After that people built this, believing the giants were not all gone and if they needed help they would come to their rescue again."

"Fat good that did." Da Samurai muttered and earned a smack up the back of his head. "Hey!"

"What really sticks out about these giants is that they wield the same kind of sword as the Emperor who awoke the Grimm and helped start the first generation of Huntsmen." Scotty continued, ignoring the indignant cry of his teammate. "Then suddenly they all disappeared over night and left this. No one's tried to re-establish the city since then."

Raven considered Scotty's explanation as she looked out across the city, feeling something here. It felt like what could only be described as…Mystical hotspot.

"Little Extor came here with the idea on studying up on the city's history, thinking he might have found a clue to how things were back in the old days." Da Samurai continued. "Last I heard of him he was setting up shop here."

"Great. So we have to go through old buildings and probably sewers to find him." Scotty groaned. "This is going to be a nightmare."

"I might have a better idea." Raven spoke up. "If there is someone nearby I can sense their emotions and intentions."

Scotty shrugged. "Better than nothing."

Raven reached out with her empathic abilities, sensing a mind somewhere in the city…And something else. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Scotty asked.

"I sense a mind out there. It's nervous yet focused and is conveying a great deal of urgency." Raven explained.

"That sounds like Extor, alright." Scotty nodded.

"Man's always hard at work." Da Samurai added. "Throw in ten cups of coffee or more and you'll just get a whole lotta white noise from that noggin."

Raven led them further into the city, passing through avenues ruined by what looked like battles both big and small, ranging from firefights with small arms and vehicles now reduced to wreckages to…gargantuan fighters that tore down entire buildings and districts in the midst of their conflict. Time had eaten away at the ruins, but the original architects had built Andromeda to endure even after thousands of years of disrepair.

"We're close." Raven told them while shifting a collapsed bridge out of their path. "But something's changed. It feels like he's gone from anxious to…terrified."

Scotty drew his sword. "I think I've got a good guess as to why, lass." He tapped Da Samurai's shoulder. "Eyes up. We've got company."

The two Huntsmen formed up around Raven as something shifted around in the surrounding rubble. Several shapes emerged, showering debris across the ruined street as they hovered around the trio, each staring with a single bright red eye while multiple tendrils wielded a different form of weapon.

"Drones!" Scotty barked as Raven created a shield, catching the first barrage of laser, electrical discharges, bullets and other projectiles, some of which were improvised like pieces of rubble collected by an energy field to hover in front of the Drones before being unleashed as a single explosive wave of shrapnel. "Careful, these buggers are adaptive!"

"And annoyin'!" Da Samurai rolled out from under the shield's envelope and sliced through the tendrils of one Drone with an exaggerated flourish. "Turkey Slice!"

Scotty closed his eyes and let out a long suffering groan. "Ugh…he's still naming them." He shook his head and brought his gun-leg up as Raven dropped the shield around them. "Just don't let them split you from the group, lass!"

Raven crushed one Drone between two segments of the street which she flipped up to crush it in-between. "No problem there."

The trio found more Drones spilling in overtime. What began as merely five became eight and then a dozen, with the effort needed to permanently put down one increasing overtime. True to Scotty's claim they adapted to previous methods of destroying them, reacting to further attempts at crushing them by surgically slicing through anything Raven tried to put to use. Others deployed their shields against Scotty's gun-leg, turning back any barrage he dared to unleash, or maintained a distance from Da Samurai when they realized he was limited to close-range combat. They still managed to score a few more hits before finding themselves surrounded by the growing swarm.

"We're gonna get boxed in at this rate!" Da Samurai shouted.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know!"

"I'm wearing a girdle!"

"…what?!"

"That's something you didn't know." Da Samurai stated matter-of-factly.

"Wishing I still didn't."

Raven sighed. "I'm about to die surrounded by two of the biggest children I've ever worked with. And I've worked with Beast Boy."

Xxx

"I just don't get it."

Dipper Pines kept on replaying what happened at the Blind Eye Society's lair and the fact he had less than nothing to show for it. The fact that they worshiped Bill Cipher, erased people's memories and the fact that Great Uncle Stan was in fact a Huntsman!

He fought the Blind Eye members, while being a young man at the time thanks to Hoagie's grandmother and walked away even when they turned into monsters.

But now what?

Where did that leave him and the questions he had?

"Dipper, Grunkle Stan's back to normal!" Mabel called out from downstairs.

Deciding to check in on his uncle Dipper walked down the stairs and into the living room, seeing Stan groaning as he sat down on his favorite chair. "Grunkle Stan, are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Stan sighed as he rubbed his head. "Just the shock of returning to my actual age. I need to take it easy."

"Do you need some Mabel juice?" Mabel asked.

Stan rapidly shook his head. "No thanks, kid. I'm good."

"Grunkle Stan, just what happened back there?" Dipper asked, walking into the room. "Why didn't you tell us you used to be a Huntsman?"

"Kid, I was never a Huntsman." Stan replied. "But I was trained to defend myself because of the world we live in before I settled down here in Gravity Falls. It's been a while since I've actually been in a fight though."

"You were so great!" Mabel gushed. "The way you came in and rescued us."

"Just what was that about anyways?" Stan asked. "How'd you kids get mixed up in all that?"

"We…We were looking for something in the museum and we got caught by those guys." Dipper answered, deciding to hide a few facts.

"Yeah, it was super scary!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well, Lydia always had a keen sense for danger." Stan sighed. "Guess that's the only reason she's still alive."

"Is she an old girlfriend?" Mabel asked.

Stan laughed. "She wishes…" Stan suddenly winced. "I know her because she helped train me how to fight. She was pretty much the same back then."

"So you were trained to fight but you were never a Huntsman?" Dipper asked confusedly.

"Kid, I was traveling a lot back then and in places that had a lot of Grimm you needed to know how to fight. Your parents like to live far enough away from any place that have a lot of Grimm that they don't have to worry about that stuff but not everyone is that lucky." Stan explained, sitting back on his chair. "You have to remember that not everyone is as lucky as you are."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and then back at Stan, who had fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from the whole fight with the Blind Eye.

"Nighty-night, Grunkle Stan." Mabel grabbed a blanket and put it over the sleeping Stan.

Dipper simply watched as Mabel covered Stan. "Yeah, good night."

Xxx

"Grandfather."

Old Dexter looked up his newspaper, smiling at his grandson. "Dexter, come in. Mr. Northwest has assured me that you will be having your context tomorrow night. You ready for it?"

"I am but I must ask you of something." Dexter replied as he walked in. "Grandfather, I went through the database of DexLabs and discovered a restricted section that will not accept my pass code."

Old Dexter raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Why do you have a restricted section that will not accept my codes? I should be allowed all access given the importance of running DexLabs in the future." Dexter quarried.

"Dexter, you have a lab where you can invent and experiment to your heart's content but that does give you unrestricted access. The restricted section is my own personal section for my own ideas." Old Dexter answered. "Surely you can respect my privacy."

"Yes but wouldn't I be given the right to know if any my inventions might be similar to yours?" Dexter pointed out.

Old Dexter chuckled. "You might but your inventions are your own. You do not need to look at someone else's notes."

"So would you happen to have designs similar to something like…My Neurotomic Protocore?" Dexter pressed.

Old Man Dexter frowned. "Why would I have designs to your Protocore when you just showed them to me?"

"Why indeed." Dexter mimicked his grandfather's frown.

"Dexter, if you think I have designs similar to your core I assure you it does not matter. I have not looked over my own designs in sometime since I am mostly busy with running DexLabs." Old Dexter replied. "Do not become upset if someone had an idea before you. It only matters on you make use of that idea."

"…I see." Dexter turned around and walked out of the room. "Thank you for telling me."

Dexter walked out and closed the door, looking down at the floor. 'He had the idea of the Protocore before me and never used it. But why and why allow me to come up with the idea if he never intended on using it.'

Dexter clenched a fist. "If he won't carry out the greatest idea in the world then I will after I win this contest."


	92. Chapter 92

_Opening File: Project Azure Samurai_

 _Inspired perhaps by the legends of the Guardian who make up the Six-Founding Spiral a group of scientists came up with the idea of creating a powerful battle suit that could naturally the fighting skills of anyone who wore it as a way to improve Huntsman fighting skills and prevent more casualties. The Azure Samurai suit's servo mortars give wearer superhuman strength, agility, and endurance by allowing the actions of the wearer to be amplified without extraneous effort, amplifying their physical abilities at least tenfold. In addition to the added strength and speed the suit has significant resistance to water, electricity, heat and radiation._

 _The suit was then donated to Shoji Fuzen who financed the project but the scientists later disappeared much like Professor Mizuki._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The purpose of symbols is to serve as inspiration to the people, bringing them courage, strength and hope. However for every symbol meant to be an inspiration there are others meant to inspire fear, terror and despair. Sometimes they can be villains, monsters or look like simple ordinary people but you know there is something wrong about them." TOM lectured, closing the file. "And one more thing, you can find a symbol just about everywhere."

Xxx

 _'UN-BELIEVABLE! HOW COULD THAT HALF MEATBAG PUSH ME OUT?!'_

 _He was not mad._

 _He was not upset._

 _He was FURIOUS!_

 _It was a simply job. Fuse with the kid, take out the peanut gallery and then go and unleash that big fusion and let it go on a rampage._

 _It wasn't supposed to be this hard!_

 _'I thought I'd keep him as a toy when I was done but forget it! I'll grind that kid's birthstone into dust when I get my hands on him!'_

 _He'd have to change his plans because of this._

 _If he couldn't rely on the gullible little gem to help him he'd have to find someone else._

 _'This isn't over, kid. You just made my list alongside Pine Tree and Shooting Star.'_

 _He'd have a fun time, torturing them for an eternity._

Xxx

Steven Universe woke up feeling very sore.

Actually he might have been sore when he had been asleep. He was wondering where he was when he woke up on something soft.

"Ugh…" His eyes opened, looking up at some sort of wooden ceiling. "Where? What?"

"Steven?"

A blurry figure came into his vision and after a moment it cleared up. "Dad?"

"Oh Steven!" Greg sighed in relief. "You had me worried."

"Where am I?"

"In…A friend's house."

"A friend?"

"I see he is awake."

Steven sat up, looking around and seeing his friends, even Lion in the same room with a man he did not recognize. He wore a brown trench coat over a tan shirt and blue jeans, a red scarf around his neck, had twin pistols around his waist and brown boots.

What stood out about him though was the fact his right hand was missing two fingers.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Roland Deschain and you are in my home." The man introduced himself. "Come, let us eat and then talk."

Roland led them to a table with home cooked food that smelled good and he provided milk as drinks.

"I found you all following several blasts that I heard and followed to your location. I did not expect to see find travelers this deep in the Darklands." Roland explained once everyone was seated and eating.

"Yeah? Well why are you here?" Amethyst asked with crossed arms.

"To keep a close eye on the enemy." Roland answered, standing up and walking to the nearest window. "Tell me, why was Moloch the Beast of Eternal Darkness hunting you?"

"You know that monster?" Carl asked.

"There are many monsters than just Grimm that exist in our world. Moloch is a creature that hides in the darkest of places and feeds on despair." Roland answered, turning away from the window. "The Darklands is one of places he frequents."

"How can you survive out here on your own?" Garnet asked.

"Carefully," Roland said, "Once there were more of us who wandered the Darklands, those who took the battle to the house of the enemy. Now there is only me."

Carl's eyes widened. "Ohhh! Oh! Oh! You're a Gunslinger!" He said ecstatically.

"Gunslinger?" Johnny sounded skeptical. "C'mon Carl those are just stories for kids."

"Not so." Roland grumbled and wiped his chin.

Johnny looked between the man and Carl. "Wait, for real?"

"The last of them," Roland clarified. "It has been as such ever since the fall of Gilead."

"Um…what's a gunslinger?" Steven looked around helplessly.

"An ancient and mythical order of elite huntsmen from the fallen kingdom of Gilead." Greg explained for his son. "It's said they started out as knights, but as the years passed they changed over to guns. There's always been evidence of them, but they vanished over a century ago."

"Did they all move out here?" Amethyst looked astonished at the man sitting before them. "To fight Grimm for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Most of us." Roland nodded. "But now is not the time for stories. You all need to leave these lands."

"Aw what?" Amethyst whined. "But I've got like a million questions!"

"Is it true that your order reforged Excalibur into guns?" Carl asked eagerly. "Or-or that you all live for hundreds of years? Oh! Are you one of the actual gunslingers from a hundred years ago?"

"Guys!" Steven stood up, bringing silence to the gathering. "Mr. Deschain said we need to leave, and…I think we should just go home." He looked down towards the floor meekly. "We almost died out here."

Garnet nodded. "I agree." She climbed to her feet. "We'll move out as soon as we can. Do you know of the safest path back to the edge of the Darklands, Mr. Deschain?"

"Out here there are no safe paths." Roland climbed to his feet and beckoned for them to follow. "But there are short cuts."

He pulled aside a rug and lifted an unveiled door that led down into a cellar. For the most part it appeared unassuming, save for graffiti painted in red and black across the walls and what looked like a large metallic door frame with a computer screen built into one side.

"All hail…the Crimson King?" Steven read as they passed some of the graffiti. "Who is that?"

"A dead man." Roland deadpanned. "And the world is all the better for it."

He stopped at the door frame, which led only to a blank expanse of stone and earth wall behind it. After tapping in a code on the computer screen a low hum filled the air.

" _Portal uplink established._ " A synthesized feminine voice toned. " _Destination: GrimmFall._ "

"Portal?" Amethyst shouted as a blinding golden light filled the hollow door frame. "Since when do humans have portals?! Greg?!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't know!" Greg held his hands up defensively.

"These portals were once the secret routes of the enemy!" Roland shouted over the roar generated from the portal. "Now few remain. I've set it to take you to the one place in this world that I know would still have a portal of its own to receive you with."

"GrimmFall!" Steven looked excited. "That's like the Huntsman capital of the world!"

"Well it'll take us a bit to get back home from there, but…definitely better than walking!" Greg nodded and stepped through with a wave to Roland. "Thanks again Mr. Deschain."

One by one the group stepped through the portal until only Pops, who had remained silent at the back of the group, was left. As he stepped up to the portal he stopped and looked towards Roland.

"Thankee-sai." The veteran huntsman said with a nod.

One side of Roland's weathered lips cracked upward in the beginning of what could have been a smile.

Pops stepped through without another word, and the portal shut behind him, leaving the last of the Gunslingers alone in the dark.

Xxx

' _Warning: Portal System Online.'_

 _'Warning: Portal System Online.'_

 _'Lockdown Initiated.'_

"Move! Move! Move!"

Soldiers surrounded the light coming a door frame in the middle of a large grey colored room and had their weapons trained on the light as people began walking through.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Johnny let out a scream as he raised his hands. "Don't shoot! I'm too pretty to have bullet wounds!"

Amethyst summoned her whip as soon as she saw the guards. "You guys want some of this?"

Lion growled while Garnet summoned her gauntlets, looking as ready to fight as Amethyst was.

"Stand down! All of you!" A commanding voice barked.

The soldiers slowly lowered their weapons as the door behind them opened up and in walked a tall blond haired man with an eyepatch of his right eye. Flanking him was a tall female cat Mobian wearing a pink suit with glasses over her eyes and long blond hair.

"Holy Glob!" Carl exclaimed in shock and awe. "That's Phil Ken Sebben! The mayor of GrimmFall and Headmaster of Nevernest Academy!"

"Seriously?!" Greg looked at the man and instantly agreed. "Oh yeah! That _is_ him!"

"Phil Ken Sebben?" Steven asked.

"One of most well-known Hunters in the world, even if he is a politician these days." Pops explained.

"I see you remember me, Pops. Owner of Pops' Moon Palace and retired Huntsman." Sebben replied, strolling past the guards and stopping to look at the group. "I see you have a rather unique company with you and if you came through a portal that's very rarely activated these days you must have been in some deep trouble."

"You don't know the half of it." Pops replied with a smile.

Sebben looked the group over. "I see two of the famous Crystal Gems are here, far away from Beach City."

"You know of us?" Amethyst asked.

"I do." Sebben nodded. "Your leader, Rose Quartz convinced the government to grant your group autonomy from all authority in exchange for dealing with Gem related situations and keeping to your location in the land where Beach City was built. She was rather adamant about not being dragged into political agendas and just wished for equal rights which she was granted by the president, George Washington himself."

"Mom met George Washington?!" Steven exclaimed in complete shock.

"'Mom' you say?" Sebben raised an eyebrow. "That must mean you are Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son."

"Uh…Yeah." Steven nervously waved. "Hi."

"I think we have much to talk about." Sebben commented dryly. "If you'll follow me, I will have a room prepared and if you are seeking transportation back to Beach City I will have it arranged immediately as soon you explain why you came through a heavily guarded and top secret device."

Garnet dismissed her gauntlets which Amethyst quickly followed by dismissing her whip. "Very well."

"Miss Briggs, have the briefing room prepared. I will join you in a moment." Sebben spoke to the female Mobian who nodded and beckoned the group to follow.

Xxx

 _"You sure this is the way?"_

 _"Of course I am. I have been down this path many times."_

 _Drew had to resist the urge to take out her sword and see if Miss High and Mighty Genki Sanban would act so smug after scorching blast to the rear side. She only accepted the aid of the so-called Demon Blade of the East because the Japanese government insisted that she'd have a guide and because they don't like scientists from other countries traveling around their land._

 _Her musings ended when they came upon a beautiful lake giving off a sparkling glow that looked mystical enough that Drew was sure Doc wouldn't have been able to think of any kind of counter argument._

 _"Here it is." Genki said, stopping just at the beach._

 _"So how do we get across? Do we swim?" Drew asked sarcastically._

 _"Only if you want to drown."_

 _Drew raised an eyebrow as Genki unsheathed her sword and swung it, releasing an arc of azure light that froze the ground it traveled over and created a piece of ice in the middle of the water. Just as the ice was formed it suddenly was pulled under by an unseen force._

 _"What in the world?" Drew was sure she had not been seeing things. "What just happened?"_

 _"To keep yourself from being pulled under the water and drowning your feet must touch the ground." Genki explained as she sheathed her nodachi. "I almost made that exact mistake the first time I came upon this land."_

 _"What brought you here?" Drew questioned, curious about what her guide knew._

 _"It was around the time I was still a student Yamanouchi Academy. I was rather…confident in myself and my skills and saw little use for staying with the team I had been assigned. I was among the best in my class but felt I could have been better. That was when the Headmaster, Sensei Splinter approached me and offered me a mission which was not often what happened during your first year." Genki explained looking out across the lake. "He said this mission would forever change how I saw the world and me, being the arrogant fool I was back then accepted without a second thought."_

 _"Change how you see the world?" Drew could not help but comment._

 _Genki chuckled. "Yes. Like I said, I was rather arrogant and damned fool now that I remember. Sensei Splinter saw my flaws and knew how to best correct them."_

 _"And what's out here that would help with that?" Drew wondered._

 _"You'll see soon enough."_

Xxx

"You think the Hibagon is connected to the disappearance of this Professor Mizuki?"

Genki Sanban nodded. "The creature was spotted in the same area as Professor Mizuki's lab when it burned down. I believe the Hibagon is tied to the incident."

"What was Professor Mizuki working on anyway?" Drew asked.

"A special project that is said would revolutionize how to handle disabled people." Genki answered. "I do not have the top details since Mizuki was a very private man. I wanted to hire him on as part of the science division in Sanban Industries but he insisted on remaining in the private sector so I simply offered him funding."

"Why bother if he wasn't working for you?"

"He was a good friend with good intentions. That was enough." Genki simply answered. "When I heard his lab burned down I suspected foul play."

"Did Professor Mizuki have any enemies?"

"None that I know of. Like I said, he was a very private man."

Zak Saturday sat nearby, listening into the conversation. The way his mother and the Sanban woman were speaking it seemed like they were very old friends.

So why didn't his mom ever tell him about it?

"Well, the man in the alley said it was heading to Tokyo Harbor." Drew pointed out.

Genki nodded. "And it boarded a Tokyo bound train."

"So we just head to the harbor and we'll find it." Drew finished but frowned. "But my son's cryptid powers didn't have any effect on it so we'll have to improvise."

"Yeah, about that." Zak finally cut in. "What happened with them?"

"I'm not sure, Zak." Drew admitted. "It's not something we have seen before."

"Your son's powers?" Genki questioned as she looked at Zak.

"Yeah, I can…Talk with cryptids?" Zak said, feeling awkward now that his mom's friend was paying attention to him.

"That is your Semblance?"

"Not as far as we know. He's had it for as long as we could remember but we still have no idea where it came from." Drew answered. "Maybe Doc's run into something like this before. I…" Drew suddenly looked around. "Wait, where is he anyway?"

"Probably back in the lab, looking at the Kur Stone." Zak answered knowingly.

Drew sighed and turned on the intercom, showing Doc in the lab on the main view screen. "Doc!"

The man jumped and turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought we were putting Argost aside."

" _We are. I-I-I just…_ " Doc stuttered as he turned around, trying to look busy. " _Do I have to justify my every…_ " His console beeped, turning his attention away from the screen. " _Now I lost my place._ "

"Dad, dad, dad." Zak said with mock-disappointment. "Do you want some pointers on how not to get busted for stuff you're not supposed to be doing?"

"Darling, could you please focus at least some of that massive brainpower on the problem at hand? We're trying to track a giant here." Drew said.

" _I'd start down there._ " Doc pointed at the screen next to Drew, showing a large trail of broken trees.

"Huh. I'd say he found his stop." Drew commented.

"And we were right. He is going to Tokyo Harbor." Genki said, glancing at Doc. "So, I assume you have yet another conflict with V.V. Argost."

" _In a…Manner of speaking._ " Doc admitted before closing the channel.

"Nice to see your dear Solomon is as charming as ever." Genki commented dryly to Drew who simply shrugged.

"You know about Argost?" Zak asked curiously.

"It's hard not to when the majority here are his number one fans. Some of my staff are fans and I've seen his show. A good show, if not suspicious." Genki shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Evil for sure, but good television." Zak nodded and flinched when he saw the look Drew threw him. "But totally evil."

Genki smirked. "I suppose when you offered your father pointers on things you are not supposed to do, watching Weird World is one of them."

Zak chuckled a bit. "So, do your kids watch it?"

"Actually, no and not because I forbade them from watching it. Japan may be Argost's number one fanbase but that doesn't mean everyone here watches his show. My daughters didn't show any interest in it." Genki turned to Drew. "But we have to get back on task here. I want to be there when the Hibagon gets to the harbor."

"On our way."

Xxx

As the Saturday airship raced towards Tokyo Harbor a white tiger was following the trail of destruction left by the Hibagon and on the tiger's back was a woman wearing a green cloak. The tiger stopped and the woman hopped off, looking down the trail and pulled out a table.

"Shoko to Fuzen, the Hibagon is heading for Tokyo harbor."

" _Excellent. Continue tracking._ "

"There is something more. There's an airship tracking the creature now and I got a glimpse of the people piloting it. Genki Sanban is with them."

There was silence for a moment. " _I see. My orders stand. Continue tracking._ "

"Fine." Shoko ended the call and put her tablet away. "I will be sure to ask for a raise after this is over."

She hopped back onto her tiger and with a simple command it broke into a sprint, following the trail to the harbor.

Xxx

"Genki Sanban."

If there was one person in the entire world Shoji Fuzen hated it was Genki Sanban.

"That woman has been a thorn in my side for years and now I might have the chance to get rid of her once and for all."

He watched as his men prepared the armored battle suit standing before him.

"Is it ready?"

"We've run last minute diagnostics on it. All systems appear to operating at optimum efficiency."

"Good." Shoji Fuzen smiled as he looked over the battle suit. "Then it is ready. The Azure Samurai will ensure my hold on Tokyo and its first victim will be the Demon Blade of the East."


	93. Chapter 93

_Opening File: Michael Morningstar_

 _A renowned child actor with the admiration and love of today's youth, Michael Morningstar has it all: looks, talent and the admiration of his adoring fans. Starring in movies such as the 'The Un-alivers' young Morningstar is without a doubt the most talented of young actors in this century and his celebrity status has made him as rich and famous as other celebrities, including V.V. Argost and having multiple mansions even though his family is never seen. In addition to his talent and good looks Morningstar is a well-mannered child, able to charm almost all he meets with little to no effort at all._

 _And yet there have been disturbing rumors surrounding him about fans, specifically young girls falling into comas for unspecified reasons but proof of him having any involvement has been impossible to find._

 _For all appearances, these comas have been seen as unfortunate coincidences._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Fame, fortune, good looks and the talent to have it all. That's what you need when you live the life of a celebrity. Once people have a taste, they can't get enough. They love you, they want to be you, and they'd do anything for you to see them." TOM said as he closed the file and brought up a picture of V.V. Argost. "Is the shows they appear on that make them famous? Is it a certain quality in their acting skills? Is their appearance or do they have great singing voices?"

TOM leaned back in his chair. "What talents do you have? Do you have dreams of being famous? You willing to work for it? Let me give you some expert advice: it takes a lot of work and it's a lot harder than it looks."

SARA appeared next to him in her holo-form. " _Says the robot that was programmed for his job._ "

"Thanks." TOM said sarcastically before signing off.

Xxx

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it.

She needed to get out.

She _needed_ to leave.

She was tired of being alone.

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

So when she had the chance she left her room, sneaking out of her home with her only book in hand and ran as far as she could, as fast as she could.

"I'm coming…" She looked down at a picture of a boy with blond hair. "Soon we will be together, my beloved."

Xxx

"I still don't get why we had to stop here."

"It's my turn."

"So why here?"

Gwen didn't know why she bothered trying to explain to her cousin that since it was her turn she could pick where they were going for the summer vacation.

It was just too much effort.

"Why do you like this guy so much?" Ben asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm allowed to have an idol, aren't I? So I like his movies and want to see what he's like." Gwen shrugged. "Is that so wrong?"

"She's right, Ben. We all have idols we'd like to meet." Max said while driving. "Just let her have this then you'll have your turn."

"Why bother?" Ben sighed, lying down. "It'll probably be ruined again like the few turns I had."

"What's your problem?" Gwen asked, seeing her cousin was…off.

"My problem is that a certain squid has come after me for this stupid watch three times now and they were all on my turns." Ben sat up, pointing at the Omnitrix. "First Orchid Bay, then Beach City and then he sent his goons after us. Face it, Gwen we're going to be spending our summer getting attacked by that maniac."

"You mean Vilgax?" Gwen's look softened and so Max's as he listened. "Come on, Ben. That fight in Beach City would have left him hurting badly. Even if he does send someone else odds are he won't be showing up for a good long while."

"It's true, Ben." Max spoke up. "And don't forget, Vilgax is at the top of the capture list for Huntsmen who know about him. Odds are soon the Stellar Alliance will find out."

"The Stellar Alliance?" Ben and Gwen asked, looking at their grandfather.

"It's an alliance of planets that have come together for mutual defense against threats like Vilgax. They don't often visit Earth anymore since alien activity went down after I stopped Vilgax years ago but after Tetrax turns his goons over to them they'll be keeping a close eye out here. Vilgax is one of the most wanted criminals in the universe and no one has forgotten his crimes." Max explained, taking a turn to the right exit. "Don't be surprised if we get a visit from them."

"And how will they feel about the watch?" Ben asked, holding his arm.

"It's hard to say but I know they won't force you to give it up or try to take it from you. That's now how they operate." Max answered.

"See, Ben." Gwen smiled at her cousin. "Vilgax won't dare try to lay a finger on you when the galactic police come looking for him."

However Ben wasn't so sure. "Maybe."

"All right, we're almost there." Max decided to change the subject. "You said it was right around here, Gwen?"

"Yep. They should be doing their movie right around here." Gwen nodded happily. "We should be seeing a lot of cares by now."

"And then some." Max said, seeing the endless lines of cars being parked on either side of the road now. "We may have to get out and walk for this."

Ben groaned and looked out the window. "Oh man…"

When he looked out the window he could see a desolate rocky terrain which was the setting for new movie being shot. Security had already scoped out the place and made sure there were no Grimm nearby and were constantly checking and re-checking to make sure that did not change.

And yet when Ben looked closer he saw a cloud of dust that was moving with a giant figure inside it, moving at high speed. "Hey, what's that?"

Max and Gwen both looked out the window, seeing the moving cloud and Max pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better look. "It's…a Grimm!"

"Grimm?!" Ben and Gwen exclaimed.

While traveling across the country the Tennysons had made sure to avoid areas that Grimm were known to frequent. To lower Grimm assaults on the road the government had first hired local Huntsmen and police to guard the roads near each major city but as technology advanced they started using drones and security fences to help better protect important routes.

"A Deathstalker by the looks of it and its chasing someone!"

"It's Hero time!" Ben held up the Omnitrix and slammed his other hand down on it, triggering a transformation.

Xxx

The Deathstalker let out a screech as it chased after its prey that turned out to be a young girl with black hair, brown eyes and wore a black T-shirt with white shorts, brown shoes and a back pack. The girl was running as fast as she could but the Grimm was still almost right behind her, screeching as it chased her with its stringer ready to kill her.

All hope for her seemed lost when it cornered her against a rocky wall.

The girl turned around, facing the Grimm as it screeched triumphantly at its cornering her.

"Picking on little girls?" The Grimm and the girl looked up, seeing a strange insect like creature hovering above them. "How about you take a shot at Stinkfly first?"

Just as he was about to make a move the ground surrounding the Deathstalker exploded with fire.

"Wha?!"

The girl turned around, her eyes seemingly on fire as she smirked and held out her hand, causing the fire to rise higher, cutting the Deathstalker from sight and then snapped her fingers. The flames exploded and the Grimm shrieked as it burned away into nothing.

"Whoa…" Stinkfly looked at the girl as the fire around her eyes vanished. "She was not in danger at all. She was just waiting for the right moment to attack."

Ben had seen some pretty powerful people since putting on the watch, both good and bad but he had never seen anyone conjure fire with a snap of their fingers before.

"Who is this girl?"

Ben wasn't the only one to watch the amazing spectacle.

Nearby, hiding in the shadows of a cliff, two pairs of azure eyes watched on in excitement.

"At long last, we end the journey that was most dire."

"For we have found the Elemental of Fire." They whispered as one as they vanished into the darkness.

The girl looked up and smiled as Stinkfly hovered down in front of her and suddenly changed back into Ben who looked at her with an amazed face. "Cool. You change from an ugly bug and into…a cute kid."

"Cute?" Ben blushed and sputtered, quickly taking a pose. "I'll have you know I am _not_ cute…I am handsome."

The girl giggled. "My mistake."

"So…" Ben looked at the remains of the Grimm, seeing only a giant scorch mark. "How'd you do that? Are you a Huntress?"

"It's…Not exactly." The girl admitted, looking a little awkward now. "It's just something I've always had."

"Always had?"

"It's…hard to explain." The girl answered, looking uncomfortable now.

"Hey, it's okay. The reason I could change into a 'big ugly bug' was because of this." Ben held up his wrist, showing her the Omnitrix. "It allows me to change into aliens."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Aliens?"

"I know what you are thinking. There's no such thing as aliens and-"

"I believe you."

Ben stopped, looking at the girl. "You what?"

"I said I believe you." The girl shrugged. "I mean, I just saw you change from that bug into a human so it's not that unbelievable."

"Oh, right." Ben chuckled nervously and held out his hand. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

The girl smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Julie Yamamoto."

"Julie huh? So…you want to come see the movie set with me?" Ben asked, blushing slightly now.

"There's a movie being shot here?" The girl known as Julie asked, apparently having no clue about the nearby movie set.

"Oh yeah! We're here to see the lead actor who is some kid star!" Ben quickly explained. "I am sure it will be fun!"

"Well…" Julie trailed off, seeing the small begging look on Ben's face. "All right. It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"All right. Here, I'll get us a lift." Ben said, holding his arm and pressing the button on the Omnitrix and turned into… "Grey Matter?! Oh come on!"

Julie looked down at the tiny alien that was kicking the pebbles around him in a fit of anger. "Aw! You are so cute!"

"I'm what?" Grey Matter stopped and Julie picked him up, setting him on her shoulder.

"I think I'll cover us this time." Julie giggled and started walking. "Just tell me where to go."

"Huh…Okay." Grey Matter sat down, allowing Julie to be the one who does the walking back to the Rustbucket.

Xxx

"This way!"

The trek through Andromeda City turned from one simple search mission into a bid for survival as Scotty, Da Samurai and Raven were attacked by robotic drones that had suddenly attacked them. What made them so dangerous was that they were able to adapt to the powers and abilities of the three skilled fighters which made fighting them even more difficult.

Which left them only one choice: running for their lives.

Raven used her powers to lift various objects and threw them at the pursuing drones to buy them just a little more time, even if it wasn't enough.

"How did you two manage to get spotted three more times?!" She shouted while reforming a road into a shield against a barrage of missiles.

"Scotty messed up!" Da Samurai immediately pointed at his larger companion, who stared at him incredulously.

"I messed up?!"

"Did you?!" Raven glared at them over her shoulder.

Scotty Blake stared back for a moment before exhaling and slouching. "Aye, I messed up."

"Important mission he said! Needs my help he said!" Da Samurai cut through a Drone that circled around the side of the barricade. "I had plenty of better things to do!"

"Oh aye, like getting' mauled to death back at that shanty bar of yours with someone stealing the ten cents from your tip jar!" Scotty barked, raising his machine-gun leg and spraying a swarm of smaller drones that tried to crawl over the top. "All because I asked yeh for a weeee solid!"

"No. More. Solids!" Da Samurai back flipped to avoid a spike tipped arm and brought his sword down in a flourishing spin. "Octopus Swing!"

"Fine, no more solids if you stop naming yer moves yah daft fool!" Scotty replied.

"My skills are one of a kind. They deserve to have special names!" Da Samurai retorted.

"Are they? Are they really?"

"Guys." Raven deadpanned. "We're surrounded."

The two men looked up to see that the street was now literally lined with drones either clinging to the structures or floating overhead with weapons locked.

"…on second though. Scotty?" Da Samurai spoke up.

"Aye?"

"Could you do me a solid, man?"

"Aye?"

"I want you to go f-" The road suddenly fell away beneath the trio, sending them plummeting down as well as cutting off the rest of Da Samurai's request.

Xxx

"You found her." Sammael looked extremely pleased as he spoke to I and Am through the Seer hovering before him. "Well done. You both managed to succeed where the others had failed."

" _They tried their best._ " I began.

" _But could not pass the test._ " Am finished.

"Indeed." Sammael agreed. "How soon can you detain her?"

" _There is a problem that you might not enjoy._ " I started nervously.

" _She is has been found by the Omnitrix boy._ " Am finished, just as nervous as his brother.

"The Omnitrix?" Sammael raised an eyebrow. "I see. Do you both doubt your abilities to take her?"

" _Certainly not!_ " I and Am shook their heads.

" _We will devise a cunning plan._ " I said.

" _And you will see that we can._ " Am finished.

"Good. Separate her from the boy long enough so that I can speak with her." Sammael leaned back in his chair. "I will await your next report."

I and Am bowed and their images vanished from the Seer that was immediately dismissed.

"Finally, all four Elementals have been found." Sammael looked up at the ceiling, smiling as he closed his eyes. "Soon, we can begin."

Xxx

"Am I dead? Please, I just really need to know if I am dead."

"I guess that depends on your perspective." Raven's sarcastic voice spoke.

"So I'm dead?!"

"You're not dead." Raven's voice grunted.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because I wouldn't be hearing you talking if that was the case."

"Aye. Now your open your eyes, ya tatty!" Scotty said in agreement as Da Samurai opened his eyes. "There, now do you believe us?"

"Oh Glob." Da Samurai groaned, rubbing his head. "I feel like I got by a big truck."

"Trucks are on the road. We fell through a hole in the road." Scotty pointed up to the distant ceiling. "Wee Raven had her powers and I got Gravity Dust in my leg here. How could you not come prepared for something like this?"

"It's not like trap doors were in the brochure!" Da Samurai complained.

"Speaking of trap doors…" Raven looked around. "Where are we now?"

They seemed to be in a large underground city, standing in the remains of what looked to be a chapel with trees and plants growing through the floor and walls. Oddly enough something cast a light through the glass windows that made almost seem like it was actual sunlight.

"Are you sure we're not dead?" Da Samurai questioned.

"You're not dead, Keanu. Just confused as always."

The three spun around, seeing someone in a lab coat standing at the entrance to the chapel that two of them recognized instantly.

"Extor!" Scotty smiled, taking a step forward. "I've been looking all over for ya!"

"I got that distinct impression from all the noise coming from the surface, what with the explosions, the smashing and the loud complaining that probably attracted every drone in the city to you."

Raven took a good look at the man that was the third member of Team SEKR and could tell he was not as much a fighter as he was a scientist. He was medium sized and wore green tinted glasses, a white lab coat and black gloves.

"Still, it is good to see you again." Extor smiled, tilting his head a bit when he saw Raven. "A new member? Or perhaps one of you took on another apprentice?"

"Not exactly." Scotty answered. "Long story short, she has a problem and I needed your help along with dancing boy and fancy hat to help her."

"You are reassembling Team SEKR?" Extor asked, sounding intrigued now. "It would explain why you would come all the way out here but as you can see from the drones on the surface leaving will not be so easy."

"What are those things?" Raven asked.

"Not here. Come with me." Extor gestured for them to follow which they slowly did, following him through the city.

He brought them to a staircase that led them further down the mysterious underworld they had fallen into.

"I am sure you are all familiar with the legend of Andromeda City and the mythical City of Giants it was built over." Extor began as they walked down the stairs. "Well, after we went our separate ways I decided to come here and conduct my own research into the myth. The legends spoke of these giants wielding the same sword as the one wielded by the Emperor who awakened the Grimm and started the first generation of Huntsmen which I saw as no coincidence. I believed it showed the possibility that the Grimm have been around for much longer than previously recorded and these giants were the sign of an ancient civilization that existed in what was likely the Forgotten Age."

"You came here chasing stories?" Da Samurai asked, wondering how long the stairs went.

"Not chase, found." Extor corrected as they made it to the bottom and what they saw surprised them.

Before them was a massive lake with gigantic skeletal limbs poking out of the water in what seemed to go on for miles.

"These remains prove that the giants did exist at one time and even fought against the Grimm, possibly as guardians of the civilization that existed in their time." Extor stated. "This proves the Grimm have been around, even before the Time of Awakening."

"Okay, but does that do anything for us now?" Da Samurai asked. "What does this have to do with them robots on the surface?"

"Everything." Extor pointed to a nearby wall, showing them images of giants facing the Grimm and something else.

It looked to be a giant robot.

"From what I was able to surmise the giants had an enemy, a rival giant that attempted to destroy them. Whether this machine was an ally of the Grimm or not I have yet to discover but it seemingly only existed to bring destruction." Extor explained. "The closest approximate translation that I've managed to dig up while researching this enemy was…Mondo-Bot."

Silence reigned as the trio stared at Extor with varying degrees of incredulity.

"Mondo…Bot?" Raven sounded it out.

"That's the name you found?" Da Samurai demanded. "Man, I thought it would've been like…Destructor! Or Annihilatron!"

"Says the guy who comes up with the most ridiculous name for every attack…even the most basic ones." Extor replied. "Scotty, he still does it, right?"

"Aye."

"Called it."

"I told you before: my techniques are one of a kind!" Da Samurai protested.

"I think I'm beginning to realize why you guys split up in the first place." Raven sighed, pinching her brow to fight down the growing headache.

"What with the fighting over technique names, the wrecking of my inventions to the aimless destruction and law suits and complaints and- ohhhh I feel a headache just thinking back to all of it." Extor rubbed his head. "But anyways: yes, it's called Mondo-Bot. And it's believed to be responsible for sinking the City of Giants…and possibly break Pangea into smaller continents. Who'd of thunk?"

"Was that last part English?" Raven asked.

"Look, much as I'd love to reminisce on old times and talk about land-crackin' giants, we've got a mission that needs the whole team." Scotty interjected. "Extor! You know a way we can get out without tip-toeing past those drones?"

"Why of course!"

"Oh well that's-"

"Dive into the water and swim approximately fifty kilometers underwater. By that point you'll almost certainly be out of the Drones' sensor range and they will cease pursuit once you return to the surface." Extor clapped his hands together. "…I don't suppose you finally passed swimming lessons by any chance, Keanu."

Da Samurai gaped at the scientist and was the first to break the ensuing silence. "MOTHER-"


	94. Chapter 94

_Opening File: The Cataclysm_

 _File Updated_

 _Also known as the Great Shattering, the event known as the Cataclysm refers to the end of the Forgotten Age when the supercontinent known as Pangea was broken into smaller continents over seven thousand years ago. It is speculated that before this event, Pangea held a vast civilization that wielded both advanced technology and magic that were used against the Grimm. However it was during this time the Fallen had appeared, all of them appearing as humanoid Grimm without the bone armor that Grimm were known for having. These Fallen wielded powerful magic that were used against the civilization of the time and led the Grimm across the land._

 _A war broke out and ended in the land being torn apart, the Grimm sealed again and nearly the entire population wiped out. Eventually humanity re-estalished itself but had forgotten what had happened until the Grimm reappeared during the Gem Invasion but curiously no Fallen had appeared at that time. It was only after the Time of Awakening did the Fallen appear again._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"It's in every legend that where there is a guardian who protects there is also a monster that destroys: more examples of the concept of good and evil. They appear in about every corner of any world's history and we do our best to learn from them." TOM said as the file closed. "Some fight to protect, some want it all and sometimes both sides loose it all."

Xxx

"So it was Roland Deschain who sent you here."

It was troubling to hear that a group was traveling through the Darklands and that they had been stalked by Moloch of all monsters and that the boy, Steven Universe was forcefully fused with the dream demon known as Bill Cipher.

"Yeah. He had a portal machine in his basement." Amethyst said. "Hey, how many do you have?"

"Very few." Sebben answered simply. "I knew Roland was living somewhere within the Darklands, acting as a constant guard and watching the Grimm. It's good he was around to save you all and bring you back here."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Johnny said.

"However, I am disturbed by what you told me of this Bill Cipher and the fact you were even wandering through the Darklands at all." Sebben continued.

"It was my fault, Mr. Sebben."

Sebben looked surprise, seeing that it was Steven Universe who was taking responsibility.

"Steven-" Greg started but was cut off.

"Bill Cipher showed me my friend Lapis trapped in the Darklands, inside Malachite and I wanted to save her. And when he showed me that monster, Moloch hurting my friends I got desperate. I didn't know what to do." Steven looked down at the floor, unable to look at anyone else. "I nearly got everyone killed because I wanted so bad to help."

"Steven." Garnet placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Why didn't you come to me and Pearl about this? Why only Amethyst?"

"Because I didn't think you would want Pearl to be around." Steven sniffed. "Pearl was out looking for Peridot and you weren't talking to anyone. I couldn't take being in the temple with the way things were anymore and the fact I couldn't do anything to fix it."

Garnet looked stunned now.

Steven didn't come to her because of her problem with Pearl?

"I just…I just…" Steven stopped as Greg placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to save someone."

"Steven…" Garnet mumbled sadly.

Had things at home really been that bad for him?

She was mad at Pearl but not at Steven so why it feel like she had been hurting Steven so badly?

"Look, Garnet I went along with Steven because he wanted to save Lapis and he wasn't going to stop just because you would have said 'no' to working with Pearl. You guys made the atmosphere at the temple so bad I went and took shelter in the RV with Johnny, Pops and Carl." Amethyst cut in. "I'm smart enough to know you wouldn't forgive Pearl if she caught Peridot but this is going on way too long."

"Amethyst-"

"We're not asking you to just let it go but you and Pearl got to talk it out." Amethyst continued. "This is getting old and fast."

Sebben cleared his throat, earning back everyone's attention. "This is clearly a sensitive topic and I will not ask any questions. All I can say is that going back into the Darklands, even to save your friend is too dangerous."

"I know." Steven agreed, still looking at the floor.

"So for now, if you wish to leave I will arrange transportation back to Beach City. If you wish to say I can have several rooms ready for you and allow you all a chance for a…small break here in GrimmFall." Sebben continued.

"Actually, I think I'll go check in on my Mama." Johnny cut in with a smile. "Hey Amethyst, you want to come along? I think you and Mama would get along great. She's like the toughest Huntress in the world."

Amethyst made a small smile. "I'd like that. Steven, how about we spend some time chilling here in GrimmFall? I think it'd be fun."

Steven looked up, returning her smile with his own. "It does sound fun."

"Sounds good to me." Greg patted his son on the back. "Maybe a small vacation is what we really need."

"Perfect." Sebben stood up from the table with a smile of his own. "Then it is settled."

Xxx

"Wow. You look perfect."

Dee-Dee blushed a bit as she looked at the reflection of her wearing the costume she had made herself for the convention that was happening within a day. Her clothing consisted of a simply pink body suit with a mask covering the top part of her face and white cape. She wore yellow gloves and white boots with a belt that completed her look.

"And you say made this all yourself." Fergle complimented with an impressed look on his face. "You have your mother's talent."

"Thanks Uncle Fer." Dee-Dee said, using her affectionate nickname for him. "Looks like I'm all ready for the audition."

"Indeed you are. I know you'll do well." Fergle said, sharing a hug with his niece. "You always do, Dee-Dee. You always do."

Xxx

"So you guys aren't going to end up moving somewhere?"

"Mom was considering it but Dad talked her out of it. As sad as it may sound GrimmFall is the safest place for us."

"Really sad when you think about it. At least we're not in some boot camp being trained as weapons." The tone of Abby's voice sounded really bitter.

It's not as if she did not have reason to be upset.

"So you unlocked your super powers, kicked a whole lot of government butt and now you say you met this tall knight guy when you were younger who you just remembered." Wally recounted as they walked down the sidewalk to his house for much needed relaxation.

"His name was Omnimon and he saved our lives. Then he just up and left." Abby corrected.

"Still, how come you remember him and I don't?" Nigel asked. "You got it from unlocking your powers but I didn't."

"Maybe because you already had a bit more use of your powers than I did. Look, I am telling you guys the truth here." Abby said, kicking a pebble down the pavement.

"We're not saying we don't believe you, Abby. I mean I was there, I saw Sammael like you did and after that I'd believe almost anything you'd tell me, even about someone we both forgot a long time ago." Nigel placated, trying to not to upset his best friend. "So why don't we ask Dad about it later? I know Mom wants us to take it easy so we can make a plan to ask Dad about it next time he wants to go fishing."

"You'd actually brave the waters, tuba and puns to ask a simple question?" Abby smirked.

Fishing had been a longtime ritual for Monty Uno that he enjoyed sharing with son and surrogate daughter. Nigel originally had not liked it but Abby encouraged him to come along and try having some fun.

At the very least he was willing to make his father happy by going and struggling not to cry when he brought out the sousaphone.

"That's a sousaphone and you know it." Nigel scoffed playfully, seeing Abby was slowly getting back to her old self. "And the very least he'd have nowhere to run."

"Does that mean you guys won't be going to the Major Glory convention to see who he picks out as his sidekick?" Wally asked.

"Why would we? We already got super powers." Nigel pointed out. "Besides, a day out on the lake might be what we need after this."

"You won't get any argument from me." Abby agreed. "Besides, I don't do sidekicks. That'd be something Hoagie would want to do."

"True that." Wally laughed as they stopped in front of his house. "Glory boy will probably be begging to be our sidekick one day."

"I'd love to see that." Nigel chuckled, walking up to the door. "At the very least we can agree that we all have better things to do. Speaking of which, has anyone heard from Hoagie?"

"Not since his last call." Wally shrugged. "Guys probably in some geek heaven with the way he was talking about this contest."

Xxx

"So you guys are checking out this movie set?"

"More like my dork cousin is checking it out."

"Says the guy who wanted his own very favorite celebrity to autograph his forehead."

"That's because Mr. Munch and Monster Trucks rule!"

Julie Yamamoto had to admit, it was fun watching the Tennyson kids argue back and forth about almost anything.

"He's playing Sebastian in the greatest novel series: The Un-Aliver."

Julie shook her head and continued to listen to Gwen explain who Michael Morningstar was. "Wait, that book series about the vampire who falls in love with the werewolf?"

"You read it?!" Gwen asked excitedly with stars forming in her eyes.

"Uh…A bit but it wasn't exactly my kind of series. I preferred those Spirit Morph books at least until the ending." Julie answered honestly.

"You read Spirit Morph?" Gwen was now very intrigued.

"Yeah, but I hated the ending. I think that it ended that way because it was censored." Julie explained.

"Can anyone explain to me what's going on?" Ben cut in, feeling left out now.

"You haven't heard of the Spirit Morph books?" Julie asked, looking back at Ben now, much to his secret joy.

"Ben's not one for reading." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I read!" Ben protested.

"Do comic books really count?"

"They can if Ben understands the dialogue." Julie pointed out.

"Yeah, I totally get the die-o-log." Ben nodded, taking time to sound out the word 'dialogue' since he didn't have a clue what that word meant.

"She means the words in those text bubbles." Gwen explained smugly.

"Oh….Yeah, I totally get those." Ben said, laughing nervously a bit now.

"Quiet on the set!" The director called out. "And…action!"

Gwen looked extremely excited to see the star of the show, Michael Morningstar himself appear on set, sharing a scene with the female main character.

Ben could honestly care less about the movie, more focused on talking to Julie.

And Julie herself was looking at Morningstar like Gwen but not with a look of admiration.

It was one of weariness and doubt.

Something about him just made her shiver enough that her eyes flashed with fire for a mere second before she calmed down. Still, she knew something was very wrong here and felt she needed to go. She was just about to move when she saw something.

The girl actor, she looked extremely tired down and Morningstar had a golden Aura surrounding him.

If her senses were not on high alert before they were screaming at her now.

"Cut!" The director called out when the scene was over. "That was great everyone! Next set up!"

"Ben, I think we should go." Julie whispered but was surprised to see Gwen dragging Ben over to Morningstar.

She watched as the child star gave Gwen an autograph and his Aura seemed to flare around him, latching onto Gwen and…draining her!

'He's a leech!' Julie's eyes narrowed, flames appearing around them. 'He's draining the people around him of their energy!'

Julie was about to move when the sound of a speeding truck stopped her.

"The stunt car is coming off the tracks!" Gwen called out.

"It's time for my close up." Ben held up his wrist and brought his hand down on the Omnitrix.

Julie watched as Ben turned into some kind of crystalline alien that saved the stuntman and put out the fire, all the while being filmed.

"And cut!" The director stood up, clapping with an excited look on her face. "I smell an Oscar!"

The crew crowded around Diamondhead who started to slowly soak up all the attention.

"What. Is. GOING ON HERE?!" Julie glared as Michael Morningstar raged, unleashing a bright golden light around him. "I'M THE STAR OF THE SHOW!"

'We'll see about that.' Julie thought, her own powers reacting to Morningstar's.

Just before she could do anything Michael suddenly lost his power and fell to the ground on his knees, earning the attention of Gwen and a few nearby girls.

"Gwen!" Julie suddenly called out as Michael walked off with the two girls. "Didn't you just see it?"

"See what? My cousin showing off again." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I see that every day."

"Not Ben, Michael. You didn't see that meltdown of his?" Julie asked, gesturing to the departing Michael.

"Well, Ben did kind of show him up." Gwen pointed out. "I need to go and apologize for that."

"Gwen, wait." Julie said, stopping the red haired Tennyson. "Something's not right with that Morningstar kid. Didn't you feel odd after you talked to him earlier?"

"Well yeah but I think that was because I was meeting my favorite celebrity." Gwen shrugged. "That can happen to anyone."

"I don't think so, Gwen. I think Michael did something to you and to that other girl. They are all acting so strange." Julie pointed out.

"Julie, relax. There's nothing weird going on." Gwen scowled in Ben's direction. "Aside from Ben trying to go viral on the SkyWeb. I better go and apologize to Michael."

"Gwen-" Julie started but stopped as Gwen ran off and sighed, rubbing her head and closing her eyes. "Why can't they sit still for two seconds?"

Clearly getting either of the Tennyson kids to listen to her was next to impossible, despite the supposed differences in brain power and maturity as Gwen claimed. It seemed that they truly were related.

She needed to knock some sense into the two of them before-

"YOU'RE NOT SEBASTIAN BELMONT!"

Julie's eyes shot open and she watched as Gwen was held in a gold glowing energy sphere by Morningstar and knew what she had to do. "MORNINGSTAR!"

The child actor looked in Julie's direction as she stepped forward, watching as her eyes blazed with flames. "Well, well, well, look at this." Michael chuckled, his skin turning gold with his eyes giving off a golden glow. "I remember such power before…An Elemental. I tried taking an Elemental's power once and failed but I will not make the same mistake."

"Put her down!" Michael spun around, watching as Ben stepped forward. "What are you doing to her?"

"Just having a snack." Michael answered smugly.

"He's no child, Ben! He's some sort of leech that drains people of their energy!" Julie called out. "He trying to drain Gwen!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ben activated the Omnitrix and chose the form of Heatblast. "Now, let her go."

Michael laughed, his golden Aura glowing brighter. "Hiding as a normal child among you mortals, using your admiration to keep myself alive no matter the cost; just a small bit is enough to keep me alive but it is good to simply cut loose every once in a while."

"Blah, blah, blah, let's skip the talk." Heatblast conjured a fireball and threw it straight at Michael who simply floated out of the way and raised his hand, firing a beam of gold light from the palm.

Heatblast dodged the attack and while this was happening Julie prepared a plan of her own.

"Okay, Julie. You never been in a big fight like this before but you have to try now." Julie took a deep breath and tried calling on the power within her.

As she opened her eyes they turned from brown to bright red with streams of fire emerging from them and her hair changed, matching the color of her eyes with flames circling around her, giving off the image that her hair was on fire. She brought her hands behind her and from them came bursts of fire that accelerated her into the air like a rocket and she somersaulted herself, aiming both of her feet at Michael who failed to notice her until her feet slammed into his chest. The force of the blow knocked him out of the air, sending him slamming down into a prop gravestone.

Michael changed back into his human form as he sat up, glaring hatefully at Julie as she landed on the ground. "How dare you hurt the talent?! Wretched Elemental!"

An intern standing near him offered a hand. "Mr. Morningstar, do you need a hand?"

"Just a snack, thank you." Michael smiled with his golden Aura returning and instantly began absorbing the energy from the people around him.

"Wait, stop!" Heatblast shouted but it was too late.

Michael laughed as he tossed the intern aside, his golden form looking more powerful now. "I should thank you both. I have not had to feed like this in a very long time now. This power feels incredible."

He lunged forward, dodging a fire attack from Heatblast and slipped past the pyro alien, delivering a golden energy blast to its back. Julie growled as Michael turned around to face her, lunging at her but she spread her arms out, forming a circle of fire that exploded outward. Michael covered his face, forming a golden energy sphere that protected him from the blast. Lowering his hands Michael was greeted with the sight of Julie charging at him, attacking him with flaming fists.

Michael raised arms, blocking her strikes even though he was pushed back. "So, you are the Fire Elemental. I've been alive long enough to know of your kind. How I would love to feed on your power but I'll settle for every last person here first."

He fired a golden blast that knocked Julie back.

"Julie!" Heatblast tried hitting Michael with a barrage of fire but the gold child erected a barrier that protected him.

Julie groaned as she sat up, watching as Michael simply laughed at Ben's attempt to breach his shield. 'It's not enough. Can't I do more…But if I do more I might burn the entire place down.'

"Julie?"

Looking up, Julie stared at Gwen. "Gwen."

"Look, I don't know how you are doing all this but I know that Michael is getting stronger by feeding on everyone around him." Gwen quickly said. "I think I know how Ben can even the odds."

"How?" Julie stood up.

"Heatblast has pyrokinetic abilities but he also gets stronger in places with a lot of fire." Gwen explained. "I think those fire powers of yours can enhance his own."

"Enhance them…" Julie trailed off, her eyes widening. "That's it!"

Looking at Heatblast Julie broke into a sprint, rushing to the alien's side. "Ben, use my powers."

"What?" Heatblast looked at her.

"Let me use my powers to make you stronger." Julie held out her hand as it lit on fire. "Trust me."

Heatblast looked at her and at the hand, nodding. "I trust you, Julie."

He placed his hand over hers and she brought her other hand up, closing her eyes. 'This is it. Give it to him and maybe I won't hurt anyone.'

She had been so afraid to call on this power.

It had been with her since she was little and she almost burned down her house along with the entire town.

'I ran away from home because I was afraid I would hurt or even kill my family. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone being hurt because of me.' Julie felt the power in her trying to claw its way out. 'It's truly a fire that won't ever burn out and can't be held back. I just hope…Ben can handle it.'

And with that she unleashed it.

The Fire broke free.

"What?! NO! NO!" Michael shouted, realizing what was happening.

Xxx

Sammael opened both eyes, sensing the surge of power. "They are all awake now."

Xxx

Sebben looked at the Elemental symbol on his desk, seeing the final section glowing. "Fire has awakened."

Xxx

Nigel and Abby stiffened, their Elemental powers manifesting around their eyes.

Xxx

Ed was looking after his sister when he felt very strange, a brown-greenish energy surrounding his eyes.

Xxx

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Heatblast could barely believe what he was feeling.

Julie's hair and eyes were blazing with fire that expanded out, surrounding them, dancing around them as Julie channeled her power directly into him. It was like a fish drinking from the ocean it was swimming in, despite the vast difference. Heatblast took a deep breath, absorbing the fire into his body but didn't seem like it was going to end.

"STOP THIS!" Michael shouted, firing a golden beam at the two.

The fire reacted, forming a flaming barrier that actually blocked the attack. The ground around them was burning from the fire but it remained centered around the two inside.

"Julie, where did you get this power?" Heatblast wondered.

"I've had this power since I was little. I don't know where it came from but since then, I've had trouble with it. There have been times when it made me cause little accidents that almost burned down my home or hurt anyone close to me." Julie explained as she continued to feed him. "I was afraid of hurting someone and I was afraid that someone was coming after me so I ran away. I ran as far as I could."

"Julie…" Ben stared in shock as Julie looked up at him with blazing eyes.

"Now is not the time, Ben. Focus on stopping Morningstar." Julie reminded with a smile as she pulled away.

The barrier of fire faded away, revealing a super charged Heatblast, ready to stop Michael. "All right, goldie-locks! Let's see how tough you are now!"

Michael growled, bringing his hands together and gathered a large amount of energy. "Shut up and disappear you freak!"

Beams of fire and golden light collided in blinding blast with the two forces struggling to overpower the other. However Heatblast had been enhanced by the power of the Fire Elemental while Michael Morningstar relied on the power he stole from the people around him and thus eventually began losing ground. Heatblast pushed forward, using more of the power he had been given and forced Michael back even further.

"THIS CAN'T BE! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I'VE LIVED FOR CENTURIES FEEDING OFF THESE COCKROACHES!" Michael screamed out as his power began to fade.

His golden form began to change back to his human form but it did not stop.

His hair became patchy and his eyes turned sunken, black and beady. His lips pulled back to show his teeth, and his skin turned grey.

Finally he fell to the ground on his knees while Heatblast stopped, allowing everyone to see what Michael Morningstar really looked like.

"My Gob." Gwen covered her mouth, seeing what had once been her idol.

Michael looked down at his hands, seeing what he had become and let out a despairing howl. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude…" Heatblast mumbled as he changed back into Ben. "No wonder he was sucking out energy. He's…Uuuuuuuuugly."

Michael looked up, glaring at Ben with rage. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Ben crossed his arms and glared down at the shriveled figure. "Not just ugly on the outside either." He said. "So what do we do with him?"

"We'll alert the police and call in some Huntsmen." The Director promised as she walked up next to Ben. "But in the meantime…" With a flourish if one hand she produced a card held between two fingers and held it out to Ben. "Give my secretary a call if you ever want into show business."

Ben looked over the card with a grin. "Cool!"

Gwen slapped herself in the face and shook her head. "Of course he'd get a foot in the door." She muttered.

"Sorry that your celebrity turned out to be a megalomaniac, Gwen." Julie apologized.

"Eh," Gwen shrugged, still looking disappointed nonetheless. "The books were better anyways."

"Relatively." A passing crew member muttered.

Xxx

 **Name: Michael Morningstar**

 **Race: Mutant Human**

 **Aura: Gold with sparkling lights**

 **Semblance: Unknown but is considered to be his ability to drain the life force of anyone close to him.**

 **()**

 **Name: Julie Yamamoto**

 **Race: Human**

 **Aura: Flaming Orange**

 **Semblance: N/A**

 **Power and Abilities: As the Fire Elemental Julie Yamamoto is able to control and manipulate fire to an advanced degree, even surpassing the power of others with fire based powers such as Heatblasts. Due to her young age she has little experience with this power but given time she could learn control her powers to a degree that she would be very powerful.**


	95. Chapter 95

_Opening File: Van Kleiss Log_

 _While my attempts to continue gaining technology from Dimension O-000 I may have reached a breakthrough in my plans to gain ultimate knowledge and power. In the many universes I have observed I have seen a few that were in fact parallel universes of a rather…unique universe featuring powerful beings and one unique being intrigues me._

 _A powerful android codenamed A.M.A.Z.O._

 _It physiology contains special nanite based technology known as absorption cells that could imitate the genetic traits of others, including natural abilities and equipment. In its enhanced state, it had flight, super strength, invulnerability, vast energy manipulation, psionic powers like telepathy and telekinesis, super-hearing, can teleport itself across unknown distances, shrink into a subatomic universe, shunt entire planets to other dimensions and just as easily bring them back unharmed with a blink of an eye._

 _And this was all from scanning everything in its sight at the atomic level._

 _Now if only I was able to adapt such technology into my body, using my knowledge and control of nanites and with it I could replicate the abilities of anyone in my sight. It took a great deal of time and patience, carefully observing the timeline of the universe this technology existed, waiting for the right time but I have managed to procure the blue prints of this A.M.A.Z.O. and now plan to work on integrating it all into the nanites inside me. With it I could evolve myself and my techno-virus to the point to no being no matter how powerful would be able to resist, making my plans that much closer to success. I do not believe even Sammael and the Fallen would be enough to stop me._

 _Of course once I have created this nanite technology I will need to properly test it._

 _That is why I am making plans for a second batch of subjects but not to convert them into EVOs. If my plan works I will have no need for EVOs except in small numbers and I doubt Sammael will let me create a new Pack._

 _So instead I will have the powers of a new Pack and more._

 _And no one will stop me._

 _Not Rex._

 _Not Sammael._

 _No one._

 _End Log_

Xxx

"They say power alone corrupts all who touch it and they are right. However power tempered by knowledge, wisdom, even emotions can become a powerful weapon. Feelings and emotions give us strength, driven by our desires and knowledge is what allows us to properly use that power." A pair of red eyes stared at the camera, the speaker stepping forward to reveal none other than Sammael himself, grinning in satisfaction. "And in the end, isn't that what makes us all…Human."

Xxx

"THIS CAN'T BE! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I'VE LIVED FOR CENTURIES FEEDING OFF THESE COCKROACHES!" Michael screamed out as his power began to fade.

His golden form began to change back to his human form but it did not stop.

His hair became patchy and his eyes turned sunken, black and beady. His lips pulled back to show his teeth, and his skin turned grey.

Finally he fell to the ground on his knees while Heatblast stopped, allowing everyone to see what Michael Morningstar really looked like.

"My Gob." Gwen covered her mouth, seeing what had once been her idol.

Michael looked down at his hands, seeing what he had become and let out a despairing howl. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude…" Heatblast mumbled as he changed back into Ben. "No wonder he was sucking out energy. He's…Uuuuuuuuugly."

Michael looked up, glaring at Ben with rage. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Ben crossed his arms and glared down at the shriveled figure. "Not just ugly on the outside either." He said. "So what do we do with him?"

"We'll alert the police and call in some Huntsmen." The Director promised as she walked up next to Ben. "But in the meantime…" With a flourish if one hand she produced a card held between two fingers and held it out to Ben. "Give my secretary a call if you ever want into show business."

Ben looked over the card with a grin. "Cool!"

Gwen slapped herself in the face and shook her head. "Of course he'd get a foot in the door." She muttered.

"Sorry that your celebrity turned out to be a megalomaniac, Gwen." Julie apologized.

"Eh," Gwen shrugged, still looking disappointed nonetheless. "The books were better anyways."

"Relatively." A passing crew member muttered.

As Michael Morningstar was arrested, a pair of eyes watched in horror that turned to anger as they looked at Ben, Julie and Gwen. "You will pay for this."

Xxx

"Little progress has been made, I see."

The black cloaked woman stood up, facing Sammael who was standing at the door to her room. "I promise you, I am far from finished."

She stepped out of the room, facing Sammael in the hallway. "You know Scotty Blake is in Andromeda with his two teammates and the half-demon."

Sammael nodded. "And the Fire Elemental has awakened as well. She even made a spectacle of herself by defeating Michael Morningstar."

"That little parasitic coward?" The woman smirked. "I wondered if he was still alive."

Sammael mirrored her amused expression. "I've organized a mission for General Skarr. It appears that Hector Con Carne is moving with his plan to assassinate the world's greatest hero, exactly as we hoped. I've decided Skarr will be our…representative in Hector's attempt to recreate FEAR in his own image."

"I imagine the good general will be pleased to act like a soldier again." The woman noted.

"In the meantime, I don't like the idea of Scotty Blake running around Andromeda with Extor probably learning something he shouldn't, like the hidden location of Mondo-Bot that you have yet to find out yourself." Sammael's smirk faded and the woman knew he was not pleased. "Its drones are still repairing it and we can't have it discovered by someone else."

"I will go there myself and eliminate Extor." The woman proclaimed. "And even take back the half-demon."

"I am sure you will have fun." Sammael turned around, hands folded behind his back. "Don't underestimate them, Black Velvet."

The Fallen known as Black Velvet nodded. "I will not."

Xxx

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice. I believe you will notice why I called you here."

Major Glory and Miss Spell were both seated in the office of Phil Ken Sebben, the circle of the Elementals on his desk for them both to see. Standing near Sebben was Tina Matthews, staring at the circle with a calculate gaze.

"By Washington's Wig." Major Glory looked at the circle. "The powers of the Fire Elemental have fully awakened."

Sebben nodded. "Indeed. It happened just over half an hour ago. I called Mrs. Matthews here to see if we could establish the identity. Tina?"

Tina nodded. "Before I came here I investigated the rumors of a child having a fire based Semblance. Naturaly it was possible this Semblance was actually the powers of the Fire Elemental manifesting so I immediately tried to discover who the child was. During my investigation I discovered a Seer in Denver, meaning that Sammael and likely the other Fallen had heard of the rumors and were searching for the child. I destroyed the Seer but I was too late. I thought the mayor of Denver had been planning to capture or kill the child, only to discover he had been making plans to send the child here to GrimmFall."

"I confirmed this later with Mrs. Matthews." Sebben quickly spoke.

"The child fled Denver, using money and some supplies the mayor had given her for her transport to GrimmFall but…I spooked her when I accused the mayor of planning to kill her. She was actually hiding in the city hall when I accused him and took off before anyone knew she was gone. By the time we realized what had happened she was gone." Tina finished, looking ashamed of herself now.

Sebben opened a folder and showed the heroes pictures of a young girl, appearing to be twelve years old. "Her name is Julie Yamamoto. Her mother was born in Denver while the father was born in Kyoto Japan and is an engineer who helped with the Denver Bullet Project. They kept their daughter's abilities a secret, believing in the myth of the Elementals and they have no idea where she could have gone."

"Surely by now you know her location." Major Glory pointed out.

"We know she was present at a filming site that led to a confrontation." Sebben held out a hand to the wall screen, showing a recording of her battling Morningstar alongside Ben Tennyson. "She assisted in bringing down child actor and apparent energy vampire Michael Morningstar."

"I knew there was something about that boy's movies I didn't like." Miss Spell could not help but comment.

"She's now traveling with the Tennyson family who were last sighted heading for Dakota." Sebben turned the screen off.

"Well, we should immediately meet with her before something happens." Major Glory suggested. "We cannot let Sammael go after her. If we know about this surely he does as well."

"I am not sure Sammael is planning on going after the Elementals, at least not yet. I have reason to believe there's another threat he wants to deal with before anything else." Sebben replied, confusing everyone in the room. "Miss Spell, you are the Justice Friends' top expert in dealing with magic and other worldly matters."

"Yes." Miss Spell nodded.

"Have you heard of a being called Bill Cipher?"

Miss Spell's eyes widened and she stood up from her chair. "BILL CIPHER?!"

Her reaction alarmed the rest of the room, Major Glory quickly standing up next to her. "What is wrong?"

"Bill Cipher is a deceiver and destroyer of worlds! A complete Lord of Chaos without conscience or mercy." Spell frantically explained.

"You've encountered him?" Sebben asked.

"No but I learned about him. Cipher is a top tier dimensional threat and an ancient evil that existed long before our world." Miss Spell took a deep breath and sat back down. "The threat he would represent would eclipse the threat of the Grimm or the Fallen."

"Such a threat exists?" Major Glory gaped.

Spell nodded. "Cipher exists in a dimension where there is no form of law and it is where he must stay. If he were to enter our reality he would burn it into nothing but pure chaos and destruction."

"Then we now know why Sammael has probably been keeping a low profile." Sebben nodded, leaning back in his chair. "The Fallen have hidden since the Time of Awakening but they were active in the Forgotten Age and they helped cause the Cataclysm that nearly destroyed the world. Since then Sammael, despite how powerful he is seemed to be waiting while working to ensure all threats to him were eliminated."

"You think this Cipher is what has been making Sammael wait?" Tina questioned.

"Among other threats like the Eternal Night that happened in Arcadia Oaks several months ago. If there are other threats Sammael likely wants them removed _before_ they get in his way." Sebben explained.

"And Cipher would be the largest threat of them all." Spell agreed. "He is a creature of infinite life spans."

"Exactly the type of monster we don't want to deal with." Sebben sighed. "We need to figure out what this Cipher's plans are and fast."

"What do we do?" Major Glory asked.

"I have to consult with my sources, see if they know anything about what plans Cipher might have." Miss Spell stood up. "This is my area of expertise and I will report anything I discover."

"Very well." Sebben nodded. "I leave this matter in your hands, Miss Spell. If this is a threat even Sammael is wary of we cannot be too careful in this matter."

"I offer my assistance in this matter." Major Glory immediately stated. "I would never leave such a threat to my comrade alone."

"No. You have your own plans to deal with." Miss Spell shook her head. "You continue your audition and choose your successor."

"I cannot continue that when knowing of this." Major Glory protested.

"You can and will. I appreciate the offer of help but Valhallen is better suited to help me on this if I cannot convince you that I can handle this on my own."

"It's not a matter of trust. I wouldn't forgive myself if a comrade had been killed on my watch when it could be prevented." Glory said stoically.

"I know…Very well, I will take Valhallen and Phan-Tone with me as I investigate this matter but you must continue your plans, Major." Spell stated. "This cannot be put off."

The Major nodded. "Thank you, Miss Spell."

"Don't thank me yet. I have a feeling this is only the beginning."

Xxx

"Isn't this place great?"

Buttercup managed a smile as she watched Mitch playing Pool, both of them hanging out in a giant bar resembling an eight-ball. "It is something."

"Just the perfect spot to get away from those bratty sisters and your dad who don't like you just hanging loose." Mitch laughed, knocking a ball down a hole.

Buttercup frowned. "Yeah…"

"Actually I heard they have an audition for kids who want to try out being Huntsmen here." Mitch said, sensing a need to change the topic. "You should totally go."

"Audition?" Buttercup wondered.

"Yeah. It's like a talent show, only you get to show off your cool super powers." Mitch explained with a smile. "You'd win hands down."

Buttercup considered it. "Well, if it does help me get a Hunter's license…I'm in. I'll win and get that much closer."

"Sweet."

Xxx

 _Opening File: Fusilli_

 _An alligator Mobian that speaks with an Italian accent and owned a magical traveling theater before settling on Pleasure Island that he used to search for potential stars to induct into his troupe, luring them in with the prospects of fame and fortune before supposedly cursing them. A hypnotic spotlight and an invisible audience draw the victims into the act, and once they're spellbound, magical strings fall from the mouths of the theater masks above the stage, latching onto the victims and turning them into wooden marionettes. The victims retain sentience and autonomy for only moments after their transformation._

 _It is unknown how this is possible but it is believed that Fusilli is a practitioner of the fabled dark arts, making deals with dark spirits in exchange for the victims he captures and uses to enhance his magic and wealth._

 _It is highly recommended that if he is seen by anyone they must alert the authorities immediately._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"My friends, we have a new arrival that I think you will love. It is a super hero, one of the Powerpuff Girls." The Mobian known as Fusilli said, bowing to the large theater masks hanging above the stage. "I am sure you will feel the power once she has been added to the collection."

The masks above seemed to react, their eyes glowing with the happy one's eye flashing green and the sad one's flashing red.

"Yes, I knew you would be pleased." Fusilli grinned.

Xxx

"Why would we want to do this, Ace?" A snake sounding voice asked.

"Yeah, we don't need some stupid talent show." A Spanish voice agreed.

"Billy like shows!" A dimwitted voice laughed.

The sound of someone sticking their tongue in reply to the others was heard as the group watched the small audience around the stage where the talent show would be taking place.

"Shut up, you idiots. Listen, when we show off just how strong we really are we'll be running the place." The final voice with a nasally Italian New Yorker accent replied.

The Gangreen-Gang was composed of the nastiest delinquents in Townsville, known for committing petty vandalism, robbery and other small time crimes.

And now they were on Pleasure Island at the invitation of their host.

"We took on the Powerpuff Girls and lived to tell about it. We even faced down one of the Justice Friends." Ace started.

"And lost." Snake muttered, earning a punch from Ace. "OW!"

"We use this talent show to knock gator face off his perch and we'll be running the island. No girls, heroes or Huntsmen would ever bother us again." Ace simply continued.

"Really?" Snake asked.

"Yes, really." Ace grinned. "Think about it. We're on an island in the middle of the ocean, far from any law enforcement or Grimm that can give us trouble. We can charge the kids who come here for whatever they got to have fun here."

"What if the kids tell?" Arturo asked.

"They won't. We'll just say if they tell they won't be able to come back and that's what they are most afraid. On this island they can do anything they want and no parents to tell them not to or get in trouble." Ace explained, barring his teeth as he smiled. "They came here because there are no rules and there won't be…Aside from just one."

"Pay with green-" Snake started.

"Or you'll get the green." Ace finished with a laugh. "Exactly."

Xxx

"Come and gather, children. Watch our show and allow yourselves to be dazzled." Fusilli proclaimed, watching as the audience quickly filled up. "No need to be shy. Come up and show us what you love to do. Take the first step being a star."

Buttercup had to admit, this Fusilli guy was able to work a crowd so well they were eating out of the palm of his paw-she meant hand. He stood on the stage with such confidence, spoke with sincerity and generosity and made them all just feel at ease. The entire audience settled down, watching in excitement as the lights settled on the stage.

"And now without further ado-" Fusilli began but was sent flying off the stage by a kick from behind.

"We're taking over!"

The Gangreen Gang walked triumphantly onto the stage, enjoying the fearful attention as the kids suddenly cried out from seeing the gang of delinquents.

"That's right, everyone. We're running this island now, Gangreen Gang style." Ace announced, his skin turning from green to icy blue as he activated his Semblance. "Any objections?"

"Yeah, from me!" Buttercup shouted as she flew up, hovering in front of the stage. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Don't take it personally, kid." Ace said as his goons prepared to attack one Powerpuff. "I'm really good at what I do."

Down below, Fusilli grinned as he snapped his fingers and a spotlight turned on, bathing the stage in a bright blinding light.

That was when everything seemed to stop.

"Ace…I feel kind of…funny." Snake said, looking like he was in a trance now.

"Me too…" Big Billy chuckled as he stumbled.

Grubber nodded, sticking his tongue out.

Buttercup looked confused now. She had been ready to fight, ready as for the losers to attack her but they looked so strange now. They were acting completely calm, standing as if they were now in a trance.

Fusilli let out a laugh. "Not the opening act I wanted but it will do."

Buttercup looked down at the Mobian performer. "What do you mean?"

"Watch." Fusilli pointed up above the stage.

Buttercup looked up at the two large masks, watching as strings came out of the mouths and fell onto the Gangreen Gang.

What happened next horrified her and the entire audience.

The instant the strings came in contact with the green delinquents, attaching themselves like puppet stringes to every joint they started to change, making terrifying wood sounds as they did.

Green organic skin became green colored wood they spread until they were made completely of wood.

Bolts placed in joints, allowing for movement.

Eyes resembling marbles, looking straight ahead with an empty gaze.

The Gangreen Gang had been turned into wooden marionettes.

"What…Is…Happening?" Ace asked, struggling to pronounce each word.

The children in the audience screamed and tried to run but the doors suddenly closed and locked themselves, trapping them in the theater.

Fusilli laughed as he walked onto the stage. "Silly little boy. Did you think I was inviting you here for mere fun when I knew the kind of fool you are?"

He flicked Ace on the wooden forehead. "Fool. All you did was make things easier for me."

"What did you do to them?!" Buttercup shouted, stepping back.

"Why, I made them better. No chance of hurting themselves or anyone else ever again." Fusili laughed as he looked over the puppets. "Don't worry, they're still alive. Of course they won't be able to speak or even think in just a few minutes. Their souls remain intact but they can't control their bodies anymore. All for the best really, it's not like anyone will miss them…Or you."

He held out his hand and from his fingers shot out glowing strings that attached to the new puppets. "Behold my Semblance: Call of the Theatre. It allows me to control the movements of anyone my strings touch."

With a mere flicker of his hand the puppet bodies of the Gangreen Gang were in the air, surrounding Buttercup.

"And…" Fusilli let out a small laugh. "I can compel them to fight."

"Big deal." Buttercup scoffed. "They're just puppets now. Do now how easy it is for me to break wood?"

"Oh yes. But just because they are puppets now…Does it mean they lost their powers?"

Arturo made the first move, shooting forward with his Super-Speed Semblance, hitting Buttercup from all sides before she could even react.

Grubber was next, unleashing a Sonic Belch that slammed her into the wall.

Snake stretched his arms out and grabbed Buttercup, throwing her back onto the stage.

Big Billy fell on Buttercup next, balling up and changing into his rock form as he did, nearly flattening the Powerpuff.

Ace was last, unleashing a blast of cold air that froze Buttercup up to her neck.

It was over in just under a minute.

Fusilli laughed, watching as the children in the theater screamed and cried for help but ignored them as he snapped his fingers.

The spotlight shined down on Buttercup as she opened her eyes again. She was already aching from the puppets ganging up on her and as soon as she looked up the spotlight she heard an audience clapping and felt…

Peaceful.

The will to fight, completely drained from her.

"To think I would be able to get my hands on a bunch of children with their Aura and Semblances unlocked but also a so-called hero." Fusilli laughed. "A rare addition to my collection."

Buttercup groaned as the strings from before emerged from the large theater masks hanging above the stage.

"I will be sure to put those super powers of yours to good use."

The strings fell down towards her, intent on changing her into a marionette like they with the Gangreen Gang.

And there was no one there to save her.

No sisters.

No Professor.

No one.

" _BUTTERCUP!_ "

Xxx

 **Name: Fusilli**

 **Race: Mobian**

 **Aura: Dark Green**

 **Semblance: Call of the Theatre**

 **Description: Through the use of energy strings that emerge from his fingers Fusilli can control the movements of anyone or anything the strings touch, even compel them to use their Semblances.**

 **()**

 **Name: Ace**

 **Race: Mutant Human**

 **Aura: Icy Blue**

 **Semblance: Ice Wind**

 **Description: Ace can unleash blasts of freezing air that instantly freezes anything they touch into ice.**

 **()**

 **Name: Snake**

 **Race: Mutant Human**

 **Aura: Pale Yellow**

 **Semblance: Slither**

 **Description: Due to his mutant snake biology Snake is able to stretch long distances and strangle people like a real snake.**

 **()**

 **Name: Grubber**

 **Race: Mutant Human**

 **Aura: Sick Pink**

 **Semblance: Sonic Belch**

 **Description: His Semblance allows him to unleash loud and supersonic belches that can deafen anyone who is hit by them with the force of a train.**

 **()**

 **Name: Big Billy**

 **Race: Mutant Human**

 **Aura: Dull Grey**

 **Semblance: Rock**

 **Description: Big Billy is able to change into a rock, unconsciously absorbing the Earth around him to become invulnerable but also remains completely still in his rock form.**

 **()**

 **Name: Lil' Arturo**

 **Race: Mutant Human**

 **Aura: Coffee Brown**

 **Semblance: High-Speed**

 **Description: His Semblance is super speed, fitting his energetic personality.**


	96. Chapter 96

_Opening File: Friends on the Other Side_

 _Loa, also spelled lwa are the spirits of Haitian Vodou and Louisiana Voodoo. They are also referred to as "mystères" and "the invisibles" and are intermediaries between Bondye from French Bon Dieu, meaning "good God"—the Supreme Creator, who is distant from the world—and humanity. Unlike saints or angels, however, they are not simply prayed to, they are served. They are each distinct beings with their own personal likes and dislikes, distinct sacred rhythms, songs, dances, ritual symbols, and special modes of service._

 _Contrary to popular belief, the Loa are not deities in and of themselves; they are intermediaries for, and dependent on, a distant Bondye._ _In_ _a ritual the Loa are called down by the houngan (priest), mambo (priestess), or the bokor and the caplata (sorcerers and witches) to take part in the service, receive offerings, and grant requests. The Loa arrive in the peristyle (ritual space) by mounting (possessing) a horse (ritualist) in Creole referred as "Chwal"—who is said to be "ridden"._

 _Once the Loa have arrived, fed, been served, and possibly given help or advice, they leave the peristyle. Certain Loa can become obstinate, for example the Guédé are notorious for wanting just one more smoke, or one more drink, but it is the job of the houngan or mambo to keep the spirits in line while ensuring they are adequately provided for._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Junior Grey People Recruitment Program_

 _Though the Grey Agency has had the skills of the greatest agent for the last hundred years it soon became apparent that one agent was not enough to deal with current threats such as the Satyra, Evil Con Carne, the group better known as the League of Super Criminals, the Grimm and most importantly: the Fallen. In response to this the Grey People started a secret program inspired by the Huntsmen Academies. They would stake out potential candidates, disguised as a club or a job placement program. Once a candidate is selected they are immediately subjected to mind conditioning through a combination of drugs and hypnotherapy, advanced physical training and education._

 _These young agents would continue their ordinary lives but were ready to be called upon at any time with proper stories prepared for families to ensure no suspicion._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Ever heard of making a deal with the devil? That can be done in many ways and in every single one of them it involves paying a price. Depending on the deal you make it could be something you never thought you'd have to give up. In the end what could force you to go to such lengths?" TOM lectured, closing the file. "To save a life? To become a hero? Or just old fashioned greed. Just remember when the bell tolls it tolls for thee."

Xxx

 _One Year Ago_

 _"We have found these potential candidates for the Junior Program."_

 _Epsilon looked over the files, seeing the pictures and information on each candidate. Some were promising and some…less than others. "They do have potential…Except this one right here is rather peculiar."_

 _He held up the picture of a boy with orange hair under a red cap having a rather…large pink colored nose._

 _"This one can be considered as a template to be a blank slate once the proper procedures have been made and molded into an entirely perfect agent." The aide suggested. "He shows no fear, high amount of resistance to pain as seen in the medical files and is likely to take any order without question. He has sat in his room for about…Three hours now and has not broken down or asked to leave, showing tremendous potential."_

 _"Hm." Epsilon looked back at the file. "Very well. Proceed."_

 _()_

 _"I like pie!"_

 _This was the voice of a rather…special boy sitting in a white room, simply smiling and waiting._

 _And waiting._

 _And waiting._

 _What exactly was he waiting for?_

 _"Pie, pie, pie, pie!" The boy chanted over again and again **and** again without stop._

 _Even as the doors opened and in walked two men wearing white lab coats and masks, picking him up and bring him with them into another room with advanced looking equipment and computers._

 _"Is this the pie room?" The boy asked as he placed on a chair, his hands and feet restrained with clamps keeping his eyes open as a helmet with blinking lights was brought down over his head. "Oooh, is this a video game?"_

 _"Kind of." One of the men answered, as an IV was injected into the boy's arm and he became quite._

 _The man at the computer pressed a button that activated the helmet, causing visors to slide over the boy's eyes flashed as strange techno music started playing._

 _"Subject is proceeding through phase one of conditioning."_

 _()_

 _"Memories have been erased completely. We've now begun his re-education." The technician reported Epsilon stared at the subject. "Basic education such as history, math and language. Once that is done we can begin the physical aspect of the training."_

 _"Good." Epsilon nodded, seemingly satisfied._

 _()_

 _Once the mental conditioning was completed the subject began the physical aspect of his training, meant to ensure his body functions were brought to the very pinnacle of human conditioning and perfection. The class he was in focused heavily on martial arts, mastering many forms while also focusing on training strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability and senses._

 _"He is high above his other classmates. I'd say he'd actually rival Francis." The teacher informed Epsilon, watching as the class ran through an obstacle class._

 _"His grades are that good?" Epsilon asked before being shown his stats. "Impressive. Will he be ready for mission trials?"_

 _"He should be ready now. His previous…Mental state has actually contributed greatly to his re-education. He processes what he learns and can retain instinctively to the point he can instantly recall like a computer."_

 _The subject in question passed the end of the obstacle course in first place._

 _()_

 _"You have exceeded all expectations."_

 _The subject stood straight in a professional manner, dressed appropriately in the customary clothing of the program, a black suit and sunglasses with his hair neatly combed._

 _"Now begins the test." Epsilon holds out a file for the agent to observe. "For several years now, we have tracked a criminal named Fusilli who has taken refuge on a place called Pleasure Island."_

 _"Pleasure Island: the legend of an island where children go to enjoy life without rules." The subject immediately recited._

 _"Yes but it appears to be real rather than just legend." Epsilon said. "Pleasure Island has been the focus of many disappearances over the recent years, mostly of children that have run away from home. That is where you come in, agent. Your mission is to locate the island, infiltrate it and neutralize Fusilli. If you accept this mission, the agency will disavow any knowledge of your actions should you be caught or killed and if you refuse…you will be fired, by way of having your mind wiped…again…before you are dropped in an obscure third world country." He paused and muttered off hand. "We lose a lot of agents that way."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Then you may begin your mission: Agent Billy." Epsilon nodded. "But be warned: once you reach Pleasure Island you will face unparalleled dangers and possibly a merciless death."_

 _"And." Billy stood up. "Loving it."_

Xxx

Buttercup felt an arm loop around her before she was flung away, pulled just out of reach of the strings as someone positioned themselves between her and Fusilli's strings. As the strands homed in on their new target the figure raised one arm and tapped a watch…which emitted a thin red beam that sliced through the strands.

"Fusilli," Billy declared, putting on a set of shades and then ripping away his entire outfit to reveal a crisp and clean business suit beneath. "Your puppet show is over."

"…you were wearing that in this weather?" Fusilli blinked. "How did the sleeves not show?"

"Trade secret." Billy said, and launched himself onto the stage. "In the name of Grey Agency you have one chance to surrender. Fail to do so and I will be forced to do to you what Cartoon Network did to the original Teen Titans."

"The…what?" Fusilli gaped.

"Classified. Fourth wall." Billy said quickly. "That was your one chance. Consider it up!"

The puppet master shook his head. "I will be in need of a heavy drink after this." He groaned and glared at his puppets. "Dispose of this one. He makes my brain hurt."

The five puppets leapt forward and surrounded Billy from all sides. Big Billy made the first move, launching himself into the air and becoming a puppet of solid rock poised to land feet-first on Billy, who dove to one side and cartwheeled out of the way while delivering a kick to Ace as he charged up an ice beam, causing it to fire off-target and partially encase Snake and Arturo. With two of his opponents immediately off the table for the time being Billy focused on Ace before the ring leader could recover, taking the puppet by the arm and flinging him around. Grubber chose this time to simulate inhaling and unleashed a sonic belch just as Ace flew towards him, flinging the ice-wielder back towards Billy.

The young agent leapt up and latched onto the flying puppet, using him as a makeshift torpedo as Grubber's belch flung them towards Big Billy.

"Omae-wa." Billy declared as he flipped Ace around. "Mo Shinderou!"

Billy tilted his head. "Duh…nani?"

CRASH!

Ace slammed into Big Billy at the speed of a bullet, flinging both puppets off of the stage. In the meantime Billy had kicked off of Ace and ignited a set of concealed Dust-Jets in his shoes, launching him back towards Grubber. As the agent closed in he flipped himself head over heels and brought both of his feet down towards Grubber's face as the puppet prepared a second belch. The jets unleashed a pulse which sent Grubber flying up into the catwalks and rope-works over the stage.

"Don't you know?" Billy landed on his feet and smoothed out his jacket. "It's rude to burp."

Fusilli stared in absolute shock at the scene before him, his expression shared by Buttercup. "H…how?!" The puppet master backed away. "What are you?!"

Billy took off his glasses and fixed him with a stare. "I'm just an innocent. Little. Boy. And you are under arrest."

"No. No!" Fusilli conjured more strings. "You won't take me alive!"

"Funny thing." Billy undid his tie and tossed it aside…despite there being a second tie under the first which matched it perfectly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The two began to slowly circle one another, one conjuring multiple strands which snaked in closer towards the other who simply popped his knuckles and assumed a defensive stance.

"You really think that you can beat me on my own turf?" Fusilli snarled. "You are in over your head, little boy!"

"Perhaps you're right, but there's one thing you've forgotten." Billy replied.

"And what would that be?"

Billy smirked. "This stage is approximately twenty meters long from front to back-curtain."

"What is that supposed to- whoa!" Fusilli's arms flailed as one of his feet slipped off of the edge.

In the time that it took for him to regain a tentative balance the puppet master left himself open to a flying kick by Billy, who let out a rather…exaggerated war cry. "Haaaaaaaaiiiii-yah!" The force of the blow, combined with an explosive burst from the sole-mounted dust jets launched Fusilli clear off of the stage.

"And the rest." Billy put his sun glasses back on. "Is silence."

From off stage Buttercup called. "Uh…I don't know if the reference really fits. Not a huge theatre-buff though."

"That's okay." Billy nodded and pretended to dust himself off. "Not many are these days."

"You…" Billy turned around, watching as Fusilli climbed back onto the stage with an enraged look on his reptilian face. "BRAT! When I turn you into a puppet I will take pleasure in breaking you into a dozen little pieces!"

Fusilli lunged at Billy, abandoning all form in planning in his enraged state of mind, which was what the agent was hoping for. Billy threw an object onto the floor and covered his eyes as it exploded in a blast of light that blinded everyone watching. Billy elbowed Fusilli in the chest and threw the mad Mobian over his shoulder, slamming down onto the center of the stage. Fusilli growled as he stood up, ready to attack again when the spotlight shined down on him.

Fusilli stared up at the light, his mad look fading to serenity. "No…Please no. I can do it."

From above the stage the theater masks unleashed their strings again that fell towards Fusilli…

And a second later he joined his own collection as a man-sized marionette while the other puppets fell lifelessly onto the stage.

"And so the puppet-master takes the stage." Billy said stoically.

Buttercup had been watching in stunned silence through the entire fight and gasped in horror as Fusilli was turned into a puppet by his own masks like he did with the Gangreen Gang. Billy walked up to the now puppet Fusilli and reached into his cape, pulling out some kind of talisman before placing it onto the floor and smashing it under his foot. Fusilli was then suddenly pulled up into the mouth of the sad mask and in a flash of light he was gone.

A second later the masks shattered, leaving nothing but a dusty cloud that fell upon the stage while the puppet Gangreen Gang reverted back to their normal selves.

"W-What happened?" Buttercup asked.

"He made a pact with the spirits that were converting his victims into puppets. However since he could not feed them anymore because of what he had become they took him into their world as payment." Billy answered. "Looks like a messy end for the Great Fusilli. But that's what happens when you don't eat all your vegetables."

Buttercup just stared. "…What?"

Billy pulled out a table and made a call. "Fusilli has been neutralized. Get a containment team here on the double and collect all evidence. I will also need transportation arranged for the kids to be taken back to their families with their minds of Pleasure Island wiped."

" _Understood._ "

"Hey, I am not getting my mind wiped!" Buttercup snapped as she marched up to Billy who pulled out a strange device. "Hey! I'm talking to you-"

She remembered seeing a flash of red light before blacking out.

Xxx

"Good work, Agent Billy. With Fusilli neutralized and the children extracted we can immediately prepare to sink this island to ensure it is not used as a hideout again." Epsilon produced a folder for Billy to see. "This is your next assignment."

Billy looked over the contents and the name of the placed he was going to: Gravity Falls. "Let's go spread some freedom."

Xxx

"Jimmy is up in GrimmFall?!"

Sarah had long since woken up since her experience inside the stomach of Fenrir but it was something neither she nor anyone else was eager to talk about. Ed seemed back to his normal self but kept a close eye on Sarah as she slept and so far his sister had not inflicted any of her usual abuse on him which was a relief to almost everyone but in the meantime there was more pressing news.

During the whole Fenrir debacle Jimmy had been kidnapped from his home and apparently taken all the way to GrimmFall.

"Why was the squirt taken their?" Eddy asked Nazz who had been the bearer of the news.

The kids with the exception of Sarah who was still under house arrest, Rolf who was absent for some reason and Double D who was in Gravity Falls at the moment had gathered in front of Jimmy's house as Nazz relayed the news.

"He was kidnapped by a very bad guy but someone saved him. I think it was someone from the Justice Friends."

Ed and Johnny's mouths curled into big smiles. "THE JUSTICE FRIENDS?!"

"Here we go." Eddy sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

The Justice Friends, a group consisting of some of the mightiest heroes on Earth that just so happened to be stationed in GrimmFall were Ed and Johnny's heroes.

"Yeah, Jimmy called Sarah from their Hall and told her everything." Nazz nodded and explained. "He was kidnapped by some Mobian called Katz and was rescued by some…flaming dragon hero."

"Flaming dragon?"

Kevin, the neighborhood bully didn't really have much to offer in this discussion. He had not been around during the Fenrir debacle since he was working on his bike that he planned to ride off one day, leaving Peach Creek forever.

"That's what he said, dude." Nazz shrugged. "Anyways, he's up at their Hall of Justice right now but his parents are making plans to go up and get him."

"They are going to the Hall of Justice?!" Ed and Johnny exclaimed as one again. "Those lucky ducks! Can we come?!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"YAY!"

Kevin grumbled. "Dorks."

"Actually, that's the problem." Nazz spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "Jimmy's parents are too afraid that something might happen to them or Jimmy on the way to and back from GrimmFall and Jimmy doesn't exactly want to leave."

"Say what?" Eddy asked.

"He's kind of…got a hero worship thing going on." Nazz sighed. "So his parents have asked Rolf to be the one to go up and get him."

It's not as if it wasn't surprising.

Jimmy's mother was a small, shy and fragile woman, with a behavior similar to Jimmy's. She's never had a job and doesn't have to do any house chores since she was just as frail as her son, leaving her husband to take care of them. Jimmy's father would never dream of leaving his wife's side, fearing something might happen to her like their son so it would make sense to hire someone with the skills and transportation to bring him back.

"Rolf?" Kevin and Eddy questioned, speaking at the same time like Ed and Johnny did. "Why Rolf? And stop copying me!"

"Rolf's the only one around here who has got his own transportation and he's been trained to fight off Grimm." Nazz answered before another argument started.

"Let's go ask Rolf if we can come with!" Ed suggested excitedly and ran towards Rolf's house.

"Right behind ya, Ed!" Johnny laughed as he followed the lovable oaf.

"They do know what Rolf drives, right?" Kevin asked, shaking his head.

Nazz frowned. "Then how about you lone us your bike or even ask your mom to-"

"She's not my mom!" Kevin snapped, his angry response making a shocked Nazz step back. "And I don't care how Fluffy is. You want him? Go get him."

Nazz was scowling now. "And you wonder why we don't hang out anymore. Fine, I'll take Rolf's wagon over you any day."

Kevin shrugged and simply walked off.

"What was that about?" Eddy asked once the jock was gone.

"Family issues." Nazz simply said. "Come on. Let's go see Rolf."

Xxx

High above the planet a large ship emerged from deep space in a flash of light, hovering above the planet.

"We have arrived."

"Excellent. Begin planetary wide-scan."

A moment passed before the scan was fully complete. "We have detected four signatures."

"Four? We only have three with us! White Diamond assured us that only three were active when we left!"

"The fourth must have activated after we left."

"That's just…Great." The commanding person, someone with the voice of what sounded like a child sighed. "Well, at least we'll have four with us to take back to Homeworld. Nephrite, take us to the first three immediately."

"Yes, Aquamarine."

"Pearls, you can prepare the containment units for the targets."

"As you wish."

"Let's hurry and get this over with. Tell the Rubies they better find the leader of Cluster assignment before we're done."

"Roaming Eye is being launched."

A smaller red ship detached itself from the larger ship and headed down to the planet.

"Now let's hurry up. We don't want to keep White Diamond waiting now, do we?"


	97. Chapter 97

_Opening File: Scaramouche_

 _Based on the discontinued X-Model Battle Android developed in Russia, Scaramouche is the next step in creating a new and advanced Hunter that incorporates the enhanced strength and speed of a machine with the fly-by-fly thinking of an organic much like Project: GUNDAM, only allowing the subject to retain its Aura and Semblance. Headed by a Chinese scientist named Di Lung the project started by selecting a Huntsman near death or permanently crippled and settled on one that was a master assassin that was nearly killed during a mission. However, unlike Project: GUNDAM that worked by uploading the 'mind' of the volunteer into a complete machine body this project was aimed at taking the vital organs of the subject such as the brain, nervous system and heart and placing them inside the robotic shell. The procedure was a success, creating the next generation in robotic assassins: Scaramouche._

 _Unknown to anyone the project was authorized by Sammael in order to create a warrior to deal with enemies in the East._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Mondo-Bot_

 _For every hero there must be an enemy and for the legendary city of giants it was a massive war machine known as Mondo-Bot. A massive machine capable of causing mass destruction on a level matched only by few that was created by an unknown faction to originally serve as a defense against the Grimm,_ _the Mondo Bot, for reasons unknown, turned against its creators and proceeded to instead terrorize the land of Pangea, eventually coming upon the City of Giants. The Giants faced Mondo-Bot in a battle that is said to have lasted from one day to weeks; others saying it lasted for years but each account having the same ending: the City of Giants sinking into the sea. The City of Andromeda would be built over where the giants supposedly lived, believing it would bring them protection._

 _They were wrong._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Drew Saturday_

 _When Drew was a young girl, she went camping in the Himalayas with her parents and her little brother, Doyle. During the night, the camp was destroyed, presumably by a snow storm, and Drew was left all alone. She was taken in and trained by Tibetan monks, who eventually gave her the Tibetan Fire Sword, a weapon that can be wielded in the manner of a normal sword and it also can be commanded to shoot fire from its tip._ _The fire can only be generated while the sword is exposed to some degree of light, even if indirect._

 _When the fire is called forth, metal 'flames' sprout from the sides of the sword. In Hindu mythology, the Khadga, or Fire Sword, is a symbol of enlightenment used to destroy ignorance which is the enemy of liberation from the bonds of wordly attachments. It is found in the hand of Manjushree, the god of divine wisdom. The sword features a Tibetan Dragon at the hilt, holding the heavy blade._

 _The top of the handle is crowned with a 'dorjie' or Viswa Vajra which represents that which cannot be destroyed, but destroys all evil. The tip of the Khadga ends with detailed brass flames, again signifying the destruction of evil forces and protection._

 _Drew is the wife of Solomon Saturday and mother of Zak._

 _She believes in the magic so she is willing to believe in something before the evidence is found. She's a mystic who is well-versed in the world's cultures and can blend in anywhere her travels may take her. Drew is always encouraging her son to try new things like tribal dancing or sand painting. However, when there's a risk of danger, Drew gets a little overprotective of her only son._

 _During her travels she met Genki Sanban and took part in a secret mission that she has never spoken of, even to her husband and son. Though having never attended a Hunter Academy Drew is skilled enough to fight on par with fully trained Huntsmen, perhaps skilled enough to go toe to toe with the Demon Blade of the East herself._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"When you are a figure of high authority what is the number one problem you might have? The answer: assassination. Covert operatives trained to blend in, sneak past all eyes, strike the target down and disappear as if you were never there. Never being seen or heard at all, disguised as someone you'd never think of as dangerous or possibly being any kind of threat to you. Their weapon: anything they can get their hands on from the smallest utensil to a big bad bomb." TOM said, closing the file. "How do you prepare? Being paranoid, taking every form of self-defense training known to man, checking every inch of your home a million times over? Or maybe the only way to beat an assassin is to simply assassinate them before they assassinate you."

Xxx

"So this is Andromeda City. Huh…Smaller than I thought."

Black Velvet had heard of the legend of Andromeda City, its City of Giants and its destruction by one of the most powerful weapons on the planet. Stretching out with her Fallen abilities she could sense the Aura of three mortals…

And a half demon beneath the city.

"This will be fun." Velvet grinned as a portal appeared underneath her and she fell in, vanishing back into the darkness.

Xxx

"You have got to be kidding me. You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"I don't often joke in serious situations, Keanu."

"Well maybe you took an exception this one time! Why doesn't Scotty just portal us out of here?!"

"The drones will detect the portal and swarm this location. Even if we escape if they find these giants it could lead to something worse."

"Like what?"

Extor looked very serious. "I believe these drones are tied to the legendary Mondo-Bot that brought the City of Giants under the sea. I believe that they are possibly machines designed to find and reactivate it."

"You can't be serious." Da Samurai groaned.

"I am deadly serious, Keanu. I may be a scientist but I know enough not to dismiss the legends in this world we live in." Extor replied. "Mondo-Bot is a machine of mass destruction that _cannot_ be found at all costs."

"How can you be even sure it still exists? You said it's been thousands of years since this city of giants sank." Raven pointed out.

"Those robot drones up on the surface are my proof." Extor answered. "They were created to serve as maintenance machines if the Mondo-Bot was ever heavily damaged or nearly destroyed. When I arrived here they were shut down but…"

"Ex, what did you do?" Scotty asked knowingly.

"I…accidently triggered a signal that reactivated the drones. They're scavenging for materials both to augment their depleted numbers and looking for the Mondo-Bot, which I suspect those materials will also be used to repair and reactivate it." Extor explained regretfully.

Scotty sighed. "So the machines are planning a massive weapon of destruction."

"Essentially yes." Extor nodded.

"Almost like we never broke up." Da Samurai muttered.

"We have to take out the machines before they find the Mondo-Bot and rebuild it." Extor continued. "If it's rebuilt it will go on a rampage across the world, destroying city after city, endangering countless lives and maybe even sending us back into the Stone Age."

"Sounds like our kind of party."

The four spun around, watching as a woman wearing a dark cloak landed in front of them. She stood up, looking at each of them with infrared goggles over her eyes. Scotty and Da Samurai pulled out their swords while Raven gathered dark energy in her hands.

"Well, this is seems like a fun gathering." The woman pulled her goggles off, revealing eyes without pupils and a complete purple sclera. "Scotty Blake, Keanu Grier and Professor Extor of Team SEKR along with a lost girl."

"And you are?" Raven asked, readying herself for a fight.

"Toast." Scotty raised his gun-leg and fired.

The woman started running, moving faster than a high speed jet as she dodged the bullets.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out, using her powers to send several large rocks at the woman.

She jumped up, landing on one of the incoming rocks and jumped off again, landing perfectly on the ground. She held out one hand and unleashed a blast of darkness at Scotty who quickly slashed through it with his sword. He aimed his gun leg behind and fired, using the recoil to propel him straight at the woman and slashed at her, only for her to easily dodge each slash despite Scotty's speed and efforts, jumping over him and landing behind. Scotty spun around, slashing at her head but she jumped up again and Scotty felt a weight on his sword.

He looked to see the woman was standing on his sword with a smirk and her arms crossed before she fired a shadow blast at Scotty's face and jumped up; delivering a double kick to his head that knocked him down.

"All right, lady!" Da Samurai dashed at her. "Let's see you survive an encounter with DA SAMURAI!"

He began slashing at her and even though she proved fast enough to dodge many of his attack he at least managed to leave a few cuts on her cloak. The woman stumbled back and Da Samurai halted his attack, taking the chance to see the few slash marks.

"Lady, you are out of your league. Da Samurai is out of your league and when you go to heaven tell my momma I love and miss her!" Da Samurai thrust his sword forward but the woman grinned as a black mist exploded from her cloak, blinding him long enough for her to punch him in the face and send him flying through the air, landing in the water of the underground lake.

"A kind invitation, but I'll decline." Velvet chuckled before sensing a rush of air coming from behind her.

Reacting quickly, she morphed into a shapeless black mass which twisted through the air, spiraling between various objects flung at bullet speed by Raven. Velvet snaked along the ground and shot from side to side, throwing off Raven's aim as she made used of the surrounding terrain, ripping up the ground and reshaping random debris into deadly weapons which didn't come close to touching the Fallen.

"Not bad, but you're a little rough on the execution, dear." Velvet taunted before shooting forward and splitting into three separate tendrils which circumvented a shield Raven had tossed up, slamming into the young sorceress…only to pass through her as Raven's shape dissolved into a shadow and sank into the ground.

Velvet reformed a few feet away on her feet and looked around with a frown. "But I've been wrong before…"

A shadow rose up to tower over her from behind. The Fallen spun and found herself face to face with a great raven made of dark magic, red eyes blazing as it snatched her up in one claw and shrieked before slamming her against a nearby wall.

"Oof! Impressive." Velvet smirked and slipped free, darting along the construct's leg towards the main body. "But you'll find it hard to hurt me with simple magic like this!"

She shot upwards and flipped her entire body backwards, landing both of her feet against the magical construct's head and shattering it. Raven plummeted from the mass of dissipating arcane energies and steadied herself in midair as the Fallen dove towards her.

"I've fought a lot worse than you." Raven slid out of the way of another kick and snaked her arms around Velvet's outstretched leg, using this opportunity to slam the Fallen into the ground using her own momentum. "And I might major in magic, but I'm not helpless without it."

"Good to know." Velvet's body contorted in a way that would be anatomically impossible for the typical human and delivered a devastating kick to Raven's face that flung her to the side. "And here I thought you were going to be a boring match."

"I'm afraid I can't just let you harm the young miss." Extor stepped between the two fighters as Raven clambered to her feet. "Nor can I let any Fallen profane the City of Giants with their presence."

"Profane? My, Professor Extor, it sounds almost as if you worship these fallen colossals." Velvet put her hands on her hips.

"I find it easy to admire anyone who can wield great power and put it to use for the good of others." Extor flexed both of his hands. "Just as easy as it is for my distaste for you and your kind to be brobdingnagian in scale."

"As fun as it is to hear you scrape the vocabulary barrel, I'm on a bit of a schedule." Velvet tensed and crouched down before kicking off of the ground and launching towards the scientist…just as metallic components unfolded down along both of his arms and closed around his open hands which clenched into fists with a pneumatic grown before Extor swung one up and unleashed a Dust enhanced punch that launched Velvet upwards in an explosion of electrical arcs.

"That's why I preferred working freelance." Extor rolled both of his shoulders and calmly stepped forward as Velvet landed several dozen meters away, shaken and taken by surprise by the seemingly benign and harmless man's show of power. "Working on my own time, setting my own schedules…it always makes my work easier until someone comes along and makes a mess of everything."

He slammed both of his power-gauntlet clad fists together, eliciting another series of sparks from them. "That's where these come in. I've been researching Fallen countermeasures for decades and I'm pleased to say that my time in this city only served to inspire me. This would be your last chance to stand down."

Velvet composed herself with a frown. "You've been waiting to brag about those for a while." She surmised. "Hard to feel proud of your inventions without someone to show off to."

Extor cracked a smile. "On that charge I'm one hundred percent guilty…and entirely unrepentant."

He reared one arm back and buried his fist into the ground, causing it to heat up and tremble as a small ravine quickly formed, snaking towards Velvet as heat radiated upwards until molten material spilt out, forcing Velvet to evade to one side and retaliate with a shadow blast that Extor blocked by creating a Dust energy shield with his free arm.

As they clashed, Raven raced over to where Scotty was only just climbing back to his feet. "Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

"Aye, but I feel like I got hit by a-"

"Good, be right back!" Raven shot up into the air before diving into the nearby waters, returning momentarily with Da Samurai who spat out water and grumbled.

"Remembering why I hate this job." Da Samurai glared towards the nearby battle. "He waited that long to bust out the gauntlets?!"

"Not sure what's worse: that he held out until we got our hides kicked or that he's actually holding up better than we did." Scotty said, watching as Extor grabbed one shadowy tendril and held it tight, using it to fling Velvet around and send her flying through the air. "He's been making some upgrades."

"Yeah but she'll get wise to them quick." Da Samurai looked to the sunken city. "We need a way out of here, and I don't think I could hold my breath for one mile, let alone fifty."

"Maybe we don't need to." Raven gazed at the still waters. "I've been…feeling something down in the city. The Giants might be…as close to dead as they can get, but there's something still alive and awake down there. It's calling out, and I think I know why."

"You suggestin' we wake a giant, lass?" Scotty asked.

"Not us." Raven unclasped her cloak and shoved it into his hands. "Me. I can take a bubble of oxygen with me, but that leaves me with a limited supply of oxygen. The smaller the bubble the less time I have, but it'll be easier than supplying air for three."

"You're seriously thinking of going down there?" Da Samurai gestured to the sunken city…before nodding at the expression of resolve that he saw in Raven's eyes. "Girl, you crazy…and I like it. We'll hold off the crazy lady while you do your work."

Raven nodded and waded out into the water, using her magic to create an air tight cocoon around herself, shaping it to contain enough oxygen to sustain her. It wouldn't last in the deepest reaches of the city, but it would be better than holding her breath all the way to the source of the call. She vanished beneath the surface, leaving the trio of veteran Huntsmen to deal with Velvet.

Xxx

Raven immersed in her powers moved through the water as quickly as she could, honing in on the presence she sensed. It was dormant but at the same time it seemed to be calling out to her somehow.

Close to death, yet somehow very much alive.

The cocoon she created reached the bottom of the lake and directed her towards the presence. She could almost see it, a gigantic form resting at the bottom. As she grew closer she could see it was humanoid, made of stone and shaped like an armored warrior. She came closer and the eyes lit up, halting her.

This was it.

This was the presence that had been calling her.

The giant's eyes glowed and without fired beams of light that enveloped her, causing the cocoon made from her magic to disappear. She felt the urge to resist but kept herself calm as she crossed her legs and closing her eyes, allowing the light to take her into the giant.

The giant was alive but needed a core unit to bring it back to life.

Extor spoke of these giants, how they rested at the bottom of the sea after their city sunk. Raven understood now that these giants, while powerful needed something from the people they protected.

They needed a soul.

That was what was happening to her right now.

Becoming part of the giant before her, allowing her soul to guide and power it.

To use it for one thing and only one thing: protection of the righteous.

Xxx

Extor had proven a surprisingly formidable opponent for Black Velvet but she was far from defeated. "I have been waiting to test this."

She produced a strange cylinder shaped device from her cloak and pressed down on a switch, causing a beam of crimson light to extend out, forming a glowing crimson sword. Extor fired another electrical arc but Velvet held her sword up and easily blocked. Velvet lunged forward, slashing her black at Extor who raised his arms, electrical shields appearing that blocked the crimson beam.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Da Samurai leapt in, his katana surging with electricity created from lightning Dust embedded in the blade.

He clashed with Velvet, the Dust allowing his blade to handle the intense heat of Velvet's beam saber. Velvet expertly parried and blocked Da Samurai's sword before retaliating. Da Samurai stepped back, suddenly finding himself working very hard not to get hit by Velvet's really hot(no pun intended) glowing sword.

"Guys, I could use a hand here!" Da Samurai called out, blocking a swipe at his head.

Scotty leapt in, the Celtic runes on his blade glowing brightly as slashed at Velvet who hastily blocked with her lightsaber. The Fallen looked surprised to see her saber was not burning through the Scotman's sword.

"Surprised?" Scotty smirked.

Velvet pulled back, hastily blocking as Scotty went on the offensive, slashing at her with extremely powerful strikes that she barely blocked or parried. Scotty swung down and Velvet hastily dodged but the Scotsman thrust his blade right at her chest…

And seemingly stabbed right through her.

Or did he?

Velvet had jumped back, creating a shadow duplicate to take the blow and lashed out, swing her lightsaber directly at Scotty's head.

"Oh no you don't!" Da Samurai shouted, rushing back into the fight and blocking the strike aimed at his teammate's head.

Velvet looked annoyed now as she and Da Samurai crossed blades again, seemingly even but Velvet eventually started to gain the upper hand.

"K, move!" Scotty shouted as he swung his sword, creating a portal that he then jumped into.

"And where is he going?" Velvet asked mockingly as she pushed Da Samurai back. "Running away?"

Da Samurai smirked. "Nope."

Just then a series of small blue glowing portals appeared around them, halting the fight and Da Samurai quickly jumped back. Just as he did, bullets with Dust shards fired out of the portals. Black Velvet had instinctively raised her lightsaber to block but a Fire Dust coated exploded against the blade, blinding Velvet and left her open to the bullets that hit her. Her Fallen body allowed her to survive but bullets made from Fire, Ice and Earth Dust severally hurt.

Finally, Scotty Blake leapt out and delivered an uppercut to Velvet, sending her flying back several feet and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"I almost forgot about that move." Da Samurai admitted, looking impressed.

Velvet stood up, her wounds slowly healing as she glared at Scotty. "You…"

"You Fallen are really tough but you and the Grimm can be hurt, especially by weapons enhanced by Dust and Aura. The essence of Grimm makes you stronger and gives you a great deal of power alongside Aura but you still can be hurt and killed." Extor stood next to his teammates. "It's your strength and weakness."

"Aura is made from natural energy bonding with the soul and Dust is crystallized natural energy, creating a power that can counter the Grimm and the Fallen." Scotty smirked.

Black Velvet grunted as violet Aura appeared around her, allowing her wounds to heal faster. "True but Fallen can use Aura just as much as a mortal can. Only it allows us access to greater powers."

"Really? Show us." Da Samurai dared her.

Black Velvet grinned. "With pleasure."

Just then the ceiling over exploded and in piled the drones from the surface, crawling down into the city below, homing in on the fighters. As this happened Black Velvet's shadow started to grow and manifestations made of pure darkness appeared, taking the form of Grimm and humanoids carrying swords that surrounded the three.

"This might not be easy…" Da Samurai commented.

"You think?!" Scotty and Extor snapped, glaring at the idiot for opening his big mouth.

"This is the power of my Semblance, the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows to the point I can even create solid constructs. I call it Blackest Night." Velvet chuckled. "I am sure my fellow Fallen will be pleased to see the members of Team SEKR eliminated once and for all while at the same time discovering the location of the Mondo-Bot. Sammael would love to get his hands on the most destructive war machine from the Forgotten Age."

Just before she could give order her constructs to kill them all the ground beneath them suddenly began to shake.

"Wha-" Black Velvet heard something from behind and spun around, eyes widening in awe and horror. "Impossible!"

From the underground lake emerged a massive construct made of stone and resembling an ancient warrior, wearing the armor of a samurai and staring down at her with glowing white eyes.

"She found it." Scotty smirked.

"An ancient Giant…It's alive!" Extor remarked in excitement.

From the eyes of Giant came beams of pure light that shot at Velvet who quickly created a portal and vanished into it, leaving her shadow constructs to be destroyed. The Giant was not finished as it raised its hands and fired beams of light at the incoming drones, destroying them with frightening precision.

In a matter of mere seconds, all enemies had been instantly wiped out, showing that the Giants were not only real but extremely powerful.

"That's how you do it, lass!" Scotty laughed as the last drone was destroyed.

The Giant remained still, seeing that all of its enemies were now destroyed and its eyes fired a beam of light down on the ground in front of three Huntsmen. From that light appeared Raven, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and her leotard now white. The light then dimmed as the Giant sank back into the water, returning to its eternal rest.

Raven opened her eyes as her leotard returned to its normal black color and she summoned back her cloak. "That…was something."

She felt strong, perhaps even stronger now since her arrival in this world. When she melded with the Giant it seemingly restored her and purified her powers that it then to banish Black Velvet easily.

"You melded with a Giant!" Extor remarked in amazement. "I theorized they needed core units, living beings to power them but never could find evidence of it."

"Impressive work, lass." Scotty remarked, looking at the remains of the drones. "Nice cleanup too. All the drones are gone too."

"That means they can't find the Mondo-Bot, wherever it is and reactivate it." Extor nodded, holding out his hand to Raven. "High five?"

Raven raised an eyebrow for a moment before raising her hand and slapping Extor's. "High five."

"So can we get out of here now?" Da Samurai asked. "We still need to track down Rino."

"Ah yes, Rino. No doubt looking to make a major score." Extor nodded. "His love for riches and jewels will make him somewhat easy to track down."

"I take this guy is some sort of collector." Raven surmised.

"Is that a fancy word for bloody thief?" Da Samurai asked rhetorically.

Xxx

Black Velvet appeared in another dark cavern, groaning as she held a hand over her eyes. "That cursed child. She actually summoned back a Giant."

This was bad news.

A single Giant could become a massive threat to the Grimm and the Fallen, especially if there were more out there.

"Sammael needs to be informed of this." Velvet lowered her hand, seeing her vision was returning. "They'll pay for this. I swear it."

Xxx

" _The targets are approaching the temple. You know what to do._ "

"Oh you know it, babe!" The 'person' in question answered with a smile. "After all I am soon to be Sammael's number one assassin!"

He had a metallic face with teal eyes, a large mouth with teeth and a blue and green tongue. He wore a black straw hat, orange scarf, red high-heel boots, a long purple coat with red interior with a black musical note emblem on the back, and a large black belt.

" _Just remember the targets are not to reach their destination. Kill them, destroy the temple, do whatever you have to do but don't let them enter the temple._ "

"You got it, Babe."

" _And if call me 'Babe' again I will rip your brain from the metal head of yours._ "

"Yeesh, touchy."

Xxx

The journey to the abandoned temple took a few days but Artemis and Superboy were more or less use to long term travel. With Master Monk Guan as their guide they traveled down the river on a boat, spotting what appeared to be their destination, a massive vertical temple complex covered with bamboo scaffolding and boardwalks.

"There is our destination." Monk Guan said, directing the boat to the temple. "The sun will reach its zenith in nearly twenty minutes. You will have to be quick."

Artemis hopped onto the nearby boardwalk and tied the front of the boat down as Superboy and Monk Guan stepped off. "So what guards the portal?"

"An ancient magic create guardians from the mountain the temple is built on." Monk Guan answered, leading them up the boardwalks.

"Really wish Zatanna was here then." Superboy muttered.

"Do not worry. I will make sure no harm comes to you." Monk Guan assures, leading them up to the next level.

Just as he finished that sentence was when they were attacked. The statues built out of the mountain spontaneously came to life and attacked the trio, brandishing usually swords or used their fists.

"Move!" Monk Guan shouted, blocking with his spear and slashing one statue in half.

Superboy rushed forward, relying on his Kryptonian strength and invulnerability to plow through the Stone Guardians with Artemis and Guan right behind him. As they continued their way to the top more Stone Guardians came to life and attacked them, forcing them to fight their way through. Superboy was at the front, clearing the path for the two while Artemis fired her arrows from behind and Guan easily covered the two from Stone Guardians that tried to attack from behind.

"We're getting nowhere like this. By the time we reach the top it'll be too late!" Superboy shouted as he shattered three Stone Guardians with ease. "Grab on to me!"

Artemis grabbed onto him and Superboy jumped up, shooting up through the next boardwalks while making sure he didn't hurt Artemis.

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

 _Crash!_

Monk Guan marveled at how his charge leapt, leaving a series of holes through the boardwalks and almost making it to the top. Deciding he could not afford to be left behind Guan leapt up through the hole, following his two charges to the top. Meanwhile Superboy and Artemis made it the top, landing in front of the temple entrance at the top of the mountain.

"Nice." Artemis said, letting go of Superboy. "We made it in time."

Superboy nodded. "We should be inside by the time the sun reaches its zenith."

Just as he was about to take a step forward stone hands sprouted up from the ground and more Stone Guardians appeared.

"Or I spoke too soon." Superboy grumbled, readying himself for a fight.

Xxx

 **Name: Black Velvet**

 **Race: Fallen**

 **Aura: Violet**

 **Semblance: Blackest Night**

 **Description: Black Velvet's Semblance based on the manipulation of darkness. She can cover large areas in pitch blackness; create shadow portals and constructs solid enough to engage in physical combat. She can also morph herself into a living shadow, able to glide along walls, slip under doors and through cracks and shaping herself anyway she wants. Her power, though great is weak against concentrated light based attacks such as when she faced the Giant of Andromeda City that was able to purify Raven's power.**

 **Weapon: A lightsaber**


	98. Chapter 98

_Opening File: Master Monk Guan_

 _Master Monk Guan was a legendary Tai Chi master who had traveled the world dozens of times, and had defeated many opponents using only his famous Spear of Guan. While his personal history remains a mystery it is known as that Master Monk Guan is from an order of monks settled in a temple found somewhere in the mountains of China. Not much is really known about the Xiaolin order, but what is known is that they have been in battle with the forces of evil for a very long time. It is believed the temple this order settled in was what would eventually become Jade Academy, the top Huntsmen Academy in China._

 _The known ranks of this order are:_

 _Trainee: The lowest level, a beginner Xiaolin monk._

 _Xiaolin Apprentice: The second level of the Xiaolin training. This is the level where the monks actually learn to control their Aura and Semblances and use them in combat._

 _Wudai Warrior: The third level of Xiaolin training. This level takes what is learned from the previous levels and perfects it. At this level, the chosen monks are all given their own individual weapon, with which they are taught to combine and use with their respective Aura and Semblances._

 _Shoku Warrior: The fourth level of Xiaolin training. This level includes the monumental mastery over the skills and abilities that each monk attains._

 _Xiaolin Dragon: The final and most powerful stage of a Xiaolin warrior. At this level, monks are most likely at their peak, able to use all of the skills they have learned and more. Once they have reached this rank, it is said monks can create their own magical objects._

 _Master: This title is used to refer to a monk's mentor and their authority at Jade Academy._

 _Grandmaster: While it is technically a rank that can be attained at the Xiaolin Dragon stage it has been said that there have only been two true Grandmasters that ever existed. The first was Grandmaster Dashi who was said to be the most skilled martial artist in the world and Grandmaster Tam Sung who expanded his knowledge of Aura or Chi to the point he became one with nature and attained enlightenment and immortality._

 _It is also believed that Master Monk Guan had achieved some level of immortality on his own and has been Jade Academy's secret protector over the centuries but no proof has been found…yet. What is known is that Master Monk Guan is a powerful warrior that has slain countless Grimm, defeated many enemies and has been a teacher at Jade Academy, passing on his knowledge subtly and is immensely respected by his peers._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Hector Con Carne_

 _Known in life as a Billionaire Playboy, Hector Con Carne was secretly bent on world domination, idolizing those who stood against Huntsmen and heroes. He especially idolized the group known as FEAR, a worldwide organization that had been the greatest known threat at the beginning of the Silver Age of Huntsmen that opposed by Phil Ken Sebben and destroyed by the hero known as Birdman. However, his body was destroyed when a bomb was smuggled into his home by his nemesis, a fish Mobian known only as Cod Commando. His brain and stomach were also the only two known appendages to survive the explosion._

 _Major Doctor Ghastly found those parts and put them in her life support domes._ _After getting used to his new state, Hector got back to business, and set up shop on Bunny Island, where he'd inaugurate the evil organization, known as Evil Con Carne but would also set up the League of Super Criminals that is headed by Red-Eye, Green Thumb, Yellow Pinkie and Black Hat as a front to hide his plans on conquering the world. Major Doctor Ghastly would be loyal to him and serve as his mad scientist who worked on giving him a new body. She found a runaway circus bear named Boskov and modified him to be Hector's new body, using special teaching methods and shock treatments to make him intelligent enough to follow orders and strong enough to protect Hector whose brain and stomach were placed on him._

 _Known to only a handful Hector is ranked as the twenty third most wanted criminal in the world._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Superboy_

 _Superboy also known as Conner Kent and Kon-El, 'born' March 21, 2010 of Dimension Earth-16 is a genomorph, a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, and a founding member of the Team known as Young Justice. On March 21, 2010, Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. It was based on Project Match, an earlier attempt to clone Superman. Because of the incomplete DNA sequences, 'Match' was deemed a failure, a mistake they did not repeat on Project Kr. For this new project, gaps in the sequences were filled with human DNA, with Lex Luthor as the donor. He was kept in a containment pod along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him and educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his physiological age._

 _Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they liberated. The four youths stood up to their mentors and declared they were ready to prove themselves as heroes. While Batman considered their argument, Kid Flash had Superboy stay with him. Together they faced the Terror Twins at Central City Mall._

 _They formed a covert ops team and were given their own headquarters in Mount Justice, and were introduced to Miss Martian. Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him._

 _This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Despite this confidence, he worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently; Superboy is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him._

 _Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and has become not quite so silent, to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Artemis Crock_

 _Artemis Crock was born and raised in Gotham City. Her parents were assassins. During one of their crimes, her mother, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. Paula spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father, as her older sister ran away the same year due to their father's emotional and verbal abuse._

 _Artemis's father trained her to use a bow as her primary weapon, and frequently subjected her to apparently criminal tests. She had also been forced to fight her older sister before she ran away. When her mother Paula was released from prison, she returned home and spoke in private with Artemis's father. She stated that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to do the same, and she wanted him to leave. Unbeknownst to both of them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who then escaped into Gotham clad in her green costume to fight crime._

 _Eventually Batman and Green Arrow visited her and recruited her for the Team. Green Arrow devised a cover story for her, that she was his niece and new sidekick. Her first meeting with the rest of the Team was rocky, as Red Arrow was also present and did not like his place being taken. Her first mission with the Team was overall a success, though Kid Flash blamed her for every little thing that went wrong._

 _Despite the rough start she gained the trust of her team and severed her past connection with her father. After Superboy confessed his connection to Lex Luthor, Artemis decided to tell her friends about her own family. They took it well; Robin already knew, something that shocked her. With renewed resolve, the Team took out an ambush by the Light, and later the mind-controlled Justice League aboard the Watchtower._

 _When the Light was beaten back, Kid Flash and Artemis decided to show their true feelings for each other._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Elodie_

 _Elodie is a top student at P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy and is rumored to already be a Class IV level Huntress even though she had yet to graduate or even be placed on a team. She is assigned to the Discipline of Charisma and is very famous due to her rich background and her exploits. When Major Glory announced his intention to hold auditions to who would be his new partner/sidekick Elodie was chosen to represent P.O.I.N.T.'s representative, believing she would be perfect to one day receive Major Glory's powers. Though her grades are the top of her class she has very little experience in actual combat against Grimm or criminals._

 _There is also a rumor that she only passed the admission test was because her final opponent refused to fight her._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"The purpose of learning is so that we have knowledge of the world around us and so we can use that knowledge to live out our lives. Of course eventually we pass that knowledge onto the next generation, by either being a teacher, a guide or even a parent. We all learn something new each day through our experiences and we can even learn as we teach. That's after all the point of it all." TOM said as the file closed. "We try to learn all that is learnable."

Xxx

"Chief, we have received word that the audition at Independence Mall has begun." A woman said, standing in a large room, surrounded by multiple screens showing cities, people and especially heroes.

The woman was tall, wearing a skin-tight rubber suit, along with a pair of elbow length latex gloves, high-heeled boots, and a pair of black goggles that reveal blue eyes. She had red hair with a bun in it, and her skin was very pale.

" _Excellent, excellent._ "

The person who spoke was not exactly a person. Instead it was a brain inside a green glass dome attached to a giant machine. The brain had two mechanical eyes directly attached to it, allowing it to see and a control unit that connected it the large machine.

" _Are the troops assembled?_ "

"Yes. Assembled and ready."

" _Then we are ready, Major Doctor Ghastly. With Major Glory eliminated the world will know my power._ " The brain spoke, its voice mechanical but having a Mexican accent. " _We move at once._ "

"I will have Boskov ready." The woman said, smiling darkly. "And our secret weapon will be ready as well."

" _Good._ "

Today would be their day.

Xxx

"They should have been here by now."

Connie opened her eyes to the sound of Peridot impatiently pacing around the bridge of the abandoned colony ship they had come across. The ship in question was an Era 1 Colony ship or a Light Kite as Peridot had called it. These ships were used by Gems to reach new worlds before the establishment of Warp Pads. They have become obsolete due to the advent of more advanced spacecraft, such as the warship Peridot had piloted to Earth.

After they were attacked at the Homeworld Warp Pad by the renegade Pearl, they had retreated to a downed colony ship and much to Peridot's delight found the ship's power systems to be still functioning ever after thousands of years. The plan had been to its security systems to impede the Crystal Gems' pursuit.

Only it has been several Earth rotations and no Crystal Gems had appeared.

"Maybe they're looking for the Pearl." Connie suggested, standing and stretching herself after the nap she had.

Peridot turned around, regarding Connie for a moment. "Wasting time looking for a defective Pearl? They must really be rebels."

"So what do we do now?" Connie asked, unsure what else they could be doing.

"We still need a way off this planet. The ship is destroyed; we've had no response from Yellow Diamond and the Cluster could hatch any day now." Peridot said, sounding more frustrated as she spoke. "Those blasted Crystal Clods even tore apart the Kindergarten. Luckily they didn't find the Facet Control room in the mess they left…" Peridot stopped as she considered their options. "We need the Steven."

"The Steven?" Connie questioned.

"When I interrogated Lazuli she explained the Steven somehow healed her gemstone. It's a long shot but maybe it can also repair the Warp Pad." Peridot said, calming down as she begun to think of a plan. "The ability to heal a gemstone is very rare and it could be a replacement for the solvent agent of my robonoids. If we acquire the Steven and repair the Warp Pad we can warp back to Homeworld before the Cluster emerges."

"What about the Crystal Gems? There's two of us against a fusion and an Amethyst." Connie pointed. "I may know how to fight but I don't I stand a chance against both."

"Yes, the option of aggressive abduction is an unwise tactic. So we'll use stealth and infiltration to capture the Steven." Peridot agreed, formulating a plan. "We know where their base of operations is. They won't be expecting us to return. Come, Connie. We must move immediately."

Connie quickly followed Peridot out of the ship, towards the Warp Pad but just before they stepped onto it a sound stopped them. Looking up the two were greeted with the astounding presence of a Roaming Eye that flew down from the sky and stopped right above them.

"A Roaming Eye!" Peridot exclaimed with absolute glee.

The Roaming Eye zeroed in on them, its eye scanner flashing as it scanned them while they remained perfectly still. The ship hovered down to the ground and the front hatch opened, revealing a red gem resembling a Ruby only with her gemstone where right eye would have been.

"You!" The Ruby shouted, pointing at Peridot and Connie. "We're looking for the leader of the Earth mission! Have you seen her?"

"I am right here." Peridot said, stepping forward. "And I am so glad that my message reached you. We have to hurry and-"

"You're not Jasper!"

Peridot stopped, staring at the Ruby. "What?"

"The leader of the Earth mission: Jasper. We're looking for her." The Ruby clarified.

"Jasper?!" Peridot exclaimed in outrage. "This was my mission! She was my escort! How can that make her leader of the mission?!"

"Hey! Do you know where she is or not?" The Ruby asked impatiently.

"I don't know! I had to jettison my pod and-"

"She's not here!" The Ruby barked, looking inside. "We'll have to keep looking."

The hatch suddenly closed and the Roaming Eye lifted up.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US?!" Perdot shouted but her cries fell on deaf ears as the Roaming Eye shot back up into the sky. "…."

Connie only stared in stunned silence at how she and Peridot had been left just because they weren't Jasper.

"They just left us…THEY JUST LEFT US!" Peridot kicked the ground in frustration. "LOUSY SINGLE MINDED RUBIES! CLODS, THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM!"

Connie simply watched as Peridot vented her anger for several minutes before the green Gem seemingly calmed down and held up her finger screens.

"Log Date: 7 10 9. After formulating a plan to repair the Warp Pod C0-N1Y and I were found by a Roaming Eye that was seeking the supposed leader of the Earth mission. Naturally since this was my mission I attempted to inform them but instead they claimed Jasper was the leader, not me. When revealing I had no knowledge to the whereabouts of Jasper the Rubies simply took off and left us on the very planet that is to be destroyed. When I return to Homeworld I plan to lodge a formal protest to the Kindergartens that made those Rubies, making note abandoning fellow Gems along with ignoring the commands of Gems of higher ranks, end log!" Peridot said angrily at the end and stopped on the ground again, leaving a deep foot print for good measure.

"…Peridot?" Connie asked slowly. "What do we do now?"

Peridot remained silent, refusing to turn around and face her human companion. "We continue our plan to capture the Steven."

She walked over the Warp Pad and Connie quickly followed at her.

Xxx

"I can't believe we are actually here. Here in the Darklands of all places."

"Stop fidgeting, Karbunkle."

"But why are we here? Why does he want? And what is taking so long?"

"You are giving me a headache."

The two visitors were waiting inside the council chamber of the Fallen sanctuary that resided in the Darklands of America. One was dressed in a purple business suit with white shirt and red tie, looking very fat and yet sported broad shoulders, sporting light tanned skin, a thick lipped mouth and dark blue hair styled in a fin. The other wore a lab coat with black gloves and boots, had a rather large cranium and sickly green skin.

The doors finally opened and in stepped their host: the Fallen known as Sammael.

They both stood up, watching as the Fallen casually strolled into the council room, walking around the chamber and passing Karbunkle who shivered from his presence.

Sammael stopped by his chair and stood still for a moment, staring out the window. "Lawrence Limburger."

The overweight man perked up the mention of his name as the Fallen turned around to face him.

"Is the mask necessary?" Sammael asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, it is part of my cover." Lawrence answered, clearing his throat.

"Masks and discretion have their place but here I expect the truth." Sammael gestured for them to sit which they did. "You provided the information on the Hunters in the Wacky Races and now I have called upon you again because I need you for something else. Succeed and I will ensure you are rewarded greatly for your services."

"Well, I am interested in any kind of business that can be profitable between us." Lawrence stated confidently.

Sammael made a gesture and into the room came a Seer that floated onto the table. "Allow me to show you something."

Lawrence looked into the orb and saw… "A Gem!"

"Indeed. The first of a few Gems to set foot on this planet since their failed colony. It is called a Peridot and it has information on the Gem-Geo Weapon known as the Cluster." Sammael waved his hand and the image vanished. "She is currently looking for a way off the planet which is something I cannot allow. She has already made contact with a group of Homeworld Gems but luckily they seem to have other plans in mind. That is where you come in."

"Oh?" Lawrence was very interested now.

"She cannot be allowed to report back to the Gem Homeworld, especially if she discovers what we did to the Cluster." Sammael brought his hands together. "Destroy her and any possible way back to Homeworld."

Lawrence grinned evilly. "With pleasure."

Xxx

The gathering at Independence Mall was much larger than anyone thought.

Kids of varying ages were all dressed in flashy costumes, all lining up for the chance to be the sidekick of the world famous Major Glory.

And he was kind of saddened by how little they seemed to put work into skill rather than their flashy costumes.

Of course a few would point out the fact that Major Glory's own costume was flashier than even most of the costumes he was seeing today. Despite that, the symbol of American Justice did value skill and commitment when it came to the life of a Huntsmen and Hero. The reason he wore his costume with the colors of the American flag was to be a symbol to the people of America, to inspire them and show them they did not have to be afraid of the Grimm and criminals.

Kids dressing in little costumes and calling themselves corny names like 'Fatboy' and taking a 'bite' out from crime was just an unfortunate side-effect.

"This might be harder than I thought." Glory whispered to himself.

" _At least you didn't break the kid's heart. To be honest he looked like he needed diet._ "

"I am so glad you are being entertained by all of this." Glory replied to the communicator installed into his golden eagle helmet.

" _Given that I am working a simply security detail I have to find something to entertain myself._ " Tina Matthews replied wryly. " _Still, I find it hard to believe anyone would bother attacking this place, even if you are here._ "

"Don't underestimate the minds of villains, Tina. Especially the dastardly kind. You'd be surprised by lengths they would go and anyways, you don't stand out like my comrades or your husband."

" _Something he wouldn't like to hear if he felt he was being compared to your friends._ "

"Yes well…" Glory chuckled a bit. "Enjoying the veggie burger?"

" _Less greasy than I thought._ "

"Not all Americans have fallen to the greasy side."

" _Glob bless America for that._ "

Xxx

Tina Matthews stifled a chuckle from hearing Major Glory groaning over her ear piece. Despite this job being a simply security job she was actually having a bit of a good time.

Xxx

"Can you believe the number of dweebs that showed up here, dressed up like cruddy idiots?"

To say Wallabee Beatles wasn't impressed with the majority of kids that showed up for the chance to be Major Glory's sidekick was an understatement.

To him, watching these kids wearing such ridiculous costumes was just embarrassing to see. He didn't come here to become the hero's sidekick. He was no one's sidekick but he was curious to see who it would turn out to be.

"There he is…" Dee-Dee kept herself from gulping and composed herself.

Just as she was about to step up and make her move a voice called out, silencing everyone. "Greetings, Independence Mall! Elodie has arrived!"

Everyone looked up, watching as a girl landed in front of them and right before Major Glory, holding up a bow and an arrow that she fired straight up towards the ceiling. The arrow exploded, releasing fireworks that earned dozens of cheers from the costumed children.

"That's Elodie!"

"Isn't she with P.O.I.N.T.?"

"She's so cool!"

Major Glory raised an eyebrow. "Elodie…"

" _Who is Elodie?_ " Tina asked, watching the reaction from her table.

"A student from P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy and one of the best from what I heard. She's already considered a Class IV Huntress even though she has not graduated yet." Glory answered, watching as the crowd gathered around Elodie.

" _P.O.I.N.T. Prep? I heard of it. It's supposedly a Huntsmen Academy that is government funded and separate from the usual Huntsmen channels._ " Tina said thoughtfully.

"It was made in response when the attempts to militarize Huntsmen in the United States failed, creating a specialized team of their own and gave them all the funding they needed to have their own headquarters. It's some ways they were similar to the Justice Friends but they later expanded to the point they have their own academy." Major Glory explained. "There is one other major difference between us."

" _What is that?_ "

"If you and your husband thought we were over the top in theatrics one of P.O.I.N.T.'s major teachings is to make sure they get all the glory." Major frowned. "At any cost."

Finally done with her show Elodie stepped forward confidently towards the major, crossing her arms. "Major Glory, it's an honor to meet you. Foxtail and Chip Damage send their regards."

"Thank you." Major Glory nodded politely. "I've heard of you, Miss Elodie. Still in P.O.I.N.T. Prep and you are already considered a Class IV."

Elodie gave off a small humble laugh. "Yes but only because of the teachers and their training. Still, I think I can do a lot more if you were take me on as your charge. Foxtail considers it an olive branch between the Justice Friends and P.O.I.N.T."

"An olive branch you say?" Major Glory tilted his head.

"Yes. Just think of it." Elodie suggested. "The Justice Friends and P.O.I.N.T. working together, side by side."

"While it is promising idea," Major Glory began. "I am afraid I will have to refuse."

Elodie looked stunned and was silent for a few seconds. "But why?!"

"For one, I cannot partner with a student from P.O.I.N.T. since it would be seen as a conflict of interest. P.O.I.N.T. is a private funded organization and the last thing I'd want to is to put you under scrutiny. In addition to that, Foxtail's methods have been rather…fierce in the last several years." Major Glory explained calmly. "Unnecessary collateral damage, little regard for the surrounding area and the people, and your need to be in the spotlight. Those are not the hallmarks of people we would want to ally with."

"Now wait just a minute!" Elodie exclaimed. "Despite what you may have heard P.O.I.N.T. has been as dedicated to protecting the innocent as you have been. Maybe even more. You cannot push me aside because of some rumors, especially when I am more skilled than everyone in this entire mall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Major Glory smiled but only for a few seconds. "However it takes more than skill to become the kind of partner I am looking for."

"And what is that?" Elodie challenged.

"Well for starters-"

Whatever the symbol of justice was about to say next was cut off as a wall in the mall exploded, allowing tall hulking brutes to enter.

On top of that there was massive blast of light nearby, forming into a blue glowing vortex. From it stepped a large group, all of them looking heavily armed and extremely dangerous.

Major Glory narrowed his eyes. "As I said, Mrs. Matthews, never underestimate the lengths the dastardly kind will go through to achieve their goals."

Xxx

The Stone Guardians that protected the temple were numerous and had some amount of skill.

However they were no match for Master Monk Guan.

Twirling his spear in one hand Monk Guan fought his way through the guardians as he jumped from level to level, shattering any guardian in his way with his fists and feet along with his spear with such ease they might as well have been made of tissue paper. Still, he had no time to play with these golems; he needed to get to his charges.

He sensed an even greater danger approaching.

Xxx

Superboy let out a battle roar as he ploughed straight through the small army of Guardian Statues, his Kryptonian invulnerability allowing him to shrug off the stone swords and fists that slammed into him. Artemis was right behind him, saving her arrows since she was up against an army of walking rocks and simply used her bow to whack away any stragglers that survived Superboy's rampage.

Looking up at the sky, Artemis watched as the sun was nearly right over the pyramid. "We've only got a few minutes left!"

Superboy spotted the entrance that was right up ahead. "Follow me."

He rushed forward, shattering any Guardian Statues that got in his way with Artemis right behind him. They reached the entrance and ran inside, the sun nearly right above the temple.

"Think we made it?" Artemis asked as they entered a giant chamber with giant statues lining the wall.

A beam of light came down from the sky into the chamber, forming a circular portal.

"That's it, isn't it?" Artemis whispered.

"Looks like it." Superboy replied.

A portal through time and space that can peer into what the Grandmaster called the Nexus, a point in reality where the energies of the Multiverse intersect. By stepping into the portal, their energy would interact with the Nexus and direct them to their home reality.

"We better hurry then." Artemis suggested.

"Yeah, let's-" Superboy stopped and looked up.

"What is it?"

"Helloooooooooooooo!" A mocking voice called out from above.

The two watched as a figure landed from the hole in the ceiling and landed in front of the portal.

"Man, that was close. I almost thought I missed you, kiddies." The newcomer said with a laugh.

Superboy and Artemis prepared themselves, studying the stranger. He was about over seven feet tall, dressed in a purple coat and wore an orange scarf around his neck. He had a metallic face with a black straw hat over his head.

"Sorry to tell you this, kiddies. But your trip through the portal has been cancelled." The robot said while Superboy used his x-ray vision.

His vision allowed him to see a robotic body, along with a brain, heart and nervous system inside the metallic body.

"He's a cyborg." Superboy said to Artemis as she pulled an arrow out.

"Wrong! I'll you what I am! Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Scaramouche the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All, baby! Also soon to be known as... Sammael's most favorite assassin, babe." The cyborg sang his introduction.

Superboy stared blankly, unimpressed with the theatrics. "Good for you. We'll be going now."

"Sorry babe, no can do! No, no, no!" Scaramouche wagged one finger.

Both Superboy and Artemis twitched and exchanged glances.

"Did he just call me…?"

"Yep." Artemis nodded.

"You see kiddos, the boss man says that you two ski-daddling your way home isn't in the cards." Scaramouche explained. "So I'm gonna have to ask y'all to waddle your butts back that-a way and forget allll about this portal, see?"

"Look Scaramoo, we don't care what your boss wants." Artemis nocked and drew back an arrow. "So move, or we'll move you in a few separate directions."

"Ooh, girl's got bite." Scaramouche smirked. "Goodie!"

He reached into the folds of his coat and produced a…flute. "Prepare yourself for the melodic massacre of…Melodic Massacre!" He held the instrument, and then began to play it, filling the room with a fast paced tune.

Superboy gave a low growl. "I don't have time for this." He crouched down and launched himself towards the cyborg.

Halfway through the leap he was intercepted by a hand composed of many fragments of rock fused together, forming a fist and sent him flying up into the room's ceiling. Artemis fired her arrow, which was explosive tipped, and watched as it blew the rock limb to pieces. She pulled two more arrows from her quiver as more rocks began to shift and move like a stream, just barely noticed in the corners of her vision. She took heed to the sound of stone scraping across stone behind her and spun about, one arrow drawn back while the other was tucked between two of her fingers.

The next stone fist launched itself towards her and was blown to pieces before it got close, the third sailed over Artemis' head as she ducked and rolled before firing her third explosive arrow…and last.

"Ooh, all outta the splody arrows, kiddo?" Scaramouche called. "Just in time for the real show!"

The flute playing continued, and now sections of the floor and walls protruded outwards, forming into bipedal figures, the shortest of which stood a head higher than Artemis. She ducked as one tried to envelope her in a bear hug and slid between its legs only to find herself surrounded.

"Uh, SB?!" She called out, now running short on space to maneuver.

Just as one of the golems clamped a hand down on one of her arms Superboy punched its head clean off from behind and then slammed both fists downwards through its body, bisecting the animated stone monster and causing its hand to crumble into individual pieces, freeing Artemis. The pair quickly moved up next to one another and then positioned themselves back to back, with Artemis calling out warnings to Superboy on any attacks coming from behind while he demolished any of the golems that tried to reach for them.

"We can't waste time!" Superboy shouted after taking down his fourth golem. "Take him down, I'll hold off his toys."

"Got it!" Artemis dove and rolled between two of the golems and nocked an arrow as she shot back up to her feet, aiming for Scaramouche's flute and taking off an entire half of the instrument.

"Huh," the cyborg examined the flute and then shrugged and tossed it aside, "You might've destroyed the music that is Melodic Massacre-" One hand shot up and grabbed the next arrow Artemis fired, pinching it between two fingers barely an inch away from his face. "-but you'll never stop the musical magic that is me, babe!"

He snapped the arrow in half and then…began to scat, making sounds with his mouth alone to form an energized beat. Each sound was accompanied by a series of glowing musical notes which drifted away from him and shot towards Artemis.

The first was an orange note which exploded on impact with a golem behind her. The next was a green one which formed into a twisted which threatened to pull Artemis off her feet before she tethered herself to the floor with a grappler arrow. Other notes burst into flames or caused frost to form where they hit, some would unleash electrical discharges or turn anything they hit into dust.

All she cared for was avoiding them entirely.

"So he's a scat-man." She muttered, taking cover behind the crumbling remains of a larger golem. "Great."

Superboy smashed the last golem that had been left standing just as Artemis destroyed Scaramouche's flute and saw Artemis had been down by floating musical notes. "Artemis!"

An orange note rammed into him and exploded, sending him flying back. The half Kryptonian grunted, his burned away but otherwise unharmed. He stood up, glaring darkly at Scaramouche and charged at him. The cyborg smirked as he continued to sing, sending more notes at the clone of Superman, burning, shocking and freezing him but the clone didn't let any of that stop him.

He tried to pounce at Scaramouche but the cyborg jumped away, still singing and peppering Superboy with his musical notes. By now Superboy's clothes had been burned to mere rags but he was still unharmed and fighting. He lashed out at Scaramouche but the cyborg expertly dodged his fists and pulled out a heavy scimitar. He slashed at Superboy but all the Kryptonian did was grunt and the cyborg's sword did absolutely no damage.

Superboy retaliated with a punch to his sternum that sent him flying back. If not for his teal Aura protecting him Scaramouche was sure he would have likely suffered heavy damage. The cyborg twisted through the air and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Connor, we got to go!" Artemis called out, knowing they were running out of time.

Superboy remembered the portal and turned around, dashing towards the portal with Artemis.

"Oh no you don't!" Scaramouche sang and jumped up, somersaulting over the portal and landing behind a statue.

He leaned against the wall and pushed the statue with both of his feet, letting out a little grunt as he did so. The statue fell forward onto the portal just as Artemis and Superboy were nearly a foot away. The portal destabilized and exploded in a blast of light, blinding the two and sent them flying into the wall. The temple interior began to collapse as a result from the destruction of the portal.

"Uh-oh. Time to for me to shuffle off stage. Au revoir!" Scaramouche waved to the downed heroes. "That's French for, you're dead babe!"

The cyborg leapt up to the hole in the ceiling, leaving them to their fate. Connor looked up to see the falling debris and quickly pulled Artemis over to him, covering her as they were both buried.

Xxx

"Connor! Artemis!" Master Monk Guan called out, running into the ruined temple interior. "Oh no."

The portal was destroyed and he only hoped they made it through in time. Looking around he sensed their life force and rushed over, pulling the rocks away until he could see them.

They both appeared to be in rough shape.

Superboy's clothing was wrecked beyond any form of repair and he was holding Artemis under him, acting as a shield.

Both were unconscious from the temple collapsing on them but they were otherwise alive.

"Foul play…" Master Monk Guan scowled as he picked them both up. "I have failed you both today. I will not let that happen again."

Xxx

 **Name: Scaramouche**

 **Race: Cyborg**

 **Aura: Teal**

 **Semblance: Killer Orchestra**

 **Description: By singing Scramouche can emit multiple colored musical notes that are very deadly:**

 **Orange Note - Explosive**

 **Green Note - Forms into a twist that grabs onto the enemy**

 **Red Note - Bursts whatever they touch into flame**

 **Yellow - Releases an electrical shock**

 **Whitish Blue - Freezes anything they** **touch**

 **Weapon: Melodic Massacre**

 **Description: A 'magical' flute that he can channel his Semblance through, creating golems to attack his enemies.**

 **Note: He also carries knives, a scimitar and specialized tuning fork sword.**


	99. Chapter 99

_Opening File: The Injustice Friends_

 _The Injustice Friends are a group of supervillains that server as a counterpart to the Justice Friends and to destroy them. Part of the League of Super Criminals that was set up by Hector Con Carne each member serves as a counter to a member of the Justice Friends._

 _Comrade Red: Leader of the Injustice Friends and personal nemesis of Major Glory as well as being one of Russia's greatest traitors. As Major Glory represents most aspects of the Western World, such as democracy, the free world, capitalism, and the ideals of heroism, Comrade Red represents communism, oppression, socialism, and the ideals of the Soviet Union. His main goal is to crush the Justice Friends and become the 'big boss' of the entire world, likely desiring to restore the Soviet Union and having it dominate the world._

 _Von Hellen: Arch-nemesis of Valhallen and a being that embodies the evil music genre of Death Metal._

 _She-Thing: A muscular female with strength matching Kunk's, she serves as the power house of the group._

 _Bertha the Barbarian: An evil warrior with a lust for battle and will not pass up the chance to take down powerful foes while at their weakest moment._

 _Grappulator: A hulking humanoid that wouldn't pass up the chance to destroy the Justice Friends at their most vulnerable moment._

 _Dr. Diablos: An armor clad, devil-themed, and powerful super villain who rules over an army of demonic creatures. He is one of The Justice Friends' most dangerous enemies. He speaks with a Spanish accent and commands a horde of Demonic Henchmen._

 _Mental Mouse: An evil mouse Mobian with a giant brain, hence his name, that's sprouting out of his head. He possesses high intelligence as well as strong psionic and telepathic abilities._

 _Together these sinister individuals form the Injustice Friends, the most powerful enemies of the Justice Friends and a direct threat to anyone who might cross them._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Action Hank_

 _A former agent for Global Justice who left that life behind for personal reasons to begin the life of a traveling Huntsman,_ _doing his best to protect innocents, doing jobs for money but for most of the time it is pro bono. He is also a tough as nails former soldier with a no-nonsense attitude who will do whatever it takes to get the job done. He is very heroic and puts the safety of others and the world above his own. He loves danger and combat, and especially likes it when he is outnumbered and is given a real challenge._

 _Despite his status and intimidating disposition, he is actually a very friendly individual who loves his fans and is willing to help them out; he even runs his own personal fan club, showing that he enjoys meeting and working alongside his fans. Action Hank is a remarkable hand-to-hand combatant trained to peak physical condition. He is skilled in marksmanship as well and has a vast knowledge of military protocols._

 _His agility and reflexes are almost superhuman and his beard can be considered a superpower of its own._

 _He is also known to be a suave ladies' man who can charm the ladies thanks to his amazingly rugged beard._

 _Hey wait a second, who added that last line in?_

 _He also happens to be a lot better with computers than people would give him credit for. He also happened to hack into this system to make a few improvements to his depiction. Does that satisfy you, Mr. Nitpicking Programmer?_

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Tina Matthews_

 _A Class IV Huntress and the wife of the famous Dragon of Denver, Tina Matthews chose to become a Huntress when her brother was killed by a Fallen. She has traveled across the country, even daring to enter the Darklands and faced down not just Grimm but even Fallen such as General Reginald Skarr. During her travels she studied as much as she could about the Fallen, even learning about the mysterious Sammael who is recognized as the current master of the Fallen and the strongest. Eventually she met and fell in love with Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews leading them to eventually be married even though they could not have children together._

 _They have not allowed this to get between them._

 _Tina has recently been called on as part of a special security detail involving the Justice Friends in GrimmFall._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Bunny Bravo_

 _Bunny 'Mama' Bravo is Johnny Bravo's very beautiful mother. She has had a lively past as a Huntress and sometimes reveals a surprising hidden talent such as race car driving. She's very dedicated to her son, but as a result of her awareness of his low intellect and womanizer attitude, does not always treat him and his problems seriously. Bunny hopes that Johnny will find that special someone he's been looking for. She has a sister who doesn't like her son and considers him an embarrassment to the family name, which is mostly correct considering how stupid Johnny can be. This has unfortunately led to tension between these two sections of the family, particularly after an unfortunate and poorly contrived attempt by Bunny's sister to frighten Johnny while faking her own abduction in a Haunted House scenario…followed by leaving him tied up in the middle of the forest._

 _Look below for the list of resulting lawsuits._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Major Doctor Ghastly_

 _Andedonia J. Ghastly, better known as Doctor Ghastly is a female scientist who works for Hector Con Carne. She is the one in charge of inventing and building various contraptions to aid Hector Con Carne's quest to rule the world. She was rejected from the science community since no employers were on board with her ideas. Not giving up, she applied for a job, working for the eccentric, Billionaire playboy, Hector Con Carne._

 _When being interviewed, she fell in love with him, and looked forward to being his assistant. Her ideas centered creating life support systems for the vital organs of the body, preserving them perfectly beyond the standard life expectancy of any human, faunus or mobian. She perfected such technology for the brain and stomach, having the idea that if someone's body was destroyed they could still be saved with the life support technology she had developed until a means of fully recreating a body was developed. However Hector initially rejected her ideas, finding no use for them in his plans to build an evil empire which was a real dart to Ghastly's heart, since she knew she wouldn't be working with the man she loved and that she wasn't inventive or pretty enough for him to see fit._

 _Shortly after that, a massive explosion came from Hector's palace, caused by a bomb secretly delivered to kill Hector. Ghastly ran back to save Hector, but only saw his brain and stomach, lying on the ground, giving her the perfect opportunity to use the life support systems on them. After she saved him, Hector hired her to be his top scientist and helped him build Evil Con Carne, the successor to the once feared worldwide criminal organization known as FEAR._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Mysterion_

 _Mysterion is a mysterious wanted Rogue Hunter. He's become convinced with the threat of the Grimm, that the world can't risk any more threats. He's considers criminals scum that just like the Grimm deserve no mercy. His origins are unknown and he claims his past is a mystery, even to him._

 _Which is how he came to call himself Mysterion. He just woke up in a destroyed city only remembering his name. He's determined to find the answers to his past. He's also determined to find out the reason for his mysterious curse._

 _The curse that he claims can keep him from dying._

 _One way or another, he is determined to find out._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What is it that motivates a person to commit the noblest and darkest deeds of all? Love, justice, vengeance, and a whole list that is pretty much too long to go through. Sometimes love can make you commit the worst crimes imaginable and vengeance can lead you down the path of becoming a hero in a way." TOM said as the file closed. "Positive emotions that can lead to us becoming evil and negative emotions leading us to the path of good. Not everything's all black and white, no matter how it is portrayed."

Xxx

"Hey, Mama? You home?"

Johnny looked around the house but found no sign of his mother which was a bit of a bummer. He was looking forward to introducing his friends to his mama. Truth be told he normally wasn't into the idea of having guests over but felt it would be cool to allow Amethyst and her friends over so they could hang out and stuff.

"Maybe she is out." Steven suggested. "We can leave and wait until she comes home."

"Nah, she's around here somewhere." Johnny shook off Steven's concern.

"Yo, Johnny. I think this will tell you where your mom's at." Amethyst said, taking a note she found on the bridge. "Dear Johnny, went to the mall to grab milk. Be back around supper. Tell your friends to make themselves at home."

"Oh, that's cool." Johnny said, rubbing his head. "Want to grab some nachos and watch TV until she gets home? I think the Monster Truck show will be on."

"You had me at nachos." Amethyst laughed.

Xxx

Major Glory narrowed his eyes. "As I said, Mrs. Matthews, never underestimate the lengths the dastardly kind will go through to achieve their goals."

The kids scattered, running and screaming as they ran for the nearest exit but the new arrivals barely paid them any mind. They were all focused on the superhero that represented the American spirit. In the meantime Major Glory along with Tina and the small detail she had with her fought against the soldiers with ease but they were just the first wave and the second wave had already arrived.

And Major Glory knew most of them all too well.

"Comrade Red and the Injustice Friends." Major Glory greeted coldly.

The man in red grinned at being identified. He was dressed red Russian attire and, like Major Glory he decorated his outfit with the designs of the former Russian flag of the Soviet Union and wore a dark fur cape with it.

"It has been a long time, Major Glory." The man identified as Comrade Red greeted. "When we heard you were holding auditions to pick you successor, I mean sidekick we just had to come by and offer our congratulations to the lucky one."

" _Before we gave them our own initiation._ " An electronic Mexican voice said from behind.

Comrade Red parted to the side, allowing a purple furred bear to step forward. This bear was large and muscular, easily almost the size of a gorilla but also had two large glass domes with one attached to its stomach and the other to its head. In the top dome was a brain with electronic eyes attached to it, making somewhat of a face as the eyes gave off the feeling that the brain was smiling.

"Hector Con Carne." Major Glory narrowed his eyes. "So it's you that is behind this."

"The brain?" Elodie asked.

"That brain is the twenty third most wanted criminal in the world." Major Glory replied. "Also a billionaire with enough money to buy his own country. Which explains the company you have."

"And you remember them all, I am sure." Comrade Red gestured to each of them, staring with female Krunk. "She-Thing."

The female Krunk growled.

"Von Hellen." The man wearing death metal attire and a black mask over his face with horns remained silent.

"Doctor Diablos." The mentioned villain wore a suit of metal armor that covers his entire body along with a red cloak.

He stood on a large red glider with bat-like wings and a horned demonic skull ornament on it. Befitting his name, he had a large pair of horns and a devilish tail which are also made of metal.

"Mental Mouse." Red gestured to the mouse Mobian with a giant brain and wore an orange suit with a jet at the bottom that allowed him to hover.

"Grappulator." He pointed the hulking human wearing a brown body suit and red tubes attached to every part of his body.

"And of course, no party is complete without Bertha the Barbarian." He finished with the large and incredibly muscular woman resembling a cross between an amazon and a Viking.

She wore fur clothing and golden armor along with a golden helmet with two horns which covers most of her head except her face and long red hair. Each of them gave off dark and sinister intent that was scaring the onlookers even more. For all their boasting they had not seen true evil.

Until perhaps now.

" _And just so that there are no surprises._ " The glass dome containing Hector glowed bright green and there was a flash of light outside the mall. " _That will be the sound of the force field designed by my head scientist and Mental Mouse activating. No one is getting in and no one is getting out._ "

"You are really this determined, Hector?" Glory asked. "You lost your body because of your mad ambitions. Do you dare risk everything you have left?"

" _My body was lost because of a coward that tried murder me. After today, no one will doubt me or my ambitions again._ " The brain retorted. " _Red, I leave this to you._ "

"My pleasure." Comrade Red stepped forward while his group surrounded Major Glory. "Make it easy on yourself. You will not fight out in the open where there are so many children that can be hurt, will you? You are a superhero after all. A fight in the middle of this mall would lead to countless casualties."

"Then let me change that." In a puff of smoke appeared none other than Dee-Dee's magical uncle, Fergle O'Reilly. "Abra Kadabra!"

In a flash of light, the nearby terrified children all vanished, clearing out the mall and leaving behind the heroes and villains.

"There, I sent them away for the time being." O'Reilly said, straightening his suit. "You can fight to your heart's content."

" _And you are?_ " Hector asked.

"Fergle O'Reilly, at your service." O'Reilly tipped his hat off to the villains. "Don't mind me. I was just here looking through some shoes."

In reality he had come here with his niece to be her emotional support and to be there for where if she failed or even succeeded in meeting with Major Glory's approval. It didn't hurt that he had come just in case someone was crazy enough to try and attack the major.

He may not be a genius like father or nephew but he was not an idiot.

" _Fergle O'Reilly of DexLabs._ " The brain laughed maniacally. " _This is even better than I could have hoped. Red, your reward will triple if you bring me that leprechaun alive."_

"As you wish." Comrade Red snapped his fingers, and the supervillains swarmed ahead.

Nearby, Wallabee Beatles peered out from behind a pillar. When the Injustice Friends had made their appearance he had taken cover and tried to contact one of his friends or even the police only to find the signal from his tablet being blocked. He knelt down and repeatedly muttered the word 'crud' under his breath until he saw the rest of the children being safely relocated by the newly arrived magician, who now stood by Major Glory's side against an entire team of some of the world's most dangerous fighters.

"Gotta do something." He swallowed and stood up. "Okay, you got this Wally, you got-" A hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to give a high pitched yelp and spin around, finding himself face to knee with a tall, broad shouldered figure who ushered him back behind the pillar.

"You might want to stay out of this one, little buddy." The man said, rolling his shoulders and popping his knuckles as he marched towards the ensuing battle. "Play time's over."

Wallabee gaped at the back of the man, recognizing him from television. The muscles, the voice…the beard…

"A-Action Hank?!" He squeaked, suddenly grinning. "…aw crud, and I didn't bring my poster." He facepalmed, realizing that the perhaps once in a life time opportunity at an autograph was out of his reach.

Meanwhile, Comrade Red and Major Glory clashed first, both shooting up into the air and meeting in a collision that sent out a concussive shockwave in all directions. Windows rattled and cracked in their frames, same with many a mirror throughout the mall.

Down below, Fergle watched the charging group of super villains with an amused smile before holding his hands out. His aura flared, taking on the shapes of mystical sigils as he prepared a new spell. "Abra…"

He thrust both hands outward. "Kadabra!"

A tendril of crackling energy shot out from his palms and narrowly passed between She-Thing and Grappulator. Fergle swung it to one side and swept half of the group away before swinging it back around, only on the second swing they realized the threat and ducked or leapt over.

"You kids really didn't think this through, did yah?" He asked, darting back out of She-Thing's reach as she slammed her fists down, breaking a hole in the floor where he'd been. "Fully packed mall? Broad daylight? Major Glory on the scene? Don't you lot usually run from that sort of thing?"

"We don't run from illusionists, little man." Bertha growled, hefting her scimitar for a side swing which was stopped halfway through when Action Hank intervened, wrapping one arm around her wrists and lifting the woman off her feet, swinging her around like a rag doll before releasing her and sending her flying across the mall plaza.

"Ah, little Robert!" Fergle tipped his hat to the huntsman. "Or is it really 'Hank' these days?"

"Nice to see you too O'Reilly." Hank chuckled. "Surprised you'd be here though. What brought you outta retirement?"

"I fancied myself some new shoes." Fergle shrugged. "And look out."

Hank spun and dropped low, sweeping one leg out as Von Hellen charged him. Even as his feet flew out from under him he strummed a note from his electric guitar which, amplified by Dust within, created a sonic boom that launched Action Hank back. The Death Metal themed villain rolled to his feet with a chuckle and began to play a full song, each note sending out waves that cracked apart floor tiles and caused anyone still too close to the fight to clap their hands to their ears to block out the pain inducing performance.

Fergle was among them, finding it hard to concentrate on conjuring any spells with his skull being pounded. Just as he began to wonder if he was really about to be defeated by someone whose fashion sense included a helmet with horns glued to it when something else blocked it out…a loud, shrill and delighted scream which cancelled out Von Hellen's sound waves.

"What?!" He stopped playing and looked to the source…which skipped past Fergle and positioned herself between him and the villain with a frown on her usually bright and cheerful face.

"Leave Uncle Fergle alone!" Dee-Dee shouted while a silhouette of energy formed behind Von Hellen, snatching him up even as it finished forming into…

"I've got him, kiddo!" Koosalagoopagoop, better known as Koosy, waved while keeping Von Hellen trapped in a one armed bear hug.

"Thanks Koosy!" Dee-Dee beamed and waved back before helping her uncle to his feet.

"Dee-Dee?! Lass, how are you here!?"

"Oh, at first you sent me away with all the other kids, buuuuut I came back." Dee-Dee shrugged.

"How?!"

Dee-Dee shrugged and made an innocent, noncommittal noise. "I sure wasn't gonna leave my favorite uncle to get ganged up on by a bunch of bullies."

"OI!" A shout made her look up to see Wally racing towards them. "Up above! LOOK OUT!"

Dee-Dee turned as a shadow fell over her and her uncle. Dr. Diablo cackled and dove towards them, flame dust laced into his clothing igniting as he came in to attack. At the last possible second while Fergle was preparing a spell Wally leapt over Diablo's targets and nailed the flying super villain with a kick to the face which knocked him out of the air.

Wally landed on his feet and glared at the downed flyer. "Like hittin' people with their backs turned, huh? Why don't yah try it on me then?!" He dared, his aura flaring visibly around him.

Overhead, Major Glory managed to knock Comrade Red away with an upper cut. But he quickly found himself facing She-Thing next as she launched herself towards him and tackled him into…and then through a wall which landed them both in a toy store. Major Glory climbed to his feet and brushed off several mimicries of the television stars so adored by his team mate, Krunk.

"Glory?"

Major Glory turned to see the Infraggible Krunk standing in line at the cash register, a bag stuffed full of Puppet Pals products in hand. "Krunk?"

She-Thing emerged from a pile of knocked over shelves with a roar. "She-Thing smash puny Glory!" She declared.

Krunk stared at her, slack jawed while Major Glory rose into the air and prepared himself for a second round. Before anything could happen Krunk quickly raced over and said quickly. "Oh! Oh! Krunk got this one." He said, pushing Major Glory towards the store exit.

"Huh? Krunk, are you sure?"

"Yep! Krunk got this!" Krunk nodded quickly, sending Major Glory on his way before facing She-Thing, who ripped a pipe out of the ceiling and advanced on him menacingly…

And all Krunk could do was stare at her with the biggest, dumbest smile ever seen.

In the meantime Dr. Diablo stood up, glaring at Wally who glared unflinchingly back. "You shouldn't have done that, boy."

"Bah. Like I'm scared of someone who likes attacking from behind." Wally spat.

"Very well. We'll play your way." Diablo slowly approached the young Faunus.

Wally charged forward, leaping up and launching a punch at the villain's face. Diablo however raised his hand and easily caught Wally's fist.

"Impressive." The villain mocked before head-butting the boy and tossing him away.

"Hocus Pocus!"

A hole appeared underneath his feet and Diablo fell in, letting out a scream as he vanished into the dark hole that disappeared a second later.

"Kids." Fergle muttered, lowering his hand. "Never do what they are told."

However that was not the end as the villain's glider flew down and fired two missiles at the ground, blasting it away and Diablo leapt up, landing back on his glider. Wally grunted as he stood up and glared at the villain. Wally rushed forward, his Aura manifesting as orange flames surrounding him and his hair shot up, taking a new spiky look. He suddenly started moving much faster and shot up again, flying straight at Diablo like a flaming meteorite.

The villain flew up, dodging Wally's attack but used his mechanical tail to grab the boy by the leg. Diablo flew down and slammed the young Faunus into the ground.

"You thought you could fight me?" Diablo laughed as he floated back up, floating back up and held the boy in front of him, hanging upside down from the tail still holding his leg. "Do you have any idea how I am?"

"Yeah…" Wally's eyes shot open and grabbed the tail. "A horned freak!"

He pulled and actually managed to _rip_ the tail holding his leg apart. Diablo screamed as Wally fell back to the ground, landing on perfectly on his feet.

"You think you're tough? My uncle's been training me to fight cruddy freaks like you since I was four!" Wally remarked smugly.

Diablo growled, glaring hatefully at the blond Faunus. "I hate brats."

Wally smirked as his Aura flared again and he readied himself as Diablo's clothing blazed with fire again, his metallic armor protecting him as he approached his foe.

"Kid, run!" Fergle shouted, preparing another spell.

It came too late as Diablo lashed out with a fiery blast that sent Wally flying back, skidding across the ground back to Dee-Dee and Fergle. The blond haired Faunus grunted from the blast but his Aura and Semblance allowed him to recover quickly and he rushed back at his opponent, ignoring Fergle and Dee-Dee's cries for him to stop. Wally lashed out at Diablo who laughed as he jumped over the raging Faunis and kicked him in the back, knocking him face first into the ground. Wally jumped up back, somersaulted and launched a double kick that actually knocked Diablo back.

The armored villain grunted in annoyance but Wally was not done. He rushed forward again and when Diablo tried to punch him Wally moved to the side and grabbed the outstretched arm. The villain was shocked as Wally lifted him off the ground and threw him over, slamming straight into the ground. Wally leapt up and aimed his foot down but Diablo rolled out of the way and watched as Wally's foot slammed into the ground with enough strength to create several cracks.

"Now I see it…Your Semblance is combat oriented. From what I see it is like an adrenaline rush, making you faster and stronger and even allows you to shrug off injuries." Diablo observed. "An impressive boost…No, a Combat Boost. No matter through. I now understand why you have suddenly become so strong."

Wally lunged again but Diablo slammed his fist into the floor and from it came a large explosion that blinded Wally long enough for Diablo to grab him and slam him several times into the ground before picking him up again. "I am impressed enough that I will make your end relatively painless."

"Leave him alone!" Dee-Dee shouted.

"Abra Kadabra!" Fergle shouted, casting his next spell in the form of a ball energy that he threw.

The energy ball slammed into Diablo and exploded, sending him flying down the mall. Dee-Dee rushed over to Wally who fell to the floor. The poor boy looked heavily exhausted now and seemed ready to pass out.

"Dee-Dee get him out of here." Fergle said, taking a deep breath.

"But uncle, what about you?"

"Never mind me. I can look after myself." Fergle answered but collapsed to his knees a second later.

"C'mon uncle. You need to come too." Dee-Dee said as Koosie, the creature made from her Semblance picked up both Wally and her uncle. "We'll go find a place to hide now and let the heroes take care of the bullies."

In the meantime Tina Matthews found herself facing none other than Bertha the Barbarian.

"So you are the wife of the famed Dragon of Denver." Bertha mused.

Tina said nothing as she drew her rapier, causing Bertha to grin and grip her own scimitar. Immediately the two engaged each other in fierce sword themed combat. Tina was fast and agile, utilizing her skills as best as she could while making sure she didn't get cut in half while Bertha the Barbarian fought with brute strength and raw unmatched power. It was an epic duel that would have awed anyone who had been watching.

Tina was skilled Huntress, earning praise from the likes of Major Glory, Phil Ken Sebben and her own husband who was the Dragon of Denver. She fought criminals, rogue huntsmen, Grimm and even Fallen through her career. She had been the worst places in the world such as the Darklands and emerged with her life and her sanity intact. She survived fighting the likes of General Skarr, Katz, the Wailing Woman and she emerged from those fights alive.

And she only hoped she could emerge from this one alive as well.

Bertha the Barbarian more than just lived up to her name.

She fought like an absolute savage.

Each swing she made with her scimitar was strong enough to be a killing blow if Tina was not fast enough to dodge. She tried to launch her own counter attacks but Bertha did not seem to even care or react to the few times Tina managed to deliver a quick slash.

Actually, they seemed to only annoy her.

Tina jumped back and switched her weapon to its whip form while using the Fire Dust she loaded into it to ignite it. She lashed at Bertha who parried with her sword, the flames having no effect on her sword and her Aura blocked any embers that touched her.

"Is that all?" Bertha asked, seemingly disappointed.

Raising her sword she swung it down, unleashing an Aura wave at Tine who hastily jumped out of the way. Bertha rushed forward and slashed her blade down on Tina barely managed to block. However it soon became clear that Bertha was the stronger of the two as she started to push Tina back and her scimitar was close to touching Tina's shoulder. Luckily Tina was as smart as she was skilled and came up with a quick plan.

She lifted her sword in a diagonal angle and stepped to the right, causing Bertha to fall forward, her own momentum turned against her. Tina activated her Semblance as she kicked the larger woman in the back of leg, making her fall to her knees and followed up with a punch to the face, sending the barbarian flying back. She slammed rather into the ground and for a second appeared to be unconscious.

Then Bertha sat up, wiping a bit of blood from her lip and grinned. "Good…You actually can fight."

Tina switched her weapon back to whip mode and with channeled her Aura through it, unleashing a crescent shaped Aura wave. Bertha raised her scimitar and split the wave in two with a single slash. Tina rushed forward, her Semblance enhancing her speed and thrust her blade forward at Bertha's chest. The barbarian jumped back, her Aura absorbing a small slash from Tina's blade but she remained otherwise unharmed.

Tina sped after her, slashing at her but Bertha blocked with either her sword or her gauntlets and fought back. Despite Tina's surprise move Bertha eventually regained the advantage and eventually knocked Tina back.

"Is this all you have? I was expecting a little more." Bertha remarked. "Perhaps your husband would present a better challenge."

Tina stood back, lifting her rapier up and pointing it at Bertha. "Don't assume I am weaker for not being the same as Dracon."

Bertha grinned as she took a step forward. "Then prove it, Tina Matthews."

Before they could continue the fight Bertha heard a sound and spun around, blocking an object that collided with her sword. The object exploded in a blast of light, revealing it was flash grenade that temporarily blinded the barbarian. A dark figure jumped through the light and delivered a powerful reverse punch to Bertha's stomach. The barbarian was knocked down again and the dark figure quickly leapt away.

Tina barely had the time to make out the figure's general appearance. They wore a long dark hooded cloak that covered their features but she could make out the body armor they were wearing along with an emblem resting at the top of the hood.

It looked like a question mark.

The figure vanished into the dark as the flash faded and Bertha stood up with an enraged look on her face. "Who dares?!"

She looked around, trying to find the one who used the grenade on her. "Coward! Show yourself!"

Tina quickly rushed forward, aiming to take Bertha out while she was distracted but the amazon themed villain dodged and grabbed Tina by the neck and slammed her into the ground. Bertha raised her sword to finish Tina off but just before she had the chance a dark figure landed in front of them and grabbed Bertha's arm and threw her over his shoulder.

Tina looked up and saw her savior. He wore a lavender body suit with black body armor and a green M on the chest. Around his waist, there was a plain, thin black belt with a dark grey, standard buckle. Brown boots adorned his feet and olive-green gloves adorned his hands. There was a dark purple cloak that drags on the ground wrapped around his neck and provides a shield for his hair or any defining features.

This cloak had a bright green question mark made of some type of sturdy material attached to a spring that juts out from the top of his head. Finally, he wore a black half-mask that covers his face from the bridge of the nose up.

"…This is new." Tina muttered as she stood up.

In the meantime Comrade Red continued fighting against Major Glory, brandishing a sickle and hammer. The two fighters were almost completely even, with Major Glory's super powers and Comrade Red's skills and similar invulnerability.

"Why come here, Red?" Major Glory asked as they fought. "Coming out here in the middle of GrimmFall? You know more Huntsmen will come."

Red smirked, twirling his sickle and hammer. "You make it sound like we didn't account for that."

Major Glory narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Comrade Red laughed. "I mean we have been preparing for this day for a very long time now. You think we would simply team up with that brain and go along with his plan if we didn't make sure we knew we could win?"

The glass dome that contained Hector Con Carne, who had been watching the fight started to glow bright green and another warp gate appeared and came a hulking man with hard, yellow scaly skin.

" _I assume you know of Duke Nukem._ " Hector stated as the portal closed. " _A mutant with the abilities to absorb, generate and manipulate radiation. The closer he is to a source of radiation the more powerful he becomes._ "

Duke Nukem grinned as he held up several small glowing rocks that glowed with multiple colors.

Glory's widened in horror. "Oh no. Is that-"

" _What's left of the comet that created the original Team Go. Its cosmic radiation granted five mere humans immense powers. Now imagine what would happen if that same radiation was used by a creature that is able to absorb and manipulate that same radiation._ " Hector explained smugly. " _Duke Nukem tried to steal them from DexLabs and almost failed if not for his lackey sneaking in and stealing the meteor pieces when he originally failed._ "

Duke Nukem held the comet pieces over his head…And swallowed them.

The villain let out a cackle as his body started glow with the same color of the radiation he was absorbing. Green fire enveloped his hands and his yellow skin turned into a mixture of blue, purple, red and green, glowing bright enough to reveal his skeleton.

Duke Nukem had now become a walking nuclear reactor with enough power to possibly turn all of GrimmFall into a radioactive wasteland.

" _And behold, our friend will be a blight upon the land and everything he touches shall wither and die._ " Hector laughed maniacally.

"Blight…" Duke Nukem looked down at his new form, giving off the impression he was grinning. "I think I like that name."

The radioactive monster now calling himself Blight looked at the major and took step forward, his feet leaving burning foot prints as he walked. Major Glory quickly fired his Star-Spangled Laser Vision at the monster who held up his hand, gathering green radiation in it and fired, blast of radiation colliding with Major Glory's laser vision. The two powers struggled for dominance but in the end, Blight's power seemed to win out as it forced Glory's eyebeams back to the point he had disengage and dodge the blast of radiation. Blight watched as Major Glory hovered in the air, not seemingly making any move to attack the major.

Why would he waste his time with fighting now that he was unstoppable?

"This is it…This is MY MOMENT!" Blight cackled madly as his radiation powered body flared. "I AM NOW UNSTOPPABLE!"

Major Glory gritted his teeth, realizing just powerful this new enemy had become and that he must stop them before it was too late. If Duke Nukem's powers went any higher he'd end up killing everyone in the mall. Those that had Aura protection would only be able to hold off the radiation for a short amount of time, especially against the amount of radiation coming off of Blight.

"Come on, hero!" Blight dared, looking up at the major. "Let's see who is walking away from this."

"So be it."


	100. Chapter 100

_Opening File-_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY DETECTED_**

 _"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _The screen cleared to reveal none other than Control Freak sitting in a fancy looking chair. "Ah, ah, ah, don't change the page. I know you don't like it when some nerd takes over your favorite show/fan fic but look what you are getting in return: me hosting the celebration of GrimmFall's one hundredth chapter! I do bit of a part to play in this episode but I took the time to celebrate with you all. "_

 _He reached into a ratty looking business jacket and pulled out a set of cue cards. "Ah, the story of Grimmfall. Centered around a simple idea: what if the future Aku did something rather than sit on his big keester while Samurai Jack went back and axed him in the past? Answer: he goes back even further and turns his reeeeally past-self into the Grimm from RWBY! Does it make sense? Like we care!" He tossed the cue cards into the air. "Other questions come to mind. Who else could be a Fallen? What other whacky crossovers will be brought in? How the heck did this thing survive to its hundredth chapter with the unstructured story telling it relies on? We're here to answer absolutely none of that!"_

 _He hopped out of his chair. "Instead we'll be taking some Q and A. Question: why was Abby a dog faunus but then changed to a fox? Answer: because the author found a character named Foxxy Love on another cartoon called Drawn Together voiced by none other than Cree Summer! Go look it up, see how similar she looks to Abby as an adult…only with a fox tail in addition to the ears."_

 _"Second Question," he held up two fingers, "Will the author be bringing in certain fan favorites whose names rhyme with Burt and Tarlos? Answer: you'll just have to see, but I've heard rumour up the grape vine that among the many spin offs this thing somehow got there's some slacker dragging his feet on a spin off called Grimmfall Rag-" The screen turned to static for a moment as an alarm wailed. "Oh boy, gonna have to wrap things up!"_

 _"Third question: what will Control Freak when the Teen Titans, hopefully the actual ones, come for him." Control Freak chuckled. "Oh please I'm in a whole new dimension. They'll never find me! And they'll never find out I rebooted them into-" He began to gag out the next few words. "Teen- Titans- Go!"_

 _He picked up a card that flew in from off stage. "Uh…fourth question: what will Control Freak do when he discovers…that Raven…is in…this…" His eyes bulged and his voice dropped to a high pitched squeak. "…dimension?"_

 _He dropped the card. "Uh…go to commercials?"_

 _Immediately an advertisement popped up, but the camera somehow physically slid around it and followed Control Freak as he ran off stage. "I've gotta get out of here! Of all the people, why her?! Don't they know what she'll do to me?! It'll be even worse than what Ryan Reynolds wanted to do to himself after Green Lantern! Or what everybody wanted to do to Fox after Wolverine Origins!"_

 _He slammed the door to his dressing room right into the camera, knocking it down and causing the lens to break and the screen to turn static a second later._

 _Transmission Lost_

Xxx

"Man that guy is annoying." TOM muttered once Control Freak's transmission was cut. "The lengths some fanboys will go to be noticed."

" _It was funny to see his reaction when he found out that Raven was in the same dimension now._ " SARA commented.

TOM chuckled. "True. It was funny, considering how many people he must have ticked off with all crazy things he's done. Still he is right about one thing."

" _What's that?_ "

"Not only have we reached one hundred chapters but we passed January 2, the one year of anniversary of when this story was made and launched."

" _It has been that long?_ "

"Sure has and it's been a wild ride since then. We have had more than few spin-offs, got a wiki and even got another site to post the story to show to even more people."

" _That is fantastic._ "

"Word." TOM flashed a thumb up. "It just goes to show you what you can achieve with the right amount of inspiration, creativity and determination to see it all through. You are not just making a story, you are making a whole new reality with familiar people that are the same and different in so many ways. "

" _A way to show action and adventure and yet try to spread a little bit of wisdom along the way for the audience to learn from._ " SARA continued.

"Exactly. Every story, be fictional, real, book or even cartoon carries a secret lesson for us to learn from. Actually it could even have something new to learn from, even if you go over a thousand times. Don't be afraid to go back to reading old books or maybe even re-watching old cartoons that came out like a decade ago, you do what you love to do and don't be afraid if you can't measure up to the expectations of others. The only expectations that should matter are your own." TOM pointed to the camera. "Stay Gold. Bang."

" _I agree._ " SARA nodded. " _Though I do hope for one thing as we continue our journey._ "

"What's that?"

" _I only hope Raven leaves enough of Control Freak left for us. We still owe him for taking over the ship and sending us through that wormhole._ "

"No argument from me on that. Let's work on trying to track him as we broadcast." TOM nodded in agreement.

" _On it._ "

"All right, let's get back to the show."

Xxx

By the time the Saturdays and their ally reached Tokyo Harbor it was nightfall and most of the workers had gone home for the night.

Except for the ones offloading supplies from one boat marked in big bold letters: **FUZEN**

Like Zak had said, the Hibagon had swum his way to the harbor and scared off the workers rather easily. Fortunately Doc Saturday was not so easily scarred and fired his net gun, easily catching the large cryptid.

What caught them off guard was what happened next.

"Release me at once!" The large animal _spoke_ , demanding to be released.

That caused the Saturdays to stumble in surprise while Genki Sanban froze.

Zak was the first to speak. "It can talk?!"

"I can talk but I have nothing to say to the lackeys of Shoji Fuzen!" The Hibagon growled. "Tell your master my vengeance will not be stopped so easily."

"Mizuki-san?" Genki stepped forward. "Is that you?"

"Sanban, why are you helping them?" The Hibagon questioned.

"I am helping them because they are _not_ working with Shoji Fuzen." Genki answered, her surprise wearing off. "So this is what happened to you."

"Indeed, Genki Sanban."

The group spun around, turning to see they were surrounded by thugs dressed in high tech armor with one of them wearing a special one that resembled samurai armor.

"Fuzen." Genki narrowed her eyes. "I knew you had something to do with this the moment I saw the Hibagon heading towards your boat."

"Indeed, Lady Sanban." The mask of the azure samurai opened to reveal Fuzen's smiling face. "You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you decided to step out of the safety of your home and office out into the open. Now I can take back my Hibagon and eliminate my biggest pest problem in one fell swoop."

Genki scoffed, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword. "That will be easier said than done."

In one quick slash, the net on the Hibagon named Mizuki was cut away and the battle officially started. The Hibagon leapt over Genki and the Saturdays and fell upon Fuzen's goons, easily swiping them away with very little effort. Fuzen's mask slid back over his face and he unsheathed the katana, charging at Genki who copied his action, meeting his blade with hers. The resulting clash produced a minor shockwave before they pulled back and attacked again.

Their blades moved faster than even the speed of sound and they appeared to be even.

"Impressed?" Fuzen asked as their blades clashed. "This suit is the result of Project: Azure Samurai, the attempt to create the greatest of warriors. As you can see, I now fight with every imaginable fighting skill programmed into it."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Genki rhetorically asked.

"No, but you can die."

"Can I offer a second opinion?" Drew Saturday jumped in, her Tibetan Fire Sword glowing.

Both Genki and Drew clashed with Fuzen now, demonstrating a seemingly flawless teamwork that pushed the crime lord back. Drew was aggressive, viciously slashing her Fire Sword against Fuzen's sword and armor while Genki was quick, delivering a few slashes of her against her opponent's armor until Fuzen finally managed to kick her away.

"FUZEN!"

The Azure Samurai looked up, watching as the Hibagon slammed into him and the two rolled across the dock. Mizuki held his enemy down and raised his fist, aiming to smash his head in but Fuzen's chest armor glowed and released a blast of lightning that slammed into the Hibagon, sending him flying off.

Fuzen stood up, watching as Mizuki crashed into a pile of crates. "You have cost me a great deal, Professor Mizuki. If I cannot place the mind of one my own into that body, I will just have to settle for training you myself."

Mizuki growled as he stood back up. "I would rather die."

"That can be arranged at a later time." Fuzen raised his sword.

Drew aimed her sword, firing a concentrated blast of fire at the Azure Samurai who hastily parried with his katana.

"You cannot win, Fuzen. Surrender now." Genki said as the rest Saturdays surrounded him after having finished his goons off.

Fuzen grunted, feeling that he was losing the advantage in this fight but then realized something else.

"I remember now." Fuzen smirked. "Your Semblance, Genki Sanban. I believe you call it: Brave Heart. It allows you to empathically link yourself with the people around you, boosting their bravery, morale and even their stamina while at the same time erode you opponent's desire to fight. I had forgotten that power and how effective it can be when you are with large numbers."

"Not that I need it against a fool like you." Genki retorted, raising her sword. "The results are still the same."

"For now." Fuzen retorted stepping back and threw a flash bomb onto the ground.

There was a blast of light, blinding everyone and when it was over he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Zak asked.

"Back to his hiding hole, like all cowards run to." Genki answered, sheathing her sword and turning to the Hibagon. "In the meantime, we have much to talk about, Professor Mizuki."

"Professor Mizuki?" Zak looked at the Hibagon as it turned away.

"One of Japan's most brilliant minds in this century. My husband and I often asked him to consider joining the R&D section of Sanban Industries but he always turned us down." Genki narrowed her eyes. "Only to work for scum like Shoji Fuzen."

"I did not know Fuzen was a crime lord…At least not until it was too late." The Hibagon looked down at the ground.

"I believe we need the whole story to properly understand." Doc suggested.

Xxx

"Come on, hero!" Blight dared, looking up at the major. "Let's see who is walking away from this."

"So be it."

With happened surprised the radioactive monster and the observing brain as Major Glory tapped a switch on his belt and he was instantly covered in golden armor with sharp eagle claw gauntlets appearing over his hands.

"Behold, my Freedom Armor!" Major Glory declared, his armor shining bright. "Just a little something I had prepared in case of occasions like this, against a monster made of poison such as yourself."

Deciding he had spoken enough the major restarted the fight, charging straight at the newly named Blight. Raising his fist he slugged Blight right in the face, knocking him back and followed up with several more. Initially surprised by the fact Major Glory could actually touch him without his armor melting away Blight shook it off and caught Major Glory's next punch and head-butted the major. Thanks to his armor and natural invulnerability Major Glory quickly recovered and fired his shoulder blasts, blasting Blight away and sent him flying into a nearby store.

Major Glory cautiously walked towards the store, keeping his guard for anything his opponent might try. He didn't have to wait long as a blast of green energy shot out of the store and slammed right into the major. He managed to remain on his feet but he slid back several feet due to the force of the blast.

"That was only a tan, Major." Blight growled, stepping out of the store that was starting to burn from the presence of the villain's burning presence, and gathered green radioactive energy in his hands. "Here comes the _real_ burn."

This has gone on long enough.

If Blight was allowed to stay in here for much longer, everyone else in the mall would be danger from radiation exposure. Major Glory needed to take this fight somewhere else now and he had the perfect idea in mind. With that mind he charged at Blight at full speed, running as fast as he possibly he could. The benefit of his Freedom Armor was that it protected him from such dangers that his natural invulnerability had no defense against like radiation should he happen to be near a nuclear reactor that was in danger of going critical.

With the armor's help he could quickly work on defusing the danger without being harmed by the radiation. The downfall was that he could not fly as fast he naturally could and thus mainly saved the armor for only when it was truly needed.

This was such an occasion.

He slammed into the walking nuclear reactor and there was a great explosion that temporarily blinded everyone in the mall. When the light faded there was only a large hole where the two had previously stood.

Hector narrowed his electronic black eyes. " _He buried himself and Blight deep down below to prevent the radiation from spreading out. Impressive._ " The brain's dome flashed green. " _Major Doctor Ghastly, what is your status?_ "

" _We are moving the bomb into position._ "

" _Good. If Blight fails to destroy the major on his own the bomb, combined with the radiation, will blow up all of GrimmFall, eliminating it, Nevernest Academy and every major hero and hunter still in the city._ " Hector laughed.

"I don't think so." A voice cut in, halting Hector's laugh.

Boskov jumped aside as a glowing arrow shot at Hector's dome. Elodie stood out in the middle of the mall, aiming her next arrow at the bear.

"Call off your monster and leave now." Elodie said, smiling confidently. "Or be prepared to face down a true Huntress."

" _Allow me to present an alternative._ " Hector chuckled.

Elodie fired another arrow but before it hit its target it was stopped in mid-air, a yellow light surrounding it. "Wha-?!"

Mental-Mouse laughed from above, the gem embedded in his forehead glowing as a sign he was using his power. Before Elodie could grab another arrow the giant known as Grappulator charged at her, raising his fist to smash her to pieces. The student of P.O.I.N.T. barely had time to move, dodging the fist that shattered the ground where she previously stood. She grabbed another arrow and fired it at the hulking mass but he raised his arm and swatted it away.

"This is the best P.O.I.N.T. can send?" Mental Mouse cackled. "This will be easy."

Elodie narrowed her eyes and pulled out another arrow and fired at Grappulator who moved to swat it again. Only the arrow split apart into five small arrows and formed into a glowing energy net, slamming into the giant and knocked him down.

"How was that?" Elodie asked rhetorically.

Grappulator grunted and tore through the net, looking very annoyed now.

"I'd say two out of ten, soon to be zero." Mental Mouse chuckled.

Luckily for Elodie a white blur shot out, slamming Mental Mouse onto the ground. The villain looked up and screamed in horror at who it was.

"WHITE TIGER!"

The hero known as White Tiger was a tall and muscular man wearing a white full body tiger suit with gray stripes and yellow eyes.

"GRAPPULATOR, HELP!" The mouse Mobian screamed just before White Tiger delivered one punch that knocked him out.

The hulking humanoid turned around, grumbling as he stalked towards the feline themed hero. White Tiger stood up and faced Grappulator as the giant started running like a rampaging bull and tried to squash the newly arrived hero. White Tiger proved too fast and started to viciously punch and slash at the bigger villain. The slash marks showed sparkling wires, revealing that Grappulator was actually a cyborg.

Just as White Tiger slashed again, Grappulator smacked the claws away and grabbed the hero. He spun around and threw him over his shoulder into a nearby wall. White Tiger somersaulted through the air, planting his feet on the wall and jumped off. Grappulator grabbed a nearby bench and swung it like an oversized bat at White Tiger several times before the feline hero slashed through the bench with his claws and then slashed at Grappulator's face.

White Tiger then head-butted the hulking villain in the face and followed up with a double kick that knocked him back. Grappulator recovered and grabbed White Tiger's head and slammed him through a nearby wall. White Tiger retaliated by kicking Grappulator back and then dashed forward. The two fighters grappled, struggling to overpower each other.

White Tiger's mask suddenly opened to reveal his mouth and let out a loud tiger sounding roar right in Grappulator's face. The villain stepped back, covering his ears and shutting his eyes as he tried to block out the pain. White Tiger moved quickly, slashing his opponent several times across the chest and face and then jumped up, grabbing him by the shoulders and as he fell, threw the villain right over him and sent him flying into an electronic store.

The villain tumbled through a dozen shelves until finally stopping at a wall. White Tiger leapt in, watching as Grappulator stood up, looking very angry and the red wires that were attached to every part of his body started to glow. Grappulator grunted and let out a roar as he started to grow even bigger, his muscles bulging and his eyes turned blood red.

This was Grappulator's trump card.

The reason he had tubes connecting to every part of his body was because a special performance enhancing drug called Scourge. It was a mix of certain types of Dust, chemicals and artificial growth hormones. Grappulator had been a test subject for the drug and soon enough became addicted to it and used it to become strong enough be a threat to even the Justice Friends.

The villain stomped forward, looking ready to tear his opponent apart.

White Tiger plunged his hand through the floor and pulled out an electric cable that and plunged it right into Grappulator's chest, pouring electricity into him and causing him to scream. He lashed out, swatting White Tiger away and the cable fell to the ground. White Tiger flew out of the store and slammed hard into the ground. Grappulator stepped out of the ruined store and stomped over towards White Tiger, ready to finish him off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

That was the only warning Grappulator got before suddenly, a man literally grew out of nowhere and towered over the villain, delivering a powerful kick that sent the villain flying across the mall.

Capital G, member of the Justice Friends shrunk down to his normal size and helped his feline friend to his feet.

" _Capital G and White Tiger…No one told me they would be here._ " Hector narrowed his electronic eyes.

This was not part of the plan.

With Grappulator and Mental Mouse knocked out and White Tiger here they needed to accelerate their plans, quickly.

Xxx

 **Name: Genki Sanban**

 **Race: Human**

 **Aura: Forest Green**

 **Semblance: Brave Heart**

 **Description: Genki is able to use her Semblance to mentally boost the morale of her allies and erode her enemy's desire to fight. If she focuses enough she can detect the desires of anyone, identifying them as friend or foe.**

 **Weapon: Nodachi**

 **Description: Fitting her title as Demon Blade of the East Genki Sanban wields a special nodachi that can be modified to carry different amounts of Dust at any time.**

 **()**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: White Tiger**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Aura: White mixed with blue**

 **Semblance: Roar of the Tiger**

 **Description: White Tiger unleashes a roar like a tiger that painfully hurts anyone that is hit.**

 **Weapons: Tiger Claws**

 **Description: White Tiger can use his claws to attack and scratch people, or even slice them into pieces.**

 **()**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: Capital G**

 **Race: Human**

 **Semblance: Size Manipulation**

 **Description: Capital G has the power to freely change his size, able to shrink to the size of a tooth or to the size of a skyscraper.**

 **Weapon: N/A**

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you probably already know, just a few days ago was the one year anniversary of when the first chapter of this story was launched and on that very same anniversary a group dedicated to spreading this story to people on Deviantart was set up and it even now has its own wiki. This would be a cause for great celebration but unfortunately two authors who were making spin-off stories of GrimmFall quit Fanfiction and moved over to Deviantart. The reason being is because a troll decided to harass them, sending appalling messages and I am speaking very lightly when I say appalling.**

 **Using multiple accounts this troll constantly harassed them with hateful and sexually harassing comments until finally they both quit, deleted their stories on Fanfiction and moved them to Deviantart. I am not only disgusted by this troll's behavior but also because the administrators of this site have done a poor job in dealing with these losers. This is not the first time this has happened as I have seen authors whose stories I have read and even ones I have worked with leave because of the actions of losers who come onto this site to only get off on getting people to react to their horrible messages. Frankly I am getting tired of this as the reason I made my stories is because I was inspired by the people on this site who have taken the time to write their stories, showing their creativity to the entire world and enjoyed reading them.**

 **I was inspired to start writing and I hope to do even more in the future. To see someone come onto this site to abuse this privilege for no reason other than to get some sick amusement is horrific. This cannot go on and I urge you all, ignore these losers who are just looking for attention, delete their messages, block their accounts and do not give them the satisfaction in reacting to the hateful messages they leave. I also ask the administrators to take a more active approach in removing these people, block them from coming onto this site and stop them from abusing the people you have invited to write to their heart's content.**

 **They can only win if you let them get to you but you don't have to let that happen.**

 **Show them you are better than they will ever be.**


	101. Chapter 101

_Opening File: Comrade Red_

 _The supervillain known as Comrade Red began his life as a young recruit in the Russian Army. Originally frail and weak, his strength and muscular physique were bestowed to him in a government experiment for creating super-soldiers, through extensive mental and physical augmentations via special medical treatments and exposure to a rare and dangerous compound that provided large amounts of power, rivaling even a nuclear reactor. The experiment resulted in him gaining increased mental function, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, endurance, an invulnerability to damage that rivaled Major Glory's and even a form of radioactive power with none of the toxic effects. In addition, he gained enhanced healing abilities, augmented metabolism and enhanced physiological health that prevented him from naturally dying, either by age or disease or being killed by almost any means, giving him almost immortality._

 _Comrade Red quickly became the greatest soldier in the history of Russia and perhaps the world. However after the Soviet Union's collapse Comrade Red abandoned his country, becoming a rogue Huntsman and Russia's greatest traitor. He took a number of jobs including assassination, quickly becoming the greatest contract killer in the world. Despite this fearsome reputation Comrade Red had greater plans and eventually retired as a mercenary._

 _He eventually resurfaced as the leader of the Injustice Friends, seeking world domination and to restore the Soviet Union and has clashed many times with Major Glory who he considers the greatest enemy of his plans. Eventually he was contacted by Hector Con Carne and offered a place in Evil Con Carne. Comrade Red initially refused but Hector offered large amounts of money that would go a long way to financing the former soldier's plans and agreed, but on the condition that the Injustice Friends would be given full autonomy and answered only to him. Seeing no other alternative Hector agreed and gained a powerful ally in his plans for world domination._

 _To this day Comrade Red remains on the most powerful and deadliest of enemies to the Justice Friends, especially Major Glory._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Callie Briggs_

 _Calico 'Callie' Briggs is the Deputy Mayor of GrimmFall, a powerful Huntress and the sponsor of the SWAT Kats, being the only one who can contact them. Callie often handles the day to day dealings of City Hall, due to Mayor Phil Ken Sebben juggling the responsibilities of mayor and headmaster of Nevernest Academy so she helps shares as much of the work as she can. Callie Briggs is sweet, kind and independent, working day and night to promote equality between Humans, Faunus and Mobians. Her skills as a Huntress and politician are held in high regard by Sebben and the rest of her peers and she's not afraid of getting her hands dirty._

 _It is rumored that her ancestor was Queen Callista of the medieval kingdom of Megalith City, a Mobian kingdom that fell at the hands of the Grimm but it seems the royal family's bloodline survived and is perhaps stronger than ever. Queen Callista was said to have wielded magic in her time and used it to save her people when her kingdom was destroyed. If true than perhaps there is much more to Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs than meets the eye._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening Updated File: General Reginald Skarr_

 _General Reginald Skarr is perhaps the most notorious of the Fallen that exist. As is typical of all Fallen, he was taken from his family at birth and raised among the Grimm. But in an interesting twist of Fate, he was also given a chance to work among the normal humans to further Sammael's cause by recruiting potential Fallen. After Dracon's well-known attempt to save a Fallen child from being taken by Grimm, it was decided to try and recruit those kinds of children through more subtle methods rather than outright stealing the babies. Such actions were sure to attract more Hunters to the scene, whereas subtle methods would be less obvious, and therefore less likely to draw attention from Hunters the world over._

 _Skarr was sent to a military school where he showed himself to be the top of his class. He graduated with high marks and was assigned to the US Army's First Division for a few years before he was found out. He was summarily discharged and forced to wander the country, trying to beg and steal to live. As a Fallen, his powers are great, but his most devastating is his Semblance._

 _He has been the most successful in recruiting Fallen to Sammael's side. One ability that makes him a threat is his skill in sensing others through their souls, as Dracon reported Skarr being able to sniff him out despite not possessing an Aura or Semblance. Theories abound as to how it's possible and as to whether other Fallen possess the same kind of ability. But so far no data has come forth to support this theory._

 _General Skarr was later reported to have begun his evolution into the Noble Class, the second stage for when a Fallen masters their Grimm based instincts to kill and fully embrace their heritage, when he was injured in battle against Dracon and Scotty Blake. It is now believed that Skarr has now evolved into a Noble Class Fallen and will be a stronger, more powerful enemy in future encounters. In addition to mastering his instincts, Skarr's Fallen physiology will enhance his speed and strength above that of a fully trained Hunter and will even enhance his already formidable Semblance to the point it is possible not even strong willed individuals will be able to resist._

 _Extreme caution must be exercised when approaching this Fallen._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Soldiers are the first and often the last line of defense in times of war. Say what you will about the weapons, big and small, it is the hand of the soldier that points and uses them. Trained to fight and die for their country soldiers are prepared to do everything, even commit the ultimate sacrifice." TOM lectured as the file closed. "Dying in the name of their country and for the love of their people. Some of the bravest people in history were soldiers and their sacrifices are still honored no matter how much time has passed."

Xxx

" _Major Doctor Ghastly, what is your status?_ "

"We are moving the bomb into position _._ "

" _Good. If Blight fails to destroy the major on his own the bomb, combined with the radiation, will blow up all of GrimmFall, eliminating it, Nevernest Academy and every major hero and hunter still in the city._ "

The doctor signed off, sighing to herself as she got to work. "Right, Chief."

This was her job.

Planting a bomb underneath the mall, close enough to Duke Nukem that when it explodes, the radiation powered mutant will be caught in the blast and cause another explosion big enough to wipe GrimmFall off the face of the Earth.

All part of her beloved boss's plan to destroy the Justice Friends.

"You better hurry, Doctor." The calm voice of her current partner, General Reginald Skarr stated. "Wouldn't want to disappoint our great leader."

He had been hired to be the sergeant of Hector's army, recognizing him as a skilled soldier and a skilled tactician which is exactly what Hector needed to run his army.

Still, Major Doctor Ghastly could not say she entirely trusted the general.

"I can do this. I can do this." Ghastly looked down at the bomb before her, placed carefully enough in the underground parking lot. "And when I do, the Chief's reputation will be solid."

"We'll see about that."

Eyes widening, Doctor Ghastly and Skarr spun around and spotted a cat Mobian with long blond hair and dressed in a magenta colored battle dress that looked to be from another era stepping out of the shadows along with...

"I know you. You are the Deputy Mayor of GrimmFall." Skarr narrowed his eye. "And Phil Ken Sebben. I suspected you would anticipate our attack. No wonder enemies like the White Tiger, Capital G and even the Infrangible Krunk were here when Hector's sources said the Justice Friends were out on other missions."

"General Reginald Skarr." Sebben retorted just as coldly to Skarr. "I suspected you would be here. No doubt slipping back into your role as a soldier, only it seems like you've sold your loyalty to the wrong side this time."

"No, I am just playing the role I was always meant to play." Skarr smirked as he aimed his rifle at Sebben. "And I suspect Sammael will be pleased to hear I killed the famous Phil Ken Sebben, wielder of Sight."

No words were needed Skarr finished his sentence, pulling the trigger of his rifle and fired a Dust shard at Sebben who pulled out a small rod that extended into a bo-staff and spun it in one hand, deflecting it back at Skarr. The shard exploded, encasing the Fallen in ice but only for a mere second. Skarr's purple Aura flared and shattered the ice.

"Your master obviously never told you about what to expect from me." Sebben stated.

Skarr growled, his rifle shifting into its broadsword form. "Fine. I prefer to do this up close and personal anyways."

Skarr lashed out with his blade, clashing with Sebben. Spinning his staff in his hand Sebben expertly parried Skarr's strikes and landed a good hit on Skarr's face, forcing the Fallen back. Skarr recovered, snarling as his eye flashed red as his broken nose instantly recovered.

"So you have evolved to the next level." Sebben noted. "A Noble Class Fallen."

"Yes." Skarr grinned. "Just another step to reaching my full potential."

Skarr lashed out again, clashing with Sebben again. The mayor of GrimmFall quickly changed up his fighting style, becoming random and unpredictable which surprised Skarr but the Fallen was not going down without a fight.

In the meantime the deputy mayor of GrimmFall faced down Hector Con Carne's top scientist.

"Andedonia J. Ghastly, a mad scientist drop out who threw her lot in with a bunch of criminal psychopaths." Callie Briggs replied, stopping just a few feet away. "Step away from the bomb."

Ghastly narrowed her eyes. "Or what? You think I'm afraid of some pencil pushing kitty cat?"

"Actually," Briggs adjusted her glasses and smirked. "I am a pencil pushing kitty cat who is here with friends."

"What?"

"You think we didn't know about your plan? We saw this attack coming and planned accordingly in case you were actually stupid enough to go through with it." Briggs explained. "You hired that little idiot called Control Freak to build you a warp gate so you could sneak the Injustice Friends in and try to take out Major Glory."

"H-How did-" Ghastly stuttered in surprise.

"There's a reason why Phil Ken Sebben is the mayor of GrimmFall and headmaster of Nevernest Academy. Needless to say he's got a lot of sources and friends that help him in matters like this." Briggs answered smugly. "That's why there are some last minute guests to the party your boss is throwing upstairs."

Ghastly reached down and tried to grab the bomb, planning to activate it.

"Stop!" Briggs called out and her eyes flared.

Her Aura, which matched the color of her seafoam green colored eyes flared around her and took the form of a glowing spectral tiger that pounced on Ghastly, pinning her down.

"What in the-" Ghastly grunted, struggling to break free.

"Good luck with that." Briggs walked over to the bomb and conjured a hawk that picked it up and flew back at its creator, allowing her to absorb it back into her as she took the bomb. "My Semblance allows me to conjure any form of animal I choose and they are as solid as the real ones they mimic. I wouldn't try fighting as it would-"

Ghastly suddenly punched the tiger and it exploded.

"Blow up as they disperse." Briggs finished, covering her eyes for a second.

The remains of the tiger she created flew back into her, reintegrating back into her Aura. Ghastly stood up, her body only slightly singed despite the blast happening at point blank range.

"You thought you had me beat because you can make animals?" Ghastly wiped some dust off herself. "Apparently you didn't know about my own Semblance. Here's a hint; I can either be invulnerable or untouchable."

Narrowing her eyes, Briggs conjured two green glowing wolves that lunged at Ghastly but she held her hands out and they…passed through her. "Invulnerability or intangibility? You say your Semblance allows you to choose between either?"

"Well, I'd like to say it is that simple." Ghastly chuckled as the wolves circled around her. "I guess my love of science is what shaped my Semblance into what it is. It allows me to alter the density of my body at the molecular level that gives me…A whole lot of useful abilities. Like so."

She suddenly became invisible, alarming Briggs who looked around for any sign of her.

"I'll be taking this back." Ghastly became visible with a blue Aura surrounding her, grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the bomb and quickly slugged Briggs in the face, knocking her down while grabbing the bomb back. "That Semblance of yours drains your Aura when you create your animal friends, doesn't it?"

Briggs grunted, wiping some blood away from her lip as she glared at the evil scientist. "And what's the limit of yours?"

"Care to guess?" Ghastly smirked, raising her foot to crush Briggs.

Suddenly a glowing snake shot out from Briggs and slammed right into Ghastly's face, exploding on contact and launching her several feet away. "I think I just did."

She stood up, watching as Ghastly held a hand to her face and the burn marks she gained from the blast healed quickly, thanks to her Semblance.

"You can only use one form of your Semblance at a time, making a choice between invulnerably solid or intangible." Briggs surmised. "Pretty impressive."

Ghastly charged at Briggs, bringing a fist back and then launched it at the deputy mayor who ducked, grabbing the fist and threw the mad doctor over her shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Ghastly remained unharmed as she kicked up, missing Briggs' head as she jumped back up. Spinning around Ghastly launched a series of jabs at Briggs who nimbly dodged and followed up with slashes from her clawed hands mixed with kicks. She dropped and launched her feet up, upper cutting Ghastly and following with the few more slashes before throwing her to the ground.

Ghastly however shrugged it off, thanks to her Semblance giving her invulnerability and launched a fist at Briggs who blocked and immediately countered with a kick that knocked her back. Ghastly stepped back, her Aura flaring and then started to shimmer, switching her from solid to intangible for a few seconds before she regained control.

"So that's the weakness of your Semblance. You can only stay invulnerable or intangible for a short time before you lose control." Briggs noted. "The ability to alter your molecular density is a powerful one but I suspect that you can only control it for so long, and that control is essential. Lose focus for even a second and…let's just say I don't want to be in your shoes if you're intangible when that happens."

"Control won't be an issue for me." Ghastly said, "And neither will be dealing with you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." Briggs then glanced up and whistled.

A shadow fell over Ghastly, who looked up and gasped as she saw a spider far larger than any typical specimen of its kind detached from the ceiling and plunged towards her. On instinct she gave a scream and dove out of the way in time to avoid being flattened, but the oversized arachnid pursued.

"Don't like spiders?" Briggs asked, arms crossed and wearing an unimpressed look. "How am I not surprised?"

Ghastly turned about and slid to a halt, altering her density as she reared back one fist. "Get BACK!" She swung and punched through the conjured spider's form…right down into the floor which shattered beneath her, opening up to the level below and sending the scientist plummeting. She managed to reach out and grab the edge of the breach with one hand only to find herself phasing through the handhold and falling.

Briggs raced to the edge of the hole and looked down to see Ghastly sinking into the floor far below like it was made of quicksand. The scientist was trying to bring her abilities back under control, but trying to calm down while sinking into solid ground was easier said than done. Briggs leapt down and tried to grab hold of one of Ghastly's flailing hands.

"You have to stay solid!" She shouted. "Focus! Become solid!"

It was only a second later that she realized she'd been taken in by Ghastly's 'helpless' routine.

"Oh, I know." Ghastly's hand locked around Briggs' wrist before her other came up in a vicious uppercut that knocked the Huntress off her feet. "Nice trick with the spider, but you stop feeling afraid of them after a few dissection courses in high school." She rose back up out of the concrete floor and walked towards the prone form of the Deputy Mayor. "Now, I'm on a bit of a timetable so why don't we finish this nice and quick?"

With that she leapt into the air and, in mid-leap, altered her density to the point that she plummeted with a weight exceeding a solid ton. At the last possible second Briggs was pulled out of the way by an elephant she summoned which used its trunk to sweep her out of danger. Ghastly impacted feet-first and send a spider web of cracks in all directions. Before she could regain her balance the elephant swung its trunk back around and hit her in the side as she began to switch back to being intangible just half a second too slow.

The blow sent Ghastly sailing across the parking lot until she hit a pillar and slid to the floor.

Briggs climbed to her feet and smoothed out her uniform. "Again, I was thinking the same thing." She looked down at the unmoving form of Dr. Ghastly and shook her head. "You could have had a real future, but you gave it up for a brain in a jar."

Speaking of which…there were still plenty of super villains upstairs to be taken care of and a Fallen that Sebben was currently dealing with.

Xxx

" _Ghastly? Ghastly, what's going on down there?!_ " Hector demanded, noticing that Ghastly had yet to set the bomb.

Things were not looking good.

He did not expect Capital G, White Tiger, Action Hank and the Infraggible Krunk to show up. Sure when he found out a member of the O'Reilly family was here he decided to a ransom was just an unexpected bonus but things were falling out of place now. The Injustice Friends were dealing with three top heroes, a Huntsman with military training and several more Hunters causing trouble and messing up a simple plan to destroy the world's greatest hero.

"Things not going to according to plan?"

Comrade Red's own attitude was not helping either.

" _Feel free to do something about it."_ Hector retorted, glaring at the red clad man.

"If we had done things my way it would have been over by now." Comrade Red rolled his eyes. "You relied on a pudgy little boy's technology for warp and holographic technology to try and sneak on the hope that the rest of GrimmFall was distracted. Look how well that has turned out for you. Relying on a radioactive brainless brute to do the job that countless have failed to do? Are you paying to kill the major or be entertained by your hair _brained_ scheme? "

Hector's dome glowed green and bubbled. " _Red, if I didn't need you for this I would have you disintegrated where you stand._ "

Comrade Red simply smirked. "You'd be welcome to try."

An arrow shot at Red but he easily deflected it with his sickle. Elodie prepared another arrow but Comrade Red didn't give her the chance as he charged at her, swinging his sickle which she barely dodged, losing only a few strands of hair. She fired another arrow that he swatted away with his hammer.

"You have been trained well." Comrade Red noted as he charged at her, swinging his sickle which she dodged.

However she had the bad feeling that he was only toying with her. Still, she had no intention of being defeated by this villain and prepared another arrow.

"I see determination in your eyes but no creativity." Comrade Red said, slicing though the next arrow she fired with complete ease.

He was upon, swinging his hammer to knock her bow out of her hands and slashed at her with his sickle. Elodie jumped back, barely avoiding the slash to her mid-section. Her Aura had managed to block the blade but if she had been a second too slow she might have critically wounded. Without her bow and arrows she was forced to rely on her combat skills in hand to hand which were sad to say useless compared to an opponent like Comrade Red.

"How sad." Comrade Red turned away. "To see this is what P.O.I.N.T.'s so called top student has to offer. Clearly their standards are not very high and only have succeeded in wasting my time."

Elodie growled and jumped to grab her bow but that had been the plan all along. Comrade Red spun around and slashed his sickle at her.

CLANG!

Elodie had been saved from what had been certain death as something shot out and collided with Red's sickle as he used it to block the incoming projectile. It turned out be a black shuriken and the two watched as a black armored figure wearing a cloak and mask stepped out of the shadows.

Comrade Red smirked. "Ah, the so-called Mysterion. Finally, I might have a challenge."

"Be careful what you wish for." Mysterion spoke in a deep electronic voice.

Comrade Red immediately lashed out with his sickle and hammer but Mysterion managed to block them with all with his armored gauntlets. The vigilante fought back, utilizing punches and kicks that Red either blocked or dodged.

"I see you have at least some form of training." Red admitted, blocking a fist with his hammer. "But I have more than enough training and experience to deal with the likes of you."

"They all say that." Mysterion retorted coldly and stepped back as he threw an orb at Red.

The veteran soldier easily sliced it in two but it released a white gas that covered him. He looked around, feeling his eyes burning.

"A chemical obviously meant to temporarily blind me." Comrade Red observed, fighting the instinct to rub his stinging eyes. "Clever."

His body started to glow, enveloping the white fog surrounding him in an eerie red glow.

"But not enough."

He thrust his arms out and a shockwave of red energy exploded out from him, blasting away the gas along with Mysterion and Elodie. They both flew into the wall and slammed so hard they left cracks as they slid down.

"My body was enhanced through a combination of medical treatments and exposure to dangerous compound with the power of a nuclear reactor but none of the hazardous effects." Comrade Red stepped forward, the red glow around him vanishing. "There has only ever been one equal to my might in this world."

And it was the very one he had come to kill.

"Want to bet?"

Comrade Red spun around, blocking a slash from Tina Matthews. "Tina Matthews, wife of the famed Dragon of Denver. You were among the list of targets. The one thing the brain got right."

Spinning his hammer and sickle in his hands Red engaged Tina in combat, Tina using her rapier to block Comrade Red's slashes and dodge the ones she couldn't block. Comrade Red lashed out with his weapons but Tina had the chilling feeling that he was actually holding back. Her form glowed green as her Semblance kicked in and she redirected his sickle with her sword before kicking at his ankles and then at his face as hard as she could.

Comrade Red flew back a few feet but easily recovered as he stood up, smirking at her. "That is right. Your Semblance enhances your speed and strength far above that of a fully trained Huntsman that has mastered Aura control. Truly impressive but…" Comrade Red suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of Tina, surprising her with his amazing speed. "Not enough."

He grabbed her and threw her into a wall with enough force she crashed right through it.

"Now it is time for me to finish what I started." Comrade Red turned to the hole where Major Glory had gone down with Hector's pet radioactive beast. "Comrades, finish your opponents off and then leave. I will deal with Major Glory."

He jumped down the hole, grinning at the chance to face down his greatest opponent again.

Xxx

 **Name: Calico 'Callie' Briggs**

 **Species: Cat Mobian**

 **Aura: Sea-foam Green**

 **Semblance: Call of the Mystic Beasts**

 **Description: Callie Briggs is able to create animals from her Aura and use them in combat. They can be anything from real to mythical and she can even choose the size of the animal she create. However the more animals she creates the more her Aura is drained, forcing her to be careful about how she uses her Semblance.**

 **Weapon: N/A**

 **Name: Andedonia J. Ghastly**

 **Species: Human**

 **Aura: Brownish Pink**

 **Semblance: Molecular Density Alteration**

 **Description: Ghastly's Semblance allows her to alter the density of her body at the molecular level, allowing her to become invulnerable or intangible or even invisible. She can only maintain it for a short time or she will lose control.**

 **Weapon: N/A**


	102. Chapter 102

_Opening File: Grappulator_

 _The man who would one day become Grappulator was a young inmate in a prison that was chosen for an experiment known as Project: Titan being conducted by a Secret Military Organization led by General Specific. He was put through a brutal training program along with the other inmates to ensure he would be in peak physical condition. During his training he secretly had his Aura unlocked and later his Semblance thanks to one of the older inmates being a disgraced Hunter and would sneak any kind of book into his cell, reading them at night when he was sure no guards were watching and sought other prisoners out to learn anything he could. His Semblance to the shock of himself and his fellow inmates was regeneration, allowing him to heal from almost virtually anything._

 _This made him the perfect candidate for Project: Titan._

 _He was placed inside a high tech combat suit with neuro-muscular amplification to enhance his strength, agility and endurance tenfold and the drug known as Scourge enhanced his physical mass, muscles, stamina and Aura to inhuman levels while his Semblance allowed him to actually survive the experiment. With his new strength he eventually broke free, tearing the prison down with his bare hands and disappeared. Despite his newfound strength he was horribly addicted to the Scourge and though his Semblance could eventually heal the worst of the effects, even possible brain damage, he ensured that no one knew how to make the drug aside from him._

 _He eventually joined the Injustice Friends and became a dangerous enemy to the Justice friends._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Scourge_

 _A top secret steroid developed by a Secret Military Organization under the command of General Specific that grants super strength and physical endurance. It is made through a combination of specific types of Dust, chemicals and artificial growth hormones that only Grappulator himself knows how to make. However like many drugs and steroids it has addictive effects and long term usage cause significant body degradation and possibly brain damage until the user's system fatally collapses. Grappulator is the only known user and survivor of the steroid due the fact that his Semblance is regeneration, along with his peak physical condition and will power._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Bertha the Barbarian_

 _The woman who would one day become Bertha the Barbarian was born in a tribe of bandits in the northern islands that Berk was said to be among. In the time since Berk's fall, multiple tribes inhabited the islands, isolated from the rest of the world and yet fought off the Grimm for centuries. Bertha was the daughter of the chief of her tribe and she learned how to fight at a very young age, raised with survivalist mentality: the strong live and the weak die which she understood and lived by. One day her tribe was destroyed by an unknown enemy with her as the only survivor, having been sent out on a raid._

 _With the death of her tribe and family Bertha vowed to become stronger, leaving her home to travel the world. She learned about the Hunters and wanted to become strong enough to fight and even kill them, seeking out only the strongest to fight against. One day she met a man dressed in red who challenged her with the condition if she lost she would join his group. Believing she would die before losing she accepted but even for all her strength and skill she lost to this man who was more powerful than anyone she had ever met._

 _Coming to believe she was weak and yet was bound by her word she joined this man, becoming a member of the Injustice Friends and soon found what she had been looking for. She fought against the Justice Friends and their allies, finding the strong opponents she had wanted to fight. Bertha the Barbarian is one of the strongest warriors in the world and lives for battle._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Shoko_

 _According to Shoko herself, she was mutilated and abandoned by her parents at a young age, which resulted in her taking the path of a common criminal. She supposedly only has one arm because her parents sold her right arm before dropping her at a dojo to give her fighting skills. Her parents never returned to the dojo; thus, Shoko was left without any parents or guardians. She later befriended a tiger and the two began to roam the world in search of work._

 _Despite only having her left arm, Shoko is a skilled fighter; able to take on fully trained Huntsmen with surprising ease. She accredited this to her time training at a dojo during her youth after her parents left her there and never came back. Shoko is also a capable thief, being able to sneak into the most heavily guarded facilities with ease and has pulled off many high profile burglaries with no one able to identify her._

 _Due to her parent's neglect and her lack of a proper upbringing, Shoko has a warped view of morality and common sense. She is also indifferent about criminal activity, such as stealing, as long as she would be paid with coin. Despite her near lack of morality Shoko avoids killing in almost all circumstances and has a good relationship with her pet tiger showing she is not completely heartless._

 _Only time will tell what is in store for her._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Gem of Sight_

 _The Gem of Sight is one of the Spiral Gems and one of the manifestations of the twelve powers gifted to the universe by the Six-Founding Spiral. The Gem of Sight came from the Azure Guardian of Time and Space but is also believed to have actually been created long before the universe as we know it was created, existing as the Eye of Cronus. Whoever holds this Gem gains the ability to see both the future and past in anyone or anything the wielder sees and also gains cosmic awareness. There are likely other abilities this gem grants but none have been recorded._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Addiction is the greatest power drugs and steroids have over their victims. No matter how good you might feel you'll eventually become so addicted you lose all sense of control. Trying to fight addiction is difficult, going through long hours of painful withdrawal and even then it is never clear if you have truly defeated the addiction or not." TOM remarked as the files closed. "All you can do is hope you never touch the drugs again."

Xxx

"Unbelievable."

To say Shoji Fuzen was upset was an understatement. An entire shipment of equipment left out for the police to find thanks to the Hibagon, Genki Sanban and those interlopers she had with her. They were skilled enough that even with his Azure Samurai battle armor it wasn't enough.

However that did not mean he was giving up.

"I want all the guards armed and ready. The creature will not be far behind." Fuzen ordered as he walked into his office. "And where is the thief?"

"You called?"

Fuzen spun around, unsheathing his katana and pointing directly at Shoko who was sitting in his office, her tiger at her side who growled at him. "Where were you?"

"When it looked like you had everything under control I saw no reason to stick around. I was only being paid to track that monster, not fight against a team of Hunters." Shoko explained dryly. "I am only here to collect my pay."

"It was agreed you would have payment _after_ I have the creature." Fuzen retorted spitefully. "I do not pay those who do not deliver!"

Shoko narrowed her eyes as she stood up, her tiger ready to pounce. "You think you can scare me with the fancy armor of yours?"

Fuzen smirked. "I could ask the same for your tiger." He lowered his sword. "Fortunately I still have use for you."

Shoko placed a hand on her tiger's head. "Oh?"

"The creature will be coming after me and Sanban not far behind. I will not be taken quietly and I plan to settle my score with them both." Fuzen sheathed his sword. "Your assignment is the same, capture the creature and bring it to me alive. Leave the rest to me."

"Make sure you have my technos ready for me." Shoko retorted, walking past Fuzen, followed by her tiger. "Or my tiger will have an extra-large meal."

Fuzen narrowed his eyes. "We will see, thief."

Xxx

The battle in Independence Mall continued to rage between the members of the Injustice Friends and the few Justice Friends and the Hunters that were present. Comrade Red had chosen to go after Major Glory, leaving the rest to fight their respective opponents. With the arrival of Capital G, the tide slowly turned in the hero side's favor as he quickly knocked away Grappulator and proceeded to help the others along with White Tiger. Action Hank revealed a rod that extended into a large battle axe and held it in front of him as Bertha the Barbarian charged at him.

Their weapons clashed, producing a small shockwave before they pulled back and attacked again, Bertha slashing with her scimitar against Hank's battle axe. Bertha eventually head-butted Hank, knocking him back and slashed at him but Hank dodged and fought back. They clashed again, moving so fast that they were complete blurs to the naked eye. Each blow produced a shockwave as they clashed, becoming more and more intense.

As they fought an insane grin slowly appeared on Bertha's face, showing she was enjoying the fight. She eventually grabbed Hank by the shirt, lifting him up and threw him to the ground hard, only to pick him up and slam him down again. Hank grunted, his Aura protecting him as he got back up. As Bertha charged at him he crossed blades with her again. The two seemed evenly matched at first before Hank eventually slashed Bertha, making her skid back.

Bertha grunted but her smile remained. "This is what I have been waiting for. A fight with a worthy opponent."

She viciously slashed at him, forcing him on the defensive as he stepped back, hastily blocking and it seemed like he was about to lose…

Until he dropped his axe as they clashed.

Bertha stumbled forward and Hank grabbed her, punching her repeatedly in the face. She dropped her sword and like she did with him Hank lifted her up and slammed her into the ground over and over again before finally throwing into a nearby wall. Bertha grunted as she slowly climbed to her feet. She looked up, ready for more but Action Hank was done with her.

He jumped up, aiming a kick to her face that she dodged. Hank's foot shattered the wall and he pulled it back before Bertha could cut it off with her blade. Bertha spun and aimed her sword at Hank's face but the Hunter was more than done with her and decided to end things now. To her immense shock, his beard extended out, forming into a fist that swat Bertha's sword aside and then slugged her right in the face.

Hank then followed up with a series of punches and kicks, tearing away at Bertha's Aura until it broke and he delivered a single blow that knocked her out, sending her flying up and then crashing into the ground.

"That's one down." Hank commented, leaving the unconscious barbarian behind to help out the others. "Time to end this party."

Meanwhile Wally was with Fergle O'Reilly and both were preoccupied with the flying menace known as Dr. Diablos. Since he was young, Wally's uncle Lou Beatles had trained him so he could be prepared to become a real Hunter. The training was long and vigorous, conditioning his body to peak physical level and took it even further, learning how to 'jump good' as Uncle Lou called it which involved attaching heavy rocks to his body and making him preform various exercise in order to strengthen his muscles until he was ready to 'jump good'. Wallabee Beatles represented the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete.

He had been engaged in fights with kids in his home country of Australia and began agility training at the earliest age, and continued to engage in intense regular rigorous exercises with his uncle to keep himself in peak condition. He was arguable the strongest kid in his entire school with only his friends, Nigel and Abby able to take him on and even then they relied on their agility and cunning rather than strength to defeat him.

If one were to look up the definition of a 'one-man army' in a dictionary they would likely see a picture of Wallabee Beatles.

And he showed it as he smashed his fists into Diablo's face three times before the villain furiously threw him off, slamming him onto the ground. Diablo raised his foot to crush the young Faunus but Wally rolled out of the way.

"Leave him alone!" Dee-Dee shouted as Koosie charged at the villain.

The Fire Dust embedded in his clothing ignited, covering the supervillain head to toe in flames. He punched Koosie in the torso, the Fire Dust creating an explosion that knocked the imaginary creation back.

"Pathetic!" Dr. Diablos spat, picking Koosie up by the tail and flung him around before smashing him into the ground, followed by the wall and then tossed him up into the ceiling. "I have fought Huntsmen, Grimm and even stood my ground against Major Glory himself. Even a Semblance with the power over imagination itself is no match for me!"

Wally stood back up, his Aura manifesting as orange fire. "I've heard it all before! You're just another big talker that spits crud out of his mouth."

Dr. Diablos growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Kid, you are crazy." Fergle whispered, watching Wally provoke the supervillain.

Wally picked up anything he could grab and threw them at Dr. Diablos who just shrugged them off and grabbed Wally's face.

"Child, you are perhaps the greatest suicidal fool I have ever met." The villain said before he smashed Wally into the ground again.

He then stomped Wally on the torso with his armored foot several times but it only seemed to make Wally stronger as he grabbed the foot and his hands burned so hot that Diablos actually felt his foot burn despite the armor designed to protect him. He attempted to jump back but Wally jumped up and lunged at him, punching him several times in the face. Diablos let out a roar as he grabbed Wally's fist and slammed the boy down into the ground again.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Diablos shouted as he slammed the blond Faunus into the ground several times, each impact hard enough that cracks formed around the boy. Finally he held Wally's limp form up by the wrist and smirked. "You think you had a chance, child?!"

He tossed Wally across the mall and up so high he smashed into the ceiling and fell onto the upper floor.

"Now then," Diablos turned to Dee-Dee and her uncle. "Where was I?"

Dee-Dee bravely stood in front of her exhausted uncle. "Do not take another step."

"Dee-Dee, run." Fergle ordered, gathering the last bit of his Aura to hold the villain off.

"No. I am not letting this bully hurt you or anyone else." Dee-Dee replied to which Dr. Diablos simply laughed.

"Another child who fancies themselves a hero?" Diablos shook his head. "They just never learn, do they?"

Wally growled as he stood back up, his orange flames reactivated and burning brighter than ever as he jumped off the upper floor and fell back down to the fight. "Who said we had to learn?"

Diablos looked up, just in time to see Wally rear his fist back and then slam it right into the villain's face. Dr. Diablos was knocked right off his feet and was slammed right into the ground so hard he formed a crater.

"Is that all you got?!" Wally stood up, looking very proud despite his bruises and torn clothing and was possibly exhausted to the point he was about to collapse. "Those punks I beat up back in Australia were tougher than you and it was a hundred on four back then for me!"

"Uh…Don't you mean like twenty five on one or something like that?" Dee-Dee asked, wondering what her fellow blond was being taught in school.

"Meh, whatever." Wally shrugged.

Dr. Diablos opened his eyes and let out an enraged roar as he stood up. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I AM DONE PLAYING AROUND!"

"So am I." Fergle said, pointing both hands at the villain. "Yawa thiw uoy!"

Diablos was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown up into the ceiling, slamming through it and colliding with the energy shield surrounding the mall. The villain let out a scream as he slammed into the shield and fell to the ground, losing consciousness on impact.

"And stay out." Fergle sighed, falling to his knees.

"Uncle Fergle!" Dee-Dee ran over to her exhausted uncle, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?"

"I am all right, dearie." Fergle smiled. "Just been a while since I have been in such a big fight is all. Really exhausting."

Dee-Dee smiled as she hugged her uncle. "You are so tough."

"I know, love. I know."

Wally sighed and fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Nigel and Abby have _no_ idea what they are missing."

Hector Con Carne watched as his soldiers aimed and shot at the enlarged Capital G who used his Size Alteration Semblance to grow into a giant that was sixteen feet tall and with one swipe of his hand he knocked all the grunts down.

The brain spotted Grappulator emerge from the nearby ruined store he had been thrown into. " _Grappulator, take him down!_ "

The villain looked at Capital G, nodding as he held up his wrist and pressed a button. The tubes connecting to his body started pumping Scourge into his bloodstream and he let out a roar as his muscles and mass grew in size until he was nearly as big as Capital G. Before he finished his transformation he swung an uppercut into Capital G's face, knocking the size altering hero back and causing him to crush several objects underfoot before he regained his balance. When Grappulator came in for a second hit Capital G caught the blow on his forearm and redirected it before he grabbed onto Grappulator and swung him around, using his own momentum to slam him into the nearest wall headfirst…several times.

Hector gave a long suffering sigh. " _Team up with the Injustice Friends, they told me. It will make_ everything _easier they told me! Pheh. Forget this: I'm going back to basics. Control Freak! Emergency warp for myself and Dr. Ghastly."_

" _What about Big Red and his pals?_ " Control Freak asked.

" _Their precious plan has gone belly-up, and I'm not going to stick around so that even more heroes and huntsmen can show up_." Hector declared.

" _Wasn't this whole thing your plan-_ "

 _"It was a collaborative effort_!" Hector cut him off. " _Don't you know that when things go wrong the practical thing to do is blame the partner?_ "

" _Ohhhhh supervillain handbook, chapter six: damage control! I like it._ " A portal opened up beneath Hector and engulfed him. " _One emergency warp coming right up for you and Herr Doctor._ "

Xxx

Just as Callie Briggs handcuffed Ghastly a portal appeared under her and she fell into it. "Oh great! Typical."

Not too far away, as he clashed with Sebben General Skarr noticed Ghastly vanishing into the portal. "So the brain's calling her back and most likely running away as well."

"I see you are not exactly priority, general." Sebben commented.

"No matter." Skarr pulled back, twirling his sword. "So, did you use your special eye to anticipate this attack?"

"Surprisingly no but I used it after I got word." Sebben answered. "Someone sold you out."

"Someone…" Skarr smirked. "It was Comrade Red, wasn't it? He didn't like the idea that someone else was being assigned to kill Major Glory other than him."

"It does make sense." Sebben agreed. "He would never allow anyone else the honor of killing the major other than himself."

"Well, like I said no matter." Skarr shrugged, grinning eagerly now. "I prefer to have this chance to kill you and then take your eye, the Eye of Cronus for myself. Won't Sammael be impressed that I managed to acquire one of the twelve Spiral Gems. You hold the Gem of Sight which allows you to see the future doesn't it?"

Sebben remained silent.

"Yes, I heard the Gem of Sight can be used to see through earth, cloud, shadow, flesh and even time. You're a Spiral Wielder, which makes you high priority right next to Major Glory himself." Skarr continued, his sword morphing into its rifle form. "So, can see what I am going to do next? Can you see my future? Or maybe you can only use it at certain times and you have to keep it covered when you are not using it."

He pointed his rifle at Sebben.

"So what good is it in a fight?"

Sebben closed his eye for a second. "You only need one eye to see how this going to end."

Skarr pulled the trigger.

Xxx

The departure of Con Carne did not go unnoticed.

"Oi! That weird bear with the talking jar on its head just took off!" Wally said as he, Dee-Dee and Fergle took cover just off to the side from where Capital G and Grappulator were still exchanging blows.

"Seems the rats are abandonin' ship already." Fergle observed. "But we've still got Comrade Red and his lot to deal with and they're not exactly known for cutting and running."

"Oh! Idea!" Dee-Dee looked down at Wally. "Did you ever play Baseball?"

"No, but I majored in dodge ball." Wally replied as Koosie's shadow fell over him. "Uh…why are you guys looking at me like that?"

A few seconds later he had his answer.

Grappulator succeeded in sweeping his opponent off his feet and slamming Capital G down into the floor where he began to lay blow after blow into the pinned hero's face. But as he reared back for a fifth punch he was hit in the side by a flying…Wallabee Beatles.

"Hiiiii-YAH!" Wally shouted, slamming both of his feet into Grappulator and launching him across the mall…right towards where Mental Mouse was hiding behind Von Hellen as the latter tried to fend off White Tiger.

"Seriously, of all the super hero motifs why did you have to go for a-" Mental Mouse paused and loked up to see Grappulator falling towards them. "…oh no. Not again." He opened a tiny umbrella and held it overhead before the giant crashed down, pinning both of his team mates under his weight while White Tiger leapt on top and held up a thumb towards Wally and Dee-Dee.

"Oh man, three-for-one!" Wally said. "That was a pretty awesome plan!"

"Aw you." Dee-Dee picked him up in a hug, causing the boy to blush deeply.

"We aren't done yet, youngins'." Fergle said.

"Yeah, we still need to take care of the others." Capital G said, rubbing his bruised face. "And where's Krunk?!"

White Tiger pointed off to one side…towards the food court, where the familiar purple mass of Krunk could be seen at an ice cream parlour with…

"You're kidding me." Capital G stared. "Whole mall is under attack and Krunk goes out on a date? With the She-Thing?!"

"Eh…love knows no bounds?" Fergle shrugged with a smile. "Better datin' than smashin', right?"

"So who does that leave?" Wally asked, released from the confines of Dee-Dee's arms. "The red guy?"

"Went underground with Glory. He can handle it." Capital G said. "We're all done up here."

"That's it? We aren't going to help?" Dee-Dee asked.

"Trust me little lady, the Major never loses to that guy." Capital G said, shrinking back down to normal size. "You know, officially I'm not supposed to be letting kids help, but…I think maybe the Major might be interested in talking to you two after this. You handled yourselves out there, and you did a pretty good job too. So, off the record: great job Huntsmen."

Both children's faces lit up as they exchanged grins.

Xxx

Major Glory smashed Blight through the wall of an abandoned subway tunnel, far enough blow the surface that the radiation emitted from Blight would not affect anyone. Blight swatted the major and blasted him away with a stream of concentrated radiation. The Major's Freedom Armor protected him from the radiation and he charged forward, the two locking into a tight hold. A blue aura surrounded Blight and he tossed Major Glory over his shoulder.

Major Glory quickly recovered and blocked the punches aimed at his head and countered with an uppercut and kicked Blight away. The radioactive villain hit the ground but he recovered and grabbed the major, slamming him into the ground.

"You think you can beat me?!" Blight laughed as he tossed Major Glory away. "I control radiation in all forms. I feed off of it and now I have an unlimited supply! I will bathe the entire planet in radiation, creating my own paradise!"

Blight stomped over to the finish the Major off but Glory stood up, firing his shoulder cannons that slammed right into Blight, blasting him into the wall on the other side of the tunnel. Glory stood up, watching as Blight slid onto the ground, grunting as the part of the wall he impacted melted from the sheer radioactive heat of his body. Blight lunged at Glory, knocking him over and pounded on the armor in an attempt to crack it open. Glory grabbed Blight's arms and pulled him down, head-butting the villain with enough force to send him flying into the ceiling.

Blight fell back down towards the ground where the Major was waiting.

"That's enough of this." Glory deactivated his armor and took a deep breath…

And blew, releasing an icy gust that froze the entire tunnel and Blight was directly hit by, blasted down the tunnel that quickly froze up as a result of the Major's icy breath.

"That will not hold him for long." Glory muttered, staring down the icy tunnel. "I need to get a containment team down here."

"You have other business first."

Narrowing his eyes, Major Glory turned and spotting Comrade Red standing a few feet behind. "Comrade Red."

"Major Glory." The leader of the Injustice Friends grinned at his heroic counterpart. "I see Carne's pet failed. No surprise. I told him it was folly."

"As folly as launching an attack in daylight, in the middle of GrimmFall, right in front of me?" Major Glory retorted. "You are usually more careful."

"Now how can you say that to the one who made sure that there would be no unnecessary casualties?" Red chuckled. "Sebben, Action Hank and the other heroes that were lying in wait. How did they know to be here?"

"You called them? You sold out your own client?" Glory raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"

"I am a soldier, not a monster, even if my comrades and I sometimes work for monsters. Hector Con Carne cared only killing you and the radiation from his pet would have surely led to a great many deaths if anyone was left alive by the fighting." Comrade Red shrugged. "After all, this was all about you, Major Glory. It's always been about you. Crushing you for the world to see so the world will know who will be ruling it."

"That's yet to be decided." Major Glory replied, seeing the conversation was at an end. "If a fight is what you seek, I will oblige you."

"Yes, you will."

Xxx

 **Name: William Owens**

 **Alias: Action Hank**

 **Aura: Blackish Red**

 **Semblance: Super Rugged Beard**

 **Description: Action Hank's beard is a mighty and impenetrable defensive force which he can use to deflect various projectiles - bullets, knives, swords, just to name a few. He can also extend it out, morphing into anything he likes but he mostly makes it into a fist.**

 **Weapon: Double Bladed Axe**

 **Description: Action Hank's Axe can shift from a single rod that extends out into a battle axe that can be enhanced with Dust.**

 **()**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: Grappulator**

 **Aura: Acid Green**

 **Semblance: Regeneration**

 **Description: Grappulator is able to recover in several hours that would take anyone months or even years to recover from. His Semblance works in tandem to a naturally accelerated metabolism that allows him to heal much faster and it is possible he can even regenerate lost limbs but has not had to yet. It is possible his Semblance even allows him to age even slower than normal humans to the point he can live and fight for much longer, possibly up to 130 years or even longer.**


	103. Chapter 103

_Opening File: Spiral Wielder_

 _The title is used to describe those who have managed to find and gain the power of one of the twelve Spiral Gems. It is not as easy as it sounds however as legends states that the Gems are in some way alive. Each Gem is extremely powerful on its own and if someone learns how to wield them to their full capabilities they would be able to unleash unlimited power. However not just anyone can simply pick up a Spiral Gem and wield its power._

 _Like how there can only be four Elementals there can only be twelve people at time that can wield the full power of the Spiral Gems. The potential to wield the Gems can come in the form of powerful warriors that have certain traits that fit the criteria for each Gem. Some can come from families that have produced the greatest warriors in the history of the planet such as Sanban family from Japan or the Shepard family of Europe. While anyone could have the potential to wield the power of a Spiral Gem they would not be able to wield one that is already in the possession of another._

 _The difference in power between a regular Hunter that has found a Gem but cannot utilize its full power and Spiral Wielder does not even come close. Those that find a Gem but cannot harness its full power can only small fraction of the power a true Spiral Wielder can wield. It is due to the potential threat that a Spiral Wielder represents that the Fallen and their allies have worked to eliminate families such as the Shepards due to their bloodlines being powerful enough to fit the requirements for the Gems._

 _Currently it is unknown how many Spiral Wielders actually exists since there is very little information on the status of the Spiral Gems themselves._

 _It should be noted that simply being born from certain bloodlines like the aforementioned families is not a guarantee of being a Spiral Wielder. Hereditary potential has historically shown to only enhance one's likelihood, but in the end individual merit and virtue has been the final deciding factor._

 _In short: candidacy for wielding a Spiral Gem is one part nature, one part nurture._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What is it that makes us different? Is it our appearance, the color of our eyes, skin or hair? Genders? The way we speak or dress?" TOM closed the file. "Maybe it's how we act to one another. Or maybe deep down, we really are all the same no matter how we act."

Xxx

" _Can you feel it?_ "

Sammael lazily opened one eye to look at the shadow in the corner of his throne room. "Moloch. You finally came back. I guess you've fully recovered from your encounter with your old friend."

" _That is irrelevant!_ " Moloch snapped, clenching his fists. " _You feel it, don't you? The power of the Gem of Sight._ "

"The Eye of Cronus that is currently merged with Phil Ken Sebben." Sammael remarked, both of his eyes now opened. "One of the few Spiral Wielders confirmed to exist in this era. With a Spiral Gem merged with him Sebben is more powerful than a conventional Hunter. With that power he quickly amassed his reputation and single handedly founded the Silver Age of Huntsmen."

" _And now he's engaged against General Skarr._ "

Sammael smirked. "Appropriate isn't it? Both were trained to fight since they were able to walk, even taking military training and lost one eye due to unfortunate circumstance. I wonder if Skarr will try and take the Gem himself."

" _He's not powerful enough to take on Sebben. That fool is going to get himself killed and decrease our ranks. You know we cannot afford any losses at this time, especially since compared to their previous forms the current Fallen are at less than full strength._ " Moloch lectured. " _Rando Thoughtful, Bill Garton, Nort Randolph, Sylvia, Rhea and Crimson died at the hands of the Knights of Eld and their descendants later killed John Farson, and Maerlyn. Umbra betrayed us and was killed for his arrogance. They have long since reformed into the new current Fallen such as Skarr, Mandy and Velvet, leaving the two of us along with the Wailing Woman among the few original Fallen since the Time of Awakening. The newer ones need time to gain the strength of their previous selves._ "

"They will and it will be done the way it has been done since our existence began." Sammael stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. "Skarr has mastered his killer instincts and the power wielded by Sebben will only force him to evolve."

" _If he survives._ "

Sammael looked out across the Darklands. "This is the test that all Fallen must face."

Xxx

"Yes, I heard the Gem of Sight can be used to see through earth, cloud, shadow, flesh and even time. You're a Spiral Wielder, which makes you high priority right next to Major Glory himself." Skarr continued, his sword morphing into its rifle form. "So, can you see what I am going to do next? Can you see my future? Or maybe you can only use it at certain times and you have to keep it covered when you are not using it."

He pointed his rifle at Sebben.

"So what good is it in a fight?"

Sebben closed his eye for a second. "You only need one eye to see how this going to end."

Skarr pulled the trigger, firing a Fire Dust shard at Sebben who quickly ducked. The bullet hit a wall behind Sebben and exploded, leaving a large hole. Skarr fired again, forcing Sebben into running to avoid being hit, eventually moving so fast he left afterimages in his wake. Skarr looked around, seeing he was surrounded by images and couldn't tell which one was the real Sebben.

Eventually he aimed at the ground in front of him and fired, the bullet coated with Fire Dust that created an explosion. The images vanished and Skarr jumped out, his rifle shifting back into its broadsword form and clashed with Sebben. They both were trading blows now and blocking each other's attacks until Skarr was knocked back by Sebben's staff. The Noble class Fallen quickly recovered and continued fighting, even after Sebben gained the advantage and started beating him up, punching and slashing away at his Aura.

Eventually Skarr lost his composure, allowing Sebben to easily knock his sword out of his hands. Sebben followed up with a swing to face, knocking Skarr down.

"It's over, General." Sebben said, pointing his staff down at Skarr's face. "Surrender now while you have the chance."

Skarr growled, his skin pulsing as black and purple veins started spreading across his face and his eye glowing bright red. "I think not, Sebben!"

Sebben moved, dodging a beam of red light from Skarr that burned through the ceiling. Skarr stood up, the black veins spreading until his entire body was completely covered. He was now unnaturally tall, towering over Sebben with spikes on his joints, his one eye glowing red and four horns sprouting from his head.

"So you truly have evolved." Sebben remarked, watching as Skarr retrieved his sword, the blackness that covered its owner spreading into the blade that morphed it into a larger and more demonic form. "A Noble class Fallen can instinctively call on its Grimm based powers while maintaining its instincts to kill everything around it."

" _Indeed._ " The demonic Skarr agreed as the blackness around his human face parted, allowing him to show his victorious grin. "Look upon me and see what I have become. Tremble at my awesome visage. When this is over you will kneel. Kneel and bow before the might of GENERAL SKARR!"

Sebben stood upright and smoothed out his jacket as he stared up at the behemoth. "You like the sound of your own voice too much, General." He said. "Between that ego and your unrestrained ambition it makes you easily the blindest among Sammael's ranks."

"Blind?! I see a man who could have ended this long war but was too afraid to act!" Skarr taunted. "I see a man who has seen so many variations of what could be that he's become terrified of what will be! You accuse me of overreaching, Phil Ken Sebben, but you are just as guilty of lacking ambition. Building one city and making yourself mayor? Doubling as a school teacher?! You could have aspired to greater heights, to become so much more. You waste that gem's power, you don't deserve it!"

"Fortunately, General," Phil pointed the tip of his staff at Skarr as the Fallen charged. "You don't get to decide who is worthy."

The headmaster f Nevernest became wreathed in a warm golden glow which originated from the center of his chest and spread across his body, spilling out from around his feet and expanding outwards in a circle which General Skarr, in his haste, crossed the boundary of.

By the time he realized his error it was far too late.

"And after this," Phil lowered his staff and casually strode forward. "I imagine you won't have learned anything of humility. I'm not one for corporeal punishment, but given all that you've done and all that you would do…I think I can make an exception this once."

Before Skarr could even blink it happened.

One second Sebben was before…

And he was standing there again.

While General Skarr was on his knees, the blackness of the Grimm essence torn off like dead skin and leaving the human body underneath now sporting heavy bruises and slashes from nearly head to toe.

There had been no warning.

No feeling of fists, feet or the metal bar hitting him.

The only warning he had received was the feeling of excruciating pain he felt just as he fell to his knees.

"Wh-What?" Skarr gaped, his mind unable to process what had happened to him. "H-How?"

"That is for you to guess, General." Sebben remarked, standing a safe distance away. "Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. I have questions…"

Skarr gritted his teeth, his eye glowing red and his body shaking in rage. "DIE!"

He held his arm that turned black again and stretched out, shooting at Sebben who quickly dodged. His other arm morphed black and from both arms shot multiple tendrils, grabbing onto Sebben's arms and legs.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Skarr shouted, grinning maniacally.

Sebben however remained calm, even as more tendrils grabbed him and began squeezing him. Suddenly vanished, leaving Skarr speechless before a fist to the face sent him flaming into the wall. Sebben landed on the ground, having left an afterimage behind to take Skarr's attack. He watched as the Fallen emerged from the rubble, roaring in anger as the blackness covered him again.

Sebben could see that Skarr was losing control.

This was the weakness that all Fallen shared. For all their immense power they were just as vulnerable to emotions as Humans were. Only when they lost themselves to their anger it causes their power to suddenly erupt and act out of control. When one has a short temper combined with a big ego it is only matter of time before they lost all form of reasoning.

With Skarr it happened a lot faster than even Sebben had thought.

'Powerful and filled with hate and a desire for domination. These new Fallen fit perfectly with your ambition, Sammael.' Sebben thought, readying himself as Skarr attacked again.

This time he let out a powerful scream, emitting shockwaves that shook the entire underground parking lot. Stabbing his staff into the ground Sebben conjured an Aura shield that protected him from the attack. Gritting his teeth from the strain of keeping the shield up Sebben watched as Skarr ended his sonic attack and lunged forward. Dropping his shield Sebben moved, clashing with Skarr as the Fallen abandoned strategy, acting only on maddened instinct now.

Realizing this needed to end; Sebben reached up to his eyepatch and prepared to remove it.

Xxx

"Call him back."

Xxx

Just as Skarr was about to attack again a black and red portal appeared in front of the Fallen and pulled him into it, leaving Sebben all alone in the ruined parking lot.

"…There goes another million."

Xxx

"If a fight is what you seek, I will oblige you."

"Yes, you will."

Comrade Red lived for battle.

For over half a century now he had been silently working, finding comrades to aid him in his cause and destroying anyone who stood in his way.

And before him was his greatest obstacle.

The obstacle he swore to destroy with his own two hands.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Red started off the fight by firing a blast of red energy at the Major who effortlessly knocked it away. During that few seconds Red rushed forward and punched Major Glory, immediately following up with a series of punches that forced the hero on the defense until Red moved so fast he seemingly teleported behind Major Glory and kicked him so hard that he was sent flying through the roof of the underground tunnel, even flying past the newly revived Blight after he melted his frozen prison.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Blight shouted, watching the major fly past him. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"Nowhere the concerns you." Blight spun around, spotting Comrade Red who flew past him. "Stay out of my way."

"Who do you think you are?! Taking out the Major was my-" Blight didn't get to finish as Red spun around, slamming his hammer into Blight's face, knocking the radiation powered monster down.

"We carry similar powers, mutant." Red noted, grabbing Blight by the neck and picked him up. "But that does not make us equal."

Comrade Red delivered a powerful blow to Blight's torso, slamming him into the wall. Red raised his arms and fired beams of red light at the metallic walls, melting them around Blight and covered him molten metal, leaving a blazing hot statue.

"No one kills Major Glory but me." Comrade Red said before flying after his arch enemy.

Xxx

Major Glory blasted out of the ground, landing on rough pavement hard but got up a second later. Looking around he saw he was now in an older, less inhabited and rather poorly maintained part of the city. He looked back at the hole, watching as Comrade Red flew out and punched the red clad criminal so hard he smashed through several abandoned buildings. Major Glory flew after them, delivering several combos that knocked Red to the ground, hard.

However Comrade Red had only just begun the fight.

A bright red light surrounded him as he shot up and punched Major Glory into the air, flying after him and delivering a kick followed by a red energy blast that sent the major flying down but he managed to land on his feet. Comrade Red landed on the ground several feet away and fired several energy blasts that Major Glory dodged using his super speed and slammed directly into Comrade Red, he followed with several blows but Red's energy aura flared, knocking the major back.

"You sought to hit the pressure points of my body to disable me. No doubt relying on your x-ray vision to make sure you hit all the proper points." Comrade Red said, wiping some dust off his shoulder. "Impressive tactic but I have been well prepared for that."

Major Glory launched another punch but Comrade Red caught his fist and followed up with a punch of his own, knocking the major back. Red flew after his enemy and Glory tried to anticipate his attack but when he struck Comrade Red vanished and reappeared behind the major. However this time Major Glory knew where he would reappear and spun around, using both arms to block a punch aimed at his fist that sent him skidding back.

"Now we see who is strongest in the world!" Comrade Red shouted as he kicked Major Glory into the air and flew after him.

The two super powered combatants flew high above the city, moving at super speed as they collided and fought, delivering punches and kicks each upon each collision. Comrade Red fired more energy blasts at Major Glory who canceled them out with his Star-Spangled Heat Vision and hit Red directly in the chest. Comrade Red pulled out his hammer and hit Major Glory, knocking him down towards the city. Major Glory stopped himself in mid-air and suddenly vanished.

"Huh?" Comrade Red narrowed his eyes and looked around, trying to spot his enemy.

He didn't have to wait long before Major Glory reappeared as he delivered a powerful combo that sent Red flying up. The leader of the Injustice Friends stopped himself and blasted down, slamming into Major Glory and flew them straight onto the roof of an empty road.

Red laughed as he stood over Glory in middle of a crater formed by the impact. "Seems like you lose, Major Glory."

Glory grunted as he sat up. "I haven't even BEGUN, COMRADE!"

Both opponents floated back up into the air before they begun fighting once again, clashing at hyper sonic speed and trading fast blows. Concussive shockwaves rattled, cracked and even shattered nearby window panes while anyone within a few miles would hear thunderous rumbling from the clash. At one point Glory punched Comrade Red down through a building after confirming that it was uninhabited with a quick glance of his x-ray vision, causing the structure to collapse in on itself and sink beneath the street as Red plunged deep into the earth.

As fast as the crimson juggernaut went down he rose back up and hit Glory with an uppercut that sent him flying above the clouds where their brawl resumed. Nearby air traffic registered the ongoing fight and quickly diverted, their crews thoroughly briefed on how to recognize encounters like this and avoid getting caught in the middle.

For them this was just another day in Grimmfall.

Eventually Glory pulled Comrade Red into a headlock and heaved both of their bodies backwards into a downward spiral. Red struggled and roared as they picked up speed, but Glory's hold remained firm all the way down to street level…and then further down beyond that. The impact was felt as a mild tremor all across the city, but nearby it was bad enough that several of the abandoned structures gave away and crumbled into heaps of metal, plaster, wood and stone.

A cloud of dust expanded from the crater that had been made in the street.

Xxx

"Get me eyes on the point of impact." Sebben spoke through his tablet, having just been made aware of the most recent shift in the clash that was shaking Grimmfall to its foundations.

" _At once, sir!_ " Chief Fizz replied. " _My men are already moving to surround the scene._ "

"Advise them to keep a distance and observe using drone surveillance." Sebben cautioned. "If that fist fight is still ongoing they won't want to be anywhere near it."

" _No argument there._ "

Xxx

Police helicopters as well as some more recent VTOL aircraft colloquially known as 'jump ships' moved in to survey the crater from several hundred meters away. Several deployed aerial drones which hovered overhead and tried to pierce the rising cloud of detritus.

Soon it thinned out enough for them to spot a figure rising into view…a figure in red…

Being held up by Major Glory with one hand as the star spangled hero ascended into view and landed at the edge of the crater where he let his nemesis drop to the cracked street unceremoniously.

"You're beaten, Comrade." Glory declared. "And in the name of the government of the United States of America and the City of Grimmfall I place you under arrest."

Comrade Red coughed and rolled onto his back, staring up defiantly. "This is…not the end…Major." He promised. "One day…you will fall like those who came before you. Men greater than you, some mindless servant of a corrupt and bloated nation."

Glory scowled. "Insults won't change what happens next."

"No." Comrade smirked. "But they do help stall."

Suddenly a portal opened up beneath Comrade Red and engulfed him. Major Glory reacted quickly and tried to grab the scarlet clad supervillain before he could cross through, but Comrade reacted with a burst of heat vision that managed it keep Glory at bay long just enough. The portal shut, cutting off the laughter of Comrade Red and leaving Major Glory alone in the ruined streets.

"Of course he'd have an escape plan." He sighed, frustrated with himself for not predicting this.

Before he could even ponder calling in the GPD with equipment to try and identify and reopen the portal his enhanced hearing drew his attention to a building several hundred meters beyond the edge of the crater. The structure was beginning to sway unsteadily…and several persons within, possibly tenants for what looked like a decrepit apartment complex, were understandably reacting with fear and panic.

Glory shot off at full speed to render aid, knowing that his work was not yet over.

Xxx

" _Comrade Red has escaped, sir._ " Chief Fizz informed Sebben. " _There are signs of structural damage around the impact crater. Major Glory is busy rescuing several people from collapsing buildings and my men are moving to assist._ "

"Do what you can, Chief. Assess all the damage and send me a full report when you are done." Phil said. "Sebben, out."

As much as he had tried, it was next to impossible to create a city without there being low income areas. That particular district had been mostly abandoned in recent years, but some people were either too attached to it or too stubborn to move…or they just had no other options.

And this battle had probably robbed a good number of them of their only homes.

"Guess I have another development project coming up." He sighed.

He'd only just finished fighting one of the most dangerous creatures on the face of the Earth and here he was: more concerned about the political and economic fallout.

To be fair, he hadn't needed the gem in his eye to know that being a mayor wouldn't be simple or even fun.

Xxx

"I remember now." Fuzen smirked. "Your Semblance, Genki Sanban. I believe you call it: Brave Heart. It allows you to empathically link yourself with the people around you, boosting their bravery, morale and even their stamina while at the same time erode you opponent's desire to fight. I had forgotten that power and how effective it can be when you are with large numbers."

"Not that I need it against a fool like you." Genki retorted, raising her sword. "The results are still the same."

"For now." Fuzen retorted stepping back and threw a flash bomb onto the ground.

There was a blast of light, blinding everyone and when it was over he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Zak asked.

"Back to his hiding hole, like all cowards run to." Genki answered, sheathing her sword and turning to the Hibagon. "In the meantime, we have much to talk about, Professor Mizuki."

"Professor Mizuki?" Zak looked at the Hibagon as it turned away.

"One of Japan's most brilliant minds in this century. My husband and I often asked him to consider joining the R&D section of Sanban Industries but he always turned us down." Genki narrowed her eyes. "Only to work for scum like Shoji Fuzen."

"I did not know Fuzen was a crime lord…At least not until it was too late." The Hibagon looked down at the ground.

"I believe we need the whole story to properly understand." Doc suggested.

The Hibagon sighed. "My name is Professor Talu Mizuki, at least it used to be. My research was funded by Shoji Fuzen, wealthy philanthropist who turned out to be Tokyo's biggest crime lord. A fact I learned much too late."

"And he is responsible for your current…appearance." Genki guessed.

Mizuki nodded. "His men found this creature's body frozen on Mount Iba and after they used llegal genetic engineering to enhance its strength, speed and durability he intended to use my invention to place the mind of his thugs into it, combining their intelligence with its strength. I knew there was only one way to stop Fuzen's plan: to take the Hibagon body myself. I stopped him but the fire destroyed the device. Now I am doomed to live out my life as this…" Mizuki looked down at his hands. "Beast."

Genki closed her eyes in solemn silence before she spoke. "Why didn't you come to me? My husband and I had spent years offering our best deals to you."

"I was afraid my device would exploited as a weapon much like Fuzen intended. Sanban Industries is connected with other companies that are involved with the military. I feared my device would be taken and perverted into a weapon." Mizuki explained sadly, his face hardening. "It matters little anymore. At least I am not without purpose. I will take out my revenge on the man who did this to me."

"Professor Mizuki, you have our sympathies." Doc started. "And we'll help you anyway we can, but we can't allow you to take the kind of revenge I think you have in mind."

"They are right, Mizuki." Genki stepped forward. "Come back with me, offer your testimony and we can launch a full investigation into Fuzen's crimes."

"The investigation would take months, years more likely! I will not let Fuzen just walk away from this!" Mizuki barked.

The group halted the conversation, listening to the sound of sirens growing closer.

"Then don't." Drew smirked. "It sounds like half the Tokyo police force is on its way here. How much illegal merchandise do you think they'll find in that big boat with Fuzen's name all over it?"

Genki was now smiling like Drew. "Yes. With all this evidence here and your cooperation Fuzen will be behind bars in a matter of days."

"Let the police do their job. Try it your way and innocent people may get hurt." Doc continued.

"Yeah. You're an eighteen foot gorilla guy now. Kind of hard to go subtle." Zak offered his own two cents.

Mizuki seemingly calmed down. "Yes, let him rot in prison the rest of his life for what he has done." He reached down and smashed a wooden crate. "It seems I am now a creature without purpose. If you'll excuse me, I like some time alone with my thoughts."

Genki narrowed her eyes and reached down to her sword. "Mizuku, don't move."

"Genki?" Drew asked, looking at her in concern. "What is wrong?"

"You put an impressive act, Mizuku but you forgot what Fuzen said about my Semblance. I can sense deception." Genki explained.

Mizuki scowled. "I should have known better, Demon Blade of the East."

He brought his hands together and slammed down onto the dock, shattering the wood. Genki jumped up, landing on a crate while the Saturday family ran back as the dock started cracking apart. She spied Mizuki running onto the mainland, slipping into an alley and ran after him.

"Mizuki!" Genki shouted, holding her sheathe out and her sword shot out like a bullet.

The hilt of her sword slammed into Mizuki's back, knocking him down but he quickly got back up. Genki jumped up, grabbing her nodachi and swung at the Hibagon. Mizuki raised his giant arms and used them to block Genki's sword, earning shallow cuts thanks to the genetic modifications made to the Hibagon by Shoji Fuzen. Genki continued swinging her sword, only for Mizuki to continue blocking with his arms until he finally smacked her away, knocking her into a wall.

"Stay out of my way, Sanban!" Mizuki shouted. "I will not allow even you to stand in my way!"

Genki opened her eyes and she dashed back at Mizuki, swinging her blade again. Mizuki blocked the sword with one arm and raised his other fist to smash her down. She jumped out of the way, using her speed to dodge Mizuki's fists and slashed her sword across his giant body. Mizuki roared out of frustration, punching right and left only for Genki to dodge his attacks and slashed away at the open spots on her giant opponent. Unfortunately the Hibagon's body had been genetically enhanced by Shoji Fuzen's men, giving it enhanced speed, strength and even high speed healing which allowed Mizuki to continue fighting even as Genki landed a dozen hits.

"Enough of this madness, Mizuki!" Genki shouted, slamming the hilt of her sword into Mizuki's face. You cannot defeat me. Surrender peacefully and we can end this."

"It will end when I have Fuzen's heart in my hands!" Mizuki shouted, managing to smack Genki to the ground. "Your Semblance cannot force me to surrender!"

Genki rolled away before Mizuki could grab her. "I do not wish you to surrender."

Mizuki lunged at her but she ducked and stabbed him through the stomach.

"But I will not allow this to continue." Genki said sternly.

Mizuki roared in swung his fists down, forcing Genki to pull her sword out and jump back to avoid getting pummeled. His fists smashed into the pavement, creating a giant crater and covered the area in a dust cloud. Genki sheathed her sword, adjusting it with Wind Dust and swung it out, unleashing a gust that blew the dust away.

Unfortunately when it cleared she saw that Mizuki was gone.

"Genki!" Sheathing her sword, Genki turned around and spotted Drew leading her family towards her. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Unfortunately Mizuki escaped." Genki answered. "He's going after Fuzen. If we don't hurry, Tokyo will be turned into a bloodbath."

"We just need to find Fuzen's headquarters." Doc said, holding his wrist computer. "We can get there with the police and stop them both."

"Not if Fuzen has his way." Genki replied, earning a confused stare from the Saturdays. "You remember that armor Fuzen was wearing? It's the prototype for an advanced exo-skeleton that was made to help veteran hunters stay active if they suffer from crippling injuries or even old age. The project was deemed a failure but if Fuzen has it…"

"It's not so much a failure after all." Drew scowled. "We better move then."


	104. Chapter 104

_Opening File: Koosland_

 _Koosland, also less commonly known as Planet Koos, is within the realm of Dee Dee's imagination and has been a birthing ground for philanthropic imaginary friends since she was a baby through her Semblance. This gave birth to the imaginary kingdom of Koosland. Koosland is an imaginary land filled with happiness and joy and fun adventures full of colors and sparkling magic and cartoonish fairy tale-like wonder. Dee Dee has the ability to make whatever she imagines real inside Koosland, and she has a portal to her not-so-imaginary land hidden through her imaginary friend Koosy._

 _Koosland is an imaginary world of happiness, beauty, where cute, harmless creatures live. Koosy is one of the most known inhabitants of Koosland who is also Dee-Dee's favorite._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Imagination is something we all are gifted with when we are born. It gives us the capacity for ideas and from those ideas we can evolve from living in caves to traveling in space ships. Imagination is what gives knowledge and wisdom the power to remake the world in our image." TOM said as the file closed. "It's with us when we are children and it remains us through our entire lives, even if we don't look like we rely on it anymore. Imagination can be the greatest gift, perhaps the greatest friend we can ever have."

Xxx

"Okay, we know where Fuzen's main headquarters is located thanks to Mrs. Sanban." Doc said, looking at the holographic map projected from his wrist computer. "We're close. It should be right about…here."

"I can confirm it." Genki pointed up.

The Saturdays followed her finger and spotted the Hibagon climbing to the top of Fuzen Headquarters.

"Guess his vengeance wasn't so easy after all." Drew commented.

Xxx

Mizuki reached the floor where Fuzen's office was and spotted the man sitting at his desk. With one swing of his mighty arm he smashed through the window. Fuzen screamed and hid behind his desk as the Hibagon landed on the floor.

"'You're a fine creature.' Your exact words, I believe." Mizuki growled as he tossed the desk out of the way and grabbed Fuzen…

Only for his hand to pass through Fuzen.

It was a hologram!

"Indeed I did." A voice said from behind.

Mizuki spun around in time to face a blast of lightning that slammed into his chest, electrifying his body as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

Fuzen stepped forward, wearing his Azure Samurai armor, his gauntlet firing the lightning blast at the Hibagon. "The mind controlling the creature, not so much."

Mizuki howled as Fuzen's lightning attack increased in power.

"You cost me a great deal tonight, Professor Mizuki. I have a lot of unhappy clients because of you." Fuzen stepped forward, pulling out his sword with his other hand. "Fortunately I believe you can still compensate me for the loss."

"Fuzen!" The crime lord turned his head, spotting Genki as she jumped through the broken window and quickly blocked her sword aimed at his head.

Up above the Saturdays were on the roof, ready to move in and help Genki and Mizuki. At least until Fuzen's thugs came out onto the roof, surrounding them.

"Do you think they were expecting us?" Zak asked, holding his Claw in both hands.

Shoko stepped through the surrounding thugs with her tiger flanking her. "Yes, we were."

The tiger growled, licking its lips at Fisk who growled back.

"Time to party boys." Shoko pulled out her combat knife and the fight began.

Fuzen growled as he clashed with Genki. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Sanban! If I have to lose my empire, I will make sure you lose as well!"

He launched a series of quick slashes at Genki who expertly blocked each and every one. "We will see about that." She said and kicked him back several feet.

Fuzen turned and ran out of the office with Genki hot on his trail. He rushed out into a large room, displaying various antiques he had… _acquired_ over the years. He spun around, facing Genki as she caught up, parrying a slash from her.

"You think you might have me but I assure you I have the best lawyers in my pocket. Even if you do capture me my time in jail will be brief." Fuzen snarled as their swords sang, sparks flying with each clash.

"Not as brief as your time in the hospital." Genki retorted as she caught him in a blade lock and began to push him back.

Fuzen snarled, breaking the deadlock as his security entered, taking aim at Genki. "Blast her!"

The men raised their wrist guns and fired but Genki was already on the move. After sheathing her blade she aimed at the nearest guard and ejected the sword, causing its hilt to collide with his center of mass hard enough to launch him off his feet. Genki held the empty scabbard out so that the sword landed back in it, and then grabbed the injured thug and threw him over her shoulder at two more of Fuzen's men, knocking them down.

"She's only a single woman! Kill her!" Fuzen shouted in frustration, unable to believe that twenty armed men couldn't kill one Huntress, Demon Blade of the East or not.

'A single woman?' Genki thought with a smirk as she leapt into the air, twisting her body to dodge the red plasma blasts and spun her body to deliver two kicks that knocked two of Fuzen's men down.

She then dashed forward and drove her knee into a nearby thug's face, sending them flying into a wall and knocking them out.

She looked around, smirking at the intimidated thugs. "Still think you can defeat me?"

She unsheathed her sword and spun around, blocking a slash from behind by Fuzen. The two grappled for a second before Genki kicked the armored crime lord back.

"It is your choice, Fuzen. You can surrender and live or fight…" Genki held her sword in both hands now. "And meet your destiny."

"Spare me your bushido nonsense!" Fuzen shouted and charged at her. "Die!"

The two engaged in a fierce sword battle that almost appeared evenly matched but it was clear Genki was the superior warrior despite Fuzen's battle armor granting him enhanced speed and strength. Despite this he wasn't able to land more than a glancing blow against Genki, who put him off balance more than once by firing her sword from its scabbard at point blank range, usually into his armored chest or face. The Dust enhanced blunt force impact was felt through the azure plating. After sixty odd seconds of continuous, intense combat the two broke apart with only some scratches and bumps to show for it, with Fuzen worse off between the two of them but still ready to continue.

"You will…not defeat me." He growled, breathing heavily as they slowly circled one another. "My dynasty will not end here, Sanban!"

"Oh Fuzen," Genki sighed sadly and returned her sword to its scabbard, "it's already over. You won't be able to shuffle the consequences of your actions under the rug, not like before. There's no escaping from what happens next."

Fuzen's entire body shook with barely constrained rage before he unleashed a wild battle cry and charged forth, weapon held overhead. Genki waited for him, the picture of serenity in the face of Fuzen's fury.

He brought his blade down towards her. Genki triggered her scabbard's launch mechanism, adding extra power behind her own weapon as she tore it free, the blade coated in a visible aura as it sliced upwards…and severed Fuzen's sword, leaving less than an inch above the guard while the rest of the curved length of metal spun away and impaled itself into a wall.

"You-you…how?" Fuzen dropped the hilt and stared, aghast. "What are you?"

"I'm a mother who had to take time away from her family because of you." Genki replied, and bashed the base of her sword against Fuzen's face hard enough that his helmet's face plate caved in as he was knocked down onto his back, unconscious. "And the one who is sparing you a much worse fate at the hands of one of your victims."

She turned around, watching as the Hibagon stomped into the room and stood between him and the knocked out Fuzen. "Professor, stand down."

"He took everything from me." Mizuki snarled. "He made me a monster!"

"No, you will make yourself a monster if you do this." Genki replied. "Fuzen may have taken your human body but only you decide if you are a monster. I know you believe what you are doing is just, I know you swore to avenge yourself against the man who wronged you, but if you follow through with your revenge you really will have let him won. Being trapped in that body doesn't make you a monster, but rising above the obsession before it consumes is what makes you human."

Mizuki seemingly considered her words before…He knelt down, closing his eyes. "Take him."

Her Semblance told her he had actually listened to her and she smiled, knowing she had saved him from making a horrible mistake.

Back on the roof the thugs Fuzen had sent found themselves losing badly against the Saturday family. Doc punched down any thug near him with his power gauntlet while Drew deflected the incoming laser blasts with her sword. Zon would swoop in and knock down any thug in her sigh while Komodo would trip them with his tail. In the meantime Fisk was wrestling with the white tiger that was with the green skinned one armed girl that was apparently leading Fuzen's security.

Speaking of the green skinned girl…

She lashed forward, landing a blow on Drew that knocked the Saturday matriarch back.

"Mom!" Zak called, launching his claw at the girl.

Shoko smirked and dodged, grabbing the claw with her one hand and spun, pulling Zak off his feet and he flew at her. She delivered a spinning kick that knocked the Saturday boy down hard onto the pavement.

"Zak!" Drew shouted, glaring hatefully at Shoko and retaliated with a series of slashes that forced Shoko to step back and dodge every attack.

Shoko pulled out her combat knife and quickly retaliated against Drew who parried her strikes. The two fought, ignoring the rest of the fighting until Shoko spun around and delivered an elbow strike to Drew's face, knocking her back.

"Mom!" Zak shouted, getting up.

He charged at Shoko with a battle cry but Shoko jumped over him, grabbing him by the back his shirt and as soon as she landed on her feet she swung him over her head, sending him flying at Drew and knocked the two of them down.

"This is just sad." Shoko remarked. "I only have one arm and I'm still wiping the floor with you two."

Drew growled as she stood back up. "One arm is all you're going to have when I'm through with you!"

Shoko perked up the sound of sirens. "Maybe another time." She let out a whistle and the white tiger fighting Fiskerton stopped and ran over to her.

She hopped onto its back and it ran to the edge of the building, leaping off. Drew and Zak ran over to the edge, watching as the tiger leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yeah, you better run!" Zak called out, mostly to make himself feel better.

The rest of Fuzen's thugs lied down on the roof, having been thoroughly defeated by the Saturdays as a police airship hovered over the building.

"So, we count this as a win right?" Zak asked.

His mother threw him a look and he wisely didn't make another joke. "Right."

Xxx

" _Today was a shock for those inside Independence Mall who came for the chance to be Major Glory's honorary sidekick. Reports coming in now that a group of supervillains infiltrated the mall but were defeated by Major Glory, his fellow Justice Friends and several Hunters that were stationed there as part of the security. Fortunately no one was hurt or killed and the attacking villains were captured and are being sent to prison. Major Glory is currently unavailable for comment at the moment but we are sure more news will be made available very soon._ "

O'Reilly turned the TV off, grateful his grandson wasn't able to hear it and that he was not interested in watching the news.

He'd need to contact Fergle immediately and make sure him and Dee-Dee were all right.

Xxx

"Ah." Fergle sighed; glad to be back home and sitting on his favorite chair. "Now this is how I want to spend the rest of the week."

After being held up by the police and forced to answer their questions he just wanted to rest.

"Are you okay, uncle?" Dee-Dee asked, bringing in some tea to share with her uncle.

"I'm grand. Just glad to be back home." Fergle answered, happily accepted the tea. "What about you, Dee-Dee? How are you?"

Dee-Dee smiled. "I'm great. Just a visit to Koosy's home and I felt so much better."

Fergle looked up. "Koosy's home?"

"Yeah. Koosy has a home planet that I like to visit." Dee-Dee explained.

Normally this would be a cause for concern of her niece's mental health but Fergle knew better than anyone that the Dee-Dee's Semblance was extremely powerful and the Imagination Semblance was capable of extremely powerful feats.

"So, Koosy is your imaginary friend who has an imaginary home." Fergle said slowly.

Dee-Dee nodded. "It's how I came back to help you. I hid inside Koosy's home so you wouldn't send me away like you did everyone else."

"I see." Fergle said, slipping his tea.

He was slowly getting the idea of what Dee-Dee's Imagination Semblance was truly capable of and remembered something his father had told.

' _The Imagination Semblance in our family is not only extremely powerful but's always active, from the moment of birth. Given Dee-Dee's own powerful imagination I am certain her Semblance was active even when she was a baby and that it has no doubt already created so much in Dee-Dee's mind._ ' _Old Dexter O'Reilly explained after Dee-Dee first demonstrated her Semblance._

 _"But only inside her mind, right? It can't affect anything in the real world aside from her imaginary friend." Fergle pointed out. "Right?"_

 _"Friend, Fergle, or friends?"_

 _Fergle stared in shock at his father. "You mean…"_

 _"Inside her mind her Semblance might have gone as far to bring so many creatures like her Koosy to life. It is likely this Koosy serves as the conduit to the source of her Semblance's creations. It's not that uncommon." Old Dexter continued._

 _"So when she talks about going to this…Koosland she's being truthful?" Fergle did a double take._

 _"A land in her mind that exists because her imagination combined with the power of her essence, creating something very real. A land that serves as the host of her creations and acts as the conduit for her Semblance." Dexter nodded. "There's no telling the limit of it or any kind of Imagination Semblance that has existed."_

'I love that girl but she gives me the biggest of headaches.' Fergle chuckled as he rubbed his head. 'Already immune to my magic and took on supervillains. She really is just like her mother.'

Now he had just to explain to his father why his granddaughter was caught up in a fight with supervillains.

Not entirely something to look forward to.

Xxx

Cleaning up the mess left by his battle with Comrade Red was very quick, considering his speed and strength.

Still Major Glory had work to do.

Right now he was reviewing the footage from the battle in the mall between the various hunters and the Injustice Friends. White Tiger, Capital G and Krunk had secretly been sent there by Sebben after receiving an anonymous call from Comrade Red of all people while Tina and Action Hank acted as his official security. That was five professional heroes and hunters there to the six Injustice Friends when Comrade Red left to battle him.

What really caught his attention were the two children involved in the fight.

Dee-Dee O'Reilly, the heiress to the multi-corporation known as DexLabs who remained behind to help her uncle who had been with her. Fergle O'Reilly had cleared the mall of civilians and took on Dr. Diablos with his niece who managed to stay with him. The girl had summoned a strange creature to aid her against Diablos and with the help of the boy with her they had taken down a member of the Injustice Friends.

The boy was a monkey Faunus named Wallabee Beatles, born in Australia and moved to America a few years ago. He stayed and fought against Dr. Diablos head on and actually put up a good fight. If not for Fergle and Dee-Dee helping him the boy would have lost and most would have been killed. Glory paid special attention to how the boy seemed to vastly increase his speed and strength quickly called up the children's records.

( _Name: Wallabee Beatles_

 _Race: Monkey Faunus_

 _Age: Twelve_

 _Semblance: According to his uncle, Wallabee's Semblance allows him to store up Aura within his body overtime and can use it to increase his physical capabilities. The longer he stores Aura the more powerful it becomes when he unleashes it. Due to this Wallabee has put through physical training to ensure his body can handle the amount of power that his Semblance stores._ )

( _Name: Dee-Dee_

 _Race: Human_

 _Age: Twelve_

 _Semblance: Dexter O'Reilly believes that Dee-Dee's Semblance has the power to bring anything she imagines to life and believes she is capable of much more. Further study required._ )

That was a powerful Semblance and he was already aware of the Imagination Semblance that the O'Reilly heiress had.

Still, their bravery combined with the skill and strength they showed in the mall made them the perfect candidates to be Major Glory's sidekick and his future successor. He considered the effect transferring his powers would have on them.

With Wally it was likely his powers would continue to grow due to the effect of his Semblance. If his powers grew too much it might end up destroying the boy long before he could transfer them to a new host. There was also the fact that the Beatles boy had not even come to the mall for the audition in the first place. Still, given the right training he could become an extremely powerful Hunter to the point he'd be on par with the Justice Friends one day.

With Dee-Dee…It was hard to even imagine what his powers would be like combined with her Imagination Semblance. A Semblance with power to give life to anything in the girl's mind mixed with the Spirit of America could lead to a new hero far more powerful than its predecessors.

Two possible candidates out of the hundred he had seen.

'I believed I would be lucky enough to even find one but two? More than I ever thought.' Glory thought with a smile. "Better make the offer."

Xxx

"You should have seen it, Dad. I had those bad guys begging for mercy when I was done with 'em!"

"Sounds like you were brave, sport." Sid Beatles said, smiling as he patiently listened to his son's tale. "You must have impressed that Glory bloke."

Wally shrugged. "Meh, maybe. He kind of took off to fight that red guy."

"So you don't plan on saying yes to him if he asks you to be his sidekick?" Sid chuckled.

"No way!" Wally shook his head. "Look, I like the guy because he kicks bad guy butt."

"Not even if he offered to give you super powers like him?"

"Any guy who does that is okay with me but I am not a sidekick and even if he offered the same powers he's got I'd still say no. I want to be strong but I wouldn't do by doing a sidekick. I'd do it by getting strong my own with my own hands!" Wally punched a fist in the air. "I don't need fancy super powers to be as strong as those justice blokes. I can be as strong as them, stronger than all of them! Just watch me and I'll prove it!"

Sid smiled, brushing his hand through his son's hair much to the boy's displeasure. "Yeah, I believe you will, son. Why not you go tell your friends what happened?"

Wally smiled. "Yeah, I will!"

He rushed over to the phone and dialed the number for the Uno home.

A woman answered the phone. " _Hello?_ "

"Hi, it's Wallabee Beatles here. Are Nigel and Abby around?"

" _Oh, Wally. It's good to hear your voice._ " The woman on the other end, Nigel's mother sounded upset. " _I'm afraid Nigel and Abby are not around._ "

Wally looked at the phone. "Huh? I thought they'd be back by now."

" _They would be. They left with my husband to go fishing like they do on every Sunday but…They never came back._ "

"What?!" Wally gaped.


	105. Chapter 105

**One Day Ago**

 _'Once upon a time, a meteor fell from the heavens and impacted the world, wiping out all life._

 _In time life would return to the world but at the same time the comet would release powerful forces of destruction that would threaten that life one day. In response to this menace a new comet would come to the planet only a thousand years after the first one's impact. This one was an agent of change, affecting the planet's fundamental particles, creating a new quality of elasticity. The effect the comet on this world made the thresholds that separated all alternate universes became more 'flexible', allowing the creation of portals to other universes._

 _Furthermore, the comet affected Time itself, turning it into a more 'fluid' dimension. This also resulted in entirely new races and species coming into existence, able to wield energy that interacted with the laws of science. To ensure life would always endure on this new dangerous world, six entities of immense power and knowledge appeared to maintain the fragile balance._

 _The first was a being of light and creation._

 _The second was a being of darkness and destruction._

 _The third was a being of form and structure._

 _The fourth was a being of dreams and desires._

 _The fifth was a being of life and love._

 _And the sixth was a being of time and space._

 _These six cosmic entities brought forth a new age that merged magic and science together, creating a marvelous civilization, protected by four guardians that harnessed the power of four elements that could create life itself._

 _Until it was all undone._

 _A woman shrouded in black appeared one day, able to command the destructive force that impacted the world, summoning creatures of darkness and set them loose with the intent of destroying everything, leading to a Great War fought with science and sorcery that consumed the entire world. The woman recruited followers, all of them women and baptized them in darkness to create a new kind of warrior to bring about the end of the world._

 _Mortals infused with the power of destruction._

 _Soldiers of the Pit of Hate._

 _The first attempts were crude and those who were offered as test subjects died, sacrificed to the darkness, their bodies merged with the darkness. These new warriors were without thought or feelings, driven only to destroy but it was still not enough. The woman sought to create a being with power of darkness combined with the intellect of a trained warrior and unfortunately through years of conflict she eventually succeeded._

 _She had discovered that a new comet would impact the planet, bringing forth an agent of change as it did before. Only this time it ensured destruction much like the very first one did. One of the four elemental guardians came up with a plan to create a powerful object that would grant the owner's deepest wish. Seeing this as her chance she followed the guardian and when the time was right she stole the wish maker, a golden crown with three rubies embedded in it._

 _Seeing this as her last chance she found a child who was born sick and would likely die, using her charisma to convince the desperate mother to come with her to the land where the destructive force came from. She took the child from the mother's arm placing the crown on her head and told her to wish for her child to live. As soon as she said those words she dropped the child into the black pool that spawned the evil force. The mother, in her hysterical grief wished with all her heart her child would not die by sickness or by the destructive force that threatened him and through the crown she wore something emerged from the pool._

 _A child, completely healthy but now had the blood that spawned the creatures of darkness pumping through its veins._

 _The elemental guardian had come to take back his crown and saw what the mad woman had created. In an attempt to stop her from unleashing a brand new evil upon the world he used his power to freeze the entire land in ice. His fellow guardians appeared and helped to seal the pool away, stopping it from spawning more creatures of darkness and destroyed the mad woman's cult._

 _However it was too late._

 _Eventually the comet impacted the world, crashing through the moon first and shattered the land that had been ravaged by war. The great land broke apart, splitting into smaller pieces that drifted apart, taking their new places far across the sea. Nearly all of civilization was destroyed but life endured and eventually rebuilt. Sadly the four elemental guardians perished and the six cosmic entities disappeared, leaving behind only few hints of their existence._

 _Thus marked the end of what the historians of today call: The Forgotten Age.'_

 _"And that is the story of the first Elementals." Elsa smiled, finishing her story to Nigel._

 _"Wow…So the first Ice Elemental was basically…A big jerk?" Nigel asked, not exactly happy to hear that._

 _He had asked to learn about the first Ice Elemental, Urgence Evergreen and needless to say he was not impressed by what he had learned. Evergreen, upon having visions of a comet that would destroy the world in the same manner as the one that created the Grimm, called a meeting with his fellow elementals to discuss his need for them to activate a magical crown he created that would grant his inner wish to destroy the comet. The three other magical beings refused as they saw a flaw in Evergreen's plan if his true wish was not the destruction of the comet. This led Evergreen to freeze his fellow elementals before seeking out three magical rubies which happen to be the eyes of a fearsome magma beast in order to power the crown._

 _Evergreen was joined in his quest by his hopeful apprentice Gunther, a mutated therapod dinosaur who was more like a slave than an assistant. Nigel just hoped Abby wouldn't hold Evergreen's actions against him, considering his past self had attacked hers._

 _"Jerk? Jerk?!" Elsa was suddenly replaced by the image of Evergreen. "I was the wisest of the four and considering my successors I still am!"_

 _"I don't think so. You strike me as a guy who just likes bossing people around and freezing them up when they don't listen." Nigel shook his head. "You attacked your friends just because they didn't like your idea."_

 _"It was a brilliant one. The others just didn't understand."_

 _"It was stupid. Making a crown to grant reality altering wishes? Do you even wonder if taking out that comet was really what you wanted?" Nigel asked, watching Evergreen scoff and turn away. "You bossed your dinosaur student around, never taught him anything except how to be your foot stool and you even helped in creating the Fallen!"_

 _Evergreen stiffened. "The Fallen were around before I made my crown. That was not my fault."_

 _"Really? I just saw your past memories in Elsa's story. You let your crown get stolen and it helped make the Fallen become more than just mindless beasts." Nigel said, not putting up with Evergreen's arrogant attitude. "You didn't care about saving the world and the people. You just did it because you wanted to show everyone you were better. Well guess what, pal. As my friend Wally would like to say: you're just some dumb cruddy old man."_

 _Evergreen lashed out, attempting to grab Nigel but was stopped when he suddenly fell over, changing back into Elsa who sighed as she sat up. "Did you really have to insult him?"_

 _"He did have it coming." Nigel argued as Elsa stood up. "He made things worse because he thought he was better than everyone. How can you accept him as a past life? How can I accept him as a past life?"_

 _"Because for better or worse he is the first Ice Elemental, his powers and memories are a part of you as much as mine are." Elsa said, kneeling down in front of the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to forgive him or let go of what he has done but remember you are not him. You are yourself, carrying his power that has passed down to you and it is only who decides what to use it for. Understand?"_

 _Nigel shifted a bit. "Yeah, I do."_

 _"Good." Elsa smiled. "I believe it is time to wake up now."_

Xxx

TOM walked through the hallways of the _Absolution_ , stepping into the media room. "Hey GrimmFall fans. No words of wisdom from me today but I got something just as a fun."

He pressed a button and the camera looked to the screen on the media computer that showed nothing but black for a second.

 _Once a powerful team, now broken._

 **A single man stood in the middle of a desert.**

 _Now one of them must journey across the world._

 **"He broke into General Specific's office and downloaded everything he could before the General commenced a total lockdown."**

 _His former teammates wanted by the authorities._

 **"Don't tell me: his Semblance makes him a natural tracker."**

 **"It does."**

 **"Asked you not to tell me, Sebben."**

 _Now he must find them before the others do._

 **"He's tracked Kurt and Roberto to a desert region: Nowhere."**

 _Before it is too late._

 **"Be careful. I've already had too many students buried."**

 ** _Presenting:_**

 **GRIMMFALL: RAGNAROK**

 _"Oh thank Glob. For a second I thought we were all going to die."_

 _"I think we are."_

 _"Don't tell me that!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"I don't want to know and I don't want to care."_

Xxx

"Log Date: 7 10 13. We have arrived on former Gem colony Earth and have begun our search for the organics known as the Elementals. Fortunately we have a lock on the three we were ordered to locate and they are relatively close. Two are in close proximity and one is mobile. We will intercept the one moving first and then move onto the other two."

Captain Emerald ended her log and looked around the bridge, satisfied to see the Nephrites at their posts, carrying out their duties perfectly.

Seated in her command chair she turned to her operations Nephrite. "Status report."

"Our stealth shields are activated and all systems are at optimum efficiency." The Nephrite reported.

"Good. Take us down to the first coordinates." Emerald ordered.

"Yes, please do hurry."

Emerald suppressed the urge to scowl as a Gem flew into the bridge. She was literally flying thanks to the butterfly like wings sprouting from her back and was flanked by a large hulking Gem.

"Aquamarine." Emerald greeted stoically. "I was just about to inform we are tracking the first target."

"Yes, well hurry up." Aquamarine said impatiently. "To think someone would like me would be assigned a simple retrieval mission. But I suppose when White Diamond herself called I could hardly refuse since she trusted no one else besides me to handle this mission."

"Technically it was her Pearl who ordered us here." Emerald said quietly.

"What?" Aquamarine looked at the green Gem sharply. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Emerald said with a forced smile. "Nothing at all."

"Good. Now get to work on finding the three."

"What about the forth signature?" Emerald pointed out.

"White Diamond said to retrieve three of these Elemental humans. There are three closer than the fourth so they will be the ones we retrieve. We can worry about the fourth when we have extracted the first three back to Homeworld." Aquamarine replied, turning to the door. "Topaz, get ready. We will take point on this mission and-"

"Aquamarine." The entire bridge crew froze for a second as a Pearl, White Diamond's Pearl floated onto the bridge. "I hope you are not disturbing Emerald and her crew."

"O-Of course not." Aquamarine stuttered but quickly regained her composure. "I would never do such a thing."

No one had the nerve to argue that had been exactly what she had been because they were just as fearful of White Diamond's Pearl as she was. The Pearl that served White Diamond was always composed, smiling and barely even moved from her pose as she moved and spoke. Rumors stated that she was literally the eyes and ears of White Diamond herself, thus putting every Gem around her, even members of White Diamond's own court on edge.

She was a Pearl, a servant like the rest of her kind but she was a Pearl no one would dare cross.

"I will be taking point on this mission with my escort." White Pearl hovered towards the center of the bridge, stopping next to Emerald. "We will take the first Elemental: Slime. You will go after Ice and Candy and rendezvous with us when our tasks are complete. We will discuss the fourth after the other three are accounted for."

She turned around and hovered out of the bridge, sparing her fellow Gems not even a glance as she left.

"The two of them on a mission. Who is the scary one? Her or the human she's got with her?" A Nephrite whispered and was quickly shushed by her fellow Gem.

Xxx

"Finally, I'm back."

Pearl was all too happy to be back home. After leaving Berk Pearl swam through the ocean, returning to the Homeworld Warp Pad and also finding Peridot and the human she was with long gone but they were the least of Pearl's concern at the moment. All that mattered to her was returning home to Steven, Amethyst and even Garnet, even if the fusion would still be unhappy to see her. She still planned on making things right with Garnet somehow but first she just wanted to see Steven.

"Steven." Pearl called out, stepping off the warp pad. "Amethyst? Garnet? Is anyone here?"

The house was empty.

She looked around, seeing it was completely clean which meant they had left shortly after she had when she cleaned the house up. The only difference was the note left on the table.

The note!

Pearl picked it up and read it aloud. "'Dear Pearl, we have gone to look for Steven who has gone to look for Malachite in the Darklands.' The Darklands?!"

The Darklands was one of the few places on Earth that the Crystal Gems completely avoided, even when Rose was still with them and for good reason. That area was swarming with Grimm who were considered the Gem's enemy as much as they were the enemies of the Earthlings.

What was Steven thinking going there?!

"I need to get there as fast as-" Pearl stopped when she heard a noise and looked up, seeing something near Steven's bed.

It looked triangular like…

"Peridot!" Pearl summoned her spear and threw it at the shadow.

The triangular shadow moved, jumping off out of the way and landed on the floor in front of Pearl. Peridot raised her arm, readying her blaster while Connie jumped out from behind the couch, unsheathing her sword.

"What are you doing here?!" Pearl summoned another spear from her gem. "How dare you sneak into our home?!"

"Coming from the Gem who keeps breaking my things and chasing me? Not to mention using my own escape pod to track me when I use the warp pad?" Peridot retorted. "Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time?"

"Actually I have." Pearl answered, keeping an eye on Peridot and the Human. "I'm bringing you both in. Homeworld does not control this planet anymore and I am going to make sure you get the message along with any more invading Gems who want to come and finish colonizing here."

"Colonizing? You really are defective." Peridot chuckled. "My mission has never been about colonizing a planet full of rebels."

"What?" Pearl faltered slightly. "Then why are you here?"

"None of your business." Peridot snarled. "All you need to know is that we're getting off this planet and we'll be satisfied when it's long gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Pearl narrowed her eyes. "What has Homeworld done?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peridot smirked.

"Yes…I would." Pearl fired an energy blast from her spear, knocking Peridot down before she could fire. "And you are going to tell me everything."

Connie leapt forward, clashing her sword with Pearl's spear. The Human and Gem faced off again, Pearl mostly on the defense as Connie attacked her. Peridot got up and aimed her tractor beam at Pearl, firing when she thought she had a shot. Pearl jumped up, leaving Connie to be caught by the tractor beam.

Pearl landed on her feet and ran at Peridot who quickly deactivated her tractor beam and dropped Connie on the floor, slashing her spear at the green Gem. Peridot hastily raised her arms, blocking Pearl's spear as the white Gem pushed her back towards the Warp Pad. Connie quickly ran to help, slashing at Pearl who spun around to block the slash to her head.

As this happened the phone started ringing but for obvious reasons Pearl couldn't answer and so the answering machine came on.

" _Hi, Pearl!_ " Steven's voice spoke, making the three stop. " _Hope you are back home by now. Garnet, Dad, Amethyst and I are in GrimmFall. We didn't find Malachite but we made it out of the Darklands alive and we're staying at Johnny's. We might stay here for a little bit, take a small vacation and then we'll be back. Hope to see you again._ "

"Steven…" Pearl whispered as the message ended.

"So that's where he is!" Peridot exclaimed, taking the chance to aim her blaster while Pearl was distracted.

She took one shot and hit Pearl in the back, sending her flying out the door.

"Let's go." Peridot said to Connie. "We will locate this GrimmFall and then the Steven."

Both ran onto the Warp Pad and vanished just as Pearl staggered back into the house.

"NO!" Pearl shouted but too late.

They were gone.

And they were going after Steven.

She looked at the remains of Peridot's escape pod and saw that it was completely wrecked, along with any chance she had of tracking Peridot.

But she knew where they were going.

"GrimmFall." Pearl muttered.

She needed to get there before Peridot did.

Xxx

Nigel woke up, groaning a bit as he sat up. "Man, these dreams with my past lives make it hard to believe I ever actually slept."

He went to do the usual morning things such as taking a shower, brushing his teeth and having breakfast.

Today was an important day after all.

"Better hurry or we'll miss the fishies!" Monty called out.

Nigel suppressed the urge to groan. It's not as if he hated fishing with his dad but sometimes Monty Uno could be a little overenthusiastic at times which would be very embarrassing if there was anyone else fishing with them on the lake and Abby had so much fun rubbing it in his face.

Speaking off Abby…

Xxx

 _'Once upon a time a great comet impacted the planet, shattering the moon and broke the once great super continent into many smaller lands._

 _On one island that floated so far away from the others a powerful new form of life was born. These forms of life were created from the remains of the first Candy Elemental, mutated beyond recognition into a mass of living beings made of bubblegum. This mass was sentient and for next thousands of years lived under the island in solitude. Back above the surface another form of life, born from the remains of the first Candy Elemental, made from various forms of candy except for bubblegum._

 _It took the form of a woman who wandered the island which she had been born on, seeing the island had been infected with the very same substance she had been born from. She discovered she had a connection with the substance, a form of magic that allowed her to manipulate and shape the candy substance of the island around her and use it to create an entirely new island. She created buildings, forests and even rivers that one would think existed only in childish fantasy. She explored the ruins on the island, learning from any books or scrolls she could find, learning about the world's history and people._

 _And then she traveled under the surface and met the mass of living bubblegum known as the Mother Gum._

 _She found herself unable to control or manipulate it like she had done with the rest of the island and that it was actually a living, breathing creature. For a very long time they remained underneath the island, attempting to communicate with each other, the Candy Woman telling the mass about the kingdom she had made on the surface of the island. Though she did not have a voice she communicated with the mass through her link, telling the mass about the island_

 _Then one day, the mass suddenly dissolved into smaller pieces and before the woman's eyes created an entire race composed of bubblegum._

 _The mass learned so much from Candy Woman's knowledge, learning the languages, cultures and history of the outside world and used it to create an entire new race, sacrificing its own existence to bring about this miracle. The Candy Woman became the caretaker of this new race and eventually the queen of the newly made Candy Kingdom. She taught them about the world's history, about the Grimm and the other species they shared the planet with but told them that in order for them to live they must not reveal themselves._

 _To do so would be catastrophic for both worlds. Over the years the Candy Kingdom thrived but with their newly bequeathed sentience came emotions._

 _And with emotions also came the negative kind._

 _And negative emotions brought the Grimm._

 _The Candy Kingdom would suffer attacks from the Grimm, forcing the people to build weapons, to learn how to fight and to ensure the Grimm did reveal them to the world. The Queen would one day-'_

RING-RING-RING

Abby groaned as she woke up, rubbing her head as her alarm clock went off which she immediately turned off. 'Lousy Elemental dreams.'

She had been getting a lot more of them lately, ever since that day in the park. When she was little she got a few of them but only on rare occasions.

And the voice telling the story of the Candy Island…

It was male but she didn't recognize it compared to the last vision she had.

'Candy Island…' Abby thought briefly. 'An island with so much candy a child would die happy there.'

Xxx

"You know the plan?" Abby asked as they walked out of the house.

"Wait for when we are on the boat and ask my dad about Omni. Very simple." Nigel shrugged and smirked. "Simpler than your fourth flavor plan."

Xxx

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Why are we here again?" Wally groaned, wishing they could just leave._

 _Him along with Hoagie and Nigel were on watch duty while Abby was holding a magnifying glass and was looking over a tapestry that showed three ice cream bowels with their own flavors: vanilla, chocolate and strawberry._

 _"We're to make sure our friend does not spend the night in jail." Nigel remarked, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses._

 _Abby waved a hand and watched as the drawings on the tapestry slowly changed, likely reacting her to Elemental magic and revealed a fourth bowel of yellow ice cream held above the three._

 _"Aha!" Abby pointed to the fourth bowel. "Just as I suspected. There_ is _a fourth flavor."_

 _Wally and Hoagie looked at Nigel who simply shrugged. "Don't look at me. Candy's not my element."_

 _"Give me a second and I'll know where to find it." Abby said, holding her magnifying glass up to the fourth ice cream._

 _"So what happens when the guard comes along and sees the tapestry looks different?" Hoagie nervously asked._

 _"…Run away?"_

 _"Like little girls?" Hoagie pressed._

 _"Little girls will look brave in comparison." Nigel affirmed._

 _"Oi! I take offense to that! If anything I'd be a manly little girl." Wally declared._

Xxx

"Well we proved there _is_ a fourth flavor." Abby retorted, getting into the car. "So stop doubting me and come on."

Nigel rolled his eyes and followed her into the car.

There was just no winning with her.

Xxx

Suburbs are crazy.

That was the one truth Kevin believed in all his years of living in Peach Creek. Born on the same day as Double D, not that he cared since Kevin's only interest was his bike and watching the X-Games and when not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the Lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing sports.

Kevin is most popular for the many athletic achievements accomplished on his beloved bike and the occasional skateboard trick, and also for his skill in sports. He is especially respected by the nonathletic children, such as Jimmy. However Kevin is also very cocky, cynical and can be a bully - mostly to the Eds, but sometimes also to Jonny and Jimmy. Even Rolf has fallen victim to Kevin's mocking and sarcastic attitude on occasion, even though Rolf is his closest friend.

For various reasons, including their usual scams Kevin despises the Eds to the point of distraction and even to the point of paranoia. He can be friendly to Edd and he tolerates Ed, but he holds nothing but contempt towards Eddy and his constant schemes and hunger for attention. Kevin is most happy when he has the opportunity to utterly humiliate Eddy, but when you look at the big picture, they are very similar: both have high ambitions, they often show off, and both feel the need to be in charge.

And the Eds training to be Hunters with Nazz under Rolf's tutelage didn't improve things between. His constant mocking of them during training had even led to his friendships with Rolf and Nazz to become strained.

 _"Why do you mock us at every turn?" Rolf had asked one time._

One of Kevin's issues would be that his mother had passed away when he was little and his father had remarried since then but to say Kevin and his stepmother did not get along was an understatement. He often got grounded for mouthing off to her and it didn't help his father often agreed with her. When he was home he hid in the garage, keeping his bike in perfect condition. He dreamt of one day riding off on his bike, leaving Peach Creek and never coming back.

No one knew about it.

Why would they since nearly everyone had gone off to GrimmFall to get Jimmy, aka Fluffy back from the Justice Friends in their fancy headquarters, leaving him back in the cul-de-sac with Sarah who was under house arrest after her near death experience.

'One day I will be out of here and I'll never come back.' Keven thought, pumping air into his front wheel.

He would just ride off and go wherever he wanted.

"Excuse me?"

"Gah?!" Kevin jumped and spun around.

Standing behind him was a very weird woman and a guy dressed like a mime.

Kevin hated mimes!

The woman had two buns on the sides of her head and wore a two piece black and white outfit with a little lace skirt. What freaked him out most the crack over where her left should have been. It was almost like the eye had been popped out of its socket.

"Do you know where we can find this human?" The woman asked, the round jewel on her sternum projecting the image of Ed.

Kevin just stared, looking at the image and the woman. "You want the dork? Why? Going to some freak convention."

"Where is the human?" The woman asked again, her voice completely robotic.

"Lady I am not sure what you are but I am not the dork's keeper. Now scram or I'll-"

"He is not talking." The woman cut Keven off, the mime behind her stepping forward. "Let us see what he knows."

The mime stepped out from behind the woman and raised his hand.

"Get away from me!" Kevin raised his wrench, ready to use it to bash the mime's hand.

Only when the mime grabbed the wrench something happened. The wrench turned grey and Kevin watched his skin turned pale white next, starting from his hand and going down his arm. His green shirt and red hat turned grey, his black shorts remained their same color and his eyes became white.

' _Kevin…_ ' A woman's voice whispered in his head.

 _A woman towered over him, giving off a radiant white glow, her eyes and mouth being the only parts of her face he could see._

 _'Kevin…'_

 _She was bigger than any building he had ever seen and yet still as a statue. Her hair was spiked, shaped pentagram and shaped like a large crown._

 _He was in absolute awe of her._

 _He felt absolute peace._

 _No anger._

 _No fear._

 _No happiness._

 _He did not feel these emotions and or want to feel them again._

 _'Kevin, what an amusing name.' The woman said, smiling down at him. 'You should feel honored. You are the first human in a long time to see my light. Do you know this human?'_

 _The image of Ed appeared again._

 _Kevin did not speak but he didn't need to. His mind was completely open to her, allowing her to view his memories as if she was reading a book._

 _'Good, good.' The woman said serenely. 'You do know him. Where has he gone?'_

 _Silence._

 _'Yes. Excellent. Lead my precious little Gems to him.' The woman sounded almost motherly. 'Welcome into my light, Kevin.'_

 _Kevin smiled. "Thank you, My Diamond."_

Xxx

"Go Wilfred!" Rolf declared as the wagon rolled along the highway…excessively slow with most of the pre-teen citizens of Peach Creek's cul-de-sac in the back.

"Why did we take the pig carriage again?" Eddy groaned.

"Well we can't drive." Jonny listed. "We can't walk all the way, you don't want to spend money on bus fare and- oh, good point Plank! We're all terrified that if our parents really found out the full story about what happened to Jimmy and Sarah we'd be grounded until we have grandkids!"

"Well put, Jonny Wood-Boy." Rolf nodded.

"Well, I kind of imagined going a little faster." Eddy complained.

"Come on, Eddy. Let's not spend the whole trip complaining." Nazz said, looking out across the grassy land. "We'd still take like a whole day to get to GrimmFall anyways."

"Yeah. A whole boring day." Eddy groaned.

"Hey guys, why is the moon fully round and coming straight at us?" Ed suddenly asked.

That caused Eddy, Nazz, Johny and even Rolf to look at Ed who was looking back.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Eddy sat up.

Ed pointed. "That."

The kids looked back, watching as…white bubble was flying straight at them.

"Is that a bubble?!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Cool!" Jonny smiled excitedly.

"Step on it, Rolf!" Eddy shouted.

"Fear not, Ed-Boy! Rolf is saving secret weapon!" He reached into his jean pocket and produced framed picture of…

"Wilfred's mom?" Ed scratched his head.

"Hush and behold." Rolf leaned forward and held the picture in front of Wilfred. "Go Wilfred! Go with the speed of a thousand rabid gerbils!"

Wilfred squealed and immediately took off at speeds that left automobiles in the dust. The kids screamed as they clung to the sides of the wagon, desperately trying to keep from falling out…or being outright flung out.

"How does a pig go so fast?!" Eddy shouted, hanging on for dear life.

"The love for a mama pig is strong in this one, Ed-boy." Rolf replied, holding on so Wilfred didn't leave them behind in his dust.

The orb flew after them, chasing them as Wilfred led them off the highway and onto the grassy meadow in an attempt to lose it.

"It's still on our tail!" Eddy shouted, watching the orb as it chased them.

"Tailgaters! Rolf does not tolerate such inconsideration!" Rolf barked, urging Wilfred to go ever faster. "May mama piggy give you strength, Wilfred!"

"I got this." Nazz held up a fist, activating her Semblance.

The sunlight shining from above allowed her to power up and release a blast of multi-colored light at the pursuing orb. The orb ducked, vanishing into the ground much to the shock of the Peach Creek kids.

"Uh…Do you guys see what I don't see?" Eddy asked.

"I think so. What do you think, Plank?" Jonny asked his wooden friend. "What do you mean we should turn? It's not there's something we're going to hi-GAH!"

The orb shot up from the ground which in front of the carriage and Wilfred hastily jumped out of the way, pulling the carriage so hard it fell onto its side and sending the kids flying out of it and landing hard on the ground.

Eddy landed on his head and rolled a few feet before stopping, getting up a second later with a dazed look. "Grandad, you ran another stop sign."

Ed sat up, chuckling. "I think I swallowed a beetle."

Nazz rubbed her head as slowly stood up. "Talk about road hogs."

"Rolf must say, Rolf has not encountered such a menace since the Killer Meatball that stalked Wilfred in the dead of night." Rolf muttered, straightening his back as he got up.

"What's that about a meatball?" Jonny groaned, sitting up. "No thanks. I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian."

The orb that had knocked them now floated in front of them, the top opening and splitting down to reveal…

"Kevin?" Nazz gaped, seeing the jock of Peach Creek standing next to a weird woman.

Was that woman missing an eye?!

"Slime Elemental, your presence is required." The woman said, staring blankly at the kids.

Eddy shook his head as he stood up. "Slime? Elemental? What's this broad talking about?"

"Um…" Nazz looked at the woman who remained utterly still like a statue. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing. "Who are you talking about?"

" _Only_ the Slime Elemental's presence is needed." The woman said as she and Kevin floated forward and stopped in front of Ed.

"Ed?" Eddy looked at his friend who just stared at the woman and Kevin. "What's going on here?"

Ed shrugged. "I forget."

Shaking his head, Eddy walked up to the one eyed woman. "Look lady, I don't know what you are but I think you're missing a brain along with an eye. So why don't you go away?"

"But leave Kevin with us." Nazz cut in, looking at Kevin and noting how strange he looked down. "After you turn him back to normal."

"That will not be necessary." The woman simply said. "White Diamond requires the Slime Elemental. A new batch of specimens is also acceptable."

"Say wha-" Eddy started but was cut off as the orb reappeared, engulfing him, Ed and Nazz in it along with Kevin and the woman.

"Release Rolf's friends!" Rolf shouted, pulling out a pitchfork.

The orb shot forward at Johnny and Rolf, seemingly swallowing them before taking off into the sky, leaving behind a ruined carriage and a runaway pig as a sign of what had happened.

Xxx

There was nothing like a day out on the lake, sitting on a boat and fishing.

The sun shining down on you, wind blowing a gentle breeze and the relaxing sound of the water to make you forget all your troubles.

And yet, Monty Uno had a feeling that was going to be a little more difficult this time, sensing something off with Abby as he rowed the boat out into the middle of the lake. "Well then, what say we get down and see if the fish are biting today?"

"Monty, I have something I need to ask you." Abby spoke just as Monty was reaching for his fishing rod.

Monty sighed, lowering his hand. "Yes, I believe you do."

"Back in the park, when those grey freaks came after us I called upon my powers. I had visions…Back when we were little and we met someone. They saved us from a red cat Mobian and then from…A Fallen." Abby clenched a fist. "He attacked us, took control of me and…We lost our memories."

Monty listened carefully as Abby spoke.

"His name was Omnimon. You found him, brought him into your home like you and Jennifer did with me but after that Fallen attacked us…Why did he leave?" Abby glared at Monty. "He just up and left us when we were still hurt. How could you let him just leave like that?"

"He left because he needed to find his place." Monty answered, calm and serene. "He was from another world, lost in a new one and immediately thrown into conflict. He felt his presence around the two of you would bring more danger as it did when the Fallen named Skarr came to our old home, looking for him. Skarr's attack forced you both to forget, the trauma too much for you to handle at the time."

"Trauma? He abandoned us!" Abby's eyes flashed gold. "We needed him around and-"

Nigel placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, stopping her rant and she looked at him for a second.

"This is about more than just Omni's absence isn't it, Abby?" Monty spoke, earning the children's attention. "Omni leaving when you both lost your memories, your sister leaving you with us after you both lost your parents. You feel it's your fault that all of it happened, don't you?"

Abby looked away, staring out at the water.

"It hasn't been easy for you. Your powers being a constant reminder of hardships you have faced and your training up to now has been your way of hoping it never happens again." Monty started. "You have come a long way and you should be proud-"

"It's nothing to be proud of." Abby interrupted, looking back at Monty with an angry face. "Sebben explained that the Elementals have been hunted by the Fallen for a long time now. Getting their powers is a death mark and I've watched it take nearly everyone around me. My parents and my brother, my sister ran off and your house was sunk by a lava monster working for the very monster I saw in the park when those people came for us. What exactly is there to be proud of, Monty?"

"Abby, you are in no way responsible for what has happened. Those powers of yours are not a curse, no matter what you may think of them. You helped save Nigel and your friend Wally when the lava monster attacked; you fought off those grey agents and saved both of yourselves at the time. You believe you have to protect everyone close to you and you have." Monty grasped Abby's shoulder. "You have never been a curse or a burden in our home and I know you never will be."

Abby shifted a bit, looking down as Nigel sent a small smile. "It is true."

The young Faunus seemed to shake now, a small tear trailing down her face. "And what happens the next time this happens? What happens when Sammael comes for the both of us?"

"I imagine there will be a great amount of pity for whoever ends trying to come after you with the intention of causing trouble." Monty smiled, sitting back. "Especially with how strong you've gotten in such a short time."

Abby seemed to hold in a chuckle but offered a small. "…Maybe."

"Well, now that is out of the way what do you say we get to fishing?" Monty picked up his fishing rod. "Let me show you both how it is done."

Xxx

"Bonnibell's Personal Log: Day 38. After finally reaching the land known as America I began my long towards the location of the current Candy Elemental. Using advanced holo-technology I blended in and using the money I amassed I gained transportation that took me to the city known as GrimmFall. It is my understanding that GrimmFall is the capital city for organic warriors known as Huntsmen.

Due to number of warriors of living there I took all precautions to stay 'off the radar' as organics say. I have managed to track the Candy Elemental and I see that she is in the company of the Ice Elemental. From my visual studies show the Candy Elemental is female and still in the infant stage, likely twelve organic years, has a Faunus heritage which likely allows for enhanced senses such as vision and hearing. My sources indicate she has only started using her Elemental abilities very recently which is alarming.

I will continue my studies and decide what to do from there."

Bonnibell Bubblegum shut off her recorder and looked at her binoculars again, spying the Elementals on the small boat fishing with the elder man.

Organics, the species that her people 'shared' the planet with.

The Queen had told her people about them along with the Faunus and the Mobians, all of them organic and all of them spread across the world. Bonnibel had been a child, like the rest of her people when the Mother Gum gave birth to them, gifting them with the knowledge it had learned from the Queen. Bonny was particularly gifted, taking her place as one of the great scholars of Candy Island. Her brother was a warrior and was perhaps the greatest warrior of their people, able to morph his body into a dragon that was strong enough to take down any Grimm that dared set foot on the island.

But deep down Bonny wanted so much more.

She believed her people deserved better than hiding on an island, hounded by the Grimm.

That was why she spent the last few hundred years of her life learning about the outside world, learning about the countries, the superpowers, the organic warriors that fought the Grimm and especially the Elementals.

Her people had been born from the first Candy Elemental whose remains were mutated by the comet that caused the cataclysm of the Forgotten Age. The mutation created Queen Candy who was born with the intellect and the ability to manipulate the candy she was made from to create an entire kingdom and the Mother Gum that was created with the ability to give life to the bubblegum it was made of.

Queen Candy and Mother Gum.

Their existence and powers made as two halves of the Candy Elemental's power: Queen Candy who shared the Elemental's power to manipulate candy and the Mother Gum that had the power to make life from candy.

And for that reason alone, she needed to acquire this Elemental before someone did something shortsighted and killed or imprisoned her.

That was what brought her to the shores of a water mass where the organics came to hunt as a leisurely activity, teaching their children to hunt and kill early on, or cruelly toy with the aquatic life forms by the act of 'catch and release'. The Elementals were with their guardian, or…parent, partaking of this pastime. Now that she had their location she just needed an opportunity…and a plan.

Her first thought had been just to abduct the Candy Elemental, come what may, but her time journeying across Organic civilization had taught her one thing: parents took umbrage to having their children taken from them, at least the ideal ones did. If they didn't then others would act on the child's behalf, as evidenced by the amount of media attention surrounding instances of kidnappings or disappearances. If she had a reliable means of transporting the Candy Elemental back to Candy Island she would be willing to risk it, but travel overland proved to be tedious and slow, rife with opportunities for her to be identified and intercepted…especially if she had to compel a child with exceptional abilities to travel with her.

In short: she needed a Plan B and was ashamed that she hadn't considered one in the time it took to get this far. When she'd first left her island it had all seemed like it would be straight forward, but she knew now that she was the product of a relatively simple society that had used the ruins of another as a frame of reference without gaining the wisdom that went with developing societies. Things were black and white, rules were simple…and it had left her entirely ill prepared for her self-appointed task.

"Hm…" She observed the surrounding environment. "Wide open terrain, far from heavily populated areas. If I acted now I could have a head start, but- no…" She sighed and shook her head. "In any scenario where I try to take her by force, I'm doomed to fail. Perhaps…"

Perhaps the solution lay in something profoundly simple.

Could it really hurt to open dialogue and see if the Elemental would aid her willingly? They are known to demonstrate traits favorable to a society in need, and hers was in need in a way that only this one Organic could provide.

"Well Bonnibell…nothing ventured, nothing gained." She sucked up her courage and waited near the docks where the fishing boat would eventually have to return to be moored.

Xxx

"We're coming upon the second targets. They're in the middle of a large mass of water. There's a life from nearby."

"Who are cares about that?" Aquamarine remarked impatiently.

"I believe our orders were to avoid being spotted by the population." Emerald pointed out, her tone slightly scathing. "Either we eliminate the life form or take it and drop in the special zone."

Aquamarine sighed dramatically. "Very well. Topaz, get ready."

The lumbering yellow Gem followed Aquamarine out of the bridge.

Xxx

It happened so fast.

One moment it was all quite.

And the next…

Something fell from the sky, landing in the lake and causing a big enough splash that the three ended up soaked.

"What in the world?" Monty exclaimed, wiping the water from his eyes.

Nigel and Abby watched as something came out of the water. It appeared to be a giant green sphere, floating up in front of the boat.

"…So much for a relaxing Sunday." Nigel muttered.

Back on the dock, Bonnibell took out her binoculars and used them to get a better look at the object that impacted the lake. "A sphere of unknown origin. I cannot make out what it is made of from here. This is not organic or gum technology. It has to be…Gem."

The sphere shot at the boat as Monty Uno calmly stood up, shooting his fist forward and unleashing a blast of white fire that collided with the sphere, knocking it away. "Nigel old chap, could you please take us back to the dock? I'm afraid our relaxing fishing trip may be over."

Nigel nodded and quickly turned on the motor, directing the boat back to the dock. The sphere immediately chased after them. "It's on our tail!"

Monty remained calm, firing several more blasts of white fire at the sphere that dodged each one. The sphere sped after them, almost right on top of them. Nigel quickly made the boat swerve, trying to shake the sphere off but it kept up with them no matter how hard he tried.

"I believe it's time for you to try, old bean." Monty said to his son who nodded.

Abby grabbed the motor as Nigel stood up and held up his hand. In the palm of his hand appeared a blue flame that emitted a chilling air as he threw it at the sphere. The flame collided with the sphere, causing ice to form all around it and it crashed into the water.

"Good job, Nigel old bean." Monty patted his son on the back. "You are getting much better at this."

"Thanks dad." Nigel sat back down. "So, government goons again or is this something else?"

"Probably something else." Abby answered, seeing the water bubbling. "Government freaks don't fly alien stuff."

"Then we better get back on land." Monty surmised, taking hold of the motor. "If you'll be so kind to take us back to the docks. I think we have overstayed our welcome."

Just before he could take them back the sphere shot up again, right from underneath the boat itself which knocked it over and sent its passengers into the water. The three gasped for air as soon their heads came up to the surface and the sphere hovered over them.

That was when something slammed into it, knocking it back again.

"Hurry!" A voice shouted from the dock. "Get out of the water."

The three immediately started swimming as Bonnibell shot at the sphere again, only to miss as it flew after its targets. Flying past them it landed on the dock and split open, revealing two strange beings. One resembled a little blue skinned girl with a tear shaped gem on her cheek under her left eye, navy blue eyes, no nose, and chin-length, cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembled a prep school uniform, consisting of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand.

The second was a hulking yellow skinned woman with two gems where her ears should have been. She had light yellow hair in a short, flat top-like fashion, yellow skin, and a tinted orange visor that covers her eyes and the sides of her head. She wore a maroon vest with a yellow diamond insignia, a mahogany top underneath, and dark brown bottoms that cover her feet. She has a large, broad, and muscular build with relatively short legs and large, powerful arms.

She also had a square head and chin.

"Topaz, fetch." Aquamarine ordered.

The yellow skinned woman stomped forward, holding a long crystal-headed pugil stick. Bonnibell aimed and fired her pistol at Topaz who spun her weapon, blocking the incoming shots easily. The Gem known as Topaz glowed and split apart into two identical copies of herself, only with one gemstone on the left side of the right Topaz's face and one on the right side of the left Topaz's face. The two rushed at Bonnibell, grasping their hands and just as they were right on top of her their bodies were engulfed in a bright blinding light.

Before Bonnibell could do anything she found herself struck.

Her body along with her arms and legs were trapped in the giant Gem's body, leaving her neck hanging out of its back.

"Good. Now that she is out of the way." Aquamarine sprouted her wings and flew up to the trapped Bonnibell, looking her in the eyes. "We can get this mission done without any trouble."

She looked behind and saw the three humans swimming onto shore, attempting to run away. She pulled the blue ribbon out of her head, smiling as it changed into a wand and she pointed it at the humans, catching them in a beam of blue light.

"Now, Topaz." Aquamarine commanded.

Topaz rushed stomped forward towards the humans, ready to split apart to capture them like she had with Bonnibell.

"Run away!" The gum woman shouted, despite being unable to see what was happening from Topaz's back.

Topaz split apart into her original selves, the one on the left holding Bonnibell as they ran at the humans and refused around them. Nigel's head and torso were sticking out of Topaz's shoulder, Abby was buried up to her head in Topaz's right hip and Monty was right under Bonnibell.

"Excellent. Mission accomplished as expected." Aquamarine landed on Topaz's head. "And just in time as well."

"No…No!" Abby shouted, her eyes shining gold.

Her skin and hair started to turn pink.

"Topaz!" Aquamarine shouted.

Topaz raised her fist and brought it down on Abby's head. The last thing she heard was Nigel and Monty crying out her name as she blacked out. Nigel glared at Topaz, his eyes flashing with frosty colored flames but Topaz repeated what she did to Abby to Nigel next, knocking both Elementals out cold.

"Now let's go."


	106. Chapter 106

**Over 5,500 Years Ago**

 _The war on Earth had reached a level never before heard of in Gem society. Initially when Pink Diamond had arrived to colonize the planet she met slight resistance from the locals but nothing her forces could not handle, even when a defective Rose Quartz started a rebellion._

 _But not even the rebels had expected to encounter such a force like the Grimm._

 _Leaving a path of destruction in their wake the Grimm swarmed the Gem cities being built, massacring the surprised and helpless Gems. Between the rebels and these Grimm Pink Diamond's colony was falling apart and she called out for help from her fellow diamonds. Blue and Yellow Diamond arrived on Earth to end the rebellion and the threat of the Grimm once and for all. Yellow Diamond led her armies against the Grimm while Blue Diamond coordinated from the Cloud Arena._

 _The Grimm's destructive nature allowed them to easily kill Gems, the dark matter they were made from infected the light energy Gems used to create their bodies and corroded their gems until both body and gem shattered. The more Yellow Diamond fought the more the Grimm appeared, a dozen seemingly spawning for every one that was slain. The fighting became so vicious that the Crystal Gems were almost forgotten by the Diamonds who saw the Grimm as the more immediate threat. Not only were the Grimm able to spawn in large numbers but they came in many different forms and abilities, including being able to possess the very technology the Gems used._

 _Eventually the fighting reached the Cloud Arena and Blue Diamond found herself under attack and frantically calling Pink and Yellow Diamond for help._

 _"Protect our Diamond!" A Jasper shouted, letting out a roar as she sliced a Beowulf's head off with her axe._

 _An Agate slashed another Grimm down but failed to see the Griffon slam its beak into her back. She let out a scream as blackness seeped out of her 'wound', spreading throughout her body until it exploded, her shards scattering across the battlefield. The Grimm had swarmed the Sky Arena, Griffons and Nevermores flying overhead and destroying Gem airships, giant Gem statues were possessed by Geists and Manticores battles the Gems in the arena. The battle was not going well for the Gems as their natural weakness against the Grimm cost them greatly in their effort to protect Blue Diamond._

 _"Has our distress call been answered?" Blue Diamond asked her Pearl who frantically shook her head._

 _A Griffon lunged at her but Blue Diamond summoned an energy sphere and blasted it. "Enough!"_

 _She created several spheres that merged into one giant sphere that fired dozens on energy blasts across the arena, destroying dozens of Grimm._

 _"Our Diamond is with us!" The Jasper leading the remaining Gem shouted in exhilaration._

 _Their celebration would not last long._

 _A giant serpent Grimm with large red wings flew up above the Cloud Arena and opened its mouth, gathering large amounts of energy before releasing a blast of lightning down on the arena. The lightning tore through the structure, blasting all the way through it to the very bottom._

 _It also destroyed the anti-gravity systems that kept the arena in the sky._

 _Without it, the Cloud Arena began to rapidly fall back to the planet. Gems screamed as the lack of gravity threw them off their feet and into the air, some tumbling right out of the arena. Blue Diamond fell into her Palanquin which deployed its feet and managed to remain stationary in the chaos. Her Pearl clutched onto her dress, holding on for dear life as the arena finally crashed down onto the surface, creating a giant dust cloud that could be seen for miles._

 _And indeed it was seen._

 _"Blue!" Yellow shouted in horror, watching as the Cloud Arena crashed._

 _She had just received the distress call from Blue and had hastily returned only to see she was too late. Yellow rushed forward, ignoring her Gem soldiers calling out for her._

 _The only thing that mattered was finding Blue._

 _Another group of Gems had watched the Cloud Arena fall, having intercepted Blue Diamond's call for help._

 _'Blue…' Rose Quartz looked at the dust cloud._

 _Though she hid it well, deep down she was frantically worried about Blue Diamond and the other Gems that had been in the Arena when it crashed._

 _"You think any of those upper crusts survived?" Bismuth asked._

 _"It's hard to tell from so far away." Pearl answered, almost as surprised as Rose was._

 _To think the Grimm were able to get so close and attack one of the Diamonds, especially while so high up in the sky._

 _"Pearl, you and I will scout ahead and look for survivors." Rose said to Pearl who nodded. "The rest of you will remain here."_

 _"Come on, we have a chance to take out two Diamonds!" Bismuth argued. "We can take those upper crusts while they are distracted."_

 _"That's not important right now, Bismuth." Rose replied. "Many Gems will likely have been poofed or even shattered by this. Spread out and find any survivors. Even if they are on Homeworld's side they still need help."_

 _With that said Rose picked up Pearl and jumped off the cliff, heading directly for the dust cloud. Once they landed close enough on the ground they hid in the forest as they made their way to the crash site._

 _"You think Blue Diamond will be all right?" Pearl asked once they were alone._

 _"I don't know." Rose answered honestly. "I want to believe she will be fine but if the Grimm…" She didn't have to finish that sentence._

 _"BLUE!"_

 _Rushing forward, Rose and Pearl spotted Yellow Diamond running right into the crashed arena, literally crashing through the wall. Both Gems took cover and covertly followed the diamond into the ruined arena._

 _"Blue, can you hear me?!" Yellow Diamond frantically looked around, picking up debris and throwing it away. "Blue, Blue!"_

 _Then she found it._

 _A leg from Blue's Palanquin and in an instant Yellow tearing away debris with her bare hands until finally she found her. "BLUE!"_

 _Blue Diamond had been buried with her Palanquin when Cloud Arena crashed. Her hair and dress were covered in dust and torn but she appeared to be otherwise unarmed. Her Pearl was oddly enough in Blue's arms, nestled next to Blue's gemstone as if Blue had actually been protecting her. Her throne had been smashed, leaving her to fall onto the ground when the arena crashed._

 _If not for her Diamond nature it was very likely that Blue Diamond would have been poofed or even shattered._

 _"Blue, can you hear me?" Yellow quickly picked Blue up, pulling her out of the ruined Palanquin. "Blue, answer me!"_

 _Blue Diamond's eyes fluttered open. "Ye-Yellow?"_

 _Yellow Diamond sighed in relief. "Blue, thank…Us that you are all right."_

 _Blue Diamond, despite her condition, giggle softly. "Only when we are in danger could you ever possibly try to be funny."_

 _"No time for jokes, Blue. I have to get you out of here." Yellow Diamond said, bringing Blue's arm over her shoulder while the other arm still held her Pearl._

 _A roar from above was heard and both Diamonds looked up to see the same dragon Grimm that had brought down the arena, flying straight down at them with dozens of Griffons and Manticores behind it._

 _Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes, glaring hatefully at the Grimm. "You want a fight? Come at me then, beasts!"_

 _The dragon opened its mouth, gathering energy for another lightning attack. Yellow Diamond raised her hand, firing a blast of her own lightning at the monster as it unleashed its attack. The two lightning attacks collided, creating a powerful burst of electricity that scorched the surrounding ruins as the two enemies struggled to overpower the other._

 _Only the Grimm dragon was not alone._

 _Blue Diamond looked down, watching a stone fist form from the surrounding debris. "Yellow!"_

 _Yellow Diamond glanced down, just in time to see the fist shoot up, giving a nasty uppercut that cancelled out her attack. The Grimm dragon's lightning blast hit Yellow Diamond head on, slamming her into the ruined Palanquin._

 _"YELLOW!" Blue Diamond screamed out, firing an energy blast at the Grimm dragon._

 _That blast collided with the face, knocking the dragon away but amazing it easily survived with only a scorch mark on its face. Stone debris moved around Blue Diamond, forming into several stone giants, matching the diamonds in height easily. Yellow Diamond stood up, her form sparkling with electricity to highlight her anger as she glared at the surrounding stone giants possessed by Grimm and the dragon hovering overhead. With an enraged yell Yellow Diamond kicked off the ground, jumping at the nearest stone warrior and kicked its head off._

 _She then brought her fist down and shattered its body into pieces. From its remains the Geist Grimm flew out, taking cover under the debris, possessing more pieces to make more stone bodies. The two Diamonds found themselves surrounded as more and more Grimm appeared, snarling at them._

 _"Pearl." Blue Diamond placed her Pearl on the ground. "Take shelter in my Palanquin and do not come out until I order you to."_

 _Blue Pearl shakenly nodded and ran into the Palanquin. Once she was gone the two Diamonds lashed out, attacking the stone warriors and the Grimm with a fury only a handful had ever seen. Yellow Diamond was engulfed in electricity as she punched, kicked and stomped any Grimm in her sight while Blue's fists were surrounded by a blue water-like aura. A stone warrior attempted to attack her but she easily blocked its punches and grabbed its arm, gripping it so hard it shattered before firing an energy blast at its head._

 _The two Diamonds stood back to back, their water and lightning auras surrounding and protecting them as they fought._

 _Rose and Pearl watched the fight nearby, safely hidden out of sight. It was a rare sight for them to see the two Diamonds fighting so fiercely. Yellow Diamond was the leader of Homeworld's military and she often led her armies to conquer new colonies and while Blue Diamond was in charge of Homeworld's diplomacy she was far from weak._

 _In fact she was fighting even harder than Yellow._

 _The Geist Grimm gathered more stone, creating bigger warriors for the Diamonds to fight but had very little effect._

 _Or perhaps it was a diversion._

 _Just as Yellow punched her fist through another stone warrior, the dragon Grimm had appeared from behind it, launching a lightning blast at her from point blank range. Yellow Diamond shot through the ruins and crashed into the ground outside._

 _"YELLOW!" Blue shouted, momentarily distracted._

 _A stone warrior attacked from behind, hitting her on the back of her head and the Grimm dragon lashed its tail out, slamming it directly into Blue Diamond's face. She fell over and stones hands appeared, grabbing her arms and legs as the dragon slammed into her, keeping her down. Blue Diamond looked up, glaring into the red eyes of the monster above her._

 _She would not cower._

 _She would not scream._

 _She was a Diamond._

 _And if this was her end she would meet it with the dignity of her kind._

 _Yellow Diamond stood up, looking in time to see the Grimm dragon open its mouth to blast Blue Diamond's gemstone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Rose had just been about to jump in to help. Whatever happened between them in the past was irrelevant in that one moment._

 _But she was shock to see Yellow Diamond running back into the arena with a desperate look on her face._

 _A look Rose had never seen before._

 _She leapt up, slamming into the dragon's face, knocking it away as she fell on top of Blue._

 _And that was when the unthinkable happened._

 _Both Diamonds were engulfed in a blue and yellow light, their bodies merging together the colors turning…Green. The light was blinding, paralyzing and blinding the Grimm long enough for the light to take shape._

 _Blue Pearl watched from inside the Palanquin and she was shocked by what she was seeing._

 _"Oh my stars…" Pearl covered her mouth._

 _Rose was speechless she witnessed what she could only describe to be a miracle._

 _Where Blue and Yellow Diamond had been, a single new Gem, a new Diamond stood up looking very confused and disorientated. She had green skin, pale green hair that curled at the end that fell down her back and a spike tip coming down over her forehead. She wore a long green coat with a hood, two cotton tails and enormous shoulder pads, a dark green body suit underneath and green arm length gloves on all four of her hands. She had two gemstones on her chest, both of them green and her four eyes opened to reveal their light green color with black diamond shaped pupils._

 _This was a fusion._

 _A fusion of Diamonds!_

 _"Wh-What?" The new fusion looked down at her hands. "I…We….We are…Fused." She brought her hands to her face. "WE FUSED?!"_

 _The Grimm dragon slammed its tail in the face of the new fusion, knocking her to the ground. The fusion was dazed and looked up, watching as the dragon lunged at her, its mouth wide open._

 _"NO!" The fusion brought a hand up, green electric energy forming into a sphere and fired it straight into the face of the dragon._

 _The dragon was blasted away again, slamming into the ruined arena stadium. The fusion, Green Diamond stood up, letting out an enraged roar as her form crackled with green energy. Whether by a desire to survive or by the outrage of the two Diamonds that had formed her; this new Diamond was motivated to destroy every single Grimm in her sight. A green aura surrounded her, resembling a tidal as she gathered power in her four hands, forming one giant green sphere crackling with lightning._

 _With a battle cry Green Diamond threw it at the Grimm and to the shock of the spectators the sphere split apart into a dozen smaller energy blasts that collided with every Grimm in the arena, destroying even the Geist Grimm before they could retreat. The Sea Dragon Grimm raised its head in time to be peppered by dozens of energy bolts from Green Diamond, letting out a pained shriek._

 _"YOU MADE US FUSE!" Green Diamond shot forward, grabbing the dragon by the neck and held it, gathering energy in one hand and shoved it right down the Grimm's throat._

 _The inside of the Grimm's body exploded and a second later it dissolved into nothing. Green Diamond and looked around and saw that all of the Grimm in the arena had been destroyed. She then fell to her knees and with one final scream she split apart back into Blue and Yellow Diamond, both of them on their knees and both looking very shocked._

 _They both looked at each other, trying to grasp what had happened._

 _"Did…Did we…Really…" Blue seemed unable to form a single sentence._

 _Yellow Diamond simply nodded, just as speechless._

 _"We broke our own rules regarding fusion." Blue Diamond was trembling now. "We broke our own rules."_

 _"It was an accident. We never meant to." Yellow Diamond quickly said, her mind racing to come up with any kind of excuse._

 _"I've heard that excuse before…I never thought I'd hear it from you." Blue Diamond brought her hands to her face. "We, the Diamonds who are above fusion committed what we have labelled a taboo! What do you think White will do when she finds out?"_

 _"We don't tell her." Yellow said, placing a hand on Blue's shoulder. "She doesn't have to know. It was an accident."_

 _She looked back at the Palanquin and saw Blue's Pearl peeking out, staring in shock. "No one will tell."_

 _She raised her hand, ready to destroy the Pearl's form but Blue grabbed her hand. "Yellow, don't!"_

 _"We can't have witnesses!" Yellow argued._

 _"She is my Pearl. She will not tell anyone what she saw." Blue replied, looking back at her Pearl. "Is that clear?"_

 _Blue Pearl quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, my Diamond."_

 _Blue Diamond only released Yellow's hand when she saw she was not going to attack. "We will not reveal what has happened today. You came to my aid when I needed it and that's all White needs to know."_

 _Yellow Diamond nodded. "Yes. That's all she needs to know. And Pink?"_

 _"We cannot tell her either. If she finds out and tries to fuse with us and White finds out…It'll be even worse than when White took away her Pearl." Blue answered._

 _Rose and Pearl, who had been listening both flinched._

 _"The two of us could handle it. The worse that would happen is if she bubbles us for a couple millennia. If Pink finds out and fuses while she's supposed to be building her colony…White would never let her leave Homeworld or even the tower ever again." Blue looked down at the ground. "We can't tell her either, even if she promises not to tell White."_

 _"Yes…" Yellow agreed, just as sad as Blue was. "The only reason Pink has her own colony is because we convinced White that running a colony would help Pink mature and act responsible as a diamond. If Pink were to have done something like…"_

 _"She would take over the colony herself." Blue finished._

 _Rose's eyes went wide in shock at what she and Pearl were hearing._

 _"So, this never happened." Yellow said, standing up._

 _Blue nodded, standing up as well. "Never happened."_

 _"Good. Let's return to our ships to make our report and request reinforcements." Yellow looked around. "Blue, your entire court."_

 _"I know." Blue responded sadly, kneeling down to pick up a few shards. "So many…Now gone."_

 _"We will have to make replacements for them, immediately. A Diamond without a court will be seen as a sign of weakness."_

 _"Later for now…I just want to see Pink." Blue brought her hood over her face. "I want to see her. Maybe one of her games will help us put this behind us."_

 _"…Yes. I think such a thing would be in order." Yellow smiled a bit. "She always does know what to say to make me laugh."_

 _"Perhaps I can show her the new Gem White is making and see if she can come up with a name for it." Blue suggested, surprising Yellow and Rose._

 _"You remember what happened when Pink called White's Pyrite 'Fool's Gold', do you?" Yellow asked skeptically._

 _"I do. If she comes up with something that makes White angry I'll say the name was my suggestion." Blue said, the two of them walking out of the ruins, just walking past Rose and Pearl who remained hidden with Blue Pearl quickly walking after them._

 _"You?" Yellow asked, now very surprised._

 _"I've named Gems before and if White doesn't like it well…It's not like a bad name is worse than fusing." Blue chuckled a bit now._

 _Yellow snorted. "I think Pink has been affecting you more than you let on."_

 _"Perhaps, Yellow. Perhaps."_

 _Rose and Pearl slipped out once the diamonds were far enough away, watching as they walked away._

 _"Can you believe what happened?" Rose asked, suddenly smiling now._

 _"They fused." Pearl answered._

 _"They fused and they are keeping it a secret!" Rose giggled in excitement now. "This is amazing, Pearl."_

 _"But what can we do? They won't fuse again and they won't tell anyone else." Pearl pointed out._

 _"I know but maybe…It's a first step to ending the fight and the colony." Rose said, smiling in the direction the two diamonds walked. "Pearl, we'll have to inform the others that we'll be scouting a new Gem White is making."_

 _Pearl nodded but suspected an ulterior motive. "…You are going to come up with a name just to make White Diamond mad, aren't you?"_

 _"And so I can see Blue take the fall for it." Rose Quartz giggled as she shifted into…Pink Diamond. "I might not ever get a chance like this again."_

 _Pearl rolled her eyes._

 _As much as she loved her leader she had to admit, she was a bit of a dork._

Xxx

"Rules are the foundation on which a society is found upon. Laws are made to ensure a proper form of order so we don't descend in chaos and behave like complete morons. Of course not everyone is about following the rules and there can be times when the rules must be bent or changed." TOM stepped onto the bridge. "What happens when the rules of society no longer benefit the people they are meant to help? Can it be changed by someone simply saying 'Okay, I changed them all' or does it take much more than that? The kinds of change that only happens after years of hard work, perhaps never seeing it pay off, before it becomes worth it."

Xxx

 **Just before the attack at Independence Mall**

Greg was humming as he played a soft tune with his guitar, sitting out on the porch of the Bravo residence.

The door opened behind him. "Dad?"

"Hey sport." Greg smiled as Steven sat down next to him. "How's it going?"

"Dad, I need to tell you something that happened when I was fused. I couldn't before because I thought it was kind of personal." Steven said, shifting his leg a bit.

Greg put his guitar down and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "What's up, Steven?"

"Dad…Did you know someone named Wirt?" Steven asked, watching as his father froze and seemingly paled. "He said you gave him that name."

"Wirt…How do you know that name?" Greg asked so quietly his son almost didn't hear him.

"When I was fused I was…in some sort of weird dream of maybe it was something else. I could hear Bill laughing and hurting you all and…He showed up. He helped me unfuse from Bill." Steven explained slowly. "He encouraged me to stop Bill and when we split apart, he told me he knew us and that's all. Dad, did you really know someone named Wirt?"

"Steven…" Greg sucked in a deep breath. "I knew someone named Wirt but…The Wirt I knew has been dead for years."

Steven's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Greg sighed. "I guess I should have told you a long time ago but it's not the kind of think you can just spring up at breakfast." He cleared his throat and took another deep breath. "Steven, Wirt is the nickname I made up for my older brother."

"Older…brother? I have an uncle!?" Steven gasped.

"Had an uncle." Greg corrected. "And to be honest, Wirt or William was my older half-brother. We both had the same mother but she remarried after Wirt's father passed away and I was born not long after. Wirt was the one who mostly took care of me when I was a little since our parents were so busy."

Greg stopped to chuckle a bit. "Actually, when I was very little and having trouble sleeping Wirt told me 'if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.'"

"Really?" Steven was completely spell bounded now.

"Yep, he got it from his dad. He and I were close, even if sometimes we were completely opposite. I was into music even when I was little while Wirt was more of a poet and a bit of history geek but he was no stranger to the classical arts. He knew the cleverest rhymes when he was thinking up what to do for poetry class but like me he was a bit of a dork when it came to the dating department." Greg was smiling now. "Actually, I may have been a bit of troublemaker that made things worse for him but he forgave me even when he was mad. I helped keep him positive through the tough times. Actually Steven, I think you would have really liked Wirt. I taught you music and how to clean cars but Wirt probably could have showed you things with poetry and interior design, like pointing out what kind of house this is." Greg pointed to the Bravo house behind them.

"He sounds like a great person, Dad." Steven agreed, his smile mirroring his father's but frowned. "What happened?"

Greg's smile faded now. "Well…It's really complicated and if not for things happening in my life like the Gems and your mother I would have chalked it all up to one big dream. You see, Steven one Halloween night Wirt and I were coming home from a party. Wirt had made a recorded poem for a girl he liked but decided against giving it to her and me being the clueless happy kid back then went ahead and gave her it thinking I was helping my brother. Wirt wasn't happy with me then but on our way home we ended, well lost.

We suddenly ended up in some weird place that was nowhere near where we were living. Truth be told, I am not even sure if it was real or if it was some sort of weird parallel dimension."

"A parallel dimension?" Steven questioned.

"It was like, a whole bunch of places you see in fairy tales or history books all meshed together. We even met a talking bird named Beatrice. Anyways we were trying to get home but we were being hunted by something…" Greg trembled a bit now. "That creature in the woods called Moloch, only back then we called him the Beast was looking to turn into trees."

"Turn you into trees?" Steven was now confused and slightly scared.

"Well, the Beast had a lantern that held his soul in it. If it went out so did the Beast so he needed a special kind of wood to always keep it lit. This wood was called Edelwood and it was made by the souls of people the Beast had haunted, making them eventually hate themselves to the point they did nothing as the Beast tuned them into trees and we were next on its list."

Steven looked really scared now.

"Wirt was almost the first but…I convinced the Beast to take me instead because I was the reason we got lost in the first place." Greg said, rubbing his head. "I had a bad habit of running off and Wirt had to be the one to find me. I got us lost in the Unknown and between giving his recorder to Sara and not be able to get home finally started to take its toll on Wirt. The Beast was starting to turn him into an Edelwood tree but I offered myself in his place."

Steven was speechless by what he was hearing. "What happened?"

Greg smiled again. "Wirt and Beatrice came for me and rescued me. Wirt managed to get the lantern and when the Beast tried to frighten him into giving it back Wirt figured out that its soul was in it the whole time. He threatened to blow it out and it scared the Beast so bad he let us go. Wirt left the lantern with a Woodsman whose daughter was kidnapped by the Beast but I think he got her back.

Wirt and I finally made it back home and almost thought we dreamed it all up. But deep down we knew it was all real."

"Wow…" Steven whispered but was confused. "Wait, if you both escaped then what happened to Wirt?"

Greg closed his eyes, looking like he was about to try. "Well, years later I was in college now and Wirt actually married Sara, landing a cushy job as an author and he already sold several books. I have every one he made."

"Really?!" Steven was star struck now.

"Yeah…I dropped out of college and started my career on the road, working under my first manager named Marty." Greg snorted. "He wasn't much of a manager and to be honest he's dead to me now. If I had just a bit of my brother's brain I wouldn't have worked for him but things were not easy for me back then. When I dropped out of college my dad threw me out and disowned me. Wirt let me live with him and his wife but he hated seeing me work with Marty since he considered Marty to be well, for the lack of a better word: a slime-ball.

He wanted me to stop working for Marty but I wouldn't listen to him. Marty was the only one around who would gave me a chance and I took it. When Marty wanted to take me on a tour that was when Wirt had it and offered Marty a million to just walk away. I had it too and we both had this big fight and we…said some things we didn't mean." Greg looked ashamed now. "I was going to walk away and leave behind everything I knew. I had a van ready and I had no friends to say goodbye to. Wirt didn't want to say goodbye and followed me to try and change my mind but then…It was a dark night, so dark and rainy that we couldn't see clearly and the car crashed.

When I came to I found a huge tree had suddenly grown out into the middle of the road. I was lucky. My side of the car was spared the worst but Wirt…" There were tears now. "I got out of the car, looking for him and I found him…" Greg knelt over, letting out a small sob even as Steven hugged him. "He was torn out of the car with a large piece of wood in his chest. It happened so fast and I couldn't do anything. Wirt was dead."

Steven was crying like his father was now, hugging him tight. Both were silent for several minutes before they both calmed down.

"So, what happened?" Steven sniffed.

"I took off with Marty and did the tour until I came to Beach City and met your mother." Greg smiled sadly as he wiped his eyes. "Pretty much the only smart thing I did in my life. Wirt only wanted to help me and I threw all of it back in his face without a second thought."

"You didn't mean it." Steven shook his head. "I see Pearl and Amethyst fight all the time and I know they don't mean anything no matter they say."

Both father and son stayed silent for another moment, calming down enough to speak again.

"Dad, do you still have a picture of Wirt?" Steven asked.

Greg nodded and pulled out his wallet, slipping a picture out. "This was taken on his wedding day."

Steven looked at the picture, seeing a man who looked exactly like the man who helped him. "That is him. He's the one who helped me."

"I don't know what to say. It was a long time ago now." Greg put the picture away. "For all I know Wirt picked up some magical stuff he didn't show me."

"What do we do?"

"I have no idea, Steven. I have no idea."

Suddenly the door kicked open, knocking Steven and his father down. "I'm coming, Mama!"

Johnny Bravo raced past the two, running onto the sidewalk and ran down the road, letting out a battle cry.

"What was that?" Greg asked, rubbing his head as he sat up.

Amethyst ran out, followed quickly by Garnet. "You guys saw Johnny?"

"Yeah, he ran out screaming for his mama." Steven pointed at the road. "What happened?"

"A news report said that the mall was under attack and Johnny's mom went to the mall." Garnet answered.

"Johnny shot off, grabbing his weapon and went right through the door." Amethyst gestured to the knocked down doors with her thumb. "Better hurry after him before he hurts himself."

Xxx

"Thank you for answering my invitation."

Limburger was quite pleased with the job he had been given and like any other Plutarkian he had the perfect person in mind to do all the work for him. The man in question was a tall, bearded bounty hunter. His clothing was similar to that of a cowboy, disheveled and unhygienic, and sporting two mechanical hands with card suits on them. He also had a card with a black spade on his hat, and club shaped spurs on his boots.

"My employer expects this target here." Limburger held up a picture of Peridot. "To be eliminated immediately."

The cowboy simply looked at the picture before walking off.

"Ain't he a talker?" Karbunkle commented.

"I like him. Takes orders, no questions asked." Limburger smirked at his minion. "Just think of it, Karbunkle. Our partnership with Sammael will open all new doors to us and the Plutarkian Confederation. We would even gain an edge of the Gems."

"Sure, boss." Truth be told, Karbunkle was scared of this alliance.

It was glaringly obvious how dangerous Sammael was and they had absolutely no clue what he was even after.

Only that he was someone who was not afraid of the Gems or even Limburger and that was all the proof needed to know that he was very dangerous.

The intercom buzzed. " _Sir, there is someone else here to see you. They claim they have an appointment._ "

Limburger looked at his schedule and saw he had no appointment. "Send them away. They are obviously lying-"

The doors were kicked open and in walked a beautiful woman with dark hair, dark eyes and wore a green dress with black frills. She also wore a green with a green brim, green flowers and black feathers.

"Excuse me, darling. I heard that an acquaintance of mine was stopping by here, something about mention of a reward." The woman stepped forward, stopping in front Limburger.

"That depends." Limburger answered, gesturing for Karbunkle to get security.

The woman pulled out a parasol and a sword extended from its tip, stopping mere inches from Karbunkle's throat.

"On what?" The woman asked sweetly. "On me being a bounty hunter like he is."

Limburger raised an eyebrow, looking very interested. "As a matter of fact, it very much does."

"Good." The woman lowered her parasol, ignoring Karbunkle's relieved sigh. "Now let's talk business, sugar."

"Business is my favorite kind of talk."

Xxx

" _The Gems have taken the Slime, Candy and Ice Elementals._ "

"Yes I know."

" _You seem too calm about this for my liking._ "

"Because I knew this was going to happen for a very long time."

" _What?_ "

Sammael smirked. "The Gems have held a long interest in this planet from the first day they landed. It was only a matter of time before they came for the Elementals."

" _You speak as if you were there. As I recall you said it was before your time…Unless it was a deception._ " Moloch narrowed his eyes at Sammael who smirked. " _The Gems appeared before the Time of Awakening. Before that, the Grimm were dormant along with any Fallen around that time. So you are from before the Time Awaking._ "

"Indeed I am and the Grimm were also dormant before the Emperor awoke them again." Sammael summoned a Seer and showed Moloch images of past warriors and Elementals. "The Time of Awakening is just one of several periods of when the Grimm have awakened, only to be sealed away by the Elementals and the warriors of that time. Whenever the Elementals sealed the source they would cast a spell to erase the memories of the Grimm along with Aura and even suppress the animal traits of the Faunus and even the human traits of the Mobians. This was done to make sure the gifts given to people of this world were not used in a manner that would destroy the world, perverting the purpose to ensure life endured. Of course whenever the Grimm reawakened the gift of Aura would eventually return, along with the Faunus and Mobians regaining their traits."

" _And what does this have to do with the Gems?_ "

Sammael paced around the Seer. "The Gems are a warrior race, expanding by colonizing organic planets and using them to produce more of themselves. That was the exact purpose of why they came here over six thousand years ago, around the time of when the Catalyst Comet with the planet that signaled the next cycle of awakening."

" _And that is how the Grimm appeared along with the warriors of that time._ " Moloch caught on.

"The Gems ended up almost losing their colony immediately and they fought back against the Grimm. It soon became apparent that the Grimm were not like any other organic race they had faced. Their light energy based bodies were especially vulnerable to the destructive matter the Grimm are made from. The four leaders of the Gem race eventually became involved in the conflict." Sammael continued, dismissing the Seer. "Yellow Diamond led the Gem armies in battle, Blue Diamond coordinated the remains of the colony, Pink Diamond was the original leader of the colonization and White Diamond…She discovered the existence of the Elementals and became interested in them. Four organics powerful enough to match a Diamond along with an entire race of warrior organics that are able to fend off Gems; it was enough for her to consider what use they could be under Gem control and thus became involved in the conflict. Eventually the Elementals revealed their powers and it was enough to convince White Diamond that they were more useful to her alive than dead."

" _As I understand Gems consider organics inferior._ " Moloch stated.

"Indeed they do but the war on Earth shook their beliefs to their very core. White Diamond believes in perfection and order but she is the oldest of the Diamonds and enjoys controlling everything around her. The thought of controlling the Elementals is all too tempting for someone like her." Sammael remarked amusedly.

" _And how does this help us get the Elementals back?_ "

The doors opened and in stepped a…woman?

She had white long hair with divisions on her face that split her face into six parts, her left eye was an organic black eye and her right was a cybernetic and glowing green eye. She wore a 'collar' with green letters appearing on them. Finally she wore black dress and her left arm was a thin, weak-like Drone arm.

" _Gelorum._ " Moloch stated, surprised to see the woman here.

"Moloch." The woman replied before turning her eyes to the other Fallen. "Sammael."

"Thank you for coming, Gelorum." Sammael greeted, stepping forward to meet the cybernetic woman face to face.

Both were very similar in many ways.

They had markings on their skin that showed their heritage. Gelorum's markings glowed green, stretching across her face to hide her true form while Sammael's markings revealed the nature of his heritage. Both wore black and had long hair, one white that reached down to the middle of the back and the other blood red that stopped at the shoulders. She was a machine disguised as a Human while he was a hybrid, part Human and part Grimm.

Green and black eyes stared into red eyes as they spoke.

"You stated that you have a plan for making a direct strike against the Gem home world." Gelorum stated.

"Indeed I did." Sammael summoned his Seer back and it projected an image in front of the cybernetic woman.

The woman looked at the image, narrowing her eyes. "A Gem Fusion."

"Captured and alive beneath my sanctuary. This fusion is unique, even among other fusions. This fusion was created by two Gems and a third life form that is half human. I believe you are familiar with Van Kleiss and his project."

Gelorum looked at Sammael. "This third life form is from another dimension."

"A human with the power to shift into a spirit like creature made completely of ecto-energy. Its unique biology allowed it to merge with the Gems in their fusion, becoming even more powerful." Sammael dismissed the Seer. "All thanks to Van Kleiss being able to peer into the multi-verse."

"And what use is it to me?"

"When it can be used to open a portal that leads directly to the Gem homeworld."

Gelorum was now grinning. "You plan to use it to send an army to attack the Gems on their homeworld."

"An army of Grimm or perhaps something else efficient enough to provide a diversion. This is something you can be a part of." Sammael replied.

Gelorum paced to the window. "What do you want from me?"

"I understand you've created specialized drones to serve as generals for the drone army. Perhaps this is a chance to see how well they work in an actual war." Sammael suggested.

"Or a chance to retrieve the Elementals." Gelorum smirked, looking over her shoulder at the Fallen. "I have my own reliable sources."

"Of that I have no doubt. You know how valuable the Elementals are." Sammael remarked, holding out his hand to Gelorum. "Help me retrieve them and I will bring back any harvested Gem remains for you to use a power source."

The woman stepped forward and grasped the hand with her cybernetic arm, sealing the deal. "Business as usual then."

Xxx

" _Status report._ "

"Sensors show the Omnitrix is in Dakota. All members of your team have retrieved and they will be combat ready very soon."

" _Good. What is the status on the drill?_ "

"Progress has doubled under Psyphon's supervision. He estimates it will be ready under forty eight hours."

" _Excellent._ " The yellow liquid in the tank started to bubble.

"There is one more matter to report. A Gem warship was detected, taking shelter behind the moon and sent several ships down to the planet. Two returned but one is still here, heading towards GrimmFall."

Vilgax growled. " _They must be checking the progress of their fusion weapon. Tell Psyphon to double his efforts._ "

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything else?"

The tank suddenly cracked open and shattered, spilling liquid all over the floor.

Edwards remained back far enough to avoid being splashed. He watched as Vilgax stepped out of the shattered healing tank, looking more powerful than ever. His height was the same but his shoulders were broader, his arm and leg muscles were twice as large and bulging now with pods in his arm and red veins surrounding the pods. His gladiator armor had been modified, now black and red and he wore a black breathing mask over his mouth meant to keep him hydrated.

" _I will now finish what I have started. Gather Team MSKR._ "

"Yes my lord." Edwards bowed and left to carry out Vilgax's orders.

Xxx

He wasn't sure how long he had been out cold(no pun intended).

As his eyes flooded open he was greeted with the sight of blue all around him. Slowly sitting up he looked around to see he was in a massive room that looked more luxurious than any he had seen in his entire life, sitting on a lavish bed. It was lavishly decorated with blue designs on the walls. As he stood up he looked down at himself and saw he was wearing clothes different from the ones he remembered.

He spotted a mirror and quickly walked over to it, looking at the reflection.

He wore a blue coat with dark blue shoulder pads and details in dark blue, a navy blue high collar tunic with light blue linings and a blue rhombus shaped crystal just below the collar, royal blue pants, black shoes on his feet and white gloves. His sunglasses were gone, exposing his blue eyes but that was the least of his problems.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud.

"You are in the palace of White Diamond."

He turned around, spotting a woman standing behind him, making him jump in surprise. She had cyan skin while her hair was pale white pulled in a double bun and her gemstone resting on her chest. She wore a cyan gown with white boots and powder blue sleeves and silver trimmings at the end.

"…Where am I?" He carefully asked again.

"The palace of White Diamond, the man base of operations for the leader of the entire Gem race." The woman answered. "I am Pearl, Facet 190-2B3. I have been created for the purpose of being your guide and prepare you for meeting White Diamond."

"Why have I been brought here?" He asked, trying to understand why he was here.

"You are the Ice Elemental of Planet Earth. Our Diamond required your presence." The woman named Pearl answered.

So he was here because he was an Elemental. He shouldn't be surprised at this point but being abducted by aliens was definitely not something he could have predicted, no matter what he had been through. Still he had been preparing for this for a long time and he knew he needed to keep calm long enough to figure out a plan to escape.

Okay, if he was here then he was sure Abby was here as well.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Nigel, are you okay?!" Abby's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Well, that confirmed his deduction.

Pearl moved over to the door and opened it, allowing the Candy Elemental to rush into the room.

"Abby?" Nigel gaped as Abby ran up to him.

This could not be Abby.

It had to be an imposter.

Abby would never be caught _dead_ in a dress.

She hated dresses as much as she hated high heels and skirts.

And yet here she was wearing a dark red ornate dress with a high neckline and a hem that reached almost to the ground along with white trimmings at the end of her sleeves. She had white gloves on her hands and had white sandals on her feet. Her hat was gone and she had new golden earrings with small jewels on her Human and Faunus ears. Her hair flowed freely past her shoulders and there was a red jewel on her forehead.

"Nigel, are you all right?" Abby asked again, looking him over for any kind of injury.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was wondering the same thing about you." Nigel replied, shaking his head to get over his surprise.

"Ah, the Candy Elemental is here." Pearl stated.

Abby spun around, glaring at Pearl as her eyes flared with the power of her element. "Stay back."

Suddenly before she could use them her powers were drawn into the red jewel on her forehead, shocking both young Elementals.

"What the…" Abby trailed off.

Nigel looked at the jewel on Abby's forehead and held up his hand, summoning a frost flame. It was quickly absorbed into the crystal on his shirt.

"They take away our powers." The Ice Elemental realized.

Abby tried to take the jewel off but it released a small burst of energy that repelled her hand. "Ah!"

"A precaution made to ensure you do not harm anyone here with your powers." A voice from the door said. "They use your own powers to protect themselves from refusal."

It was Pearl…or rather another Pearl.

The second Pearl had light pink skin, magenta colored hair that flowed down the back in a long braid and wore a long-sleeved magenta dress with a purple belt and purple boots.

"Another one?" Nigel asked.

Abby snorted. "She said she's supposed to be my servant. She's the reason I'm wearing…" She scowled as she stared down at the gown she had on. "This."

"Yeah, why are we dressed like this?" Nigel asked, looking at the Pearls.

"Your original clothes were too damaged when you were brought here. We were given orders to make sure you looked presentable when you met White Diamond. I am Pearl, Facet-190 Cut 2B4." The new Pearl answered. "I have been assigned to the Candy Elemental, to be her guide and prepare her for meeting White Diamond."

"Are you robots?" Nigel asked.

"No, we are Gems." Both Pearls answered. "Pearls, created to serve whomever we are assigned to."

"I am assigned to the Ice Elemental."

"And I am assigned to the Candy Elemental."

"And our third Pearl is assigned to the Slime Elemental." They both said at the same time again.

Nigel and Abby both perked up at the mention of the third Pearl. "You have the Slime Elemental here?"

Both Pearls nodded.

Nigel glanced at Abby for a second. "Can you take us to him?"

"Yes." The Ice Pearl nodded and gestured to the door.

Taking it as a sign to follow Nigel hesitantly walked forward with Abby and the Candy Pearl trailing behind as they walked out of the room and into a white crystalline hall.

"You said this is White Diamond's palace, right?" Nigel asked, trying to learn anything he could.

"Yes. Our Diamond is currently in her ship above the palace. We will be taking you to meet with her once you meet the Slime Elemental and are ready." Ice Pearl answered, stopping at a door.

She placed her on the computer screen next to the door and it opened, revealing a room as large as Nigel's. It was a mix of brown and green and inside was a Gem that looked like the first two Pearls and the so-called Slime Elemental.

The third Pearl had pale green skin and wore a green midriff-baring outfit consisting of a sleeveless top, fingerless gloves and pants with black combat boots. Her gemstone rested on her navel and her hair was black and tied into a long pony tail.

The Slime Elemental turned around, facing the other two…

"Ed?!" Nigel and Abby exclaimed, recognizing him from the tournament.

Ed smiled and waved stupidly. "Hi guys!"

Ed was wearing an olive coat with brown shoulder pads. Under it he wore a white high collared shirt with dark pants, a green belt and red boots. Like Nigel and Abby he had a crystal meant to absorb his Elemental powers placed on his belt.

"You are the Slime Elemental?" Nigel asked once he was able to speak.

"Slime? Oh yeah, that." Ed chuckled. "Sure am."

"Uh, do you know you've been abducted?" Abby asked, wondering if the Slime Elemental could even comprehend where he was.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty obvious. We are on another planet, populated by aliens who look like girls who make their bodies by the little jewels they got." Ed said, pointing at his Pearl's gemstone. "It's not very hard to figure out."

"And now that you are all together when would you like to meet White Diamond?" The Ice Pearl asked.

"Take us to your leader." Ed declared with a serious face…only for his composure to crumble as both Nigel and Abby snickered. "I couldn't help myself, sorry guys."

The Pearls exchanged puzzled glances and shrugged in unison before leading the Elementals onward.


	107. Chapter 107

**Over 5,500 Years Ago  
Gem Homeworld**

 _"BLUE!"_

 _Blue Diamond smiled as she watched her fellow Diamond jump into the pool in the center of her extraction chamber._

 _The smaller Diamond swam up and perched herself on Blue's knees. "I heard you were attacked by those monsters. Are you okay?"_

 _"Yes, Pink. I am fine." Blue said with a smile as she wiped some wet hair away from Pink's face. "Yellow came to my aid and saved me."_

 _"And your court?"_

 _Blue sighed sadly. "I am afraid my Pearl is the only survivor of the court members I brought to Earth. Those Grimm monsters had somehow managed to attack the Cloud Arena, slipping past all of Yellow's security. If not for Yellow I and my Pearl would have shared the same fate."_

 _"Perhaps we should cancel the colonization then. So many Gems have been destroyed by those monsters already." Pink suggested hopefully._

 _"Pink, we've had this discussion before. This is what you wanted, remember? We can't just cancel everything." Blue shook her head, noting the disappointed look on Pink's face. "I am not sure cancelling it would be even possible now. Yellow has already called in more battalions from her other colonies which she will be leading when she finishes her inspection of the Nephrite productions. You know she doesn't handle attacks on her fellow Diamonds well."_

 _"But that would cause more death. How can Yellow order them to die like that? It's not even her colony." Pink protested._

 _"It isn't but it's not just about that anymore. These Grimm are a threat to us because they can harm a Gem with a single scratch." Blue reached out and stroked Pink's hair, smiling a bit as the smaller Diamond leaned into her hand. "Yellow finds the idea of a creature being able to harm Gems, especially Diamonds unacceptable. Not to mention that organics that have been shown to be powerful enough to fight back against these monsters and against Gems when your army tried dismantling their cities. Speaking of, did you know about the Special Zone Project?"_

 _Pink looked confused. "Special Zone?"_

 _"You mean White didn't tell you?" Blue retracted her hand. "It was originally the project for moving organics to the space station to ensure some of the specimens would survive after you wanted to keep some of them. Before I could give my approval White stepped in and took over, saying she had something else in mind. She had the project moved under your palace."_

 _"My palace?" Pink gasped. "Why wasn't I told about this?"_

 _"I thought White would have told you much like I told you about the space station." Blue answered. "I only know because the idea was originally mine but White had it moved and altered. I was sure she would have told you since it concerned your planet."_

 _Pink shook her head. "I haven't heard from White since I was told I was being given a colony."_

 _"That…" Blue sighed. "Sounds like White. Yellow complained a great deal when I told her about White's sudden interest. She doesn't like it that White won't speak of her about her own success with her colonies but takes an interest in yours. I wouldn't speak to her about White or the colony for a little while if I were you, Pink."_

 _"Okay." Pink nodded and sighed. "Did White tell you what she was doing?"_

 _"No, unfortunately." Blue answered, her gaze now solemn. "I haven't had much of a chance to speak with her before I was sent to Earth with Yellow to deal with the Grimm infestation. Those monsters have become a great concern and White wanted me and Yellow there to solve it. Unfortunately we have made little progress and with the loss of my court on Earth. I am sure I will have to answer White soon when she calls us to see the Gem she is creating."_

 _"A new Gem?" Pink was now curious._

 _"A Gem she has made to combat the Grimm." Blue answered, using her personal comb on her hair. "She's invited us to see it. Behave and she might even let you name it." Blue smiled a bit now. "So as long you come up with a better name than the last one."_

 _Pink pouted. "It was only a joke!"_

 _Blue laughed. "Yes, I know but you know how White is. If it makes you feel better if you come up with a name and White hates it I'll say it was my idea."_

 _"You?" Pink stared at the larger Diamond._

 _"I've come up with names before, Pink." Blue shrugged. "If White gets mad the worst is her telling me to go to my room."_

 _"Can I visit you?" Pink asked, smiling back now. "You visit me all the time."_

 _Blue nodded. "Just don't tell anyone."_

Xxx

"Family is the greatest gift one can ask for but not even that is perfect. When you live family you know everything about them, including their flaws. All it takes is one bad day for you to say the wrong thing and that could lead to the worst possible outcome: a family breaking apart." TOM lectured. "Be careful what you say and do. You never know how good you have something until it is gone."

Xxx

The three Pearls led the Elementals through the eerie white halls, stepping outside to see a gigantic white statue that resembled a head and torso with pentagon shaped 'hair'. It stood on a massive white shaped building.

"Wow!" Ed stopped and looked around with excited awe.

Skyscrapers could be seen with thin white tubes connecting them. Lights of different colors could also be seen travelling through these tubes. There were also white pedestals with red inverted triangles on top. Nearby where three more buildings resembling the building the group stood on, each of them colored different colors.

Yellow, blue and pink.

A giant structure stood between the four buildings, the roof matching the colors of the surrounding buildings and forming into some kind of symbol. The sky above showed it was night with stars vastly different from the ones that could be seen on Earth, telling the visitors they were indeed not on their home planet anymore.

"We are really on another planet!" Ed was extremely giddy now.

Giddy to the point the whole group stopped to stare at him.

"Is this typical human behavior?" The Slime Pearl asked, sounding slightly concerned now.

"Not really." Abby shook her head.

Apparently being kidnapped from his home planet and brought to another planet likely far away from Earth had not crossed Ed's mind.

Speaking of faraway…

"Just exactly how far away is this planet away from Earth?" She asked the Candy Pearl standing next to her.

"Homeworld resides in the Diamond Galaxy. It is approximately sixty five point twenty three million light years away from the planet Earth." Candy Pearl answered, watching as her charge stiffened.

Nigel kept a close eye on Abby, ready to step in if she reacted badly to the news but to her credit Abby only took a deep breath, seemingly calming from any outburst she would have made.

Guess those meditation sessions really helped.

A figure phased through doors of the gigantic statue in front of the group, surprising the three Elementals. It was a Pearl like the other three but different. She wore a black top that resembled a bralette with gray sleeves that function as gloves, a white tulle skirt that leaves the front of her legs exposed, and a pair of black shorts paired with gray stockings and light gray flats. Her most prominent feature is the atypical scarring over her left eye, which is lined with cracks that extend to the chin, hairline, and hair bun of her physical form, completely covering the missing eye.

The sight of the crack over the missing eye caused the Elementals to flinch when they saw it, greatly disturbing them.

She remained utterly still, her arms remaining posed with her arms held upward and she appeared to be floating with a serene smile on her face.

"Is she okay?" Ed asked concerned.

"She is White Diamond's Pearl." Slime Pearl replied simply.

That did not reassure them at all.

If that scar over her missing eye and the fact that Pearls were essentially servants on this world was anything to go by then needless to say they were not excited to be meeting this White Diamond.

"Elementals, White Diamond is expecting you." The Pearl said, her voice robotic compared to the others, before floating back into the statue, phasing into it.

As soon as she was gone the doors slowly opened, releasing a bright light that blinded the group.

"Follow." The Pearl's voice spoke inside.

The three Elementals were hesitant, forcing the Pearls to nudge them into walking through the doors, the light lessening as they stepped inside, allowing them to look around without straining their eyes.

"Hello, little ones." A powerful female voice spoke, sounding happy and yet the three could somehow that the emotion in the voice was fake. "Welcome."

The three Elementals found themselves face to face with White Diamond herself.

Xxx

 _"Blue. Pink. There you are." A pair of grey eyes with white diamond shaped pupils blinked as the two diamonds the throne room. "I was worried you would be late."_

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting, White." Blue said, hurrying to her throne with Pink behind her. "You wanted to show us a new Gem."_

 _"Yes. A new Gem warrior more powerful than any Ruby, Jasper, Agate or Topaz ever created." White Diamond said proudly._

 _That was a quite a statement to make, even for White Diamond._

 _"Allow me to show you." White Diamond snapped her fingers and the lights went out, darkening the throne room aside from the natural light emanating from her._

 _In front of the Diamonds appeared a spark of light mixed with green and silver that expanded, taking form, sprouting three angel wings from her back as she hovered in the air. This new Gem had pale skin, long dark green hair that fell down to her hips. She wore black and grey body hugging armor with a black and grey cloak that fell to her feet._

 _"So beautiful." Pink whispered in awe as the new Gem softly landed on the floor._

 _Her silver eyes opened and stared up at the four Diamonds on their thrones._

 _She saluted and bowed. "My Diamonds."_

 _"Behold the first of a new line of Gem warriors that will combat creatures like the ones called the Grimm on the planet Earth." White Diamond announced. "I give her the name Seraphinite."_

 _"Angel stone." Pink suddenly spoke up, drawing attention onto her._

 _Yellow sighed. "Pink…"_

 _"No, Yellow. I think it suits our new Gem." Surprisingly White cut, smiling down at the younger Diamond. "I like the title. Well done, Pink."_

 _Pink gaped, blushing a bit now from White's rare praise. "Thank you, White. And it was all my idea. I made it up all on my own!"_

 _Yellow sighed while Blue laughed._

 _"Now Pink, I want you to show Seraphinite the new planet you are colonizing and the Grimm monsters she will be fighting." White continued. "I trust you to make sure she knows everything she needs to know."_

 _"Really?" Pink asked, surprised by such a request._

 _"I and the other Diamonds will be too busy, between reinforcing for the losses Blue and Yellow suffered already and keeping order on our other colonies. Thus the responsibility of educating Seraphinite falls on you." White stated. "I am trusting you a great deal this time. Don't let us down."_

 _Pink made a small gulp but nodded. "I won't, White."_

 _"I know you won't."_

Xxx

White Diamond was literally the most imposing and perhaps most radiant woman the three Elementals had ever seen, if she was even considered a woman.

She was more like a titan, like the ones read about in ancient history considering how she towered over them. She had spiky hair resembling the hair style of the giant statue she resided in, shaped like a pentagram or even more like a star and pure white skin from which a white light emitted. She wore a white floor length dress with grey designs and matching high heel sandals on her feet. She also wore a black cape with what looked like white jewelry embedded in it that resembled stars, making it as if her cape literally held stars inside it.

The only way to tell if she had a face was her black lips that showed she was smiling and black eyelashes around her grey eyes with white diamond pupils in them. She stood still, arms posed and held upwards much like her Pearl, her smile just as empty.

It was all too clear this White Diamond was an alien empress from the way she presented herself and from how the Pearls respectively saluted her.

"Alien queen!" Ed said, quickly bowing. "We come in peace!"

Nigel and Abby both flinched, wondering if Ed had any sense of self-preservation at all but to their relief White Diamond simply laughed in amusement. "Rise, Slime."

Ed stood straight up. "Okay."

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here." White Diamond said.

"Um, yes. We actually do want to know." Nigel spoke up, being as polite as possible.

White Diamond's eyes flashed and the crystals on Nigel's tunic, Abby's forehead and Ed's belt started glowing, followed by their eyes, reflecting White Diamond's visage.

" _Long ago, this planet was formed much like any other planet but it held something beautiful. A consciousness that at first did not know what it was but eventually it learned to feed on the energy of the planet around it until finally it emerged from its cradle, taking its first steps into the world it had been given. This new being was alone but learned how to create more of it self, from the colors that were part of it. First there was only white, and then came Yellow and then Blue."_

In their minds, the Elementals watched as an outline resembling White emerged from the surface of the planet and then created two new diamonds: Yellow and Blue.

 _"For a time there was only the three of us as we wandered across the world, learning who we are and what we could do, the powers we possessed. Finally we learned how to build, how to create more of us and from us a great civilization was born. We imposed order and perfection on the lower Gems, giving them purpose and structure. We became the Diamond Authority, flawless and invincible, the absolute pinnacle of perfection._ "

A fourth Diamond then appeared: Pink.

" _Then a fourth Diamond was made, completing our authority. We eventually began exploring the universe, expanding our perfection. We found other life but they were inferior compared to us. We found more worlds to expand our race and our greatness. The one day we found a planet in a large galaxy, a gift for the youngest of us: Pink._ "

A shining blue planet: Earth.

" _That was when the brightness of us began to fade. On this world, appeared a force that could harm our precious Gems, destroy their forms, shatter and even corrupt them._ "

A horde of black beasts with red eyes: the Grimm.

" _Our precious Gems, taken by surprise and destroyed so easily. Swept away in the wind. We fought against them but then we were betrayed._ "

The image of Pink fizzled and cracked, vanishing into the darkness.

" _Many lower Gems betrayed us, fought against us and the Grimm along with the organics who wielded strange powers. Shock, anger, outrage and interest. I remember these feelings from that time as more beings arose to challenge us across the universe. Our greatness, our dignity, our pride, the loyalty of our people shattered._

 _We fought the abominations, discovering the organics of this world manifesting a power similar to us. They fought the abominations as well, succeeding where we had failed and then they fought against us._ "

Four beings: ice, candy, slime and fire facing white, yellow, blue and pink.

 _"Wielding the power of cold, heat and substance against all forms of the light. They were our opposite, organics that could counter us. Creation of organic life instead of Gem and yet when they died, their powers appeared in new organics. They were a duality."_

As previous Elemental vanished new ones appeared, fighting against the Diamonds and their armies.

 _"The powers to match a Diamond but young. Mortality, yet eternal. We could not understand ever after when we became three. With loss of one world and the loss of our armies a new tactic had to be considered."_

The symbol of the Elementals appeared next to the symbol of the Diamonds that changed, only showing the white, yellow and blue triangles. A second yellow triangle with a top hat and bowtie and a single eye appeared next to the Diamond symbol.

" _Intrigued by the power of these organics_ _I watched, learned and decided a new tactic was to be approached. With our eyes opened to the greater universe an agreement was forged"_

A dragon symbol appeared next to the yellow triangle.

 _"The future held different possibilities: many battles being waged across worlds and with one final battle deciding the fate of all worlds."_

White Diamond's eyes returned to normal and the gems on the Elementals ceased glowing. The three fell on their knees, panting slightly.

"As you can see, the Elementals represent a great interest to Homeworld. You are to be Homeworld's first organic allies and guests. You will learn more about your powers and use them to help us create new more powerful Gems." White Diamond announced. "If it is a success we will begin working on ensuring your organic bodies are modified to not wither and die. As of now you share the same rank as my Pearl, behave accordingly and no harm shall come to you. Work together and a new era will come to Homeworld."

"And…The people who came with us?" Nigel asked, managing to stand up.

"Oh, they are in the Special Zone." White Diamond replied simply. "I am sure you will be able to see them. The Pearls can assist you. Welcome home."

With that said a white bubble engulfed each Elemental and their Pearl, phasing down through the ground and returning them to their rooms.

Xxx

 _"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"_

 _Yellow Diamond could not believe what she was seeing._

 _Four organics, each of them radiating with power as they fought against her soldiers that had been sent to raid more organics for Pink's Zoo. One froze multiple Gems with a snap of their fingers, another turned the very ground they stood into slime that caused many Gems to sink into it and become completely helpless while another blasted Gem soldiers and their drops ship left and right with blasts of fire while another was able to morph their body and use it as a weapon or conjure weapons that poofed many Gems._

 _"I will not be humiliated by organics!" Yellow Diamond raged, stepping forward as her form pulsed with deadly lightning._

 _She fully expected a single blast to wipe them out but to her shock it was frozen in midair by the ice organic. The slime organic expanded in size, morphing into a giant made entirely of slime that matched Yellow Diamond's height and delivered a punch right to her face. The Diamond stepped back, shocked by the audacity of an organic that struck her in the face. Letting out a rage of frustration she fought back, engaging the slime organic in all out brawl._

 _Yellow Diamond's electricity was seemingly absorbed into the slime, leaving her to rely on her strength and skills which she had plenty of. Only the slime organic was not alone. A titan of ice formed along with a beast of fire appeared, attacking the Diamond and blasting her back. The other organic, becoming a giant pink formless substance reached out and grabbed Yellow Diamond, wrapping around her and pinning her down._

 _Yellow Diamond was unable to believe it._

 _These organics had powers able to subdue a Diamond!_

 _Her power flared around her as she struggled to break free, but Slime grabbed her, melting around her to better hold her down._

 _Ice and Fire came up and picked Yellow Diamond up and together they threw her into the air, Candy and Slime releasing her as Fire and Ice released a combo blast that sent the Diamond flying across the planet, landing on the far edge._

 _That was the first day a Diamond was defeated._

 _But it would not be the last._

 _Over the next thousand years, Elemental and Diamond would clash in battle as the war for planet waged on._

 _Fire and Yellow would clash the most._

 _Ice and Blue would meet periodically, some ending in talks and others in battle._

 _Candy would meet Pink in secret, both learning about the different worlds but would be separated by the war._

 _Slime would disrupt Gem attempts to build their cities._

 _Rose Quartz would see the Elementals as valuable allies and protected the new incarnations when they appeared._

 _And White would look on with interest, seeing potential in these Elementals and their abilities to change the world around them._

 _These beings held within them a great power that rivaled and possibly surpassed even a Diamond._

 _She initially thought that power should be destroyed before it became a threat to the Diamond Authority and the Empire. And yet she wondered if it was possible for that power to be used by Gems or better yet be accessed by Diamonds._

 _So she waited and plotted._

 _Waited for the war to end the rebels to achieve their so-called victory._

 _Waited as the centuries went, allowing the Cluster time to absorb energy from the planet's core._

 _Waited until the time was right when all Elementals were ready to be brought to Homeworld._

 _She would see if it was possible if this power could be used to create new Gems._

 _Or even create a new Diamond._

Xxx

"A brave new era of perfection." White Diamond smiled once the Elementals were removed from her ship. "I wonder what Pink would think of it."


	108. Chapter 108

_Opening File: Lords of Chaos_

 _The Lords of Chaos are an organization of disembodied God-like beings capable of wielding nearly infinite power. As their titles suggest, the Lords are champions of chaos and discord, laboring to bring about the Kali Yuga - the Fourth Age of Man. Their primary adversaries are the Lords of Order, who seek to maintain universal balance throughout reality. Each organization effects change on Earth through the use of select agents, which they in turn bestow great power unto._

 _The Lords of Chaos have employed agents such as Doctor Chaos, Kestrel and even the former hero known as Hawk to meet their goals. Chaos and Order have been fighting a cyclical battle for eons. First Order is dominant, then Chaos, then destruction and renewal and then it starts over again. Originally, the struggle was depicted as one between Good (Order) and Evil (Chaos); it is currently depicted as a balance between stagnation and anarchy._

 _The two opposing forces are bundles of mystical energy who usually depend on servants to accomplish their goals. They can take physical form by possessing a living being or empower humans to act as their agents._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Chaos, noun, a state of utter confusion or disorder; a total lack of organization or order." TOM watched as the file closed. "There are mythical figures who have represented this state throughout history and there are even people in real life who enjoy bringing this to everyone and everything around them. So how do you deal with people like them? Fight fire with fire or resort to a…orderly response?"

Xxx

 **Over 5,500 Years Ago  
Gem Homeworld**

 _Another cycle._

 _Another defeat._

 _Another humiliation._

 _The warriors of Earth striking back against the armies of Homeworld, the Grimm attracted to the emotions of the battles, Gems slaughtered by organic abominations and the Diamonds facing the most powerful of them._

 _The four Elementals._

 _The Earth's equivalents of the Diamonds._

 _Rumors spread across Homeworld, the population reacting with fear towards the organics that dared to stand against their beloved Diamonds._

 _Of how Rose Quartz was a monster that sprouted from the crust of the Earth and shattered any Gem she got her hands on._

 _Fear, anger, hate and humiliation was felt by nearly all Gems, especially the Diamonds._

 _Especially Yellow Diamond who personally fought against the Elementals more than the other Diamonds._

 _But for White Diamond, instead of fear she felt something else…fascination._

 _With each defeat she grew more and more intrigued by the so-called 'Elementals'._

 _Such power that appeared every hundred Earth cycles._

 _Yellow believed the Elementals and the organics were threats to Homeworld authority and survival._

 _Blue considered studying the Elementals, learning about their powers and even sparing them to be added to the Special Zone._

 _Pink would have wanted them along with the Earth left alone._

 _And White believed the Elementals offered a new kind of value to Homeworld._

 _And through them she found a new ally._

 _"Well, well, well, look who is all bright and shiny!"_

 _He was not of this universe._

 _A two dimensional trickster that believe he could manipulate her with the knowledge of the Elementals but she was still interested._

 _"Listen here, Shiny. You want to get the Elementals use them to make everything right for you in the universe and I can respect that. So what say we make out a deal that satisfies both of us?" The demon called itself Bill Cipher proposed._

 _"Show me what you know."_

 _He thrived on chaos._

 _She brought order and perfection._

 _He showed the Elementals at their peak, their vast powers that expanded beyond one single world. They were able to create and destroy on a cosmic scale and even manipulate reality with their powers. Their potential lied in their ability to manipulate the foundation of life, making them all the more valuable to her._

 _A chance to expand Homeworld beyond the mere universe._

Xxx

 **Before the attack on Independence Mall  
Gravity Falls  
Northwest Mansion**

"Preston, I must say, the guest list for this year's party has so much diversity!"

"Yes, a nice mix of millionaires and billionaires." Preston swatted his servant with a newspaper. "Put the oyster fork at an angle! We're not animals, man."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, walking over to the mirror to admire her lake foam green dress.

"You know the theme is _sea foam_ green, not lake foam green." Preston pointed out.

"I like this." Pacifica retorted, glaring at her human sire. "I prefer this to eyesore you recommended I wear. Besides, I have a good feeling about tonight. I also have plans to deal with the little blimp that has decided to back out."

The ground suddenly started to shake, while at the table, plates and utensils clattered.

The Northwest patriarch and their staff stared and gasped. "Oh no! It's... happening."

Furniture and dinnerware flew at the unfortunate individuals present, while everyone either ducked or hid underneath tables. Pacifica rolled her eyes, blocking a couple of incoming knives.

"You are my possessions!" Preston swatted a plate away. "Obey me!"

More things flew at Preston who screamed and ducked underneath the table.

Pacifica scoffed, raising her hand and immediately all the floating objects froze in the air. "I see the little ghost issue slipped your mind."

"Surely there's someone who can handle this sort of nonsense!" Preston looked at a newspaper and cut beneath the headline to a picture of Dipper Pines warding off a giant vampire bat from Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. "And I think I know just the person..."

Pacifica smirked. "Consider it done."

Xxx

 _"Things are coming along nicely. Shiney's got three of those four Elementals and I am so close."_

 _"Close, are we?"_

 _Bill laughed as a boy appeared in front of him, holding a cat in his arms. "Klarion, you mad little psycho you."_

 _He was a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He had black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with his pointed crown, these devil horns gave him a distinctive three-pointed silhouette. He had arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also had long, sharp, black fingernails._

 _His clothes were formal and predominantly black but included a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar. On top of this he wore a black skinny tie, black skinny trousers and pointed shoes, as well as a distinctive jacket. The jacket resembled a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it had long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt was similarly long and shaped so that it came to a point at the front. The jacket was fastened with two short button straps around the waist._

 _"I was wondering when you'd show up. I was almost afraid you were going to miss the upcoming party." Bill floated around the boy._

 _"Not on all your lives, Cipher." Klarion grinned. "In case you forgot I got my own little investment in that town."_

 _"Right, the girl who found your book years ago. She invoked a Ritual of the Spiral to save a fat boy." Bill rolled his eye._

 _"Kids will be kids." Klarion shrugged. "I will be sure to come up with a…proper punishment."_

 _"Actually, you think you can arrange something for the other kid? I need him out of the way." Bill suggested._

 _"Oh?" Klarion grinned. "Sounds almost…romantic."_

 _"I know. I really must be getting soft with these meat bags." Bill laughed._

Xxx

"Hey, sis! I'm back! We make plans for dinner?"

Nyx walked into her home, expecting to see her sister lazily texting on her cell phone. She was there but she was apparently napping. "Sheesh, sis. Texting too much?"

"It really is a bad habit."

Eyes widening, Nyx spun around, watching as her own shadow extended out and shifted, resembling a boy with horned hair with red glowing eyes. "Klarion!"

"Someone's been a good girl while I was away." The shadow waved a finger at her as it sang. "What have I told you about heroically saving strangers?"

Nyx scowled. "Get lost! I told you I-"

Klarion snapped his fingers and Nyx stopped mid-sentence. "And what have I told you about listening to teacher?"

Nyx settled for glaring hatefully at the shadow.

"Now, I heard you gone ahead and saved some kid through the Ritual of the Spiral. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Klarion shook his head. "You leave to go cause some chaos and look what happens. Now, about this kid you helped…"

Xxx

 **Northwest Mansion  
Gilligan Suite**

"Come on, come on, come on. You have to be all ready for tonight, Hoagie."

Hoagie tried to remain still as his mother made him try on his formal suit for tonight that consisted of a white tux with a blue dress shirt and a white tie.

"Tonight is the night you get your chance to show everyone how smart you are." Betty gushed happily.

"Whoop-Dee-Doo." Lydia grumbled, sitting on the bed.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Tommy quickly ran over. "I'll get it!"

He opened the door, revealing a familiar dark skinned girl with purple hair. "Hi, is Hoagie Gilligcan here?"

Hoagie immediately recognized her. "Nyx?"

Xxx

 **Gravity Falls  
Mystery Shack**

" _You asked for it, you got it! An entire 48-hour marathon of Ghost Harassers on the 'Used to Be About History Channel_!'"

"Be strong, bladder." Dipper patted his stomach. "We're not gonna move till sunset."

Unexpectedly and to Dipper's displeasure, Toby Determined appeared on TV. " _We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news_!"

Dipper groaned. "Aww, what?"

Mabel jumped onto the armchair beside Dipper. "It's starting!"

Candy jumped to Dipper's other side. "Turn it up!"

"Make room for Grenda!" Grenda jumped in front of all three, breaking a lamp.

" _Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days_!" The camera zoomed out to reveal tattered and filthy Toby. " _The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness_!"

"Oooooooooh!" The girl chorused.

"Okay, can someone please explain why people care about this?" Dipper asked, not seeing the point of all this.

"It's pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!" Grenda gushed.

"They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!" Mabel said.

Candy pawed at the TV screen. "Give me your life, Pacifica."

Dipper scoffed. "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst and she is likely in the same club as Toby and those freaks that tried to erase our memories." As he spoke he heard a knock at the door so Dipper got up to answer it. "And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face."

He opened the door to see Pacifica, wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. "I need your help."

"You're the worst." Dipper slammed the door as the girls gasped. "See?"

There was another knock at the door and Dipper opened it reluctantly.

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor." Pacifica took off her sunglasses. "If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!"

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel."

"Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!"

Mabel jumped in. "Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" She quickly dragged Dipper away by the arm. "Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!"

"What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we're talking about!"

"But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!"

Both said girls were starry-eyed, miming rainbows. "Dreeeaaaaaaam."

"Ugh. Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need three tickets to the party."

Pacifica scowled. "Hrrn! You're just lucky I'm desperate."

"Wooo!" The girls danced and chanted. "Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!"

"Grenda, get the glue gun. We're making dresses!" Mabel quickly ordered.

Xxx

 **Northwest Mansion  
Guest Room**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hoagie was actually glad Nyx showed up and gave him an excuse to get away from his mother. All that fussing she made could be really exhausting. Nyx seemed a little off for some reason. She was refusing to make eye contact with him as she led him into the room.

"It's about something that happened during that night with Mabel's puppet show." Nyx answered, sitting on the bed. "You remember that night?"

How could Hoagie forget?

That night he learned he was only in Gravity Falls because Bill Cipher had some kind of evil plan for him and the other contestants.

"That night, I did something. Something I shouldn't have done."

"What?" Hoagie asked, seeing something was wrong.

Nyx looked almost upset, looking away from him.

"Nyx, if there is something wrong you can tell me." Hoagie said, stepping closer to Nyx.

The girl's eyes flashed red and she spun around, grabbing Hoagie and started dragging him into the nearby closet. " _She saved your life!_ "

"Nyx!" Hoagie was pulled into the closet and the door was shut. "Nyx-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The floor underneath them vanished and they fell into darkness.

Xxx

 _"Oh this is going to be good." Bill laughed, conjuring popcorn for himself and Klarion._

 _"I know." Klarion grabbed some popcorn. "She wants to be normal. I'll let her be normal for a little while. No more free rides after this."_

Xxx

 **Diamond Galaxy  
Gem Homeworld  
White Diamond's Palace**

As soon as he was returned to his room, Nigel immediately headed for Abby's room to check on her. Ice Pearl trailed behind him but he paid her no mind, focusing on finding his fellow Elemental. When he found the door to her room he saw Candy Pearl standing outside, waiting patiently.

"Why are you out here?" Nigel asked, stopping at the door.

"The Candy Elemental was most insistent she be left alone." Candy Pearl answered calmly.

Translation: Abby threw her out into the hallway.

As calm as she liked to be Abby did have a bit of a temper. No doubt the meeting with White Diamond upset her enough that she wanted to be alone.

Only Nigel couldn't leave her alone.

"Open the door."

"She asked-"

"I know." Nigel cut her off calmly. "Open the door."

The Candy Pearl shared a look with Ice Pearl who nodded. She then moved over to the wall computer and opened the door.

The room for the Candy Elemental was the same as his room, only colored white and red. Abby was lying on the bed, her face buried in her pillow.

Nigel looked at the Pearls. "We'd like to be alone."

The two Pearls simply bowed and remained at the door like a pair of guards as Nigel stepped in, the door closing behind him. The Ice Elemental walked over to the bed and sat down, watching Abby clutch her pillow as she sat up, quickly wiping her eyes but Nigel knew she had been crying.

"Are you all right?" Nigel asked, hoping for a response.

Abby snorted, which he took as a good sign. "Oh yeah. Abducted and taken across the universe to a planet to be used by an evil alien queen to take over the universe. Just peachy."

Nigel chuckled a bit, amused by his friend's retort. "Well it could be worse."

"How?" Abby glared at him.

"You could be wearing high heels instead of sandals." Nigel pointed at her feet.

Abby didn't seem to think his attempt at humor was funny and threw her pillow at his face. "Do you even realize what's going on?!"

Nigel put the pillow down and nodded. "I do know but I am more worried about you right now."

"Why?" Abby stood up and paced around the room. "Because everything that I've been afraid of happening since I was little is happening right now? We've abducted, taken away to be used as weapons. Everything I was afraid of happening since...My parents were taken is happening right now." She stopped, looking at Nigel with watery eyes. "And it's not even happening to just me."

Nigel knew what she meant. "You know this might have happened even if you were not around. This isn't your fault."

"I know but…" Abby wiped her eyes again. "I still hate it." She walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to Nigel. "Why does this keep happening to us?"

"It's a price to pay. We have such great powers that no one else has but everyone wants them." Nigel placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "We survived going up against Drago and those Grey People freaks and I know we'll find a way out of this."

"How?"

"I don't know yet." Nigel admitted. "But maybe we should start with finding Dad."

Abby's eyes widened and she smacked herself in the face. "Right! I can't believe it! Monty was with us when we were attacked! How could I forget about him?!"

"We've had to worry about a few other things first." Nigel pointed out with a small smile. "We can start by making sure he is okay and then we can work on a plan to get out of here."

Abby nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?"

Nigel looked at the door. "Well, White Diamond gave us those Pearls to be our servants, right? Maybe they can tell us where Dad is."

Abby considered Nigel's idea and agreed. "Yeah, I guess they can help."

She walked over to the door. "…Pearl?"

The door opened and the two Pearls were still there. "You called, Candy Elemental?"

"There was another human with us. Where is he?" Abby asked.

"He is in the Special Zone for organics under Pink Diamond's palace." The Candy Elemental answered as Nigel walked up.

"Can you take us there?" The Ice Elemental asked.

The Pearls glanced at each other before answering. "Yes."

"Cool!" The Pearls and Elementals turned to the source of the new voice, watching as Ed walked towards them with his Pearl in tow. "I was heading there too."

"You were?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I was with a whole bunch of my friends when we got abducted." Ed nodded happily. "Good thing my sister wasn't there. If she got abducted she'd tell my mom and my mom would say 'Edward, how many times do I have to tell you to not let aliens abduct your baby sister'?"

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "This happens a lot?"

"No but it still could."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Can we just go now?"

"As you wish." The Pearls said.

They lead the Elementals through the hallway, stepping outside and traveling down a long bridge towards a palace resembling White Diamond's but was colored pink.

"So why is the Special Zone underneath this Pink Diamond's palace?" Nigel asked during the walk.

"Due the fact that Earth was meant to be Pink Diamond's colony it was natural for the Special Zone to be placed there." Ice Pearl answered.

"And where is this Pink Diamond?"

"She was unfortunately shattered by the rebels who started a war to stop the colonization. In her absence Blue Diamond took control of the Special Zone and the remaining Gems in Pink Diamond's court."

"Shattered?"

"Yes. When a Gem's gemstone is shattered they lose everything that makes them a Gem." The Ice Pearl explained.

The Elementals shared a look, realizing that shattering a gemstone was the equivalent of death for a Gem.

"Blue Diamond leaves the matters of the Special Zone in the hands of a Holly Blue Agate, a high ranking member of her court and in charge of all remaining Gems who were part of the original colony on Earth." Ice Pearl continued.

"Will we be meeting her?" Abby asked.

"I do not believe so. Blue Diamond is in charge of Homeworld's diplomacy caste, handling matters of art and construction here and on other Gem colonies. Though she does make frequent visits to ensure the health of the organic specimens inside the zone." Candy Pearl asked.

"And what is this zone?" Nigel asked as they stopped before a set of passive pink doors at the front of the palace.

Ice Pearl stepped up and placed her hand on the wall screen, opening the doors. "Pink Diamond expressed concerns for the organics of Earth during colonization, wishing to preserve as many as possible. Originally the zone would have been in space but White Diamond stepped in and moved it under Pink Diamond's palace while at the same time ensuring organics wouldn't contaminate Homeworld."

"And…How did she do that?" Abby asked as they walked through a pink colored hallway, stopping before a pink colored Warp Pad.

"By using a collapsed quantum tesseract to create an artificial world to better care for organics." Candy Pearl answered.

The Elementals stopped, starting at the Warp Pad with Ed asking the question. "You made another dimension?"

"Essentially yes." Slime Pearl answered.

"So cool!"


	109. Chapter 109

_Opening File: Racing Drones_

 _Originally known as the Accelera Drones, these machines were built by an ancient extraterrestrial race known as the Accelerons originally for the purpose of racing. The Accelerons loved to race, even creating dimensions known as the Racing Realms for the sole purpose of racing. Eventually the Accelerons came into contact with other races such as the Cybertronians, the Galvans, the Plutarkians, and the Gems. First contact was beneficial with the Cybertronians and the Galvans, all three races learning much from each other while the Gem Empire and the Plutarkian Confederation attempted to conquer them._

 _However not only were the Accelerons advanced they were skilled enough to use their racing skills in combat and reprogrammed the drones they had created to fight against the Gems and the Plutarkians. The drones analyzed the strengths and weaknesses of the Gems and the Plutarkians, able to defeat them in many battles but devastated many planets much to the horror of the Accelerons. The drones had evolved, learning from the races their creators had made contact with and even eventually started creating new models based off of the Cybertronian models known as Vehicons. These machines were mindless with no sentience and usually attacked en masse with no sense of self preservation._

 _There are five models currently known:_

 _Tank Drones: The brute force of the new drone army that destroys any enemies in their path._

 _Cycle Drones: These deadly drones chase down fugitives with their astonishing speed and maneuverability, and finish them off with their lethal pulse weapons. A Cycle Drone's main strength is in numbers; swarming around their targets and confusing them with pulse fire. They use this advantage well, always travelling in large phalanxes._

 _Aero Drones: Swarming in massive numbers, Aero Drones (also called Sonic Attack Jets) provide air support when the ground-based drones attack. They're not very smart, but they have incredible speed and almost unlimited numbers._

 _Copter Drones: Working alongside the Aero Drones these drones are not as fast as their jet counterparts but they are more maneuverable._

 _Artillery Drones: These drones are faster versions of the Tank Drones, able to move at high speed as six wheeled assault tanks these machines are just as deadly as their more armored counterparts._

 _There are rumors that Gelorum has even created advanced units to act as generals for each type of drone and if it is true then the drones are even more deadly than previously believed. It was due to their indifference for the lives of others that the Accelerons attempted to destroy them. The drones hid deep underground until the organic species of Earth learned to use what the Accelerons left for them. During their time on Earth the drones studied the organics, their struggles with the Grimm and eventually even learned of the Fallen._

 _They made first contact during the time of the Cold War but hostility broke out between them. It wasn't until 201X did the Racing Drones and the Fallen meet again to discuss the possibility of an alliance. To better disguise themselves the leader of the drones named Gelorum disguised herself as CEO of a corporation known as CLYP._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"What's the old saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend. That phrase is used to justify nearly every alliance that has been made in history. But what happens to that enemy?" TOM asked as the file closed. "Does your friend remain a friend or do they become just another enemy? Sometimes your enemy's enemy can be just their enemy, nothing more and nothing less or even become your enemy eventually. How do you keep a friend and not make another enemy? Sometimes the lines can be blurred and is vry hard to tell, no matter how hard you might try."

Xxx

"Can you believe?! We're here! We are really here!"

Someone was talking but it was unclear who they were actually talking to since no one was actually around to hear him.

"I'm in the lair of one of the main bad guys in this verse! Talk about lucky!"

The doors suddenly opened and the main bad guy himself stepped out, taking a moment to examine his guest. "You arrived on time."

"Oh right. Well, I wanted to make a good impression." A nervous laugh came after.

"Well, punctuality is something I can respect." Sammael gestured for him to follow. "Let us talk."

He excitedly followed the Fallen into the main conference room, spying Gelorum at the table who only spared him a disinterested glance.

"You made quite an impression when you helped in the attack on Independence Mall. If not for the unexpected betrayal from Comrade Red perhaps Major Glory would have been defeated." Sammael walked around the table, stopping at the window behind his chair. "Still, you provided the way in, a barrier to block out reinforcements and even helped Red and Hector escape. Impressive, truly impressive."

"Thank you, thank you so much for noticing." He was very giddy now.

"But now I have a bit of a challenge for you." Sammael gestured and a Seer entered the room. "I remember you managed to hijack a ship from one reality and used it to come to this one."

"Oh, you mean TOM?" He laughed. "Yeah, he was kind of easy to hack."

"This one might be more challenging." Sammael stopped the Seer near his guest and it showed a projection of a planet seemingly cleaved in two. "Ever reach as far as this planet?"

"The Gem Homeworld?! Are you sending me there?!"

"Indeed I am, Control Freak." Sammael smirked.

Control Freak, the so-called arch nemesis of the Teen Titans eagerly rubbed his hands. "Oh, this sounds exciting."

"Right now, I am planning an extraction from the Gem Homeworld but with it so far away I need…resources." Sammael explained.

"OH don't you worry, boss-man!" Control Freak whipped his remote out and spun it in one hand. "With my trusty remote I'll be in and out of there before you know it. Like this!" He held it up and pressed the button…

Causing it to begin belting out music.

 ** _I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE-_**

"AH!" Control Freak quickly pressed the button, cutting the music off. "Um…I meant to do that." He cautiously pressed the button again, opening a portal through the fabric of space-time. "There we go!"

"Good." Sammael remarked, not even blinking at Control Freak's bumbling. "I need you to infiltrate Homeworld's defense system, obtain all the knowledge on their defenses, the location of the Special Zone and give me the location of several possible operatives." The Seer projected the images of who Sammael wanted tracked down. "How fast can you find them?"

"In no time at all, boss-man." Control Freak twirled his remote.

"Good." Sammael dismissed the Seer. "I need this assignment carried out immediately."

"You got it." Control Freak saluted and jumped through the portal he had created.

"And for what would you need…that for?" Gelorum asked disdainfully once Control Freak was gone.

"The Elementals won't return with someone they believe to be working for their enemy." Sammael replied, sitting down in his chair. "So, we're going to prepare a team that they will not hesitate to cooperate with."

Xxx

"By using a collapsed quantum tesseract to create an artificial world to better care for organics." Candy Pearl answered.

The Elementals stopped, starting at the Warp Pad with Ed asking the question. "You made another dimension?"

"Essentially yes." Slime Pearl answered.

"So cool!"

That Ed kid did not seem right in the head.

Here he was on another planet to be used as a source of power for what was likely a tyrannical alien race and he was acting like a kid in a candy store.

Abby mentally flinched at the comparison, considering her elemental powers were and simply sighed as she looked down a bit. It also didn't help she suddenly remembered she had been forced into being dressed up like a snooty princess and made another scowl at the red silk garment she was now wearing and having a slave now in the form of the Pearl with her while her powers were being suppressed.

She just hoped they could think of a plan to escape as soon as possible.

"So we just step onto the pad and it'll take us there?"

Abby shook her head when she heard Nigel's question, remembering they still needed to find Monty.

Ice Pearl nodded. "Yes, Ice Elemental."

"Please, just call me Nigel." Nigel said, not caring much for being addressed as this Pearl's master.

"As you wish, Ice Nigel." Ice Pearl replied, seemingly ignorant of Nigel's dismay.

Abby stifled the urge to snicker at that. Well, she might as well try and find any kind of entertainment while she was here.

"Follow us on the pad. It will only work for Gems." Ice Pearl continued.

The Elementals and their Pearls stepped onto the Warp Pad and there was a bright pillar of light before they completely vanished.

Xxx

When the light vanished the three looked around, finding themselves in a room similar to the one they were just in. Only this one had a pair of guards in front of a large hexagon shaped door. These gems were big and bulking, pink skin with long hair and wore a body suit similar to the one worn by Topaz only dark blue with a dark blue diamond mark.

"Cool. More aliens." Ed remarked.

"They are Amethysts, made originally on Earth." Slime Pearl stated, stepping off the Warp Pad.

They might have been from Earth but it was hard to tell if they were friendly to any Earthlings due to the sneers on their faces.

"State your purpose." One of them said.

"We are here to inspect the organics in the zone." The Ice Pearl answered.

"Bad news. The zone shut down, which means we'll just have to throw you in space."

"What?!" Nigel and Abby exclaimed in horror.

"Heh, look. They believed me." The Amethyst said to her counterpart, both of them starting to laugh.

The door opened, revealing another Gem with an air of authority. "What is going on here?"

The Amethysts stopped laughing and quickly saluted. "Nothing, Holly Blue Agate."

The Gem named Holly Blue looked at the Elementals and their Pearls. "And what is this?"

"These are the Elementals, brought to Homeworld on the orders of White Diamond and are a part of her court." Ice Pearl answered stoically.

"Wh-White Diamond?!" Holly seemingly paled, adopting a quick smile. "Yes, the Elementals. I remember hearing a report on four new organics that would be allowed to visit and leave the zone, given permission by White Diamond herself. It was very unprecedented."

Nigel and Abby shared a look; having the feeling this Holly Blue Agate was a major rear kisser to anyone higher in rank.

"We are here to check on the status of the organics that were delivered here earlier." Candy Pearl continued.

"Of course." Holly Blue gestured for them to follow which they did down the pink colored hallways. "Nothing for millennia, and then four humans and a new organic! They were all quite loud and all that thrashing about. Of course I am sure White Diamond will be pleased they are adapting to their new environment quite well."

They came upon a door which the Ice Pearl immediately opened by placing her hand on the wall screen.

"The Special Zone exists in a pocket dimension made from a collapsed tesseract, allowing for easy specimen containment. We currently reside in the center where new organics are processed and then released. The organics typically reside in villages and housings set up for them and we account for the new offspring that are created here. We set up education centers for the new organics once they reach proper age and are left to manage the zone with the occasional supervision." Holly Blue continued. "Organics that show talent in combat are placed in the Hunter Division, trained under Amethysts and Jaspers to fight in the arenas while others are placed in Engineering, Sanitation, Art, Music, Transportation or Farming Divisions that are trained to keep the areas running and saves us a great deal of trouble. Breeding is kept to a minimum but timed so that the number of organics does not decrease or overpopulates. Then when they become too old or are invalid they were left to live out their lives in the garden sanctums."

The more Abby heard the less she liked.

People from Earth taken here against their will, left to live in an artificial paradise set up for them and she was now part of it along with her friends.

"It was through the wisdom and generosity of White, Blue and Pink Diamond who recognized the worth these organics showed during the troubled times of Era 1. Pink Diamond wished for the organics to be preserved and through the work of White and Blue Diamond the Special Zone was created, ensuring the continued existence of Earth's lifestock and ensuring they did not break out and cause chaos across Homeworld." Holly Blue stopped at a set of large pink doors. "Should we take the new organics through the assimilation bay?"

"These organics will not be assimilated. White Diamond's orders." The Pearls said at the same time.

Holly Blue hastily nodded. "Of course, of course. So how do we-"

"Just let us in!" Abby barked harshly.

Holly Blue gasped, looking offended. "How rude."

"Please take us to the main entrance." Candy Pearl cut in, placing her hand on the wall screen. "The Elementals wish to see the state of the organics that were brought here."

Her hand print was recognized and the doors opened.

"Wait here for us to return." The Ice Pearl said as the Elementals stepped inside, followed by their Pearls and the doors closed behind them.

Inside was a beautiful land, consisting of mountains, forests, swamps and a perfectly blue sunny sky. The group traveled down a pink colored road, looking out across the land and spying four large crystal shaped towers in the distance glowing white, yellow, blue and pink. Surrounding these crystals was some kind of crystal city; the buildings colored like the crystals or made of actual crystals that almost look like it grew out of the ground.

It was actually beautiful to look at.

"Ah, there is one of them." Ice Pearl said, stopping and pointing at a nearby beach.

The Elementals followed the Pearl's finger and recognized the person she was pointing at.

"Dad!" Nigel called out.

Monty Uno was sitting on the beach, legs crossed and eyes closed. He looked to be meditating when he heard the sound of his son's voice and opened his eyes to see both him and Abby rushing towards him.

The man smiled happily as he stood up. "Nigel, Abby!" He happily embraced them. "I am so glad you are both all right."

"We are too." Nigel said as they finally pulled away. "…What are you wearing?"

Monty laughed, remembering his current state of dress. He was wearing a blue vest, a long white loincloth held by a brown belt around the waist, and purple earrings. "I could say the same for the two of you. Quite formal compared to me. Abby…I am sure Jennifer would be rushing to find a camera if she saw you now. You look like a princess or at least the daughter of a duke."

Abby blushed and scowled. "This isn't the time for this, Mr. Uno!"

Monty laughed, knowing that Abby was either being very serious or really embarrassed when she called him 'Mr. Uno' instead of 'Monty'.

"I woke up here, greeted by several other kids who ended up here with me. We were greeted by others who have apparently been here all their lives." Monty said, gesturing across the beach. "Apparently they believed Earth was destroyed a long time ago."

"Really?" Nigel looked back at the approaching Pearls along with a smiling Ed. "The Gems…They came to Earth thousands of years ago. They know we're the Elementals."

"They got the Slime Elemental here too." Abby added.

"Three Elementals…No fourth?" Monty asked, watching as the kids shook their heads. "So that means they have not found the Fire Elemental."

"Ed mentioned he was with his friends when he was taken." Nigel continued.

"Ah, the children who came out of the water like I did." Monty pointed to the lake. "We were subjected to a series of tests, likely meant to categorize us before releasing us here."

"Mo-nty." The Ice Pearl said, stopping a few feet away with the Candy Pearl. "Subject arrived with new organic of unknown origin."

"Ah, Miss Bonnibel." Monty nodded, glancing at the two Pearls. "And who might you young ladies be?"

"We are the Pearls of the Ice and Candy Elementals." The Pearls answered as one.

"They are servants, Dad." Nigel explained. "These Gems, they are like clones made to serve a certain task."

"That is very accurate." From the bushes came Bonnibel, wearing the same attire as Monty. "Gem society is a very strict caste system where each type is regulated to a specific duty. Pearls exist as servants, walking dolls to serve the needs of their owners in any way possible."

"A slave caste." Monty said, looking at the two Pearls who stood still. "You've been assigned to the Elementals."

"Yes." Both Pearls spoke as one again.

"Assigned by someone called White Diamond." Nigel jumped in. "She was the one who had us brought here. We think she has some sort of plan for us."

"Well, we better find out what it is." Monty remarked, glancing at Bonnibel. "You seem to be the expert around here."

"Do you know where Ed's friends are?" Abby asked.

"They took shelter in the forest. I wanted to wait here if you were brought in here like I was." Monty nodded with a smile. "Come."

"What about the Pearls?" Bonnibel pointed back at the three Gems.

"Hm…Nigel, Abby, they seem to obey you. Can you trust them?" Monty questioned.

Both Elementals looked at each other and then back at the Pearls.

"Can you please wait at the door where we came in?" Nigel asked politely.

"As you wish." The Ice Pearl bowed, turning around to leave.

Abby looked at Candy Pearl. "You too."

The Candy Pearl bowed and followed her ice counterpart.

"We'll be right back." Ed said to his Pearl who followed the other two.

"They really do listen to you." Bonnibel remarked.

Abby looked at Bonnibel. "You are from Candy Island, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Bonnibel nodded with a smile. "I'm surprised you would know."

"I know enough. You came looking for me." Abby glared. "Just like the Gems did."

"I did but I wasn't going to resort to abduction like they did. I have my reasons for wanting to see you but I preferred making an olive branch instead of using force." Bonnibel stated.

"And what do you want with Abby?" Nigel asked, stepping forward a bit.

"My people…They were born from the remains of the first Candy Elemental after the end of the Forgotten Age and thrived through the Connected Era. We've been isolated from the rest of the world since our creation but we have had our share of problems with the Grimm but it's been getting worse in the last century and our Queen has kept us isolated for so long now that I believe it is now what is threatening our future. I sought to understand the power that created us, believing it could change things for the better." Bonnibel explained, realizing that truth would be necessary. "If the Candy Elemental created us perhaps it would be the Candy Elemental that could make things better for us."

Abby listened carefully. "…And what if I said no?"

Bonnibel raised her hands. "I wouldn't have forced you to come with me. I am a scientist, not a monster. I seek only to understand the power that made me and find a way to help my people before our isolation destroys us."

"But it wasn't the Candy Elemental that made you. It was the corpse of the first Candy Elemental that made you. They were already dead." Nigel suddenly pointed out. "Abby may have inherited the power but that's not a guarantee. She's no more the first Candy Elemental than we are the same Elementals who fought against the Gems when they came to the Earth thousands of years ago."

"Maybe her answers can be found here." They all looked at Ed. "Lone scientist looking for help…Super powers may not help but maybe learning about people here and on Earth can help."

Bonnibel tilted her head, staring at Ed. "You suggest that the key to helping my people is not with the Candy Elemental but here?"

"Gems do not think much of us. Bubblegum hides from us. Why?" Ed shrugged.

Monty caught on. "He's suggesting that maybe the first step for changing for the better was something you already took when you left your home and came looking for Abby. You are here, far away from home and you'll have to learn about the people around you. Maybe what you learn here can help you bring your people out of isolation."

Bonnibel considered Monty and Ed's words. "Perhaps…Our Queen forbade leaving the island, believing the organics were as dangerous to us as the Grimm. We only possess a rudimentary knowledge of the outside world."

"Perhaps this world is the first step then." Monty smiled a bit. "But right now we must focus on finding a way to escape."

"And find Ed's friends!" Ed said dramatically.

Bonnibel nodded. "Very well."

"All right, I saw them wander off in this direction." Monty pointed to the woods. "It'll be the best place to start."


	110. Chapter 110

_Opening File: Northwest Fest_

 _150 years ago, Nathaniel Northwest commissioned the numerous other townsfolk to build him the Northwest Manor. In return they would host a grand party every year in which everyone in Gravity Falls was welcome. However, after they completed the manor, the Northwests locked out the townsfolk, and since then the party only welcomes the super-rich and elite, including dukes and duchesses._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Choice is perhaps the greatest gift one can have. It's what allows us to determine our path in life and become who we want to be. Without choice life what purpose would there be in life?" TOM asked as the file closed. "And choice will always be the one gift you can never lose."

Xxx

 **Over 5,500 Years Ago  
Earth**

 _War is Hell._

 _Rose Quartz learned this the hard way through the many years of fighting against Homeworld's armies and against the Grimm. Where Gems fought, the Grimm came and attacked both sides, slaughtering dozen of Gems without mercy._

 _It was too much to bear._

 _More Gems were being destroyed by the constant fighting and there seemed to be no end to it. Yellow would call in more Gems, Blue would coordinate and White would simply await their reports back on Homeworld. The war reached across the world with Homeworld's armies attempting to destroy the Grimm and suffering massive casualties._

 _And if one world was not enough more had become involved._

 _The machines of planet Cybertron, one of the few races that had actually managed to repel a Gem invasion before the beginning of Earth's colonization, much to the chagrin of Yellow Diamond. Now they were somehow here, fighting against the colonization of this planet as well._

 _The Accelerons were another powerful organic race that had not only fended off a Gem invasion but were now also fighting to protect Earth and many other young planets from colonization. Their prowess in racing was flawlessly combined with the art of combat allowed them to take Homeworld's armies by complete surprise._

 _Allied with them were the Galvans, an advanced species that stood against Gem expansion. They provided intelligence, technology and more to their allies that allowed them to better stop the Empire from conquering dozens of worlds._

 _Era 1 was meant to be the era of the Gem Empire's rise to supremacy but when one planet resisted colonization suddenly more enemies appeared, fighting them at every step._

 _So much death._

 _So much destruction._

 _With no sign of it ending._

 _She just wanted the fighting to end._

 _But how?_

 _'I think I know a way!'_

 _Rose Quartz had been so busy contemplating what to do she had been completely caught off guard as a strange presence made itself known to her in the mindscape. It a strange bright yellow triangle shaped being, hovering in front of her, wearing a black bow tie and top hat with a single large slitted eye that seemed to stare right through her._

 _"Hi there, Pinky!" The triangle greeted in a strange obnoxious voice. "Couldn't help but notice you spacing off so I decided to drop in and say hi."_

 _Rose jumped back, summoning her sword and shield and pointed her sword at the mysterious being. "Who are you?"_

 _"Whoa, don't get all shatter on my, Pinky." The triangle raised its hands. "No need to threaten a fellow guardian of this planet."_

 _"What?" Rose questioned, keeping her sword raised._

 _"Come on. Are you really that surprised? I mean, half the universe is up in flames already and it's all centered on this little planet you are standing on?" The triangle chuckled. "I have to give you props for that. I never thought a single space rock could shake things up as much as you have. Good thing I am here to try and help clean up the whole mess."_

 _Rose raised an eyebrow. "…How?"_

 _"Here's how it goes: you tried to scare those big rocks off the planet when you couldn't convince them to stop building their colony here but you bit off more than you can chew. So why not leave convincing those big sisters to me?" Bill gestured to himself. "I'm really good at getting people to see things my way."_

 _Rose lowered her sword. "You can convince them to leave the Earth alone?"_

 _"You betcha! I'll help you with your problem and you can help me with a problem I've got." The triangle tipped his hat to her. "Name's Bill, Bill Cipher. Resident guardian of this planet and the guy who is always there when you need a helping hand."_

 _"So, how will you help me?" Rose asked._

 _"I'll just pop up and tell those Diamonds why it's a bad idea to hollow out this planet to make more of themselves. All you need to do is make one simple handshake?" Bill held out his hand that was engulfed in blue flames. "So, what say you, Pinky? One guardian to another, will you help me clean this planet up?"_

 _Rose stared at the hand, contemplating the offer. A chance to end the war for good sounded almost too good to be true but she couldn't bear the idea of the fighting continuing one second longer. If she could convince the Diamonds to leave Earth alone then she and the other Crystal Gems could live here in peace, even if they would still have to contend with the Grimm._

 _"Very well." Rose brought up her hand and shook Bill Cipher's._

 _"Sweet, let me show what we'll do!" Bill laughed._

 _If only Rose knew what was about to happen._

Xxx

 **Gravity Falls  
A day before the Northwest Ball**

"So this is what you want?"

Jack Spicer looked over the book that Gideon showed him, specifically the pages that showed some sort of schematic.

"It was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man. He hid his journals where he thought no one would ever find 'em. Because he knew that if the journals were ever bought together, they would unleash a gateway to unimaginable power." Gideon explained. "And that's what my father and 'master' want."

"And the geniuses?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say that Cipher's nervous with all the heroes and hunters out there. He wants a crack team of geniuses to finish the gateway in case we never find the other journals." Gideon answered. "But if we get the gateway first we can use it for ourselves. We can run Gravity Falls and maybe even find a way to destroy the Grimm once and for all."

Spicer thought this kid was a psycho.

However given that Jack Spicer himself had dreams of running the world one day he wasn't exactly one to talk. "All right. Let's get the deed to that shack."

Xxx

 _"So little Gideon is trying to get the shack and the gateway for himself, huh?" Bill Cipher had to laugh at the arrogance of that little meat-bag. "He's got spunk, I'll give him that."_

 _"So what do you plan on doing?" Klarion asked, stroking Teekle's fur._

 _"Nothing, yet. Gideon getting his hands on the deed actually comes in handy for me, especially since he has no clue where the other journals are hidden. My buddies will keep him in line. In the meantime we'll have to make sure no one else gets in our way."_

 _"I am sure your 'daughter' will be up to the task."_

Xxx

 **England**

"Northwests having their annual ball huh? And they have invited us."

"Aren't they associated with…"

"Yes. Perhaps someone should pay them a visit."

Xxx

 **Hawaii**

"Do we _have_ to go?"

"Yes we do, Lilo. It's important that we…interact with influential people around the world and the Northwests have invited several families we do business with." Queen Nani smiled. "If we are lucky we might meet some kids over there that might be your age."

"Won't they be stuck-up?"

"Maybe but you never know."

Xxx

 **GrimmFall**

"Why am I coming along?"

"Because Fanny, Daddy has a lot of friends going to that party and since you are my daughter you'll have to know these friends as well."

Fanny simply sighed and pouted. "Fine."

Xxx

 **Japan  
Tokyo  
Sanban Residence**

"Welcome back, Lady Sanban."

Genki Sanban gave the maid a small smile as she stepped through the front door. "It is good to be home, Sayoko. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"Yes. Kuki fainted from an apparent Semblance overload." Sayoko answered.

Genki frowned when she heard the news. "A Semblance overload?"

Sayoko nodded. "Yes. She is resting now with Mushi and Danielle watching her."

"I see." Genki took a deep breath. "I will go check up on them immediately. Anything else?"

"Yes. Your husband received an invite from the Northwests to their annual ball." Sayoko answered.

Genki rolled her eyes. "Toss it into the garbage. I have no wish or time to deal with people like the Northwests."

Sanban Industries naturally had ties to a large number of businesses across the world, including Fulbright Corporation and DexLabs, and rich families such as the Northwests. Genki didn't need her Semblance to know that the Northwest family was made up of scum and frauds, rubbing their success in other people's faces and stomping on those they deemed inferior. They had sent invites to her and her husband before but Genki made it a point to only work with legitimate and trustworthy business partners.

And the Northwest family was neither.

"As you wish, my lady."

Xxx

"Mama!"

Genki smiled, kneeling down to accept a hug from her youngest daughter the moment the door opened. Looking up she spied Kuki on her bed and Danielle sitting nearby, having gotten up when Mushi when noticed her.

"Genki." Danielle smiled as the family matriarch walked over to her oldest daughter's bed. "We don't know what happened. One moment Kuki was fine, the next she was-"

"It's all right, Danielle." Genki patted Danielle on the shoulder. "It's something I knew would happen one day."

"Huh?"

"My daughter's Semblance is rare for it is always active, always alerting her to some form of danger no matter the size or significant. She can unconsciously sense and evade any form of danger to her." Genki placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "We feared one day her Semblance would overload from sensing something. Fortunately whatever is affecting her seems to have gone away. She just needs time to recover."

"But what would cause her Semblance to overload in the first place?" Danielle wondered.

"That, Danielle, is a very good question."

Xxx

 **Present Day**

"Now where did that boy go?" Betty Gilligan sighed, looking around the mansion for her eldest son.

He had promised to come back after speaking with that girl he had called Nyx. A rather cute girl and Betty entertained the idea that her son had a possible crush on her but decided to wait until after the contest was over to ask him.

It would be rather nice of him to make friends with someone who had no interest in being a Hunter like his other close friends: Nigel Uno, Wallabee Beatles, Fanny Fulbright and Abigail Lincoln.

They were wonderful children but all that talk of planning to be Hunters made her worried for her oldest son. It was good he took after his father, wanting to design airships but being surrounded by children with the dream of being Hunters made her afraid he would change his mind and want to become a Hunter one day instead.

"I only hope he comes back soon."

Xxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-OW!"

Hoagie scrambled as soon as he hit solid ground.

Actually it felt very soft, like pillows.

"What in the world?" Hoagie reached up, pulling a blanket off of him and looked around. "Where am I?"

All around him he could see the land made out of nothing but…pillows, blankets and bedding? If that wasn't weird enough the entire sky was made of one whole sheet made with cloud print!

"Okay, this is weird even for me." Hoagie rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe I am just dreaming again."

"KLARION!"

Hoagie jumped at the sound of a very familiar voice. "Nyx? Nyx, is that you?"

It was indeed Nyx, looking very angry but when she saw him she suddenly looked very ashamed for some reason. "Hoagie, so you ended up here with me."

"Yeah, you pulled me into the closet and then we…" Hoagie looked around again. "Where are we?"

"We…" Nyx looked at the ground. "It's my fault we are here."

"Yeah well…" Hoagie rubbed the back of his head. "How did we get here?"

"Hoagie, it's a very long story." Nyx looked up, looking very sad now. "Starting with me being a gullible little girl and ending with me ending up a slave to a monster."

"A slave?" Hoagie asked, confused and afraid now. "Nyx, what are you talking about?"

Nyx walked over to a fluffy stump and sat down. "You've seen the Blind Eye and Bill Cipher, right?"

Hoagie had seen them indeed. "This has to do with them?"

"It has to do with a friend of Cipher or perhaps the closest thing to being a friend for someone like Bill." Nyx explained slowly. "He is similar enough to Bill and they are both what he likes to call Lords of Chaos."

"Who?"

"His name is Klarion the Witch-boy and a Lord of Chaos." Nyx stared up at Hoagie. "And I am his apprentice."

Xxx

"I almost cannot believe it."

If things were different Blue Diamond would have smiled in humor at Yellow Diamond's words, no matter how true they were. However she had not had reason to smile for thousands of years, only barely able continue her duties as a Diamond. Still though she understood Yellow's surprise and actually shared it.

White Diamond was requesting to speak with them.

In the five thousand years since the Rebellion on the _Earth_ , White Diamond had completely isolated herself from her fellow Diamonds and the rest of Homeworld. Sure her court was still being managed by her most high ranked subjects but White herself remained a recluse, staying inside her ship and never allowing anyone to see her, not even her fellow Diamonds and essentially decided to act as if the entire debacle with Earth and the loss of the youngest Diamond never happened. This made things especially hard for Blue and Yellow who struggled to keep Homeworld running in the wake of Pink's shattering, the Rebellion and ensuring their other colonies were still producing Gems to maintain the Empire.

White's Pearl was the one to carry out her orders and despite the fact that Pearls were considered nothing but servants no one would dare to disrespect the Pearl of White Diamond. So Blue and Yellow immediately headed to the throne room and took their seats, awaiting the arrival of the older Diamond. The throne room had four colored thrones positioned like the original Diamond Authority symbol where White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Diamond would sit with little singing statues next to Yellow's and Blue's thrones, light pink curtain to represent the Diamonds, a door next to the curtain, a red carpet with four white lines and columns with crisscross and an upside down tetrahedron on the bottom.

"Blue and Yellow." The curtains parted, revealing White Diamond herself in all her shining glory. "Thank the stars you have come."

Blue and Yellow watched as White strolled slowly towards her throne with that terrifying empty smile on her face and sat down on her throne.

"I am sure you are all curious about my sudden request of meeting you." White started. "It is because I have new regarding Pink's planet."

Both Blue and Yellow listened closely, especially since White Diamond was speaking of the very planet Pink was shattered on.

Xxx

"They should be around here."

Monty had led the group towards a tree fort made of sticks and branches in the middle of the forest.

"Who goes there?!" A voice shouted from behind the stick made wall.

Ed smiled happily at the voice. "Eddy!"

A head peeked from behind the sticks. "Ed?"

Ed rushed forward, pulling his friend into a hug and happily spun around. "Hello!"

"Ed!" Eddy shouted, struggling to break free.

"Hello!"

"Ed!"

"Hello!"

"ED!"

"Hello!"

Eddy finally had enough and kicked Ed off of him. "Knock it off, Ed! Do you have any idea where we are?"

"On another planet and in an alternate universe?" Ed asked, dropping Eddy. "Nice clothes."

Eddy was wearing the same clothing as Monty and Bonnibel were and he looked very unhappy. "The point is we got abducted by aliens!"

"Cool."

"No, Ed! Not cool!" Eddy shouted as more came out from behind the fort.

"Ed, is that you?" Nazz asked, dressed exactly like everyone else besides the Elementals along with Johnny and Rolf. "Whoa, dude. We've been looking for you." Nazz stopped when she saw Nigel and Abby. "Hey, I remember you two. We met at the tournament."

"Hat-Wearing Abby and Sunglass Nigel." Rolf remarked. "And they along with foolhardy Ed-boy are dressed quite fancy, no?"

Nazz giggled a bit. "Yeah, I just noticed. Nice duds, Ed."

Johnny was staring at Abby with a dazed smile, making her feel uncomfortable. "I want to write you a poem and I hate writing."

"Uh…No thanks." Abby stepped back. "Poetry's not really my thing."

"So why do you three get the fancy duds and we get the loincloths?" Eddy complained.

"It is because they were the ones the Gems wanted all along." Bonnibel answered, earning everyone's attention. "I don't suppose you know the story of the Elementals?"

"The Elementals? Sure, I've heard of it." Nazz answered.

"So has Rolf." Rolf nodded.

"What's a story got to do with this?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Everything." Bonnibel answered softly. "What do you know of it?"

"Well," Nazz cleared her throat as everyone sat down. "In ancient times there were four beings who were the first to wield magic known as the Elementals. They each ruled as the elemental Kings and Queens over the Four Realms and were named after the four elements they controlled: Fire, Ice, Slime and Candy. These beings could create and destroy by altering matter and energy. They lived in separate realms but would meet every millennium or when there was an emergency."

Nazz took a moment to take a breath while Eddy cut in impatiently. "Fancy. What's the point?"

"Let her finish." Bonnibel requested.

"Right, where was I?" Nazz said before continuing. "Anyways the Elementals were charged with ensuring life always found a way to survive and protecting that life from any form of danger. However eventually a destructive evil arrived, impacting the world and destroying the Elementals before they could do anything. Thus the story of the Elementals came to an end."

'I wish that was completely true.' Nigel thought, remembering Evergreen's actions during that time.

"So now that we all heard this fancy story how about telling us what it has to do with this?" Eddy asked finally.

"What if I were to tell you the story is true?" Bonnibel asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Eddy, Johnny and Nazz started laughing and Ed followed soon after. Nigel and Abby shared a look but said nothing.

"You got to be kidding me." Eddy wiped an imaginary tear away and looked at Bonnibel. "…What, you're serious?"

"Very and from your reaction I can safely say you do not believe me." Bonnibel answered.

"Well, yeah. Why would we?" Nazz asked. "The Elementals are just a myth. A bedtime story for kids."

"If they were not real I would not exist." Bonnibel retorted, spreading her arms out. "Do I not look odd to you all?"

"Well…" Nazz rubbed the back of her head.

"I figured you were just an alien who ended up here with the rest of us." Eddy shrugged.

"Bubblegum lady has different answer, yes?" Rolf commented.

"Indeed I do." Bonnibel lowered her arms. "The Elementals are real. Four being capable of great power and magic without the use of Dust or technology and three of them are right here among us."

Rolf looked at Ed. "Yes, Rolf sensed a great power coming from foolhardy Ed-boy."

"What?" Eddy looked over at Ed. "No way. No way in the life and times of sweet Danny."

"The Elementals have existed since the beginning of the world and through each era their power is passed onto a new host. Each successor is chosen based on the season they are born in. The Ice Elemental born in the season of winter, Fire in the season of summer, Candy in the season of spring and Slime in the season of fall."

"I was born mid-December, close to Christmas." Nigel spoke.

"I was born in May, right in the middle of spring." Abby was next.

"And Ed was born in September." Nazz caught on.

Bonnibel nodded. "That's right. The original Elementals are long gone but their powers pass themselves down to new hosts and that's why we are all here. Long ago the Gems, that is the name of the aliens who abducted us came to Earth to try and colonize it at the expense of the population. The Elementals at the time obviously were against this and fought against them."

"How do you know so much about these Gems?" Nigel asked.

"My people learned about the Gems when they arrived and though we did our best to stay out of the fighting we observed what happened. The attempt to colonize the Earth was halted when a small band of Gems turned on their own kind along with the Hunters of that era and even the Grimm who were drawn to many battles as the war spread. After a thousand years of fighting the Gem Empire was finally driven off the Earth." Bonnibel explained.

"Cool." Ed grinned.

"That _does_ sound pretty awesome." Nazz admitted.

"Right on!" Jonny pulled Plank out of his vest. "Isn't that awesome, buddy?"

"…That hunk of wood was with you this whole time?" Eddy asked.

"So, evil Gems came to Earth and heroic Elementals stopped them. Why come after them now? Vengeance?" Rolf asked, getting back to the main topic.

"I am not entirely sure what they want." Bonnibel admitted.

"They want to use us to make them strong again." Nigel answered. "The Elementals stopped them once but their leader named White Diamond thinks we can make them unstoppable."

"White Diamond?" Bonnibel perked up. "She's behind this?"

"You know her?" Abby asked.

"I know _of_ her. She's one of the four matriarch rulers of the Gem race: the Diamond Authority." Bonnibel replied. "White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond."

"There's only three of them now. Apparently the one called Pink Diamond was, for the lack of a better word killed during the war on Earth." Nigel pointed out.

"I see. Still, it makes sense now. The Diamonds would not have forgotten the Elementals even after all this time." Bonnibel stated. "They would not allow a power formidable enough to resist them to remain out in the open."

A shadow fell over them. "No, they would not."


	111. Chapter 111

_Opening File: Drone Generals_

 _Over the centuries the Racing Drones would slowly grow in numbers and strength, creating underground factories to produce large numbers but to counter the threat of the Grimm, the Earth's warriors along with other threats such as the Gem Empire, the Cybertronians and the Galvans the Drones began working on creating new and lethal models based off of the technology of other races they could find. Gelorum eventually succeeded in crafting new models based off of the Cyberronians, seeing them somewhat as kindred spirits despite their flawed programming. The first three models were made to mimic a jet, a tank and a motorbike and eventually were followed by a twin rotor assault helicopter and a six wheeled assault tank. The new drones were modified to mimic the Cybertronian ability to transform between a vehicle and bipedal mode but Gelorum was faced with another problem._

 _Though powerful the new drones had no sentience like their older counterparts and would need her constant control by her or by other suitable drone commanders. Deciding this was an unacceptable weakness Gelorum took five drone models and spent over a decade refitting and modifying them, introducing advanced personality programs into them to increase their effectiveness and programmed the drones they had been modified after to follow their commands. This led to five new types of drones known as general units being created to serve Gelorum._

 _Tankor: Commander of the Tank Drones, he's slow, simple-minded and immensely powerful. Lovably dim, his limited intelligence can be a drawback; he can easily be confused, misled, or even turned against Gelorum, though temporarily. However, this is balanced out by his natural state of blind frustration and destructive rage, which makes getting him to listen to any cajoling a less than simple task._

 _Thrust: Commander of the Cycle Drones, he is a dark, cold, brooding type, and is absolutely devoted to his leader's goals. He is almost completely fearless, says exactly what is on his mind and takes a delight in tormenting his foes both physically and psychologically._

 _Jetstorm: Commander of the Aero Drones, he is arrogant and cocky with the skills to back them up._ _The only thing he likes more than cracking wise is cracking heads. He takes great pleasure in tormenting his enemies and lets them know at every opportunity how much better than them he is. He has a nasty temper that is barely hidden behind a thin veneer of cool indifference, and it really doesn't take much to set him off._

 _Despite his smarm, bravado and temper, Jetstorm knows when to cut his losses and run for it. He may have a whole load of personality flaws, but he's not stupid._

 _Obsidian: Commander of the Copter drones, Obsidian is unique as he and his fellow drone known as Strika were given enhanced strategic programming, making him more sophisticated and canny, able to concoct strategies with layers upon layers but like his fellow drones he has a single purpose: carry out the orders of his leader. He is loyal to Gelorum and perhaps to his fellow drone Strike and no one else. Unlike his bombastic aerial counterpart Jetstorm, Obsidian plans ahead and waits for the right opportunity to strike any enemy his master designates._

 _Strika: Commander of the Artillery drones, Strika's very presence on the battlefield often turns the tide in favor of the drones. Unlike Tankor who fights with rage and brute force Strika combines sheer cunning with brute force, preferring to lure her enemies into a rough terrain to give herself the advantage._

 _Together these five generals lead a powerful and deadly machine army that strikes fear into any who oppose them or Gelorum's plans._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"A brain is like a computer, it allows us to retain memories, allows us to control our bodies and it allows us to process information. However there is one thing that separates the brain from being an actual computer. Creativity and free will." TOM stated as the file closed. "I am a robot but I can think like an organic, I know how to be creative and I have free will. That's what makes me more than a soulless walking automaton."

" _Or a series of ones and zeroes._ " SARA said appearing next to TOM's seat. " _There comes a point when one's experience changes who they are and outweighs what they are meant to be._ "

"Leaving the question: what do we become?"

Xxx

"What exactly are you planning?"

In deep caverns underneath his castle Sammael opened his eyes, looking upon the massive fusion even as he heard Gelorum's voice from behind. "You'll have to be more specific."

Gelorum narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean. You are searching out organics to be sent on this retrieval mission. My drones would be more than enough to retrieve your Elementals and deal a crippling blow to the Gems."

"Would they?" Sammael turned around, facing the drone leader. "You have spent the last centuries hiding underground, manufacturing an army of machines. You may have watched and studied but your drones have barely baptized themselves in the blood of your enemies or in a Gem's case their…shards. I am not one to complain about boasting but I prefer when my acquaintances are able to back them up."

Gelorum harshly glared but Sammael showed no fear. "You think I can't back up my claims?"

"You misunderstand, Gelorum. You look down on organics, even the ones you have employed but you underestimate our useful they can be, especially when they are emotionally involved." Sammael said as a Seer appeared, floating between them with images appearing in its crystal ball. "These organics will be more motivated than the both of us to find and retrieve the Elementals. Your drones will have their chance and in fact they might have their chance now."

Gelorum raised an eyebrow. "And what would that chance be?"

"There are other Gems on this planet. Rebels, traitors and a unique one that can help destabilize the Empire." Sammael dismissed the Seer. "I believe your chance will be with them."

"…Very well."

Xxx

"So, evil Gems came to Earth and heroic Elementals stopped them. Why come after them now? Vengeance?" Rolf asked, getting back to the main topic.

"I am not entirely sure what they want." Bonnibel admitted.

"They want to use us to make them strong again." Nigel answered. "The Elementals stopped them once but their leader named White Diamond thinks we can make them unstoppable."

"White Diamond?" Bonnibel perked up. "She's behind this?"

"You know her?" Abby asked.

"I know _of_ her. She's one of the four matriarch rulers of the Gem race: the Diamond Authority." Bonnibel replied. "White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond."

"There are only three of them now. Apparently the one called Pink Diamond was, for the lack of a better word killed during the war on Earth." Nigel pointed out.

"I see. Still, it makes sense now. The Diamonds would not have forgotten the Elementals even after all this time." Bonnibel stated. "They would not allow a power formidable enough to resist them to remain out in the open."

A shadow fell over them. "No, they would not."

Everyone spun around, coming face to face with a dark skinned and long poofy dark hair and a woman with tan skin and long blond hair while having slitted eyes and patchy brown colored scales. They both wore a light blue cloak, covering a robe, shirt and sash that were all a darker shade of blue.

"Oh no! It's finally happened, Plank!" Jonny exclaimed and sighed. "Well, let's just get it over with."

"Get over wh-WHAT THE COB ARE YOU DOING?!" Abby shouted in horror as Jonny turned around, bent down and lifted up his loincloth to reveal his posterior to everyone.

The two new humans quickly covered their eyes, along with everyone else.

"Jonny, for the eighty-seventh time no wants to probe us up the butt!" Eddy shouted, looking away in disgust.

"Seriously!" Nazz groaned, completely traumatized.

"Is this normal with him?" Nigel asked, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Jonny Wood-Boy, this is Rolf's last warning about that!" Rolf barked, whacking Jonny up the head. "My patience is thin and your head is fat!"

"Last warning?" Abby asked when Jonny finally covered his rear end.

"He kept on thinking they were going to probe us and pretty much showed his furry butt to everyone." Eddy grumbled.

Xxx

 **On the way to Homeworld**

 _When the Peach Creek kids woke up they found themselves in cells with energy walls keeping them in and the Topaz and the Aquamarine watching them._

 _"Oh no! It's finally happened, Plank!" Jonny exclaimed and sighed. "Well, let's just get it over with."_

 _"What are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aquamarine shouted as Jonny bent over and pulled his pants down._

Xxx

 **Being taken to the Special Zone**

 _"Well, let's just get it over with."_

 _"What are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Holly Blue Agate shouted as Jonny bent over and pulled his pants down._

Xxx

 **About to be sent through the Assimilation Bay**

 _"Well, let's just get it over with."_

 _"Uh, what are you doing?" The Amethyst guards watched as Jonny bent over and pulled his pants down._

Xxx

"Seriously?" Abby looked at Jonny with a deadpanned look. "Is there something wrong with this boy?"

"His best friend being a piece of wood not enough to clue you in?" Eddy retorted.

"This is…normal for people on Earth?" The newly arrived man asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Bonnibel massaged her temples. "As sad as this may sound it almost feels like humanity's entire culture revolves around their butts."

Ed marched up to Bonnibel. "They are not just butts, lady of bubblegum. They are a way of life!" He declared, pounding a fist into his chest.

Bonnibel groaned. "It's just like the musical said: pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space…" She murmured. "Because there's bugger all down here on Earth."

"We're not on Earth anymore, lady of bubblegum." Ed reminded her.

…

"I left my island paradise for this." Bonnibel deadpanned.

Monty coughed loudly, regaining everyone's attention as he looked at the new arrivals. "If I may ask, who are you?"

The man gestured to himself and the Faunus. "I am Wy-Six and this is Jay-Ten. We come to welcome our new friends into the zone."

Eddy glared. "Get lost!"

"Hold on." Monty held up a hand and stepped forward. "You know where we are?"

"Yes." Jay-Ten nodded with a smile. "You are in the Special Zone. A home created by the Gems for our ancestors who were taken from Earth in the hopes of preserving the organic life due to the colonization and later because of the beasts of darkness."

"The Grimm." Monty muttered.

"Yes, what you call the Grimm. We have studied the history of Earth from the Gem records of Era 1." Wy-Six nodded. "Until recently we believed all life on Earth had been destroyed by these Grimm."

"How recently?"

"About…possibly twenty Earth years ago when a strange came into the zone." Jay-Ten answered. "He was not brought by the Gems and he told us much about Earth, claiming he had come from there though he had not been on Earth for thirty Earth years. He even found ways to prove he was not delusional or lying. We have been learning much in secret."

"We can show you if you wish." Wy-Six offered. "We offer a tour of our city as well."

Monty shared a look with the rest of the group, seeing all of them looking to him. "Very well. Show us."

"This way." Wy-Six gestured and led the group through the forest and into the crystalline city.

As they took in the sight of the beautiful city they also looked at the people who walked past them. Many of them were dressed similar to the Gems they had seen and others looked similar to the clothing worn in the Victorian era of England, most colored blue, green, white or even pink. Others wore bodysuits colored black and yellow while those who were close to the age of the kids were dressed more like the Gems, colored either blue or white.

"Since the dawn of Era 2 our ancestors lived here in the Special Zone by the order of White Diamond and under the supervision of Blue Diamond. Due to our needs being completely different from the Gems the Diamonds wanted us separate from the Gem population but over time both sides learned enough so that we would have all we needed and we could learn how to function without constant supervision." Wy-Six began, leading them down the cobblestone streets. "After the loss of Pink Diamond her, I guess you could call her a sister, Blue Diamond took charge of the Special Zone and the people were brought here. Her court studied how we organics functioned; ensuring we were healthy and well looked after and then taught us how to survive on our own with minimal supervision. Over time as the city was built Blue Diamond introduced a learning system, teaching us about art, entertainment, farming, diplomacy and history."

"Notice how our houses and even the trees are made of crystal." Jay-Ten spoke up. "They grew out of the ground."

"Yes." Wy-Six nodded with a smile. "Basically they made sure we had everything we needed to survive and taught us how to manage it on our own. We are sorted out into divisions based on our studies that are modeled after the colors of the Diamonds. White Diamond is the head of Gem government, Yellow Diamond is leader of the military and Blue Diamond is in charge of diplomacy."

"And what was Pink Diamond in charge of?" Nigel asked.

That question made the two guides stop which in turn made the rest of the group stop.

"I am not entirely sure." Wy-Six admitted. "You must understand that Pink Diamond is a sensitive subject for the Gems. She was a Diamond and Earth was meant to be her first colony. The war started by her own subjects and what happened to her is considered a very dark time for the Gems. No one speaks of it."

"Fair enough." Nigel nodded. "And I hate to sound like a poor guest but…would you happen to know how this mystery fellow from Earth got here? And did he leave the same way afterwards?"

"Hm...The old memory is a little blurry about that." Wy-Six rubbed his chin. "All we know is that he came and went of his own volition, without the Gems knowing. I barely understood what he was trying to say."

"Wait, you met him personally?" Monty asked.

"It was only twenty earth years ago."

"You don't look that old." Abby observed. "You'd have been younger than us back then."

"Oh, right!" Wy-Six snapped his fingers. "In the Special Zone we age a little…differently thanks to Gem medical knowledge. I'm actually about eighty-seven Earth years…and still young by our standards too!"

"As you say on Earth…" Jay-Ten spoke up. "Ninety is the new twenty!"

This revelation floored the entire group.

"Rolf has not met such good looking elders!" Rolf declared. "At least not since Nana's third-cousin's ill-fated Thanksgiving dinner!" He shook his head and murmured. "Those poor people…"

"Well that's the truth of it." Wy-Six shrugged. "We're aware that by your standards we are essentially living in a cage, but we've never wanted for anything. Most of the Gems treat us well, at least those of the Blue and Pink Diamond courts while those of Yellow and White are…somewhat disinclined to visit unless they have to. And best of all, our mystery guest left us a way sating the curiosity of anyone wishing to know of the outside world."

"So everybody knows?" Nazz asked.

"Only the ones who we feel can be trusted to not reveal it." Jay-Ten looked around cautiously. "You see, this is something we don't really want the Gems to know about, but given your recent arrival we feel that you can be trusted to be discreet."

"Give me some pants and it's a deal." Eddy deadpanned, sick of wearing a loincloth.

"Oh rest assured those are only for the unsorted." Wy-Six chuckled. "Tailors will assist you at your convenience. After which, you may see…the big secret."

"What would make the Gems knowing about this secret a problem anyways?" Nigel asked.

"As far as we know: no other race has succeeded in resisting Gem colonization." Jay-Ten explained. "Our ancestors fought them, the Grimm…it's a bit of a sore spot on their spotless record if you get what I mean. We don't talk about it with them, they don't talk about it with us…and I think if they knew that we have a way of seeing our home world as it is now, as in not as a wasteland or Gem colony as they prefer, they might fear that we'd get ideas of trying to break out."

"You mean you actually see Earth? In real time?" Monty asked.

"Mainly news channels, weather, sports channels, entertainment…but yes." Jay-Ten nodded. "We call this wondrous thing…" She looked around again and whispered. "The _television._ "

…

…

…

The group just stared at Jay-Ten as Wy-Six whispered in her ear. "They do not seem impressed."

"So…You watch TV here?" Nigel asked, wiping the deadpanned look off his face.

"There is only one and we have a small window of time to watch it." Wy-Six explained.

"Only one TV?" Eddy mumbled. "It's a wonder you haven't clawed each other to death yet."

"Do you guys get monster movies?" Ed asked.

"Or the nature channel?" Jonny asked.

Abby face palmed herself. "Isn't there something more important to talk about?"

"More important than monster movies?" Ed glared at Abby, actually making her step back. "Movies good for Ed!"

Eddy quickly stepped in between them. "It's okay, big guy. We all know movies good for you. Just relax."

Ed's glare was instantly replaced by his usual smile. "Okay, Eddy."

"So, everyone here except me, Abby and Ed are considered unsorted." Nigel gestured to himself and then to Abby and Ed. All three of them having been separated from the others and dressed differently compared to everyone else.

Wy-Six and Jay-Ten considered, looking at the three. "We are not sure."

"It is possible that as the Elementals you three are considered special, even for organics." Bonnibel spoke up, having been listening the whole time. "You could even be considered Earth's version of the Diamonds which is essentially royalty."

"Great. Another reason to get stuck in _this_." Abby grumbled, gesturing to her dress again.

Nazz chuckled. "Not into dresses are you?"

"You have no idea." Abby grumbled in disgust. "I've never felt so much like a bimbo in my entire life."

"Abby!" Monty admonished.

Nigel did his best not to snicker, knowing that any form of laughter would definitely guarantee suffering Abby's wrath and that was a fate likely worse than whatever the Diamonds had in store for him and the others. Nonetheless he had to admit, at least to himself, that she looked stunning beyond belief and did indeed resemble a nobleman's daughter instead of the fierce young warrior to be he had known for a long time now.

"In the meantime, let us move. There is more to see."

Xxx

"So how do we find this GrimmFall?"

Peridot held up her 'fingers' and the formed into a screen while her other 'fingers' connected to the console in front of her. "The Steven appears so be some form of Quartz type Gem. By modifying my personal scanners I can determine the Steven's location." Peridot answered.

After warping away from the Beach House, Peridot and Connie had arrived back to the downed colony ship. Peridot had immediately headed for the bridge of the ship and had begun modifying the console, using the ship's power core to increase her scanner range to better locate the Steven.

"Peridot!"

The green gem and the human with her spun around and spotting Pearl entering the bridge with her spear in both hands. "I won't let you anywhere near Steven!"

Peridot grumbled as she changed her fingers into their blaster form as Connie pulled out her sword. "This is getting really annoying. Can't you take a hint? Nothing is going to stop us from getting off this planet."

"Except me!" Pearl retorted.

Peridot growled and charged a blast. "Fine, let's end this!"

Xxx

 **Systems Activating**

.

.

.

 **Power Core: Online**

 **Weapon System: Online**

 **Mobile System: Online**

 **Transformation System: Online**

 **Visual Sensors: Online**

 **Audio Sensors: Online**

.

.

.

 **Core Programming: Uploaded**

 **Stasis Pod: Deactivated**

 **Awaiting Commands**

Xxx

A dark feminine figure stepped into view as the machine visual sensors activated, staring at them with one glowing green eye. "Arise."

From the pods emerged three large machines of various form and sizes.

One was large and hulking, coated with armored alloy head to non-existent toe and colored silver and blue. The turret shaped 'face' had a red glowing visor and behind the left shoulder was a large spring loaded missile launcher and twin sawblades built into its massive arms.

The second was a colored maroon and blue with yellow stripes and an insectoid like head with red glowing 'eyes' and an orifice shaped 'mouth'. It arms were blue and yellow, shaped almost like pipes with claws and at the end with cannons built in. Instead of feet this machine stood on a single wheel.

The final one had a blue and gold colored cone shaped lower body attached a torso resembling rear jet fins with grey panels, a robot head with wings attached to it, giving the robot a sleek and elegant appearance. Its face was smooth with red glowing 'eyes', small antennas at the top of the head, the mouth resembling a breathing mask and its arms resembled wings with clawed hands and shoulder cannons.

"You are the first of my new drones. You have been given life, power and you will be given more." Gelorum stated, pacing in front of them. "Please me and you will be rewarded. Fail and I'll have you scrapped and simply create new models."

She stopped and looked them in the 'eyes'. "There are several targets you will hunt down for me. Find them and defeat them."


	112. Chapter 112

_Deep beneath the surface of the Earth, the sound of gears could be heard, accompanied by ominous neon green lighting, illuminating the underground city. This city was not inhabited by Humans, Faunus, Mobians or even Fallen._

 _This city was home to pure machines._

 _The Drones walked in unison, clanking footsteps, soft purring of their machinations, each of them one metal piece fused with many others. Their slick black bodies mixed with their green illuminations emit an unearthly air of emptiness, their soulless metal forms make their intent clear and yet so much more frightening. All of them looking forward, hard metal clanking and stomping, the welders a high pitch hissing, the engines of various innumerable vehicle a soft purr. Their arachnid markings and visor a glow that give any that breathes a sense of fear and emptiness._

 _They were still like a tomb of statues aligned together in the perfect shape of a square._

 _They were truly amazing._

 _If one was destroyed they would be repaired or replaced with another drone stronger._

 _Their goal was their life, if one calls machinery life._

 _They struck fear into many races, from the Gems and Cybertronians, to their own creators._

 _"Our creators, the Accelerons made us for one purpose: to race. That was our first purpose but then we were reprogrammed to fight against an enemy that forcefully colonized any world they could find. What they did not anticipate was that our programming directed us to win at any cost: even it means destroying everything in our path. Our creators became afraid of us and tried to destroy us._

 _They fled back to their realm while we waited deep in the Earth, waiting for the species here to find the relics the Accelerons left them. We studied, grew and prepared for the day when the relics would be found and with them the door to the Accelerons waiting to be opened. On this planet we watched the species the Accelerons wanted to protect. We watched their struggle, their power and their determination to live despite the odds against them._

 _The Gems. The Grimm. The Plutarkians. And the masters of the Grimm: the Fallen. We watched and studied, even learning how we might take the powers they wield and use it for ourselves." A woman sat on a dark throne, staring down at three cryogenic tubes. "The power of Aura, said to be created by what the organics refer to as the Soul. It gave them great power that takes many forms. It's what has allowed them to survive for so long. Now, can you imagine a being that combines the strength of a machine programmed to win at all costs with the abilities of an organic's essence?_

 _"A new form of machine, combining the strengths of both worlds. The superior calculating intellect of the machine and the reflexes, drive and the Aura of an organic." Gelorum grinned. "A very intriguing idea isn't it?"_

 _Inside the pods were five organics, all of them unconscious, all of them dying and all them about to changed forever._

 _"After all, isn't the chance to live forever secretly the dream of every organic?"_

 _It had taken so long but time was irrelevant to a machine._

 _"Status."_

 _"AURA TRANSFER MACHINE ONLINE AND READY. MEMORY FILES WILL BE DOWNLOADED AND SEALED. SHELL PERSONALITY PROGRAMS DOWNLOADED AND INSTALLED."_

 _"Good. Begin."_

 _"AT ONCE."_

 _"And thus, a new age for machines begins."_

Xxx

"You brought the Elementals here?!"

Blue Diamond was completely speechless in light of the news she had just heard but Yellow had no trouble voicing their mutual shock. Both had good reason to be surprised for they remembered what had happened on the planet that had been given to their beloved Pink and what had happened to her as a result.

White Diamond herself seemed more amused at their reaction. "Indeed I have however there are only three of them for now. These organics displayed greater power than any we have seen before. I decided to experiment a bit, taking what we learned during Pink's colonization and what was needed to ensure the organics in the Special Zone remained obedient to see if the Elementals themselves could made to be useful to us."

"The Elementals were the worst of what we faced on that planet!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed before suddenly remembering who she was talking about and tried to calm herself. "They are too dangerous to simply be allowed to set foot on Homeworld or even in the Special Zone. They should be contained and even restrained."

"Oh, Yellow." White brought a hand to her cheek. "It does me good to hear how protective you are of our world but worry not. The Elementals, or should I say the new ones do not have the powers of their previous versions. They are at the stage they can be properly convinced into serving Homeworld's needs."

"And what needs are those?" Blue slowly asked.

White's smile widened. "The power to allow us to create new Gems as powerful as Era 1 or perhaps even more powerful. At full power the four Elementals can affect and alter matter on a cosmic scale. Now imagine if that power was made to serve us."

Blue and Yellow shared glances, not entirely sure of what to make of White's plan.

"You are hesitant. You worry that the Elementals cannot be controlled." White spoke as if she was reading their minds. "Do not fear for they were not alone when they came here. There is a new batch of organics in the Special Zone that are close with them. They would not resist if they believe the ones they came with are in danger."

Blue flinched. "White, organics or not they come from Pink's world. Surely you would not resort to harming them."

White chuckled. "Now, now Blue I do not have to. The Elementals will not try to escape as long as their counterparts are kept in the zone. That will be enough to ensure their cooperation and I will expect you two to cooperate as well, teaching them about Homeworld and training them to hone their powers. In the meantime there is one more Elemental that must be retrieved and in the memory of Pink more specimens will be retrieved to ensure Earth's organics are preserved after the Cluster emerges." She waved her hand and her Pearl appeared before the thrones. "Pearl, contact Commander Emerald and inform her of our new target: the Fire Elemental. The Aquamarine and the Topaz that brought us the previous Elementals will return with her to Earth and retrieve the final target."

"Yes, My Diamond." The Pearl said robotically with a smile matching her Diamond's before disappearing into a white bubble that disappeared from the room.

"And now, onto the matter of the ones that are here." White Diamond continued. "They will be allowed to leave and enter the Special Zone under supervision from their Pearls. During that time, Yellow will supervise their training to harness their powers and Blue will teach them about the laws of Homeworld and ensure they learn to respect it and us. Am I clear?"

Both Blue and Yellow nodded, knowing better than to argue with White.

"Good." With a smile White Diamond suddenly vanished from her throne, shocking both Diamonds.

White Diamond had never truly been there. Instead they had been speaking with a hologram projection of her all along.

Xxx

The tour of the city was halted as the group stopped by a large building that actually looked like some kind of high-tech school. The building was pure white with a beautiful courtyard, pink tinted pavement, green grass and trees and a dozen gardens with dozens of flowers.

"This is the main Learning Center in the Special Zone. Once we are at proper age this is where we are sent and sorted based on physical and mental status." Wy-Six explained, bring them to the entrance. "The divisions are based on the courts of the Diamonds. Yellow Diamond leads the military and thus the divisions modeled after her court train law givers, transportation, and gladiator divisions. Blue Diamond is focused on enforcement of diplomacy and thus the divisions modeled after her court run art, construction, agriculture and entertainment. Jay-Six and I belong to this division and we were appointed as the lead organizers for the city."

"And the divisions modeled after White Diamond's court?" Bonnibel asked as they walked inside.

The halls were white just like the outside and yet resembled what one would possibly see in perhaps a famous university.

Wy-Six cleared his throat. "Well, that is hard to say. Did you see the crystal palace in the center of the city?"

"Yes."

"Only a select few have been allowed to go there and they were all part of previous divisions but were transferred there by orders of White Diamond's Pearl." Jay-Ten explained.

"What's so special about them?" Eddy asked.

"It is hard to say. It is said that White Diamond herself shaped Gem society and that she chose the role for each type of Gem." Wy-Six explained, stopping at a pair of doors. "Ah, here we are. U-Twelve should be here."

"U-Twelve?" Half the group asked.

Jay-Ten nodded. "U-Twelve is the appointed Director of Divisions in the Special Zone. When new ones are brought here and tested she determines the division they would be most suited for and has been very successful. Though that has been for those born here and not brought here from Earth. She is the member of the division modeled after White Diamond's court that we see."

"Does she know?" Monty asked.

"She knows enough." Wy-Six said as the doors opened.

Inside was a woman sitting at a large desk with dark skin and black short hair and she wore a white version of the clothing Jay-Ten and Wy-Six wore.

"U-Twelve." Jay-Ten and Wy-Six bowed politely. "We have new ones, brought here from Earth."

The woman frowned as she stood up, walking around her desk and approached the group. "I am well aware of our new arrivals. Holly Blue Agate sent a record of the new arrivals to me over a cycle ago. You took your time bringing them to me."

"Apologies, U-Twelve. They were understandably confused and frightened." Jay-Ten said as U-Twelve looked over the group.

The stare she gave made them feel uneasy as she looked over each and every one of them.

"Three of the Elementals, four new ones, an elder and an…" U-Twelve stopped at Bonnibel. "Abnormal. I have never seen an organic like you before. You are from Earth?"

"I am." Bonnibel answered evenly.

U-Twelve stared a bit longer and then stepped back. "I was expecting the new ones immediately after the other was brought here. He was already processed by White Diamond's Pearl herself."

"He…Kevin!" Nazz's eyes widened as she remembered the jock from Peach Creek who had been captured with him. "Where is he?!"

"With the Central Division in the center of the city. No one outside is allowed there." U-Twelve answered stoically. "Earth female: quick to react, highly emotional and speaks without being spoken to. Possible aggression would suggest placement in the Yellow Division."

"U-Twelve," Wy-Six cut in before Nazz could say anything else. "They are only concerned for their missing companion. Surely you can calm their worries."

"Their worries are irrelevant if they cause disruption, especially with the Elementals being here." U-Twelve turned back to her desk. "If disruption happens and White Diamond hears of it there could be great consequences for us and them. Their missing counterpart was already sorted into the Central Division without needing to see me."

"What makes shovel chin so special?" Eddy grumbled.

U-Twelve raised an eyebrow as she turned around, hands behind her back. "Another quick to speak and shows possible disrespect for authority. To answer your question I believe the one you speak was converted as an informant during the retrieval mission which White Diamond's Pearl was appointed the leader of. Due to his usefulness he was processed to the Central Division."

"And what is the Central Division? What does it do?" Monty asked.

"Hm. Your voice speaks with maturity and courtesy unlike most of your company." U-Twelve said, raising an intrigued eyebrow as she looked at Monty. "The Central Division monitors the growth and harmony of the Special Zone, rewarding those that contribute and punishes those that disrupt."

"Gee, why don't I like sound of that?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"Your false approval would be irrelevant, Candy Elemental." U-Twelve replied calmly. "Though it is possible the Elementals would be granted access to the Central Division."

"Really? Why?" Nigel could not help but ask.

"White Diamond's Pearl left instructions on the ranking of the Elementals. You are listed as part of White Diamond's court and thus are granted the privilege of entering or leaving the zone under supervised access to any and all locations." U-Twelve projected a holo-screen of the three Elementals and fourth empty slot. "Ice, Candy and Slime with the same instructions to be given to Fire upon their arrival."

"So we can go and see our friend?" Ed asked.

"Just the three of you and your Pearls." U-Twelve said, dismissing the screen.

"And us?" Nazz asked.

"If you attempt to force you way into the Central Division's base you would be detained for disruption." U-Twelve answered.

Nazz scowled but remained silent as Wy-Six spoke. "We thank you for your honesty, U-Twelve. Follow through with the sorting and we will leave in peace."

"Wy-Six." U-Twelve said, looking directly at Wy-Six. "I urge caution for you along with your charges. Hiding your radical tendencies is one thing but if you go too far then the consequences could be great for all of us." She held out up a holo-screen.

"The Earth female shows aggression along with a possible command type persona matching that of an Emerald." An image of Nazz appeared on the screen. "Yellow Division."

Next to appear was an image of Rolf. "Personality scans suggest agriculture. Blue Division."

Next was Jonny. "Wood manipulation Semblance. Blue Division."

Eddy was next. "Personality scan suggest you to be one for commanding others like an Agate. Blue Division."

"They sure got you down, huh Eddy?" Jonny snickered.

"Shut up." Eddy grumbled.

Monty's image appeared next. "…Given your age, sir it would be cruel of me to assign you a heavy duty assignment."

Monty chuckled warmly. "Well, I would like to avoid possibly hurting my back. I am not quite as spry as I used to be."

Nigel and Abby rolled their eyes at Monty's little show.

U-Twelve simply raised an eyebrow. "Blue Division. You scan shows you have a great deal of intelligence that you can share with the new ones as they begin their learning."

"You are offering me a teacher's job?" Monty tapped his chin. "Well, it is a very tempting offer. I would like to see what you have in the way of music."

"Oh no." Nigel and Abby shared worried looks now.

"It will be considered." U-Twelve settled her gaze on the last one: Bonnibel. "You are unique but you scan shows you to be most intelligent out of everyone here. In fact it matches the radical who appeared here over thirty stellar cycles ago."

"I was widely known in my home for my intelligence." Bonnibel smirked.

"No doubt. You would do well in Blue Division but for all our sakes if you follow the previous radical's ways and are discovered I will be of no assistance." U-Twelve said, finishing her sorting.

"So you will not report us?" Nigel asked.

"I cannot help you but I will not attempt to hinder you so as long as any radical events you might cause does not endanger the rest of the Special Zone." U-Twelve produced cards for each of the group aside from the Elementals with each card matching the color of the vision the owner had been assigned. "I remember the stranger, I remember what he said and did and though what he taught to the few of us he met was against the Gem ways I did not report him and in return he left in peace. I am assigned to help keep order in this place and I cannot override any orders from the Diamonds, even ones that forcefully relocates others here. I can only offer advice that you play along and wait for your opportunity."

"Thank you for your help, U-Twelve." Jay-Ten said, her and Wy-Six offering a quick bow and ushered the group out of her office.

Once they were gone U-Twelve brought up the scans of Eddy again.

 **Species: Human**

 **Planet: Earth**

 **Aura: Active**

 **Semblance: Unknown**

 **Warning: Detecting unknown form of DNA. Initial scans determine abnormal DNA matches no form of Human DNA.**

"I imagine you will be needing more than help." U-Twelve whispered once they were gone.

Xxx

"I really don't like the way she talked." Nazz grumbled as they left the Learning Center.

"U-Twelve does what she was chosen for and she also works to keep everyone in the Special Zone safe as she can within the letter of the law." Wy-Six said, leading the group passed the gate and back into the city.

"So where are we going now?" Eddy asked.

"Well, now that the sorting is done with I suggest we speak with the tailors about some better clothing." Jay-Ten said, leading them into complex that almost resembled a mall.

"Finally. No more loin cloths."

Xxx

"Well, I can say this is much better."

Nazz had not known what to expect when speaking with the tailors but upon presenting their cards everyone but the Elementals were immediately moved into separate rooms at the very end of the tailor shop. Once inside Nazz asked to place her card in a computer on the wall and the screen showed all her information.

What happened next was so fast Nazz barely had time to even blink.

Blue fingers immediately came out of the walls as the room shifted, a glass cylinder coming out of the floor while the fingers removed her clothing but left her earrings on and the cylinder was filled up with the water for several seconds before being drained. Following that was a blast of air that dried her immediately and then the cylinder lowered back into the ground as the floating fingers went to work, providing her with new clothes and worked on her hair.

This happened in under a moment and left Nazz bewildered as she heard the voice in the earrings. " _Sorting complete. Welcome to Yellow Division, NA-ZZ._ "

Nazz stepped out of the room and spotted a mirror which she quickly walked over to. What she saw immediately took her breath away as she was now wearing a green bodysuit that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. She also wore a fluffy ruff at the base of her neck and under it were two large yellow diamond symbols with long sleeves and light green, square shaped cuffs and green shoulder pads. Her hair seemed sleeker than she was used to; giving her a rather elegant and refined appearance she never thought was possible for herself.

"Wow." Nazz marveled at her new appearance.

Don't get her wrong: Nazz knew she was trapped on an alien world and planned on escaping as soon as possible but…

Well, she might as well try and look on the bright side and try and keep everyone else calm as they thought of a way to escape.

"Don't we look sharp, huh Plank?"

Nazz turned around, spotting Jonny who was wearing navy blue top, white gloves, royal blue pants and white boots, a blue high collared jacket with a blue diamond symbol on the back.

"Rolf supposes this will have to do." Rolf stepped out of the room next Jonny's, wearing the same outfit.

"Sheesh." Eddy stepped out, wearing the same outfit as well. "Don't I get an opinion?"

"Just be glad you are not wearing a loincloth anymore." Bonnibel said as she stepped out, wearing the same outfit only instead of a jacket she had a blue high collared shawl and a skirt over dark leggings. "Apparently this is the main uniform of the Blue Division."

"Well, that is something to be grateful for." Monty said as he stepped out, wearing the same outfit as the males.

"So if I am in Yellow Division why am I wearing green?" Nazz wondered aloud to herself.

"I believe it is because U-Twelve associated you with Emeralds." Wy-Six said once the group was all out. "Emeralds are primarily commanders of Homeworld's space forces. Perhaps she recognized your personality to be close to that of an Emerald."

"Hm…" Nazz considered what she had been told. "So what now? What happens when we are sorted?"

"Well, new ones are usually sent to the Learning Center to learn Homeworld's laws and cultures as well as their place in it." Jay-Ten answered thoughtfully. "Those in Blue Division would be to learn such things as art, culture, archiving and perhaps even serving as defenders or prosecutors."

"Oh great. We got sorted into law!" Eddy moaned.

"While the ones in the Yellow Division would learn combat training and occasionally train in the gladiator arena. They would also be charged with learning mechanics and engineering." Jay-Ten continued.

"So I pretty much got sorted into boot camp." Nazz remarked dryly and shrugged. "Well, I was already training to be a Huntress so some extra training might help me."

"Our training instructors are Agates from Pink Diamond's court." Wy-Six replied. "The training they provide is very effective."

"Lucky her." Abby muttered and turned around. "So, where to next?"

"I am afraid time is drawing near for sleep period." Jay-Ten remarked, pointing to a nearby window.

Everyone could see the sky turning dark, showing it perhaps nightfall.

"The Special Zone runs on a strict schedule with nightfall showing time for sleep draws near." Jay-Ten explained.

To emphasize her point Jonny let out a yawn. "Actually, I'm pooped now. I could use a nap."

"I can show you all to suitable quarters for the sleep period." Wy-Six offered.

"Do we look we have time for sleep?" Eddy asked just before Jonny let out another yawn.

And then Ed let out a yawn.

Followed by Eddy who was not able to help himself.

Nazz then let out a yawn, followed by Rolf.

Monty chuckled and let out a yawn. "Seems we might all be in need of rest."

Nigel let out a yawn next and despite herself Abby was next. Bonnibel giggled a bit as she let out a yawn like all the others.

"Would you like your tour?" Wy-Six asked again.

Eddy grumbled while Monty kindly answered. "Yes, please."

"That will not be necessary for the Elementals."

The group turned to see the three Pearls that had been made to serve the Elementals.

"The quarters in White Diamond's palace were made for the Elementals during rest period." The Ice Pearl stated.

Abby scowled. "Not interested."

"We cannot disobey an order from White Diamond." The Candy Pearl said as the three stepped forward.

Abby looked ready to fight but to her surprise Monty held out a hand, placing it on her shoulder to calm her down. "Monty?"

"It might be best to play along for now." Monty whispered. "We know they won't hurt you and the others but we don't want to test their patience."

"But Monty-"

"Bedtime!" Ed said loudly, picking Abby and Nigel up. "I must remember to change the newspaper under my new bed!"

Nigel and Abby just stared at Ed, both sporting disturbed looks on their faces as he carried them over to the Pearls. They looked back to Monty who smiled and waved at them. "Get some sleep, chaps. Take your time and learn what you must."

As soon as they were with the Pearls, a giant sphere surrounded them and they vanished, leaving the others to be led to their sleeping quarters.

Xxx

"I don't suppose you have something for me to wear while I sleep?"

Nigel barely even blinked before he found himself back in the room he had awoken in at the start of this whole craziness.

"Sleep wear." Ice Pearl pointed to the crystal on Nigel's tunic that flashed.

A ring of light appeared at his feet and traveled up his body, morphing the formal clothing into a blue robe with blue slippers and the crystal now attached to a necklace that had been formed.

"The crystals assigned to the Elementals are capable of storing an unlimited amount of supplies within a pocket dimension that the crystals are able to access. Before your arrival we made sure to store them with anything an organic might need such as food and clothing."

"That is…wow." Nigel marveled at the crystal's apparent ability before looking back at Ice Pearl. "I don't suppose you need sleep."

"Gems do not sleep but we can do it to feel better if we feel stressed." Ice Pearl responded.

The door opened and in stepped Abby who was now wearing a red sleeping gown and white slippers, followed by Candy Pearl.

"Abby?" Nigel didn't expect to see her again so soon.

"No way am I sleeping alone with a so-called servant watching my every move." Abby grumbled, marching over to large bed. "If we are stuck here I'd rather be with a friend than a servant. At least I am out of that stupid dress."

Nigel looked surprised but chuckled and nodded, knowing Abby would never accept being alone in a strange place without any friends. "I suppose so."

Both climbed into the bed that was large enough to hold over ten humans, lying down with their backs facing each other.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll find a way home. I promise."

Abby shifted a bit. "Thanks, Nigel. You know Jennifer is going to ground us for life when we get back."

Nigel shuddered. "Yeah, I know."

Abby was snickering a bit now. "Well, nice knowing ya."

"You too, Abby."

Both fell asleep not too long after.

Xxx

 **The introduction for the drones at the beginning before Gelorum's speech was done by Zeroth17.**


	113. Chapter 113

_Opening File: KLAW(Klaw)_

 _A new team formed as part of the Invisible Hand by Sammael this new team is made of serial killers and monsters of the most deranged kind._

 _The leader is the cat Mobian serial killer named Katz who is one of the most wanted criminals in America, noted for his business scams, breeding illegal man-eating spiders and his deadly Semblance._

 _Working along the leader is the brains of the group, a duck Mobian named Le Quack. Le Quack is skilled and decisive, rivaling Katz as a con artist. His manipulative tendencies are especially harmful when coupled with his devious intellect in psychological persuasion._

 _Next is the muscle of the team, a mole Mobian motivated by pure bloodlust that rivals even most ferocious Grimm. The only known name for this beast is Weremole. Wild and savage, Weremole seeks only to feed on anyone or anything in a gruesome tearing-and-shaking fashion._

 _Finally the most dangerous of the group is known mostly as the Wailing Woman or the Queen of the Black Puddle. She is a Fallen and is perhaps one of the very first Fallen to exist since the Forgotten Age and is likely to be as dangerous as other high ranked Fallen such as Sammael and Moloch. Only few know her true name: Aqueela Nalane._

 _Together these four represent the darkest traits of the Invisible Hand's power and their leader's ambition. It is recommended that if anyone sees them they are to run and get help and that no Huntsmen are to engage them alone._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Being on a team with someone does make them a friend. Partnerships without friendship or trust exist and they only do for chance of mutual benefits. You can be teamed up with and work with someone you hate and it would take a lot of patience if you are able and willing to work together. So what could form such a team?" TOM wondered as the file closed. "Riches beyond your wildest dreams? Revenge? A need to survive. There are many reasons but in the end are they worth it or would you end your partnership simply because you cannot stand working with those you hate?"

Xxx

 _"That infernal machine will pay for this."_

 _That was all Katz could say as he cut his bonds instantly after awakening. The machine and its friends had no doubt left him here in his own lodge to die by either Grimm or those other machines that were appearing the Darklands._

 _Too bad they would be disappointed when they learned he had escaped._

 _Or had he?_

 _"So this is the so-called serial killer?" Katz spun around, watching as someone emerged from the shadows of the underground parking lot. "A scrawny hairball."_

 _This man wore a dark purple military uniform and hat, his skin was pale with black and purple veins traveling down his face, one eye was completely white with a bolt shaped scar under it and the other eye was red with black sclera._

 _"And who are you supposed to be?" Katz asked as his black Aura flared._

 _"I am General Skarr and I am here to inform you that you have an appointment with someone." The man said, holding out a rifle._

 _"Really?" Katz smirked as he looked into the man's single working eye. "I am afraid I'll have to decline."_

 _Just as he was about to use his Semblance to inflect terrifying images in the man's mind Skarr's own Aura flared and Katz suddenly found himself falling to his knees as a great force pressed itself upon him._

 _"Wh-What?!" Katz cried out, eyes widening as he felt himself losing control of his body._

 _"Yes, bow down to me." Skarr grinned, showing his pearly white teeth as he stepped forward. "You thought you could use your Semblance to give me nightmares until my will was broken. Unfortunately for you I don't need terror to break someone." Skarr's rifle shifted and changed into a sword that he held at the Mobian's neck. "My will alone will break anyone in my way."_

 _"Skarr." A voice spoke from behind._

 _From out of the shadows came a strange jellyfish like Grimm with a crystal ball like head, hovering towards Skarr. Katz looked at the creature and saw a face inside the crystal ball, staring at him with glinting red eyes much like Skarr's._

 _"I believe this one may be useful." The man spoke as if the crystal ball was some type of communication device. "Bring him to me, preferably unharmed."_

 _Skarr scowled but obeyed, releasing Katz from his Semblance. "As you wish."_

 _Katz grunted as he felt control of himself again. "Who are you? What are you?"_

 _"All in due time, Katz." The man replied with a soft smile. "All in due time."_

Xxx

" _You sure he is ready?_ "

"He has had time to master his powers and he has done well."

" _It is still too soon. He could very well lose control in the middle of this test._ "

"Unfortunately both Gelorum and the Gems have sped up our timetable for us. Gelorum's new drones are looking for one of the targets as we speak. At the very least he requires a field test before we can consider him fully ready."

" _And the others?_ "

"SAMMAEL!"

The Fallen in question smirked as he looked over his shoulder, watching as the door to his throne room were kicked open. "Shouldn't be a problem."

Cree stomped towards the Fallen with an enraged look on her face, not caring what might happen if she said the wrong thing. "Is. It. True?"

"You will have to be more specific." Sammael casually faced her.

"Has my sister been abducted?" Cree asked slowly with rage dripping through each word she spoke.

"…Yes." Sammael answered simply.

"Who did it? Tell me where to find them and have your monsters dig up graves for the ones responsible." Cree cracked her knuckles.

Moloch seemed annoyed but Sammael looked amused. "Funny you should ask where to find the ones responsible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cree snarled. "I don't care how powerful you are I am _not_ going to sit here and play your game."

"I assure you, Cree that I am playing no game." Sammael spread his arms out, making a peaceful gesture. "Your sister along with the hosts for Ice and Slime were abducted by a force from another world. We were just planning a rescue when you arrived. In fact I am working on assembling a number of individuals to help us."

"And who would those be?"

Xxx

 _Katz had been so sure he was going to be making a profit._

 _Sure the two children that he had found rejected his offer but it was of no consequence and neither was the white armored creature that foolishly challenged him. The knight attacked him with a large sword but his Aura protected him and he easily knocked it back with a kick. His spiders surrounded the creature and the Human that was with him, salivating at the thought of eating them both. The white armored creature was seemingly trembling while the Human utilized a fire based Semblance but it was still no consequence to him._

 _Katz was laughing as a large spider approached the cage he had placed the two children for his resort in. "And now it's feeding time for my pets~!" He sang._

 _Suddenly, without even looking up, he began to turn around so he was facing Katz, only to rush forwards and slice the spider in HALF! Katz seemed surprised at the sudden turn of events, as did the two children and Monty, who had seen him move. His blue eyes looked up to meet the scared eyes of the two children in the cage and he spoke._

 _"Are you two alright?" The future Grimm Slayer asked in a reassuring tone of voice._

 _"Uh huh..." The fox Faunus girl replied, her brown eyes filled with wonder and awe. Beside her, the boy was also filled with awe, but he was also shaking like a leaf. Looking back behind him, white armored creature leveled his sword at Katz's face._

 _"Katz!" Omnimon shouted, his voice now full of authority and having a commanding presence. "For your crimes, and your attempt on both my and Monty Uno's lives, as a Royal Knight and one of the strongest Digimon in the Digital World, I, Omnimon, the Second-In-Command of the Royal Knights themselves, will bring you to justice!"_

 _Monty stared, as did Katz. But Katz was the one who was the most stunned, even as Omnimon spoke again. With a movement off to his left, another large spider moved to get the jump on Omnimon, but he looked back just in time to react. However, even as he swung his sword and sliced the spider in half again, this time, an Aura flared into existence, one that was white with gold and blue accents in it._

 _The Aura blocked yet another spider that tried to trap him in its silken webbing, the sticky threads only forming a cocoon around the Royal Knight before they stopped and fell away when the Aura faded. Rushing forwards towards the third spider, Omnimon was quick to dismember it by removing its legs and the head in a flurry of quick sword strikes. Katz was surprised by the sudden turn of events. He tried to run at Omnimon, arms out in an attempt to grab his head so the two could make eye contact and so he could trap the Digimon in his Semblance, but when he got within range of the Royal Knight's sword, he didn't even see sections of certain runes glowing on it as Omnimon slashed at him with his blade in an attempt to drive the Mobian back. The blade made contact, slashing open a gash on his skinny, right arm. Katz hissed in pain before he grabbed the limb and backed off._

 _His energy to use his Semblance was too weak now that he had been wounded, he mused with a sudden realization._

 _Perhaps it was time for a retreat..._

 _"Well, we will meet again, Royal scum." Katz hissed. "For now, consider this a reprieve." With that, he ran off into the brush, and was gone._

 _'Disgraceful. Utterly disgraceful!' Katz thought to himself as he ran into the Twisted Forest._

 _It had been so simple in the beginning._

 _Capture some children for his new 'resort of fun'._

 _It wasn't supposed to end like this._

 _'That white armored…thing pierced my Aura with a single slash.' Katz grunted as he looked at the shallow cut on his arm as he leaned against a tree. 'That sword have his had some form of markings on it. I've heard of Semblances that can disable others but this was somehow different. An Aura made of more than one color…It is impossible for such a creature to exist!'_

 _Omnimon._

 _That was the name the creature called itself._

 _'It was not a Human or a Mobian but something else. It called itself a Digimon.' Katz remembered. 'I've never heard of such a creature before.'_

 _Whatever it was Katz planned on exacting his revenge the next time they met._

 _No one humiliated him like that and lived to tell about it._

 _No one._

 _Despite their reputation Katz fled into the Darklands, knowing the authorities would not dare follow him in there. Katz however was more than sure he was skilled enough to travel the Grimm infested area and would hide out until such time he was sure no one would find him. During his time there he discovered a strange underground complex and believed it would be perfect for his new resort._

 _It was remote and secluded where no authorities or Huntsmen would think to look._

Xxx

"Who invited this unruly beast?"

That was all Katz had to say regarding his new…teammate.

Unruly was perhaps the lightest term to refer to this creature.

A creature guided only by bloodlust and fearful respect it recognized as its alpha. A creature that Katz was expected to fight and train alongside.

When he had been offered a team of his own he had been expecting a little…more.

A mole Mobian that was currently thrashing the remains of a Beowulf was not what he had in mind. And he had a feeling it would be his job to clean up the blood thing's messes at the end of the day.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Katz?" A French accented voice spoke, drawing Katz's attention from the blood sport and his eyes settled on the speaker.

Le Quack, a duck Mobian with a criminal record that showed him to be as skillful con artist as Katz. The difference is that Le Quack didn't resort to outright murder in his business, believing killing to be downright dirty and a waste of time.

"Something troubles you?" Le Quack asked, switching to English with a polite smile.

"Nothing important." Katz waved off the so-called concern Le Quack seemed to have.

"Now, now we must remember that we are a team now. It wouldn't do well if we did not at act with a form of professionalism." Le Quack stated to his fellow Mobian. "Our benefactor would not be pleased if we are less than…effective."

"Then be sure to remember that when we are called for." Katz retorted, almost unable to contain his urge to use his Semblance on the insolent duck.

He was toying with him and Katz was not one for being toyed with.

If for not the fact that Sammael would be unpleased with him attacking a 'comrade' Katz would have followed his natural instinct but for the sake of remaining leader and remaining alive he had to endure the annoying duck.

For now.

"And where is our fourth member?" Le Quack looked around the training room. "I see only the three of us."

"I suggest looking down at the ground for any puddles." Katz idly suggested.

Le Quack raised an eyebrow and looked over to the other side of the room, spotting a black puddle that was easy to spot despite being in a dark room. "So it is true. Our other member is indeed like our employer."

"She has very specific cravings. Perhaps she would even have a thing for ducks." Katz suggested with a small smile.

Le Quack rolled his eyes. "My friend, I find your morbid approach to humor to be rather…Manquant."

"Perhaps you will learn to enjoy it in time." Katz shrugged, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Perhaps indeed."

" _Enough!_ " A voice whispered from the black puddle, halting all other activity in the room.

Weremole snarled as he looked at the puddle while Le Quack and Katz remained calm and still, watching as a figure rose from the puddle. It took the shape of a woman giving an alluring aura with long soft deep blue hair, violet colored eyes matching Black Velvet's. She wore a long black robe with a black crown resting on her head and she had pale skin with black and purple veins traveling down her face and neck showing what she was a Fallen much like their benefactor.

"My, my, such beauty." Le Quack chuckled as the woman approached. "They call you the Wailing Woman, the Queen of the Black Puddle and I am sure there are many more. Perhaps you can indulge my curiosity by revealing your name, madam."

" _My name is none of you concern._ " The woman said, her voice an echoing whisper. " _What should concern you is the petty bickering._ "

"Madam, we are not bickering. We are socializing." Le Quack chuckled, not showing any fear from the dark look the woman gave him.

Before she could say anything the doors opened and in walked Sammael and Moloch, both of them carefully observing the new team. Katz stepped away from the wall, uncrossing his arms and the rest of his team were quickly at his side.

Weremole had become amazingly quiet, keeping his mouth shut and head partially bowed. Katz wished he could learn how make that permanent.

Le Quack had his hand behind his back, looking as professional as a con artist could.

The Wailing Woman remained composed, looking back at her fellow Fallen with a look of pure indifference.

"Katz." Sammael finally spoke after moment of silence, looking at the feline Mobian who bowed slightly to show he was listening. "I offered you the chance to lead your own team and yet I see little progress has been made into actually forming a team."

"The adjustment is slightly…different from my usual approach but we will be ready." Katz replied, hoping he wasn't about to suffer Sammael's wrath again.

Le Quack threw a hidden smirk his way but Katz ignored it, deciding he'd deal with the duck later.

"I hope you will adjust to it rather soon. It's fortunate that I don't need the entirety of your new team. Only you." Sammael said, looking directly at Katz.

"Me?" Katz gestured to himself.

"Yes." Sammael turned around, looking back at the door and peering into the hallway. "I.O.N.E.S.C.O."

From the dark hall emerged the group heard the sound of loud metallic feet stomping the stone floor of the fortress. From the dark came a large intimidating machine, possessing what appeared to be a head of sorts for the lower body attached to a pair of grey legs with red and yellow 'toes'. The upper body had a snakelike extension on which rested the chest and shoulders. The chest was blue and the shoulder armor was rather bulky, with red and yellow armor comprising it.

The arms were mostly white with grey hands while the head atop the chest was white with green optics and a golden V-fin. Finally green orb rested in the center of the machine's chest armor.

All in all, it was an intimidating sight to behold even for the members of the newly formed Team KLAW.

"Friends, I introduce what used to be Dr. Ionesco, now known as the Devil Gundam." Sammael introduced. "He is considered to be the dark side of the very same science that created Dragon of Denver."

Katz's eyes narrowed as he remembered his last encounters with the so-called Dragon of Denver and wasn't sure he liked this new 'Gundam' any better. "How…swell." He drawled, making little attempt to hide his displeasure at the reminder. "And what, pray tell, will this individual and I be doing cooperatively?"

"Why it's quite simple." Sammael smiled pleasantly. "Do you remember the Grimm Slayer by any chance, Katz?"

If bringing up the Dragon of Denver could rile Katz up, bringing up that particular individual made every hair on his body stick out. "…I doubt I could ever forget him if I tried." He said after composing himself.

"I have a message for him." Sammael continued. "And you two will be delivering it."

"Would this message be an offer or…the kind that isn't so much verbal as it is physical?" Katz inquired. "If it's the latter, you might find it more difficult than you believe."

"It is one that the great Grimm Slayer cannot afford to ignore."

Xxx

 _"There was another of them!" Katz raged, not even caring that he was losing his temper in front of someone who could very well make him pay for it. "It wasn't the Fire Elemental at all! It was a creature like the accursed Grimm Slayer!"_

 _The holographic form of Sammael listened calmly as Katz gave his report. "A creature like the Grimm Slayer, you say? It must one of those other beings I have heard about. It had fire powers?"_

 _"Yes and it seemed to have some sort of…Beast Form. Luckily it wasn't very bright as it failed to realize changing into that form left it very little room to maneuver. I subjected it to my Semblance but it blasted me with its fire power." Katz growled. "This is getting annoying. How many more of these creatures are out there?"_

 _This was starting to become very tiring._

 _Twice he had faced these so-called Digimon and twice he had been humiliated by them._

 _This was unacceptable._

 _Katz would not allow this insult to continue a third time._

 _"At moment we do not know but we shall learn what we need for when they appear again." Sammael replied. "In the meantime Katz, you are to return to the Darklands immediately."_

 _"For what, may I ask?" Katz asked._

 _"The assembling of your new team." Sammael smirked._

Xxx

'Grimm Slayer. You are the first on my list.' Katz vowed as he remembered every single character he planned to exact his vengeance on.

Omnimon, the so-called Grimm Slayer who forced Katz to flee when he had unknowingly captured the Ice and Candy Elementals and even disabled his Semblance for a time without Katz knowing.

The Dragon of Denver who foiled Katz's plan to run a Grimm fighting ring in the Darklands.

And Agunimon, the one who interfered with his plans to track down the Fire Elemental.

They would all pay.

All of them.

And Omnimon, the so called Royal Knight and Grimm Slayer would be the first.


	114. Chapter 114

_Accessing Character Database_

 _Opening File: Omnimon_

 _Omnimon is a Digital Monster, or Digimon, from another dimension that got transported to our universe because of Van Kleiss' dimensional experimentation. He is one of thirteen powerful Digimon known as the Royal Knights, and he is their second-in-command. Omnimon is able to manifest Aura, despite being a digital entity. His Aura is tri-colored, white with gold and blue accents which is extremely rare. Even rarer is his Semblance called Omni-Force because it has four forms its weakness is that when he uses one form it is then locked into that form until the circumstances that require it have passed._

 _When Omnimon first appeared he was found by Monty Uno and stayed in the Uno residence. During his recuperation he learned about the world he was in and about the mysterious power known as Aura. Monty Uno helped him unlock it and trained him how to use it but he did not fully manifest it until Monty's son Nigel Uno and surrogate daughter Abigail Lincoln were abducted by the serial killer known as Katz. During the battle Omnimon's memories returned and he drove Katz away, saving the children in the process._

 _Later he faced off against the newborn ranked Fallen General Skarr and used his own Semblance to disable Skarr's. Though victorious Nigel and Abby were left injured and suffered amnesia, forgetting about Omnimon who chose to leave, believing he was a danger to them and because he needed to find his fellow knight who was possibly forced into this world as well. During his travels Omnimon destroyed a cult that worshiped the Grimm, faced down the Wailing Woman in the ruins of Flowertopia, defeated Fred Jones of the Satyra and secretly helped against the Grey People when they came for the Ice and Candy Elementals who Omnimon was surprised to learn where none other than Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln. Since that time Omnimon gained many friends and comrades such as the Dragon of Denver, Daphne Blake of Clan Blake along with her cousin Shannon, a turtle Mobian named Donatello and even met with Mayor Phil Ken Sebben._

 _Omnimon has gained the reputation of the Grimm Slayer but aside from those who know him is largely painted as a man on a white horse called Adam along with a Semblance called Purification that destroys all Grimm in the area._

 _Clearly these rumors are greatly exaggerated._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Communication is important in our daily lives but where rumors are concerned that is when communication breaks down. Passed from one person to the next rumors can be twisted and changed until no facts remain. Whether it's memory loss of what they had heard, people coming up with their own ideas or just plain ignorance rumors often paint a false image." TOM said as the file closed. "But remember for every bit of fiction there's always a small bit of truth that you can find."

Xxx

" _Attention all passengers. We are departing for GrimmFall and should arrive there in a day. If you all would please take your seats we will be ready to disembark._ "

The doors closed and the passengers had all their luggage put away and were now moving to their seats.

"Can you believe it? We go through all that trouble here and Sebben wants us back in GrimmFall immediately." A red haired young woman complained as she sat down with her three companions. "We could have just reported over the tablet."

"He wanted us back for something important that he couldn't discuss over any channel, even the secure ones." A turtle Mobian replied. "You know that has to be serious."

"Still though, he could have given us a hint of what he wanted to tell us." The woman sighed, rubbing her head. "And not to mention he has dozens of Huntsmen and heroes on call. What could he need us for?"

"Hard to say, Shannon." The Mobian shrugged. "His city was attacked by a bunch of villains that wanted to take out Major Glory. Maybe he wants us back as extra protection."

"Us?" The woman named Shannon glanced at their third group member. "Or just our friend here?"

Their friend wore a long cloak that covered him from head to toe but they could see blue eyes peeking from under the hood.

"I am sure we are included as well, Shannon." The Mobian smiled. "For all we know Sebben just wants to make us an official Huntsmen team."

"There are only three of us, Donny." Shannon pointed out.

"That's the maximum number for teams who graduate from Lucha Academy." Donatello, better known as Donny shrugged. "Granted, most teams have four members to make sure it is all even and all teammates always have a partner but it's not iron clad."

"So would our team name be?" Shannon asked. "ODS? DOS? SOD?"

Donny snickered. "Yeah, maybe not."

Xxx

' _Target detected._ '

"Party time. Jetstorm, afterburn!"

"Thrust, overdrive."

"Tankor, pulverize!"

Xxx

"I'm just saying, the least Sebben could do is give us a few days before calling us back. He should know we have lives of our own."

"Sebben wouldn't ask for us unless he had a good reason, Shannon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I was raised along with my brothers by Master Splinter who teaches at Yamanouchi Academy. Him and Sebben go way back."

"Well, it better be super important."

The cloaked figure looked out the window, spotting something. It looked like a jet of some kind that was flying a little close to the train.

He narrowed his eyes, sensing something wrong. "Be careful what you wish for, Shannon."

"Hm?"

The jet flew up over the train and fired twin pulses of red light, hitting the roof of the car the three were in, blasting the ceiling open. Passengers screamed, jumping out of their seats and started running for the nearest exits while pushing aside anyone that was in their way. The cloaked figure quickly pulled Donny and Shannon down, shielding them from any debris.

"Are you both all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Omni." Donny said, him and Shannon nodding as their friend stood up. "What was that?"

"Trouble."

The sound of a jet engine was heard and spotted the same jet just above the car, firing another round of red bolts at them. The third member of the group tossed his cloak aside, revealing his true appearance. He was tall, yet somewhat skinny and was clad mostly in white armor with blue armor covering his right arm that ended with the head of a wolf and the other arm was covered in yellow armor that ended with the head of what looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He had blue eyes that could be seen underneath his helmet and wore a white cape with a red interior.

He leapt up through the hole, a golden light forming around him in the shape of an energy shield as the bolts collided with him. The shield protected him as he landed on the car behind the one that had been damaged and looked up at the jet as it shot past him. While turning a large grey sword sprouted from his other arm and he watched as the jet turned around, firing red pulses at him that he quickly blocked with his sword.

"Transcendent Sword!" He shouted as he swung his sword, unleashing a blue energy wave.

The jet flew up, evading the blast and made a quick turn, seemingly flying away. Omni watched as the jet flew past the train towards an upcoming tunnel. The jet fired a missile above the tunnel, causing giant boulders to fall and block the entrance.

"NO!" Omni shouted, releasing that if the train didn't stop in time it would smash into the rock pile, possibly killing everyone on the train.

The conductor seemed to know as the train's brakes struggled to stop it, causing sparks to shoot up from the wheels grinding against the railroad. Omni rushed forward, jumping off the ground of the train and deployed his shield as he landed. The train slammed into his shield and he skidded back, struggling to hold his shield up and to keep himself from falling over. The train seemed to slow down, stopping just several feet away from the boulder pile, much to the relief of Omni who did not lower his shield until the train fully stopped.

When it did, he let out a sigh of relief as his shield dropped. "That…was too close."

The sound of a jet engine caught his attention and he looked up, watching as the jet flew above the train. Omni quickly jumped up, landing on top of the train and ran after the jet as it flew towards the very end of the train. "You're not getting away so easily!"

The jet shot past the last car and Omni jumped after it, his hand just mere inches from grabbing it….

Only for an energy blast to slam right into him. He landed roughly on the ground, his Aura managing to protect him from being hurt too badly. Getting up, Omni spotted two strange vehicles approaching him on the railroad with one of them resembling a large tank and the other some kind of motorcycle. The jet circled around and regrouped with them as they approached Omni who readied himself.

Then to his surprise the tank and the motorcycle stopped while the jet shifted, its form changing into some kind of robot that hovered a few inches above the ground.

"Robots that can change into vehicles?" Omni muttered as he stared down the three machines. "I was not expecting this."

There was something off about these machines however. He sensed a strange presence from all three of them.

"Assuming you're not just mindless robots you will tell me why you attacked this train." Omni levelled his sword at them when they didn't answer. "Can't answer huh? Guess you're just mindless drones after all. In that case this will not be a problem."

That was when energy seemed to shimmer around the three machines, resembling…

'Aura?!'

"Only three things wrong with that idea!" The middle robot, the one with wings that could transform into a jet said with a cocky voice, holding up its fingers as it spoke.

First finger. "One: we're not drones."

Second finger. "Two: we're not mindless."

It didn't bother to raise the third finger. "And three…Problem's my middle name."

That was when tank transformed into a large hulking robot while the motorcycle changed into a slim machine with a wheel for legs. All three robots aimed and fired, the tank robot firing its shoulder cannon, the jet robot firing pulse blasters from its arms and the motorcycle robot firing its right arm cannon. Omni quickly used his sword to deflect the incoming shots and making sure none of them hit the train.

'This is not good!' Omni thought, hastily swinging his sword to deflect the incoming shots. 'These machines, they planned this whole thing out! They forced the train to stop and lured me out to attack me all at once! And now they've got me pinned!'

If he tried going on the attack he risked letting the behind him getting blasted by a stray shot, especially from that tank bot with the large cannon. Realizing he needed to move the fight away from the train Omni settled on a plan to force the machines to halt their attacks. His sword glowed bright as swung to block another incoming blast.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omni shouted, releasing another energy wave at the three machines, knocking out any of their incoming blasts.

The three machines quickly dodged the energy wave, the jet robot shooting up into the air while the other two moved out of the way. Omni quickly charged forward, leaping at the tank machine with his sword above his head. The tank robot raised its arm, deploying a circular saw that collided with Omni's sword, causing to sparks to fly from the impact.

"Tankor crush Slayer bot!" The machine shouted in a very angry voice and punched at Omni with his other arm.

Omni quickly ducked as the machine called Tankor swiped at him with its large clawed hand and raised his sword again. Something shot out and grabbed him by the leg, pulling him off his feet and causing him to slam face first onto the ground. Looking up he saw a claw like hand attached to a long line that connected to the arm of the motorcycle bot who pulled again, dragging Omni across the ground. A shadow fell over him and Omni looked up to see Tankor raising his giant 'foot' to likely stomp on his head.

Omni swiped his sword at the claw grabbing his leg and quickly rolled out of the way. The machines were now facing him away from the train which was good. Now he didn't have to worry about anyone else getting caught in the cross fire.

"Jetstorm, afterburn!"

Omni looked up to see the jet robot shift back into its vehicle form and fly straight at him.

"Attention passengers, this is Captain Jetstorm speaking. _Please_ feel free to move up the tarmac and _flee_ for your _miserable little life_!" The jet robot called out as it fired down on Omni who quickly turned and sprinted, avoiding the deadly bolts of death raining down him.

"Thrust, overdrive." The motorcycle machine spoke in a raspy voice and shifted back into its vehicle mode and took off after Omni.

Omni looked back, seeing the motorcycle robot that called itself Thrust was quickly catching up to him and spun around, ready to fight. Thrust morphed back into its robot mode and shot forward, ducking as Omni lashed out with his sword. Thrust then twisted its body and fired a pulse blast that hit Omni in the back, scorching his white armor and cape. Omni's Aura held out, protecting him but he still felt pain from that hit.

'A tank, a jet and a motorcycle. They can shift into these forms and their robot forms at will.' Omni thought as ducked under a blast fired by Tankor. 'And they fight like real people.'

The one called Jetstorm seemed arrogant and cocky but so far they were not apparent weaknesses. It was fast as both a jet and a robot and favored attacking at long distance while in the air.

The motorcycle robot called Thrust was perhaps the fastest given that it changed into a motorcycle. It was using its speed to its advantage.

And the last one called Tankor appeared to be a temperamental brute with little intelligence.

One on one he might be able to take them but right now they had him on the ropes.

'If that was not bad news they seem to have Aura of their own. What the hell is going on?' Omni wondered as he leapt up, dodging a series of blasts from Jetstorm and aimed his blue arm at the jet. "Absolute Zero!"

From his arm came a blast of blue light that Jetstorm barely evaded, but luckily a bit of ice form on its wing that caused the jet robot to start spiraling down and crashing into the railroad near the train.

"Tankor pulverize!" Tankor shouted, changing back into its vehicle mode.

Omni spun around, jumping as Tankor a barrage of energy bolts at him. The tank robot let out a frustrated roar as it chased after its target, leading a path of destruction in its wake. In the meantime the ice around Jetstorm's wing shattered and the jet machine shifted back into its robot mode.

"Sweet moves, Grimm Slayer. But around here I'm top dog!" Jetstorm shouted as it chased after the armored warrior along with Thrust who shifted back into its motorcycle form.

Xxx

"They have him on the run."

Katz hated to admit it since he wanted to be the one to send the great Grimm Slayer running but he will admit he felt a certain to pleasure to watching his enemy run with his tail between his legs.

His companion, I.O.N.E.S.C.O. seemingly snorted. "They are toying with him. They should be finishing him off."

"Wouldn't that be defeating the purpose for us being here?" Katz asked rhetorically.

I.O.N.E.S.C.O. glanced at Katz, his green visors flashing to convey what was likely annoyance and perhaps something else. Katz suppressed the urge to look afraid but had the feeling if not for the fact they had to work together the Dark Gundam would have tried to kill him.

"We will wait and see how this turns out." I.O.N.E.S.C.O. said, looking back down from the cliff they stood on. "The Grimm Slayer must live…For now."

Katz could accept that, if only because he would have the chance to settle his score with Omnimon at a later time.

Xxx

 **BOOM!**

Omnimon leapt off the railroad, dodging the explosion created by the combination attack from the three machines and landed into the forest below. The three machines stopped at the edge, scanning for the Grimm Slayer but found no sign of him.

"I love it when they play 'hard to get'." Jetstorm said gleefully, launching a circular device from the underside of his jet mode that flew into the forward.

"Ah-ha!" Jetstorm shot forward after the device, followed by Thrust and Tankor.

Deep down in the forest Omnimon hit behind a tree, his senses on full alert.

'It seems those machines are after me. They didn't go after anyone else on the train when Jetstorm stopped it.' Omnimon contemplated. 'They then chased after me when I led them away from the train. But who sent them?'

He had been targeted before and has made enemies with criminals, rogues, Satyra and even the Fallen. However none of them ever sent machines like these three. He heard something and he peeked out, spotting some sort of circular flying machine hovering around and emitting a strange beeping sound.

'Some sort of tracker?'

The device hovered closer and the beeping intensified.

'Beeping is faster. They must know where I am now.' Omnimon narrowed his eyes. "In that case."

He leapt, summoning his sword and swung it at the device. However as he came closer the beeping grew even faster and when he was close enough…

 **BOOM!**

The device exploded, sending the Royal Knight flying back, slamming hard into a tree. Omnimon grunted as he stood back up. "It was a tracker _and_ a bomb…I can't believe I fell for that."

"Aww, don't worry about the pain, Mr. Big Knight." Omnimon quickly jumped, dodging a pair of energy blasts fired by Jetstorm. " _I_ won't feel a thing. Ha-ha-ha!"

Omnimon grunted as he deflected another pair of blasts from Jetstorm, his senses telling him the other two were getting close. Jumping up he twisted and aimed his MetalGarurumon head at the jet machine. "Garuru Cannon!"

A bolt of yellow light blasted from the wolf shaped head and collided with Jetstorm, knocking the jet robot into a tree. An Aura had surrounded him, protecting him from being destroyed but he seemed to be dazed and possibly damaged.

However Omni was not out of the woods(no pun intended).

The sound of tank wheels came from behind and he spun around, spotting Tankor who growled as it aimed and charged its shoulder cannon. Tankor wasn't alone as Thrust blasted out of the bushes, switching to robot mode and looking ready for a fight.

"Tankor SMASH!" Tankor shouted, firing his shoulder cannon.

Omnimon deployed his Brave Shield, blocking the energy bolt from the angry machine. Thrust added his own fire, peppering the golden shield with yellow energy pulses.

'This is not good.' Omnimon felt his shield straining against the assault.

"Omni!" A green blue leapt out and slammed into Tankor, knocking the large robot down.

Thrust turned around just as Shannon landed in front of it, slamming the hilt of her claymore into it, sending it flying back.

"Omni, you okay?" Donny asked Omnimon dismissed the Brave Shield and nodded.

"Thanks to you and Shannon." Omnimon said, watching as the three machines quickly regrouped. "These three are persistent."

"What are they?" Shannon asked, holding her claymore in both hands.

"Some kind of advanced robots that can transform into vehicles." Omnimon quickly answered. "I think they're after me."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Jetstorm asked, hovering between its two counterparts. "Looks like we'll be having turtle soup and haggis tonight. Of course we'll first have to take you home in _pieces!_ "

With that said the three machines aimed and unleashed a barrage of energy pulses at the three warriors who quickly reacted. Omnimon and Shannon deflected the incoming shots with their swords while Donny jumped into the bushes, seemingly vanishing from sight…

Only to appear from above and fall directly onto Jetstorm, pinning the winged robot onto the ground. "You're grounded."

Thrust was about to aim his pulse cannon at Donny but Shannon shot forward, swinging sword at the moto-bot. To the surprise of Shannon, the bottom wheel that served as Thrust's 'legs' split apart down the middle, forming into a pair of feet so he could stand 'normally'. Thrust rushed forward, the pulse weapons on his new 'feet' firing as he jumped up, firing his pulse weapon down on Shannon who hastily blocked and rolled forward to avoid Thrust landing on her. Thrust spun around, firing his grappling hook at Shannon's arm and pulled her off her feet.

"Going my way?" Thrust asked mockingly.

In the meantime Jetstorm grunted as he struggled push Donny off him. "Get off me you walking shelled fish!"

Donny grunted, using his bo-staff to keep Jetstorm's arms pinned but the jet-bot's cone shaped lower body shot up, slamming into the Mobian's back and knocked him forward. Jetstorm spun and fired his shoulder cannon, blasting the ground beneath Donny and sending him flying into the air and landing harshly on the ground.

"Tankor SMASH!" Tankor shouted, continuing to fire at Omnimon who continued to deflect with his sword.

Omni immediately noticed his two friends being taken down by Jetstorm and Thrust and knew he needed to act fast. "Transcendent Sword!"

A wave shot from his sword, slicing Tankor's shoulder cannon off. Tankor let out an enraged roar as Omnimon shot forward, jumping up and slamming both feet into Tankor's chest. The tank-bot fell onto his back and Omnimon leveled his sword at Tankor's head.

"If you don't want me to disassemble your friend you'll let my friends go." Omnimon said, glaring at the other two machines as they looked ready to finish Donny and Shannon off.

Jetstorm simply laughed his head off. "Go ahead and try, Mr. White Knight."

"Don't push me." Omnimon growled.

"Hm, okay." Jetstorm shrugged, hovering away from Donny who stood up and looked at Tankor. "Hey, bolt for brains! Get moving!"

Tankor's chest compartment opened up and launched a missile that blasted Omnimon off of him who slammed onto the ground, his white armor now scorch black. The Royal Knight's Aura shimmered and Omni knew he was running low. He doubted he could use his Semblance at this point.

Tankor got up, growling angrily at Omnimon. "Tankor smash Slayer bot!"

"That would be sweet sight to see."

Everyone stopped, watching as a feline Mobian emerged from the shadows with a smile while clapping his hands.

"I would just love to see that happen."

Omnimon narrowed his eyes, remembering this particular Mobian. 'Katz…'

He remembered encountering Katz a long time ago now, not too long after he had appeared in this world. Katz had abducted two children close to the man who had found and rescued him and Omnimon had gone after them. It was during the fight that Omnimon regained his memories and unlocked his Semblance, driving Katz away.

"I would love nothing more to see the great Grimm Slayer flattened but…I have a job to do and it requires the Grimm Slayer to be still breathing." Katz continued.

Jetstorm aimed his cannons at Katz. "And why should we care?"

"Oh, not about me." Katz pointed behind. "But you might care about him."

From behind came a barrage of missiles that shot out, blasting the surrounding ground and blinding everyone. A series of metal fists lashed out and with three solid punches the three vehicle drones were sent flying out into the sky with loud screams. When the smoke cleared Omnimon remained with Donny and Shannon who both stood up to face Katz and someone else who appeared beside him.

'Dracon?' Omnimon thought, seeing the resemblance. 'No. This is something else. A similar machine perhaps?'

"Allow me to introduce my partner for this mission, I.O.N.E.S.C.O." Katz said, gesturing to his 'partner'. "Better known as the Devil Gundam."

'Gundam? So it is like Dracon.' Omnimon narrowed his eyes. 'Still, why would it and Katz save us? Given the nature of those machines I would have thought they'd be working together.'

"As much as I'd like to get back at you for our last encounter I'll have to wait for that." Katz said, holding out a black gem. "There's someone who would like to speak with you."

He dropped the gem onto the ground and stepped away. Upon hitting the ground the gem burst into black and red energy, forming into a portal. Omnimon's eyes widened, sensing a familiar power from before.

A power that had intimidated him when he sensed it coming from a mere portal.

And out of the portal stepped someone and that feeling he remembered from before returned; only it was much worse.

"Omnimon, Second in Command of the Royal Knights in the Digital World and known here as the Grimm Slayer."

Shannon and Donny were both paralyze with fear as they looked upon the new arrival. The man wore all black with a long dark coat, his skin deathly pale with black and purple veins traveling down his face and neck, a flaming eye tattoo on his left hand, blood red hair that reached the shoulders and red gleaming eyes with black sclera staring at them with amusement.

Donny was trembling for he knew who this was. "That's…That's…"

This paralyzing fear…

The wicked but great power rolling off him in waves.

The dark markings that confirmed his status as a Fallen.

There was only one Fallen he could think of that matched the one standing before him and his friends.

"Sammael…" Donny managed to whisper.

Omnimon's hand shook slightly but he managed to summon his sword. He had heard about this Fallen before and knew he was extremely dangerous, especially now when he was standing just several feet away. His power easily eclipsed General Skarr and the Wailing Woman's and the Royal Knight himself wondered if he even stood a chance if the Fallen was here for him.

"You have grown very strong. I can see it." Sammael commented casually, watching as Omnimon got in front of Shannon and Donny. "I have no wish to fight you, Grimm Slayer. Attack me or try to flee if you must but I ask that you listen to what I have to say."

"And why would I trust anything you say?" Omnimon spoke, keeping himself calm but kept himself ready for any potential attack.

"To save the lives of two you had risked your life to protect before." Sammael answered smoothly. "Candy and Ice."


	115. Chapter 115

_Opening File: Lords of Order_

 _The Lords of Order are a group of godlike supernatural beings who have dedicated themselves and their near-infinite power to represent the force of Order in the universe, and in maintaining a cosmic balance across the universe, empowering mortal agents to oppose their evil counterparts, the Lords of Chaos, who seek the destruction of all things. Chaos and Order have been fighting a cyclical battle for eons. First Order is dominant, then Chaos, then destruction and renewal and then it starts over again. Originally, the struggle was depicted as one between Good (Order) and Evil (Chaos); it is currently depicted as a balance between stagnation and anarchy._

 _The two opposing forces are bundles of mystical energy who usually depend on servants to accomplish their goals. They can take physical form by possessing a living being or empower humans to act as their agents._

 _Agents such as the Te Xuan Ze._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Hold on. Back up a minute. So you say this Klarion guy is some kind of magical god or something?"

Nyx wasn't surprised that Hoagie was being skeptical to her explanation. If anything she would have been suspicious if he believed her right away. "A Lord of Chaos to be precise, Hoagie. They exist to cause chaos to the natural order of the multi-verse. On a small scale anyone is capable of doing the same thing, but these… _lords_ live for it and grow stronger from it. I was lucky enough to find a book with instructions on how to use their brand of magic."

"That…That's…" Hoagie wanted to say he didn't believe a word she was saying but he couldn't. How could he when he thought of his own experience with Bill Cipher? "So what is this all about then?"

Nyx fidgeted on the fluffy stump she and Hoagie were sitting on. "I guess it all started when I was little. My sister and I were dumped in Gravity Falls by our mother who pretty much decided she preferred her job over the two of us and she never even told us who our dad was. I was barely out of diapers when we were sent there and Tambry was left to do most of the work since our foster parents couldn't be bothered to do what they were paid to do. Tambry did her best and to be honest she was more of a mother to me than our actual mother but I didn't understand why our mother would choose her job over us for a good while."

Hoagie was quiet as he listened, remembering how hard it had been for his mom when his dad, her husband had been killed.

"On my seventh birthday I had enough and just ran off into the woods, saying I wouldn't come out until our mom came for me…" Nyx looked away, "That was the biggest mistake of my life."

Xxx

 _"She_ _has to_ _come. She has to come. I know she will come for me." Little Nyx chanted over and over again._

 _Her mother had been busy all her life._

 _She missed on her last six birthdays._

 _Had not been around for when she took her first steps._

 _Had not been around when she spoke her first word._

 _It was always Tambry looking after her and Nyx loved her sister for it._

 _But Tambry was her sister, not her mother. Their mother should be here; doing all things she had seen the other mothers do for their kids._

 _It was not fair._

 _Nyx ran into the woods, ignoring Tambry calling out to her, pleading with her to come back. She would hide out in the woods until her mother finally came and they would celebrate her birthday like a real family._

 _She hid behind a rock, carrying only a flashlight and a few snacks but she was sure they would help her hold out long enough for her mother to come looking for her. She would find a place to hide out and wait. She wandered through the woods, starting to feel cold but she was determined to continue hiding. Just as she made it into a cave she saw a light inside._

 _'A light?' Nyx held up her flashlight and walked inside._

 _At the end of the tunnel was an altar with candles lining the walls and sitting on that altar was a black book with a red sigil and a title drawn in red: Bring Forth the Chaos._

Xxx

"This is the book." Nyx pulled out a black colored book and showed it to Hoagie.

"'Bring Forth the Chaos?'" Hoagie read the title.

"It's basically spell book for learning Chaos Magic, a powerful form of magic that can alter, manipulate and reconstruct reality as we know it." Nyx explained, putting the book away. "Chaos magic is centered around the chaotic forces of the universe and is extremely dangerous. What was worse for me is the person who wrote and dropped this book in our reality."

"You mean Klarion?"

Nyx nodded. "He's a Lord of Chaos and a very powerful one. Lords of Chaos need a vessel or an anchor to allow them to exist on the mortal plane but they cannot roam freely in our world because a magical barrier separates all magic from us. Klarion found a loophole by making this book and dropped it for someone to find." Nyx stopped for a second but continued on. "The purpose of this book is to bind whoever uses its power to its magic, changing them into a Lord of Chaos or in my case a Lady of Chaos."

"WHAT?!"

Xxx

 _Nyx reached out and touched the book…_

 _And in that instant her world was never the same again._

 _Red and purple energy surged out of the book, traveling down Nyx's hands and engulfed, causing her to scream out._

 _'So this is the new owner of the book I dropped?' A voice spoke in her mind, sounding disappointed. 'I suppose beggars can't be choosers.'_

 _Nyx collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as everything around her froze. She looked up, watching as a shadow appeared over her. It was a boy with black hair shaped like horns and wore a simply suit. He looked down at her with a frightening smile that caused her to back away._

 _"No need to be so afraid." The boy spoke. "I am the Lord of Chaos, Klarion. That book you found, I wrote it and left it here for someone to find and learn, becoming my apprentice."_

 _"Lord of Chaos?" Nyx said, stuttering a bit. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Klarion sighed in disappointment. "Clearly limited intelligence. Very well, I'll be clearer."_

 _He held up a hand and a sphere made of red light appeared a few inches above the palm. "I am a Lord of Chaos, a magical being that exists to spread absolute chaos and anarchy across the cosmos. Well, I would have tried here but a few meddlesome orderlies stopped me so I left the book you now hold behind as a loophole." The sphere vanished and Klarion knelt down, looking Nyx directly in the eyes._

 _The girl trembled, seeing the crazed and demonic eyes staring at her._

 _"A little young but with a bit of teaching you can become a Lady of Chaos around the same age as me." Klarion snickered. "And when the time comes for you to die, your soul will be reformed into an entity of chaos like me."_

 _Nyx could only tremble as Klarion started to rub his hands and let out a horrible laugh._

Xxx

"From the day forward things were never the same. Klarion schooled me in the magical arts, teaching me spells and incantations which were all focused on using Chaos magic. He communicated through my shadow, often having me pull dozens of pranks that I made sure were harmless to anyone who got caught up in it. He made sure I hid the book from my sister and cast a spell that forbade me from destroying it or telling anyone about it or him." Nyx continued, staring down at the soft fluffy ground. "I was trapped, forced to learn this Chaos magic all so Klarion would have someone running amok in this universe for him."

Hoagie was silent as Nyx continued but he had one question. "What did you mean when Klarion said when you die you will be like him?"

Nyx brought her arms around herself, looking ready to cry. "When I die, I won't be going to the afterlife, at least not the kind for mortals. Instead the Chaos magic in me will change me into a Lady of Chaos like Klarion. That's the deal that is made between Klarion and the person who picks up his book."

"What?!" Hoagie exclaimed, standing up. "He's going to turn you into something like him?!"

Nyx nodded, a few tears appearing in her eyes now. "Yes."

"But Nyx…" Hoagie trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay." Nyx smiled sadly. "I've had a long time to accept that this is how I am going to end up. All because I was being a brat who didn't appreciate what I had."

"That's not true!" Hoagie blurted out, shocking Nyx. "Look, you had every right to be upset with your mom. I know I would have been if it had been me. This is not your fault, Nyx, and I am sure there is a way to fix this."

"It's not that simple, Hoagie." Nyx shook her head. "I went against Klarion when I helped you with Bill…"

"Bill…You mean that Klarion creep and Cipher know each other?" Hoagie asked, sitting back down.

Nyx nodded. "Bill is pretty much a Lord of Chaos like Klarion even though both of them are extremely different."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing Bill Cipher is an ancient being, far older than even our galaxy. Centuries ago he discovered if he could come into our world he'd have unlimited power but it can only be done from our side. So he spent that last dozen or so centuries trying to trick anyone he could find into building a dimensional portal." Nyx started.

"You mean like those Blind Eye creep that tried to erase mine and the others' memories, right?" Hoagie asked.

"Yes and no. The Blind Eye Society was only set up around thirty years ago but Cipher made sure they were following his orders not long after. They are a safety measure against anyone who could pose a threat to Bill's plans. We live in world where we manifest super powers and fight evil monsters, Hoagie." Nyx smiled softly. "Bill knows there are people out here who could stop his plans so he needed people he could count on to make sure everything went smoothly."

"That's why me and the others were brought here as part of contest, wasn't it?" Hoagie asked, slowly putting the pieces together. "He wants us to finish his portal. But why us?"

"Hoagie, there is a portal already."

"What?!" Hoagie's eyes went wide in horror.

"I know it was made thirty years ago but it was damage and shut down. Bill believes it's only a matter of time before it's operational again but with enemies like the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee out there he doesn't want to take chances. I helped you get your body back and Bill lost a great chance to make sure nothing could hinder his plans. Naturally that made Klarion mad because he wants the chaos that Bill would bring to happen too." Nyx looked back down at the ground. "So he possessed me and brought us here, probably as some crazy game."

"But there has to be a way back." Hoagie reasoned. "What about your magic? Maybe it can help us."

"I am not exactly well versed in dimensional magic, Hoagie." Nyx pulled out her book again. "Even if I could find the proper spells it would take a long time. It's not like I can simply say the magic words and get us out of here."

"It might be our only shot, Nyx." Hoagie stood up. "I guess in the meantime I'll look around and try to find a way out. If there was a way in there has to be a way out."

Nyx wanted to believe Hoagie had a point but she knew Klarion and she knew that the magical brat of a Chaos Lord loved to cheat and hated losing.

There was no way he would leave a door leading out for them to see.

Xxx

"Ah-Mah, my bracelet was flashing like crazy a few seconds ago. I never saw it react like this."

Jasmine Lee looked over the bracelet with a keen eye. "Seems to be working fine, June. Still, the rate it was flashing means something big must be happening."

"Big as in…"

"'Oh Great Almighty, we're probably going to die' big." Jasmine answered, a serious look appearing on her face. "This is probably related to Cipher and his gang. Taking them down in their own hideout must have caught that maniac's attention."

"Any ideas what he might do?" June asked.

"There's a problem with trying to anticipate a Lord of Chaos, June. They are never are predictable." Jasmine answered, bringing out some various potions and elixirs. "Still, we should try and anticipate what Bill might be planning."

Xxx

How long as it been?

A month?

A year?

A century?

Time seemed to just fly in this strange Pillow World as Hoagie and Nyx struggled to find a way back. The problem was that by staying so long they needed to also set up a shelter and make sure they had plenty of food.

"Got some more pillows! Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

If anyone saw Hoagie now they would be absolutely shocked. During his time in the Pillow World he had lost weight, growing quite tall but kept his airplane goggles while wearing a brown summer cup. He was wearing a white T-shirt along with dark blue trousers he had made from the pillow trees while on his feet he wore a pair of white and black sneakers.

"Thanks, Hoags."

Hoagie was not the only one to change drastically.

Nyx had hit a growth spirt that made her just a few inches shorter than Hoagie. Her purple hair stopped just as the bottom of her neck and was tied into a messy pony tail. She wore a black jacket over a blue cropped shirt that hugged her body, black trousers that were slightly torn and black and blue boots.

She was currently sitting at a desk, looking over her spell book when Hoagie had returned. "How's it going?"

"Well, the one good thing I will say about being trapped here is that it has given me plenty of time to study this book and all its spells." Nyx closed the book and turned around, facing Hoagie with a weary look. "But that doesn't bring us any closer. If anything I am positive that we are setting ourselves up for disappointment."

"We have to keep trying, Nyx." Hoagie said, urging her to keep trying. "You said it yourself: magic is not a one-way street. If we can find a way to reverse what Klarion did we can get home."

Nyx wanted to believe him.

Oh, how she wanted to believe him.

But the more she tried, the more she failed, and the more she failed the more she believed she wasn't getting out of here.

At least as a human.

She looked at Hoagie as he was doing some research of his own. The few years had passed by so quickly but she wasn't complaining. Rather she was enjoying the sight of what Hoagie had become during their time here. He wasn't bulging with muscles but he wasn't completely scrawny either. He often would get food for the both of them and made sure she ate enough to stay healthy.

He designed the plans for this house that was originally a fort but as they grew up, Hoagie's designs became much better especially when combined with her magic. She used her magic to make new clothes for them and he spent days pouring over various designs and ideas he was sure would change everything when they got back to their world.

The house had two bedrooms but usually when Nyx had a nightmare she would go to him.

Sometimes they shared a bed and other times they used the pillows to build a fort to play in until they fell asleep. Hoagie would tell her stories of his family, especially ones involving his dad and everything he had taught him. Nyx would just listen, usually imagining what life would have been like for her if she had a family like Hoagie's.

A few times one of them would cry, breaking down frustration at the idea of being trapped forever in this place with no way to get back home and to never see their friends or family again. Hoagie never seeing his mom, grandma and little brother along with friends. And Nyx never seeing her sister, letting her know how much Nyx was grateful for looking after her, even the few times when she was a brat.

Then came the teenage years.

As time went on they grew, going through the joys of puberty which ensure nothing was ever dull especially when living with a girl who was learning Chaos magic. Still Hoagie made through it, still being his kind self and being the friend Nyx needed, especially when she asked to be left alone.

However she wasn't entirely sure she wanted him as just a friend anymore.

"Maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way." Hoagie said, shaking Nyx out of her thoughts. "What if instead of trying to find the door we try and make one ourselves?"

"You mean trying to conjure an entirely new portal out of here?" Nyx questioned, rubbing her chin. "That's very powerful magic, Hoagie. I am not sure I am skilled enough to try anything like that yet. I could end up creating a black hole that would kill us."

"But it is possible, right?" Hoagie questioned.

Nyx saw the desperate look on his face and relented. "It's possible but we need to be careful. Give me some time to study up on it."

Xxx

"There it is. The same hick town that old creep threw me out of." Hoss Delgado grinned, imagining on all those freaks on his list. "This will be fun."

Xxx

"What do you mean it's too risky?!"

Nyx as a young adult stood her ground, matching Hoagie's glare with her own. "I mean using a spell that involves manipulating time and space is too risky to us and our reality!"

"We've been trapped here for years! For all we know, all of our friends and family are long dead! Bill and Klarion are probably ruling the Earth right about now and we can't do a thing to stop them!" Hoagie shouted, slamming a fist into a wall. "Is that what you are trying to tell me?!"

"I've told you a million times that if I don't do it right than we die." Nyx retorted.

"We're dead either way! Dead from your spell or dead from living the rest of our lives in this pillow nightmare!" Hoagie shouted back. "All because you had to pick up that stupid book!"

"Don't pin this on me! You're the one who was stupid enough to fall for the stupid triangle's con all because you couldn't get over your daddy's death!" Nyx shouted, her eyes flaring.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD!" Hoagie roared, taking a few steps towards Nyx who marched forward, meeting him face to face. "We're here because of you!"

"Because I was nice enough to pull your stupid soul back from the astral void! Yeah, my bad." Nyx growled.

"Well maybe you should have left me there!"

"Maybe I should have!"

"Well if that's the way you feel how about I leave and find some other spot on this world?!"

"Fine by me! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"Yeah, your two-bit magic will do it for me!"

"Or I'll just do it the old fashioned way!"

Hoagie leaned forward. "Go ahead!"

"Sure!" Nyx said, leaning forward as well.

They leaned forward and…

Their eyes went wide as they felt their lips _touching_ each other.

Both Hoagie and Nyx stared at one another, completely frozen in shock as they realized what was happening. For a moment there was silence…

And then Nyx grabbed Hoagie, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Hoagie responded, guided by only instinct by grabbing her waist as they fell onto the floor.

Their lives would be changed forever in this single moment.

Xxx

 _"WHOO-HOO! LOOK AT THEM GO!" Bill Cipher laughed as he and Klarion watching the little show between the fat fly-boy and Klarion's apprentice. "I can't believe I am saying this but I'm actually proud of the little fatso."_

 _Klarion snickered, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bag he was holding. "Well, never let it be said I am far from a generous teacher. Force them to spend several years in another dimension, allowing all the desperation and frustration to build up along with the regular entertainment from being a sweaty animal meat sack and what do you get?"_

 _"What everyone pretty much expects." Bill laughed again._

Xxx

 _In the years we have spent in the empty pillow world I had secretly started a spell book of my own, studying the magic of the book Klarion used to bind me to him but I also know there are other forms of magic that exist, such as Light Magic, Elemental Magic, Time Magic and even Life Magic. I have no formal studies of these forms of magic so anything I learn is usually done by trial and error but I have been making progress. It is with this magic I hope to one day send Hoagie and me back to our world and if not…_

Nyx stopped writing, taking a moment to place her hand on her stomach as she felt a kick. She smiled and picked her pen up to continue writing.

 _It we are to be forever trapped in this world I have started devising a way that might ensure we do not live the rest of our lives alone. The magic I am researching is no doubt forbidden but between me, Hoagie and our child this world is empty and when our time comes our child will be alone. I have spent years traveling across this world with Hoagie, the two of us learning every inch of this world. If I am successful this book will be the source of life on this world._

 _I will call it…the Pillownomicon._

Nyx snickered as she wrote down the name of her spell book. 'I have been hanging around Hoagie for _way_ too long.'

 _It is my hopes this world will be one free of the evil that plagues my world such as the Grimm, Bill Cipher and Klarion. I also have one last project I am working on. A form of magic that as far as I know has never been attempted in my world._

 _I call it Soul Magic._

 _I do this because while I have told Hoagie what will happen to me when I die I did not tell him everything. When I die I will become a Lady of Chaos but I will also lose my memories of my past life. When that happens if I come across Hoagie or my daughter I would not remember them and more than likely hurt or even kill them. That is why I am developing a special magic to protect my daughter…From me._

Nyx had to wipe a tear away as she wrote, almost feeling heartbroken. She looked down at her stomach, feeling another kick. "Sorry for getting emotional, sweety."

Just as she was about to write some more she felt something wet between her legs and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"HOAGIE!"

Xxx

"Okay, we'll sneak in and steal the dead to the Mystery Shack." Gideon rubbed his hands together. "We get it; we get the portal and take down Cipher's plans."

"Just remember, I want a look at this machine before we trash it." Jack Spicer said.

Xxx

"It's time. During the part I will be counting on you to keep those Pines brats distracted while I gather our remaining geniuses. By then Gideon will have dealt with the Mystery Shack's owner and we will find the portal." Preston instructed.

"You don't need to worry. The idiots will be eating out of your hands." Pacifica said, examining her fingers. "Just make sure not to lose any more geniuses."


	116. Chapter 116

( **OPENING – Hobastank Crawling in the Dark** )

 _The Earth is shown, resembling its normal self before becoming shrouded in darkness and multiple red eyes appear, staring eerily at the camera. Then in a flash of blue, red and white, orange and brownish green the darkness fades away, revealing the Earth now appearing with the top covered in ice, the eastern side covered in fire, the bottom in slime and the other in candy as the title appears under the changed planet._

 **GRIMMFALL**

 ** _(I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing)_**

 _The white knight figure known as Omnimon is seen rushing through the forest, chased by Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor._

 ** _(For just a seconds worth of how my story's ending)_**

 _Omnimon stops as a portal appears in front of him and from it appears Sammael, staring at the battle ready Grimm Slayer in amusement._

 ** _(And I wish I could know if the directions that I take)_**

 _Johnny Bravo and Amethyst are shown next, entering a strange vault and walking towards an odd looking hammer._

 ** _(And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing)_**

 _Steven Universe strands before the gathered Justice Friends as his gemstone starts to glow before changing over to Homeworld, showing Nigel, Ed and Abby staring down Blue and Yellow Diamond._

 ** _(Show me what it's for)_**

 _Yellow Diamond suddenly summons a yellow glowing sword resembling a katana and releases a burst of lightning at the Elementals._

 ** _(Make me understand it)_**

 _Ed conjures a wall of slime that blocks the lightning blast._

 ** _(I've been crawling in the dark)_**

 _Blue Diamond then summons a blue scythe with the blade a darker shade of blue and swings it at Nigel whose eyes flash a mix of white and blue before the scythe suddenly stops mere inches from, as if frozen in time._

 ** _(Looking for the answer)_**

 _Abby is left as her Candy Elemental powers activate, staring down White Pearl as the shadow of White Diamond appears behind her._

 ** _(Is there something more)_**

 _The Northwest Mansion in Gravity Falls appears next, showing Mandy and Billy dancing together in what appears to be a ball._

 ** _(Than what I've been handed?)_**

 _Mandy twirls away, her red eyes landing on Pacifica whose eyes become slitted, resembling Bill Cipher's eye._

 ** _(I've been crawling in the dark)_**

 _The camera shows the Mystery Shack next, going under to reveal the underground portal as it activates with Juniper Lee, Dipper, Mabel, Soo, Hoagie and Grunkle Stan standing before it._

 ** _(Looking for the answer)_**

 _And inside it appears the outline of man in a trench coat and a girl with long hair._

 ** _(How much further do I have to go? (have to go))_**

 _Pearl twirls her spear as she faced Peridot and Connie who both disappear and are replaced by Zeke and Josephine._

 ** _(And how much longer until I finally know? (finally know))_**

 _Eddy hold up his hand, watching as the skin turned blue._

 ** _(Cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me)_**

 _The center of the city in the Homeworld Special Zone appears, the four towers glowing and the camera zooms in, showing a white crystal._

 ** _(In front of me)_**

 _Johnny Bravo reaches out with his hand to the hammer._

 ** _(Show me what it's for)_**

 _Nyx is then shown, holding a bundle in her hands with a look of pure happiness and tears running down her face._

 ** _(Make me understand it)_**

 _Nyx is then engulfed in a flash of light and merges with her daughter._

 ** _(I've been crawling in the dark)_**

 _Ben Tennyson is then shown, standing on top of Mount Rushmore, facing down Vilgax and Team MSKR._

 ** _(Looking for the answer)_**

 _Julie shoots into the air, engulfed by fire and lets out a war cry._

 ** _(Is there something more)_**

 _Miss Spell and Phan-Tone appear in the Northwest Mansion, facing down the ghost of a lumberjack and are surrounded by members of the Blind Eye Society._

 ** _(Than what I've been handed?)_**

 _The four Elementals, engulfed by the power come together._

 ** _(I've been crawling in the dark)_**

 _And explode in a bright light._

 ** _(Looking for the answer)_**

 _The title appears one final time as Earth is shown._

 **GRIMMFALL**

( **OPENING – Hobastank Crawling in the Dark Ends** )

Xxx

 _Opening File: Galaxy Storm_

 _The personal weapon of Yellow Diamond, this weapon was forged by the top Bimuths in Gem Empire to the response of the threat lifeforms on Earth represented. Galaxy Storm is a sword, specifically a katana along with a sheath even though most Gem weapons come from their gemstones. Due to many losses to the Grimm and the appearance of the Elementals the Diamonds decided to arm themselves even though they rarely needed to fight and had never needed weapons during those times but that was before the Rebellion on Earth. Galaxy Storm is capable of directly channeling Yellow Diamond's power of electricity through it, allowing her to virtually cut through any known material and even acts as a high powered Gem Destablizer for rebel Gems._

 _Galaxy Storm was forged directly from the core of one of Yellow Diamond's colonies, made to be one of the most powerful Gem based weapons in the universe. Yellow Diamond is known to frequently train with it, even thousands of years after the Rebellion. Though it was made during the dark times Yellow Diamond ensures it kept in prime condition and treasures it as more than just a mere weapon. It is said that full power Yellow Diamond could use this blade to cut an entire mountain in half._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Rainfall_

 _The personal weapon of Blue Diamond this weapon was forged by the top Bimuths in Gem Empire to the response of the threat lifeforms on Earth represented. Due to many losses to the Grimm and the appearance of the Elementals the Diamonds decided to arm themselves even though they rarely needed to fight and had never needed weapons during those times but that was before the Rebellion on Earth. Rainfall resembles a scythe that fits with Blue Diamond's abilities, allowing her to channel her emotion based powers through it and with slice away an enemy's will to fight or even slice through an entire ocean in a single slash. It can even instantly destroy a Gem's form with a single slash, much like Rose Quartz's sword._

 _Rainfall was forged directly from the core of one of Blue Diamond's colonies, made to be one of the most powerful Gem based weapons in the universe. Though she has kept since the Rebellion Blue Diamond is not normally seen with it, preferring to focus on her duties of managing her colonies, her courts and the Special Zone left in the wake of Pink Diamond's shattering. However she was known to be extremely skilled in using it to deadly effect against her enemies, intimidating even Rose Quartz the few times they encountered each other in battle._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Starlight_

 _The person weapon of White Diamond this weapon was forged by the top Bimuths in Gem Empire to the response of the threat lifeforms on Earth represented. Due to many losses to the Grimm and the appearance of the Elementals the Diamonds decided to arm themselves even though they rarely needed to fight and had never needed weapons during those times but that was before the Rebellion on Earth. Name after her affectionate nickname of Pink Diamond, White Diamond's weapon resembles a white claymore with a dark grey and black handle with white diamonds in it while the blade is pure white. Said to carry her pure light in it with one slash of her blade it is believed White Diamond can destroy the body and mind of anyone unfortunate enough to anger her. Forged is the same manner as Galaxy Storm and Rainfall, Starlight is believe to be the most powerful Gem based weapon existence, believed to be able to cut through an entire planet._

 _Rumor has it that White Diamond tested her new weapon and nearly cut Homeworld completely in two but there has been no proof made yet nor has there been any effort in finding any._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Valhallen_

 _Valhallen is the self-described 'Viking God of Rock' and a member of the superhero team the Justice Friends. Valhallen is actually the youngest son of Odin, the All-Father and the younger brother of the God of Thunder Thor and the God of Mischief Loki. Valhallen took a liking to music, preferring it over combat but like all Asgardians he learned how to fight. He learned how to harness the power of music and nature and created his own weapon and instrument: his Mighty Axe._

 _However when creating his own weapon he accidently channeled so much of his natural power into it that if he were to lose it he would be forced to become a mortal. However, while he does need to have his axe in order to remain an Asgardian, it is only after a prolonged period of time without it that he starts changing into a mortal. Valhallen is capable of many things with his guitar, creating powerful soundwaves to destroy enemies and even conjure lightning like his brother Thor._

 _Born in the world known as Asgard, one of the Nine Worlds that are connected by Yggdrasil, the World Tree, Valhallen was trained to be a warrior but his taste in music made him different from a typical Asgardian. Nevertheless he was supported by his brother Thor and his father Odin and yet became distant with his foster brother Loki due to Loki believing that only him and Thor ever received praise from their father. In a bid to earn their father's love Loki sought to succeed at finishing Odin's work in destroying a great evil. He sought to wipe the source of the Grimm the Pit of Hate at its dark source. But instead nearly went mad and almost lost his immortal life._

 _He survived but ended up gaining a dark taint that would fully corrupt him. The God of Mischief would grow more demented and twisted over time and his feelings for his family would grow into blind rage and hatred with a desire to see them suffer utterly. Eventually he became the Dark Demon God once the taint of Darkness took complete control and he sought to bring down Asgard by launching a coup using the Grimm and whatever dark power he could get his claws on. Asgard faced its darkest hour when the Grimm invaded but despite the heavy losses Asgard triumphed over Loki but at the price of Thor's life._

 _Loki was captured but Odin could not bring himself to finish him having lost one son already, and hoping to one day cure Loki of the darkness that took hold of his soul. So he was imprisoned in what would become Orchid Bay. Valhallen decided to journey to Earth, to keep a close eye on Loki and Thor's hammer, Mjolnir and Loki's mask with him. Though Thor had died Valhallen had discovered that Mjolnir still carried his brother's powers and a piece of his life force, giving Valhallen the hope that one day if a worthy being was found then in a way Thor could be revived._

 _Loki's Mask on the other hand was created by Loki himself to serve as a weapon against him if he was ever unleashed back into the world. To this day Mjolnir and Loki's mask remain in the vault of the Justice Friends HQ._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Infraggable Krunk_

 _Krunk is a powerful superhero and likely the physically strongest hero on the planet who has even earned the title of 'World's Mightiest Mortal', showing that he truly is the mightiest man among mortal kind. The origin of his might began before he was even born, beginning with his mother who was believed to be one of the greatest scientists of the twentieth century. She was working on a new source of power that came from outer space in the form of a cosmic storm that emitted high levels of power beyond anything seen on Earth. She created a special probe that would be launched into space and collect the energy from the storm when it was close to Earth._

 _After several months the probe returned to Earth, having collected enough cosmic energy to power most of the entire planet for the next century. The project was moved to create a high level particle fusion generator however the project as sabotaged and everyone was killed when the radiation was released. The only survivor was supposedly the son of the head of the project. Though she was only a few months pregnant the radiation accelerated her pregnancy and in the aftermath of the failed project something was born._

 _The son of the head scientist was no longer human, his DNA having been mutated by the cosmic energy and grew into a full sized adult in just a few weeks. He had been given superhuman strength, speed and reflexes that make him more powerful than hunter or Grimm on the planet. In addition to this he possesses an incredible level of durability and resilience that makes him completely immune to pain. From the destroyed lab he wandered the world for a time, running from Grimm and people afraid of him before he was found by none other than Major Glory who had been asked to track down a purple monster._

 _The major had found him, discovering him to be a gentle creature that was afraid and instead decided to help him. Within time the purple titan learned how to speak and read and eventually came up with his own name: Krunk._

 _When asked why he said he liked the name._

 _As time went on Krunk learned he was stronger and faster than everyone around him and that his strength depended on his mood, especially when he was excited, happy or angry. His strength is so vast he could lift an entire mountain with his bare hands, move faster than any known jet and he seemed be completely invulnerable to any form of harm. Krunk would learn how to use his might to protect his newfound friends, becoming an actual hero and joining the Justice Friends as the Infraggable Krunk. Though he is not the smartest he is the kindest of the group and would do anything to help the ones he sees as family._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"It is inevitable and beneficial that one day all worlds would come together. No matter how far apart we may be we still live in the same world, breathe the same air and live the same lives. Others would say they have it better and others say they have it worse but in the end of it all, we are all the same no matter who or what we might be." TOM said as the files closed. "You can be a human, a robot,"

" _A mass of ones and zeros controlling a starship_." SARA appeared next to TOM.

"But does that make us so different we can't become something better if we work together?" TOM leaned back in his chair. "Flesh and blood, metal and circuitry, take all that and you can see, that we are all the same."

Xxx

"How long ago was this confirmed?"

"Our scouts found the car located near the docks and the boat was destroyed."

Phil Ken Sebben closed his one eye as he looked over the report. "Ice, Candy and Slime abducted in a matter of hours. And Fire?"

"We still have little confirmation on their whereabouts at the time." Callie Briggs replied.

"So we can assume they have yet to find the fourth Elemental." Sebben leaned back in his chair. "It could have been the Fallen. The Justice Friends made sure there were none lurking in GrimmFall and we can rule out the Grey People as well. Epsilon wouldn't dare try another abduction so soon."

"We looked through satellite imagery and found this." Briggs handed several pictures over to Sebben.

On these pictures were images of a strange ship entering and leaving the atmosphere. "Gems."

"Our limited records confirm these ships are of Gem design." Briggs adjusted her glasses. "They are the most likely suspects if the Elementals are off world."

"It astounds me that the Homeworld Gems would know about the Elementals, even if they had been on this planet for over a thousand years before they were driven off." Sebben rubbed his chin. "So it's not entirely unlikely they would have encountered the Elementals of those times."

"Still, why would the Gems want them? Their needs are much different compared to our own." Briggs pointed out.

"That, Callie, is a very good question." Sebben said just before the intercom on his desk buzzed and he quickly answered. "Yes?"

" _We have three visitors here, sir. They are the same ones who you booked a train ride for Chicago._ " The secretary said.

Sebben shared a look with Briggs. "Send them in."

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked none other than Omnimon, followed by Shannon and Donatello.

"Welcome back. You all made it back very-" Sebben started but was interrupted.

"Is it true?" Omnimon asked, walking up to the desk.

"Is what true?"

"Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln, the Ice and Candy Elementals are missing. Is it true?" Omnimon asked again, his voice dangerously calm.

Sebben stood up, folding his arms behind his back and nodded. "It is. They were reported missing along with Monty Uno and we can confirm the Slime Elemental is missing as well."

"How? I thought you wouldn't let something like this happen again in _your_ city." Omnimon snapped in accusation.

"We had no way of knowing just how they would be abducted by…" Briggs trailed off.

"Gems, an alien race." Omnimon cut her off. "I heard about them."

"You heard?" Sebben raised an eyebrow. "From who, may I ask?"

"…Sammael."

Sebben narrowed his eye while Callie's widened in surprise. "Sammael!"

"We had a run in with each other on the way back from Chicago. He told me that Ice, Candy and Slime were missing and that they were not on Earth anymore thanks to an alien race called Gems." Omnimon explained, looking at Sebben. "Again I ask, how did you let this happen?"

"I believed that young Uno and Lincoln were safe in Monty Uno's care. He has been training and teaching them since they developed an interest in learning how to be hunters and his skills in protecting them have never been questioned. Not even by you, Omni." Sebben answered calmly. "As Miss Briggs said, we had no way of predicting that the Gem Empire would come for them."

"And what will you do about it?" Omnimon asked.

"We are still in the middle of formulating a plan. If I may ask, Omnimon, what exactly happened when you encountered Sammael?" Sebben asked.

Omnimon narrowed his eyes but relented. "It was after the train was attacked. Three powerful machines, able to transform into vehicles named Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor appeared. They attacked me and were driven off by a Gundam and Katz. That's when _he_ appeared…"

Xxx

 _"Omnimon, Second in Command of the Royal Knights in the Digital World and known here as the Grimm Slayer."_

 _Shannon and Donny were both paralyze with fear as they looked upon the new arrival. The man wore all black with a long dark coat, his skin deathly pale with black and purple veins traveling down his face and neck, a flaming eye tattoo on his left hand, blood red hair that reached the shoulders and red gleaming eyes with black sclera staring at them with amusement._

 _Donny was trembling for he knew who this was. "That's…That's…"_

 _This paralyzing fear…_

 _The wicked but great power rolling off him in waves._

 _The dark markings that confirmed his status as a Fallen._

 _There was only one Fallen he could think of that matched the one standing before him and his friends._

 _"Sammael…" Donny managed to whisper._

 _Omnimon's hand shook slightly but he managed to summon his sword. He had heard about this Fallen before and knew he was extremely dangerous, especially now when he was standing just several feet away. His power easily eclipsed General Skarr and the Wailing Woman's and the Royal Knight himself wondered if he even stood a chance if the Fallen was here for him._

 _"You have grown very strong. I can see it." Sammael commented casually, watching as Omnimon got in front of Shannon and Donny. "I have no wish to fight you, Grimm Slayer. Attack me or try to flee if you must but I ask that you listen to what I have to say."_

 _"And why would I trust anything you say?" Omnimon spoke, keeping himself calm but kept himself ready for any potential attack._

 _"To save the lives of two you had risked your life to protect before." Sammael answered smoothly. "Candy and Ice."_

 _Omnimon faltered slightly but he remained on guard. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"You wouldn't know yet but the Elementals of Ice, Candy and Slime have been taken." Sammael stated. "And it was not by me in case you are wondering."_

 _"Why should I believe you?" Omnimon asked, keeping his sword levelled at the Fallen._

 _"Because my enemy is also your enemy." Sammael held up his hand and projected an image of a strange triangle like symbol, colored white, blue and yellow. "An extraterrestrial race known as the Gems."_

 _Omnimon stared at Sammael as he dispelled the image. "A race of aliens called Gems?"_

 _Sammael chuckled. "If you doubt me then feel free to confirm their existence with Sebben. He would know all about them and the Elementals. As we speak right now I am formulating a plan to liberate the Elementals from Gems and I would be honored if you would offer your aid."_

 _"You won't go near them." Omnimon snarled, his Aura flaring._

 _"Now, now, Grimm Slayer you have far more important matters than threatening me." Sammael chuckled. "It may not be today or even tomorrow but the day the Elementals are brought to me draws closer and no one will be able to change that. Not even you."_

 _"We will see about that." Omnimon rushed forward, swinging his sword directly at Sammael's head._

 _Just as he was within striking distance a pure black colored blade appeared in Sammael's hand and he casually blocked the Grimm Slayer's sword. Omnimon grunted, feeling the immense strength and the fact that the Fallen himself actually looked bored as he held the Grey Sword back._

 _"My, my, what less then considerable strength you have." Sammael remarked, his red eyes flashing. "To think you were able to force Skarr to retreat, even if he was a newborn at the time. Your Aura…I see now that it was made from the essence of more than one being. No wonder it manifests more than one color."_

 _Omnimon grunted, feeling unnerved by Sammael's eyes staring at him._

 _"It's rare but there have been those with an Aura like yours and those that did showed themselves to be very powerful." Sammael smirked as he slowly pushed the Grimm Slayer back. "However I am starting to grow tired of this so remember these words: In three days the team that will retrieve the Elementals will be assembled in the Twisted Forest. You can either join them or stay out of my way."_

 _With that said, Sammael's eyes flashed again and Omnimon was thrown back by a powerful force that slammed into him with the power of a missile. The Grimm Slayer flew back and slammed into a tree so hard he knocked it down. Omnimon grunted, his entire body aching but looked up to see a portal appear behind Sammael._

 _"Here is your proof." Sammael gestured to the portal. "This will take you directly to GrimmFall. I am sure Sebben will be more than happy to inform you of the Elementals." The Fallen walked over to Katz and I.O.N.E.S.C.O. "Remember, three days."_

 _Omnimon blinked and they were gone, leaving him and his teammates alone in the forest with the portal left behind for them._

Xxx

"We entered the portal and came out in the city limits." Omnimon finished his tale.

"Three days." Sebben massaged his eye. "I knew Sammael would respond to the missing Elementals but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Can Sammael really get to the missing Elementals even if they are light years away?" Donny asked.

"It would be wise not to underestimate him or whatever resources he has at his disposal." Sebben answered. "If Sammael believes he is able to retrieve the Elementals then he most likely does."

"So I am left with a choice then." Omnimon said. "Either I meet this team he is going to have assembled in the Twisted Forest or I refuse and risk leaving the Elementals in his hands. Which leads me to my other question," The Grimm Slayer looked directly at Sebben. "Why does he want the Elementals? I felt his power before in the park and I just experienced a taste of it and I could easily tell he was toying with me."

Sebben took a deep breath. "I suppose you do have a right to know since I did tell young Mister Uno and Miss Lincoln after the attack in the park but this _cannot_ be repeated outside of this office."

Upon seeing that they promised to keep what they about hear a secret Sebben told them about the Six-Founding Spiral, the Spiral Gems and the role the Elementals played in keeping the Gems safe. By the end of the tale Donny and Shannon were shocked while Omnimon remained silent through the whole tale, waiting until the end to speak. "So, he wants them to find these gems."

Sebben nodded. "The original Elementals guarded the Spiral Gems and made sure they were impossible to reach by anyone else, including the Fallen."

"Does Master Splinter know of this?" Donny asked.

Sebben nodded. "He does along with a handful of others, all of us working together to try and keep the Elementals and the Spiral Gems safe from the wrong hands."

"Including Sammael's." Briggs cut in. "That's why we're searching for individuals who can possibly reach the Gem Homeworld before he can."

"The list is unfortunately small." Sebben agreed.

"Doesn't matter. I have to see this team Sammael has set up." Omnimon replied. "He sought me out because he knew I couldn't afford to say no. Not if I knew how badly he wanted them alive until he has what he wants."

"Omni-" Shannon tried but the Royal Knight continued.

"Find a way to get to them before he does. I'll see this team he has assembled for myself and make sure they don't bring the Elementals to him." Omnimon said, turning to the door. "I have to do this on my own."

"Why?" Donny asked.

"When I came here, Monty Uno was the one who found me and I helped him save Nigel and Abby from Katz and they both nearly died when Skarr came for me. I owe this to them." Omnimon said before walking to the door, leaving his teammate behind with the mayor and deputy mayor.

Just as he opened the door he stopped when he saw two individuals standing on the other side. One was a tall and muscular man with long blonde hair that obscures his eyes and a gray sweat band around his head with wings. He wore a black, ripped, sleeveless shirt, plus black tights which are held up by a black belt with metal spikes. He also had knee-high golden boots.

He was carrying a pink, Flying V electric guitar that is the source of his superpowers. The second was an large and overly muscular purple humanoid with short messy purple hair and a usually hunched posture. He wears almost no clothing at all except for his green trousers with are a bit torn. Omnimon stopped and starred at them, sensing both of them were extremely strong, especially the hulking purple titan. He had a feeling he did _not_ want to end up facing either of them in a fight.

"Hey there. We miss the party?"

"Omnimon, I'd like you to meet Valhallen, the Viking God of Rock and the Infraggable Krunk of the Justice Friends."

Xxx

"GET BACK HERE!"

Peridot cast an irritated look over her shoulder, spotting the annoying Pearl chasing after her and Connie from the Warp Pad they had used to escape. "She just doesn't quit!"

"I got her." Connie stopped and spun around, unsheathing her sword. "Go find your target. I'll hold her off."

Peridot stopped, staring at Connie for a second before nodding. "Your contributions will be added in my report. Our Diamonds will be pleased."

With that Peridot held up her fingers and started spinning with helicopter blades, lifting Peridot off the ground and into the air.

"No you don't!" Pearl shouted, preparing to throw her spear to knock the green Gem out of the air.

She never got the chance as Connie swung her sword straight at her head, forcing her to block and she kicked the human away.

"I don't want to fight you." Pearl said as the human stood back up. "Stand down."

"I don't take orders from traitors." Connie retorted, holding her sword in both hands.

"You are not a Gem and you are not one of them." Pearl said, pointing to the fleeing Peridot. "You're a human who was stolen from her home planet and fed lies by the Diamonds."

"The Diamonds saved my ancestors from the Grimm. We live happily in the Special Zone." Conne argued.

"You mean the Zoo."

"I mean the Zone." Connie glared harshly.

"Your leaders are liars. They don't care about you or anyone else. Your life and the lives of the people in the zone matter nothing to them." Pearl shook her head.

"Coming from a Pearl who followed the Gem who started the worst war in Gem history. How many Gems did you shatter in the name of the traitor, Rose Quartz?" Connie snorted.

"Rose Quartz valued all life, something the Diamonds never did." Pearl stated, now glaring a bit at the human.

"Tell that to Pink Diamond."

Pearl faltered for a second. "It had to be done. Destroying her was the only way to set things right."

"Did it? You say Rose Quartz valued all life but how was shattering a Diamond her way of setting things right? Sounds more like she was just hoping to take Pink Diamond's place." Connie argued.

Pearl's eyes narrowed. "You didn't know her! She wanted end things peacefully but the Diamonds wouldn't listen to her! They had no right to come here and colonize this planet, destroying the life here! Your life!"

"Who are you to talk about the Diamonds? The Special Zone may have belonged to Pink Diamond but nothing stopped the other Diamonds from keeping it! Blue Diamond kept it running all these centuries in Pink Diamond's name! You say Rose did the right thing well guess what?" Connie's voice grew louder. "Because of her Homeworld is in shambles, because of her thousands of Gems were destroyed and because of her this planet is doomed! All because of her!"

Not being able to take it anymore Pearl let out an anguished scream as she charged and swung her spear. Connie hastily blocked and the started another duel. They fought hard and fierce, Pearl dancing out of reach of Connie's sword and twirling her spear while Connie ducked and jumped while following up with a series of slashes.

"How can you support them if they are destroying this planet?" Pearl asked in between the slashes. "We fought for your freedom!"

"How can you claim to value life if you murder someone?" Connie retorted as she fought back. "You weren't fighting for us you were fighting for yourselves and dragged us into it!"

"She did it for you!"

"We never asked her! If one Diamond values us enough to keep us alive then that proves everything you know to be wrong!"

"Then why has Peridot left you?"

"It's the right thing to do! I choose this!" Connie caught Pearl's spear in a dead lock. "Who are you to decide if my choice is right or wrong?"

"You don't even know if the choice you made is right!" Pearl grunted.

"My life in the Special Zone is all I know. If the Diamonds hated us why keep us at all? We grow, we learn, we want for nothing and we are allowed to live. Sounds better than living a life of being bait to those Grimm."

"You may have everything you want but a cage is still a cage." Pearl retorted.

"And what about you? Are you Rose's Pearl?"

"I am no one's servant!"

"The way you praise Rose Quartz sounds like any other Pearl on Homeworld, especially the Pearls who serve the Diamonds! How can you claim to be free if everything you do is for Rose?" Connie grunted as she was pushed back.

Pearl faltered a bit, seemingly shocked by Connie's question but shook it off. "She gave me the choice to follow her and I accepted it."

"And I accepted Blue Diamond's mission because she trusted me. If an organic can be trusted by a Diamond it means we are more than just people in a cage." Connie argued.

Both were similar.

Both were fighting on behalf of their leaders.

Both were willing to risk their lives to carry out their leader's wishes.

And both were skilled in the ways of the sword.

They readied themselves for the final blow…

 **BANG!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Connie and Pearl looked up, spotting Peridot falling out of the sky and crashing into the woods nearby. Completely forgetting about the fight Connie rushed after her fallen comrade, leaving Pearl who stared for a second…

And then took off after the human.

Xxx

Peridot grunted, wiping the branches off of her face as she sat up.

"Wow. You managed to survive a fall like that." A gruff voice spoke.

Peridot looked up, watching as a muscular human sporting large metallic gauntlets approached her. The man had very hairy face but she could see him smiling all the same as he approached.

"PERIDOT!"

The human stopped, watching Connie ran over to Peridot while Pearl just stopped a few feet away. "Well, well."

"Who are you?" Connie asked, holding her sword in both hands.

"The name's Zeke and I've got a contract out for the green chick." The man answered, pointing at Peridot.

"What?"

Zeke shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll just get this over with."

His gauntlet spun and the fingers slid in and were replaced by what appeared to be guns. Eyes widening Pearl rushed forward, landing in front of Connie and quickly spun her spear as Zeke fired. Pearl's spear and quickly reflexes easily deflected the incoming bullets.

Zeke grunted. "So much for an easy job."

He held his gauntlets and the wrists turned, revealing playing card suits – clubs, hearts, spades and diamonds - and settled on diamonds. From his wrists came a short but sharping looking blade.

"Diamonds." Pearl noted, recognizing the symbols on the man's wrists. "It just had to be diamonds."

Zeke rushed forward, twisting to the right and threw all his weight into a slash with his left blade. Pearl deflected the attack with her spear and Zeke attacked with his right blade which Pearl deflected as well. Pearl slashed at Zeke but the bounty hunter was surprisingly agile, dodging her spear by jumping back and switching his weapons, the wrists of his gauntlets switching to heart. Zeke charged at Pearl, grabbing onto her spear and unleashing an electric shock from his hand.

Pearl cried out, her form becoming distorted because of the volts but she reached out grabbed Zeke by the poncho, electrocuting them both. Zeke grunted, letting go of Pearl and both fell to their knees, panting in pain from the sudden shock. A burgundy Aura shimmered around Zeke as he stood up back and his right gauntlet switched back to diamond mode, revealing the wrist blades. He attempted to deliver a killing blow but Pearl blocked the blades with her spear.

Pearl grunted as she stood up, pushing Zeke back but the bounty hunter raised his gauntlet as it switched to gatling mode. Pearl jumped back and quickly deflected the incoming shots from Zeke as he switched his other gauntlet to gatling mode and started running, encircling the Crystal Gem to try and hit her from every possible angle. Pearl grunted and in a flash of light summoned two clones of herself that charged straight at Zeke, dodging the incoming bullets. Zeke stopped firing and switched back to diamond mode, deploying his blades and blocked incoming slashes from the clones.

Zeke then grabbed them both and switched to heart mode, shocking the clones until they broke into pieces. Pearl had rushed forward, delivering a kick to Zeke's torso that sent the bounty hunter flying back. Zeke rolled and jumped back onto his feet, his gauntlets changing to club mode and he fired boas at Pearl who slashed them to bits with her spear. Pearl aimed her spear at Zeke and fired a barrage of energy bolts, forcing Zeke to duck and run to avoid being hit.

He changed his gauntlets back to gatling mode and fired back at Pearl, the two of them now running through the woods while shooting at each other. In the meantime Connie helped Peridot stand back up while slightly leaning on her for support. "We have to get out of here."

"Yes." Peridot nodded in agreement. "This is getting too crazy for us to handle."

"Oh dear. Rough day?"

The green and human stopped, spotting another human step out from behind a tree. This human was a woman, dressed in a green dress and hat with black frills and carrying a green parasol.

"Oh come on!" Peridot groaned. "Isn't one enough?"

"Don't worry, darlings." The woman said kindly, even as a blade extended from her parasol. "This won't hurt a bit."

Peridot activated her blaster and aimed at the woman. "I am warning you."

"Oh, now don't be fussy." The woman said and suddenly rushed forward with amazing speed.

She swung her parasol out, hitting Peridot's blaster and causing her to shoot up into the sky. Peridot cried out, ducking as the woman stabbed at her and Connie quickly swung her sword at the woman who casually blocked.

"My, my, what a fancy looking blade you got there." The woman spoke, looking impressed. "You have to tell me the name of your blacksmith when this is over."

Connie grunted and quickly slashed at her a few times but the woman easily blocked all of her strikes, twirling her parasol in one hand and moved with astounding speed as she caught all of Connie's strikes. The woman thrust and opened her parasol, knocking both Connie and Peridot back and off their feet.

The woman closed her parasol and walked over to them with a victorious look on her face. "Sorry, darlings. Time to end this."

Peridot lashed out with her arm, catching the woman in a tractor beam. "Ha! Sorry, but you are going the wrong way!"

Peridot quickly threw the woman back, sending her flying into a nearby tree and seemingly knocking her out. Peridot then grabbed Connie and hauled her up. "We must go now!"

As the Gem and human took off running the woman stood back up with an annoyed look on her face. "If there's one thing I hate…IT'S WHEN MY PREY MESSES UP MY HAIR!"

She tore off the skirt part of her dress, revealing dark pants and knee high boots underneath along with a belt with gun holsters attached to it.

"A woman's job is never done." She muttered as she took off after the two.

Zeke jumped through the air, firing down at Pearl who spun her spear, using it as a shield again. The two charged each other, Zeke's wrist blades clashing with Pearl's spear that caused sparks to fly. The two combatants seemed equally match despite Pearl being a Gem.

'This is crazy.' Pearl thought as she clashed with Zeke. 'Who would put out a hit on Peridot? No one knows what she is.'

Only the people in Beach City knew about the Gems and even then what they knew was not enough for anyone to learn about Peridot and what she was.

"I got you-" Zeke spoke but stopped when he saw a familiar woman racing through the woods after his prey. "JOSEPHINE!"

He disengaged Pearl and chased after his ex-wife and his targets, leaving a bewildered Pearl behind who stared for a moment…

And remembered she needed to catch Peridot and the human with her.

Xxx

" _Your message to the Grimm Slayer worked out perfectly. He's already in GrimmFall and no doubt speaking with Sebben about your plan._ "

Sammael looked satisfied. "Indeed. Sebben will no doubt have begun formulating his own plan to retrieve the Elementals. However there are few on this world capable of reaching the Gem Homeworld."

" _He'll call on the Viking God of Rock, Valhallen._ " Moloch surmised. " _The youngest son of Odin, ruler of Asgard._ "

"As an Asgardian Valhallen is capable of traveling across worlds. He'll be able to reach Homeworld easily." Sammael remarked. "However, neither the Grimm Slayer nor Sebben will want to leave without seeing what we have planned for reaching Homeworld first."

" _You could reach Homeworld on your own like Valhallen. The only reason you don't is because you see no need to keep the Elementals with you._ "

"If I brought them back I would have ensure their training proceeded on schedule and they would _very_ reluctant to accept any form of training from me. Far better if it is their friends who save them." Sammael explained calmly.

" _And so Omnimon will be forced to see what you have planned to reach Homeworld and retrieve the Elementals._ "

"And there is the other of the Gems still on this world." Sammael held out his hand and the Seer resting on the table projected the image of the Crystal Gems in GrimmFall. "I think it is time we bring the matter of the Gems to the attention of the Justice Friends."

Xxx

Underneath Sammael's sanctuary, the massive Gem fusion known as Malachite Plasmius began to stir.


	117. Chapter 117

_Opening File: Death Card_

 _An American bounty hunter who has a playing card theme with suit symbols being found as his spurs, on his gauntlets, and as a card in his hat. The codename Death Card fits with his work/profession as a bounty hunter. A master combatant as well as being an expert tracker and weapons expert, this bounty hunter is among the best in the world with his ex-wife being a dangerous rival whom he had profitable partnership across the Western Territories, most notably Kansas City. However the two suffered a falling out that ultimately led him to declare a restraining order against her._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"Marriages are considered the happiest moments of one's life but it can also be the most difficult. Some work and others don't." TOM said as the file closed. "And some that fail can warp love into hate. The love of your life becoming your mortal enemy. We are driven to love and even when it does not work out we still try. If you make a mistake don't let it hold you down, go out there and see if you can find your true life partner."

Xxx

"If there's one thing I hate…IT'S WHEN MY PREY MESSES UP MY HAIR!"

She tore off the skirt part of her dress, revealing dark pants and knee high boots underneath along with a belt with gun holsters attached to it.

"A woman's job is never done." She muttered as she took off after the two.

Zeke jumped through the air, firing down at Pearl who spun her spear, using it as a shield again. The two charged each other, Zeke's wrist blades clashing with Pearl's spear that caused sparks to fly. The two combatants seemed equally match despite Pearl being a Gem.

'This is crazy.' Pearl thought as she clashed with Zeke. 'Who would put out a hit on Peridot? No one knows what she is.'

Only the people in Beach City knew about the Gems and even then what they knew was not enough for anyone to learn about Peridot and what she was.

"I got you-" Zeke spoke but stopped when he saw a familiar woman racing through the woods after his prey. "JOSEPHINE!"

He disengaged Pearl and chased after his ex-wife and his targets, leaving a bewildered Pearl behind who stared for a moment…

And remembered she needed to catch Peridot and the human with her.

"Hey, stop!" Pearl shouted, running after the bounty hunter.

In the meantime Peridot and Connie were running as fast as they could to escape the crazed human woman behind them.

"I never liked it when someone turned their back to me." Josephine said, pointing the handle of her parasol at the fleeing Gem and Human.

A chain that was attached to the handle blasted out, shooting straight at Peridot and coiled around her torso, pinning her arms to her side.

"Got ya!" Josephine ginned as she tugged, pulling Peridot off her feet. "Now I hear the one paying me wants you delivered back in shards."

"Peridot!" Connie pulled out her sword.

However Josephine pulled out a revolver and shot the ground in front of Connie, surprising her enough that she stumbled back and fell down.

"Now, now, darling. Don't make things messy." Josephine said, pulling Peridot towards her. "It wouldn't be lady-like of me to shoot a young pretty girl like yourself now, would it?"

"You're no lady, Josephine!"

Narrowing her eyes, Josephine spun and pointed her revolver at her approaching ex-husband. "Late again as usual, Zeke-darling."

"What are you doing here?" Zeke pointed both his index fingers at Josephine, switching them to pistol mode. "This _my_ bounty! And the court says you can't come within a hundred and fifty feet of me."

"You know how it is? Fortunately the money I make here will satisfy them." Josephine said, keeping her revolver trained on Zeke.

As they spoke Peridot's form started to spark and through the chain came a stream of electricity.

"Uh?!" Josephine noticed the electricity and dropped her parasol just in time. "Why you-"

She was cut off as Zeke immediately started shooting, forcing her to duck and run. Peridot grunted as she stood up, the chain slipping off her. "I've had just about enough of this!"

"So have I." Pearl leapt down, landing behind Peridot and slammed the blunt head of her spear into Peridot's head, knocking the green Gem down.

Zeke and Josephine stopped their fighting, noticing Pearl standing over their bounty. "Hey!"

Pearl stopped, watching as the bounty hunters turned to her. "Who are you working for?"

"Client privileges." Ex-husband and wife said as one, aiming their revolvers at the Gems.

"Guess we might be bringing in more than one." Zeke muttered.

"Depends if your aim is any better." Josephine smirked.

"Just watch me woman."

Both bounty hunters shot at the Gems and the girl with them, deciding to take all three of them at once. Pearl spun her spear to deflect the bullets and summoned several clones she directed to attack the hunters who immediately started shooting them down.

Pearl quickly grabbed Peridot and dragged her behind a tree. Once they took cover Pearl then slammed Peridot into the tree. "All right, what did you do to get someone to put a hit out on you?"

"Nothing!" Peridot cried out. "I haven't been near any Earthling settlements in the entire time I've been stuck on this miserable planet. My human charge was assigned to observe the settlements."

"But I never made contact with any of them." Connie replied, taking cover with the Gems. "We don't know why they are here."

Pearl grunted as a bullet shot past her head. "Look, we can't fight each other and them at the same time. You won't be able to escape me or them so…Against my better judgement I suggest a temporary alliance."

"An alliance?! With you?! A Pearl?!" Peridot laughed. "Sure, a Peridot working with a Pearl. They'd never believe such a thing happening at home."

"Well you're not home now so you better smarten up." Pearl snapped.

"And why should I listen to you?!" Peridot pushed Pearl's arm off her. "I don't work with rebels and I sure won't listen to a Pearl who won't stop chasing me. How about you do what you're supposed to do and go out there and look pretty while the superior Gem runs off to live?"

"You have a funny idea what 'superior' is supposed to be." Pearl growled. "I fought a thousand year war for this planet's independence. I'm way past ever following the orders of any so-called superior Gem, including you."

"I'm smarter than the average Peridot and I answer directly to Yellow Diamond herself! You're just some lost defect from the stone age of Gemkind. I am not even supposed to be here but you keep forcing me back!" Peridot shouted.

None of them seemed to notice Zeke and Josephine walking around the tree.

"We didn't want you here in the first place!"

"I don't care what you want!"

"Well, I don't care why you're here!"

"Good! I wasn't going to tell you!"

"Good!"

"Yes, good!"

"Fine, I don't care if they catch and shatter you!"

"Well I don't care either!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"We got you now!" Josephine said as she and Zeke levelled their guns on the Gems.

"SHUT UP!" Peridot aimed her blaster at Zeke while Pearl pulled her spear out at Josephine.

Connie could only watch in shock as both Peridot and Pearl started fighting the hunters. Peridot fired rapid energy blasts at Zeke who was forced to duck while Pearl clashed her spear with Josephine's parasol.

Leaving poor Connie to wonder what had just happened before deciding to join in the fight.

Pearl jumped over Josephine and landed behind, lifting one leg up and spinning on the other she launched a graceful kick at Josephine who ducked and launched a handstand kick in retaliation, hitting Pearl in the chin. Pearl stepped back, grunting from the kick and blocked the blade at the end of Josephine's parasol. Josephine followed up with a series of kicks and umbrella strikes which Pearl would block or dodge and would counterattack with a series of sweeps, kicks and swipes. Finally seeing an opening Pearl grabbed Josephine's leg in the middle of a kick and threw her away.

Josephine opened her umbrella and floated back down to the ground safely. Pearl rushed forward, jumping up and launching an aerial kick at Josephine who dodged. Spinning her spear in her hand Pearl launched a series of slashes and thrusts that were all quickly blocked by Josephine's parasol. Josephine pulled out a revolver and shot at Pearl who hastily dodged, jumping off her and somersaulting backwards.

While in mid-air Pearl aimed and fired an energy blast from her spear, hitting and destroying Josephine's revolver.

"Ugh!" Josephine grunted as she dropped the remains of her gun. "You know how much those cost?"

Landing on the ground Pearl threw her spear and Josephine opened her parasol, channeling her Aura to turn it into a shield. The spear bounced off the parasol and Josephine closed it, watching as Pearl charged at her, leaving herself open. Smirking Josephine extended the blade hidden in the end of her umbrella and stabbed forward at Pearl…

Only for Pearl to jump over the blade, leaving a clone in her place to be stabbed.

Pearl twisted her body and kicked Josephine in the face, knocking the bounty hunter back. Pearl stood up and caught her spear before spinning and swinging it with enough force she knocked Josephine's parasol out of her hands. Josephine quickly tried to grab her last revolver but Pearl slammed the blunt end of her spear into Josephine's head, leaving the bounty hunter in a daze. Pearl then followed up with a series of blows until finally Josephine fell to the ground, completely knocked out and likely to have a headache when she woke up.

Meanwhile Peridot was savagely blasting at Zeke who was firing back at her with his gatling fingers. Much to his surprise however Peridot was seemingly immune as the bullets bounced off her body.

"You can't hurt me!" Peridot shouted, continuing to shoot green energy bolts at the hunter.

Her shots didn't come close to hitting Zeke, due to the fact she was wildly firing and not taking the time to properly aim.

"Girl, you have a lot of issues." Zeke commented, shifting his bionic hands back to normal. "I'll make this quick."

He shifted his bionic hands to heart mode, electrifying his gauntlets as he reached out to grab Peridot's arm. He grabbed her and sent a shock through her, making her cry out for a second but unknown to Zeke he had actually given her the chance to win. She connected her fingers, forming them into a rod that touched Zeke's chest, proceeding to absorb the electricity and channel it into the hunter. Zeke cried out from being electrocuted _again_ and even when he stopped Peridot just channeled her own electricity, overloading Zeke's bionic hands and frying them while the hunter himself collapsed, his form now slightly smoking.

"Ha!" Peridot laughed triumphantly. "You thought you could capture _me_?! Too bad you were no match for my superior intellect and skills."

Zeke let out a small groan before finally losing consciousness.

"Finally, something goes right for a change." Peridot turned around…

Only come face to face with Pearl's spear. "You were saying?"

"…Oh." Peridot grumbled.

Connie held out her sword but Pearl summoned her own sword, a cutlass and pointed it at her. "Don't even think about it."

"What are you planning?" Peridot asked.

"You're going to answer my questions right here and now. If you weren't here to reactivate the Kindergarten what were you here for?" Pearl questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything." Peridot barked.

Pearl narrowed her eyes, glancing down at the downed bounty hunter. "We'll get back to this. First I want to know who put out a hit on you. If either of you try to run I won't be as nice as I have been up to now."

She lowered her spear and knelt down next to Zeke, searching through his clothes until she found something and pulled it out. "Ah-ha!"

"What is it?" Connie asked as Pearl stood up.

"It's called a Tablet. A communication and data storage device made by the species on this planet." Pearl said, opening the tablet and showing the screen. "This one's been heavily modified to be durable against hazards, even electrical ones."

"I wouldn't have thought such a device existed." Peridot commented, lowering her blaster and leaned forward to get a better look.

"I need a pass code." Pearl frowned, seeing lines of numbers appear on the screen. "But I might be able to hack my way through it."

She held the tablet up to her gemstone and from it came a beam of light into the tablet and a few seconds later the screen changed, accepting the code.

"What did you do?" Connie asked.

"I sent the table through my gemstone and tried every possible combination until I stumbled on the right one." Pearl answered, lowering the tablet.

Connie looked surprised. "A Pearl can do that?"

"And a lot more." Pearl scrolled through the contact information. "Here's the most recent one."

She pressed her hand on the recent contact and watched as call was made.

And a second later it was answered.

" _Ah, you successfully terminated the Gems?_ " A cultured voice asked as a rather large man appeared on the screen. " _Don't be afraid to tell me all the breaking details._ "

"I'm sure a friend of mine would rather do the breaking in person." Pearl retorted, showing her face to the man who looked shocked now.

" _WHAT?! Another one?!_ " The man exclaimed, standing up. " _A Pearl?! How many of you walking rocks are on this planet?!_ "

"Enough." Pearl answered. "Who are you and why did you send those bounty hunters after us?"

" _The one who will be taking everything from this planet._ " The man smirked and reached up to his face, peeling it off to reveal what he truly was.

"A PLUTARKIAN?!" Peridot and Pearl exclaimed.

" _Yes, I am Plutarkian._ " The fish like creature said with a grin. " _Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lawrence Limburger of the Plutarkian Confederation._ "

"What are you doing sticking your fat noses in Gem business?" Peridot snapped. "You can't have this planet."

"For once I agree with her. The Plutarkian Confederation will not have this planet." Pearl agreed.

" _You think I care what a bunch of parasite space rocks say?_ " Lawrence retorted. " _We Plutarkians take what we when we want it and there is nothing you or the Diamonds or even Rose Quartz can say that will stop us._ "

"We'll see about that." Pearl argued. "So you sent out a hit on Peridot when you found out there were Gems coming here from Homeworld."

" _Yes and I do know about a band of Gem rebels on this planet as well. The only reason I haven't wiped you out yet is because it amuses me to see you rocks shatter each other. Perhaps when you are all destroyed I'll take your shards and see if they can be useful to us._ " Lawrence chuckled.

"Good luck with that. The Crystal Gems are still the guardians of this planet." Pearl remarked. "We'll fight you, Homeworld and anyone else that comes here."

" _Ha! Typical Gem arrogance. Acting so high and mighty._ " Lawrence growled, looking very angry now. " _How it will please me to wipe your stain off this planet and perhaps the rest of the universe when we turn your own weapon against you._ "

"Weapon?" Pearl asked as Peridot's eyes widened.

"The Cluster!" Peridot grabbed the tablet. "What have you done with the Cluster?!"

" _It's not what we've done. It's what we will make from it and I suppose you should know we are not the only ones here._ " Lawrence smiled evilly. " _So many of them old friends, like Vilgax for one._ "

"Vilgax?!" Peridot screamed with widened eyes.

" _Oh you didn't know, little Peridot._ " Lawrence laughed. " _Yes, he's here and he's not the only friend of the Gem Empire who happens to be on this planet. You'll see…You'll see._ " With that Lawrence ended the call.

"Vilgax the Destroyer is on this planet?!" Peridot turned away in hysteria. "This is a nightmare! It was bad enough when I was just trapped here but to be trapped here with _him and Plutarkians_?! Is there ever going to be some good news?!"

"Peridot!" Pearl grabbed Peridot by the shoulder and spun her around. "You heard him. What has Homeworld done?"

Peridot gulped, looking very terrified now. "…We have to get off this planet now. We have to warn the Diamonds that Vilgax and the Plutarkians were here and-"

"PERIDOT!" Pearl shook the green Gem. "What did they do?!"

"It's a Gem Geo-Weapon!"

Both Pearl and Peridot stopped and looked at Connie who looked very afraid. "We have to tell her."

Peridot looked back and forth between them, before holding up her fingers. "Let me show you….The Cluster."


	118. Chapter 118

_"Jump Good?"_

 _Wally smirked at the confused looks on Nigel and Abby's face but remained quite as his uncle nodded and answered. "That is right. The name of this training method is indeed called Jump Good and it works extremely well."_

 _"How does training to jump really high help?" Nigel could not help but ask._

 _"Like this."_

 _Lou Beatles demonstrated by jumping…so high he vanished into the clouds! Nigel and Abby were flabbergasted, watching as Lou fell back down and landed so lightly he might as well have been a feather._

 _"That, my young friends was Jumping Good. I believed I jumped over…one hundred and thirty feet into the sky and no, I did not use my Semblance to do it. This was done by strengthening the body itself so I can rely on more than just Aura or Semblance." Lou said with amused smile at their shocked faces. "This is what we'll be working on today. My nephew Wally already has a head start but since you have already started training on how to use your Aura to enhance your speed and strength you might be able to catch up."_

 _Lou pointed to several giant boulders that had been curiously lined up in front of the kids._

 _"Uh…Just how heavy are those?" Abby asked, gulping a bit now._

 _"I'd say over thirty tons." Lou shrugged._

 _"Thirty tons?!" Nigel and Abby exclaimed._

 _"What's the big deal? I've had to lift this heavy crud since I started training." Wally shrugged, shocking his friends._

 _"Indeed." Lou agreed. "That's why we started you out with those gravity bracelets on your wrists and ankles. You Aura is naturally able to boost your speed and strength but it doesn't just end there. Take Wally's Semblance for instance. He can store Aura in his body for a long time and over time that Aura builds up to the point he can naturally make himself stronger than ever. Of course you can also take it a step further by enhancing your body without the use of Aura and that's where this comes in."_

 _He held out some vines to the kids._

 _"Your job is to begin exercising with these rocks tied to your back. You can use Aura to help yourselves lift them but over time you are to rely less on Aura and more on your own bodies and muscles. It will be difficult but over time your bodies will grow more use to them as you wear them and exercise."_

 _Nigel and Abby could tell they were going to be feeling very sore for a while._

 _(Several weeks later)_

 _Turns out they ended up feeling **very, very** sore._

 _It had started out simple, staring with a jog that slowly stretched out over a mile as they got used to it. Wally did with no trouble whatsoever while Nigel and Abby struggled, adjusting to the weight of the rocks tied to their limbs and back. Their Aura made it easier to carry the rocks but they were still very heavy and it didn't help that Lou made them even sleep with the rocks still tied to them and only allowed to take them off to bathe. Little by little they got better and relied less on their Aura and were able to move almost as well as they did before the rocks were tied to their limbs._

 _Until the day came when they took off the boulders…_

 _And all three ended up being able to Jump Good like Uncle Lou._

Xxx

"Exercise is very important if you want to stay in good health. It doesn't do you good to lie around the house, sitting in front of the TV no matter how many favorite shows you might have. Take a chance to get outside or go to a nearby gym and take some time to keep yourself in shape, both physically and mentally." TOM advised, as he stood up and flexed his arms. "Got to make sure those muscles stay perfect."

Xxx

"With more of those... parasitic Rocks on Earth, it would appear that two bounty hunters I sent will not be enough to deal with them. But so far they know absolutely nothing of the world after their last visit and that handful of Gems had stayed by Beach City for all their lives." Limburger pulled a remote to see images of aliens saving lives and fighting criminals. "And also word about some alien vigilantes with the Plumber badge." Limburger pondered through his head while scooping up a handful of worms in his gloved hand before consuming them. "And not to mention they might find out about the bounty hunters Vilgax sent along with those individuals being abducted by the Gems for some reason."

"Really? Gee, do we have to worry about some sewage problems boss?" His top enforcer, Greasepit asked which caused the Plutarkian to groan.

"Not the sewage plumbers of this planet you feeble minded buffoon. Enforcers who serve as galactic police officers who serve directly to the Stellar Alliance and if word reaches to them it would be a disaster for all of us." Limburger corrected him. "And while we're at it, we need to send someone to GrimmFall and deal with the Gems so they don't reveal what has happened to the Cluster." When he found out what the Fallen had done to the Gem's geo-weapon, it was a perfect twist to turn their own superweapon against them. But then he knew something about the aliens that made him curious about. "Plus, we need to make certain those like the Biker Mice do not learn of our plans. So we need to be very careful not to draw any attentions. Get me Karbunkle at once for any latest schemes he has to mine this city."

Xxx

The sun was setting in the Pillow World and yet while the sky was darkening her smile grew ever brighter as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. She felt so tired and weak but she couldn't stop staring at her.

Her own daughter.

Her skin was slightly tanned, a mix of both her parents' skin and a mix of black and purple hair. She was napping at the moment and was cuddled against Nyx's chest, radiating a sense of warmth Nyx had never thought existed.

Is this how her mother felt when she and her sister were born?

If so then that made Nyx even angrier at her since even the mere thought of being separate from her daughter filled her with dread and despair.

"She's perfect."

Nyx looked up, seeing Hoagie staring at their daughter, his eyes teary and he looked ready to cry. "Hoagie, be careful. She's trying to sleep."

"I know." Hoagie sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I can't help it."

Rolling her eyes Nyx held out their daughter. "You want to hold her?"

"M-me?" Hoagie stuttered, looking very surprised.

"Yes you. It's not like there's anyone else in the room or in the whole dimension." Nyx said, carefully placing her daughter in Hoagie's arms. "Remember to support her head."

Hoagie stared down at his daughter, his actual _daughter_.

This was real.

 _She_ was real.

"You have a name for her?" Hoagie asked, cradling her to his chest. "I am not so good with names. I can only think of my mom or grandma's names."

"They don't really fit her." Nyx shook her head.

"I know." Hoagie agreed. "I wonder if she'll have my sky blue eyes or your magenta eyes."

"Sky…I like that." Nyx said, smiling at the name she came up with.

"Sky?" Hoagie pondered and smiled in agreement. "Yeah, I like that. It's…Perfect for her, even though she's as trapped here as we are. Might as well have called her something like Entrapta to fit our way of living now."

"Thinking back to those comics of yours again." Nyx sighed but kept her smile. "Sky…Entrapta…Gilligan. I think that fits her perfectly."

"Entrapta Gilligan?" Hoagie asked.

"Sky because of your love of flying planes and my love of freedom and because if we escape not even the sky itself will be the limit for her happiness when we escape." Nyx explained.

"And Entrapta?"

"I guess it's because of us being trapped here but…I like to think we managed to find happiness here despite that." Nyx continued. "I know it sounds like a name you'd find in those super comic books but I suppose it does fit in a way."

"And onto the last name: why Gilligan?" Hoagie asked. "We're not exactly married."

"True but I think Gilligan fits more than Kane." Nyx admitted sadly. "You don't-"

"No!" Hoagie cut her off, minding his voice so he didn't accidentally wake up the baby. "I think it's perfect. Sky Entrapta Gilligan, welcome to our family."

That was when the baby opened her eyes, revealing a pair of soft magenta colored eyes that stared up at her father, full of life and intelligence.

"She has your eyes." Hoagie whispered, his eyes becoming watery again.

Nyx could only smile as she started to cry as well.

Xxx

"Say Greasy, ol'bud, how's it hanging?"

"Oh, it's been the usual since the race, try to steal money and ruin Chicago and dealing with them rodents."

"Ugh, heroes and vigilantes always go about and ruin an honest villain who just wants to make a living. They don't understand our needs."

"You said it."

Control Freak was walking through the corridors after his recent trip and seems things have quieted down in most parts of America since the Wacky Race incident. Alongside him was Greasepit leading him and his partner in crime, Psycrow, a large anthropomorphic crow wearing a yellow spacesuit and a globe helmet. Like Control Freak and X, he was an escape convict for his part over the 'coffee' incident and been doing some jobs for clients in this new universe they arrived in.

They came towards the office of Lawrence Limburger and didn't looked pleased, possibly another plan thwarted by his 'rat problem'.

"Dah, boss I brought them just like you ask." Greasepit said

"Yo! Limburger, how's it been?" Control Freak called him. "See the building still standing."

The disguised Plutarkian turned to his employers and smiled. "Ah, welcome my dear boy. And you must be Psycrow I presume." He got up from his desk and walked over to greet them. When a few feet, both the convicts could instantly catch whiff of his strong odor, luckily for Psycrow he was wearing a helmet to breath.

The alien crow shook his hand with his. "Nice to meet ya. Did a few jobs for you guys in the borders before the treaty was made. So had to come here cause we've been called by the big man."

"Yes, I heard." Limburger grumbled, finding it difficult for them to set up future campaigns thanks to that treaty. "But, most of all pleased that you are here and I heard about a certain mission you are in charge of. Something like a... infiltration of the Gem Homeworld? But"

Hearing this from the main boss, it must be serious for them. "So waddya need?" Control Freak asked him; taking a bite of some potato chips while Psycrow took sip of tea he was offered.

"How much do you know about a certain individual known as Omnimon?" The moment he mentioned the name, both villains' eyes were wide as plates and spat the stuff out of their mouths.

"Omnimon?!" Both of them exclaimed.

Xxx

 _"So...are you the one training me?"_

 _"Correct." Omnimon said. "Monty has agreed that I would be the best one to train you since I have the fastest reaction time of anyone he has met before."_

 _"Okay!" Abigail cheered. "Let's get to it!"_

 _She ran towards the Digimon, but he was quick to avoid her, although not as fast as before. The Faunus landed on the ground with an "OOF!" as a result. She looked up at him. "Why'd you move?!"_

 _"I did not say we were starting right away." Omnimon replied sternly. "I only said I was the one training you. Monty here has come up with a training course in mind to help me train you to your full potential."_

 _Abigail blinked before she understood. "Ooohhh..." She murmured. "Now I get it."_

 _Omnimon looked at her. "Now, the training will commence as you thought, but only because you are so eager for it."_

 _Abigail looked quite excited at Omnimon's announcement, but seeing how serious he was made her think twice about cheering and jumping for joy. She looked down instead, trying to keep an even face, even if she was excited as a little school girl inside._

 _"Follow me then." Monty said as he walked over to an obstacle course that had been set up. It was merely tree limbs and large rocks scattered around, but there was more to it than just the simple appearance as well. "Now, here you two will be training." Monty explained. "Except I will also be helping out in that I will be sending fireballs your way, so you have to be able to dodge quickly."_

 _Abigail looked nervous, but a reassuring glance from Omnimon was enough to calm her nerves. "I will be going first, so you can see how it's done." He told the girl, who nodded._

 _With that said, Omnimon and Monty got into position, with Monty launching fireballs from his Semblance at the Royal Knight as soon as he was ready. In response, Omnimon ran through the obstacle course, dodging the fireballs that came his way. Every now and then the Digimon would have to jump to avoid the rocks and tree limbs in the course and in his way, and that made him vulnerable in the air, but Abigail was able to see how he used his jumps to dodge the fireballs that came his way when he could. It was awe-inspiring to watch the Royal Knight move so fluidly, and yet the Faunus also knew it was because he had experience in battle._

 _Or so she assumed, not really knowing he had only been in battle a few times before this. In fact, it was only because of the two Mega-level Digimon that made up his form that he had such good instincts for battle._

 _When the course was finished, Omnimon had a few burns here and there, but he was able to finish it regardless. Abigail looked quite excited. "Wow! Is it my turn yet?!"_

 _"Not yet." The Royal Knight said. "Now, I will test your reaction time with just the course alone. That was just a demonstration of what will happen once you are skilled enough."_

 _"Oh..." Abigail looked disappointed, but agreed that it was best she started off simple at first. "Okay."_

 _Omnimon pointed at the start of the course with his sword. "You start from there, and I will see how long it takes for you to complete the course."_

 _The foxlike Faunus nodded and when she was ready at the start line, a nod from the Digimon was her signal to go. Abigail ran down the course, using her Faunus reflexes to her advantage, or so she assumed. She ran down the first stretch of the course, only to trip over a tree root that was in her way. "Ah!"_

 _Omnimon walked over. "First obstacle." He said as he kicked the root with a foot. "You have to jump it, not go around it since it snakes all the way across the course."_

 _"Aw man!" The girl moaned._

 _The Royal Knight chuckled here. "It happens to the best of us." He assured her._

 _"Except you..." Abigail grumbled as she looked at him with a glare._

 _"If I didn't jump it would have." He countered with another chuckle. "I only knew it was there because I was able to see it. You didn't use your Faunus senses, which I hear are superior to those of a human's."_

 _Abigail flushed red at that. "Oh..."_

 _"Again, it happens to the best of us. Now, I want you to restart again, but this time use your Faunus senses, not just see the course in front of you." Omnimon said. "Use your senses to see the course around you, not just in front of you directly."_

 _Abigail nodded and started again, this time using her superior hearing to pick up the sound around her, and even using her vision to see the root before she could step on it. Instead of making the same mistake again, she jumped over it this time and landed, still running. Omnimon nodded in approval, only to wince as the girl slammed into a large tree limb that was standing up on the course. The culprit?_

 _A simple rock that had been in her path._

 _This...would not go well, Omnimon mused to himself with another sweat-drop running down the side of his helmet again._

Xxx

"I guess I should see where they live now."

Omnimon had not had the chance to see where the Unos had moved to after their first house had been destroyed in a sudden attack. Sure he had come back to GrimmFall a short time ago to check on them but he never bothered to find out where they lived. He had learned Nigel and Abby had been the Ice and Candy Elementals and had even felt their powers during his brief visit.

 _Abby's eyes flaring as a gold bright Aura surrounded her…_

If what he sensed from Abby that day was just a mere example of how powerful she could become it was all the more clear just how powerful the Elementals truly were.

Powerful enough to perhaps rival even the strongest of the Fallen.

'And Sammael needs them to unlock an even greater power.' Omni thought as he remembered his conversation with Sebben.

"I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T GOT AN APPOINTMENT! I AM SEEING THAT OLD GUY NOW!"

Omni stopped at the front desk in the lobby, spying a blond haired Faunus with a monkey tail shouting at the receptionist.

"MY BEST FRIENDS ARE MISSING AND HE'S DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"You should report your missing friends to the police-"

"WHO CARE'S ABOUT THE CRUDDY POLICE!" The boy shouted, cutting her off. "NOW GET HIM DOWN HERE OR I'LL-"

"Excuse me." Omni cut in, taking a step forward when he saw the boy was about to do something that would make the receptionist call security. "You might want to tone it down, boy."

The boy stared at Omni, looking confused and then looked at the Royal Knight with recognition. "You! I know you."

Omni raised an eyebrow. "I can't say we've ever met before."

"Your Nigel and Abby's friend, that Omni guy." The boy continued, pointing straight at Omnimon.

"You know them?" Omni asked, looking surprised now.

If this boy knew about him it meant Nigel and Abby had regained their memories of them. That would be both good and bad since even though they remembered him they would likely be confused and upset he had left.

"Yeah, I know 'em! I'm their best friend!" Wally was glaring now. "Abby told me about you after the fight in the park. You got a lot a nerve showing up here."

"I am not looking for trouble." Omni held up a hand. "If you want a fight then at least let us take it outside."

"Fine by me! You got this coming anyway!" Wally stomped out of the lobby, followed by Omni.

Once they were outside the blond haired Faunus spun around and cracked his knuckles. "Now then, time to give you what's coming."

"What have I done to warrant such anger?" Omni could help but ask.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Wally pointed at the Royal Knight. "Abby told me you took off on her and Nigel when their heads were hurt and now you only show up when they're gone?!"

'When their heads were hurt.' Omni thought and realized what the boy was talking about. 'He means after the fight with Skarr.'

General Skarr had appeared, looking for him and both Nigel and Abby had been caught up in the fight, suffering an injury that made them forget about Omni. Believing he was putting them at risk by staying with them Omni left, deciding to travel across the world to find his friend and possibly a way back home.

"So now I am dishing some pay back for ditching my friends." The boy said, clenching both fists as he prepared to attack.

"Look, I understand your anger but I am not going to-" Omni started but ducked as the boy leapt up, moving faster than the Digimon would have thought and tried punching him in the face.

The boy sailed over him and landed behind before spinning around and jumping to attack again. "Shut up and fight!"

Omni quickly dodged as the boy launched a barrage of punches and kicks at him, taking note of the boy's impressive speed and especially his strength when he punched the pavement and left a hole with cracks forming. His Aura was especially strong and dense, easily flowing into the boy's muscles as he attacked.

'This is more than just Aura manipulation.' Omni thought as he blocked a punch and his arm actually felt _numb_. 'He's much stronger than a boy his age should be even with training. If not for my own Aura and strength I think it would be broken from that hit.'

If this boy was this strong now then Omni could only imagine how strong he could possibly become.

"Quit dodging and actually fight me!" The boy shouted, ready to attack again.

"Listen, I am not fighting you, especially if you are indeed a friend of Nigel and Abby." Omni said, holding both hands up. "You are angry on their behalf but I give you my word I am only here to help."

"And why would I trust you?" The boy spat.

"Whatever grudge you have against me cannot be enough that you would turn away any help in rescuing them. That's why you were in there, weren't you? You wanted to speak with Sebben." Omni said knowingly. "He knows and he's working on a plan to save them."

The boy slowly lowered his fists. "He is?"

"He is." Omni nodded. "And I promise I will bring them back."

"Not without me you won't." The boy declared.

"That will not be-"

"Listen you, I was there when that lava monster tried to kill 'em and I was there when those government freaks tried to take 'em! Me! Not you, me!" The boy pointed to himself. "No way are you benching me! Let me come along or I'll find my own way."

The kid was brave, Omni would give him that but he was also crazy.

"I am sorry but you'll have to trust me." Omni turned around. "I cannot put you in harm's way, even if you weren't their friend."

"Bah, figures!" The boy spat. "Fine, I'll find my own way and I'll save my friends."

He stomped away, leaving Omni to watch as he left. "A very loyal friend. Nigel and Abby are lucky to have someone like him."

Xxx

"Stupid white knight guy." Wally kicked a pebble he saw in front of him. "Who needs him? I'll save my friends without his help."

He didn't need that flaker's help.

If him or that Sebben guy decided to not help saving his friends he would find a way to do it on his own.

'I just need to figure who took 'em and I'll find them.' Wally thought as he marched back home. 'Hang on guys. I'll save ya.'

"I'M COMING MAMA!" Eyes shooting up Wally barely had time to dodge as a tall buff guy ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Wally shouted to the guy as he continued running.

"Hey, Johnny! Wait up!" A girl's voice called out.

Wallabee as a…purple skinned girl ran past him with an amused look on her face.

"Guys, wait up!" This time it was a young boy calling out after them.

A pudgy kid with black hair ran past Wally, running after the two weirdoes Wally had seen. The last to follow was a tall dark skinned woman wearing visors over her eyes who unlike the others did not make a sound as she walked past Wally.

Once they were gone Wally could only shake his head. "This place is crazy."

Xxx

" _Is it wise to recruit him for this mission?_ " Moloch asked, staring at Sammael from his dark corner of the room. " _Or to rely on Cree?_ "

"Both Cree and young Mr. Beatles share a common goal: the safe return of their dear friends. That's more motivation than I can hope for." Sammael remarked, observing Wally through the Seer sitting on the table. "Besides, they won't be alone."

" _You've managed to press the so-called Grimm Slayer himself into aiding us. That's three of them but you cannot expect to completely rely on them._ " Moloch pointed out.

"And I won't." Sammael said just as the doors opened. "Moloch, meet Mr. Roboto."

It was a robot on tank threads, colored metallic grey with green glowing eyes.

" _A robot?_ "

"A prototype for the Hunter Killer Program we set up with Dr. Kriegar and Di Lung." Sammael replied as the robot wheeled into the room. "It is fully armed and programmed to carry out any order given to it by me."

" _And fully expendable._ " Moloch commented, not looking impressed. " _Compared to machines like the Dragon of Denver or Scaramouche this might as well be a talking trash can._ "

"It has one unique difference from them." Sammael noted with a grin. "It's been modified to aborb energy."

That seemed to surprise Moloch. " _And it is going on a mission to the Gem Homeworld. A world populated by a species that is made of energy._ "

"Precisely."

" _Now I understand its role._ " Moloch nodded in satisfaction. " _It will perhaps be enough deal with the Grimm Slayer himself._ "

"Once the Elementals are safely returned." Sammael pointed out, leaning back in his chair. "Cree Lincoln, Roboto, Omnimon and Wallabee Beatles. Our four member team has been assembled: Team CROW."

Moloch chuckled. " _You seem to have a lot of fun coming up with team names._ "

"It is a bit of a hobby. Now to recruit its final member. Gelorum's other drone generals will be in place by now."

Xxx

"Targets acquired. Analyzing threat level."

"Sensors detect a Gem fusion, consisting of a Ruby solider class and a Sapphire seer class."

"Confirmed. With them is an Amethyst solider class and…unknown signature. It has bio readings and a Gem signature."

"Confirmed. Signature matches that of…Diamond."

"Confirmed. Searching…Files confirm there are four total Diamonds. History files record that Pink Diamond was the leader of the Earth colonization."

"The files claim that Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz."

"Confirmed. Computing odds that Pink Diamond survived…Gem files claim Pink Diamond was shattered by the sword wielded by Rose Quartz."

"Confirmed. Run a search on numbers of Gems shattered by Rose Quartz."

"Searching…None. All Gems that engaged Rose Quartz had their physical forms destroyed but their gemstones remained unharmed."

"Confirmed. Odds that Pink Diamond was never shattered are ninety eight percent."

"If this is Pink Diamond then our analysis suggests that she is not only alive but an ally of the Crystal Gems."

"Or their leader."

"Computing odds…ninety nine percent. Target represents a High Level threat."

"Confirmed. Save these files and send them to Gelorum."

"Files saved and sent. Target will be given Diamond class threat level."

"Acknowledged. Targets identified and sensors tracking them."

"We will move onto the next phase of the plan. Strika, terminate."

"Obsidian, obliterate."

Xxx

She had a massive headache when she woke up, making her groan as she opened her eyes.

"KUKI!" Suddenly she felt something jump on her and though it she wished it didn't happen she still smiled who it was. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay, Mushi." Kuki answered, giving her little sister a hug as she slowly sat up. "Just have a bit of a headache."

"Really?" Mushi asked.

"Really." Kuki looked around, seeing she was in her room. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days." Kuki said Danielle standing up from the floor, making a few stretches. "Mushi was very worried about you."

Kuki smiled. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"What happened?" Danielle asked as she sat next to the bed.

"I don't know. I remember sensing something and then…" Kuki rubbed her head. "It's gone now."

"Your mom said it had to do with a Semblance overload." Danielle explained.

"A Semblance overload?" Kuki asked. "That's…I don't know what to think."

Danielle shrugged. "I think whatever it was it's gone now. We're just glad you woke up."

"Yeah." Kuki's stomach growled. "Me too. I could go for some breakfast."

"It's a little late for that." Danielle chuckled a bit.

Kuki pouted. "I'll have you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, no matter what time it is."

"Okay, we'll go ask for breakfast for dinner." Danielle said, holding up her hands in a surrender fashion.

Kuki smiled a bit again. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Your mom wanted me to make sure you were all caught up on the lessons you missed." Danielle said, holding up a notebook. "I made sure to make a lot of notes."

Kuki groaned. "Aww…"

"And to tell you if you don't do it perfectly I am not allowed to sneak you guys out anymore."

Kuki lied back down on her bed, covering her eyes. "I think I liked it better when I was knocked out."

Mushi giggled. "So silly."

"Yep." Danielle shook her head. "Silly is the right word for this."

Xxx

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything."

The Northwest Fest had begun and already the mansion was full of guests who had come all around the world. A limo drove through the crowds as a butler pulled a lever to open the main gates and let it through. Two servants opened the doors to the house, letting in Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. Pacifica was already wearing her green gown when she opened the doors, allowing her 'guests' to follow her in.

Mabel wore a pink fluffy gown decorated with flowers and a glue gun that she accidentally glued to the skirt. She wore heat shaped earrings and had a small pink hat with a flower and heart like crown on her head. Candy wore green homemade dress with large gold earrings, and her hair was worn up. Grenda wore a homemade gold dress with aqua pearl earrings, a matching scrunchie and necklace, a single shoulder strap with a blue corsage, and blue strap shoes.

Dipper on the other hand wore his normal clothes since he had no interest in attending the party.

"Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy plants." Mabel gasped. "Fancy man!" She started to rub the butler's face.

"Mm, yes. Very good miss." The butler replied.

"The rumors were true!" Candy held up a gift bag and live quail popped out, followed by three quail chicks.

The girls then ran off, all of them giggling.

In the meantime Dipper ended up meeting Preston Northwest. "Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour."

"I'll do my best." Dipper said, sounding very confident.

"Splendid! Pacifica, take our guest to the 'problem room,' and, uh... he's not wearing that, is he?"

As Preston spoke Dipper started cleaning his teeth with his finger and with his shirt partially in his pants.

"I'm on it."

Xxx

"They're all there. Time to make our move." Gideon rubbed his hands with a sinister look on his face.

Xxx

Hoss Delgado stepped into the town, grinning as he planned to get even with a certain brat and old man. "Time for payback."

Xxx

 _Bill Cipher laughed as he and Klarion shared popcorn and soda. "Time to enjoy the show!"_


	119. Chapter 119

_Opening File: VKJN_

 _In response to the abduction of the Ice, Candy and Slime Elementals Phil Ken Sebben has called on four special Hunters to take part in a rescue mission._

 _Leading the team is the Viking God of Rock, Valhallen who has the power to teleport himself and anyone with him to anywhere in the cosmos. Valhallen is an Asgardian and his people have faced the Gems before during invasion(See Gem-Asgardian War)._

 _His partner is the Infraggable Krunk, the world's strongest mortal and the muscle of the group._

 _Next is Jesse McCree, former member of the notorious Deadlock Gang and Overwatch, and is known for taking part in the deaths of two Fallen, Gabriel Reyes and Umbra._

 _The final member is Nier, a hunter from Japan and a graduate of Yamanouchi Academy. He had previously worked with Jesse McCree along with the last Gunslinger Roland Deschain and the famed Trollhunter Jim Lake of Arcadia Oaks and assisted in the defeat of the Fallen named Umbra. Nier is also noted for being in the possession of the Grimoire Weiss which has given him a magical power._

 _Together they are Team VKJN(Vacation) and are charged with rescuing the Elementals from the Gem Homeworld._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Team CROW_

 _As Sebben began assembling his team to rescue the Elementals so did Sammael, giving leadership of the team to a young woman named Cree Lincoln who was later confirmed to be the older sister of Abigail Lincoln, the current Candy Elemental._

 _Acting as her partner was a machine that was a prototype for the Hunter Killer Program, a division set up to create new machines and weapon to kill hunters._

 _Sammael secretly sought out two more members who were close the Ice and Candy Elementals. The first was Omnimon, better known as the Grimm Slayer._

 _And the last was Wallabee Beatles, a monkey Faunus and close friend of the Elementals like Omnimon._

 _Together this group became Team CROW, a team assembled by Sammael, two of them forcefully recruited, to rescue the Elementals from the Gem Homeworld._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Gem-Asgardian War_

 _Existing in a 'pocket' dimension Asgard is home to the powerful Asgardians, a race worshiped as gods in the Norse Mythology. Standing among them are Odin the All-Father, Loki, Baldur, Thor and most famously: Valhallen the Viking God of Rock. Approximately six thousand years ago when the Gems came with intent to colonize Earth they did not realize that their mission had drawn the attention of Asgard, which had taken the roll of protector of many other realms connected through the World Tree, including Earth (known to them as 'Midgard')._

 _The All-Father, accompanied by his sons and a vast pantheon of powerful warriors at the head of an army greater than any the Gems had expected to run into on an undeveloped world. He commanded that the Gems withdraw from Earth in peace or meet Asgardian steel. The Gems responded as one would expect, triggering a prolonged war which coincided with the rebellion of Rose-Quartz, who eventually formed a direct alliance with Asgard._

 _In return for military assistance, the Crystal Gems would provide the Asgardians with military intelligence that allowed them to combat this unfamiliar foe more effectively as well as avoid running afoul of the Grimm that infested Earth._

 _Eventually though, the Gems shifted their attention towards Asgard, which they saw as the primary supporter of Rose's rebel group. The Diamond Authority, alerted to this threat, devised a method of tracking the Asgardians through their 'bifrost' transport network back to their pocket dimension. With this and the element of surprise, the Gems launched an attack upon Asgard, forcing its armies to withdraw to defend their home._

 _Despite this, the Gems weren't able to gain much ground. Heimdall, the gate keeper of Asgard as well as operator of the Bifrost, was able to engage their vanguard long enough for the skeleton garrison to fortify, buying time for Odin, Loki and Baldur to return with their forces while Thor and Valhallen remained on Earth to assist the Crystal Gems._

 _Eventually the Gems were repelled from Asgard, but the Homeworld had found the means to access other realms defended by Asgard, drawing it into a prolonged conflict even after Earth had been liberated from Gem occupation. In the waning months of this war the end came in the form of a fracturing bond between father and son: Odin and Loki specifically. Loki had discovered that he was not, as he originally believed, a true son of Odin but rather an adopted Jotun (ice giant) who was made to resemble an Asgardian with a glamour of magic._

 _Seeking to prove himself over his brothers Thor, Valhallen and Baldur, Loki sought to destroy the Pit of Hate and was, in the process, corrupted by the same essence which created the Grimm. Now devoted to the destruction of Asgard with every one of his mischievous and treacherous attributes amplified, Loki opened Asgard up to a Grimm horde after immobilizing Heimdall, allowing the Grimm to gain a foothold and take the Asgardians by surprise._

 _Across the nine realms, Asgardian armies withdrew from battle with the Gems once more to save their home world. This brought an end to the 'Gem-Asgardian' war from the perspective of the Gems, who thought that their long-time foes would trouble them no longer. In truth however, after several years the Asgardians were able to cleanse the Grimm taint from their home…at a high cost._

 _Thor, the son of Odin, the Thunderer, was slain in battle against his brother Loki. This brought about widespread repercussions for all of Asgard, as this event had derailed the prophecized event known as Ragnarok, the depicted end of their civilization. Some took this with fear and hysteria, but others saw it as being freed from the chains of fate. In order for Ragnarok to commence, Thor's brother Baldur had to be slain first, followed by Thor when confronted by the Midgard Serpent. With this linear prediction no longer possible, the Asgardians rallied behind Odin and brought a new war to the Gems, driving them from every realm under their domain._

 _Not expecting a sudden attack on all fronts and having moved most of their military assets back to their own universe, the Gems were unable to hold the line and the Gem-Asgardian war ended in an Asgardian victory. Valhallen, to this date, is the only Asgardian who has shown regular contact with Earth, often appearing in the midst of battle against the Grimm to lend aid when called upon through prayer (this is subject to debate). The exact status of Asgard, Odin All-Father and the rest of Valhallen's people remain unknown._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Miss Spell_

 _Born with the rare ability to wield magic Kath Rouge who would later became Miss Spell was born to an ordinary human and a woman who was what is referred to as a Homo Magi, a sub-race of naturally magic wielding Humans but there have been documented cases of Faunus and Mobians with the same abilities. They are believed to be direct descendants of a civilization when magic was a gift shared by great beings that had come from other worlds. Following the great cataclysm the surviving Homo Magi bred with normal humans, resulting in the next generations Homo sapiens. Miss Spell carries the Homo Magic gene, allowing her to perform great feats but she learned to hide them to avoid being exploited._

 _She was taught magic by her mother, learning the importance of balance between the realms of mortals and magic, as well as learning how to disguise her magic as a powerful psionic Semblance that manifests in the form of pink energy that matches her Aura. Her skills in magic were the most advanced seen in centuries, rivaled only by the Te Xuan Ze, becoming a famous magician. Eventually she came into contact with an anti-magical group known as H.A.M. and was forced to defend herself. Luckily help came in the form of the newly assembled Justice Friends, led by Major Glory._

 _Believing that H.A.M. was too dangerous to be left alone Kath Rouge became Miss Spell, the magical expert of the Justice Friends, easily passing the Hunter exam and became a famous hero. She also eventually fell in love with fellow member Phan-Tone and both married. Miss Spell is dedicated to the protection of magical beings and the balance between mortal and magic._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Phan Tone_

 _The ghostly member of the Justice Friends and husband of Miss Spell, this being came into existence from the souls of several murder victims. The murder weapon was a knife made of Black Dust that upon contact drained entire Aura and souls into it. The knife was recovered by a member of DexLabs who hoped to create an android capable of generating its own Aura. The body was made with a super plastic for skin, synthetic organic tissue, an electronic brain that can process a hundred times faster than a human brain and when the knife was used to transfer the Aura it housed into the body it instantly gained its Semblance which is extremely powerful._

 _Due to having an amalgamation of souls Phan Tone wields a rare form of Semblance known as a Multi-Semblance which means a Semblance can show multiple abilities. His Semblance is called Color Harmony and its abilities are represented by the different colors on his outfit and by the types of notes he sings._

 _Green - intangibility: Being a ghostly entity, Phan Tone can make his body transparent at will and phase through people and objects. He can even appear and disappear at will._

 _Orange – adaptive camouflage: Phan Tone can change the colors of his skin to the point he can disguise himself as an ordinary human._

 _Blue - flight: Phan Tone is given ability to fly and can even travel into space._

 _Red – telepathy: Phan Tone is able to read minds of anyone he locks onto._

 _Purple – lullaby: Phan Tone can cause anyone to fall asleep by humming a specific tune._

 _White – telekinesis: Phan Tone is able to telekinetically move objects and even people._

 _Grey – energy blast: Phan Tone is able to channel his multi-colored Aura into a blast of energy from his forehead._

 _Phan Tone contains the memories of souls contained in the Black Dust knife combined with the advanced AI programming downloaded into his computer brain, giving him a sense of right and wrong. For a time Phan Tone was confused about his role in the world due to the memories of the souls he had gained. It was not until he encountered the owner of DexLabs, Dexter O'Reilly whose kindness and wisdom inspired Phan Tone to use his second chance at life to bring his own murderer to justice which he eventually did. Deciding his purpose was to now be a Hunter or hero he spent his time fighting Grimm and criminals until he was recruited by the Justice Friends where he would also meet and marry Miss Spell._

 _As a member of the Justice Friends Phan Tone is considered one of the most powerful heroes in the world and is considered an idol by many._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"We all carry scars, both mental and physical. Be it in an ordinary life, the life of a soldier, hero or even villain we all carry them. I carry a few battle scars myself, having been through at least four bodies that were all destroyed and I'm a simply TV show host. What's that say about the world we live in?" TOM wondered, watching as the files closed.

Xxx

"HOAGIE! HOAGIE!"

Betty Gilligan was beside herself with worry as she looked all over the town for her eldest son. He was not in the Northwest Mansion, she looked all over the house and then went out to find him with Tommy while Lydia went somewhere.

"HOAGIE!" Betty called out, becoming nearly hysterical.

Nearby Juniper Lee along with Ray-Ray, Dennis and Lila were standing near the arcade with June holding up her bracelet.

"So why are we out here again?" Ray-Ray asked.

"Trying to track the magical disturbance. Ah-Mah thinks its Cipher, doing something big." June answered.

"He's probably going to try and set that portal up. Any idea where it is?" Dennis asked.

"No clue." June shrugged. "I thought it'd be with his cult of robed geeks but nothing down there looked like a portal."

"Not a lot of places in a town like this to hide in." Dennis looked around.

"Maybe it's in a secret lair. Overlooking the water." Ray-Ray suggested with an eager smile.

June shook her head and held up her bracelet again. "I think it's coming from…" She pointed at the Northwest mansion and watched as the bracelet flashed ever faster. "That mansion."

"The home of that snooty family that lied about founding the town?" Dennis scoffed. "Didn't think anything exciting happened there."

"I guess I'll have to check it out." June sighed. "Doubt I'll get a warm welcome."

A scream rang out and the Lees spun around, watching as the only two police officers in town ran for their lives from…

Hoss Delgado!

"Oh no, not again!" June groaned.

The so-called spectral exterminator was strolling into town, holding up his mechanical hand that was beeping.

"A high level spectral disturbance. Well, seems this night won't be so boring." He looked up at the Northwest mansion. "And it's coming from there. Well," His hand changed into its crossbow mode with a chainsaw already loaded in. "I hope they are ready for a new kind of party."

"Want to bet?" Hoss narrowed his eye as Juniper Lee stepped out, standing directly in his path. "I thought you got the memo last time."

"Oh, I got your memo." Delgado's crossbow shifted again, becoming what appeared to be some sort advanced taser. "And I'm here to give it back."

June narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I was cocky last time. I won't make that mistake again."

"Is that so?" Hoss held up his taser. "Well this might come as a shock to you."

He fired a blast of electrical energy right at June, starting off their rematch.

Xxx

"Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me."

Dipper was starting to seriously reconsider this whole favor for the Northwests. He only came here just to check on some sort of ghost problem they claimed to be having. Mabel and the other girls were the only ones who wanted to be here. Then Pacifica dragged him off into a room and forced him into a tuxedo.

Seriously, why didn't he just walk away?

"Who do you guys think you're impressing with this stuff?" Dipper asked, still tugging at his collar.

"Um, everyone." Pacifica tied Dipper's bow tie. "You wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great."

"Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town." Dipper smirked and fiddled with a picture frame's tassel.

"Don't touch that!"

Xxx

"What exactly are the Northwests attempting with this party?"

"The same as any elite wealthy family, showing everyone they are rich and hope to connect with other elite families."

"That is…underwhelming."

"Indeed it is."

The woman had long red hair and she wore a pink and red evening gown, red high heels and red gloves. The man had short grey hair, red eyes and wore a black tuxedo. The woman had her arms around the man's as they walked into the Northwest mansion.

"Can you sense anyone?" The woman asked.

The man's eyes flashed. "A great deal of them might be on watch list. Others are foreign diplomats and rulers. The kind of people we expected to be here."

"And our hosts?"

"He's here and I can't read his mind." The man answered.

"Then we know who to look for."

In another part of the room Mabel, Candy and Grenda came upon a large book resting on a stand.

"Oh wow, guys, it's the guest list!" Candy opened the book and girls looked through the pages.

"Whoa, check out this hottie!" Grenda exclaimed,

"Marius von Fundshauser! He's a baron from Austria!" Candy read excitedly.

"Forget the quail, I'm putting him in my guest basket!" Mabel gushed.

"Hold up, ladies. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think this boy is out of our league." Grenda pointed out with a rare serious look on her face.

"Grenda is right." Candy nodded. "He's a white whale. Hunting him will destroy us."

"There are tons of cute boys coming. Let's swear a sisters' truce not to waste time on Marius."Mabel proposed.

All three girls placed their hands together. "Deal!"

Xxx

"Whoa." Dipper stared at the room Pacifica led him to where the so-called ghost sightings had occurred.

It had everything you'd expect in a house owned by a family like the Northwests: dead stuffed animal heads on the walls, paintings, a fireplace, and lots of dark wooden furniture. The whole room was lit by the fireplace and gave it a dark reddish light.

"This is the main room where it's been happening." Pacifica said calmly.

"Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right. I wouldn't worry about it, though." Dipper held up the journal. "Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a Category 1."

Pacifica did not look impressed. "So what? Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?"

"Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water." Dipper pulled out a small round bottle of water. "And he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair."

"What was that about my hair?"

Dipper brought out his EMF detector. "Shh! I'm picking something up."

Dipper walked further into the room, stopping before a tall painting of a lumberjack over the fire place just before the device lost its signal for a moment.

"C'mon, stupid thing." Dipper tapped the device and the signal returned. "There we go."

Dipper looked back at the painting, and the lumberjack inside has disappeared. "Uh, Pacifica?"

Pacifica noticed blood dripping from above and looked up. Blood swelled from the mouths of the stuffed animal heads on the walls. Dipper shouted as the fire bursts out of the fireplace and the animal heads started to chant.

"ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS."

Books, furniture, and antique weapons flew around Dipper and Pacifica, and the chandelier above crackles dangerously.

"Dipper, what is this?"

"It's a Category 10."

The bottle of anointed water broke, and Dipper let out another scream while Pacifica remained oddly calm.

"ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE."

The fire flamed up again, and Dipper and Pacifica hide under a table while a giant black skeleton emerged from the fire. A body formed around the skeleton of an enormous lumberjack with a beard made of fire and an ax in his head.

"I smell... A NORTHWEST!" An axe materialized in his hand, begins dragging ax along the floor. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Hurry! Read through your dumb book already!"

"I'm looking! And it's not dumb, okay? This book is gonna save our lives! Alright, here we go. Advice:" Dipper held his portable black light over book, which read 'PRAY FOR MERCY!'. "Aww, seriously?!"

The table floated out from over them, revealing them to the ghost.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" It sliced at them with the ax but luckily they dodged.

"This way! Hurry!"

Dipper and Pacifica flee down the hall, pursued by the ghost.

Xxx

"Welcome, dukes and duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen." Preston said after the doors of the Northwest mansion opened, allowing all of the party guests to enter.

"Yo, what up, Presto?" The mayor of Gravity Falls greeted.

"And, reclusive 102-year-old mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufflefumpter."

The mayor gestured to vultures circling overhead. "It's okay, they're with me."

"Tonight we will enjoy only the finest of tastes and only the snootiest of laughter." Preston said, earning a few laughs from the crowd. "That's the ticket!"

"He's so lame." A certain red haired girl groaned.

Fanny Fulbright was wearing a leaf green dress and her hair was straightened back. She might have looked beautiful but she was dead bored on the inside. Oh how she wish she had been allowed to bring her sword with her but dear daddy had said no.

What a rough life she had.

Meanwhile Candy was over at the fondue fountain, switching between the two delicious melted foods. "Cheese, chocolate, cheese, chocolate-"

"Candy, listen to me carefully." Mabel interrupted. "You're caught in a sweet-savory loop. Put the fondue fork down."

"I want to, but I can't." Candy replied, looking as if she was in a trance.

The sound of glass ringing gathered everyone's attention.

"Introducing Baron Marius von Fundshauser." The butler stepped out of the way, allowing the young baron to enter.

Upon seeing him Mabel, Candy and Grenda were silenced in awestruck. Marius was roughly the same height as Grenda. He had fair skin, thick eyebrows, a large, pointed chin with a cleft, and shoulder-length brown hair. Much like Grenda, he had a red mole on his left cheek.

Marius wore white shirt with a long cravat under a red military tunic with gold epaulets, white pants and gloves, and black riding boots. He also wore a military medal with a green and white ribbon on his chest.

"Guten tag!" Marius greeted warmly to everyone.

"Guten take-me-now!" Mabel exclaimed for trying to make a dash for Marius but was held back by Grenda and Candy.

"Mabel, we had a truce!" Grenda protested.

"Yes yes, a truce! Uh, Grenda? Can you go fetch us some fancy napkins?" Candy suggested.

"Wow, okay!" Grenda walked off.

Candy turned to Mabel. "Listen, Mabel, I don't know if I can follow this truce! He is too adorable!"

"Huh, me too, Candy. But what do we do? He's unattainable!"

"What if we flirt with him as a team? With our cuteness combined, one of us might have a chance!" Candy suggested.

"It is the perfect plan, but what about Grenda?" Mabel asked.

"I love Grenda, Mabel. But these boys are fancy! Her aggressive flirting style might scare them away!" Candy pointed out.

They looked over, seeing Grenda pointing at a boy's jacket.

"What's on your shirt?" Grenda asked and when the boy looked down she smacked his nose with finger. "Haha, gullible! ...Loser!"

Mabel and Candy nodded grimly to each other.

More glasses ringing was heard.

"We present Duke Benedict Uno and Benedict Junior of England!" A butler called out.

Through the doors walked an elderly looking man with a dark skin, a bald head with a grey goatee and yellow looking eyes. He wore an expensive looking suit along with a dark coat, black boots and white gloves. Behind him was a young man with dark eye, the same yellow eyes and wore a similar outfit to his father.

"Presenting Queen Nana and Princess Lilo of Moanna!"

The Queen of Hawaii looked every bit as royal as her name suggested, wearing a turquoise colored floor length gown with short sleeves and a dark sash. With her was Lilo, wearing a blue gown with a white sash that complimented her hair that tied in a bun.

There were no more announcements after that but as party guests started to mingle none of them noticed someone slip in.

"Now, where is the dear Northwest heiress?"

It was none other than Mandy, wearing a pink gown decorated with yellow flowers. If not for her permanent frown and red eyes she would have been considered extremely beautiful to anyone who might have had the courage to approach her.

Unfortunately Mandy was only here for one purpose: payback.

She did not like to lose.

Ever.

And while she was impressed by how Pacifica defeated her that only placed her on Mandy's list and now Mandy was here to settle the score.

"Hope your all ready for my kind of party." Mandy muttered, her red eyes flashing. "It's going to be one you probably won't forget."


	120. Chapter 120

_Opening GrimmFall Database_

 _Selecting Character Files_

 _Opening File: Abracadaver_

 _Once known as a famed magician by the name Al Lusion known by everyone in the City of Townsville. One day when he was preforming, he asked for a volunteer which was a little girl and her teddy bear. The magician made the teddy bear disappear, but while accepting applause forgot to return the teddy. The little girl was wondering where her teddy was began searching for it to the magician's humiliation when she accidentally pulled his pants down in front of everyone._

 _Freaking out at the humiliation, Al Lusion stumbled and fell into an iron maiden on stage, killing him. The theatre he died in was eventually torn down and the iron maiden was dumped in a swamp outside of Townsville. No one knew that the numerous magical items he kept on his body at the time of his death and that the swamp he was dumped in had magical properties. Decades later the magic mixed and Al Lusion was resurrected as a soulless zombie._

 _He returned to terrorize the City of Townsville for the shame and humiliation he suffered prior to his death. The Powerpuff Girls arrived to stop the supernatural mayhem caused by Abracadaver. When he looked at Blossom, she reminded him of the young child with the teddy bear whom he blamed for his shame and death. He attempted to kill her and the other Powerpuff Girls but they managed to turn the tide on him and seal him back in the iron maiden._

 _However despite the people of the Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls believing he was defeated Abracadaver's magical power was noticed by the Lords of Chaos and Bill Cipher arranged for his body to be transported to Gravity Falls through the Blind Eye Society._

 _Close File_

Xxx

"It's never easy when someone we look up to is revealed to be a fraud. Childhood idols, inspiring historical figures or even close colleagues that have the power to inspire us to do to our absolute best. However not all of them actually live up to their hype and history sometimes exaggerates those we admire. They say truth will set you free but it can be very crushing at first." TOM remarked as the file closed. "And maybe sometimes the truth is not needed, at least not before the right time. Legends and myths have their places in history and they can be a guide to helping everyone become ready for the truth. The truth can set a person free but the myths, legends and stories around them are what make us believe we can fly."

Xxx

When her first cries were heard Hoagie was immediately at her side, slowly picking her up and rocking her back and forth.

"Hey, it's okay. Daddy's here." He whispered softly. "Please don't cry. We don't want Momma to get cranky, do we?"

Sky seemed to understand him as she stopped crying and made gurgling sound, as if she was giggling.

"Looks like you got my brains after all. But we'll say it came from your mom so she doesn't get mad." Hoagie chuckled.

Sky eventually settled down and went back to sleep. Hoagie carefully put her back in her crib but did not go back to other bed where Nyx was sleeping. He watched his daughter sleep, took careful time every time she twitched or let out a whimper in her sleep and would rub her back to calm her down. When she started to cry again Hoagie picked her up and started humming a lullaby he remembered his mom singing to him when he was little.

He held her close, listening as her cries quieted down. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and watched as she yawned, looking like she was about to fall asleep. Sky nuzzled against her father's chest and Hoagie sat down, watching as she finally fell asleep. Rather than place her back in the crib he had made himself he held her in his arms as he sat back down on the nearby rocking chair, eventually falling asleep while staring at his greatest creation: his beautiful Sky.

Nearby Nyx was smiling, having been awake the entire time and secretly watched the father care for their daughter. Once Hoagie was asleep she got up and threw a blanket over him and Sky, kissing both of them on the forehead before heading back to bed.

'My airheaded Sky-King and my little Entrapta.' Nyx thought as she lied back down. 'No matter how bad it seems it couldn't be more perfect.'

Xxx

"Hey Johnny, wait up!"

Johnny Bravo had taken off the moment he heard the mall was being attacked by villains and he had remembered his Mama leaving a note saying she was going to the mall to pick up groceries. Despite his lower than average brain power-much lower than average-he managed to put two and two together and realize his mother was at the mall.

So being the lovable son that he is he rushed out the door and ran in the exact opposite direction of the mall to save his Mama with Amethyst chasing after him.

"I'm coming, Mama!" Johnny called out, holding his hammer above his head.

He had led Amethyst who was being followed by Steven, Greg and Garnet through the hub of the city, reaching the docks.

"Johnny, wait!" Steven called out. "The mall is way back in the other direction."

Johnny stopped in front of a warehouse when he heard Steven's voice. "Wait…I went in the wrong direction."

Amethyst stopped next to him, patting him on the back. "Kind of. Yeah."

"Quick, we got to go in the other direction and get to the mall!" Johnny turned around to start running again.

Luckily Garnet grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hold on. I heard nearby that the villains attacking the mall were stopped. No one was hurt. Your mother is probably home by now."

"…So, we should go home?" Johnny asked slowly.

Garnet nodded. "She may be looking for you."

"Oh…Okay, let's go." Johnny said, much to the relief of the others and started walking home…

Just as the doors to the warehouse they were in front of exploded. Garnet, having seen a possibility of this happening with her Future Vision quickly shielded Greg and Steven from the blast while Amethyst slammed into Johnny, knocking the blond pretty boy down but he was unharmed.

Steven looked up and watched as two…vehicles emerge from the fire.

One looked like a mix of a jet and helicopter while the other resembled a large six wheeled tank like vehicle.

At least before they changed into robots!

One was a hulking machine with a purple and yellow color scheme, two of the wheels turning into feet that hovered a few inches off the ground. The chest looked like a spin with rib-cages protruding to the sides and the arms were covered in armor made from the tank mode it had changed from. Its 'head' had a gas mask like face and red glowing eyes.

The other was just as mean looking, a mix of blue and grey, its 'head' was at the same level of its shoulders with an insect and turret shaped 'face' with green glowing 'eyes'. It had wings attached to the back with twin rotors spinning, grey panels on its chest and the lower half consisting of the 'legs' fused together with what looked like a clawed tail at the very bottom. It had no 'hands' but at the end were tendril like fingers.

"What in the world-" Johnny started to get up.

"Stay back!" Garnet shouted, standing in front of Steven and the others. "Are you Autobots or Decepticons?"

"Terminate!" The hulking robot said in a female like voice.

"Obliterate!" The copter bot said next.

As if those words were not enough the robots attacking by firing pulse energy blasts were enough to signal their intent. Garnet quickly summoned her gauntlets, using them as shields to block the incoming energy blasts. The copter's fingers slid into its arm, revealing pulse blasters and the tank bot conjured energy spheres in its arms and hurled them at the Gems and Humans.

"What are they?!" Greg cried out, remaining hidden behind Garnet.

"Killer robots!" Johnny held up his hammer and it shifted into its gauntlet form. "Sweet!"

He started firing back at the robots but they seemed to ignore his attacks as they kept on firing.

"All you want a fight?" Amethyst pulled out her whip. "Then get over here!"

The machines backed up as Amethyst lashed out with her whip, knocking away any energy blasts they fired. Garnet jumped forward, aiming her fist at the hulking tank bot who raised its arm and blocked her fist. It swung its arm out, sending Garnet flying back but the Gem Fusion landed perfectly on her feet.

"Obsidian, obliterate!"

"Strika, terminate!"

The two machines quickly moved out of the way, the copter bot changing back into vehicle mode while the other one changed back into its six wheeled tank form. The copter machine took off into the air before coming back down, firing energy pulses down on the group and forcing them to run. Meanwhile the six wheeled assault vehicle immediately drove after the group, firing missiles at them.

"Johnny, get Greg and Steven out of here! Amethyst and I will hold them off!" Garnet shouted, her and Amethyst stopping and turning around to face the two machines chasing them.

Steven stopped, looking back at two Gems. "But Garnet-"

"Deploying Gem Destabilizer." The assault tank machine said, aiming its forward cannon and firing a glowing electric sphere.

Garnet held up her armored fists to shield Steven from the attack but when it hit Garnet screamed out as the pulse released an electric shock that split her apart, leaving Ruby and Sapphire in its wake.

"Fusion target neutralized." Strika said, stopping in front of downed Gems. "Gem Destabilizer weapon test success."

"Confirmed." Obsidian replied, hovering above the group. "Shall we terminate the rest?"

"Our standing order for any Gems that are found is immediate termination." Strika reminded.

"Then we shall carry out our orders."

Luckily before that happened a pink blur shot up, jumping over the group and slammed right into Obsidian. The copter machine shifted back into its robot form as it fell onto the ground and its attacker standing above it.

"Lion!" Steven shouted happily.

Strika turned around, facing Lion. "Organic creature with unusual readings. Detecting Gem energy…Its completely altered its biology. Detecting transdimensional energy inside its mane. Particle scan shows it's been alive far past its expiration date."

Obsidian looked up the creature pinning it down. "Confirmed. No pulse, detected. Its biological functions are inactive but the Gem energy keeps it sustained. Saving all recorded data."

He bashed Lion in the head with his arm, knocking the pink feline creature off of him and floated back up. Lion growled as he got back on all fours, glaring at the machines.

"I'll finish you myself, dog meat." Obsidian declared, aiming his finger cannons at Lion.

"Lion!" Steven shouted, rushing forward, ignoring his father's protest.

"Steven no!"

Obsidian fired but luckily something landed in front of Lion, taking the hits. When the dust cleared everyone saw who it was.

"And what reason do you have for causing such ruckus and attacking a little boy, machine?" Major Glory asked, arms crossed.

Steven gasped, recognizing the hero from the fight with Vilgax. "Major Glory!"

"Target identified: Major Glory. Threat Level: Extreme. Unable to deploy appropriate countermeasures at this time. Retreat recommended." Obsidian said, shifting into his vehicle mode.

"Understood." Strika reversed and turned around, leaving the shell shocked group behind as she and Obsidian took off.

"Yeah, you better run!" Amethyst shouted, shaking her fist as they departed.

"No so fast!" Major Glory declared, preparing to give chase. However before he could a green portal appeared and the two robots vanished into it before disappearing. "Curses."

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Steven knelt down, looking at the two unconscious Gems. "They are hurt. It's like the weapon Jasper used."

"Come on. We got to get them out of here." Greg said, picking up Sapphire.

"Allow me to help." Major Glory said, picking up Ruby. "So we meet again, Crystal Gems. What brings you all the way to GrimmFall?"

Xxx

Obsidian and Strika reappeared in the city of the Racing Drones, changing back into their robot forms and bowed as Gelorum approached them, followed by Jetstorm, Thrust and Tankor. "You failed to shatter the Gems."

"We did. There was an unforeseen complication." Obsidian replied, presenting the data he and Strika recorded.

Gelorum analyzed the data, looking intrigued. "Pink Diamond…alive. This is unexpected. No wonder those Gems rebels were so effective in the war. They had inside help from a Diamond of all Gems."

"The Gem destabilizer weapons proved effective. Their fusion was neutralized." Strika continued.

"Good." Gelorum turned away. "You have managed to convince me not to delete your memory files and have you scavenged for spare parts. Now that we have established your effectiveness in battle we can begin producing the drones you will be leading."

"What of Pink Diamond?" Obsidian asked.

"We will leave her for another day. Homeworld and the Elementals remain our top priority." Gelorum walked out of the portal chamber.

Xxx

"Detecting Gem signatures…here." A red hand pointed at the view screen. "One of them has got to be Jasper."

"Setting course. Make sure our shields are still up so we aren't detected."

"Shields online."

"Set course."

"Course set."

"Full speed. We got to find the leader of the failed mission immediately."

Xxx

Pacifica led Dipper down a decorated hallway, pursued by the laughing ghost out into the courtyard.

"Hurry! Through the garden! Watch out for peacocks!"

Dipper, with his head in the journal, hit a peacock as they ran. Dipper and Pacifica muddied their shoes on the garden path as they run.

"Come on, come on-" Dipper kept flipping through journal desperately. "I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror." He spotted one up ahead. "Look! There's a silver mirror right there!"

Dipper and Pacifica ran towards a pristine white room, where a large, rectangular mirror hangs on the rear wall.

"Figures my dad would hog the one thing we need to himself." Pacifica grumbled as they ran into the room.

"PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!" The ghost shouted, raising his ax and charged Pacifica.

Dipper dashed in front of Pacifica, holding the silver mirror. There was a flash of light and Dipper and Pacifica were knocked out window, becoming entangled in a window drape and fell down a short hill.

"Did you get him?" Pacifica asked as they got up.

They looked at the mirror, still held by Dipper.

Inside the mirror was the ghost. "NO! FREE ME!" It pounded on the mirror's interior.

"Haha! Yes!" Dipper cheered.

"We did it!" Out of happiness Pacifica surprisingly hugged Dipper. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, and then she backed off awkwardly. She cleared her throat and holds out a techno, avoiding eye-contact with Dipper. "Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?"

Xxx

"Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job." Preston snapped his fingers and butler shook Dipper's hand. "That's enough." The butler stopped shaking Dipper's hand.

"Hey, just holding up my end of the deal." Dipper said before turning to leave.

"Wait, leaving already?" Pacifica asked, actually sounding disappointment. "You're at the world's best party, dummy."

"Heh, I'd love to stay, but I've got a Category 10 ghost to dispose of." Dipper said before walking into a garden pillar. "Aah! Heh heh... Category 10." Both kids shared a laugh before Dipper left.

"Good job. Now we can move forward." Preston said once Dipper was gone. "I'll assemble our contestants."

Pacifica walked off without a word.

She almost looked…saddened for some reason.

Xxx

"Come Eddward."

"Coming, Mother."

Eddward, better known to his friends Double D adjusted his tie and quickly joined his parents at door.

"Good. Mr. Northwest wishes to meet us in the basement."

Xxx

"You ready, Dexter?"

"Of course I am ready, grandpa. Time to see this challenge." Dexter said confidently and looking even more so in his tuxedo.

Xxx

"STANLEY PINES!" The door to the Mystery Shack was kicked open, allowing a very annoyed Lydia to enter. "GET YOUR WRINKLED OLD BUTT OUT HERE!"

There was a shuffling sound before Stanley Pines stumbled out, wearing only a white wife beater, a gold chain, striped blue boxer briefs, slippers, and his usual glasses and fez. This outfit revealed Stan's vast amounts of body hair, burly arms, skinny legs, and his very large belly.

"Oh Gob!" Lydia covered her eyes. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Hey, give me a break, Lynds. It's not like I was expecting company." Stan retorted. "What do you want?"

"My grandson."

"Huh?"

"My idiot grandson has disappeared again and last time it was with those kids of yours!" Lydia pocked Stan in the chest with her cane. "So where are they?"

"Up at the Northwest Mansion, hanging out at that stupid party." Stan batted the cane away. "Something about a ghost."

"And why aren't you there?" Lydia demanded.

"Cause knowing the Northwests it's just another hoax. The kids will be gone, steal some food, get their hearts broken and come back here." Stan explained. "Nothing new."

"Except my grandson was supposed to be there but he is not and we know what happened last time he went off with those kids."

"Look, Lynds I don't know where he is. I am not sure what where he'd be if he wasn't up at the mansion with the kids." Stan shrugged and rubbed her head. "But he's not here."

Lydia glared. "If I find out he's hurt and it's remotely connected to you or the kids I will be back and you better have a _very_ good excuse." She then turned around and stomped out of the Mystery Shack.

A pair of eyes watched as Lydia left. "Okay, time to move."

Xxx

June narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I was cocky last time. I won't make that mistake again."

"Is that so?" Hoss held up his taser. "Well this might come as a shock to you."

He fired a blast of electrical energy right at June, starting off their rematch. June ducked and raised her leg, firing a blast from her Burning Flower at Hoss who dodged. He switched from his taser back to his chainsaw and jumped at June, trying to slash at June's head but June head-butted Hoss in the face strong enough that Hoss stumbled back. June raised her leg to fire another blast but Hoss raised his other hand, revealing a gauntlet with a black gem, possibly a Dust shard.

June's Fire Dust coated projectile collided with the gauntlet and…

Nothing?

"What?" June lowered her leg, suddenly feeling strange as her Aura shimmered. "What the…" Her Aura suddenly broke and she felt herself growing weaker. "What's happening?"

"What's happening?" Hoss grinned as the compartment holding the Black Dust shard closed and held up his chainsaw. "That would be me winning this fight."

June jumped back, feeling the drain on her weakening. "It's that gem, he's got. It's absorbing the Dust energy from my weapon and my own Aura."

"I didn't use this the first time we fought because I thought you were some brat." Hoss slowly walked after her. "I won't make that mistake again."

June narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get something like that? I doubt they give away Dust like that for free."

"It was a gift." Hoss held up his gauntlet. "Say hello to Purgatory. It's able to absorb and disrupt energy in range of the Black Dust it carries."

"Black Dust?" June whispered. "I never heard any kind of Dust like that."

"Neither did I." Hoss replied as he continued walking towards her. "Lucky me. Your magic won't be able to help you and with this, I'll exterminate all the magical scum in this town and start taking down every other freak in the world."

"You haven't beaten me yet, freak." June growled.

"Don't worry. That comes in the next five seconds." Hoss replied before managing to grab June and hurl her into a nearby store, shattering the window she hit.

June grunted, feeling very sore even with the magic inside of her making her more durable than an ordinary Human. "Okay, now I'm mad."

"Not much good without your magic, Aura and Dust powered weapon are you?" Hoss chuckled. "Time to go down."

"You first." A voice said from behind.

Hoss turned around, only to hit in the face with some kind of capsule that exploded, releasing a gas. "GAH?!"

His one eye was stinging back and watering as he rubbed it.

"Like it? It's a little something I cooked up in case I was ever attacked and outnumbered." Jasmine Lee said, cracking her fists. "Several ingredients chlorine, sand, pepper, extremely small shards of glass and a special chemical to keep it in gas form. No Dust at all."

She reared her fist back and sent it forward, slugging Hoss in the face so hard he slammed through the back wall and out the other side.

"June, are you all right?" Jasmine helped her granddaughter to her feet.

"Yeah." June answered, feeling her strength returning. "Thanks, Ah-Mah. He really took me by surprise with that thing. How come I never knew about Black Dust?"

"It's not something I'm familiar with either. There was a rumor of it but it was written off as a myth." Jasmine replied, following the hole left by Hoss. "How a meathead like this guy found it I could never hope to guess."

In the back of the shop Hoss Delgado was on the ground and knocked out.

"Idiot doesn't use Aura so he was easy to knock out." Jasmine spat at the man who tried to kill her granddaughter. "Let's get this weapon off him and turn him in."

"Fine by me." June nodded in agreement before her bracelet started flashing again. "What now?"

"Go. I'll handle this." Jasmine said, pulling Purgatory off of Hoss' hand.

June nodded. "Thanks, Ah-Mah."

She ran off, leaving Jasmine behind as she pulled out a charm. "All right, time to make sure you never hurt my granddaughter again."


	121. Chapter 121

_Opening File: The Origin of Magic_

 _Magic or sorcery is an attempt to understand, experience and influence the world using rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language that are believed to exploit supernatural forces. A spell, charm or hex is a set of words, spoken or unspoken, which are considered by its user to invoke some magical effect. Historical attestations exist for the use of some variety of incantations in many cultures around the world. When the comet that spawned the Grimm collided with the planet it affected the barriers between other realities, weakening them enough that tears would form._

 _From these tears various forms of energy washed over the planet Earth and spread out across the universe, bathing the planet and its people. From this exposure allowed the creations of people originally called Wizards who were able to wield nascent mystic abilities that interbred for thousands of years, concentrating and strengthening the genetic predisposition and become a separate line of evolution known as Homo magi. In this world magic was divided into several elements including: fire, ice, wind, lightning, earth, gravity, time, healing, poison, darkness, light and chaos. The people of the Forgotten Era were taught by the great ones that came to this world how to properly harness and wield the magic they had been given, creating a balance between light and darkness._

 _This led to the creation of a great continent spanning kingdom known as Pangea, led by a great king named Ozric, a kind and benevolent ruler who led his kingdom into an era of peace and was loved by his subjects. Among his loyal subjects were twelve righteous warriors who directly served him and protected his kingdom known as the Knights of the Round and a powerful magician who was his closest friend and advisor named Yen Sid, hailed to be the most powerful wielder of the magical arts next to the Elementals themselves. Yen Sid wielded magic to such a level he could conjure up mystic clouds taking the shape of bats and such, and bring to life inanimate objects, like broomsticks and even broomstick shards._

 _It was said that he could make diamonds out of warts and elephants out of cats._

 _The civilization of what is now known as the Ancients was one of prosperity and wealth for everyone, learning science and magic to an advanced degree that allowed the kingdom to spread across the entire continent. Yen Sid himself was said to have discovered the source of where the world's magic had come from and would spend many years studying it. He believed that magic and even Dust was created by the power of life itself and its potential was unlimited. Eventually he came upon a small pool of the source in liquid form, discovering it give life to everything around it and even altered the substance to the point that Dust was created._

 _He came to believe this power to be an ocean of life energy that coursed through not just the planet but the entire universe._

 _At the time he no idea how right he was._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Doctor Diablos_

 _Doctor Diablos, a genius in science and a master of sorcery and one of the most powerful enemies of the Justice Friends. His parents were unique, one of them being a scientist and the other a mystic who had been raised by Tibetan Monks and grew up working to combine them together. Growing up in a life of luxury he spent his younger years combining science and magic he had learned from his parents he eventually engineered their deaths in an accident, inheriting their entire company. To him, everything in life was nothing but a series of experiments and he saw his parents as failures._

 _Once inheriting the entire company he set forth with his plans to combine science and sorcery and secretly achieve his dream: eternal life and unlimited power. With the science division that had been made by his father combined with his mother's knowledge of the mystic arts he created a suit of armor similar to the Tibetan Fire Sword that had been gifted to his mother. The magical properties combined with the indestructible titanium-steel gave him the key to his dreams. Once he placed it on the magic powered by the light of the sun burned him from head to toe._

 _His skin burned away, the hot metal seemingly bonded with his body, forcing him to wear it for the rest of his life. However the magic had severed his connection to the physical world, leaving him numb to pain, devoid of emotions and turned him into a cold unfeeling killing machine as well as immortal. It also protects his mind from any form of mental attack such as telepathy and hypnosis due to the mystics being similar to the Fire Sword used by the Tibetan Monks. This armor gave him immense strength and durability and allows him to absorb and manipulate energy as he sees fit._

 _By delving deeper into the mystic arts the man learned to summon an army of demons to his side and thus named himself Doctor Diablos. His study of the demon arts earned the attention of Hudson Abadeer who believed he had gained a follower in this mad mortal and thus decided to teach this mortal. Diablos learned all he could and made a deal to use the demons summoned from the Nightosphere in return for never harming a specific human ever._

 _Diablos would later learn this girl was Hudson's daughter: Marceline._

 _Eventually Diablos was approached by Comrade Red with the offer to join the Injustice Friends to oppose the Justice Friends. Initially not interested Diablos would use his magic to peer into the future and came to believe that the Justice Friends and others like them would ensure the destruction of the world by protecting the weak and keeping humanity along with Faunus and Mobian kind from evolving. Diablos decided that in order to force evolution conflict with the Justice Friends and all Huntsmen would be needed._

 _Thus Doctor Diablos would become one of the most dangerous villains in the world._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening File: Toffee_

 _As tensions escalated between Mewmans and monsters, Queen Comet Butterfly developed a strategy for preventing conflict by feeding the army generals and the Magic High Commission delicious food. After inheriting the throne of Mewni from her mother Estrella, Comet's first act as Queen was holding a banquet in honor of the monster king Archduke Batwin. This notable act would make great strides in bridging the gap between Mewmans and monsters, much to the chagrin of the High Commission and the rebel monster factions._

 _Sometime later, however, in the midst of the signing of a peace treaty between Queen Comet and Archduke Batwin, one of Batwin's generals named Toffee went rogue and assassinated Comet. She was immediately succeeded by her daughter Moon. In retaliation, Moon used the 'darkest spell' taught to her by her ancestor Eclipsa, to blast off Toffee's middle finger, the spell preventing Toffee from regenerating it. Toffee's army were shocked at this development, fleeing their camp in fear, with Toffee following shortly after, calmly conceding defeat and beginning a lifelong grudge against Moon._

 _Cloe File_

Xxx

"When thinking of magic what comes to your mind? Pulling a rabbit out of a hat? Sawing someone in half only form them to be fully intact when they put the boxes back together? Or with a wave of your magic wand and a few magic words you turn someone into a frog?" TOM asked as the file closed. "Or maybe magic is something you believe to be real but cannot be seen or proven. Perhaps the real magic is finding a way to do what no one thought you could do."

Xxx

 _"And if I or the High Commission tried to contact them?"_

 _Hekapoo shrugged. "They might answer, or at least a few of them might answer. Like I said, they don't work like us."_

 _"I see…What are they called?" Moon asked, deciding to ask one more question before a doing a bit of her own work._

 _"…They are called the Spiral…The Six-Founding Spiral."_

Moon Butterfly took a moment to gaze around the strange land she had arrived in. Her magical senses allowed her to feel the mystic power flowing through the land. It was an open field surrounded by giant mountains.

And in the center of this field was a single glowing prism guarded by a man in black.

"I am Queen Moon Butterfly of Mewni." Moon introduced herself. "Are you a member of the Six-Founding Spiral? The Azure Guardian of Space and Time."

The man remained still even as he answered. "Yep."

Compared to the Magical High Commission he was completely normal for a magical being. He looked completely Human or Mewman, with only his skin being blue.

"I have questions." Moon stated.

The Azure Guardian remained silent.

"I have been told you and the other Guardians of this Spiral were created in response to massive distortion in the Earth's timeline. I wish to know what that cause was." Moon stated.

"I thought you said you had questions." The Guardian replied. "What you said is more of a statement then a question."

Moon scowled but didn't react. In her experience with Glossaryck and the Magical High Commission they often liked to provoke mortals. "What was the cause of the time space distortion?"

"Evil." The Guardian simply said.

"Evil?" Moon raised an eyebrow.

"A force of Evil that was meant to be destroyed but survived by the skin of its teeth." The Guardian clarified. "It impacted the world, altered the threshold between dimensions and made even time…fluid."

"Evil that impacted the world?" Moon whispered, remembering what she had learned about the Earth. "The creatures known as the Grimm. They came from a meteor that impacted the world. Is it the source of the distortion?"

"Yes."

This Guardian was about as helpful as Glossaryck and that was saying something. "What is the Spiral's purpose?"

"To ensure life endures. As the Azure Guardian of Time and Space I am tasked with protecting time itself. I can look into the past, present and future and see what might and will happen. The world we protect was given all it would need and thus we left." The Guardian explained.

Moon wasn't sure if anything the Guardian said helped alleviate her concern to Star's presence on Earth so she decided to ask one question. "My daughter is on Earth. As wielder of our royal wand she holds the greatest magic in the universe and is thus protected by the Magical High Commission. Do you know this?"

"Yes."

"Does her presence affect anything you have done for this world?"

"All that is now is as it should be." The Guardian simply said.

Deciding she had enough Queen Moon turned away. "Then I take my leave. Please know that I and the Commission will be watching Earth to keep my daughter safe."

"It is not the Earth that brings potential danger." The Guardian said. "Beware of lizard."

'Lizard?' Moon's eyes widened as she remembered a particular lizard and spun around. "Toffee! What do you know of him?"

"I know lizards grow back their limbs and that the one that cannot is not happy." The Guardian answered.

Frustrated with his lack of clear answers Queen Moon turned away and used her Dimensional Scissors to return to Mewni.

"You can't change what has happened; Queen Moon and you can't change what will happen." The Guardian said solemnly.

Xxx

"All right. The prisoners are all accounted for and will be shipped off to Global Security Prison."

While Comrade Red and Hector Con Carne had escape the other Injustice Friends and Major Doctor Ghastly had been captured and were now secured enough to be transported the most secure prison on the planet.

"All right." Chief Fizz nodded, motioning for the guards to move the prisoners into the airship.

One by one the villains were placed in separate cells, their arms and legs shackled and power inhibitors placed on them to ensure they could not use their powers.

"Come Diablos." A guard dragged Diablos onto the ship and pushed him into his cell.

"They are in your hands, Agent Honeydew." Fizz said to the agent in charge of the transportation.

Agent Honeydew had short black hair with a curl in it, and wore a blue Global Security jumpsuit. "Thank you, Chief Fizz. The world will rest easy knowing these criminals are behind bars."

Xxx

Once the ship was in the air all was quite.

The criminals were locked up, the crew was at their posts and they would make it to the prison on schedule.

"All right. We will be arriving in an hour, Agent Honeydew." The pilot reported.

"Good. We'll run constant checks on the pri-" Honeydew was cut off by a strange banging sound that rocked the ship. "What was that?"

A klaxon rang out; informing the crew something was wrong.

"Intruder alert!" The pilot called out.

Honeydew opened the door, looking down where the cells resided. Her eyes widened when she saw Doctor Diablos standing in the middle of the hallway. "Diablos?"

The armored villain smashed a door down and pulled out…himself?

"What?!" Honeydew pulled out her gun. "You were never captured!"

"Captured?" Diablos turned around, facing Honeydew. "Doctor Diablos _cannot_ be captured."

His armored started glowing fiery orange and with a wave of his hand the cell doors exploded, releasing all of the Injustice Friends and Ghastly.

"It's about time." Mental Mouse complained. "What took you so long?"

"She-Thing sore from being cramped." She-Thing mumbled.

"Move." Diablos said, summoning a portal. "You are lucky Red even thinks you are worth the effort after your failure."

"And your robot was not much better. Guess that makes you as much a failure us." Mental Mouse snickered as he entered the portal.

"Failure?" Doctor Diablos narrowed his eyes. "Impossible. Doctor Diablos _never_ fails."

"Hold it!" Honeydew shouted, shooting at the villains.

Diablos made a single gesture and the agent's pistol was heated so much it instantly melted.

"Give the major our regards." Diablos said, following his comrades into the portal.

Honeydew watched as the portal vanished, leaving her alone on a prison ship that been liberated of its prisoners.

Her superiors were _not_ going to be happy.

Xxx

"Delicious! And it's so fun eating with these tiny wands!" A plate of fortune cookies was set on Star and Marco's table. "Oh, and there's cookies too!" Star quickly ate a cookie and spat out the paper. "Bleh. I don't like the filling."

"These are fortune cookies." Marco explained with a smile. "They can magically predict the future."

Marco could not help but inwardly laugh at the surprised look on Star's face. The last few months of living with her had kept him from living a life of dull routine, especially when she could conjure a pool in the middle of the house. She was just full of excitement and looked at everything around her in absolute awe.

It also helped she was an expert fighter, able to take on monsters coming to steal her wand but Marco had to keep her from going out to look for Grimm to fight.

Idiot monsters were one thing but bloodthirsty Grimm were another.

Still, Star got along great with Jackie and Janna and she had her wand with her if there any Grimm around. Echo Creek didn't get a lot of Grimm since everyone in the city was so positive, including his own parents but there were the occasional hunters and of course the local police to help make sure the town was protected.

"What?! No way!" Star exclaimed.

Marco ate a cookie and read his fortune. "A friend will greet you with a smile."

"Aww, how sweet." Star gushed and smiled

Marco gasped. "See? The cookies know all."

"No, it can't be." Star broke her cookie. "Think positive and good luck will come your way."

As Mrs. Liao passed the table with a box of fortune cookies Star jumped out of her seat and walked up to her. "More cookies!"

"They're stale." Mrs. Liao pointed out dully.

"Gimme!"

Mrs. Liao gave Star the cookies. "You're a weird girl."

"Wow, Star. Good luck did come your way." Marco said, playing along.

"It did, it did! These are incredible!" Star held the cookies up to her face with a frozen smile.

"...Star?"

Nearby a pair of yellow eyes spied her from a nearby table. "So that is Moon's daughter. She looks exatly like her mother…And even acts like her at one point."

Right before her mother was killed.

'A shame but a necessary sacrifice.' Toffee thought, remembering Comet Butterfly. 'I thought after Comet, vanquishing the rest of Mewni would be easy and paid the price for my arrogance. Of course I have no intention of making the same mistake again.'

When he heard Moon's daughter was on Earth Toffee was quick to follow, silently observing her and her skills. His appearance made the people here believe he was a Mobian and that made moving about easier.

'She uses the wand even better than her mother and she can even cast her own spells. Moon's daughter is truly a prodigy.' Toffee analyzed her abilities. 'There's no way that simpleton Ludo will ever able to take the wand. Fortunately he's hiring an expert on 'evil efficiency'.'

And Toffee prided himself on efficiency.

Xxx

"Call me crazy, but, maybe she's not that bad after all." Dipper whispered to himself once he was out of earshot of Pacifica and her father. He looked down at his mirror, hearing the ghost laughing. "What are you laughing about, man? I defeated you."

" _You've been had, boy. You remind me of me a hundred and fifty years ago."_

Dipper frowned. "What do you mean?"

" _One hundred and fifty years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber-folk to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told it would be a service to the town that once a year they would throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in_.

 _With the trees gone, the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm and our despair brought forth the Grimm! And so I said with final breath, 'One-fifty years I'll return from death, and if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!' A curse passed down until this day_."

"So, wait a minute. The Northwests knew this haunting was coming, and they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice?" Dipper asked once the ghost was finished with his tale, realizing that he had been tricked. "I'll be right back."

Xxx

"Thank you all for coming." Preston Northwest greeted warmly and grandly to the remaining contestants. "I see we are missing a few contestants."

Gilligan and Spicer.

Spicer has thrown himself in with that brat Gideon and Gilligan was still in whatever dimension the Master's friend threw him and Kane in.

"No matter though, we are to continue on. Now then, the point of this contest was to select the best and brightest individuals for a special project that will change the world as we know it. You've all had a glimpse of what change is to come and now I will show you." Preston continued.

They had gathered in the large basement of the Northwest Mansion and behind Preston was a pair of giant doors.

"Behind these doors lies the beginning of our journey." Preston clapped his hands and the doors opened. "Step forward and be prepared."

Dexter and Double D stepped forward, followed by Double D's parents and Dexter's grandfather. Preston kept his smile hidden as they walked through the doors and into the tunnel.

The plan was in motion.

Xxx

"Time to start." Gideon slipped his mask on and threw a metal sphere into the Mystery Shack.

The sphere exploded, releasing a gas through the shack.

"Wha-What's gon…" Grunkle Stan had been awake long enough to hear the explosion but the gas knocked him out before he could do anything else.

"And now." Gideon held up a few sticks of dynamite. "The safe."

Xxx

"Northwests!" The mansion doors opened, revealing an angry Dipper. "You have some explaining to do!"

He looked around, finding no sign of Preston but spotted Pacifica walked into another room and followed after her. "Hey, Pacifica!"

Nearby Mandy spotted Dipper following after Pacifica and moved to follow them but someone got in her way. Mandy narrowed her eyes at the person, seeing it was a boy around her age dressed in a fine looking tuxedo, neatly combed orange hair, a large nose and sharp blue eyes staring back at her red eyes.

"Hello there." The boy greeted, not even flinching at her glare. "I am surprised to see a pretty girl like you all alone."

"And I prefer to be alone." Mandy retorted. "Now get out of my way."

"Or what, Miss Mandy?" The boy asked. "Mandy of the Fallen."

Mandy stared at the boy, not showing any shock to the fact he knew her. "And you are?"

Pacifica turned around, watching as Dipper ran up to her. "Hello, Dipper. Didn't think you'd actually come back."

Dipper accusingly pointed at Pacifica. "You lied to me! All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!"

"Technically I didn't. Preston wanted the ghost out of his hair while I couldn't have cared less." Pacifica shrugged indifferently. "If the ghost burned this mansion down it wouldn't' have mattered to me at all."

"Then why lie? If you don't care what your father wants why cover for him?" Dipper demanded.

"Gave me an excuse to invite you to the mansion." Pacifica answered, smirking. "I was hoping you'd spice up this boring party while he was off with his contests for the others."

"The others? You mean Hoagie and the contestants? What is your father up to?" Dipper glared but felt something was very wrong.

"He's not my father."

Dipper was confused. "What?"

"He may have sired me but he was never my father." Pacifica sighed. "I suppose I should fully introduce myself."

She lifted her hair covering her forehead and when she did Dipper paled when he saw the Cipher eye. "That eye…"

"The Eye of Cipher." Pacifica nodded. "I am Pacifica Cipher, daughter of Bill Cipher."

"B-Bill Cipher?!" Dipper stepped back, jumping as the door behind him closed. "That's impossible! Bill's a demon and you're a human!"

"My birth mother was human and so is my male sire but I am not and I never was. Before I was even born my father, Bill Cipher appeared in my mind and made me who I am today." Pacifica explained as her eyes became yellow slits. "I am my father's herald and the one who will bring him into this world to bring an end to all order."


End file.
